Lágrimas del futuro (Advanceshipping)
by Zenmiya
Summary: Todos creemos que el futuro es brillante y próspero, que nos aguardan sorpresas, aventuras y otras cosas; gran error. Ash, May y compañía conocerán que no todo lo que puede aguardarte es paz y tranquilidad, especialmente al conocer a Ark, un chico con habilidades nunca antes vistas junto a una realidad muy diferente a la que esperaban.
1. Prólogo

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía, su verdadero autor se llama Arkaine. Es uno de los mejores fics que he leído sobre Advanceshipping, por eso quise compartirlo acá. Ya aclarado esto los dejo con la historia.

 **Prólogo**

En un mundo donde los humanos y pokemon habitan en paz, varios entrenadores buscan alcanzar la gloria en su aventura, algunos quieren convertirse en maestros pokemon, otros en líderes de gimnasio, otros estudian los pokemon, en fin hay varias opciones, pero aquel mundo está en constante riesgo por un grupo de personas que usan los pokemon para el mal y el caos, sin importarles la paz del mundo crean horribles máquinas para la destrucción y dominio del mundo y usan los pokemon para sus planes, sin embargo, hay ciertos entrenadores que se les interponen en nombre del bien, esos son los llamados héroes del mundo pokemon, que sin reconocimiento alguno han hecho perdurar la paz en ese mundo.

Ash Ketchum es uno de ellos, con algunas acciones como derrotar al equipo rocket, magma y aqua, actualmente se encuentra en la región Hoen, luego de participar en la liga de esa región, se disponía a elegir su nuevo trayecto, junto a sus amigos May, Max y Brock, disponen a ayudarlo en lo que pueden, May participa en los denominados concursos pokemon e igualmente ayuda a Ash, Max es el hermano menor de May y es el que usa el pokenav en la aventura, y Brock es un ex líder de gimnasio que busca ser un criador pokemon.

Pero nuestra historia comienza varios años después en el futuro y con otra persona, donde todo no es precisamente felicidad, el odio y la desesperación es común en ese tiempo y las esperanzas se ven desvanecidas con cada turbio amanecer que sale, pero algo ocurrirá que cambiará la vida de nuestros héroes en el presente, algo que podría ayudar al futuro, algo que nunca imaginarían.

Acompáñalos en su viaje de aventuras, peligros, diversiones y emociones, todo a su debido tiempo.


	2. Problemas…

**Capítulo 1:** **Problemas…**

Hoen, varios años en el futuro.

Bosque de Petalburgo, de noche, un chico de unos 13 años junto a su pokemon, un Pichu, buscan algo en un bosque semidestruido.

¿?: "Deprisa amigo, están en el bosque, algo me dijo que estarían aquí en la noche".

Pichu: "¡Pichu!".

El chico se detuvo a ver el bosque, como si conociera ese lugar, lamentablemente de sus recuerdos sólo quedaba desolación y destrucción ante aquel paisaje familiar.

¿?: "Recuerdo este lugar más bonito, me las pagarán por destruir todo" -pensando-. "Mira, ahí están" -señalando una dirección-.

Ambos ven a varios hombres con ropas negras reunirse en un lugar rodeado por árboles destruidos y con un gran cráter en el centro.

¿?: "¿Qué será ese agujero? Esto me preocupa casa vez más, mira ese debe ser el líder".

Lograron divisar un grupo grande de sujetos y en un lugar más alto un hombre con ropa más rara hablando a todos con una voz autoritaria y fría.

Líder: "Muy bien compañeros, hoy podremos lograr lo que nuestros ancestros han querido hacer por años… ¡Hoy controlaremos por completo este mundo!".

Miembros: "¡Sí! Viva, viva".

Líder: "Presencien la grandeza del equipo Darkness, la máxima creación, el oscilador temporal, nadie podrá con nosotros si tenemos esto".

El suelo comenzaba a temblar y desde el centro del cráter una enorme máquina aparecía de la nada.

¿?: "¡Rayos! sabía que lo usarían para eso".

Líder: "Ahora, traigan a esa cosa" – diciéndole a unos miembros detrás suyo-.

Unos miembros del equipo traían en una caja sellada un resplandor verde y la colocaban dentro de una esfera en la máquina.

Líder: "Activen el oscilador".

Miembros: "Activado, señor".

Líder: "Ahora, Celebi, el pokemon del tiempo, danos tu energía para abrir el portal".

La caja se rompió y Celebi apareció dentro de la esfera, pero algo lo retenía y no podía huir ni transportarse.

¿?: "Demonios, no deben hacer eso, Celebi no sobrevivirá" –decía preocupado-.

Líder: "No te queda opción Celebi, de todas formas morirás, y el equipo Darkness prevalecerá por siempre, jajajajajaja" –riéndose de manera siniestra-.

¿?: "No podemos permitir eso, es hora de intervenir, a la carga Pichu".

La máquina comenzaba a girar y en ese momento el chico hizo su aparición en el lugar.

¿?: "Deténganse, liberen a Celebi o se las verán conmigo".

Pichu: "Pichu chu pi".

Todos los quedaban mirándolos con una gota en la cabeza y luego riendo ante su aparición.

Líder: "Vaya, vaya que joven más valiente, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas insecto".

¿?: "Digo lo mismo para un rufián que sólo daña a los pokemon por beneficio propio, no permitiré que sigas destruyendo nuestro mundo".

Líder: "Huy que miedo ¿Y quién se supone que eres?".

¿?: "Ark, y ahora suéltalo o verás lo que sucede".

Líder: "¿Ark?" – "Mmmm me resulta conocido" pensando para sí mismo- "Vaya que nombre más raro, pero en fin, atrápenlo imbéciles, quien lo logré será ascendido".

Todos: "¡Yeahhhhhh!" -corriendo hacia el chico-.

Ark: "Mala decisión, Pichu usa trueno para dejarlos inconscientes, pero no uses todo tu poder".

Pichu: "Pichu piiiiiii" –brillando por la energía que almacenaba provocando que unos rayos aparecieran en el cielo, y al caerle un rayo, lanzó el ataque dejando a todos inconscientes con claros signos de quemaduras por la electricidad-.

Líder: "Increíble pero de nada te servirá ya que soy algo más resistente, sal Absol, enséñale que no jugamos" -lanzando una pokebola negra-.

Absol: "Soool" –gritaba el pokemon provocando un aire de suspenso en el ambiente-.

Líder: "Híper rayo contra el mocoso" -el pokemon comenzaba a concentrar una bola de energía en su boca-.

Ark: "No si yo lo impido, sal Suicune"-mostrando un aparato en su muñeca de la que sacaba una pokebola azul resplandeciente, y de la cual salió el pokemon rodeado por una neblina que fue desvanecida por un aura azul que lo hacía brillar, pero había algo raro en él, era pequeño en comparación a uno adulto-.

Suicune: "Suicune suuuui" –aullaba el brillante pokemon legendario-.

Líder: "Wuajajaja" -riendo nuevamente- "Ese cachorro no hará nada contra mi Absol, dale el híper rayo a su pokemon Absol".

Ark: "No lo creo, Suicune rayo de hielo".

Ambos ataques chocaron provocando una explosión fría, debido al rayo de hielo y una cortina de humo por el híper rayo, al disiparse se notó un congelado Absol junto a su líder, pero parte del híper rayo se desvió a la máquina que comenzaba a girar descontroladamente.

Ark: "Rayos, hay que sacar a Celebi deprisa" -dirigiéndose a la máquina e intentando sacar al pokemon atrapado-.

En eso lograba liberarlo, pero el líder se descongelaba al igual que su pokemon.

Líder: "Ya me enojé mocoso, ahora verás, Absol híper rayo contra los cuatro" -Ark, Pichu, Suicune y Celebi-.

Absol: "Soooool" -lanzando su ataque que lo cargó rápidamente debido a la furia que tenía por haber sido congelado-.

Ark: "¡Oh no! Aléjense, dará en la máquina" -así lo esquivaban, pero efectivamente este daba en la máquina haciéndola brillar- "Estallará, Suicune rayo de hielo, Pichu impactrueno".

Un rayo combinado de dichos ataques golpeaban a Absol que salía disparado contra el líder del equipo lanzándolos lejos de ese lugar, la máquina estaba a punto de estallar y Celebi lo notó, para eso abrió un portal y empujó al chico y sus dos pokemon.

Ark: "Celebi espera, ¡Noooooo!".

Lo único que vio el chico fue una explosión y a un Celebi con unas lágrimas mientras sentía que Suicune y Pichu volvían al extraño aparato en su muñeca.

Ark: "Entiendo, lo siento Celebi" -salían algunas lágrimas del entrenador que se hundía más y más en lo que sentía era una caída sin fin- "Te prometo que haré algo para remediar esto" -sintiendo aun la enorme explosión y un grito del pokemon-.

Ark, nuestro nuevo y extraño entrenador, se vio inmerso en un sueño mientras era dirigido a quien sabe dónde, sintiendo que flotaba en un lugar bastante oscuro y extraño.

Ark: "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Estaré muerto? No… Celebi me transportó pero no sé donde" -murmuraba en su cabeza-.

En eso escuchaba algunas voces.

Voz 1: "No te preocupes, vas al pasado… donde nada de esto ha ocurrido aun".

Voz 2: "Descuida cariño… estaremos contigo siempre".

Ark: "¡Esas voces! ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde están?"

Voces: "Descuida hijo, estás en un lugar donde podemos hablarte tranquilamente".

Ark: "Yo lo siento, no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos" -rompiendo en llanto-.

Voces: "No te preocupes, nuestro deber era protegerte, sabemos que podemos contar contigo, y aun si no estamos a tu lado, sabes que te protegemos".

Ark: "¿Por eso aunque el futuro cambió, yo sigo en él?".

Voces: "Exacto, ahora descansa, no podremos comunicarnos contigo nuevamente, en el pasado nos verás cuando éramos más jóvenes, descuida, tú nos reconocerás a su debido tiempo, pero estaremos contigo en tu interior protegiéndote siempre".

Ark: "Papá, mamá, los quiero".

Voces: "Nosotros también hijo, eso nos llevo a sacrificarnos por ti, ahora duerme… nos veremos algún día".

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que una luz lo sumergiera por completo mientras volvía a dormir sintiendo algo de miedo, pues no sabía lo que le esperaba…

Continuará…


	3. Un presente indeciso

**Capítulo 2: Un presente indeciso**

Hoen unos 22 años en el pasado.

Encontramos a Ash y a sus amigos May, Max y Brock en la región Hoen luego de participar en la liga de esa región, en la cual Ash quedó semifinalista, estaban decidiendo cual sería su próximo destino, pues aun no lo tenían claro, al día siguiente.

Ash: "Vaya que linda mañana" -hacía tiempo que no se relajaba con una-.

Pikachu: -despertando- "Pika… chaaaa" -bostezando-.

Ash: "Jejeje, buenos días amigo, parece que somos los primeros en despertar".

Pikachu: "Pikapi".

Ash: "Bueno vamos a caminar, tenemos todo el tiempo ahora que terminamos la liga".

Así estos dos partieron a relajarse mientras que los demás dormían, dieron con una cascada que dejaba un perfecto lugar para relajarse, Pikachu estaba estirado en el césped cercano mientras que Ash estaba un poco más adelante respaldado por un árbol en actitud pensante.

Ash: -"Tendré que despedirme de ellos también" se decía a él mismo en su mente- "Me siento… raro, ¿Por qué estaré así?".

Ash no lograba aclarar su mente, pues regresaban aquellas imágenes de su despedida con Misty y Brock en Cabo Celeste y se imaginaba una escena así con May y Max.

Ash: "Esta vez no… no cometeré ese error".

Fue lo último que se dijo antes de regresar con el grupo.

Ya con ellos los encontramos en una extraña situación.

Brock: "Que extraño, nunca se había levantado tan temprano".

May: "¿Creen que se sienta mal por su derrota en la liga?"

Max: "No lo creo, sabes que él se repuso luego de ver su desenlace".

May: "Aun así es raro".

En eso llegaba Ash justo cuando May terminaba su frase.

Ash: "¿Qué es tan raro?" -preguntando a los demás-.

Brock: "Wow, Ash por que ese milagro de levantarte primero".

Ash: "Salí a caminar con Pikachu, ustedes estaban durmiendo muy felices".

May: "¿Te sientes bien?".

Ash: "¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" -poniendo sus manos en la cintura como extrañado de todo-.

May: "Pues…"

Max: "Olvídalo Ash estábamos algo extrañados eso es todo".

Ash: "Como sea… Pero bueno, ya decidí que haré en este tiempo".

El resto: "¿Enserio?".

Ash: "Claro, tengo pensado volver a Pueblo Paleta".

Brock: "¿Tienes pensado celebrar en tu casa?".

Ash: "Sí, además al resto les quedará cerca".

Max: "Eso me recuerda que no tenemos permiso para eso" -acomodándose sus lentes-.

Ash: "Cierto no pensé en eso".

May: "¿Y qué tal si vamos a Petalburgo y les preguntamos a nuestros padres?"

Ash: "De acuerdo eso haremos, pero antes… ¿Podemos desayunar, que me muero de hambre?"

Los tres: -cayéndose de espalda- "Siempre lo mismo".

Luego de desayunar, se pusieron en marcha hacia ciudad Malvalona que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban.

Ash: "Qué bueno que llegamos, ha pasado mucho tiempo".

Pikachu: "¡Pika!" -afirmando con ánimo esa frase-.

Max: "Pues es la ruta más corta a Petalburgo, ahora debemos ir a Verdanturf y pasar por el túnel" -mirando el pokenav-.

May: "Que bien, cuanto antes mejor".

Brock: "Creo que nadie lo ha pensado bien" -poniéndose serio-

Los tres: "¿Qué?" –decían juntos-.

Brock: "No sería más fácil preguntarles por videófono, luego ir a Slateport por el ferry para finalmente llegar a Kanto".

Los tres quedaban mirándolo con una gota en la frente.

Ash: "En fin, vamos al centro pokemon entonces".

Ya en el May se dispuso a llamar sus padres, mientras Ash curaba sus pokemons y Max impedía que Brock le dijera estupideces a la Enfermera Joy.

Caroline: "Buenas tardes, residencia Balance".

May: "Hola mamá".

Caroline: "Cariño, que gusto verte, dime donde te encuentras".

May: "Pues en ciudad Malvalona, y quisiera pedirte permiso".

Caroline: "¿Y para qué hija?".

May: "Pues verás, Ash nos invitó a Max y a mí a pueblo Paleta para celebrar su desempeño en la liga Hoen".

Caroline: "¿Enserio?" -poniendo una mirada y una sonrisa pícara que May notó, y la cambió inmediatamente- "Por mí no hay problema, pero mejor dile a tu padre también, esta aquí, ¿Quieres hablarle?"

May: "Seguro, ponlo en la pantalla".

Norman: "¿Sí?, May que gusto verte hija, pero dime" -poniéndose serio- "¿A qué se debe el ir a Kanto?"

May: "Pues queremos ir con Ash a celebrar por lo de la liga" -con algo de nerviosismo-.

Norman: "Mmmm, de acuerdo pueden ir, pero puedes pasarme con el quiero hablarle".

May: De acuerdo" -hablando fuera de pantalla- ¿Ash puedes venir un momento?"

Ash: "¿Qué sucede?"

May: "Es mi papá quiere hablarte".

Ash: "Seguro, ¿Pero puedes ir por mis pokebolas mientras tanto?"

May: "Sí, no hay problema".

Sale May y entra Ash en la pantalla.

Ash: "Buenos días señor Norman".

Norman: "Hola Ash, que bueno que estés bien".

Ash: "Gracias, pero a qué se debe esta conversación".

Norman: "Bueno autoricé a May y a Max de acompañarte a Kanto".

Ash: "¿De veras? Eso es estupendo" -alegrándose por la noticia-.

Norman: "Sin embargo, sabes muy bien que puede ser peligroso que May esté sola en una región desconocida, así que quiero que cuides a mi hija" -con un tono serio que incomodó un poco a Ash-.

Ash: "Bue… bueno señor, me ocuparé de que no le pase nada malo".

Norman: "Bueno eso era, confío en ti Ash, no me decepciones".

Ash: "Sí señor".

Ahora habla la madre de May con Ash.

Caroline: "Hola Ash, así que ya sabes protege a nuestra hija eh, Max no dará tantos problemas, es ella la que me preocupa".

Ash: "Sí descuide, no le pasará nada".

Caroline: "Y no dejes que te haga nada malo" -poniendo unos ojos y una sonrisa pícara-.

Ash: "¿Ehhh?" -con sorpresa, fue lo único que pudo murmurar frente a esas palabras-.

Caroline: "Nada, nada, olvídalo" -algo apenada- "Bueno debo irme, saluda a los demás de mi parte".

Ash: "Claro, y gracias por dejar que vengan" -terminando la llamada-.

Luego Ash se fue un tanto pensante con el resto que lo esperaban a la salida del centro pokemon.

May: "¿Qué te dijo mi papá Ash?"

Ash: "¿Ehhh? Pues sólo me felicitaba" -recordando las palabras de ambos, pero más las de Caroline y poniéndose un poco nervioso- "Bien ya estamos listos, iremos a Slateport para abordar el ferry".

Max: "Ash, eso nos tomará un día si viajamos a pie".

Ash: "¿Y quién dijo que iríamos a pie?".

Brock: "¿Tienes algo en mente Ash?".

Ash: "¿Recuerdan el camino de bicicletas? Pues tengo cuatro pases para alquilar algunas en ese lugar, así nos demoraremos mucho menos".

May: "Vaya que bien, volveremos a andar en bicicleta" -mirando a Ash-.

Ash: "Esto me suena familiar" -poniéndose algo apenado por el recuerdo de la bicicleta de May- "En fin vamos".

Y así llegaron hasta el camino de bicicletas y alquilaron tres de ellas, dos simples, en la que iban Ash y May, y una doble donde Max y Brock dispusieron usarla, luego de una hora llegaron a Slateport, dejaron las bicis y fueron por los boletos.

Ash: "Buenas tardes, ¿Hay algún ferry disponible para ir a la región Kanto?"

Encargada: "¿A Kanto?, déjeme ver un momento joven… pues hay uno que sale en 20 minutos y el otro sale en 5 horas".

Ash: "¿Tomamos éste o el de más tarde?" -mirando a los demás-.

May: "Yo digo que éste, pues así llegamos más rápido" -diciendo con alegría-.

Max: "Digo lo mismo, me muero por conocer al profesor Oak en persona, y a tu región también Ash" -emocionado y apretando los puños frente a él-.

Brock: "A mí me da igual, son más que yo" -con algo de resignación-.

Pikachu: "Pika pikapi chuuu" (éste, pues quiero dormir).

Ash: "Bueno entonces tomaremos éste" -ahora dirigiéndose a la encargada- "Cuatro boletos por favor".

Encargada: "De acuerdo, el ferry es el que está al final de ese muelle" -señalando un gran crucero-.

Ash: "Es perfecto, muchas gracias" -tomando los boletos- "Y nos vamos a Kanto, tomen aquí tienen sus boletos, no los pierdan eh".

May: "Esto es genial, ya quiero abordar el ferry, debe tener varios lugares para divertirse ¡Qué esperamos, vamos!" -corriendo hacia el ferry-.

Max: "Espera May, debes tener cuidado" -siguiendo a su hermana-.

Brock: "Sí que están emocionados, bueno Ash debemos seguirlos o harán travesuras".

Ash: "Ve tú, debo hacer una llamada, ya te alcanzo".

Brock: "Si tú lo dices…" –"Algo extraño le sucede a Ash, no actúa como siempre" decía pensante-.

Y se fue con Pikachu a unos videófonos cercanos mientras que el resto ya estaba a bordo del ferry, para no perder tiempo comenzó a marcar rápidamente, una chica le contesto…

Misty: "Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, buenas tardes, habla Misty".

Ash: "Hola Misty, llevaba tiempo sin llamarte".

Pikachu: "¡Pika!" (¡Hola!).

Misty: "¡Ash, Pikachu! Que gusto el verlos, y sí que llevabas tiempo, no me hablabas desde que te llamé para la liga Hoen".

Ash: "Pues sí, estuve muy ocupado, pero ahora saldré para Kanto".

Misty: "¿Vienes devuelta?, eso es genial, ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?"-

Ash: "Pues tengo pensado el celebrar en mi casa y quiero pedirte que asistas, claro si no te molesta".

Misty: "Hay como lo voy a estar, además llevamos tiempo sin reunirnos y como aún no hay torneos regionales estoy libre como líder".

Ash: "Que bueno, tenía esa inquietud, pensé que estarías ocupada y no podrías ir, entonces nos veremos en dos días en Pueblo Paleta".

Misty: "De acuerdo, mañana mismo salgo para allá, cuídate y saluda al resto de mi parte".

Ash: "Tú también, y gracias por ir, adiós" –colgando- "Bueno Pikachu, vamos al ferry".

Ash se detuvo pensando en saludar a su mamá, pero como no tenía tiempo fue con Pikachu y subieron al ferry que ya comenzaba a partir, dejando con él muchos recuerdos de su viaje en Hoen, al menos estaba con sus amigos de Hoen por lo que la despedida no fue tan emotiva.

Continuará…


	4. Tristeza en compañía del mar

**Capítulo 3:** **Tristeza en compañía del mar**

Ya con nuestro grupo a bordo, sólo debían esperar llegar a Kanto, mientras tanto se dispusieron a cenar pues ya era de noche y tenían hambre, aunque en la cena algo inusual se notaba…

Brock: "Debo pedirle la receta al chef, esta delicioso".

Max: "Nunca he probado algo así, muchas gracias Ash".

Ash: "…. ¿Eh? Ah… sí, disculpa, no hay problema la comida viene gratis con el boleto".

May: "¿Ash te encuentras bien? No has comido casi nada de tu plato".

Pikachu: "Pika…" (Ash…) -decía el pokemon algo triste-.

Ash: "Disculpen" -comiendo un último bocado- "Estaré un rato en la cubierta, necesito pensar, Max…"

Max: "¿Sí?"

Ash: "Puedes cuidar a Pikachu, luego yo lo recojo de tu habitación".

Max: "Claro, descuida yo me encargo del".

Ash: "Gracias, Pikachu obedece a Max, ya volveré…" -saliendo del comedor-.

May: "¿Qué le pasará? Está actuando muy raro".

Max: "Parece… triste".

Pikachu: "Pika chiaa…" (Eso parece).

Brock: "En todo el tiempo que hemos viajado nunca lo he visto así… salvo… Cabo Celeste".

May y Max: "¿Cabo Celeste?" –decían al unísono-.

Brock: "Fue donde nos separamos, en ese tiempo Misty nos acompañaba, supongo que creyó que no nos volvería a ver, pero esa vez no estaba tan mal como ahora".

Max: "Ya veo debe ser difícil para él".

May: "Me da pena verlo así".

Brock: "Bueno será mejor que terminemos de comer y nos dirijamos a dormir, eso me recuerda que tenemos dos habitaciones, cada una con dos camas, será mejor que ustedes duerman en una y Ash y yo en la otra".

May: "No, duerme tú con Max, yo iré a la parte baja a ver algo y luego veré si puedo hablar con Ash para animarlo…"

Max: "Hermana ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por Ash?".

May: "No crees que es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de ayudarme tanto en nuestro viaje, sí que sigues siendo un niño inmaduro Max, algún día lo entenderás" -saliendo algo molesta del comedor-.

Max: "Cielos, que carácter".

Brock: "No la provoques Max, tiene algo de razón, será mejor irnos a dormir".

Max: "Como sea, ven Pikachu".

Pikachu: "Kachiu pi pika" (no me queda otra).

Luego de eso Brock, Pikachu y Max fueron a dormir, mientras May estaba en la planta baja mirando un casino con juegos y Ash estaba en la cubierta caminando para despejar su mente.

Con Ash… (El diálogo de Ash va a su "interior" no está loco xD).

Ash: "¿Por qué me siento así?" -caminando hasta llegar a la punta del barco para mirar el mar- "Me siento… raro… como esa vez en la cascada".

La luna aparecía de entre unas nubes dejando un lindo panorama a nuestro entrenador.

Ash: "¿Y ese brillo? Oh vaya, es la Luna, y que bien se ve reflejada en el mar, quizás esto me despeje un poco".

Continuaba mirando el mar de una forma melancólica, ahora con un reflejo lunar, pero esto poco hacía por alegrar a Ash, parecía entristecerle más.

Con May… (Lo mismo que con Ash, habla en su mente).

May: "Nada me parece divertido, mejor veo como esta Ash…" -suspirando-.

Antes de salir notaba una máquina con chocolate caliente para beber y se le antojaba beber un poco.

May: "Debe hacer frío afuera, mejor llevo dos vasos por si él quiere" -tomando los vasos y dirigiéndose a cubierta-.

Devuelta con Ash…

Ash: "Ahora que recuerdo… me sentía similar cuando nos despedimos con Misty y Brock… pero algo raro ahora me aqueja en mi interior… será que es la preocupación de despedirme de May y Max" –al decir esto último se puso algo nervioso- "Que pasa… estoy temblando" -mirando sus manos- "Pero no me siento igual… será que…".

En eso interrumpe May llegando con los vasos de chocolate caliente.

May: "Ash, disculpa el molestarte ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?".

Ash: "Ma… May, claro no… no hay problema" -algo nervioso- "¿Y qué es eso?".

May: "Chocolate, lo daban gratis de una máquina, ten" -dándole un vaso- "Deprisa que se enfría".

Ash: "Gracias" -tomando el vaso y derramando un poco por lo nervioso que estaba- "Disculpa estoy algo tembloroso eso es todo" –bastante apenado-.

May: "¿Ash… qué te sucede? No pareces estar bien".

Ash: "No es nada" -bebiendo un poco de chocolate-.

May: "Pues… no pareces el mismo, te noto… triste".

Ash solo quedo en silencio contemplando el mar.

May: "Puedes decírmelo, ¿O no confías en mí? ¿Es eso acaso?" -poniendo una cara de gran tristeza-.

Ash: -"May… no sabes cuánto me tranquilizas" pensando- "May, no importa la situación… jamás desconfiaría de ti, nunca lo podría hacer"-mirándola con una sonrisa-.

May: "¿Entonces?" -algo extrañada-.

Ash: "Verás, cuando preguntaste a tus padres si podías venir estaba algo triste pues pensaba que no te dejarían y deberíamos despedirnos".

May: - "Ash…" pensando-.

Ash: "Antes de venir a Hoen me despedí de Misty y Brock, pensé que no los vería de nuevo, lo mismo me pasa al pensar que deberemos separarnos, eso me entristece, pero hay algo más que me incomoda y no sé que es…".

May: "¿A qué te refieres?".

Ash: "Pues no siento lo mismo que en aquella ocasión, algo me molesta en mi interior, no lo sentí en aquella vez, no sé que es pues nunca me sentí así, no puedo entender por que me siento así, pero me hace sentirme raro" –alzando la vista para ver la Luna directamente-.

May tenía un nudo en su garganta, las palabras de Ash la conmovieron mucho.

Ash: -Mirando a May algo triste pero luego le da una sonrisa- "Gracias por escucharme, no tenía a quien decirle esto sin sentirme seguro y tranquilo" -con una mirada algo alegre- "Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, y disculpa si te preocupé".

May por fin pudo hablarle, ya no tenía ese nudo y algo más tranquila le respondió.

May: "Des…cuida, me alegro de poder hacerte compañía… y que te sientas mejor".

Ash: "Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho" -poniendo una mano en su hombro y mirando a May a los ojos, pero con una mirada totalmente distinta, una muy tierna-.

May notó algo distinto en los ojos de Ash y quedó sorprendida de eso, Ash notó su expresión y enseguida retiro su mano.

Ash: "Disculpa… será mejor irme a dormir" -yéndose a su habitación-.

May se quedó un momento en ese lugar pensando en lo sucedido.

May: "Esos ojos… nunca note esos ojos antes en Ash… parecían brillar… se veían llenos de ternura".

May contemplaba el océano aun con el pensamiento de Ash, en tanto Ash se dirigió a la habitación de Max, al abrir suavemente la puerta notó que Pikachu dormía plácidamente y decidió dejarlo ahí, luego fue a su habitación, en ella dejó sus cosas a un lado y se acostó en la cama con sus brazos tras su cabeza y pensando en lo anterior…

Ash: "Que tranquilo me siento ahora, de verdad me relajó estar con May" -al pensar en ella su corazón se aceleró- "¿Qué será esto? Siento que me palpita mucho el pecho" -poniendo su puño en el- "Debo estar cansado, o es donde no comí, mejor me duermo".

Volviendo con May…

May: "Será mejor que me vaya a dormir también" -tomándose sus brazos pues una brisa le dio a entender que era algo fría esa noche-.

May se dirigía a la habitación de Max, pero recordó que Brock dormía con él, eso la puso un poco nerviosa al tener que dormir con Ash.

May: "¿Y ahora qué hago? Ash estará despierto y no sé qué decirle".

Se paró algo temblorosa frente a la habitación que compartiría con Ash, abrió lentamente la puerta y notó que Ash ya dormía.

May: "Al menos está dormido, será mejor que también me duerma" -suspirando-.

Dejó sus cosas a un lado, en un mueble entre las dos camas, notó las cosas de Ash y antes de acostarse vio a Ash dormido plácidamente mirando de lado, esto le llamó su atención. (Verán, la cama de Ash estaba a la derecha y la de May a la izquierda, Ash se durmió mirando la cama de May, por así decirlo).

May: "Que tierno se ve durmiendo" –hablando en su mente y notando que Ash tenía una sonrisa mientras dormía- "Sé lo mucho que te has preocupado por mí" -acariciando su cabeza y con voz suave- "No me gusta verte triste, te ves mejor con esa linda sonrisa, buenas noches".

Luego de esto apagó la lámpara, pero May aun no podía dormir, el recuerdo de aquella mirada no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Entonces vio por la ventana la Luna que esa noche les acompañó en su conversación.

May: -Pensando- "Es una linda luna, pero no tan linda como aquellos ojos ¿Será que acaso…?" -viendo a Ash y su corazón comenzaba a latir- "Mmmm sería algo lindo jejeje" -diciendo en voz baja-.

Y por fin pudo dormirse ante tales pensamientos que la acompañaban junto a aquella Luna esa noche, rumbo a Kanto.

Continuará…


	5. ¿Un doble de Ash?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Un doble de Ash?**

Ya era casi mediodía y nuestra "pareja" aun dormía en la habitación, cosa que Max y Brock se extrañaron pues ya casi llegaban a Kanto.

Max: "¿Crees que estén bien?" -preguntaba el chico frente a la puerta-.

Brock: "Seguro, sólo deben estar cansados, pero mejor los despertamos".

Dicho esto ambos entraron a la habitación, al verlos dormidos y como ya era tarde decidieron gritarles en broma…

Brock: "¡ Buenos días jóvenes entrenadores y coordinadoras!".

Max: "El clima de hoy es… soleado y con posibilidades de… ¡ Levántense ya!"

Pikachu: "¡Pika!" (¡Arriba!).

Ash y May: "Ahhhhhhh" -gritando por el susto y ambos cayéndose de sus camas por la impresión-.

May: "¡Max, Brock, ¿Qué les pasa, por qué nos despiertan así?!" -decía molesta-.

Ash: "¡Pikachu! ¿No saben qué hora es?" -agregaba el chico reincorporándose del susto-.

Brock: "Casi mediodía dormilón, además estamos a punto de llegar a Kanto".

Max: "Sí que la pasaron bien anoche, llegaremos en 15 minutos".

Ash: "¡¿Tan tarde es?! Mejor me apresuro…" -tomando sus cosas y yendo al baño-.

May: "Cielos, siento que recién amanece, dormí tan bien…".

Brock: "¿Tuviste suerte anoche?".

May: "¿Eh?" –extrañada por la pregunta-.

Max: "Se refiere a lo de Ash, despistada" -acomodándose sus lentes-.

May: "Ahh eso, pues sí, estaba así porque nos separaríamos, pero creo que ya está mejor, y no me digas así inmaduro".

Brock: "Sabía que podría ser eso, pero bueno ya está mejor".

May: "Sí, bueno yo también me alistaré" -tomando sus cosas y yendo al baño, de mujeres-.

Max: "Que extraño, parece que tenía razón".

Brock: "Ash se preocupa muchos de sus amigos, y no niegues que no lo demuestra, ya vamos a la cubierta mientras esos dos se preparan".

Pikachu: "Pika pi chiaaa" (Espero no se demoren).

Luego de unos minutos todos estaban en cubierta mirando la ciudad antes de bajar del ferry.

Ash: "Vaya, ha pasado tiempo de no ver esta ciudad, ¿Cierto Pikachu?".

Pikachu: "Kachiu pika chuu" (Aún recuerdo ese gimnasio, y me duele hacerlo…).

May: "Así que esto es Kanto, se ve muy bonito" -poniéndose cerca de la baranda para ver mejor-.

Max: "¿Cómo se llama esta ciudad?"

Ash: "Esta es ciudad Carmín, aquí tuve mi tercera medalla en la liga Añil, además es un buen puerto para conectar los viajes a las otras regiones".

Brock: "Como ya es mediodía almorzaremos en el centro pokemon y luego iremos a pueblo Paleta por el túnel roca y después por el atajo hacia pueblo Paleta".

Ash: "¡Ya quiero llegar a mi casa! ¿Me pregunto cómo estará mamá? Seguramente se sorprenderá al vernos, bajemos entonces…" -corriendo alegremente hacia la bajada del ferry-.

El grupo sonrió al ver a Ash tan alegre como siempre y luego de almorzar y descansar se dispusieron continuar su viaje, pero algo ocurría en ese mismo momento en otra ciudad de esa región…

Ciudad Celeste.

Una chica de cabello naranjo está en la puerta del gimnasio con sus tres hermanas…

Misty: "Bueno ya me voy, espero cuiden bien el gimnasio".

Daisy: "No te preocupes, sólo recuerda regresar, no queremos volver a trabajar en el gimnasio, opacaría nuestra belleza".

Lily: "Sí, sería un desperdicio de talento".

Misty: "Ya me lo imagino…".

Violeta: "Espero te diviertas con tu novio".

Misty: "¡Ya les dije que él no es mi novio! Es mi amigo".

Daisy: "Pobrecita, ni a él puedes conseguir".

Misty: "¡Huy! Para que desperdicio mi tiempo con ustedes, vámonos Azurill" -tomado al pokemon en brazos y saliendo de aquel lugar-.

Lily: "Cuídate, te estaremos esperando".

Violeta: "Saluda a Ash de mi parte".

Daisy: "Diviértete, porque luego viene el campeonato y no podrás hacerlo".

Misty: "Ese trío me fastidia cada vez más, no sé como son mis hermanas" -cayéndose de espalda por ese último comentario-.

Azurill: "Zurri zul" (Vamos, ánimo).

Misty: "Gracias Azurill, mejor nos apresuramos".

Con esto Misty partió a pueblo Paleta, y luego de dos horas de caminar por una nueva ruta llegó a Cabo Celeste…

Misty: "Sí que fue rápido, la última vez tarde cuatro horas, aún recuerdo este lugar… me parece ver a Ash y Brock partiendo por esas direcciones" -diciendo en voz baja-.

Azurill: "¿Zurill?" (¿Qué cosa?).

Misty: "Oh nada, mejor sigamos faltan unas dos horas más para llegar a Pueblo Paleta".

Dicho esto continuó con su travesía, ya a la mitad del camino sucedería lo que cambiaría la aventura de todos…

Azurill: "¿Zuuu?" (¿Ehhh?) -bajando de los brazos de Misty y escuchando en los alrededores-.

Misty: "¿Sucede algo Azurill? Parece que escuchaste algo, hazlo con más atención, puede que alguien esté en peligro…".

Azurill: -Levantando sus orejas y cerrando sus ojos- "¡Azu!" (¡Por aquí!) -corriendo luego hacia una dirección metiéndose en un pequeño bosque-.

Misty: "Yo te sigo, sólo indícame el lugar de donde viene".

Momentos más tarde pudieron ver a un Pichu intentando animar a un entrenador inconsciente en un campo rodeado de árboles.

Misty: "No… puede… ser…" -con algo de miedo y sorpresa- "Es… es… ¿Ash?" -dirigiéndose a él, pero el pokemon se interpone-.

Pichu: "Pichu chu pi Pichu" (Aléjense de él) -decía algo enojado y en posición de defensa protegiendo a su entrenador-.

Misty: "Espera pequeño, sólo queremos ayudarle, Azurill, dile que queremos ayudarlo".

Azurill: "Zuu" -asintiendo- "Zurill, zu azu rill" (Tranquilo, sólo queremos ayudarte).

Pichu: "¿Chiuuu?" (¿No mienten?) -viendo a Misty con más detenimiento- "Pi… chu" (Muy… bien) -dejando su posición de defensa-.

Misty: "Gracias".

Misty tomó la cabeza del entrenador en sus brazos y apoyándolo en su regazo procedió a despertarlo, pero no sintió que fuera quien ella creía, además era un poco diferente…

Misty: "Oye, ¿estás bien? Vamos, despierta por favor" -viéndolo con detenimiento y pensando para ella "Su piel es un poco más clara y su pelo tiene un estilo casi idéntico, pero de distinto color, además su ropa es distinta, Ash no tiene este gusto para vestirse… no, no es él" concluyó mas aliviada, en eso el chico comenzaba a dar signos de estar despertando-.

¿?: "Mmmm, mmmmm" -quejándose un poco-.

Misty: "Hey, despierta, ¿Te encuentras bien?".

¿?: "Mmmm" -abriendo sus ojos y viendo a la chica que le sostenía- "Ummm" –gritó a modo de quejido en un momento de pánico y abrazando a la chica por reacción, ella sorprendida, tendió a calmar al chico que temblaba y lloraba-.

Misty: "Tranquilo… ya estás bien" -le dijo sonriendo al chico mirando sus ojos azulados muy llorosos y llenos de miedo, volviéndolo a apoyar en su regazo-.

El chico bastante sonrojado por cómo era tratado, cosa que Misty notó, se sentó y miraba a todos los alrededores buscando algo que le sea familiar, solamente vio a su pokemon que saltaba a sus brazos.

Pichu: "Pi pichu pi chiaa" (Que bueno que estés bien).

Lo único que hizo el entrenador fue abrazar a su pokemon antes de volver a llorar, como si algo le indujera a hacerlo, el pokemon también lo hacía, como si compartiera dicha tristeza, lloraban con tal desconsuelo que Misty, con un nudo en la garganta, se les acercó y poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven se dispuso a calmarlos nuevamente.

Misty: "Calma, no es bueno llorar demasiado" -le decía con ternura-.

¿?: "…" -no pudo decir nada, y mirando a la entrenadora, se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas, luego de eso le sonrió-.

Misty: "¿Ves? Mejor es estar contento" -tomando a su Azurill- "Soy Misty, mucho gusto" -extendiéndole su mano-.

¿?: "…" -aun sin poder hablar, pero sonriendo le dio su mano estrechándola con la entrenadora-.

Misty: "¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes un nombre supongo?" -le preguntó algo extrañada por la poca capacidad de hablar del chico-.

El chico daba intentos de hablar poniendo sus puños, uno debajo de otro, en su garganta, pero apenas musitó unas palabras entrecortadas que despertó preocupación por la entrenadora.

¿?: "A… A… Ar… k…" -dijo algo apenado por sus palabras-.

Misty: "Ehhhh… ¿Ark?" -dijo muy preocupada-.

Ark: "…" -sólo pudo afirmarle moviendo su cabeza-.

Misty: "Ark, tú… no… puedes…" -ella supo lo que le ocurría-.

Antes de terminar el entrenador cayó de rodillas poniendo las manos en su rostro derramando unas lágrimas, su Pichu subió a su hombro intentando animarlo, pero no podía hacer mucho. Misty se le acercó detrás de él y volteándolo le dijo amablemente…

Misty: "Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré, pero deja de llorar… ponte de pie por favor".

Ark: "…" –como no podía hablar le afirmó con su cabeza y limpiando sus ojos se reincorporó como lo pidió la chica-.

Luego Misty observaba la extraña y deteriorada forma de vestir de Ark que comprendía de una polera roja con mangas que casi llegaban a los codos, un pantalón negro con cuatro líneas amarillas con forma de rayo, un chaleco negro con capucha y sin mangas que continuaba las líneas del pantalón y que en el pecho formaban una pokebola blanca con rojo, unos guantes negros con rojo que dejaban sus dedos descubiertos y unas zapatillas rojas con detalles amarillos que terminaban el juego, tenía una mochila a la cintura donde guardaba sus cosas, curiosamente no usaba gorra, además su ropa estaba muy estropeada.

Misty: "Parece que hubieras caído por un precipicio lleno de ramas pues tus ropas están rotas y dañadas, ¿Recuerdas algo antes de estar aquí? –le preguntaba a un extrañado Ark-.

Este solo le negaba y agarrándose la cabeza volvía a negarle.

Misty: "¿No recuerdas? Esto puede ser grave" –le advirtió la chica-.

Ark sólo bajo la mirada, bastante triste y confundido.

Misty: "Me dirijo a la casa de un amigo, cerca de allí hay un profesor que podría ayudarte, aunque es un profesor pokemon" –esto último lo dijo con algo de risa- "¿Quieres venir?" – le dijo un poco más seria -.

Ark: "…" –miraba a un lado a su pokemon y luego le asentía con la cabeza-.

Pichu: "Chiuu" (Vamos) –le animaba el pokemon subiendo a su cabeza-.

Misty: "Bien, vamos" –decía volteándose y caminando un poco-.

Ark se quedó quieto y la miró un momento, como si ya la hubiera visto anteriormente, en eso la chica se volteaba algo dudosa.

Misty: "¿Vienes o no? –aun con algo de preocupación-.

El chico le vio su rostro algo serio y luego comenzó a caerse con el rostro al piso, cosa que la chica vio totalmente anonadada y el pokemon quedó estupefacto ante semejante situación.

Misty: "¡Oye cuidado!" –gritando asustada, pero ya era tarde, el chico estaba en el suelo con sus brazos amortiguando la caída- "Debe estar grave, será mejor llevarlo a un hospital, pero el más cercano está a dos horas y media de aquí, mejor lo llevaré a la casa de Ash, su madre podría ayudarme con esto, pero aun falta para llegar" –decía esto con el chico inconsciente en sus brazos-.

Pichu: Pichu pi pi chiuu (Ya sé, por aquí) –adelantándose para que lo siguiera-.

Misty: "De acuerdo" –adivinando las intensiones del pokemon-.

Para no perder mucho tiempo Misty cargó al chico en su espalda sin muchos problemas, mientras que su Azurill le acompañaba a su lado, caminando lentamente lograron llegar a un río donde estaba un Pichu exaltado a orillas de este.

Misty: "Ya lo tengo, este río llega muy cerca de Pueblo Paleta y tengo un amigo que podría ayudarme" –y sacando una pokebola- "Sal Gyarados".

Gyarados: "¿Grrrr?" (¿Sí?) –con algo de duda-.

Misty: "Gyarados necesito que nos lleves a Pueblo Paleta por este río" –subiendo al chico desmayado y posteriormente ella con su pokemon- "Tú también Pichu".

Pichu: "¿Chiu? Chiaaa pi" (¿Yo?... Tengo miedo) –retrocediendo al ver a Gyarados, y después comenzó a brillar para entrar en el aparato de Ark en su muñeca-.

Misty: "Eso fue extraño, pero hay que apresurarnos, a toda velocidad Gyarados".

Gyarados: "Grrrraaa" –comenzando un nado bastante veloz-.

Continuará…


	6. Rumbo a Paleta, emergencia desconocida

**Capítulo 5: Rumbo a Paleta, emergencia desconocida**

Una chica llevaba a un entrenador desmayado sobre su Gyarados, a toda velocidad para asistirlo con mayor cuidado en el pueblo de su amigo, ya estaban llegando cuando ella lo examinaba nuevamente…

Misty: "El no es Ash, pero se parece mucho, hasta se siente como él, ¿Pero, por qué? – Misty aun tenía muchas dudas mientras examinaba el rostro y el cabello castaño del chico con sus manos, éste estaba apoyado en sus piernas-.

Gyarados: "Graaaar" (Llegamos) –ese gruñido le sacó de sus pensamientos-.

Misty: "¿Qué pasa Gyarados? Oh ya llegamos, muchas gracias" –bajando del pokemon y luego al entrenador con cuidado- "Ahora descansa amigo y gracias nuevamente" –regresándolo a su pokebola- "Bien ahora te llevaré hasta la casa de Ash, vamos Azurill" –subiendo a Ark a su espalda y comenzando a caminar-.

Azurill: "Zuu" (Bueno).

Sólo le faltaban unos minutos y llegaría donde su amigo vivía, así podría ayudar al misterioso entrenador y de paso esperar a Ash.

Volviendo con el otro grupo, ellos estaban saliendo bastante agitados del túnel roca, fuera de este…

Ash: -Con las palmas en las rodillas y respirando agitado mirando al suelo- "¿Por qué se comportaron así esos Digletts?" –recuperando su aliento-.

Brock: "No lo sé, tal vez por que entramos haciendo mucho ruido" –de pie respirando más despacio-.

May: "Aquí sí que son territoriales" –sentada en el suelo-.

Max: "¿Y esta ciudad, dónde estamos?

Brock: "En mi ciudad natal, ciudad Plateada" –viendo con algo de nostalgia aquel pueblo donde nació-.

Ash: "Será mejor ir al centro pokemon a descansar y comer algo, luego continuamos nuestro viaje"

Brock: "Yo debo ir a mi casa, algo sucede que debo resolver, luego los alcanzo en el centro pokemon"

Max: "Recuerda la celebración de Ash"

Ash: "Max no es algo tan importante" –algo apenado-.

Brock: "Descuiden, claro que iré, bueno nos vemos" –dejando a los tres en ese lugar y corriendo hacia la ciudad-.

Ash, Max y May: "Nos vemos pronto"

Pikachu: ¡Pikaaa! (¡Nos vemos!)

Ash: "Bien, es hora de partir amigos" –mirando a los dos-.

May: "¿Podemos descansar otro momento? aun estoy agitada por esa carrera" –todavía en el suelo-.

Max: "Pero nos demoramos muy poco en llegar" –levantando el dedo índice- "Además el centro pokemon debe estar cerca".

Ash: "Descuiden, seguiremos luego de un descanso, ten May" –ofreciéndole una botella con agua- "Esto te refrescará".

May: "Gracias Ash, ya no tenía" –bebiendo un buen trago- "Ahhhhh, eso está mejor, ya estoy bien".

Ash: "Bueno, arriba entonces" –ofreciéndole su mano-.

May: "Ash… no es…" –a punto de tomar su mano-.

Ash: "Oh vamos May" –tomando su mano y reincorporándola, pero como ella estaba algo desatenta, perdió el equilibrio, antes de caer Ash la tomó en los brazos y ella quedó con su cabeza entre los brazos de Ash-.

May: "Perdón… yo… bueno… es que" –separándose algo sonrojada de Ash, pero con un detalle-.

Ash: "Descuida May, pero… ¿Me devuelves mi mano?..." –señalando su mano que era sostenida por la de May sonriéndole-.

May: "Ups" –decía mientras le soltaba la mano, y Ash comenzaba a sobársela-.

Max: "Ya déjense de tonterías y sigamos" –mirando a los dos con una gota en la cabeza-.

Pikachu: "Pika pi" (Que ingenuos) –decía este con una sonrisa-.

Luego de eso se dirigieron al centro pokemon en donde descansarían y esperarían a Brock.

Volviendo con Misty, la encontramos ya en pueblo Paleta y pocos pasos de la casa de Ash.

Misty: "Por fin llegamos" –bajando a Ark de su espalda y apoyándolo en su hombro, además lo sujetaba con el brazo de Ark rodeando el cuello de Misty mientras esta sujetaba su brazo, tocaba el timbre con el otro brazo que tenia disponible- "Espero que esté en casa".

Delia: "¿Sí?, ¡Misty! Que agradable sorpresa" –luego cambiando su rostro de alegría a preocupación al notar el parecido de Ark con el de su hijo- "¿Éste chico… es… Ash?".

Misty: "Tranquilícese señora Ketchum, no es Ash, pero podría atenderlo aquí, creo que esta herido".

Delia: "Claro entrémoslo enseguida" –ayudando a Misty a entrar a Ark- "Recostémoslo en el sofá" –recostándolo y luego hablando con Misty- ¿Qué le paso? Esta algo dañado y sus ropas también" –examinando a un dormido Ark-.

Misty: "No lo sé, lo encontré cuando venía hacia aquí, Ash me dijo que prepararía algo y me invitó, fue cuando lo encontré" –poniendo una mano en su mentón y la otra en el codo- "Entonces despertó, pero comenzó a llorar junto con su pokemon".

Delia: "¿Qué clase de pokemon era, sabes su nombre?" –le decía algo preocupada a la joven pelinaranja-.

Misty: "Era un Pichu, y su nombre es Ark creo, no puede hablar al parecer y tampoco recuerda lo que le sucedió" –entristeciéndose por eso nuevamente- "Como el hospital me quedaba muy lejos preferí traerlo aquí, además creo que el Profesor Oak podría saber que le pasa a su memoria".

Delia: "Se siente como Ash, pero no es él, debo admitir que el parecido es increíble, si no fuera castaño y tuviera el pelo negro podría jurar que es Ash" -terminando de examinar al chico y luego tocando su frente-.

Misty: "También lo notó, yo sentí lo mismo cuando lo tomé en brazos o lo cargué hasta aquí" –acercándose al sofá- "¿No es hermano de Ash cierto?"

Delia: -Extrañada por la pregunta- "No, Ash es hijo único" –quitando su mano de la frente del chico- "Tiene un poco de fiebre, mejor lo acostamos y atendemos en una cama, ayúdame a subirlo"

Misty: "Descuide, claro que le ayudaré" –entre ambas subieron a Ark a la habitación de Ash y lo acostaron sobre la cama-.

Delia: "Bueno, tendrás que salir de aquí un momento" –le decía mirando a Misty-.

Misty: "¿Para qué? –le respondía bastante extrañada-.

Delia: "No es bueno que una chica vea a un chico cambiándose, una madre si puede" –con una sonrisa pícara a Misty-.

Misty: "Seguro, avíseme cuando termine" –saliendo algo sonrojada por esa frase-.

Delia: "Ya está, puedes pasar ahora" –le decía luego de un pequeño momento-.

Misty entra a la habitación y ve a un Ark acostado con su polera, su pantalón y su mochila estaba a un lado y eso hizo comprender a que se refería la madre de Ash.

Misty: "Señora… Ketchum, el verlo así es como…" –algo nerviosa- "Ver a Ash dormir".

Delia: "Se parece mucho, pero su piel es más blanca que la de mi hijo" –acariciando su cabeza y luego poniéndose de pie- "Iré por algunas cosas para curarlo, estate atenta con lo que pase" –saliendo de la habitación algo apurada-.

Por su parte Misty se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló para poder ver más de cerca a Ark. Éste al sentir que estaba más cómodo se movió un poco dejando su cabeza de lado, como mirando a Misty.

Misty: "Ark… ¿Quién eres en realidad?" -decía en voz baja mientras miraba al chico, en eso entraba Delia-.

Delia: "¿Pasó algo?" –mientras sostenía un recipiente con agua, unas toallas, algunas vendas y remedios para curar-.

Misty: "Sólo se movió" –dejando espacio para que Delia lo atendiera-.

Delia: "Esto lo ayudará".

Delia comenzó limpiando la cara de Ark con una toalla húmeda y luego la secó con otra, Misty ayudaba pasando las cosas que ella le pedía, luego le puso una bandita en su mejilla, esto hizo que Ark se moviera otro poco y hacía gesto de querer despertar.

Ark: "…Mmmm… mmmm" –fue lo único que musitó y luego dando un suspiro siguió durmiendo-.

Delia: "Se ve que está cansado, pásame una venda" –continuando sus cuidados- "Necesito que sostengas su cabeza para vendarle la frente".

Misty: "Bueno" –levantando la cabeza del chico-.

Delia colocó una venda en su frente y volvieron a dejarlo como estaba, hizo lo mismo con sus brazos, pero al llegar al extraño aparato en su muñeca izquierda le preguntó a Misty.

Delia: "¿Sabes qué es esto?" -señalando el aparato-.

Misty: "No, pero creo que es donde sus pokemon están guardados".

Delia: "Muy bien eso es todo" –dejando el brazo y poniendo una toalla húmeda en su frente vendada- "Hay que dejarlo descansar, ¿Quieres una taza de té mientras hablamos?".

Misty: "Bueno, eso me relajaría un poco de todo esto" –le decía mientras observaba por última vez al chico antes de salir junto con Delia-.

Ellas se dirigían a la cocina, mientras el chico sólo dormía plácidamente.

Devuelta en ciudad Plateada, en el centro pokemon para ser más preciso, nuestro trío estaba en la cafetería bebiendo unos refrescos acompañados de botanas y unos sándwiches…

Ash: "Ahhh, eso me dejó como nuevo" –terminando de beber su refresco-.

May: "Siento que el agua me renueva, y el sándwich está delicioso" –mientras le daba otro bocado-.

Max: "Esta bebida esta genial, no hay de este tipo en Hoen".

Ash: "Sí, es que no llega a Hoen este tipo de refresco, de hecho lo extrañaba"

May: "Disculpa Ash, pero como Pikachu sólo se conforma con un bote de kétchup" –viendo a un Pikachu muy feliz con un bote y una bombilla para comerlo-.

Pikachu: "Pikaaaa chiaaaaaa" (Es taaaaaaaan rico) –embobado por su comida-.

Ash: "Es su comida favorita, aunque no sea del todo saludable, ¿Verdad amigo?" –mirando a su pokemon-.

Pikachu: "Chiaaaaaa" (suaaaave).

El trío solo lo miro con una gota en la cabeza, en ese instante llegaba Brock algo serio pero calmado.

Brock: "Hola chicos, lamento la demora pero ya estoy listo" –sentándose en la mesa-.

Ash: "¿Y cómo te fue? –poniéndose serio-.

Brock: "Era lo que temía, la liga pokemon y mis padres me piden que vuelva al gimnasio roca por un tiempo…" –bajando la mirada-.

Max: "Que extraño…" –algo triste por esta noticia-.

May: "Entonces… ¿No vendrás con nosotros? –mirando a Brock-.

Brock: "Sólo estaré… hasta que vuelva de Paleta" –apretando el puño-.

Ash: "Calma Brock, al menos podremos estar juntos por un tiempo" –con una sonrisa para alegrar el ambiente-.

Brock: "Tienes razón, de nada sirve enojarse o entristecerse, pero lamento el no decírselos antes, es que aun no lo confirmaba" –ya con mejor ánimo- "Entonces… ¿continuamos?"

May: "Por lo visto ya estamos preparados".

Max: "¿Y qué esperamos?".

Ash: "A Pikachu" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Pikachu: "Pika" (termine) –dejando el bote vacío en la mesa-.

Ash: "Bueno, sigamos el viaje, debemos atravesar el bosque verde antes de que anochezca".

Brock: "Démonos prisa entonces" –dejando la mesa junto con el resto-.

Así, terminando aquel descanso, nuestro grupo volvía a ponerse en marcha.

Volviendo con Misty y Delia, las encontramos bebiendo té en la sala de la casa mientras Misty le contaba a Delia todo lo referente al encuentro con Ark.

Misty: "Y se desmayó de repente, entonces lo cargué hasta el río que su Pichu encontró, use a Gyarados para traerlo por aquel río y llegamos aquí" –terminando de contarle y bebiendo un poco de su té-.

Delia: "Será mejor dejarlo dormir y cuando despierte lo llevaremos donde el profesor Oak si está en condiciones" –dejando la taza vacía en la mesa-.

Misty: "Me parece bien" –dejando su taza en la misma mesa-.

Delia: "También mencionaste que Ash te invitó a algo, me das los detalles" –cambiando el tema-.

Misty: "El me dijo que celebraría aquí su desempeño en Hoen, por eso me invito" –algo pensativa-.

Delia: "¿Lo viste en la televisión?" –esa rápida pregunta inquieto un poco a Misty-.

Misty: "Claro, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, pero se vio mejor que en las anteriores" –moviendo su mano-.

Delia: "Sí, cada vez avanza más, estoy orgullosa de mi hijo" –sonriendo mucho- "Bueno, ya es tarde, debo preparar la cena" –dirigiéndose a la cocina-.

Misty: "Yo le ayudo, he mejorado un poco en ello" –dando un tropiezo con la mesa- "Ouch".

Delia: "Jejejeje, no hay problema, además puedo ayudarte a mejorar aún más" –dicho esto comenzaron con su labor-.

Horas más tarde y luego de la cena, Delia le ofreció estancia en su casa, cosa que Misty aceptó, pero le surgió la interrogante de donde dormiría…

Delia: "Bien, tienes dos habitaciones donde puedes dormir, una es esta y la otra es esa" –señalando una y luego la última habitación- "Yo duermo abajo, así que si surgen problemas sólo avísame".

Misty: "Me quedaré en esta sino hay inconvenientes" –señalando la que estaba al lado de donde Ark dormía-.

Delia: "Como quieras, sólo no te pases a la de Ark" –mirándola con una sonrisa pícara-.

Misty: "¡Ahhh! Como cree eso" –exaltándose y en posición defensiva-.

Azurill: ¿Zuu? (¿Ehhh?) –decía el pokemon extrañado por la reacción-.

Delia: "Era broma, sólo que yo no estaré cerca para verlo" –riéndose por esa reacción- "De todos modos él puede despertar, ya le puse otra toalla, así que sólo hay que esperar, buenas noches y disculpa esa broma" –más seria y sonriendo con lo último-.

Misty: "Buenas noches señora Ketchum" –entrando a la habitación- "Bien Azurill, hay que descansar, mañana llegarán y empezará esto" –dejando sus cosas y acostándose con su pokemon- "Buenas noches Azurill" –besando a su pokemon-.

Azurill: "Zurill suu" (Buenas noches) –decía sonriente-.

Mientras Misty ya estaba acostada, nuestro grupo también se preparaba para dormir, habían acampado fuera del bosque pues la noche ya les había caído…

Ash: "Ahhh, estuvo delicioso Brock" –dejando su plato vacío en la mesa-.

May: "Esta vez te luciste" –dejando su plato también-.

Brock: "Es una receta secreta de mi tía Gertrudis" –terminando su plato-.

Max: "Tienes tantas recetas secretas y tías diferentes que ya perdí la cuenta" –dejando el suyo también-.

Ash: "Jajajaja, eso es cierto, pero mi madre cocina aun mejor" –poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- "Dudo mucho que puedas ganarle" –sonriendo por eso-.

Brock: "Sí, al menos cuando estuve con ella aprendí nuevas recetas, debo admitir que me supera con creces".

May: "Eso me recuerda…" –antes de terminar su frase May pensó dos veces lo que iba a decir, pues era un punto que no se tocaba con mucha facilidad-.

Ash: "¿Qué May?" –algo extrañado-.

May: - "Hay como me quito esta situación" pensando, ya que quería preguntar por qué nunca hablaban de su padre- "… Es, es que, ahhhh sí, cuando llegaríamos a tu casa" –algo más tranquila por haber cambiado hábilmente esa pregunta-.

Max: "Cierto, yo iba a preguntar lo mismo" –decía el chico acomodando sus lentes-.

Ash: "Pues, ya salimos del bosque, así que cruzando ciudad Viridian (o ciudad Verde) llegaremos a pueblo Paleta en unas horas" –poniendo un dedo su mejilla-.

Brock: "Es cierto, además con la nueva ruta demoraremos muy poco, si salimos en la mañana llegaríamos al mediodía" –terminando la respuesta- "De acuerdo, ya es hora de dormir" –guardando los platos y lo que ocuparon en su cena-.

Ash: "(Bostezando) Ahh, me muero del sueño" –mientras se estiraba-.

May: "También yo, siento que no he dormido en días".

Brock: "Ya está, vamos a dormir" –terminando de guardar todo-.

Y luego de eso todos se durmieron sin mayores preocupaciones y con la idea de llegar lo antes posible a pueblo Paleta.

Continuará…


	7. ¿Mi padre? Una promesa bajo la Luna

**Capítulo 6: ¿Mi padre? Una promesa bajo la Luna**

Era de noche cuando nuestro grupo dormía, excepto por alguien que no podía y entonces decidió salir…

Ash: "Que mal, no puedo dormir…" -se decía a sí mismo- "Saldré un momento".

Fuera de la tienda caminó un poco y llegó a un campo, había una linda Luna llena acompañada de un centenar de estrellas titilantes que dejaban un paisaje nocturno perfecto para pensar, los pokemon nocturnos ambientaban con sus cortejos o sus juegos y una brisa ligera notaba la calma en ese lugar.

Ash: "Mmmmm, se ve bien, necesitaba un panorama así para relajarme" –decía en su mente y contento, mientras se sentaba en el césped- "Esa Luna me recuerda a… esa noche en el barco" – los mismos pensamientos volvían a revolver su mente- "¡Ahhhhh, qué es esta cosa que me molesta!" –esta vez lo gritó con ganas y dejándose caer de espaldas con los brazos abiertos, quedó mirando directamente las estrellas-.

Pero en la tienda alguien despertó de improvisto en la noche, luego de un sueño raro…

May: "Mmm… no es… per…" –decía entre dormida mientras soñaba algo muy raro-.

Sueño de May.

Se veía una colina repleta de flores y pokemon tipo planta alrededor, en la cima había un árbol que daba una sombra perfecta para un día de sol, sin embargo no estaba desocupado ese lugar…

May: "Que bonito lugar, y miren esos pokemon" –decía la castaña jugando y saltando en el campo- "¿Y esa colina? Será un buen lugar para ver todo desde arriba" – como estaba de espaldas al árbol no vio que había alguien hasta que llegó al lugar, y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que era alguien familiar- "Como lo esperaba es un buen lugar… ¿Oye tú, qué haces aquí?… ¿Ash?".

Era un joven con la misma apariencia que Ash, sólo que no hablaba y su cabello, era de otro color.

Chico: "No soy él, disculpa, sólo soy un viajero que está de paso" –decía mientras ocultaba su rostro con la gorra que llevaba puesta-.

May: "¿Y qué haces aquí? Al parecer no hay nadie más" –sentándose a su lado-.

Chico: "Eres muy ingenua, me recuerdas a alguien, pero si no te has dado cuenta, esto es un sueño… tu sueño".

May: "¿Mi sueño?, ¿Si es mío por qué estás aquí?".

Chico: "Tres veces la misma pregunta…" –suspirando- "Estoy para avisarte, alguien te necesita, digamos que alguien fuera de tu sueño necesita tu compañía, si quieres ayudarlo despierta y sal a buscarlo".

May: "Mmmm, que extraño, ahora que lo dices veo alguien en el campo" -se levantaba y miraba al campo donde había otra persona-.

Chico: "Mejor despierta, y gracias por acogerme en tu sueño, mucha gente no tiene un subconsciente que quiera compartir, quizás en otra ocasión nos veamos en uno de tus sueños…".

May: "Claro no hay…" –no termino pues cuando volteó el chico ya no estaba- "Que extraño… y como desper…" –despertando en la vida real y abriendo sus ojos- "taré…" –ahora hablando en su mente- "Que sueño tan raro, aunque ese chico se parecía a…" –mirando a su alrededor y ve que Ash no estaba- "Ash… ¿Ash? Donde estará" –saliendo de la tienda y caminando en la misma dirección que él siguió- "Quizás salió, tal vez lo encuentre por aquí…".

Luego de un momento daba con el campo en el que Ash estaba recostado mirando las estrellas, pero algo le llamó la atención que hizo acercarse sigilosamente…

May: "Con que ahí estás" –hablando muy bajo para que no lo escuchara, en esto ve que algo hace-.

Ash: "Rayos, que me sucede…" –-reincorporándose y dando un puñetazo al césped, se paraba y ve un río más adelante y se acerca a éste- "No me veo mal, pero es en mi interior" –mirando su reflejo y luego cerrando los ojos buscando "paz interna"-.

Fue en ese momento donde May se le acercó a su lado y mirando al río su reflejo, fue cuando Ash volvió a abrir sus ojos…

Ash: "Ahora veo a May, sí que estoy mal… aunque ella… me tranquiliza…" –como pensaba que estaba solo lo dijo con una voz algo tierna, fue cuando toda la paz se desvaneció-.

May: ¿Enserio Ash? –preguntaba extrañada, pues ambos miraban sus reflejos en el agua y Ash vio como el de May volteaba a hablarle, este se extraño y miró a su lado…-.

Ash: "¡May!" –dijo sobresaltado al descubrir que efectivamente estaba a su lado- "… ¿Pe, pe , pero qué haces … aquí?" –intentando mantener su calma-.

May: "Al parecer tranquilizándote, jejeje" –su risa le causó gracias al joven de pelos azabaches-.

Ash: "Ahhh, jejeje, escuchaste eso pues… perdona" –poniendo su brazo detrás de su cabeza algo apenado-.

May: "No te preocupes, ¿Y qué haces tú? -sentándose en una pendiente del campo mirando al cielo-.

Ash: "Pues, no podía dormir, así que salí para despejarme y me encontré con este lindo paisaje" -mirando al cielo- "El resto es… emmmm… confusión interna" –sentándose al lado de la chica castaña-.

May: "Si tú lo dices… ¿Pero… por qué dijiste que yo te tranquilizaba? ¿Es parte de esa confusión como dices…?.

Ash: "Te seré sincero… no lo sé… pero cuando me sentía algo así en el ferry, y me hablaste me tranquilicé… lo mismo ahora, estaba algo confundido, sentía un revuelo en mi interior, y cuando apareció tu reflejo en el río… pues… se me pasó…" –bajando la mirada algo apenado-.

May por su parte estaba perpleja por semejante revelación, Ash nunca le había hablado de sus emociones y menos de como se calmaba, esto hizo que un pequeño rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, entonces recordó aquella pregunta que no le hizo anteriormente.

May: "Hay no se que decir" –con sus mejillas un poquito rojas, Ash no se percató y entonces surgió la pregunta que en la tarde se le formuló- "Ash, esto, puedo preguntarte algo más o menos delicado, es una duda que tengo…" –jugueteando con ambos dedos índices-.

Ash: "Claro, confía en mí" –dándole una cálida sonrisa que borró toda preocupación-.

May: "Verás, desde que nos conocimos han sido pocas las veces que hablamos de nuestros padres, pero en tu caso nunca te he escuchado hablar de tu padre… lo que quiero preguntar es que… ¿Estás enfadado con él que no lo mencionas?" –mirando al chico que mantenía una mirada cálida aun después de la pregunta-.

Ash: "Es cierto, nunca te lo mencioné, pero yo… no tengo padre… nunca supe de él, mi madre me decía que era un gran entrenador pokemon y que viajaba por el mundo… pero no supe nada más…" –sin poder evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos-.

May: "Ash… yo… disculpa no lo sabía…" –decía apenada- "Fui una tonta al preguntar algo así…".

Ash: "No May, tu nunca serás una tonta, sólo no lo sabías y no te culpo por preguntar" –mirándola con su sonrisa sincera, aquella sonrisa que quitaba todo mal sentimiento- "Además es uno de los motivos que me hace querer ser un maestro pokemon, quizás en uno de mis viajes pueda dar con él, o saber al menos algo del" –volviendo su vista al cielo-.

May: "¿Y ya has tenido alguna noticia?" –volviendo a caer en la culpa nuevamente-.

Ash: "Sólo que llegó a ser un maestro pokemon, es todo… pero no me daré por vencido… aunque tenga que pasar cien ligas para saberlo, lo haré…" –decía con decisión, cosa que alegró a May-.

May: "Me gusta esa determinación en ti Ash, te prometo que también te ayudaré en tu búsqueda" –sonriéndole al joven, que por aquella promesa sus preocupaciones les fueron indiferentes a ambos-.

Ash: "Gracias May, has estado conmigo en los momentos que más lo necesito" –poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la castaña mirando esos brillantes zafiros en sus ojos que reflejaban la Luna y las estrellas, con sus ojos marrones llenos de ternura y alegría que podrían conmover a la más dura de las miradas- "No sé como agradecerte" –dejando caer dos lágrimas por ambos ojos seguido de un abrazo en lo que parecía ser una forma de agradecimiento, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara ligeramente, pero el sentir aquel cálido abrazo, el palpitar de su corazón, y dos pequeños sollozos resultado de las lágrimas anteriores, fue lo suficiente para que lo correspondiera poniendo una manos en su espalda y otra en su cabeza mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla-.

May: "Es lo menos… que puedo hacer… por ti" –dejando caer otra lágrima por su otra mejilla-.

Al terminar ese cálido momento ambos se miraron nuevamente, la castaña algo sonrojada pero contenta, y el de cabello azabache tranquilo y sonriente, ambos decidieron seguir en ese campo, pero el frío hacía notar que la noche estaba avanzada…

May: "¿No crees que sería mejor irnos a dormir?" –mirando al chico-.

Ash: "Ve tú, aun quiero mirar el cielo…" –volviendo su vista a las estrellas- "No todas las noches son así, y menos con un lugar tan tranquilo y una grata compañía".

May: "Tienes razón, además nunca me he quedado viendo las estrellas hasta altas horas" –sonriendo y mirando al cielo-.

Ash: "No te expongas mucho al frío, puedes enfermarte…" –con tono de preocupación-.

May: "Descuida, además no tengo frío" –pero una corriente pasaba cerca de ellos y May frota sus brazos- "Brrrrr, eso me pilló descuidada" –decía apenada-.

Ash: "Ten, ponte esto, te mantendrá cálida" –pasándole su chaleco-.

May: "Pero Ash, tu… no estarás…" –mirando con preocupación hasta que fue interrumpida-.

Ash: "No te preocupes por mí, no quisiera que te enfermaras por mi culpa" –sonriéndole por esto último-.

May: "Gra… gracias, por preocuparte…" –poniéndose el chaleco- "Mucho mejor, está tibio" –con una sonrisa-.

Ash: "Bueno… pues… ummm mira… son Beautiflys" –con algo de pena y luego asombro ante lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos-.

May: "Pero que lindos…" –con ojos brillantes por lo que veía-.

Varias parejas de Beautiflys salieron de los árboles a revolotear sobre el río, danzaban entre ellos liberando una lluvia brillante de esporas y partículas plateadas que se reflejaban en las aguas acompañadas de la luz lunar y del brillo estelar, además de sus llamados amorosos y el sonar de sus alas, todo junto daba un ambiente de felicidad y tranquilidad, perfecto para una noche como la que nuestra "pareja" se encontraba observando esa noche.

May: "¿No es esa… su danza de apareamiento?" –mientras seguía mirando aquel espectáculo nocturno-.

Ash: "Es… muy bonita…" –enterneciendo sus ojos por la danza-.

May: "Vamos, veámosla de cerca" –levantándose y ofreciendo su mano al chico que le miró con sus ojos marrones claramente enternecidos-.

Ash: "Seguro, pero acerquémonos despacio" –recibiendo la ayuda para incorporarse y siendo jalado por la castaña-.

May: "Deprisa, no quiero perderme esto" –le decía mientras jalaba a un Ash que no oponía resistencia-.

Se acercaron a la orilla caminando y ambos miraron aun más de cerca aquel brillo que dejaban caer los pokemon mariposas, sentían el polvo caer en sus manos y más mientras se reflejaba en las aguas calmas de ese río. Luego en un momento de estar cautivados no se dieron cuenta de que algunos Beautiflys danzaban alrededor de ellos que miraban emocionados como los pokemon se les acercaban.

May: "Esto es muy lindo" –extendiendo sus manos para que un Beautifly se pose en ellas y lo acariciara-.

Ash: "Al parecer les agradamos, de lo contrario no se nos acercarían" –extendiendo un brazo donde otro pokemon se posó recibiendo unas caricias del entrenador-.

Ambos giraron para ver como sus respectivos Beautiflys se acercaban y juntaban en un abrazo obligando a que los dos acercaran sus manos donde estaban posados, se sentaron en un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos con cada mariposa en sus brazos al ver como los demás danzaban alrededor de ellos otra vez, y al tener cierta cercanía entre ellos ambos Beautiflys quedaron juntos, al notar esto las mejillas de la joven se tornaron de un rojo ligero mientras que al chico le brillaban sus ojos cual estrella en el firmamento, ambos se miraron en un instante y sus mejillas se ruborizaron más, sintieron a sus pokemon volar y voltearon a ver sobre el río aquella danza entre ellos que se notaba más que las otras, ascendieron más en el cielo quedando contrastados por aquella Luna y volaron con dirección a ella, el resto les imitaba en distintas direcciones dejando en aquel lugar el brillo de sus aleteos, los jóvenes seguían observando aquello hasta que se dieron cuenta que sus manos seguían unidas aún después que los pokemon las dejaran.

Ash: "Oh May, disculpa es que los…" –no terminaba su excusa cuando la castaña le sonrió-.

May: "Ash, tranquilo… ellos sólo estaban… enamorados" –aquella palabra la ruborizó completamente-.

Ash: "¿Ehhh?... ya veo…" -dirigiendo su mirada extrañada por lo que le dijo la castaña nuevamente a la Luna mientras rascaba una de sus mejillas-.

May: "… (suspiro)…" –pensando "Aún no lo comprende" volviendo su vista al cielo-.

Pasó un tiempo más hasta que el chico sintió algo en su hombro.

Ash: "Ehhh" -mirando lo que sostenía en su hombro, para su sorpresa era una dormida May que no aguantó más el sueño y entre cabeceos terminó en el hombro de Ash- "¿May… estás… despierta?…" –haciendo leves movimientos para terminar viendo sus ojos cerrados y con claro cansancio- "No, ahora como te despierto…" –intentando moverse pero no podía hacerlo bien ya que no quería despertarla, en eso el viento lo golpea un poco dándole otro problema- "Ahora esto… ni modo tendré que intentarlo" –el chico dio un último intento de pararse, pero en un mal movimiento volvió a caer, pero esta vez con la cabeza de la chica en su pecho, haciendo que él se pusiera nervioso y la chica sólo moviera un poco su cabeza para seguir durmiendo- "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –con voz baja y ya resignado acomodó en sus brazos a la bella durmiente, aquella vista de la joven durmiendo en sus brazos lo puso aun más nervioso, pero el tenerla tan cerca de él no pudo evitar sentirse tranquilo y feliz, con su mano libre quitó su pañoleta y acariciaba sus cabellos castaños mientras extrañas y placenteras sensaciones invadían su cuerpo con cada revuelo de los cabellos- "Me haces sentir tan bien… te ves tan bonita cuando duermes" –en un tono bajo y tierno volviendo la vista a la Luna y poniendo su mano junto a las de la castaña para darle más calor, se dispuso a intentar dormir con ella en sus brazos.

Unos momentos más tarde el chico ya estaba dormido, y sólo quedaba aquella imagen de la Luna, las estrellas, el río y una "pareja" dormida bajo un árbol, quien pensaría que aquella noche que comenzó con un paseo terminaría en semejante situación, una de las muchas que cambiaría su manera de ver al otro, y lo más importante, lo que ambos sentían en su interior...

Continuará…


	8. Bienvenidas, reencuentros y… ¿sorpresas?

**Capítulo 7: Bienvenidas, reencuentros y… ¿sorpresas?**

Era de mañana y los primeros rayos solares golpeaban el rostro de un entrenador que seguía durmiendo apoyado en un árbol con una chica de cabello castaño en sus brazos, aun esos rayos matutinos no fueron suficientes para despertarlo, y no es de sorprenderse, ya que la noche anterior estuvo llena de emociones. Unas horas después y aunque parezca extraño, fue la castaña quien despertó primeramente…

May: "Mmmmm… no, mamá no me sueltes… ¿Ehhh? ¿Ya es de día?" –y luego mirando en donde estaba- "… Ash… ¿Por qué me tienes… así?" –en voz baja y sorprendida por cómo estaba- "Cierto, ahora recuerdo que me quedé dormida y no recuerdo más" –algo apenada mirando al chico dormir así- "Que tierno… me dejó dormir en sus brazos" –ahora sonriendo por la conclusión y acomodándose mejor-.

En el movimiento que hizo, Ash se despertó al sentir que se movía lo que cargaba en sus brazos.

Ash: "Ummmm… ¿Acepto?" –y abriendo los ojos- "Vaya, ya amaneció" –limpiando su vista al sentir toda la magnitud del sol en ella-.

May por reflejo cerró los ojos y fingió seguir durmiendo.

Ash: "…" -bostezando y mirando a May- "Bueno… al menos dormí bien, espero que tú también no hayas tenido un mal sueño" –acariciando la cabeza de la castaña-.

May: -"Que lindo…" pensaba aun fingiendo que dormía "Me quedaría así todo el día"-.

Lamentablemente Ash no tenía la misma idea…

Ash: "Será mejor despertarte… May… May despierta" –moviendo delicadamente a la castaña- "Vamos May, ya es hora de despertar".

May: -"Auuuu" pensando, "Ni modo pudo ser algo lindo…"- "Ummm… ¿Ash?" –abriendo lentamente sus ojos, bueno como fingía no le costó mucho-.

Ash: "Buenos días, bella durmiente" –dando una de sus cálidas sonrisas nuevamente-.

May: "¡Qué! Vaya creo que me quedé dormida cuando estaba a tu lado…".

Ash: "Así es…" –reincorporando a May para que quedara sentada y así explicarle- "En un momento cediste al sueño y caíste en mi hombro, como no quería despertarte tuve que dormir aquí, y como no quería que te diera frío te puse en mis brazos para abrigarte" –algo apenado por lo último que dijo-.

May: "Ya veo… muchas gracias y disculpa esta situación" –sonriendo alegremente-.

Ash: "¿Cuál?" –con algo de extrañeza por esas palabras-.

May: "Pues esta" –dejándose caer de espaldas-.

Ash: "Woooa" –alcanzando a agarrarla en sus brazos y luego reclamándole- "¡Oye!".

May: "Jajajaja, ¿No te incomoda esto?" –riendo alegremente y luego preguntando a la vez que ponía ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza-.

Ash: "Esto… mejor vamos con los demás, pueden estar despiertos" –aún con May en los brazos otra vez-.

May: "Jejeje, ok" –levantándose y acompañando a Ash que ya estaba de pie- "Perdona esa broma y gracias por lo de anoche jejeje" –riendo algo nerviosa-.

Ash: "Descuida, ahora vamos, tenemos un largo camino hoy" –caminando hacia la tienda-.

Llegando a ella, Brock y Max ya estaban en pie, por suerte no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun así la extrañeza los rodeó…

Brock: "¿Y ustedes dónde estaban?" –ordenando las cosas para desayunar-.

Max: "Sí, no los vemos desde hace un rato" –esperando las excusas-.

Ash estaba algo nervioso para responder, por lo que May salió al rescate de ambos.

May: "Pues nos despertamos primero que ustedes y como seguían durmiendo salimos a ver los alrededores" –con algo de nerviosismo-.

Max: "¿Enserio?" –con una mirada de desconfianza-.

Ash: "Es… cierto… además encontramos un río cerca de aquí" –señalando la dirección por donde venían-.

Brock: "Ya deténganse y vengan a desayunar, saldremos pronto para llegar lo antes posible a ciudad Viridian".

Pikachu: "Pika pika" (Vamos deprisa) –ya sentado en la mesa-.

Los tres: "De acuerdo" –tomando sus lugares y comenzando el desayuno-.

Tiempo más tarde terminaron de desayunar y continuaron el regreso hacia pueblo Paleta, como el viaje no era tan largo y gracias a la nueva ruta que conectaba esas ciudades demoraron unas dos horas más o menos, pues ya era mediodía.

En tanto en pueblo Paleta, en la casa de Ash para ser precisos, varias horas antes ocurría algo no tan común.

Misty seguía durmiendo por lo cansada que estaba mientras la señora Delia estaba en el jardín cuando Ark despertó de su sueño, aún era muy temprano.

Ark: "… Ummmm…" –dando ligeros ruidos al despertar y luego abriendo sus ojos, una mirada rápida por el lugar le dio a entender que alguien lo trajo hasta ahí, y sentándose en el borde de la cama se preguntaba a sí mismo que ocurría, "¿Y este lugar, estas vendas, mi ropa…? ¡Pichu!" se decía en su interior mientras observaba su aparato en la muñeca izquierda dando con lo que buscaba, sacó una pokebola amarilla con rayas negras y su pokemon ya estaba afuera-.

Pichu: "¿Piii? Pichu pi" (¿Ehh? Ya despertaste) –saltando a sus brazos-.

Ark: "…" –sólo lo recibía y acariciaba, pero al parecer podía comunicarse con su pokemon, le entendía todo lo que decía Pichu, y podía hablarle aun sin decir una sola palabra, el lazo que estos dos tienen es tan fuerte que no necesitaban hablar para entenderse-.

(Este diálogo se basa en señas, gestos y palabras internas, con las manos y la cabeza, por parte de Ark. En cambio Pichu sólo "habla" normalmente. Más adelante en el fic se explicará con todo y detalles)

Ark: "Dime como llegamos aquí amigo, no recuerdo nada excepto por…" –poniendo al pokemon frente a él-.

Pichu: "¿Pichu pi? Pichu pichu pi pi chiaaaa… Pichu Pichu chiaaa" (¿Recuerdas esa chica? Ella te trajo aquí, con un Gyarados y el resto no lo sé… ¡¿Oye y por qué no hablas?!) –exaltado con aquel indicio de que su entrenador no le hablara-.

Ark: "Con que ella me ayudó, tengo que agradecerle… y no sé, intento hablar pero siento que no me salen las palabras, es como si algo me lo impidiese" –triste por lo último- "¿Recuerdas algo antes de que ella me encontrara en el bosque?".

Pichu: "Pichu pi… chiaa Pichu chuuu…" (¿Qué te pasa, cómo que no lo recuerdas?).

Ark: -bajando la vista- "Pues, no recuerdo nada de lo anterior a esa chica, todo es muy confuso".

Pichu: "Pichu pichu… chiaaa piii" (¿Pero cómo me reconoces… y cómo recuerdas tu nombre?) –bajando la vista algo triste-.

Ark: "No lo sé, te recuerdo a ti y a los demás" –señalando el aparato- "También un poco de mis amigos, mis maestras y… mis padres, no… es sólo un recuerdo muy confuso" –triste por esto-.

Pichu: "Pichu… chiaaa" (Esto es grave, pero al menos estás bien) –abrazando a su entrenador-.

Ark: "Lo sé, pero veremos cómo salimos de esta, por ahora exploremos el lugar".

Y luego de vestirse junto con su mochila en la cintura salió de la habitación con su Pichu sobre la cabeza.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue lo familiar que le resultaba esa casa, de alguna u otra manera le parecía conocida y por intuición bajo las escaleras, un ruido que venía de la cocina lo hizo acercarse con cuidado y asomando su cabeza por la puerta, manteniendo escondido su cuerpo, vio a la madre de Ash preparando algunas cosas.

Delia: "Y listo, ya está todo en orden" –dejando los platos en la alacena, pero el reflejo de Ark en una ventana le hizo voltear su vista a él- "Que bueno que estás bien" –mirando en dirección al chico, que por reflejo se escondió detrás de la pared, ella se le acercó y lo notó de rodillas mirando hacia el suelo- "No tengas miedo, soy la dueña de esta casa, mucho gusto" –poniendo una mano en su cabeza-.

Ark: "…" –solamente se limitó a mirarla con unos ojos tiernos y con algo de miedo-.

Delia: "¿Te llamas Ark verdad? Yo soy Delia, encantada de conocerte".

Ark: "…" –se puso de pie y le asentía con la cabeza-.

Pichu: "Pichu pichu" (Hola señora) –levantando una mano para saludarla-.

Delia: "Hola pequeñín, este debe ser tu amigo, pero dime, ¿Quieres darte una ducha primero? Te ves algo estropeado" –mirando con una sonrisa al joven y su pokemon-.

Ark: "…" –le volvía a sentir con la cabeza algo triste por no poder contestarle-.

Delia: "Descuida, Misty me dijo lo le sucedía a tu voz, no te sientas mal, ahora ven" –dirigiéndolo al baño en el segundo piso- "Aquí es, ¿Tienes otra ropa para usar?".

Ark: "…" –le asentía nuevamente-.

Delia: "Muy bien, te prepararé el desayuno mientras te aseas, estaré en la cocina" –bajando nuevamente, "Es extraño, sí que se siente como Ash, y hasta me parece que es él" en sus pensamientos-.

Ark por su lado regresó a Pichu a su aparato en la muñeca, retiró cuidadosamente sus vendas y comenzó a ducharse, unos minutos más tarde ya estaba listo, pero como su ropa estaba realmente estropeada decidió usar una muy especial.

Ark: -"No me queda otra alternativa, tendré que usar ésta, espero que no se extrañen por cómo es" decía en su mente mientras terminaba de vestirse, otros minutos más y ya estaba listo-.

Al salir del baño Pichu salió otra vez y cuando lo miró de cómo estaba vestido comenzó otra de sus conversaciones.

Pichu: "¿Pichu pi? Pichu pichu chiaaa" (¿Por qué usas esa ropa? No hay nada para participar) –mirándolo con extrañeza-.

Ark: "Lo sé, pero como la otra ropa se rompió es lo único que me queda, y además cuando la uso te alegra".

Pichu: "Chiaaaa pichu pichu" (Sí, además no te queda nada mal, pero no uses el gorro).

Ark: "Al menos por ahora, jejeje" –sonriéndole a su pokemon mientras entraban a la cocina nuevamente y eran recibidos por una mirada algo extrañada-.

Delia: "¿Esa es tu otra ropa? Es algo extraña, pero te hace parecer a tu Pichu" –riendo por eso último-.

Y no era de menos pues la ropa que Ark usaba era una polera amarilla con mangas a los codos, un chaleco sin mangas del mismo tono amarillo con franjas negras en el cuello y hombros, un pantalón con la misma tonalidad amarilla que terminaban en franjas negras a sus pies, unos guantes negro con amarillo que dejaban tres cuartos de sus dedos libres y unas zapatillas amarillas que terminaban en negro en la parte baja y con dos rayos negros a ambos lados, su mochila-cinturón era la misma por lo que seguía siendo negro, todo tenía el mismo tono amarillo. En conclusión, esa vestimenta era idéntica a un Pichu, excepto por la parte de sus pies que terminaban en negro y sus guantes.

Ark: "…" –sólo bajaba la mirada ya que esperaba algo así-.

Delia: "No te preocupes, te ves bien así, toma asiento, ya está tu desayuno" –señalando un lugar con un plato contenido de dos huevos estrellados, unas tostadas, unas frutas y un jugo de naranja-.

Ark miró con pena aquel desayuno y mirando nuevamente a la señora, sintiendo su confianza comenzó a comer algo lento al principio, y luego de recibir todo el sabor, pues… comenzó a comer algo más rápido, su Pichu también hacía lo mismo con unas manzanas que le dieron.

Delia: "Tranquilos, se pueden atragantar" –sonriendo muy conmovida, ya que esa situación le recordaba a su hijo, cerrando sus ojos un momento recordaba la manera en que Ash comía cuando estaba en su casa-.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez Ark ya había terminado y estaba con una gran sonrisa, Delia se percató que le hacía unas señas hacía la ventana.

Delia: "¿Quieres salir verdad?" –mientras retiraba su plato- "Adelante, sal a jugar, pero no te alejes demasiado que te puedes perder" –un ruido la hizo voltear y al no ver a Ark miraba por la ventana que ya estaba en el patio corriendo con su Pichu- "Hasta tiene su inocencia y ternura al jugar" –conmovida al verlo jugar como su hijo-.

Media hora más tarde Misty bajaba a la cocina algo alterada pues cuando miró en la habitación de Ark ya no estaba.

Misty: "Señora Ketchum, Ark ya no está, debió…" –siendo interrumpida-.

Delia: "Él ya está en pie, tranquila" –sonriendo por eso-.

Misty: "¿Y dónde está? –más tranquila-.

Delia: "En el patio, jugaba con su Pichu, aunque ahora salió a caminar un poco por ahí".

Misty: "… (suspiro)… Qué alivio, ahora podré llevarlo con el profesor Oak".

Delia: "Ten tu desayuno, ¿Y el profesor lo conoce? –algo extrañada mientras ponía un plato de desayuno para Misty-.

Misty: "No lo creo, pero quisiera que lo vea por su problema de habla y memoria, aunque dudo que sepa de problemas en humanos" –mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a comer-.

Delia: "¿También le falla su memoria? Pobrecito, debe ser duro para él, aunque por otro lado lo noté muy feliz cuando salía al patio, hasta me recordaba a Ash" –sonriendo por lo último acompañando a Misty en la mesa-.

Misty: "Cierto, eso me recuerda que hoy llegaría, aunque no sé muy bien a qué hora".

Delia: "Eso espero, comenzaré a preparar el almuerzo entonces, debe venir acompañado así que haré un gran banquete" –comenzando a sacar algunas cosas- "Por cierto Misty, como te ha ido en el gimnasio".

Misty: "Muy bien, aunque extraño los viajes, pero aun así me gusta atenderlo" –tomando su plato y lavándolo en el fregadero-.

Delia: "¿Y no has pensado en volver a viajar? No veo que tengas problemas".

Misty: "Eso quisiera, pero como mis hermanas salen mucho debo hacerme cargo del gimnasio, aun así no me arrepiento" –sonriendo con lo último-.

Delia: "Quizás sí, pero aún eres muy joven, todavía no sabes que te trae el mañana, y debes aprovechar de hacer lo que más quieras mientras puedas, luego puede ser tarde".

Misty: "Gracias señora Ketchum, no había tenido ánimos desde hace tiempo, ahora si me disculpa iré por Ark, me preocupa que no esté por aquí en ese estado".

Delia: "Descuida, además el estaba en… oh no" –señalando una colina vacía- "Bueno ya no está, mejor ve a buscarlo que se puede perder jejeje" –riendo nerviosamente-.

Misty: "De acuerdo, vamos Azurill" –tomando el pokemon en sus brazos-.

Era mediodía y aun no había rastro de Ark, pero Misty siguió buscando y dio con quien estaba esperando para celebrar.

Misty: "No está por ningún lado, temo que se haya perdido…" –en eso ve que se acercaban cuatro personas por el sendero- "Es… Ash y el resto, ya llegaron" –corriendo hacia ellos-.

Por otro lado Ash les contaba sobre el comienzo de su viaje cuando notó que se acercaba Misty.

Ash: "Y entonces salimos con Pikachu, que era todo un rebelde en ese entonces" –riéndose por eso último y viendo al frente- "No es esa… ¿Misty?".

Brock: "Sí, es ella" –confirmando la duda-.

Misty: "Hola chicos, gusto en verlos nuevamente" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Qué bueno que pudiste venir amiga" –contento por encontrarla otra vez-.

Brock: "Hola Misty, gusto en verte".

Pikachu: "Pika pika" (Hola de nuevo).

May y Max: "Hola, que bueno verte otra vez".

Misty: "A mí también me agrada chicos, pero estoy preocupada por alguien más aquí, necesito que me ayuden a buscarlo" –mirando a los alrededores-.

Brock: "¿A quién?" –extrañado por la pregunta-.

Misty: "Ustedes no lo conocen, de hecho lo encontré ayer, pero es igual a Ash".

Ash: "¡¿Qué, igual a mí?!" –alterado por esa noticia-.

May: "¿Enserio hay alguien igual a Ash?" –con un dedo en la mejilla-.

Max: "Eso tengo que verlo" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Misty: "Bueno, no exactamente igual, pero… mejor lo ven con sus propios ojos, pero ya eh buscado por todos estos lados que conozco".

Ash: "Mmmmm" –pensando con una mano en su mentón- "Entonces hay que buscarlo en los lugares que no conoces" –deduciendo por intuición-.

Misty: "¿Otros lugares?" –bastante extrañada por eso-.

Ash: "Sólo síganme" –corriendo hacía una dirección seguido por los demás-.

Unos agitados minutos más tarde puede verse un pequeño bosque unos metros de la casa de Ash, luego de atravesarlo llegaban donde creían poder encontrarlo y para alivio sí estaba ahí.

Ash: "Pasamos estos últimos arbustos y…" –quieto por la sorpresa- "¿Es… él?" –señalando a un chico vestido como un Pichu a los pies de un árbol de cerezo que estaba al lado de un hermoso lago- "Es extraño, sólo yo y Pikachu sabíamos de este lugar-.

Misty: "Déjame ver… sí, es él" –saliendo de entre los arbustos- "Se sorprenderán al verlo" –acercándose al chico-.

May: "Mmmmm, vamos Ash veámoslo de cerca" –moviéndolo un poco pues aun estaba quieto-.

Brock: "Esto es extraño, pero será interesante".

Max: "Ni que lo digas, si quedó así a lo lejos, no me quiero perder como quedará cuando lo vea de cerca".

Ark por su parte estaba viendo aquel árbol con la vista perdida en su parte superior y con unas lágrimas en sus mejillas al serle familiar y transmitirle aquel sentimiento.

Ark: -pensando "Este árbol… me parece…conocerlo"-.

Pichu: "Pichu pichu… chiuuuu" (Tú me trajiste un día aquí, si no recuerdo mal… alguien viene).

Ark: "Lo sé" –volteando su cabeza para ver al grupo que venía en su dirección y bajando un poco para acortar el encuentro-.

Misty: "Aquí estabas Ark, Pichu gusto en ver que están bien"- aliviada por encontrarlo al fin- "¿Y esa ropa…?".

Pichu: "Pichu pichu" (Hola de nuevo).

Ark: "…" –como de costumbre asentía y daba un giro para ver si tenía algo raro, en eso llegó el resto del grupo-.

Brock: "Así que este chico es del que hablas" –observando el parecido con Ash-.

Max: "Ni que lo digas el parecido es increíble" –mirando con detenimiento al chico-.

Ash y May fueron los últimos en llegar ya que Ash estaba algo nervioso.

May: "¡Vaya si que se parece!" –asombrada por eso-.

Ash: "…Ehhhhh…" –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedar pasmado por esa imagen, no era de menos, el encontrar a alguien que sólo se diferencia por el pelo, ojos y piel, no es algo que se vea a diario-.

Pikachu: "Pikaaaa… pikaaa" (Enserio… se parece) –luego viendo a Pichu en su cabeza- "pika pika" (Al menos él tiene un Pichu).

Ark: "…" –quedó igual de sorprendido que Ash, y acercándose ambos intercambiaban una mirada distraída y comenzaban el juego del espejo, se movían de igual manera y hacían los mismos gestos, al menos por unos minutos-.

Misty: "Creo que te sorprendiste Ash, deberías ver tu cara" –riendo por esto último-.

Ash: "… Wooow, es genial" –para sorpresa de todos- "Soy Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto y este es mi amigo Pikachu" –extendiendo la mano para saludarlo-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika" (Encantado) –levantando una mano-.

Ark: -pensando "Ash Ketchum… me suena ese nombre… y me asombra su parecido a mí- "…" –sonriendo y aceptando el saludo-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi" (Hola también) –agregaba su pokemon en la cabeza-.

May: "Yo soy May Balance, encantada" –poniendo su mano sobre las que Ash y Ark estrechaban-.

Ark: –Seguía sonriendo, pero pensaba algo en ese nombre, "May… Balance… mmmm creo haberlo oído antes… pero no estoy seguro…-.

Un ligero sentir en su pecho le hizo poner una mano en el, cosa que alarmó a los demás.

Ash: "Ehhh, ¿Estás bien, por qué no dices nada? –dijo inocentemente haciendo que Ark cambiara a un semblante de tristeza-.

Misty: "Pues verán… es que…" –deteniéndose a mirar a Ark que le sonrió y asentía con la cabeza dándole a saber que dijera eso- "Bueno lo que pasa es que no puede hablar, y no recuerda mucho al parecer".

Ark sólo bajaba la mirada, pero algo le hizo sonreír solo con ver a los presentes, en especial a Ash y May, lo que volvía la alegría al grupo.

Brock: "Yo soy Brock".

Max: "Y yo Max, gusto en conocerte… ¿Ehhhh?" –confundido por no saber el nombre-.

Ark: "A… A… Ar… k… Ark" –con severa dificultad para hablar, pero con satisfacción por haberlo dicho-.

Misty: "Ark, así se llama" –sonriendo-.

En eso Ark tomaba a Pikachu en los brazos cosa que alarmó al grupo, especialmente a Ash.

Ash: "Cuidado él puede elec…" –no termino ya que Ark no estaba dañado, y Pikachu disfrutaba como lo tomaba- "¿…trocutarte? Lo está tomando adecuadamente".

Ark se alejaba con Pikachu en la cabeza jugando con él y Pichu mientras corría alrededor del cerezo.

May: "Eso es sorprendente, y dime Misty… ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Y sabes algo acerca del parecido con Ash?".

Misty: "Les contaré todo… empezó cuando venía hacía Paleta…".

Pasó el tiempo mientras Misty les contaba el cómo conoció a Ark, con el grupo se sentaron bajo el cerezo, mientras Pichu, Pikachu y Ark jugaban cerca del lago.

Misty: "Y hoy lo encontramos aquí, sólo espero que el profesor Oak lo ayude".

Ash: "Así que no recuerda casi nada" –algo pensativo-.

May: "Es realmente triste" –decía con mucha tristeza-.

Brock: "Pero lo está tomando bien, yo estaría desesperado".

Max: "Mmmm, no quiero ni imaginarme en ese estado".

Ash: "¿Pero por qué usa esa ropa? –extrañado por eso-.

May: "Se ve muy lindo así, hasta parece un Pichu" –riendo por eso-.

Misty: "Ahora que lo dices… tienes razón" –riendo ligeramente acompañando a la castaña-.

Ash: "Ehhhh, Brock sabes de qué se ríen, no veo lo gracioso" –diciéndole al oído, cosa que hizo que Brock se fuera de espaldas al igual que Max ya que alcanzó a escuchar eso-.

Brock: "Algún día lo entenderás…" –palmeando el hombro del entrenador-.

Max: "Que iluso…" –recobrando su compostura-.

Ash: "No lo entiendo… pero ya que, vamos a mi casa, ya quiero ver a mamá" –poniéndose de pie- "¿Ark también viene cierto?".

Misty: "¿Te molestaría?" –reincorporándose también-.

Ash: "Para nada, además hay que acompañarlo al laboratorio del profesor Oak" –sonriendo- "Sin contar que le agrada a Pikachu".

May: "Entonces vamos" –poniéndose de pie-.

Misty: "Ark, vamos es hora de irnos" –de pie con su Azurill en brazos-.

El chico se acercaba con dos pokemon en su cabeza sonriendo y corriendo alrededor, disfrutando del paisaje y de sus nuevos amigos, así se fueron en dirección a la casa de Ash con Ark en el frente junto a su Pichu, y el resto detrás del algo extrañado por la actitud un tanto infantil que mostraba el castaño.

Ash: "¿Y se comporta así siempre?" –con una cara de duda por el chico nuevo-.

Misty: "Eres el que menos debe reclamar por eso" –provocando la risa de los demás excepto por Ash y Ark- "Lo conozco desde ayer y no sé cómo se comporta".

May: "Parece feliz, como si nunca hubiera visto un lugar así".

Brock: "Sería perfecto que él nos contara de eso, lástima que no pueda" –un tanto serio-.

Max: "El profesor Oak es la única manera de saberlo, sólo espero que pueda hacer algo".

Ash: "El es un sabio, seguro podrá ayudarlo" –poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza-.

Misty: "Pienso lo mismo, eso me da algo de alivio, pero a la vez intriga" –con una expresión seria- "Aunque el más preocupado deberías ser tú Ash" –mirando al chico-.

Ash: "¿Yo, por qué?" –extrañado por esas palabras-.

Misty: "¿No te das cuenta? Alguien tan parecido a ti, no es algo normal, pero lo que más me preocupa es el cómo llegó al bosque, eso sólo él puede decirnos".

Ash: "Mmmm, yo soy hijo único, así que descarto el que sea un hermano, tampoco un primo o algo así" –con los brazos cruzados- "Pero no importa, ya veremos que hacemos sobre esto, por ahora sólo quisiera ver a mi madre" –cambiando su rostro a una sonrisa- "Al fin llegamos" –mirando con dirección a la casa-.

Y con una caminata entre todos, llegaron al fin a la casa de Ash, donde prepararían la celebración por el desempeño de Ash, y también el consultarle al profesor Oak por el estado de Ark.

Continuará…


	9. Diagnósticos y soluciones

**Capítulo 8: Diagnósticos y soluciones**

Estando a sólo metros de su casa, Ash ya sentía como la nostalgia lo invadía sin que pudiera evitarlo así que se dispuso a correr como siempre lo hacía al llegar.

Ash: "Uyyyy ya no aguanto más" –comenzando a correr hasta la puerta- "Hola señor Mime".

Mr. Mime: "Mime mime" (Hola Ash) –barriendo como de costumbre-.

Misty: "Siempre el mismo" –con una gota en la cabeza hasta que alguien le notó cierto detalle-.

May: "Pues, no es el único con ese ánimo" –señalando a Ark que corría al mismo ritmo que Ash y con una sonrisa similar-.

Ash: "Y ahora veamos donde estará" –poniendo una mano en la puerta y luego sorprendido al notar otra mano con un guante amarillo con negro y al voltear a un lado vio a un sonriente Ark- "¿Tú también?" –algo extrañado-.

Ark: "…" –le asentía sonriendo-.

Ash: "Pues entremos, jajaja" –riendo como si estuviese junto a aquel hermano que nunca tuvo- "Mamá ya llegué" –mirando alrededor-.

Delia: "Hijo mío, qué bueno que llegas" –abrazándolo luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo derramando algunas lágrimas en aquel abrazo-.

Ash: "Mamá ya para, me conmueves también" –llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas-.

Ark sólo veía emocionado y sonriente aquel momento hasta que Delia se dio cuenta.

Delia: "Ark, que bueno que estés aquí también, Ash ¿Ya notaste su parecido con el tuyo? Es algo increíble" –sonriendo por aquella vista de ambos-.

Ash: "Sí lo noté, aunque es extraño, siento como si lo conociera" –mirando con más detenimiento al chico que le sonreía con ambas manos tras la espalda".

Delia: "¿Y el resto de tus amigos?" –sintiendo que conversaban algunas personas cerca de la puerta-.

Ash: "Ahí vienen" –volteándose a la puerta-.

May: "Hola señora Ketchum" –decía la castaña al ser la primera en entrar-.

Max: "Hola señora" –algo apenado al entrar al hogar de Ash-.

Delia: "May, Max, que gusto ver que están bien" –poniendo una mano en la cabeza de ambos y sonriendo-.

Brock: "Hola señora Delia, gusto en verla nuevamente".

Misty: "De paso encontré al resto además de Ark".

Delia: "Hola Brock, y gracias Misty, pensé que este jovencito estaba extraviado" –acariciando la cabeza de Ark que miraba apenado al resto-.

Ash: "¿Ya lo conocías mamá?" –acercándose a ella-.

Delia: "Así es, Misty lo trajo ayer, estaba muy lastimado, pero ya está mejor" –dejando de acariciar la cabeza del castaño que seguía sonriendo- "Vengan a comer, ya todo está listo" –señalando la mesa con un gran banquete-.

Como de costumbre Ash fue el primero en sentarse, May y Ark le acompañaron a cada lado, en el otro estaban Max, Brock y Misty, mientras que la señora Delia estaba en la cabecera, ya empezado el almuerzo habían varias miradas que se posaban en Ash y Ark, ya que comían a la misma velocidad, aun May estaba pasmada por como ambos comían, pero en un momento Ark paró para darle algo a su Pichu con lo que perdió el ritmo de Ash.

Misty: "Ehhh, chicos no tan aprisa…" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Delia: "Cielos, no sabía que alguien pudiera comer como mi hijo" –con una mano en la mejilla-.

Max: "Debería ver a mi hermana cuando tiene hambre" –con una mirada burlona-.

May: "¡Max! Aunque es difícil no hacerlo con una comida tan deliciosa" –comiendo con más ganas-.

Ash: "Si es por cocinar nadie supera a mi mamá" –pausando para beber, hablar y seguir con la masacre de comida-.

Brock: "O estás hambriento, o extrañabas la comida de tu madre".

Max: "Yo diría que ambas" –volviendo a comer-.

Cuando terminó de hablar notaron cierta extrañeza en el lado "de los rápidos", pues en un momento parecía que los tres comían de la misma forma, (saben cómo come Ash y como lo hace May cuando tiene hambre o se trata de algo delicioso xD), y terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Ash y May: "Muchas gracias por la comida mamá/señora Ketchum" –al unísono-.

Ark: "…" –los miraba a los dos y luego juntando sus manos bajo la cabeza dos veces en señal de agradecimiento mirando a la señora Delia quien se levantó de su asiento para ir por algo-.

Misty: "Hasta en comer es casi idéntico, felicidades Ash ya tienes un competidor en lo que se refiere a comida" –riendo levemente por lo visto-.

Brock: "Debo agregar que su personalidad es similar".

Max: "Pero Ark es más educado" –acomodándose sus lentes-.

May: "Yo creo que el estar en tu casa es un punto a tu favor, ya que comes como lo harías siempre".

Ash: "Es verdad jejeje" –poniendo un brazo detrás de su cabeza-.

Ark por su lado estaba sonriendo y mirando a Pikachu, Azurill y Pichu comer juntos hasta que la señora Delia volvió a la mesa.

Delia: "Ten esto Ark, sé que no puedes hablar, pero es una buena manera para saber lo que dices" –entregándole una libreta y un lápiz-.

Ark: "…" –parpadeó dos veces y luego captó lo que quería decir, aceptó la libreta y comenzó a escribir con gran entusiasmo-.

Todos lo miraban expectantes a que escribía, cuando terminó los miró a todos y le ofreció la libreta a Ash.

Ash: "¿Ehhhh, quieres que la lea?" –extrañado por la acción del castaño-.

Ark: "…" –le asentía como de costumbre-.

May: "Léela Ash, vamos estamos esperando…" –animando al entrenador-.

Ash: "De acuerdo, dice: 'Primero que nada gracias a Misty y la señora Delia por haberme ayudado en el bosque y a recuperarme, enserio se los agradezco mucho. En segundo lugar gracias a todos por aceptarme entre ustedes aun siendo alguien prácticamente desconocido, me es un gran placer estar con ustedes, y disculpen las molestias que les he causado'. Es lo que escribió" –terminando de leer la libreta y pasándosela nuevamente al chico-.

Misty: "No hay por qué darlas, no podía dejarte en ese bosque" –sonriendo al castaño-.

Delia: "Lo mismo digo, y siéntete bienvenido a esta casa por el tiempo que desees".

Ash: "Sí, bienvenido, y te ayudaremos en lo que podamos".

May: "Es cierto, ¿Puedes decirnos de dónde vienes o por qué no puedes hablar?".

Misty: "Es una buena idea, quisiera saber cómo llegaste a ese bosque".

El chico pensó un momento las preguntas y volvió a escribir en la libreta, nuevamente se la pasó a Ash que algo triste dijo.

Ash: "Veamos, dice: 'No recuerdo muy bien eso, de hecho me es muy confuso todo en mi cabeza, sólo tengo unos vagos recuerdos como mi nombre, mis pokemon, algunos amigos, pero nada es seguro en esta confusión, y con respecto a mi habla tampoco lo sé, intento hablar pero es como si algo me impidiese hacerlo, lamento no darles todos los detalles, pero es todo lo que podría decirles'." –el chico inmediatamente le entregó la libreta y le respondió- "No es tu culpa, sólo hay que esperar" –sonriendo al chico-.

May: "Es cierto, ya nos contarás más de ti cuando te recuperes".

Misty: "Además tenemos la ayuda de un gran profesor pokemon, de seguro sabremos lo que te pasa".

Delia: "Y no te sientas solo, ya tienes nuevos amigos que podrán ayudarte" –poniendo una mano en su cabeza-.

Brock: "Haremos todo lo posible".

Max: "Cuenta con nosotros".

Todas esas palabras hicieron conmover a Ark al punto que una lágrima bajaba de su mejilla manteniendo esa sonrisa tierna.

Ash: "¿Qué les parece si vamos con el profesor Oak? Quisiera saludarlo y de paso le preguntaremos por el estado de Ark" –levantándose de la mesa-.

Delia: "Es una buena idea, yo también iré, pero déjenme terminar de limpiar la mesa" –comenzando a levantar los platos-.

Ash: "Yo te ayudo mamá" –levantando algunos platos-.

May: "Yo también le ayudaré" –ayudando con algunas cosas-.

Ark: "…" –se puso de pie y por cortesía levanto los otros platos, se quitó sus guantes y ayudaba a la señora Delia a lavarlos.

Delia: "No te preocupes Ark, déjame a…" –la madre solo vio la gran sonrisa del castaño y la seña queriendo decir "No es ningún problema", su intuición de madre supo a lo que se refería y accedió a la ayuda- "De acuerdo, terminaremos más rápido entre todos, Ash, May ustedes secarán los platos y los guardarán, ¿De acuerdo?".

Ash y May: "No hay problema" –al unísono y mirándose ambos por esa reacción sonrieron y comenzaban a secar y guardar los platos conforme la señora Delia y Ark se los pasaban.

Por otro lado Brock y Max limpiaban la mesa y barrían, mientras Misty terminaba de darles de comer a Azurill, Pikachu y Pichu, y en pocos minutos ya todo estaba listo y partieron con rumbo al laboratorio dejando al señor Mime al cuidado de la casa.

En el camino al laboratorio surgía una pregunta particular entre la señora Delia y los nuevos visitantes, sus edades, Ark que iba al paso de ellos, pero mirando todos los alrededores y Pichu iba con Pikachu jugando mientras continuaban el trayecto.

Delia: "¿Cuáles son sus edades chicos?" –exaltando un poco a la castaña que iba algo despistada mirando a Ark y Ash a la vez-.

Ark por su parte puso atención a lo que dirían ellos.

Max: "Yo tengo 8 señora" –bajando su mirada un tanto apenada por eso-.

May: "Y yo 12, aún falta para que cumpla los 13" –esbozando una sonrisa en sus mejillas-.

Delia: "Ummm sólo un año menor que Ash" –mirándola con una sonrisa pícara que sobresalto a May, ella solo se rió suavemente-.

Misty: "Ya que hablamos de nuestras edades, pues yo tengo 14" –sonriendo alegremente-.

Brock: "Yo pronto seré mayor, tengo 17" –siguiendo su camino-.

Ash: "Yo sólo quiero que pasen estos 3 meses y tendré 14" –alzando su puño-.

Delia: "84 días para ser precisa Ash" –sorprendiendo al chico- "¿Y tú Ark?" –observando que su atención sobre las edades era muy grande.

Ark: "…" – el paró un momento y sonriendo se acercó a Ash y lo señaló dos veces, luego apuntaba a él mismo-.

May: "¿13 verdad?" –entendiendo el mensaje-.

Ark "…" –asentía con una sonrisa-.

Delia: "Edades iguales, que coincidencia" –poniendo una mano en la cabeza de ambos-.

Ash: "¿Enserio? ¿Y eres entrenador? Si no me equivoco claro" –mirando algo animado al chico-.

Ark sólo sonrió y sacando su libreta y lápiz escribió unas palabras que hicieron perder los ánimos a Ash al leerla.

May: "¿Qué dice Ash? ¿Es coordinador?" –con la esperanza que sea uno-.

Ash: "Dice que es un secreto" –mientras recibía algunas señas de Ark para que voltease la hoja, eso le hizo recuperar sus ánimos y saltar gritando- "¡Qué bien! Sabía que aceptarías".

Misty: "¿Qué sucede? –extrañada por la reacción-.

Max: "Creo saber que es…" –acomodándose los lentes nuevamente-.

Ash: "Bueno es que pensaba que era entrenador y lo retaría a una batalla, pero como no me lo dijo perdí aquella esperanza, sin embargo el aceptó, según su nota el dijo: 'Pero sé que quieres un combate y acepto tu reto'. Eso será genial" –entregando la libreta a Ark-.

Max: "Lo sabía…".

Misty: "Típico de Ash" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

May: "Aunque será emocionante" –poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su espalda-.

Delia: "Tengo que ver eso" –sonriendo por aquel duelo que tendrían ambos-.

Brock: "Esto será una batalla muy singular…" –algo serio por lo que se avecinaría-.

Pocos minutos más tarde ya estaban en la entrada del laboratorio, quien los recibió fue el mismo profesor Oak junto a Tracey.

Ash: "Profesor Oak, soy Ash, venimos a verlo" -tocando la puerta-.

Max: "Por fin veré al profesor en su área de trabajo" –con un brillo en los ojos-.

May: "Te mantendré vigilado por si haces travesuras" –poniendo una mano en el hombro del pequeño-.

Oak: "Hola Ash, gusto en verte, hola a todos, pasen sean bienvenidos" –haciendo pasar al grupo-.

Tracey: "Hola a todos, que gusto verlos nuevamente, en especial a ti Ash, felicidades por tu desempeño" –ofreciendo la mano a su amigo-.

Ash: "Gracias amigo, sabía que estarías al tanto de mis batallas" –estrechando las manos como buenos amigos-.

Oak: "Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién es éste joven tan parecido a ti Ash?" –mirando a Ark de cerca-.

Tracey: "¿Acaso es tu hermano?" –sorprendido al notar al chico castaño-.

Delia: "Hola profesor, hola Tracey, veo que también cayeron" –sonriéndoles a ambos-.

Oak: "¿O sea que no lo es?" –poniendo una mano en su barbilla-.

Ash: "Es una larga historia… ¿Tiene tiempo?".

Un tiempo después todos estaban en la sala contándoles como lo encontraron, el por qué de su visita, y agradecimientos por el apoyo de parte de Ash.

Oak: "Ya entiendo, por mí no hay ningún problema en ayudarlo, de hecho estaba trabajando en un descubrimiento médico con ayuda de los pokemon".

Misty: "¿Y puede darnos algunos detalles de aquel descubrimiento?".

Tracey: "Yo les explicaré, hace algunos días una enfermera Joy vino con algo que podría revolucionar la medicina, un paciente humano había sido curado de sus problemas mentales con la ayuda de un pokemon psíquico, junto al profesor estudiamos aquel fenómeno y dimos con resultados favorables" –asombrando a todos-.

Oak: "Sin embargo, no es totalmente seguro que funcionará, de hecho probamos con 5 pacientes con distintos problemas y sólo 2 de ellos fueron curados, además tengo otro problema aún mayor, mi nieto Gary se llevó a Alakazam para seguir investigando este fenómeno y es el único pokemon psíquico que tenía a la mano" –poniendo una expresión seria-.

El ambiente cambió de alegría a seriedad con esa última noticia hasta que Misty intervino.

Misty: "Pues yo podría usa a Psyduck, aunque no creo que sea de ayuda" –sacando su pokebola-.

Oak: "No Misty, debe ser un pokemon psíquico poderoso, aun el Venonat de Tracey no nos fue suficiente, tengo el equipo necesario, pero nos falta un pokemon psíquico".

Una tristeza volvía a invadir la sala hasta que Ark se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

Misty: "¿Eh, sucede algo Ark?" –extrañada por lo que hacía-.

Ark: "…" –daba tres toques con su pulgar derecho en su pecho, como nadie le entendió escribió una nota que se la pasó a Ash-.

Ash: "Ark dice que tiene un pokemon psíquico, podríamos intentarlo…".

Tracey: "¿Así se comunica? Muy inteligente" –sonriendo por la idea de cómo "habla"-.

Oak: "¿Puedes mostrarnos ese pokemon?" –esperando que sacara una pokebola-.

Ark: "…" –asentía como siempre, y mostrando su aparato sacó una pokebola blanca con verde en los alrededores y el centro rojo, la abrió y un pokemon salió de ella-.

Ash: "¿No es… un…?" –antes de terminar la frase-.

May: "Es un Gardevoir" –completando-.

Ark: "…" –negando con su índice y su cabeza, entregando otra nota a Ash-.

Ash: "Ahhhh, entiendo, jejeje" –riendo ligeramente- "Es una Gardevoir".

Gardevoir: "Gar…" –abrazando a Ark y sonrojándolo por eso-.

Ark: "…" –estaba algo sonrojado, pero no le importó y le correspondió su abrazo, luego le habló en su mente- "Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, pero no puedo hablar y tampoco recordar mucho, así que por favor haz lo que ellos te digan, me ayudarán en esto".

Gardevoir: "Cielos, y no estuve para protegerte… discúlpame, haré todo lo posible".

Ark: "Gracias amiga" –terminando su diálogo con ella y entregando otra nota a Ash-.

Ash: "Veamos… dice: 'Ella los ayudará en lo que pueda sólo díganle que debe hacer'. Genial con esto estamos listos, ¿No profesor?" –alzando su puño-.

Oak: "Claro que sí, Gardevoir es uno de los pokemon psíquicos más fuertes y son muy sensibles con sus entrenadores" –terminando de hablar-.

May: "Yo creo que mucho" –mirando a la pokemon que se sonrojaba ligeramente por los cumplidos- "Es muy linda" –embobada con la belleza que ella emanaba-.

Misty: "¿Bien profesor puede empezar?".

Oak: "Claro, síganme y podrán ver cómo funciona" –dirigiendo a todos al interior de su laboratorio-.

Recostaron a Ark en una cama y le pusieron unos cables con unos soportes en forma de círculo (no sé como se llaman… ¿sondas? ¿O no? bueno no me arriesgo) mientras Gardevoir estaba cerca del profesor Oak en un panel y todo el resto detrás del.

Oak: "Bueno lo primero será un análisis a su cerebro y cuerpo para ver que puede ser".

Un panel en sobre aquella cama baja un poco emitiendo una luz blanca no muy potente, luego de un minuto Ark y el resto escuchaban el diagnóstico.

Oak: "Ya lo veo, parece un shock emocional en tu cerebro, digamos que ha sido afectado una parte de tu cerebro, hay indicios de una explosión de emociones con energía aleatoria, esto afecta tus lóbulos y hemisferios, principalmente los del habla y memoria, he ahí tus problemas" –terminando de hablarle al chico que continuaba serio-.

Delia: "¿Y tiene cura?" –preguntaba algo intranquila al saber lo que sucedía-.

Oak: "Tranquilos, no es algo permanente, sin embargo poco podemos hacer por aliviarte, es más, esto se pasará con el tiempo hasta que desaparezca esa energía que te rodea, no sólo el cerebro, sino también tu cuerpo, como esta imagen lo muestra" –mostrando en el monitor un cuerpo humano en negro con unas ligeras nubes blancas y grises en varias partes de él, especialmente la cabeza donde una nube blanca estaba muy notoria-.

Ash: "¿Qué significa eso?" –extrañado por esa imagen-.

Tracey: "Yo te lo explicaré; resulta que esa energía es lo que se muestra, mientras más gris, más leve es, pero en el caso de su cabeza es algo serio, notan que está más blanca, eso significa que es la región más afectada" –diciendo con sus brazos cruzados-.

Misty: "¿Cómo es que ambos saben bastante de esto?".

Oak: "La enfermera Joy nos dejó unos libros para esto, nos han ayudado muchísimo, Tracey y yo hemos avanzado mucho en pocos días, al menos lo suficiente por ahora".

May: "Volviendo a la cura, ¿Qué sugieren por hacer?" –con un dedo en su mejilla-.

Oak: "Podremos intentar despejarlo, el poder de Gardevoir nos será muy útil, aunque no estamos seguros de que funcione totalmente" –ahora mirando a Ark seriamente- ¿Aun así quieres intentarlo?".

Ark asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Oak: "Muy bien, necesito que te quites la parte superior de tu ropa y te vuelvas a recostar".

Ark accedió, dejando su polera, chaleco, guantes y un medallón que tenía bajo su polera y se recostó en la cama, provocando un ligero rubor en las caras de las chicas al ver su torso y brazos bien formados y muy varoniles, al menos los chicos no lo notaron.

Oak: "Muy bien, empezaremos, ¿Gardevoir puedes usar fuerza psíquica a una intensidad media? Nosotros te diremos si lo aumentas o disminuyes, ¿De acuerdo?".

Gardevoir: "Garde" (Entendido) -asintiendo mientras cerraba sus ojos-.

Otro panel bajaba lentamente a Ark hasta estar a un centímetro suyo mientras era cubierto por unas paredes de éste, y brillaba con una luz verde en la parte superior.

Tracey: "Necesitaremos un poco más profesor" –frente a un nivelador-.

Oak: "Entiendo, Gardevoir aumenta la intensidad, por favor".

Gardevoir aumentó su energía psíquica levemente.

Tracey: "Está perfecto, ahora profesor" –acercándose a él-.

Oak: "Aquí vamos, mantén ese nivel Gardevoir" -presionando un botón y mirando en donde estaba Ark-.

El resplandor parecía cubrirlo por completo de un verde que luego cambió a blanco, en un momento lo cubrió por completo y luego de unos segundos así el profesor procedió a parar el aparato, Ark seguía brillando por varios instantes.

Ash: "¿Y ese resplandor? –extrañado por el brillo-.

Tracey: "Calma, ya terminará".

El brillo lentamente disminuyó hasta que terminó completamente dejando a Ark libre de esa especie de cápsula.

Oak: "Puedes vestirte y acércate luego" –parando el aparato por completo- "Gardevoir excelente trabajo, puedes descansar".

Ark ya vestido y colocando su medallón nuevamente se acercó al profesor.

Ash, Misty y May: ¿Funcionó? –los tres al unísono-.

Oak: "Veamos, Ark puedes decirnos algo por favor" –esperando los resultados-.

Ark por su parte cerró sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos intentó hablar normalmente intentando pronunciar algunas frases.

Ark: "Ash" –decía apuntando al chico y sonriendo- "May" –apuntando a la castaña- "Pikachu, Misty, Azurill"-algo más alegre- "Brock, Max, Señ…ora De Delia" –con dificultades- "Profesor, Tracey, Pichu" –ahora con sus dos manos en el pecho- "Gra… gracias… por… ayudar-dar-me" –unas lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas llegando al piso-.

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, había funcionado… al menos hasta cierto punto.

Delia: "Funcionó, que alegría" –abrazando al castaño-.

Ark: "Ya… pue-puedo… hablar al-algo" –poniéndose algo triste nuevamente-.

Brock: "¿Profesor por qué habla así?" –algo serio-.

Max: "Suena como si estuviera aprendiendo a hablar" –algo consternado-.

Oak: "Debe ser porque está recuperando su habla, es sólo es cosa de tiempo y estará bien" –sonriendo un momento-.

Misty: "Es cierto, ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?" –acercándose al castaño y poniendo una mano en su hombro-.

Ark: -poniendo una mano en su cabeza- "No… aún no… me sigue sien-endo con…fuso" –bajando la mirada-.

Ash: "No te desanimes, al menos ya puedes hablar" –poniendo una mano en el otro hombro-.

May: "Verás que pronto te recuperarás" –poniendo su mano sobre la de Ash-.

Ark: "Gra-gracias… a-migos" –sonriendo como de costumbre-.

Era algo conmovedor, gracias a la ayuda del profesor Oak y de Tracey Ark pudo volver a hablar, quizás los misterios de su memoria aún no serán revelados, pero aquello poco les importa ahora que su nuevo amigo puede decirles que sucedió con el tiempo…

Continuará…


	10. Nuevas sorpresas en medio de una batalla

**Capítulo 9: Nuevas sorpresas en medio de una batalla**

El grupo estaba nuevamente en la sala ahora felicitando al profesor Oak por su ayuda, además de tener el habla de su nuevo amigo, que sin perder tiempo, le llovían las preguntas a montones.

Max: "¿Qué otros pokemon tienes?" –acercándose al castaño-.

May: "¿Sabes de los concursos pokemon?" –poniendo ambas manos sobre su hermano en la cabeza para tener la atención-.

Misty: "¿Te has enfrentado a un líder de gimnasio?" –asomando su cabeza-.

Ash: "¿Cuándo tendremos nuestra batalla?" –ansioso frente a él-.

Delia: "Chicos… cálmense… uno a la vez" –tratando de apaciguar al grupo-.

Oak: "Denle tiempo de responder al menos" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Tracey y Brock: "Es suficiente" –dijeron ambos antes de sacar al grupo y sentarlos en el sillón con suavidad-.

Ark: "… jajajajajaja" –reía con gran entusiasmo y de una manera tan divertida que contagio a todos en la sala-.

Ya todos calmados Ark procedió a contestar, aunque para sorpresa de todos respondía todo junto manteniendo las preguntas aún en su cabeza.

Ark: "Luego se… los mo-mostraré aunque… só-sólo algunos, sí, se más o me-menos de que se tratan, pe-pero nunca tuve la posi-sibilidad de participar en un-o oficial…mente si recuerdo bi-bien, no recuerdo… con exac-titud pe-pero al parecer sí, ¿Y qué ta-tal luego de es-este interro…gatorio? –sonriendo y tomando un respiro luego de esas respuestas-.

Delia: "¿Ven? Les dije que se calmaran" –reprochando la actitud de los chicos-.

Ash: "Lo sentimos… ¿verdad chicos?" –el resto asentía en silencio- "Disculpe profesor, ¿Podría ir a ver a mis amigos?".

Oak: "No hay ningún problema Ash" -sonriéndole al chico- "Síganme todos, además quiero ver esa batalla que tendrán" –guiando al grupo-.

Ark se quedó inmóvil mirando un cuadro hasta que May y Ash le llamaron la atención.

Ash: "Ehhh Ark, es por aquí" –acercándose al chico que lo miró y volvía a mirar el cuadro-.

May: "¿Sucede algo malo?" –preguntó inocentemente-.

Ark: "Es un… lindo… cam-po" –sonriendo al mirar aquel paisaje en el cuadro- "Bien, va-vamos" –decía tímidamente-.

Salieron de la sala al patio trasero y un grito seguido de un estruendo azotaba el lugar.

Ash: "¡Volví amigos!" –con las manos cerca de la boca para aumentar la fuerza del grito y seguido de este varios pokemon se le acercaron-.

May: "¿Todos esos son tus pokemon?" –mirándolos de cerca-.

Max: "Son tantos, y de distintos tipos, algunos ni siquiera los conozco" –observando a los pokemon de Ash-.

Ash: "Así es, son mis compañeros de otras regiones, además de Charizard y Squirtle que están en otros lugares, y algunos más que liberé, por así decirlo" –acariciando algunos de sus amigos pokemon-.

Misty: "¿Por qué no les presentas tus nuevos pokemon? –animando al chico-.

Ash: "Buena idea, salgan todos" –lanzando las pokebolas- "Estos son sus nuevos amigos chicos, de la región Hoen"-presentando a su equipo de Hoen-.

Tracey, Brock, Delia y el profesor Oak miraban a lo lejos como saludaban a sus amigos y les llamó la atención Ark.

Oak: "Mmmmm, ¿Delia por qué Ark está en ese lado?" –apuntando al chico que miraba un árbol-.

Delia: "No lo sé, es algo que me gustaría saber" –mirando con seriedad al castaño-.

Brock: "Está admirando el paisaje al parecer" –viendo al chico dirigirse al grupo después-.

Tracey: "Ahora va con el resto, vamos también habrá una batalla que no me quiero perder" –acercándose al grupo-.

Ash seguía hablando a sus pokemon hasta que logró divisar a Ark acercarse y lo presentó.

Ash: "Qué bueno que te acercas" –sonriendo y recibiendo una también de parte del chico- "El es Ark, un nuevo amigo, no lo confundan conmigo por el parecido" –señalando su cabello-.

Ark: "Ho-hola" –dijo tímidamente acercándose a algunos de ellos que lo miraban extrañados, especialmente Bayleef que sentía algo familiar en él- "¿Pasa… al-algo?" –extrañado por cómo estaban los pokemon.

Algunos se le abalanzaron sorprendiendo al resto, pero al ver a Ark reír no fue tanto.

Ark: "Ahhh… jajaja… pa-pa… paren… por favor…" –en el suelo riendo alegremente-.

Ash: "Chicos ya deténganse" –con una gota en la cabeza y habiendo reincorporado a Ark, le pregunto aquello que tanto esperaba- "¿Quieres comenzar la batalla?" –mirando con determinación al castaño-.

Ark: "De acuer-do… pe-pero no te lo pondré fá-fácil… sólo por ser… alguien nu-evo" –mirando con igual determinación al pelinegro-.

Ash: "No quiero que lo hagas, eso le añade emoción" –sonriendo-.

May: "¿Es mi imaginación o son iguales de determinados?" –con un dedo en la mejilla-.

Misty: "Espero no compartan la terquedad también, sentiría pena por Ark" –haciendo que Ash se fuera de espalda y Ark se revolcara de la risa-.

May: "Al menos el capta más rápido" –provocando la risa de ambas chicas-.

Brock: "Yo seré el juez, tomen sus posiciones".

Ya reincorporados ambos tomaron sus posiciones a un lado del campo mientras que el resto estaba sentado en unas bancas cerca de ahí.

Ash: "¿Estaría bien una batalla de uno a uno?" –preguntando al chico-.

Ark: "Va-vamos hagámoslo más in-teresan-sante… dos con-tra dos… ¿Esta-ría bien?" –conservando la timidez para hablar y jugueteando con ambos dedos índices-.

Ash: "Por mí no hay problema" –preparándose para la batalla-.

May: "Vamos dennos un buen espectáculo" –animando a ambos-.

Max: "May esto no es un concurso" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Misty: "Eso no quiere decir que no lo sea, quiero ver en persona como Ash ha progresado, pero Ark también me llama la atención" –mirando seriamente a los entrenadores-.

Delia: "Aun así será un gran combate".

Oak: "Yo creo que ese chico tiene algunas sorpresas guardadas, sólo espero verlas" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Brock: "Éste será un combate único con dos pokemon por lado, el primer entrenador que debilite ambos pokemon del contrario gana" –alzando ambas manos- "Comiencen".

Ash: "¡Pikachu, Grovyle vayan!" –saltando Pikachu al campo y Grovyle apareciera de su pokebola para acomodar su hoja a modo de mondadientes en su boca- "Veamos que tienes" –esperando el movimiento de Ark-.

Ark: "¡Ve Pichu!" –haciendo que el ratoncito corriera a su posición y luego sacando de su aparato una pokebola se detuvo para decirle algo a Pichu- "¿Qué te pare-ce si peleamos jun-tos… amigo mío?".

Pichu: "¿Pichu? ¡Pichu pi pichu!" (¿Enserio? Claro, me encantaría volver a batallar a tu lado) –exaltado y alegre por esa noticia-.

Ark: "Genial" –guardando su pokebola y saltando al lado de Pichu provocando el asombro de todos-.

Ash: "¿Qué haces? Sólo los pokemon pueden pelear" –reclamando por lo que hizo-.

Misty: "Creo que ahora le falla la cabeza" –con una gota en la cabeza provocando que los demás también lo miraran con una en sus cabezas-.

Ark: "¿Estás se-seguro… de eso? Es-pera a… que ter-mine" –poniendo ambos puños en su cintura- "¿Listo… Pichu? Su-sube"-Pichu subió a su cabeza como siempre y entonces usando su aparato en la muñeca hizo algunos ajustes- "Esto… te sorpren-derá, pe-pero espero que man-tengas… las ga-ganas de pelear" –apretando un botón sobresaliente- "¡Lazo trainer-pokemon activado!" –un brillo muy similar al de la evolución cubrió por completo a Ark que comenzó a encogerse, Pichu seguía en lo que parecía su cabeza hasta que quedó a su lado-.

El resto estaba estupefacto con lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante, era algo nunca visto por ellos, el brillo terminó dejando una figura familiar que estaba en el campo, al lado de Pichu.

Misty: "Eso es…" –con una expresión de sorpresa-.

May: "Se volvió un… ¿Pichu?" –asombrada por eso-.

Oak: "No puedo… creerlo…" –en total asombro-.

Pikachu: ¡¿Pika?! (¡¿Qué cosa?!).

May tenía razón, el brillo dejaba en el lugar otro Pichu, no había nada raro a simple vista en él, hasta que ambas no aguantaron más la curiosidad y se acercaron para verlo más de cerca y fue cuando notaron la diferencia, May tomó a Ark-Pichu, mientras que Misty tomó a Pichu.

Misty: "Sí que se volvió uno, no le veo diferencias" –comparando ambos Pichus-.

May: "No, te equivocas, sus ojos son distintos, mira éste los tiene azules" –señalando los ojos de Ark en estado Pichu- "Que tierno…" abrazando al pokemon que se ruborizó un poco-.

Max: "Hermana, compórtate…" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Ash: "¿Cómo es que pudo hacerlo?" –acercándose al grupo que sostenía a los pokemon, pensando para el mismo "Creí que algunos pokemon podían hacer eso, ¿El será un pokemon acaso?" pensando muy seriamente en ello-.

Ark por su parte se bajo de los brazos de May, Pichu hizo lo mismo y después de un revuelco de ambos en juego, Ark volvió a brillar con el mismo resplandor anterior, en unos momentos volvía a tomar su forma normal.

Ark: "Te dije… que no-no perdieras las ga-ganas de pelear" –reprochando la actitud del entrenador, y dando un suspiro pesado les dijo- "Está bien… les explicaré to-do".

Oak: "Eso espero muchacho, lo que hiciste fue algo asombroso".

Delia: "Aunque te veías muy tierno" –poniendo una mano en la cabeza del castaño-.

Ark: -Tosiendo- "Bi-bien, este es un apa…rato especial, se ba-basa en el lazo entrenador po-pokemon, algo co-como la confian…za por ejemplo" –señalando a Ash y Pikachu- "Ese la-lazo debe ser per-fecto, el entendimiento o comu-nicación entre am-ambos debe ser to-total".

Oak: "Eso lo entiendo, pero háblame sobre su uso" –mostrando señales de entender-.

Ark: "Bien, una ve-vez que se lle-ga a ese pun-to puede hacerse un enlace de trans…forma-ción, ahora que re-recuerdo un poco me-mejor esto, yo tengo este apara…to desde los seis años, junto con Pichu y-y otro pokemon, por eso ya te-tengo la posibi-lidad de hacer aquel en-enlace" –levantando el dedo índice y sonriendo-.

Ash: "Ya entiendo un poco, creí que eras un pokemon que se transformaba en humano, ya me había ocurrido algo así jejeje" –con una mano tras la espalda-.

Ark: "Jajaja, pero lo bue-no es que man-tiene algunos de mis ras-gos, como mis o-jos, otra cosa es-te aparato tiene… más fun-ciones creo, pero eso… al menos por ahora es lo que re-cuerdo" –bajando la mirada- "Lamento haber-les ocul-tado esto".

Oak: "Sorprendente" –cruzando los brazos y sonriendo-.

Misty: "Descuida, pero vamos dennos esa batalla que esperamos" –decía animada-.

May: "Sí, adelante" –mirando a Ash que tenía una vista como tramando algo- "¿Ash en qué piensas? –algo extrañada-.

Ash: "¡Eso es fabuloso! ¿Crees que yo pueda hacerlo? Me encantaría ser…" –siendo interrumpido por un coscorrón de parte de Misty-.

Misty: "¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas?!".

Ash: "¡Ouch! ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegaste?" –de rodillas sosteniéndose su cabeza para aliviar el dolor-.

Misty: "Primero ignoras que puede ser peligroso y lo otro, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?" –siendo observada por los demás con una gota en la cabeza-.

Delia: "Tiene razón Ash, no hagas nada peligroso" –regañando a su hijo-.

Ash: "Mamá…" –haciendo un puchero-.

Ark sólo se reía y luego agregaba.

Ark: "No sé si se pu…eda Ash, no puedo qui-tarme esta cosa, pero creo que se podía de-de alguna mane…ra, aunque no lo re-cuerdo" –bajando la mirada- "Vamos, te-nemos un com-bate pe-pendiente" –dirigiéndose a su lado y volviendo a brillar para acabar en estado Pichu otra vez- "¡Pichu pi!" (¡Estoy listo!) –en posición de pelea-.

Pichu por su parte se acercó a Ark-Pichu y ambos se acercaron para empezar el combate.

Ash: "Que así sea… Vayan Pikachu y Grovyle" –ambos saltaron al campo-.

Oak: "Presiento que será emocionante" –esperando ansioso la batalla-.

Delia: "Sólo espero que no se lastime".

May: "Yo creo que sigue siendo lindo" –embobada por esas ideas-.

Misty: "Ahora sólo a esperar, pero eso me recuerda… ¿Podrá usar sus ataques?".

El resto solamente esperaba la señal…

Brock: "¡Comiencen!"

Ash: "Pikachu, Grovyle, usen ataque sorpresa en ambos".

Los dos pokemon se preparaban y corrían a gran velocidad hacia sus objetivos.

Ark-Pichu: "Pichu pi… pi pichu…" (Usemos tacleada de voltios, pero pelearemos con todo) –mirando a su pokemon hablando en su mente-.

Ambos Pichus corrían cambiando a una tacleada eléctrica en el acto, las parejas impactaron con fuerza de esta manera Ark-Pikachu, Pichu-Grovyle, dejando una onda de impacto que sobresaltó a los presentes, ese ataque era nuevo a los ojos de Ash.

Ash: "¿Qué ataque fue ese?" –consternado por la fuerza de ambos Pichus, pero más porque uno de ellos era Ark-.

Brock: "Eso fue una tacleada de voltios, y fue lo bastante fuerte para parar ambos ataques" –mientras observaba el combate-.

Ash: "Esto será difícil" –cambiando a un rostro de preocupación-.

Oak: "Increíble, ese muchacho debe ser un gran entrenador".

Misty: "Y puede usar los ataques de su pokemon" –preocupada un poco-.

May: "¿Eso es bueno o malo para Ash?".

Max: "No lo sabremos hasta que continúe el combate" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Ash: "No está mal Ark, resultarás más difícil de lo que pensé, pero aún tenemos nuestras habilidades, Pikachu usa trueno, Grovyle bala semilla".

Ambos ataques se dirigían a los pequeños ratones que en su momento reaccionaron.

Ark-Pichu: "Piiii, pichu pichu pi" (Yo lo bloqueo y prepara tormenta de relámpagos).

Ark-Pichu espero a que los ataques se acercaran lo suficiente y levantó una pantalla de luz para bloquear ambos ataques creando una nube de humo que los cubrió por un momento, en tanto Pichu mandaba un rayo al cielo y éste se nubló con nubes de tormenta, Ash se distrajo por ellas y en ese momento Ark-Pichu usaba onda trueno dejando paralizados a ambos de golpe.

May: "Eso fue rápido y sincronizado" –asombrada por esa combinación-.

Misty: "Y eso que es entrenador al parecer".

Max: "Eso me recuerda que no aseguró no ser un coordinador May" –dando esperanzas a la castaña para obtener algún consejo luego-.

Tracey: "Pelea tan bien como un pokemon, recuerden que Ash es semifinalista, y sus pokemon están en un muy buen nivel" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ash: "Oh no, Pikachu, Grovyle salgan de ahí" –gritaba preocupado por lo que viniera-.

Lamentablemente sus pokemon no podían hacer nada, la onda trueno los tenía totalmente inmóviles, Pichu por su parte ya estaba listo para su ataque y recibiendo la confirmación se Ark-Pichu lanzaba un gruñido haciendo que cuatro rayos en las esquinas donde estaban Pikachu y Grovyle giraran y se fueran acercando a ellos en el centro.

Ash: "¡Cuidado!" –gritaba algo desesperado-.

Era tarde los cuatro rayos se unían en uno solo provocando un tornado eléctrico de gran potencia lastimando mucho a ambos, que cayeron muy débiles al desvanecerse.

Tracey: "Cielos, un solo ataque y ya están muy débiles".

Max: "Esto no durará mucho" –preocupado por lo que seguiría-.

Ash: "Eso fue poderoso… ¿Pueden seguir?" –preguntándoles a ambos-.

Ambos pokemon con mucho esfuerzo lograban ponerse en pie, pero el efecto de la parálisis era evidente y no podían moverse a voluntad, en ese momento Pichu recibía otra instrucción de Ark en su mente y ambos corrían hacia los rivales, ambos hacían brillar sus colas, sólo que la de Pichu cambió al rodearse de agua mientras la de Ark-Pichu seguía brillando.

Misty: "¡Un ataque hidrocola!" –advirtió Misty-.

May: "El otro parece ser una cola de hierro" –al recordar el ataque de Pikachu-.

Ash: "Rayos, intenten esquivarlo" –esperando que pudieran hacerlo-.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Pikachu recibiera la hidrocola y Grovyle la cola de hierro, ambos cayeron desmayados en el campo por la intensidad de los golpes provocando la tristeza de Ash al notar que había perdido.

Brock: "Pikachu y Grovyle no pueden continuar, la victoria es para Ark y Pichu" –señalando a los Pichus con una mano-.

Ash: "Oh amigos, ¿Están bien?" –acercándose a sus pokemon-.

Ark y Pichu volvían a revolcarse en el suelo en uno de sus juegos y luego corrían persiguiéndose entre sí, hasta que se acercaron a los otros, lo mismo hicieron los demás al terminar el combate.

Los pokemon de Ash parecían algo lastimados pero luego se incorporaron con algo de cansancio, Ark volvía a brillar para tomar su forma humana.

Ark "Perdón, creo… que nos emo-ciona-mos mu…cho y no los de-jamos re-accionar" –apenado por eso-.

Misty: "No te preocupes, le pasa todo el tiempo, a ver si así toma más enserio sus entrenamientos…" –regañando al peliazabache-.

Ash: "Descuida, creo que te subestimé mucho, pero dime, ¿Qué ataque fue ese que hizo Pichu mientras usabas onda trueno?" –algo interesado por eso-.

Ark: "Tormen-ta de relám-pagos" –ahora agachándose y tocando a Pikachu y Grovyle en la cabeza- "Están al-go… débile-les, los cura-remos con Garde-voir" –sacando otra vez la pokebola blanca con verde-.

Max: "¿Tormenta de relámpagos? Nunca he oído de este ataque, Pichu debe estar en un alto nivel para no dañarse con esos ataques" –levantando el dedo índice-.

Ark: "Luego… te cu-ento de eso… por aho-ra hay que curar a am-bos" –ya habiendo sacado a Gardevoir- "Garde-voir usa recu-peración con Grovyle, yo-yo me en…cargo de Pikachu" –tomándolo en brazos y poniendo una mano en la cabeza de este-.

Gardevoir: "Garde…" (De acuerdo) –poniendo ambas "manos" en el hombro y cabeza del pokemon que estaba sentado en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a brillar las partes que tocaba-.

Ash: "¿Qué hace ella? –algo extrañado-.

Misty: "Usa recuperación para darle algo de energía, así recupera sus fuerzas, muy útil para evitar ir al centro pokemon" –aclarando las dudas-.

May: "¿Qué hay de Pikachu?" –mirando como Ark lo sostenía-.

Ark: "Ahora es m-mi tur-no" –apretando unos botones en su aparato y luego volver a colocar su mano en Pikachu- "Recuperación" –dijo con tono normal cerrando sus ojos y enseguida comenzaba a brillar la parte donde estaba su mano-.

Oak: "¡También permite usar movimientos en ese estado!" –sorprendido por eso-.

Brock: "Quien lo diría… esa cosa es muy útil al parecer" –cruzando los brazos y mirando neutralmente al chico-.

Unos segundos más tarde ambos pokemon estaban en perfecto estado.

Ash: "¡Pikachu, Grovyle, se ven muy bien!" –alegrado por aquel hecho- "Muchas gracias Ark" -sonriendo al castaño-.

Ark: "A mí no-no, a Gardevo-ir, ella hizo to-do, además sin ella no-no… po-dría usar esa habi-lidad" –recibiendo un abrazo por parte de ella-.

Ash: "Ya veo, en ese caso muchas gracias Gardevoir" –sonriendo a la pokemon-.

Pikachu: "Pikachu… pika pika" (Sí, muchas gracias) –bajando y dirigiéndose a ella-.

Grovyle: "Grovyle… Grov… vyle" (Esto… gracias por curarme) –algo apenado y ofreciendo su mano a la pokemon-.

Gardevoir: "Garde… gardevoir gar" (No hay de que, es un placer) –tomando a Pikachu en sus brazos y recibiendo el saludo de Grovyle-.

May: "Al parecer ellos están agradecidos, y contentos" –mirando a los pokemon hablar en su idioma-.

Max: "Ark, ¿Podrías decirnos cómo usaste recuperación?" –acercándose algo curioso por saber eso, ya que no le gustaba desconocer algunas cosas-.

Ash: "Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo, además de algunos detalles en la batalla" –algo serio-.

Delia: "Ya comenzarán otra vez a interrogarlo…" –reprochando a ambos-.

Ark: "Descuide, les de-bo una expli-cación de todos mo-dos" –tocándose su garganta al notar que su habla mejoraba-.

Oak: "¿Qué les dije? Ya está recuperando la capacidad, pero aun así no te esfuerces mucho" –dando una sonrisa al castaño-.

Ark: "Bien, ahora les di-ré como puedo ha-cer eso, con la ayuda de es-ta cosa puedo usar los ata-ques o habili-dades de los pokemon que traigo con-migo, evitando que de-ba trans-formar-me en ellos para eso, se debe te-ner un lazo algo desarro-llado pero no al pun-to de la trans-formación, ahora con res-pecto a la batalla recuer-do muchos momentos con Pichu don-de jugábamos o entre-nábamos en ese estado por lo que ya te-nía experi-encia en esto, es-pero eso res-ponda sus dudas" –dando un respiro pesado y luego tomando aire para reponerse-.

Ash: "¿Y qué se siente ser un pokemon?" –esa pregunta interesó a todos-.

May "Podrías darnos alguna idea por favor" –ambos se acercaron y ponían una cara de ternura provocando vergüenza en las caras de los demás, especialmente Delia, Max y Misty-.

Ark: "Pues no es al-go que sea fácil de ex-plicar, debes pro-barlo por ti mismo para saberlo con de-talles, aunque po-dría decirles que es muy confor-table" –acariciando a su Pichu-.

Eso provocó que ambos miraran al suelo y luego levantaran la mirada pensando en cómo sería ser un pokemon.

Misty: "Ahora son dos los que piensan lo mismo" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Max: "Sabía que mi hermana era ingenua, pero esto es ridículo" –acomodando sus lentes con una gota en su cabeza también-.

Oak: "Pues no los culpo, es una linda idea la que ambos tienen, quizás un día lo sabrán" –poniendo sus manos en la bata de laboratorio-.

En ese momento los estómagos de Ash, May y Ark sonaban provocando que sus caras cambiaran a una de vergüenza.

Delia: "Parece que tienen hambre, ya es tarde, debemos volver a la casa y preparar la cena" –juntando ambas manos-.

Ash: "¿Puedes preparar algo especial hoy mamá? Quisiera celebrar mi desempeño" –con un puño frente a él-.

Delia: "Claro Ash, te haré todo un festín, además tengo unas nuevas recetas para hacer" –haciendo que Ash cambiará a una expresión de alegría-.

Ash: "¡Qué bien! ¿Profesor, Tracey quisieran venir también?" –preguntando a ambos-.

Oak: "Será un placer".

Tracey: "Iremos al terminar los quehaceres" –levantando el pulgar-.

Ash: "De acuerdo, vamos ahora a preparar todo" –partiendo hacía su casa acompañados de los demás-.

Ark por su parte volteó a ver el campo con los pokemon en el, hasta que su Pichu lo hizo volver en sí y acercarse al grupo otra vez.

Ya todos juntos partían a la casa para festejar en grande lo sucedido, tanto el desempeño de Ash, como la ligera recuperación de Ark, que gracias a ellos, estaba comenzando a experimentar nuevamente la amistad, luego de varios días con problemas en su vida.

Continuará…


	11. Ayudas y desahogos

**Capítulo 10: Ayudas y desahogos**

Anochecía en pueblo Paleta, las estrellas aparecían en el cielo junto con una luna que daba un ambiente perfecto al hogar de Ash, dentro de aquella casa el grupo descansaba mientras la señora Delia cocinaba con una compañía singular en la cocina, pero nuestro grupo no se percató de eso.

Ash: "Me alegra tanto estar aquí nuevamente" –estirando sus brazos en el sillón-.

May: "Tu casa es muy bonita Ash, me recuerda a la mía" –enterneciendo sus ojos al contemplar con detenimiento aquella morada-.

Ash: "Humilde, pero es un bonito lugar" –sonriendo a la castaña-.

Misty: "Y que tal tu aventura en Hoen, ¿Algo novedoso que quieras contar?" –esperando alguna historia sobre su viaje-.

Ash: "Lo de siempre, nuevos amigos, retos difíciles, encuentros con pokemon legendarios, organizaciones que amenazan el mundo… en fin, eso al menos en resumen" –aquel sarcasmo hizo que Misty lo mirara con una gota en la cabeza-.

Max: "¿Qué dices? ¿Y qué tal cuando te sentías mal en el barco?" –provocando que May le tapara la boca en el acto y Ash se pusiera algo nervioso-.

May: "¡Max esas cosas son personales!" –jalando las mejillas del pequeño-.

Misty: "¿Me perdí de algo?" –extrañada por sus reacciones-.

Ash: "Esto… es que… bueno yo… pues…" –temblando por su nerviosismo en eso May lo notaba-.

May: "Esto… Ash estás… temblando de nuevo…" –provocando un sobresalto en Ash-.

Ash: "No es… nada… sólo que…" –parando de golpe para observar a May y calmarse- "… (suspirando)… Ya estoy bien" –sonriendo a la castaña-.

May por su parte recordó aquella "confesión" en el río sobre cómo se calmaba y bajo la vista un tanto apenada y ruborizada.

Misty: "Sí que me perdí de algo" –mirando con cierta picardía al chico que trataba de disimular su rubor ocultándose tras su gorra al notar por que May bajó la mirada, Brock por su parte le daba señas a ella para que parara- "Ya veo, creo que has madurado un poco Ash" –extrañando al chico-.

Ash: "¿Un poco?" –recibiendo unas señas por parte de Brock en dirección a May- "Ahhh" –sobresaltado y luego recibiendo una ayuda muy oportuna en ese momento-.

Delia: "La comida está lista" –provocando que Ash saliera corriendo a sentarse causando a los demás que "perdieran el equilibrio" al verlo-.

Misty: -"Creo que ya está preparado" pensó en un momento para sí misma sonriendo al procesar una idea en su mente-.

Max: "¿Y Ark?" –mirando a todos los lados-.

Brock: "Creo que estaba en la cocina al parecer".

Se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la cocina, al llegar a ella, lo primero que vieron fue a un Ash sorprendido y quieto, al lograr ver por qué estaba así se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al notar el tremendo festín que estaba sobre la mesa, había suficientes platillos como para alimentar al grupo por 3 días.

Ash: "Mamá… ¿Tú hiciste todo esto sola?" –con ojos del tamaño de dos platos-.

May: "Nunca vi tanta comida preparada así" –igual de sorprendida que Ash pero con mirada normal-.

Misty: "Cielos, esta vez sí se superó a sí misma señora Ketchum" –sonriendo-.

Brock: "Y yo no le ayude" –con cataratas en sus ojos-.

Delia: "Son muy amables, pero no lo hice yo sola, Ark me ayudó bastante y varios platillos son hechos por él, especialmente ese que está cubierto" –exaltando a los demás y señalando un plato en el centro cubierto por un ¿tapa platos? (o algo así xD)-.

Ark: "Jejeje, bueno yo se co-cinar algo bien, espero les gus-te, lo hice a modo de agrade-cimiento" –bajando la vista muy apenado-.

El timbre sonaba en esos momentos y la señora Delia fue a ver quién era.

Delia: "Buenas noches, oh son ustedes, pasen ya vamos a comenzar" –recibiendo cortésmente a sus visitas-.

Oak: "Sentimos la demora" –algo apenado-.

Tracey: "¿Y el resto señora Ketchum?" –mirando la sala vacía-.

Delia: "Están en la cocina, síganme ya empezaremos-.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, al llegar notaron que no habían empezado.

Oak: "Hola, buenas noches chicos, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo" –saludando a los presentes-.

Tracey: "Buenas noches amigos" –acompañado de la señora Delia-.

Ash: "Hola, que bueno que pudieran venir, ¿Ya podemos empezar ahora?" –tomando sus cubiertos-.

Delia: "Sí ya pueden, pero come con tranquilidad Ash" –mirándolo con una sonrisa-.

Misty: "¿Es eso posible?" –causando una ligera risotada en los presentes-.

Ark: "Oh va-mos, no seas tan du-ra con el" –destapando el plato cubierto- "Espero sea de su gusto este platillo-.

Era una especie de arroz con especias, acompañado de carne y vegetales, un plato muy adornado y en el centro estaba la palabra "gracias" formada por la carne y vegetales, todos, excepto la señora Delia, quedaron asombrados ante tal platillo.

Ash: "Yo quiero un poco" –sacando una porción y probándola al instante- "Cielos… está delicioso" –comiendo como de costumbre ahora-.

May: "Veamos que tal esta" –sacando un poco y sirviéndose, el resto los imitaba- "Sí que sabe bien" –con estrellas en los ojos-.

Misty: "¿Tú lo preparaste Ark? No está nada mal" –sonriendo-.

Brock: "¿Puedes darme la receta? Supera incluso a la sopa secreta de mi tía Chepina" –comiendo su parte-.

Ark: "Paren que me da al-go de pena" –bajando la mirada y provocando una ligera risa en los demás-.

Pasaban las horas y ya era tiempo de irse a dormir, el profesor Oak y Tracey ya se habían retirado, pero quedaba la duda en cómo se distribuirían para dormir.

Delia: "No, las chicas dormirán juntas, no quiero que hagan nada indebido" –con tono regañón-.

Misty: "A mí no me molesta".

May: "Por mí no hay inconveniente, ¿Pero no cree que exagera un poco? –con algo de pena-.

Brock: "Pues ni modo" –bajando la mirada-.

Max: "Tú dormirás conmigo, debo vigilarte" –jalando una oreja del moreno-.

Ash: "Entonces… ¿Yo dormiré con Ark?" –algo extrañado-.

Delia: "Pero hay una habitación solamente con dos camas, las otras dos tienen una".

May y Misty: "Nosotras dormiremos en una con una cama, no tenemos prejuicios" –dando una lección de madurez a los demás-.

Ark: "Brock y Max, us-tedes duerman en la habi-tación con dos camas, yo ocu-paré poco es-pacio, dormiré en es-tado Pichu, así que Ash ocupará la cama".

Delia: "Pero Ark, ¿No dormirás mal, es decir descansarás adecuadamente? –algo preocupada-.

Ark: "No se preo-cupe, además ya lo he he-cho varias ve-ces, ¿Cierto amigo?" –mirando a su Pichu-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi pichu" (Sí, no da problemas).

Ash: "¿Enserio? Pues ya está decidido".

Y con las despedidas de buenas noches cada par se fue a su respectiva habitación, ninguna tenía problemas, pero sí había una que tenía una conversación particular.

Ash: "Enserio, quiero ser un maestro pokemon, por eso me gustaría saber que se siente ser un pokemon" –hablando con el castaño-.

Ark: "Sé cómo te si-entes pero no puedo ha-cer nada, al menos por aho-ra" –presionando los botones y con Pichu es su cabeza- "Ahora des-cansa, yo es-toy algo agotado, así que buenas no-ches".

Ash: "Buenas noches" –dijo algo desanimado y metiéndose en la cama mirando como el castaño volvía a ser un Pichu-.

Ark y Pichu se estaban acomodando en el suelo hasta que Ash les dio una idea.

Ash: "Al menos duerman sobre la cama, como Pikachu, no creo que tengas problema en eso" –aconsejando a los Pichus que se miraron y luego subieron para acomodarse cerca de Pikachu luego de un revuelco entre los tres en juego- "Al menos dormirán bien, buenas noches amigos" –apagando las luces-.

Pikachu: "Que bueno es tener compañía de mi tipo" –hablando en su idioma y muy bajo para no llamar la atención de Ash-.

Pichu: "Eres muy amable Pikachu, te pareces mucho a tu amo" –respondiéndole-.

Ark-Pichu: "¿Tú eres su primer pokemon cierto?" –causando sorpresa en Pikachu al saber cómo Ark podía hablar en su idioma pokemon-.

Pikachu: "Así es… pero, ¿Cómo es que sabes también el idioma pokemon?".

Ark-Pichu: "No fue fácil, pero sólo lo logro entender completamente como pokemon" –respondiendo su duda y luego agregando- "Además en este estado no tengo dificultades de habla" –sonriendo-.

Pichu: "Y yo le ayudé a comprende nuestro idioma" –bostezando un poco- "Al principio le costó mucho, pero luego se adaptó perfectamente".

Pikachu: "Sí que son unidos, al igual que Ash y yo" –bostezando- "Será mejor dormirnos, creo que estamos cansados" –acomodándose-.

Ark-Pichu: "Sí, lo mismo digo, buenas noches" –empezando a dormir-.

Pichu: "Buenas noches" –durmiendo junto a su amo-.

Pasaron algunas horas y algo incomodaba a nuestro Pichu especial.

Ark-Pichu: -"Ya no puedo dormir más…" despertando y hablando a su mente mirando los alrededores "Saldré afuera a caminar"-.

Se levantó sigilosamente y con mucho cuidado tomó su forma humana para salir, pero su Pichu lo notó al instante.

Pichu: "¿A dónde vas? –le decía a su mente mientras lo miraba levantando su cabeza-.

Ark: "Tranquilo solamente iré a dar una vuelta, tú sólo descansa" –le respondía en la mente-.

Pichu: "Ten cuidado, pero espero te relajes" –volviendo a dormir-.

Ark: "Gracias amigo" –saliendo de la habitación y luego de bajar las escaleras salió de la casa en total silencio- "Ese cerezo me parece un buen lugar" –caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba en el día-.

La noche parecía acoger a nuestro amigo, la brisa paró, las estrellas relucían más y la Luna tomaba una tonalidad relajante para descansar, llegando al lugar lo primero que hizo fue mirar al lago que reflejaba perfectamente aquella luna.

Ark: -"Este lugar me parece muy familiar, siento que aquí estuve en un tiempo" pensando en su mente, mirando al cerezo y recordando aquellas imágenes de una chica especial para el "Aún tengo tu recuerdo, al parecer la promesa de nunca olvidarte te mantiene en mi corazón" derramando unas lágrimas acompañadas de sollozos de dolor interno-.

Una ligera brisa azotaba al cerezo dándole una sensación de movimiento.

Ark: "Debo calmarme" –sentándose respaldado por el árbol, otro recuerdo salía a brote y entonces aquella idea salió a su rescate- "La canción, eso me relajará, aunque sólo recuerdo la melodía… aun así al menos haré algo".

El castaño calmó toda su intranquilidad en un suspiro profundo, liberando toda su tensión en esa acción, tomo algo de aire y comenzó a tararear una canción…

Ark: "Aaaaaahhhhh naaaahhh" –comenzaba con una voz suave y tranquila para después comenzar a tararear una canción que varios recuerdos le traía-.

Pasaron diez minutos y esta vez el chico sacó una flauta de madera algo antigua de su mochila-cinturón.

Ark: "Se me olvidaba que traía esto conmigo…" –mirando con cierta nostalgia esa flauta que luego de otro respiro comenzó a tocarla por largos minutos-.

La noche degustaba el sonido de esa tonada, una brisa movía las aguas del lago para darle un ritmo nocturno muy especial, parecía que el lago danzaba acompañado del brillo de las estrellas que se movían en su reflejo al compás del lago, sin embargo, todo este ambiente se llenaba de tristeza y las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del castaño que seguía tocando su instrumento, la razón de ellas era que estaba recobrando algo de su memoria, cada momento que tocaba era una parte de sí que recobraba, lamentablemente era aquellos recuerdos dolorosos de sus seres queridos, en especial aquella chica que el tanto quería.

Mientras en la casa todos dormían hasta que alguien se despertó por improvisto…

Ash: -"No de nuevo, el sueño me falla… me vuelve esa sensación dentro de mí" hablando en su mente y mirando el techo de su habitación hasta que sus pupilas recobraban la claridad por completo, se sentó un momento y notó que faltaba un Pichu, pensó que era Ark ya que observó donde se quedó "¿Dónde estará Ark?" mirando luego por la ventana, "Es una linda noche, saldré para relajarme" acomodó sus cosas y salió en total silencio, aun así el Pichu se percató de eso-.

Pichu: "Esto es muy curioso, parece que mis suposiciones son ciertas…" –volviendo a su posición para dormirse-.

Con todo el sigilo posible bajo las escaleras, no provocó ruido alguno y así siguió hasta salir de su casa, caminó hasta una colina y escuchó una melodía misteriosa.

Ash: "¿Música?" –calmando sus sentidos para oír mejor- "Viene del lago al parecer" –corriendo en esa dirección-.

Al irse acercando podía escuchar como la tonada aumentaba su intensidad, al llegar a los arbustos pudo asegurar lo que pensaba, era Ark quien estaba bajo el cerezo tocando una flauta, pero notó algo distinto en el esta vez.

Ash: "Con que eras tú… pero notó algo distinto" –enfocando su vista- "Mejor me acerco" –pensaba en su mente para luego acercarse-.

Ark por su parte seguía tocando aquella melodía, las lágrimas bajaban ahora con tal velocidad que parecían una línea continua, pero mantenía el ritmo, hasta que en un punto no aguanto más la magnitud de la tristeza en sus recuerdos recientes.

Ark: "AAARRGGHHHHH" –gritó con furia para después estallar en llanto poniendo ambas manos en su rostro aún con la flauta en ellas que era mojada por las lágrimas del castaño-.

Ash veía esa imagen algo extrañado y con cierta tristeza, pero incluso así, se le acercó, hasta estar frente a él, lo llamó para sacarlo de su estado o al menos intentar aliviarlo.

Ash: "Ark… disculpa… ¿Estás bien?" –con cierto dolor en su corazón por ese desconsuelo en su nuevo amigo-.

Ark paró todo su llanto al escucharlo y dirigiendo su mirada a él, le sonrió.

Ark: "No… no te preocu-pes, es sólo que recor-dé algo muy triste en mi vida" –limpiando de su rostro las lágrimas-.

Ash: -Sentándose a su lado- "¿Puedo… saberlo?" –teniendo la ligera esperanza de aliviarlo con algo de plática-.

Ark: "No sé si… lo en-tiendas" –llevando su mirada al lago- "Pe-ro te diré, re-cordaba cier-tas cosas mientras to-caba esta flauta" –mostrando el instrumento-.

Ash: "¿Cómo es que sabes tocarla? ¿Esto es algo que te entristece?" –provocando una sonrisa en el castaño-.

Ark: "Vamos por par-te, aprendí a to-carla cuando viajaba, pero más por-que le gus-taba a una chica, al-guien muy es-pecial para mí" –sus ojos brillaban al hablar de esa persona-.

Ash: "¿Una amiga?" –preguntaba ingenuamente-.

Ark: "No… esa chi-ca era más es-pecial que una amiga… de ella yo… me ena-moré… es la chi-ca de quien me enamoré per-dídamente" –unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero las reprimió para demostrar algo de fuerza al menos-.

Ash: "¿Enamorado? Eh oído de eso, pero nunca supe exactamente de que se trata" –mirando el lago bastante confuso, haciendo que Ark "perdiera el equilibrio"-.

Ark: "¿En-serio… no lo sabes?" –mirando extrañado al pelinegro-.

Ash: "No lo sé… esas cosas… me son confusas" –poniendo una mano en su pecho pues le volvía a salir esa sensación-.

Ark: "Bue-no no es al-go que sea fácil de en-tender, pero bási-camente es cuando sien-tes algo más que amis-tad hacia alguien, al prin-cipio era mi amiga, pero des-pués noté ciertas cosas que me pa-saban cuando es-taba con ella" –tratando dar una explicación simple-.

Ash: "¿Puedes darme una idea? –algo curioso sobre ese tema-.

Ark: "Te di-ré que me pasó, pri-mero me gus-taba su com-pañía, me rela-jaba, me sentía tran-quilo estar con ella, segun-do sentía algo ra-ro en mi interior, al pen-sar en ella o re-cordarla sen-tía que mi in-terior daba vuel-tas, me con-fundía, me to-mó algo de ti-empo saber que me pa-saba, has-ta que noté que… era ella la que me hacía sen-tir así" –bajo la mirada y sonreía al recordar como se había enamorado-.

Ash: "¿Y qué más te pasaba?" –algo asustado pues esas descripciones se ajustaban a su estado en los últimos días-.

Ark: "No… quería… sepa-rarme de ella, tuve la opor-tunidad de abra-zarla, de que dur-miera en mis bra-zos o a mi lado, in-cluso una vez dormí en sus bra-zos, el sen-tirla tan cer-ca mío es al-go que no pue-do expli-carte con pa-labras, pe-ro es al-go tan lindo que cuan-do lo pruebas no quieres de-jar de sen-tirlo" –no pudo evitar que una última lágrima bajara por la mejilla contraria, sin que Ash la viera, a su vez algo en su garganta desaparecía dentro de ella, pero él no lo notó-.

Ash: "Todo esto suena a que te sucedía algo malo… ¿Qué hiciste para que se te pasara?" –preguntaba ingenuamente-.

Ark: "Sí que no sabes del tema, pero en fin… yo no aguante más y se lo dije, luego de una extraña situación le dije todo lo que sentía, como me hacía pensar, sentir, en fin le dije que me había enamorado de ella" –una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-.

Ash: "¿Y qué te dijo ella?" –con semblante calmado, pero a la vez curioso ignorando algo particular en como recibía su respuesta-.

Ark: "No te diré con exactitud, pero ella me correspondió mis sentimientos, también me dijo como se había enamorado de mí, pero por miedo no me lo había dicho, aunque yo también tenía miedo en esos momentos, luego de todo ese desahogo me sentí tan aliviado como nunca más lo he recordado" –bajaba su mirada aun con esa sonrisa-.

Ash: "¿Y ella… dónde está?" –extrañado por que si dijo que quería estar con ella, el se encontraba solo en ese lugar-.

Ark cambio nuevamente a un rostro con mucha tristeza.

Ark: "Hubo un accidente… entonces nos separamos… pero desde ese día la busco por todos los lugares… aunque no la he encontrado…" –unos sollozos acompañaban más lágrimas en el, pero luego de unos minutos notó algo en él mismo-.

Ash: "Lo lamento… no quería…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Ark: "Descuida, gracias por hablarme, necesitaba desahogarme, pero no te has dado cuenta… que hablo perfectamente ahora" –tocando su garganta sintiendo que nada malo había en ella-.

Ash: "Cierto no me di cuenta… estaba tan interesado en la conversación que no lo noté" –sonriendo al castaño- "Que bueno que ya tu habla está perfecta".

Ark: "Creo que yo debo agradecerte, esta conversación me alivio… pero hay algo que quiero que me digas Ash" –sonriendo al chico-.

Ash: "Claro, no hay problema, sólo dime" –esperando la pregunta-.

Ark: "¿Te has enamorado de alguien?" –provocando que el chico se exaltara-.

Ash: "¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! –algo sonrojado por eso-.

Ark: "Oh vamos, yo te conté como a mí me paso, sería justo al menos que me respondieras eso, además no te estoy pidiendo quien es si llegaras a estarlo" –calmando un poco al de ojos marrones-.

Ash: "Bueno… yo… no lo sé… siento que me pasa algo parecido… pero no estoy seguro…" –bajando la mirada-.

Ark: "Entiendo… estás algo confuso… te comprendo perfectamente, pero te daré un consejo" –poniéndose algo serio-.

Ash: "Dime…" –prestando atención a lo que venía-.

Ark: "No pierdas tiempo en decírselo, no sabes cuando el destino te separe de esa persona y no puedas decirle, y luego te arrepientas de por vida" –cambiando su vista al lago otra vez-.

Ash: "Gracias… creo que ya entiendo…" –mirando también el lago hasta que Ark volvió a hablarle-.

Ark: "Sin embargo, debes tomarte tu tiempo para que esos sentimientos se te aclaren, podrías confundirte, aunque eso lo sabrás tú en el debido momento" –dando una sonrisa al chico que lo acompañaba- "Y gracias por aliviar mi tristeza y mejorar mi habla".

Ash: "No hay porqué, también me has ayudado" –viendo la Luna y luego sugiriendo- "¿No crees que es mejor irnos a dormir? Ya es tarde".

Ark: "Tienes razón, tu madre podría enojarse si no nos llega a ver, así que vámonos".

Ambos se reincorporaron y partieron rumbo a la casa.

En el trayecto Ash le dijo una última cosa a Ark.

Ash: "Esto Ark… ¿Podrías dejarme intentar transformarme en un pokemon?" –algo apenado por eso-.

Ark: "Está bien, creo que te lo mereces, ya veremos si podemos mañana" –suspirando-.

Ash: "¡Qué bien!" –provocando mucha alegría en el-.

Ark por su parte lo veía con una sonrisa, llegaron a su casa pero antes Ark se volvió un Pichu, Ash entendió lo que planeaba así que lenta y sigilosamente entraron a la casa y luego a su habitación, el sueño ya les ganaba a ambos y luego de que ambos sonrieran dispusieron volver a dormir, pero Pichu volvía a hablarle a su entrenador.

Pichu: "¿Cómo te sientes? Seguro se encontraron por ahí" –le decía en su mente-.

Ark-Pichu: "Mucho mejor, además gracias a él puedo hablar perfectamente otra vez".

Pichu: "Estaba preocupado porque tocaste esa canción, ¿Ya la recuerdas verdad?".

Ark-Pichu: "Sí, y gracias por no decirme todo, me hubiera confundido mucho, ahora duerme, estoy agotado" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Pichu: "Descuida, sólo descansa" –durmiendo otra vez pero pensando para el mismo, "Será mejor que él lo recuerde, tal vez… sea mejor que nunca lo sepa…" –terminado ese pensamiento cayó vencido por el sueño-.

Así terminaba aquella noche para todos, en especial para Ash y Ark, ya que ambos habían tenido algunos problemas y se durmieron más tarde, eso dejó a la casa en completo silencio, mientras en aquel lago, un árbol de cerezo dejaba caer dos flores que acompañadas por el viento llegaron a las tranquilas aguas del lago y comenzaban a moverse juntas sobre él.

Continuará…


	12. Deseos cumplidos y… ¿Suerte?

**Capítulo 11: Deseos cumplidos y… ¿Suerte?**

Ya era de día en pueblo paleta, el sol irradiaba alegría, los pokemon salían de sus lugares, el viento hacía notar la frescura de esa estación y nuestro grupo ya despertaba.

Ash: "… Ummmm…" –abriendo lentamente sus ojos para notar la luz del sol- "Ya es de día…" –bostezando- "… Buenos días chicos" –les decía a los tres pokemon que se estiraban para quitarse lo adormilado que estaban-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika" (See, buenos días).

Pichu: "Pichu pi" (Dormí tan bien… hola por cierto).

Ark tomaba su forma humana y luego saludaba.

Ark: "Hola Ash, Pikachu y Pichu" –haciendo que este último saltara y subiera a su cabeza- "Mmmmm… ahhhh… buenos días" –estirando su cuerpo-.

Ash: "Que bien, ¿Les parece si vamos a desayunar?" –acomodando sus cosas-.

Ark: "Buena idea, ya tengo hambre" –poniendo sus manos en el estómago-.

Pikachu y Pichu: "Pika/Pichu" (Bien/ De acuerdo) –decían juntos-.

Ambos entrenadores bajaban con sus pokemon, mientras en la cocina alguien preparaba el desayuno.

Delia: "Conociendo a mi hijo llegará en unos segundos, y como Ark tiene su parecido debería llegar con él en… tres, dos, uno…" –hablando en su mente y dejando dos desayunos en la mesa-.

Ash: "Buenos días mamá" –sonriendo al momento de que llegara a uno-.

Ark: "Buenos días señora Ketchum" –también sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Ash-.

Delia: "Hola chicos, siéntense, ya están sus desayunos" –poniendo las manos en las cabezas de ambos y pensando para sí misma "No me equivoqué"-.

Ash y Ark: "Muchas gracias" –decían al unísono y tomando sus lugares comenzaban a comer-.

Delia: "Se ve que despertaron con hambre" –mientras arreglaba otras cosas-.

Ash: "Por cierto mamá, ¿Sabes dónde están los demás?" –parando de comer-.

Delia: "Aún no bajan, deben seguir durmiendo".

Ark: "¿Qué tal si salimos un rato luego de desayunar?".

Ash: "Es una buena idea".

Delia: "Fue mi imaginación o hablaste perfectamente Ark" –mirando al castaño-.

Ark: "No señora, ya estoy mejor, bueno gracias a ustedes, ahora puedo hacerlo sin mayores complicaciones" –sonriendo a la señora-.

Delia: "Me alegro, ahora ya no tendrás esa dificultad".

Ash y Ark: "Gracias por la comida" –lo que causó que cruzaran miradas-.

Delia: "De nada, sólo diviértanse" –retirando los platos-.

Ash: "¿Qué tal una carrera al cerezo?" –parándose de su asiento-.

Ark: "Acepto el reto" –saliendo junto a él y luego comenzando a correr-.

La señora Delia solamente miraba esa imagen de los dos corriendo a toda velocidad con una sonrisa.

Ya en el cerezo, dos chicos estaban recobrando su aliento.

Ash: "¿Qué tal un empate?" –alzando la vista-.

Ark: "Eso fue un empate" –tomando aire-.

Ash: "Bien, ahora empecemos, quiero que me digas como volverme un pokemon" –acercándose al chico-.

Ark: "Hey con calma" –sentándose bajo el cerezo- "Déjame preparar todo, ve pensando en quien volverte".

Devuelta en la casa las dos chicas ya bajaban a la cocina y notaron dos platos en la mesa.

Misty: "Buenos días señora Ketchum".

May: "Hola señora Delia, buen día".

Delia: "Con que ya bajaron, sus desayunos están listos, ahora sólo faltan Brock y Max" –preparando otra porción-.

May: "¿Y dónde están Ash y Ark? –comenzando a comer-.

Delia: "Ambos salieron hacía esa dirección" –señalando el camino al cerezo-.

Misty: "Deben estar donde encontramos a Ark, aunque ya sé que debe estar pensando Ash" –continuando su desayuno-.

Delia: "¿Crees que esté intentando que Ark lo convierta en pokemon?" –volteándose algo preocupada-.

Misty: "No lo creo, estoy segura" –con una risa nerviosa-.

May: "Pues si está con Ark no creo que le pase algo malo".

Misty: "¿Cómo estás tan segura?" –algo extrañada-.

May: "Dime loca, pero siento en el algo muy parecido en Ash, su confianza y preocupación" –algo sonrojada- "¿A poco no lo sientes también?".

Misty: "Es verdad, aunque me preocupa de todas maneras" –terminando su desayuno-.

May: "Entonces vamos por ellos" –dejando su plato- "Muchas gracias señora Delia".

Misty: "Claro, voy contigo" –dejando su plato también- "Gracias señora Ketchum ya volvemos" –saliendo junto a la castaña-.

En eso Delia las ve pasar frente a la ventana.

Delia: "Me pregunto quién de las dos le dirá primero" –bajando su vista sonriendo-.

De vuelta en el cerezo Ash estaba realmente impaciente por lo que hacía Ark.

Ash: "¿Ya está?".

Ark: "Aún no" –oprimiendo botones y leyendo instrucciones en una pantalla pequeña que tenía el aparato-.

Ash: "Cielos… me mata la emoción" –dijo algo exasperado-.

Pikachu: "Pika pikaaa" (No exageres) –con una gota en la cabeza causando la risa en Pichu-.

Ark: "Ya está listo, ahora recordé como era" –poniéndose de pie- "Bien pon atención a lo que te diré".

Ash: "Soy todo oídos" –parándose frente a él-.

Ark: "Como te dije antes esto se basa en el lazo que tienes con tu pokemon, si este es muy débil o no está completamente desarrollado no podrás hacerlo, ahora cuando seas un pokemon lo más probable es que no puedas hacer un ataque, así que no te esfuerces, puedes agotarte, y lo otro es que no te preocupes en quedarte como pokemon ya que el efecto se acaba en cierto tiempo, cuando ya lo dominas como yo puedes quedarte así incluso por semanas" –levantando el índice como un sabio- "Ahora, ¿Qué pokemon quieres ser? Dime para medir el lazo que tienes y ver si es posible la transformación".

Ash: "Si es por lazo, entonces elijo a Pikachu" –mirando a su amigo en el hombro-.

Pikachu: "Pika… pika pi" (Enserio… eso es genial) –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Creo que él está de acuerdo" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Bien, entonces toma esta cosa por este lado, y tu Pikachu por este otro" –pasando una especie de varilla metálica pequeña con un cable en el centro que daba por un cable hacia el aparato en la muñeca de Ark-.

Ash: "Ehhh, ¿Así?" –tomando su lado-.

Pikachu: "Pika" (Listo) –tomando el lado contrario-.

Ark: "Entonces veamos… oh que interesante, su lazo es perfecto, no hay ningún inconveniente" –retirando la varilla-.

Ash: "¡Qué bien!… ¿Y ahora?" –esperando otra indicación-.

Ark: "Pues nada, comenzaremos de inmediato, ¿Listo? Entonces que Pikachu suba a tu hombro y tú pon una mano en el aparato de mi muñeca y la otra en mi hombro" –levantando su mano izquierda a su altura-.

Ash: "Estoy listo… veamos así supongo…" –poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de Ark y la izquierda en el aparato-.

Ark: "Esta es la última oportunidad para retractarte…" –ajustando todo y apunto de oprimir un botón sobresaliente en su aparato-.

Ash: "Adelante…" –dijo algo tembloroso-.

Ark: "Aquí vamos… ¡Lazo trainer-pokemon múltiple, activado!" –presionando el botón y siendo rodeado por el brillo al igual que Ash-.

Ash: "¡Ahhhhh!" –gritaba antes de ser cubierto por el brillo-.

En los alrededores las chicas seguían buscando al par de entrenadores.

Misty: "Deberían estar por aquí" –entrando en los arbustos-.

En eso escuchaban el grito de Ash.

May: "Ese fue Ash… ¡Algo le pasó!" –un tanto asustada-.

Misty: "Viene de esa dirección" –corriendo hacia el cerezo-.

May: "Démonos prisa" –alcanzando a la pelinaranja-.

Volviendo con los "brillantes" entrenadores, el brillo hacía notar que ambas siluetas humanas se encogían, ambos pokemon quedaron al lado de ellas, una era la de un Pichu y la otra la de un Pikachu, terminado el enlace se notaba otro Pichu con los ojos azules y un Pikachu muy particular donde Ash estaba, éste mantenía sus ojos marrones y tenía su gorra más pequeña que cubría un mechón de pelo hacia adelante, el más sorprendido de todos era Pikachu al ver a su entrenador como un pokemon de su misma especie.

(Nota: Todos hablan en idioma pokemon)

Ark-Pichu: "Fue todo un éxito" –acercándose a Ash en forma Pikachu- "Quien lo diría, mantienes tus ojos como yo, pero además tienes tu gorra" –sonriendo-.

Pichu: "Felicidades, ahora ya eres uno de nosotros, al menos por ahora jejeje" –sonriendo y riendo luego-.

Ash-Pikachu: "¿Soy… un… pokemon?" –mirando sus "nuevas partes"- "Tengo patas, cola, orejas más grandes… y…" –observando a su amigo- "¿Pikachu?" –extrañado-.

Pikachu: "¿Ash, realmente eres tú?" –poniéndose frente al Pikachu con gorra-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Sí, soy yo… pero… como entiendo lo que dices" –mirando a Ark-Pichu-.

Ark-Pichu: "Es gracias a mí, yo le entiendo y por medio del aparato tienes la capacidad para hablar y entender el lenguaje pokemon, ahora diviértete" –saltando donde Pichu para comenzar un revuelco y carrera entre ambos-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Así es como te sientes amigo" –mirando al pokemon- "Pues no está mal" –saltando donde Pikachu comenzando a jugar-.

Pikachu: "Que felicidad, nunca pensé que esto podría suceder" –con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Oye no te pongas así, debemos agradecerle a Ark, gracias a él tengo esta oportunidad, vamos a jugar" –dando un revuelco con Pikachu donde su gorra cayó y luego corriendo hacia los Pichus para jugar junto a ellos- "Me pregunto cómo me veré".

Pikachu: "Pues mírate en el lago" –acercándose a la orilla-.

Ash-Pikachu: "¡Yay! Sigo teniendo mis ojos y tengo este mechón parecido al del Sparky de Ritchie" –sonriendo al ver como se veía-.

Ark-Pichu: "Te veías más gracioso con tu gorra" –los cuatro reían y volvían a jugar-.

Las chicas por su parte ya estaban en el cerezo y notaron que no había nadie en él, pero sí en el lago.

Misty: "No están en el cerezo" –mirando sobre él y los alrededores-.

May: "Mira, en el lago hay unos pokemon" –bajando hacia el lago-.

Al llegar ambas notaron la sorpresa que había.

Misty: "Con que aquí estaban, vaya son Pikachu, Pichu y Ark en estado Pichu al parecer… ¿Pero dónde estará Ash?" –mirando los alrededores y notando la gorra de Ash cerca de ella-.

May: "Y ese otro Pikachu" –mirándolo sólo que él estaba de espalda-.

Ash-Pikachu: "¿Pika Pika?" (May, Misty) –volteando a verlas-.

May: "Pero que lindo Pikachu" –con estrellas en los ojos al ver a Ash en ese estado, sólo que no sabía quién era realmente- "Tengo que capturarlo" –sacando una pokebola- "¡Pokebola ve! –lanzándola-.

Misty: "Mmmm la gorra de Ash… eso significa… May ese es…" –viendo como ella lanzaba la pokebola al notar como gritaba- "¡Espera él es….!.

Pikachu, Pichu y Ark-Pichu sólo miraban con una gota de sudor como la pokebola daba en Ash tirándolo de espalda por la fuerza de esta, milagrosamente sólo lo golpeó.

Misty: "Demasiado tarde…" –mirando con una ligera risa como el Pikachu caía de espaldas-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Pikaaaaaa piiiii chiaaaaa" (Así… se siente… una pokebola… las lanzaré con menos fuerza de ahora en adelante) –con espirales en los ojos-.

May: "Que mal no lo capturé" –yendo hacía el pokemon aturdido y tomándolo en brazos- "¿Estás bien pequeño?" –observando cómo tenía sus ojos cerrados-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Pikaaaa" (Ouuuch) –y luego mirando quien lo sostenía- "¿Pika? Pikapi" (¿May? Hola) –sonriendo-.

May: "Pero que lindos ojos tienes, me recuerdan a alguien especial" –y en la emoción lo abrazaba apretando su cabeza entre… bueno ya saben… sus pechos, causando que la cara del Pikachu se pusiera roja igual que sus mejillas-.

Los dos Pichus y el Pikachu libre lo miraban atónitos, con las bocas abiertas, hasta que uno le hablo.

Ark-Pichu: "Pichu Pichuuuu" (A eso le digo suerte) –con una mirada pícara-.

Pikachu: "Pika pikaaa chiaaa" (¿Ves? El ser pokemon tiene sus ventajas) –sonriendo nervioso y con una gota en la cabeza-.

Pichu: "Pichu piiii" (Pero él lleva ese término a otro nivel) –con mucha risa-.

Ash-Pikachu: "…" –no dijo nada ya que en esa posición… sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, el sudor bajaba por él y la vergüenza lo devoraba por dentro, no tanto por donde estaba, sino porque cuando May supiera quién era realmente imaginaba lo que sería su reacción-.

Misty ya se había acercado a May y notó como sostenía ese Pikachu, una vena se dibujó en su frente, pero una idea mejor la hizo calmarse.

Misty: "Ehhh, May no creo que quieras dejarlo ahí, en especial por esto…" –mostrando la gorra de Ash algo más pequeña-.

May: "¿No es esa la gorra de Ash? ¿Sabes dónde está pequeñín?" –poniendo al Pikachu frente a sus ojos-.

Misty: "… (suspirando pesadamente)… Esto quizás te ayude a saberlo" –poniendo la gorra en el mechón del Pikachu- "¿Qué dices ahora? –con una sonrisa muy pícara, y tomando a Ark-Pichu dándole a entender quien era.

May sentía como la vergüenza hacía que su rostro se colocara como un tomate al procesar que había hecho con ese Pikachu.

May: "A… A… As… ¿Ash?" –dijo con tono nervioso y casi apagado-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Pi… ka" (Sí, soy yo) –asintiendo y bajando su mirada aún ruborizado-.

Era lo que temía, May se petrificó al recibir esa confirmación, Ash-Pikachu bajó de sus brazos algo atontado y Misty le llamó la atención.

Misty: "Seguro lo disfrutaste" –con una mirada furiosa a su amigo en forma de pokemon causando aun más vergüenza en May- "Aun así te ves muy lindo" –acariciando al pokemon que se calmó un poco-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Pika pika" (Ni que lo digas, no podré dormir) –retirándose con Ark-Pichu para jugar con los otros dos-.

May por su parte había recobrado el habla y su compostura, pero aún ruborizada descargó aquella sensación.

May: "Que vergüenza…" –dijo con las manos en la cara hasta sentir una mano en el hombro-.

Misty: "No te preocupes, no lo sabías, pero debiste ver tu cara, jejeje" –riendo en tono burlesco- "Aunque no creo que se les olvide fácilmente, vamos a ver cómo juegan".

Superando aquella timidez acompañó a la pelinaranja donde los cuatro pokemon jugaban felices, sin ser notados que eran observados a lo lejos por tres conocidos.

James: "¿De dónde salió tanta rata amarilla?" –viendo con unos binoculares a los pokemon en el lago-.

Jessie: "Te dije que seguirlos nos traería una gran botín" –le respondía una chica que también miraba por unos binoculares-.

Meowth: "Y sólo están las bobas, para defender a Pikachu y sus amigos" –ahora extrañado- "Pero está esa boba de los pokemon de agua".

James: "Descuida chimuelo, ya verás que atraparemos esas ratitas" –saliendo de ahí-.

Jessie: "El jefe nos recompensará muy bien" –alejándose de ese lugar-.

Meowth: "Que comience la operación atrapen esas ratas" –entrando en un robot los tres-.

Las chicas y los pokemon ya se retiraban del lugar pues ya era hora de comer, pero en el camino y antes de llegar a la casa algo los detuvo.

May: "¿Y cuándo piensan volver a sus formas normales?" –causando que dos pokemon se detengan-.

Misty: "No creo que sea buena idea que tu madre te vea así Ash" –algo preocupada-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Pika pikachu" (Descuiden llegando volveré a la normalidad) –causando que las dos los miraran sin entenderlo- "Pikaaaa" (No entienden).

Una explosión los sorprendía a todos, impidiendo que puedan ver por la cortina de tierra, en eso dos manos mecánicas atrapan a dos pokemon, el polvo se iba y se ven dos Pikachus atrapados en las manos de un robot.

Jessie: "Prepárense para los problemas".

James: "Y más vale que teman".

Jessie: "Una maldad tan grande como el espacio".

James: "Que cumpliremos y no será despacio".

Jessie: "Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor".

James: "Y extender nuestro reino hasta la Vecindad del Chavo". (Parece que una vez lo dijo, en fin es divertido xP)

Jessie: "¡Jessie!"

James: "¡Ja… me me mes!"

Jessie: "Donde sea que haya paz en el universo".

James: "El Equipo Rocket".

Meowth: "Estará ahí".

Los tres: "¡Para arruinarlo todo!".

Wobbuffet: "¡Wooobbuffet!".

Chimecho: "Chaaame".

Misty y May: "¡Los tres chiflados!"

Jessie: "¡Cómo se les ocurre llamarnos así!" –con llamas en los ojos-.

James: "Chimuelo te faltaron las ratitas más pequeñas".

Meowth. "Creo que me faltaron manos" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

May: "¡Suelten a Pikachu y Ash!" –con tono de pelea-.

James: "¿Pues donde está el bobo?" –mirando a todos lados-.

Meowth: "¡Quéééééééé!" –totalmente exaltado- "¡El bobo se convirtió en un Pikachu!" –apuntando al Pikachu con la gorra y ojos marrones-.

Jessie: "Ahora que lo dices sí se le parece" –con un dedo en la mejilla- "No importa así no nos interrumpirá nuestros planes".

Salen de la casa Delia, Brock y Max para ver la causa de la explosión.

Delia: "¿Qué pasó aquí?" -mirando al robot con dos Pikachus-.

Max: "Otra vez estos payasos" –mirando al Equipo Rocket-.

Meowth: "Haber si nos respetas mocoso" –furioso por el comentario-.

Brock: "¿Y Ash?" –mirando a todos lados-.

Misty: "Después se los explicamos" –tomando una pokebola-.

May: "Hay que derrotar a estos tontos primero" –sacando una pokebola-.

Antes de lanzarlas los Pichus se les adelantaron.

Pichu: "Pichu pi" (Déjenlo en nuestras manos) –frente al robot-.

Ark-Pichu: "Pichu" (Nos encargaremos) –junto a él-.

May: "Entiendo… ellos quieren pelear" –guardando su pokebola-.

Delia: "Confiemos en ellos" –calmando su preocupación-.

Misty: "Se los encargamos Ark y Pichu" –guardando su pokebola-.

Pikachu por su parte uso su impactrueno con resultados neutros.

Jessie: "Jajajaja, estamos protegidos contra descargas".

James: "Esos ratones no harán nada" –contagiado por la risa-.

Ark-Pichu: "Ya veremos, Pichu usaremos sustituto y luego cola de hierro al brazo que tiene a Pikachu yo atacare al que tiene a Ash" –le decía en idioma pokemon a su amigo-.

Pichu: "Entendido".

Ambos pokemon brillaron un momento y otro Pichu aparecía a sus respectivos lados.

Meowth: "Y salen más de esas ratas, jajaja no nos harán nada" –confiado por su robot-.

Los cuatro Pichus hacían brillar sus colas y luego en parejas atacaban los brazos del robot liberando a Ash y Pikachu que se ganaron a sus lados.

Ash: "Que bueno es estar libre, ¿Ahora cómo uso un trueno?" –mirando a Pikachu-.

Pikachu: "Concentra tu energía de tus mejillas y libérala como si soltaras tu furia en una pelea, grita si quieres, eso ayuda bastante" –sonriendo a su amo-.

Ark-Pichu: "Ataquen cuando les diga, usaré danza lluvia para potenciar el siguiente ataque".

Dicho esto gruñó hacía el cielo y éste se nubló de inmediato y comenzó a llover.

James: "Esto no me gusta…" –algo preocupado-.

Jessie: "Usemos nuestros pokemon".

Meowth: "No creo que sea buena idea, además el pronóstico del tiempo decía soleado…" –bastante asustado por la siguiente acción de los cuatro Pichus y dos Pikachus.

Misty: "Danza lluvia… esperen eso hará un ataque eléctrico aún más fuerte" –viendo el transcurso del combate-.

Brock: "Así es y con seis pokemon eléctricos… están fritos literalmente".

Ark-Pichu: "Ahora trueno todos juntos, pero cuidado Ash no te esfuerces mucho".

Ash-Pikachu: "Descuida, estaré bien".

Los seis pokemon prepararon su ataque y los lanzaron, eran cinco poderosos truenos y uno no tan fuerte pero aun así efectivo, que combinado con el efecto de la lluvia, los acabó de inmediato haciendo explotar el robot.

Equipo Rocket: "¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!" –y se veía la estrella en el cielo-.

Los Pichus que estaban por el ataque sustituto se desvanecieron y la lluvia paró, dejando a los cuatro pokemon muy alegres aunque Ash quedó algo cansado.

May: "Ganaron… ¡Bien hecho!" –viendo como Ash-Pikachu estaba en el suelo sentado fue y lo tomó en sus brazos- "¿Estás bien Ash?" –algo preocupada-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Pika pika" (Sí, descuida) –sonriendo-.

Delia, Max y Brock: "¡¿ASH?!" –asombrados por como lo llamó y más aun cuando se acercaron a verlo y notaron la gorra y sus ojos marrones-.

Misty: "Creo que convenció a Ark de que se volviera un pokemon" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Ash-Pikachu saltaba a los brazos de su madre, quien algo asombrada lo recibía.

Delia: "Te dije que no hicieras nada peligroso" –en tono regañón causando algo de miedo en su hijo pokemon- "Pero te ves muy lindo, mi bebé, sigues teniendo esos ojitos" –abrazándolo como si fuera un verdadero bebé-.

May se puso algo roja al recordar que Ash invadió su "espacio personal" (XD) aunque ella causó ese malentendido.

Ark-Pichu: "Pichu pi pichu" (Bien Ash, es hora de volver a la normalidad) –hablándole al Pikachu con gorra que bajo a su lado-.

Misty: "¿Y qué les pasa ahora?" –extrañada por cómo estaban-..

Ark-Pichu sólo sonrió, Ash-Pikachu puso una mano en su hombro y ambos fueron cubiertos por el brillo, luego de un instante volvieron a la normalidad dejando a todos boquiabiertos por cómo estaba Ash hace unos instantes.

Ash: "¡Eso fue genial! Nunca pensé que se sintiera así ser un pokemon" –tomando a su Pikachu-.

Ark: "Bueno ya cumplí la promesa, aunque fue divertido" –sonriendo y causando impresión en algunos-.

Misty: "Ark, hablaste…" –siendo interrumpida-.

Ark: "Sip, perfectamente, gracias a Ash, por eso le prometí que haría algo para que sea un pokemon, aunque al parecer le gustó" –mirándolo pícaramente y con una sonrisa-.

Ash y May cruzaron sus miradas y se veían por un momento, luego ambos bajaron la vista bastante sonrojados al notar el rubor en ellos.

Delia: "Eso lo explica, pero… ¿Por qué están tan rojos?" –mirando a los dos claramente apenados-.

Ash: "No… es por nada…" –algo nervioso-.

May: "Sí son… sólo imaginaciones" –con la vista baja-.

Delia: "Bueno como sea, ya es hora de almorzar, así que entren a la casa".

Todos seguían por un momento pero Ash y May se quedaron en ese lugar, Misty iba a hablarles, pero Ark le tomó una mano y negándole le dio a entender que era mejor dejarlos solos, ella accedió y Pikachu también fue con ellos.

Con el dúo de la vergüenza, fue algo difícil que empezaran a hablar ya que ambos sentían mucha pena por lo sucedido.

Ash: "Yo… empiezo" –suspirando- "May quería… disculparme por… lo de hace un rato… debí decirte que…" –bastante nervioso, pero ella le interrumpió-.

May: "Descuida Ash… fui yo la que tuvo la culpa… no debes disculparte… de nada" –con las mejillas rojas por el recuerdo- "Pero dime… ¿Qué sentiste?" –causando algo de pena al de ojos marrones-.

Ash: "Esto… ¿En tu abrazo… o en ser un pokemon?" –mirando al piso y jugando con sus dedos índices claramente sonrojado, hasta que notó los pies de May cerca suyo y subió su mirada un tanto extrañado por como lo miraba la castaña-.

May: "En ambas ocasiones" –sonriéndole cálidamente-.

Ash: "Bueno ser pokemon es muy difícil de explicar… Ark me dijo que debes ser uno para saber como es y tiene toda la razón… y en tu abrazo…" –comenzando a temblar un poco- "Pues… podía sentir… tu corazón… y algo de… cariño… muy cálido" –bastante sonrojado-.

May: "Ya veo…" –pensando para sí misma "Que tierno de su parte" y luego haciendo unas señas para que se inclinara a su altura-.

Ash se inclinó un poco y May le dijo a su oído.

May: "Pues hay más de donde salió" –le dijo en tono sensual, para luego besarle la mejilla, Ash se estremeció por completo al sentir sus labios rozando su mejilla-.

Ash: "Ma… Ma... ¿May?" –totalmente sorprendido y sonrojado-.

May por su parte le sonrió y caminó a la casa, antes de entrar miro de reojo a Ash que seguía en el mismo lugar, y lo notó voltearse en dirección a la casa con una gran sonrisa y tocando su mejilla, para luego entrar en la casa.

Ash: -"El tenía razón… me sucede lo que a él le pasaba… aunque de verdad… me gusta estar cerca de ella" decía para sus adentros-.

May: -"Es un despistado, pero lo compensa con su ternura… eso hace que me guste…" también decía a sus adentros-.

Con esa conversación… un tanto extraña, el grupo procedía a continuar el día en pueblo Paleta, aun quedaban varias sorpresas, y ya dos de nuestros héroes, están sintiendo como sus sentimientos despiertan dentro de ellos, algo que les ayudará en el futuro… sin que ellos lo sepan.

Continuará…


	13. Revelaciones nocturnas

**Capítulo 12: Revelaciones nocturnas**

Era mediodía en pueblo Paleta y el grupo comía con ganas esperando lo que sería alguna nueva aventura que ese día les trajera, al menos en su viaje.

Delia: "Ash, el profesor Oak llamó hace unos minutos, dice que vayas a verlo ya que tiene algo para ti" –tomando una pausa para hablar-.

Ash: "Que extraño… pero eso me anima, quizás sea una nueva aventura" –poniendo sus puños frente a su rostro-.

Misty: "Calma, aún no lo confirmas" –apagando las emociones del entrenador-.

May: "Tal vez sea una noticia o descubrimiento pokemon" –interesada por la conversación-.

Ark estaba expectante pero no decía nada y continuaba comiendo con total calma.

Brock: "¿Qué les parece si vamos luego de comer?".

Max: "Es cierto, además dudo que tengas algo que hacer luego de esto".

Ash: "No, al menos que yo sepa" –mirando a su mamá-.

Delia: "Tranquilo, no te daré quehaceres, ve con toda seguridad hijo" –sonriéndole-.

Ash: "Entonces iremos luego de almorzar" –acelerando su velocidad en comer haciendo que todos, excepto por Ark, lo miraran con una gota en la cabeza-.

Minutos más tarde el grupo ya estaba en camino hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, pero no sin antes una extraña e inusual conversación.

Ash: "Ark, no te había preguntado en ese entonces porque era un pokemon pero, ¿Cómo aprendiste el idioma pokemon?" –exaltando a los demás-.

May: "¿Enserio puedes entenderlo?" –algo incrédula-.

Misty: "Ash, si no recuerdas bien, ya habías tomado forma de pokemon en Johto" –poniendo en posición pensante al chico-.

Ash: "Sí lo recuerdo, pero esta vez fue algo completo, hasta pude hacer un trueno y no hablaba normalmente como esa vez" –puntualizando su duda-.

Ark: "Te lo diré, ¿Pero cómo es eso que ya habías tomado forma de pokemon?" –algo curioso-.

Brock: "Con ayuda de una maga pokemon se volvió un Pikachu, con un parecido muy grande al de recién, excepto por su gorra, pero en esa ocasión no podías usar ataques" –algo extrañado-.

Max: "¿Puedes decirnos Ark?" –esperando las respuestas-.

Ark: "Claro, primero lo del idioma, en cierta forma entiendo los que mis pokemon dicen, pero no los salvajes u otros que no me sean familiares, es parte del lazo entrenador-pokemon que uno desarrolla, el que uso para transformarme, en estado pokemon entiendo todo, aun si el pokemon es salvaje" –adoptando una posición pensante- "Si recuerdo bien esto viene de familia, ahora que Ash comprendiera ese idioma fue gracias a mí, al yo saberlo esta cosa te lo transfirió a ti también, por eso podías hablarlo" –con ambos brazos tras la cabeza-.

Ash: "Entiendo, ¿Y lo del ataque?" –un tanto sorprendido-.

May: "Es cierto, Ash uso trueno para atacar junto a los otros pokemon" –haciendo que Ark bajara sus brazos-.

Ark: "Ash se transformó por el lazo con su Pikachu, al igual que yo, eso le permite usar sus ataques, aunque para ser la primera vez fue algo sorprendente, usaste un trueno no tan poderoso como uno real, pero al menos lo podemos clasificar como uno" –levantando su pulgar y sonriendo- "El resto es sólo entrenamiento, aventuras y lucha con tu pokemon lado a lado y codo a codo" –tomando a su Pichu en brazos- "¿Cierto amigo?" –con una sonrisa-.

Pichu: "Pichu pichu" (Sí, y no te equivocas) –asintiendo mientras sonreía-.

El resto lo miraba con algo de respeto, el chico había hablado con un aire filosófico dejando a todos inspirados a seguir con sus sueños dando lo mejor de ellos.

Ya en el laboratorio procedía a entrar para saber el por qué del llamado del profesor Oak.

Ash: "Hola Tracey, ¿Sabes dónde está el profesor?" –mirando al chico que examinaba tres pokebolas-.

Tracey: "Eh, hola Ash, él está en la computadora, de todos modos entra" –señalando una puerta-.

Ash: "De acuerdo" –dirigiéndose al cuarto donde estaba el profesor-.

Llegaban a la puerta y golpean antes de entrar.

Oak: "Adelante, está abierto" –se escuchaba desde el interior de la habitación-.

Ash: "Buenas tardes profesor, vine por su llamado" –asomando su cabeza-.

Oak: "Hola Ash gusto en verte, adelante pasa con los demás, tengo nuevas noticias para ti y May" –acercándose al grupo-.

May: "¿Para mí?" –algo extrañada-.

Oak: "Descuida es algo para su aventura por decirlo así" –con ambas manos en su espalda-.

Ash: "¿Qué es profesor?" –esperando la noticia-.

Oak: "Bien, en ciudad Celeste se realizará un festival especial para coordinadores pokemon en dos días".

May: "¿Enserio? ¡Muy bien un nuevo reto!" –exclamaba con los puños en alto-.

Ash: "¿Sabías de esto Misty?" –con cierta duda-.

Misty: "Así es, y hasta me pidieron que fuera jueza de ese festival, pero mi hermana Daisy acepto ir por mí, pues yo no quería" –con una mano tras la cabeza-.

Oak: "Oh y además para ti Ash en ciudad Carmín se realizará un torneo de entrenadores a nivel de todas las regiones, será en una semana" –dando una gran noticia a nuestro entrenador-.

Ash: "Genial, entonces primero iremos a ciudad Celeste y luego a ciudad Carmín" –con muchos ánimos-.

Oak: "Muy bien, antes de partir mañana pasen por mi laboratorio, espero un encargo que espero les ayude a ambos, debió llegar hoy pero quien lo trae se tardará un día más al parecer" –poniendo las manos en las cabezas de Ash y May- "Además debes organizar tu equipo que llevarás, todos tus pokemon están en perfecto estado".

Max: "¿A quienes llevarás esta vez Ash?" –un tanto curioso y otro para ayudarle-.

Ash: "Creo que haré un equipo combinado de las tres regiones" -con una mano en la barbilla y otra en el codo, golpeando su mano con la otra a modo de "clavo y martillo"- "Esta vez dejaré que participen los demás".

Oak: "Bueno Ash tienes todo el día para pensarlo, avísame mañana, hoy dejaré en descanso a tus pokemon así que no te preocupes por ellos".

Ash: "Gracias profesor nos vemos entonces" –retirándose-.

Concluida la noticia regresaron a la casa para relajarse luego de todo eso, algunos estaban en el patio y otros en la casa, pero se juntaron todos al ver que Ark mostraría a sus amigos pokemons.

Misty: "Vamos, no creo que haya nada malo en que los dejes salir para jugar" –aliviando al castaño-.

Max: "Por favor, no hemos visto que otros pokemon tienes" –con cierta impaciencia-.

Ash: "Yo también sacaré los míos" –sacando sus pokebolas- "Salgan todos y relájense".

En segundos estaban todos afuera.

Ark: "Que interesante grupo" –y algo resignado- "Está bien, les mostraré mi equipo" –sacando de su aparato unas pokebolas muy extrañas- "Salgan amigos, hora de divertirse" –lanzando sus pokebolas-.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo, dejando libres a cuatro pokemon, uno no lo conocían, pero el último que se reveló fue una sorpresa para todos.

Max: "Genial, son Gardevoir y Salamence, pero esos dos, no los conozco mucho" –algo extrañado-.

Ash, Misty y Brock: "¡Quéééé, es un Suicune!" –sorprendidos por ese pokemon-.

May: "¿Y ese otro también? Nunca he visto a ninguno de los dos" –señalando a un Glaceon-.

Ash: "Ark cómo es que tienes un Suicune" –bastante inquieto-.

Ark: "Es una larga historia, pero digamos que este es sólo un cachorro" –tomando al pequeño Suicune en sus brazos- "Es poderoso en sí, pero es pequeño, su padre… dejó un huevo muy extraño antes de…" –se detuvo totalmente dejando el ambiente en silencio-.

Misty: "Ya veo, pero como es que lo tuviste" –un tanto triste por lo que era de ese pequeño-.

Ark: "Su padre me protegió de algo muy grave, en el acto él murió, pero cuando volví a ese lugar pude ver como su aura seguía viva alrededor de su cuerpo, lo llevé a un lago y lo dejé en el, pasó algo muy misterioso, el lago comenzaba a brillar y entonces emergió un pokehuevo" –volteándose al grupo- "Fue entonces que lo cuidé, era lo menos que podía hacer y quiso acompañarme al encariñarse conmigo" –con el cachorro en sus brazos-.

Ash: "Es triste" –ahora mirando a Glaceon- "Oye ese pokemon nuca lo he visto, lo veré en la pokedex" –sacando su pokedex-.

May: "Yo quiero ver lo que dice de Suicune" –sacando el suyo-.

Pokedex de Ash: "Pokemon desconocido, no hay datos disponibles".

Pokedex de May: "Suicune, el pokemon aurora, Suicune es un pokemon legendario, conocido también como la reencarnación de los vientos del norte, su origen está lleno de misterios y leyendas, tiene el poder de purificar el agua contaminada".

May y Max: "¡Un pokemon legendario!" –exclamaban sorprendidos-.

Ash: "Así es, Misty, Brock y yo ya lo habíamos visto en otra ocasión" –ahora dirigiéndose a Ark- "¿Cuál es ese otro pokemon?" –señalando a Glaceon-.

Ark: "Es una Glaceon, una forma evolucionada de Eevee" –sorprendiendo a todos-.

Todos: "¡Quéééé!" –con caras de sorprendidos-.

Ark: "No me griten" –tocando sus orejas- "Quizás tu pokedex no esté actualizado, ella era una Eevee, pero como entrenamos en la nieve y alcanzo un nivel determinado evolucionó en esa forma, yo también me sorprendí, pero es muy tierna" –acariciando las orejas y los mechones que caían de su cabeza-.

May: "Yo también dejaré a los míos afuera" –sacando sus pokebolas- "Salgan y diviértanse".

Pikachu, Azurill y Pichu fueron con ellos y mientras ellos jugaban entre sí, el resto estaba en el patio a excepción de Ark que estaba en la cocina ayudando a Delia, Ash por su parte estaba en un árbol mirando expectante los pokemon jugar en el atardecer hasta que alguien lo interrumpe.

May: "¿Ash, estás bien?" –algo preocupada-.

Ash: "Descuida, sólo observaba los pokemon de Ark, especialmente Salamence y Glaceon, se ven muy fuertes" –con un sonrisa de emoción-.

May: "A mí me parece que están contentos, pero a la vez algo preocupados" –viéndolos con algo de pena-.

Ash: "Yo también notaba eso, pero me surge una duda muy grande" –con cierta extrañeza en su interior- "Hay algo en Ark que me resulta tremendamente familiar" –un tanto serio-.

May: "Sabes yo también siento algo parecido en él, eso me asusta" –acompañándolo en el árbol- "Pero a la vez de brinda confianza" –con una sonrisa-.

Ash: "A mí también, aun así es sorprendente, tiene mi edad y parece un entrenador experto" –con brazos cruzados-.

May: "Quizás tengas razón, esa batalla me dio algunas ideas, pero tú no terminas tu viaje, ten en cuenta eso" –animando al entrenador-.

Ash: "Lo sé, pero él me dijo que busca a una persona importante" –un tanto triste-.

May: "¿Enserio? Él te dijo eso" –extrañada por eso-.

Ash: "Así es, pero esa conversación era entre él y yo, por lo que no puedo decirte" –recostándose en el árbol-.

May: "Como sea" –inconforme por eso-.

Mientras Ash tapaba su cara con su gorra al recordar esa conversación y May se sentaba a su lado mirando a los pokemon.

En otro lado Misty y Brock tenían una rara conversación.

Misty: "¿Entonces no seguirás con ellos?" –algo triste y extrañada por eso-.

Brock: "La liga pokemon me pide que vuelva al gimnasio por un tiempo, eso me preocupa un poco" –un tanto serio-.

Misty: "¿Por qué? Eras un buen líder en ese entonces, además creo que aun con esa responsabilidad podrías realizar tu sueño de ser criador".

Brock: "No es eso Misty, sino quien les dará de comer en sus viajes" –Misty caía de espaldas al escuchar esa razón-.

Misty: "Creí que era algo más grave, en fin veremos qué podemos hacer".

Una voz los llamaba a todos mientras el sol terminaba de esconderse y la noche hacía su entrada rápidamente.

Ark: "¡Ya está lista la cena!" –con un buen tono donde todos se acercaron, incluyendo los pokemon-.

Ya dentro de la casa empezaron a comer.

Brock: "Esta vez les quedo perfecto" –probando la comida-.

Delia: "Bueno creo que hicimos un buen trabajo, ¿Cierto Ark?" –sonriendo al castaño-.

Ark: "Sí, aunque debo decirle que aprendí mucho sobre cocina, había pasado un buen tiempo sin aprender algo así" –comiendo de su plato-.

Ash: "Pues no les quedó nada mal" –pausando un poco- "Por cierto mamá, mañana saldré de viaje nuevamente, iremos todos, hay un nuevo concurso y torneo en el que queremos participar con May" –mirando a la castaña-.

May: "Esta vez ganaré el concurso" –con decisión-.

Delia: "Sabía que saldrías nuevamente, no puedo retenerte mucho aquí, espero den lo mejor de ustedes, los veré por la televisión" –sonriendo a ambos-.

Misty: "Sólo recuerda entrenar mejor" –regañando a Ash-.

Max: "Y tú practiques más" –regañando a May-.

Brock: "Chicos, deténganse, ya verán que lo harán bien" –calmando un poco las cosas-.

En eso quedan mirando a Ark y le preguntan.

Ash: "¿Y tú que harás Ark?" –apenando al chico un poco-.

Ark: "Bueno, yo quería saber si… podría ir con ustedes" –bajando la mirada-.

Ash: "¡Claro que puedes!" –alegrando al castaño-.

May: "Eres nuestro amigo, será un gusto tenerte con nosotros, verás que nos divertiremos".

Misty: "Y conocerás más lugares, e incluso podrás participar".

Max: "¿Qué dices? Quizás una aventura despeje tu cabeza y recuperes tu memoria totalmente".

Ark sonrió y mirando a la madre de Ash, ella le asintió.

Ark: "De acuerdo, iré con ustedes" –sonriendo-.

Brock: "Si no te molesta, puedes hacerte cargo de alimentar a estos jóvenes, yo estaré con ustedes hasta ciudad Plateada".

Delia: "Es una buena idea, además se divertirán juntos".

Todos asintieron y ya había un nuevo compañero de viajes en su aventura.

Terminada la cena todos fueron a dormir de la misma forma que el día anterior sin muchas complicaciones, momentos después el dúo parecido hablaba nuevamente.

Ark: "¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo ¿Cómo decirlo?... extraño" –decía inocentemente-.

Ash: "No es nada, sólo que no tengo sueño, creo que saldré un momento para relajarme, estoy algo confundido" –dirigiéndose a la puerta-.

Ark: "Ya veo, en ese caso suerte en resolver eso, ¿Estarás en el lago cierto?".

Ash: "Sí, es un buen lugar, ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?" –algo extrañado-.

Ark: "Por si sucede algo, así al menos sé dónde encontrarte" –tomando su forma de pokemon y subiendo en la cama- "Pichu pi" (Hasta luego) –mientras se acurrucaba para dormir-.

Ash: "Sí, buenas noches, Pikachu tu quédate aquí, descansa ya volveré" –aliviando a su pokemon-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika" (Bueno, suerte) –subiendo con los demás pokemon para dormir-.

Ash salía de la habitación en completo silencio, lo mismo con su casa y se dirigía al lago.

Ya en aquel lugar.

Ash: "… (Suspirando)… Qué bueno es este lugar, aquí podré aclarar mi mente… eso espero" –sentándose y mirando al lago-.

Una lluvia de recuerdos pasaban por su mente y aquella sensación en su interior se hacía más fuerte, haciendo que este sólo quedará más confundido.

Ash: "Rayos… no otra vez" –decía en reproche pero entonces recordó la conversación con Ark y luego el percance con May- "Él tiene razón, pero… ¿Será ella la que me causa esto?" –poniendo una mano en su pecho y recordando esa frase; "Pues hay más de donde salió" y el momento en que lo besó- "… May…" –dijo casi en suspiro para luego mirar a la nada en el lago.

Por otro lado los demás ya dormían, pero alguien en particular tenía otro sueño raro.

May: "No… zzzzzz zzzzzz… es…pe…ra zzzzzz zzzzz" –decía entre dormida-.

Sueño de May.

Ella se encuentra en un bosque, algo desorientada, no llega a ninguna parte no importa lo que caminara, hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

Chico: "Hola de nuevo" –le decía desde un árbol el mismo chico que un día conoció en su sueño- Gusto en verte otra vez" –saltando y parándose cerca de ella, esta vez el vestía de blanco con azul en algunas partes de su chaleco y zapatillas-.

May: "Ah hola" –y mirando detenidamente descubrió algo muy interesante- "¿Ark? ¿Eres tú?" –algo asustada y sorprendida-.

Chico: "Se te olvidó preguntar por qué estoy aquí, jejeje" –con una risa que contagió a la castaña- "Bueno respondiendo tus preguntas… sí y no, por decirlo de una manera".

May: "¿A qué te refieres?" –confundida por la respuesta-.

Chico: "Soy Ark, pero no el que conoces en la realidad, soy su memoria y recuerdos".

May: "¿Su memoria y recuerdos?" –ahora más confundida-.

Chico: "Así es, yo estoy formado por todo aquello que él no recuerda, por eso sólo habito en los subconscientes de los demás, aunque el tuyo es especial" –mirando los alrededores- "¿Estás perdida? Te mostraré el camino" –comenzando a caminar-.

May: "Déjame ver si entendí, eres los recuerdos y memoria de Ark, ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?" –algo avergonzada por que en la vez anterior le hizo tres veces esa pregunta-.

Chico: "Sabía que vendría esa pregunta, digamos que estamos separados por precaución, el conoce muchas cosas que ustedes no les convendría saber, no están listos, a medida que avance el tiempo volveré con el sólo si están listos ustedes" –mientras caminaba-.

May: "¿No estamos listos? Eso es extraño".

Chico: "Como me dejas entrar y confías en él, te diré como llegó a ese bosque, pero te pido no le digas nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera al mismo Ark".

May asentía y se preparaba para escuchar pero el entorno cambiaba y la llevaba a un bosque semidestruido, en donde Ark viajó al pasado.

Chico: "Yo estoy haciendo esto no te asustes, primero que nada Ark no es de su época, él viajó por accidente enviado por Celebi, el pokemon del tiempo" –mientras miraba lo que sucedía por la reproducción de la pelea en su sueño- "En un momento de vida o muerte, Celebi se sacrificó por él y lo envió a tu época" –la imagen cambiaba a una negra con Ark flotando en el espacio hasta que una luz lo cubrió- "Ni él ni yo sabemos cuántos años realmente, así es como llegó aquí".

May: "Eso explica algunas cosas, ¿Pero cómo se separaron?" –algo extrañada-.

Chico: "Para evitar que el hiciera algo peligroso, fui apartado de él por un tiempo" –ahora cambiando su mirada a una seria- "Algo peligroso podría pasar en cualquier momento, si eso llega a ocurrir me uniré con él nuevamente y les daremos a conocer todo, pero quizás no les guste" –deteniéndose en el lago donde Ash estaba ahí- "Ya llegamos".

May: "Oye ese es Ash, ¿Qué hace él aquí?" –mirando al chico-.

Chico: "Ese chico es algo importante en tu vida, sin embargo deberás elegir entre un Pikachu o una rosa, eso afectará tanto a él como a Ark, y por coincidente a mí".

May: "¿Un Pikachu o una rosa? Eso quiere decir…".

Chico: "Así es, pero esa elección es tuya, sin embargo él está algo confundido".

May: "¿Confundido?" –algo confundida-.

Chico: "Si quieres saberlo ve donde está, pero dime algo… ¿Lo quieres?" –mirándola con una sonrisa-.

May: "Esto… yo…" –bajando la mirada-.

Chico: "Esa respuesta no debo saberla… ahora me voy, otra cosa, él puede no demostrar algo realmente, recuerda que es un despistado, por ende inexperto, pero sabe dar sorpresas" –desapareciendo de ese lugar-.

May: "Sí, creo que sí, no sé qué pensará él, pero… ¿un Pikachu o una rosa? –pensando en esa frase-.

Chico: "Nos vemos en otra ocasión, y recuerda no decirle de esto a nadie" –le decía, pero no mostrándose-.

Ella dio unos pasos y despertó de su sueño.

May: "… Fue otro sueño…" –en voz baja- "Gracias por el aviso" –levantándose y saliendo en dirección al lago, pero dos personas se extrañaron por eso-.

Misty: "Debe estar nerviosa" –mirando como salió para acomodarse e intentar dormir-.

En la habitación donde Ark estaba.

Ark: "Mmmmm" –alzando la cabeza-.

Pichu: "¿Sucede algo?" –mirando al Pichu de ojos azules-.

Ark: "Sentí… algo extraño" –parando sus orejas-.

Pikachu: "Zzzzz… dejen… de… hablar… zzzzz… dame… kétchup… zzzzzz".

Ambos Pichus lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza mientras intentaban dormir otra vez.

May salió a toda velocidad hacía el lago, al llegar al bosque por instinto se detuvo y miraba hacía los árboles esperando a alguien, como no vio a nadie siguió el camino que en su sueño recordaba hasta que llegó al lugar y observando detenidamente dio con quien buscaba, una sensación en su interior la invadía, su respiración se agitaba más aun por esa carrera, tomó un respiro para calmarse cuando vio que Ash se levantaba de su lugar.

Ash: "Cielos… por primera vez pienso en algo como esto… se siente… extraño" –mientras caminaba hacia el lago hasta ver su reflejo en el agua-.

May por su parte observó el comportamiento del chico, presa de la curiosidad y la preocupación se armó de valor para acercársele y hablarle, estando a un metro más o menos ella escuchó algo, mientras que Ash sintió algo extraño.

Ash: "Tiene razón… es ella… pero ahora… como le diré…" –mirando al cielo que cambiaba ante aquella conclusión-.

May: -"¿Ella? Estará pensando… en alguien, naaah el sólo piensa en los pokemon" se decía a sus adentros aunque una esperanza nacía en su interior-.

El cielo dejaba que la Luna saliera nuevamente, unas nubes que la cubrían la dejaron brillar con una intensidad más fuerte que las noches anteriores, una brisa cubría el lugar moviendo al cerezo tras ellos dejando caer varias flores hacia el lago, Ash con algo de nostalgia tomó una en sus mano que iba cayendo antes de llegara al agua, cuando escucho la voz de alguien que no esperaba.

May: "¿A… Ash?" –le dijo en tono suave-.

El chico volteó mirando con una mirada totalmente diferente a esa persona que tanto deseaba ver, aquella chica que lo tranquilizaba en su confusión, nerviosismo u otra mala sensación.

Ash: "May…" –le dijo con su mirada, al notar como ella lo miraba se puso nervioso- "Ho… hola, ¿Qué… haces… aquí?" –era tarde, el nerviosismo lo invadía totalmente, ahora que sabía sobre su confusión-.

May: "No podía dormir, así que vine a ver el lago" –sonriendo mientras se ponía a su lado mirando el lago- "¿Y tú?" –algo curiosa-.

Ash: "Sólo… pensaba… en algo…" –dijo entrecortado, y tomando un respiro intentó aliviar su nerviosismo-.

May: "¿Qué te sucede Ash? Cada vez que hablamos siempre dices estar confundido o que no sabes lo que te pasa" –algo preocupada-.

Ash: "No lo sé… al menos eso pensaba" –bajando su vista-.

May: "Por favor Ash, soy tu amiga y me preocupa verte así" –poniendo una mano en su pecho y con un tono bastante preocupado-.

Esas palabras lo desanimaron bastante, especialmente por el hecho de que lo viera como su amigo solamente, pero por suerte para él una voz salió en su ayuda.

¿?: "Que no te desanime eso, ¿Quieres sacarte eso de tu interior? Dile por que quizás no tengas otra oportunidad, ¡Aprovecha ahora! Confía en ti".

Ash: "¿Escuchaste eso?" –mirando a todas partes-.

May: "No escuché nada, si es para evitar responderme sólo dime que no lo harás" –bajando la mirada-.

Ash sintió que era el momento, ignoraba de donde venía esa voz pero algo lo hizo armarse de valor para decirle, se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

Ash: "¿Enserio quieres saberlo?" –con tono serio-.

May: "Sí, quiero que me digas, eso me calmará" –con una mirada preocupada-.

Ash: "Tus ojos son lo que me llaman más la atención, son muy bonitos a la luz de la Luna o en la oscuridad de la noche, parecen dos zafiros muy brillosos" –sonriendo y manteniendo esa sonrisa-.

May: "¿Ash? Gracias por el cumplido, pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?" –con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y algo de expectación por el tono en sus palabras-.

Ash cambió su mirada al lago nuevamente.

Ash: "Una conversación que tuve con un amigo me hizo pensar en algo que nunca antes tomé con seriedad, no sé si por mi inmadurez o por no saber simplemente" –daba un suspiro para luego continuar- "Hasta ese entonces sólo tenía a los pokemon en mi cabeza y el sueño de ser un maestro pokemon".

May seguía escuchando calmadamente la conversación.

Ash: "Ahora pienso en otra cosa, en una persona especial, algo que nunca antes había pensado, que siempre estuvo a mi lado, que me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba, me escuchaba, me brindaba su apoyo, su comprensión, su compañía, algunas veces la lastimé, no le di mi total atención, no le agradecí adecuadamente" –sus ojos brillaban mucho al hablar así-.

May por su lado quedó en total silencio, no esperaba una situación así, tampoco en que Ash hablara de esa manera.

Ash: "También me explicó algo muy interesante y es justamente lo que me sucede ahora, esa persona me confunde, mi interior da vueltas al recordarla, el sólo pensar en ella me hace sentir… extraño, estar con ella calmaba todas mis preocupaciones, me tranquilizaba al instante, y lo más importante, aprendí que su compañía no la quiero perder" –mirando a May de la manera más tierna y feliz que había dado, sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera que los de May lo hacían-.

May: "Ash… tu… quieres… a alguien…" –con cierta seriedad porque su conversación llevaba a un punto que no esperaba llegar, y menos que Ash fuera quien comenzará-.

Ash: "En estos días me tardé en aclarar esto, mis sentimientos están bastante confusos, pero finalmente llegué a la conclusión" –tomando aire y suspirando con valentía-.

May esperaba que no se equivocara en lo que diría, algo en su interior le hacía tener esperanza y a la vez miedo.

Ash se acercó hasta estar frente a ella, sentía como el nerviosismo lo invadía y el miedo se apoderaba de él, pero un sentimiento nuevo en su interior los rechazó haciendo que se sintiera seguro en lo que hacía y con genuina sinceridad y su nueva sensación le dijo algo desde el interior de su corazón.

Ash: "May… yo…" –dando un suspiro- "Me he enamorado de ti" –mirándola a sus ojos que destellaban la sinceridad con que les dijo esas palabras-.

Continuará…


	14. Un nuevo sentimiento

**Capítulo 13: Un nuevo sentimiento**

Pueblo Paleta, de noche, un algo, un cerezo, dos figuras en la oscuridad, la brisa se detiene totalmente dejando a un chico y una chica en una conversación seria para ambos, la Luna sale en su defensa, mientras que el frío desaparece para tornar aquella noche más cálida en su auxilio, las estrellas brillan de tal manera que parecen conmovidas por las palabras que el chico dijo…

Ash: "May… yo…" –dando un suspiro- "me he enamorado de ti" –mirándola a sus ojos que destellaban la sinceridad con que le dijo esas palabras-.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, el chico bajo su mirada al pensar como sería la respuesta que recibiría, el silencio le daba una idea, la chica por su parte estaba perdida mirando al entrenador, su mirada reflejaba confusión, pero su interior rebozaba de felicidad, puso una mano en su pecho para calmar su corazón que quería salir en ese momento, sus palabras no salían en ese instante, seguían en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que el chico volvía a hablarle.

Ash: "Creo… que me equivoqué… lamento… el haberte…" –no termino de hablar al sentir como la castaña se abalanzaba a sus brazos para colocar su cabeza en su pecho y abrazarlo con fuerza, dejándolo con unos ojos totalmente abiertos viendo al frente-.

May: "Ash… yo también… estoy enamorada… de ti" –cerrando sus ojos para controlar un poco su inquietud interior-.

Esas palabras fueron las tiernas que haya podido oír hasta ese día, su cuerpo cambiaba a uno de total alivio y que emanaba ternura y tranquilidad para ambos, su tensión y miedo desaparecieron, su interior ardía, no sabía el por qué, pero impulsivamente puso una mano en su espalda y otra en su cabeza, su sonrisa cambiaba a una de genuina felicidad y cerrando sus ojos quedaron en esa posición, la chica sintió este cambio y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte sin causarle daño, mientras la brisa azotaba el cerezo dejando caer sus flores alrededor de ellos y una estrella fugaz caía del cielo mientras la Luna se ruborizaba dando una luz cálida a esa escena.

Ash: "Gracias…" –le dijo a modo de susurro la chica solo dejo escapar una suave risita que lo calmó-.

Ambos quedaron así por un tiempo, pero alguien los observaba desde un lugar más alejado.

Ark: "Sabía que sentían lo mismo en su interior para el otro, pero mi ayuda te sirvió bastante" –dejando salir una suave risa de satisfacción, con una mirada y sonrisa muy tierna, la escena lo conmovió- "aunque ahora vendrá lo difícil, sabrás que hacer… Ash" –dando la vuelta y caminando a la casa otra vez, en su mente se decía a sí mismo "y pensar que yo pasé por lo mismo, aunque las tuve en mi contra también aceptó, nunca me arrepentiré de eso" dejando caer una lágrima manteniendo esa sonrisa-.

La noche seguía su rumbo, las estrellas seguían brillando en el cielo, la Luna las acompañaba, el frío se hacía presente otra vez, pero nuestra pareja estaba sentada bajo el cerezo, abrazados, de manera que ninguno de los dos sentía frío, ambos estaban en silencio, su rubor se notaba en sus mejillas, la chica estaba tranquila, pero el chico estaba nervioso, había hecho un buen trabajo en decirle, ahora no sabía qué hacer pero un alivio interno lo invadía, había pasado la parte importante… decirle lo que sintiera, a veces intercambiaban miradas, sonrisas y gestos hasta que uno no pudo más, el cansancio y el alivio de sus dudas terminó en que el sueño le ganara.

May: "¿Ash?" –le decía al sentir su cabeza en su hombro, algo le llamó la atención-.

Ash: "M… May…" –fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido profundamente-.

May: "Descansa…" –le dijo mientras lo apoyaba en su regazo para dejarlo dormir, el rostro del chico reflejaba una felicidad enorme, su sonrisa se mantenía, su piel seguía algo roja, su cuerpo dejó de temblar, pero su corazón seguía inquieto- "Si que estabas nervioso" –le dijo suavemente al poner una mano en su pecho- "Y no te culpo…" –retirando su gorra para jugar con sus cabellos azabaches, puso su mano junto a la de él en su pecho y dejándose llevar por la calidez de esa posición también quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente, en la casa, el primero en despertar fue Ark, no durmió en su forma pokemon pues algo le hizo saber lo que pasaría con Ash, era un instinto.

Ark: "Mmmmmm, ahhhh, que bien dormí" –mientras estiraba sus brazos al aire-.

Pikachu: "Pikaa, pikaaaa" (Ahhh, ¿y Ash?) –mirando la habitación-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi… pichu" (Eh, ¿Ark no estabas en forma pokemon?) –algo curioso-.

Ark: "Tranquilo solo volví a la normalidad por que Ash estaba ocupado jejeje" –riendo con tono burlesco- "Pikachu, ¿quieres ir a verlo? Debe estar temblando en este instante" –con cierta mirada pícara-.

Pikachu: "¿Pika?" (¿Enserio?) –un tanto confundido-.

Ark: "Vamos por el" –tomando sus cosas, Pichu subió a su cabeza, Pikachu lo miro un momento y subió con el también, así los tres fueron al lago nuevamente-.

Mientras que en el lago, May ya estaba despierta, seguía pensando en lo que Ash, el chico de los pokemon, aquel despistado, le dijo esa noche, se sentía muy feliz al notar como dormía, hasta que el despertó.

May: -"Esta despertando… me pregunto cómo reaccionará" pensando en sus adentros y sonriendo al sentir como el chico se movía un poco y hacía gestos de querer despertar-.

Ash: "Mmmm, ahhhhh, que bien dor…" –no terminó esa frase al notar que May lo miraba muy atenta, sus ojos cambiaron a unos de sorpresa y sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse, mecánicamente dedujo donde estaba y su rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse más-.

May: "Buenos días corazón" –le dijo en tono tierno y sensual que lo hizo prenderse como un foco enrojecido- "¿Que pasa por qué no hablas?" –le decía juguetonamente-.

Ash por su parte seguía así, ahora no podía moverse y su nerviosismo le acompañaba con su rubor.

May: -acercando su rostro- "¿Te incomoda esta situación?" –haciéndole recordar que ella tuvo en esa misma sensación-.

Ash: "Estoy… demasiado… nervioso…" –le confesaba mientras intentaba reincorporarse pero May no lo dejó, y lo hizo volver a la misma posición-.

May: "Yo también, pero no por eso te escaparás esta vez" –le dijo en tono sensual-.

Ash: "¿May?" –le dijo algo asustado al no reconocer esa actitud de la castaña-.

May: "¿No te asustan las mujeres verdad?" –sacando su pañoleta, soltando su cabello y acercando su rostro- "¿Qué paso con el valor de anoche?" –dándole una sonrisa-.

Ash: "Es… que no se… como dirigirme ahora" –con una mirada ya un poco más calmada-.

May: "Pues te faltaron dos cosas" –con una mirada juguetona-.

Ash: "¿Quieres… que seamos… novios?" –dejando sorprendida a la chica-.

May: "¿Cómo lo supiste?" –con una sonrisa-.

Ash: "Es que… bueno… lo supuse" –ahora con una sonrisa- "¿En verdad quieres que lo sea? No se… mucho en este tema" –juntando ambos dedos índices- "¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres?" -con mucho rubor en sus mejillas-.

May: "Claro que quiero" –abrazándolo en esa posición- "Y no te preocupes por no saber" –acercando su rostro a su oído- "Puedo enseñarte" –con voz muy sensual que sobresaltó un poco a Ash-.

Ash: "¿No crees… qué debamos ir… más despacio?" –algo nervioso y ahora mirándola con curiosidad- "¿Y qué es lo segundo que olvidé?" –preguntaba inocentemente-.

May cambio su rostro a uno juguetón con una sonrisa pícara, sus mejillas se enrojecían al momento en que le respondía.

May: "No me has besado" –le decía sensualmente al tiempo en que acercaba su rostro a pocos centímetros de los del chico hasta detenerse-.

Ash quedó paralizado, el solo pensar en juntar sus labios con los de ella lo hizo temblar como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero lo peor era que no podía escapar, ya que May lo tenía abrazado en su regazo y no podía salir de esa situación.

May: "¿Y bien, qué harás?" –mientras se acercaba a un más-.

Ash no dijo nada, tragó saliva y volvió a ponerse nervioso.

May: "A veces las acciones dicen más que mil palabras" –cerrando sus ojos, pero sintió que era observada y se detuvo mirando a una dirección-.

Ash por su parte noto que May miraba hacia un lado y movió su cabeza hacia atrás. Ambos vieron a un sonrojado Ark, un emocionado Pikachu y un sonriente Pichu, claro que Ash los veía de cabeza por su posición.

Ark: "Oh vamos no se detengan, jejeje" –riendo pícaramente-.

Pikachu: "Pika piiikaaaa" (Vaya Ash, no te conocía ese lado) –le decía con burla y juntando sus "manos" muy emocionado-.

Pichu: "Pichuuu" (Quien lo diría) –mientras sonreía-.

La pareja bajo el árbol quedó totalmente sorprendida, sus ojos parecían dos puntos mientras ambos sucumbían presas del nerviosismo y la vergüenza, principalmente por esa posición.

Ash: "Ark…" –dijo entre cortado-.

May: "¿Desde cuándo… estás ahí?" –completaba la frase-.

Ark: "Desde que… ya son novios" –con una sonrisa- "¿Verdad chicos?" –le decía a los pokemon-.

Pikachu y Pichu: Pika/Pichu (Claro / Así es) –afirmaban los dos-.

Ambos se ponían de pie bastante sonrojados, Ark noto eso y se les acercó para decirles.

Ark: "Calma, no vimos nada" –poniendo una mano en los hombros de ambos que se extrañaron por eso hasta que les repitió- "No diremos nada, ¿entienden?" –con una sonrisa que los calmó-.

Ark se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar hacia la casa, mientras que Ash y May le seguían en silencio apenados por esa situación, pero aliviados porque no diría nada sobre lo ocurrido, aunque May sintió algo en el viaje.

May: "¿Ash?" –le dijo en tono bajo al sentir como tomaba su mano-.

Ash: "…" –no le dijo nada, solo le sonreía mientras bajaba la mirada con cierto rubor en su rostro y más al sentir como May se le apegaba al brazo- "Espero acostumbrarme a esto" –le decía en tono bajo al notar que le abrazaban el brazo-.

May: "Descuida, lo haces bien" –recargando su cabeza en su hombro-.

Mientras que más adelante Ark, Pichu y Pikachu iban con una sonrisa al escuchar su baja conversación, y reían para ellos.

Llegaron a la casa y encontraron a la madre de Ash preparando el desayuno.

Delia: "Con que estaban afuera prepárense para su viaje mientras les hago el desayuno" –le decía a May y Ash- "Y a ti Ark te dejé una ropa para que uses, en la habitación de Ash, como la tuya se estropeó y no quiero que llames la atención con ese vestuario" –poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Ark-.

Ark: "Gracias señora Delia, iré enseguida" –subiendo a la habitación-.

Delia: "De paso despierta a los demás" –le decía antes que suba- "¿Y ustedes por qué el silencio?" –algo extrañada-.

Ambos bajaban la mirada apenados.

Ash: "Por… nada… mamá" –bastante apenado-.

May: "Si, no… nos ocurre… nada" –con la vista baja-.

Delia: "Pues no les creo por dos razones" –acercándose a ellos que estaban extrañados- "Una, se cuando Ash me oculta algo" –mirando seriamente al chico- "Y la otra es que desde que entraron, pues… no se dejan de tomar las manos" –señalando sus manos-.

Ash y May: "¡Ahhhhh!" –gritaron exaltados por eso, separándose mientras Delia solo sonreía volviendo a la cocina-.

Antes de seguirla ambos se miraron y entablaron otra conversación.

Ash: "May… no crees… que sería mejor… decirle a ella" –juntando sus dedos índices-.

May: "Bueno es tu madre, se que guardará el secreto, así que no hay problema" –regalándole una de sus sonrisas sinceras-.

Ash: "Gracias" –tomándola de la mano y caminando con ella hacia la cocina- "Mamá… tengo algo que decirte" –a espaldas de ella-.

Delia: "¿Qué sucede hijo?" –volteando y algo extrañada por que seguían tomados de la mano- "¿Chicos?" –una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro al darse una idea-.

Ash: "Mamá, es que ayer… bueno… hoy… esto" –dando un suspiro para evitar el titubeo- "Es que… May y yo… somos novios" –al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada un tanto apenado al igual que May-.

Delia solo se acercó a ellos y los abrazó tiernamente.

Mientras que con Ark, antes de cambiarse procedió a despertar a los demás.

Ark: -tocando la puerta donde Misty estaba- "Misty, hora de desayunar".

Misty: "Enseguida bajo" –recibía desde el otro lado-.

Ark: -tocando la puerta donde Brock y Max estaban- "Chicos, hora de desayunar".

Brock: "Hola Ark" –mientras abría la puerta-.

Max: "Ya vamos" –mientras alistaba su mochila-.

Ark entró a su habitación y encontró la ropa en la cama con una mochila y una nota.

Ark: "Veamos dice: 'Ark, te alisté una ropa especial para tu viaje, como no tenía otra a mano decidí que uses la que Ash usó en su primer viaje, solo te pido que la cuides mucho. Delia'. Así que la primera que uso, tendré mucho cuidado" –mientras procedía a cambiarse-.

Devuelta en la cocina Ash y May procedían a contarle la historia sobre ellos en estos últimos días y la parte en que se hicieron novios, claro que todo a su "versión".

Delia: "Así que eso era lo que te mantenía confundido" –mientras tomaba un taza de café junto a los dos en la mesa- "Pues estoy muy feliz que encontraras a una jovencita tan linda como novia" –sonriendo-.

May: "Es decir, ¿no está molesta… de que sea su novia?" –algo apenada y extrañada-.

Delia: "Claro que no, al contrario, me sentiría muy feliz de que lo fueras" –apenando a la castaña-.

Ash: "Gracias mamá" –ya más tranquilo-.

Delia: "Me alegro por ti hijo, ¿pero los demás ya lo saben?" –algo curiosa-.

Ash: "Pues… solo Ark".

May: "¿Podría guardar el secreto? No creo que el resto esté listo para saberlo aun" –algo apenada por eso-.

Delia: "Descuiden, no lo haré" –ahora escuchando que los demás bajaban- "Será mejor servirles a todos" –comenzando a poner los demás platos-.

Ash: "No fue tan difícil, hasta me siento mejor" –algo aliviado-.

May: "Yo también, ahora continuemos el desayuno, hoy salimos hacia ciudad Celeste" –comenzando a comer-.

Ash: "Si, y hacia ciudad Carmín después" –continuando su desayuno-.

Delia: -"Que par de ingenuos" decía a sus adentros-.

El resto llegaba a la cocina.

Brock: "Hola chicos".

Misty: "Gusto en verlos".

Max: "¿Y Ark?" –mirando la sala-.

Delia: "Durmieron bien, me alegra eso, y Max, Ark está cambiándose, le pase una ropa muy especial" –poniendo los platos en la mesa-.

Ash: "Ahora que lo recuerdo, guardas mucha ropa mía, ¿le pasaste un atuendo mío mamá?" –algo curioso-.

Delia: "Ya lo verás" –sonriendo y sentándose a la mesa-.

Misty: "¿Y ustedes por qué están en pie tan temprano? Si recuerdo bien, no volviste a la habitación May" –con una mirada extrañada-.

May: "Esto… yo salí a caminar… y cuando regresé no pude más el sueño y dormí en la sala" –ágilmente evadía la respuesta-.

Ash no dijo nada y solo quedo pensando.

Brock: "¿Te sucede algo Ash?" –al notar que estaba muy callado que de costumbre-.

Ash: "Descuida… no es nada" –volviendo a comer para disimular-.

Todos escuchan que alguien bajaba las escaleras, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al notar quien era y como vestía.

Ark: "Me siento extraño" –poniéndose la gorra que venía con la ropa-.

Ash, Misty y Brock quedaron atónitos al notar que vestía la ropa que Ash usó en su primer viaje, a excepción que mantenía su mochila-cinturón. Pikachu y Pichu subían a su hombro y cabeza, respectivamente, haciendo notar el parecido perfectamente.

May y Max: "Chicos… ¿pasa algo?" –mirando las caras de los demás-.

Misty: "Es que…" –bastante sorprendida-.

Brock: "Esa era…" –con la boca abierta-.

Ash: "Mi primera ropa" –terminando la frase-.

Ark: "Si, la nota de la señora Delia decía eso, ¿me parezco a ti?" –algo apenado-.

Delia: "¿Parecerte? Eres igual a él" –riendo por la expresión y luego acompañada por los demás-.

Ash: "Bien, si me disculpan tengo que hacer una llamada" –levantándose y yendo al teléfono-.

Ark: "Se ve delicioso" –tomando su lugar y comenzando a comer-.

Misty: "Será difícil acostumbrarme a esto" –mirando al castaño-.

Ark: "¿Lo dices por mi? Si quieres uso mi otra ropa y asunto arreglado" –decía inocentemente-.

Misty: "No lo digo por la ropa Ark, es por el parecido físico" –calmando al chico-.

Pocos minutos después el grupo estaba en la salida de la casa despidiéndose de la madre de Ash.

Ash: "Bien mamá ya debo irme, nos vemos pronto" –abrazando a su madre-.

Delia: "Espero ganes Ash, y suerte con tu nuevo sentimiento" –acariciando su cabeza-.

Misty, May, Brock y Max: "Gracias por su hospitalidad señora Ketchum" –le decían todos-.

Delia: "Cuando gusten" –sonriendo- "Lo olvidaba, May…" –mirando a la castaña-.

May: "¿Si?" –algo extrañada-.

Delia: "Cuida a mi hijo" –con una mirada y sonrisa tierna que la puso nerviosa a ella y Ash-.

May: "Claro" –algo nerviosa, causando extrañeza en Misty, Brock y Max, Ark por su parte salió al rescate de la situación-.

Ark: "Muchas gracias por su ayuda, cuidado y todo señora Delia" –recibiendo un abrazo de ella-.

Delia: "Descuida pequeño, siento que eres como un hermano para Ash" –terminando el abrazo-.

Ark: "Cierto lo olvidaba, quiero que tenga esto" –ahora mirando a su Pichu en la cabeza- "Pichu usa sustituto".

El pokemon bajó y otro Pichu salió a su lado.

Ark: -tocando unos botones en su aparato y luego decía con voz normal- "Rayo de hielo" –congelando al Pichu que era sustituto y luego este desaparecía de su interior dejando una escultura de Pichu hecha de hielo a tamaño real-.

El resto miraba atento y expectante lo que hacía con esa escultura.

Ark: "Solidificación" –accionando otro botón de su aparato y la estatua de hielo se hizo de cristal reluciente- "Aquí tiene, y no importa lo que pase no se romperá" –entregando la estatua de Pichu-.

Delia: "Oh que hermosa, ¿pero por qué?" –al momento de recibirla-.

Ark: "Es un obsequio, una forma para agradecerle, sé que no es mucho pero al menos es un bonito adorno" –sonriendo de manera aliviada-.

Delia: "Muchas gracias, la cuidaré bien".

Ash: "Bien ya nos vamos, adiós mamá" –comenzando a caminar-.

El resto: "Adiós señora Ketchum" –levantando sus manos-.

Delia: "Nos vemos y cuídense" –levantando la mano libre para despedirse, pero algo le llamó la atención cuando miro a Ash, May y Ark al mismo momento, esa imagen se le quedó en la mente y mirando la estatua de Pichu se dijo a su interior "El aspecto de él, la piel, pelo y ojos de ella, la personalidad e ingenuidad de ambos, tal vez podría ser…" pensando seriamente- "No, no puede ser posible, tienen edades similares, es solo coincidencia" –descartando una idea alocada en su mente a la vez que entraba a la casa-.

Unos momentos más tarde el grupo estaba en el laboratorio para recibir el encargo del profesor Oak.

Ash: "Hola ya volvimos" –golpeando la puerta-.

Tracey: "Hola chicos, pasen" –abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a los demás-.

May: "¿Y el profesor Oak?" –mirando la sala-.

Tracey. "Síganme los llevaré con él".

Ya en la sala de investigación el profesor Oak.

Oak: "Me alegro que hayan venido, pensaba que se habían ido sin venir por lo que tengo para ustedes".

Ash: "Claro que no profesor".

May: "¿Y qué es lo que tiene?" –curiosa por lo que les tenía-.

Una voz desconocida interrumpe la conversación y aparece una chica de cabello largo y de azul oscuro con una gorra blanca y una pokebola rosada en el frente, vestía de una remera negra sobre una polera blanca que terminaba en una falda rosa, unas medias negras con unas botas rosas y blancas del mismo tono que la falda y la pokebola en el gorro, y una bufanda de un rosa más oscuro, además de un bolso amarillo.

¿?: "¿Es esta profesor?" –con una navaja suiza al parecer y mirando a los demás- "Oh hola" –saludando con ánimo-.

Ash: "¿Quién es ella profesor?" –algo extrañado-.

Oak: "Ella es quien trajo mi encargo, su nombre es Hikari y viene del pueblo Twinleaf en la región Sinnoh" –presentando a la chica-.

Hikari: "Mucho gusto" –ofreciendo la mano-.

Ash: "Oh claro, gusto en conocerte, yo soy Ash y ellos mis amigos May, Misty, Ark, Brock y Max" –señalando a cada uno-.

Ark: -pensando en su mente "¿Hikari? Me resulta conocida esa chica, ¿pero por qué?" algo confuso-.

Todos: "Hola mucho gusto" –le decían todos juntos-.

Hikari: "Encantada de conocerlos, por cierto aquí tiene profesor" –entregando la navaja que le pidió-.

Oak: "Gracias, ahora acérquense Ash y May" –mientras abría una caja y sacaba dos pokedex nuevas- "Aquí tienen, es la nueva versión de la pokedex, me tomé la libertad de pedir dos, además contiene información sobre la nueva región Sinnoh" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ash y May: "¿Región Sinnoh?" –algo confusos-.

Ark: "Es una región ubicada en una zona con mucha nieve, aunque también tiene lugares donde esta es escasa" –dejando a todos sorprendidos-.

Hikari: "¿Cómo lo sabías?" –extrañada y sorprendida por su conocimiento-.

Ark: "También he viajado, y mucho" –con una mano tras su cabeza-.

Oak: "¿Y bien Ash ya sabes qué pokemon llevarás?" –acercándose a él-.

Ash: "Si, dejaré a Torkoal y Corphish, aunque no me llevaré a alguno más por ahora, cuando me informe más sobre las reglas pediré alguno" –entregando las pokebolas de ellos-.

Oak: "Muy bien, como tú quieras" –recibiendo las pokebolas- "Por cierto Hikari, hay un torneo de coordinadores en esta región, si quieres puedes participar".

May: "¿Eres coordinadora?" –algo sorprendida-.

Hikari: "Así es, mi madre también lo fue y sigo sus pasos, ya he participado en los de Sinnoh y quiero ver como son los coordinadores de otras regiones" –con los puños en alto- "Y dónde queda profesor".

Oak: "En ciudad Celeste".

Hikari: "Oh ya veo, gracias" –encaminándose a la puerta y luego regresando por algo especial- "¿Y dónde queda eso?" –causando que todos los presentes se fueran de espalda al piso-.

Ash: "Nosotros vamos a esa ciudad, si quieres puedes ir con nosotros".

May: "Claro además podremos competir" –con mirada de emoción-.

Hikari: "¿Enserio? Genial, muchas gracias, pero no te lo pondré fácil" –con una mirada de determinación-.

May: "Digo lo mismo" –parándose frente a ella-.

Ash: "Esto se ve peligroso…" –con algo de miedo-.

Misty: "Ni que lo digas" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Brock: "Esto será interesante, lástima que tenga que perdérmelo" –bajando la cabeza-.

Max: "Descuida lo podrás ver en la televisión".

May: Bien ya nos vamos" –tomando a Ash de un brazo- "Deprisa Ash me muero por llegar" –jalándolo hacia la salida-.

Ash: "Oye calma, aun no nos despedimos como se debe" –algo sonrojado-.

Los demás los veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Ya en la salida se despidieron del profesor Oak y de Tracey.

Todos: "Muchas gracias y nos vemos" –decían juntos-.

Oak: "Que les vaya bien".

Tracey: "Suerte en los torneos".

Ash y May: "Si, daremos lo mejor de nosotros" –luego mirándose algo sonrojados-.

Hikari: "Yo también me esforzaré".

No caminaron mucho hasta que alguien siente algo extraño.

Pichu: "Pichu pi" (Algo viene) –mirando al cielo-.

Ark: "Es un pokemon" –sobresaltando a todos-.

Hikari: ¡Ahhhhhh, un dragón nos viene a comer! –poniéndose a espaldas de Ash-.

Ash: "Calma es solo mi Charizard" –mirando al cielo- "Aquí amigo" –saltando y luego recibiendo un lanzallamas- "Coff coff, ouch…" –con restos de humo en la boca-.

Charizard: "Roooooarrrrrrrr" (Hola Ash) –con cara de felicidad-.

May: "¡¿Ash estás bien?!" –corriendo hacia el tostado chico-.

Ash: "Descuida, así me saluda" –ahora abrazando al dragón-.

Misty: "Wow no sabía que pediste a Charizard" –algo sorprendida-.

Brock: "¿A qué se debe esto?" –con curiosidad-.

Ash: "Bueno decidí pedirlo con anterioridad para entrenar con el" –guardándolo en su pokebola- "Ya estamos listos continuemos".

Todos: "Si" –asentían con entusiasmo para luego retomar su caminata-.

Así, con la llegada de otra compañera de viaje y el regreso de un amigo, nuestro grupo partía rumbo a ciudad Celeste, donde les esperaba el torneo para coordinadores pokemon. Pero en otro lugar, muchos años después de eso algo ocurría en cierto bosque.

Hoen, varios años en el futuro, un día después del accidente de Ark.

En el bosque de Petalburgo un sujeto vestido completamente de negro registra un gran agujero en el centro del bosque y con varios trozos de maquinaria destruida a su alrededor.

¿?: "Parece que esa fue la causa de la explosión y la desaparición de Celebi" –sacando un aparato y saltando al centro del agujero- "Veamos si tiene que ver con esto".

Aparato: "Análisis activado, nivel de energías temporales detectado, indicio de su fuerza originaria; posibilidad humana 1%, posibilidad de pokemon 99%, aproximación de viaje; 20 años, ubicación de espacio-tiempo; pasado, análisis completo" –cerrándose al terminar-.

¿?: "Que interesante" –activando su radio para comunicarse- "Señor, tenemos indicios de que alguien fue enviado al pasado, 20 años según el análisis, fue esa la razón de que se perdiera el rastro de ambos, seguro que fue él".

Líder: "Buen trabajo Nightmare, vuelve enseguida, tendremos que seguirlo" –cortando la transmisión-.

Nightmare: "Como usted ordene señor" –guardando su radio- "Así que fuiste al pasado, pero ni con eso te salvarás de nosotros" –mientras accionaba un impulsor en su espalda y salía del bosque- "Ya nos conoceremos, Ark" –mientras reía siniestramente-.

Continuará…


	15. Misterios y despedidas

**Capítulo 14: Misterios y despedidas**

Hoen, 20 años en el futuro, un día desde el accidente de Ark.

Una mujer de pelo azul, remera blanca sobre una polera azul, falda azul, botas azules y medias blancas, además de un gorro blanco con una pokebola azul, todo con el mismo tono y una capa blanca que rodeaba su cuello y llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, baja de su Skarmory, lo guarda en su pokebola y corre a toda velocidad, se dirige a cierto punto en el bosque mientras hablaba por un micrófono-audífono (como los que usa Lilian en los concursos pokemon, o los de TeamSpeak para los avanzados xD).

Chica: "Aquí Hikari, ya estoy en el bosque Petalburgo a 5 metros del objetivo, avísale a Ondine y que se prepare, puede ser difícil, cambio" –dándose paso entre arbustos y extrañas protuberancias en el suelo con una agilidad enorme-.

En una base fuera de esa región, en Kanto para ser precisos, un joven recibe la comunicación.

Joven: "Entendido señorita Hikari, el aviso fue dado y ella viene en camino, cambio" –terminando su comunicación-.

En ese momento una puerta se abre detrás y otra mujer de pelo naranjo, que vestía un short corto ajustado, una polera sin mangas también ajustada que dejaba su abdomen descubierto, ambos de color azul marino, una especie de capa blanca que rodeaba su cuello, cubría su espalda, brazos y hasta detrás de las rodillas, y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas con naranjo, se acerca rápidamente al tiempo en que acomoda su micrófono-audífono.

Joven: "Señorita Ondine, tenemos contacto con la señorita Hikari, está a pocos segundos del objetivo" –señalando un mapa-.

Ondine: "Conéctame con ella, ¡rápido!" –con un tono que mezclaba la preocupación, ira, esperanza y tristeza-.

Joven: "Conexión establecida" –al momento en que apretaba ciertos comandos en una computadora conectada a una pantalla gigante-.

Ondine: "Muy bien Hikari, dime que son buenas noticias, cambio" –con una mano en su micrófono y otra en su pecho-.

Hikari: "Me encantaría dártelas Misty, pero solo veo un agujero enorme, piezas de maquinaria destruida, y… un momento, ¿qué es eso? Espera hay algo raro, cambio" –corriendo hacia cierto lugar con algo de su atención-.

Ondine: "Vamos, el no puede haber muerto, no de esa manera" –con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- "No pudo tener el mismo destino que su padre, cambio".

Hikari: "Lo sé amiga, pero aquí esta su gorra" –recogiendo una gorra blanca, con las iniciale doradas en el centro y la paleta de color rojo con las iniciale plateadas- "Espera un momento, ¿Celebi estaba con el cierto?, cambio".

Ondine: "Así parece, la última transmisión y análisis satelital mostraba la presencia de Celebi y Suicune, este último era el suyo, cambio" –mirando una foto de ese lugar con tres círculos rojos en un mismo punto-.

Hikari: "¿Y qué tal si viajó en el tiempo? Es decir, si fue enviado o algo así, cambio".

Ondine: "Espero no te equivoques, pero…" –una lágrima bajaba de su mejilla-.

Joven: "Señorita Ondine, tenemos indicios que un miembro de la Dark-Elite, salió de ese lugar hace una hora, además de un video donde se muestra algo interesante" –señalando un mensaje en la pantalla-.

Ondine: "Ponlo en pantalla" –observando el video de la pelea de Ark y el líder de un grupo del equipo darkness, la parte en que Celebi lo envió al pasado, y la posterior explosión- "Hikari, no vas a creer esto, pero fue enviado por Celebi, cambio" –con un tono de felicidad-.

Hikari: "Claro que lo creo, entonces… ¿está vivo?, cambio" –con cierta alegría-.

Ondine: "Conociendo a su padre y a él, seguro lo está, es todo vuelve enseguida, necesitamos estar preparados por si atacan en su ausencia, cambio y fuera" –sacándose su micrófono y volviendo a la puerta para desaparecer tras ella, "Solo espero que estés bien… mi querido aprendiz y casi hijo…" se decía en su mente al momento en que no podía evitar llorar de felicidad-.

En el bosque nuevamente.

Hikari: "De seguro estás bien… después de todo te entrenamos para esto, Ark… nuestro discípulo y esperanza" –mirando con ternura esa gorra antes de guardarla y subir a su Skarmory para ir a Kanto otra vez-.

Mientras todo eso ocurría con un lapso de tiempo bastante difuso, 20 años en el pasado, volvemos con nuestro grupo, que después de unas horas de viaje, plática y nerviosismo, llegaban a la bifurcación entre las ciudades Plateada y Celeste al mediodía.

Hikari: "Así que a mis 12 años ya me he hecho con una copa de coordinadora" –decía orgullosa entre las preguntas que le hacían-.

May: "¿Y fue muy difícil?" –algo curiosa-.

Hikari: "Si, tuve que pelear contra un chico muy lindo, pero me sobrepuse y lo vencí" –moviendo su mano tranquilamente-.

May: "Ya veo" –mientras miraba seductoramente a Ash-.

Ash: "Ehhhh, creo que ya llegamos a la bifurcación" –casi perdiendo el equilibrio al notar la mirada de May, quien se reía por eso-.

Misty: "Es una lástima que no puedas venir Brock" –algo triste-.

Max: "No es justo…" –mirando al piso-.

Brock: "Calma chicos, pero la vida da estos golpes" –tranquilizando a los dos-.

Ark: "¿Y qué tal si almorzamos juntos? Sería una buena ocasión" –observando los alrededores-.

Ash: "Es una gran idea para pasar estos momentos juntos".

Pikachu: "Pika pikaaa" (Genial, ya tengo hambre) –algo contento-.

Brock: "Bien les prepararé algo especial" –sacando sus cosas-.

Ark: "Yo te ayudo, además la señora Delia me dio esta mochila donde traigo todo lo necesario" –mostrando una mochila roja con negro a sus espaldas-.

May: "Ustedes dos cocinando… me muero por probar eso" –con estrellas en los ojos-.

Ash: "Seguro será delicioso" –sonriendo algo emocionado-.

Hikari: "¿Los chicos cocinan? ¿Ustedes chicas no saben?" –poniendo nerviosas a las dos-.

Misty: "Es que… no es mi fuerte" –algo apenada con una gota en la cabeza-.

May: "Mi cocina es muy mala" –bajando la vista igual de apenada-.

Hikari: "Ahhh, es eso, bueno la mía tampoco lo es, pero puedo sobrevivir al menos" –provocando las risas entre las tres-.

Ash: "¿Saben de qué se ríen?" –acercándose a los chicos-.

Brock: "Creo que de habilidad en la cocina" –mirando a las chicas-.

Ark: "Algún día lo entenderás" –sonriendo al chico que quedó más confundido-.

Brock: "Bien necesitaremos su ayuda" –llamando a todos excepto a Ark-.

Todos: "Manden" –acercándose a ellos-.

Ark: "Bien, tendrán que ir por unas cosas, yo les diré que" –sacando una lista de su mochila-cinturón- "Ok, ¿Hikari puedes ir por bayas pechas?".

Hikari: "Claro, se cuales son mejor para una comida" –con una sonrisa-.

Ark: "Perfecto, entonces…" –mirando a los cuatro restantes y esbozando una sonrisa- "Misty y Max irán por leña y Ash y May por agua, ojala de un río" –sonriendo-.

Misty y Ash: "¡Quééé! No es justo" –imaginando la ocasión-.

Brock: "Oigan es solo una búsqueda normal, ¿qué piensan que es?" –algo extrañado-.

May: "Démonos prisa, ya quiero comer" –jalando a Ash y mirando de reojo a Ark para levantar su pulgar y sonreírle por la jugada-.

Misty: "Como sea, vamos Max" –adelantándose-.

Max: "Te sigo" –corriendo tras ella-.

En el lugar Brock le pregunta a Ark sobre esa "repartición".

Brock: "Esto Ark, ¿qué te impulsó a dar ese orden? Acaso ellos dos…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Ark: "Si lo crees, ¿entonces para qué necesitas oírlo? Yo no sé nada" –a la vez que ordenaba la mesa y lo demás tratando de ocultar cierto secreto-.

Brock: "Entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas, jajaja" –comenzando a reír-.

Ark le acompañó en su risa, mientras Pikachu, Pichu y Azurill jugaban cerca de ellos.

Con los buscadores la primera en encontrar su objetivo fue Hikari.

Hikari: "Correcto, estas se ven deliciosas" –mirando un árbol con bayas pechas- "Será mejor que me apresure" –subiendo al árbol y tirando unas bayas al piso para luego recogerlas y regresar al campamento-.

Con Misty y Max.

Misty: "Bien ya tengo un buen poco, ¿Cómo vas tú Max?" –mirando al chico-.

Max: "Creo que tengo suerte" –con una gran pila de leña en sus manos y luego cayendo por esta-.

Misty: "Vaya, buen trabajo, pero déjame ayudarte" –levantando al chico y organizando dos montones de leña, uno pequeño y otro mediano- "Así estaremos bien" –sonriendo al pequeño-.

Max: "Gracias Misty" –caminando de regreso al campamento-.

Y con May y Ash.

Ash: "Supongo que con esto será suficiente" – de rodillas en la orilla de un río, pasando unas botellas a May que las cerraba y dejaba a un costado pero May estaba en silencio- "¿Pasa algo May?" –reincorporándose y volteando para quedar frente a ella que lo miraba muy tiernamente-.

May: "Solo pensaba en que Ark nos dejó a solas a propósito" –acercándose más-.

Ash: "¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué lo haría?" –decía inocentemente-.

May: "Por que interrumpió nuestro beso" –le decía juguetonamente-.

Ash: "Ah era eso…" –dijo normalmente y luego cambiando a una mirada de sorpresa al procesar esas cinco palabras- "Pe-pe-pe… pero… May…" –decía nervioso mientras retrocedía intentando poner algo de distancia entre ellos ya que May se acercaba con una de sus sonrisas que más inquietaban a Ash-.

May: "Eh Ash no deberías seguir huyendo" –mirando que estaba justo en la orilla del río-.

Ash: "Eso lo dices para no dejarme escapar como esa… veeeeeeez" ¡Splash! –cayendo al río-.

May: "Te lo dije, jejeje" –riendo con alegría-.

Ash: "Ja ja ja, muy graciosa" -decía irónicamente todo empapado, para luego formular una idea- "¿Me ayudas cariño?" –le decía en tono suave y tierno a la vez que le ofrecía una mano-.

May: "¿Ves? Así todo es más fácil corazón" –tomando su mano pero al intentar jalar fue Ash quien lo hizo primero- "Oye que haaaaa…" ¡Splash! –cayendo al río a su lado- "¿Pero qué haces?" –algo enojada por la broma y toda empapada-.

Ash: "Así es más fácil corazón" –le repetía al a vez que estallaba en risas seguido por ella, y aprovechando la ocasión la abrazo causando un rubor en ella-.

May: "¿Ash?" –le decía al sentir como la abrazaba-.

Ash: "Solo dame tiempo, aun no me acostumbro a esto" –con una sonrisa-.

May: "Que lindo eres" –colocando su cabeza en su pecho- "Pero no me hagas esperar mucho" –dando otra de sus sonrisas tiernas-.

Y ya reincorporados se dirigían al campamento.

Al llegar a él los más extrañados fueron Misty y Max al notar que venían todos mojados y con las botellas en las manos.

Misty: "¿Qué les pasó?" –mirando con cierta molestia a los dos en ese estado-.

Max: "¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana Ash?" –algo enojado-.

May: "Oye no hizo nada malo, y no te pongas así" –con una mirada que lo silencio al instante-.

Ash: "Nos movieron el río" –estallando en risa para ser acompañado por May-.

Ark: "Jajaja" –acompañando a los dos por alguna razón y luego por los demás- "Bien ya tenemos todo, ahora esperen un momento y les avisamos" –tomando las botellas-.

Brock: "Pongan a secar sus ropas, menos mal que dejaron sus cosas aquí" –comenzando a cocinar con la ayuda de Ark-.

Ya unos minutos más tarde, Ash y May vestían de un traje igual al anterior pero seco (un repuesto por decirlo así) y todos esperaban la cena sentados en la mesa mientras Ark y Brock cargaban dos platos grandes al acercarse.

Ark: "Bien señoritas y caballeros, preparen sus paladares…".

Brock: "Porque los chefs Ark y Brock les prepararon…" –ambos ponían los platos en la mesa.

Ark y Brock: "Sorpresa Lunar/ Estofado Especial" –decían al unísono, el primer plato era una mezcla de carne, vegetales, bayas pecha y acompañamientos en forma de domo, y el otro plato era un estofado de carne y vegetales, ambos al ser descubiertos dejaron un aroma que a los cinco los dejo sin palabras- "Buen provecho" –repetían ambos al terminar de servirle a cada uno y chocar sus manos por el resultado de su cocina-.

Ash: "Esta exquisito" –al probar la comida-.

Misty: "Cielos… me encantaría cocinar así…" –con estrellas en los ojos-.

May: "Siento que vuelvo a mi niñez" –con ambas manos en su mejilla-.

Hikari: "Estoy realmente sorprendida, creo que no me moriré de hambre con ustedes" –con sus dos manos en la cara-.

Brock: "¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar así Ark? Creo que me superas con creces" –al degustar un poco de lo que Ark cocinó-.

Ark: "Bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero por lo poco que tengo fue en mi entrenamiento y viajes" –continuando la comida-.

Max: "¿No fue tu madre o padre?" –decía inocentemente-.

Ark dejo caer sus servicios (utensilios) al escuchar esa frase, su rostro cambió a uno de tristeza al recordar algo oscuro en su vida, Pichu lo miró bajo la mesa y noto esto.

Hikari: "¿Te sucede algo?" –preocupada por como el cambio en su rostro-.

Misty: "¿Ark? Responde…" –le decía al chico que parecía tener su vista perdida-.

Ark: "Es… que…" –dando un suspiro pesado y triste- "Mis… padres… murieron… cuando tenía… solo seis años" –las lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas al recordar eso- "Pero… lo peor… es que… no recuerdo… sus nombres" –rompiendo en llanto-.

Todos en la mesa sintieron como sus corazones se contraían ante esa escena, el más afectado fue Max al ser quien tocó ese tema, Ark noto el cambio en el ambiente y tomando algo de valor, intentó arreglar eso.

Ark: "Descuida Max, no es tu culpa" –limpiando sus ojos- "No lo sabían y no los culpo" –suspirando para liberar aquello- "Es algo… con lo que debo cargar por el resto de mi vida" –ahora mirando al frente- "Y no importa, de nada sirve lamentarme, porque sé que ellos me acompañan en mi interior" –poniendo ambas manos en su pecho y sonriendo de manera sincera calmando a todos-.

Max: "Enserio, perdón Ark" –mirando con algunas lágrimas al castaño-.

Ark: "No te sientas mal, además tengo el cariño de mis amigos, y compañeros" –mirando a ellos y luego a su Pichu- "Terminen su comida que se enfría" –con tono regañón y una sonrisa-.

Todos seguían comiendo pero el silencio perduraba en el ambiente y Ark nuevamente intervenía en el asunto.

Ark: "Y dime Brock, ¿por qué no sigues con nosotros? Claro si se puede saber" –algo atento-.

Brock: "Verás, hace unos años era líder de gimnasio, pero mi padre volvió y yo pude salir con Ash y Misty en ese entonces para ser un criador pokemon, ahora la liga pokemon y mi familia me pide ayuda nuevamente, y no les puedo fallar" –sonriendo ante esa noticia-.

Hikari: "¿Eras líder de gimnasio? Increíble, debe ser agotador" –un poco curiosa-.

Misty: "En realidad no lo es, y es divertido, aprendes con cada reto y tu relación con los pokemon es muy unida" –mirando a la peliazul- "Te lo digo por experiencia" –sonriéndole-.

Hikari: "¿Tu también? Vaya aquí tienen responsabilidades muy grandes" –ahora mirando a Ash y Ark- "¿Y ustedes dos qué son?" –esperando un gran cargo-.

Ash: "Yo soy entrenador pokemon, aspirando a ser maestro pokemon" -levantando su puño-.

Ark: "Yo soy entrenador, pero también soy coordinador" –sobresaltando a todos-.

Ash, May, Misty y Hikari: "¿Enserio?" –decían los cuatro al unísono-.

Ark: "¿Qué hable en otro idioma?" –riendo por eso- "No se los había dicho, porque no quería participar en los torneos" –con sus manos detrás de su cabeza-.

Misty: "¿Y por qué? Se ve que tienes talento" –con curiosidad-.

Ark: "Pues, no me siento bien para algo así, además de que creo ser algo avanzado, no olviden que tengo ciertas ventajas" –mostrando su aparato-.

Hikari: "¿Y qué hace eso?" –acercándose para ver más de cerca-.

Ark: "Varias cosas, como esta" –apretando unos botones y diciendo con voz normal- "Lanzallamas" –lanzando ese ataque al aire dejando a Hikari totalmente sorprendida- "Y no has visto lo mejor, Pichu sube a mi hombro" –mirando a su pokemon-.

Pichu: "Pichu piiii" (Aquí vamos otra vez…) –subiendo a su entrenador-.

Ark: "¡Lazo trainer-pokemon activado!" –volviéndose un Pichu-.

Ark-Pichu: "¿Pichu pi?" (¿Vez?) –mientras la miraba-.

Hikari: "Cielos…" –tomando a Ark-Pichu- "Debo conseguirme uno de esos, jejeje" –y mirando con detenimiento sus ojos- "Oye conservas tus ojos azules" –sonriendo-.

Misty: "Eso es algo natural al parecer" –mirando como tomaba a Ark-Pichu-.

El Pichu bajaba de sus manos y brillando volvía a su forma humana.

Ark: "Es lo que recuerdo que hace" –terminando su comida-.

Hikari: "Esta aventura será lo máximo" –levantando sus puños muy emocionada- "¿Qué sigue después? ¿Salvar al mundo?" –comenzando a reír y contagiando a todos-.

Luego de ordenar, limpiar y guardar sus cosas estaban en la bifurcación para despedir a su amigo Brock.

Brock: "Bueno chicos ya es hora, se que Ark hará un gran trabajo alimentándolos" –mirando al castaño-.

Ark: "Déjalo en mis manos" –aliviando al moreno-.

Ash: "Que tengas suerte amigo" –estrechando su mano-.

May: "Cuídate y ponle empeño" –poniendo la mano sobre las de ellos-.

Misty: "Recuerda ver a estos dos por televisión" –colocando su mano-.

Max: "Y no andes coqueteando sin control" –apenando a Brock y colocando su mano-.

Hikari: "Fue poco tiempo, pero creo que nos veremos otra vez" –poniendo su mano-.

Todos miraron a Ark y este entendió el mensaje.

Ark: "De una u otra manera, los amigos se ven de nuevo… que tengas suerte" –poniendo su mano y cerrando el saludo-.

Brock: "Gracias chicos" –conmovido por esa despedida y volteándose- "Nos veremos en otra ocasión" –levantando su mano-.

Todos: "Nos vemos" –con sus manos en alto observando cómo su amigo partía hacía su ciudad natal para ayudar a su familia-.

Ash: "Bien es hora de seguir, nos espera su competencia chicas" –mirando a May y Hikari-.

May y Hikari: "Seeee, acabaremos con todos" –con un puño en alto frente a su cabeza cada una-.

Misty: "No lo dudo" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Ash, Max y Ark solo reían ante esa reacción y continuaron su viaje. Aunque no había nada raro en el camino, causaba cierto extrañeza en el comportamiento de Ark, ya que miraba a todos lados, se detenía para ver los árboles, el río, uno que otro pokemon, todo con esa personalidad casi infantil.

Ash: "Creo que disfruta el viaje" –con tono nostálgico-.

May: "Díganme loca, pero le encuentro algo conocido, no lo sé pero es extraño" –mirando con detenimiento su jugar-.

Misty: "Aun así no es tan inmaduro" –mirando con broma a Ash-.

Ash: "¡Hey!" –le reclamaba-.

Max: "Tranquilo Ash, solo dice la verdad" –riendo por eso-.

Ash: "Ponte de su lado…" –con los brazos y la mirada al piso-.

Hikari: "Pues yo creo que nunca vio un lugar así" –con un dedo en su mejilla-.

Ark: "Claro que si he visto lugares bonitos, pero no con esta frecuencia, donde viajaba todo estaba destruido o intervenido" –bajando de un árbol y acercándose al grupo-.

Hikari: "¿Cómo escuchaste? Estabas bastante lejos" –sorprendida por eso-.

Ark: "Pues… soy especial" –con tono burlesco, cerrando sus ojos, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo mostrando sus dientes-.

Misty: "Ni que lo digas" –haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio-.

Ark: "Muy graciosa" –ya reincorporado y riendo junto con los demás- "Otra cosa, ¿cuánto falta más o menos para llegar?" –mirando al cielo-.

Misty: "Tardaremos algo más ya que tomamos la ruta larga, pero en unas cuatro o cinco horas estaríamos llegando" –mirando el camino-.

May: "¿Tanto?" –algo desanimada-.

Hikari: "Oh que mal, pensé que llegaríamos pronto" –con desánimo-.

Ash: "No se desanimen, aun tienen un día extra para el concurso" –ahora mirando a Ark- "¿Por qué la pregunta?" –algo extrañado-.

Ark: "Solo curiosidad" –mientras miraba a lo lejos una montaña- "Es que esa montaña se me hace conocida" –señalando a lo lejos-.

Misty: "Ese es el Monte Luna" –reconociendo a lo lejos el lugar-.

May, Max y Hikari: "¿Monte Luna?" –con un dedo en la mejilla cada uno-.

Ash: "Es un lugar donde hay una roca que se dice viene de la Luna, además pokemon raros, como Clefairy y Clefable, de ahí el nombre" –aclarando sus dudas-.

Ark: "Con razón se me hacía familiar, ya lo había visitado" –con una sonrisa-.

Ash: "¿Enserio?" –algo extrañado-.

Ark: "Bien, fue cuando inicie mi viaje, hicimos una escala con alguien especial en ese lugar" –con cierta nostalgia-.

Ash: "¿Esa amiga, verdad?" –decía inocentemente al recordar su conversación en el lago unos días atrás-.

Misty, May y Hikari: "¿Amiga…?" –decían juntas y luego mirando las tres a la vez al castaño con cierta picardía-.

Ark: "Bueno ella era más especial que una amiga, saben a lo que me refiero" –mirando normalmente a las chicas- "Pero es todo lo que les diré…" –con cierta tristeza en sus ojos-.

Misty, May y Hikari: "Aaaaawww" –con un tono dulce y romántico, además de estrellas en los ojos de las tres-.

Max: "Mujeres…" –decía con resignación al ver la reacción de las chicas-.

Ark: "Jejeje" –reía por esa reacción- "Oh vamos no creo que sea el único… o única" – mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa y señalando discretamente a Ash-.

Las tres se miraron entre si y sonrieron al procesar una idea conjunta, para voltear a ver a Ash con una mirada seductora, sobresaltando al chico.

Ash: "Oh no, esto no me gusta…" –al recordar lo que ocurría después de que May lo miraba de esa forma, pero ahora eran tres…- "¡Sálvense!" –tomando a Ark y Max para correr a toda velocidad-.

Las chicas lo miraban con risa mientras escuchaban lo que decían al correr antes de seguirlos y hablaban entre ellas.

Hikari: "No es muy atento al parecer" –comenzando a correr-.

Misty: "No sabe mucho de ese tema, sigue siendo un niño" –siguiendo el paso-.

May: "No lo sé, aun así es lindo" –extrañando a las demás y corriendo-.

Un poco más adelante de ellas…

Ash: "¡¿Por qué me metes en esto?!" –con cierto sonrojo en su rostro, pero al estar de espaldas no se notaba ya que corría-.

Ark: "Es gracioso, jejeje" –con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro y zafándose para correr a su paso-.

Max: "Cobarde…" –para acompañar a Ark en su risa y correr junto a los dos-.

Un poco más atrás de las chicas…

Pikachu: "Me pregunto cuando les dirán" –con una gota en la cabeza y sonriendo-.

Pichu: "No lo sé, pero se ve que Ash es popular entre las chicas" –comenzando a correr- "¿Siempre es así?" –mirando a su amigo evolucionado-.

Pikachu: "Nunca se dio cuenta, pero tiene una suerte envidiable por otros, por eso lo despistado, aunque algunas veces es demasiado" –corriendo tras el grupo y riendo con su amigo roedor- "Mejor nos apresuramos" –aumentando la velocidad-.

Pichu: "De acuerdo" –aumentando su velocidad a la misma que Pikachu-.

Así continuaron juntos rumbo a ciudad Celeste, donde les esperarían nuevas sorpresas, rivales, intriga, secretos, tristeza y mucha, mucha diversión.

Continuará…


	16. Mis inicios

**Capítulo 15 (especial): Mis inicios**

A lo largo de nuestras vidas hay un punto en el que comenzamos, muchos creen que es cuando nacemos, otros cuando tenemos el discernimiento de lo que hacemos, y para otros cuando iniciamos nuestro viaje pokemon buscando nuestro primer compañero en todo el camino. De una u otra manera empezamos nuestra aventura en lo que conocemos como el inicio de nuestro viaje, pero a veces este inicio no es siempre alegría y felicidad, ¿qué pasa si alguien inicia de una manera especial su viaje? ¿Cambiaría su destino o su vida?… no lo podemos saber con exactitud, solo podemos confiar en que con la ayuda de nuestra familia, amigos y compañeros todo comience de la mejor manera posible… aunque rara vez esto no siempre es así ya que para algunos el destino está en su contra...

El Sol terminaba de esconderse tras una montaña cuando nuestro grupo llegaba a ciudad Celeste, se habían tardado más de lo esperado al detenerse numerosas veces a descansar, otras solo por curiosidad y unas pocas por la actitud especial de Ark. Ya dentro de sus calles la luz que tenían se reducía a la que los postes y faroles de las calles les brindaban ante esa noche, todos disponían a planear lo que harían en ella, especialmente nuestras coordinadoras.

Ash: "Bien, supongo que primero iremos al centro pokemon para que descansen nuestros amigos" –mirando a su Pikachu-.

May: "Me preocupa que no tengan habitaciones, además creo que tendré solo un día para entrenar y prepararme" –algo triste-.

Hikari: "Al menos yo estoy lista, mi rutina de coordinación les encantará, solo me preocupa donde dormir" –con ciertos ánimos-.

Max: "Deberías ser así May" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Misty: "Max, no seas tan duro, además no se preocupen por donde dormir, en mi gimnasio hay bastantes habitaciones donde pueden quedarse" –aliviando a todos-.

Ark: "¿No somos muchos?" –algo apenado-.

Misty: "Para nada, serán mis invitados, solo la comida será lo especial" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "De eso me encargo yo" –con una sonrisa-.

Ash: "¿Te pasa algo May?" –preocupado por la mirada de ella-.

May: "Gracias por preguntar" –sonriendo- "Es solo que… creo necesitar ayuda por esta vez, no tengo muchas ideas para este concurso" –juntando sus dedos índices-.

Ark: "Yo puedo ayudarte, dame solo un día y verás lo que puedo hacer" –mirando con alegría a la castaña-.

Ash y May: "¿Enserio?" –con cierta incredulidad-.

Ark: "A si es, y puedo ayudarte a ti también Ash" –mirando con seguridad al chico-.

May: "Eso es genial, entrenaremos juntos" –mirando coquetamente al chico-.

Ash: "Será estupendo" –mirando con determinación a los castaños-.

Ark: "Con calma, dejarán descansando toda la noche a sus pokemon y mañana al mediodía comenzaremos" –a la vez que entraban al centro pokemon y se acercaban a la recepción-.

No ven a nadie en ella hasta que aparece una pequeña enfermera Joy de unos 13 años, con ojos café claro y de la estatura de May.

E. Joy: "Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos" –sonriendo alegremente-.

Misty: "¿Y tú eres reciente?, si no me equivoco la Joy de aquí era mayor" –mirando con duda a la pequeña enfermera-.

E. Joy: "Soy la menor, ella era mi hermana mayor" –con cierta pena por la estatura-.

Ash: "Oh, descuide enfermera, podría curar a nuestros pokemon, están bastante cansados" –entregando sus pokebolas y a Pikachu-.

May: "Los míos también por favor" –entregando los suyos-.

Hikari: "Aquí tiene los míos, si no le molesta" –entregando tres pokebolas-.

E. Joy: "No hay problema, estarán listos mañana en la mañana, espero no les moleste" –recibiendo todo y organizando los grupos en tres bandejas distintas-.

Ash: "Muy bien, que descanses Pikachu" –mirando a su amigo-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika" (Ok, pero cuídate de May) –con mirada pícara-.

Ark se rió al entender lo que dijo y Ash lo miró confundido.

May: "Ark, ¿no dejarás a tus pokemon?" –mirando con extrañeza al chico-.

Ark: "No, Pichu y los demás están en perfecto estado, solo Pichu debe dormir" –mirando su aparato y luego a Pichu-.

E. Joy: "Espera" –rodeando el mostrador y acercándose a Ark para tomar a su Pichu- "Si, tienes razón, ¿pero cómo lo sabes con tanta facilidad?" –algo sorprendida-.

Ark: "Mis pokemon y yo somos muy unidos, y puedo saber su estado" –con una sonrisa tierna que sonrojo un poco a la pequeña enfermera-.

E. Joy: "Oh ya veo, pero por qué no lo dejas al menos esta noche, así Pikachu tendrá compañía" –ocultándose tras Pichu-.

Ark: "¿Qué dices amigo?" –acariciando la cabeza de Pichu-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi, chiaaa" (Déjame esta noche, además me gusta cómo me sostiene) –con cierta picardía-.

Ark: "Como quieras, el se quiere quedar, al parecer le agradas" –sonriendo muy tiernamente y sonrojando nuevamente a la enfermera-.

E. Joy: "Bue… no gracias" –volteando rápidamente pero tropieza y se dirigía de cara al piso, pensando en lo doloroso que sería la caída cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, que no ocurrió-.

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver que en unos segundos Ark corrió para sujetarla antes de que cayera, quedando en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados.

Ark: "¿Se encuentra bien enfermera?" –mirando sus ojos cerrados-.

E. Joy: "¿Ehh?" –abriendo los ojos para ver que estaba en los brazos de Ark, y al procesar esa posición sus mejillas se sonrojaron bastantes-.

Seguían en esa posición solo que Ark estaba normalmente hasta que alguien tosió.

Misty: "Ejem, ejem, ¿no se quedarán así toda la noche?" –mirando pícaramente a los dos-.

May y Hikari los veían claramente sonrojadas y con sus manos a su boca muy emocionadas, Ash con su mirada inocente de siempre, y Max con cierta sonrisa en su rostro que delataba burla.

Ark: "Oh discúlpeme" –tomando suavemente su mano para reincorporarla-.

E. Joy: "Des… cuida…" –mientras caminaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas claramente rojas, para después tocar una de sus mejillas y sonreír tiernamente-.

Ark por su parte volteó y al ver las miradas de todos, delatando sonrojo en ellos excepto por Max y su mirada pícara solo los miraba extrañado.

Ark: "¿Qué sucede?" –decía inocentemente y parpadeando dos veces-.

Max. "Esto…" –intentando gesticular algo-.

Ash: "No pierdes el tiempo eh" –codeándolo para molestarlo al captar lo que sucedió-.

Misty: "De seguro le gustaste" –con su sonrisa burlesca-.

May: "Eres un ejemplo" –mirando a Ash que bajó la mirada apenado-.

Hikari: "Que galán…" –con estrellas en sus ojos-.

Ark: "Lo que digan, jejeje" –con risa nerviosa y una gota en su cabeza-.

Ya rumbo al gimnasio, solo quedaba hacer la cena, y como era de esperarse las hermanas de Misty estaban en ese lugar.

Misty: "Ya llegué y traje algunos invitados" –a la vez que adentraba a los demás a la sala-.

Daisy: "Qué bueno que llegaras hermanita" –y viendo a los demás- "Pero si trajiste a tu novio y sus amigos, oigan chicas la feíta trajo a su novio" –llamando a sus hermanas-.

Lily: "Hola chicos, tanto tiempo" –saludando-.

Violeta: "Pero si es Ash y compañía, quien diría que trajeras a tu novio" –molestando a la pelinaranja-.

Misty y Ash: "¡Que no es mi novio! / ¡Que no soy su novio!" –gritaban los dos para luego mirarse neutralmente, al menos Ash quien miró de reojo a May y esta le sonrió-.

Daisy: "Tranquilos, solo bromeábamos" –calmando el ambiente-.

Lily: "No se lo tomen tan enserio" –moviendo su mano-.

Violeta: "¿Y quiénes son ustedes? Tu eres muy parecido a Ash" –mirando a los nuevos integrantes que acompañaban a Ash, especialmente a Ark-.

Misty: "Ellos son May, Max, Hikari y Ark, los invité a dormir ya que ellas participarán en el torneo" –explicando la situación y señalando a las chicas-.

Los cuatro: "Hola/ Encantado/ Mucho gusto/ Es un placer".

Daisy: "Si ese es el caso, bienvenidos, pero necesitaremos ayuda para cocinar tanto" –con cierta mirada de cansancio-.

Ark: "Eso déjenmelo a mí, les ayudaré a cocinar" –acercándose a ellas-.

Lily: "¿Enserio sabes hacerlo?".

Violeta: "Es una labor más femenina, no es que no tengamos ciertos rencores".

Max: "Pero mi hermana lo es y cocina pésimo" –recibiendo un coscorrón- "Ouch".

May: "Nadie te pidió tu opinión" –con una vena en su frente-.

Ark: "Descuiden ya verán que las sorprenderé" –con sus puños en alto-.

Misty: "Primero los llevaré a sus habitaciones y luego comeremos".

Todos: "Bien" –asentían los demás-.

Ya mostradas sus habitaciones a cada uno, volvían a la mesa con un gran banquete en ella, debido a la cantidad y destreza de cocineras y cocinero.

Daisy: "Pues empecemos" –tomando sus servicios- "Coman como en su casa".

Lily: "Háganlo con confianza" –sonriendo-.

Violeta: "Además queda bastante" –ahora mirando a Ark- "Y todo gracias a ti" –causando pena en el castaño-.

Ark: "No fue nada, enserio" –con una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

El resto comía tranquilamente, para sorpresa de todos, luego de algunas conversaciones, relatos, y risas se hizo tarde y se dirigieron a dormir tranquilamente, almenos algunos…

Cuando la mayoría de ellos estaban dormidos un chico algo confundido por su sentir se levantaba de su cama.

Ark: "No puedo dormir otra vez…" –con una mano en su frente- "Siento que este lugar me resulta muy familiar" –sentado al borde de la cama- "Caminaré un momento por los alrededores" –colocándose su gorra y ropa para salir de su habitación-.

Caminaba entre los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, daba vueltas por los corredizos y llegó hasta el estanque donde se hacían los espectáculos y batallas pokemon.

Ark: "Con que este es el estanque, también me parece haberlo visto" –rodeando el lugar para dar con el trampolín a lo alto- "Será un buen lugar para aclarar todo" –subiendo al trampolín y luego sentarse con cuidado en el borde para obtener una hermosa vista de ese lugar-.

Quedó en una posición donde su pierna izquierda pasaba por debajo de la derecha dejando su pie derecho más arriba del izquierdo, casi en forma de cuatro, su mano derecha sobre su rodilla derecha y la otra en el piso, se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido en estos últimos días, pero algo en su cabeza le hizo recordar ciertos momentos que creyó perdidos por su pérdida de memoria.

Ark: "Ahora recuerdo… como comencé… mi aventura… en este lugar" –al momento en que cerraba sus ojos-.

Chica: "Ark, apresúrate se te hará tarde" –gritaba una mujer de pelo naranja desde el primer piso-.

Ark: "Ya voy maestra Ondine, solo déme un minuto" –asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto para volver a organizar sus cosas- "Esto por aquí, esto también lo llevo y… listo" –colocándose su mochila- "Pichu, Eevee, es hora de comenzar nuestro viaje" –acariciando a sus pokemon-.

Pichu y Eevee: "Pichu/ Veee" (Estoy listo/Estoy lista) –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Aquí vamos" –ahora tomando un medallón a modo de pendiente y cerrando sus ojos- "Padre, Madre, se que estarán conmigo como lo están desde ese día, solo quiero que me guíen en mi camino, hoy comienzo mi viaje para cumplir el sueño de ser como ustedes, maestro pokemon, campeón de la elite-four de Kanto, y el mejor coordinador de todos" –al momento en que unas lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas y ponía el medallón en su cuello- "Vamos" –bajando al primer piso para encontrarse con su maestra en la sala-.

Ondine: "¿Estás listo Ark?" –le decía frente al pequeño castaño de 10 años- "Hoy comenzará tu aventura y el sueño de ser como tus padres" –con una sonrisa nostálgica-.

Ark: "Si maestra Ondine, ¿y las líderes?" –sonriendo con su Pichu y Eevee en sus hombros, y vistiendo una ropa exactamente igual a la del primer viaje de Ash-.

Ondine: "Ark, ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre, Misty, dime así, y mis hermanas están de compras, ya volverán" –agachándose a su altura y pensando "Es igual a su padre, esas ropas lo hacen ver como el" sonriendo-.

Ark: "No podría, mejor… maestra Misty, ¿le parece?, y le da saludos de mi parte, lástima que no estén en nuestra despedida" –sonriendo y saliendo a la calle-.

Misty: "Bueno está bien, ¿pero por qué te empeñas en decirme así?" –con tristeza en la puerta-.

Ark: "Siempre me ha apoyado, instruido, enseñado, cuidado de mi, desde que solo tenía seis años, no podría estar más agradecido, por eso le tengo un gran respeto" –ahora abrazando a la pelinaranja de manera tierna- "Es lo más cercano que tengo a una madre, y aunque no soy su verdadero hijo, me siento como si lo fuera realmente" –comenzando a llorar-.

Misty: "Ark, tu siempre serás mi pequeño, y no importa lo que digan, eres un hijo para mi" –con lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazando esta vez de manera maternal al castaño-.

Ark: "Muchas gracias, cumpliré mi sueño para enorgullecerla a usted también" –limpiando sus ojos-.

Misty: "Da lo mejor de ti, y recuerda que tus padres y yo te cuidaremos siempre, ahora debes ir a pueblo Paleta donde un amigo mío tiene algo para ti" –reincorporándose-.

Ark: "Entendido y gracias, nos vemos maestra Misty, cuídese mucho que un día me tendré que enfrentar a usted" –agitando su mano-.

Misty: "Esperaré con ansias tu reto" –moviendo su mano y bajándola al notar que desaparecía el chico en el horizonte y para hablar en su mente "Ash, May, ya he cumplido una parte de mi promesa, ahora es labor de todos prepararlo para su destino, el ser nuestra esperanza" sonriendo- "Confío en que lo ayudarán, yo me prepararé para mi nuevo cargo, la elite-four, yo seré su último reto para que sea como tu Ash" –mientras volvía al gimnasio- "Por ahora te confío su protección a ti… su guardiana legendaria" –a la vez que un pokemon misterioso que estaba sobre el gimnasio en modo invisible, salía volando en la dirección del chico-.

Horas más tarde un chico castaño iba cantando con sus dos pokemon en sus hombros rumbo a pueblo Paleta, totalmente concentrado en su meta de ser un maestro pokemon, líder de la elite-four y coordinador.

Ark: "Tengo que ser siempre el mejor… mejor que nadie más… atraparlos mi prueba es… entrenarlos mi ideal… yo viajaré de aquí a allá… buscando hasta el fin… oh pokemon yo entenderé tu poder interior…" –cantando con mucha alegría- "Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos, somos tu y yo… nuestro destino así es, pokemon… gran amigo es, en un mundo por salvar…" –y luego terminando por su emoción- "Ahhh, ¿no creen que es genial viajar? Por fin tendremos la aventura necesaria" –con una sonrisa-.

Pichu y Eevee: "Pichu/Vee" (Claro/Cierto) –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Eso me recuerda que para llegar a ser maestro pokemon debo ser reconocido por los miembros de la liga pokemon" –mirando al frente- "Eso lo lograré con las ligas, el ser coordinador ganando los concursos… pero el ser campeón de la elite-four… mi maestra Hikari me dijo que debía retar a la elite en persona, y vencerlos a todos incluyendo al líder, ¿pero quién será ahora, ya que mi padre tenía ese puesto?" –algo extrañado- "Ah no importa, los venceremos a todos, ¿verdad amigos?".

Pichu y Eevee: "Pichuuu/ Eeveeeeee" (Barreremos con todos) –con determinación-.

Ark: "¡Entonces adelante!" –comenzando a correr por la ruta hacia pueblo Paleta-.

En ese momento Ark abría sus ojos al recordar cómo empezó su viaje.

Ark: "Si, ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente, y aunque es extraño Misty y Hikari se parecen mucho a mis maestras, pero solo es coincidencia" –bajando del trampolín y caminando otra vez en el borde del estanque hasta que se quedó mirando su reflejo en el agua por un momento- "También recuerdo como te conocí, ese día no solo comenzó mi aventura, también fue el día en que nos conocimos… extrañamente" –sonriendo-.

Una lágrima bajaba de su mejilla derecha y caía al estanque haciendo que esta moviera ligeramente las aguas, Ark observaba las ondas que provocaba y recordaba otra vez…

Ark: "Así que esto es pueblo Paleta, el lugar donde nací" –mirando nostálgicamente ese pequeño pueblo desde una colina- "Y ese es el laboratorio" –señalando un lugar sobre una colina-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi… pi" (Es un bonito lugar) –algo triste-.

Eevee: "Veeee eevee" (Muy tranquilo además) –mirando los alrededores-.

Ark: "Pues vamos entonces" –corriendo colina abajo y luego deteniéndose de golpe- "¿Sintieron eso?" –mirando al cielo y los alrededores al sentir algo extraño-.

Pichu y Eevee: "Pi/Vee" (No) –decían juntos-.

Ark: "Que extraño, sentí como que algo volaba alrededor mío" -mirando al cielo y luego un lugar específico- "Mmmmmm" –esforzando su vista- "Sigamos…" –luego mirando al frente-.

Pero efectivamente algo lo miraba, o mejor dicho lo seguía desde el aire solo que el no podía verlo… al parecer…

Pokemon: "Creo que se percato de mi presencia, es curioso solo uno lo había logrado antes, y se parece mucho" –decía en su mente un pokemon muy raro que estaba camuflado- "Bueno es su hijo, no esperaba menos de él" –comenzando a volar en la dirección del chico-.

Momentos más tarde Ark ya estaba en el laboratorio por el consejo de su maestra Misty, solo que no esperaba algo muy normal.

Ark: -golpeando la puerta- "Hola, ¿hay alguien?" –frente a la puerta-.

Profesor: "Hola buenas tardes, tú debes ser el aprendiz de Misty y Hikari, ¿Ark verdad? Mucho gusto soy el profesor Gary Oak" –extendiendo su mano para saludarlo-.

Ark: "Mucho gusto profesor, vine porque mi maestra me dijo que tenía algo para mi" –entrando y siguiendo al profesor-.

Gary: "Así es, tengo tres cosas para ti pero te lo diré en el salón de investigación" –entrando a una sala con Ark a su espalda-.

Ark: "Disculpe profesor, ¿pero cómo me conoce?" –algo extrañado-.

Gary: "Como no saber de Ark Ketchum, el hijo de mi rival Ash Ketchum, tu padre" –sorprendiendo al castaño-.

Ark: "¡¿Su rival?!" –muy sorprendido ante esa revelación-.

Gary: "Correcto, tu padre y yo competimos mucho en nuestro viaje, ambos llegamos a ser maestros pokemon pero yo seguí la investigación de mi abuelo y tú ya sabes que tu padre obtuvo el honor de ser el campeón de la elite-four de esta región" –frente a una computadora-.

Ark: "Impresionante, así que por eso me conocen" –bajando la vista-.

Gary: "Sin embargo tu apellido es buscado, tu padre era quien derrotó a muchas de las organizaciones malignas, y estuvo siendo buscado, algunos de ellos sabían que se casó y además tenía un hijo con la mejor coordinadora de todas las regiones" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "¿Mi madre?" –levantando la vista-.

Gary: "A si es, May Balance, la hija del líder Norman de Petalburgo en Hoen, ella también le ayudó, juntos eran imparables, pero esos pocos miembros fueron silenciados y no sabemos si lo saben en forma oficial los demás grupos" –ahora levantándose de su asiento- "Por eso siempre di tu nombre solamente no tu apellido" –poniendo una mano en el hombro del pequeño-.

Ark: "Entiendo profesor" –sonriendo-.

Gary: "Ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ti, eres la nueva esperanza de todos y en especial de pueblo Paleta" –ahora tomando su brazo- "Bueno, empezaremos con esta cosa" –señalando el aparato en su brazo-.

Ark: "Cierto, tenía dudas de que era esto, ni siquiera mi maestra Misty o mi maestra Hikari sabían que era esto" –mirando con extrañeza-.

Gary: "Yo te lo diré, pero primero déjame actualizarlo" –conectándolo a su computadora- "Es un invento de Ash, May, Bill, mi abuelo y mío, es el Adapter Pokemon Dex-2000, o APD por sus iniciales, versión tres, es un aparato que permite transformarte en pokemon, usar sus ataques, curar a tus pokemon, guardar tus pokebolas, emplea datos de pokemon como estado, estadísticas, naturalezas, etc, contiene consejos sobre crianza, ataques y bayas, entre otras numerosas cosas" –recargándose en una pared cercana-.

Ark: "Impresionante" –mirando su APD- "No sabía que tenía todo eso" –alegre-.

Gary: "Sin contar que es una pokedex también, ahora lo actualizo con los datos nuevos y tu registro como entrenador y coordinador, algo nuevo jejeje" –riendo con aire de genio- "Además del nuevo equipo de pokebolas" –entregándole ocho- "Debes usar una en tu Pichu y Eevee" –desconectando el aparato de la computadora-.

Ark: "Entendido" –mirando a sus amigos- "Que dicen, ¿Quieren ser mis compañeros?" –mostrándoles una pokebola a cada uno-.

Pichu y Eevee: "Pichu/Eevee" (Por supuesto) –entrando a sus pokebolas que cambiaban de un blanco con rojo a una amarilla con negro y otra café con blanco-.

Ark: "Mmmmm, cambiaron de color" –tomando las dos pokebolas-.

Gary: "Así es, otra invención mía, si están en esas pokebolas podrás usar sus ataques con el APD, solo selecciona el pokemon, el ataque y luego dices con voz normal y listo" –acercándose al castaño otra vez-.

Ark: "Genial, ¿y qué es lo tercero profesor?" –con cierta curiosidad-.

Gary: "Bien es que necesitaré tu ayuda, mi abuelo quería hacer una enciclopedia con todos los pokemon del mundo, yo sigo su sueño y por eso necesitare que atrapes algunos pokemon que faltan en ella, están los datos que tu padre y yo obtuvimos en nuestras respectivas aventuras, pero aun faltan muchos por descubrir" –ahora trayendo tres pokebolas-.

Ark: "Muy bien cuente conmigo profesor" –decía alegremente-.

Gary: "Perfecto, y como ayuda extra te daré un pokemon inicial" -mostrando tres pokebolas- "Aquí hay un Charmander, Bulbasaur y Squirtle, elige el que quieras".

Ark: "Déjeme pensar…" –tomando su barbilla con una mano- "Elijo a Charmander" –tomando la pokebola que cambiaba a una naranjo con amarillo-.

Gary: "Bien ya tienes un pokemon, tu actualización y seis pokebolas, cuando desees más pokebolas solo llámame y te las teletransportaré a donde sea" –levantando su pulgar-.

Ark: "Muchas gracias profesor, ahora debo irme, tengo mucho que recorrer antes de mi primer reto" –mirando su mapa en el APD y guardando sus pokebolas excepto por una que se movía y liberó a un pokemon- "¿Pichu?" –algo extrañado-.

Gary: "Jejeje, al parecer no le gusta estar en su pokebola, lógico su padre también era así" –acariciando al pequeño ratón-.

Ark: "Bueno que mas da" –saliendo de ese lugar- "Nos vemos profesor y gracias otra vez" –levantando su mano-.

Gary: "Nos vemos y suerte" –levantando su mano para luego pensar "Con algo de suerte y entrenamiento, este chico puede ser quien restaure todo, después de todo es tu hijo… Ash" a la vez que recordaba a su rival de la infancia-.

Ya en el atardecer nuestro pequeño héroe descansaba en el bosque verde luego de varias batallas, una captura y bastante andanza, ya que la emoción de su viaje le daba más energía de lo habitual, solo que no estaba solo, tenía la compañía de sus pokemon y de otro más, solo que él no lo sabía.

Ark: "Bien chicos, la cena está lista y saluden a nuestros nuevos amigos Charmander y Wurmple" –señalando a sus amigos- "Para ser nuestro primer día no está mal en especial por ti Wurmple no eres de esta región, además entrenamos bastante y ahora solo queda descansar" –comiendo su parte-.

Sus pokemon le asentían mientras comían con él. En eso siente que lo están viendo otra vez, pero otra vez no sabía dónde o quién era.

Ark: "Otra vez siento algo cerca de aquí" –mirando por los árboles y luego dando con una rama larga de un árbol que, según él, tiene algo- "Que extraño… naaah debe ser mi imaginación" –volviendo a comer-.

Ya terminado regresó a todos a sus pokebolas, excepto por Pichu que se quedó fuera, junto a él acomodaron su bolsa junto a la hoguera y se acostaron para intentar dormir.

Ark: "¿No es una linda noche?" –mirando la Luna sobre el- "El estar al aire libre me gustará bastante" –sonriendo-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi" (Al menos yo duermo sobre ti) –cerrando sus ojos-.

Ark: "Seeee, que suerte tienes, pero ponte más al lado para no despertarte" –moviendo a su Pichu- "Buenas noches amigo" –al momento en que cerraba sus ojos-.

Pichu: "Pi" (Buenas noches) –cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose para dormir-.

Una hora más tarde algo en el árbol donde Ark detuvo su mirada un pokemon hacía su aparición en su forma normal, era un pokemon dragón, de ojos café claro, cuyas escamas eran blancas en su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo, rojo en la parte inferior, alas y brazos, y con ciertos detalles rojos y azules, bajo del árbol y al tocar el suelo tomó forma humana, que era una chica de pelo y ojos café claro, vestía de una blusa roja, falda blanca, medias rojas, zapatillas blancas con rojo y una boina blanca. Lentamente y con toda la cautela posible se acercó al entrenador que dormía plácidamente en su bolsa, al notar cómo era no pudo evitar acercarse más para examinarlo por ella misma.

Chica: "¿Ash?" –decía en tono muy bajo y moviendo los cabellos castaños del chico- "No, pero siento algo de él en tu interior" –poniendo una mano en su frente- "¡Eres su hijo!" –no pudo evitar decir eso en voz alta y tapando su boca solo miraba como el chico se movía y tomando su mano solo murmuraba unas palabras-.

Ark: "Ma… má…" –para seguir durmiendo-.

Chica: "¿Ehh?… oh está soñando" –decía en voz baja nuevamente, pero esta vez puso nuevamente su mano en su frente y cerrando sus ojos uso su poder psíquico para ver el sueño de ese chico, lo que no sabía era que eso comenzaría todo-.

Sueño de Ark.

Una planicie totalmente deshabitada, cubierta por nubes negras que dejan caer relámpagos con furia, mientras la lluvia reflejaba el llanto del tiempo por lo que ocurriría en esos momentos. La chica aparece en el centro de ella y logra escuchar a alguien gritar.

Chica: "Así que esto es lo que sueñas" –escuchando algo- "¿Qué es eso?" –mirando a los alrededores-.

Niño: "¡Ayuda!" –gritaba un niño de seis años encerrado en una esfera sobre una máquina extraña en el centro de la planicie- "¡Por favor! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Alguien que me ayude!" –mientras gritaba con un llanto incapaz de contener-.

Chica: "Ese es el chico, su… hijo" –mirando al pequeño encerrado en la esfera-.

¿?: "¡Ya cállate mocoso!" –le reclamaba un hombre vestido completamente de negro- "Nadie vendrá en tu auxilio" –mientras accionaba sus controles- "Estarás muerto en pocos instantes… no te asustes no te dolerá… mucho, jajajaja" –riendo maniáticamente mientras que el chico solo quedó mudo de la impresión-.

Chica: "Esto es lo que ocurrió hace unos años…" –mirando lo ocurrido-.

En eso dos pokemon aparecen cerca de ella con dirección a donde el chico, un Charizard, con un joven de pelo azabache claramente furioso. Y el otro un Suicune, con una joven de cabellos castaños con una expresión desesperada y preocupada-.

Chica: "¡Son Ash y May!" –reconociendo a esos dos-.

Ambos bajaban de sus respectivos pokemon y parándose juntos cerca de la máquina con claras señales de rescatar al pequeño.

Ash y May: "¡LIBERA A NUESTRO HIJO!" –gritaban ambos con una furia enorme-.

Chico: "¡Papá, mamá!" –mirando con alegría-.

Ash: "Tranquilo Ark, te sacaremos enseguida" –calmando al pequeño-.

May: "Ya estamos aquí, cielo pronto te sacaremos" –ya más tranquila-.

¿?: "Eso es lo que ustedes creen, ni se imaginarán lo que pasará" –activando la máquina que comenzaba a brillar a la vez que Ark sentía como su energía se agotaba lentamente-.

Ark: "Aaaggghhh" –al sentir como su energía era absorbida-.

¿?: "Ya está todo listo, pronto no tendrán preocupaciones… jajaja" –a la vez que comenzaba a reír maniáticamente-.

Ash: "No si lo impedimos primero" –un pokemon amarillo salía de su espalda a su hombro- "Vayan, Pikachu y Charizard" –ordenando a sus dos pokemon-.

May: "Eevee, Suicune, vayan también" –liberando a su amigo que se preparaba con el pokemon legendario-.

Ash: "Suicune, obedece a May en lo que te diga, ¿cuento contigo?" –le hablaba al pokemon legendario-.

Suicune afirmaba a la vez que el sujeto liberaba dos pokemon.

¿?: "Interesante, un legendario, un adulto, y dos en etapa normal" –sacando tres de sus pokebolas- "Pero no con eso me detendrán, ¡Vayan!" –arrojándolas-.

Las tres pokebolas liberaban un Dragonite, un Tyranitar y un Magmortar.

Ash: "Tendremos un retraso, Charizard encárgate de Dragonite, Pikachu ve por Magmortar".

May: "Juntos los venceremos, Suicune ve por Tyranitar, Eevee ayuda a Pikachu".

Chica: "Esto… fue lo que… sucedió… cuatro años atrás…" –mirando la batalla entre esos pokemon-.

Ark: "Apresúrense… por… favor…" –ya se rodillas-.

Ash: "Charizard; onda ígnea seguido de garra dragón, Pikachu; tacleada de voltios, seguido de trueno" –ordenando sus ataques- "May tu libera a Ark, yo me encargo de ese desgraciado" –sacando algo parecido a un báculo de pelea-.

May: "Suicune; hidrobomba seguido de colmillo de hielo, Eevee; cola de hierro seguido de bola sombra" –ordenando los ataques- "Ten cuidado amor" –esperando que comenzara todo-.

¿?: "Dragonite, Tyranitar y Magmortar… ya saben qué hacer, no les den ventaja" –mientras se preparaba para algo más- "Así que tú serás el primero" –sacando un arma parecida a una espada pero con dos hojas-.

Con esa última orden los siete pokemon comenzaban su respectiva pelea, al igual que los dos entrenadores. Charizard acertó con onda ígnea dañando ligeramente a Dragonite, quien al recibir su ataque no pudo acertar con su aliento dragón, y recibió de lleno la garra dragón al verse golpeado por la onda ígnea yendo a toda velocidad al suelo para estrellarse. Suicune lanzaba una potente hidrobomba que fue contrarrestada con un hiper rayo de Tyranitar, al no ver que uno retrocedía Suicune se hizo a un lado y a toda velocidad acertó colmillo de hielo congelando a Tyranitar en el acto a la vez que lo arrojaba lejos. Pikachu y Eevee combinaron un ataque físico juntos y luego un especial, pero poco le hicieron a Magmortar quien solo gruñó un poco y les lanzó una llamarada dejando algo golpeados a los dos. Y con Ash y el sujeto ambos arremetían contra el otro chocando sus armas y estremeciendo el lugar para comenzar una pelea a gran velocidad de la que solo los sonidos de las armas chocando entre si era lo más audible. May por su parte hacía lo que podía frente a la máquina cuidando de no recibir algún golpe de los pokemon o de los entrenadores.

Ash: "Charizard; movimiento sísmico y furia dragón, y manda a volar a ese Dragonite, Pikachu; danza lluvia, hidrocola y trueno otra vez" –a la vez que lidiaba contra su oponente-.

May: "Suicune; rayo aurora a toda potencia y aléjalo de aquí, Eevee refuerzo, excavar y bola sombra otra vez" –ya con los controles- "Tranquilo hijo todo estará bien" –mirando desesperada como su hijo estaba siendo debilitado poco a poco-.

¿?: "¿No ven que es inútil? No importa lo que pase, alguien morirá" –alejando a su oponente y sacando otra espada de dos hojas-.

Ash: "Ya lo veremos, no eres el único con sorpresas" –dividiendo su báculo en dos partes que tomaron forma de dos espadas a una mano- "No tendré compasión" –corriendo contra él otra vez-.

Charizard volaba hacia el suelo con intención de alejar a su oponente que le lanzaba desde lanzallamas, impactruenos, e hidropulsos, esquivando todos le dio un golpe centrado aturdiéndolo al instante y comenzar su movimiento sísmico, pero no lo arrojó al suelo, lo lanzó al aire y con furia dragón lo mando a varios metros de ese lugar. Suicune al no tener resistencia cargó sin problemas su poderoso ataque mandando a volar a Tyranitar sin mayores complicaciones. Pikachu usó danza lluvia creando más fuerza en la actual, Eevee aumento su poder con refuerzo y ambos se dirigían hacia Magmortar que les lanzaba lanzallamas, Pikachu solo se movía a un lado y otro mientras que Eevee cavaba para atacar por debajo, el primero en golpear fue Eevee sacando de balance a Magmortar para recibir de lleno la hidrocola, al caer ambos lanzaron sus últimos ataques y Magmortar cayó desmayado al suelo. Ash ahora peleaba con más cuidado al tener que usar armas más peligrosas y evitar las de su oponente, pero una orden fuera de esa pelea lo sacó de balance.

¿?: "Garras de metal" –gritaba y dos Scizors aparecían a su espalda-.

Uno fue alejado por un ataque conjunto de lanzallamas e hidrobomba, pero el otro evito el impactrueno y tenía el campo libre para liquidar a Ash.

¿? y ¿?: "¡Hidrobomba!" –gritaban dos mujeres de la nada sacando al Scyzor de ese lugar-.

¿?: "No ellas…" –sorprendido por eso-.

Ash: "¡Misty!".

May: "¡Hikari!".

Misty: "Lamentamos la tardanza" –decía en posición de pelea-.

Hikari: "Pero se fueron sin decirnos donde era, típico de ustedes" –algo molesta-.

Ash: "Ayuden a May, de este me encargo yo" –empujando a su enemigo-.

Chica: "Así que ellas también ayudaron… pero esta parte es en la que…" –decía la joven de pelo café que solo observaba la batalla-.

Ash volvía a pelear contra un sorprendido sujeto que no pudo contener mucho tiempo los ataques de Ash, una de sus armas se rompió y como pudo esquivaba y bloqueaba con la otra, Ash sentía que tenía oportunidad y en un descuido de su oponente logró herirle el hombro, y lastimar ambas manos, haciendo que la espada cayera y pateándola le puso ambas sobre su cuello.

Ash: "Dime como detengo eso" –amenazando con cortarle el cuello-.

¿?: "Jajajaja… jajajaja… JAJAJAJA" –reía maniáticamente- "No sacas nada con matarme, ya te lo dije, el chico morirá y ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie podrá salvarlo" –reincorporándose- "Esa cosa explotará y no habrá quien lo deten…".

No puedo completar su frase al sentir como una onda que Ash formó al golpear sus armas lo lanzó varios metros con claros signos de ser herido gravemente.

Ash volvió con los demás, pasó de largo al lado de Misty y Hikari, y se paro detrás de May.

May: "Ash ayúdame hay que sacarlo" –volteando a ver a su pareja-.

Ash quedó mudo, no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas al saber que no podía hacer nada… por lo que vendría.

May: "¿Ash?" –algo sorprendida- "No me digas que…" –con ojos llenos de lágrimas-.

Ash: "No… no… podremos…" –a la vez que se lanzaba en contra de la esfera intentando destruirla con sus armas, lo único que logró fue que estas se rompieran en mil pedazos dando al suelo por el impacto- "No… hay… como… salvar… lo" –bajando la vista-.

May quedó atónita ante esa noticia, puso ambas manos en su boca y rompiendo en llanto solo abrazaba a Ash llorando desconsoladamente.

Ark por su parte escuchó la noticia y solo se sentó para comenzar a llorar.

Misty y Hikari se acercaron a ellos con claros signos de querer llorar pero por fuerza y para evitar más sufrimiento se controlaron para evitarlo.

Los cuatro pokemon bajaban la vista ante tal noticia.

La chica de la boina solo miraba con lágrimas en sus mejillas lo que sería aquel día.

Ash con claros signos de haber derramado lágrimas se acercó a su hijo y como un rayo recordó una manera en la que podrían salvarlo, claro que el precio era igual de grande o aun mayor.

Ash: "Hay una manera May, pero entonces dos personas deben tomar su lugar" –volteándose para mirar a las tres que levantaban su vista-.

Misty: "¡NO PENSARÁS EN…!" –gritaba y luego contenía su miedo-.

May: "¿Cuál es Ash? Dímelo, debo saberlo" –acercándose a él-.

Hikari: "No, es el… intercambio…" –no pudo concluir-.

Ash: "Es el intercambio de cuerpo, alma y corazón" –bajando la mirada- "Es… la única manera".

Misty: "Pero si haces eso tu morirás… y no solo eso alguien más debe estar dispuesto a morir" –con miedo en sus palabras-.

Un silencio rodeó el lugar.

May: "Ash… yo…" –acercándose a él-.

Ash: "Lo sé May, yo también estoy dispuesto" –levantando su vista con valor en sus ojos- "Soy su padre y quiero lo mejor para el" –dando algunos pasos- "Ya le arrebataron su futuro una vez, no permitiré que lo vuelvan a hacer, aunque eso me cueste la vida".

Hikari: "Si ese es el sacrificio… usen… mi vida…" –dando un paso algo temerosa-.

Misty: "La mía… también" –al lado de la peliazul-.

Ash: "No, no podemos aceptar eso" –tomando la mano de May-.

May: "Además es nuestro hijo, debemos… ser nosotros… quienes lo hagamos" –mirando ahora con valor-.

Ark: "Papá, mamá, ¡No lo hagan! No es justo que ustedes mueran por mi culpa…" –al tiempo en que se desmayaba-.

May: "Ya vivimos nuestra vida, ustedes aun tienen la suya" –mirando a las dos con alegría-.

Ash: "Solo les pido… que lo entrenen y lo cuiden… saben tan bien que el destino está en su contra y necesitará todo el apoyo posible" –mirando a las dos- "¿Cuento con ustedes?" –a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombro de Misty y May en el de Hikari-.

Misty y Hikari: "Pero…" –con sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas mojadas por eso-.

Ash: "Tranquilas nosotros también les ayudaremos" –sonriendo como siempre lo hacía-.

May: "Solo cuídenlo mucho, les encargamos nuestro mayor tesoro" –recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Ash-.

Misty y Hikari: "Esta bien…" –asentían con algo de tristeza-.

Ash: "Ustedes también ayúdenle" –mirando a sus tres pokemon- "Tranquilo amigo, te cuidaré a ti también" –acariciando a su Pikachu-.

May: "Te lo encargo a ti también" –acariciando a su Eevee-.

Ambos pokemon lloraban por lo que sucedía entonces.

Chica: "Eso fue lo que ocurrió realmente" –bajando la vista-.

Ash y May se pararon frente a la máquina, tomaron sus manos, se abrazaron y se volvieron dos siluetas de energía blanca, Ark se volvió una silueta azul, y en un destello el estaba afuera y Ash y May adentro de la esfera.

Ash: "Deben irse no hay mucho tiempo para que esto…" –bajando su mirada-.

May: "Por favor… se los encargamos" –bajando su vista-.

Misty: "Ash… yo" –no pudo decir nada más-.

Hikari: "Bueno… yo… ah olvídenlo" –tomando a Ark en sus brazos- "Debemos irnos, Charizard, Suicune adelántense".

Misty: -Misty quería decir algo, pero su orgullo lo impidió- "Pikachu... Eevee, debemos…" –no terminó de hablar al notar que no estaban- "¿Y ellos?".

Ash: "Oh no" –sintiendo algo en su hombro-.

May: "¿Qué?" –mirando su hombro también-.

Ambos notaron que ellos estaban en sus hombros, sabían lo que iban a hacer y ellos no los dejarían solos.

Ash: "¿En las buenas o en las malas?" –acariciando a su pokemon-.

May: "¿Y hasta que la muerte nos separe?" –tomando a su Eevee-.

Ash se sentó y May lo imitó.

Ash: -rodeando su cuello- "No… juntos por siempre…" –abrazando a su esposa y cerrando sus ojos-.

May: "Aun después de…" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Misty y Hikari vieron esa escena conmovidas y partieron de ese lugar con Ark en sus brazos a la vez que no podían evitar llorar. Subieron a un Skarmory y volaron lejos de ese lugar.

Ash: "Sabes… nunca pensé que esto llegaría a terminar así…" –mirando a su esposa-.

May: "¿Lo dices porque nos sacrificamos por él? Sabes que lo vale" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "No me refería a eso" –abrazándola nuevamente- "Me refiero a estar contigo aun en estos momentos" –acariciando su cabeza-.

May: "Te dije que no te dejaría por nada" –apretando un poco el abrazo- "Sabes que lo cuidaremos juntos" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Ash: "Me encantará estar junto a ti cuando tengamos que cuidarlo, por toda la eternidad" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Los pokemon se sentaron en sus respectivas piernas, y cerraron sus ojos, ambos eran acariciados por sus entrenadores.

Ash y May: "Gracias chicos, no nos dejaron aun después de esto" –sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-.

Pikachu y Eevee: "Pika pika/ Eev veee vee" (Jamás podríamos/ Estamos juntos en todo) –sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-.

Chica: "Ellos no me notan al parecer" –mirando el lugar para retirarse pero algo la hizo voltear-.

Al mirar de nuevo vieron como ellos le hablaban.

May: "Te lo encargamos a ti también" –mirando a la joven pokemon-.

Ash: "Estamos con él, te ayudaremos desde aquí… Latias" –sonriendo-.

Chica: "Claro, ¿pero cómo pueden hablarme en mi mente?" –extrañada-.

Ash y May: "Algún día te lo diremos" –a la vez que cerraban sus ojos-.

Un destello cubría el lugar, un haz de luz blanca cubría esa zona para luego ser cubierta de una orbe de fuego y un estruendo grande por una explosión, Misty y Hikari solo veían esa escena rompiendo en llanto, a la vez que Ark pudo ver aquel fenómeno y entendiendo el por qué cayó en un profundo sueño a la vez que gritaba...

La castaña volvía a la realidad pero el sueño continuaba, notaba que el chico le tenía sujetada la mano y se movía mucho al seguir soñando.

Ark: "¡Noooooooo!" –gritaba a la vez que despertaba respirando agitadamente, soltó la mano de la chica y comenzaba a llorar otra vez, pero se sentía observado y al voltear solo vio a la chica pokemon sin decir nada-.

Pichu: "¡Pichu pi!" –decía asustado el pokemon al escuchar el grito-.

Chica: "Calma, deja que todo eso salga" –poniendo una mano en su hombro-.

Ark: "…" –el chico solo observaba con los ojos húmedos y por impulso volvió a llorar-.

La chica le tomó su cabeza para apoyarla en sus piernas mientras el chico solo lloraba sin control.

Chica: "Solo déjalo salir…" –mientras acariciaba su cabeza-.

Unos minutos más tarde el chico ya estaba calmado, su llanto solo se reducía a unos leves sollozos que los detuvo por que la curiosidad de quien era ella lo tenía extrañado.

Ark: "Disculpa eso, es que tuve un sueño donde… recordaba algo muy malo" –limpiándose las lágrimas- "Soy Ark, ¿y tú?" –mirando a la chica-.

Chica: "Llámame Bianca, y no te preocupes, también sé lo que soñaste" –calmando al chico, al menos en su llanto-.

Ark: "Ah ya veo, ¿pero cómo, lees la mente?" –algo emocionado por la habilidad de la castaña-.

Bianca: "Bueno, es un don por así decirlo" –riendo nerviosamente-.

Ark: "Ya veo, ¿y qué te trae por aquí?"-curioso por ese encuentro en la noche-.

Bianca: "Es que algo me llamó la atención en ti… y pues… te seguí" –sonriendo muy contenta a la vez que Ark perdía el equilibrio-.

Ark: "Bueno… soy algo desdichado, pero cambiando de tema… ¿eres entrenadora o algo por el estilo?" –un poco emocionado-.

Bianca: "En realidad solo viajo por el mundo para descubrir lugares y explorar, solo eso" –poniendo un dedo en su mejilla-.

Ark: "Que interesante, yo viajo para ser un maestro pokemon, coordinador y campeón de la elite-four de Kanto, este es uno de mis primeros pokemon, Pichu" –levantando su puño y luego mostrando a su amigo-.

Pichu: "Pichuuu" (Holaaa) –sonriendo-.

Bianca: "Que lindo" –acariciando al pokemon- "¿Tantas cosas a la vez?" –un poco nerviosa- "¿No sería más fácil tomar una sola?" –mirando algo seria al chico-.

Ark: "Naah, quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre y madre a la vez, se que suena agotador y difícil, pero creo poder salir adelante" –sonriendo alegremente-.

Bianca: "No lo dudo, tienes mucha energía y determinación" –acariciando su cabeza-.

Ark: "Jejeje, gracias" –algo apenado- "Y dime, ¿te interesaría viajar conmigo? Hoy comencé mi aventura por lo que recorreré varios lugares, claro solo si estás de acuerdo" –mirando con una sonrisa a la joven-.

Bianca: "¿Me dejarás pasear y todo eso?" –algo emocionada-.

Ark: "Claro, no creo que tenga muchos inconvenientes y no soy nadie para impedirte que te diviertas" –algo nervioso-.

Bianca: "Entonces acepto" –tomando una mano del chico y agitándola de arriba abajo varias veces-.

Ark: "Genial, juntos nos divertiremos mucho" –a la vez que tomaba la mano de la chica con ambas suyas-.

Bianca: "Bien y yo también te ayudaré en tus metas" –sonriendo- "Pero cuéntame más sobre ti" –algo expectante-.

Ark: "Bueno, creo que ambos perdimos el sueño" –poniendo más leña en la hoguera para evitar que se apague mientras Pichu volvía a dormir- "Bien, nací en pueblo paleta hace diez años, por motivos especiales mi padre y madre fallecieron cuando tenía seis años, desde entonces dos amigas de ellos me criaron y entrenaron, una más que otra, sus nombres son Misty y Hikari, pero yo les digo maestra Misty o maestra Hikari" –deteniéndose un momento-.

Bianca: "Con que ellas lo criaron entonces…" –decía en su mente-.

Ark: "Bueno como decía antes, hoy comienzo mi aventura, tengo pensado ser como mis padres y para eso debo esforzarme mucho" –tomando algo de aire- "Bien qué me dices de ti" –mirando a la castaña-.

Bianca: "Antes de empezar quiero que me digas algo, ¿tu padre era Ash Ketchum verdad?" –algo seria-.

Ark: "Si, él era mi padre, ¿lo conocías?" –un poco sorprendido-.

Bianca: "Así es, era alguien especial para mí, tú me recuerdas mucho a él" –con tono y mirada nostálgica- "Bien yo vengo de una ciudad llamada Altomare, vivía con una amiga en esa ciudad y su abuelo, tenía un cargo de guardiana en esa ciudad pero Ash liberó permanentemente a esa ciudad y pude salir a viajar, claro que una parte de ese viaje lo acompañé pero después decidí buscar mi propio camino, por decirlo así" –algo sonriente-.

Ark: "Oh que lindo" –con ambas manos juntas-.

Bianca: "Si tu lo dices" –mirando el fuego-.

Ark: "Por eso entonces sigues explorando verdad, y pensar que yo solo estoy comenzando" –mirando el cielo nocturno claramente estrellado-.

Bianca: "No te desanimes, cada día encuentras algo nuevo allá afuera" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Pero piensa en todas las que ya me he perdido entonces" –riendo para ser acompañado por la castaña-.

A si siguieron hablando hasta que a alguien le dio sueño y había cierto problema.

Ark: "… (Bostezo)… ¿Bianca no tienes bolsa para dormir?" –mirando a la chica que no traía alguna mochila-.

Bianca: "Esto… yo… bueno…" –gesticulaba ya que ella no dormía en forma humana y por lo tanto no necesitaba traer cosas- "Yo perdí mis cosas… creo" –bajando la vista-.

Ark: "Ah bueno no te preocupes, ten usa mi bolsa" –pasándole la bolsa-.

Bianca: "¿Y tu dónde dormirás?" –preocupada por donde dormiría el castaño-.

Ark: "Ah no te preocupes, yo puedo dormir como pokemon" –con una sonrisa-.

Bianca: "¿Enserio?" –algo sorprendida- "¿También puedes?" –se había olvidado ese detalle-.

Ark: "¡¿Qué tú también puedes?!" –sorprendido-.

Bianca: "Este yo… bueno hay ciertos secretos que tengo, pero primero tu…" –mirando con los ojos más tiernos que Ark haya visto y juntando sus manos en su mentón-.

Ark no resistió esa mirada.

Ark: "Bueno, pero no me mires así" –con posición defensiva antes eso y accionando algunos botones en su APD toco a Pichu y dijo- "Lazo trainer-pokemon activado" –al instante un brillo lo rodeó y en pocos segundo había un Pichu de ojos azules al lado de uno dormido-.

Bianca: "Awww, que tierno" –tomando a Ark-Pichu de manera cariñosa, mucho para la edad de Ark-.

Ark-Pichu: "¿Pichu?" (¿Qué pasa?) –a la vez que era retenido con fuerza en los pechos de la chica pokemon, pero al despiste de edad, este no tenía idea (de tal palo, tal astilla xD)-.

Bianca: "Nada es solo que no resistí ese encanto" –algo alegre y el Pichu con cara de (¿Ahh?)- "Bueno ahora es mi turno" –bajando al Pichu y comenzando a brillar tomó su forma de pokemon… una Latias-.

Nota: Como ambos están en forma pokemon su diálogo está traducido pero hablan como pokemon.

Latias: "Esta es mi verdadera forma, Latias, una pokemon legendaria" –dejando a un Ark-Pichu boquiabierto-.

Ark-Pichu: "No lo puedo creer" –algo shockeado- "¿Eres un pokemon? Y legendario más encima" –sorprendido-.

Latias: "A si es, por eso me oculto o tomo esa forma humana de mi amiga Bianca, el nombre también lo tomé para ocultarme y pasear tranquilamente en el mundo" –mientras se recostaba en el suelo- "¿Y qué me dices de tu transformación? Tu eres humano" –algo confundida-.

Ark-Pichu: "Bueno es un invento que mis padres y unos profesores e investigadores crearon, es al Adapter Pokemon Dex-2000, APD más fácil, puedo transformarme en alguno de mis pokemon siempre y cuando tenga un lazo de amistad completo" –mirando a Pichu y luego sentándose al lado de Latias- "Como Pichu y Eevee son mis primeros pokemon puedo tomar la forma de ellos, aunque tuve ciertos inconvenientes" –mirando al cielo-.

Latias: "Recuerdo esa cosa, yo también ayudé en cierta forma, pero, ¿qué te sucedió?" –levantando su cabeza con su torso y brazos (garras) en la grama del suelo-

Ark-Pichu: "¿Enserio? Vaya mi padre sí que tuvo amistades geniales, pero en fin, lo que pasó fue que esta cosa no puedo sacármela, está unida a mí, además cuando me transformé por primera vez en Pichu, estuve como cuatro días en esa forma antes de volver a la normalidad, jajaja" –riendo con una gota en la cabeza-.

Latias: "Eso es lógico, no puedes quitártelo porque se une a tu alma, corazón, cerebro, en fin, a tu cuerpo completamente, por eso no puede ser removido" –algo triste- "Es por eso que nadie lo había usado antes además de dos sujetos experimentales en las versiones uno y dos" –mirando al frente-.

Ark-Pichu: "Lo mismo alcancé a escuchar de mi padre, pero por mi curiosidad a los seis años me lo puse, creía que era un pokedex solamente, y luego paso todo lo malo" –bajando la vista algo triste- "Pero almenos puedo ser un pokemon, hasta puedo usar sus ataques" –ahora con una sonrisa-.

Latias: "Es un pequeño precio, pero las oportunidades son únicas, creo que es mejor que lo tengas tu, quien sabe para que lo usarían las organizaciones malignas" –con una sonrisa-.

Ark-Pichu: "Bueno… (Bostezando)… es hora de dormir, usa la bolsa, yo estaré bien" –sonriendo-.

Latias: "No gracias, además yo soy pokemon por naturaleza, mejor úsala tu" –sonriendo-.

Ark-Pichu: "No sería educado, vamos yo estaré bien así" –algo nervioso-.

Latias: "¿Y si la usamos los dos?" –algo apenada-.

Ark-Pichu: "No creo que podamos entrar" –con mirada neutra-.

Latias: "Me refería en forma humana" –más apenada-.

Ark-Pichu: "Ah, ya entendí, bueno está bien" –volviendo a su forma humana al igual que Latias-.

Bianca: "Esto… Ark… no creo que sea correcto" –algo sonrojada-.

Ark: "¿Por qué lo dices? Fue tu idea" –algo extrañado-.

Bianca: "Olvídalo, no lo entiendes" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Como sea, buenas noches Bianca, que descanses" –tapándose y bastante cerca de Bianca por el tamaño de la bolsa-.

Bianca: "Si, buenas noches" –decía algo nerviosa para luego pensar "Es igual de despistado que su padre" con una sonrisa y luego de ver el cielo nocturno por unos minutos se quedó dormida-.

Pichu estaba sobre Ark pero atento a lo que ocurría, y con una sonrisa el se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Bianca estaba despierta pero Ark… bueno estaba durmiendo muy a gusto, ya que estaba abrazando a Bianca y ella le abrazaba también pero… ¿por qué? Quien sabe…

Bianca: "Pobrecito, ah tenido una vida difícil, pero aun no termina su pesar" –mirando al castaño que dormía plácidamente-.

Ark: "Zzzzzz" –luego mostrando signos de querer despertar- "Ma… m…" –abriendo los ojos algo extrañado y luego sorprendido- "Hola Bianca… buenos días" –aun en esa posición-.

Bianca: "Buenos días Ark" –algo apenada-.

Ark: "Ehmmm… ¿por qué estoy así?" –señalando su abrazo y luego reincorporándose-.

Bianca: "Bueno, en cierto momento de la noche tenías una pesadilla, no parabas de moverte y para calmarte te abracé y acaricie tu cabeza para calmarte, al parecer eso resultó y luego seguiste durmiendo" –sonriendo normalmente-.

Ark: "A fue eso, perdona si te incomodé" –con una mano detrás de la cabeza-.

Pichu: "Pichu Pichuuuu" (Seguro disfrutaste el dormir así) –con cierta mirada pícara-.

Ark: "¿A qué te refieres? –algo extrañado- "Discúlpalo Bianca, bueno haré el desayuno y luego continuamos el viaje" –sacando algunas cosas para desayunar-.

Bianca: "Bueno yo te ayudaré, se algo de cocina también, jejeje" –ayudando a preparar todo y pensando "Este viaje será divertido" sin poder evitar una ligera risa-.

Luego del desayuno.

Ark: "Con eso estamos listos, aquí empezamos nuestro viaje juntos" –extendiendo una mano-.

Bianca: "Te ayudaré en todo lo posible" –sonriendo y estrechando las manos-.

Ark: "Muchas gracias, lo necesitaré" –con una sonrisa-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi pichu pichu" (Y no se olviden de mi, también les ayudaré) –subiendo a la cabeza del castaño-.

Ark y Bianca: "Claro/ Desde luego" –decían juntos-.

Y lo último que se observa son dos jóvenes y un Pichu caminando a través del bosque Verde, donde comenzarían juntos aquel viaje lleno de aventuras y sorpresas.

De vuelta a la realidad, habían pasado pocos minutos y Ark seguía en el borde del estanque, ahora las lágrimas bajaban continuamente creando varias ondas en el agua, todo eso a causa de aquellos recuerdos de sus inicios.

Ark: "Y pensar que desde mi comienzo estabas conmigo…" –con una sonrisa de felicidad- "Te extraño tanto" –al momento en que su reflejo del agua tomaba la forma de aquella chica con quien comenzó su viaje, y aunque era extraño ella le sonreía con felicidad- "Aun así no me has dejado" –cambiando su mirada a una sonrisa de ternura a la vez que el reflejo de la chica cerraba los ojos con su sonrisa y volteaba apareciendo otra vez la del castaño- "Entiendo… me iré a dormir… si es que puedo" –saliendo con dirección a su habitación-.

En la puerta de aquel cuarto que le asignaron había alguien parado en ella, solo lo noto al estar cerca y por reflejo levanto la vista.

Misty: "¿Por qué estabas despierto Ark? Te vi en el estanque bastante triste" –algo preocupada-.

Ark: "Solo recordaba algunas cosas… como mis inicios" –con cierta melancolía en sus palabras a la vez que tomaba la perilla de la puerta para entrar-.

Misty: "Ark… dime… esos recuerdos… ¿son tristes?" –con una mirada de tristeza-.

Ark: -había girado la perilla pero no entro para responderle- "Hay cosas que es mejor no recordar, pero lamentablemente están en tu vida, y de una u otra forma las recuerdas" –mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos- "Buenas noches" –entrando a su cuarto-.

Misty: "Buenas noches" –dirigiéndose a su cuarto pero algo la detuvo-.

Ark: "Misty" –antes de cerrar la puerta-.

Misty. "Dime…" –volteando-.

Ark: "Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, no quiero preocuparte o entristecerte, ya tienes tus preocupaciones y no quiero darte más" –con una mirada tierna-.

Misty: "Ark… yo…" –con un nudo en la garganta-.

Ark: "Lo sé, cuando esté recuperado, veré si les puedo decir, aunque no prometo nada" –con tono serio-.

Misty: "Bien, y gracias por ser sincero" –sonriendo-.

Ark solo le sonrió y cerró la puerta cuando ella de marchaba, volvió a recostarse en la cama y con la mente algo confundida intentaba dormir, entonces aquel recuerdo de Bianca volvía a su mente, pero esta vez lo tranquilizó.

Ark: "Buenas noches… Latias" –con tono triste antes de caer vencido por el sueño-.

En tanto Misty volvía también a su cuarto y antes de dormirse pensaba en aquellas palabras de Ark.

Misty: "Acaso tu destino… es triste…" –con ciertas lágrimas- "Desearía poder ayudarte" –cerrando sus ojos para ser vencida por el sueño-.

El gimnasio volvía a tener esa quietud en sus corredores, nada emitía algún sonido extraño, pero en aquel estanque donde el chico derramó sus lágrimas un brillo misterioso rodeaba las aguas en la superficie, dando un ambiente misterioso, pero lo más sorprendente era que aquel brillo se juntaba en un círculo determinado con una imagen semiborrosa en el centro, una chica castaña con boina sostenía en su regazo a un chico de pelo castaño y gorra blanca con paleta roja, ambos sentados bajo un árbol mirando la Luna, sin ninguna preocupación, claramente relajados y contentos, el brillo volvía a separarse y la imagen desapareció a la vez que en el cielo una estrella fugaz caía en alguna dirección dejando un haz luminoso en su trayecto.

Continuará…


	17. Búsquedas y expectativas

**Capítulo 16: Búsquedas y expectativas**

Unos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana donde Ark dormía tranquilamente, sintió como el calor de ellos tocaba su rostro y abrió los ojos al sentir esa sensación, miraba en un reloj que era demasiado temprano aun, pero no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo por lo que decidió salir.

Ark: "Aun es temprano" –mirando por la ventana- "Ni modo mejor preparo todo, quiero salir afuera" –estirando sus brazos y luego tomando sus cosas-.

Al salir miraba las habitaciones de los demás, como no escuchaba sonidos de que estén fuera de ellas solo avanzó hasta la cocina.

Ark: "Siguen durmiendo… que envidia" –al momento en que tomaba algunas cosas- "Pues les haré el desayuno, con eso tendré la mañana libre" –al momento en que comenzaba a preparar la comida-.

Treinta minutos después ya estaba todo listo, el castaño cocinaba con más alegría que de costumbre, algo en él lo hacía sentir bien a pesar de todo lo de anoche.

Ark: "Pues yo no quiero perder tiempo" –sentándose en un lugar y comenzando a comer algo nutritivo "mejor no los despierto, que descansen bien ya que lo necesitarán" decía en su mente-.

Al terminar recogió su plato y los limpió, dejando todo en orden, antes de salir miró de reojo el lugar, nadie estaba aun en pie, una idea se le vino a la mente a la vez que sacaba esa libreta y dejaba un mensaje en la mesa para salir luego. Al estar afuera del gimnasio solo miraba como el sol matinal refrescaba su espíritu, una sensación de paz lo llenó en su interior pero una pregunta algo repentina lo sacó de lugar a la vez que caminaba por la calle.

Ark: "¿Y qué hago ahora?" –mirando unos lugares cerrados, otros abiertos y algunas personas fuera de ellos- "Iré por Pichu" –mirando el centro pokemon a lo lejos a la vez que comenzaba a correr alegremente, pero se detuvo en cierto tramo- "Ouch" –tocando su frente al sentir un ligero dolor en su cabeza y un pequeño mareo- "Woah" –dijo algo extrañado para sacudir su cabeza y volver a la normalidad- "Que extraño…".

Llegando al centro pokemon algo le llamó la atención, la pequeña enfermera Joy estaba barriendo los alrededores de la entrada de una manera muy tierna, Pichu estaba en su cabeza muy alegre hasta que ella se dio cuenta que era observada.

E. Joy: "¿Ehh?" –levantando la vista para encontrar a Ark cerca de ella- "Oh eres tú, tan temprano y estás afuera" –algo apenada por encontrase así-.

Ark: "Buenos días enfermera Joy" –le dijo cortésmente y con su sonrisa de siempre- "Bueno no pude dormir mucho, y salí para pasear" –acercándose- "Hola amigo" –mirando a su Pichu- "Si que te gusta estar con ella" –cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi pichu" (Claro, es muy linda, ¿qué esperabas eh?) –algo sonriente en la cabeza de la enfermera-.

E. Joy: "¿Qué tanto hablan?" –algo curiosa y sonrojada-.

Ark: "Es que le agradas mucho a Pichu, demasiado a mi parecer" –causando más sonrojo en la pequeña enfermera- "Y dígame, conoce algún buen lugar para descansar o relajarse, es un lindo día para algo así" –mirando a los alrededores-.

E. Joy: "Bueno… tienes el parque o la costa, pero ambos quedan algo lejos, si quieres algo cercano puedes ir al campo de flores que está tras el centro, solo sigue ese camino" –señalando una dirección-.

Ark: "Oh muchas gracias, ¿vienes Pichu?" –mirando a su pokemon-.

Pichu: "Pi… pichu pi" (No se… me gusta estar aquí) –recostándose en su cabeza-.

Ark: "Como quieras, ¿enfermera puedo pedirle algo?" –frente a ella-.

E. Joy: "Ehhh si claro, solo dime" –algo emocionada-.

Ark: "¿Puede cuidar a Pichu?, el no dará problemas, solo hasta que yo venga por el o mis amigos vengan por sus pokemon" –con una sonrisa-.

E. Joy: "¿Y ellos dónde están?".

Ark: "En el gimnasio, pronto vendrán por sus pokemon y entonces Pichu irá con ellos".

E. Joy: "Bien no hay problema, espero te diviertas" –algo sonrojada por lo último-.

Ark: "Gracias, tu no hagas travesuras Pichu" –al momento que comenzaba a correr hacia el campo-.

La enfermera Joy miraba como corría y entonces lo siguió, al llegar ella noto como Ark corría alrededor tomaba algunas flores y luego se sentaba en el árbol para tocar su flauta, ya satisfecha volvió dentro del centro para seguir sus labores.

En tanto en el gimnasio ya habían despertado algunos, Ash era el primero en salir de su habitación pero al dar unos pasos vio como May también salía de la suya.

Ash: "Hola May, buenos días" –saludando con ánimos a la castaña-.

May por su parte miró a los lados y se abalanzó a los brazos de su novio.

May: "Buenos días cariño" –le decía juguetonamente causando algo de nerviosismo y sonrojo en Ash-.

Ash: "Esto…" –dijo en su sorpresa para ser interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla- "¿May?" –algo sorprendido-.

May: "¿No te avergonzarás de eso verdad?" –algo inconforme-.

Ash: "Me es nuevo todo esto, ya te dije, pero se siente bien" –mirando a un lado claramente sonrojado-.

May: "Tehe" –le dijo a la vez que escuchaban como dos puertas más se abrían y se separaban al instante-.

Max: "¿Eh? ¿Hola?" –saliendo de un cuarto más adelante-.

Misty: "¿Sucede algo?" –mirando a los tres un poco extrañada al salir de otro cuarto-.

Ash: "Emmm… nada, buenos días" –algo nervioso-.

May: "Solo salíamos de las habitaciones, hola a todo esto, jejeje" –con risa nerviosa-.

Juntos los cuatro fueron al comedor donde estaban Daisy, Lily y Violeta.

Misty: "¿Pasa algo chicas?" –mirando a las demás que estaban extrañadas alrededor de la mesa-.

Daisy: "¿Alguien de ustedes cocinó algo?" –mirando al grupo-.

Todos se miraron y nadie dice nada.

Ash: "¿Por qué?" –algo confuso-.

Lily: "Entonces si fue ese chico...".

May: "¿Quién?" –algo confundida por la situación-.

Violeta: "Ark, lean esto y verán por qué" –pasando una nota que Ash leyó en voz alta-.

Ash: "Dice: 'Hola chicos, hoy me desperté temprano, mucho para ser sincero, como no quería perder tiempo y tenía ganas de ver los alrededores dejé preparado el desayuno, no se preocupen por mí, pero de todos modos nos veremos en el centro pokemon. Ark.' Eso dice" –guardando la nota-.

Misty: "Es cierto Ark no salió con ustedes" –con una mirada de alivio-.

Daisy: "Bueno al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos de hacer la comida" –sentándose-.

Ash: "A juzgar por la comida salió hace poco tiempo" –comenzando a comer-.

May: "Espero no esté lejos me dijo que me ayudaría a entrenar" –algo preocupada-.

Max: "Descuida el debe tener algún plan" –confiado por eso-.

Violeta: "¿Y Hikari?" –mirando que ella no estaba-.

Hikari: "Aquí estoy" –acomodando su gorro- "Disculpen estaba realmente cansada" –tomando su lugar-.

Lily: "Descuida, recién comenzamos".

El desayuno no estuvo fuera de lo normal y ya terminado el grupo salía del gimnasio rumbo al centro pokemon, donde esperarían encontrarse con Ark. Ya en el habrían ciertas sorpresas que aguardaban en el día.

E. Joy: "Buenos días, bienvenidos" –les saludaba una enfermera Joy más adulta que le del día anterior.

Ash: "¿Eh, no había una enfermera Joy más pequeña?" –rascándose una mejilla-.

E. Joy: "Si, mi hermana menor, está en ese lugar mirando algo, no se ha movido desde hace rato" –con una mirada pícara y apuntando a la pequeña que estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana abierta que daba hacia el campo de flores-.

Misty: "¿Qué ese no es Pichu en su cabeza?" –mirando al familiar pokemon-.

May: "Aquí hay gato encerrado" –deductivamente-.

Max: ¿Qué tal si solo le preguntamos?" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Hikari: "Eso suena entrometido" –algo seria-.

Ash: "Vamos, debe ser algo especial" –adelantando el paso-.

El grupo le siguió en silencio, sabían que algo raro sucedía pero en fin también querían saber que era. Se acercaron en silencio hasta estar cerca de ella, entonces descubrieron que, o quien, era lo que la tenía sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba mirando a Ark tocar su flauta al tiempo en que escuchaba esa melodía, el resto solo la observaba con cierta picardía hasta que ella se dio cuenta.

E. Joy: "¿Ehhh?, ho… hola" –algo nerviosa- "¿Les puedo ayudar?" –algo confusa-.

Ash: "Si, ese Pichu es de Ark, ¿es cierto eso?" –algo confundido-.

E. Joy: "A si es, el me dijo que se los pasara hasta que llegaran o el viniera por el" –algo nerviosa y entregando el Pichu a Ash-.

Ash: "Eh, gracias, además venimos por los otros pokemon también" –tomando a Pichu que subía a su cabeza-.

E. Joy: "Mi hermana los atenderá" –señalando el mostrador-.

Ash: "Gracias" -dirigiéndose al mostrador-.

Max: "Espera Ash, voy contigo" –corriendo tras del chico-.

La pequeña enfermera volvía a ver al chico por la ventana a la vez que soltaba un suspiro, y sintiendo que era observada esta vez dio con tres chicas que la miraban de una manera muy pícara y sonriente.

E. Joy: "¿Ehh? ¿Qué sucede?" –sobresaltada por eso-.

May: "¿Te gusta verdad?" –acercándose con una sonrisa de emoción-.

Misty: "Por como lo miras se nota mucho, al menos para nosotras" –sonriendo con picardía-.

E. Joy: "Bueno… yo… es que…" –bajando la mirada algo apenada-.

Hikari: "Calma, no tienes de que avergonzarte" –poniendo una mano en su hombro- "¿Has hablado con él?" –ayudando a relajar a la enfermerita-.

E. Joy: "Yo… no… aun no" –algo triste-.

Misty: "No es por bajarte de tu nube, pero el ya tiene novia al parecer" –con algo de pena-.

La pequeña enfermera bajó la mirada bastante triste.

May: "¡Misty!" –le reprochaba la castaña- "No tenías que ser tan directa" –con algo de tristeza al causar eso en la enfermera-.

Hikari: "… (Suspirando)… Bueno debías saberlo tarde o temprano" –intentado animar a la pequeña enfermera- "No te pongas así, no se acabó el mundo" –con una sonrisa-.

E. Joy: "Pero… el…" –levantando la mirada- "Olvídenlo son cosas mías" –caminando para volver a sus labores-.

May: "¿Enserio tendrá novia?" –mirando a Ark que estaba bajo el árbol-.

Misty: "Tal vez, aunque si Ash no tiene no creo que él tenga, solo si es por coincidencia" –riendo por eso-.

May: "Ehhh si como digas" –algo nerviosa-.

Hikari: "Vamos por nuestros pokemon, tengo que prepararme y quiero ver las tiendas" –apurando el paso-.

Las otras dos chicas la siguieron luego de eso.

En el mostrador Ash recibía sus pokemon a la vez que se informaba sobre el torneo de coordinadores.

Ash: "Muchas gracias enfermera, hola Pikachu, gusto en verte" –recibiendo a su amigo y las pokebolas-.

Pikachu: "Pika" (Hola) –subiendo a su hombro-.

E. Joy: "Están en perfecto estado, vuelve cuando quieras" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Gracias, por cierto enfermera, ¿sabe donde será el torneo para coordinadores?".

E. Joy: "Si, en el estadio de eventos cerca de aquí, ¿quieres registrarte? Debes hacerlo aquí" –mirando al chico-.

Max: "¿No participarás o sí?" –sorprendido-.

Ash: "No lo decía por May y Hikari" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Justo llegan las chicas en ese instante.

May y Hikari: "¿Nosotras qué?" –confundidas-.

Ash: "Nada, es que deben registrarse aquí para participar" –aclarando sus dudas-.

May: "Cierto, ¿enfermera puede registrarme y darme mis pokemon?".

Hikari: "Yo también si no le molesta".

E. Joy: "Claro, necesitaré sus licencias de coordinadoras, pero primero iré por sus pokemon" –caminando hacia el interior-.

Ash: "¿Y Ark?" –algo extrañado-.

Misty: "Sigue en el patio, iremos luego de esto" –al momento en que volteaba a ver a la pequeña enfermera salir en dirección donde Ark estaba- "O tal vez más tarde" –con cierta pena-.

Ash: "Entiendo…" –volteando y mirando al grupo-.

Misty: "¡¿Lo entiendes?!" –muy sorprendida y llamando la atención de los demás-.

May: "¿Que entiende?" –algo curiosa-.

Hikari: "Se refiere a lo de la enfermera y Ark" –sacando de dudas a todos-.

Ash: "Correcto" –poniendo su manos detrás de su cabeza-.

Max: "Quien lo diría…" –sonriendo y con tono burlón-.

Misty: "¿Dónde quedó ese inmaduro?" –con cierta sonrisa-.

Ash: "Muy graciosa" –con sarcasmo y causando la risa en los demás-.

E. Joy: "Aquí los tienen" –con dos bandejas- "Ahora denme sus licencias y las inscribiré enseguida".

May y Hikari: "Tenga" –pasando dos credenciales o algo parecido (como la pokedex donde certifica que son entrenadores pokemon este caso son credenciales ficticias =D)-.

E. Joy: "Denme un segundo…" –tecleando en una computadora- "Y listo, ambas están inscritas, buena suerte" –regresando las credenciales-.

May y Hikari: "Gracias" –decían al unísono y volteando con el resto-.

Max: "¿Y ahora qué?" –mirando a las dos-.

Ash: "Vamos por Ark, solo espero esté disponible" –sonriendo maliciosamente y los demás entendieron por qué-.

Mientras que en el campo un castaño seguía tocando su flauta respaldado en un árbol, algunos pokemon estaban a su alrededor escuchando esa melodía hasta que se detuvo muy lentamente al terminar.

Ark: "¿Les gustó?" –acariciando un Oddish a su lado y recibiendo un gesto del grupo en señal de si- "Me alegro, ahora cantaré algo, me acordé de una canción muy especial" –al momento en que respiraba profundamente para calmarse y cerrando sus ojos- " Uhhhohhhuhhhh" –comenzaba lenta y suavemente y luego abriendo sus ojos-.

I had a dream that I could fly

I can feel each moment as time goes by

We'd never be too far away,

You would always be here, I heard you say

Al menos cantó hasta esa parte al sentir como alguien se acercaba y los pokemon salían corriendo de sus lugares.

Ark: "Oh, hola enfermera Joy" –saludaba a la pequeña que se le había acercado a ese árbol-.

E. Joy: "Disculpa por interrumpir tu canción" –algo sonrojada-.

Ark: "Descuida, no importa" –con su sonrisa y luego parpadeando dos veces- "¿Y Pichu?" –notando que su amigo no estaba con ella-.

E. Joy: "El está con tus amigos" –bajando la vista muy apenada-.

Ark: "¿Sucede algo?" –observando que estaba muy callada y no quitaba la vista del suelo-.

E. Joy: "Es que… quería hablarte…" –levantando la vista pero mirando a otro lado un poco sonrojada-.

Ark: "¿Es por lo de anoche? Lo lamento no era mi intención, es que no quería que se lastimara" –con cierta duda-.

E. Joy: "No es eso… te lo agradezco si… es que yo… quería decirte…" –juntando sus manos y sonrojándose un poco más-.

Ark entendió lo que pasaba, había recordado lo ocurrido entonces se puso algo nervioso.

Ark: "Ya veo…" –bajando su vista- "Enfermera… yo…" –no pudo terminar al sentir como ella lo abrazaba ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico causando una reacción de sorpresa que lo hizo tensarse-.

E. Joy: "No digas nada" –apretando un poco sus brazos-.

Ark estaba inmóvil lentamente cambió a un semblante de tranquilidad y esa tensión se liberó dejando una cálida sensación de ternura. Lamentablemente duró poco ya que al levantar su mirada dio con los chicos que lo miraban con unos ojos de sorpresa y claramente sonrojados.

Ark: "Ehhhh… enfermera… creo que…" –no terminó nuevamente al sentir como ella volteaba lentamente y daba con el grupo-.

E. Joy: "…" –no dijo nada, al procesar la posición anterior, la mirada de ellos y el estado de Ark, le dio a entender que los descubrieron en un mal momento-.

Nadie dijo nada, todo estaban quietos, finalmente fue la enfermera que salió de ese lugar corriendo bastante avergonzada mientras que Ark solo la miraba neutralmente.

Ash: "Creo que interrumpimos algo importante" –sonriendo pícaramente-.

Ark sonrió y se les acercó tranquilamente, se paró enfrente de las chicas y chasqueó sus dedos para liberarlas de ese trance.

Ark: "Como si nunca hubieran visto algo así…" –dijo con sarcasmo- "Y descuida, pero algo me dice que me lo dirá tarde o temprano" –con una mirada seria-.

Misty: "No es para tanto, solo dile lo que sientes" –molestando al castaño-.

May: "Ya la tienes, ahora solo le das un beso y listo" –mirando con recelo a Ash-.

Hikari: "O invítala a salir, la llevas a una playa en la noche para una confesión de amor bajo las estrellas" –con estrellas en los ojos, sus manos juntas y mejillas sonrojadas-.

Max: "Cada quien su estilo" –con una mirada algo avergonzada-.

Ark: "Son buenas ideas, pero yo ya tengo alguien especial y ya pase por tener ese momento de confesión" –con una sonrisa nostálgica-.

Misty, May y Hikari: "¿Enserio? Y dinos como fue… ¿siiiiii?" –decían las tres emocionadas, poniendo una cara tierna para que les dijera, las tres al mismo tiempo, mientras que Ash y Max solo observaban expectantes-.

Ark: "Déjenme ver…" –poniendo una mano en su mentón- "Esta bien se los diré…" –sonriendo-.

Misty, May y Hikari: "Seeee" –levantando sus puños-.

Ark: "…Algún día, jejeje" –terminando mientras que las tres se iban de espalda al piso-.

Ash: "Jajaja, esa fue graciosa" –riendo junto al castaño-.

Max: "Debieron ver sus caras" –comenzando a reír-.

Las tres chicas se pararon con una mirada muy siniestra, a la vez que miraban a los tres con un brillo en un ojo de cada una, hasta Pichu y Pikachu sintieron un escalofrío, al igual que los chicos.

Ash, Ark y Max: "Corraaaaan" –decían a la vez que volteaban para correr a toda velocidad de las chicas, quienes salieron segundos más tarde de ellos-.

En una ventana una pequeña miraba la situación.

(Nota: La llamaré Mini-Joy desde ahora).

Mini-Joy: "Que mal… no pude decirle…" –algo triste desde ese lugar-.

E. Joy: "Así que ese chico era lo que te tenía pensante" –le decía su hermana apoyada en la pared y de brazos cruzados-.

Mini-Joy: "Hermana" –algo sorprendida viendo como se acercaba-.

E. Joy: "Tranquila, me alegra saber que estás creciendo" –mientras la abrazaba-.

Mini-Joy: "Pero el… ya tiene…" –con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

E. Joy: "Aun así deberías decirle, no es bueno dejar eso en el corazón, ¿y quién sabe? solo le dices y te sentirás bien… créeme" –acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña-.

Mini-Joy: "Gracias hermana" –al momento en que empezaban a bajar unas lágrimas de sus mejillas-.

Con el grupo ya habían pasado varias horas, luego del almuerzo Hikari se separó de ellos para entrenar a su manera y visitar alguna tienda, Misty fue a atender algunos asuntos al gimnasio, por lo que Ash, May, Max y Ark quedaron juntos buscando un lugar algo especial. Después de un buen rato finalmente lo encontraron.

Ark: "Sip, este parece un buen lugar" –mirando un pequeño claro con algunos árboles y un terreno perfecto para entrenar- "Bien, ya vi como Ash combatía, ahora necesitaré ver que tal lo haces tú May" –mirando a la castaña-.

May: "¿Yo? ¿Quieres que pelee contra ti? No tengo posibilidades, jejeje" –moviendo su mano y riendo muy nerviosa-.

Ark: "Descuida, pelearás contra Ash, así también veré con mayor claridad su estilo" –mirando al chico-.

Max: "¿Y yo qué haré?" –algo molesto por no ser nombrado-.

Ark: "Tú serás el juez Max, necesito toda la concentración posible, pero antes necesitaré que me digan a quienes entrenarán" –sentado en el suelo con los demás-.

Ash: "Yo quiero entrenar a Pikachu, Grovyle y Charizard".

May: "Yo a Combusken y Beautifly".

Ark: "Muy bien, sáquenlos para ver sus estadísticas".

Ash y May: "Ok, salgan Grovyle y Charizard/ De acuerdo, salgan Combusken y Beautifly" –sacando a sus pokemon-.

Los cuatro pokemon salían y Pikachu estaba a su lado.

Ark: "Denme un minutos" –activando su aparato y apuntando a cada pokemon por separado, luego de terminar procedió a explicarles- "Bueno comenzare con Ash, tu Pikachu está bien entrenado en velocidad y ataque especial, sin embargo su ataque y defensa normal están ligeramente bajas. Grovyle tiene buen desarrollado su ataque y velocidad, sus defensas son buenas pero su ataque especial esta algo bajo. Y por último, Charizard está bien constituido en todo sentido, podemos mejorarle un poco pero te aconsejo enseñarles algunos ataques muy especiales" –tomando un respiro-.

Ash: "¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?" –con curiosidad-.

Ark: "Calma luego te diré, ahora los pokemon de May" –mirando a la castaña- "Combusken tiene una desventaja en su velocidad, desarrollaste su ataque normal y especial a buena manera, sus defensas también son buenas, pero al costo de velocidad. Y Beautifly, bueno tiene buen ataque especial, velocidad y defensa especial, pero su ataque y defensa normal son algo bajas" –volviendo a tomar un descanso-.

May: "¿Eso es bueno?" –juntando ambos dedos índices-.

Ark: "Tranquila, ya veremos que hacemos, por ahora quiero un combate uno a uno entre ustedes, pero Ash no elijas a Charizard" –mirando al peliazabache-.

Ash: "Bien, empecemos" –tomando su lugar-.

May: "Estoy lista" –tomando su lugar al otro lado de Ash-.

Max: "Será un combate uno a uno" -levantando sus manos- "Escojan y comiencen".

Ash y May: "¡Ve Grovyle!/ ¡Ve Combusken!" –llamando a sus pokemon-.

Ambos se miraron, Grovyle acomodó su rama en su boca y combusken solo estiraba sus brazos.

Ash: "Grovyle ataque sorpresa".

May: "Combusken contraataca con tacleada".

Ambos pokemon chocaban a gran velocidad, ninguno cedía y entonces se separaban para comenzar otra vez.

May: "Combusken, giro fuego".

Ash: "Esquívalo y usa hojas filosas".

Grovyle esquivó sin problemas dejando desprotegido a Combusken y dándole de lleno con su ataque, pero no le hizo mucho daño.

Ash: "Bala semilla y hojas filosas".

May: "Giro fuego".

Los ataques especiales chocaron creando una pequeña explosión y entonces Grovyle acometió con su ataque, pero en el último instante.

May: "Agáchate y golpe elevado" –antes de que Grovyle asestara su golpe-.

Combusken se inclinó un poco y al pasar las hojas sobre el quedó en perfecta posición para su ataque dejando a Grovyle algo golpeado.

Ash: "¿Estás bien amigo?".

Grovyle: "Grov" –ya de pie y asintiendo-.

May: "Bien hecho Combusken pero no bajes la guardia".

Combusken: "Combusken" –asentía su pokemon-.

Ya estaban algo agotados así que debían terminar pronto, por lo que ambos tuvieron una idea semejante.

Ash: "Grovyle ataque sorpresa y hojas filosas".

May: "Combusken tacleada y golpe elevado".

Con el impulso del primer ataque ambos pokemon solo esperaban tener buena posición, lamentablemente chocaron entre sí y al estar tan cerca usaron sus ataques físicos de manera conjunta, ambos cayeron bastante heridos para luego desmayarse.

Max: "Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar, es un empate" –levantando las manos-.

Ash: "Muy bien Grovyle" –acercándose a su pokemon-.

May: "Casi los vencimos amigo" –ayudando a su pokemon-.

Ark: "Excelente, ambos lo hicieron muy bien, ya tengo una idea sobre su estilo de pelea y eso ayudará mucho" –sacando una pokebola- "Sal Gardevoir" –lanzando su pokebola-

Gardevoir: "¿Garde?" (¿Dime?) –esperando sus instrucciones-.

Ark: "Cura a Grovyle y Combusken por favor, están algo cansados" –señalando a los dos pokemon que estaban sentados juntos y casi agotados-.

Gardevoir: "Garde garde" (Esta bien, enseguida) –dirigiéndose a ellos-.

Grovyle: "Grov… grov… grovyle" (Cielos, eso estuvo difícil, han mejorado mucho) –estando al lado de su amigo-.

Combusken: "Combus, combusken" (Ni que lo digas) –sonriendo-.

Ambos miraron a Gardevoir que se acercaba a ellos.

Gardevoir: "Garde, garde" (Se ve que están cansados, déjenme ayudarlos) –acercándose y tras su espalda los abrazaba a los dos causando que ambos se sonrojaran, a Grovyle le salió una flor en su rama mientras que Combusken escupía una llamarada- "Garde" (Ya están listos) –ayudando a los dos a levantarse y yendo hacia Ark-.

Ark: "Gracias Gardevoir" –mientras volvía a su pokebola- "Bueno ahora comenzaremos a mejorar sus habilidades" –pero miró al cielo como el sol se estaba ocultando-.

Ash y May: "Estupendo/ Genial" –ambos emocionados-.

Ark: "Eh, mejor después de la cena, tengo que dejar eso listo" –comenzando a caminar mientras que los tres caían al suelo de espaldas-.

Max: "Pero será de noche" –algo extrañado-.

Ash: "Y no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo" –un poco serio-.

May: "¡Y el concurso es mañana!" –muy molesta por la actitud del castaño-.

Ark: "Tranquilos, tengo todo planeado, entrenaremos en la noche" –comenzando a caminar-.

May: "¿Pero y si mis pokemon se debilitan mucho?" –con un dedo en la mejilla y siguiendo a los demás-.

Ash: "No habrá mucho tiempo para recuperarlos mañana" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ark: "Ya verán que tengo todo listo" –volteando con los demás- "Solo confíen en mi" –sonriendo-.

Ash y May: -se miraban entre ellos y luego sonriendo- "De acuerdo" –decían juntos-.

Max: "Bueno entonces tendrán que prepararse" –algo curioso-.

Ark: "Eso también déjamelo a mí" –extrañando a todos- "Ya lo verán" –riendo maliciosamente.

Así los cuatro llegaron al gimnasio donde esperarían cenar y prepararse para el singular entrenamiento que tendrían más adelante, confiando en su nuevo amigo que tenía algo más bajo su manga preparado para ellos.

Continuará…


	18. El entrenamiento de Ark

**Capítulo 17: El entrenamiento de Ark**

Era de noche, el cielo estaba estrellado, la Luna estaba en un rincón y la sensación del ambiente hacía notar que no estaba frío. Nuestro grupo estaba en el gimnasio, con cierta extrañeza en la cena pues dos de ellos estaban comiendo con muchas ganas, demasiado para ser normal llamando la atención de los demás y cierta curiosidad de otros.

Ash: "Munch munch munch" –comiendo con rapidez- "Ahh, dame un poco de eso Misty" –señalando un plato cerca de ella-.

May: "Hikari, me pasas eso por favor" –señalando a un plato-.

Misty: "Oigan, tranquilos, no se acabará la comida" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Hikari: "¿Tienen mucha hambre?" –algo extrañada-.

Max: "Creo saber lo que sucede aquí" –con aire de sabelotodo-.

Daisy: "Yo los veo apurados" –con un dedo en la mejilla-.

Lily: "Aquí hay algo raro" –con una mirada pícara-.

Violeta: "Nos dicen o que" –ya muy curiosa-.

Ambos seguían comiendo, se miraron entre si y continuaron causando que los demás perdieran el equilibrio en sus asientos a excepción de Ark que sonrió.

Ark: "Es mi culpa" –extrañando a los demás- "Como se nos acabó el tiempo decidí que entrenaríamos en la noche, después de la cena, por eso están así de emocionados" –dejando su plato vacío en su lugar-.

Misty y Hikari: "¡En la noche!" –algo exaltadas por esa noticia-.

Ash y May dejaron sus platos y solo miraron a Ark que cerraba los ojos tranquilamente.

Ark: "Descuiden, mi método de entrenamiento será de dos partes, mejorar la estrategia de ambos y luego las habilidades de sus pokemon" –abriendo sus ojos a la vez que apoyaba los codos en la mesa y llevaba sus manos a su boca-.

Ash: "¿Nuestra estrategia?...".

May: "… ¿Y las habilidades de nuestros pokemon?".

Misty, Hikari y Max: "¿Qué cosa?" –decían juntos algo confusos-.

Ark: "¿No esperaban que solo entrenara a sus pokemon verdad?" –sonriendo- "El entrenador también debe hacerlo, no tardaré mucho con ustedes, posiblemente en una a tres horas estén listos" –mirando un reloj en la pared-.

Max: "¿Y los pokemon?" –un poco curioso-.

Ark: -tomando una posición seria- "Toda la noche" –dejando sorprendidos a todos-.

Ash y May: "Pero ellos quedarán muy cansados" –algo asustados por esa revelación-.

Misty: "¿Y tú no dormirás?" –un poco preocupada-.

Ark: "Gardevoir y yo los curaremos cuantas veces sea necesario" –con una sonrisa- "Tengo unos problemas para dormir, puedo aguantar toda la noche" –ahora un poco serio- "¿No confían en mí?" –con una mirada neutral- "Además si quieren no los entreno y asunto arreglado" –levantándose de su lugar y recogiendo algunos platos para dirigirse a la cocina, dejando a Ash y May algo pensantes-.

Hikari: "Creo que se molestó" –un poco triste por la reacción-.

Misty: "Creo que deberían aceptar, viste como peleaba, te venció con mucha facilidad, debería aceptar su ayuda Ash" –con tono neutral-.

May: "Ash…" –le dijo en tono suave y sonriendo-.

Ash: "Lo sé" –sonriendo también- "Le debemos una disculpa" –levantándose junto con May para ir donde Ark-.

En la cocina Ark estaba algo serio limpiando los platos, pero al sentir que dos personas se acercaban dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Ash: "Ark… nosotros, bueno, primero disculpa el desconfiar de ti" –apenado-.

May: "Aceptamos tu ayuda, claro si tu quieres" –al lado del chico igual de apenada-.

Ark: "No, disculpen mi arrogancia" –volteando con una sonrisa- "Me alegra saber que se preocupan mucho por sus pokemon" –dejando las cosas en su lugar- "Bueno ya nos vamos" –caminando hacía el comedor nuevamente y los demás volvían a mirar al chico-

Misty: "¿Y los otros dos?" –mirando que solo estaba Ark-.

Ark: "Ya vienen" –señalando la cocina a la vez que ambos salían por ella-.

Ambos salían acomodando sus cosas y se acercaban a Ark.

Ash: "Bueno, ya regresamos".

May: "Quizás lleguemos tarde" –sonriendo-.

Max: "¿Puedo ir?" –algo desconfiado y preocupado-.

Ark: "No Max, ellos no deben ser interrumpidos" –sonriendo- "No te preocupes, Ash y yo cuidaremos a tu hermana" –poniendo una mano en la cabeza del chico- "No me esperen, yo no volveré hasta mañana" –acomodando unas cosas en su mochila-cinturón-

Daisy: "Que se diviertan".

Lily: "Cuidado con los extraños".

Hikari: "Ten cuidado Ash" –le dijo en tono juguetón causando que él y May se pusieran algo nerviosos-.

Ark: "Ya vamos que perdemos el tiempo" –empujando a los dos que estaban nerviosos a la salida- "Ya nos vemos" –salvando a los dos de esa situación.

Los demás los miraban con una gota en la cabeza a la vez que todos hacían sus conclusiones.

Violeta: "Trío de ingenuos" –a la vez que reía causando lo mismo en los demás-.

Misty: "Ni que lo digas" –algo triste y preocupada por notar una actitud rara en los tres-.

Hikari: "Pues yo también entrenaré algo antes de dormir" –saliendo a su habitación para tomar algunas cosas-.

Max: "Me pregunto, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento les dará?" –con brazos cruzados-.

Misty: "Supongo que algo muy distinto a lo que acostumbran" –levantándose de su lugar-.

Con el trío de la ingenuidad caminaron hasta el mismo lugar donde pelearon en la tarde, Pikachu y Pichu iban delante de ellos, Ark tras ellos, pero solo una pregunta rodeaba a la pareja que iba detrás de Ark por unos pasos… ¿cómo sería el entrenamiento?, ambos estaban algo nerviosos, pero no tenían miedo.

May: "¿Ehh?" –dijo en voz baja al sentir que Ash tomaba su mano claramente nervioso-

Ash: "Disculpa, es que no aguanto los nervios" –con una mirada algo preocupada-.

May: "Yo también lo estoy" –apretando un poco la mano, fue cuando Ark se detuvo-.

Ark: "Tranquilos" –volteando con una mirada tierna y tranquilizadora- "Se que todo parece tenebroso, y quizás no les guste, pero créanme que mejorarán de buena manera" –acercándose a los dos- "Y yo les enseñaré de la forma fácil, no como a mí, jejeje" –riendo algo alegre al recordar algo-.

Ash: "¿Por qué lo dices?" –muy curioso-.

May: "Suena como si hubieras sufrido en tu entrenamiento".

Ark: "Ohhh si, fue algo brutal, pero en fin no me arrepiento, ahora comencemos" –mirando que estaban en el medio del campo- "Liberen a sus pokemon".

Ash y May: "Está bien/ De acuerdo" –lanzando sus pokebolas y sacando a sus respectivos pokemon-.

Ark: "Ustedes también" –sacando de su APD sus pokebolas y lanzándolas-.

Pichu y Pikachu tomaban sus respectivos lugares, al lado de Ark estaban Pichu, Glaceon, Suicune, Gardevoir y Salamence respectivamente, frente a ellos y al lado de Ash y May estaban Pikachu, Beautifly, Grovyle, Combusken y Charizard en ese orden, dejando un panorama casi de guerra, cinco pokemon por lado, pero no era para una batalla, al menos por ahora.

Ark: "Ahora escuchen, cada uno de sus pokemon entrenará con uno de los míos según la desventaja que cada uno tiene, nos enfocaremos en sus debilidades pero aun así no dejaremos las otras descuidadas, será un entrenamiento completo, ¿entienden?" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ash: "¿Solo mejorarán sus habilidades?" –con voz normal y expresión seria-.

Ark: "No, también aprenderán ataques" –cerrando sus ojos algo confiado-.

May: "¿Qué clase de ataques?" –un poco sorprendida-.

Ark: "Depende del pokemon, el entrenamiento será de dos partes, la primera mejora de habilidad, la segunda es ver que ataques les puedo enseñar, mis pokemon serán sus entrenadores en la primera fase, yo me encargaré de la segunda" –levantando la mirada- "¿No es genial?" –sonriendo-.

Ash y May: "¿Y nosotros?" –con un dedo en la mejilla-.

Ark: "Primero les diré como los distribuiremos, según su debilidad y otras cosas, Pikachu entrenará con Suicune, Grovyle con Gardevoir, Combusken con Pichu, Beautifly con Glaceon y Charizard con Salamence, todos saben que deben mejorar, solo díganle que les hagan caso, es todo lo que les pido, del resto se encargarán ellos" –mirando a sus pokemon que le asentían con gusto-.

Ash y May: "De acuerdo / Entiendo" –decían los dos mirando a sus pokemon- "Ya escucharon hagan caso por favor" –decían juntos-.

Sus pokemon miraron a los de Ark y luego asentían a sus entrenadores.

Ark: "Perfecto" –sonriendo- "Ya saben qué hacer, pongan en práctica el entrenamiento básico-avanzado, no los sobrepasen" –le hacía saber a sus pokemon y al mismo tiempo se separaban las parejas de entrenamiento en distintos sitios del campo-.

Ash: "¿Y ahora qué?" –mirando al castaño-.

May: "Aun no nos dices que haremos" –con un dedo en la mejilla-.

Ark caminaba un poco delante de ellos.

Ark: "Simple, repasaremos sus estrategias y les daré algunos consejos de mejoramiento" –a la vez que se sentaba respaldado a un árbol- "Siéntense aquí" –señalando una roca frente al árbol-.

Ash y May: "Bien/ Ok" –sentándose a un costado cada uno-.

Ark: "Primero les hablaré sobre sus estilos, empezaremos con May, ¿de acuerdo?" –mirando a Ash por si tenía alguna objeción-.

Ash: "No hay problema" –sonriendo-.

May: "¿Y qué hago?" –algo curiosa por lo que venía-.

Ark: "Solo responde, pero primero mi análisis" –activando su APD y levantando una parte que dejaba una ventana de comandos y cosas por el estilo, Ash y May solo podían ver el reverso de esa pantalla- "May, tienes un estilo de pelea algo apresurado, es poderoso en un comienzo, si sientes que estás en ventaja o tienes planeada correctamente tu estrategia te desenvuelves muy bien, lamentablemente no mantienes el ritmo en todo el combate, principalmente si se alarga más de lo que piensas, pierdes la concentración o te desesperas, causando algún mal movimiento o decisión apresurada" –pausando un momento-.

May: "Si, es verdad" –algo apenada y con una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

Ark: "Tus mejores aliados son los contraataques y estrategias rápidas, pero tu peor debilidad aparece cuando notas que no es suficiente y por eso te impacientas al no vencer rápidamente a tu adversario" –limpiando la pantalla en su APD-.

May: "Nunca lo vi de esa manera, debo mejorar en eso" –bajando la vista-.

Ark: "Para eso te ayudaré, ahora te toca a ti Ash" –mirando al chico y reinscribiendo algunos comandos en su APD-.

Ash: "¿Yo? Genial, me pregunto en qué me equivoco" –algo emocionado-.

Ark: "Ash, tu estilo de pelea es algo complejo, manejas muy bien el combate a largo plazo, tus estrategias se basan en combates alargados o de uso de habilidades muy avanzadas, también dominas las rápidas, pero no al nivel de May, tiendes a pensar que tu oponente no tiene una estrategia clara, por lo que te sorprende en un principio y te agarra con la guardia baja, en pocas palabras un comienzo algo mal, pero un desenlace interesante" –tomando un descanso-.

Ash: "Cierto, pero a veces hago lo contrario" –cruzando sus brazos y mirando al suelo-.

Ark: "De aliados tienes los planes y estrategias sorpresas con algo de tiempo, puedes idear rápidamente una contraofensiva si tomas el ritmo de tu oponente, pero lo malo es que si no logras entender de inmediato lo que hace tu oponente puede ser destructivo en un comienzo y te saca de balance, debes tomar en cuenta que el también piensa como tú, y en algunos casos mejor que tu" –limpiando nuevamente la pantalla de su APD-.

Ash: "No lo pensé de esa forma" –con la mirada baja al igual que May-.

Ark: "No se desanimen, el saber en qué se equivocan es importante para remediarlo" –animando a los dos- "Ahora que conocen sus fuertes y debilidades aquí van mis consejos" –mirando a May- "May, te aconsejo que tomes el combate con más tranquilidad, elabora una estrategia principal que llevarás a lo largo del combate y refuérzala con tus estrategias rápidas, eso hará una combinación perfecta, el tenerla lista te ayudará desde el inicio y con las otras hasta el fin, no te desesperes si no cae tu oponente de inmediato, recuerda que esa estrategia es a largo plazo, así que mantente alerta en todo momento" –sonriendo tiernamente-.

May: "Muchas gracias, trataré desde ahora" –juntando sus puños-.

Ash: "Se que lo lograrás" –sonriendo también a la castaña-.

Ark: "Y lo hará muy bien" –ahora mirando a Ash- "Y tu Ash, debes tener algunas ideas rápidas bajo la manga, nunca sabes que puede hacer el oponente antes de que comiences tu estrategia, y ten en cuenta que el tiene la suya lista, no lo esperes, tampoco lo dejes esperando, apégate a tu estilo, refuérzalo con sorpresas y el resto ya lo tienes" –sonriendo tiernamente ora vez-.

Ash: "Lo haré en este instante" –levantando sus puños-.

May: "Lo harás muy bien" –poniendo una mano en su puño-.

Ark: "Creo lo mismo May, ahora mi parte favorita, un examen de rapidez mental" –sonriendo malignamente-.

Una ligera brisa soplaba en donde ellos estaban.

Ash y May: "¿Un examen?" –al unísono y muy extrañados-.

Ark: "No tan exigente, serán unas preguntas para cada uno, los haré pensar rápidamente y verán que será divertido" –tomando algo parecido a una moneda- "Cara Ash, sello May" –lanzando la moneda-.

Ambos miraban subir y bajar la moneda que cayó al piso con el sello hacia arriba-.

Ark: "Y gana May, ¿lista?" –preparando su APD-.

May: "Empecemos" –algo emocionada-.

Ark: "Tendrás treinta segundos para pensar y luego me das la respuesta" –mirando la pantalla y preguntando- "Un entrenador te reta a un combate doble, el tiene un Blastoise y un Venusaur, tú tienes un Charmander, un Wartortle, un Scyzor y un Pidgeot, ¿a quienes eliges para combatirlo y por qué? Considerando que todos los niveles son relativos" –mirando el reloj correr en su APD-.

May estaba pensando muy detalladamente, pasaron los treinta segundos y entonces debía responder.

Ark: "Tiempo, dame tu respuesta" –mirando a la castaña-.

May: "Elegiría a Scyzor y Pidgeot, los pokemon de mi rival están en nivel adulto, por lo que Charmander y Wartortle tendrían desventaja, pero Scyzor es mitad bicho por lo que es bueno contra Venusaur y Pidgeot puede atacarlo también y además al ser aéreo tiene buenas probabilidades contra Blastoise" –esperando alguna corrección-.

Ark: "Excelente, esos dos pokemon son su última etapa, un pokemon en primera etapa no puede igualarse con uno adulto aun en nivel relativo, esa era la respuesta correcta" –sonriendo al ver el desempeño de su "alumna"- "Ahora Ash, tienes treinta segundos también, ¿listo?" –mirando a su amigo-.

Ash: "Cuando quieras" –cambiando a un semblante serio-.

Ark: "Tienes una batalla simple contra un Salamence, tu lo combates con un Charizard, ambos en igual nivel, ¿quién tiene la ventaja y por qué?" –activando el reloj-.

Ash pensaba en su respuesta hasta que el tiempo terminaba.

Ark: "Tiempo, ¿y bien?" –esperando la respuesta-.

Ash: "La tiene Charizard, Salamence es un tipo dragón-volador, Charizard tiene características y ataques de dragón pero no es un tipo dragón, es fuego-volador, por lo que el conocer ataques de tipo dragón sin ser débil a él le da una clara ventaja" –confiado por su respuesta-.

Ark: "Muy bien, es correcto, los pokemon dragón son conocidos por saber muchos tipos de ataques, sin embargo los ataques de tipo dragón son los más fuertes en ellos, y Charizard conoce muchos de ellos, es totalmente correcto" –sonriendo a su "alumno"- "Tu turno otra vez May" –activando su APD- "Esta vez tienes veinte segundos, escucha bien, peleas contra un líder de gimnasio que usa pokemon tipo tierra y roca tres a tres, uno de sus pokemon es tipo roca y el otro tierra, el último no lo sabes, de acuerdo a esto que tipo de pokemon eliges teniendo encuenta que no sabes el tercero de ella".

Pasan los veinte segundos y algo nerviosa logra idear la respuesta.

Ark: "Tiempo, dime tu respuesta" –mirando su pantalla-.

May: "Uno de tipo agua, otro de tipo planta y el último uno de tipo fuego, si es inteligente debe guardar algún tipo planta o eléctrico para nulificar mi tipo agua o hierba, y como el fuego es fuerte contra hierba y rinde bien contra electricidad es mi decisión" –un poco nerviosa-.

Ark: "Felicidades, es correcto, aun si usa un tipo específico los líderes pueden guardan un as bajo la manga, en este caso era un tipo hierba, por lo que el fuego es un ko de seguro" –ahora mirando a Ash- "Tu turno Ash, tienes veinte segundos, peleas en batalla doble contra otro entrenador, usas un Gengar y un Sceptile, el usa un Blaisiken y un Houndoom, logras debilitarle su Houndoom pero Blaisiken asesta un ataque que deja a Gengar casi derrotado, el aprovecha ese momento para derrotarlo con otro ataque, hay un ataque que puede darte la victoria en ese instante… ¿cuál es?" –mirando al chico otra vez-.

Ash lo pensó y dio con la respuesta sin muchas complicaciones.

Ash: "Mismodestino" –respondía con algunos segundos a su favor-.

Ark: "Perfecto, aun debilitando a tu pokemon puedes evitarte la pelea en desventaja con ese último esfuerzo de Gengar, no está mal, ahora la última pregunta será para los dos a la vez, tendrán un minuto para pensar en la respuesta, ¿listos?"

Ash y May se miraron por un momento y ambos asentían juntos, fue cuando Ark les dio la última pregunta.

Ark: "Ustedes forman una pareja de duelo para enfrentar a un entrenador, ese entrenador resulta ser alguien muy especial para ustedes, sabiendo las adversidades que tienen para derrotarlo no retroceden frente a su reto, pero arriesgan en si una rotunda y confusa verdad" –señalando a Ash y May por separado- "¿Estarían dispuestos a pelear bajo esa situación con el conocimiento de que si lo logran cambiarían su destino y el de esa persona? –con una mirada seria-.

Ash y May se miraron algo extrañados, voltearon par hablar entre sí sin que Ark los escuchara.

Ash: "¿Entendiste esa pregunta?, sonó bastante extraña" –un poco desconcertado-.

May: "Su tono se escuchó algo directo, ¿qué harías tu?" –mirando con un poco de duda-

Ash: "Si es especial para mí lo haría, pero me extraña el que sea para ambos".

May: "Yo también, tal vez nos esté probando como novios" –con una sonrisa seductora-

Ash: "No lo creo, esas cosas no se hablan con una seriedad así" –un poco apenado-.

May: "Tienes razón, pero yo lo haría, si es especial para ti y para mí lo protegería como a ti" –tomando su mano-.

Ash: "Yo haría lo mismo, después de todo… te… quiero… y no quiero que te suceda algo, ni menos a alguien que es especial para ambos" –con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-.

May: "Sabía que lo sentías, eso me hace feliz" –a la vez que se le apegaba al brazo-.

Ash: "Jejeje, ¿entonces lo haríamos?" –mirando algo sonrojado a la castaña-.

May: "No te dejaría por nada, te seguiré a donde vayas" –abrazando al chico que le correspondía su abrazo-.

Ark: "Ejem, ejem" –tosiendo para hacerles saber que estaba en ese lugar- "Tiempo, ¿qué dicen? Par de tórtolos" –con una mirada pícara al ver que seguían abrazados-.

Ash y May: "Lo haríamos, si es especial como ella/él lo es para mí no tendríamos dudas" –contestando al mismo tiempo y sonriendo por su respuesta-.

Ark sonrió por alguna razón, y procedió a terminar.

Ark: "No sabría decirles si está correcto o no, es una decisión propia de ustedes, pero me alegra ver que ambos comparten ese sentimiento entre ustedes" –sonriendo- "Después de todo, ambos se quieren" –causando un rubor en ellos-.

Ash: "¿Entonces esa última pregunta no tenía nada que ver con el entrenamiento?".

May: "¿Fue una pregunta de más?" –algo curiosa-.

Ark: "Claro que no, en realidad quería ver como se desempeñarían en una situación así, en muchos casos ese sentimiento entre ustedes es un punto a favor, ambos confían en el otro y si unen sus fuerzas no creo que tengan dificultades" –mirando al cielo- "Es todo, su entrenamiento esta completo" –poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada uno- "Recuerden en lo que deben mejorar y el resto se lo dejo a ustedes".

Ash: "Gracias por tu ayuda" –algo apenado-.

May: "En verdad nos fue útil" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Descuiden, aun no termino, pero ya pueden ir a dormir, mañana será un día largo" –mirando a los pokemon- "Otra cosa, necesitaré las pokebolas de sus pokemon, excepto la de Pikachu ya que el no duerme dentro de ella, ¿verdad?" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Si es verdad, aquí tienes las de Grovyle y Charizard" –pasando dos pokebolas-.

May: "Y aquí están las de Beautifly y Combusken" –pasando sus dos pokebolas-.

Ark: "Gracias, del resto me encargo yo, por ahora les dejaré un guardián por si hay problemas en el camino" –ajustando su APD- "Sustituto" –a la vez que apretaba un botón y un gemelo de Ark aparecía a su lado con brillo-.

Ash: "Wow, eso fue increíble" –bastante sorprendido por eso-.

May: "No sabía que podías hacer eso" –un poco confusa-.

Ark: "El los acompañará" –mirando a su sustituto- "Solo síguelos al gimnasio y ataca con todo si hay algún peligro" –volteando con Ash y May- "Estaré aquí en la mañana, nos vemos hasta entonces" –despidiéndose y corriendo donde estaban los pokemon-.

Ash: "Bien es hora de irnos" –mirando a May y luego al sustituto de Ark-.

May: "Al menos estaremos seguros" –sonriendo-.

El sustituto de Ark solo volteó y comenzó a caminar, Ash y May los siguieron sin decir nada más.

En tanto Ark ya estaba con algunas parejas de entrenamiento y les daba consejos sobre cómo perfeccionar sus habilidades.

Ark: "Grovyle, centra tu energía, deja que tu poder salga solo, solo mantente concentrado" –señalando a Gardevoir que estaba sentada al lado de Grovyle meditando tranquilamente, Grovyle entendió y comenzó nuevamente-.

Pichu y Combusken corrían en otro lugar y Ark les recomendó otro ejercicio.

Ark: "Creo que estás mejorando Combusken, ahora Pichu ve adelantándote poco a poco, Combusken intenta seguir su ritmo, pronto verás que eso funcionará" –mirando otra pareja de entrenamiento en el cielo-.

Salamence y Charizard competían en el aire entre fuerza física, ataque especial y velocidad.

Ark: "Ahora practiquen con lanzallamas, realicen tres encuentros de esos ataques y descansen un momento para hacer otros tres" –caminando donde cuatro pokemon entrenaban-.

En el mismo lugar Pikachu y Beautifly embestían varias veces contra Suicune y Glaceon, los cuatro daban lo mejor de sí y no retrocedían.

Ark: "Perfecto, no lo hagan con fuerza excesiva, dejen que eso mejore solo".

Y seguían entrenando arduamente siguiendo los consejos de Ark y los de sus pokemon.

Ash y May ya habían llegado al gimnasio luego de unos minutos, al llegar el sustituto desapareció de inmediato y dejaba solos a nuestra pareja.

Ash: "Cielos eso fue extraño, pero ya sé en que mejorar" –sonriendo-.

May: "Ash, ¿no notaste algo extraño en Ark?" –con una mano en su mentón-.

Ash: "Si, pero no sé como describirlo" –algo serio-.

May: "A mí me dio la impresión de que por un momento me estabas hablando tu".

Ash: "¿Enserio?" –con una mano detrás de la cabeza- "Pues, yo noté algo parecido de ti en él, no sé qué exactamente pero me llamó la atención" –sonriendo a la castaña-.

May: "Muy extraño" –mirando al suelo- "Pero en fin, quizás lo sabremos más adelante" –tomando la mano al chico- "¿Entramos? Ya deben estar durmiendo".

Ash: "Esto…" –un poco avergonzado- "De acuerdo tu ganas" –resignado al no poder safar su mano-.

Ambos entraron en silencio, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que habían salido, y como esperaban estaban durmiendo.

Ash: "Bueno que duermas bien, quiero que ganes ese torneo" –tomando sus manos-.

May: "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, tu no dejes de animarme" –con sonrisa seductora-.

Ash: "¿Eh qué sucede? Otra vez esa mirada…" –algo asustado por lo que vendría-.

May: -acercándose a su oído- "Mi beso de buenas noches" –con tono suave-.

Ash quedó petrificado, lo atraparon de lleno, y para su mala fortuna no podía escapar, solo tenía una alternativa.

May: "¿Y bien?" –no pudiendo disimular su sonrisa al ver el estado de Ash-.

Ash: "Pero May… dijimos que iríamos… lentamente en esta relación…" –juntando sus dedos índices y sonrojado-.

May: "Vamos no te pido mucho" –ahora con ojos tiernos que provocaban mayor incomodidad en Ash-.

Ash: "Pero…" –siendo interrumpido por una voz-.

¿?: "Solo abrázala y bésale la mejilla, ¡vamos tigre!" –animando al chico-.

Ash notó que solo él escuchó esa voz, entonces abrazó a May por instinto y en la sorpresa de la chica le besó la mejilla de manera tierna pero nerviosa.

May: "¿Ash?" –algo sorprendida pero con una sonrisa mezclada de disconformidad y satisfacción-.

Ash: "No dijiste donde, buenas noches" –a la vez que sonreía y entraba en su habitación algo confuso-.

May estaba en el mismo lugar aun sorprendida, hasta que esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro y entraba a su habitación con algunas confusiones en su mente.

May: -"Que extraño que así de repente cambiara de idea, aunque está mejorando" decía a su mente a la vez que guardaba sus cosas y procedía a dormir-.

En la habitación de Ash este seguía confuso por esa voz.

Ash: "Por un momento… naaah, él está demasiado lejos, pero oí su voz" –acomodando sus cosas para intentar dormir-.

En el campo de entrenamiento Ark sonreía y luego comenzaba a reír sin razón aparente, ya calmado continuó el entrenamiento, tendría que seguir así toda la noche, pero extrañamente no estaba cansado, a medida que las horas pasaban y los pokemon estaban agotados él y Gardevoir los curaban con recuperación para continuar su entrenamiento, después de todo les había prometido a Ash y May algunas sorpresas y si que se las dará luego de todo ese tiempo entrenando…

Continuará…


	19. Resultados y rivales

**Capítulo 18: Resultados y rivales**

Al salir el sol dejaba claro que el día al fin llegaba, otra oportunidad para May de probarse como coordinadora, un paso más en su sueño, claro que como todo día tiene sus dudas, pero en este aparecieron de inmediato junto con las de un joven de pelo azabache.

Ash: "Por fin saliste" –mirando por la ventana al sol que lentamente se asomaba con mayor magnitud de entre las montañas- "Creo que iré de inmediato" –terminando de alistar sus cosas para salir-.

En el pasillo se detuvo frente a una puerta en especial, donde una castaña dormía, o al menos eso pensaba.

Ash: -"¿Estará despierta?" se preguntaba a la vez que levantaba su mano para tocar la puerta, pero segundos después esta se abrió sola desde adentro-.

May: "¿Ash?" –mirando un poco extrañado al chico- "¿También despertaste por el resultado no? –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Si, no aguanto la curiosidad de eso" –algo apenado- "Por cierto buenos días".

May: "Buenos días" –con su sonrisa de siempre- "¿Y vamos con él?" –haciendo referencia a un castaño fuera de ese lugar-.

Ash: "Claro, no creo que los demás se den cuenta aun" –comenzando a caminar y seguido por la castaña-.

En otro lugar, en un campo alejado de ellos tres pokemon peleaban entre sí, era una pelea en desventaja al parecer, pero algo especial, los tres lucían golpeados pero estaban en pie. Un Gallade estaba frente a un Grovyle y un Combusken, un poco más alejada de ese lugar una Gardevoir estaba sentada junto a un Pichu y un Pikachu mirando lo que parecía ser el combate. En determinado momento los pokemon hacían brillar sus puños preparando un ataque hojas navajas y un golpe elevado respectivamente, arremetían contra el Gallade pero este los bloqueaba usando ambos brazos, ambos pokemon volvían a alejarse y el Gallade les asentía, entonces el hizo brillar ambos brazos con un aura negra y golpea a los pokemon que se cubrían esperando el ataque, era un tajo oscuro, como ambos estaban en posición de defensa no recibieron mucho daño.

Gallade: "Muy bien, ahora veamos como lo hacen ustedes, atáquenme con tajo oscuro" –le decía a ambos en su idioma-.

Ellos asentían y ambos volvían a arremeter contra el Gallade esta vez con sus brazos brillando de un aura negra, el Gallade volvía a interceptar los ataques y les asentía en señal de aprobación al ver el resultado.

Gallade: "Excelente, ahora un combate en desventaja, ustedes dos contra mí, solo con ataques de pelea" –en posición erguida-.

Grovyle y Combusken: "Entendido / Está claro" –con la misma posición-.

Gallade: "Pero primero" –mirando a la Gardevoir- "Gardevoir cúranos por favor así estaremos parejos" –con la misma posición-.

Gardevoir: "Enseguida" –decía contenta a la vez que curaba primero a los dos que estaban en el otro lado y por último al Gallade, terminado volvía a su lugar-.

Gallade: "Estamos listos, recuerden solo ataques de lucha, va lo mismo para mi así que usen sus habilidades en conjunción" –adoptando guardia-.

Grovyle: "Prepárate, pelearé con todo" –en posición de pelea-.

Combusken: "Pondré toda mi fuerza" –en posición de pelea junto a su compañero-.

Gallade: "Que así sea" –sonriendo-.

Pasaron unos instantes y los tres seguían en la misma posición, una brisa soplaba y al terminar el Gallade corría hacia los dos pokemon y ellos a su vez corrían hacia el Gallade, chocaron usando psico-corte, hoja navaja y golpe elevado, para luego que Grovyle atacara con tajo oscuro y Combusken con una serie de patadas, el Gallade bloqueaba todos los ataques y contrarrestaba algunos, dos contra uno era una desventaja pero él la suplía bien y en momentos el atacaba a los dos por igual haciendo que ellos se defendieran.

A lo lejos nuestra pareja llegaba donde estaría el castaño, caminaron un poco y dieron con Gardevoir, Pichu y Pikachu, además de un combate entre algunos pokemon.

May: "Aquí están" –mirando a Pichu y Gardevoir-.

Ash: "Y Pikachu también" –pero miraba a los alrededores- "¿Y Ark?" –dando con los pokemon peleando- "Mira una batalla" –algo extrañado-.

May: "Son Grovyle y Combusken pero ese otro pokemon no lo conozco" –mirando la pelea y al oponente de los dos pokemon conocidos-.

Ash: "Veamos que dice Dexter" –activando su pokedex-.

Pokedex de Ash: "Gallade, el pokemon psíquico peleador, es una forma evolucionada de Kirlia que solo se da en los machos. A diferencia de Gardevoir, Gallade ha desarrollado su fuerza física a un nivel avanzado sin disminuir sus habilidades psíquicas, es un poderoso luchador con un gran espíritu de pelea" –a la vez que se apagaba-.

May: "Un Gallade eh" –mirando al frente- "Pero Ark no tenía uno" –con un dedo en la mejilla-.

Ash: "Pikachu, ¿sabes dónde está Ark?" –mirando a su amigo con más detenimiento- "¿Pikachu?" –extrañado por la apariencia de su amigo ahora, con su cuerpo un poco más robusto y sus músculos más marcados-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika" (Es el Gallade) –señalando al Gallade-.

May: "¿Qué dijo?" –esperando alguna respuesta-.

Ash: "Creo que aquel Gallade… es Ark" –a la vez que se sentaba a ver la pelea-.

May: "Con que a eso se refería en entrenarlos personalmente" –asombrada por la forma de entrenamiento- "Oye, ¿no notas algo extraño en los pokemon?" –mirando a su Combusken- "No recuerdo que Combusken peleara de esa forma".

Ash: "Lo sé, se ve más veloz, y mi Pikachu se ve más fuerte" –mirando otra vez a su pokemon que no quitaba los ojos de la pelea-.

En tanto, los tres pokemon seguían batallando sin descanso, en un bloqueo doble y contraataque, el Gallade separó el combate y comenzaba a rodear sus brazos de un aura negra a una distancia prudente, Grovyle y Combusken hacían lo mismo, y al estar los tres preparados solo se veía la estocada de los tres, la de Gallade a Grovyle y Combusken, y las de ellos al Gallade, quedaron a una distancia de espaldas, nadie hacia un movimiento, pero en un instante el Gallade perdió el equilibrio y puso una rodilla al suelo a la vez que con un brazo se sujetaba al suelo. Todos creyeron el resultado, pero entonces Grovyle y Combusken caían al suelo al mismo tiempo, el Gallade sonrió y se reincorporó, tomó a ambos pokemon desmayados y los acercó con los demás.

Ash: "Perdieron" –algo sorprendido-.

El Gallade miró a la pareja y volvía a sonreír, entonces se acercó a Gardevoir y comenzó a brillar, dejando a un Ark algo golpeado y con muchos arañazos en sus brazos y rostro.

Ark: "Con eso termine" –a la vez que miraba a Gardevoir- "Cúralos por favor" –cayendo al suelo de espaldas por el cansancio en su rostro, no solo por ese combate sino por todo el entrenamiento- "Denme un descanso y les respondo" –le hacía saber a los dos que querían hablarle, pero lo dejaron descansar un momento-.

Gardevoir curaba a ambos con su recuperación y en unos instantes ellos estaban de pie completamente renovados, pero con un aspecto bastante sorprendente. Gardevoir luego curaba a Ark que seguía tendido en la grama y ya repuesto este les habló.

Ark: "Ok, muchas gracias Gardevoir has sido de gran ayuda, toma un largo descanso" –a la vez que apuntaba su pokebola y ella volvía- "Ese último ataque estuvo poderoso, ya dominan a la perfección el ataque tajo oscuro" –mirando a los pokemon y luego a sus entrenadores- "Y aquí tienen a los demás" –sacando de su APD dos pokebolas más- "¿No lucen poderosos?" –apuntando a los pokemon-.

Ash: "Nunca creí que con una noche llegaran a tanto" –observando a su Grovyle con un desarrollo más grande a lo normal y que era rodeado por una aura verde ligera-.

May: "Combusken luce fabuloso" –mirando a su pokemon con un desarrollo claramente balanceado y destellaba una ligera aura roja-.

Ark: "Oh están cerca, ¿por qué no les dicen que prueben su nuevo ataque?" –con una sonrisa al saber lo que pasaría-.

Ash y May: "Bien, Grovyle / Combusken, tajo oscuro a ese árbol" –apuntando ambos a un mismo árbol cerca de ellos-.

Ambos asintieron, rodearon su brazo con el aura negra y al asestar su ataque a modo de "X" derribaron aquel árbol.

Ash y May: "Sorprendente" –con una mirada totalmente sorprendida-.

Ark: "Y se pondrá mejor" –notando que las auras de ambos se volvían más fuertes-.

Ambos pokemon voltearon a sus entrenadores y el aura seguía creciendo, hasta el punto que comenzaron a brillar.

Ash: "No puede ser…".

May: "Están… evolucionando".

Era verdad, ambos al terminar de brillar cambiaban a su última forma, Sceptile y Blaziken, ambos llenos de poder y en perfecto estado.

Ark: "En buen momento, en esa última fase dominarán mejor el rayo solar y el golpe centrado" –ya de pie pero con dificultades-.

Ash: "¡¿Cómo?! También le enseñaste esos ataques" –sorprendido-.

Ark: "No solo a ellos" –tratando de mantenerse en pie-.

May: "¿Los otros también?" –imaginando eso-.

Ark: "Así es, Pikachu aprendió tacleada de voltios, Beautifly as aéreo y rayo solar, y Charizard Ala de acero, onda ígnea y pulso dragón" –dejando con la boca abierta a los dos- "¿Pasa algo malo?" –preocupado por esas miradas-.

Ash: "No, solo gracias" –sonriendo y guardando a Sceptile-.

May: "Es más de lo que esperaba" –guardando su Blaziken-.

Ark: "No fue nada, ahora les pido un último favor" –a la vez que Pichu subía a su hombro-.

Ash: "Claro solo dinos".

May: "Te ayudaremos".

Ark: "Solo cárguenme al gimnasio ya no puedo mantenerme en pie, el sueño me tiene adormecido totalmente" –cayendo al suelo-.

Ash: "Pero no crees que es mejor usar un pokemon".

Ark: "Tengo una mejor idea" –ajustando su APD- "Lazo trainer-pokemon, activado" –con tono agotado y brillando para quedar como un Pichu bastante adormilado-.

May: "Entiendo así no pesas mucho" –sonriendo-.

El Pichu de ojos azules solo sonrió a la vez que caía de espalda al suelo vencido por el sueño.

May: "Pobre…" –tomando al Pichu dormido en brazos- "Yo lo llevo" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Entiendo, Pichu tu vas conmigo" –mirando al otro Pichu-.

Pichu: "Pichuuu" (Como sea) –pero también cayó vencido por el sueño-.

Ash: "Yo lo llevaré" –cargando al otro Pichu-.

May: "No son lindos" –acercándose al chico con su Pichu durmiendo-.

Ash: "El también se agoto" –con una mirada comprensiva-.

May: "Parece un bebé durmiendo" –con su mirada seductora otra vez-.

Ash: "Eso es porque Pichu es un pokemon be…" –no terminó al notar como May lo miraba, y al procesar el por qué de esa mirada se alteró de inmediato- "¡¿Pero qué estás pensando?!" –dando un paso atrás y con su rostro todo sonrojado-.

May: "Shhh" –con el dedo índice en la boca- "No querrás despertarlo" –comenzando a caminar- "No me eches a perder la idea" –sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos-.

Ash: "Me rindo" –con tono resignado y siguiendo el paso-.

Pikachu miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza y riendo para sus adentros.

Ambos caminaban hacía el gimnasio para prepararse en ese día, no se demoraron mucho pero al llegar la sorpresa fue algo… incómoda.

Daisy: "Miren par de tórtolos, ¿aprovecharon para pasear?" –con tono de burla-.

Ash: "Muy graciosa" –con cierto nerviosismo-.

Max: "Por fin llegan, me preocupé por ustedes" –mirando a los dos que recién llegaban-

May: "Estaban todos dormidos y no aguantamos la curiosidad de ver el resultado de aquel entrenamiento" –sosteniendo a Ark-Pichu en sus brazos-.

Hikari: "¿Y cuáles fueron?" –un poco curiosa-.

Ash: "Mírenlo por ustedes mismos" –mostrando a su Pikachu que bajo al suelo-.

Misty: "Wow, Pikachu se ve más fuerte" –señalando los brazos y piernas del ratón-.

Max: "A hora que lo dices…" –tocando las mejillas de Pikachu- "Sus sacos eléctricos parecen más desarrollados" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Ash: "Y aprendió tacleada de voltios" –sonriendo-.

Misty: "No está mal para una noche de entrenamiento" –mirando detrás de los dos y al no ver nada- "¿Y Ark?" –extrañada por que no estaba el castaño-.

May: "Esta aquí" –señalando al Pichu dormido- "No aguanto más así que pidió que lo trajéramos pero se volvió un Pichu" –con una mirada tierna- "¿No es lindo?" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Pichu también está cansado, creo que entrenaron demasiado" –con su Pichu en brazos-.

Hikari: "Por eso los traían, se ven muy bonitos" –acariciando a un Pichu que solo se movió un poco para seguir durmiendo-.

Lily: "Ya está el desayuno" –decía desde el comedor-.

Ash: "¿Qué hacemos con ellos May?" –refiriéndose a los Pichus-.

May: "Pues les daremos de comer luego, pero necesitaré tu ayuda" –dirigiéndose a su habitación-.

Ash: "Creo que se está tomando el que es un bebé enserio" –decía en voz alta pero ignoraba que estaba acompañado y al voltear solo quedaba sorprendido-.

Max: "¿Un bebé?" –con una mirada entre curiosidad y enojo-.

Hikari: "Eso explicaría algunas cosas" –mirando pícaramente-.

Misty: "Ash, tu…" –algo nerviosa-.

Ash: "No es lo que creen" –un poco sonrojado a la vez que volteaba y corría para alejarse de ellos-.

Daisy: "No se ustedes pero creo que hay Meowth encerrado aquí" –con una mano en el mentón- "Que más da, vamos a comer" –siendo acompañada por los demás-.

En tanto May esperaba en la puerta a Ash que llegaba algo sonrojado.

May: "¿Por qué la demora?" –entrando en su habitación-.

Ash: "Eh nada, solo decían algunas cosas" –mirando como dejaba a Ark-Pichu sobre su cama-.

May: "Deja a Pichu también, ambos están agotados".

Ash entró y dejó a Pichu al lado de Ark, ambos se movían al sentir que estaban más cómodos y seguían durmiendo como dos pequeños niños.

Ash: "Son tiernos" –a la vez que salía de la habitación-.

May solo sonreía y ambos salían juntos al comedor donde los demás comían.

Violeta: "¿Y ese chico Ark?" –extrañada por su ausencia-.

Ash: "Está durmiendo" –sentándose y comenzando a comer-.

Hikari: "Debe estar muy cansado, no esperaba menos".

May: "Lástima que cayó dormido quería agradecerle" –un poco apenada-.

Ash: "Ya lo haremos, por ahora dejémoslos descansar y tu prepárate para ganar ese torneo" –sonriéndole-.

May: "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo" –devolviendo la sonrisa-.

Ambos escucharon un "ejem" de los demás.

Ash: "¿Pasa algo malo?" –decía inocentemente-.

Max: "¿Desde cuándo la animas tanto?" –con cierta curiosidad por el cambio de actitud-

Ash: "Bueno… yo…" –bajando la mirada-.

May: "Eso no te importa Max" –con tono cortante-.

Max: "Solo decía" –bastante asustado por lo sucedido-.

Los demás reían por esa reacción. Luego del desayuno May preparaba unos pokecubos con ayuda de Ash y Pikachu.

May: "Bien prueba estos Pikachu" –mostrando cuatro muestras-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika… pikachu" (Soy ratón… no conejillo de indias) –algo asustado-.

Ash: "No seas cobarde, los gustos de un Pichu deben ser parecidos a los tuyos".

Pikachu: "¿Pika? Pikaaaaa" (¿Cobarde? Lo dice uno que le teme a su novia) –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Ash: "¡Oye!" –le reclamaba por lo dicho-.

May: "Vamos Pikachu" –mostrando sus ojos tiernos-.

Pikachu: "Pika… chaaaaaaa" (Bueno, ahora sé por qué Ash no resiste esa mirada) –comiendo los pokecubos-.

El primero lo escupió, el segundo hizo gesto de que estaba amargo, el tercero estaba normal y el último le gusto mucho.

Ash: "Creo que ese último será perfecto" –poniéndose de pie-.

May: "Bien hagamos unos cuantos de esos" –volviendo a preparar pokecubos-.

En ese momento entraban Misty, Hikari y Max.

Misty: "¿Qué hacen?" –muy curiosa-.

Ash: "Preparamos unos pokecubos para Ark y Pichu" –siguiendo con lo suyo-.

Max: "Pero están dormidos" –acomodando sus lentes-.

May: "Si que no lo entiendes" –sonriendo-.

Hikari: "Lo que harán es que eso les dará algo de energía a ambos, y como son bebés literalmente pueden comerlos aun dormidos" –levantando su dedo índice-.

Misty: "¿A poco creen que son sus padres?" –con tono de burla y enojo-.

Ash: "Piensen lo que quieran, es lo menos que podemos hacer para que se recupere" –con una mirada seria- "Estuvo despierto toda la noche".

May: "Además quiero que vea mi actuación" –sonriendo y saliendo en dirección donde los Pichus dormían-.

Max: "No es mala idea" –siguiendo a ambos.

Hikari: "Quiero ver como duermen" –con una mirada tierna y siguiéndolos-.

Misty: "Espérenme" –detrás de ellos-.

Ya en la habitación entraban los cinco para ver a dos Pichus que dormían sonoramente, Ash y May se acercaron, se sentaron en la cama y cada uno tomó un Pichu para darle algunos pokecubos.

Ash: "Lo tomo así, y le doy el pokecubos suavemente" –poniendo un pokecubo en la boca del Pichu que al sentir abrió su boca y tragaba el pokecubo, como no era muy grande no había riesgo-.

May: "Muy bien, veo que no tienes problemas" –ahora poniendo un pokecubo en la boca de su Pichu- "Ten come" –a la vez que el Pichu abría su boca y tragaba el pokecubo-.

Ash: "Tranquilo, aquí tienes otro" –con cierta sonrisa al alimentar al pokemon-.

Ambos daban de comer a los Pichus y al terminar seguían durmiendo.

Hikari: "Se ve que tienes alma paternal Ash" –con una sonrisa al ver como trataba a ese Pichu-.

Max: "De mi hermana no me sorprende, pero de ti… es algo raro" –con tono de burla-.

Ash: "¿Alma paternal?" –un poco extrañado y confuso-.

Misty: "Cariño de padre, tonto, a eso se refiere" –de mala gana-.

May sonreía y Ash se ponía nervioso.

Ash: "Solo tengo 13 años…" –con una mirada de ¬¬ - "¿Y bien qué hacemos? Aun falta para el torneo" –mirando un reloj-.

Misty: "Que tal si vamos después de almuerzo, de seguro despertarán esos dos" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Hikari: "Yo saldré un momento" –saliendo de la habitación-.

Misty: "Iré a ver el estanque" –saliendo también-.

Ash: "Bueno yo dormiré otro poco, aun me queda sueño" –bostezando un poco-.

May: "Y yo me quedaré con los Pichus" –mirando a los dos- "Además planearé mi estrategia" –sonriendo-.

Max: "Iré por un paseo" –con los brazos detrás de la cabeza-.

Así cada uno se iba por lo que haría.

Mientras tanto en pueblo Paleta una visita muy interesante ocurría en la casa de Ash. Dos chicas estaban en las afueras de su casa

Chica: "Debe ser aquí" –leyendo en el buzón "Familia Ketchum"- "No esperaba que viviera en un lugar como este" –mirando a su compañera-.

Chica 2: "…" –No decía nada y solo miraba el lugar-.

Chica: "Veamos si esta" –tocando al puerta-.

Delia: "Buenos días, ohhh" –al notar que eran dos gemelas- "¿Son gemelas o veo doble?".

Chica: "Ehhh si, somos gemelas" –un poco nerviosa mientras que la otra miraba con algo de pena-.

Delia: "¿En qué les puedo ayudar?" –sonriendo como de costumbre-.

Chica: "¿Aquí vive Ash Ketchum?".

Delia: "Si, soy su madre, ¿qué se les ofrece?" –un poco extrañada-.

Chica: "¿Se encuentra en casa?".

Delia: "No, él está en ciudad Celeste, en un viaje de entrenamiento pokemon".

Chica: "No está en casa" –mirando a su gemela-.

Chica 2: "…" –Solo bajaba su mirada algo triste-.

Chica: "¿Podría decirnos dónde queda esa ciudad?" –con una mirada de esperanza-.

Delia: "Claro, solo sigan ese camino, lleva a cabo Celeste y son alrededor de cuatro horas de viaje" –señalando un camino-.

La chica que estaba detrás de la que hablaba miraba el camino.

Chica: "Muchas gracias, disculpe las molestias" –saliendo de ahí y corriendo con su gemela por el camino-.

Delia solo miraba como las dos desaparecían de su vista.

Delia: "Deben ser alguna de sus amigas que conoció en su viaje" –a la vez que entraba en su casa-.

Pasadas unas horas y devuelta con nuestro grupo, ya habían terminado de almorzar y estaban en estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo, Ash y May continuaban con los Pichus en sus brazos aunque estos seguían durmiendo.

Ash: "Bien llegó la hora, deben asegurar su llegada" –mirando a las chicas que participarían-.

May: "Vamos de inmediato" –corriendo al frente-.

Hikari: "Yo también voy" –corriendo tras ella-.

Misty: "Si que están emocionadas" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Ash: "Era de esperarse" –con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

Max: "Este estadio es grande, me pregunto cuántos participarán" –mirando los alrededores-.

Los tres se acercaban donde las chicas confirmaban su participación en el torneo.

Recepcionista: "Buenas tardes, sus nombres por favor" –al ver a las chicas frente a ella-.

May y Hikari: "May/ Hikari" –decían al unísono-.

Recepcionista: "Ya están oficialmente en el torneo, buena suerte, tienen el número 74 y 42" –sonriendo- "Comenzamos en 30 minutos"-.

May y Hikari: "Gracias" –decían juntas y volteaban para encontrarse con el resto y alguien más-.

Ash: "Y bien, ahora solo a esperar" –sonriendo-.

May: "No aguanto las ganas de empezar, aunque me tocó el número 74" –bajando su mirada-.

Max: "No está tan mal".

Misty: "¿Y tu Hikari?".

Hikari: "El 42" –un poco contenta-.

Ash: "Almenos podrán ver sus respectivas actuaciones" –mirando a las dos-.

May: "Pero me pregunto, ¿cuántos coordinadores serán?" –con una mano en el mentón y la otra sosteniendo un Pichu-.

¿?: "Alrededor de 128 participantes, pero solo 32 pasarán a la fase de batalla" –decía un chico peliverde a la vez que se acercaba al grupo- "Deberías informarte mejor, May" –con su característico sarcasmo-.

May: "Eres tu Drew, y no me importa cuántos sean esta vez ganaré esa copa y nadie me detendrá" –con su determinación de siempre-.

Hikari: "No cantes victoria, yo no te lo dejaré fácil" –con una mirada de igual determinación-.

Drew: "¿Y quién es tu amiga y esa chica?" –señalando a Hikari y Misty-.

Hikari: "Soy Hikari, del pueblo Twinleaf en la región de Sinnoh y campeona de esa región" –con llamas en sus ojos-.

Misty: "Y yo soy la líder del gimnasio de esta ciudad, Misty" –presentándose-.

Drew: "Más animadores, ¿verdad?" –sonriendo por eso-.

Ash: "Ya verás lo que ha mejorado" –con una sonrisa que mostraba algo planeado-.

Drew: "¿Y por qué un Pichu, no me digas que pelearás con él?" –señalando su Pichu en brazos- "¿Tu también tienes uno? ¿Son hijos de Pikachu o algo así?" –señalando al de Ash y luego a Pikachu-.

May: "Estooo… algo así" –un poco nerviosa y cambiando a su mirada otra vez, mientras un aviso se escuchaba por los parlantes del lugar-.

Voz: "Atención, se solicitan a los participantes ingresar en la sala de espera ya que dará comienzo el torneo, se agradece la puntualidad".

Drew: "Ya es hora, asegúrate de llegar a las finales, tenemos algo pendiente" –arreglando su cabello y marchándose de ese lugar-.

May: "Bien ya debemos irnos, ten Ash cuida a Ark también" –entregándole el Pichu que despertaba en ese mismo instante-.

Ark-Pichu: "¿Pichu pi?" (¿Dónde estoy?) –mirando a May y luego a Ash-.

May: "Al fin despertaste, espero que me veas también" –dirigiéndose a la sala-.

Hikari: "Recuerden animarnos" –corriendo junto con May-.

Ash: "Dennos una buena presentación" –agitando su mano-.

Misty: "Mucha suerte" –saludando-.

Max: "Y piensa con cautela" –viendo como desaparecían por una puerta-.

Ash: "Vamos debemos encontrar los mejores asientos" –corriendo hacia los asientos en el estadio-.

Misty y Max: "Espéranos Ash" –corriendo detrás del chico-.

Los tres cruzaban una especie de túnel donde no había mucha gente, Ark aprovechaba para volver a su forma humana y Pichu despertaba subiendo a la cabeza de Ark.

Ash: "Que bueno verte bien" –corriendo a su paso-.

Ark: "Me siento como nuevo, ¿pero por qué corremos?" –un poco confundido-.

Ash: "Quiero ver a May desde un buen lugar" –algo sonrojado-.

Ark: "Ya veo, pero hay que animar a Hikari también" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Claro, pero démonos prisa" –saliendo por una sección que estaba cerca del escenario y con una vista perfecta (primera sección inferior)-.

Misty: "Ahí hay buenos lugares" –señalando cuatro asientos vacíos-.

Max: "¿Pues qué esperamos?" –apurando el paso-.

Se sentaron de esta forma; Misty, Ash, Ark y Max, solo quedaba poco tiempo más de espera y podrían ver lo que sería un gran reto para sus dos compañeras, la emoción los invadía a la vez que todo el estadio reclamaba la aparición de la presentadora, en el interior el nerviosismo se notaba en los participantes pero la emoción de empezar era la que invadía a May y Hikari, tanto por ver el estilo de la otra, como de tener la posibilidad de avanzar a la fase de batalla para enfrentarse entre sí.

Continuará…


	20. Reemplazo de amistad Ark entra al torneo

**Capítulo 19: Reemplazo de amistad, Ark entra al torneo**

Era mediodía y el concurso empezaría en breves instantes, los coordinadores estaban en la sala de espera preparándose, mientras el resto estaba en algún lugar del estadio, cada grupo conversaba de lo suyo.

May: "Decidido, empezaré con Beautifly" –en voz baja y planeando sus estrategias-.

Hikari: "¿Cómo me veo?" –parándose frente a la castaña con un vestido rosado, con un adorno blanco a la altura de sus hombros y un moño de un rosa un poco rojizo a la cintura, además de tener su cabello tomado con una cinta rosa pequeña-.

May: "¿Por qué el vestido?" –con un dedo en la mejilla-.

Hikari: "Lo uso en mis presentaciones" –modelando aquel vestuario- "¿No es lindo?" –sonriendo-.

May: "Si se ve bien" –riendo acompañada de la peliazul-.

Mientras que fuera de la sala Ash y Ark hablaban sobre aquel entrenamiento en la noche.

Ark: "Y el enseñarles los ataques fue mi parte" –acariciando a Pikachu que estaba sentado en sus piernas- "Ya tengo experiencia en enseñar ataques, algunos lo he descubierto yo, como tormenta de relámpagos, por lo que una noche generalmente me es suficiente" –sonriendo-.

Misty: "¿Conoces algún ataque del tipo agua que no sepamos?" –con curiosidad-.

Ark: "Mmmm, ¿rugido oceánico?" –con el dedo índice levantado-.

Max: "¿Rugido oceánico?" –con una mano en el mentón- "Nunca lo he oído".

Ash: "¿Y en qué consiste?" –un poco curioso por el nombre-.

Ark: "Es un ataque muy fuerte, el pokemon que lo aprenda debe ser de gran nivel, o incluso tener características legendarias" –con una mirada seria- "Es una ola gigante combinada con una tacleada acuática, causa mucho daño cuanta mayor sea la cantidad de agua en tus alrededores" –a la vez que miraba el escenario-.

Misty: "Me gustaría aprenderlo" –notando lo que miraba Ark- "Ya va a comenzar".

Aparece Lilian en el centro del escenario con su micrófono audífono y su energía de siempre.

Lilian: "¡Bienvenidos al torneo de coordinadores pokemon de la región Kanto, se han reunido los mejores coordinadores de todas las regiones por lo que nos espera una demostración de talento jamás vista!" –alzando sus manos-.

Todo el estadio estallaba en ovaciones.

Lilian: "Y con ustedes nuestros jueces, el presidente del club de coordinadores, el presidente el club de pokemon, una de las ex-líderes del gimnasio Celeste Daisy, y las enfermeras Joy" –señalando a los dos señores, a Daisy y la enfermera Joy con Mini-Joy- "Tenemos alrededor de 150 participantes pero solo 32 lograrán pasar a la segunda fase, y luego a la gran final, esta se disputará mañana a mediodía, por lo que no se la pierdan, y aquí tenemos al primer participante, un fuerte aplauso para Harley" –señalando al coordinador-.

Ash: "Así que el también participará" –un poco desconfiado-.

Max: "Que esperabas, puede ser tramposo pero tiene algo de habilidad"-con brazos cruzados-.

Misty y Ark: "¿Lo conocen?" –decían al mismo tiempo-.

Ash: "Es un rival de May, pero usa tácticas engañosas y trampas" –y con una sonrisa- "Pero May ha podido vencerlo en varias oportunidades".

Ark: "Interesante" –poniendo atención a lo que sería la actuación-.

Fueron pasando así los competidores hasta que llegaba el turno de una de sus amigas.

Misty: "¿El 42 era Hikari no?" –esperando la confirmación-.

Ash: "Correcto, me pregunto cómo será su estilo y sus pokemon" –cruzando sus brazos-

Ark: "Lo que sea, prometimos animarla" –sonriendo-.

Max: "Ya saldrá" –esperando la confirmación-.

Lilian: "Ahora con ustedes y de la región Sinnoh, Hikari del pueblo Twinleaf" –apuntando a Hikari-.

Hikari hacía su aparición con su vestido dejando sorprendidos a varios de nuestros amigos.

Ark: "Que bonito vestido" –sonriendo algo alegre-.

Ash: "Le queda muy bien" –algo apenado-.

Max: "Es hermosa" –algo embobado aun para su edad-.

Misty por su lado miraba a los tres con una gota en la cabeza.

Ark: "¡Vamos Hikari, muestra tu talento!" –gritando al escenario-.

Ash: "¡Demuestra la coordinación de Sinnoh!" –gritando junto al castaño-.

Pikachu y Pichu tomaban unos pompones (esas cosas redondas para animar si no saben xD) y comenzaban a animar a su amiga.

En la sala de espera May miraba por una pantalla lo que sería su actuación bastante emocionada.

Y en el escenario Hikari podía ver y oír ligeramente sus porras, y algo apenada comenzó con su presentación.

Hikari: "¡Sal Piplup, y demuestra tu encanto!" –lanzando su pokebola-.

Piplup: "¡Piii piplup!" –dando un giro en el aire y cayendo correctamente frente a su entrenadora-.

Ash: "¿Quién es ese pokemon?" –apuntando con su pokedex-.

Pokedex de Ash: "Piplup el pokemon pingüino, vive en la región de Sinnoh, es algo orgulloso por lo que no acepta cosas de los humanos en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo si es criado adecuadamente es un pokemon muy confiable".

Misty: "Que tierno, y es de agua" –mirando al pingüino-.

Hikari: "¡Empecemos Piplup! Chorro de agua al piso y patina lanzando su ataque de burbujas" –apuntando al piso y luego al aire-.

Piplup lanzaba su chorro de agua al piso dejándolo en perfecto estado para deslizarse a voluntad, a la vez que usaba su ataque de burbujas llenando el cielo de ellas.

Lilian: "Algo novedoso, una combinación de movimiento y ataque".

Hikari: "¡Ahora usa tu picotazo y reviéntalas!".

Piplup hacía brillar su pico y con gran velocidad las rompía dejando una ligera lluvia de agua suave.

Hikari: "¡Ahora salta, gira y combina chorro de agua y burbujas!".

Piplup al saltar y girar hizo que los dos siguientes ataques crearan un anillo de agua burbujeante y al terminar quedaba en perfecta posición rodeado por el agua haciendo una reverencia junto con Hikari que el público aplaudía muy satisfecho.

Lilian: "¡Excelente presentación!" –ahora mirando a los jueces- "Veamos cual es el puntaje de los jueces".

Un 95 salía en pantalla (cada juez da un número entre 0-20 que al ser sumado entre los cinco da el puntaje total).

Lilian: "Una excelente calificación, ¡Felicidades!" –a la vez que Hikari se retiraba con Piplup-.

Ark: "Eso fue asombroso" –aplaudiendo-.

Ash: "Se ve que sabe de esto" –con una sonrisa normal-.

Misty: "Me encanto su última combinación".

Max: "May no lo tendrá fácil esta vez".

En la sala de espera.

May: "Cielos es muy buena" –con cierta preocupación-.

Drew: "No está nada mal, ojalá me enfrente con ella" –decía desde una pared cercana-.

Continuaban pasando los participantes, entre ellos Drew con una calificación de 100, hasta que finalmente llegaba el turno de quien esperaba el joven de pelos azabaches.

Ash: "¿Ahora viene?" –notando que se retiraba el número 73-.

Misty: "¿Por qué tan impaciente?" –un poco extrañada-.

Ash: "Bueno… es que ella…" –con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas pero no era notado-.

Ark: "Si es ella, veremos su resultado" –salvando de nuevo a su amigo-.

Max: "Me pregunto… naaah mejor la vemos" –esperando la aparición de su hermana-.

Lilian: "Ahora con ustedes, May de ciudad Petalburgo en la región Hoen" –señalando a la castaña-.

May salía al escenario como siempre, algo nerviosa pero se le pasó de inmediato.

Ash: "¡Vamos cari…!" –decía sin pensar que olvidaba algo, pero alcanzo a detenerse- "¡Vamos May te apoyamos, confiamos en ti!" –con una alegría mayor a la normal-.

Ark: "¡Da lo mejor que tienes!" –disimulando aquel percance de Ash-.

Pikachu y Pichu animaban de igual manera a la castaña, pero también por lo que ellos sabían y los otros no.

May que logró escuchar perfectamente se sonrojo al descifrar lo que Ash casi le dice.

May: "No me hagas sonrojar mucho" –con una mano en su mejilla y con claros signos de sonrojo en su rostro- "Bueno, va por ti Ash" –en voz baja- "¡Beautifly al escena… ahhhhh!" –no terminó su frase al ser impulsada hacia un lado por una explosión cerca de ella provocada por un rayo-.

Ash: "¡MAY!" –gritaba asustado por lo ocurrido y poniéndose de pie-.

Max: "¿Qué es esa cosa en el cielo?" –mirando una especie de robot volando cerca-.

Misty: "¡Un robot!" –reconociendo un Pikachu robótico grande con una "R" en el centro-.

Ark: "¡CUIDADO!" –le gritaba al ver como otro rayo caía cerca de ella impulsándola hacia el otro lado-.

May: "Ouch" –intentando levantarse- "¿Qué es esa cosa?" –al ver que el Pikachu aterrizaba frente a ella con intensiones de atacarla con un impactrueno-.

Jessie: "¡Prepárense para los problemas!" –apareciendo en la cabeza del robot-.

James: "Y más vale que nos teman" –apareciendo con ella-.

Jessie: "Una maldad tan grande como el espacio".

James: "Que cumpliremos y no será despacio".

Jessie: "Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor".

James: "Y extender nuestro reino hasta Caleta Caletilla".

Jessie: "¡Jessie!".

James: "¡James!".

Meowth: "Y Meowth".

Jessie: "Donde sea que haya paz en el universo".

James: "El Equipo Rocket".

Meowth: "Estará ahí".

Los tres: "¡Para arruinarlo todo!".

Wobbuffet: "¡Wooobbuffet!".

Chimecho: "Chaaame".

Ash: "¡No, ellos otra vez!".

Ark: "Hay que ayudarla" –mirando a Ash-.

Ash: "No debes decirlo" –saltando de las gradas por los asientos del frente para ir directamente hacia el escenario seguido por Ark-.

Misty y Max solo se quedaron de pie bastante sorprendidos al ver la reacción de ambos.

Lilian: "¿Qué es lo que creen que hacen? Es un evento oficial y tenemos oficiales de la policía en los alrededores" –llamando a los oficiales-.

Jessie: "Pues es lo que tienen por no dejarme participar" –ahora introduciéndose al interior del robot- "Y si se acercan tostaremos a esta mocosa" –cargando su impactrueno en las orejas del robot-.

Los oficiales rodearon al robot pero fueron expulsados por una onda que el robot lanzó al suelo.

Jessie: "Y ahora te toca a ti" –apuntando el rayo a May- "Sentirás lo que sentimos, ¡fuera rayo!".

James y Meowth: "A la orden" –lanzando el rayo-.

May no podía pararse, las explosiones anteriores le lastimaron su pierna y su brazo derecho, solo observaba como el ataque se acercaba poco a poco, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero solo escuchó un grito que no era de ella.

Ash: "¡Agghhhhhhhh!" –cayendo al suelo por la descarga-.

May: "¡Ash no!" –mirando como el recibía de lleno aquel ataque-.

Ark: "Pichu, Pikachu, cola de hierro a las orejas" –cubriendo a Ash y May que estaban algo lastimados-.

Ambos pokemon hacían brillar sus colas y cortaban las orejas del robot

May: "Ash, ¡Ash, responde!" –agitando al chico-.

Ash: "Tranquila, no es para tanto" –reincorporándose con dificultad- "¿Tú estás bien?" –arrodillándose para ayudar a la castaña-.

May: "¡Tonto! Casi te hacen daño…" –abrazando al chico con lágrimas a punto de salir al notar cual pudo ser otro resultado-.

Ash:"Es lo de menos, debo protegerte" –limpiando sus ojos- "Además soy resistente a las descargas, jejeje" –aliviando a la castaña-.

Ark: "Perdona la tardanza, pero nos atoramos en las bajadas" –sonriendo a los dos en su espalda- "Pichu, Pikachu, usen trueno en los agujeros de las orejas" –apuntando las orejas cortadas-.

Jessie, James y Meowth: "No esta vez" –decían los tres lanzando los brazos a modo de cohetes-.

Ark apuntaba su APD a los brazos pero un chorro de agua los sacaba de curso.

Misty: "Aquí llega la ayuda" –parándose junto a Ark-.

Ark: "¡Ahora chicos, trueno!".

Jessie: "No otra vez…" –con una mirada de derrota-.

James: "Y ahora salimos volando…" –con la misma mirada-.

Meowth: "Ni siquiera pagamos la segunda deuda" –acompañando la mirada-.

Wobbuffet: "¡Wooobbuffet!".

¡Boooom! Y salían despedidos por el aire.

Jessie, James y Meowth: "Nos mandaron a volar otra vez…" –y se ve el resplandor en el cielo-.

Lilian volvía con ellos para continuar el evento.

Lilian: "¿Están todos bien?" –acercándose al grupo-.

Ark: "Todo en orden".

Misty: "Sin problemas".

Ash: "Algo golpeado pero es lo de menos" –sonriendo-.

May: "Yo también estoy… ¡ouch!" –al sentir que su pierna le dolía por intentar pararse-.

Ash: "May estás lastimada" –agachándose-.

Lilian: "En esas condiciones lo mejor es que no concurses" –con tono triste-.

May: "Pero yo…" –con mucha tristeza por esa noticia-.

Hikari y Drew: "¿Qué sucede?/¿Están bien?" –decían los dos al llegar al lugar-.

Ash: "Nosotros no tenemos nada, pero May…" –bajando la mirada-.

May: "No es justo, ni siquiera había comenzado" –derramando algunas lágrimas-.

Todos bajaban la mirada a la vez que Lilian comenzaba a hablar a todo el estadio.

Lilian: "¡Damas y caballeros, disculpen las molestias, pero debido a que la participante May resultó lastimada no podrá concursar!" –con tono triste-.

El estadio entero dio un vozarrón de tristeza y sorpresa.

May: "Es una lástima y yo que me había preparado tanto" –llorando más fuerte y abrazando a Ash-.

Ash: "Calma, desahógate, deja que salga esa tristeza" –con tono comprensivo-.

Ark: "Disculpe, pero tengo una idea que quizás podría interesarle" –acercándose a Lilian-.

Lilian: "Te escucho" –aun con tristeza-.

Ark: "¿Qué tal si yo reemplazo a May? No creo que tengan problemas con eso, y si llegara a la final en el día de mañana ella peleará esa batalla" –con tono normal y mirada seria-.

El grupo entero quedaba sorprendido por aquella idea, incluso algunos espectadores que alcanzaron a oír eso se sorprendieron bastante.

Ash y May: "¿Enserio harías eso?" –decían al mismo tiempo-.

Ark: "Claro, ¿pero qué dice señorita Lilian?" –mirando de nuevo a la presentadora-.

Lilian: "Buena idea, pero debo preguntarle a los jueces, ellos tienen la última palabra" –corriendo hacia los jueces y hablando con ellos-.

May: "¿Por qué lo haces Ark?" –aun con sorpresa-.

Misty: "Tengo entendido que sabes de coordinación, pero a este nivel…" –un poco preocupada-.

Ash: "Además tu salud no está perfecta" –recordando lo de su memoria-.

Ark: "Lo sé, pero no es justo que alguien te quite lo que preparas con tanto esfuerzo, y más si son unos rufianes, además eres mi amiga" –con un tono aliviador en los demás-.

Hikari: "Eso es muy dulce" –con una sonrisa-.

Drew: "¿Y quién eres tú?" –con su mirada de siempre-.

Ark: "Un entrenador y coordinador que no recuerda mucho de sí mismo" –con tono nostálgico- "Puedes llamarme Ark" –mirando al peliverde-.

En ese momento llegaba Lilian con la respuesta.

Lilian: "Por su ayuda a librarse de esos maleantes y permitir que no arruinaran por completo el evento los jueces accedieron, solo debo tener la confirmación de May".

Ark: "¿Qué dices May?" –sonriendo-.

May: -levantándose con la ayuda de Ash- "Claro, sería un honor, te lo encargo mucho" –extendiendo una mano-.

Ark: "Gracias, te dejaré en las finales, lo prometo" -estrechando su mano- "Ya está decidido" –mirando a Lilian-.

Lilian: "¡Damas y caballeros, como premio por evitar que el evento se arruinara los jueces han permitido que la participante May pueda tener un representante!".

El estadio entero aplaudía y gritaban emocionados por esa noticia.

Lilian: "Dime tu nombre, región y pueblo de dónde vienes" –mirando al castaño-.

Ark: "Solo diga que me llamo Ark, el resto no lo recuerdo" –con una mano detrás de la cabeza-.

Lilian: "Como quieras, te daré cinco minutos para que te alistes mientras arreglamos todo" –guiñándole un ojo- "¡Les pediremos cinco minutos para que se prepare dicha persona, mientras arreglamos los desperfectos del escenario!".

Ark: "Bien debo cambiarme, pero primero" –acercándose a May- "¿Me prestas a Beautifly?" –con una sonrisa normal-.

May: "¿Para qué? No creo que lo necesites, tus pokemon son muy poderosos" –apoyada en Ash-.

Ark: "Es para que vean almenos uno de tus pokemon, será para una batalla especial" –sonriendo-.

May: "Claro, aquí la tienes, cuídala" –entregando la pokebola-.

Ark: "Descuida, ahora iré a prepararme, espero veas lo que hago" –corriendo a la parte de atrás donde salían los participantes, mientras su Pichu corría tras el-.

Ash: "Lo hará bien May" –sonriendo- "Ahora sube" –agachándose para cargarla en su espalda-.

May: "Pero Ash, yo…" –algo sonrojada-.

Ash: "Lo sé, quieres verlo, pero al menos no dejaré que camines así que te cargaré" –mirando de reojo a la castaña con cierto sonrojo-.

May: "Gracias" –a la vez que subía a su espalda y comenzaban a caminar a las gradas otra vez-.

Misty, Hikari y Drew miraban algo atónitos esa escena, pero la sorpresa era mayor al saber que Ark remplazaría a May y cada quien volvía a su lugar, Misty con Ash y May, y Hikari y Drew a la sala de coordinadores.

Por su parte Ark entraba en un camerino y se cambiaba la ropa a una muy especial que él tenía.

Ark: "Quien lo diría, concursar me traerá esa emoción de siempre" –cambiando toda su ropa-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi, ¿pichu pichu?" (Ni que lo digas, ¿pero por qué esa decisión?) –un poco confundido-.

Ark: "No vez todo lo que se esforzó, sus pokemon hicieron lo mismo, no sería justo" –poniendo sus guantes amarillo con negro-.

Pichu: "¿Pichu pi?" (¿Y usarás ESA ropa?) –mirando cómo se ponía la ropa que lo hacía ver como un Pichu-.

Ark: "Claro, es un torneo de coordinadores, y sabes que cuando participo uso esta ropa" –poniéndose un gorro que era como una cabeza de Pichu con dos orejas levantadas-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi… ¿pichu?" (Usarás la cola… ¿verdad?) –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Ark: "Claro eso cierra el juego, jejeje" –riendo con su pokemon- "Listo amigo, ¿preparado para sorprenderlos?" –mirando a su pokemon-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi" (Mostrémosles como se hace) –entrando a su pokebola ya que sabía cómo eran las reglas en los concursos-.

Con nuestro grupo May tomaba el lugar de Ark a la vez que esperaban impacientes que este saliera, todos tenían curiosidad por qué haría el castaño.

May: "Ya falta poco…" –un poco nerviosa-.

Ash: "Calma él lo hará bien, debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por qué hará".

Max: "Me pregunto que pokemon usará" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Misty: "Tal vez Glaceon o Gardevoir" –mirando como terminaban de reparar el escenario-.

May: "Voto por Pichu" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Yo también, eso no me sorprendería" –sonriendo a la vez que Lilian presentaba nuevamente al reemplazo de May-.

Lilian: "¡Muy bien ya estamos listos, ahora representando a May debido a los acontecimientos recientes, con el número 74, démosle la bienvenida a Ark!" –señalando la parte por donde aparecían los participantes-.

Mini-Joy se emocionó mucho al escuchar ese nombre y su hermana solo sonrió. Sin embargo Ark no aparecía por donde debería salir, una nube cubría esa parte y entonces un rayo caía al lugar con un destello fuerte dejando a una persona arrodillada en una pierna mirando el suelo, el destello cedió y entonces mostraba a un chico vestido de Pichu que se reincorporaba al público.

Lilian: "¡Que entrada electrificante!" –siendo acompañada por los gritos del público al degustar esa entrada-.

Drew: "Ja, efectos especiales" –cruzando sus brazos y mirando por la pantalla-.

Hikari: "Así que viste como algunos en Sinnoh… interesante" –sonriendo en la sala-.

May: "Eso fue increíble" –con ambas manos juntas-.

Ash: "Si que sabe como sorprender" –igual de emocionado-.

Misty: "Esto será genial, pero espero no le pase nada".

Max: "Ahora empieza".

Ark miraba al grupo y les hacía una seña de saludo, luego al sentir que era observado por alguien en el jurado volteó y vio como Mini-Joy lo saludaba algo tímida, el sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

La pantalla mostraba una imagen compartida en diagonal de May y Ark y entonces comenzaba con algo muy familiar para algunos en nuestro grupo.

Ark: "¡Pichu al escenario!" –dando un giro y lanzando la pokebola-.

Ash y May fueron los más sorprendidos por esa frase, al salir Pichu daba tres giros en el aire y caía de pie frente a todos.

Ark: "¡Pichu crea aureolas eléctricas con rayo y usa cola de hierro para maniobrarlas!"

Pichu asentía y creaba tres especies de anillos eléctricos que los lanzaba con su cola brillante al cielo haciendo malabares con ellos.

Lilian: "¡Una combinación de control y lindura!" –sorprendida por el desempeño del chico-.

Ark: "¡Ahora doble equipo y haz que tres de ellos salten entre las aureolas!".

Tres Pichus en forma ilusoria saltaban entre ellas y corrían alrededor, el público aplaudía como si fuera una función de circo.

May: "Que bien lo hace" –juntando sus manos-.

Ash: "Y aun no termina" –decía por instinto al pensar en otra cosa que tenía preparada-.

Ark: "¡Lánzalas lo más arriba posible y usa tormenta de relámpagos!".

Pichu juntaba las tres aureolas y las arrojaba a la vez, comenzaba a brillar lanzando un rayo al cielo y las nubes negras aparecían otra vez, al momento en que las aureolas caían el Pichu gruño y cuatro rayos lo rodearon creando aquel tornado eléctrico.

Ark: "¡Hora de terminar, combina sustituto e hidrocola!" –apuntando al tornado-.

Pichu hizo salir a su sustituto y ambos rodeaban sus colas por agua, y saltando deshacían el tornado creando una lluvia de pequeñas partículas eléctricas y acuáticas a la vez que caían juntos de pie y Ark tras ellos. El estadio entero gritaba emocionado por esa última combinación, y nuestro grupo solo miraba atónitos aquella actuación sin decir palabra alguna.

Lilian: "¡Magnífico! Veamos que dicen los jueces" –mirando la pantalla de su calificación-.

Ark sonrió, May esbozaba una sonrisa lentamente, Ash quedaba con la boca abierta al igual que Max y Misty miraba sorprendida la calificación.

Lilian: "¡Calificación perfecta!" –señalando un 100 que aparecía tras el-.

Ark: "Perfecto, agradezcan chicos" –haciendo una reverencia junto a los dos Pichus que luego eran uno solo- "Ahora los combates" –levantando su mano donde el grupo lo observaba y se dirigía a la sala de coordinadores-.

Ash: "Eso estuvo perfecto" –con una mirada de satisfacción- "Bien May, ahora vamos para que te curen" –parándose de su asiento-.

May: "De acuerdo" –parándose con ayuda del chico-.

Misty: "¿No verán como lucha Ark?" –un poco preocupada-.

Max: "Debemos apoyarlo" –con una mirada extraña-.

Ash: "El no tendrá problemas, viste su actuación, y lo importante ahora es que May se recupere" –sonriendo- "Es lo que el también querría" –cargando a May en su espalda-.

May: "No nos tardaremos mucho" –cruzando sus brazos en el cuello de Ash a la vez que se alejaban-.

Misty: "Ash…" –le decía con tono triste-.

Ash: "¿Si?" –volteando para mirar a la chica-.

Misty: "… Olvídalo no es nada" –bajando su vista un poco triste al ver la imagen de ellos dos-.

Ash: "Bueno vámonos May" –con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- "Pikachu tu quédate aquí, ¿bien?.

Pikachu: "Pika pikaaaaa" (Entieeeeendo jejeje) –con una mirada pícara a la vez que ellos se retiraban-.

May: "Ve con cuidado, tenemos tiempo" –sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en un hombro del chico a la vez que apretaba mas sus brazos-.

Ash: "Pero… May…" –decía en tono bajo y más sonrojado al estar con ella así-.

May: "No me arruines el momento" –le decía en tono suave-.

Ash se calmó y un poco más relajado continuaban su camino a la enfermería.

Misty, Max y Pikachu seguían observando las presentaciones, mientras que Ark y Hikari estaban en la sala conversando por lo último del chico.

Hikari: "Eso fue asombroso, ¿dónde aprendiste a usar esas combinaciones?".

Ark: "Una maestra me enseño" –sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento-.

Hikari: "¿Puedo saber quién es?" –con curiosidad-.

Ark: "Si te dijera no me creerías" –con una sonrisa- "Ya vuelvo" –saliendo de la sala-.

Hikari: "No es justo" –con tono inconforme-.

Eso dejaba el ambiente más calmado, el castaño salía a un patio con un árbol en el centro y sin preocupaciones se dirigía a él, pero alguien lo seguía con algunas dudas, aunque nada de eso preocupada al castaño que tenía algo por cumplir y daría lo mejor de él mismo para lograrlo, después de todo la amistad lo vale y una sensación familiar lo animaba a seguir.

Continuará…


	21. Semifinales con sorpresas

En el capítulo anterior Ash y compañía estaban en el estadio esperando los respectivos turnos de Hikari y May para concursar y ver si avanzaban a la ronda de combates, luego de una gran actuación por parte de Hikari el grupo debió esperar algo para que May tuviera la oportunidad, sin embargo el equipo Rocket apareció con uno de sus robot que lamentablemente lastimaron a May y la obligaron a retirarse del concurso, al menos eso pensaron cuando Ark decidió tomar su lugar, lo que los jueces aceptaron y tras su impecable presentación solo quedaban ver los resultados finales.

 **Capítulo 20: Semifinales con sorpresas**

Unas horas después del mediodía un chico castaño salía de la sala de coordinadores con su Pichu en la cabeza nuevamente, su rumbo no era fijo, solo caminaba por donde creía conocer o esperaba llegar a un buen destino, encontró un jardín con un árbol en el centro que le pareció buen lugar. Pero era seguido por alguien con muchas dudas, o solo curiosidad.

Ark: "Eso estuvo genial, ¿no amigo?" –acariciando a su Pichu a la vez que se paraba en la sombra del árbol alejado del tronco-.

Pichu: "Pichu pichu" (Claro que si) –sonriendo desde la cabeza-.

Ark: "Me alegra el recordar esto también, se lo debo a mi madre creo, al parecer soy un buen coordinador" –con una sonrisa-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi, pichu" (Ya no exageres, aun queda concurso) –regañando a su amo-.

Ark: "Lo sé" –ahora volteando al tronco al sentir a alguien detrás del- "¿Qué deseas?" –mirando el tronco-.

Drew: "Enserio me sorprendes" –saliendo del tronco para acercarse al castaño, mirando al frente- "Ese estilo solo lo he visto en una persona" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Te dije mi nombre, pero no alcancé a preguntarte el tuyo" –mirando al frente-.

Drew: "Soy Drew" –acomodando su cabello- "Y quiero preguntarte algunas cosas".

Ambos seguían con la mirada al frente, el castaño con las manos sueltas a sus lados y el peliverde con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ark: "Adelante, después de todo me parece que te conozco" –mirando por un instante al chico y luego mirando al frente otra vez- "Pero no esperes que te diga todo, hay cosas que no recuerdo con exactitud".

Drew: "¿Eres hermano de May?" –fue una pregunta seria, para ser la primera tenía bastante importancia-.

Ark esbozó una sonrisa y una ligera risa salió para calmarse muy pronto y responder.

Ark: "Por fin alguien me dice de otra persona que no sea Ash" –ya más serio- "No, yo no tengo hermanos o hermanas" –con cierta tristeza- "Tampoco son mis primos, si te refieres a familiares cercanos o lejanos" –sacando esa duda de inmediato-.

Drew: "Ya veo, ¿Desde cuándo estas con el grupo?".

Ark: "Casi una semana solamente".

Drew: "¿Y de dónde vienes tu?" –esa pregunta mezclaba curiosidad y extrañeza-.

Ark: "Yo… no lo recuerdo" –bajando su vista un momento- "¿Por qué el interrogatorio?" –mirando al peliverde-.

Drew: "Tú tienes el estilo de May, solo que mejorado, incluso perfeccionado, eso me llama mucho la atención sin contar tus rasgos similares a los de ella" –con tono normal-.

Ark: "Quizás te parezca incómodo, ¿pero ella te gusta?, noto mucha atención hacia ella de tu parte" –con una sonrisa-.

Drew: "Me reservo esa respuesta" –cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos al instante-.

Ark: "Como quieras, pero yo soy nuevo para ellos, no recuerdo como llegué aquí tampoco, tengo problemas en mi memoria y antes en mi habla, sé que tengo habilidades como entrenador y coordinador pero no sabría decirte el por qué de eso" –volteando al árbol para apoyarse en el tronco-.

Drew: "Como sea, ahora reemplazas a May, tengo algo pendiente con ella por lo que procura llegar a las finales ya que yo lo haré" –con tono totalmente seguro-.

Ark: "No cuentes con eso, algo me dice que deberás pelear contra mi" –levantando la mirada- "Y debo comprobar algo en ti que me es familiar" –mirando seriamente-.

Drew: "Si es lo que crees por mí no hay problema, pero ya sabes, no pierdas" –a la vez que se retiraba con un sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción-.

Ark: "Salúdame a May" –adivinando donde iba el chico ahora-.

Drew: "Como digas" –levantando una mano en señal de tener el mensaje-.

Ark levantaba la vista al cielo mientras una brisa lo acompañaba en aquel lugar.

Durante ese tiempo Ash y May estaban en la enfermería, una enfermera Joy atendía a la joven coordinadora por sus lesiones, ya que Ash no tuvo alguna herida física que necesitara atención.

E. Joy: "Con eso estarás mejor, fue una gran idea traerla rápido pero hubiera sido mejor traerla de inmediato" –regañando al joven al terminar de vendar un brazo y pierna de la castaña-.

Ash: "Pero yo…" –bajando su vista-.

E. Joy: "No hay pero que valga jovencito, no debes poner en riesgo su salud" –picando con el dedo índice a la vez que lo hacía bajar hasta quedar casi al piso-.

May: "Ehh, fue mi culpa, yo quise quedarme" –algo apenada-.

E. Joy: "¡¿Qué?!" –bastante avergonzada por lo que había dicho antes- "Oh, disculpa no sabía eso" –bajando la mirada-.

Ash: "Descuide, aunque me alegra saber que no te pasó nada grave" –tomando la mano de la castaña-.

May: "Gracias, siento el no haber reaccionado antes" –un poco triste-.

E. Joy: "Ese chico que participó en tu lugar también merece crédito, fue bastante hábil en deshacerse de ese robot" –ordenando una cama para May- "Será mejor que descanses un poco, puedes ver los combates en ese televisor" –señalando uno cerca de la cama-.

May: "Pero yo puedo…" –sintiendo como alguien la tomaba en brazos-.

Ash: "Ya la oíste, debes descansar" –sonriendo y caminando a la cama-.

May: "Ash…" –decía muy sonrojada y con voz casi apagada-.

Ash: "¿Pasa algo malo?" –preguntaba inocentemente al momento en que la dejaba sobre aquel lugar-.

May: "No… olvídalo" –sonriendo-.

E. Joy: "Que ingenuo…" –decía en voz baja-.

May: "Ash necesito un favor" –mirando al peliazabache neutralmente-.

Ash: "Dime…".

May: "¿Puedes ir por Ark? Hay algo que debo preguntarle" –un poco extrañada-.

Ash: "Es por su presentación no" –con mirada igual-.

May: "Si, ¿también lo notaste cierto?" –con curiosidad-.

Ash: "¿Notarlo? Fue casi tu estilo, eso me sorprendió mucho" –con una mano en su mentón- "Bueno iré por él, tu espera aquí ya vuelvo" –besándole la mejilla para salir corriendo algo sonrojado-.

May se sorprendió por eso y la enfermera Joy solo reía por la reacción de ambos.

En el camino Ash se encuentra con cierta persona que caminaba en su dirección contraria con algo de sorpresa.

Ash: -"Que no es…" hablaba en su mente- "Hola Drew, necesito tu ayuda".

Drew: "¿Qué quieres?" –decía de mala gana- "Voy a algo importante" –acomodando su cabello-.

Ash: "¿Sabes dónde está Ark? May quiere verlo" –esperando que el supiera-.

Drew: "Sigue ese pasillo y dobla, verás un jardín, está en ese lugar" –señalando aquel lugar-.

Ash: "Gracias" –corriendo por ese lugar-.

Drew: "Será mejor que me apresure" –corriendo a la enfermería-.

Devuelta con Ark.

Ark: "¿Crees que recupere mi memoria pronto? Tengo muchos cabos sueltos" –mirando al cielo con su Pichu en la cabeza-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi, pichu pichu" (No lo sé, pero de que lo harás estoy seguro) –con tristeza al notar que no sabía ciertas cosas y el pokemon no quería decirle-.

Ark: "Me pregunto… ¿dónde estará ella? Lo que más recuerdo es que la buscaba" –con algo de tristeza- "Pero este lugar no es como el nuestro" –ahora observando el jardín a la vez que Ash aparecía en el-.

Ash: "Oye Ark" –levantando una mano y corriendo hacia el castaño-.

Ark: "¿Que sucede? Aun no terminan las presentaciones" –con extrañeza en sus palabras-.

Ash: "Eso no, May me pidió que fueras a verla" –con algo de sonrojo-.

Ark: "Mira tú…" –decía con tono y mirada pícara-.

Ash: "¡Oye no molestes!" –más sonrojado-.

Ark: "Solo bromeo" –dando un último vistazo al lugar- "Bien, vamos a ver que quiere" –comenzando a caminar pero noto que Ash estaba parado con ciertas dudas- "¿Estás bien Ash?".

Ash: "Es que anoche… bueno cuando estaba con May escuche una voz parecida a la tuya en un momento muy oportuno" –chocando sus dedos índices- "Quería saber si por casualidad… fuiste tú" –levantando la vista-.

Ark: "Si, fui yo, se ve que tienes problemas en besar a May… tigre" –lo último con tono burlesco dejando sorprendido al peliazabache- "No te culpo, yo era casi igual" –comenzando a caminar-.

Ash: "Oh espera…" –corriendo y alcanzando al chico- "¿Puedes darme algún consejo? No sé mucho de estas cosas" –bajando la vista-.

Ark: "Ouch, es algo difícil, pero veré en que puedo ayudarte" –sonriendo- "Por ahora veremos a May y me concentraré en el torneo" –volviendo a su tono normal-.

Ash: "Si, buena suerte".

Ark: "Gracias" –chocando su puño con el del chico a su lado-.

En ese mismo tiempo Drew visitaba una habitación en la enfermería.

Drew: -"Debe ser aquí" pensando y tocando la puerta-

E. Joy: "¿Si, qué deseas?".

Drew: "¿May Balance esta aquí?"

E. Joy: "Si, ¿deseas pasar a verla?" –ofreciendo el pasar a la habitación-.

Drew: "Solo entréguele esto por favor" –dando una rosa con una tarjeta- "Sin remitente, usted entiende a que me refiero".

E. Joy: "¿Otro pretendiente? Bueno yo le entrego esto" –recibiendo las cosas-.

Drew: "¿Alguien más vino?" –un poco curioso-.

E. Joy: "Un chico llamado Ash, parecía ser su novio, aunque no estoy segura".

Drew: "Ya veo… gracias, debo irme" –retirándose por otro lado "Así que Ash también está tras ella, debo darme prisa" sonriendo y acomodando su cabello-.

En la habitación donde May esperaba a la vez que miraba las presentaciones.

May: "Cielos, espero que Ark no tenga problemas" –algo inquieta por el calibre de los contendientes-.

E. Joy: "May, un chico te envía esto" –entregando la rosa y la tarjeta- "No dijo su nombre".

May: "¿Una rosa? ¿Y una tarjeta? A ver…" –leyendo para sus adentros-.

Tarjeta: 'Recupérate pronto, el torneo no es lo mismo sin tu presencia, suerte. D'.

May: "Y una rosa, debe ser Drew" –un poco triste- "Lo lamento" –guardando ambas cosas en su mochila-cinturón-.

En ese momento Ash y Ark entran en la habitación pero May estaba un poco sorprendida al notar que entraron de improvisto.

Ash y Ark: "¡Ya llegamos!" –decían juntos cerca de la pensativa castaña-.

May: "Ahhhhh, no me asusten así" –un poco molesta-.

Ash. "Oh vamos, no es para tanto" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "¿Y cómo estás May? No luces muy grave" –viendo los vendajes-.

May: "Descuida no fue tan malo gracias a ustedes".

Ash: "Es lo menos que podíamos hacer".

Ark: "Bien dicho" –dejando caer una mano en el hombro de su amigo- "Y bien, ¿para qué me necesitas?" –esperando algún consejo o algo así-.

May: "Pues solo quería agradecerte por cubrirme, y felicitarte por tu actuación" –algo apenada-.

Ash: "Si, en verdad estuviste genial" –emocionado por el desempeño-.

Ark: "No es para tanto" –poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

May: "Ah y dime, ¿cómo aprendiste esa frase?" –bastante curiosa-.

Ash: "O tu estilo de coordinación" –sentándose en la cama cerca de May-.

Ark: "Déjenme ver si recuerdo…. emmmmmm" –con un dedo en su mejilla mirando el techo- "Tuve una maestra que me enseño mucho de coordinación, era grandiosa, aunque no excelente como entrenadora" –dejando un aire de nostalgia- "Pero ella me dijo que ya tenía algo de talento, y creo que se remonta a mi niñez como esa frase" –apoyándose en la pared-.

May: "Antes de…".

Ash: "¿Tu padre o madre verdad?" –entendiendo el mensaje-.

Ark sonrió con una sincera felicidad a la vez que entraban Misty, Max, Hikari y Pikachu a la habitación.

Max: "Hola hermanita" –acercándose a su hermana-.

May: "Hola Max, ¿y no se quedaron viendo los concursos?".

Misty: "Para que mejor verlos a ustedes" –con cierta tristeza y burla-.

Pikachu: "Pika pi" (Yo me aburrí) –saltando al hombro de su entrenador-.

Hikari: "Queda tiempo así que vine por este tiempo".

Ash: "En buen momento" –algo molesto por interrumpir el relato de Ark-.

Ark: "No te preocupes aun les diré" –levantando la vista-.

Misty: "¿De qué hablaban?" –esperando algo relacionado con pokemon-.

Ash: "Ark nos iba a decir sobre su estilo y coordinación".

Hikari: "Eso quiero oírlo, estuviste sensacional en tu presentación" –juntando ambas manos-.

Ark: "Bueno siéntense, así están más calmados" –esperando que se acomodaran-.

Max: "Cuando gustes" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Ark: "Bien, tuve una maestra que me enseñó sobre la coordinación pokemon, según ella creo que fue mi padre quien se lo pidió, al notar que tenía ese talento desde nacimiento al parecer, desde entonces me interesó la coordinación pokemon" –acercándose a la ventana- "Pero ella me dijo que ese talento lo tenía de antes, y eso se remonta cuando estaba con mis padres" –sonriendo con nostalgia-.

La sala estaba en silencio, solo escuchaban la voz del castaño que hacía eco en las mentes de los presentes, el ambiente se notaba triste pero algo no lo hacía notar, pues alguna sensación distinta que alguien emanaba los calmaba.

Ark: "No recuerdo mucho pero creo que mi madre era coordinadora, y mi padre entrenador, ¿o era al revés? Quien sabe" –suspirando con las manos levantadas en señal de no saber eso- "Por lo que lo llevo en la sangre" –apretando un puño levantado-.

Ash: "¿Y él era un gran entrenador?" –preguntando de improvisto-.

Ark: "No lo sé, tal vez era mi mamá, jejeje" –con la mano detrás de su cabeza- "No lo recuerdo muy bien y eso me entristece un poco" –bajando la vista- "Pero vamos no se desanimen, algún día les contaré todo si llego a recuperar mi memoria" –sonriendo como de costumbre-.

Misty: "Sabemos que te recuperarás".

May: "Y no olvides que cuentas con nosotros".

Hikari: "En todo momento…".

Ash y Max: "…o problema" -cerrando la frase grupal-.

Pikachu: "¡Pika!" (¡Ya lo sabes!) –levantando su puño-.

Ark: "Gracias a todos, su apoyo me alivia bastante" –a punto de que unas lágrimas cuando un anuncio en el televisor les llamó la atención-.

Lilian: "Y con eso terminamos las presentaciones, ahora veremos quienes avanzan a la segunda ronda" –mostrando la pantalla-.

Todos quedaban mirando el televisor esperando los resultados, Hikari y May/Ark aparecieron en los siete primeros causando un gran alivio entre los presentes.

Lilian: "Y ahora el bloque de participación para las semifinales" –mostrando como los 32 participantes eran asignados a un bloque en específico-.

Ark quedó en el bloque A y Hikari en el bloque C.

Hikari: "Con que el C" –con un dedo en la mejilla-.

Ash: "Que bueno podrán enfrentarse en las finales" –aliviado por eso-.

Ark: "Almenos en la semifinal, ya que la final es tuya" –mirando a May con su puño en alto-.

May: "Te lo encargo" –levantando su puño para chocarlo con el de Ark-.

Ark: "Seguro" –ahora mirando a su pokemon en el hombro- "A la carga Pichu" –comenzando a correr hacia la salida-.

Hikari: "Oye espera también debo ir" –siguiendo al castaño-.

El resto quedaba mirando la dirección por donde ambos salían, Misty y Max fueron a las gradas nuevamente mientras Ash y Pikachu acompañaban a May en la enfermería.

El torneo ahora se disputaba en 4 bloques, cada uno tendría a un ganador que pasaría a las semifinales y luego a la posterior final al día siguiente. Cada duelo era a un solo pokemon y a lo largo de los combates Hikari y Ark mostraron un excelente desempeño en habilidades de coordinación, Hikari se enfocaba a una especie de batalla y espectáculo distinto al que muchos conocían, mientras que Ark combinaba tácticas de batalla con un estilo de coordinación parecido al de May pero con sus toques personales. Así fueron pasando sus 3 respectivos combates y entonces fueron anunciados los líderes de cada grupo para el combate final de ese día que empezaba a atardecer. Misty y Max volvieron con Ash y May, por lo que Ark y Hikari seguían esperando en la sala de coordinadores.

Hikari. "Si nos toca pelear, espero que lo hagas como hasta ahora" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Digo lo mismo, hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla" –levantando su puño- "Así que golpéame con todo lo que tengas".

Hikari: "Cuidado con lo que dices" –arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa-.

Ark solo rió nerviosamente y esperaba el anuncio en la pantalla pero dos concursantes se les acercaron.

Drew: "Bien hecho, con que has llegado hasta aquí" –mirando con indiferencia al castaño-.

Harley: "Ustedes son los nuevos amigos de May" –con burla- "Era de esperarse".

Hikari: "¡¿Qué te sucede?! No tienes derecho a hablarnos así" –reclamando por la arrogancia del coordinador-.

Harley: "Piensa lo que quieras tu no me interesas" –ahora mirando al chico vestido de Pichu- "Pero este chico sí, es bueno ver que alguien comparte la idea de vestir como pokemon" –examinando el gorro de Pichu que Ark llevaba en su cabeza-.

Ark: "Tranquila Hikari, ya podrás desahogarte en las semifinales" –ahora tomando el gorro de las manos de Harley- "Disculpe eso es mío y ya debo usarlo" –tomando su gorro y sacando una especie de transmisor-.

Harley solo quedó mirando tembloroso que Ark se diera cuenta.

Ark: "Ya no los hacen como antes, jejeje" –sonriendo normalmente-.

Drew: "Ya era hora" –mirando en la pantalla que Lilian daba los nombres-.

Lilian: "Y aquí tenemos los resultados finales, estos cuatro coordinadores han llegado a la parte final" –señalando la pantalla donde salían May/Ark, Harley, Hikari y Drew respectivamente- "Y ahora la gran semifinal y el orden es el siguiente".

La pantalla volteaba las imágenes de los coordinadores y era separada en dos partes sin mostrar quien era quien. Al voltearse quedaron en un orden que no muchos esperaban, especialmente nuestro grupo en la enfermería.

Ash: "Ya saldrán, espero no les toque de inmediato" –algo nervioso por lo que sería el orden en las semifinales-.

Misty: "Cálmate Ash, si les toca se que lo harán igual de bien".

May: "Ahora es cuando todo se pone más difícil" –notando que dos de sus rivales estaban entre los cuatro-.

Max: "Miren ya está el orden".

Todos se sorprendieron al ver cómo serían los combates.

May: "¡No, por qué justo le tocó a él!" –ahora más preocupada-.

Ash: "Si que la tendrá difícil" –observando la imagen-.

En la sala de coordinadores Hikari y Harley quedaban con una mirada entre satisfacción y seguridad, pero Ark y Drew estaban con una actitud de seriedad absoluta. No era de menos, ya que el orden en que las imágenes quedaron fue Harley, Hikari, Drew y Ark, lo que convertía a estos dos en rivales, dejando un aire que mezclaba sorpresa, emoción, decepción, confianza, entre otras cosas.

Ark: "Ya está" –intercambiando una mirada con Drew y luego saliendo de la sala pero antes de cruzar la puerta se volteó a Hikari- "Hikari, buena suerte, y no pierdas".

Hikari: "No lo haré" –intercambiando miradas de odio con Harley-.

Drew miraba la actitud del chico de igual manera que siempre, y con algo de seriedad se apoyo en la pared planeando alguna estrategia mientras Harley y Hikari caminaban hacia el escenario donde tendrían su combate.

Lilian: "Bueno estimado público aquí tenemos la primera semifinal, con ustedes Harley y Hikari" –señalando a ambos en los extremos del campo- "Será una batalla doble y con límite de tiempo, así que escojan cuidadosamente sus pokemon, ¿listos?" –mirando que los dos tomaban sus respectivas pokebolas"

Harley: "¡Cacturne, Bannete, salgan! –lanzando las pokebolas-.

Hikari: "¡Piplup, Pachirisu, hora de actuar! –lanzando las suyas-.

Los cuatro pokemon intercambiaban sus miradas esperando la señal.

Lilian: "¡Comiencen!" –a la vez que el reloj comenzaba su cuenta regresiva-.

Todo el estadio y nuestro grupo observaba los combates… bueno casi todos ya que Ark no estaba en los alrededores mirando el combate, sino que volvió al lugar donde estaba.

Aquel árbol en el jardín tenía nuevamente la compañía del joven castaño, que ahora miraba con melancolía el lugar.

Ark: "Pichu… ¿puedes volver a tu pokebola? Necesito pensar, por favor" –con tono triste y melancólico-.

Pichu: "¿Pichu? Pichu pi" (¿Bromeas? Claro que no, ya fue una vez) –algo molesto-.

Ark: "Por favor, además luego viene la semifinal y debo despejar mi mente" –con dos lágrimas que bajaban de sus mejillas-.

El Pichu quedó triste al entender el por qué de esas lágrimas, no puso más resistencia y se metió a su pokebola a la vez que Ark decía gracias y la guardaba para mirar un punto inexistente en el cielo. Pensaba en su familia, lo que fue de sus padres y el por qué de no recordarlos, intentaba saber la causa de eso, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, resignado la imagen de esa chica volvió a su mente, lo que causó que no aguantara más y estallara en llanto. Una joven estaba en ese lugar mirando con mucha tristeza lo que hacía el chico, pero al notar que empezó a llorar sin control se armó de valor para acercarse hasta el e intentar ayudarlo.

Mini-Joy: "Ark…" –decía en tono suave y comprensivo a las espaldas del castaño-.

Ark: "Oh eres… tú, ¿qué haces aquí?" –intentando retener sus lágrimas pero no podía-.

Mini-Joy: "Déjame ayudarte" –cruzando sus brazos en el cuello del chico que quedó inmóvil al sentir eso-.

Ark: "Enfermera…" –dijo en tono casi apagado-.

Mini-Joy: "Deja que salga, no es bueno que estés así" –apretando un poco sus brazos-.

Ark se recargó un poco y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente pero ahora sentía como un consuelo lo rodeaba a la vez que superaba poco a poco ese dolor que lo atormentaba. Fue un lapso corto, de tres a cuatro minutos, hasta que al fin ya estaba calmado.

Ark: "Gracias por ayudarme, no podía controlar esto" –de frente a la pequeña enfermera-.

Mini-Joy: "Es… lo menos que puedo… hacer" –bajando su vista al recordar todo-.

Ark: "Se lo que quieres decirme Joy, y me siento alagado por eso" –tomando sus manos- "Pero yo tengo una vida llena de desesperación y dolor, tu eres una persona muy linda y tierna, solo te daría preocupaciones" –mirando como la pequeña enfermera dejaba salir unas lágrimas, Ark por reflejo abrazo la cabeza de la enfermera contra su pecho para que se desahogara-.

Mini-Joy: "Lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitarlo, eres especial de una manera extraña, eso me atrae… yo… te quiero… desde aquel instante algo se encendió en mi, ya sabía lo que era, y era que mi corazón quería a alguien, un chico… especial… tu" –comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente-.

Ark: "Deja que todo fluya, sácalo de tu interior" –acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña enfermera- "Te agradezco mucho Joy, se que encontrarás alguien mejor que yo para ti, alguien que corresponda ese hermoso sentimiento en tu corazón" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Mini-Joy: "Gracias por decirme la verdad" –sintiendo la ternura que emanaba el castaño de su cuerpo-.

Ambos escucharon como el estadio rompía en aplausos dando a saber que la batalla había terminado con Hikari como ganadora.

Ark: "Debo irme, tengo una promesa que cumplir" –bajando la vista hacia la enfermera-

Mini-Joy: "Buena suerte… y gracias por ser sincero… pequeño entrenador especial" –dando una sonrisa de genuina felicidad y tranquilidad-.

Ark sonrió por eso y dispuso a correr lo más rápido que podía ya que llegaría tarde, y la pequeña enfermera miraba correr a quien consideraba especial.

Devuelta en el escenario, Lilian ya casi daba a conocer a los siguientes coordinadores, esta vez nuestro grupo estaba completo mirando lo que sería el combate, ya que May insistió tanto en ir por saber de su "representante" y lo que sería de su contendiente, por lo que el ánimo no debía faltar y la enfermera Joy, valga la redundancia, tuvo que dejarla ir.

Lilian: "Y ahora la siguiente semifinal, recibamos a Drew y Ark" –señalando a Drew en un lado y otro vacío- "¿Participante Ark?".

Nuestro grupo se inquieto por eso.

Ash: "¿Por qué no sale?" –mirando los alrededores-.

May: "Tal vez le pasó algo malo" –algo preocupada-.

Misty: "O alguien le hizo algo" –poniéndose de pie-.

Max: "Miren esa nube y entenderán por qué" –señalando una nube en donde debería estar Ark.

Un relámpago caía al suelo con un destello casi cegador, ya terminado Ark estaba arrodillado nuevamente y reincorporándose pidió disculpas.

Ark: "Perdón, de verdad lo siento, es que tenía algo importante que estaba atendiendo".

Lilian: "Muy bien, disculpas aceptadas" –con ambos puños en su cintura- "Será una batalla doble con límite de tiempo, elijan sus pokemon".

Drew: "¡Flygon, Roselia, yo los elijo!" –lanzando sus pokebolas-.

Ark sacó su pokebola amarilla con negro y tomó la de May también tomando unos segundos para verla y luego lanzarla.

Ark: "¡Pichu, Beautifly, al escenario! –lanzando las pokebolas-.

Drew: "Así que por eso le pediste un pokemon a May y recién lo vienes a usar".

Ark: "No te imaginas lo que ella y este pokemon han aprendido" –con mirada seria- "Podría usar otro de mis pokemon, pero con Pichu es suficiente-.

En las gradas con nuestro grupo.

May: "Con que ahora usará a Beautifly".

Max: "Eso si me sorprende, solo usaba a Pichu en todos sus combates".

Ash: "No creo que sea buena idea, Pichu es inútil contra un dragón-tierra como Flygon, sin contar que es bebé y Flygon está en su última etapa".

Devuelta en el escenario.

Drew: "Mala elección, Beautifly puede ser efectivo contra Roselia, pero Flygon lo es en contra de ella, además tu otro pokemon es eléctrico y en etapa bebe, ¿crees qué es vencerás a mi Flygon?" –con bastante seriedad-.

Ark tenía los ojos cerrados y al terminar de escuchar los abrió con toda tranquilidad y con un tono totalmente distinto al suyo le respondió.

Ark: "No debes confiarte por eso, no soy el único que te enfrenta" –mirando con determinación al peliverde-.

Este se extraño al notar el cambio de voz en el chico que sonaba como si combinaran dos voces distintas, pero se sorprendió mucho al notar que detrás del castaño una silueta de una coordinadora familiar aparecía, con los mismos ojos y cabello del color del chico, tomado de una pañoleta blanca al igual que toda su ropa, y luego repetía el mismo gesto que el castaño.

Ark: "Ahora prepárate… Drew" –con su mano izquierda en su cintura y la otra apuntándolo, al igual que la silueta-.

Drew: "Ja, que curioso" –reincorporándose por esa situación- "Esto será interesante".

Los cuatro pokemon esperaban aquella indicación que no llegaba al ver como Lilian esperaba a que los coordinadores terminaran su diálogo entre ellos-

Lilian: "¡Bien comiencen!" –alzando sus brazos y el reloj comenzaba su cuenta regresiva en la batalla de estos dos competidores-.

Continuará…


	22. Primeros retos

**Capítulo 21 (especial): Primeros retos**

Oh, ¿quién no recuerda aquellos desafíos en nuestra vida? Aquellos momentos que nos son difíciles, aquel momento para demostrar lo que aprendemos, enseñamos o conocemos, cada día nos da un nuevo reto en el camino de nuestra vida, algunos de estos quedan en nuestra mente conforme avanzamos, otros los olvidamos, y unos pocos queremos olvidarlos pero no podemos, ya que de una u otra forma, nos ayudaron en su momento. ¿Será que la vida es un reto mismo? No exactamente, pero sabemos que está llena de ellos. A un joven especial, la vida le ha impuesto duros retos, no es el único con una así, pero de una manera extraña ha salido adelante, con el apoyo de quienes considera especial, después de todo siempre tenemos a alguien que nos ayuda, que está cerca de nosotros, y hace aquellos desafíos más fáciles, o en raras ocasiones, no, solo sabemos una cosa, que en algún momento tenemos que afrontarlos, ya que el huir solo los evita temporalmente...

Ya atardecía en ciudad Celeste, el matiz naranjo se asentaba en el cielo a la vez que el sol lentamente se ocultaba tras las montañas dejando su rostro para mirar lo que ocurría en esos momentos. En un estadio dos coordinadores se enfrentaban cada uno con sus estrategias y pensamientos, dos pokemon por lado, y todo un público expectante por cada movimiento que ellos hacían.

Drew: "¡Flygon, alas de acero!" –ordenaba el chico de pelo verde empezando el combate-.

Ark: "¡Pichu, sobre Beautifly y esquívenlo!" –respondía su rival, un chico de pelo castaño-.

Drew: "Hojas mágicas" –esperando la reacción de los pokemon-.

Antes de acercarse Beautifly voló con Pichu en su espalda y a la vez esquivaba el ataque del pokemon dragón, Pichu advertía el ataque de hojas y Beautifly lo esquivaba sin muchos problemas.

Drew: "No está mal" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Ni siquiera hemos empezado" –acompañando la sonrisa-.

En el centro de la ciudad dos chicas muy parecidas corrían con dirección al estadio, la única diferencia era que una llevaba una boina blanca y la otra no, ambas estaban algo cansadas por su viaje pero la emoción invadía a una de ellas que no esperaba el ver a alguien quien era especial para él.

Chica 1: "Espera, yo no tengo tu energía" –respirando agitadamente intentando alcanzar a su gemela-.

Chica 2: "…" –ella volteó y sonrió para aumentar su velocidad-.

Chica 1: "Para que hablé" –con una gota en la cabeza "Si que está emocionada" decía en su mente-.

La chica sin boina redujo su velocidad al ver que estaba muy delante de su gemela, la espero, tomaron un respiro y siguieron corriendo.

Devuelta en el estadio nuestro grupo miraba atentamente a su nuevo amigo que reemplazaba a alguien en el.

Ash: "No sé si me equivoco, pero Beautifly se ve más fuerte" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Max: "¿Fuerte? ¿Viste la velocidad que usó para esquivar? Seguro que fue el entrenamiento" –emocionado por eso-.

May: "Nunca la vi pelear de esa forma" –sonriendo-.

Misty: "Y creo que se encariñó con Ark ya que obedece sin problemas" –mirando que dos pokemon atacaban esta vez-.

Ark: "Beautifly, viento plateado a Roselia" –apuntando a la pokemon planta- "Pichu ya sabes que hacer" –sonriendo-.

Drew: "Roselia, baile de pétalos, Flygon contraataca a Pichu" –esperando lo que sea de su rival-.

En una descarga de polvo plateado Pichu corría bajo ella y hacía aparecer a su sustituto, Roselia contrarrestaba aquel ataque con el suyo, mientras Flygon bajó su guardia al notar a dos Pichus, uno que lo embistió y el otro que embestía a Roselia causando que los dos retrocedieran un poco.

Lilian: "Un buen golpe que reduce los punto de Drew" –mostrando como bajaba un poco su barra en pantalla-.

Drew: "Roselia usa bala semilla, Flygon acércate y lanzallamas".

Ark: "Combinen tornado y trueno" –esperando alguna sorpresa-.

La combinación de tornado y trueno fue muy poderosa para la bala semilla de Roselia, pero el lanzallamas de Flygon fue efectivo y logró deshacer la combinación dejándolo cerca de Pichu y Beautifly.

Drew: "Ala de acero".

El ataque golpeaba a ambos pokemon pero uno no recibía golpe alguno, fue cuando Drew entendió lo que pasaba.

Ark: "Tacleada de voltios".

El Pichu que estaba ileso corría a toda velocidad por debajo de Flygon dando con una Roselia desprotegida y algo sorprendida, dando un buen golpe que la dejaba algo lastimada a la vez que el sustituto desaparecía.

Los puntos de ambos bajaban un poco por los ataques.

Ark: "Sabía que me era familiar" –más serio por notar su estilo de pelea-.

Drew: "Neblina de esporas Roselia".

Ark: "Aléjala con tornado Beautifly".

Drew y Ark: "Ala de acero / Tacleada de voltios" –terminaban de ordenar al mismo tiempo-.

La nube que Roselia lanzaba era repelida por el ataque de Beautifly, pero los ataques de Flygon y Pichu estaban por chocar entre si hasta que en el último instante Ark gritaba.

Ark: "¡As aéreo!".

Pichu se agachaba confundiendo a Flygon que notaba como Beautifly daba un giro y se estrellaba contra el golpeándolo en el suelo.

Drew: "¡Hojas mágicas!" –gritaba al notar a Pichu descuidado-.

Roselia lanzaba su ataque golpeando de lleno a Pichu que estaba de espaldas al evitar el encuentro con Flygon sin poder esquivarlo.

Ark: "Rayos" –se preocupaba al notar su descuido, que lo confundía por un momento-.

Fue cuando las gemelas llegaban a las gradas notando que el chico que peleaba era muy parecido a quien buscaban.

Chica 1: "Mira está peleando, oh espera… ¿es él?" –algo extrañada por su vestimenta-.

Chica 2: "…" –ella miraba al coordinador y luego negaba con algo de duda-.

Chica 1: "Debe serlo, tal vez cambió en su viaje" –enfocando más la vista-.

Su gemela solo miraba expectante al misterioso chico vestido de Pichu, por alguna razón notaba algo en el que tenía otra persona, aquella a quien buscaba.

El tiempo ya se les terminaba y los cuatro pokemon estaban algo agotados, fue cuando ambos decidieron terminar de una vez por todas.

Drew: "¡Rayo solar e Hiper rayo!" –con tono de preocupación-.

Ark: "Rayo solar Beautifly, Pichu combina tormenta de relámpagos con el ataque de Beautifly" –confiando una táctica algo arriesgada-.

Roselia, Flygon y Beautifly reunían energía, mientras que Pichu lanzaba un rayo al cielo y este dejaba caer cuatro relámpagos, los pokemon lanzaron sus ataques conjuntos, Roselia y Flygon con dos rayos enlazados entre sí, y Beautifly y Pichu cuyo rayo solar era envuelto por los cuatro relámpagos.

Los dos ataques chocaron y provocaron una explosión que cubrió todo el escenario de una nube gris resultado del choque. Drew y Ark cubrieron sus ojos para evitar que se lastimen y esperaban ver cómo estaban sus pokemon, en ese instante Ark miró en cierto punto las gradas dando con alguien a quien no esperaba, su corazón se estremeció al notar quien era, del mismo modo aquella chica se extrañaba al notar como ese chico la miraba, como si la conociera, pero ella no lo había visto jamás. La nube se disipó dejando a los cuatro pokemon en pie pero muy lastimados.

Pichu: "¡Pichu!" (¡Oye!) –le gritaba el pokemon sacando de trance a su amo-.

Ark: "Oh disculpa" –sacudiendo su cabeza "Debe ser mi imaginación" calmando su mente con esas frases-.

Drew: "Esto de está saliendo de control" –bastante preocupado por el resultado-.

La pantalla mostraba que quedaban 30 segundos y los dos casi sin puntos, pero con una pequeña ventaja para Ark, quien en vez de esperar el ataque salió al ataque.

Ark: "¡Hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir! Pichu sobre Beautifly y ataquen" –apuntando a los pokemon rivales-.

Drew: "Iluso, lanzallamas y hojas mágicas sin combinar" –preparando su ataque-.

Pichu volaba sobre Beautifly que se lanzaba en picada a la vez que Flygon y Roselia los atacaban directamente, Drew sonrió mirando a Ark esperando el resultado, en ese momento aquella silueta apareció otra vez y antes que el ataque golpeara a Pichu y Beautifly, ambos reaccionaron.

Ark: "¡As aéreo y doble cola de hierro!" –apuntando a los pokemon-.

Beautifly daba un giro esquivando el ataque a la vez que dos Pichu bajaban por los costados impactando de lleno con sus ataques a los pokemons rivales.

Drew: "¡Imposible!" –mientras seguía mirando a Ark y la silueta de la castaña-.

Lilian: "Es todo, ¡Ark, Pichu y Beautifly ganan la semifinal!" –mostrando la imagen de May/Ark junto con Beautifly y Pichu-.

Ark bajaba la vista y poniendo una mano en su pecho por aquella sensación.

Ark: "Gracias mamá" –sonriendo para luego llamar a sus pokemon- "Vengan chicos fue un excelente encuentro" –abrazando a los dos-.

En las gradas Ash y compañía estaban atónitos por esa última jugada.

Misty: "Gano, pudo vencerlo".

Ash: "¡Bien hecho Ark!".

May: "No puedo creerlo, pudo ganarle" –incorporándose con dificultad-.

Max: "Fue un encuentro increíble" –aplaudiendo-.

Lejos de ellos las gemelas hablaban entre sí.

Chica 1: "Con que Ark eh, si hasta su nombre es parecido, ¿qué opinas?" –mirando a su gemela-.

Chica 2: "…" –la chica solo tomaba su mentón y luego negaba con la cabeza en señal de no saber sobre ese chico-.

Devuelta en el escenario Ark saludaba al público y luego agradecía con una reverencia junto a Pichu y Beautifly, Drew sonreía regresando a sus pokemon para luego acercarse a Ark.

Drew: "Bien, creo que no pude contra ti esta vez, se ve que no eres un novato".

Ark: "Gracias… supongo, también eres un buen coordinador, y lamento impedir tu ajuste de cuentas" –ofreciendo su mano-.

Drew: "Descuida, ya me las arreglaré" –estrechando su mano mientras el público los aplaudía a ambos por semejante combate- "Aunque hay algo que me gustaría saber".

Ark: "Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar" –volteando para caminar a la salida- "Y otras que no te puedo explicar" –haciendo saber que no podría decir nada-.

El grupo bajaba a la salida para reunirse con Ark y Hikari, estos hablaban sobre lo que sería la final y el desempeño de ambos.

Hikari: "Bien hecho, ahora la final será contra May" –juntando sus manos-.

Ark: "Seguro ambas lo harán bien" –mirando hacia el horizonte donde el sol casi se ocultaba por completo- "Pero no pude ver tu combate" –con tristeza-.

Hikari: "¡Qué! ¡Cómo pudiste!" –bastante molesta-.

Ark: "Alguien necesitaba saber algo" –sonriendo con nostalgia-.

Hikari: "Ohhh" –ya más calmada-.

Fue cuando Ash, May, Misty y Max llegaron con ellos.

May: "Ark muchas gracias por dejarme en las finales" –abrazando al castaño-.

Ark: "¿Te prometí algo cierto?" –sonriendo y apartando a la castaña- "Ahora es tu turno, Hikari será una buena contendiente" –con una mano en su hombro-.

Ash: "Simplemente genial, y decías que no estabas en condiciones para un torneo así" –con un poco de celos por como May lo abrazó pero se le pasó de inmediato-.

Misty: "Sin contar que Pichu también ayudó".

Max: "Ese último ataque fue una gran sorpresa".

Ark: "Ya paren, estuve bien, gracias, además Pichu y Beautifly son los que merecen el crédito" –ahora regresando la pokebola a May- "Muchas gracias por dejarme usarla".

May: "Por nada" –guardando su pokebola-.

Hikari: "¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" –con duda-.

Ark: "¿Qué tal dormir?" –bostezando y estirando sus brazos-.

El grupo entero lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

Ark: "O tal vez celebrar" –con los brazos levantados en señal de resignación-.

Ash: "Y que tal si… ahhhhhh" –siendo interrumpido por alguien que le abrazaba el cuello por la espalda- "¿May?" –decía inocentemente pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar a una amiga muy particular-.

Ash y Misty: "¡¿Bianca?!" –decían juntos-.

Bianca: "¿Qué?" –decía otra chica con boina que asomaba su cabeza detrás de su gemela que abrazaba a Ash-.

Misty: "Si eres tu… entonces ella es" –apuntando a la chica colgada del cuello de Ash-.

Ash: "¿Latias…?" –decía olvidando el secreto de esa chica-.

Latias: "…" –no decía nada y solo sonreía y asentía a la vez-.

May: "Ya puedes soltarlo" –agregaba la castaña con enojo y la chica soltaba a Ash-.

Hikari: "¿Quienes son ellas?".

Max: "¿Latias?… Latias… ¡Latias! ¡Pero ese es un nombre de un pokemon legendario!" –sorprendido-.

Ark por su parte estaba paralizado al notar que ambas chicas eran idénticas a alguien especial para él, salvo por su vestimenta que era una blusa verde, una falda blanca, medias negras y zapatillas rosadas.

Ash: "Creo que tendremos que explicarles" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Misty: "Así parece, pero vamos al gimnasio, ahí estaremos más calmados".

El grupo entero aceptaba esa oferta y caminaron hacia él.

Luego en una sala del gimnasio estaban Ash, Ark, Max, Misty, May, Hikari, Bianca y Latias (en forma humana) sentados y conversando del asunto, primeramente les contaron sobre lo que ocurrió en Altomare, la historia de cómo conocieron a Latios y Latias y el secreto que tenía Latias.

May, Max y Hikari: "Asombroso, así que ella es un pokemon" –decían los tres a coro mirando a una Latias que bajaba la vista-.

Ash: "Solo no lo digan a todas las personas, pueden hacerle algo otra vez" –algo preocupado-.

Ark por su parte estaba recargado en una pared con su Pichu en la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados escuchando la conversación y participando en ella.

Bianca: "¿Y ustedes quiénes son?" –mirando a los tres que estaban frente a ella-.

May: "Yo soy May, mucho gusto".

Max: "Mi nombre es Max, y soy hermano de May".

Hikari: "Yo soy Hikari, un placer conocerlas" –sonriendo-.

Bianca y Latias miraban al chico castaño que estaba recargado en la pared, este al sentirse observado les respondió al saber que debía presentarse.

Ark: "Soy Ark, gusto en conocerlas, y no soy hermano de Ash por las dudas" –sonriendo y mirando alegremente-.

Bianca: "¿Enserio? Pues eres idéntico a él, jejeje" –riendo por eso-.

Misty: "Es lo más curioso, aunque es humano tiene algunas habilidades como Latias" –sonriendo-.

Latias miraba de reojo a Ark y este también la miraba con algo de duda y preocupación, pero al saber que ella era un pokemon bloqueó su mente para evitar que alguien pudiera leerla, especialmente por las habilidades telepáticas de Latias.

Ark: "Bueno lo mío es cosa de tecnología" –sonriendo y acercándose frente a las gemelas- "Lazo trainer-pokemon activado" –apretando sus respectivos botones para tomar la forma de su amigo Pichu-.

Bianca: "Cielos… no sabía que un humano podía hacer eso" –mirando al Pichu de ojos azules-.

Ark-Pichu: "Pichu pi pichu" (Mucho gusto Latias) –mirando a la pokemon-.

Latias se puso de pie y brillando tomaba su forma de pokemon.

Latias: "Pia pia" (Igualmente) –gruñía la dragoncita para luego acercarse a Ash-.

Ash: "También me alegra verte amiga" –acariciando su cabeza- "¿Y qué las trae por aquí? ¡¿Hay problemas en Altomare?!" –algo asustado-.

Bianca: "No, no es eso, es que Latias quería acompañarte, luego de verte en televisión quiso que la llevara contigo, pero primero nos comunicamos con el alma de Latios y este aceptó" –mirando como Latias y Ark tomaban sus formas humanas y volvían a sus lugares- "¿Qué dices, puedes cuidarla?".

Ash: "¿Quieres venir con nosotros Latias?" –mirando a su amiga pokemon-.

Ella le asentía con alegría y sonriendo.

Ash: "¡Pues bienvenida al grupo!".

El resto estaba contento por eso, aunque May estaba algo celosa y Ark seguía pensante mientras miraba discretamente a las gemelas.

Luego de cenar el grupo se dirigía a sus habitaciones, bueno excepto uno que pidió salir un momento.

Misty: "Bueno como ya no nos quedan habitaciones alguien deberá dormir con otro para dejarles una habitación a Bianca y Latias" –mirando al grupo-.

Ark: "Usen la mía, yo dormiré en forma de pokemon".

Ash: "Puedes dormir en mi habitación si quieres" –recordando cierta conversación pendiente, o más bien esos consejos que debía darles-.

Misty: "Entonces ya está decidido" –mirando como Ark iba a la salida- "¿Ark?".

Ark: "Descuiden solo quiero salir, mi mente esta algo confusa y debo pensar un poco" –retirándose- "Pichu, quédate en la habitación, ¿de acuerdo?".

Pichu asentía y bajaba de su cabeza a la vez que Ark salía del gimnasio.

May: "¿Que le pasará?".

Bianca: "¿Es siempre así?".

Ash: "Luego iré a ver si puedo ayudarlo, pero dejémoslo un rato solo".

Latias miraba calladamente la situación al igual que Max y Hikari.

Cada quien entraba a su cuarto y preparaban sus cosas para dormir, excepto por Ash que estaba mirando el techo por un momento y quedó ligeramente dormido sobre la cama con Pichu y Pikachu a su lado. Ark por su parte miraba el cielo nocturno con una sensación de tristeza, dolor y amargura, sin darse cuenta llegó hasta un árbol a las afueras del gimnasio y mirando el cielo comenzaba a intentar descifrar lo que le ocurría.

Ark: "No es ella, no siento lo mismo que cuando estaba con ella, además viste de otra manera, ¿será que no me recuerda?" –esas preguntas resonaban una y otra vez en su mente al recordar a su chica- "Pero se transforma, es una pokemon, tiene que serlo" –mirando al cielo a la vez que su mente se aclaraba brindándole sus memorias de hace unos años-.

Ark: "Lati… digo Bianca, apresúrate ya casi llegamos" –corriendo y mirando la ciudad que estaba tras el bosque-.

Bianca: "Se ve que tienes mucha energía, después de esos combates cualquiera estaría agotado" –parándose a su lado para contemplar la ciudad- "Oh es ciudad Plateada".

Ark: "Si, y aquí está el primer gimnasio, perfecto para ganar mi primera medalla de la liga añil" –mirando con decisión-.

Bianca: "Índigo, ahora es conocida como la Liga índigo, ¿no lo sabías?" –mirando al castaño-.

Ark: "Cierto, lo olvidé completamente" –con una mano tras su cabeza- "Bueno vamos al centro pokemon, compramos algo para el viaje y vamos al gimnasio".

Bianca: "No olvides que quiero ver la ciudad" –adelantándose al chico-.

Ark: "Por eso dije de compras para el viaje, jejeje" –riendo alegremente a la vez que alcanzaba a la chica que corría hacia la entrada de la ciudad-.

Más tarde los dos estaban frente al gimnasio, pero había una nota en la entrada.

Bianca: "Aquí estamos, el gimnasio de la ciudad, un amigo es el líder así que suerte" –mirando como el castaño avanzaba y luego leía la nota-.

Ark: "¿Y eso? Dice: 'Por motivos especiales el gimnasio estará abierto más tarde, por su comprensión gracias. Brock, líder de gimnasio.' Oh que mal" –reprochando el que esté cerrado-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi pi pichu" (Que más da, y que tal si vas a ese concurso) –decía en la cabeza-.

Bianca: "Cierto, la enfermera Joy dijo que hay un concurso hoy, podrías participar, pero… ¿estarás listo?".

Ark: "Aunque no lo creas, si lo estoy, pienso que Beautifly podría ayudarme aunque evolucionó esta mañana" –mirando donde quedaba el estadio de coordinación- "Bueno, vamos a participar" –caminando hacía el edificio-.

Ya en el, Ark se inscribió sin mayores problemas, Bianca estaba en las gradas animando al castaño, sin embargo el nerviosismo del chico se hacía notar, y alguien entre los participantes, un hombre de pelo verde le llamó la atención su atuendo, que era su traje de Pichu, este coordinador vestía de una chaqueta negra, jeans azules y una polera gris.

¿?: "Oye chico, ¿cómo te llamas?" –con tono algo frío-.

Ark: "A… Ark" –algo tembloroso-.

¿?: "¿Solo Ark?" –con curiosidad-.

Ark: "Es todo lo que puedo… decir a extraños" –con mirada de pocos amigos-.

¿?: "Entiendo, mi nombre es Drew, ¿es la primera vez que participas?" –esperando una respuesta negativa-.

Ark: "Si, es la primera vez y estoy bastante nervioso, pero debo hacerlo por mi madre" –con una sonrisa de tristeza y nostalgia-.

Drew: "¿De casualidad ella era coordinadora?" –notando los rasgos que Ark tenía-.

Ark: "Si ella fue una gran coordinadora, una de las mejores en los últimos años, incluso más que la campeona Hikari" –bastante triste-.

Drew: "¿Y cuál era su nombre?" –esperando la confirmación, no de que ella no esté, sino de si era su hijo-.

La presentadora decía el nombre de Ark lo que causaba que debiera irse, antes de salir él le respondió.

Ark: "May, así se llamaba mi madre, perdón pero debo irme" –corriendo la escenario-.

Drew quedo mirando al chico con una sonrisa de emoción al notar algo en él.

Drew: "Así que eres su hijo, menos mal que no sabes que yo también soy campeón, te hubieras desanimado" –mientras miraba la pantalla- "Tienes algo de ella en ti, veamos como lo usas".

Ark estaba en el centro del escenario, miraba al público y se ponía más nervioso, pero dio con su compañera que alegremente le saludaba, eso lo calmó un poco y dando un respiro pesado, procedió a comenzar su presentación.

Ark: -"Aquí vamos, madre, padre, ayúdenme" decía en su mente con una pokebola blanca con detalles verdes oscuro, amarillos y rojos- "¡Beautifly, al escenario!" –lanzando la pokebola-.

El pokemon salía dando dos giros en el aire para posarse frente a su entrenador.

Ark: "Hora de divertirnos" –sonriendo- "Tacleada y viento plateado".

El Beautifly asentía mientras volaba a gran velocidad dejando la estela de su polvo plateado en cada movimiento.

Drew y Bianca, cada uno en su lugar, miraban algo extrañados al castaño que por momentos parecía estar con alguien a su lado, una joven de ojos y cabello igual a él, con una pañoleta y ropas blancas como la nieve.

Ark: "Remolino y gira lanzando tu ataque de hilos" –apuntando a lo alto de ese lugar-.

Beautifly daba sus giros combinando esos ataques, con algo de dificultad pero logró sobreponerse.

Ark: "Ahora termina con giro y viento plateado".

Así su pokemon giraba de nuevo en el centro y al terminar dejaba de hacerlo liberando aquel viento de partículas plateadas por todo el escenario. El público estaba sorprendido por eso, Bianca estaba muy animada por el desempeño mientras que Drew sonreía por lo que sería el reto contra ese chico.

Miriam: "Vemos los resultados" –apuntando a los jueces- "29 puntos, casi perfecto".

Ark sonreía satisfecho y con su pokemon en la cabeza se retiraba luego de hacer una reverencia. Al terminar la primera fase logró llegar a la ronda de batallas, con algo de dificultades y gracias a la ayuda de su Pichu llego a la final, pero sería más difícil aquí al notar que tenía a un poderoso oponente en ese combate.

Miriam: ¡Ahora con ustedes, la final entre Ark y Drew!" –señalando a ambos en cada lado- "Escojan y que comience el combate".

Ark: "Beautifly, al escenario" –lanzando otra vez su pokebola-.

Drew: -"Que coincidencia, al igual que may en nuestro primer encuentro" sonriendo al recordad aquel combate- "Sal Roserade" –lanzando su pokebola-.

Ark: "Picotazos venenosos".

Drew: "Hojas mágicas".

Ambos ataques chocaban entre sí pero las hojas mágicas eran más fuertes y lograron dañar a Beautifly.

Ark: "Cuidado Beautifly".

Drew: -"Apresurado, como su madre" sonriendo- "Roserade, baile de pétalos".

Ark: "Evádelo y viento plateado".

Beautifly esquivaba el ataque y contraatacaba con el suyo pero no tenía mucho efecto en su oponente que solo se sacudió el polvo que le quedaba luego del ataque.

Ark: "¡¿Qué?!" –miraba sorprendido-.

Drew: "Poco efectivo, piensa con cuidado chico, no eres el único con una estrategia" –mirando con seguridad-.

Ark: "Ya lo veremos, tacleada y tornado".

Drew: "Dulce aroma y silbato".

Roserade redujo la velocidad de Beautifly que quedó cautivada con el aroma y luego se durmió por el sonido del ataque silbato.

Ark: "No, ¡Beautifly!" –preocupado por el estado de su pokemon-.

Drew: "Rayo solar" –apuntando al pokemon dormido-.

Roserade cargaba su ataque y luego lo lanzaba a Beautifly que seguía durmiendo y tras una cortina de humo quedaba inconsciente y con espirales en los ojos.

Ark: "Noooo" –decía desanimado y con tono casi apagado-.

Miriam: "Beautifly no puede continuar, ¡el ganador del listón plateado es Drew!" –señalando al peliverde-.

Ark se acercaba a su Beautifly y lo tomaba en sus brazos con bastante tristeza, y luego se retiraba del lugar.

Saliendo del edificio del concurso Bianca lo esperaba algo preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

Bianca: "Oye Ark, no te desanimes él era alguien avanzado en esto" –tratando de animar al castaño-.

Ark: "No es eso, solo que Beautifly y Pichu se esforzaron tanto… y perdí contra el de una manera desastrosa, no pude hacer nada" –mirando al suelo-.

Bianca: "No es para tanto, ya verás que pronto serás un gran coordinador, por ahora debes descansar, ya es tarde y lo mejor sería que retaras al líder del gimnasio en la mañana" –mirando el cielo que oscurecía-.

Ark: "Como quieras" –caminando bastante desanimado y con la cabeza agachada-.

A lo lejos Drew miraba como el chico se alejaba acompañado.

Drew: "No debes desanimarte, ya verás que algún día podrías llegar a ganarme, tienes más talento del que crees, pero por ahora eres inferior a mi" –decía al cielo antes de retirarse por la calle contraria donde Ark y Bianca se fueron.

Aquella noche Ark tenía un sueño bastante extraño, no hacía ruidos pero en su subconsciente había un gran enredo.

Sueño de Ark.

El chico estaba parado frente a un cerezo a medio crecer rodeado de césped y flores que le daban un toque bastante lindo, no había nada más solo estaba él y el cerezo que se agitaba tranquilamente con la brisa. Resignado quedó mirando el cerezo de pie hasta que sintió compañía.

Ark: "¿Será este un sueño? Se ve muy real" –mirando los alrededores- "¿Y este árbol?" –mirando al cerezo de tamaño mediano-.

¿?: "Ese será un gran árbol, solo hay que esperar a que crezca" –decía una voz a sus espaldas-.

Ark quedó paralizado al reconocer esa voz, había pasado algo de tiempo, además recordaba que en varios sueños escuchaba esa voz que le hablaba, esa misma y otra más en sus sueños.

Ark: "¿Pa…pá?" –volteando lentamente para dar con un hombre morocho de pelo azabache y ojos marrones, vestido de su primer vestuario en sus viajes con una gorra blanca al igual que toda tu ropa-.

Ash: "Disculpa la demora, pero solo tenemos ciertas oportunidades para hablarte" poniendo una mano en su hombro- "¿Ves este árbol? Tu eres como él, solo que…" –pausando su frase-.

¿?: "…Aun no crece totalmente" –decía otra voz a su lado-.

Ark: "¿Ma…má?" –mirando como una mujer de piel blanca, pelo castaño, con dos mechones largos tomados por una pañoleta blanca, ojos azules y un vestuario similar al suyo en su primer viaje pero de color blanco totalmente-.

May: "Te dijimos que no te dejaríamos" –abrazando al pequeño que comenzaba a llorar-.

Ark: "Los extraño tanto…" –derramando sus lágrimas en los brazos de su madre-.

Ash: "También nosotros, pero es bueno ver que estas bien…".

May: "…No debes desanimarte por lo de hoy" –con tono comprensivo-.

Ark: "Pero no pude hacer casi nada… no tenía oportunidades" –algo triste-.

Ash. "No por eso quiere decir que no eres capaz, como este árbol, míralo es pequeño, pero será un hermoso árbol que ayudará a muchos por sus virtudes…".

May: "…Solo debe esperar, seguir enfocado en crecer fuerte y grande, sin preocupaciones y entonces llegará ese día" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Pero cuánto tardará…" –ahora entre ambos adultos-.

Ash: "Lo que tenga que tardar, pero para su cuidado…".

May: "…Estamos nosotros y tus amigos" –mostrando como Bianca, Misty y Hikari aparecían cerca del cerezo y luego desaparecían otra vez-.

Ark: "Gracias a los dos, se que están conmigo siempre" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Ash y May: "Recuerda, estamos en tu corazón, cuidándote en todo momento" –decían juntos a la vez que el chico despertaba en la habitación-.

Ark: "¡Mamá, papá!" –gritaba a la vez que despertaba en su habitación-.

Bianca: "¿Qué sucede Ark?" –mirando algo adormilada la cama donde el castaño estaba despierto-.

Ark: "Oh nada… solo un sueño" –apoyando su cabeza en la almohada para sonreír-.

Bianca: "Ya veo… buenas noches" –volviendo a dormir-.

Ark: "Buenas noches" –mientras una lágrima corría en su mejilla a la vez que escuchaba en su mente la última frase de sus padres antes de volver a dormir.

Ark volvía a la realidad luego de recordar algunos de esos momentos, excepto por el nombre de sus padres, pero su parecido le daba algunas confusiones, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que se combinaban con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Ark: "Ahora que lo pienso si puede ser ella, y de hecho mis padres se parecen a Ash y May, jejeje" –riendo por eso- "Oh bueno no los culpo, pero debo enfrentar la realidad" –mirando al cielo a la vez que sonreía con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad-.

Por otro lado, Ash despertaba luego de estornudar por alguna extraña razón, recordó que iría a ver a Ark así que salió de su habitación dejando a Pichu y Pikachu dormidos. Al salir notó que Bianca estaba frente a su puerta, pero no llevaba su boina…

Ash: "¿Bianca, qué haces despierta?" –mirando a la castaña-.

Ella no dijo nada y volvía a abrazar al chico haciendo saber quién era en realidad.

Ash: "Latias…" –dijo en tono suave y acariciando su cabeza- "No debes andar despierta a estas horas, debes descansar" –separando a la chica pokemon-.

Latias en su forma humana intentaba gesticular unas palabras que salieron algo extrañas.

Latias: "No… puedo… dormir… no" –con algo de dificultades-.

Ash: "¡Puedes hablar!" –bastante sorprendido- "Increíble, en este tiempo has aprendido verdad" –contento por eso-.

La chica le asentía con felicidad a la vez que el resto de ellas salían de una habitación.

Ash: "¿Qué hacen todas despiertas?" –mirando a las chicas que estaban de pie al acercarse- "¿No deberían estar dormidas?.

Misty: "Hablábamos cosas de mujeres" –con aire de superioridad-.

May: "Nada que te interese" –levantando su dedo índice-.

Hikari: "¿Y ustedes?" –con una mirada neutral-.

Bianca: "¿Ya sabes que puede hablar algo?" –dejando sorprendidas a las demás-.

Ash: "Yo iba donde Ark" –con una mano en su cabeza- "Y si, ya me di cuenta" –sonriendo junto con Latias-.

May: "¿Enserio?" –acercándose al chico y mirando con algo de enojo-.

Ash: "Es la verdad" –con cierta incomodidad al notar eso- "Bueno voy con Ark, hablaremos cosas de chicos, jejeje" –saliendo del salón evitando esa situación y dejando a las chicas algo curiosas-.

May: "¿Cosas de chicos?" –repetía mientras que las otras solo movían sus hombros en señal de desconocimiento- "Seguro será algo relacionado con los pokemon" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Misty: "Quien sabe" –levantando las manos- "¿Qué harán ahora?" –con algo de energía-

Bianca: "Yo quiero dormir" –bostezando-.

Latias: "Dor… mir" –con dificultades-.

May y Hikari: "Aun no tengo sueño" –decían juntas-.

Bianca: "Bueno ustedes verán lo que hacen, buenas noches" –entrando a su habitación junto con Latias-.

Quedaban Misty, May y Hikari, todas con curiosidad por lo que Ash dijo y entonces notando las miradas entre sí sonreían por la misma idea que tenían.

May: "¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?" –con una sonrisa juguetona-.

Misty: "Vamos con ellos" –adelantándose-.

Hikari: "¿No creen que es incorrecto?" –con cierto remordimiento-.

May y Misty: "Oh vamos, sabemos que te mueres de curiosidad" –sonriendo-.

Hikari: "De acuerdo vamos" –resignada y a la vez contenta-.

Las tres salían donde los chicos que aun no estaban hablando, pero Ash ya había visto donde Ark estaba.

Ark: "Es una linda noche" –mirando las estrellas en el cielo respaldado por ese árbol en compañía del silencio nocturno-.

Ash. "Es verdad, especialmente cuando necesitas pensar" –le decía respaldado en el árbol de al lado con los bazos cruzados- "¿Cómo estás amigo?" –sentándose a su lado-.

Ark: "Solo recordaba mi primera presentación" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Vaya… algo malo te sucede, actúas de manera extraña" –con tono comprensivo-.

Ark: "Seee, mira quien lo dice" –arqueando una ceja y luego ambos reían por eso-.

Ash: "¿Y qué tal fue esa presentación?" –algo interesado-.

Ark: "Ouch, perdí en el combate final, pero en fin era contra un campeón de coordinación" –mirando al cielo- "Luego de ese día era mi primer combate de gimnasio" –mirando al frente-.

Ash: "¿Oh y cómo fue?" –ahora más interesado al saber que era sobre entrenadores-.

Ark: "Bueno te diré" –cruzando sus brazos y recordando algunas cosas- "Fue al día siguiente de mi presentación…" –comenzando a relatar parte de su memoria-.

Bianca: "¡Espérame Ark!" –tratando de alcanzar al chico que estaba muy delante de ella- "Oh, ¿de dónde saca toda esa energía?" –mirando como el chico estaba parado frente a la puerta del gimnasio otra vez-.

Ark: "Por fin llegas" –volteando- "¿Por qué la demora?" –sonriendo-.

Bianca: "No te hagas el gracioso" –con sus puños en su cintura- "¿Y qué esperas?" –algo extrañada-.

Ark: "A ti, jajaja" –riendo bastante alegre- "Ya, entremos" –mientras abría las puertas del gimnasio-.

Pasaron un pasillo largo y luego una puerta hacía un campo de batalla de roca con un hombre moreno de pie mirando a un lado.

Ark: "¡Vengo a retar al líder del gimnasio!" –gritaba con energía a su vez que el eco resonaba en el campo-.

¿?: "Un retador eh, dime tu nombre joven entrenador" –examinando la vestimenta del chico con cierto parecido a alguno en su adolescencia-.

Ark: "¡Soy Ark Ketchum y te reto a una batalla por una medalla!" –apuntando al hombre frente a él-.

¿?: "Bien, yo soy Brock, líder del gimnasio, y acepto tu reto" –mirando con nostalgia al entrenador "Pareciera que te enfrento otra vez Ash" decía en su mente a la vez que sonreía, luego miraba a Bianca que le saludaba y cambiaba en un segundo a su forma pokemon y luego a su forma humana "Y Latias lo acompaña, estará bien protegido"-.

El campo era reemplazado por un terreno rocoso, Brock y Ark tomaban sus respectivos lugares mientras que Bianca estaba sentada en los asientos adyacentes a un lado de Ark.

Juez: "Esta es una batalla oficial por la medalla elemental roca, cada uno usará tres pokemon en tres asaltos, quien gane dos de tres será el ganador".

Brock: "Ve Golem" –lanzando su pokebola-.

El terreno temblaba al dejar caer al pokemon roca que gruñía listo para la acción.

Ark: "Beautifly, yo te elijo" –lanzando la suya y liberando su pokemon-.

Juez: "¡Comiencen!" –levantando sus banderines rojo y verde-.

Brock: "Golem, rodada".

Ark: "Vuela y viento plateado".

Beautifly esquivaba el ataque pero el viento plateado no tenía mucho efecto.

Brock: "Lanzarocas".

Ark: "Doble equipo".

Las imágenes de Beautifly eran perfectas para esquivar los ataques de Golem.

Ark: "Somnífero".

Brock: "Bajo tierra".

Antes de que Beautifly lanzara su ataque Golem estaba bajo el campo evitando por completo y sacando de concentración a ambos.

Ark: "Cuidado Beautifly".

Brock: "Tumba rocas".

Golem aparecía detrás de Beautifly al saltar y lanzaba su ataque dejando sin escape a Beautifly y algo débil.

Ark: "Disparo de seda" –como último recurso-.

Brock: "Rodada".

Los hilos de Beautifly lo frenaron algo pero al no poder escapar recibió de lleno el ataque dejándola inconciente.

Juez: "Beautifly no puede continuar, el líder gana el primer asalto" –levantando el banderín rojo y apuntando a Brock-.

Ark: "Rayos" –regresando a su pokemon-.

Bianca: "¡Vamos Ark, puedes vencerlo!" –animando al chico-.

Brock: "Tal vez debas rendirte" –lanzando su siguiente pokebola- "Ve Forretress".

Ark: "Nunca, soy igual de terco que mi padre" –lanzando su pokebola- "Charmander, yo te elijo-.

Juez: "¡Comiencen!" –alzando ambos banderines-.

Ark: "Garra metálica".

Brock: "Defensa de hierro".

Charmander se acercaba a toda velocidad pero en el último momento Ark daba otra orden.

Ark: "Lanzallamas" –apuntando al pokemon-.

Charmander cambió a un lanzallamas que dejo algo débil a su rival.

Brock: "Oh no está mal, un ataque sorpresa, ahora terremoto".

Forretress saltaba y al caer creaba una onda terrestre muy poderosa.

Ark: "Impúlsate con cola de hierro y luego lanzallamas".

Charmander al saltar por la cola de hierro quedaba en buena posición para su ataque que esta vez afecto más a Forretress.

Brock: "Giro rápido".

Ark: "Espéralo" –causando el asombro de todos-.

Forretress se acercaba velozmente y otra vez antes de dar el golpe Ark dio otro rápido ataque para su pokemon.

Ark: "Cola de hierro" –abriendo sus ojos-.

Charmander giro y le dio de lleno con su ataque al tenerlo desprotegido y este cayó inconciente por el golpe.

Juez: "Forretress no puede continuar, el retador gana el segundo asalto" –levantando y señalando con el banderín verde a Ark que sonriendo regresaba a su pokemon al igual que Brock.

Brock: "No está mal, pero esto se acabó" –lanzando su pokebola y liberando a una serpiente de roca enorme- "Onix es tu turno".

Ark se veía preocupado al notar cuáles eran sus opciones.

Ark: -"No puedo enviar a Eevee contra un tipo roca, pero Pichu es inútil contra el tipo tierra, si no tuviera esa desventaja… ¡Eso es!" decía en su mente- "Seguro funcionará" –lanzando su pokebola- "Pichu yo te elijo" –a la vez que el ratón amarillo de orejas en forma de diamantes bajaba al campo-.

Brock: -"Ash con su Pikachu y el con su Pichu" pensando y sonriendo- "Parece un dejavu" –mirando ahora sorprendido una silueta de un joven de pelo azabache con una gorra blanca al igual que toda su ropa que aparecía tras el castaño-.

Juez: "¡Comiencen!" –esperando el inicio del asalto final-.

Brock: "Onix, embestida".

Ark: "Tacleada de voltios".

Ambos chocaron con intensidad y luego volvieron a su lugar, pero Pichu salió algo golpeado y agitando su cabeza reafirmaba su compostura.

Ark: –"Pichu no aguantará mucho solo… será mejor dividirse" en su mente- "Sustituto y doble equipo".

Brock: "Terremoto a toda potencia".

Pichu creaba a su sustituto y luego las ilusiones corrían de un lado a otro, pero el ataque terremoto de Onix los mandó a volar dejando a dos Pichu en el suelo.

Brock: "Cola de hierro".

Ark: "Evádanla y cola de hierro".

Ambos Pichus saltaron antes de recibir el golpe y corriendo sobre el pokemon rival ambos asestaban sus ataques combinados en la cabeza dejándolo muy débil.

Brock: "Hiper rayo".

Ark: "Ataque sorpresa e hidrocola".

Dejando a un lado el hiper rayo ambos Pichus saltaban con el impulso de su ataque sorpresa y combinando sus ataques dejaban debilitado por completo al Onix que se desplomaba a la vez que el sustituto desaparecía y Pichu quedaba sobre la cabeza del Onix.

Juez: "Onix ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para el retador Ark Ketchum".

Bianca: "¡Bien hecho Ark!" –levantándose de su asiento-.

Brock: "Oh, bueno almenos lo intentamos" –regresando a su Onix y acercándose a Ark-

Pichu saltaba a los brazos de Ark que estaba aun sorprendido por eso y reaccionaba con eso.

Ark: "¡Lo logramos, vencimos en nuestro primer encuentro!" –abrazando a su Pichu-.

Brock: "Felicidades Ark, no esperaba menos del hijo de mi amigo" –sacando una medalla- "Ten aquí tienes la medalla elemental roca, te la mereces" –entregándola-.

Ark: "¡Qué bien! Ganamos la medalla elemental de roca" –dando una pose con la medalla en la mano y Pichu en su cabeza hacia con su mano la seña de "amor y paz"-.

Bianca. "Felicidades Ark, ya estás un paso más cerca de tu sueño".

Ark: "Gracias Bianca, ¿por cierto usted conocía a mi padre? señor Brock" –mirando al líder-.

Brock: "Era uno de mis mejores amigos, al igual que tu madre, de hecho eres la viva imagen de ambos" –poniendo una mano en la cabeza del castaño-.

Ark: "Ya veo, debo irme ahora, muchas gracias" –corriendo hacia el centro pokemon- "Apresúrate Bianca" –mirando a la chica y luego continuaba corriendo-.

Brock: "¿Tú serás su protectora no?" –mirando a su amiga-.

Bianca: "Así es, sin querer al leer su mente entré en un sueño y por extraño que parezca Ash y May estaban en él y me pedía ser su guardiana" –con algo de tristeza-.

Brock: "Ash me dijo que cuando su hijo naciera él tendría una responsabilidad grande, al igual que él, pero él se sacrificó por Ark, y ahora todo eso cae en él" –mirando un cuadro donde estaban todos ellos en edades adolescentes, incluyendo a Bianca y Latias en su forma pokemon-.

Bianca: "Lo sé, y me es un honor ser su protectora" –mirando el cuadro donde Ash y May estaban abrazados respaldados por los demás- "Debo irme, este pequeño tiene mucha energía" –dirigiéndose a la salida-.

Brock: "Cuidado con la dark-elite, nosotros y los miembros de la Elite-champ de Kanto mantendremos al equipo darkness ocupado y evitaremos su ataque, tu solo protege a Ark si ellos aparecen".

Bianca: "Claro, dale saludos a Misty y que lo deje en mis manos" –saliendo del lugar-.

Brock seguía mirando ese cuadro.

Brock: "Tranquilo Ash, tu y May serán vengados por eso, no evitaremos que le quiten su futuro, como a ustedes" –derramando unas lágrimas-.

¿?: "¿Papá?" –decía un pequeño niño moreno que entraba en ese salón-.

Brock: "Hola campeón, es hora de comer, debes alimentarte bien" –tomando en brazos al pequeño y entrando a la cocina donde una mujer lo esperaba.

Ark: "Y combinando las hidrocolas de ambos Pichus fue como gané" –terminando de contarle a Ash esa batalla-.

Ash: "Debió ser difícil, yo también vencí a un Onix con mi Pikachu, sí que fue duro" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "¿Pero eso nos deja una lección no?" –algo contento-.

Ash: "Si, no importa el tipo si no la confianza en tu pokemon" –mirando al cielo-.

Ark: "Eso es correcto, jejeje" –riendo y luego seguido por Ash-.

Mientras tanto, el trío de curiosas ya había dado con los chicos y los encontraron riendo por lo último que hablaban, las tres quedaron a una distancia no tan grande que les permitía oír con facilidad lo que hablaban, como no escucharon nada antes excepto por la risa esperaban ansiosas que continuaran.

May: "¿Escucharon eso?" –decía en voz baja-.

Misty: "Silencio, creo que empezarán otra vez" –callando a las dos-.

Hikari: "Solo hablan de pokemon, ¿cuál es lo extraño?" –mirando con curiosidad-.

Misty: "Solo silencio y lo sabremos" –escuchando que volvían a hablar un tema que no esperaban-.

Ash: "Bueno, ahora que estás mejor, ¿puedes ayudarme con lo que te pedí?" –bajando la mirada-.

Ark: "Claro no tienes de que avergonzarte, no es nada del otro mundo" –sonriendo- "Es totalmente normal y natural, algún día tendrías que pensarlo o hacerlo" –mirando al frente-.

Las chicas al escuchar esto quedaron totalmente sorprendidas abrieron sus ojos al procesar una idea de lo que hablaban pero lo que seguía en la conversación les daba más ideas para confirmar "aquello".

Ash: "¿Pero y si ella no quiere? Puede ser algo inapropiado si no es el momento adecuado" –algo temeroso-.

Ark: "Para nada, de seguro le gustará, yo lo hice a los 12 y créeme, fue lo más placentero que viví desde entonces" –con un ligero sonrojo-.

Las tres se sonrojaron furiosamente al escuchar eso, por alguna razón querían ir a estrangularlos por semejante conversación, pero estaban de espías y no sería adecuado.

Misty: "Yo lo mato" –mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza a la vez que una vena se asomaba en su cabeza-.

May: "Así que esto es lo que "hablan" los chicos" –bastante sonrojada-.

Hikari: "No puedo creerlo, son solo unos niños" –tapando su boca-.

Misty: "Nunca lo creí de Ash, y menos de Ark" –apretando ambos puños-.

May: "Creo que no debimos venir" –al momento en que volvían a escuchar que continuaban su conversación-.

Ash: "No lo sé, pero solo tengo 13 años y hace poco estoy comenzando" –juntando sus dedos índices-.

Ark: "Todo chico debe saber cómo hacerlo, no esperaras a que ella lo haga, y no te preocupes en la práctica se aprende" –poniendo una mano en su hombro- "¿Y quién sabe?, a lo mejor puede gustarte" –sonrojando al chico-.

Eso último fue la gota que derramó el vaso, eso confirmaba "aquella sospecha".

Misty: "Son unos pervertidos…" –ahora enojada-.

May: "Y ambos parecían tan inocentes…" –igual de enojada-.

Hikari: "Deberíamos reprocharlos…" –acompañando en el enojo a las dos-.

Ash: "Tu ya has tenido varias oportunidades, dime algún consejo" –cruzando sus brazos algo molesto-.

Ark: "Esas son cosas personales, pero veamos… en si tiene que ser un ambiente adecuado para ambos, debes estar tranquilo, que ese sentimiento salga naturalmente y cuando sea el momento solo déjate llevar por el" –con aire romántico-.

Ash estaba como si le hablaran en otro idioma, las chicas más sonrojadas que nunca, cansadas de escuchar esas "perversidades" dispusieron el escarmentar a sus "amigos pervertidos" pero cuando dieron solo un paso Ark les hizo saber la cruel verdad.

Ark: "¡Oh vamos Ash, que tan malo puede ser dar un beso!" –reprochando la actitud de su amigo ante ese tema-.

Fue un balde de agua fría para las chicas, las tres quedaron con una expresión realmente estúpida, no era de menos por poco meten la pata con todo y pierna al equivocarse de esa manera, seguían en la misma posición mientras escuchaban terminar a Ark.

Ark: "No creo que necesites ayuda, solo junta tus labios con los de ella, esa sensación te hará saber que hacer" –aclarando las dudas del chico-.

Ash: "Pudiste ser más claro con eso" –con una mirada neutral-.

Ark: "Bueno ya lo sabes, pero no la hagas esperar mucho, puedes arrepentirte" –con tono y mirada seria-.

Las tres chicas se iban de espalda al suelo, una gota bajaba de sus caras a la vez que comenzaban una risa nerviosa, los chicos escucharon ese ruido y al llegar las notaron en esa posición.

Ash. "¿Qué hacen aquí?" –decía inocentemente-.

Ark: "Emm, chicas… ¿nos estaban espiando?" –con algo de nerviosismo-.

Ash por su parte temblaba un poco al saber que pudieron escuchar eso, el nerviosismo lo invadía al pensar en que excusa dar sobre eso, para sorpresa de ambos las chicas comenzaban a reír de una manera muy graciosa, no por la caída sino por la mal interpretación de la conversación que Ash y Ark tenían, los chicos las miraban con una gota detrás de su cabeza por esa reacción.

Ark: "¿Y bien?" –con mirada seria-.

Ash: "Mejor párense" –extendiendo sus manos a May y Misty-.

Ark: "No necesitan explicarnos" –extendiendo sus manos a Misty y Hikari-.

Las tres se reincorporaban sin ayuda y nerviosamente inventaban una excusa para eso.

Misty: "Solo los buscábamos porque estábamos preocupadas" –ahora mirando a sus compañeras- "¿Cierto chicas?" –con tono nervioso-.

May: "Si, la noche esta algo fría y no deben estar sin abrigos" –con algo de nervios-.

Ash: "Pero ustedes tampoco traen abrigos" –señalando la vestimenta de siempre-.

Hikari: "Es que los olvidamos" –con una gota en la cabeza- "Y luego tropezamos y estábamos aquí" –sin poder evitar sonreír nerviosamente-.

Ark: "Como sea, ya nos íbamos" –comenzando a caminar-.

Ash: "¿Qué esperan? Vamos" –caminando y alcanzando a Ark-.

Las chicas iban tras ellos conversando entre ellas.

Misty: "Por poco y la regamos" –con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

May: "Me siento tonta por pensar así" –bajando la mirada muy apenada-.

Hikari: "Fue nuestra culpa, nosotras pensamos "eso" no ellos" –sonrojada-.

¿?: "Quizás ustedes sean las pervertidas" –decía una voz misteriosa en la mente de ellas-

Misty, May y Hikari: "¿Ehhh?" –decían mientras se miraban entre sí-.

Hikari: "¿Lo oyeron?" –mirando a las dos-.

May: "Nos dijo pervertidas" –con ambas manos frente a ella-.

Misty: "Pues nos lo merecemos, al menos esta vez, jejeje" –riendo junto a las otras dos-.

Ark no podía evitar el sonreír pero Ash solo miraba extrañado el comportamiento de las chicas que estaban tras ellos.

Ash: "¿De qué crees que se ríen?" –acercándose al castaño para una respuesta-.

Ark: "Créeme, no quieres saberlo" –mientras sonreía y Ash lo miraba extrañado-.

Ash: "¿Habrán escuchado lo que hablamos?" –algo preocupado-.

Ark: "No lo sé, pero de todos modos algún día lo sabrán, ¿cierto?" –calmando un poco a su amigo-.

Ash: "Eso me preocupa, no sé como lo tomen" –bajando la vista-.

Ark: "Son tus amigos, de seguro los entenderán" –sonriendo al igual que Ash-.

Los cinco llegaron al gimnasio y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Ark se transformaba en un Pichu y dormía junto al suyo y Pikachu a un lado de la cama mientras Ash ocupaba el resto. Las chicas tenían habitaciones separadas y luego de unos minutos todos dormían tranquilamente, claro que cada uno con sus propias dudas.

Ash: -"¿Y si realmente escucharon? Cielos… que vergüenza" pensaba y a la vez cubriendo su rostro con una mano para intentar dormir-.

May: -"Así que le pedía un consejo sobre como besar… que ingenuo debió decirme eso" sonriendo con ese pensamiento para dormir en su habitación-.

Misty: -"Quien lo diría, el chico pokemon preguntando sobre chicas, definitivamente esta listo" acomodando su almohada a la vez que se dormía-.

Hikari: -"Que bueno, ahora sé que ese par es más ingenuo de lo que parecen, con eso estoy más tranquila" mirando el techo mientras pensaba y luego cerrando sus ojos para dormir-.

La calma llegaba nuevamente al gimnasio, en las afueras una brisa agitaba la noche, y cerca de donde el castaño recordaba algunos momentos, un pequeño brillo plateado flotaba en los alrededores formando dos figuras adultas de una pareja que miraban abrazados aquel mar de estrellas en el cielo, y entre ellos un pequeño niño de unos 5 años que también miraba las estrellas, juntos estaban tranquilos en la calma de esa noche, el viento agitaba los cabellos azabaches y castaños de la pareja, la mujer abrazaba al pequeño para darle calor, y el hombre hacía lo mismo con la mujer poniendo su cabeza sobre la de ella y cruzando su brazo por su cuello. Los tres miraban la luna que aparecía de entre unas nubes para desaparecer dejando solo las partículas plateadas en los alrededores, para terminar impulsadas por el viento sin un rumbo fijo.

Continuará…


	23. Una final animada, Hikari vs May

**Capítulo 22: Una final animada, Hikari vs May**

Hoen, 20 años en el futuro, dos días desde el accidente de Ark.

En una base ubicada en Hoen una compuerta se abre y un hombre alto, fornido, con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que era una especie de lente óptico color rojo, entraba en su oficina acompañado de un sujeto vestido completamente de negro, dejando solo sus ojos grises a la vista y sus botas negras por una capa que lo cubría totalmente.

Líder: "Así que fue al pasado, dices" –sentándose en su silla mirando por una ventana lo que parecía ser una colina rodeada de construcciones metálicas-.

Sujeto: "En posible señor, todos los análisis registran que lo hizo, de hecho fue 20 años" –de pie frente a él, o al menos a espaldas de él- "Recogí la fuente de poder del oscilador temporal y lo entregué al científico destinado".

Líder: "20 años…"-pensando un momento- "Lo más seguro es que encuentre a sus padres, buen trabajo Nighmare, ve con los miembros de todos los grupos, reúnelos en el laboratorio y esperen mis indicaciones" –volteándose y señalando la salida-.

Nighmare: "Como desee señor" –inclinándose en una rodilla y corriendo a la salida-.

Líder: -levantándose y tocando su ojo izquierdo- "No te dejaré irte así de tranquilo, te seguiremos al fin del mundo… Ark Ketchum" –caminando tranquilamente a la salida-.

En el laboratorio todos se formaban mientras esperaban la llegada de su líder supremo, lo más intrigante era que en la primera fila solo había un sujeto cubierto totalmente de negro dejando varios lugares a sus lados, en la segunda siete sujetos cubiertos por capas de distintos colores, siendo estas roja, azul, amarilla, violeta, negra, celeste y verde, y en la tercera habían cuatro siluetas femeninas, su atuendo era ajustado pero no dejaban ver nada más que sus piernas, hombros y cabellera. Todo el resto eran soldados y científicos, el resto de los subjefes estaban sobre ellos en el nivel superior, además un científico estaba cerca de una máquina extraña con forma cilíndrica cubierta de un manto verde. El piso tomaba desnivel como escalera, dejando una pequeña tarima, lentamente el líder aparecía por ella caminando hasta estar en la tarima.

Líder: "Los he llamado para… oh cierto, lo olvidaba" –mirando como Nighmare era el único en la primera fila- "¡Dark-Elite, preséntense!" –decía con fuerza y tono autoritario-.

Nighmare desaparecía de la vista dejando la primera fila totalmente vacía, pasaron tres segundos desde que desapareció y entonces diez siluetas aparecían de la nada en la primera fila posados en sus rodillas derechas, todos cubiertos de negro luego se reincorporaban y todos decían juntos.

Grupo: "¡Dark-Elite reportándose señor!" –todos adoptando una postura firme-.

Líder: "Bienvenidos, ¡los demás también!" –mirando la segunda y tercera fila-.

Segunda fila: "¡Fraternidad de la Desesperación, listos señor!" –decían los siete sujetos-.

Tercera fila: "¡Anhelos Letales, listas señor! –decían las cuatro mujeres-.

Líder: "Bien, ahora que están todos, el informe" –mientras una pantalla bajaba y se posicionaba detrás del apareciendo la imagen de Ark con todo y detalles- "Hace dos días nuestro reconocido blanco ha desaparecido de aquí, y no precisamente porque ha muerto" –sonriendo y mirando a todos-.

Un silencio los rodeaba, pero entre muchos miembros había reacciones diversas.

Líder: "Ark Ketchum… nuestro principal objetivo, ha viajado 20 años en pasado al intentar salvar a otro pokemon legendario… Celebi" –mostrando en la pantalla la imagen de Celebi al lado de Ark- "Ese lapso es interesante, ya que podría encontrarse con sus padres, y como sabrán uno de ellos devastó a las organizaciones anteriores a nosotros, además de vencer a tres miembros de la Dark-Elite, lo más seguro es que ya lo haya hecho, sin contar que el tiempo en uniforme para ambos" –dando una pausa-.

Todos miraban la pantalla con los datos de Ark, desde altura, peso, rasgos, unas barras de estadísticas como velocidad, fuerza, etc, y un punto rojo señalado claramente en su brazo izquierdo, su APD, denotado como su herramienta detallística.

Líder: "Gracias a Nighmare, miembro de la Dark-Elite, podremos seguirlo, según lo explique el profesor" –señalando al científico con la máquina cilíndrica-.

Profesor: "Gracias señor" –ganando la atención de todos- "Bien, por la colaboración de Nighmare al traer la fuente de energía del oscilador podemos adaptarlo al último modelo y enviar a alguien al pasado, 20 años, para mayor seguridad serán unos días después de la llegada de Ark a ese tiempo" –extrañando a algunos y emocionando a otros- "El único inconveniente es que solo puede ir uno a la vez, pero puede volver cuando él o ella quiera o estime conveniente" –terminando su explicación-.

Líder: "Así que ya saben, como sabemos quién es nuestro objetivo lo clasificaremos como "ultra-peligroso", por lo tanto un miembro de la Dark-Elite será el encargado" –mirando a la primera fila- "Solo ellos se quedan, el resto puede salir" –a la vez que dos compuestas se abrían y todos salían a excepción de la Dark-Elite-.

Los diez miembros se separaban un poco para ser vistos de mejor manera.

Líder: "Ustedes son la mejor unidad, incluso los miembros de la elite-four pueden fallar contra ustedes, pero este enemigo es totalmente diferente, no deben confiarse, ya perdí a dos más a manos de él, tres a manos de su padre y otros dos por su grupo".

Miembro 9: "Señor, el blanco solo tiene 13 años, es ilógico clasificarlo como ultra-peligroso" –decía una voz masculina dando un paso al frente para hablar y luego retomando la línea-.

Líder: "Estás totalmente equivocado Stex, puede tener esa edad, puede parecer solo un niño, pero es un campeón de la elite-four, como sabrán, sin contar de quien es hijo y de vencer a Blaze y Ruki" –mirando con preocupación-.

Miembro 4: "Entonces, ¿tenemos permiso para acabar con él y atacarlo con todo lo que tenemos?" –decía una voz femenina imitando a su compañero anterior-.

Líder: "Exacto Elektra, pueden divertirse como quieran, pero lo quiero vivo, quizás agonizando, pero vivo al fin y al cabo" –mirando de reojo a todos- "Un dato más, el puede tomar forma de pokemon, por lo que ustedes pueden intervenir contra el" –aconsejando a sus miembros- "Ahora escojan quien irá" –mirando a todos-.

Nighmare: "Señor, yo me ofrezco como voluntario, pido su permiso para ir primero" –sonriendo emocionadamente-.

Los demás miembros lo miraban extrañados, sorprendidos, algunos con disgustos y otros con una sonrisa.

Líder: "Por confirmar su viaje y ayudar a traer lo que necesitamos, acepto Nighmare, miembro número 3 de la Dark-Elite" –sonriendo y mirando al tercero en la fila-.

Nighmare: "Muchas gracias señor" –sonriendo "Prepárate Ark, voy tras de ti" pensaba a su vez que preparaba sus cosas y se introducía en la máquina cilíndrica-.

Líder: "Averigua todo lo que puedas, y si alguien se interpone…" –rompiendo una botella y desintegrándola al instante- "¿Fui claro?" –mirando a su subordinado-.

Nighmare: "Como siempre señor" –a la vez que era iluminado por la máquina y desaparecía de ella-.

Los demás miraban con ciertas dudas lo que podría ser sus planes futuros con su blanco.

Kanto, 20 años en el pasado.

El sol abrazaba ciudad Celeste haciendo saber que el gran día llegaba, al entrar los rayos por la ventana el primero en despertar fue un Pichu, que algo adormilado frotaba sus ojos azules y luego miraba como otro Pichu y un Pikachu dormían como piedras al igual que un chico peliazabache semi descubierto por las frazadas. Con todo el sigilo posible bajaba de la cama y tomaba su forma humana con algo de pereza.

Ark: "Dulces sueños" –decía en voz baja mirando a los tres dormir sonoramente para salir de la habitación-.

Nadie estaba afuera, era la segunda vez que le ocurría lo mismo, ya más tranquilo se dirigía a la cocina para preparar lo que sería otro desayuno para muchas personas, no era menos, ahora tenían dos acompañantes más.

Ark: "¿Qué haré esta vez?" –mirando lo que tenía a la mano, los ingredientes y utensilios- "Bueno será mejor empezar" –tomando algunas cosas para preparar todo-.

Pasaron los minutos y otra figura aparecía en los pasillos, escuchando los ruidos que venían de la cocina se acercaba al lugar para dar con un castaño preparando lo que ella conocía como desayuno.

Ark: "¿Ehhhh?" –decía al sentirse observado y para mirar como una chica de pelo café asomaba tímidamente su cabeza haciendo saber que no usaba boina como su amiga- "Buenos días emmm, ¿Latias?" –deduciendo por sentir algo de los pokemon en ella-.

Latias: "Ho… hola" –decía con algo de dificultad-.

Ark: "Ya veo, también tienes problemas para hablar correctamente" –mirando al frente comprensivamente- "Y que tal de manera telepática" –decía a la mente de la chica pokemon-.

Latias: "¿También tienes poderes telepáticos?" –hablando a la mente del chico que sonreía y ahora entablaban una conversación telepática-.

Ark: "No propios, bueno algo se de ellos, pero principalmente uso los de mi pokemon psíquico en conjunción con este aparato" –mostrando su APD-.

Latias: "Interesante" –acercándose para estar más cerca del chico- "¿En verdad que no eres hermano de Ash? ¿Por qué me bloqueas tus memorias y pensamientos?" –algo extrañada-.

Ark: "Les dije que no soy su hermano, y hay cosas en mi memoria que es mejor nadie sepa" –con tono triste- "Y no es correcto ver la memoria de los demás" –arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa seria-.

Latias: "¿No ocultarás algo cierto?" –cambiando a una mirada seria-.

Ark: "No lo sé, la mayoría de mis recuerdos están bloqueados, mejor dicho no los recuerdo, es como si en parte perdiera la memoria" –hablando telepáticamente y cocinando a la vez sin ninguna complicación- "Y si supiera, debería decirles, después de todo me ayudan a mejorarme" –sonriendo alegremente-.

Latias: "Seré sincera, hay algo dentro de ti que me hace sentir dos presencias diferentes a la tuya" –cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose en un mueble-.

Ark: "Y por casualidad se parecen a la de Ash y May… ¿cierto?" –extrañando aun más a la chica pokemon-.

Latias: "No será que tu…" –levantando su mirada directamente hacia el chico-.

Ark: "Mis padres están muertos…" –con semblante neutro- "Eso es totalmente ridículo e imposible" –notando que un plato que cocinaba se pasara un poco pero alcanzó a remediarlo- "No sé de donde soy, pero sé que fui criado por dos amigas de mis padres" –bajando la vista- "Es todo lo que se" –dejando el desayuno sobre los muebles-.

Latias: "Perdona yo no quise…" –siendo interrumpida-.

Ark: "Descuida, ¿pero qué hay de ti?" –mirando a la chica pokemon a la vez que llevaba algunos platos a la mesa- "Cuéntame de ti, ya sabes de mi, sería justo que yo también sepa algo" –con los puños en la cintura-.

Latias: "Que más debes saber, soy un pokemon legendario" –con algo de broma- "Bueno mis padres fueron guardianes de la ciudad donde mi amiga Bianca viene, mi hermano Latios se sacrificó para salvar la ciudad de ser destruida" –con algo de pena- "Su alma actualmente protege esa ciudad, por lo que… no podrá volver a renacer a menos que sea liberada" –con una lágrima en su mejilla-.

Ark: "¿Eso destruiría la ciudad cierto?" –viendo como Latias asentía- "Ya veo, pero al menos él está contigo, lo mismo me sucede a mí con mis padres" –animando a la chica pokemon-.

Latias: "Es cierto, el me cuida y puedo sentirlo" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Así está mejor" –sonriendo a la chica y mirando que ya había terminado todo- "Bueno ya está el desayuno, ¿puedes despertar a los demás?" –hablando normalmente-.

Latias: "No… hay pro… proble…ma" –decía normalmente con algo de dificultades y luego corriendo hacia las habitaciones-.

Ark: -"Ella también tiene una vida difícil, pero lo toma muy bien" pensaba para seguir con lo suyo- "Si que se parece" -sonriendo-.

Unos minutos después y todos estaban en la mesa desayunando, pero la tención se centraba en dos chicas que comían muy animadamente, una al lado de la otra.

Ash: "Con calma May" –le decía el chico que estaba a su lado con una gota en la cabeza-.

Ark: "Hikari, hay bastante" –con una gota en la cabeza también-.

May: "Hoy debo tener todas las energías posibles" –tomando una pausa para seguir comiendo- "Será mi primera batalla en el torneo, pero la última a la vez".

Hikari: "Y aunque seamos amigas, una vez que subamos a ese escenario somos rivales" –con una mirada de determinación-.

May: "No quiero que te refrenes" –mirando a la chica de pelo azulado-.

Hikari: "No lo haré, y no quiero que tu lo hagas" –con la misma mirada-.

Bianca: "¿Qué no eras tú Ark quien participaba?" –algo confusa-.

Ark: "Reemplazaba" –dejando de comer un momento- "Cubría a May por un accidente, pero como llegamos a las finales le corresponde a ella ese combate" –continuando su comida-.

Misty: "Y lo hiciste perfectamente" –sonriendo-.

May: "Si, no te defraudaré" –levantando su pulgar-.

Hikari: "Estas muy animada" –reprochando su actitud-.

Daisy: "Emoción de combate, típico de los finalistas" –con una mirada resignada-.

Lily: "Peleen en el campo no en la mesa".

Ash: "Ya cálmense, no tendrán emoción para la final" –terminando su plato-.

Latias: "Tran…quilas" –decía llamando la atención de los demás-.

Violeta: "Tu lo dijiste" –sonriendo y retirándose-.

El grupo estallaba en risas y luego terminaron de equiparse con lo necesario y se dirigieron al estadio, donde se disputarían los combates finales.

Al llegar al estadio este tendría dos combates, el combate por el tercer puesto y la final, y al desearse suerte el grupo se separaba en los competidores y espectadores, claro que con algunas sorpresas guardadas.

Ark: "Esto será genial" –emocionado por lo que sería el combate-.

Ash: "Espero nos sorprendan" –mirando de manera especial a May-.

May: "Será difícil, pero no me rendiré" –sonriendo a Ash y luego mirando a Hikari-.

Hikari: "Haremos los mejor de nosotras, ¿cierto?" –mirando a su amiga-competidora y recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza-.

Misty: "Y ya saben las apoyaremos a las dos".

Max: "Suerte a ambas" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Latias: "Diver… tirse" –con algo de dificultades, pero hizo entender lo que quería decir-

Bianca: "No sé mucho de esto, pero de seguro hay que verlo" –sonriendo-.

Hikari: "Bueno ya nos vamos" –comenzando a caminar-.

May: "¿Ark me ayudas con eso?" –extrañando al resto-.

Ark: "Claro, de seguro los sorprenderá" –caminando hacia las chicas-.

Misty: "¿Qué traman?" –con cierta duda-.

Ash: "¿No vienes con nosotros?" –mirando al castaño-.

May: "Algo electrificante" –sonriendo por su idea-.

Ark: "Guárdenme un lugar, pero me tardaré algo" –volteando con la castaña para alcanzar a Hikari-.

Ash: "Creo tener una idea" –sonriendo para ir a las gradas-.

El resto lo acompañaba con algo de curiosidad pero no preguntaron.

Minutos más tarde el primer combate en empezar fue el de Harley vs Drew, aunque dos personas en la sala no prestaban mucha atención por dos razones simples, sabían el resultado y por que preparaban algo, al menos pensarlo.

Ark: "¿Enserio no verás el combate? Al menos verás como uno de los dos gana" –mirando la pantalla vestido como Pichu-.

May: "Drew acabará con él, pero volvamos a esto, ¿seguro que no me pasará nada?" –algo asustada por cierto detalle del chico en sus presentaciones-.

Ark: "¿Lo dices por electrocutarte?" –mirando como May asentía con la cabeza- "Para nada, además si pasara yo sería quien recibiría todo el impacto" –sin preocupaciones-.

May: "Cuento contigo" –algo inconforme-.

Ark: "Te dejé en las finales, no te lastimaría para que la perdieras" –con tono neutro-.

May: "De acuerdo, pero que no me llegue un toque eléctrico" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Descuida, son como los de Pikachu" –jugando con eso-.

May: "¡Dijiste que no lo harías!" –revolviendo el gorro de Pichu-.

Ark: "Tal vez… jejeje" –riendo junto a May por eso-.

May: "Espero poder ganar" –mirando la pantalla del combate-.

Ark: "Lo harás bien" –parándose de su asiento- "Y si pierdes, siempre hay otra ocasión para probar que eres excelente" –mirando por la ventana el cielo en el que habían muchas nubes-.

May: "Ark… gracias por todo" –mirando como el chico estaba muy atento en la ventana-.

Ark: "…" –no dijo nada al estar en las nubes, que le hacían pensar en algo reciente, y en una de ellas podía ver el reflejo de aquella persona especial para el-.

May miraba extrañada como el chico miraba esas nubes, al notar que el combate había terminado dejando como ganador a quien esperaban y de que seguían ellos ahora se acercó al chico que seguía en la ventana.

May: "Ark, ya es hora" –poniendo una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención-.

Ark: "De nada" –decía inocentemente, y luego comenzaba a caminar por donde deberían salir- "Te espero allá" –adelantándose-.

May: "¿Ehhh?" –mirando cómo se iba y Hikari se acercaba con su vestido-.

Hikari: "Bueno, llegó la hora" –sonriendo-.

May: "Mostrémosle una final muy animada" –regresando la sonrisa-.

Ambas caminaban hacia el escenario y tomando la bifurcación correspondiente se separaron, en el camino Hikari se encontró con Harley, y a su vez May con Drew que parecía esperarla apoyado en la pared.

Harley: "Suerte con esa boba" –decía de mala gana-.

Hikari: "No te sientas mal por perder" –creando más disgusto en el coordinador-.

En el otro lado.

Drew: "Al fin llegas" –mirando a la coordinadora-.

May: "Hola Drew, felicidades por ganar" –enterada del resultado-.

Drew: "Qué más da, pero quería enfrentarte" –cambiando la vista al frente- "Aunque ese chico… por un momento pensé que estabas con él en el escenario".

May: "Extraño" –con cara de duda- "Bueno, debo hacer que ese chico no haya peleado en vano" –continuando su camino-.

Drew: "Espera" –acercándose- "Ten" –entregando una de sus rosas-.

May: "Gracias…" –mirando algo triste la rosa- "Pero no puedo aceptarla" –devolviéndola- "No esta vez" –con una mirada neutra-.

Drew: "¿Ehhh?" –algo extrañado- "Es verdad entonces" –cerrando sus ojos-.

May: "Llegaste tarde" –continuando su camino-.

Drew: "Vemos como te va entonces" –volteando para ir a la sala de coordinadores con un aire triste-.

Al llegar con Ark, May estaba algo sumisa, cosa que Ark captó.

Ark: "¿Lista? Te vez algo distraída" –con preocupación-.

May: "Solo espero no lastimar a nadie" –recuperando su emoción y suspirando para liberar su tensión- "Estoy lista" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Ok, pon una mano en mi hombro" –quedando de espaldas a ella-.

May: "¿Así?" –señalando su mano-.

Ark: "Ahora a esperar a Lilian" –preparando la entrada de ambos-.

En las gradas los chicos esperaban impacientes la salida de ambas amigas, pero algunos tenían más curiosidad por lo que May y Ark preparaban.

Ash: "Cielos… que salgan pronto" –con los brazos cruzados y con su pie chocando el suelo varias veces seguidas-.

Misty: "¿Por qué la impaciencia?" –algo extrañada-.

Max: "Actúas muy raro en estos días, Ash" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Ash: "Es la emoción de ver a ambas en la final" –con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

Bianca: "¿Seguro es eso?" –con una mirada pícara-.

Ash: "Ahhh, déjenme en paz" –algo molesto y mirando al frente-.

Pikachu: "Pika pikaaaa" (Solo diles, no te molestarán más) –palmeando la gorra-.

Ash: "Como si fuera fácil" –mirando a su pokemon, "No quiero que sepan que May es mi novia, al menos no por ahora" suspirando resignado a la vez que pensaba-.

Latias captó ese pensamiento pero no dijo nada para evitar discusiones.

Y con eso por fin salía Lilian dando la presentación a las finalistas en la última batalla.

Lilian: "Ahora con ustedes, damas y caballeros, las finalistas" –apuntando en una dirección- "Hikari de la región Sinnoh".

El público aplaudía a Hikari mientras caminaba saludando a todos y llegando a su lugar en el campo.

Lilian: "Y May de la región Hoen" –señalando la dirección contraria-.

El público aplaudía pero May no salía de donde pensaban, entonces las nubes negras aparecieron otra vez sobre ese lugar y un relámpago golpeaba el escenario dejando dos figuras de pie que al terminar el destello saludaban al público, eran Ark y May, ambos mirando a los demás.

Lilian: "Ehhh, disculpen pero solo uno puede…" –no terminó al notar que levantaba su mano en señal de negación-.

Ark: "Solo la acompaño" –cerrando sus ojos y volteando con May- "Es tu turno" –caminando y levantando una mano para chocarla-.

May: "Gracias, haré lo mejor que pueda" –levantando la suya para chocarla con la de Ark-.

El público celebraba ese saludo, o al menos el relevo que significaba para otros. Luego de eso May tomaba la posición y Ark corría bajando del escenario brincando una cerca y corriendo hacia los demás siendo observado por algunos en el camino hasta llegar con el resto del grupo.

Ark: "Oigan les pedí que me guardaran un puesto" –mirando como no habían lugares cerca de ellos y un brillo aparecía en su hombro-.

Pichu: "¿Pichu?" (¿Por qué?) –apareciendo en su hombro y subiendo a la cabeza-.

Ash: "Bueno fue tu culpa por demorarte demasiado" –con cara de burla-.

Bianca: "Usa el suelo, jejeje" –decía en broma-.

Ark: "Ohhh" –perdiendo el equilibrio- "Tengo una mejor idea" –saliendo hacía un lugar en las salidas de las gradas a la vez que las chicas llamaban a sus pokemon-.

Hikari: "¡Prinplup, Buneary, salgan!" –lanzando ambas pokebolas-.

May: "¡Blaziken, Beautifly, al escenario!" –lanzando las suyas- "Con que evolucionó" -mirando la posible evolución de Piplup-.

Hikari: "Fue en nuestra última práctica".

Lilian: "¡Comiencen!" –a la vez que las imágenes aparecían en el tablero junto al tiempo-.

Hikari: "¡Garras de metal y mega patada!".

May: "¡Patada ígnea y as aéreo!".

Los cuatro pokemon chocaban entre sí usando sus respectivos ataques.

En una de las salidas un chico y su Pichu estaban algo apurados al escuchar esas palabras aclarando que el combate iniciaba.

Ark: "De prisa" –ajustando unos botones y cuidando que nadie lo viera- "Lazo trainer-pokemon, activado" –decía para tomar su forma de Pichu y correr con los demás-.

Pichu: "¿Sabes esa chica Latias se me hace familiar?" –mirando a su amigo y hablando en su idioma-.

Ark-Pichu: "Pero no es ella, sabes que ellos la tienen" –algo serio- "Pero no tenemos pistas de donde estén" –saliendo a las gradas-.

Pichu: "Ya la encontraremos" –aliviando a su amigo-.

Ark-Pichu: "Claro que si" –acercándose a sus amigos-.

Misty: "¿Ark?" –decía mirando al Pichu de ojos azules junto al normal a su lado-.

El Pichu le asentía, luego miraba como Latias y Bianca los miraban de manera extraña.

Bianca: "Son ustedes eh" –viendo como Pichu subía a su cabeza- "Con cuidado, te puedes caer" –sonriendo y acomodando su boina con el Pichu-.

Ark-Pichu: "Pichu… ¿Pichu pi?" (Latias… ¿Podrías cargarme?) –decía algo apenado el Pichu de ojos azules extrañando a los demás por no entender-.

Latias: "Cla…ro" –decía tomando al Pichu que subía a su cabeza-.

En el escenario ya estaban ordenando otras cosas a los pokemon.

Hikari: "¡Rayo burbuja Prinplup, Buneary ataca con patada de salto!".

May: "¡Blaziken bloquea a Buneary con golpe centrado, Beautifly viento plateado y contrarresta a Prinplup!"

El rayo burbuja y el viento plateado creaban una nube al chocar que la que Buneary y Blaziken salían chocando sus ataques, pero la ventaja del tipo y la fuerza reciente de Blaziken hizo que su ataque fuera más fuerte lanzando a Buneary cerca de Prinplup.

Hikari: "¡Hidrojet!".

A la vez que Buneary caía Prinplup se impulsaba para atacar a Blaziken que bajaba su guardia luego de su ataque.

May: "¡As aéreo!".

Beautifly chocaba con Prinplup para defender a Blaziken dejando a ambos mareados por semejante choque.

May: -"Ahora es cuando" decía en su mente- "¡Blaziken, tajo oscuro a ambos, Beautifly ya sabes que hacer!".

Hikari: "Protéjanse con rayo burbuja" –ordenaba Hikari-.

Blaziken corría hacia ambos esquivando el ataque de Prinplup para asestar su golpe a ambos, a la vez que Beautifly usaba paralizador para dejarlos en el suelo.

Hikari: "Cuidado chicos".

May: "¡Ahora rayo solar!".

Hikari: "Rayo burbuja" –apuntando a Beautifly-.

Prinplup en su intento lanzaba su ataque pero Blaziken se interponía cubriéndose para no recibir de lleno el ataque, y luego de recibirlo se apartaba a la vez que Beautifly lanzaba su ataque causando una nube donde estaban Prinplup y Buneary, que por su estado no podían evadirlo.

Hikari: "Oh no" –algo preocupada-.

May: "¿Será todo?" –esperando alguna reacción-.

Para su alivio ambos pokemon estaban en su lugar con espirales en los ojos clara señal de estar debilitados.

Lilian: "¡Es todo para Prinplup y Buneary, May gana la final!" –mostrando como la imagen de ella, Blaziken y Beautifly los dejaba como ganadores-.

May: "Ya terminó…" –respirando pesadamente-.

Hikari: "Buen trabajo chicos, no deben sentirse mal" –acariciando a sus dos pokemon-.

May: "Bien hecho, estuvieron increíbles" –acariciando los suyos-.

Hikari: "May…" –acercándose a su amiga- "Felicidades, me ganaste en todo".

May: "No fue fácil, espero esto no cambie nada" –estirando su mano-.

Hikari: "Para nada" –sonriendo y estrechando su mano a la vez que el público estallaba en aplausos para ambas-.

Continuará…


	24. ¿Les decimos?

**Capítulo 23: ¿Les decimos?**

Pasado el mediodía aquella batalla terminó, cerrando así el torneo en ciudad Celeste, claro que cada quien tendría sus perspectivas, y algunos recompensas, mientras Hikari y May esperaban lo que sería la premiación, algunos en el grupo tenían sus propias reacciones.

Ash: "¡Que bien pudo ganar!" –bastante alegre por lo ocurrido-.

Misty: "¿Por qué tan alegre? Hikari también lo hizo muy bien" –mirando de reojo al entrenador-.

Ash: "Si, es verdad" –manteniendo su sonrisa-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika" (Es porque May ganó) –riendo en el hombro-.

Ark-Pichu: "Pichu pi" (Debería decirles) –mirando al pokemon-.

Latias: "¿Decirles qué?" –les hablaba a los dos pokemon telepáticamente-.

Pikachu: "Hey, leías nuestras mentes" –decía en pensamiento-.

Ark-Pichu: "Entonces lo sabes… ¿verdad?" –hablando en pensamiento sobre su cabeza-

Latias: "Solo falta que los demás lo sepan" –con algo de tristeza-.

En eso ven que Ash sale corriendo con dirección a la salida.

Bianca: "¿Y ahora qué le pasa?".

Max: "No lo sé" –mirando como desaparecía de su vista-.

Misty: "Va hacia la sala de coordinadores".

Latias: "Ash… contento" –decía causando curiosidad en los demás-.

En la sala de coordinadores las chicas seguían hablando sobre lo ocurrido, pero no esperaban la visita de alguien más.

Hikari: "No esperaba que fuera dura la competencia" –sonriendo-.

May: "Ya tendrás la revancha" –causando emoción en su amiga- "Pero no esperes que me deje ganar".

Hikari: "Claro que no".

Fue cuando alguien más se les acercó.

Drew: "Felicidades May, sabía que ganarías si no te enfrentabas a mí, pero tu amiga también lo hizo bien" –con la misma pretensión de siempre-.

May: "Ehhh… gracias, supongo" –con sarcasmo en lo último-.

Hikari: "Tu también peleaste bien" –decía algo molesta- "Al menos tienes el tercer lugar" –con ambos puños en su cintura-.

Drew: "Pues no estoy satisfecho" –con seriedad-.

Los tres escucharon el llamado para premiar a los tres primeros puestos y caminaron al escenario.

En él, May recibía una copa dorada de manos del presidente del club de coordinadores, y un regalo especial por parte del presidente del club de pokemon.

May: "Muchas gracias" –decía recibiendo la copa y un estuche con un pokehuevo de color café y rayas blancas-.

Lilian: "¡Felicidades May, nuestra campeona de este año!" –mientras los demás aplaudían al igual que el público-.

PCC: "Fue una presentación y coordinación asombrosa May, tienes mucho talento y futuro como coordinadora" –ahora sacando lo que parecía una medalla dorada con un listón grabado en el centro- "Esto es para tu amigo que peleó en tu lugar ayer, también merece una condecoración" –entregando la medalla-.

May: "Gracias, y de parte de Ark también, yo se la entregaré" –bajando junto a los demás nuevamente a la sala de coordinadores-.

Volvieron a la sala de espera, May era la primera en llegar cuando alguien la esperaba, después de todo no podía faltar.

May: "Con que un pokehuevo" –mirando el estuche con aquel regalo-.

Ash: "¡Lo lograste, bien hecho!" –le decía a su lado, respaldado en la pared-.

May: "¡Ahhhh!" –asustada por el improvisto- "¡Ash, me asustaste!" –con algo de enojo pero todo cambió en la siguiente acción-.

Ash: "Sabía que ganarías" –acercándose y abrazándola… pero olvidaba ciertos detalles- "Estuviste sensacional" –decía inocentemente con los ojos cerrados-.

May: "Ash, creo que debes ver algo" –con una cara mezclada de varias emociones-.

Ash sintió como el ambiente cambiaba de repente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y todo su cuerpo se tensó al voltear para dar con el grupo, todos boquiabiertos a excepción de Latias que más bien sonreía al igual que Pikachu, Pichu y Ark-Pichu, no solo eso, Hikari y Drew también los miraban atónitos pues venían detrás de May.

Ash: "Esto… ¿hola?" –mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo por la situación-.

Nadie decía palabra alguna, todos en sus lugares, pero sus miradas se posaban en los dos chicos, en ese momento solo les quedaba una salida, fue cuando Ark-Pichu y su Pichu bajaron de Bianca y Latias, respectivamente, y salían de la sala, o al menos desaparecían de la vista de todos.

Max: "¡¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?!" –decía cortante, rompiendo todo el silencio que había en la sala-.

May: "Max… cálmate" –mientras miraba al chico a su lado- "Creo que habrá que decirles…" –algo apenada-.

Max, Misty, Bianca, Hikari y Drew: "¡¿Decirnos qué?!" –todos a coro, cada quien con sus propias conclusiones-.

Fue cuando Ark irrumpió con su Pichu en la cabeza.

Ark: "Deberás decirles… ¿o te avergüenzas?" –mirando a un Ash que cambiando su mirada de nerviosismo a seriedad-.

Ash: "Tendrían que enterarse" –le respondía a May primeramente, ella le asintió- "Bueno lo que pasa es que… May y yo somos novios" –algo apenado y luego serio- "Y no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme" –para rodearla en un abrazo-.

Suspirando al sentir que se quitaba un peso de encima, el resto no creía en un principio, pero cuando May correspondía el abrazo fue entonces que lo tomaron con seriedad.

Max: "¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!" –le reclamaba a su hermana, a la vez que sentía como una mano se posaba en su hombro- "¿Ehhh?" –dijo al sentir eso-.

Ark: "Nunca le preguntaste" –decía con sencillez y luego acercándose a la pareja para voltear con los demás- "No tienen derecho a decidir eso, es su decisión, y si son sus amigos, deberían apoyarlos o al menos estar contentos" –sonriendo-.

Bianca: "Yo… disculpen no tengo nada que ver aquí" –retirándose pero Latias la retuvo negando con la cabeza-.

Misty: "¿Y cuándo nos dirían?" –con cierto enojo y tristeza-.

Ash: "Solo… llevamos unos días" –bajando la vista-.

May: "Y no sabíamos cómo lo tomarían" –algo triste por ver lo que era la escena-.

Hikari: "Lo tenían bien guardado" –provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en ambos-.

Max: "Que más se le hará" –mirando a otro con sus brazos cruzados bastante molesto-.

Ark: "Tal vez dejarlos tranquilos" –empujando a Max hacia la salida que era seguido por los demás al entender la situación-.

Ash: "Fue mejor de lo que esperaba, me siento tranquilo ahora" –decía cerrando sus ojos y luego sorprendido al notar a May con una sonrisa frente a él- "¿Qué sucede?".

May: "Gracias" –le decía con alegría para volver a abrazarlo-.

Más adelante de ellos, algunos en el grupo no tomaron muy bien eso, pero la alegría de otros salvaba lo que podría ser un enojo entre todos.

Max: "No puedo creer que él esté con mi hermana" –algo molesto-.

Hikari: "Oh vamos, Ash no es malo… ¿o sí?" –mirando al resto-.

Misty: "¿Ark… tu lo sabías?" –mirando lo que era la espalda del castaño al ir al frente-.

Ark: "Si lo sabía" –siendo volteado por Max a la fuerza-.

Max: "¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?!" –un poco alterado-.

Bianca: "Max, calma" –intentando calmar el ambiente-.

Ash y May: "Porque no le correspondía decirlo" –decían juntos a espaldas de todos, que los miraron curiosos de saber cuando llegaron-.

Ark: "Y les prometí no decirlo" –mirando de reojo a Misty- "Ese tema no me concierne, jejeje" –volteando nuevamente y riendo como siempre-.

Ash: "¿Y por qué tan molesto Max?" –acercándose al enojado chico-.

Max: "Bueno… es que… mejor te lo digo en privado" –volteando otra vez-.

Ash: "¿Qué crees que me diga?" –acercándose a May-.

May: "Se preocupa demasiado, pero creo saber que te dirá" –algo preocupada-.

Ash: "No me gusta esa mirada" –algo asustado- "Pero en fin, no creo que sea malo".

May: "Estooo, no sé, bueno, ya lo sabrás".

Ark: "Eso me recuerda… ¿dónde vamos ahora?".

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar esas palabras.

Bianca: "Yo vuelvo a Altomare en unas horas" –mirando a su gemela-.

Hikari: "Y el concurso terminó, solo queda tu torneo en ciudad Carmín" –recordando-.

Ark: "Cierto, esta guía dice que será en la recién inaugurada torre de batalla de Kanto" –mirando un libro con una pokebola- "Justamente en ciudad Carmín".

Max: "Oye esa guía… ajá te la dio esa enfermera Joy" –mirando con picardía-.

Misty: "Pues… yo debo quedarme" –mirando hacia otro costado- "No tengo por qué seguir aquí".

Ash: "¿Por qué lo dices?" –ignorando todo lo que ocurría- "No hay competencias, ¿por qué no vienes Misty?" –con su ánimo de siempre-.

Ark: "Al menos piénsalo, ¿supongo que descansaremos hoy aquí?" –mirando al sol deduciendo que pronto caería la tarde-.

Misty: "De acuerdo, vamos al gimnasio" –apurando el paso y seguida de los demás-.

Ark se le acercó y entonces le hablaba algo bajo.

Misty: "¿Qué sucede?" –notando la cercanía del castaño-.

Ark: "No debes sentirte mal" –dando con el punto que ella no tocó nunca-.

Misty: "¿Tu, de qué hablas?" –intentando ocultarlo-.

Ark: "Se lo que sientes, no es malo, estas cosas pueden suceder" –mirando al frente comprensivamente- "¿Le dijiste alguna vez?" –mirando con tristeza-.

Misty cambió su mirada a un lado pero no dijo nada.

Ark: "Alguien me dijo una vez… que cuando uno no dice esas cosas… no tiene que reclamar, después de todo no siempre se dan cuenta" –mirando un punto a lo lejos, donde pensaba que alguien estaba-.

Misty: "¿Te pasó algo así?" –causando que el chico la mirara nuevamente-.

Ark: "Solo que casi la perdí para siempre" –un poco triste-.

Misty: "Pero yo…" –siendo interrumpida-.

Ark: "Tómate tu tiempo… él lo entenderá" –volteando a ver junto con Misty a los demás que hablaban alegremente-.

Misty: "Gracias por hablarme, estaba triste" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo, gracias a ti estoy aquí" –devolviendo la sonrisa-.

Azurill: "Zurill zu" (Ya estás mejor) –sonriendo a su entrenadora-.

Misty: "Si, perdona" –sonriendo a la pequeña bolita azul-.

A lo lejos de todos ellos un chico de pelo verde miraba con extrañeza a Ark, quien por un momento supo que estaba cerca de ellos.

Drew: "Ese chico es muy curioso, pero tiene razón" –luego cambiando su mirada a Ash y May que hablaban molestando a Max- "Tendré que resignarme…" –comenzando a caminar- "Para nada" –sonriendo con su arrogancia de siempre, después de todo Ark le hizo saber lo mismo que a Misty-.

Voz: "¿Quién sabe? Después de todo si me parecía conocerte".

Drew: "¡¿Quién está ahí?!" –volteando rápidamente pero no había nadie- "Esa voz… naaaah, no es posible" –continuando su camino-.

Unas horas más tarde, en el puerto de ciudad Celeste, todos despedían a Bianca quien debía volver a Altomare, claro que la más afectada era Latias al tener que despedirse de su amiga.

Bianca: "Bueno llego la hora de irme" –tomando las manos de Latias- "Se que estarás bien amiga, después de todo es lo que quieres" –sonriendo-.

Latias: "Gra… cias, nos vemos… pron… to" –con dificultades-.

Bianca: "Lo sé" –ahora mirando a Ash- "Cuento contigo para cuidarla".

Ash: "Claro, no habrá problemas" –sonriendo junto a la chica pokemon-.

May y Ark: "Y nosotros le ayudaremos".

Max: "Cuenten conmigo".

Hikari: "No habrá problemas".

Misty: "Suerte en el viaje".

Bianca: "Gracias a todos, por cierto" –quitándose su boina y dándosela a Latias- "Ten, es un regalo" –sonriendo-.

Latias miro con duda esa boina, pero la aceptó y luego de ponérsela abrazaba a su amiga para que suba a su ferry, que después de unos minutos partía hacia Altomare.

Luego en la noche y después de una cena bastante grande, debido a los acontecimientos recientes, cada quien se dirigía a su habitación, pero cada quien tenía sus propios conflictos y una manera para sentirse mejor.

Ark: "Disculpen, saldré un momento" –caminando hacia la puerta-.

Ash: "¿Estás bien?" –algo preocupado-.

Ark: "Descuida no es nada, solo un rato a solas, jejeje" –riendo- "Por así decirlo".

Ash: "Buena idea, creo que también saldré".

May: "Pero Ash, el dijo que quería estar solo" –impidiendo algo de molestia-.

Ash: "No iré al mismo lugar" –sonriendo- "Nos vemos" –besándole la mejilla y saliendo apurado bajo las miradas de los demás-.

Max: "Más vale que vuelva cuando esté dormido" –un poco molesto-.

Latias: "Yo quiero… saber" –mirando de reojo a May-.

May: "¿Saber qué?" –algo extrañada y nerviosa a la vez-.

Hikari y Misty: "No te hagas la que no sabe" –decían juntas con una sonrisa-.

May: "¿Tengo elección?" –decía resignada ante las miradas de las tres curiosas-.

En esos momentos el par de entrenadores abandonaba el gimnasio con ciertas dudas hacia dónde ir, no compartían las mismas ideas, por lo que cada quien se dirigía a un lugar diferente, Ash eligió una costa cercana para tener la compañía del mar, por su parte, Ark prefirió el mismo lugar donde terminó en la noche anterior.

Con Ash en la costa.

Ash: "Oh bueno… al menos lo tomaron bien Pikachu, pensaba que se molestarían más" –decía mientras se acomodaba con su pokemon-.

Pikachu: "Pika" (Como sea) –mientras dejaba salir un suspiro pesado-.

Ash: "Ahora podré estar más tranquilo, pero me inquieta lo que Max quiera decirme" –mirando a su pokemon- "¿Crees que sea malo?" –con algo de dudas-.

Pikachu: "Pika…. Pika pi pikachu…." (Enserio… no tengo idea) –mientras miraba el cielo nocturno-.

Ash: "Espero que no lo sea" –dirigiendo su mirada al cielo como su pokemon-.

Con Ark en ese mismo momento.

Ark: "¿No es extraño Pichu? Son demasiadas coincidencias" –recargándose en el árbol-.

Pichu: "¿Pi? Pichuuuu, pichu pi" (¿Ves? Te dije que algo no andaba bien) –mirando a su entrenador-.

Ark: "Entonces… no lo sé… pero siento que no estoy a gusto aquí" –con cierta tristeza- "Y no lo digo porque me desagrade, sino porque siento que no pertenezco aquí" –bajando la mirada-.

Pichu: "Pichu… pichu pi chiuuuuu" (Calma… recuerda que no estás del todo bien) –subiendo a su hombro y palmeándolo un par de veces-.

Ark: "Lo sé… tal vez estoy delirando, jajaja" –estallando en risas con su pokemon- "No enserio… debe ser que la extraño amigo" –mirando las estrellas-.

Pichu: "Pichu… pichu pi pichu pichu" (Tranquilo… la encontraremos, pero eso me recuerda que todo está muy calmado) –subiendo a su cabeza-.

Ark: "¿A qué te refieres?" –provocando que el Pichu casi cayera de su cabeza-.

Pichu: "Pichuuu" (Olvídalo) –decía recobrando su compostura-.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban en una misma habitación, tres de ellas muy atentas al relato que una les contaba, claro que con ciertos detalles.

May: "Y cuando despertamos le dije que olvidó dos cosas, fue cuando me dijo si quería que fuera mi novio" –con cierto nerviosismo-.

Hikari: "Si que debió estar nervioso"-.

Latias: "El no… huir" –sonriendo-.

Misty: "Bueno esa fue una… ¿pero la otra cosa?" –con una mezcla de varias emociones-.

May. "Pues verán… no… nos hemos…" –juntando sus dedos índices-.

Misty: "¡No se han besado verdad!" –dando junto en el clavo-.

May bajó la mirada dando concretada esa oración.

Hikari: "Pues no lo culpo, te tiene miedo" –arqueando una ceja con una mirada pícara-.

May: "Hemos tenido mala suerte" –suspirando-.

Latias: "Pobre… Ash" –con tono comprensivo-.

Misty: "¿Y qué? Ese tonto se desmayaría de la impresión" –cruzando sus brazos-.

May: "Tal vez no deba acosarlo" –decía inocentemente mirando por la ventana-.

Fue cuando las tres la miraron con los ojos abiertos y con una gota en la cabeza.

May: "Debo dejar de pensar en voz alta…" –mientras cubría sus rostro claramente sonrojado por lo dicho-.

Un silencio duró por unos segundos y entonces las cuatro estallaban en risas.

Hikari: "Eso lo explica todo" –parándose para ir a dormir- "Bueno, yo voy a descansar, buenas noches" –levantando su mano y saliendo a su habitación-.

May y Misty: "Nosotras nos retiramos Latias" –saliendo de la habitación-.

Latias: "Noches… buenas" –decía sonriendo mientras May y Misty miraban comprensivas el modo de habla de la chica pokemon-.

Misty: "Bueno yo iré a relajarme un momento, quiero pensar…" –dirigiéndose a la salida-.

May: "Yo saldré por Ash… motivos especiales" –decía algo apenada-.

Misty: "Que no te de vergüenza, es él quien debería hacerlo" –sonriendo algo triste-.

Ambas salían del gimnasio con direcciones diferentes entre ellas, pero las mismas que Ash y Ark tomaron, cada una de ellas llegó con uno de ellos, pero no en el orden que esperaban, o al menos en querer compañía.

En una costa en ciudad Celeste, una chica de cabellos anaranjados llegaba cerca del mar, un lugar que le parecía perfecto para pensar, relajarse o solo calmarse, lamentablemente no estaba del todo bien, pues aunque no lo aparentaba por su personalidad, estaba algo dolida en su interior, con serenidad en sus pasos llegó hasta una roca muy lejos de la orilla del mar, y solo mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

Misty: "Si tan solo le hubiera dicho ese día…" –mientras alzaba su vista al mar- "Quizás el estaría conmigo ahora" –mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, ella la reprimía de inmediato- "Oh, deja de lamentarte" –se reprochaba a sí misma- "No dejes que te afecte…" –con tono quebrado mientras miraba unas olas que reventaban en el mar-.

Fue cuando vio a alguien reincorporarse del suelo y sacudirse la arena, estaba de espaldas al suelo por lo que no lo divisó anteriormente, era un chico que luego se acercaba a la orilla manteniendo la espalda hacia la chica en la roca.

Misty: "No sabía que alguien estaba aquí…" –enfocando la vista en el chico- "¿Es Ash o Ark?" –reconociendo un parecido en ambos-.

Con algo de dudas se dirigía hacia el chico, tenía algo de miedo, podría ser quien no esperaba, o alguien que no quería ver en esos momentos.

Mientras en las cercanías del gimnasio, otra chica de pelo castaño buscaba a su novio, aquel chico despistado que pensaba solo en pokemon, hasta que se le declaró.

May: "¿Dónde busco?" –mirando los alrededores- "Ya sé, donde los encontramos aquella noche" –caminando al mismo lugar al que Ark fue a relajarse-.

Al llegar notó que un chico estaba recargado en un árbol mirando el cielo, luego se reincorporó y dando unos pasos alzaba su mirada a las estrellas mientras movía su cabeza para tener una mejor expectativa de ese paisaje.

May: "¿Será Ash… o Ark?" –recordando el parecido que ambos tenían- "Bueno lo sabré si me acerco" –caminando hacia el chico-.

Lentamente se fue acercando, pero el chico se dio cuenta de que alguien venía.

Ark: "¿Ehh?" –volteando al sentir a alguien a su espalda- "Hola May, ¿cómo diste conmigo?" –algo curioso-.

May: "Oh, disculpa pero buscaba a Ash" –mirando los alrededores- "¿Sabes dónde está?".

Ark: "No, no lo sé, pero debe estar pensando tal vez" –mirando al cielo otra vez-.

May: "¿Enserio?" –algo curiosa- "¿Y tú haces lo mismo?" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Algo así, solo que tengo algunas dudas" –con una mirada de dudas-.

May: "¿Quieres compartir esas dudas? Quizás pueda ayudarte" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Claro, no tengo problemas" –sonriendo y recargándose en el árbol a la vez que acomodaba a su Pichu dormido- "¿Prometes no burlarte?" –mirando seriamente-.

May: "No veo por qué hacerlo" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Bueno, pero para ser sincero creo que este no es mi lugar… siento que no pertenezco aquí, entonces…".

Ark seguía explicando lo que sentía, aquella molestia que tenía, May escuchaba algo preocupada en especial por que en algunas ocasiones, durante sus sueños, un Ark que era formado por los recuerdos y memorias del mismo le dijo algo parecido.

Devuelta con Misty, ella dejando de lado su orgullo y miedo decidió hablarle al chico que estaba mirando el mar.

Misty: "¿Ash?" –decía en tono suave para que la escuchara-.

Ash: "¿Si?" –decía volteando- "Misty, ¿qué haces aquí?" –sorprendido por encontrarla en ese lugar-.

Misty: "Solo pensar, es mi lugar secreto para relajarme" –mirando el mar hacia el frente-.

Ash: "Pues no es muy secreto, jejeje" -riendo como siempre-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika" (No se equivoca) –decía desde su hombro-.

Misty: "¿Y qué hay de ti? No creo que sea coincidencia" –mirando de reojo al entrenador-.

Ash: "Seré honesto, terminé aquí buscando donde relajarme, después de decirles a todos sobre May y yo, me siento aliviado" –sonriendo con felicidad-.

Misty: "Ya veo" –con algo de tristeza- "Has madurado Ash, se me pasaba por la mente pero no lo aceptaba, después de todo eres un inmaduro" –con algo de risa-.

Ash: "Gracias… supongo" –con tono sarcástico-.

Misty: "No lo tomes a mal" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Bueno, tuve un poco de ayuda, creo que no hubiera sido capaz de darme cuenta" –mirando seriamente el horizonte nocturno- "Pero ya me sentía así desde varios días antes de eso".

Misty: "Me cuesta creer que eres el mismo chico pokemon" –sonriendo y con una mirada nostálgica- "De verdad has cambiado" –ahora con tristeza-.

Ash: "Sigo queriendo ser un maestro pokemon…" –con una mano sobre su hombro causando una reacción de sorpresa al sentir su mano- "Pero siempre seré tu amigo despistado que pescaste esa vez" –sonriendo con genuina sinceridad- "Nunca lo dudes" –retirando su mano y caminando de vuelta hacia el gimnasio-.

Misty: -"Ash…" decía en su mente mientras ponía su mano donde el chico puso la suya- "Espérame también regreso al gimnasio" –alcanzando a su amigo que la esperaba sonriendo "Es cierto… no cambiarás en eso" confirmaba en su mente-.

Ambos volvían al gimnasio pues ya era tarde.

Con May y Ark, este último terminaba de explicarle lo que le parecía familiar, ahora May tenía más razones que justificaban lo que en sus sueños escuchaba.

Ark: "¿Y qué es lo que piensas? ¿Estoy loco verdad?" –mirando con burla-.

May: "Jejeje, no es eso, pero creo que hay algo que falta, y eso podría estar en tu memoria bloqueada, como dices" –con una mano en su mentón-.

Ark: "Cierto, y no tengo idea de cómo recuperarla…" –poniendo una mano en su frente- "Supongo que se me pasará con el tiempo" –algo resignado-.

May: "Que importa, ahora estás con nosotros y eres parte del grupo" –subiendo los ánimos del chico-.

Ark: "Gracias" –reincorporándose- "Ahh, ¿y qué tal Ash? ¿Aun no te besa?" –sonriendo pícaramente-.

May: "¡¿Pero qué dices?!" –sonrojada por eso-.

Ark: "Bueno como SE que nos estaban espiando, además de pensar otra cosa…" –cambiando a una mirada de ¬¬ e incomodando a May- "Supongo que tenían curiosidad" –sonriendo a las castaña que reía nerviosamente-.

May: "¿Cómo lo sabes?" –más sorprendida que nerviosa-.

Ark: "No soy como Ash en ese tema" –esbozando una sonrisa a la vez que comenzaba a caminar devuelta al gimnasio- "Pero déjame aconsejarte que vayas más despacio, sabes que es un despistado, el mismo intenta corregirlo, aunque su torpeza no le ayuda mucho" –comenzando a reír junto con May-.

May: "Me es muy curioso, lo conoces desde poco tiempo, pero parece como si lo conocieras desde mucho antes" –con una sonrisa seria-.

Ark: "Mmmmm" –rascando una de sus mejillas- "Tienes razón, el se parece mucho a mi, no solo en lo físico, y eso realmente es extraño" –cambiando su mirada al cielo- "Ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos" –volteando a ver a May-.

May: "Bueno, e intentaré ir más despacio" –algo apenada-.

Ark: "Quizás no sea necesario…" –dejando algo curiosa a la castaña- "Ya lo verás" –sonriendo pero sin ser visto por ella-.

Ambos dúos llegaron en tiempos diferentes debido a la distancia que los separaba del gimnasio, Ark y May fueron los primeros en llegar y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones correspondientes, Ash y Misty llegaron después, aunque no sabían si Ark o May habían vuelto, pero de una manera extraña se dieron cuenta de que habían vuelto.

Misty: "Oye Ash, ¿sabes si Ark volvió?" –mirando que era demasiado tarde-.

Ash: "No lo sé, el eligió otro camino, pero no creo que le pase nada malo".

Misty: "Mhm, supongo que May también volvió" –dirigiéndose a su habitación-.

Ash: "¿Ella también salió?" –un poco curioso-.

Misty: "Supongo que quería hablarte" –sonriéndole-.

Fue cuando Ark salía de su habitación y los quedó mirando algo confundido.

Ark: "¿Ehhhh? ¿Disculpen?" –caminando a la cocina-.

Ash: "Ahhh, ¿Oye Ark has visto a May?".

Ark: "Ya debe estar dormida, volvió conmigo" –despejando sus dudas-.

Misty: "Bueno yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches" –caminando a su habitación-.

Ark entraba en la cocina y bebía un poco de agua.

Ark: "Mucho mejor…" –dejando salir un respiro de alivio- "¿Pasa algo Ash?".

Ash: "No, también vengo por un vaso de agua, jejeje" –bebiendo uno-.

Ark: "Bien, también me voy a dormir, ya es tarde" –retirándose-.

Ash: "Buenas noches" –le decía entrando a su habitación-.

Todo quedaba en silencio, y cada uno se dormía sin muchas dificultades, ya que mañana deberían partir a ciudad Carmín, y aunque el viaje no era muy largo, el tiempo les jugaba en su contra con tres días para que Ash deba prepararse, y no solo él, ya que las sorpresas aguardan a cada distancia en su viaje junto a sus amigos.

Continuará…


	25. Sorpresas al partir

**Capítulo 24: Sorpresas al partir**

La noche era muy avanzada en ciudad Celeste, todos seguían durmiendo plácidamente, cada quien con sus sueños, pero una chica especial recibía la visita de alguien que no lo había visto desde hace un tiempo.

May: "Zzzzz… ho… la… zzzzzzz" –decía entre dormida mientras seguía soñando-.

Sueño de May.

Esta vez May se veía caminando en la orilla de un lago abrazado por un atardecer de otoño, un árbol a lo lejos fue lo que más le llamó la atención y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien más la acompañaba.

May: "¿Y este lago?" –mirando su reflejo en el agua que tomaba un tono anaranjado por el sol que se escondía entre las montañas- "Que extraño… oh ese cerezo nuevamente" –mirando como a lo lejos un cerezo dejaba caer muchas de sus flores por el viento de la estación-.

Ella corría hacia el árbol y fue una gran sorpresa encontrar a su nuevo amigo en sus sueños, el mismo que conocía ahora en la realidad, solo que este era diferente en ciertas formas, principalmente, la memoria y donde residía.

Ark: "Hola May, ha pasado tiempo que no te veía" –dijo cortésmente al ver llegar a la castaña donde él estaba-.

May: "Pues tu eres el que no me visitaba" –decía sonriendo a la vez que se sentaba a su lado-.

Ark: "Claro que no puedo, ahora enfocas tus sueños en otra persona…" –con una sonrisa pícara- "Y no son sueños muy inocentes…" –arqueando una ceja manteniendo la sonrisa-.

May: "¡Qué!" –gritaba algo eufórica y claramente sonrojada, pero le extraño que Ark estallará en risas luego de eso-.

Ark: "Jajajaja, debiste ver tu cara, era broma, no lo tomes tan a pecho" –adoptando una posición defensiva- "Por cierto quisiera agradecerte el que no le dijeras a Ark ayer" –ya más serio y calmado-.

May: "Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que hablamos… y aun más que no le dije?" –decía algo preocupada por el conocimiento del chico que ni siquiera estaba con ellos cuando eso ocurrió-.

Ark: "Calma pequeña" –revolviendo su pañoleta al acariciar su cabeza- "Recuerda que soy alguien especial" –mientras sonreía como siempre-.

May quedó algo confundida por lo que escuchó, pero la aclaración llegó de inmediato.

Ark: "Yo soy su memoria y recuerdos, pero también algo más… y eso es un secreto" –recargándose en el cerezo y mirando el atardecer- "Si que me relaja este lugar".

May: "¿Y solo estás aquí para relajarte?" –con una mirada desconforme-.

Ark: "Muy inteligente" –reincorporándose y caminando un poco hacía el lago, justo en la orilla, May se limitó a seguirlo- "A decir verdad presiento que algo realmente malo ocurrirá…" –su rostro cambiaba a uno de total seriedad-.

May: "¿Enserio? Eso es malo" –con mucha preocupación-.

Ark: "Bastante, muchos secretos saldrán a la luz, algunos muy grandes, otros increíbles, pero hay algunos que no sé cómo será la reacción" –bajando su mirada- "Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda" –acercándose a la castaña-.

May: "¿Que podemos hacer?" –recordando que quizás necesite ayuda-.

Ark: "Por ahora no mucho, pero cuando suceda quiero que uses esto en mi" –sacando su medallón y entregándoselo a May- "El Ark que conoces también tiene uno, si lo has notado" –mirando como May tenía ese medallón-.

May: "Y esto… no puedo abrirlo…" –examinando el medallón que no podía abrirse-.

Ark: "Es el tesoro de nuestros padres… la única posesión que tenemos, y tiene un valor enorme para nosotros" –sonriendo nostálgicamente- "Sabrás el momento cuando debas usarlo… créeme" –sonriendo como siempre- "Un dato más, deberás usarlo junto con Ash, se que ustedes dos podrán hacer que funcione" –volteando y comenzando a caminar por el lago, que curiosamente, no se hundía y seguía por la superficie-.

May: "¿Por qué con él?" –decía inocentemente-.

Ark: "Porque es tu novio" –le decía en burla-.

May solo dejo caer una gota en la cabeza.

Ark: "Jajaja, pronto lo sabrás" –decía con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía entre los resplandores del sol en el lago, pero dejó escuchar una última cosa- "Creo que ya tengo la fuerza para que me veas… no solo en tus sueños…".

May: "Se ve que la seriedad no es su aliada" -sonriendo- "Pero espero podamos ayudar" –observando el medallón a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y despertaba en la realidad-.

La castaña se llevaba una mano al rostro al ver que el sol la molestaba, ya era de día, pero al tocar su rostro sentía como una pequeña cadena rozaba sus mejillas.

May: "¿Ehh?" –exclamaba y enfocando al vista daba con un extraño medallón de color dorado muy gastado- "¿Y esto…?" –fue cuando recordó el sueño y en especial lo del medallón- "Cierto él me entregó esto" –intentando abrirlo nuevamente pero era inútil- "Será mejor que lo guarde, no sé qué pasará…" –pero antes de guardarlo en su mochila decidió usarlo debido a una extraña sensación, por lo que lo puso en su cuello y lo cubría con su blusa sin dejar de mirarlo-.

En la puerta sonaban unos golpes y una voz familiar la sacó de su trance.

Ark: "May ya está listo el desayuno, deprisa que debemos partir" –lo último lo dijo algo triste-.

May: "Voy enseguida" –alistando unas cosas y luego saliendo-.

El desayuno transcurrió sin novedades, y luego de preparar todo se disponían a despedirse de sus amigas… o al menos ellos pensarían que lo era.

Ash: "Bueno muchas gracias por todo a las cuatro" –sonriendo y mirando a Misty que estaba más adelante que sus hermanas- "¿Enserio no quieres venir?" –le decía insistiendo en que los acompañara-.

Misty: "Ya tienes a alguien que te cuide" –con tono sarcástico y mirada pícara-.

Tanto Ash como May se pusieron algo nerviosos, pero el chico bajaba la mirada inmediatamente para ocultar su rubor.

Ark: "Oh vamos, de seguro te serviría" –algo triste por tener que irse, pero más porque ella le brindaba ciertas memorias, además de deberle mucho-.

Hikari: "Tus hermanas pueden cuidar el gimnasio… ¿verdad?" –ignorando el nivel de responsabilidad que habían adquirido recientemente-.

Max: "Además… no hay torneos... ¿o sí?" –mirando los alrededores-.

Misty: "Aunque no lo hubiera debo quedarme… no hay mucho que estas no puedan hacer aquí" –mirando a sus hermanas que la miraban indiferente-.

May: "Entonces nos vemos, espero tengas suerte en el gimnasio".

Ash: "No dejes ganar a nadie".

Pikachu: "¡Pika!" (Cuídate) –decía desde el hombro de su entrenador-.

Misty: "Ustedes también" –levantando su mano para despedirlos mientras se alejaban- "May…" –llamando la atención de algunos-.

May: "¿Si?" –esperando lo que ella dijera-.

Misty: "… Cuídalo…" –con una mirada algo triste-.

May: "Bien…" –decía entendiendo a que se refería-.

Ark volteó a ver a Misty quien seguía con la mano en alto, pero solo imitó lo que ella hacía, lamentablemente no pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima que Misty alcanzó a notar, y volteando nuevamente regresaba con los demás.

Misty volvía algo triste al gimnasio, mantenía la mirada fija en el piso, sin muchos ánimos cruzaba la puerta y al levantar su mirada encontraba a sus tres hermanas que tenían una mochila en forma de Spheal lista, todas sonreían por alguna razón.

Misty: "¿Qué hacen con mi mochila?" –decía algo molesta intentando ocultar lo que en verdad sentía-.

Daisy: "No te hagas la dura con nosotras" –con un tono cariñoso-.

Lily: "Sabemos que quieres ir, por eso queremos que vayas" –acercándose con su mochila para entregársela-.

Misty: "Pero debo hacerme cargo del gim…" –no alcanzó a terminar-.

Violeta: "Nosotras nos arreglaremos, además no creo que haya mucha competencia" –acercándose a ella-.

Daisy: "No te preocupes, y yo no creo que estés en condiciones para estar totalmente enfocada" –sonriendo-.

Misty: "¿Quiénes son ustedes… dónde están mis verdaderas hermanas?" –arqueando una ceja y recibiendo su mochila-.

Lily: "No seas irónica tontita" –negando con un dedo- "Además no has terminado algo… ¿verdad?" –mirando pícaramente-.

Misty: "¡¿De qué hablas?!" –algo sobresaltada-.

Violeta: "¿Y bien? Deprisa que debes alcanzarlos" –mirando como su hermana menor sonreía muy contenta pero se dirigía a su habitación primero-.

Misty: "Muchas gracias, pero debo ir por algo antes de salir…" –corriendo a su habitación-.

Sus tres hermanas miraban satisfechas el cambio en la menor, y se retiraban a sus respectivas labores.

Devuelta con el grupo, ya estaban casi en la salida de la ciudad, algunos no estaban demasiado animados, pero una chica en especial tenía sus propias dudas.

May: -"Que será en realidad…" pensaba volteando el medallón hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos-.

Ash: "¿Qué es eso?" –acercándose y alcanzando a ver el medallón-.

May: "Pues no lo sé…" –mostrando el objeto- "Parece ser un medallón antiguo" –evitando llamar la atención de los demás-.

Ash: "Se ve extraño… déjame abrirlo" –intentando pero sin resultado- "Está muy oxidado" –evitando el sentirse algo debilucho-.

May: "En fin no es lo que importa por ahora" –mirando de reojo al chico y sonriendo-.

Ash: "¿Ehh?" –decía curioso al no entender a que se refería-.

Hikari: "Eh chicos… ¿saben que le pasa a Ark?" –acercándose junto con Max y Latias, en su forma humana, para señalar al castaño que venía algo atrás muy desanimado-.

Latias: "Triste…" –mirando al resto-.

Max: "Yo creo que es porque Misty no viene" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ash: "No entiendo…" –rascándose una mejilla al a vez que todos "perdían su equilibrio"-.

Ark levantaba la vista al cielo que parecía nublarse y cambiar de semi soleado, a unas nubes que señalaban lluvia muy pronto, presintiendo esto el chico se acercó con los demás que lo miraban algo confusos.

Ark: "Lloverá… será mejor buscar un refugio" –decía al estar frente a ellos-.

¿?: "¡Espérenme!" –decía una voz a sus espaldas-.

El grupo volteó para ver como Misty llegaba cargando su Azurill y su mochila de Spheal a sus espaldas.

Misty: "No han avanzado mucho… qué bueno que los alcancé pronto" –sonriendo a los demás-.

Ash: "¡Misty! Pero se supone que te habías quedado" –algo sorprendido-.

May y Max: "¿Y el gimnasio?" –decían juntos-.

Ark: "¡Te dejaron venir!" –exclamaba entendiendo lo ocurrido-.

Misty: "Más o menos así, jejeje" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Latias: "Con… tinuemos o… lloverá…" –mirando como las nubes ahora cubrían todo el cielo-.

Hikari: "Creo que queda tiempo, podríamos avanzar lo más posible" –mirando al resto-.

Ark: "Si no me equivoco… lloverá en una hora y media" –dejando sorprendidos a todos-.

Ash: "¿Qué viste el reporte del tiempo?" –con cierta curiosidad-.

May: "O esa cosa puede predecir el clima" –apuntando a su APD-.

Ark: "No puede, pero siempre suelo tener ese presentimiento, es como si algo en mi interior lo supiera" –con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza- "¿Cierto Pichu?" –mirando a su pokemon en la cabeza-.

Pichu: "Pi" (Cierto) –asintiendo a la vez-.

Misty: "No perdamos el tiempo, deprisa" –comenzando a caminar junto con los demás-.

Una hora y algo más, encontraron una cueva espaciosa para aguardar la tormenta, que se hacía notar que llegaría pronto, dentro de ella el grupo entero se preparaba, claro que debido a la ocasión era un buen momento para descansar.

Ark: "Sip, es lo suficientemente grande…" –dentro de ella y examinando sus dimensiones- "Y bien que haremos si se demora más en pasar" –mirando como el resto llegaba y dejaba sus mochilas en ciertos lugares, mientras los pokemon se sentaban cerca del estuche donde el pokehuevo de May estaba.

Misty: "Es extraño, pensé que sería un día soleado".

Ash: "No es justo, llegaremos sin mucho tiempo… y yo que quería entrenar" –agachando la cabeza algo desilusionado-.

May: "Pues puedes pedirle a Ark que te ayude de nuevo" –palmeando un hombro del chico para animarlo-.

Max: "¿Otro entrenamiento? Me gustaría verlo esta vez" –cambiando la mirada hacia Ark que sacaba algunas cosas para cocinar de la mochila en su espalda-.

Hikari: "¿Qué haces Ark?" –mirando como sacaba muchas cosas- "Aun no almorzaremos" –con un dedo en su mejilla-.

Ark: "Lo sé, pero la tormenta durará, y sé que al menos deben tener apetito, quizás no mucho" –reincorporándose con la libreta que anteriormente usaba para hablar- "Necesitaremos fuego también, y algunas rocas" –guardando su libreta-.

Ash: "Yo iré por la leña" –dando un paso-.

May: "Yo te acompaño" –causando que los demás los miraran con una sonrisa de picardía, ambos se sonrojaron y desviaban sus miradas-.

Max: "Tu vas conmigo Ash, tenemos que hablar" –jalando de mala gana al entrenador que no pudo poner resistencia-.

Ark: "Qué más da…" –dando un respiro con los brazos en alto, y tras mirar a las chicas que preparaban sus cosas y a Latias que jugaba con Pikachu, Azurill y Pichu, decidió que más faltaba- "¿Emmm, pueden ayudarme? Me falta agua, por las rocas iré yo" – decía con un poco de vergüenza-.

Hikari: "Yo te ayudo" –tomando una botella-.

May: "También iré" –tomando otra y saliendo junto con Hikari- "Cuidado con mi pokehuevo" –mirando a Latias que le asentía-.

Ark: "Genial, Misty iré por los alrededores" –dirigiéndose a la salida-.

Misty: "Déjame ayudarte, no tengo que hacer" –saliendo de ahí-.

Ark: "¿Pero y Latias?" –mirando a la chica que jugaba con los pokemon-.

Latias: "Yo… cuido a ellos" –con algo de pena-.

Misty: "Oh bien, no estaremos lejos de todos modos".

Así cada dúo salió por su cuenta a lo encomendado.

Ash y Max buscaban en las afueras dando con arbustos y ramas de buen tamaño y perfectas para usarlas como leña, pero no era eso los que principalmente tenían en mente, en especial Ash que estaba algo curioso.

Ash: "Oye Max…" –cargando una pila de leña-.

Max: "¿Si?" –mientras apilaba un poco de leña que encontró-.

Ash: "¿Y de qué quieres hablarme? ¿Estás molesto por lo de May cierto?" –lo último con algo de incomodidad-.

Max dejó salir un respiro pesado y acomodando sus lentes tomaba la leña y comenzaba a caminar mientras hablaba.

Max: "May puede tener como novio a cualquier idiota que quiera…" –decía molesto, esto irritó un poco a Ash, más por esa "palabra"- "Pero estoy contento que seas tú, después de todo nos has cuidado a ambos" –volteando para sonreírle al chico de pelos azabaches-.

Ash: "No sé como sentirme por lo primero" –cambiando a una mirada de ¬¬ al pequeño- "¿Pero eso era todo?" –arqueando una ceja-.

Max: "No…" –cambiando a una mirada malévola- "Yo no te daré problemas, los tendrás más adelante, aunque no permitiré que hagas nada indebido".

Ash: "¿Por qué?" –decía inocentemente-.

Max: "¿Olvidaste que mis padres no lo saben? Quizás mamá se alegre, pero mi papá es otra cosa… por eso no saco nada con enojarme contigo" –volteando y sonriendo-.

Ash quedó petrificado por eso, había ignorado eso completamente, y la idea de decirle a aquel líder que lo venció una vez no era muy animadora.

Ash: "Estoy en problemas…" –ahora temblando un poco-.

Max: "Bienvenido a la familia" –le decía con un tono sarcástico mientras llegaban-.

May y Hikari no se demoraron mucho y volvían casi enseguida tras encontrar un río, a su vez Ark y Misty estaban en las afueras llevando unas rocas para poder hacer una fogata en el interior.

Ark: "Misty… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" –deteniéndose en la entrada-.

Misty: "Seguro, solo dime" –volteando a ver al chico-.

Ark: "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? Por un momento pensé que no vendrías".

Misty: "Pues… mis hermanas se harían cargo del gimnasio, no era justo que solo ellas se divirtieran".

Ark: "Entiendo, tenía algunas dudas pero es lo de menos" –sonriendo- "Es genial tenerte con nosotros" -caminando a la entrada-.

Misty: "Digo lo mismo, además que me debes algunas explicaciones" –causando que el castaño volteara algo confundido-.

Ark: "¿Enserio?" –bastante curioso y sorprendido-.

Misty: "Tu memoria, tengo ciertas dudas también" –picando la frente del entrenador-.

Ark: "Cierto, después de todo tienes todo el derecho, me has ayudado bastante, y eso que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho" –dejando las rocas en el suelo-.

Misty: "Oye tu también has hecho tu parte" –le decía con tono serio-.

Ark: "Mhm" –sonriendo y ordenando las rocas-.

Ambos voltearon a ver como el resto llegaba con lo necesario.

Ark: "Justo a tiempo" –sonriendo-.

Max: "¿Por qué?" –no logrando ocultar su curiosidad-.

Ark se acercó a la salida y mirando al cielo nublado levantaba una mano.

Ark: "Ya empezó…" –notando que comenzaba lentamente a llover-.

Hikari: "Wow, no te equivocaste" –admirando el presentimiento del chico-.

Ash: "Es cierto, ya llueve" –notando que la lluvia se hacía más fuerte-.

Ark: "Y no solo eso, pero en fin, prepararé el almuerzo, algo caliente para no enfriarnos" –terminando de ordenas las piedras- "Esto aquí, la leña por acá, y…" –apuntando su APD al centro- "Lanzallamas" –decía en tono normal para lanzar una llamarada pequeña encendiendo el fuego que lentamente abrigaba el lugar donde estaban todos-.

May: "Esa cosa es muy útil" –mientras se acercaba a la fogata con su pokehuevo-.

Ark: "Y mucho" –sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo al pokehuevo- "Deberías pulirlo suavemente, eso les gusta" –comenzando a cortar varios vegetales mientras los arrojaba a una olla a su lado-.

Ash: "¿Se ve que también sabes sobre crianza verdad?" –decía mientras se sentaba al lado de May-.

Ark: "Tu también sabes, a diario se aprende algo nuevo, no debes apresurarte" –sintiendo como era observado con sumo detalle por Misty, May y Hikari-.

Max: "Esto está mucho mejor…" –frotando sus manos frente al fuego-.

Ark sintió con mucha intensidad las miradas de las chicas y algo confuso les hablaba.

Ark: "¿Qué sucede? ¿No han visto cocinar a alguien?" –mientras terminaba de pelar una patata y meterla en la olla nuevamente-.

Latias: "Aprender… cocina" –algo apenada y tomando un lugar en la fogata-.

Ark: "No te sientas mal por no hablar bien" –sonriendo a la chica pokemon- "¿Y qué es lo curioso?" –volvía a insistir-.

Misty: "Pues… puedes cocinar sin poner atención" –notando que seguía cortando sin mirar lo que hacía con suma facilidad-.

May: "Mi mamá podía hacer lo mismo, es algo impresionante" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Oh era eso, bueno estoy acostumbrado, de hecho recuerdo que a los 11 años ya intentaba con esto" –sonriendo nostálgicamente y vaciando una botella de agua con los vegetales para hervirla en la fogata- "Si, esto tardará algo de tiempo".

Hikari: "Ark, ya habías viajado por otras regiones, no pareces alguien que comienza un viaje o tiene poco experiencia, como yo" –algo apenada-.

Ash: "¿Y ya has ganado alguna liga?".

May: "¿O algún festival?" –agregando su pregunta-.

Ark lo pensó un momento intentando recordar.

Ark: "Creo recordar haber viajado por Kanto, un archipiélago que no recuerdo el nombre, Johto, Hoen y creo que también Sinnoh, aunque no estoy muy seguro" –con un dedo en su mejilla tras dejar la olla al fuego- "No me acuerdo que ligas habré ganado o algún festival, pero recuerdo que buscaba algo tras terminar Sinnoh" –algo triste-.

Ash: "Te refieres a…" –deteniéndose de golpe-.

Ark: "Si, ya lo saben…" –sonriendo para evitar la tristeza- "Mejor dejemos ese tema…" –tocando su frente al sentir una pequeña molestia-.

Misty: "¿Estás bien?" –viendo que se tocaba la frente-.

Latias: "Algo pa…sa" –extrañando a los demás-.

Ark: "No es nada Latias" –sonriendo- "Por cierto, será mejor llamarte por otro nombre, en especial si estamos en la ciudad" –recordando la naturaleza de ella-.

Ash: "Cierto, evitaremos problemas si hacemos eso".

May: "¿Pero cómo le diremos?".

El resto pensaba en un nombre pero fue Latias quien se les adelanto a todos.

Latias: "Bianca" –sonriendo y mirando su boina en su cabeza-.

Misty: "Como ella, ¿verdad?" –refiriéndose a su amiga-.

Ella solo asentía tímidamente.

Ark: "Es un bonito nombre" –sonriendo a la chica pokemon que bajaba su mirada-.

Ash: "Ya está decidido" –decía con su ánimo de costumbre-.

May: "Suena bien".

Max: "Y es fácil acostumbrarse a llamarla así".

El grupo reía y estaba feliz por eso, pero un relámpago acompañado de un trueno muy ruidoso tensó el ambiente al interior de la cueva.

Hikari: "¡Ahhhhhh!" –cubriendo su cabeza al escuchar ese trueno-.

Misty: "¿Y ese destello?" –cubriendo sus ojos al ver un relámpago-.

Ark: "Cielos esto se pone peor" –notando que ahora caían varios relámpagos-.

May: "Da algo de miedo" –aferrándose-.

Ash: "Auch, May no me aprietes tan fuerte" –al momento que escuchaban otro trueno-.

Max: "Esto no es normal…" –mirando al exterior-.

Bianca*: "Cambio... en el… clima" –mirando la fogata otra vez-.

Ark: "Ya cálmense, no creo que dure demasiado" –notando como el agua comenzaba a hervir- "Perfecto, pronto estará listo" –mientras cambiaba una olla con varias especias y otras cosas a modo de estofado-.

Hikari: "¿Qué tal si contamos una historia?" –mirando el ambiente-.

Ash: "¿Cómo en los mini-rangers?" –recordando eso-.

Misty: "¿Mini rangers? Creo haberlo escuchado" –algo confusa-.

May: "Era una especie de campamento pokemon, aun recuerdo cuando era menor y fui por primera vez" –con alegría al recordar esa ocasión-.

Hikari: "No lo sé…" –mirando algo confusa-.

Ark: "¿Y qué tal sobre sus viajes?" –dejando la otra olla en la fogata junto con otros leños- "¿No es el primero o sí?" –mirando a Hikari que le asentía y luego con Ash-.

Ash: "Pues yo tengo algunas cosas que podrían interesarte" –con una mano detrás de su cabeza- "No sé si les interese" –emocionando un poco a Ark-.

Ark: "Seguro, además queda tiempo para que esto termine".

El resto también esperaba lo que diría y dando un respiro comenzó a describir algunos pokemon misteriosos que avistó a lo largo de su viaje.

Una hora más tarde el grupo entero parecía discutir sobre ciertas incógnitas de sus aventuras, algunos de sus logros y en especial lo que tenían pensado para su futuro.

Ark: "Así que un maestro pokemon, dos coordinadoras y un futuro no decidido" –mirando por último a Max- "¿Qué hay de ti Misty y Bianca?" –esperando que una de las dos comenzara-.

Bianca: "Pues… yo qui…ero ver el mun…do" –con un poco de dificultad-.

Misty: "Yo aun tengo pensado ser una maestra pokemon de agua, aunque tengo a cargo el gimnasio por ahora" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "No le veo lo malo, puedes seguir con ambas cosas sin problemas" –algo extrañado-.

Misty: "Lo sé, solo debo seguir entrenándose y podré serlo también".

En eso Ark terminaba y ya estaban listos para almorzar.

Ark: "Esta listo… veamos" –quitando la tapa y liberando un agradable aroma- "Sip, no está nada mal" –mirando como el resto miraba el estofado-.

Ash: "Que bien huele, no puedo esperar a comer".

May: "Se ve delicioso".

Max: "Que bueno es tener a alguien que sepa de cocina".

Bianca: "Tengo… hambre" –algo apenada-.

Hikari: "No nos moriremos de hambre, jejeje" –riendo con burla-.

Misty: "Voy por los platos" –sacando de la mochila de Ark aquellas cosas-.

Ark: "Y para los pokemon aquí tienen lo suyo, la receta de Brock" –llenando sus platos- "Espero les guste" –ahora con el resto y terminando de llenar las porciones- "Veamos que tal sabe" –probando al igual que los demás-.

Todos parecían embobados por el sabor, pero les sorprendió lo que Ark dijo.

Ark: "No está perfecto, pero al menos sabe bien" –con mirada neutral-.

Ash: "Bromeas, esta excelente" –ahora comiendo como de costumbre-.

May: "Ni que lo digas, como hecho por un chef profesional".

Hikari: "Casi iguala al de mi madre".

Ark: "Oh no es para tanto, además queda bastante" –notando que Ash ya había terminado su parte-.

Ash: "Pues yo quiero más" –ofreciendo su plato-.

El resto solo lo miraba con una gota a excepción de Ark.

Tras un tiempo después y ya habiendo terminado la lluvia seguía con la misma intensidad, fue entonces que todo extrañaba bastante al grupo.

Misty: "Y la lluvia sigue igual" –mirando por la entrada-.

Ash: "Rayos… perderemos mucho tiempo".

Ahora escuchando los truenos y relámpagos otra vez.

Hikari: "No de nuevo…" –algo asustada-.

Bianca: "¡Ehhhh!" –exclamaba algo preocupada-.

May: "¿Emmm Pikachu, Pichu?" –decía mientras miraba a ambos pokemon que liberaban chispas de sus mejillas-.

Pikachu: "¡Pika pi!" (¡Cuidado!) –en posición de defensa-.

Pichu: "¡Pichu!" (¡Es el!) –ahora con más chispas en sus mejillas-.

Ark: "¡Aaaggghhh!" –gritaba y sujetándose la frente que ahora le golpeaba con más fuerza- "No puede ser…" –mirando al frente con dificultad mientras se cubría la boca-.

Ash: "¡Ark!" –acercándose- "¡¿Qué te pasa?!".

May: "¿Estás bien? –tocando su frente- "¡Tienes la temperatura elevada!" –quitando su mano de inmediato-.

Misty: "Estas muy agitado… ¡¿qué te ocurre?!" –mirando como el chico se paraba-.

Ark: "No es nada… no es por mí que hay que preocuparse" –mirando como la lluvia se detenía de improvisto, pero los rayos seguían cayendo-.

Hikari: "Paro la lluvia" –mirando el extraño fenómeno-.

Ark: "Me está llamando…" –caminando al frente pero siendo detenido por Ash-.

Ash: "¡¿Quién es, es grave?!" –preocupado por eso-.

Ark: "No hay tiempo para eso…" –descubriéndose la boca- "¡Por ningún motivo salgan!" –decía con tono cortante y dejando a la vista un pequeño detalle a la vez que salía de la cueva junto con Pichu en su hombro-.

El grupo se acercaba a la salida para mirar lo ocurrido, quedando en la seguridad de la cueva, algunos estaban extrañados pues notaron algo distinto en Ark.

Ark: ¡¿Qué quieres?! –decía a una dirección donde unas nubes rodaban en una especie de torbellino liberando rayos a la cima de una colina-.

Un relámpago caía cerca del chico que no se movió en lo más mínimo, otro caía en la cima de la colina y un pokemon amarillo, de rayas negras, colmillos grandes y la apariencia de un tigre se asomaba a lo lejos con un rugido que recuerda al trueno. El grupo entero se asombraba de eso, y fue cuando Latias, en forma de Bianca, por alguna razón conocía a ese pokemon.

Bianca: "Ra… Ra… Rai… Raikou…" –exclamaba sorprendiendo a todos que miraban como el pokemon saltaba de la colina para quedar a unos metros de Ark-.

Raikou: "¡ROOOAAAARR!" –rugía el pokemon trueno que hacía salir chispas por todo su cuerpo, con la mirada fija en Ark-.

Ark no hacía nada, su vista se ocultaba al mantenerla en el piso, pero un detalle llamó la atención en el grupo, y al levantar la vista hacia el pokemon que estaba frente a él, se notaba un par de pequeños colmillos que resaltaban su mirada, además de tres pequeñas rayas en forma de "z" que aparecían en sus dos mejillas.

Continuará…


	26. Leyendas eléctricas

**Capítulo 25: Leyendas eléctricas**

La lluvia fue cambiada por los relámpagos, los truenos retumbaban en el cielo oscuro, el viento azotaba aquel lugar donde un chico y un pokemon se miraban el uno al otro, ambos con sus dudas, y también, su extrañeza, al encontrar algo familiar en el contrario.

Raikou: "¡Roooaaarrr!" volvía a rugir el pokemon legendario que ahora cargaba su electricidad preparando un ataque-.

Misty: "¡Cuidado Ark!" –notando que el chico no se movía-.

Ash: "¡Es una tacleada de voltios!" –reconociendo aquel ataque-.

Ark parecía no escuchar esas advertencias, estaba en un extraño trance.

Pichu: "Pichu… pi… pichu pichu" (Es… el… ¿Pero cómo?) –bastante sorprendido-.

Ark: "¡Rawr!" –gruñía el chico extrañando a todos para luego mirar a su Pichu "Ve y cuídalos, este es mi asunto" le decía de forma telepática a su pokemon quien obedeció de inmediato y se puso a la entrada de la cueva-.

Hikari: "¿Qué es lo que hace?" –notando como Ark se mantenía firme y Pichu se acercaba a ellos-.

Max: "Miren la mirada de Ark cambió…" –dando a conocer a todos esos detalles-.

May: "Son esas… no las distingo muy bien" –tratando de identificar las "z" en el-.

Todos se callaron al notar como Raikou se acercaba a Ark rodeado de electricidad, Ark por su parte solo cruzaba sus brazos en forma de "x" esperando el golpe. Hubo un silencio y el pokemon tigre chocaba de frente contra Ark que se movía poco a poco siendo rodeado por la electricidad que no parecía afectarle mucho.

Ark: "Definitivamente eres tu…" –le decía en voz baja al pokemon a la vez que sonreía y luego rompía el acercamiento con Raikou quien lo miraba con más extrañeza-.

Raikou: "Grrrrrrr" –fruncía el ceño mientras observaba como Ark estaba sin lesiones y agitaba sus brazos para quitarse la electricidad de encima-.

Pichu, Pikachu y Latias sonreían, pero el resto de los que observaban estaban totalmente sorprendidos… ¿Cómo alguien pudo resistir un ataque así?... Era la duda que tenían en ese entonces, lamentablemente la respuesta estaba más allá de su entendimiento actual.

Ark: "Tu no me conoces… pero yo a ti si… amigo y guardián" –decía con los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos estos brillaban de un azul fuerte, como dos zafiros relucientes, a la vez que juntaba ambas manos frente a su pecho- "El rayo y el trueno son mis aliados… la tormenta es mi amiga… guardián del trueno dame de tu fuerza… y usa mi cuerpo en auxilio" –recitaba el joven a la vez que una esfera de energía amarilla se formaba entre sus manos- "¡Lazo soul-trainer!" –gritaba con fuerza mientras chocaba la esfera en su mano con su APD-.

Otro remolino de nubes negras se formó justo sobre Ark quien comenzaba a brillar y luego se vio envuelto por un relámpago a la vez que su silueta desaparecía por completo en el brillo de este, Raikou miró sorprendido lo que ocurría, lo mismo que los demás en la cueva, solo Pichu sabía lo que estaba pasando y sus mejillas comenzaban a liberar chispas involuntariamente.

Ash: "¿Pikachu?" –dijo notando que su pokemon también liberaba chispas-.

Bianca: "No pue…de ser… es otro… Rai… Raikou" –notando la misma sensación-.

May: "¡Qué!" –dijo junto a los demás que miraban ese fenómeno-.

El relámpago cedía en su lugar quedaba un Raikou con la mirada fija en el contrario, solo un detalles los diferenciaba, sus zafiros resplandecientes… sus ojos.

Ark-Raikou: "¡ROOAARR!" –rugía el Raikou reciente liberando sus chispas-.

Misty: "Esto… esto va más allá de nosotros…" –dijo totalmente sorprendida-.

Max: "No tiene explicación…" –añadía el chico-.

El resto solo miraba en silencio a la vez que ambos Raikou se embestían con fuerza, tres choques en total y luego volvían a observarse.

Ark-Raikou: "Grrr… Rai rai" (Sorprendido…) –le gruñía al otro-.

Raikou: "Rai… grrrrrr" (¿Qué eres tú?) –cargando otro ataque-.

Ark-Raikou: "Grrrr… Raaaaiii" (No, es que eres tú de mi) –imitando al otro-.

Raikou: "Rai" (Tonterías) –lanzando un trueno de la misma forma que Ark, en forma de Raikou, lo hacía-.

Ambos ataques chocaban creando una explosión, la onda expansiva empujó un poco al grupo que solo se cubrieron para seguir mirando aquella batalla.

Hikari: "Que temperamentales…" –acomodando su gorro-.

Ash: "Increíble, está a la altura de un pokemon legendario…" –notando que su amigo no tenía problemas en batallar contra aquel Raikou-.

Ark-Raikou: "Grrrr" –gruñía de nuevo pero un dolor aparecía en su interior, "Agghh, odio cuando pasa esto" decía en su mente a la vez que pasaba a posición defensiva-.

Raikou hacía brillar sus colmillos con intensiones de terminar esa pelea, Ark por su parte hizo lo mismo, pero fue Raikou quien salió primero al encuentro, Ark lo esperó y en el último momento ambos asestaron sus ataques, que eran los mismos… colmillo eléctrico, al terminar cada quien quedó a un lado, lamentablemente no era el resultado que esperaban al notar las expresiones. Ark volvía a su forma humana y tras caer de rodillas a como pudo se volteó a ver a su oponente.

Ark: "Veo… que el aprendiz… no iguala al maestro" –sonriendo en la última palabra-.

Raikou: "Grrrr" –gruñía extrañado por esas palabras-.

Fue cuando Raikou sintió el golpe que Ark le había dado, sin embargo este no fue demasiado fuerte como para derribarlo o cansarlo.

Ark: "Pero fui un estudiante prodigio…" –y sin más se desmayó con la vista al cielo-.

Raikou volteó a ver al chico que esta vez estaba dormido, se acercó un poco notando la felicidad que mostraba y luego de eso gruñó para alejarse de ese lugar desapareciendo en uno de los tantos relámpagos que azotaban donde el pasaba.

Todos se acercaron donde Ark estaba, murmurando algunas palabras que no se entendían llevó su mano a su APD en un último esfuerzo para tomar la forma de Pichu y esta vez quedó inconsciente.

Bianca: "Solo está… dormido" –dijo la chica pokemon quien fue la primera en tomarlo-

Ash: "Hay un centro pokemon cerca de aquí, démonos prisa" –tomando las cosas de Ark que aun estaban en la cueva-.

El resto le asentía en silencio, aun estaban anonadados por lo visto y sin más partieron rumbo al centro pokemon para ayudar a Ark.

Unas horas más tarde el grupo estaba en la sala de espera, la preocupación se notaba en el ambiente, las dudas invadían sus mentes, el silencio se hacía notar a la vez que solo un reloj en la pared sonaba haciendo saber que pasaron 3 horas, fue cuando la luz cambio a un verde y entonces la enfermera Joy salió.

Ash: "¿Cómo esta Ar… digo… Pichu?" –corrigiendo de inmediato-.

May: "¿Algo malo le pasa?".

Misty: "¿Cuál es su estado?".

Así todos llenaban de preguntas a la enfermera que dejaba caer una gota mientras intentaba calmar a los chicos y chicas.

E. Joy: "Tranquilos, estará bien, solo debe descansar" –ahora cambiando a una mirada de enojo- "¿Quién es su entrenador?" –exigía con tono regañón-.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, claro era una pregunta que los tomó desprevenidos.

Bianca: "Es… salvaje" –llamando la atención de todos por aquella forma de evitar eso-.

E. Joy: "Oh eso explica el que no tenga pokebola" –ahora con el humor de siempre- "Bueno, está algo lastimado pero no es grave, lo que más me extraña es que su análisis da resultados confusos" –con una mano en su mentón- "Pero eso no importa, déjenlo por el resto del día, en la mañana estará perfecto" –aliviando a los chicos-.

Hikari: "Que bien… ¿y ahora?" –ya más calmada-.

Misty: "Pues tendremos que quedarnos" –con total naturalidad-.

Ash: "¡¿Qué?! Pero nos retrasaremos, aunque…" –observando a los demás con una gota en la cabeza- "Mejor nos quedamos" –un poco nerviosos por las miradas-.

Max: "Bueno entonces iré por ahí" –dirigiéndose a una sección con unos artículos de investigación y otras cosas relacionadas con pokemon-.

May: "¿Y Pichu?" –notando que el pequeño ratón no estaba-.

Ash: "Está con Pikachu, Azurill y Bianca" –dirigiéndose al mostrador-.

May: "¿Ehhh?" –exclamó en duda para acercarse donde Ash-.

E. Joy: "Hola nuevamente" –decía sonriendo al chico- "¿Qué desean?" –notando que May estaba con el ahora-.

Ash: "Esperaremos a que Pichu mejore, y quería ver si nos da algunas habitaciones".

E. Joy: "¿Cuántos son?" –notando las posibilidades para distribuirlos-.

May: "Seis en total" –adelantándose al chico-.

Ash: "¿Pero y Ark?" –le decía volteando a la chica y el mismo para hablarle-.

May: "¿No escuchaste que dormirá toda la noche?" –recordándole lo que dijo la enfermera Joy- "Y no creo que se levante y entre a la habitación que nos den".

Ash: "Cierto, que sean seis entonces" –volteando otra vez con la enfermera- "Si serán seis" –ignorando un detalle-.

E. Joy: "Tengo una para seis, espero no les incomode esta opción" –sonriendo al notar la cercanía entre ambos-.

Ash: "No hay problema" –tomando la llave-.

May: "¿Ash, me sueltas la mano?" –sonriéndole tiernamente-.

Ash: "Oh disculpa, no me di cuenta" –algo sonrojado y con una mano tras la cabeza- "Vamos con el resto" –apurando su paso junto con May-.

En las afueras del centro pokemon Pichu estaba algo preocupado por los sucesos recientes, Bianca jugaba con Pikachu y Azurill hasta que vieron lo preocupado que estaba su amigo.

Pikachu: "Pika pika…" (Que sucede amigo) –sentándose junto a Pichu-.

Pichu: "Chiaaaa…" (Solo preocupado por lo de hace rato…) –decía desanimado -.

Azurill: "Zurill zuuu" (No te desanimes, estará bien) –moviendo su cola-.

Bianca: "Quizás el resto no se dé cuenta, pero nosotros notamos algo especial…" –decía de manera telepática mientras se acercaba al grupo-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika, pikachu…" (Es cierto, aunque parezca extraño, Ark tenía el alma de Raikou…) –con una pata en su mentón-.

Azurill: "¿Zurill? ¿Zu?" (¿El alma? ¿Qué es eso?) –un poco confuso-.

Bianca: "Los pokemon tenemos alma y cuerpo como los humanos que al morir se separa de nuestro cuerpo, pero en los pokemon legendarios es distinto, nuestra alma renace en un pokehuevo nuestro, o en otro pokemon de nuestro tipo" –ahora más seria mientras seguía hablándoles de manera telepática- "Pero nunca oí de que renaciera en un humano…" –con ambas manos a la altura de su boca-.

Pichu: "Pichu, pichu pi, Pichu, chiaaa" (Es verdad, pero Ark es un caso distinto, además no me corresponde que yo lo diga, es Ark quien lo dirá) –levantando la vista al cielo-.

El resto lo imitó mientras en sus mentes seguían los misterios de esas palabras.

Unas horas después, algo avanzada la noche, algunos del grupo partieron a la habitación, pero un chico en especial estaba afuera mirando la noche sentado en una banca con sus respectivas dudas por lo nuevo sobre Ark.

Ash: "Esos rasgos… hay algo que falta para enlazar todo…" –intentado concluir una explicación- "Pero además sus dientes cambiaron" –recordando la última mirada antes de que el chico saliera de esa cueva a pelear-.

¿?: "No le des tantas vueltas, él nos explicará" –decía una chica de improvisto-.

Ash: "¡¿May, qué haces aquí?!" –perdiendo la compostura por el susto-.

May: "¿No ves la hora que es?" –sentándose a su lado- "Además no pude dormir tampoco" –mirando al cielo- "Aun tengo esa imagen en la mente".

Ash: "May… ¿Tú crees que Ark de verdad pueda ser mi hermano?" –bajando la vista-.

May lo miró con comprensión, y levantándole el rostro quedo mirando unos detalles en su rostro-.

May: "No sé si te diste cuenta, pero el también tienes esas zetas bajo sus ojos" –mirando como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse- "Creí que solo tú tenías ese rasgo" –sonriéndole tiernamente- "Aunque no sabría que responderte" –algo triste-.

Ash por su parte notó esa preocupación y la rodeó con un brazo.

Ash: "Gracias" –le decía calmando a la chica que le miro extrañada aquel comportamiento no tan distante- "¿Pasa algo malo?" –notando ese asombro-.

May: "No… es que me parece… que ya no te asusto…" –sin poder evitar una sonrisa-.

Ash: "Solo trato de ser yo…" –recargando su cabeza en la de May a la vez que recordaba una de las tantas ayudas de su amigo-.

Flashback.

Ash y Ark iban caminando detrás del grupo a la vez que conversaban, o más bien uno daba consejos al otro de una manera casi fraternal, era un tema especial.

Ash: "¿Puedes aconsejarme entonces?" –apenado por no saber mucho sobre romance-.

Ark: "Ash, yo podría darte mil y un consejos, pero hay algo que siempre debes tener en cuenta" –llamando la atención de su casi gemelo- "No sería bueno cambiar totalmente, piensa que May se enamoró de ti aun sabiendo que no sabes mucho de esto".

Ash: "Pero no lo quiero echar a perder" –un poco preocupado-.

Ark: "Y no te culpo, es bueno que te interese mejorar, ellas adoran que seas tierno y esas cosas, pero cambiar tu personalidad no es la mejor forma, no totalmente" –decía con un tono bastante maduro para su edad- "Debes querer al otro tal y como es".

Ash: "Entonces, debo ser yo mismo… o algo por el estilo".

Ark: "Quizás si, quizás no, recién estás descubriendo esto, tú sabrás como adoptarlo a tu personalidad" –sonriendo- "Se natural, no te pongas nervioso y el resto ustedes mismos lo descubrirán, incluso tu mismo te darás cuenta, jejeje" –riendo alegremente-.

Ash: "Muchas gracias, si que sabes de esto" –sonriendo admirado-.

Ark: "Dos años te enseñan bastante" –con mirada neutra- "Pero créeme, de verdad la extraño…" –algo triste- "Aunque no debo desanimarme, ella no querría verme así" –recuperando la alegría de siempre-.

Ambos terminaban de hablar al notar que el resto los esperaba al encontrar la cueva.

Fin del Flashback.

Ash: -"Ark tiene razón, aun siendo un despistado, ella me quiere" sonriendo por aquel pensamiento, "Tal vez ahora que estoy más seguro pueda…" lamentablemente aun no estaba listo, y solo se dispuso a contemplar la noche junto a su chica especial-.

La noche dejaba escapar una brisa fría notando lo avanzada que estaba, ambos volvieron al centro pokemon pues ya era tarde, el resto estaba dormido en la habitación, ambos en completo silencio los imitaron sin muchas dificultades esta vez.

Pero fuera de la habitación, en una de las tantas salas donde los pokemon son curados, un Pichu dormía muy tranquilamente, sus mejillas estaban conectadas a unos cables que le suministraban energía y a la vez lo curaban, pero este pequeño no era un pokemon del todo, y en su sueño algunos recuerdos aparecían… o una parte… de sí mismo.

Sueño de Ark-Pichu.

En una planicie cubierta completamente de césped y flores, Ark yacía durmiendo bajo un árbol en su forma humana, un ruido extraño le llamó la atención y con claros signos de cansancio despertaba intentando el ponerse de pie sin éxito.

Ark: "Ouch" –mirando con dificultad el lugar donde estaba- "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" –mirando sus manos y su ropa que era la misma que tenía antes de desmayarse- "Mi cabeza…" –tocándose su frente que le dolía bastante- "Solo recuerdo… a ese Raikou, mi amigo, después… me convertí en otro… y todo se oscureció…" –intentando recordar algo más- "Un momento… ¡era el! Pero entonces…" –deteniéndose de golpe al sentirse observado-.

El castaño volteó su vista al árbol y notaba como un Raikou lo miraba amigablemente, el pokemon se acercaba un poco preocupado y ya sonriendo le habló.

Raikou: "Por fin despiertas" –decía en forma telepática al chico-.

Ark: "¡Raikou! Por un momento pensé que… ¡espera te vi hace poco!" –abrazando a su amigo pokemon y luego separándose de golpe-.

Raikou: "Por extraño que parezca ese no era yo, solo un detalle nos diferencia, el no te conoce y no es tu guardián… yo si" –liberando de dudas al chico-.

Ark: "Lo recuerdo… si eras mi guardián hasta que… oh disculpa…" –recordando que su amigo ya no estaba con él-.

Raikou: "Fue mi decisión" –cerrando sus ojos un momento- "No te culpes… además estaba dormido nuevamente, el encontrarte con ese otro Raikou me despertó en tu interior" –recostándose a su lado al igual que Ark-.

Ark: "No lo recuerdo bien…" –tocándose su frente otra vez-.

Raikou: "Decidí unirme a ti como tu guardián, pero nos conocimos cuando solo tenías seis años, desde entonces ya te protegía" –sonriendo- "Buscabas donde estaban tus padres…" –dándole a recordar esos hechos-.

Ark: "Es verdad, una semana después… decidí escapar de ciudad Celeste en busca de mis padres… tu me encontraste en ese entonces" –mirando a su amigo-.

Raikou: "En realidad tu me ayudaste, estaba herido, y aun después de que te ataqué me ayudaste" –mirando al frente- "Como forma de agradecerte te llevé a ese lugar, solo encontramos dos pokehuevos… y aquel medallón".

Ark: "Pichu y Eevee…." –recordando aquello y mirando el medallón- "Después me llevaste a ciudad Celeste otra vez…" –sonriendo-.

Raikou: "Así es, luego de medio año de tu primer viaje me uní a ti y Latias, como tu guardián, pero al año siguiente por poco fracaso…" –bajando la mirada-.

Ark: "Tu me salvaste… no tienes nada que culparte".

Raikou: "Si, pero no fue suficiente, y fue cuando te ayudé con mi alma… por eso estamos unidos ahora, aunque las almas no están unidas" –mirando con satisfacción-.

Ark: "Creo que todo se me aclarará cuando recupere por completo mi memoria" –mirando al frente- "Oye, ¿entonces volveré a tener esos colmillos?" –un poco curioso-.

Raikou: "De hecho ya los tienes" –sonriendo mientras Ark se tocaba un par de colmillos que se notaban en su mirada- "Y ese rasgo de tu padre también" –mirando las zetas en su rostro- "Como mi alma despertó, recuperaste esos detalles, sin contar que tienes mis habilidades de pokemon" –llamando la atención del chico-.

Ark: "Quieres decir… ¿qué puedo tomar tu forma nuevamente?" –algo asombrado-.

Raikou: "Fue mi intervención, aun no manejas tus propias habilidades, recuerda que hace poco descubriste el aura y la tuya es de apoyo, si no la dominas como crees que podrías realizar la soul-fusion, y más usar mis habilidades…" –bajando los ánimos al castaño-.

Ark: "Tienes razón…" –decía sin ganas-.

Raikou: "Por ahora preocúpate en recuperar tu memoria, no te he dicho algunas cosas para no desanimarte, pero más adelante podrás lograrlo" –reincorporándose y caminando un poco-.

Ark: "Esto es difícil" –decía mirando la planicie al lado del pokemon tigre-.

Raikou: "Aun quedan muchos peligros que te aguardan amigo, ahora deberás prepararte, pronto todas las dudas de disiparán, y llegará el momento en que la leyenda se cumpla…" –comenzando a brillar-.

Ark: "¿Qué leyenda?" –decía mirando al pokemon que comenzaba a desaparecer-.

Raikou: "La isla de las lágrimas… es la clave…" –desapareciendo-.

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que la luz lo cubriera totalmente a la vez que Ark despertaba terminando su sueño.

Los rayos matutinos golpeaban el rostro del pequeño pokemon quien al sentir el brillo y la molestia de este, abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el centro pokemon, luego de un largo bostezo se sentó mirando por la ventana a la vez que la enfermera Joy ingresaba en la habitación.

E. Joy: "Ya despertaste pequeñín" –mirando una tabla a modo de libreta para después tomar al pokemon de forma maternal- "Ya estás mucho mejor" –tocando su frente y sus bolsas de electricidad en sus mejillas- "Si que estabas agotado, ese descanso te ayudo mucho" –sonriendo-.

Ark-Pichu: "¿Pii?" (¿Ehh?) –decía mirando algo confuso la situación y arqueando su cabeza en señal de duda-.

E. Joy: "No te preocupes, esos chicos te dejaron aquí, aunque no tengas entrenador les preocupas a ellos" –acariciando su cabeza de manera cariñosa- "Te llevaré con ellos" –cargando al Pichu que solo miraba de manera neutral pero sonriendo-.

Al llegar al mostrador, el Pichu vio como los demás esperaban en el, sus rostros sonrieron al notar que su amigo estaba recuperado.

E. Joy: "Aquí lo tienen" –entregando al Pichu que nadie recibía-.

Ark-Pichu: "Pichu…" (Gracias) –decía saltando de sus manos para juntarse con el otro Pichu en el suelo-.

Ash: "Qué bueno que estés mejor Ar… digo… Pichu" –algo nervioso nuevamente-.

Misty: "Gracias por cuidarlo enfermera Joy" –agradeciendo de antemano-.

E. Joy: "Es un placer, solo cuídenlo, aunque por lo visto volverá a su ambiente" –notando que nadie estaba interesado en capturarlo, por alguna razón-.

May: "Si, nos ocuparemos de eso" –con tono algo nervioso mientras seguían a ambos Pichus hacia la salida del centro pokemon-.

E. Joy: "Nos vemos, y no olviden leer la nueva guía" –despidiéndolos con un brazo en alto-.

Ya afuera y unos minutos más tarde, estando a una buena distancia del centro pokemon sin que nadie los viera, Ark tomó su forma humana nuevamente, ya recuperado tendría que explicar algunas cosas, y algunas aun no recordaba.

Ark: "Mmmmm… ahhhhhh" –estirándose y tomando bastante aire- "Que bien se siente estar recuperado" –mirando al resto que lo miraban algo serios, a él no le importó y con su alegría de siempre les sonrió- "De acuerdo, comiencen a preguntar" –apoyando su espalda en un árbol mientras su Pichu volvía a su cabeza y bostezando se durmió-.

Max: "¡¿Cómo te volviste un Raikou?!" –dijo directo al punto-.

May: "¡Max!" –reprochando la curiosidad de su hermano-.

Ark: "Está bien, es lo que más les interesa" –levantando su mano en señal de alto a May y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados- "Pero hay ciertos detalles que no puedo decir" –mirando con seriedad a todos- "Al menos por ahora…" –sonriendo-.

Misty: "¿Por qué el mantenerlos en secreto?" –un poco extrañada por la actitud-.

Ark: "Porque aun no recupero toda mi memoria" –haciendo señas de que se sentaran cerca del, mientras ponía a Pichu en sus brazos y se sentaba de espalda al árbol-.

Ash: "Cuando quieras…" –mirando que todos estaban listos-.

Ark tomó aire y abriendo sus ojos algo melancólicos procedió a explicar.

Ark: "Esto ocurrió una semana de que mis padres… murieran, una gran amiga de mi padre me llevó consigo, yo desperté a la semana siguiente de aquel accidente y cuando me contaron lo ocurrido… ya imaginarán que caí en una tristeza enorme. Huí de ese lugar, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos y aunque fuera extraño algo me decía como llegar a ese lugar, pero a las horas de correr una tormenta me sorprendió, no me importó y seguí a pesar de la lluvia, fue entonces cuando vi un lugar de los que caían varios relámpagos, ahí encontré a Raikou quien estaba herido, intenté acercarme para ayudarlo pero él me lanzó un trueno para advertirme, aun así continué y otro me llegó de lleno, no me rendí y al acercarme procedí a ayudarlo, al terminar caí en un sueño por las heridas de sus ataques." –tomando un respiro y viendo la cara de los demás-.

Hikari: "Pero que tiene que…" –siendo interrumpida-.

Ark: "Aun no termino" –continuando su relato- "Desperté en una cueva y noté que Raikou estaba conmigo, fue cuando le hablé y aunque fuera extraño yo le entendía y él a mí, él aceptó llevarme a ese lugar, fueron dos días de viaje y llegamos, cuando vi el lugar quedé destrozado… mi única esperanza se esfumó… solo encontramos dos pokehuevos, un medallón y varios pedazos de metal" –con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos pero se repuso de inmediato para continuar- "Vagué en los alrededores con la compañía de Raikou, en los días siguientes, que fueron tres, él me llevó a la ciudad que huí, me dijo que tenía un lugar donde me cuidarían y aunque él quisiera no estaría seguro con él, entonces nos despedimos y yo volví a esa ciudad con los pokehuevos." –sonriendo al recordar eso- "De ellos nacieron Pichu y Eevee, más tarde a los diez años y medio más o menos, en mi segundo viaje me encontré con él nuevamente, estaba feliz de verlo otra vez, pero casi a los doce años enfrentamos a un entrenador malvado, para ser sincero yo debí morir en esa pelea, pero Raikou se sacrificó por mí, aun así mi alma estaba débil y él usó la suya para ayudarme" –deteniéndose de golpe-.

Bianca: "Pero… si un pok…emon legendario… usa su al…ma no puede…" –bajando la vista al imaginarse lo ocurrido llamando la atención de los demás-.

Ark: "Es verdad, si un pokemon legendario muere puede renacer solo si su alma queda intacta, que es normal, pero él usó la suya, mejor dicho la unió a mi cuerpo, por eso me salvé, de alguna manera logramos conectarnos y yo tomé su forma" –ahora volviendo a cambiar su mirada a una seria- "Es la unión, o lazo soul-trainer… y no lo puedo controlar, ya que Raikou toma el control de mi cuerpo aunque yo estoy consciente de alguna manera" –ahora cambiando la vista al cielo-.

Misty: "Pero si eso es cierto, como es que Raikou sigue vivo" –pensando en lo anterior-.

Ark: "Es lo que no entiendo, Raikou es un pokemon legendario, por lo tanto único, a menos que sea su hijo y eso es imposible ya que noté la edad y es relativa" –chequeando su APD nuevamente- "¿Y bien… que dicen?".

Los chicos se miraron entre si y le sonrieron apoyándolo diciendo a coro "Te creemos".

Ark: "¡Qué! Se supone que deberían burlarse o decirme que estoy loco" –dijo un poco sorprendido al notar la tranquilidad en ellos-.

Ash: "Después de todo lo que he visto hasta ahora… nada me parece loco, jejeje" –riendo con alegría-.

Misty: "Digamos que nuestras aventuras también han tenido su toque extraño".

Max: "Te sorprendería saber que nada es normal en nosotros, al menos en los viajes".

May: "Si es verdad, han ocurrido cosas raras" –sacando la lengua mientras sonreía-.

Hikari: "Y yo también he visto algo extraño en un momento de mi viaje, creo que calzo a la perfección en el grupo" –sonriendo como de costumbre-.

Bianca: "Y fal…to yo, qui-en soy… es-pecial" –con algo de dificultad pero alegre-.

Ark los miró seriamente, y tras dar un suspiro pesado se reincorporó.

Ark: "Pues no se hable más, ya saben el porqué, ahora continuemos el viaje" –alistando sus cosas y poniendo a Pichu en su cabeza otra vez-.

Ash: "Si ahora es mi turno para ganar" –levantando sus puños con decisión-.

El resto los imitaba a la ve que empezaban a caminar.

Al reanudar su camino, Ark pensaba un momento aquellas palabras de Raikou en su sueño, y al voltear noto el paisaje mientras resonaban en su mente.

Raikou: "La isla de las lágrimas… es la clave" –sonando en la mente de Ark-.

Ark: -"No recuerdo ese lugar, tampoco me suena a uno conocido" pensaba mientras alcanzaba al grupo "Por ahora ayudaré a mis nuevos amigos, y quien sabe, entre tantas aventuras quizás recupere mi memoria" terminando se pensar para unirse al grupo-.

Ash: "No te retrases, ya falta poco" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Seee, disculpen eso, aun estaba un poco dormido" –extrañando a los demás- "Solo cosas mías, nada importante".

Con eso el viaje tomaba su curso normal, hacia lo que sería una nueva competencia, y otra oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades, en las cuales, no faltarán las sorpresas.

Continuará…


	27. Un duro desafío

**Capítulo 26 (especial): Un duro desafío**

Más de alguna vez nos hemos encontrado frente a un desafío nada fácil, desde que tenemos memoria de estos siempre encontramos unos… y muchas veces aparecen más conforme nuestro camino avanza a lo largo de nuestra vida, ¿Pero cómo los afrontamos? ¿De alguna manera, es más fácil cada vez? Con exactitud, no lo sabemos, porque cada vez que lo superamos tarde o temprano otro aparecerá. Para nuestro grupo, cada quien tuvo, tiene y tendrá sus propios desafíos, pero para uno en especial no ha sido fácil, desde temprana edad ha sido marcado por los golpes del destino, quizás el solo hecho de vivir sea su más grande desafío, sin embargo aun no cae la última hoja de su árbol, que él denomina; vida, y lo más probable, es que aun no lo haga.

Era pasado mediodía y el grupo se dirigía a ciudad Carmín, no había nada fuera de lo normal, mientras Ark leía lo que era la nueva guía del torneo en aquella ciudad informando a Ash de las novedades acompañado de algunos consejos de Max, las chicas que iban un poco detrás de ellos estaban algo curiosas por lo que Ark llevaba bajo sus ojos, y no era precisamente un objeto.

May: "Les digo que tiene las mismas zetas" –en voz baja-.

Hikari: "Yo noté sus dientes un poco diferentes-.

Misty: "Alguien más con ese rasgo, si que suena familiar".

Bianca: "La mis…ma mirada… es… simi-lar" –con algunas dificultades-.

Las chicas volteaban a ver a Ark quien no dejaba ver sus mejillas por estar de espalda, y para colmo, con un libro que no le quitaba la atención.

Ark: "Oh esto es inusual…" –prestando atención a lo que decía la guía pokemon-.

Ash: "¿Qué es lo que dice?".

Ark: "Bueno antes era solo categoría simple, ahora agregaron una inscripción para categoría doble" –mirando otros cambios en el torneo-.

Max: "¿O sea batalla en parejas?" –un poco sorprendido-.

Ark: "Más bien dúos de batallas, dice que no tiene que ser un entrenador y entrenadora, solo un dúo de batalla, puede entrar quien tenga al menos tres pokemon".

Ash: "Que aburrido, prefiero la categoría simple…" –tomando como si nada la nueva noticia, pero Ark no terminaba aun-.

Ark: "Dice también que, al contrario de la simple, aquel dúo que gane tendrá la posibilidad de enfrentar a la elite-four en un combate especial" –con algo de sorpresa-.

Ash y Max: "¡LA ELITE-FOUR!" –decían juntos con claros signos de sorpresa-.

Ark: "Así es, son tres miembros y un líder, todos de la región Kanto…" -siendo interrumpido por Max en sus conocimientos-.

Max: "Si son de Kanto, entonces serán Lorelei, o Prima como también la llaman, Bruno, Agatha y Lance como el líder" –con sus puños frente a él y estrellas en los ojos-.

Ark: Que extraño… siempre creí que eran cuatro y un líder" –algo extrañado-.

Ash: "Eso es porque deben estar buscando al cuarto miembro" –ahora más emocionado- "Todos ellos son maestros pokemon y quizás yo llegue a ser como ellos y formar parte de la elite" –apretando sus puños con determinación-.

Max: "Sigue soñando…" –dijo en burla causando que Ash casi se cayera-.

Ark: "¿Qué dicen uste…?" –no terminó al notar a las cuatro chicas frente al chico mirando a su parecer sus mejillas- "¿Tengo algo en la cara?" –dijo inocentemente-.

Ash: "Oigan que les suce…" –siendo jalado-.

May: "Tu ven aquí…" –jalando a Ash al lado de Ark-.

Ash: "Wooaahh" –dijo algo sorprendido y puesto al lado de Ark-.

Max: "¿No creen que se están excediendo?" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

May: "Son las mismas" –señalando las zetas de ambos en sus mejillas-.

Ash y Ark: "¡Todo esto solo por eso!" –decían un poco molestos-.

Bianca: "Col…millos" –señalando los dos pequeños colmillos que se notaban en Ark-.

Hikari: "Ark no tenías esos colmillos antes, ¿Qué te paso?" –un poco curiosa-.

Misty: "¿Tiene que ver con Raikou?" –algo preocupada-.

Ark: "Pues…" –pensando con una mano en su mentón- "No tengo idea, jejeje" –dijo con total gracia mientras los demás se iban de espalda al suelo-.

Misty: "¡¿Podrías ser más serio?!" –reprochando la actitud-.

Ark: "Si es la verdad" –en posición defensiva-.

Max: "Ya basta, no es algo por lo que hay que preocuparse" –mirando a Ark- "¿O me equivoco?" –con un tono de preocupación-.

Ark: "Para nada, creo que estos colmillos los tenía desde los seis, aunque no se en realidad, tal vez cuando cambie los dientes, jejeje" –riendo normalmente-.

Ash: "Bien, entonces devuelta al tema de la elite, hay algo más sobre eso que salga en la guía" –mirando a Ark que buscaba más información-.

Ark: "Solo eso" –ahora con semblante serio- "Pero un reto contra la elite-four… ¿No crees que es demasiado?" –mirando que Ash solo sonreía-.

Misty: "¿Planeas enfrentarlos esta vez?" –algo seria-.

Ash: "¿Qué hay de malo?".

Max: "Pues esa vez contra Drake en Hoen, no diste muy buena impresión".

May: "Y aun siendo una batalla doble será muy difícil" –bajando los ánimos-.

Hikari: "¿Y con quién te inscribirás? Necesitas a tu compañero o compañera" –enfatizando en el punto que aun no pensaba- "Aunque haya ganado en Sinnoh, no creo estar a su altura" –con expresión normal-.

May: "Yo creo que la coordinación no tiene mucha influencia en un combate de esa magnitud" –sacando la lengua algo nerviosa-.

Ash: "¿Qué hay de ti Misty? El ser líder te ha servido de entrenamiento".

Misty: "No lo sé, no creo que sea suficiente".

Max: "Y yo aun no tengo mi pokemon" –con cataratas en los ojos-.

Bianca: "¿Y… qué… tal A…Ark?" –llamando la atención de todos que luego miraban al castaño de manera conjunta-.

Ark: "¿Yo?" –decía con algo de extrañeza-.

Misty: "Por supuesto, si pudiste vencer a Ash sin problemas estás mejor capacitado que nosotras" –levantando el dedo índice a la vez que Ash tocía-.

Ash: "No es para tanto" –recuperando su integridad- "¿Qué dices Ark? Sería un buen desafío" –sonriendo a su amigo-.

Ark: "Mmmmm" –pensando por un momento y mirando a su Pichu-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi, pichu chiaaaa" (Ya hemos tenido un reto así, acepta) –le decía en la mente el pequeño pokemon desde su cabeza-.

Ark: "De acuerdo, lo intentaré" –sonriendo- "Pero deberemos prepararnos muy aprisa, ya mañana comienza" –con una sonrisa malévola- "Así que entrenaremos de una manera especial esta noche" –exaltando al chico-.

Ash: "¡¿Qué?! Pero no tendremos energías para mañana" –con un poco de miedo-.

Ark: "Es por eso que dije especial" –haciendo tronar sus nudillos- "Déjamelo a mí" –comenzando a caminar y mientras seguía leyendo-.

El resto lo miraba un poco extrañados por esas palabras, Ark ahora planeaba lo que sería un entrenamiento bastante arduo para el torneo y el reto de la elite-four si llegaban a ganarlo, ambos desafíos pondrían a prueba toda su habilidad.

Pocos minutos lograron divisar lo que era ciudad Carmín, aquella ciudad portuaria que era famosa por las conexiones entre las regiones, y que ahora era sede del torneo de entrenadores en la recientemente construida torre de batalla de Kanto. Para recuperar energías propias y de sus pokemon el grupo decidió ir al centro pokemon primeramente, ahora deberían planear y registrarse en la competencia.

Ash: "Ya que estamos aquí podremos comer e inscribirnos" –notando que había mucha gente en los alrededores-.

Misty: "Para que eviten problemas vayan enseguida" –sugiriendo a ambos-.

May: "Aquí está el anuncio del torneo" –señalando un afiche cerca de ellos-.

Todos se acercaron a leerlo, entre los dibujos de pokebolas y las siluetas de dos posibles entrenadores y otras 2 de entrenadoras al frente de una torre que bien era la de Kanto, el anuncio decía; "Torneo de entrenadores en condecoración de la inaugurada torre de batalla de Kanto, categoría simple y doble, los ganadores en la categoría doble tendrán la oportunidad de retar al alto mando de Kanto en batalla pokemon. Inscríbete en el centro pokemon, sin restricción alguna. Te esperamos futuro maestro/a pokemon".

Ash: "Perfecto, ¿listo Ark?" –volteando pero notando que el castaño no estaba-.

Bianca y Hikari le señalaban el mostrador donde la enfermera Joy se encontraba.

Ash: "Debe estar registrándose, ya vuelvo" –corriendo hacia el chico que solo hablaba-.

El castaño solo parecía hablar pero no era nada fuera de lo normal.

Ark: "¿Entonces ellos están buscando algún nuevo miembro?" –un poco curioso-.

E. Joy: "No podría decirte si es verdad o no, no trabajo en la elite, disculpa" –con tono comprensivo frente a la curiosidad del castaño-.

Ark: "O no, descuide, solo que me extrañaba un poco" –con una mano detrás de la cabeza y pensando para sus adentros "Tal vez no me reconocen, y si tengo suerte podré ver si ese Lance es el mismo al que conocí" volteando para luego encontrar a Ash-.

Ash: "¿Ya nos registraste?" –algo emocionado-.

E. Joy: "¿Planean entrar al torneo verdad?" –sonriendo a la iniciativa-.

Ash: "Así es enfermera Joy, juntos ganaremos y luego podremos combatir contra la elite-four" –con ambos puños frente a su rostro-.

E. Joy: "Pues suerte, la necesitarás frente a todos tus competidores" –tecleando el computador a su lado- "Ok, nombre, procedencia, categoría y pokedex por favor".

Ash: "Ash Ketchum, de pueblo Paleta" –sacando de su bolsillo su pokedex- "Aquí tiene, y entro a la categoría doble" –entregando su pokedex-.

E. Joy: "Con que Ash Ketchum, pensé que eras ese entrenador, no has cambiado mucho y se ve que aun no evolucionas a Pikachu" –sonriéndoles a ambos-.

Ash: "Un momento… si eres tú, la enfermera que me ofreció aquella piedra trueno" –recordando a la enfermera y aquel suceso-.

E. Joy: "Ya me recuerdas, jejeje" –riendo mientras terminaba su inscripción- "¿Y tu compañero o compañera de batalla?" –ignorando que era aquel chico de recién-.

Ash: "Es él" –señalando a Ark que ahora estaba de espalda al mostrador-.

Ark: "Ark…" –dijo moviendo su cabeza para ver de costado a la enfermera-.

E. Joy: "¿No es tu hermano Ash?" –mirando que Ash negaba con la cabeza- "Su parecido es increíble" –sonriendo- "¿Solo Ark?" –esperando algo más-.

Ark: "Correcto, como soy el compañero no necesita el resto" –volteando completamente y sonriendo denotando sus colmillos-.

Ash: "Vamos Ark, ponle algo más a tu nombre, o no recuerdas tu apellido".

Ark: "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Ark Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y soy el hermano de Ash" –sonriendo y dejando a los dos algo sorprendidos por aquello-.

E. Joy y Ash: "¿Qué no eras su hermano?/¿Qué no eras mi hermano?" –decían ambos-.

Ark: "Es broma, tu insististe, además nos parecemos y ya me he acostumbrado a que digan "¿Ash, es tu hermano?" no notaran extrañeza" –con ambas manos en alto- "¿O te molesta?" –le dijo entre sonrisas-.

Ash: "Nah… hermano" –le dijo en burla-.

Ark sonrió y la enfermera terminaba de inscribirlos.

E. Joy: "Ya están listos, buena suerte a ambos" –entregando la pokedex a Ash-.

Ash: "Gracias" –dijo mientras la recibía-.

Ark: "Algo más" –sacando cuatro pokebolas- "Dejaremos nuestros pokemon para que descansen y los cures por favor" –mirando a su compañero ahora- "Tu también".

Ash: "Buena idea" –sacando sus pokebolas-.

E. Joy: "No hay problema" –dejando una bandeja frente a cada uno de ellos-.

Ash puso a Pikachu y las cuatro pokebolas restantes que tenía, Ark por su parte dejo a su Pichu y cuatro pokebolas algo extrañas por sus colores.

E. Joy: "¿Qué clase de pokebolas son?" –tomando una de color celeste con blanco-.

Ark: "No se preocupe, son… algo raras solamente" –ahora tomando una de azul resplandeciente- "Este pokemon es especial, le pido discreción con este" –para luego sonreír dejando la pokebola y caminando hacia las chicas-.

Ash: "Cuídelos por favor" –retirándose y alcanzando al resto-.

Al llegar se dispusieron a planear lo que sería el resto del día, salvo que era hora de comer para ellos por lo que decidieron donde comerían.

May: "¿Cómo les fue?" –notando que los dos llegaban casi a la par-.

Ash: "Los hermanos Ketchum entran al torneo…" –decía sonriendo-.

Ark: "Para barrer con todos y enfrentar a la elite-four" –completando la frase-.

El resto los miraba algo confusos.

Misty: "¿Hermanos Ketchum?" –con una gota en la cabeza-.

Ark: "Idea de Ash" –mostrando sus colmillos entre una sonrisa-.

Ash: "No suena mal, jejeje" –riendo alegremente-.

Hikari: "Espero no tengan problemas por falsa información" –exaltando a los dos-.

Max: "Ya está bien, entonces están inscritos" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Bianca: "Suerte… buena" –algo apenada-.

Ark: "Gracias Bianca" –sonriendo- "Bueno, aprovecharemos para almorzar, les recomiendo dejar sus pokemon chicas, Ash y yo ya los dejamos" –mirando a Bianca, Max y Ash- "Nosotros iremos a los comedores, les guardaremos sus lugares" –dijo en tono normal-.

Así fue como Misty, May y Hikari fueron con la enfermera Joy mientras el resto se dirigía a los comedores.

Con las chicas.

Ellas esperaban que la enfermera Joy acomodara lo necesario para sus pokemons.

May: "Solo espero que puedan ganar" –hablando sobre el reto que tenían Ash y Ark-.

Hikari: "¿Saben cómo batalla Ark? Un entrenador y coordinador debe tener su propio estilo para ambas cosas" –deduciendo y recordando sus peleas en el torneo anterior-.

Misty: "El venció a Ash sin muchos problemas, incluso peleando él mismo junto a su Pichu" –con una mano en el mentón- "Quizás no tengan problemas con los entrenadores, pero con la elite-four es totalmente diferente" –con un aire de inseguridad-.

May: "Me pregunto por qué Ark pidió que Ash lo acompañara en el entrenamiento de esta noche" –preocupado por su novio- "Tal vez no tengan energías".

Misty: "Ark sabrá que hacer, y no olvides que Ash está muy emocionado".

Hikari: "Yo también lo estaría si fuera entrenadora, por cierto, ¿Qué tal si entras a la categoría simple Misty? Como líder de gimnasio no tendrás muchos problemas" –animando a la pelinaranja-.

Misty: "No lo sé, no es muy interesante que digamos" –con una sonrisa neutra-.

E. Joy: "¿Sabes cuál es el premio para la categoría simple?" -dejando tres bandejas frente a cada una de las chicas-.

May: "¿Es algún objeto extraño?" –dejando sus pokebolas pero no el pokehuevo-.

E. Joy: "No exactamente, pero son dos entradas para un lujoso restaurante en el puerto" –recogiendo las tres bandejas que luego eran llevadas en un carro por una Chansey-.

Misty: "No suena mal, bueno me anoto" –dijo de buena gana-.

Así procedió la enfermera Joy a inscribirla.

Con el resto del grupo en la cafetería.

Ash: "Aquí hay un lugar para todos" –señalando dos mesas grandes donde ocho personas podrían ubicarse con facilidad-.

Ellos se acomodaron y entonces la curiosidad e Max salía a relucir.

Max: "¿Cómo será ese entrenamiento que le darás a Ash, Ark?" –poniendo nervioso a Ash-.

Ark: "Planearemos estrategias, métodos de combate, mejoras de habilidades, combinaciones de equipo y tácticas destructivas" –dijo en tono serio y sonriendo-.

Ash solo tragó saliva al escuchar eso.

Ash: "¿Y todo eso en una noche?" –algo rendido-.

Ark: "Ya veremos, tenemos el resto del día, por ahora come, necesitarás mucha energía hermano, jejeje" –riendo de manera usual contagiando a su casi gemelo-.

Bianca: "Si… que se lle-van como her-manos" -sonriendo en su lugar-.

Max: "Es verdad, se entienden a la perfección, no como May y yo" –un poco celoso-.

Ark: "Creo que es donde teníamos ese deseo de compartir junto a alguien con tus gustos, sin contar que como nos interesan cosas similares compartimos esa alegría fraternal" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ash: "Yo no tuve hermanos, pero siento que en ti encontré uno" –levantando su puño-.

Ark: "Digo lo mismo" –chocando su puño con el de Ash-.

Max: "Si que los envidio" –apoyando la cabeza en la mesa mientras Bianca se reía por la actitud que ellos compartían-.

Llegaron las demás chicas junto con ellos y tras pedir sus respectivos almuerzos solo esperaban que sus órdenes llegaran mientras entablaban su conversación.

Ark: "Con que un restaurante, es una buena motivación" –sonriendo por la noticia de que Misty participaría en la categoría simple-.

Ash: "No debes descuidarte, hay muchos entrenadores más fuertes que yo" –con aire de grandeza-.

Misty: "Por suerte…" –provocando que los demás se rieran y Ash perdiera su equilibrio-"De todas formas veré lo que he progresado" –confiando en sus habilidades como líder de gimnasio-.

En ese momento llegaban las órdenes de sus almuerzos, era lo típico, algunas hamburguesas, refrescos, papas fritas, bocadillos variados entre otras cosas de comida rápida, pero el último plato llamó la atención de todos, el de Ark.

Mesera: "Aquí están las hamburguesas y demás, y por último el especial de la casa para el joven de los zafiros" –algo sonrojada mientras le dejaba el plato de Ark-.

Ark: "…" –no dijo nada al escuchar esas palabras, solo sonrió y comenzaba a comer- "Mmmm, está delicioso" –dijo algo embobado, pero notó algo en el aire y al mirar a los demás noto algo de confusión- "¿Qué sucede?" –ya un poco nervioso por como lo miraban-.

Nadie dijo nada, solo las miradas se centraban en Ark y su plato, que eran un par de huevos estrellados, una ensalada, un poco de arroz, dos tostadas, un postre de frutas y un jugo de naranja, un almuerzo totalmente nutritivo y saludable comparado con los demás.

Ark: "¿Es por lo que pedí? Esto da más energía que lo que ustedes comen" –continuando su comida- "Pero cada quien tiene sus gustos, aunque no sean totalmente saludables" –con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo para reanudar su almuerzo-.

Ash: "No sé si soy yo, pero siempre comes y preparas cosas de ese tipo" –recordando la forma en que cocinaba y/o lo que comía-.

May: "Es cierto, no te hemos visto comer algo como esto" –refiriéndose a lo que comían ellos-.

Misty: "¿Es alguna anécdota sobre esta comida?" –sonriendo de una posible broma-.

Ark: "No, solo estoy acostumbrado a esto" –tomando una pausa entre comer y hablar- "Y necesitaré mucha energía, el entrenamiento no será nada sutil".

Hikari: "Suena a que será difícil" –algo nerviosa-.

Bianca: "Pero fun…ciona-rá" –sonriendo por lo que lograrían-.

Ark: "Si que lo hará, jejeje" –riendo nuevamente-.

Ash: "Ark, tengo una duda con respecto a Pichu" –captando la atención del chico y los demás-.

Ark: "Claro, dime que te extraña" –esperando la pregunta-.

Ash: "Cuando dejamos a los pokemon hace poco dejaste a Pichu en la bandeja sin su pokebola, pero en el concurso te vi que lo llamaste de ella, ¿no está todo el tiempo fuera de su pokebola como Pikachu?" –algo curioso por esos detalles por el pokemon-.

Ark: "Al igual que Pikachu el odia estar en su pokebola, pero hay momentos en los que el vuelve a ella, además en las presentaciones y algunas batallas el acepta que lo meta en la pokebola para una entrada preparada, el sabe que eso nos da puntos extra" –sonriendo- "Es algo arisco algunas veces, pero junto a Glaceon, en etapa Eevee, fueron mis primeros pokemon, por eso les tengo cariño, aunque Pichu fue quien nació primero" –continuando su plato-.

Hikari: "¿No recogiste un pokemon de laboratorio? El mío fue Piplup".

Ark: "Es una historia larga, pero tenemos tiempo al parecer" –notando que no era tarde-.

May: "¿Puedes compartirla? ¿O no la recuerdas del todo?" –un poco seria-.

Misty: "Al menos solo lo que recuerdes" –esperando algún relato interesante-.

Ark dio unos últimos bocados y comenzó a contarles aquel recuerdo frágil que mantenía en su memoria, el cómo obtuvo a sus dos primero compañeros pokemon.

Ark: "Fue cuando volvía junto a Raikou… ya saben, tenía seis años…" –cerrando sus ojos por un momento-.

Raikou: "Despierta Ark, ya llegaremos pronto" –decía de forma telepática a un niño que estaba dormido en su lomo cargando dos pokehuevos, con sus ropas algo rotas y mojadas debido a la lluvia que los había atrapado minutos atrás-.

Ark: "No me importa…" –decía girando su cabeza a un costado mientras derramaba lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia- "Raikou… ¿no podrías llevarme contigo?" –decía entre unos pocos sollozos para acomodarse y sentarse en la espalda del pokemon legendario-.

Raikou: "Para ser sincero, me encantaría que me acompañaras, he llegado a estimarte en este poco tiempo" –volteando a mirar por sobre su lomo- "Pero sería muy peligroso, recuerda que soy un pokemon legendario y tengo algunos problemas" –mirando al frente de manera seria- "No podría arriesgar que te suceda algo malo" –decía algo triste en su interior-.

Ark bajaba la vista muy triste, mirando a los pokehuevos y el medallón que habían encontrado en el lugar donde fue la última vez que vio a sus padres.

Raikou: "Además ya tienes un lugar donde te quieren, y no olvides que debes cuidar esos pokehuevos" –recordándole esa obligación que ahora tenía-.

Ark: "¿Te volveré a ver alguna vez?" –derramando sus lágrimas sobre el pokemon-.

Raikou: "Lo prometo" –le decía volteando y sonriéndole- "Pero tú no huirás otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?" –deteniéndose a las afueras de ciudad Celeste-.

Ark: "Esta bien, lo prometo, será una promesa entre nosotros" –dejando los pokehuevos en el suelo para abrazar al pokemon tigre- "No la olvides" –intentando retener sus lágrimas que no se notaban mucho por la lluvia, pero sin éxito-.

Raikou: "No lo haré, y recuerda que cuando el cielo truene y los relámpagos caigan de él, es que estoy en los alrededores para visitarte" –sonriendo a su amigo- "Cuídate Ark, fue un placer ayudarte, y muchas gracias por tus cuidados" –mirando como una herida estaba sanada en su costado-.

Ark: "De nada amigo, no te olvidaré" –levantando ambos pokehuevos-.

Raikou: "Entonces… hasta pronto" –volteando para correr en dirección al bosque acompañado por los relámpagos que lo hicieron desaparecer-.

Ark: "¡Nos vemos y cuídate!" –despidiéndolo con un brazo en alto para después voltear a la ciudad- "Espero no me hayan olvidado, ni que se enojen demasiado" –comenzando a caminar hacia la ciudad-.

El cielo seguía cubierto por las nubes, un ambiente gris rodeaba toda la ciudad, la lluvia parecía llanto, los truenos sollozos, el viento suspiros de dolor, nadie caminaba por las calles, ni siquiera los pokemon estaban afuera, solo un niño caminaba sobre aquel pavimento con la mirada perdida entre la decepción, el miedo, la soledad y la angustia, cargaba dos pokehuevos, uno amarillo con rayas negras y el otro café con rayas blancas, sus pasos resonaban con el chapoteo del agua en sus pies, pero nada de eso le importaba, sus pensamientos estaban ahogados, ni el llorar lo aliviaba, sus lágrimas parecían la misma lluvia que le golpeaba en todo el cuerpo, en un ligero tropiezo cayó golpeándose la espalda contra un muro cubriendo a los pokehuevos, no tenía apuro alguno, se quedó en esa posición para descansar un momento, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo que parecía llorar junto con él, cerraba sus ojos pensando que era solo un sueño… un mal sueño, y que al despertar todo sería felicidad para él, lamentablemente no fue así, y mirando un extraño aparato en su muñeca izquierda hizo algunos esfuerzos por quitarlo, pero sin ningún resultado, suspiró pesadamente y sacando las últimas fuerzas se puso de pie para continuar su camino, algo lo animaba a seguir, en su interior sentía que estaba cerca y pronto llegaría, al doblar en una entrada pudo ver un enorme edificio en forma de domo, había llegado al gimnasio finalmente, pero no sabía que alguien más estaba en ese lugar.

A las afueras del gimnasio y cubierta por el techo que cubría la entrada al gimnasio, una mujer de pelo naranjo aguardaba en la entrada, parecía esperar a alguien, hoy se cumplía una semana desde que un niño se fue de ese lugar, preocupada por su bienestar solo rezaba porque nada le ocurriera, fue cuando en medio de la lluvia notó que alguien se acercaba, cuando cruzó aquellos árboles decorativos en la entrada pudo identificar quien era… aquella silueta se detuvo al mirar que alguien estaba en la puerta y se le acercaba…

Ondine: "¡Ark…!" –grito y corriendo hacia el niño que esperaba en la lluvia-.

En el interior otra mujer por alguna razón pudo escuchar aquel nombre, y corriendo a toda velocidad salió del gimnasio, mientras la otra mujer estaba a una distancia del pequeño.

Ondine: "¿Dónde estab…?" –se detuvo por completo al notar el rostro del niño-.

Ark: "Ellos… ellos…" –no podía completar aquella frase, sus fuerzas se acabaron y fue cuando cayó de rodillas, los pokehuevos rodaron al ser dejados con suavidad pero sin acomodarlos- "Ellos…" –dijo con sus ojos totalmente llenos de lágrimas-.

Ondine: "Ark… tranquilo" –dijo acercándose y arrodillándose frente al pequeño para abrazarlo-.

Fue cuando una mujer de pelo azulado llego cerca de ellos y notando quien era resoplo aliviada, miró los pokehuevos y los tomó, fue cuando Ark estallo.

Ark: "¡Ellos están muertos! Aaarrrggghhh" –gritaba rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado que podía conmover el alma del más insensible-.

Ambas chicas sintieron como aquella escena les rompía el corazón, comenzaron a llorar al escuchar los sollozos y quejidos del pequeño que no paraba de llorar con un enorme desconsuelo, ellas apretaban sus dientes con fuerza para no romper también en llanto, aunque las lágrimas no paraban de caer mezclándose con la lluvia y chocando el suelo.

Ark: "Fue mi culpa… ¡FUE MI CULPA!" –decía cayendo en una tristeza que parecía no tener fondo mientras sus lágrimas golpeaban con furia el piso desgarrando su corazón-.

Ondine abrazaba un poco más fuerte al chico sin causarle daño y acariciando su cabeza para intentar calmarlo, pero era inútil, ambas movieron su cabeza a un lado y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para no romper y preocupar al pequeño, quien seguía sumido en ese dolor ante su pérdida, la lluvia aumentó su intensidad conmovida por el sufrimiento del chico quien al no tener más energía se desmayó entre sollozos en los brazos de Ondine.

Pasaron tres días y grandes cambios se asomaron en el comportamiento del chico, no decía palabra alguna, tampoco lloraba, solo estaba en su cuarto apoyado en una ventana mirando un punto inexistente en las montañas, tenía los pokehuevos a su lado, de vez en cuando los cargaba por un momento para dejarlos y apoyar su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la ventana. Afuera el paisaje no era para nada especial, las nubes se mantenían cubriendo gran parte del sol cuyos rayos no llegaban al rostro del castaño, una ligera brisa movía sus cabellos pero eso no le llamaba la atención, no disfrutaba nada en ese entonces, solo quería el tiempo pasara rápido.

En la sala las chicas hablaban de lo que era el comportamiento del pequeño, presas de la preocupación entendían lo que le sucedía, pero no totalmente, ya que no vivieron la misma experiencia que él, ver como a temprana edad… pierde a sus padres.

Hikari: "¿Cómo sigue?" –respaldada en la pared mientras observaba como su amiga preparaba lo que era alguna comida para alguien-.

Ondine: "No ha dicho ninguna palabra desde que despertó, solo observa desde la ventana y cuida de los pokehuevos todo el día, tampoco ha salido del gimnasio" –decía con algunas lágrimas- "Realmente no se qué hacer" –mirando a su amiga que le miraba de igual manera-.

Hikari: "¿Y si lo llevamos con sus abuelos? Quizás nos den algún consejo".

Ondine: "Ni Norman, ni Caroline están en condiciones" –algo resignada- "Ellos no saben por qué Ark es el que sigue vivo, y mejor que no lo sepan por ahora" –algo seria-.

Hikari: "¿Qué tal si lo llevamos de viaje? Podría funcionar" –agotando sus ideas-.

Ondine: "Es una buena idea, pero no está en condiciones" –ordenando todo en una bandeja de comida- "Solo hay que darle tiempo, todos lo necesitamos".

En eso suena lo que pareciera ser el pokenav de Hikari.

Hikari: "Habla Hikari, ¿Qué sucede?" –al descubrir quien la llamaba- "Entiendo, saldré enseguida… no ella se quedará, de acuerdo, adiós" –cortando la llamada- "Llaman de la base, iré yo tu cuida a Ark, no tardaré mucho" –sacando una de sus pokebolas-.

Ondine: "Explícales que me quedaré varios días, pero cuenten conmigo si ellos atacan" –dirigiéndose a la escalera con la comida-.

Hikari salía corriendo del gimnasio y liberando a un Skarmory procedía a volar a un lugar en esa misma región, mientras Ondine se detenía frente a la puerta donde Ark estaba para dar tres golpes.

Ondine: "Ark, te traje el almuerzo" –decía con algo de alegría fingida pero no recibía respuesta alguna- "Voy a pasar" –girando la perilla y notando que Ark estaba mirando por la ventana con el pokehuevo amarillo con negro en sus brazos-.

Ark volteó un momento para mirar a Ondine y asentirle con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, luego volvía a mirar por la ventana.

Ondine: "Lo dejaré aquí" –dejando su almuerzo sobre un escritorio al lado de su cama, pero Ark no hacía nada más que mirar por la ventana, algo temerosa se acercó un poco y le habló algo preocupada- "¿Por qué no quieres hablar?" –con una mano en su pecho esperando vanamente alguna respuesta-.

Ark volteaba nuevamente y bajaba su cabeza para luego negar con ella, pero esta vez no volteó a ver la ventana y quedó mirando a Ondine con una expresión de soledad.

Ondine: "Sé que esto es muy difícil, pero no debes ser duro contigo, fue decisión de ellos" –recordando aquel suceso algo triste-.

Ark bajaba la vista nuevamente y volteó nuevamente abrazando a su pokehuevo, fue cuando Ondine se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda sorprendiendo al chico.

Ondine: "No eres el único que sufre, a todos nos duele" –decía con algunas lágrimas y unos pocos sollozos- "Pero no estás solo, por favor no sigas así" –mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer continuamente sobre la cabeza del castaño-.

Ark comenzó a llorar nuevamente y volteando abrazó con una mano a Ondine, mantenía sus ojos abiertos pero las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y llegando a su mentón caían sobre el pokehuevo, al recibir tres lágrimas en orden discontinuo, este comenzó a brillar.

Ondine: "¿Ehhh?" –dijo ella al notar el brillo del pokehuevo-.

Ark estaba algo confuso, asustado y sorprendido, pero dejó el pokehuevo en su cama y este comenzó a moverse.

Ondine: "Esta naciendo" –dijo mirando sorprendida el nacimiento de ese pokemon-.

Un brillo blanco cubría por completo al pokehuevo que empezaba a tomar su forma, y al terminar un pokemon parecido a un pequeño ratón sentado con orejas en forma de diamante y una cola algo similar que era negra al igual que el borde de sus orejas.

Pichu: "Chiaaaaaa… ¡Pichu!" –exclamó estirándose un poco y luego saludando-.

Ondine: "Es… un Pichu" –dijo sonriendo aun con sus ojos mojados-.

Ark se acercó al borde de la cama para ver más de cerca al pequeño pokemon.

Pichu: "¿Pi?" –dijo arqueando su cabeza en señal de duda por como lo observaba el chico frente a él, Pichu lo observaba como era el primer humano que veía en ese instante- "¡Pichu!" –gruñó saltando a los brazos del castaño que lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente-.

Ondine: "Creo que le agradaste, seguro te llevarás bien con él" –esperando que eso calmara un poco el dolor de Ark-.

Ark, mirando a Ondine con Pichu es sus brazos estaba algo extraño, deduciendo la situación y lo ocurrido algo en él lo hizo sonreír, y más increíble, hablar.

Ark: "Pichu… jejeje" –dijo entre una sonrisa y luego riendo con su nuevo amigo en sus brazos-.

Ondine miraba con alegría aquella escena, no había visto a Ark sonreír desde hace mucho tiempo, un alivio interno la hizo suspirar más calmada y le recordó a Ark su almuerzo.

Ondine: "No olvides tu almuerzo Ark, se te va a enfriar" –mirando como Pichu saltaba en la cabeza de Ark y este lo bajaba para acariciarlo nuevamente-.

Ark le asintió y Ondine procedió a retirarse de la habitación.

A los tres días siguientes Ondine estaba bajo un árbol mirando como Ark y Pichu jugaban en el césped de lo que parecía un parque con muchos árboles, Ark cuidaba el pokehuevo y jugaba con Pichu, fue cuando Ondine escuchó a alguien más hablar.

Hikari: "Creo que ya está mejor" –le dijo su amiga llegando donde estaba sentada- "¿Nació de uno de sus pokehuevos verdad?" –notando que Ark estaba con un Pichu y solo un pokehuevo-.

Ondine: "Algunas veces se ve triste, pero ahora habla y sale de su habitación, creo que Pichu lo ayudó a olvidar un poco de su dolor" –un poco contenta-.

Hikari: "Eso es genial" –sentándose a su lado y saludando a Ark que movía un brazo en saludo y ella lo imitaba- "Creo que será mejor empezar a instruirlo" –recordando que tenían el compromiso de entrenarlo-.

Ondine: "Lo sé pero le daremos más tiempo, en unas semanas comenzaremos, además quiero que esté totalmente dispuesto a entrenar" –mirando como Ark se detuvo un momento con Pichu en su cabeza- "No sería correcto obligarlo" –ahora viendo que Ark se acercaba con mucha prisa-.

Ark: "Está naciendo" –les dijo a ambas maestras que estaban bajo el árbol-.

Ondine: "Eso es grandioso" –notando la alegría del pequeño-.

Hikari: "Increíble, veamos que pokemon es" –notando como Ark dejaba en el césped el pokehuevo que se tornaba de un brillo blanco-.

Al cesar el brillo quedaba un cachorro de orejas largas y puntiagudas con un pelaje café y blanco en la melena de su cuello.

Eevee: "¡Eevee!" –dijo el cachorro saltando a los brazos de Ark quien lo abrazaba tiernamente-.

Ark: "Es un Eevee, que lindo" –presentándole a Pichu y luego jugando con el-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi pichu" (Hola, mucho gusto señorita) –notando que era hembra-.

Ark corrían con ambos para jugar en el mismo lugar de antes.

Hikari: "¿No es demasiada coincidencia?" –le dijo a Ondine al haberse retirado Ark nuevamente- "¿No serán?" –con una idea de los posibles pokemon en aquel trágico incidente- "No, las almas de ellos están en Ark" –notando la sensación que el castaño tenía desde hace unos días-.

Ondine: "Tal vez sean del Pikachu de Ash y del Eevee de May" –sonriendo por eso-.

Hikari: "Oh bueno, al menos sabemos que los cuidará" –sonriendo junto a su amiga-.

Ambas miraban como Ark volvía a jugar con sus pokemon, ahora con su nueva amiga, Eevee, y juntos los tres se divertían bastante haciendo olvidar un poco todo lo que atormentaba a Ark en ese entonces.

Ark terminaba de contarles como Pichu y Eevee habían sido sus primeros pokemon a todos, no les había dicho sobre sus problemas, pero al menos les sacó esa duda.

Ark: "Entonces Eevee nació tres días después, desde entonces ellos siempre han estado conmigo" –tomando un respiro y bebiendo un poco de su jugo-.

Ash: "¿Los llevas en todos los viajes?" –algo animado ya que él hacía lo mismo-.

Ark: "Si, nunca los he dejado, aunque no he tenido problemas con el resto" –terminando de comer al igual que los demás- "Creo que estamos listos" –mirando un reloj en la pared-.

May: "¿Irán a entrenar?" –algo desanimada-.

Ash: "Claro, debemos ponernos en for…" –se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro-.

Ark: "No, ¿ustedes estarán en la ciudad cierto? Y no es justo que nosotros tampoco la veamos" –causando algo de confusión en Ash-.

Ash: "¿Pero y el entrenamiento?" –algo inconforme-.

Ark: "Mira hay tres horas para el atardecer, hasta entonces puedes divertirte, nos reuniremos aquí hasta entonces… ¿de acuerdo?" –mirando por una ventana el sol-.

Hikari: "¿Y nosotras tendremos que venir también?" –un poco confundida-.

Max: "No creo que nosotros debamos ir a ver como entrenan" –algo desanimado-.

Ark: "Ustedes deciden eso, y no Max necesitaremos estar algo relajados y concentrados, de preferencia solos, no será como la última vez" –notando que Ash estaba nervioso- "Relájate, no te vas a morir, jajaja" –causando que Ash se riera con nerviosismo- "No olviden retirar a sus pokemon, yo iré por ahí" –bajando a recibir sus pokemon-.

May: "¿Qué te ocurre Ash?" –notando que estaba muy nervioso-.

Ash: "Es la emoción de combatir en el torneo, la preocupación por la elite-four y la curiosidad por el entrenamiento de Ark" –dando un suspiro para relajarse- "No sé si estaré listo" –bajando la vista-.

May: "Solo estás tenso, ven te invito un helado en la ciudad" –tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose con él a las escaleras-.

El resto los miraba algo expectantes y luego entre ellos comenzaban a reír.

Por su parte, Ark se retiraba del centro pokemon con su Pichu en la cabeza y terminando de acomodar sus pokebolas en su APD, iba con su mirada algo triste al recordar ciertas cosas que parecía haber olvidado, pero una idea se le vino a la mente.

Ark: "No de nuevo" –sintiendo algo de tristeza-.

Pichu: "¿Pichu pi?" (¿Sucede algo malo?) –un poco preocupado-.

Ark: "Solo recordaba cuando tu y Glaceon nacieron" –esbozando una sonrisa-.

Pichu: "¿Pichu pichu? (¿Y lo demás también cierto?) –algo triste-.

Ark: "Vamos al mar, de seguro me calmará un poco" –dirigiéndose a una playa señalada por un letrero-.

En tanto Ash y May dejaron a sus pokemon en el centro por más tiempo, y tras salir del edificio se dirigían a lo que era una heladería cerca de una playa, tras pedir cada uno un helado se sentaron en una banca con vista al mar.

May: "¿No es relajante?" –decía mientras notaba que Ash no estaba nervioso-.

Ash: "Gracias, necesitaba algo así" –rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos-.

May: "Creo que ya no te doy miedo" –sonriendo mientras Ash se sonrojaba un poco mirando al mar aun con su helado-.

Ash: "O solo estoy cediendo" –dijo en broma sin poder evitar el reír junto con May- "Vamos a la orilla" –dijo notando que sus helados se acabaron y llevando a May de la mano para ver más de cerca el mar-.

May: "No hay prisa" –dijo entre sonrisas y disfrutando del momento-.

Al bajar a la arena notaron una gran roca que dividía una parte de la playa, ellos se sentaron al lado izquierdo, y notando la tranquilidad del ambiente se abrazaron para mirar el sol como se ponía tranquilamente en el horizonte.

En el otro lado de la roca Ark estaba sentado mirando una flauta frente a él, algo le parecía muy familiar en ese paisaje.

Ark: "¿No crees que ya estuvimos aquí?" –le dijo de manera telepática a su pokemon para no molestar el sonido de las olas al reventar y llegar a la orilla- "Si no me equivoco… vine en una noche" –ahora mirando hacia el frente-.

Pichu: "Pues varias veces te has levantado en la noche para salir, que no recuerdo cual de todas las ocasiones fue" –con una gota en la cabeza- "Nop, no lo recuerdo" –terminaba de decirle en forma telepática-.

Ark: "Pues yo si" –dijo sonriendo y mirando aquella flauta-.

Fue cuando la brisa marina se tornaba una con las olas, los sonidos le parecían los mismos y cerrando sus ojos recordaba lo ocurrido hace algún tiempo.

Ark: "Rayos, odio cuando pasa esto" –despertándose en la noche- "Y eso que debería estar agotado" –volteando para intentar dormir-.

Pasaban los minutos y no tenía sueño, seguía despierto sin problemas.

Ark: "Que mas da…" –sentándose en la cama y notando que en la cama de al lado no estaba su compañera "Bianca no está" dijo en su mente al darse cuenta.

Fue cuando se levantó y miró por la ventana un momento.

Ark: "Bueno ya que estoy despierto iré a los alrededores" –dijo a sus adentros colocándose su chaqueta sin mangas y su gorra, las mismas que una vez fueron de su padre-.

Salió sin un rumbo fijo del centro pokemon, esa tarde tuvo un combate bastante difícil contra el líder de los pokemon eléctricos, y aunque obtuvo aquella medalla, sus pokemon quedaron bastante cansados por lo que los dejó toda la noche descansando, ahora solo quería relajarse y decidió caminar hacia la playa. Al llegar a ese lugar sintió como la brisa lo refrescaba, divisó una roca cerca de la orilla y se dirigió hacia ella, se acomodo sobre aquella roca y dispuso a ver las estrellas que brillaban bastante al igual que la Luna.

Ark: "De esto es lo que hablaba" –dijo a sus adentros sin poder evitar sonreír-.

Fue cuando noto que algo se movía sobre las aguas a lo lejos.

Ark: "¿Ehhh? ¿Qué será eso?" –dijo bajando de la roca y acercándose a la orilla para poder divisarlo mejor- "Parece ser un pokemon" –dijo notando una silueta parecida a la de un lobo pero con los ojos azules que brillaban mientras el agua brillaba con mayor intensidad luego de que pasara sobre ellas- "Wow eso fue espectacular" –notando que todo el mar comenzaba a centellear como el cielo-.

El extraño pokemon se detuvo mirando a los ojos del chico que se sorprendió en ese instante, y tras lanzar un rugido, este volvía a correr dejando una aurora antes de desaparecer en la superficie del mar.

Ark: "Que extraño…" –pensó rascándose una mejilla y volviendo a la roca donde estaba pero llevándose una sorpresa al volver- "¿Bianca?" –dijo notando que ella estaba sentada y respaldada con la piedra, además tenía la cabeza en las rodillas por lo que no podía verle el rostro-.

Algo preocupado por esa posición Ark se acercó rápidamente.

Ark: "Bianca… ¿te encuentras bien?" –notando que no recibía respuesta alguna- "Bianca…" –le repitió- "¿Estás bien?" –insistió poniendo una mano en su hombro-.

Bianca: "No es nada…" –le dijo con voz baja-.

Ark: "¿Cómo que nada? ¿Sola en este lugar en medio de la noche? No es algo normal" –dijo pero cayéndose en un punto algo curioso para el-.

Bianca: "Pues mira quien lo dice…" –le dijo sonriendo pero sin mostrar su rostro-.

Ark: "Jejeje, es cierto, pero yo al menos venía a relajarme" –sentándose a su lado y poniendo nuevamente una mano en su hombro- "¿Qué sucede?" –le dijo sonriendo-.

Bianca: "Solo… recordaba" –alzando la vista con claros signos de haber derramado lágrimas-.

Ark: "Estabas llorando" –sacando un pañuelo- "Déjame ayudarte" –para luego limpiarle las lágrimas con bastante cuidado- "¿Ves? Así te vez más bonita" –le dijo con su sonrisa de siempre- "¿Me dirías por qué llorabas?" –intentando entablar una conversación-.

Bianca: "Solo si me dices por qué estás aquí" –sonriéndole- "No te sentí llegar".

Ark: "De acuerdo, me desperté hace rato y no podía volver a dormir así que salí a despejarme, aun estoy agotado pero es lo de menos" –mirando al frente- "Usualmente me sucede esto, o cuando estoy triste también, salgo un momento y busco un lugar para pensar y relajarme" –mirando de reojo a la castaña- "Y una playa es un lugar perfecto" –estirando sus brazos- "Por eso estaba aquí" –sonriendo- "¿Y Tu?" –esperando alguna respuesta del mismo tipo-.

Bianca: "No te mentiré, es que extraño a dos personas especiales para mi" –mirando tristemente el mar- "Una de ellas es mi hermano, desde hace unos años… el murió y por una decisión propia no puede renacer" –un poco triste-.

Ark: "¿Te refieres a Latios? Mi padre me habló de él cuando era menor, pero si es legendario, ¿por qué no renace?" –un poco contrariado por eso-.

Bianca: "El cuida la ciudad donde vivíamos, usando su alma en una piedra" –recordando nostálgicamente la manera en que su hermano protege esa ciudad-.

Ark: "Oh lo siento" –dijo en tono de disculpa- "¿Pero… y la otra persona?".

Bianca: "Una de las pocas personas que me vio como humano y no como pokemon, tu lo conoces muy bien, yo era una de sus guardianes" –sorprendiendo al castaño-.

Ark: "¿Mi… padre?" –recordando que en varias ocasiones Latias, en forma pokemon, batallaba a su lado- "¿No eran tres?" –dijo a modo de pregunta-.

Bianca: "Correcto, pero yo era su compañera también, por eso siempre lo veían con tres guardianes directos, pero estuve con él desde que fue elegido, más tiempo en forma humana que de pokemon" –aclarando las dudas de Ark-.

Ark: "Ahhh, eso lo explica" –cruzando sus brazos y mirando al frente-.

Bianca: "¿Ark… por qué no te afecta tanto? Tu deberías ser el más dolido" –notando que no estaba triste como ella- "¿Es que lo ignoras acaso?" –un poco preocupada-.

Ark miraba seriamente el mar y para sorpresa de Bianca, le sonrió.

Ark: "Quizás te suene extraño, pero siento como si ellos estuvieran conmigo desde hace tiempo, los veo en mis sueños, y hasta me hablan" –sin poder evitar el sonreír más- "Y al igual que con tu hermano, ellos me cuidan" –mirando a la castaña otra vez- "Pero sé que no les gustaría verme triste, es cierto que duele, pero mi dolor es apaciguado de alguna manera" –ahora con una mirada neutral- "También porque alguien me dijo algo que me pareció verdad"-.

Bianca: "¿Y qué fue eso?" –un poco curiosa y sorprendida de la manera en que Ark hablaba-.

Ark: "Que en el lugar donde ellos están, cuando tu lloras, comienza a llover" –dijo en tono comprensivo a la chica- "De alguna manera debemos salir adelante, hagámoslo por ellos" –ofreciéndole una mano a su compañera- "¿Qué dices?" –sonriendo-.

Bianca: "Tiene sentido, muy bien juntos nos esforzaremos por ellos" –reincorporándose con ayuda de Ark y sin soltarle la mano- "Gracias por animarme" –le dijo sonriendo-.

Ark: "No es nada, tu también me has ayudado mucho" –soltando su mano-.

Bianca: "Pero dime… ¿Quién te dijo eso?" –volteando junto con Ark para ver el mar-.

Ark: "Un amigo de mi niñez… con una personalidad electrizante, jejeje" –riendo mientras Bianca lo miraba sonriendo-.

Luego de unos momentos frente al mar, ambos volvían al centro pokemon bastante animados por esa conversación, de alguna manera sentían como sus seres queridos los cuidaban y desde ahora harían todo lo posible para no sentirse mal, y de esa manera preocupar a las personas que los cuidan.

Una ola que rompía fuertemente en la orilla sacó de sus pensamientos a Ark quien al recordar esas palabras sintió como su tristeza disminuía, aliviando un poco su carga.

Ark: "Es verdad, no quiero preocuparla" –llevando esa flauta a su pecho con ambas manos mientras cerraba sus ojos- "No quiero… no lo permitiré" –con seriedad-.

Pichu: "¡Pichu!" (Así se habla) –sonriendo desde su cabeza-.

Ark: "Jejeje, creo que tocaré una canción" –respirando profundamente y acomodándose para tocar su flauta-.

Pichu: "Toca aquella canción por favor" –le dijo a su mente y señalando aquella canción que tocó hace tiempo bajo el cerezo en pueblo Paleta en una noche-.

Ark: "¿Una noche en tus brazos? Buena elección amigo" –cerrando sus ojos un momento para luego comenzar tocar aquella canción-.

Una suave melodía se hizo escuchar en los alrededores, el oleaje marino se tranquilizó bastante para degustar la música que el castaño producía con su instrumento, la brisa se redujo a un pequeño viento que llevaba el ritmo de la música, parecía que la naturaleza disminuía sus ruidos para dejar que la melodía se escuchara por todo el lugar, esta vez transmitía un sentimiento de alivio, y Ark no lloraba al tocar, es más, parecía alegre mientras continuaba largos minutos entonando esa canción.

Ash: "¿Escuchaste eso?" –oyendo de cerca la misma canción de hace tiempo-.

May: "Que linda melodía" –cerrando sus ojos para escucharla mejor-.

Ash: "Esa canción la he oído antes, pero esta vez… transmite alegría" –notando la diferencia entre esta y la otra ocasión "Es Ark" dijo en su mente mientras sonreía-.

May: "También tranquilidad…" –acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de Ash que se estremeció un momento dejando caer su gorra-.

Ash: "May…" –dijo casi en suspiro para quitar su pañoleta y acariciar sus cabellos mientras con el otro brazo le abrazaba, ella sonreía por como el chico la trataba-.

Lejos de ellos el resto estaba en un parque en medio de una batalla de entrenamiento, hasta que escucharon la música llevaba por el viento.

Misty y Hikari: "Corsola cañón de picos / Prinplup rayo burbuja" –decían juntas mientras tenían un combate de práctica para ayudar a Misty-.

Ambos pokemon prepararon su ataque pero se detuvieron por un sonido.

Bianca: "Ark…" –dijo escuchando aquella canción y sintiendo el sentimiento de quien la tocaba-.

Max: "¿Quién tocará esa canción?" –relajándose por el sonido de la tonada-.

Misty: "Esta canción… me pareció escucharla una vez" –deteniéndose para oírla-.

Hikari: "Es una hermosa melodía" –devolviendo a su pokebola a Prinplup- "Hay que escucharla por completo" –sentándose junto a Bianca y Max-.

Misty: "Hagamos una pausa Corsola, quiero terminar de oírla" –regresando a su pokemon-.

Así pararon sus actividades al escuchar como esa canción aliviaba toda tensión y despejaba algún sentimiento de intranquilidad o preocupación.

Ark seguía tocando aquella melodía y abrió sus ojos un momento sin parar, miró el sol ponerse sobre una montaña a lo lejos, pero no le importó y siguió tocando para el gusto de todos aunque él no supiera eso.

Llevados por la tranquilidad de la tonada nuestra pareja frente al mar parecía disfrutar cada momento juntos en aquel abrazo, en un momento May miró a los ojos de Ash que brillaban de una manera especial, Ash observaba sonriendo a la vez que notaba como los ojos de May se notaban más bonitos de lo normal, ella le sonrió y recargó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Ash a la vez que lo abrazaba tensionando bastante al peliazabache, nerviosamente puso un brazo en su cintura y el otro en su cabeza, en ese instante todos esos consejos que le pidió alguna vez a Ark aparecieron en su cabeza por un instante, e inspirado por el ambiente se armó de valor liberando su nerviosismo.

Ark no pudo evitar sonreír interrumpiendo por dos segundos la tonada para continuarla y a la vez pensar en su interior.

Ark: "No, será mejor que él lo haga por sí mismo" –se reprochó en su interior al querer salir en ayuda de su amigo, al no querer interrumpir la cercanía de ambos-.

Ahora tocaba con más ganas inspirando una nueva sensación que Ash sintió… valor.

Ash: "Gracias Ark" –agradeció en su mente a la vez que separaba sutilmente a May para hablarle, ella lo miraba sorprendida-.

May: "¿Ash?" –dijo un poco ilusionada y sorprendida a la vez-.

Ash: "May… se que tal vez no soy el tipo de chico que quieras… no soy experto en estas cosas, pero he llegado a quererte tanto que no quiero arruinarlo" –destellando sinceridad en sus ojos marrones- "Quisiera decir muchas cosas, pero a veces no es suficiente…" –ahora un poco sonrojado-.

May lo miraba con felicidad y cerrando los suyos le ofreció sus labios mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente.

Ash: "No hay marcha atrás" –se dijo a si mismo pero con alegría-.

El muchacho tomó algo tembloroso de los hombros a la castaña y cerrando sus ojos se acercó lentamente juntando sus labios con los de ella y sintiendo un millar de emociones en su interior al tocarlos por primera vez, su rubor aumento haciéndose notorio en las mejillas de ambos, sus respiraciones de agitaban, sus corazones se agitaban en un ritmo acelerado, llevados por el momento abrieron sus bocas y las puntas de sus lenguas se tocaron para que se unieran en un largo y apasionado beso, al sentir acabárseles el aire y con el temor de romper tan anhelado momento May llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Ash notando la calidez de esta mientras que él en ningún momento quitó sus brazos de su cintura, mientras separaban sus labios tomando aire sin dejar que sus lenguas se apartaran una de la otra, al escuchar que la canción cesaba sus lenguas se separaron dejando una delgada línea de saliva que se rompió al terminar la canción, ambos abrieron sus ojos y notaron como estaban de sonrojados, Ash algo preocupado por como lo había hecho se puso nervioso, pero May le sonrió comprensivamente, adivinando lo que pensaba tranquilizó de inmediato al chico al poner su cabeza en su pecho.

May: "No te preocupes… lo hiciste muy bien" – con voz suave ocultando su rubor en el pecho el chico-.

Ash sintió como unas nuevas sensaciones lo invadían y al escuchar esas palabras solo abrazó a May de manera cariñosa satisfecho por lo que había logrado.

Ark al terminar aquella tonada se sentía muy feliz al concluirla de esa manera, también estaba contento por su amigo, y a modo de felicitaciones le agradeció de su forma misteriosa.

Ark: "Bien hecho tigre" –dijo a la mente de su amigo y reincorporándose con su Pichu dormido que lo acurruco en sus brazos para dirigirse al centro pokemon en total armonía-.

Ash sonrió al escuchar esa voz que ya sabía era de Ark, y aun con rubor en sus mejillas miró con dirección al mar.

Y en el parque, el resto escuchaba el terminar de esa tonada suave sintiendo como sus energías volvían de inmediato.

Misty: "Me pregunto quién la habrá tocado" –reincorporándose de su lugar-.

Hikari: "Quien sea debe ser un gran músico, fue de lo mejor" –bastante alegre-.

Max: "Siento como si mis preocupaciones se esfumaran" –algo extrañado-.

Bianca solo miraba en dirección a la playa sonriendo, ella era la única en ese grupo que supo la verdadera proveniencia de aquella música, y acompañando al resto volvían todos juntos al centro pokemon.

Ark fue el primero en llegar al centro pokemon, y notando que ya casi habían pasado las tres horas se dispuso a esperar a su compañero de entrenamiento, pero sabía que sufriría un retraso, por lo que se sentó bajo un árbol cercano mientras cubría con su gorra la cara de su Pichu evitando la molestia del sol en su sueño.

Minutos más tarde llegaban Misty, Max, Hikari y Bianca, quienes saludaron al chico bajo el árbol y notaban que dos de ellos aun no llegaban.

Hikari: "Hola Ark, ¿tuviste diversión?" –le dijo al ser la primera en acercarse-.

Ark: "Si, me relaje bastante" –notando que todos los demás se acercaron también- "¿Y qué tal ustedes?" –notando que venían con más ánimos que de costumbre-.

Misty: "Estábamos entrenando cuando oímos una hermosa melodía tranquilizadora" –dijo en un tono de alegría superior-.

Max: "Fue algo increíble, podías sentir como tus preocupaciones se iban" –muy alegre-.

Ark: "Eso es bueno" –sonriendo y luego intercambiando una mirada con Bianca-.

Hikari: "Bueno entraré al centro pokemon, nos vemos luego".

Misty: "Espera también iré" –alcanzando a la chica-.

Max: "Espérenme a mí también" –corriendo detrás de ellas-.

Ark: "Qué bueno que les haya gustado" –dijo inocentemente sin notar que Bianca aun estaba con él-.

Bianca: "¿Cómo… se lla-ma… esa can-ción?" –con dificultad y alegría-.

Ark: "Oh Bianca, no sabía que seguías aquí" –sonriéndole- "Se llama, "Una noche en tus brazos" es una canción muy especial" –cerrando sus ojos un momento-.

Bianca: "Fue muy… lin-da" –admirada por la música de hace poco, y retirándose-.

Ark: "¿Cómo supiste que yo la toqué?" –le dijo telepáticamente un poco curioso-.

Bianca: "La música llevaba las emociones que ahora emanas; alegría, seguridad, tranquilidad y la última en casi al terminarla, valor" –contestándole de la misma forma- "Es una flauta especial… cuídala mucho" –terminando la conversación-.

Ark: "Si que lo es" –de decía a sus adentros mirando nuevamente aquella flauta-.

Mientras tanto Ash y May seguían en la playa, al notar como el sol se estaba ocultando le recordó que debía ir al centro pokemon para reunirse con su compañero, pero no quería romper ese momento.

Ash: "May… yo" –intentando gesticular una frase coherente-.

May: "Lo sé, Ark te espera" –reincorporándose de sus brazos- "Deprisa, tienes que ganar mañana" –le dijo con una gran sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-.

Ash: "Gracias, pero no quería romper este momento…" –bajando la vista, fue cuando sintió que May se aferraba a su brazo derecho-.

May: "Ya habrán otros" –le dijo en tono suave y sensual-.

Ash sonrió bastante sonrojado y mirando a un lado para evitar que May lo notara a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con un brazo y ambos comenzaban a caminar, dejando la playa que continuaba calmada al estar presente en tan preciado momento. Cuando llegaron al centro pokemon Ark los esperaba de pie con Pichu en su cabeza ya despierto, los notaba como venían caminando y por algún motivo sonreía de manera muy alegre, y dando una mirada pícara a su compañero.

Ark: "Qué bueno que llegan" –mirando pícaramente a ambos-.

Ash: "Bueno… nos retrasamos" –decía sonrojado y mirando a un costado-.

May: "No teníamos mucho tiempo a solas…" –desviando su mirada claramente avergonzada-.

Ark: "Me alegro por ustedes" –sonriéndoles a ambos que se relajaron al notar que ya lo sabía- "Ya no puedo ayudarles, al menos eso creo" –brindando confianza-.

May: "Gracias" –le dijo sinceramente-.

Ash: "Te debo una muy grande, jejeje" –le dijo con un brazo tras la espalda-.

Ark: "Recoge a tus pokemon, nos vamos a entrenar" –mientras bajaba a la calle mirando los alrededores con los ojos cerrados buscando un lugar adecuado-.

Esto dejaba el escenario en paz, ahora solo faltaba entrenar lo suficiente para los combates de mañana, no la tendrían fácil, pero ambos se esforzarán al máximo en lo que será toda la competencia.

Mientras que en aquel lugar donde el castaño tocó esa melodía la brisa marina se junto alrededor formando una silueta con la arena y el viento de un pokemon semejante a un tigre de color amarillo y rayas negras, este se sentó en dos patas mirando el horizonte, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro a la vez que a su lado aparecía otra silueta de un chico vestido de blanco y unos detalles azules, de al parecer 13 años, la brisa movía sus cabellos castaños a la vez que acompañaba al pokemon en la orilla de la playa, ambos se miraron y sonrieron para comenzar a caminar por sobre la superficie del mar, luego el chico se monto en el pokemon y este aceleró el paso corriendo sobre las aguas hasta perderse en brillo del sol que se reflejaba en el mar de ese atardecer.

Continuará…


	28. El entrenamiento elite

**Capítulo 27: El entrenamiento elite**

En un atardecer a las afueras de ciudad Carmín, dos chicos caminaban hacia lo que parecía un campo abierto, debían apresurarse en lo que era su entrenamiento, uno iba algo preocupado, pero el otro, quien llevaba un Pichu en su cabeza, estaba algo más tranquilo, el silencio incomodaba bastante, ya que uno de ellos con un Pikachu en su hombro estaba algo distraído, pero algo le picaba la curiosidad.

Ash: "Ark, esto… verás hace un rato yo…" –decía algo avergonzado-.

Ark: "No debes decirme nada, ya entiendo" –volteando sobre su hombro para hablarle- "No tienes que avergonzarte tampoco, pero ahora intenta no estar tan distraído" –llegando a un campo donde entrenarían- "Ya llegamos" –decía al borde del campo-.

Ash: "¿Distraído? Como si lo estuvie…raaaa!" –cayendo por el desnivel entre el camino y el campo- "Ouch" –dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza mitigando el dolor-

Ark: "¿Que decías?" –con tono sarcástico y sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos-.

Ash solo lo miró con un poco de indignación ante tal vergüenza.

Ark: "Tranquilo, le pasa a cualquiera" –ahora mirando sus APD unos momentos- "Bueno, vamos a empezar" –dijo con su alegría de siempre extrañando a Ash-.

Ash: "Emmmh, Ark, por si no lo notaste podríamos enfrentarnos a la elite-four… y no te ves nada de preocupado, como si fuera algo normal" –notando la confianza del chico-

Ark: "Tal vez no lo creas, pero yo ya he vencido a la elite en varias ocasiones, sin contar que también he ganado algunas ligas" –recordando ahora sobre esos logros- "Sip, ya lo recuerdo" –dijo con alegría -.

Ash estaba bastante sorprendido al igual que Pikachu, y con la boca abierta reaccionaron.

Ash: "¿Es broma verdad?" –notando ahora la seriedad del chico-.

Ark: "Lo dejo a tu parecer, pero no nos desviemos, ya lo creerás por ti mismo" –sacando una pokebola celeste con detalles azules de su APD- "Elige dos pokemon" –soltando la suya- "Sal Glaceon" –dijo liberando al cachorro de nieve- "Tu también Pichu" –a la vez que este se paraba al lado de su compañera-.

Ash: "Bien, entonces…" –sacando una de sus pokebolas- "¡Pikachu, Charizard, vayan!" –liberando a su dragón amigo que se posó al lado de Pikachu- "¿Solo una batalla doble?" –notando que el chico lo miraba sonriendo-.

Ark: "Nop, nosotros también pelearemos" –provocando algo de sorpresa- "No en esta forma claro" –dejando a Ash más confundido- "A ver… me explico, en nuestra primera batalla me di cuenta que peleas de una manera no tan mal, por decir algo" –con un poco de humildad- "Pero podemos mejorar bastante si añadimos algo muy simple".

Ash: "¿Cómo qué?" –dijo curioso-.

Ark: "El pensar no solo como entrenador, sino como pokemon" –ajustando su APD-.

Ash: "Pensar… como pokemon… ¿Y cómo hago eso?" –pensando que debería ser algo difícil de lograr, incluso de entender-.

Ark: "Para pensar como pokemon primero debe ser un pokemon" –con bastante lógica en sus palabras- "Ahí entro yo" –mostrando su APD-.

Ash: "Oh claro, tiene sentido" –acercándose al chico-.

Ark: "Pichu, ven aquí" –llamando a su Pichu que subía a su cabeza-.

Ash: "Tu también Pikachu" –mientras su amigo subía a su hombro-.

Ark: "Empezamos, ¡lazo trainer-pokemon múltiple, activado!" –decía con una mano de Ash en su hombro y la otra en su APD-.

El brillo blanco los cubría a la vez que sus siluetas se reducían al tamaño de sus amigos tomando la forma de ellos… con algunos detalles de más claro.

Mientras que en el centro pokemon, en la habitación donde el resto se hospedaría, alguien miraba muy contenta sentada en una silla respaldada por la ventana en una dirección donde dos entrenadores se preparaban para lo que sería un desafío muy difícil.

Max: "¿Hermana… te sucede algo?" –notando que estaba muy pensativa y sonriendo-.

May seguía sin responderle, solo estaba mirando muy contenta, aquel recuerdo de hace un rato no se movía de su cabeza, y su rubor lo confirmaba.

Max: "¿Emmm, May?" –insistió con más seriedad esta vez-.

Misty, Hikari y Bianca entraron en ese momento y notaron la extraña escena.

Misty: "¿Pasa algo?" –notando que Max estaba algo confundido-.

Hikari: "¿Qué le sucede a May?" –mirando como ella estaba ida en la ventana-.

Bianca solo quedó en silencio.

Max: "No lo sé, no me contesta, se ve… extraña" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Misty: "May… ¿hay alguien?" –moviendo un poco a la castaña-.

May: "¿Ehhh? ¿Qué ocurre?" –dijo inocentemente- "Oh, no los sentí llegar".

Hikari: "Estas muy roja… ¿Pasó algo que debamos saber?" –le dijo en tono pícaro mientras May se ponía totalmente roja nuevamente-.

May: "¡Qué! ¡¿De qué hablas?!" –intentando evadir el tema-.

Misty: "Entonces si ocurrió" –mirando también con picardía-.

Max: "Quieren decir…" –mirando con recelo a su hermana-.

May: "¡No les importa!" –dijo algo molesta y sus mejillas rojas denotando vergüenza o furia- "Mejor salgo un momento, Max te encargo mi pokehuevo, cuídalo por favor" –dirigiéndose a la salida-.

Hikari: "Me pregunto si…" –mirando a Misty-.

Misty: "No lo creo, él se desmayaría al primer acercamiento, jejeje" –riendo en burla-.

Max: "No sé, ahora que está más cerca… me da algo de celos" –algo enojado-.

Bianca: "No hay… por qué… preo-cupar…se" –con algo de dificultades-.

Con algo de razón en esas palabras el resto solo quedó mirando una televisión que había en la habitación mientras Max miraba por la ventana un momento antes de cerrarla. Por su parte May salía del centro pokemon y tras caminar unos minutos se detenía bajo un árbol.

May: "Quienes se creen para entrometerse en nuestra relación" –dijo algo molesta mientras miraba al sol ponerse casi por completo entre las montañas-.

Voz: "Son tus amigos, creo que es una buena razón" –le contesto una voz conocida-.

May: "¿Quién anda ahí?" –mirando a los lados y detrás del árbol pero sin nadie alrededor-.

Voz: "Aquí arriba" –le contestaba llamando la atención de la castaña-.

May miró arriba y su mirada cambió a una de sorpresa total al notar quien era.

May: "Ark…" –pronunció con voz casi apagada y unos enormes ojos al notar que el chico flotaba un poco más arriba de su cabeza y no estaba vestido de igual manera que siempre-.

Ark: "¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma…" –dijo en broma-.

No era de menos, este Ark vestía de una polera blanca con unos tres pequeños círculos azules en el torso, guantes blancos, un pantalón blanco sin bolsillos y unas zapatillas azules con detalles blancos en el centro y rojos en la punta.

May: "Espera… no eres tu… el de mis sueños…" –recordando el parecido de la vestimenta en esas ocasiones, salvo que esta vez no llevaba su chaleco sin mangas-.

Ark: "El mismo" –desapareciendo un instante y luego flotando casi tocando el piso a su lado, pero esta vez cubierto por una capa blanca con capucha que cubría todo su torso y se abría en la cintura hasta llegar por detrás de las rodillas- "¿Puedo acompañarte?" –le dijo cortésmente-.

May: "Ehhh, si, si, no hay problema" –algo nerviosa- "Un momento… ¿No que solo residías en los subconscientes?" –un tanto extrañada de por qué se encontraba aquí- "¿No estaré dormida?" –jalándose una mejilla-.

Ark: "Ya tengo la fuerza para poder estar aquí, pero hay algunos inconvenientes" –un poco serio y mirando al frente justo cuando el sol terminaba de ponerse mientras se sentaba a su lado-.

May: "¿Enserio, cuáles?" –aun con extrañeza-.

Ark: "Tengo esta forma astral, por decirlo de una manera sencilla, nadie más me puede ver o sentir…" –siendo interrumpido-.

May: "¡Entonces si eres un fantasma!" –un poco exaltada-.

Ark solo la miró con una gota de sudor.

Ark: "Si fuera un fantasma no podría hacer esto" –sacando su pañoleta y revoloteando su cabello para después picarle la mejilla izquierda y sacudirle suavemente el hombro-.

May: "Entonces yo puedo…" –jalándole una mejilla para sacudirle un poco el cabello- "Puedo tocarte" –le dijo casi en duda mientras miraba a Ark toser-.

Ark: Déjame terminar, solo tú puedes verme, oírme y por lo visto tocarme, ni siquiera yo sé el por qué" –dejando algo sorprendida a la chica- "Soy como… un ángel guardián" –chocando su puño en una mano extendida en señal de encontrar respuesta-.

May: "¿Y por qué yo?" –con una dedo en su mejilla-.

Ark: "Tal vez sea por que fuiste la primera que me acogió en esta época, eso te hace especial, aunque por lo visto ya lo eres" –le dijo con su sonrisa característica- "Aunque no estoy seguro, te dije que no lo sabía totalmente, pero eso no importa" –ahora mirándola de frente- "Necesito que me acojas como tal, así podré estar más al tanto de las cosas en el instante, de paso puedo serte de ayuda" –sonriendo otra vez-.

May: "Pues mientras no hagas travesuras y respetes los espacios, por mi no hay problema" –ahora con total seriedad- "Y cuidado con que te sorprenda haciendo algo indebido" –con un tono bastante amenazador-.

Ark: "¿Me crees un pervertido? Gracias por la confianza" –le dijo de manera sarcástica- "No te preocupes, se cuando puedo aparecer, que respetar y no decirle a nadie tus secretos, aunque a estas alturas todo eso no importa" –sacando los brazos por los costados de la capa para respaldar con ellos su cabeza en el árbol-.

May: "¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" –dándole un coscorrón algo enojada y sonrojada-.

Ark: "¡Ouch! Nada, nada" –dijo con sus manos en la cabeza- "¡Y no estoy para que te desquites conmigo!" –algo molesto por eso-.

May seguía mirándolo con enojo hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de la actitud que tenían y se pusieron a reír por haber actuado de esa manera.

A lo lejos de ellos, en el campo donde Ash y Ark entrenaban se podía ver un Charizard con un Pikachu algo asustado volando alocadamente en círculos por el cielo.

(Nota: Todos hablan en lenguaje pokemon y Ash y Ark están en forma Pikachu/Pichu)

Ash: "¡Charizard ya bájame, hay que entrenar!" –decía sujetándose de su amigo y sujetado su pequeña gorra para evitar que se perdiera-.

Charizard: "Esta bien, solo me dejé llevar" –cayendo en picada al suelo para dar un giro y apoyarse de pie en el suelo-.

Ark: "Bien, si ya terminaron tenemos poco tiempo, así que a sus puestos" –dirigiéndose detrás de su Pichu y Glaceon-.

Ash: "Ya estamos listos" –le hizo saber detrás de su Pikachu y Charizard-.

Ark: "Perfecto, ahora escucha, nuestros pokemon pelearan entre sí, pero nosotros no les daremos ninguna instrucción, solo abstente de observar cada movimiento y te irás dando cuenta de algo" –ahora dirigiéndose a los pokemon- "Ustedes no peleen con toda su fuerza, ya que luego pelearemos como se debe, tampoco sean demasiado sutiles" –terminando de explicar lo que harían-.

Ash: "¿Realmente crees que esto funcionará?" –no muy convencido-.

Ark: "Solo observa y te darás cuenta por ti mismo" –sonriendo en su forma pokemon- "De acuerdo chicos… comiencen" –mirando como los cuatro pokemon se dividían entre sí para pelear contra sus oponentes-.

Pichu se montó por un momento sobre Glaceon, quien lanzó un rayo de hielo separando un poco a Pikachu de Charizard, y dirigiéndose directamente a Pikachu quien lo esperaba preparando una cola de hierro, al llegar frente a el Pichu rodeó la suya con agua y ambas chocaron para luego tomar su distancia y comenzar una serie de envestidas entre si, por su parte Glaceon esquivaba de manera ágil los numerosos lanzallamas que Charizard le arrojaba antes de levantar vuelo para atacar desde el aire, al ver la estrategia que el dragón llevaba Glaceon brilló un momento y otro aparecía a su lado para asistir con rayos de hielo en dirección al cielo y dejar que su compañero comenzara a ayudarlo con hidropulsos a un Charizard que esquivaba con algo de dificultad y contraatacaba con lanzallamas en algunas ocasiones. Ash, en la forma de su amigo roedor, miraba expectante la batalla sintiendo algo particular a la hora de planear, o al menos imaginar, como estaría llevando el combate a su manera.

Ash: -"No cuidado, atacará con tacleada de voltios, a esa distancia puede efectuar mejor un contraataque, y Charizard no puede encargarse de los dos, no pararán de atacarlo y usarán ventisca u otro ataque para inmovilizarlo, al menos que… un momento, ¿cómo se que harán eso?" se decía a sus adentros algo contrariado por ese presentimiento-.

Ark: "¿Ya lo notaste verdad?" –le dijo a su lado el Pichu de ojos azules-.

Ash: "Se siente… extraño" –mirando de momento al Pichu para ver el combate otra vez-.

Ark: "Esa sensación es la que debes adoptar a tu estilo normal de pelea, quizás te cueste en un principio pero luego te será muy sencillo" –mirando como los pokemon volvían a tomar sus posiciones y comenzaban a pelear en parejas esta vez-.

Ash: "Creo que ayudará" –sonriéndole a su amigo-.

Ambos continuaban mirando a sus pokemon que parecían más bien darles una demostración de lo que han aprendido en vez de ganar ese combate entre ellos.

Volviendo con May, y la compañía de un Ark más particular al que usualmente veía, ambos estaban frente al mar, precisamente en el lugar donde May pudo disfrutar uno de sus más ansiados momentos, salvo que Ark flotaba casi a la orilla.

May: "¿Y tiene que ser precisamente aquí?" –algo sonrojada por el lugar-.

Ark: "No es para tanto, se lo que pasó…" –decía con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa marina que era más fría y notando que el sol ya se había ocultado por completo- "El mar me relaja bastante, y además hay otras cosas que deberías saber ahora que puedo estar aquí" –mirando a May que aun estaba sonrojada por las primeras palabras que dijo-.

May: "Hay… algo más…" –respirando hondo para aliviar la tensión y el sonrojo-.

Ark desapareció para reaparecer esta vez parado en las aguas a unos pies de la orilla.

Ark: "Es sobre cómo puedes llamarme, no me refiero al nombre, sino a convocarme, por diferenciarlo de una manera sencilla" –sonriendo mientras May se acercaba a la orilla- "Yo residiré en tu mente" –señalando su cabeza-.

May: "¿Y cómo vendrás?" –con bastante extrañeza-.

Ark: "No es necesario que digas algo específico, solo llámame en tu mente, también te acompañaré o saldré libremente en ocasiones, como no hay gran peligro por ahora no será necesaria mi presencia por largo tiempo" –cambiando a una mirada neutral- "Ahora que sabes todo esto aun tienes tiempo de retractarte".

May: "¿De qué? ¿No eres ya una especie de guardián para mí?" –con un dedo en la mejilla-.

Ark: "No, recuerda que no soy un pokemon, por lo que mi protección la obtienes a modo de pacto o trato, me explico brevemente…" –tomando un ligero respiro- "Usualmente un pokemon legendario acepta ser guardián de un humano solo por circunstancias especiales, la más común es lo que conoces como estar destinado, el acepta y el pokemon lo acompaña y si desean se deja capturar" –con el dedo índice derecho levantado- "Yo soy un ser creado a partir de los recuerdos, memorias y otras cosas especiales de Ark, con el tiempo te daré todos los detalles, cuando Ark recupere su memoria yo seguiré siendo tu guardián, ya que solo una cosa puede anular esto y es que Ark quiera hacerlo" –con tono algo serio-.

May: "Entonces, ¿Pasado eso seguirás conmigo verdad? ¿Y qué puedes hacer?" –ya más curiosa por lo que sería tener a un guardián y no uno normal-.

Ark: "Escucha este será nuestro trato, tú me dejas residir en ti para estar en contacto con este mundo, a cambio de eso yo te ofrezco mi protección y ayuda en lo que pidas… ¿Qué dices?" –acercándose a la orilla justo al frente de la castaña-.

May: "¿Protección de qué?" –un tanto curiosa-.

Ark: "Pues… no sé realmente, jejeje" –causando que May casi se fuera al piso-.

May: "Como sea… ¿Algo más que deba saber?" –recobrando su compostura-.

Ark: "Si, una vez que hagamos la ceremonia puede que tú o yo cambiemos en ciertos rasgos, quizás de manera increíble, además puede que tu fuerza psíquica o habilidades se desarrollen, pero usualmente es el guardián el que cambia" –con una mirada que tranquilizaba a la castaña- "Fuera de eso, nada importante" –ahora ofreciendo su mano-.

May: "Bueno… se que eres de confianza Ark, aunque estoy un poco confundida de todos modos acepto" –sonriendo y estrechando su mano-.

Ark: "Jejeje, gracias" –sonriendo de igual manera que siempre-.

May: "¿Pero qué es eso de ceremonia?" –algo curiosa por el nombre que le dio-.

Ark: "Nos uniremos, o mejor dicho me uniré a ti" –provocando algo de sonrojo en la castaña que se puso en posición defensiva- "¡NOOOO! NO PIENSES MAL, no esa clase de unión" –bastante sonrojado por haber entendido el punto de vista de ella- "Es… bueno yo tomaré… y luego…" –no podía evitar ponerse nervioso-.

Una enorme gota aparecía detrás de la cabeza de May ante la situación.

Ark: "Ejem, será mejor que lo veas por ti misma" –le dijo tosiendo en un principio para juntar sus manos entre las suyas- "Cuando el brillo se vuelva amarillo di; "Ark, te acepto como mi guardián, tanto en la luz, como en la oscuridad, hasta que tu origen vuelva a ser el mismo." y el resto será un espectáculo" –le dijo soltando sus manos y dando tres pasos hacia atrás- "¿Lista?".

May: "Si, ¿Pero… qué brillo?" –fue la última pregunta que hizo… pero Ark no le respondió, ella mantuvo sus manos juntas y fue cuando él empezó-.

La ropa de Ark se volvió totalmente blanca y comenzó a centellear de un brillo blanco que le rodeó su cuerpo mientras sus cabellos comenzaban a ondular por este, cerró sus ojos a la vez que el brillo cubría su rostro y cabello dibujando su silueta que levito un poco más liberando pequeñas partículas que la rodeaban en un hermoso espectáculo nocturno.

Ark: "Que mi luz sea tu protección… cuando las tinieblas te asechen… y la esperanza te abrace… cuando todo parezca perdido…" –dijo con una voz suave y tranquilizadora-.

Al terminar esas palabras, Ark se volvió una pequeña esfera luminosa blanca que lentamente se posó en las manos de May, quien estaba maravillada ante tal escena, quedó mirando aquella esfera y lentamente esta se volvió de un tono amarillo brillante pareciendo una esfera dorada.

May: -"Es ahora…" se dijo a sí misma y recitó- "Ark… te acepto como mi guardián… tanto en la luz, como en la oscuridad… hasta que tu origen vuelva a ser el mismo" –notando como la esfera aumentó un poco su tamaño y su tonalidad se volvió dorada-.

La pequeña esfera comenzó a flotar y lentamente se acercó al rostro de May quien al pestañear miró como esta subía a su cabeza, se posó en ella y su brillo comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de May.

May: "¡Ahhhhhh!" –gritó al sentir como el brillo dorado la rodeaba- "¿Ehhh? Oh no duele, jejeje" –dijo un poco apenada por asustarse-.

El brillo rodeó por completo su figura y luego se desvanecía dejando las partículas dispersadas en el aire a su alrededor mientras la castaña se examinaba y buscaba alguna diferencia.

En ese momento fue cuando un Pichu sintió algo familiar que provenía desde la costa.

Ark: "Ummm, que extraño…" –mirando en dirección a la costa y moviendo sus orejas constantemente-.

Ash: "¿Sucede algo?" –notando que su amigo parecía distraído-.

Ark: "No… nada… supongo" –con un ligero alivio- "Bueno ahora empezaremos a ordenarles los ataques, de esta manera comenzarás a adoptar esa sensación, de paso entrenarás contra mí y yo contra ti" –dirigiéndose a su lado anterior- "De acuerdo chicos ahora será una batalla normal entre Ash y yo, tomen sus posiciones".

Los cuatro pokemon se dirigieron a sus respectivos entrenadores mientras Ash, en forma Pikachu, hacía lo mismo a un costado.

Ash: "¿Listos amigos?" –recibiendo de inmediato un gruñido de ambos en señal de estar preparados-.

Ark: "Aquí vamos chicos" –sonriendo al igual que sus dos pokemon-.

Ash y Ark: "Onda ígnea y trueno / Rayo hielo y trueno" –decían al mismo tiempo-.

Los cuatro lanzaban esos poderosos ataques que al chocar crearon una nube de polvo y vapor, Ark solo pensaba.

Ark: -"Veo que se han vuelto muy fuertes, este entrenamiento los dejará en excelentes condiciones" mirando con gran alegría al saber que el también los ayudó-.

De vuelta en la playa May daba algunas muestras de sorpresa al notar que nada había cambiado en ella, contrario a lo que pensaba, fue cuando notó que alguien si había cambiado.

May: "No, sigo igual al parecer" –ahora recordando cómo llamar a Ark- "Cierto, debo llamarlo en mi mente" –pero fue interrumpida por el precisamente-.

Ark: "No es necesario, ya salí" –apareciendo a sus espaldas pero con algunos cambios físicos- "No te rías" –le dijo mientras ella se volteaba a verlo-.

May: "¿Ark?" –dijo totalmente sorprendida por lo que veía-.

Ark estaba parado en el suelo con los puños en su cintura vistiendo de una polera blanca sin mangas con un símbolo circular formado de cuatro líneas gruesas de color rojo que se extendían hasta los hombros y bajaban por su abdomen hasta el límite de esta, un pantalón blanco que continuaba las rayas desde el abdomen hasta sus zapatillas que eran blancas con un toque de rojo en la punta y en los costados, un lazo rojo con negro que destacaba en su cintura y dos guantes blancos con detalles rojos. También su rostro cambió en un solo detalle, los mismos colmillos que Ark tenía ahora, a él le aparecieron de la misma forma, solamente eso.

Ark: "Bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado al blanco…" –mirando su vestimenta- "¿Qué tal luzco?" –extendiendo sus manos y dando un giro ignorando un pequeño… ¡qué va! un gran y extraordinario detalle-.

May: "A… a… a…" –solo decía con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al notar algo no muy común en este mundo- "Al… alas…" –dijo ahora sonriendo bastante emocionada señalando dos cosas blancas detrás de su espalda-.

Ark: "¿Alas qué?" –rascándose una mejilla- "No te entiendo, oh alguien detrás de mi" –volteando nuevamente- "No hay nadie" –le dijo sarcásticamente- "¡Ahhh!" –gritó al sentir algo lo abrazaba en su espalda, o mejor dicho lo que salía de ella-.

May: "¡Son reales!" –le dijo contenta-.

Ark: "¿Qué me estás tocan…?" –no termino de hablar por quedarse sorprendido al notar que May sujetaba una de las alas que salían de su espalda sin rasgar su polera del todo- "Que me electrocute un Zapdos…" –dijo con ojos totalmente abiertos al notar ese detalle-.

May: "Son suaves…" –decía mientras hundía su rostro en ella-.

Ark no dijo nada más, bajo su vista bastante sorprendido al darse cuenta de algo que solo él podría encontrar explicación alguna.

Ark: -"Entonces… ella en verdad es la madre de Ark, entonces… eso significa que Ash…" dijo ahora sonriendo a la vez que dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas para finalmente caer- "Que curioso… lo suponía pero no me había dado cuenta…" –mirando de manera tierna a la chica-.

May: "¡¿Pero cómo no te diste cuenta?! Son muy bonitas, bueno nunca he visto algo así" –mirándolo ahora con ojos brillante- "Entonces eres un ángel…" –muy ilusionada-.

Ark: "Algo así… mam…" –deteniéndose de golpe- "Digo May" –mirando de reojo sus alas y agitándolas un poco- "Bueno, esto es nuevo, aunque se siente… extraño" –ahora sonriendo- "Te ruego no decirle a nadie por ahora".

May: "No creo que me crean, deben verlo para creerlo, pero los chicos están entrenando y los demás ya deben estar durmiendo" –ahora pensando "Me pregunto cómo estará Ash…" sonriendo un momento-.

Ark: "¿Quieres ir a verlo? Sé donde se encuentra" –le dijo amenamente intentando levantar vuelo o algo parecido- "Creo que solo son de adorno, jejeje" –riendo al no poder elevarse mucho- "Bueno ya me acostumbraré".

May: "¿Cómo sabías que…?" –siendo interrumpida-.

Ark: "¿Pensabas en él?, siento como si me hablaras, son efectos temporales de la unión, después podrás pensar tranquila" –ahora dejando de intentar volar y mirando en una dirección- "Sígueme, te llevaré con ellos" –comenzando a caminar- "Y no te preocupes no los molestarás, se como yo entreno, probablemente lo encuentres dormido".

May solo se limitó a seguirlo para darle alcance y caminar junto a él en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad.

Mientras que en campo Ash y Ark estaban nuevamente en sus formas humanas discutiendo lo que seguiría en el entrenamiento, algo no muy común.

Ark: "Salgan chicos" –lanzando sus pokebolas y liberando al resto de sus pokemon-.

Ash: "Ustedes también" –liberando a sus pokemon restantes- "¿Entrenarán como la vez anterior?" –reconociendo ese mismo suceso antes de retirarse la última vez-.

Ark: "Si, pero con la diferencia de que tu también lo harás" –terminando de ajustar su APD- "Gardevoir cura a Pikachu, Pichu, Charizard y Glaceon por favor" –sonriendo a su pokemon que le asentía con alegría-

Gardevoir comenzaba a curarlos mientras Ark le explicaba la última fase de su entrenamiento como compañero de batallas en el torneo de mañana.

Ark: "Esta vez nosotros pelearemos, espero que logre despertar ese instinto dentro de ti, ese que solo despierta peleando como pokemon, y no te preocupes no te lastimaré demasiado" –tratando de ser lo más suave posible-.

Ash: "Una batalla… siendo yo un pokemon…" –algo sorprendido- "No creo tener posibilidad" –dijo con algo de pena mientras se rascaba la cabeza-.

Ark: "No es algo para ganar, es para mejorar" –acercándose a su amigo que tenía a su Pikachu devuelta en su hombro- "¿Listo?" –recibiendo respuesta con una afirmación de parte de Ash- "Ustedes elijan un compañero y ya saben lo que deben mejorar" –terminó de decir para volver a activar el lazo pokemon dejándolos en la forma de sus amigos-.

Ash: "Buena suerte Pikachu" –sonriéndole en un revuelvo entre ellos-.

Pikachu: "No te esfuerces demasiado" –le dijo entre risas el roedor-.

Ark: "Bueno Pichu, ve también" –palmeando uno de sus hombros-.

Pichu: "No lo lastimes" –le dijo antes de irse con Pikachu-.

Ark: "Bien… empecemos, lánzame un rayo o trueno, elige tu pero no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿Entendido?" –posicionándose un poco más lejos del Pikachu- "Trata de mantenerlo y de darme".

Ash: "Aquí voy…" –comenzando a cargar electricidad como su mejor amigo le dijo en aquella ocasión-.

Pasaron treinta minutos y May junto a su guardián llegaban al campo donde ellos entrenaban.

Ark: "Ya llegamos" –señalando a un Pikachu y un Pichu pelear entre sí, solo que uno llevaba una gorra familiar- "Están en modo pokemon, buen método de entrenamiento, ahora desapareceré un rato, estoy algo cansado".

May: "De acuerdo, Ash también se ve un cansado" –reconociendo al Pikachu por su gorra-.

El Pikachu de la gorra se detenía bastante a descansar, mientras el Pichu parecía animarlo.

Ark-Pichu: "Una vez más, esta vez chocaremos nuevamente" –cargando electricidad-.

Ash-Pikachu: "De acuerdo…" –rodeando su cuerpo de electricidad aunque con algunas dificultades en el acto-.

Ambos pokemon comenzaban a correr realizando un ataque de tacleada de voltios, mientras lo hacían se envestían en el trayecto, hacían lo mismo por largos minutos hasta que el Pikachu no pudo seguir debido a la evidente falta de energías.

Ash-Pikachu: "No puedo más…" –sentándose muy cansado y respirando algo agitado-.

Ark-Pichu: "Es suficiente, ya lo dominas, ahora descansa y duerme, pero en estado pokemon, eso acelerará que recobres tu energía" –dijo tomando su forma humana-.

Ash-Pikachu: "¿Pika, pi pika?" (¿Y tú, dormirás, o seguirás?) –casi dormido-.

Ark: "Yo sigo, debo entrenarlos más, tu solo descansa ya que…" –no terminó de hablar al ver que el Pikachu se quedó totalmente dormido- "Dulces sueños" –le dijo sacando una manta de su mochila-cinturón y acomodando en un árbol al Pikachu- "Se que estás aquí May" –le dijo mirando cerca de ahí-.

May: "Oh, hola, espero no interrumpir" –mirando como acomodaba a Ash-.

Ark: "Ya terminamos nosotros, faltan nuestros pokemon" –señalando a los demás entrenar entre ellos- "¿Y cómo que no estás en el centro pokemon?" –algo extrañado-.

May: "No he ido para allá, me tomé un momento libre y llegué hasta aquí" –acariciando al Pikachu que estaba dormido cubierto por una manta- "Creo que se agotó" –algo triste-.

Ark: "Ya verás lo que ha aprendido" –tranquilizando a la castaña- "Es tarde para que vuelvas y debo quedarme aquí, si quieres duerme con él, ten aquí tienes mi bolsa" –sacando de su mochila una bolsa de dormir-.

May: "Gracias, yo no traje mis cosas" –señalando que no tenía su mochila cinturón-.

Ark: "No te preocupes, yo estaré entrenando el resto de la noche, cuidad de Ash, no dará problemas" –retirándose hacia los pokemon- "Buenas noches" –levantando una mano-.

May: "Buenas noches" –le contestó acomodando al Pikachu junto a ella mientras le acariciaba sus orejas y dejaba a un lado su gorra- "Te ves muy lindo así" –le dijo sonriendo muy cariñosamente para besarle una de sus mejillas y acomodarlo en sus brazos- "Duerme bien" –cerrando sus ojos ya presa del sueño y cansancio-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Pi…ka" (May…) –dijo suavemente el Pikachu que al sentirse más abrigado se acomodó mejor para dormir más a gusto-.

Y en medio del campo Ark daba instrucciones a los pokemon en lo que sería una larga noche de preparación para el reto del día siguiente, dejando la escena de una castaña junto a un Pikachu durmiendo al aire libre, mientras que sentado y respaldado en el árbol donde ellos estaban, un chico vestido de blanco miraba a ellos dos dormir plácidamente para mirar de reojo al que entrenaba junto a los pokemon.

Continuará…


	29. Rumbo a la elite-four (primera parte)

**Capítulo 28: Rumbo a la elite-four (primera parte)**

El sol golpeaba con intensidad el rostro de un Pikachu, mostrando señales de querer despertar se movió a un lado acomodándose en algo suave y abultado, al sentir eso simplemente se acurrucó y siguió durmiendo con total tranquilidad ya que al estar volteado el sol no le golpeaba, también sentía como estaba siendo abrazado por alguien, el calor que lo rodeaba lo hacía sentir muy bien después de un entrenamiento bastante duro en la noche anterior, la persona que abrazaba al pokemon ratón era una joven castaña que dormía bajo el árbol dentro de una bolsa para dormir, la sombra de este le cubría el rostro sin molestarla, y a su lado estaba alguien quien conocía hace tiempo, pero que hace solo una noche, pasó a ser un guardián para ella.

Ark: -"Quien lo diría… soy guardián de mi propia madre…" pensaba y acariciando sus cabellos levemente para luego tomar su pañoleta "Había leído sobre algo así, pero esto influye en mi aura y en la de… mi otra parte, también estas cosas" hablaba en su mente y agitando levemente sus recientes alas que adquirió en la noche pasada- "Solo espero… tenga la fuerza para cuando lo sepa… le será duro saber todo esto" –dijo en voz baja mirando hacia el campo-.

En el centro de este, un chico terminaba de entrenar junto a diez pokemon que peleaba en cinco dúos, cada quien terminaba a la vez que el chico pedía que se acercaran a él.

Ark: "Con esto terminamos" –haciendo señas para que se acerquen- "Gardevoir empecemos" –dijo poniéndose al lado de su pokemon y ajustando su APD- "Lazo trainer-pokemon activado" –dijo en voz normal para tomar la forma de un Gallade-.

Junto a su Gardevoir ambos curaban a cada uno de los pokemon, dejando a todos en un buen estado para lo que vendría luego, tras terminar de curarlos esto se quedaron mirando al Gallade que tomó la forma anterior para hablarles nuevamente.

Ark: "Creo que es todo lo que les puedo enseñar chicos, el resto corre por su cuenta y la de Ash" –al lado de sus pokemon- "Pueden volver ahora, tienen un descanso" –regresando a sus propios pokemon a sus coloridas pokebolas, excepto por Pichu, que se volvieron pequeñas y las puso en su APD, para luego regresar a los pokemon pertenecientes a Ash menos a Pikachu, y tomando aquellas pokebolas terminaba todo-.

Pikachu: "Pika, pikachu pi" (Ark, te ves exhausto) –le dijo en su hombro con preocupación-.

Ark: "Descuida Pikachu, estoy bien, ya verás que se me pasa" –sonriendo-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi pichu" (No lo sé, deberías descansar) –agregó su amigo en su cabeza-.

Ark: "Un buen desayuno y estaré listo" –mirando a lo lejos lo que era la torre de batalla donde pelearía junto a su compañero- "Y estoy seguro que Ash también lo estará" –sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo calculando que sería mediodía en una hora para dirigirse al árbol donde May dormía junto a Ash tomando unas cuantas piedras y leños en el camino junto a Pikachu y Pichu-.

Mientras que en el árbol cada quien seguía en lo suyo.

Ark: "Mejor me retiro, aunque por lo visto será divertido ver lo que pasará" –dijo en voz baja sin poder evitar sonreír imaginando la posible situación y desapareciendo-.

A su vez el Pikachu despertaba un tanto confuso sobre la situación en la que estaba, sentía que su "almohada" era más suave que de costumbre y de que estaba abrazado por algo, o mejor dicho apresado, como no sabía dónde estaba, ya que en la noche anterior solo cayó dormido, abrió lentamente sus ojos para que estos se volvieran dos enormes esferas al darse cuenta donde estaba.

Ash-Pikachu: "…Pi…" (…May…) –dijo con voz casi apagada deteniéndose de inmediato-.

Varias cosas le cruzaban en su cabeza, especialmente el cómo llegó a esa situación, si lo último que el recordaba fue Ark que lo tomó en brazos y le dijo que descansara, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión y ver de que May podría despertar en cualquier instante, sigilosamente intentó liberarse de aquel abrazo, lamentablemente lo único que consiguió fue que May lo abrazara con más fuerza y tras dar un suspiro ella siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Ash-Pikachu: -"¿Pika pika…?"- (¿Cómo salgo de esto…?) –dijo en su mente a la vez que empezaba a ruborizarse tomando el mismo tono rojo de sus círculos en sus mejillas-

Al ver que ella seguía durmiendo intentó volver a liberarse, esta vez tuvo más suerte y pudo lograrlo para salir de la bolsa algo agitado por todo ese dilema, movió sus orejas al escuchar que May también despertaba y se acercó a ella.

May: "Mmmmmmm" –dijo sintiendo que Ash no estaba y abrió sus ojos al notar eso- "¿Ash?" –dijo girando su cabeza a un lado y luego al cielo notando que un Pikachu la miraba desde arriba-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Pika pi pika" (Buenos días May) –le dijo sonriendo-.

May: "Aquí estabas" –le dijo reconociendo esos ojos marrones que se notaban en el Pikachu- "Si que te ves tierno así" –reincorporándose y tomando al Pikachu es sus brazos para besarle una mejilla y luego sentarlo en sus piernas para mirarle esos ojos- "¿Qué tal dormiste?".

Ash se sonrojó levemente y solo rió nerviosamente en su forma de pokemon, fue cuando Ark llegó con ellos.

Ark: "Yo diría que muy bien" –dejando en el suelo las piedras y leños junto a Pikachu y Pichu- "Buenos días May, y a ti también Ash" –sonriendo a ambos- "Espero hayas descansado bien, hoy acabaremos con todos" –ordenando las piedras-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Pika pi" (Claro que si) –con determinación-.

Pikachu: "Pikachu pika" (Te ves muy contento) –saltando a su lado-.

May: "¿Ark no dormiste?" –algo preocupada-.

Ark: "No te preocupes, verás que estaré bien con esto que prepararé" –encendiendo una fogata y sacando lo que eran los utensilios para cocinar- "¿Quieres quedarte como pokemon un poco más, o vuelves a la normalidad ahora?" –mirando a Ash que se ponía su gorra-.

Ash-Pikachu: "Pi…" (Pues…) –mirando a May que le afirmaba sonriendo- "Pika pi" (Vuelvo a la normalidad).

Ark: "Acérquense ambos" –mirando a Pikachu también-.

Ark oprimía unos botones en su APD y tras terminar Ash volvía a su forma humana.

Ash: "Ahhhhh, que bien se siente" –estirando sus brazos- "Hola May" –le dijo acercándose y besándole la mejilla para sorpresa de ella-.

May: "Qué bueno que vuelves a la normalidad" –abrazándolo tiernamente- "Aunque te ves muy lindo como un Pikachu, jejeje" –riendo juguetonamente-.

Ark: "Eso es nuevo" –le decía a los pokemon que estaban junto con el mientras miraban a Ash y May muy felices- "Creo que no les importa el que estemos aquí" –sonriendo-.

Una hora después los tres estaban listos, y tras ordenar todo partían rumbo al centro pokemon donde pasarían por los demás, sin embargo, una conversación un tanto particular salía entre ellos.

May: -"Si él está aquí, como me referiré al otro…" pensaba May en lo que respectaba a los dos Arks- "¿Oye Ark, de casualidad no tienes un apodo o algo así?" –un poco extrañada-.

Ark: "¿Un apodo? ¿Y para qué?" –bastante curioso por la pregunta-.

May: "Por nada en especial, solo curiosidad" –un poco avergonzada-.

Ash: "Enserio debes tener uno, vamos no nos reiremos" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Pues… una amiga que conocí de una manera dolorosa, jejeje" –riendo mientras se tocaba un poco la frente- "Bueno, ella me decía; "Tears", aunque suena raro, por lo que yo sé, significa; "Lágrimas", ¿Curioso no?" –sonriendo sin ninguna pena-.

May: "¿Tears…? Suena bien" –sonriendo y maquinando una idea-.

Ash: "Sin molestar, pero suena mejor si fuera de chica, pero ella tendría sus razones" –notando que ya estaban a la entrada de la ciudad-.

Ark: "Lo mismo digo, aunque nunca pude lograr que me dijera Ark, bueno de todos modos no la he visto en mucho tiempo, me dijo que entrenaría de una manera especial por vencerla dos veces en unas competencias" –con una mano detrás de la cabeza- "No recuerdo todo, pero cuando lo haga les contaré toda la historia" –adelantándose-.

Ash: "Deprisa May, hay que llegar con los otros" –tomándola de la mano y alcanzando a Ark-.

May –"No suena bien decirle así… ¿Pero entonces cómo le…?" siendo interrumpida en su mente por su guardián-.

Ark: "Se que te complica, y creo tener la solución, dime Ark-san por ahora, luego piensa en un nombre si deseas, ya que seguiré siendo Ark" –le dijo en su mente y luego apareciendo a su lado- "Será mejor que empiece a utilizar estas cosas" –agitando sus alas para elevarse solo por unos momentos a la vez que corría a su lado-.

May: -"Ark-san… jejeje, suena gracioso y bueno quédate cerca" le hablaba con la mente viendo los improvisados intentos de volar por parte de su ahora guardián-.

Ark-san, dejó de intentar volar para desaparecer no sin antes mirar de reojo el lugar.

En esos momentos, en el centro pokemon, el resto del grupo ya terminaba de almorzar y prepararse, sabían que Ash y Ark no estarían, pero la preocupación de un pequeño se enfocaba en su hermana mayor.

Max: "Ya es muy tarde…" –decía el chico sentado en las escaleras al salir del centro pokemon-.

Misty: "Tranquilo Max, de seguro está con Ash y Ark, ya verás que llegará con ellos" –poniendo una mano en el hombro del pequeño-.

Hikari: "Además queda tiempo, y la torre de batalla no está muy lejos".

Max: "No es eso… es que…" –apretando un poco molesto el estuche del pokehuevo-.

Bianca: "Ya lle…garon" –dijo abriendo los ojos y parándose de donde estaba sentada-.

El resto miraba hacia una dirección y tres siluetas aparecieron corriendo a buena velocidad.

Ash: "Y gana el chico de pueblo Paleta" –levantando los brazos en señal de victoria- "Cielos… me siento más ágil" –respirando hondo para voltear al grupo- "Hola chicos, ¿Me extrañaron?" –decía en broma y con un humor de muy buen carácter-.

Pikachu: "¡Pika pi!" (Hola a todos) –saludando desde su hombro-.

"¡¿Ash?!" exclamaron a coro los cuatro notando más energía que de costumbre en él.

Ark: "No es justo, tu dormiste" –algo cansado y recuperando su aliento- "Pero en fin" –reincorporándose- "Hola, lamentamos la demora" –saludando cortésmente-.

May: "Si que tienen energía…" –dijo algo cansada llegando un poco atrás de Ark- "Ya llegué…" –dijo con tono normal sin sonar algo cansada-.

Max: "Se supone que estarías aquí en la noche" –le dijo en tono sarcástico y entregándole el pokehuevo- "Para la próxima llévate esto" –entregando sus cosas-.

May: "Pues eso les pasa por andar de entrometidos" –con tono neutral-.

Hikari: "¿Y qué tal están ustedes dos para la competencia?" –mirando a Ash y Ark-.

Ash y Ark: "¡De maravilla! Barreremos con todos" –decían al unísono y cruzando sus brazos-.

Misty: "Se ve que no entrenaron su seriedad" –haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio-.

Ash: "Muy graciosa, pero ni modo, debo hacer una llamada, vuelvo en un momento" –entrando a prisa al centro pokemon y dirigiéndose a un videófono- "Solo espero que el profesor no esté ocupado" –marcando el número-.

El videófono marcaba tres tonos y luego aparecía en la pantalla a quien deseaba hablar.

Ash: "Hola profesor, gusto en verlo" –saludando al señor en la pantalla-.

Oak: "Hola Ash, dime… ¿Ya estás en ciudad Carmín? Hoy es el torneo" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ash: "Claro, de hecho Ark y yo entraremos en la categoría doble, si vencemos podremos enfrentar a la elite-four" –sonriendo con determinación-.

Oak: "Si que estas entusiasmado, dime en que puedo ayudarte".

Ash: "Quisiera que me enviara a mi Snorlax, creo que sería un buen aliado en esta ocasión".

Oak: "Con que Snorlax, aquí esta…" –tomando la pokebola y dejándola en el transportador- "Ya va en camino" –sonriendo-.

Unos segundos después la pokebola aparecía al lado del videófono en el transportador.

Ash: "Muchas gracias profesor, ahora si me disculpa debo irme".

Oak: "No hay problema y buena suerte a ambos" –despidiéndose al momento en que Ash terminaba la llamada y salía nuevamente afuera guardando a Snorlax en su cinturón.

Ash: "Ya estoy listo" –le decía mirando que el resto lo esperaba en la bajada de las escaleras- "Nos será muy útil" –planeando algunas estrategias para sus combates-.

Unos minutos después, ya estando todos frente a la que sería la sede del torneo, un gran número de entrenadores que estaban en los alrededores organizando algunos detalles para sus combates junto a sus amigos y pokemon.

May: "La competencia es fuerte".

Max: "Se ve que hay varias etapas adultas, y unos muy raros" –refiriéndose al tipo de pokemon con que se referían- "Parecen de alto nivel también" –algo preocupado-.

Ash: "Eso lo hace más interesante" -apretando un poco su puño- "No creo que todos entren a la categoría doble" –notando que la cantidad de dúos no era mucha-.

Hikari: "Mejor apresúrense, aun deben confirmar su llegada".

Misty: "Aun queda tiempo, pero mejor nos informamos" –adelantando el paso-.

Ark y Bianca no decían palabra alguna, solo se limitaron a sonreír mientras contemplaban lo que era la torre, en vez de la competencia.

Dentro de la torre, Ash, Misty y Ark se dirigían a la recepción acompañados por el resto que les seguía unos pasos atrás, dos recepciones distinguían ambas categorías.

Recepcionistas: "Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a la torre de batalla" –saludaban a coro las mujeres de pelo azul oscuro y un atuendo parecido al de las azafatas- "Nombre por favor / Nombres por favor" –atendiendo su computador-.

Misty: "Misty Waterflower" –se adelanto a los chicos- "¿Categoría simple verdad?" –siendo confirmada de inmediato por la recepcionista-.

Recepcionista A: "¿La líder del gimnasio Cerulean verdad? Estás lista, compites con el número 15 ala este, buena suerte" –entregando un folleto acompañado de un pase con su número y señalando el lugar-.

Misty: "Gracias" –recibiendo los objetos-.

Recepcionista B: "Nombres por favor" –insistía ella al ver que ambos miraban al costado-.

Ash: "Oh disculpe, Ash y Ark Ketchum" –dijo con algo de nerviosismo-.

Recepcionista B: "Correcto, están listos, ala oeste habitación A-1, felicidades son los primero en pelear" –entregando un pase y un folleto de color distinto al de Misty y señalando donde pelearían- "Buena suerte a ambos" –sonriendo de muy buena manera-.

Ash: "Gracias" –volteando-.

Ark: "Esto es mío" –arrebatando el folleto y leyendo de inmediato-.

Ash: "Seguro…" –dijo con una gota en la cabeza-.

Max: "¿Ya saben que turnos tienen?" –dijo amenamente por no estar en la recepción-.

Misty: "Soy la número 15, no está mal, me pregunto cuántos serán esta vez…" –notando que no había contador o información de competidores-.

Ash: "Nosotros pelearemos de los primeros, pero no nos dieron un número" –volteando con Ark que al sentir las miradas procedió a explicar lo que había leído-.

Hikari: "¿Y bien?" –algo interesada-.

Ark: "Pues por lo visto no pueden ver los combates preliminares directamente" –extrañando a los demás-.

Bianca: "En…tonces…" –un poco triste-.

Ark: "Hay 12 niveles contando este, cada nivel tiene una cantidad de combates equilibrados entre los dúos y los simples, primero empiezan los combates simples con varias batallas a la vez, al parecer son alrededor de 64 competidores por que se ven 32 uniones en los accesos superiores" –mostrando un mapa de la torre-.

Misty: "Oh que bueno, por un momento pensé que nos perderíamos sus combates" –leyendo su folleto también-.

Max: "Eso quiere decir que serán combates simultáneos" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Misty: "Para mi serán cinco rondas si no me equivoco, con una batalla de tres pokemon, sin poder curarlos…" –cambiando a una mirada seria- "No habrá descanso" –saliendo de su estrategia de combate-.

Hikari: "¡Sin poder descansar! Entonces es una batalla continua".

May: "¿Qué dice sobre los terrenos de pelea?" –refiriéndose al campo para batallar-.

Misty: "Dice que será una combinación al azar de tres tipos distintos" –algo aliviada- "Eso quiere decir que hay buenas probabilidades en un campo favorable, y es lo mismo para ustedes" –refiriéndose a la modalidad doble-.

Ark: "No mucho, serán más combates, de un solo round, y lo peor es que no dice cuantos participantes son, así que te dejarán con una preocupación extra" –ahora respirando hondo- "Pero no debemos preocuparnos, sé que estaremos bien" –mirando firmemente y sonriendo a su compañero-.

Ash: "Claro, después de todo entrenamos bastante" –sonriendo por aquel modo de entrenar-.

Max: "¿Y qué exactamente hicieron?" –un poco curioso-.

Ark: "Lo verás cuando Misty termine sus combates" –siguiendo a la chica que comenzaba a caminar-.

Llegaron al ala este y se encontraron frente a una puerta con algo parecido un lector de tarjetas con el número 15, sin embargo no sabían de donde verían los combates.

Misty: "Pues aquí es" –tomando su pase correspondiente-.

Ash: "Buena suerte" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "No te confíes, aunque seguro te las arreglarás" –con algo de pena-.

Misty: "Mhm, es bueno tener algún reto así, sin la presión por la medalla" –sonriendo emocionada- "Un momento… ¿Y dónde verán la pelea?" –extrañada por no ver algún acceso al público-.

¿?: "Están en el siguiente piso, si eres la número 15 la sección llevará tu número y seguirán todos tus combates" –dijo un voz femenina algo familiar para algunos-.

Ark: "Esa voz…" –volteando por un momento- "¡Eres tú!" –reconociendo a la pequeña enfermera que aparecía detrás de ellos-.

Mini-Joy: "Aun me recuerdas jejeje" –riendo un poco sonrojada-.

May: "Oye, tú eras la hermana menor de la enfermera Joy en ciudad Celeste" –recordando de inmediato-.

Hikari: "¿Qué haces aquí?" –un tanto curiosa-.

Mini-Joy: "Pues como es un evento bastante grande, requieren más ayuda, mi hermana se quedó en ciudad Celeste y yo vine a ayudar" –mirando a un costado con un ligero rubor-.

Misty: "¿Seguro es eso?" –acercándose con una mirada pícara en voz baja-.

Hikari: "O tal vez…" –acompañando en las miradas y en lo secreto-.

May: "Porque alguien especial participará" –provocando que las mejillas de la pequeña enfermera se tornaran de un rojo intenso-.

Mini-Joy: "No es lo que piensan…" –notando que Bianca la miraba sonriendo-.

Bianca: "A ti… te gus-ta Ark… yo lo sé…" –le dijo entre unas suaves risas-.

Fue un golpe al estómago, su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo combinando a la cruz médica que tenía en su cofia, ya vencida por las cuatro simplemente bajo la mirada.

Misty: "Creo que eso lo confirma" –sonriendo- "No tienes por qué avergonzarte".

Mini-Joy: "Mejor te apresuras" –ya más tranquila y riendo junto a ellas-.

En tanto los chicos, las miraban algo distantes.

Ash: "Se ve que la interrogan… ¿Eso es bueno?" –mirando a Ark-.

Ark: "No lo sé…" –dijo con total desconocimiento de la situación-.

Max: "¿Qué no se dan cuenta?" –con tono muy maduro para su edad-.

Ash y Ark: "¿De qué?" –decían juntos sin entender el punto provocando que Max se fuera de espalda al suelo y Pikachu junto con Pichu se cayeran también-.

Max: "Hablando de ingenuos… ustedes dos se salen de la raya" –con ojos ¬¬ -.

Ash: "¿No crees que tenga otras razones?" –teniendo en cuenta un nuevo punto-.

Ark: "Cierto… pero creí haberlo resuelto" –bajando su mirada un poco triste al entender lo que decía su compañero- "Lo dejaré para después, estoy algo confundido y pronto deberemos estar enfocados" –llevando sus manos a su pecho y respirando hondo-.

Ya más tranquilo se dirigían todos al segundo piso excepto por Misty quien deslizando su pase por el lector abrió la puerta y entraba a lo que era una sala con un ascensor a modo de acceso.

Mini-Joy: "Por aquí" –le dijo accionando el ascensor y junto con Misty se dirigía al campo donde se enfrentaría con su oponente-.

Por otro lado, el resto llegaba a una entrada con dos números en el costado señalando la sección correspondiente, aquellos números eran el 31 y el 15.

Hikari: "Es aquí" –entrando en primer lugar-.

May: "Espero sea un buen lugar" –algo entusiasmada-.

Max: "Yo quiero ver cuándo llegará la elite-four" –con estrellas en los ojos-.

Ash y Bianca entraron en silencio pero fue Ark quien se demoró un momento.

Ark: "¿Mmmm?" –volteando un momento- "Esa presencia…" –corriendo hacia el borde de la escalera para mirar-.

Solo alcanzó a ver la espalda de chico con gorra blanca en la parte de atrás, un bolso amarillo y un polerón de color rojo y negro que al parecer se dirigía a su combate.

Ark: -"Naaaah, era solo un chico de mi edad…" pensaba algo relajado "Pero se parecía bastante" sonriendo y entrando donde Misty tendría su combate-.

Ash: "¿Pasa algo?" –notando que Ark no entró de inmediato-.

Ark: "Nada, solo imaginaciones mías" –tocándose su frente por algo inusual- "Ugh" –algo molesto- "Rayos, espero se me pase" –sacudiendo su cabeza un momento-.

May: -"¿Que le pasará?" se decía a sus adentros-.

En ese instante apareció alguien junto a ella.

Ark-san: "Yaaaaawn" –bostezando y estirando sus brazos y alas- "Hehehe hola… ¿Qué me perdí?" –le dijo sentándose frente a sus pies mirando al campo- "Oh este no será ese torneo…".

May: -"Hola Ark-sa… ¿Emmm puedo cambiarte el nombre?... Es algo raro…" entablando una conversación con el chico de blanco-.

Ark-san: "Dime como quieras" -respaldando sus alas y espalda en las piernas de la chica mirando el campo, pero reincorporándose de inmediato- "Oh, perdona no debí de… ¿Ehhh?" –notando que ella solo lo miraba algo sorprendida-.

May: "¡Estás volando!" –dijo en voz alta al ver como el chico volaba frente a ella, pero al notar las miradas de todos solo rió nerviosamente- "Jejeje, digo… el tiempo está volando… y la pelea no empieza" –ahora un poco nerviosa-.

Ash: "Que raro…" –mirando a su lado notando el nerviosismo de ella-.

Ark: "Es cierto… ¿Cuánto más tardarán?" –algo inconforme-.

Max: "Solo deben esperar" –cruzando sus brazos-.

May: -"Cielos por poco…" hablándole a su guardián que bajaba nuevamente y se sentaba frente a sus pies "Oye volaste… enserio me sorprendiste" sonriendo-.

Ark-san: "Por seguridad piensa, luego habla, jejeje" –riendo en tono divertido- "Si no te importa me respaldaré…" –recargándose levemente esta vez dando aviso- "¿Y el nombre?".

May: -"No hay problema, las alas dan cosquillas pero no molestan… y en cuanto al nombre ya tengo uno" sonriendo otra vez y mirando al frente"-.

Ark-san: "Solo dilo, no creo que sea tan malo" –volteando a mirarla por sobre el hombro-.

May –"Arky… ¿Qué te parece?" esperando alguna molestia por su parte-.

Ark-san: "¿Arky?" –con cara de oO- "Pensé que sería Tears, como mi otra parte dijo" –volteando al frente nuevamente- "No se… prefiero el que tengo hasta ahora, mejor sigue pensando" –notando que ya salían los entrenadores al campo-.

May: -"Creo que tienes razón" algo apenada- "Ya van a empezar".

Dos ascensores aparecían por ambos costados de la sala dejando a una joven de pelo anaranjado y un chico de gafas y camisa blanca sin ninguna característica sobresaliente.

Misty: "Así que él será mi oponente" –notando la apariencia normal del chico-.

El chico en cambio solo avanzo a su lado correspondiente con una pokebola en mano, en la pantalla aparecieron sus rostros y un réferi hizo entrada dando las reglas.

Réferi: "Bienvenidos a la torre de batalla, el duelo será a tres pokemon sin límite de tiempo, quien debilite a todos los pokemon contrarios será el ganador" –ahora levantando las banderas al mismo tiempo que el campo tomaba una combinación de agua, rocas y arena- "Comiencen" –a la vez que ambos lanzaban sus pokebolas-.

Hikari: "No creo que tenga problemas" –dijo mirando desde lejos junto al resto-.

Max: "Miren, Misty usará su Gyarados" –mirando la elección de ella-.

Bianca: "El otro… es un Rhydon" –mirando al oponente-.

Ash: "No habrá problemas entonces" –notando la ventaja por tipo-.

Ark: -"Mmmm, aun tiene una posibilidad" decía en su mente-.

En un choque de ataques entre ambos pokemon surgió aquel presentimiento de Ark sobre esa posibilidad, y al ser ordenado por su entrenador Rhydon corría a toda velocidad para asestar su ataque… perforador.

Max: "¡Cuidado si lo acierta se acabó!" –notando que Misty estaba consciente-.

Ash: "Calma, estará bien" –deteniendo al pequeño-.

Ark: "Mira…" –le dijo sonriendo apuntando al Gyarados-.

Misty: "¡Cascada!" –ordenó ella-.

En un instante un muro de agua se levantó antes Gyarados deteniendo el avance de Rhydon que al parar se vio inmerso en el ataque dejándolo casi inconsciente para luego darle de lleno con una hidrobomba.

Hikari: "Eso fue rápido" –sonriendo ante el desempeño-.

Ark: "No tendrá problemas, podemos relajarnos por ahora" –descansando ya sabiendo el resultado pero quedándose por cortesía y amistad mientras era imitado por el resto-.

Así uno a uno fueron cayendo sus rivales y en unos minutos llegaron a lo que era la final, sin embargo lo mejor queda para el final, y he aquí cuando esto se volvía algo complicado para ella.

Misty: "Bien, solo una más y ganaré…" –saliendo del ascensor en el último piso de la torre que para sorpresa de todo albergaba a todo el público en un estadio sobre la punta de esta- "Es un buen lugar" –tomando su posición y saludando al público que animadamente la aplaudía-.

May: "Creo que tiene gran parte del público a su favor" –notando las gradas-.

Bianca: "Falta… su opo-nente…" –notando que aun no entraba nadie más-.

Ark: "A mí me sorprende la idea de este lugar en la punta de la torre, sencillamente ingenioso" –sonriendo muy alegremente-.

Ash: "Miren, viene el otro finalista" –bastante emocionado por aquel entrenador-.

Hikari: "Vaya, una vestimenta no tan usual" –señalando lo que vestía el chico-.

Ark y May fueron los que quedaron sin palabras al tener una idea de quién podría ser, incluso Ark-san, quien seguía el combate junto a ellos, se sorprendió por eso, sin embargo solo sonrió. Un joven que aparentaba unos 14 o 15 años salía del ascensor y se paraba al otro lado del campo, estaba vestido con un gorro blanco en la parte trasera y negro en el frente con una pokebola roja, un polerón rojo con negro de mangas largas que tenía en su cuello y al término de este unos detalles amarillos, unos pantalones negros que terminaban en amarillo, unas zapatillas rojas con rayas negras y blancas, unos guantes amarillos con detalles azules en los nudillos y una mochila amarilla de un hombro que le cruzaba su torso.

May y Ark: "¡Brendan! / ¡Maestro Ruby!" –decían juntos exaltando a los demás y luego mirándose sorprendidos entre ellos por conocer a ese entrenador-.

Ark-san: -"Al parecer lo reconocen, esto será divertido" pensaba notando las miradas de todos para retirarse volando a un lugar donde la vista, al menos para él, era mejor- "Él… si, es el mismo que conocemos, solo que más joven" –mirando donde Ark estaba- "Que interesante, sí que lo recuerdas, jejeje" –riendo con nostalgia por ver a alguien conocido para él-.

Continuará…


	30. Rumbo a la elite-four (segunda parte)

**Capítulo 29: Rumbo a la elite-four (segunda parte)**

Una enorme torre albergaba a nuestros héroes que estaban expectantes a lo que era el combate entre Misty, su amiga y líder del gimnasio Cerulean, y Brendan, que al parecer era conocido por dos de ellos en las gradas, de alguna forma no lo conocían de la misma manera, sin embargo aun quedaban ciertas dudas.

May: "¿También lo conoces?" –algo curiosa y buscando a lo lejos a su guardián quien regresó de inmediato-.

Ark-san: "Él te lo dirá, al parecer le hará bien" –sentándose a sus pies nuevamente-.

Ark miraba un poco extrañado al chico en el campo.

Ark: "Pues, se parece a alguien que conozco, pero es un adulto" –con una mano en el mentón- "Y tiene el mismo nombre" –ahora con la mirada seria-.

Ash: "Tal vez el sepa algo de ti, podríamos preguntarle" –ahora mirando a May- "¿Y quién es el May?" –con algo de curiosidad y celos en su interior-.

May: "Es un amigo de la infancia, nos separamos hace mucho tiempo, pero supe que se volvió entrenador, aunque no lo he visto hasta hoy" –sonriendo ante su amigo-.

Max: "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" –algo molesto ante ella-.

May: "Nunca lo preguntaste" –causando que Max casi se cayera de su asiento-.

Por su parte Ark ya daba con una conclusión.

Ark: "Ya lo tengo, ahora todo está claro" –parándose de su asiento- "¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?, debí darme cuenta de inmediato".

Ash: "¿Qué recuerdas? Se ve que recuerdas algo" –un poco alegre por eso-.

Ark: "Correcto, si él tiene el nombre de quien yo conozco, y además viste de la misma forma, pero es más joven… eso significa…" –sonriendo muy alegremente-.

Ark-san: -"Por fin ya se dio cuenta, ahora sabe que estamos en el pasado" decía en su mente- "Creo que ya se dio cuenta" –le dijo a May que esperaba la respuesta, "Siempre fui atento a estas cosas" pensaba con orgullo-.

Ark: "Que él es su hijo y le puso su mismo nombre" –decía inocentemente provocando que Ark-san se fuera de espalda al piso con una expresión de sorpresa ante tal cosa-.

May: -"¿Te pasa algo?" le dijo en pensamiento al chico que seguía en el suelo-.

Ark-san: "Soy un idiota…" –le dijo con los ojos en forma de líneas mientras una gota bajaba de su rostro-.

May: -"Mejor no te pregunto nada" terminando la conversación con su guardián- "¿Realmente estás seguro Ark?" –notando que no todos le entendían su idea-.

Ark: "Ha decir verdad no, jejeje" –rascándose su cabeza- "Pero en fin, mejor vemos el combate" –mirando al réferi tomar su posición-.

La arena cambiaba a una mezcla de hielo, arena y un poco de hierba alta a la vez que el réferi daba las instrucciones.

Réferi: "El combate final será entre Misty de ciudad Celeste, y Brendan de pueblo Raíz chica, cada uno podrá usar tres pokemon sin límite de tiempo, quien derrote al equipo contrario gana" –ahora alzando sus banderas roja y verde- "Escojan su pokemon" –decía mientras en la pantalla aparecía la imagen de ambos con tres casilleros-.

Misty: "Permíteme" –adelantándose al chico- "Sal Marill" –mostrando a su pokemon quien ya había evolucionado en un combate anterior y se encontraba en buena forma-.

Brendan: "Tu turno Delcatty" –sacando a su pokemon gato quien no tenía grandes lesiones aun luego de algunos encuentros-.

En el primer casillero aparecían sus respectivos pokemon.

Réferi: "¡Comiencen!" –dando la orden de que se iniciara la final con el ánimo del público al saber que el combate iniciaba-.

Misty y Brendan: "Rodada / Ataque sorpresa" –empezaban con energía-.

Un choque entre ambos pokemon con sus respectivos ataques dejaba en claro que ambos estaban en buenas condiciones, además de un nivel relativo que ponía en duda si uno tenía o no ventaja sobre el otro.

Ash: "Fuerzas iguales, esto se pondrá complicado" –un poco serio-.

Ark: "Te equivocas, Marill se ve algo lento, pero Delcatty…" –un poco extrañado y luego sonriendo- "Solo queda esperar…" –relajándose y admirando el combate-.

El resto lo miraba un poco curioso por la actitud que tenía.

Ark-san: -"Tienes razón, pero desconoces algo que yo sé" pensaba mirando el combate-.

Brendan: "Usa doble bofetón" –ordenando rápidamente-.

Misty: "Rizo de defensa".

En un cambio de estrategia Marill se hizo bolita brillando por un momento, Delcatty atacó sin problemas, pero la posición y efecto de la defensa en Marill no lo hizo efectivo.

Misty: "Rayo burbuja" –aprovechando la proximidad de su oponente-.

Recuperando su forma normal, Marill disparó una serie de burbujas que golpearon a Delcatty haciéndola retroceder y con un ligero daño.

Brenda: "No está mal…" –sonriendo ante la forma de pelear de su oponente-.

En las gradas el grupo sacaba sus conclusiones.

Hikari: "Ese Delcatty se ve fuerte, le dio de lleno y aun sigue de pie" –notando que el daño recibido no fue mucho-.

May: "Creo que Marill no perfecciona por completo ese ataque" –notando la potencia-.

Bianca: "Es… fuerte" –decía admirando al pokemon gato-.

Ash: "Se ve que tiene mejor defensa" –dijo reconociendo las habilidades-.

Ark no dijo nada y solo esperaba algo que suponía vendría luego.

Brendan: "Usa ayuda" –esperando el resultado del ataque-.

Delcatty formó una bola de energía blanca en su boca y al lanzarla se convirtió en un rayo psíquico.

Misty: "Chorro de agua" –lanzando un contraataque de inmediato-.

Ambos ataques chocaron y en medio de la explosión que formaron se oyó una voz.

Brendan: "¡Ataque sorpresa!".

Delcatty aprovechó la nube para asestar su ataque que le dio de lleno a Marill, lanzándola a la arena.

Misty: "Oh no, Marill cuidado" –notando que quedo algo atrapada en la arena-.

Brendan: "Ahora es cuando, ¡doble filo!".

Delcatty brilló un momento y corrió a toda velocidad para su ataque, pero en el último momento.

Misty: "¡Impúlsate e hidrocola!" –dijo a tiempo-.

Usando su cola para elevarse, Marill evadió el ataque quedando sobre su cabeza y golpeando con su cola rodeada de agua dando de lleno en la sien del pokemon con un resultado inmediato al impactar con el hielo donde cayó.

Réferi: "Delcatty no puede continuar, la victoria es para Marill" –levantando el banderín rojo a la vez que el público gritaba de emoción y la imagen de Delcatty de volviera gris-.

Brendan: "Regresa Delcatty" –apuntando su pokebola- "Veamos qué haces con esto" –sacando una de sus pokebolas- "¡Ve… Mightyena!" –liberando al perro siniestro-.

El segundo casillero de Brendan tomaba la imagen de Mightyena y el combate iniciaba, Marill se veía muy agotada para continuar y fue ahí donde Brendan aprovechó algo que le era favorable.

Misty: "Regresa Marill" –apuntando su pokebola-.

Brendan: "¡Persecución!" –ordenó rápidamente-.

En un instante, antes de que Marill fuera alcanzada por el rayo rojo Mightyena la embistió con su ataque, que al efectuarse un cambio, fue muy poderoso noqueando de inmediato a Marill para sorpresa de todos.

Réferi: "Marill no puede continuar, la victoria es para Mightyena" –levantando el banderín verde a la vez que la imagen de Marill se volvía gris.

Misty: "Ni siquiera pude regresarla" –algo triste por lo ocurrido- "No debo desconcentrarme" –notando las posibilidades que tenía ahora-.

Ash: "Eso fue muy rápido, no alcanzó a regresarla" –notando el resultado anterior-.

Max: "Es el efecto de ese ataque, golpea antes de que se cambie con resultados muy fuertes" –acomodando sus lentes ante su aporte de conocimiento-.

May: "Ahora están empatados, se ve que Brendan sabe lo que hace" –sonriendo-.

Hikari: "Pero Misty no se dará por vencida, ¿Qué otras opciones le quedan? Un pokemon peleador sería eficaz" –ignorando algo-.

Ark: "Misty solo usa pokemon de agua, pero los tiene en un buen nivel" –decía normalmente-.

Ash: "¿Y cómo lo supiste?" –algo sorprendido por eso-.

Ark se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sorprendió a él mismo.

Ark: "Solo… lo supuse al ver el gimnasio" –dijo hábilmente-.

El resto le creyó al recordar que estuvieron bastante tiempo ahí.

Ark-san: -"Ya estás recordando mas…" decía en su mente y sonriendo-.

Misty: "¡Vamos Starmie!" –liberando a su pokemon quien apareció bajo la imagen de Marill- "Esta vez no habrán sorpresas" –tornándose seria-.

Brendan: "Un medio psíquico, espero tengas algo mejor" –notando la ventaja de tipo-.

Réferi: "¡Comiencen!" –levantando ambos banderines-.

Brendan: "Bolas sombra" –comenzando su ataque-.

Misty: "Esquívala y ve al hielo" –organizando su estrategia-.

Tras esquivar múltiples bolas sombra que Mightyena le arrojaba, Starmie las esquivaba sin problemas y logró posicionarse en el hielo esperando instrucciones.

Misty: "Usa camuflaje".

Starmie brilló un momento y se confundió con el color celeste blanco del hielo para volver a su tono normal.

Brendan: "Muy inteligente" –sonriendo por la iniciativa-.

Misty: "Hidrobomba Starmie" –sonriendo un momento-.

Brendan: "Usa bola sombra y anula el ataque" –esperando sea suficiente-.

Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza, sin embargo la hidrobomba fue más fuerte y al desviar a la bola sombra se dirigía con rapidez hacia Mightyena.

Brendan y Misty: "Esquívala / Usa rapidez" –decían juntos-.

Mightyena saltaba para evitar el ataque que dio contra una roca de hielo destrozándola por completo, pero las estrellas formadas por el ataque de Starmie lo golpearon, lanzándolo a la hierba algo golpeado.

Misty: "Giro rápido" –apuntando al pokemon golpeado-.

Antes de que se acercara lo suficiente, Brendan ordenó su ataque.

Brendan: "¡Pulso oscuro!".

Mightyena se rodeó de un aura negra y al gruñir esta se convirtió en una onda de impacto que golpeó a Starmie frenando su ataque y eliminando su guardia por el efecto.

Brendan: "Colmillo de fuego".

Un golpe directo por parte de Mightyena que al ser usado de cerca y sumado al cambio de tipo por camuflaje dejaron a Starmie en el suelo mientras su centro de rubí parpadeaba constantemente en señal de que se debilitó.

Réferi: "Starmie no puede continuar, la victoria es de Mightyena" –levantando el banderín rojo al mismo tiempo que se la imagen de Starmie se volvía gris en el tablero-.

El público gritaba con mucho entusiasmo, aquella era una gran final, pero aun no llegaba a su fin.

May: "Solo le queda un pokemon".

Ash: "Se ve que ese entrenador es avanzado" –decía emocionado-.

Ark: "No está mal, aunque hubiera sido divertido pelear contra él en combate doble" –un poco desanimado por eso- "Pero que mas da…" –respirando hondo-.

El resto reía por la actitud despreocupada del castaño y volvían las miradas al campo.

Misty: -"No puedo usarlo contra él, el tipo lo acabará y es algo arriesgado, y el campo no me favorece, no puedo usar a…" notando que podía cambiar esa desventaja- "Es cierto, puedo cambiar ese problema a mi favor" –tomando su última pokebola- "No nos rendiremos… ¡Sal Gyarados!" –liberando a la gran serpiente marina que se posó en el hielo con algunos problemas-.

Brendan: "¡¿Qué?! Pero si no hay agua" –algo sorprendido por la elección, mientras bajo la imagen de Starmie aparecía la de Gyarados-.

Réferi: "¡Comiencen!" –aun algo sorprendido-.

Ark: "Buena jugada, se ve que aún le quedan sorpresas" –sonriendo ante esa elección-.

Max: "Pero si no hay agua donde pueda nadar, y el hielo no es muy favorable para Gyarados" –un poco extrañado por eso-.

May: "O sea, ¿Qué ella perderá?" –un tanto preocupada-.

Ash: "No lo creo" –sintiendo algo extraño mientras miraba a Gyarados-.

Ark: -"Eso es Ash, también entendiste" sonriendo al pensar de la misma manera-.

Misty: "Lanzallamas" –dijo sonriendo-.

Brendan: "Esquívalo" –respondía inmediatamente-.

Para sorpresa de todos Gyarados en el último momento lanzó su lanzallamas al piso, que al derretirse se volvió agua, permitiéndole moverse libremente en ese sector, Mightyena saltó para esquivar lo que creían sería un ataque directo, lamentablemente fue una trampa.

Misty: "Hidrobomba" –apuntando hacia Mightyena quien aun no tocaba el suelo-.

Gyarados lanzó su ataque con rapidez dando en el blanco a un Mightyena quien no pudo hacer mucho para esquivarlo y fue arrastrado por la potencia de este quedando inconsciente en la hierba.

Réferi: "Mightyena no puede continuar, la victoria es para Gyarados" –señalando el banderín rojo mientras la imagen de Mightyena se oscurecía-.

Brendan: "Gaaah, fue un descuido tonto" –apuntando con su pokebola- "Regresa Mightyena" –algo molesto por su error-.

Tomando un ligero respiro y cerrando sus ojos, Brendan tomó su última pokebola con la mirada al frente en total seriedad, bajo la mirada un momento y una sonrisa acompañada de una risa leve llamó la atención de Misty.

Misty: "¿Qué sucede?" –algo extrañada por la actitud que tenía en esos momentos-.

Brendan subió la mirada aun sonriendo y con su pokebola en mano.

Brendan: "Nada, es solo que no me divertí así desde hace tiempo" –lanzando su última pokebola- "Vamos amigo, tenemos a una difícil contrincante" –liberando a un Swampert que apareció en la pantalla-.

Ambos pokemon se miraron con agresividad esperando las indicaciones.

Réferi: "¡Comiencen!" –dando inicio a la última batalla de ese encuentro-.

Misty y Brendan: "¡Hidrocola / Golpe centrado!".

Un fuerte choque entre ambos ataques levantaba una columna de agua que luego bajaba mostrando la ferocidad en que ambos llevarían durante su pelea, seguían usando sus ataques chocando con constante fuerza y sin que ninguno cediera.

Misty: "Hidrobomba" –dijo notando una buena distancia para atacar-.

Brendan: "Ve hacia él y usa brazo martillo" –usando un movimiento arriesgado-.

Tras cargar por uno segundos su ataque Gyarados lanzó aquel rayo de agua hacia un Swampert que hacía brillar su brazo derecho y comenzó a correr de frente a la hidrobomba usando su brazo para protegerse, tras perder el impulso saltó dejando pasar el ataque y dirigiéndose al rival.

Misty: "¡Cascada e hidrocola!" –viendo como Swampert casi asestaba su golpe-.

En un movimiento rápido, Gyarados golpeó el agua con su cola levantando un muro de agua frenando considerablemente el impacto de Swampert que aun así pudo golpear a Gyarados sin hacerle un daño considerable, algo molesto por ser golpeado, Gyarados gruñó y con su cola rodeada de agua golpeó a Swampert lanzándolo al lodo que se formaba entre el campo de agua-arena, quien se levanto algo molesto también.

Brendan: -"Rayos, tengo que hacer algo contra ese lugar" mirando fijamente el área de agua donde Gyarados estaba "Ya lo tengo" formulando una idea inmediata- "Swampert corre hacia Gyarados" –llamando la atención de varios-.

Misty: "Un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, Gyarados aléjalo con Hidrobomba".

Swampert volvió a correr hacia Gyarados que lanzó su ataque y antes de que le alcanzara, Brendan puso en macha su plan.

Brendan: "¡Salta y rayo de hielo al agua!".

En un instante, Swampert se vio sobre la hidrobomba, y apuntando al agua, la congeló usando su rayo de hielo inmovilizando a Gyarados que quedó atrapado.

Misty: -"Debo darme prisa" notando que podría perder si se quedaba su pokemon en ese estado- "Lanzallamas, Gyarados" –ordenando la misma estrategia-.

Brendan: -"Perfecto" mientras sonreía- "¡Hidropulso!".

Gyarados usaba su ataque derritiendo parte del lugar donde estaba atrapado, pero se vio obligado a contrarrestar el hidropulso con su lanzallamas, creando una neblina que cubría parte del lugar al evaporarse el agua rápidamente.

Brendan: "¡Ahora Swampert!" –apuntando a Gyarados- "¡Explosión acuática*!".

Misty: "¡Hiperrayo!" –notando que la cercanía de su rival más el ataque que seguía a continuación, podría poner en peligro sus posibilidades de ganar-.

Ambos estaban a un corta distancia entre sí, Swampert comenzó a reunir la neblina alrededor suyo y Gyarados comenzaba a cargar la energía en su boca.

Misty y Brendan: "¡Ahora!" –decían al unísono ordenando el ataque-.

Ambos lanzaron sus respectivos ataques que chocaron en el centro y formaron una esfera de energía que finalmente explotó cubriendo a los dos, todos se cubrieron al sentir un poco de la intensidad del ataque y lo único que se pudo ver fue salir volando a Swampert que cayó en la hierba con un brazo brillando, y a Gyarados que choco contra el poco hielo que quedaba en el lugar, se notaba lo golpeados que quedaron tras ese impacto y con serias dificultades de reincorporaron.

Ash: "Eso fue poderoso" –bastante sorprendido tras el último movimiento pero notando algo extraño-.

Hikari: "Ahora no se sabe quién ganará" –notando el cansancio de ambos pokemon-.

Bianca: "Ago-tados…" –dijo con un poco de dificultad-.

May: "¿Qué sucedería si fuera empate?" –mirando al resto que no contaba esa posibilidad-.

Max: "Creo que entrarían a un combate extra" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ark por su parte miraba algo serio a Brendan, quien tenía la mirada fija en Swampert.

Ark: -"Esa fue una jugada brillante" pensando mientras sus ojos brillaron unos segundos-.

Ark-san: "Ni que lo digas, un poco arriesgado pero pudo ganarle" –desapareciendo de su lugar y llamando la atención de May-.

May: -"¿Qué te sucede?" decía en su mente a Ark-san "¿No verás el final del combate?"-.

Ark-san: "Ya termino…" –contestaba a la mente de May-.

May, algo confundida, observaba las condiciones de ambos pokemon y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su guardián.

Ash: "Ark… ¿Viste lo que creo que sucedió?" –con curiosidad y asombro-.

Ark solo le sonrió y le asintió llamando la atención del resto.

Ark: "Solo miren…" –les hizo saber-.

Misty: -"Estamos muy débiles, debo terminar esto rápido" ideando alguna estrategia- "¿Estás bien Gyarados?" –notando que su pokemon estaba muy quieto-.

Fue que para su sorpresa Gyarados cerró sus ojos y cayó al agua levantando gran parte de esta y con claros signos de estar debilitado.

Brendan: -"… (suspiro) Por poco y nos vence, menos mal que resultó" algo aliviado- "Ya terminó…" –sonriendo-.

Réferi: "Gyarados no puede continuar, el ganador de la final en la categoría simple es Brendan" –apuntando con su banderín verde, al mismo tiempo la pantalla aparecía Brendan como ganador junto a sus tres pokemon-.

Misty: -"¿Pero qué pasó?" algo confusa pero sin más dudas procedió a regresar a su pokemon- "Regresa Gyarados, hiciste un gran trabajo, mereces descansar" –guardando a su pokemon para salir a saludar a Brendan-.

Brendan: "Ya puedes descansar Swampert, eres el mejor" –regresándolo y saliendo al encuentro con Misty-.

Ya frente al otro, salió la duda que tenía Misty en esos momentos.

Misty: "Felicidades, aunque no se que pasó en ese último choque" –ofreciendo su mano- "De todas formas ganaste" –sonriendo-.

Brendan: "Gracias, eres una gran entrenadora, y solo hice un movimiento arriesgado" –decía con humildad y aceptando el saludo mientras ambos eran aplaudidos por el público-.

Con nuestro grupo, la duda salió a flote en un instante.

Max: "¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo? No tiene sentido si eran ataque parejos" –algo consternado-.

Hikari: "Tienes razón, y aun siendo de agua no debió dejarlo inconsciente".

May: "¿Ustedes vieron algo?" –notando a Ash y Ark que sonreían-.

Ark: "Diles tu Ash" –relajándose un momento-.

Ash: "Pues en el choque de esos ataques, cuando fueron cubiertos por la explosión, Swampert atacó con brazo martillo, aunque luego le dio algo del hiperrayo, por eso salió volando" –algo sorprendido-.

Max: "¡¿Y pudieron verlo en la niebla?!" –con total sorpresa-.

Ark: "Un resultado del entrenamiento" –dijo con simpleza mientras se paraba de su asiento- "Vamos a la salida, pronto será nuestro turno" –adelantándose y siendo seguido por los demás-.

May: "¿Ehhh?" –dijo al sentir algo extraño en su pokehuevo-.

Ash: "¿Qué sucede May?".

May: "Creo que mi pokehuevo brilló" –mirando el estuche un momento- "O tal vez solo era mi imaginación" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Quien sabe" –acercándose a mirar el pokehuevo- "Ya veremos que sucede con él" –comenzando a caminar seguido de ella-.

Luego de entregarle el premio a Brendan junto con un reconocimiento para ambos finalistas, los dos esperaron al resto en el primer piso, pues Misty le comentó sobre sus amigos que participarían en la otra categoría.

Brendan: "Eso explica la dificultad, jejeje" –con algo de risa- "No sabía que eras líder de gimnasio, deben ser duros aquí" –con emoción-.

Misty: "Y yo nunca he enfrentado a un verdadero entrenador de Hoen" –mirando como el resto ya llegaba- "Aquí están, ellos son mis amigos".

Brendan: "¿May?" –dijo algo sorprendido al reconocerla-.

May: "Hola Brendan" –le saludaba confirmando que era ella-.

Unos minutos de presentación, dudas, felicitaciones y recuerdos, todos acompañaban al dúo que ya se encontraba en el ala oeste frente a una habitación de batalla, la A-1 para ser preciso, Brendan aceptó observar el primer combate, ya que luego debía ir por otra cosa, fue cuando volvieron a encontrarse con Mini-Joy.

Mini-Joy: "Que coincidencia" –dijo algo sorprendida al notar a todos nuevamente-.

Hikari: "Mucha para ser verdad" –con una mirada pícara-.

Misty: "Ya, mejor se apresuran, recuerden que son los primeros" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Pues aquí vamos, será divertido" –sonriendo con emoción-.

Ash: "Veremos los resultados" –estirando sus brazos-.

Misty: "Espero no le dejes todo el trabajo a Ark" –con tono burlesco-.

Max: "Y estate atento" –provocando algo de molestia en Ash-.

Ash: "Muy graciosos" –en tono sarcástico-.

Bianca: "Que… les va-ya… bien" –decía algo tímida-.

May: "Ash… buena suerte" –le dijo sonriendo al notar que Ark ya estaba dentro-.

Ash: "Gracias" –le dijo gentilmente y luego acercándose- "No tardo" –le sonrió para besarle la mejilla sonrojando a May y sorprendiendo a todos para entrar en la sala-.

El resto solo la miraba con picardía, molestia y sorpresa.

May: "Jejeje" –rió suavemente aun sonrojada y apurando el paso-.

Mientras que en la sala, en el ascensor, Ark y Mini-Joy esperaban a Ash.

Mini-Joy: "Ark… yo quería decirte" –algo tímida-.

Ark: "¿Sí?" –esperando lo que ella diría-.

Mini-Joy: "Pues…" –siendo interrumpida por Ash-.

Ash: "Ok ya estoy listo" –entrando en el ascensor con su Pikachu en el hombro-.

Ark: "Si que es has progresado" –sonriéndole mientras Pichu se subía a su cabeza-.

Ash: "Es mi toque de suerte" –sonriendo alegremente y ajustando sus guantes-.

Mini-Joy: "En marcha" –dijo algo resignada mientras subían al campo-.

Misty: "Es aquí" –dando con la sala para ver los combates-.

Hikari: "Démonos prisa" –entrando algo apresurada junto con todos-.

May: "Pues ya que" –dijo siendo casi la última en entrar-.

Brendan: "May… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" –sonriendo-.

May: "¿Qué sucede? Ash ya debe haber salido" –con cierta prisa-.

Brendan: "¿Ese chico es tu novio?" –con tono neutral-.

May: "Pues… si lo es".

Brendan: "Mira tú…" –con tono pícaro- "Ok, toma, invítalo a salir, yo no tengo tiempo y a nadie para hacerlo" –ofreciéndoles las entradas que ganó cortesía del evento-.

May: "Pero las ganaste con esfuerzo, no sería apropiado" –algo seria-.

Brendan: "Que importa, te hubiera invitado, pero no quiero causarte problemas" –con sinceridad- "Además debo irme en unos minutos, tengo algo que hacer todavía en Kanto" –sonriendo nuevamente- "¿Qué dices?" –aun con las entradas en mano-.

May: "Bueno, gracias por ellas" –aceptando las entradas- "¿Puedo saber que harás?" –un poco curiosa, pero respetando la privacidad-.

Brendan: "Lo lamento, pero es algo clasificado" –entrando en la sala- "Deprisa esos chicos me llaman la atención" –entrando-.

May: "Seguro" –entrando de última en la sala-.

Al llegar, se ubicaron en una fila y en poco tiempo aparecían dos ascensores, en uno salían Ash y Ark, bastante emocionados y saludando a los de su grupo, y en el otro una pareja de aspecto rockero, la chica cargaba una guitarra en su espalda y el chico algo parecido a un báculo. Ambos dúos tomaron sus lugares y tras escuchar las reglas del réferi comenzaron.

Réferi: "Bienvenidos a la torre de batalla, categoría doble, las reglas son simples; un combate doble sin límite de tiempo, procedan a escoger sus pokemon" –mientras en la pantalla aparecían las imágenes de los dúos-.

Rockeros: "Permítannos" –decían juntos sacando sus pokebolas- "¡Nidoking / Nidoqueen! ¡A rockear!" –mostrando los grandes pokemon tipo tierra y veneno-.

Ash y Ark se miraron un momento y sonrieron al procesar la misma idea.

Ash y Ark: "¡Pikachu / Pichu! ¡A la carga!" –mientras ambos roedores bajaban de su hombro y cabeza respectivamente-.

Esto llamó la atención de todos lo que miraban el combate, y los cuatro pokemon aparecían en dúos al lado de sus entrenadores.

Réferi: "¡Comiencen!" –levantando sus banderines verde y rojo-.

Rockeros: "No estamos jugando chiquillos" –sacando su guitarra y báculo respectivamente- "¡Fuerza bruta!" –ordenando un ataque devastador-.

Nidoking y Nidoqueen arremetieron con fuerza contra Pikachu y Pichu, ganando poder en la carrera al estar distante, sin embargo algo raro ocurría en la mente de nuestro dúo.

Ash: -"Ahora entiendo…" sonriendo mientras parecía saber lo que harían-.

Ark: -"Eso es porque piensas como pokemon" sonriéndole y hablando en su mente- "Acabemos con ellos" –dijo con determinación mientras Ash le asentía-.

Al estar casi sobre los roedores, fue que las órdenes se dieron.

Ash y Ark: "¡Pikachu cola de hierro! / ¡Pichu cola de hierro!".

Antes de que fueran golpeados, Pikachu y Pichu dieron un giro hacia atrás, saltaron quedando de costado ante ambos y golpearon con sus colas brillantes formando un destello en forma de "X" quedando a un lado de sus rivales que cayeron desmayados en un solo golpe al quedar sin guardia y sin mucha defensa producto del ataque fuerza bruta.

El campo quedó en silencio por aquello, y tras reaccionar el réferi los declaro como ganadores.

Réferi: "Nidoking y Nidoqueen no pueden continuar" –apuntando con el banderín verde a Ash y Ark- "Los ganadores son Ash y Ark Ketchum".

Ash: "Bien hecho Pikachu" –acariciando a su pokemon-.

Ark: "Estuviste genial Pichu" –haciendo lo mismo- "¿Ves que funcionó?" –le dijo mirando a Ash-.

Ash: "Tenías toda la razón" –cruzando sus brazos para saludar al grupo junto a su compañero-.

Continuará…


	31. Rumbo a la elite-four (tercera parte)

**Capítulo 30: Rumbo a la elite-four (tercera parte y final)**

En una de las salas donde se batallaba en el torneo de entrenadores, aquella donde nuestro grupo estaba observando a nuestro dúo, se podía notar el silencio en ella, mientras Ash y Ark se felicitaban el uno al otro, el resto del grupo los observaba con la boca abierta, podía notarse la sorpresa en el rostro de todos y no era para menos, dos pokemon en etapa adulta, de nivel aparentemente alto, con ventaja en tipo y tamaño, fueron derrotados por dos roedores eléctricos en un solo golpe, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?, era la duda que tenían en ese instante.

Ark: "Pues creo que debemos avanzar" –volteando y buscando con la mirada al grupo- "Jejeje, mira sus rostros" –notando la expresión múltiple en ellos-.

Ash: "Oh rayos, no tengo una cámara, jejeje" –haciendo señas al grupo- "Estamos bien" –les decía mientras volteaba con Ark para entrar al ascensor nuevamente-.

Mini-Joy: "Eso fue sorprendente" –dijo admirada ante los dos-.

Ash: "Todo es gracias a Ark, él me ayudó en los entrenamientos" –mirando al chico que estaba con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y respaldado en el ascensor-.

Ark: "Yo solo te enseñé, que hayas entendido y puesto en práctica de manera perfecta y propia es tu mérito" –le dijo alzando vista sonriendo- "¿Somos un equipo no?" –alzando su brazo-.

Ash: "¡Claro!" –respondía con energía y cruzando el suyo formando una "x"-.

La pequeña enfermera sonreía por el actuar de ambos.

De vuelta en el grupo, ellos reaccionaron en cuanto Ash los saludó y desaparecía junto con Ark en el ascensor.

Hikari: "¿Qué pasó? Solo vi un golpe y se acabó todo" –algo confundida-.

Brendan: "Al parecer el ataque fue bastante fuerte, y añadiendo el efecto desfavorable de fuerza bruta a sus blancos, fue un k-o instantáneo" –algo sorprendido- "Si que son buenos entrenadores" –emocionado ante los amigos de May y mirándola-.

May: "Se ve que el entrenamiento le ayudó a Ash" –bastante contenta por el desempeño del-.

Misty: "De Ark no me sorprende, pero al menos Ash no le será un estorbo" –con algo de burla- "De todas formas debemos movernos".

Bianca: "Gan-arán… ellos" –sonriendo y bastante alegre-.

Max: "No quiero esperar a ver sus otros pokemon" –corriendo a la salida-.

Todos salían para dirigirse al piso superior, fue cuando notaron que Brendan no seguiría con ellos debido a sus ocupaciones.

Brendan: "Bueno debo irme, lástima que no pueda pelear con ellos, pero al menos estoy contento de verte a ti amiga" –ofreciendo su mano-.

May: "Quizás algún día tengas esa oportunidad" –sonriéndole y estrechando su mano- "Espero verte de nuevo y cuídate, yo le diré al resto".

Brendan: "Seguro, y suerte en tu carrera como coordinadora, estaré al tanto de tu desempeño" –ya algo lejos y con su brazo en alto-.

May: "Lo mismo para ti como entrenador" –terminando su saludo y entrando a la sala donde el resto estaba-.

Misty: "¿Y Brendan?" –notando que solo May entraba en la sala en último lugar-.

May: "Tenía asuntos que hacer en esta región y debía irse" –tomando asiento- "Se lamentaba el no pelear contra Ash o Ark".

Hikari: "Pues si tiene suerte podría encontrarse con ellos" –notando algo en el campo-.

Max: "Ya empezará su segundo combate" –observando que dos entrenadores, de aspecto al de arqueólogos, eran los primeros en entrar-.

Mini-Joy: "Ya llegamos, buena suerte en su combate" –sonriendo mientras ambos salían corriendo con gran energía "Tienen grandes posibilidades" pensaba mientras aguardaba a las afueras del ascensor para mirar su combate también-.

Ark: "Al parecer ya tenemos nuestros oponentes, esta vez usaré otro pokemon" –dejando a Pichu en su cabeza que le asentía-.

Ash: "Veamos que tienen ellos" –tomando una pokebola-.

El réferi tomaba su posición y pedía que presentaran sus pokemon, a lo que los cuatro respondieron al mismo tiempo lanzando sus respectivas pokebolas.

Ash y Ark: "¡Snorlax yo te elijo / Tu turno Glaceon!".

Arqueólogos: "¡Ve Golem / Sal Flygon!".

Los cuatro pokemon tomaban sus respectivos lugares y tras recibir la confirmación del réferi, comenzaban la segunda batalla en la torre, y para nuestro grupo, el que Ash trajera a Snorlax fue de gran sorpresa.

Ark: "Aquí vamos" –notando que los rivales preparaban algo especial-.

Una orden de terremoto e híper rayo les fue dada a ambos que tras prepararse unos segundos lanzaban ambos ataques contra Snorlax y Glaceon.

Ash: "¡Protección Snorlax!" –ordenando a su enorme amigo-.

Snorlax se posicionaba frente a Glaceon y tras tomar una posición defensiva y brillar por un momento se paraba con firmeza mientras gruñía y frenaba ambos ataques por el efecto defensivo de protección.

Ash: "Todo tuyo" –le animaba a su compañero-.

Ark: "Muy bien" –sonriendo- "¡Glaceon… viento ártico!" –con su sonrisa de siempre y llamando la atención de varios por el nombre de aquel ataque-.

Un ligero viento cubría a Glaceon que mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sus mechones y orejas se elevaban por efecto de aquel viento cristalino, en un momento saltaba por encima de Snorlax y abriendo sus ojos lanzaba una ráfaga de polvo cristalino que golpeaba de lleno a Golem y Flygon, congelándolos junto con gran parte del campo donde el ataque tocaba o golpeaba.

Glaceon: "Glioooo" –gruñía ligeramente viendo el efecto de su ataque-.

Ark: "Buen trabajo" –notando que sus oponentes quedaban inutilizados para el combate- "Termina ligeramente".

Glaceon cerraba sus ojos con la vista en sus oponentes y dando un gruñido todo aquello congelado se rompía dejando a Golem y Flygon fuera de combate por la intensidad de su ataque.

Réferi: "Golem y Flygon no pueden continuar" –apuntando nuevamente a nuestro dúo- "La victoria es para Ash y Ark Ketchum".

Ash: "Vaya, nunca vi ese ataque" –sonriendo ante lo logrado-.

Ark: "Hay cosas que aun no sabes, pero algún día lo sabrás" –saludando al grupo que estaba igual de sorprendido- "Vamos por el siguiente" –regresando a su Glaceon y dirigiéndose al ascensor-.

Ash: "Oye espérame" –regresando a su Snorlax y corriendo para alcanzarlo-.

Una enorme gota caía detrás de las cabezas en el grupo al ver la seriedad en ambos.

Un tiempo más tarde Ash y Ark ya estaban en el último combate, sus combinaciones y tácticas de pelea eran bastante efectivas, todo gracias al entrenamiento en la noche anterior, que ayudó tanto a Ash, como a sus pokemon, y también a los de Ark.

Mini-Joy: "Bueno, es la última batalla, suerte a los dos" –notando que ambos salían con grandes ánimos al campo-.

Ash: "Aquí vamos" –saliendo en primer lugar-.

Ark: "Esa copa es nuestra" –confiado en lo que sería el próximo combate-.

Esta vez no era una sala cerrada, era el mismo campo a modo de estadio que en la categoría simple, ahora estaba repleto con bastantes espectadores, y una que otra sorpresa.

En un sector de aquel campo, cuatro siluetas de adultos miraban con sorpresas lo que sería aquella final, y más por que conocían a uno en nuestro dúo.

¿?: "Así que Ash ha logrado llegar sin muchas complicaciones" –decía una voz masculina que era un hombre con una capa oculto en las sombras junto a otras tres personas-.

¿?: "Al parecer ha mejorado desde la última vez que todos lo vimos por separado, realmente es de sorpresa" –terminaba de hablar una voz femenina que se apoyaba en una pared acomodando sus lentes-.

¿?: "Sin embargo ese joven que lo acompaña, pareciera ser hermano, ya que juntos han ganado usando solo un ataque por parte de ambos y se nota algo especial en ellos" –miraba seria una anciana apoyada en un bastón-.

¿?: "No debemos adelantar nuestras expectativas, aun no ganan" –terminaba de hablar otra voz masculina que se notaba no tenía camisa-.

¿?: "Si ganan podríamos tomar en cuenta al cuarto elemento para la elite-four de Kanto, pero el problema será ver cuál de ellos es el más apto" –decía nuevamente el hombre con capa que se apoyaba en la pared siendo imitado por los otros-.

¿?: "A veces es mejor dar más tiempo, con ello el chico, sea quien sea, madurará en sus conocimientos y estará apto para ser un maestro pokemon" –terminaba la conversación la anciana que junto al resto sonreían ante aquel dúo-.

May: "Y a aquí están ambos" –sonriendo- "Sabía que no tendrían problemas".

Misty: "Solo uno más, aunque seguro no será como los anteriores" –notando todo el público- "Además hay más gente, que lástima que solo sea en el último combate".

Bianca: "Se ven… tran-quilos" –ya sin muchas dificultades en su habla-.

Max: "Pues aun no llegan los otros finalistas" –acomodando sus lentes en su lugar-.

Hikari: "Ya llegarán, de seguro son entrenadores avanzados, de aspecto frío, reservado y totalmente enfocados" –dando una idea del posible dúo rival-.

Del lado contrario aparecía el otro ascensor y de ellos una pareja de entrenadores un tanto extraña.

¿?: "Deprisa Jimmy, solo una ronda más y nos llevaremos ese trofeo y el reto a la elite-four" –decía una chica de ojos y cabello celeste con una boina en su cabeza y dos mechones a los lados en la parte inferior de su cabello, jalando a un chico de ojos y cabello de un tono magneta con un mechón al frente y una gorra amarrilla con azul oscuro con la paleta hacia atrás- "Esto me lanzará como una verdadera ídola pokemon".

¿?: "Espera Marina, al menos puedes soltarme, me estás avergonzando frente a todos" –decía el chico que ponía algo de resistencia, y finalmente ella lo soltó- "Ouch, mi brazo" –moviendo ligeramente su brazo y acomodando su gorra-.

Hikari por su parte perdía el equilibrio al darse cuenta que no era lo que ella esperaba.

Marina: "Mira Jimmy, ellos son nuestros rivales" –mirando a Ash y Ark que los miraban de manera consternada- "Que bien, seguro ganamos" –tomando nuevamente el brazo del chico y arrastrándolo a su lugar-.

Jimmy: "Al menos deja de jalarme, no tengo donde huir" –algo resignado-.

Ash y Ark se miraban riendo y con una gota en la cabeza por el comportamiento-.

Ash: "Que vergonzoso" –le hablaba en voz baja-.

Ark: "Lo sé, aunque me parece haber visto a ese par" –analizando momentáneamente a sus rivales- "Ash, ten cuidado, algo me dice que será un combate difícil" –tornándose serio-.

Ash: "Seguro, no me confiaré" –adoptando una posición de guardia-.

Ark-san: "Que interesante, también están ellos" –decía en voz normal y apareciendo otra vez a los pies de May-.

May: -"Ya pensaba que te perderías la final" le hablaba en su mente-.

Ark-san: "Pues sabía que llegarían hasta aquí, aunque sus rivales son algo distintos ahora" –respaldándose en las piernas de la chica- "Será una buena guerra, jejeje" –decía en burla y causando algo de extrañeza en May "Lástima que mi otra parte no se dé cuenta" se lamentaba en su mente-.

Tras la presentación de ambos dúos el réferi pedía sus pokemon para el combate final.

Jimmy: "Usaré a este, espero tengas algo fuerte preparado" –mirando a su compañera-.

Marina: "Guardo lo mejor para el final" –sonriendo-.

Ark: -"Podría usarlo, pero llamaría mucho la atención, aunque ellos serán difíciles" tomando su pokebola azul resplandeciente"-.

Réferi: "Escojan sus pokemon" –esperando la elección de todos mientras un capo de arena y rocas cubría los alrededores-.

Jimmy: "¡Sal ya Typhlosion / Ve Wani wani!" –decían juntos lanzando sus pokebolas-

Ash: "¡Charizard, yo te elijo!" –lanzando su pokebola-.

Los tres liberaban a sus respectivos pokemon al mismo tiempo, pero Ash al notar que solamente Charizard estaba frente a Typhlosion y Feraligatr, se extrañó un momento.

Ash: "¿Qué sucede Ark?" –notando que Ark estaba algo ido-.

Ark: "Oh lo siento, solo pensaba a quien mandar, pero ya no importa" –tomando firmeza y atrapando su pokebola azul resplandeciente- "Acabemos con esto" –mirando al frente- "¡Sal amigo!" –lanzando su pokebola-.

Para sorpresa de muchos, su pokebola liberaba a un Suicune cachorro, algunos del grupo sabían que lo tenía, pero el usarlo frente a todos fue de preocupación.

Ash: "¡¿A Suicune?! ¿No crees que es algo exagerado?" –sorprendido por su decisión-

Ark: "El que sea legendario no quiere decir que tenemos la victoria, ellos son muy rudos" –notando la calidad de los pokemon rivales- "No te desconcentres".

Ash: "Si, disculpa" –ya tranquilo y con su mirada seria-.

Jimmy: "¡El tiene un Suicune!" –con gran sorpresa-.

Marina: "Es muy lindo, míralo es solo un cachorro, que tierno" –embobada por la ternura del pequeño cachorro legendario-.

Jimmy: "Esto será interesante" –tornando su mirada a una seria y emocionada-.

Por su parte Charizard y Suicune hacían un gesto de afirmación para trabajar en equipo y cambiaban su vista a sus rivales que se ponían en guardia.

Réferi: "El último combate de la categoría doble comienza ahora, buena suerte a todos" –levantando sus banderines- "¡Comiencen!" –dando inicio al combate-.

Marina: "¡Hidrobomba Wani wani!".

Ark: "¡Rayo aurora Suicune!".

Ambos ataques se unían en el centro sin ceder, creando una ligera cortina de humo al explotar por efecto de la neutralidad en la fuerza.

Ash: "¡Ahora Charizard!".

Jimmy: "¡Tu también Typhlosion!" –ordenando un contraataque-.

En un momento ambos se enfrentaban en el centro midiendo sus fuerzas entre sí, poniendo algo más en juego… un ardiente orgullo, ya que ambos estaban en su última fase.

Ark: "Estamos parejos" –notando que ambos estaban con fuerzas iguales-.

Ash: "Hora de trabajar juntos" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Muy bien" –mirando a su pokemon- "Suicune sobre Charizard e hidrobomba".

Ash: "Charizard vuela con Suicune y usa pulso dragón".

Charizard retrocedía y Suicune saltaba en su lomo para quedar sobre su cabeza, luego ambos volaban y lanzaban un rayo combinado de hidrobomba rodeado por el pulso dragón de Charizard.

Jimmy y Marina: "¡Explosión de fuego / Aguarda y golpe centrado!".

Typhlosion se rodeaba de fuego y lanzando un poderoso ataque frenaba el rayo formado por Suicune y Charizard que al seguir acercándose los cubrió la explosión, en ese momento Feraligatr golpeaba con su ataque a Charizard que lo arrojaba a unas rocas un tanto confuso por el origen de este.

Ark: "¡Rayo aurora!" –decía rápidamente-.

Aquel ataque golpeaba a Feraligatr que aun seguía cubierto por el polvo y no pudo ver el rayo arrojándolo a un lado de Typhlosion con un brazo congelado.

Ash: "¡Onda ígnea!" –apuntando a Feraligatr-.

Jimmy: "Protege a Feraligatr y usa puño trueno" –con un puño al frente-.

En un movimiento rápido Typhlosion cruzaba sus patas frente a Feraligatr recibiendo el ataque de Charizard sin muchos problemas, para correr hacia Suicune y golpearlo con su puño trueno.

Ark: "Rayos, el se estaba recargando" –notando como salía volando hacia unas rocas-.

Charizard se reincorporaba y extendiendo sus alas atrapaba a Suicune antes de que se lastimara.

Ash: "Vamos Ark, no estás concentrado" –notando que no estaba enfocado como las veces anteriores- "¿No tendrás miedo?" –decía en burla-.

Ark: "Oye, yo no dormí" –algo sarcástico- "Y de acuerdo, estaba algo desconcentrado" –con una mano detrás de la cabeza- "De acuerdo aquí vamos".

Mientras Charizard se ponía de pie y Suicune a su lado, Feraligatr usaba un poco de las llamas de Typhlosion para derretir el hielo en su brazo derecho.

Jimmy: "No debemos alargar más el combate, podría ser desfavorable" –algo serio- "Pongámosle fin de una vez" –frotando su nariz con un pulgar-.

Marina: "Si que estas emocionado, nunca te vi tan contento" –sonriendo y sonrojando al chico- "De acuerdo, aun tengo algo bajo mi manga" –extrañando a su compañero- "Encárgate de Suicune" –mirando a Charizard-.

Jimmy: "Bueno, Typhlosion usa lanzallamas" –con tan convencido-.

Ark: -"A ha" teniendo una idea de lo que harían- "Suicune, manto espejo" –apuntando a Feraligatr- "No dejes que ataque" –le decía a su compañero-.

Ash: -"¿Qué hago… de seguro será algo poderoso?" un poco preocupado-.

Suicune se rodeaba de un aura azul y al tener de cerca el lanzallamas este chocó con el espejo formado por él y se lo regresaba a Feraligatr, quien estaba preparando un hiperrayo, sin embargo este solo lanzó su ataque con la orden.

Marina: "¡Ahora Wani wani!".

Feraligatr lanzaba su híper rayo deshaciendo el lanzallamas y dirigiéndose muy rápido a Suicune que aun no se movía por seguir con el manto espejo.

Ash: "¡Onda ígnea!".

Una llamarada salía en dirección al híper rayo que para sorpresa de todos no era para contrarrestarlo.

Ark: "¡Paranormal!" –sonriendo y apuntando al híper rayo-.

Suicune se rodeó por una fuerza psíquica a la vez que sus ojos tomaban el color de ésta y un rayo formado por toda esa energía frenaba en seco el híper rayo y comenzó a hacerlo retroceder. Por su parte la onda ígnea de Charizard cambiaba su rumbo a Typhlosion que reaccionaba con una orden de su entrenador.

Jimmy: "Typhlosion usa Explosión de fuego otra vez".

En un instante Typhlosion lanzaba otra llamarada poderosa que al chocar con la onda ígnea explotaba formando una explosión al juntarse, fue cuando en toda la confusión y la poca visibilidad las órdenes finales fueron dadas.

Ash y Ark: "¡Ala de acero / Rayo aurora!".

Ambos pokemon cambiaban de ataque e intercambiaron de blanco, Charizard salió entre la explosión formada con Typhlosion golpeando a Feraligatr de lleno al estar desprotegido, mientras Suicune cambiaba su rayo paranormal a uno aurora con dirección a Typhlosion quien al no tener la guardia por su ataque anterior fue golpeado con el rayo aurora tirándolo al suelo junto con Feraligatr.

Ash: "¿Fue suficiente?" –mirando a Ark-.

Ark observaba a los pokemon rivales que intentaban reincorporarse.

Ark: "Ya está…" –acomodando su gorra-.

En ese momento ambos pokemon caían al suelo, agotados y con espirales en los ojos.

Réferi: "Typhlosion y Feraligatr no pueden continuar" –apuntando el banderín rojo a nuestro dúo- "Los ganadores y campeones de la categoría doble son Ash y Ark Ketchum" –declarando la victoria-.

Un silencio fue cambiado por un estruendo de aclamación y aplausos por aquel encuentro y resultado, tanto por el transcurso como el final, y todo el público lo notaba.

Ash: "¡Lo logramos, ganamos, ganamos el campeonato!" –saltando de alegría junto a su compañero-.

Ark: "¡Wooo hooo, lo hicimos, ahora contra la elite, jejeje see!".

En el lugar el grupo entero estaba contento por la victoria, aunque un tanto avergonzados por el modo de celebrar un tanto infantil de los chicos.

May: "¡Ganaron, que bien!" –muy contenta por ello-.

Hikari: "Que combate, de seguro estarán contentos" –sonriendo-.

Max: "Yo noté algo raro a Ark, pero se pudo recuperar" –algo curioso-.

Misty: "Bien, supongo que solo hará que esperar sus premios".

Bianca: "Aun… fal-tan ellos" –con la vista en un lugar que cubría la silueta de cuatro personas-.

Tras regresar a sus pokemon ambos dúos estaban de frente, saludándose y también para la premiación, en la que no faltó alguna sorpresa, o más bien otra ocasión de verse.

Marina: "Felicidades cariñitos, nos derrotaron limpiamente" –con una voz algo incómoda para ambos-.

Ash: "Ehhh, si, gracias, fue un gran combate" –estrechando obligadamente la mano de la chica-.

Ark: "Muy impresionante sus pokemon, aun tuvimos nuestras contrariedades, pero eso no les quita nada a ustedes, ambos los entrenaron de gran manera".

Jimmy: "Pues sus pokemon son muy impresionantes también, y lo más sorprendente es tu Suicune" –estrechando la mano con Ark- "Nunca había visto uno".

Ark: "Es un amigo mío" –decía sonriendo-.

Todos reían mientras se les llamaba para un reconocimiento, a Jimmy y Marina se les otorgó una medalla a modo de collar, mientras que Ash y Ark compartían unas medallas y un trofeo con dos figuras hechas a su imagen posando con aspecto emocionado sosteniendo una misma pokebola, aunque cuando ya se retiraban al primer piso fue cuando llegaron sus futuros rivales.

Ash: "¿Está bien que me lleve el trofeo? Digo, enserio es lo que quieres, podrías llevártelo tu" –cargando el trofeo al lado de un Ark que sonreía-.

Ark: "Sip, has progresado y esforzado mucho, te lo mereces, además no tengo donde dejarlo y tu si" –llegando al primer piso con el resto- "¿Qué les pareció?".

Ash: "Somos los campeones, jejeje" –riendo emocionado-.

Misty: "Bien hecho Ark" –dijo en broma causando que Ash casi se cayera- "Es broma, también lo hiciste bien Ash".

Ash: "Mhm" –algo sarcástico-.

May: "Estuviste grandioso" –besándole su mejilla-.

Ash: "Jejeje, gracias" –ya más animado-.

Hikari: "¿Saben del reto contra la elite-four?" –tornando nervioso a ambos-.

Ash: "¿No lo preguntaste?" –mirando a Ark-.

Ark: "Creí que tu lo hiciste" –algo sorprendido- "No me digas que no pedimos el pase" –tomando su frente mirando al techo-.

Ash: "No puedo hacer todo, ¿o sí?" –con tono algo molesto y despistado-.

Todos miraban al suelo con una gota en la cabeza, hasta que escucharon unas voces.

¿?: "Tal vez nosotros les daremos la invitación" –captando la atención de todos-.

¡Lance! Se escuchó a coro por parte de todos.

Lance: "No soy solo yo" –moviéndose a un lado dejando a la vista al resto-.

Max: "¡Son Prima, Bruno y Agatha!" –con estrellas en los ojos- "¡La elite-four de Kanto!" –reconociendo sus vestimentas, y sus habilidades por ser maestros pokemon-.

Prima: "Gusto en verlos otra vez, Ash, Misty, y tu compañero Ark, ¿El resto me los presentan?" –quedando los cuatro de frente a nuestro grupo-.

Ash: "Claro ellos son May, Max, Hikari y Bianca" –presentando a todos-.

Bruno: "¿No está Brock con ustedes?" –notando que faltaba en el grupo-.

Misty: "Él volvió a su gimnasio, tenía asuntos que atender".

Agatha: "Y este jovencito es tu hermano supongo, después de todo tiene tu apellido" –quedando de frente ante Ark y su Pichu- "Tu pokemon está en perfecto estado" –tomando a Pichu sin problemas- "Se ve que lo has entrenado muy bien".

Pichu: "Chiaaaa" (Ahhh, que bien se siente) –disfrutando el cómo era tratado-.

Ark: "Bueno ambos nos hemos esforzado" –recibiendo a su Pichu- "Y no, el apellido era solo una faceta para el torneo, disculpen, pero no soy su hermano" –algo apenado-.

Lance: "No te preocupes, aunque de verdad podrías serlo, de todos modos queremos darles esto" –ofreciendo un pase plateado con una pokebola dorada-.

Ash: "¿Qué es esto?" –mirando la especie de pase algo confuso-.

Prima: "Si bien recuerdan pueden enfrentarse a nosotros, pero tenemos una mejor oferta".

Bruno: "Ambos demostraron habilidades impresionantes, por lo que decidimos…".

Agatha: "… Cambiar el lugar donde los mejores y verdaderos entrenadores pueden enfrentarse a nosotros en combate" –completando su frase-.

Max: "¿Quieren decir?" –entendiendo el lugar-.

Lance: "La sede del alto mando en la meseta añil" –con sus brazos cruzados-.

Ark: "Pero ese lugar es para convertirse en maestro pokemon, no estamos a su altura" –totalmente sorprendido ante la noticia, pero con cierta emoción contenida-.

Agatha: "Es verdad, pero no les pedimos que acepten de inmediato" –cerrando sus ojos- "Pueden ir de inmediato, aunque les recomendamos prepararse e ir cuando gusten, así será más interesante" –con una mirada de determinación-.

Lance: "Además será mejor que descansen completamente, pueden ir cuando quieran, los estaremos esperando" –despidiéndose cortésmente- "Nos veremos, y por favor piénselo".

Ash: "Se-se-seguro" –con algo de nervios-.

Ark: "Gracias por la invitación, no les fallaremos" –con seriedad-.

Una ambiente de incredulidad los cubría mientras salían de la torre.

Ahora con el anochecer cercano a ellos, disponían a pensar a qué hacer, todos se dirigían al centro pokemon para descansar y claro que no sería una mala ocasión, teniendo en cuenta cierto detalle.

Ash: "Ahhh, no puedo creer que vayamos al alto mando" –recostándose en su cama en la habitación para todos-.

Hikari: "Seguro los impresionaron, no muchos logran llegar, y ustedes fueron invitados".

Ark: "Si, es verdad" –dijo con tono normal y sentándose en su cama-.

Misty: "Te ves agotado" –le dijo desde su lugar en la habitación-.

Ark: "Estoy bien, solo algo de sueño y estaré perfecto" –mirando a su Pichu- "Dejaré a mis pokemon descansando, están agotados" –dirigiéndose a la salida-.

Ash: "Yo también iré" –alcanzándolo-.

May: "Ash espera, tengo algo que decirte" –llamando la atención del resto-.

Ash: "Claro, dime mientras bajamos" –caminando junto a ella-.

Max: "Ah no, no esta vez" –corriendo a su interrupción-.

Hikari: "Max espera" –corriendo para alcanzarlo-.

Misty y Bianca se miraron y tras mover los hombros resignadas fueron a su búsqueda.

Ark: "Bueno Pichu, que descanses con el resto" –despidiendo a su amigo y algo curiosos con la conversación que cerca llevaban Ash y May-.

Ash: "Gracias, cuídate Pikachu" –mirando como casi iba dormido su amigo- "¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme May?" –un poco curioso-.

Ark: -"¿Qué estoy pintado?" pensaba riendo en silencio a un lado de ellos-.

May: "Mira" –mostrando un par de boletos- "¿Quieres salir hoy?" –sonriendo y algo sonrojada-.

Ash: "¿Salir? ¿A dónde?" –causando que Ark casi se cayera-.

May: "Pues a un restaurante aquí, Brendan me dio los boletos, pero… quiero salir… contigo" –mirando a otro lado claramente sonrojada-.

En eso ambos notan que eran observados por varias personas.

Ark: "Podrían ser más discretos" –con la vista cerrada a un lado señalando al resto-.

Ash y May: "Ups" –decían juntos con una gota en la cabeza-.

Max: "Hagan lo que quieran" –mirando molesto a un lado para encontrarse con Ark que le negaba sonriendo dando a saber que no se preocupara-.

Hikari: "¿Una cita eh?" –con una mirada pícara-.

Ash: "¿Una cita? ¿Y qué se hace en una cita?" –con una mirada extrañada-.

El resto se iba de espalda al suelo ante tal afirmación.

Misty: "¡¿Qué comes que eres así?!" –queriendo golpearlo pero para seguridad de Ash era sujetada por Hikari y Bianca, con algunas dificultades claro-.

Ark: "Jejeje, que ingenuo" –riendo por una escena parecida-.

Ash: "¿No entrenaremos?" –mirando a Ark-.

Ark: "Tu entrenamiento de hoy será, tiempo a solas con tu novia" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Ya entendí" –bajando la vista algo avergonzado- "Bien acepto May" –algo apenado-.

May: "Que bien, iré a prepararme" –parando en seco- "Será mejor usar algo más elegante" –con una mano en el mentón-.

Hikari: "Yo te ayudo, se de algunas tiendas aquí" –tomándole un brazo- "¿Vienes Misty? Necesitaré ayuda jejeje" –con algo de alegría-.

Misty: "Pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer" –caminando de mala gana-.

Max: "Yo me retiro" –caminando a la habitación-.

Misty, May y Hikari se retiraban del lugar en dirección a la salida.

Ash: "Dijo algo elegante…" –pensando un momento- "¿No está bien así?" –observando su típica vestimenta que usaba, y luego mirando a un Ark resignado-.

Ark: "… (suspiro)… Tu vienes conmigo" –jalándolo a la salida-.

Ash: "¿A dónde me llevas?" –con muchas dudas-.

Ark: "A prepararnos para tu reto más difícil" –ya en la salida- "Una cita" –sonriendo-.

Ash puso una mirada de confusión, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía muchas ideas sobre qué hacer en esos momentos, y sin oponer resistencia, aceptó la ayuda de su amigo, en lo que sería algo más interesante y novedoso en su vida… una cita con su novia.

Continuará…


	32. Primera cita

**Capítulo 31 (especial): Primera cita**

¿Podríamos olvidarnos de aquella primera ocasión en que por primera vez, acompañados por una persona realmente especial, con el adjetivo de novio, o novia, salimos para estar a un tiempo a solas? Para nuestra alegría, o desdicha, no, ya que de alguna manera la recordamos, especialmente si es la primera. Puede que la denominación sea distinta en muchos casos, aunque sus referencias son las mismas, podemos referirnos a una cita como una invitación formal a alguien, no necesariamente tu novio o novia, para eso le agregamos el acompañamiento "romántica" y nos referirnos a una cita de esta índole. El recuerdo de una nunca se esfumará en la memoria de un chico que conocemos, debido a sus problemas y contrariedades no ha podido recordarlo de manera inmediata, sin embargo, estás cosas siguen en ti, ya que forman parte de una fuerza especial en nuestro corazón, una de las cuales, trata este especial.

Un manto negro con chispas centellantes abrazadas por una luz blanca en forma de esfera, describía el cielo en esa noche de manera perfecta, había oscurecido completamente, las calles se iluminaron con las luces eléctricas adornando con un toque sutil aquella linda noche. En una de las tantas tiendas de ciudad Carmín, una par de chicos de aspecto similar, buscaban algo adecuado para la situación que uno de ellos tenía pronta a venir y no había tenido nunca antes… su cita.

Ark: "Bien hay varias cosas que debes tener en cuenta en una cita, no tengo tiempo para explicarte todo, pero confío en que al menos sabrás que hacer y no te quedarás a merced de May, jejeje" –con cierta burla y picardía apoyado al lado de una puerta de un camarín-.

Ash: "Que incómodo es esto" –luchando con una traje para probarse al interior y escuchando al castaño- "Cualquier consejo me será útil, no tengo idea de que hacer, ni siquiera sabía que debía usar esto" –con algunas dificultades en su vestimenta-.

Ark: "Iré al punto, primero, nada de pokemon, haz lo que puedas por evitar ese tema, se que te será difícil, pero créeme, puedes lograrlo, claro que el ambiente, la ocasión, la emoción y todo eso te será nuevo, por lo que comenta lo que te parece nuevo, o algo relacionado entre tú y May" –notando algunos ruidos de golpes al interior del camarín- "¿Estás bien?".

Ash: "Nada de pokemon, bien suena fácil" –ya con el traje algo desordenado y saliendo- "Supongo que no sé cómo va esto" –con un traje negro de dos piezas, una camisa blanca, una pajarita o moño como también se le conoce en el cuello, sus zapatillas comunes, su gorra y sus guantes de siempre-.

Ark: "Déjame ayudarte" –suspirando resignado y comenzando a ordenar el traje de Ash- "Como te decía, lo otro que debes tener en cuenta es la tranquilidad, cosa que ya tienes algo mejorada" –terminando de ordenar su camisa y moño en su cuello- "Levanta tus brazos".

Ash: "Si, ya no me pongo nervioso" –sonriendo- "¿Por qué un traje como este?" –algo curioso-.

Ark: "Será en un lugar muy elegante, por lo que debes estar bien presentable" –quitándole su gorra- "Nada de gorras o guantes, y usa esto" –con un par de zapatos negros en sus manos-.

Ash: "Espero que May no tenga tantos problemas" –poniéndose su calzado-.

Ark: "Jejeje, no creas eso, ella tiene algo más que arreglar más que su vestuario" –mirando la vestimenta del chico con detenimiento- "Falta algo que no recuerdo" –con una mano en el mentón-.

Ash: "Mmmmm, me pregunto cómo le irá ahora" –un tanto pensativo mientras se miraba en un espejo-.

En otra parte de ciudad Carmín, May y compañía estaban en una tienda buscando un vestido adecuado para la cita, claro que no compartían la misma idea y eso generaba algunas discusiones.

May: "Con escote y algo largo" –con un vestido en mano-.

Misty: "Pues yo propongo uno más corto con mangas" –de igual manera con un vestido-.

Hikari: "Claro que no, usa este, te cubrirá un poco más sin quitarte la belleza" –con otro en sus manos-.

Así una y otra comentaban el estilo, estética y otras cosas de su vestido, mientras eran observadas por alguien a un lado de ellas, o mejor dicho un poco distante.

Ark-san: "¿No pueden hacerlo más fácil sin discutir?" –notando que ahora la discusión tomaba un tono más fuerte- "Que carácter" –algo asustado-.

En eso Ark se levanta de donde estaba sentado y queda viendo un vestido a lo lejos que le llamó la atención por el diseño que tenía, uno que no había visto nunca.

Ark-san: "Vaya, se ve que el diseñador estaba inspirado" –notando una etiqueta con algunos datos- "Jejeje, diseñadora" –ahora con una idea y mirando a May a lo lejos- "Mmmm, creo que se le verá muy bien" –caminando y tomando aire antes de hablarle-.

La discusión seguía igual, hasta que ellas notaron algo raro, Ark le susurraba a May sobre lo que vio y se dirigía donde estaba aquel vestido.

Misty: "Digo que debe estar formal sin ser vulgar".

Hikari: "Pero puede sacarle provecho a su físico, y no creo que…" –mirando que May se encaminaba donde Ark la guiaba, claro que ella no veía a Ark- "¿Qué le pasa?" –un poco extrañada-.

Misty: "No lo sé, sigámosla" –caminando y dejando ambas los vestidos-.

Ark y May fueron los primeros en llegar.

Ark-san: "¿Qué tal este?" –señalando el vestido- "Te quedaría muy bien" –sonriendo-.

May quedó con estrellas en los ojos al ver el hermoso vestido, de una tonalidad blanca con detalles amarillos suaves, sin hombreras, con un escote sexy, unos guantes con mangas hasta los codos, y que llegaba a las rodillas con un diseño bastante innovador y detallista.

Ark-san: "¿May?" –moviendo la mano frente a ella-.

May: "¡Está precioso!" –juntando ambas manos- "Me lo llevo" –causando algo de sorpresa y satisfacción en Ark por ser el ganador en el debate de vestuario-.

Ark-san: "Tan simple como eso" –dijo desapareciendo-.

Misty y Hikari veían de lejos como May se llevaba el vestido y avisándoles volvía al centro pokemon.

May: "Ya me decidí chicas, me voy al centro pokemon ahora" –tomando dos bolsas-.

Ambas se miraban algo confusas para luego reír y seguir a la afortunada.

Volviendo con los chicos, ambos ya estaban en el centro pokemon tras terminar en aquella tienda, ahora practicando otra cosa que podría serle de ayuda a Ash en una habitación espaciosa, alterna a la de May y los otros.

Ark: "No te queda mal, pero ahora viene lo difícil" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "¿Qué viene ahora?" –con algo de curiosidad-.

Ark: "Pues verás, no todo será cenar, hablar, caminar y eso" –con una mirada pícara- "También deberás bailar si se presenta la ocasión" –sonriendo-.

Ash quedó bastante nervioso ante esa noticia, no era algo que esperaba.

Ark: "Lo sé, es algo difícil, pero tendremos ayuda" –dirigiéndose a la puerta y luego entrando con Bianca- "Bianca nos ayudará" –mirando a Ash-.

Ash: "Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé" –algo resignado-.

Ark y Bianca se reían por su actitud y con algunas indicaciones comenzaron a practicar ya que no tenían mucho tiempo para que ambos debieran irse a su cita.

En tanto May ya vestía de su atuendo y estaba frente a un tocador cepillando su cabello con algunas dudas de cómo debería llevarlo.

May: "No, mejor con las coletas más libres" –acomodando un poco su cabello-.

Ark-san: "¿Aun no estás lista?" –apoyado al lado del tocador-.

May: "Tengo problemas con mi cabello, no sé de qué forma llevarlo" –algo resignada-.

Ark suspiro algo resignado y se le acercó por la espalda.

Ark-san: "Dame eso" –quitándole el cepillo- "Si Ash tiene ayuda, lo justo sería que tu también la tengas" –comenzando a ayudarle en su peinado-.

May: "Ark, es extraño que sepas sobre peinados" –un poco extrañada-.

Ark-san: "Seee, puede sonar raro, pero no es la primera vez que ayudo a alguien en una cita o a peinar a una chica" –sonriendo- "De hecho yo peinaba a mi novia en algunas ocasiones cuando salíamos" –sonriendo-.

May: "Cierto que tienes novia" –sonriendo y con una mirada pícara- "¿Cómo se llama?" –algo curiosa-.

Ark-san: "No te lo puedo decir, aunque se parece mucho a Bianca" –con algo de cuidado mientras la peinaba- "¿Qué tal así?" –dejándola con el peinado hacia atrás- "Te ves muy bien" –esperando su opinión-.

May: -"Con que Bianca eh… que curiosidad" decía en su mente- "Tehe, seguro que Ash no esperaba algo así" –notando como quedó su cabello- "Nunca lo he usado así" –reincorporándose, poniendo sus guantes y ya lista- "Muchas gracias".

Ark-san: "Ventajas de un guardián, te dije que te ayudaría" –ahora sintiendo que Ash estaba listo- "Ellos están listos, deberías bajar por Ash" –desapareciendo-.

May: -"Gracias nuevamente" le decía en su mente mientras bajaba-.

Ark: "Muy bien, ya estás listo para tu cita" –notando que ya aprendía lo básico para ella-.

Bianca: "Fue… divertido" –decía sonriendo-.

Ash: "Gracias a los dos" –preparando sus cosas-.

Ark: "Recuerda estar tranquilo, como en la playa" -con una sonrisa pícara-.

Ash: "Pues…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Ark: "Nada, ten algo más en cuenta" –sonriendo- "Diviértete, eso es algo para lo que fueron inventadas, así que tenlo presente" –poniendo un mano en su hombro- "Ahora ve a divertirte" –volviendo a sonreír-.

Ash: "De acuerdo, me siento más tranquilo" –con más tranquilidad en su actitud- "Bien, aquí voy" –dirigiéndose a la salida-.

Bianca: "Espera…" –le dijo llamando su atención y acercándose- "Usa… es-to" –poniendo una flor blanca en su tercer bolsillo-.

Ark: "Sabía que olvidaba algo, jejeje" –con una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

Ash: "Gracias Bianca, está muy bonita" –ahora saliendo de la habitación-.

Bianca: "Creo que… no ten-drá muchos… pro-blemas" –algo tímida-.

Ark: "Eso espero" –sonriendo a su amiga-.

Ash por su parte ya estaba en la salida del centro pokemon con una guerra de ideas, consejos y emociones, toda su cabeza parecía un remolino con todo lo ocurrido.

Ash: "Primero esto… y luego era…" –un poco nervioso- "¡Ahhh! Ya me confundí" –bajando la vista con el rostro algo avergonzado de sí mismo- "Creo que no estoy listo para esto" –un poco serio-.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y aparece May vistiendo su vestido y con un peinado que dejo a Ash totalmente sorprendido y sin palabras para decir.

May: "Disculpa la demora" –con un poco de vergüenza- "Te ves muy bien" –notando la expresión que tenía en el rostro- "Ash… al menos no me veas así" –mirando a un lado-.

El chico le sonrió y se acerco a su lado.

Ash: "Te ves… muy hermosa" –le decía con algo de sonrojo y pidiendo su mano-.

May, algo sorprendida, accedió a su petición tomando su mano y luego rodeando su brazo para que ambos caminaran hacia el restaurante.

En un lugar cerca de ahí, Misty, Hikari, Bianca y Ark, sonreían entre sí al mirarlos como reaccionaban y luego retiraban de ese lugar.

Durante el camino hacia el restaurante, fue cuando salieron todas esas dudas, o mejor dicho aquel nerviosismo que uno llevaba, pues nunca tuvo una situación así, y luchaba por no arruinarlo.

May: "Sigo pensando que será una linda noche" –entablando algo de conversación-.

Ash: "Si, bueno… si no lo arruino" –temblando un poco-.

May se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, cosa que Ash también hizo.

May: "No debes ponerte así, solo relájate" –poniendo una mano en su mejilla-.

Ash respiraba profundamente un momento observando a May.

Ash: "Es verdad, pero me es difícil" –un poco sonrojado-.

May: "¿Te asusta el que salgamos juntos?" –con una expresión normal-.

Ash entendió la preocupación de ella y acercándose un poco le tranquilizó.

Ash: "Te ves tan hermosa, que solo me asusta el no estar contigo" –sonriéndole-.

Cerrando sus ojos le tomaba suavemente una mejilla para juntar sus labios sorprendiendo un momento a la castaña que notaba un leve nerviosismo que dio paso a una tranquilidad, y le correspondió su beso dejándose llevar por el momento.

En el centro pokemon aun estaban las chicas acompañadas de Ark en la salida, una apuesta un tanto exagerada salía para matar el tiempo antes de irse a dormir.

Misty: "Apostaría a que Ash es quien arruina la cita" –conversando con Hikari y Bianca, ya que Ark estaba a un lado mirando el cielo nocturno-.

Hikari: "Yo a que May hace algo que Ash malinterprete y ambos vuelvan" –sin tener tanta confianza como Misty tenía- "¿Qué quieres perder?" –le decía sonriendo-.

Misty: "Interesante…" –observando a Bianca que negaba el participar y luego a Ark- "¿Entras en la apuesta Ark?" –notando un poco de disconformidad en el chico-.

Ark: "Si que le tienen confianza…" –un poco sarcástico- "Hagamos esto, aquel que se equivoque aceptará que se lo hizo frente a todos" –con sus manos cruzadas-.

Hikari: "Me parece bien" –conforme con eso-.

Misty: "No hay problemas" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "No es todo, deberán lavar los platos como castigo también, ya que lo que yo opino será distinto" –sonriendo y con la vista en el cielo-.

Hikari: "Cierto aun no dices lo que crees que pasará" –esperando su idea-.

Ark: "Pues yo les tengo más confianza, creo que se divertirán juntos sin preocuparse por quien lo arruine, aprovechando la ocasión para divertirse y estar con el otro de manera cariñosa" –sonriendo alegremente- "Y tal vez se queden en otra habitación".

Misty y Hikari: "¡Ark!" –decían juntas con un tono de reproche y un poco de sonrojo-.

Ark: "No me malinterpreten, si quieren un poco de privacidad no quiere decir que sea necesariamente algo íntimo, el dormir juntos sin hacer nada indebido no tiene nada de malo, y sé que ellos lo saben" –con un tono serio ante tal mal interpretación-.

Ambas recibieron una cubeta de agua fría, bajaron sus vistas un tanto avergonzadas y se disculparon para luego irse a la habitación.

Ark: "Al menos lo entendieron" –sonriendo mientras miraba a Misty y Hikari entrar al centro pokemon- "Tengo sueño, pero no podré dormir con esto" –notando una extraña sensación en su interior- "Iré por un paseo" –decía inocentemente e ignorando que Bianca seguía ahí mirando al cielo, pero no lo notó-.

Bianca: -"Ark… ¿Qué te sucede?" decía en su mente notando el sentir del chico y la forma en que miraba el cielo "¿Debería seguirlo?" se cuestionaba consigo misma-.

Sonriendo un momento se puso de pie y seguía el mismo camino adonde Ark iba.

En esos instantes nuestra elegante pareja llegaba a las puertas del restaurante, al entregar sus respectivas entradas ambos quedaron en el interior de un bastante bien decorado ambiente, sin mucha gente, solo unas cuatro parejas además de ellos, con un toque de luz tenue que le daba a esa noche un perfecto aspecto romántico, el encargado de ubicarlos y atenderlos, no era nada menos que el mismo dueño del local, un señor de unos cuarenta y siete años de un aspecto serio, pero con una actitud muy simpática que les agrado a nuestra pareja.

Dueño: "Buenas noches dama y caballero, veo que ustedes fueron los afortunados de estos boletos" –quitándose su sombrero y haciendo una leve reverencia-.

May: "Si señor, oh disculpe, ¿Por casualidad usted es el dueño?" –notando el atuendo bien formal de señor-.

Dueño: "Soy el mismísimo dueño del local, usualmente uno de nuestros mozos o mozas atienden a los clientes, pero esta noche y esta ocasión yo seré quien los atienda" –sonriendo tiernamente a ambos-.

Ash: "Muchas gracias, una mesa para dos por favor, es una ocasión especial para ambos" –tomando tiernamente ambas manos de su novia-.

Dueño: "Tengan la gentiliza de seguirme, por favor" –los guiaba hacia una mesa ubicada en un ventanal con una vista completa a la bahía costera adornada por la luz natural de la Luna y las estrellas-.

Señalado su lugar se retiró momentáneamente para atenderlos.

Ash: "Si que es elegante" -observando los alrededores- "Y nos dieron el mejor lugar al parecer" –mirando un momento hacia la bahía-.

May: "Ash, no sé si lo sepas, pero quizás después de comer, tal vez se presenta la oportunidad de…" –siendo interrumpida por Ash-.

Ash: "No te preocupes, esta noche será para los dos" –captando a lo que quería referirse-.

El dueño sonreía antes de acercarse y ofrecerles una bebida como aperitivo.

Ark en esos momentos, seguido de Bianca sin saberlo, daba con una colina y un pequeño árbol en el centro de esta, estaba algo alejada, pero tenía una vista completa de la ciudad y del mar a lo lejos, un perfecto lugar para relajarse.

Ark: -"El sueño me vence…" un poco cansado pero con la vista fija en las luces- "Seguro que ambos la están pasando bien" –relajándose un poco y recargándose en el árbol- "Es lo menos que se merecen" –sonriendo alegremente-.

Bianca se había escondido un árbol más atrás notando que el chico estaba recargado en el árbol y escuchaba su conversación un poco extrañada por hablar solo.

Bianca: -"¿Por qué él habla solo? No hay nadie por aquí… aunque quizás solo lo haga para relajarse consigo mismo" sonriendo al escuchar algo más-.

Ark: "Cierto, ahora recuerdo que pase por ese mismo problema, jejeje" –riendo ligeramente y sacando su flauta- "Esa fue nuestra primera cita, aunque no tenía idea de lo que sentía en esos momentos" –sonriendo- "Y el día en que conocí a Kitty" –ahora cambiando a una expresión de dolor y risa-.

Ark levantaba su vista a la Luna mientras su memoria le revelaba algo más que desconocía al ritmo de una tonada suave de aquel instrumento que duraba largos minutos.

Réferi: "Vileplum no puede continuar, Charmeleon es el ganador, la victoria es para el retador Ark Ketchum" –decía una joven vestida de un kimono color rosa señalando a Ark y a su Charmeleon-.

Ark: "¡Lo logramos Charmeleon, eres el mejor!" –abrazando a su pokemon que le asentía contento- "Ya es nuestra quinta medalla, falta cada vez menos" –sonriendo-.

Erika: "Bien hecho Ark, me venciste y aquí tienes tu prueba de ello" –sosteniendo en su mano la medalla del gimnasio- "Es la medalla elemental planta, es toda tuya".

Ark: "Muchas gracias" –tomando la medalla y colocándola con las otra cuatro- "Con esto son cinco y tres listones" –contemplando las cinco medallas y tres listones en un estuche de dos partes-.

Bianca: "Bien hecho Ark, lo lograste" –saltando hacia el chico y abrazándolo por la espalda sorprendiendo a Ark-.

Ark: "Wooaah, Bianca ten cuidado me voy a caer…" -intentando mantener el equilibrio- "Ya estoy listo, vamos al centro pokemon y luego donde tú quieras" –sonriendo a su amiga-.

Bianca: "Genial, hay unos puestos antiguos muy interesantes que quiero ver" –jalando con una sonrisa al chico que no oponía resistencia alguna-.

Ark: "Gracias otra vez líder Erika" –levantando su brazo- "Bianca no es necesario que me jales, me duele el brazo" –mirando el otro brazo libre, el estado de sus pokemon en su APD- "Pichu estará bien" –notando la pokebola amarilla con negro en pantalla con el estado de paralizado y confundido, además de otras cinco más al lado de ellas, que juntas decían recuperación en progreso-.

Erika: "Me pregunto si es igual de despistado para no darse cuenta" –sonriendo hacia el cuadro de ellos dos saliendo- "¿Quién lo sabe? Después de todo es su hijo jejeje" –decía riendo y con una mano frente a su boca-.

Luego de dejar sus pokebolas en el centro pokemon, Ark y Bianca iban al lugar donde aquellos puestos comerciales estaban ubicados, el sol aun no se ocultaba, por lo que tenían bastante tiempo para divertirse.

Bianca: "Mira esto, nunca había visto uno" –señalando un extraño objeto redondo que cambiaba de una flama roja, a una orbe azul, un rayo amarillo y una pirámide verde en su interior- "¿Puedo tenerla?" –mirando con unos ojos tiernos a Ark-.

Ark: "Claro, no te preocupes" –sonriendo de buena manera y sacando algo de dinero de sus bolsillos- "Además te lo mereces" –entregando aquel objeto a Bianca-.

Bianca: "¡Yay! Muchas gracias" –aferrándose a uno de sus brazos-.

Ark: "Jejeje, de nada" –notando la alegría en ella-.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz algo agitada cerca de ellos.

Chica: "¡Abran paso!" –gritaba una chica-.

Hombre: "¡Detente ladrona!" –se escuchaba una voz adulta-.

Ark y Bianca voltearon para ver como un hombre de unos treinta años corría detrás de una chica de pelo negro que usaba una especie de capa negra ajustada con detalles blancos en su vestimenta, en un brazo llevaba algo de comida y en la otra algo parecido a una báculo envuelto completamente.

Hombre: "Cielos… debo hacer más ejercicio" –deteniéndose para rendirse-.

Ark: "Que raro fue eso" –notando la chica que iba un poco adelante-.

Bianca: "¡Mi esfera!" –notando que ya no la tenía en su mano y viendo a lo lejos que la chica la tenía- "¡No te la daré!" –corriendo en dirección a ella-.

Ark: "¡Espera Bianca!" –corriendo un poco más atrás de ellas-.

En una rápida decisión ambos salieron en su persecución, claro que ninguno de los dos sabía a quién seguían, por lo que les fue difícil seguirla a lo largo de la ciudad, lograron darle un poco de alcance y verla por delante de ellos y en una idea rápida Ark se separó de Bianca para ir por otro lado a toda su velocidad posible. La chica no se daba por vencida y arrojaba algunas cosas extrañas a Bianca que sin problemas las esquivaba dirigiéndose a la salida de la ciudad.

Chica: "Rayos, que persistente, al menos es solo ella" –ya casi a la salida y sin mirar por donde iba-.

Bianca: -"Bien hecho Ark" decía en su mente notando que estaba frente a la chica-.

Ark: "Oye, deberías detener…" –no pudo completar al sentir como la chica, por estar descuidada al ver a Bianca, no sabía que Ark estaba frente a ella y chocaba de lleno con el-.

Chica: "¡Ahhhhhhh! Ouch" –decía llevándose por delante a Ark cayendo sobre el-.

Ark, por la fuerza del impacto, fue a dar al suelo de espalda, mientras que la chica se tropezaba cayendo de una manera algo vergonzosa en el castaño.

Ark: "Ouch, ¿Podrías levantarte?" –diciendo algo incómodo por estar sumergido en los bastante bien formados pechos de la chica-.

Chica: "¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES PERVERTIDO?!" –notando la posición en que estaba y por la impresión golpeaba a Ark en la cabeza y se movió a un costado cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos en x-.

Ark: "Ouch, ¿Pervertido? ¿Qué es eso?" –decía inocentemente desconociendo el por qué del enojo de la chica, y aquella palabra que no había tenido ocasión de escucharla además de mitigar el dolor de su golpe-.

Chica: "¿Ehhh? ¿Qué clase de tarado eres?" –con un ligero sonrojo y un rostro de enojo total hacia el chico-.

Ark quedó más confundido por lo que escuchaba mientras Bianca llegaba con ellos.

Bianca: "¿Ark estás bien?" –ayudando al chico a levantarse- "¡Dame mi regalo!" –le exigía a la chica de pelo negro que seguía en el suelo-.

Chica: "Ten esta tontería, no me interesa" –lanzando la esfera a ella y levantándose con intenciones de irse de aquel lugar-.

Ark: "¿Por qué robabas? ¿Puedes decirnos al menos tu nombre?" –un poco curioso-.

Chica: "No soy una ladrona, era un encargo del que tenía que apoderarme" –ahora acomodando su capa- "Soy Kitty, y nada más te interesa, no estamos en una cita" –sacando un frasco con un polvo que lo lanzó al piso creando una cortina de humo para desaparecer-.

Ark: "Eso fue extraño" –con un brazo detrás de su cabeza-.

Bianca: "Al menos recupere mi regalo" –sonriendo bastante contenta-.

Ark: "Se le quedó esto" –recogiendo el extraño objeto cubierto- "Por cierto ella me llamó pervertido, ¿Sabes qué significa eso Bianca?" –con su inocencia de siempre-.

Bianca perdía el equilibrio ante tal pregunta, y volviendo a la ciudad le explicaba sin perturbar demasiado su inocencia.

Horas más tarde, Ark y Bianca estaban sentados en un parque de la ciudad, una conversación no tan usual se presentaba, sin embargo no importa al estar relajados de su aventura aunque sea un momento.

Ark: "¿Qué crees que sea esto?" –con el báculo envuelto en sus manos-.

Bianca: "Parece un bastón, déjame ver" –tomando el objeto- "Que extraño, no puedo abrirlo" –intentando quitar el envoltorio sin éxito-.

Ark: "Tampoco pude, ¿Y si se lo devolvemos a esa tal Kitty?" –con mirada neutral-.

Bianca: "Pero ella lo robó" –mirando de igual manera a Ark-.

Ark: "Pues tendría sus razones" –recibiendo el bastón- "Seguro la encontramos otra vez, se lo entregaré hasta entonces" –guardando el objeto-.

Bianca: "Mmmm, yo no quiero verla" -algo molesta-.

Ark: "¿Por qué Bianca? Parece que no te agrada" –con tono gracioso-.

Bianca: "Pues interrumpió nuestra cita" –haciendo un puchero-.

Ark: "¿Cita?" –rascando una de sus mejillas- "Recuerdo que ella dijo algo parecido, ¿Me dices qué es? No sé de qué se trata" –algo apenado por su ignorancia-.

Bianca: "¿Misty nunca te dijo? ¿Y Hikari?" –algo extrañada-.

Ark: "No mencionaron cita o pervertido, de hecho solo me entrenaron en materia de pokemon, recuerdo algunas conversaciones de que hacer y que no, pero nada más" –sonriendo-.

Bianca: "Pues es difícil de describir, básicamente es cuando un chico y una chica se divierten juntos, o salen a un lugar en especial" –sonriendo al castaño-.

Ark: "Ohhhh, ¿Y nosotros teníamos una?" –algo confundido-.

Bianca: "Pues… yo pensé que sabías" -bajando la vista- "Además esa ladrona la interrumpió" –un poco molesta-.

Ark: "¿Bueno… eso quiere decir que aun no termina?" –rascando una de sus mejillas- "¿Qué dices, tendrías una cita conmigo?" –poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano-.

Bianca: "¿Enserio?" –bastante emocionada- "Pero, no sería mejor que tu primera cita fuera con una humana normal" –un poco triste- "Recuerda que no soy…" –siendo interrumpida por Ark que le puso dos dedos para callarla gentilmente-.

Ark: "Para mi eres humana, que nadie diga lo contrario" –sonriendo con sinceridad- "Y si quisiera salir con alguien, no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tu" –cerrando sus ojos en un genuina sonrisa que tranquilizó a la castaña-.

Bianca: "Gracias Ark" –le dijo abrazando al chico que solo sonreía- "Ok vamos, la ciudad de noche es más bonita" –tomando al chico de la mano quien algo extrañado solo accedió-.

Ark: "Lo que tu digas, sabes más que yo en esto" –algo apenado pero a la vez tranquilo-.

Ambos comenzaban a caminar por el parque para luego dar hacia la ciudad, durante el trayecto ambos seguían tomados de la mano sin darse cuenta, pero una alegría y tranquilidad se apoderó de ellos aprovechando la noche para divertirse juntos.

Unas horas más tarde ambos estaban en un claro con un lago en el centro que reflejaba perfectamente la Luna en su centro, las flores que lo rodeaban se agitaban sutilmente por una pequeña brisa cálida nocturna, algunos pokemon estaban juntos cerca del lago dejando un ambiente agradable para los dos que se encontraban bajo un árbol mirando sus reflejos en agua serena.

Bianca: "¿Es una linda noche no crees? Llevábamos tiempo sin relajarnos así" –recargada en el árbol manteniendo su vista fija en el agua-.

Ark: "Perdona, sé que he estado muy desatento, e incluso ya olvidaba estas sensaciones que brindan una noche así" –sonriendo y mirando al cielo-.

Bianca: "Pues has progresado bastante en estos dos meses, tienes bastante tiempo a tu favor".

Ark: "No lo sé… no creo que sea buena idea descuidarme, aunque eso no importa ahora, dejemos ese tema aparte y solo relajémonos, después de todo hay que divertirnos" –lanzando una piedra al lago que formaba varias ondas quebrando su tranquilidad-.

Bianca: -"Se ve que estás madurando" sonriendo cariñosamente- "¿Ark, te gustaría dar un paseo por el cielo?" –teniendo una idea que era nueva en su viaje-.

Ark: "Pero no puedo transformarme en pokemon, los dejé en el centro" –un poco curioso-.

Bianca comenzaba a brillar para tomar su forma de pokemon.

Latias: "Me refería en mi" –le decía en su mente al chico castaño-.

Ark se acercó acariciando su cabeza y alas.

Ark: "¿Quieres que me suba?" –entendiendo la idea que ella tenía-.

Latias: "Adelante" –le afirmaba sonriendo-.

Ark titubeó un momento pensando en la comodidad de Latias, pero en un rápido movimiento ella lo subió a la fuerza con algo de sorpresa y comenzaba a volar.

Ark: "¡Ahhhhh! Espera" –sujetándose de su cuello por la velocidad- "Al menos me hubieras avisado" –acomodándose mientras observaba desde las alturas el hermoso panorama nocturno- "Wow, sí que es bonita la vista desde aquí" –riendo muy emocionado por el vuelo nocturno-.

Latias: "Se ve que te diviertes" –le decía en su mente mientras llegaban a una playa y planeaban cerca del agua levantando una estela de agua por el viento generado del vuelo-.

Ark: "¿Cómo no hacerlo? Siempre me muestras algo nuevo en nuestro viaje" –dando un ligero bostezo-.

Latias: "Bajaré la velocidad" –frenando un poco para ir mas lenta- "Tu también, gracias a ti puedo conocer más lugares, tú fuiste quien me pidió mi compañía" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "No… soy yo quien debo agradecerte, por acompañarme" –recargando su rostro en la espalda de la dragoncita- "Tus escamas… son suaves… y cálidas" –quedándose dormido por el agotamiento y la hora que era-.

Latias: -"Ark" decía a sus adentros mientras bajaba al mismo lago donde estaban antes-.

Latias cuidadosamente dejaba a Ark en el suelo para tomar su forma humana y poner a Ark con cuidado en su regazo respaldada por el árbol mientras acariciaba cariñosamente sus cabellos castaños que se agitaban por la brisa y observando la tierna expresión que tenía al dormir.

Un destello en el cielo hacia que Ark volviera en si quien mantenía esa sonrisa alegre ante tal recuerdo que creía no podría recuperar desde hace un tiempo, unas lágrimas de felicidad aparecieron en sus mejillas mientras calmaba y finalizaba aquella melodía suave.

Ark: "Te extraño…" –decía nostálgicamente mientras caía a un costado debido a la falta de energía durmiendo casi al instante- "Me hubiera… que…da…do…" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Bianca se acercaba al dormido chico, sonriendo lo ponía en su regazo pues había captado el sentir en sus recuerdos, ponía su gorra a un lado mientras notaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Ark.

Ark: "Bianca…" –murmuró sintiendo la calidez para dormirse-.

Bianca: -"Dijo mi nombre, ¿Estarás soñando… conmigo?" pensaba algo extrañada mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla sintiendo un leve calor en ella-.

Una sensación de tristeza emanaba de Ark quien ahora estaba sumergido en un sueño para descansar unos momentos.

En el restaurante, Ash y May notaron aquella sensación mientras seguían en compañía, ubicados en el mejor lugar que aquel lugar en esa noche.

Ash: "Ump" –musitaba algo exaltado-.

May: "¿También lo sentiste?" –aun con el tenedor en su mano para dejarlo en la mesa- "Creo que fue Ark" –sintiendo algo extraño-.

Ash: "Si, algo le ocurrió, pero…" –un poco preocupado-.

Voz: "¡Ni lo pienses! Estoy bien, tu sigue en lo tuyo, y sí, soy yo" –decía una voz en su mente que para sorpresa del era la de Ark quien ya lo había hecho algunas veces-.

Ark-san: -"No te preocupes, él está bien, yo te lo confirmo" decía a la mente de May su guardián que no quiso salir para interrumpir aquel momento-.

May: "Creo… que él está bien, algo me hace sentir eso" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Si, también a mi" –tomando la mano de ella-.

El dueño en esos momentos estaba organizando un baile en el centro del restaurante, y con la presencia del resto, invitaba cordialmente a la más joven de las parejas.

Dueño: "Damas y caballeros, invitamos a todos al centro de la pista, también extiendo una invitación especial a nuestra pareja de honor esta noche" –señalando la mesa de Ash y May que era iluminada por una luz suave-.

May: "Es un baile" –ahora mirando a Ash que le sonreía- "¿Ash?" –algo sorprendida por no estar nervioso, confundido o asustado-.

Ash se paró de su asiento y le extendía su mano.

Ash: "¿Me concedes esta pieza mi querida May?" –le dijo con voz tierna-.

May: "Será un placer bailar a tu lado amor" –decía sonriendo y causando algo de sonrojo en Ash a la vez que tomaba su mano para dirigirse juntos a la pista de baile-.

Ambos quedaron ubicados en el centro de ella, rodeados por las cuatro parejas en sus respectivas esquinas, las luces se apagaron dejando iluminada la pista solamente y una música suave, melódica y con un toque romántico se hacía escuchar.

May: "¿Sabes bailar?" –le dijo frente al chico-.

Ash: "Algo he aprendido" –acercándola a él y poniendo su mano derecha en la cintura de la castaña y la izquierda junto a la mano derecha de May sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella que centellaban una genuina felicidad y tranquilidad-.

May: "Guíame con suavidad" –le dijo mientras ponía su mano libre en el hombro de Ash para comenzar a moverse al compás de la melodía que iniciaba-.

Juntos acompañaban en si los movimientos del otro suavemente, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar los del otro, destellaban un brillo que acompañaba la suave luz que los iluminaba, una sonrisa se esbozaba en sus rostros a la vez que en sus mentes nuevas ideas rodeaban en su interior.

Ash: -"May es tan bonita, siento… que la quiero más que nunca… se siente… extraño, pero me agrada estar con ella" aclaraba en su interior sin dejar de bailar o desconcentrarse-.

May: -"Que lindo de su parte, se ve que se ha esforzado en nuestra relación, no quiero separarme de su lado, su cariño me tranquiliza… quisiera…" pensando para sus adentros mientras mantenía el ritmo del baile-.

Ash: -"Quisiera que esta noche no se acabe, la estoy pasando muy bien, y más al lado de ella, me pasan cosas, ¿Será que la quiero demasiado? O tal vez…" sumido en sus pensamientos-.

May: -"Tal vez hemos desarrollado algo más, quizás él no se dé cuenta, pero yo se que todo lo que hemos pasado ha sido muy lindo, que este sentimiento se ha hecho más fuerte" continuaba en sus ideas mientras la pieza llegaba a su fin-.

Para sorpresa de ambos el dueño pidió otra pieza de baile, esta vez eran ellos solamente quienes estaban en la pista, el resto tomaba sus asientos observando a la joven pareja en el centro, la luz se volvió se un cálido naranjo y una música más lenta ambientaba el lugar. Llevados por la melodía, redujeron un poco más su distancia hasta quedar con sus rostros a pocos centímetros, y comenzaron una danza conjunta que ninguno de los dos le ponía atención, sus ideas estaban enfocadas en el otro, su respiración se agitaba levemente y un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

May: "Ash… yo quisiera…" –aun con rubor en su rostro-.

Ash: "No May… soy yo quien debería decirlo" –mirando tiernamente a la castaña-.

May: "¿Cómo sabes de qué hablo?" –algo sorprendida por sus palabras-.

Ash: "Gracias a ti he aprendido esto, juntos hemos desarrollado lo mismo…" –sonriendo- "¿O me equivoco?" –poniendo una expresión triste-.

May: "No te equivocas… y tampoco lo dudes" –le decía tiernamente para juntar sus labios con el chico en un tierno beso junto al terminar de la canción-.

El resto de los presentes aplaudía el baile y aquel beso de la joven pareja, quienes luego de separarse hicieron una leve reverencia un tanto sonrojados, para luego ir a su mesa nuevamente.

Dueño: "Fue un espectáculo muy enternecedor" –les sonreía amigablemente- "Tomen esto, deben tener un poco de sed" –dejando una bebida sin alcohol a cada uno-.

May: "Muchas gracias por su atención, se ve que es un lugar muy acogedor" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Es cierto, nos ha atendido con mucha gentileza" –bebiendo un poco de su bebida-.

Dueño: "Es el premio que donamos para aquel torneo" –ahora con una sonrisa- "Pero para serles honesto, hay otra razón" –llamando la atención de ambos-.

May: "¿Gustaría el decírnosla?" –pidiendo cortésmente-.

Dueño: "Seguro, es que usted, señorita, me recuerda a mi hija" –sonriendo con algo de nostalgia-.

Ash: "Oh entiendo, ¿Y ella tiene la edad de May? Digamos, unos doce años".

Dueña: "Ella ya ha crecido" –suspirando un momento- "Solo que la recordaba a su edad, señorita" –mirando a May- "Ahora, con su permiso, permítame sus utensilios" –tomando los cubiertos y platos terminados de la mesa para luego retirarse-.

Ash y May se quedaron mirando unos momentos y tras sonreír bebieron dando un brindis.

Por otro lado, Bianca seguía teniendo a un dormido Ark en su regazo, había pasado algo de tiempo, con la vista en el cielo contemplaba el rostro de aquel chico, y con su mano revolvía suavemente sus cabellos sin causarle molestias, aun así Ark despertó.

Bianca: -"Hay algo familiar en él… algo extraño, pero no es nada malo" sintiendo las emociones internas que en esos momentos invadían al castaño-.

Ark: "Ummmmm" –musitaba vagamente dando signos de querer despertar- "Bianca…" –repetía esta vez con la imagen de ella frente a sus ojos, cosa que le extraño por el parecido de sus recuerdos- "¿Bianca… qué haces aquí?" –observando el rostro de la chica pokemon que le sonreía curiosa-.

Bianca: "¿Soña-bas… con-migo?" –le decía sonriendo aun con él en su regazo-.

Un fuerte rubor aparecía en las mejillas de Ark al recibir esa pregunta y luego deduciendo el lugar en donde estaba.

Ark: "¡Oh disculpa! No era mi intención" –levantándose de su regazo para quedar a su lado- "Y… pues… no exactamente…" –algo apenado respondiendo su duda-.

Bianca: "Cuando te en-contré… decías mi nom-bre, no me… mien-tas" –con un gesto de enojo-.

Ark: "Debí de hablar dormido, jejeje" –con una mano detrás de su cabeza- "No te estoy mintiendo, recordaba alguien especial para mí, se parece mucho a ti, el resto no lo recuerdo ya que me quedé dormido al parecer" –estirando un poco sus brazos con algo de cuidado-.

Bianca: "No… me sen-tiste cuando… cami-naba siguién-dote…" –algo extrañada-.

Ark: "No, creo que el cansancio afecta mis sentidos, yo no dormí la última noche" –ahora poniéndose de pie- "Mejor vuelvo al centro pokemon antes de que me quede dormido otra vez" –frotando sus ojos con sus puños-.

Bianca: "Voy con-tigo, ya es… tarde y hay… que vol-ver" –ya casi sin muchas dificultades-.

Ark: "Veo que estas mejorando en tu habla natural" –sonriendo- "Y de acuerdo, vamos juntos, el resto deben estar preocupados, aunque me pregunto si Ash y May ya volvieron" -con una mano en el mentón- "Bueno eso no importa, vamos Bianca" –comenzando a caminar seguido de la chica pokemon-.

Bianca le asentía y sonriendo caminaba junto a Ark rumbo al centro pokemon, sin notar que alguien más les observaba sin que pudieran sentir su presencia, o ver que estaba cerca de ese lugar.

Ark-san: "Sigue siendo igual, gentil y tierna, aun conserva esa ternura durante todos estos años" –mirando nostálgicamente a Bianca que conversaba con Ark y se le veía muy contenta- "Es una lástima que no me dé cuenta" –esta vez enfocando su vista en Ark- "Aunque pronto, quizás todo esto no te guste…" –decía cambiando su vista al cielo para volar hacia el puerto dejando un ligero brillo en el árbol donde estaba parado "Ya salieron" decía a sus adentros-.

Mientras que en el puerto, a la salida del restaurante, el dueño les obsequiaba algo extraño a la joven pareja quien tras terminar y decidir volver debido a la hora, también agradecían al dueño.

Dueño: "Espero hayan disfrutado su estadía en mi humilde lugar" –haciendo una leve reverencia- "Espero volver a verlos por aquí, son bienvenidos" –sonriendo amablemente-.

Ash: "Muchas gracias señor, recomendaré este lugar a mis amigos y familiares" –sonriendo-.

May: "Yo también, y gracias por la velada y su atención" –decía cortésmente-.

Dueño: "De nada, por cierto hay algo que me gustaría darles" –ofreciendo un medallón dorado- "Cuenta una historia que este medallón fue hecho por dos personas que aun estando separados, su amor no fue capaz de ser disuelto, ambos forjaron este objeto y se fortalece con el sentir de las personas" –sonriendo por aquel recuerdo-.

Ash: "Pero… no tenemos como pagarlo" –algo triste-.

May: "Y se ve que es muy valioso, además de ser suyo" –con tono preocupado-.

Dueño: "No se preocupen, es un regalo, a mí ya me ayudó en mi momento, fue mi deseo que mi hija lo llevara, pero no quiso al ver fracasar su relación, pero sé que ustedes podrán devolverle la vida a este medallón" –juntando las manos de ambos y poniéndolo en el centro de estas- "A pesar de ser jóvenes, se ve que se quieren mucho, ambos deben entender lo que sienten" –sonriendo mientras cerraba las manos de los dos-.

Ash y May se miraron con un ligero sonrojo para luego ver al hermoso medallón color dorado que centellaba una vez mostrando un grabado de una pareja abrasada.

Ash y May: "Se lo agradecemos" –decían juntos al dueño-.

Dueño: "Solo cuídense, les deseo suerte en sus vidas" –haciendo una reverencia final para luego ingresar en su restaurante-.

May: "Es muy bonito" –decía admirando con mayor detenimiento el objeto-.

Ash: "Si que lo es, ¿Quieres usarlo?" –decía deteniéndose-.

May: "Mmmm, creo que mejor lo usas tu" –sonriendo cariñosamente- "Yo también tengo uno" –recordando aquel medallón que Ark le dio en sus sueños-.

Ash: "Bueno, entonces yo lo tendré" –guardándolo en su bolsillo- "Aun no es tan tarde, ¿Quieres dar un paseo? La noche no está fría" –sonriendo-.

May: "Bueno, vamos al parque" –decía animadamente-.

En ese entonces Ark y Bianca ya estaban en el centro pokemon, una enfermera Joy estaba de turno, tras saludarla subieron a la habitación donde todos dormían, pero no estaban quienes esperaban.

Ark: "No hagamos ruido, se molestarían si los despertamos" –decía antes de abrir la puerta-.

Bianca le asentía y con cuidado ambos entraron notando la ausencia de Ash y May.

Bianca: -"Aun no llegan" le hablaba de manera telepática al ver a Misty, Hikari y Max durmiendo, y las otras cuatro camas vacías, dos de ellas con las cosas de Ash y May-.

Ark movía los hombros en señal de desconocer el por qué, y tras hacer algunas señas a Bianca procedía a meterse en su cama para dormir, lo mismo hizo Bianca.

Ark-san: "Bueno estos dos están a salvo, vamos con los enamorados" –decía apoyado en la puerta para desaparecer con dirección al parque-.

Ark antes de dormir observaba el techo con algunas dudas en su cabeza, sentía algo familiar después de todo eso, y volteando para mirar a Bianca que dormía en la cama a un lado de la suya, sonreía al sentir aquel parecido.

Ark: -"Si que se parece a ella, pero no siento aquello que ella sentía de mi" decía un poco triste "Es doloroso, ahora será mejor que encuentre alguna pista de su paradero, no me perdonaría si algo malo le sucede" volteando a un lado para cerrar sus ojos mientras volvía el recuerdo de su primera cita- "Solo deseo que estés a salvo… mi amada Bianca…" –decía en tono suave a la vez que una lágrima recorría su mejilla-.

Bianca, quien se estaba haciendo la dormida, había escuchado y percibido aquel lamento y deseo de Ark, volteando para verlo observaba de manera triste aquel sufrimiento del chico, para luego dormir después de un largo día.

Y en la tranquilidad del parque, acompañados por algunos pokemon que estaban en los alrededores, Ash y May se sentaron en una banca contemplando una pileta que reflejaba las luces de los faroles y la silueta discontinua de la Luna en su centro.

Ash: "De esto es lo que hablaba, un lugar lindo para relajarnos" –rodeando con su brazo el cuello de May en un tierno y cálido abrazo poniendo su cabeza sobre la de ella-.

May: "Jejeje, definitivamente ya no te asusto" –mirando con una sonrisa las orbes marrones del chico peliazabache- "La he pasado tan bien contigo" –acurrucándose en su pecho aniñada y tiernamente-.

Ash: "Te agradezco el que me hayas intimado a salir, se me han aclarado las últimas cosas que me volaban en la cabeza" –destellando un brillo en sus ojos-.

May: "¿Y qué es lo que te confunde?" –un poco ilusionada ante una posible idea-.

Ash: "Pues… es algo que ha evolucionado por decirlo… no, no, no, nada de pokemon, no quiero mal interpretarlo" –un tanto nervioso y confundido-.

May solo le sonreía con unos ojos tiernos esperando lo que diría, Ash al ver esos ojos en un instante recordaba y procesaba una conversación sobre ese tema.

Flashback.

Ash y Ark estaban descansando un poco antes de seguir entrenando, era en aquellos momentos en que May se dirigía a ellos guiada por Ark-san, pero la preocupación de uno fue captada por el otro, y con su tono de ayuda que normalmente daba a su amigo, entablaron su conversación.

Ark: "¿Extrañas a May verdad?" –le decía mientras preparaba algo para comer en su descanso-.

Ash: "Si, no dejo de pensar en ella y no puedo parar esto que me da vueltas, aunque es extraño, se siente bien" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Uyyy, tal vez es algo más fuerte que sientes por ella" –sacando dos platos para servir lo rápidamente preparado- "Creo saber que es" –ofreciendo un plato-.

Ash: "No creo que sea algo malo" –un poco nervioso mientras comía algo parecido a una sopa tibia-.

Ark: "Quizás sea complicado de entender, pero es lo que yo siento por mi chica especial también" –bebiendo un poco de su sopa-.

Ash: "¿Puedes compartir eso? No me has hablado mucho de tu relación y tú conoces casi toda la mía" –con tono un poco disconforme pero alegre-.

Ark: "Si, sería justo decirte también" –mirando su plato- "A mí me pasó lo mismo que a ti, en un principio desconocía que me gustaba, tal vez por no saber mucho de eso, pero poco a poco desarrollé sentimientos hacia ella, cariño… un te quiero lo explicaría perfectamente" –dando una pausa- "Cuando me enamoré de ella sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades, ella era muy distinta a mí, no me refiero a la personalidad, era algo que desde mucho tiempo se vio de mala manera, y una vez que se lo dije ella me comprendió…" –deteniéndose nuevamente-.

Ash: "¿Sólo lo comprendió? ¿Nada más?" –un poco sorprendido-.

Ark: "Para ambos era difícil de asumir, fue en una noche, si no me equivoco, ya que a la mañana siguiente no la encontré y salí en su búsqueda" –sonriendo- "La encontré con la idea de que ella se iba para evitarnos ese dolor, fue entonces que le dije que no importaba esa diferencia, lo que realmente era importante eran nuestros sentimientos, aquel que en ese instante cambió de inmediato, aquel que tú sientes ahora por May" –cambiando la vista al chico-.

Ash: "Quieres decir…" –entendiendo algo de lo que se refería-.

Ark: "Si, el sentimiento que prueba lo que verdad sientes hacia ella, uno que muchas veces cuesta darse cuenta, pero cuando lo aceptamos ya nada más importa más que el otro" –levantando la vista al cielo, Ash hacía lo mismo sonriendo- "Amor…" –dijo casi en suspiro-.

Ambos tenían la imagen de su chica especial reflejada en ese hermoso cielo nocturno.

Fin del Flashback.

Ash: "Es algo, que hace que lo más importante para mi… seas tú" –poniendo una mano en su mejilla para quedar frente a ella mirando como esos zafiros se iluminaban como dos estrellas en el firmamento- "Te amo…" -le dijo con una voz tierna-.

May quedó tan contenta al escuchar esas dos palabras, era todo lo que quería oír, acercó sus labios uniéndolos en un tierno beso sintiendo la genuidez en sus palabras, juntaban sus lenguas para degustar aquella dulce sensación, el rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas, una respiración un poco más agitada cambiaba en su interior, ella rodeaba su cuello en sus brazos mientras que él le rodeaba la cintura y espalda haciendo de ese momento un cuadro romántico en la tranquilidad de la noche, no habían palabras en ese instante, no las necesitaban, ya que se tenían… el uno al otro.

Al separarse luego de unos minutos, ella le contestó.

May: "Yo también te amo…" –le decía mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos reprimidos en el pecho de su chico al abrazarlo por su felicidad-.

Ash solo le acariciaba sus cabellos castaños con una alegría y tranquilidad que lo rodeó calmando toda sensación perturbadora en su cuerpo y mente, su otra mano estaba apoyada en la espalda de la castaña quien no quería separarse en esos tan anhelados momentos.

Un poco más tarde, ambos volvían al centro pokemon, no había necesidad de hablar, ambos abrazados sentían perfectamente aquella linda sensación en su interior, llegando al centro la enfermera de turno los atendía.

E. Joy: "Buenas noches, ¿Ustedes son los últimos verdad?" –sonriendo pícaramente-.

May: "¿Alguien más salió también?" –un poco extrañada-.

E. Joy: "Un chico parecido a él y una chica de boina blanca llegaron hace un tiempo atrás" –señalando a Ash- "¿Y qué desean?" –notando que estaban en el recibidor-.

Ash: "Una habitación, el resto estará durmiendo y no queremos despertarlos" –decía tranquilamente-.

E. Joy: "Tomen esta, es la tercera del segundo pasillo, segundo piso" –entregando una llave-.

Ash: "Gracias" –decía dirigiéndose junto a May que en ningún momento soltaron su abrazo-.

Tras entrar en su habitación, algo poco usual cruzaba sus mentes.

Ash: "Fue una linda noche" –decía besando por unos instantes los labios de la castaña-.

May: "Lo sé, bueno será mejor que descansemos, ya es tarde" –algo apenada-.

Ash: "Si, bueno tenemos camas separadas, dime para voltear…" –ignorando un detalle-.

May: "Ash, nuestras cosas están en la habitación con el resto" –sonriendo por su descuido-.

Ash: "Cierto, nuestra ropa está ahí" –con una mano en su frente- "Pues ni modo" –estirándose sobre la cama quitándose sus zapatos solamente-.

May sonreía mientras se acercaba a su lado.

Ash: "¿Qué sucede May?" –notando la mirada que ella tenía-.

Ella simplemente se quitó su calzado también, y se estiro a su lado abrazando al chico.

May: "Duerme conmigo" –le decía algo sonrojada con la vista fija en sus ojos-.

Ash le miró comprensivamente y la envolvía en un abrazo cálido y tierno.

Ash: "No hay problema, no quiero separarme de ti" –sonriendo-.

May: "Gracias… amor" –le decía juntando sus labios una vez más antes de dormirse- "Buenas noches".

Ash: "Descansa… querida" –decía algo sonrojado y apenado para dormir junto a ella-.

La paz invadía aquella habitación, para que el sueño venciera a ambos, que juntos, habían tenido una noche llena de nuevas emociones, y algo más, una declaración de amor verdadero.

Apoyado en una pared, cercana a la puerta de esa habitación, Ark-san observaba con una sonrisa nostálgica a la joven pareja que ya estaba completamente dormida, en silencio tomaba la manta superior de la otra cama y la usaba para cubrir a ambos, para luego tocar las mejillas de los dos con una sonrisa y mirar por la ventana aquella Luna desapareciendo en un pequeño centello confundido por la ligera luz que se filtraba en la ventana.

Ark-san: -"No puedo no emocionarme, ambos de verdad se quieren, aun algunos años atrás siento que son los mismos que una vez se sacrificaron por mi" decía en su mente antes de desaparecer-.

A lo lejos, en aquel parque, una silueta adulta de una pareja se formaba en aquel asiento donde dos jóvenes estuvieron hace poco, un hombre de pelo azabache abrazaba a una mujer de pelo castaño, ambos sonreían mientras estaban juntos, el ligero viento agitaba levemente sus cabellos y un suave brillo los rodeaba, ambos se besaron para después mirar hacia el cielo, aquellas hermosas estrellas acompañadas por la Luna que complementaba ese paisaje de una forma hermosa. Ambos seguían abrazados a la vez que un viento un poco más fuerte aparecía en la noche, la mujer se aferró suavemente al pecho del hombre, quien gentilmente la envolvía en sus brazos para desaparecer dejando solo un brillo luminoso que acompañaba al viento en esa hermosa noche.

Continuará…


	33. La llegada de una pesadilla

**Capítulo 32: La llegada de una pesadilla**

Otro día asomaba junto con el sol en ciudad Carmín, aun era temprano, pero nuestro grupo entero estaba durmiendo, claro que Ash y May estaban en una habitación aparte para no interrumpir el sueño pues llegaron algo tarde después de su primera cita, sin embargo no todo estaría bien, ya que en otro lugar muy distante algo ocurría algo que desde hace tiempo… perseguía a alguien.

Hoen, bosque de Petalburgo.

Aún se notaba la oscuridad en el bosque, debido a su ubicación el sol aun no se asomaba en los alrededores, aunque un brillo poco particular se formaba en los adentros de aquel bosque formando una figura humana que se contrastaba con la oscuridad del lugar terminando en un ligero resplandor que desapareció al instante, dejando a un sujeto algo alto, de ojos grises que se confundían en la oscuridad, y un atuendo totalmente negro, desde su capucha que cubría casi todo, hasta sus botas, mirando los alrededores intentaba orientarse.

Nighmare: "Con que aquí es donde te escondes…" –observando el lugar- "¿Dónde estaré?" –algo curioso y en una sonrisa siniestra se quitaba su capucha revelando su cabello de un café muy oscuro, y un tono de piel morocha en su rostro, aspiraba hondo con los ojos cerrados para luego exhalar el aire- "Hoen… y este es el bosque Petalburgo" –dando con la exacta orientación en su paradero- "Se ve que no hemos aparecido" –sonriendo siniestramente-.

El sujeto oscuro caminaba buscando una elevación en el lugar, solo encontraba una roca que de manera casi inmediata se paro sobre esta mientras miraba al cielo.

Nighmare: "No estás por aquí…" –deduciendo por el cielo que ya comenzaba a tomar el tono de un amanecer- "Que favorable, estarás durmiendo" –dando un giro lentamente y llegando a la posición contraria a la que estaba- "Pues ni en los sueños te esconderás, ahora iré a visitarte… Ark Ketchum" –bajando de la roca y sentándose en ella mirando a la misma dirección- "Prepárate… para conocerme… jajajajajaaa" –riendo de manera siniestra mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un negro total y un aura del mismo tono lo cubría a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y su sonrisa aparecía con un tono casi psicótico-.

Durante esos instantes, y tiempo atrás, un castaño dormía algo preocupado teniendo un sueño que se le hacía muy extraño de un de repente.

Ark: "Mmmmm… no…" –musitaba mientras se movía en su cama-.

Sueño de Ark.

Un lugar ubicado en las montañas cubierto por el manto de la noche y las estrellas, con la Luna roja, denotando furia, y un viento que era bastante fuerte azotaba al chico castaño que parecía estar tirado en un camino con total desconocimiento en una dirección al interior de las montañas.

Ark: "Ughhh" –dijo llevándose su mano a su frente con la vista algo nublada, se incorporó con algo de dificultad para ver el sombrío paisaje- "¿Dónde estoy?" –exclamaba algo extrañado- "Nunca soñé algo como esto… que recuerde" –caminando por una especie de túnel en medio de una montaña para detenerse de inmediato al sentir un terrible escalofrío- "¡¿Pero qué?!" –dijo con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras sentía como el aliento le faltaba y un gran peso se sentía sobre el- "¡¿De quién es esta… presencia…?!" –mirando a los alrededores sin dar con nadie- "¡Es algo… tétrico, siento… como si me aplastara algo…" –con dificultades-.

Voz: "¿Quién crees que soy…? Jajaja" –dijo una voz siniestra al fondo del túnel-.

Ark: "¿Quién demonios está ahí?" –respirando pesadamente mientras el sudor aparecía y corría por su rostro- "¡Muéstrate!" –exigía liberando un poco de esa sensación opresora-.

Voz: "Jajajaja, que valiente eres… Ark…" –respondía la voz dejándolo helado por conocer su nombre- "¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas…? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Sientes algo extraño? ¿O solo ignoras tu propia maldad…?" –terminaba de decir la voz entre preguntas-.

Ark: "¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ¡Contesta de una vez por todas!" –recuperando un poco su compostura manteniendo esa seriedad ante tal voz que desconocía-.

Voz: "Si quieres saberlo… ven aquí… si te atreves… jajaja" –reía con su risa siniestra-.

Ark dejó de sentir ese peso sobre él, pero algo en su interior le prevenía de que era peligroso, aun así no podía dejar escapar a lo que sea que haya sido esa voz y apretando su puño corrió con decisión atravesando la luz al final de ese pasadizo.

Para su sorpresa se encontró en un cuarto completamente oscuro, no había nada más que él en medio de ese lugar, pero en su intento por buscar a esa voz, comenzó a correr a un lugar dando con algo que nunca esperó encontrar en un lugar así. En un recipiente grande que contenía a una chica de altura un poco mayor a la de Ark, con un cabello castaño, desnuda en posición fetal conectada a unos cables, parecía estar dormida, aunque flotaba sin la más ligera dificultad. Ark solo abrió sus ojos cayendo de rodillas observando el estado de ella.

Ark: "No puede ser…" –decía con una voz totalmente quebrada y sin pensarlo más corrió en el auxilio de la chica- "Bianca…" –decía mientras unas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos y caían al suelo, al estar frente a ella intentó golpear el vidrio del recipiente, aunque todo lo que consiguió fue que lo atravesara como un fantasma- "No…" –decía ahora desesperado mientras intentaba de alguna forma rescatar a la chica- "¡NO, POR FAVOR!" –dijo esta vez saltando pero atravesaba nuevamente el recipiente para caer al suelo amortiguando un poco su caía-.

Voz: "Que conmovedor…" –volvía a hablar aquella voz-.

Ark: "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no puedo salvarla?" –decía golpeando el suelo volteando al recipiente que dejando a un sujeto vestido completamente de negro centellando unos ojos rojos que estaban fijos en Ark al lado del recipiente- "¿Quién eres tú?" –decía incorporándose con furia mientras se acercaba al sujeto-.

Sujeto: "¿No me recuerdas Ark…? No nos conocíamos entonces, pero tú sabías de mí… y sabías quien soy, o mejor dicho… seré" –quitando su capucha dejando su rostro al descubierto- "Un gusto en conocerte… hermano…" –le revelaba su rostro de un tono un poco más oscuro al de Ark y sus ojos se mantenían rojos-.

Ark: "¡Mientes! ¡Yo no tengo hermanos!" –con un brazo frente a él- "¡Al menos… no tú! ¡Nunca te he visto, dime quién eres!" –con una mirada seria-.

Sujeto: "Primero… dime quien eres tú" –le decía sin hacerlo en pregunta ya que él lo sabía- "No te hagas… no puedes reprimirlo ni ocultarlo…" –con su sonrisa sicótica-.

Ark: "¡Tonterías! ¡Ya lo sabes, soy Ark, y nunca te he conocido" –gritando con furia-.

Sujeto: "¿No lo recuerdas verdad…? Jejeje… jajaja… jajajajajaaaa" –riendo ahora con más demencia que antes- "¡Yo soy Nighmare, tu reemplazo, no te uniste a nosotros… no cediste a la maldad, preferiste ser débil… dejaste la fuerza en aquel lugar… y entonces… nací yo… quien no debía existir… ya que la oscuridad tenía un gran elegido… un perfecto candidato…! ¿O me equivoco?" –esbozando su sonrisa maníaca- "¡DARK!" –mirando con una furia enorme al chico que quedo paralizado al escuchar eso, sus pupilas se contrajeron, sus piernas le fallaron haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras su vista no se podía quitar de esos ojos rojos que tenía al frente observando cada detalle del-.

Ark: "No…" –dijo sin poder moverse- "No es cierto…" –ahora temblando-.

Nighmare: "Ahora lo recuerdas… hermano…" –acercándose y quedando justo a su lado- "Gracias a ti, yo pude nacer… pero no tenía la misma reputación… nunca pude ser respetado con mi lugar… por que otro era quien estaba destinado" –deteniéndose para mirarlo en el suelo- "¡¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE ÉL HACE?! Pues rechaza esa maldad y la encierra reprimiéndola para negar su propio destino" –tomándolo de la polera y mirándolo a los ojos- "En cambio yo solo fui creado para reemplazar aquello que no pudieron atraer, con la idea de que el día en que te nos unas yo seré innecesario… tu un simple humano… no puede hacer nada contra mi… ¡ELLOS SE EQUIVOCAN AL CREER QUE TIENES LO NECESARIO! Pero no… quedaron impresionados por aquella destrucción en Johto…" –dejando caer a Ark al suelo-.

Ark: "No… es… verdad…" –decía enfureciendo aun más a Nighmare-.

Nighmare: "Si lo es, sabes quién destruyó la base de operaciones en Johto y mató a más de 500 al buscar a su noviecita pokemon y no encontrarla…" –caminando un poco para mirar el recipiente de Bianca dormida- "Debo admitirlo… cuando vi la grabación fue algo espectacular… un simple humano… con el alma dormida de un pokemon legendario, la de la leyenda del trueno en su interior, ¡ÉL SOLO ACABÓ CON TODOS ELLOS! Su sangre corría por tus ropas, mientras solo te sumías en la oscuridad y en el odio, aquel que siempre reprimiste desde tus padres, tus amigos, tu guardián y tu novia…" –admirando con cierta ironía- "Esa última mirada sobre los escombros… hasta a mi me dio terror… pero ahora no te convertiste más que en un miserable… El gran Dark, se volvió Ark nuevamente y encerraste esa maldad donde nadie podría sacarla" –sentándose frente a él- "¿No es gracioso…? Jajajaaaa" –riendo nuevamente-.

Ark no dijo nada, su cabeza estaba totalmente perdida en los recuerdos que Nighmare le transmitió.

Nighmare: "Prepárate… para tu peor pesadilla…" –arqueando su cabeza dejando un cuadro de demencia total al chico que parecía no reaccionar al ver como Nighmare apretaba su puño en dirección al recipiente que estalló desapareciendo al instante al mismo tiempo que las pupilas de Ark se contraían y sentía que su misma alma se partía en pedazos-.

Mientras que en la habitación Ark gritaba y se retorcía en la cama, intentando ser ayudados por las chicas y Max que estaba muy asustado.

Misty: "¡Ark, despierta es solo una pesadilla, despierta!" –notando como se movía el chico castaño mientras le sostenían sus manos para calmarlo-.

Ark: "¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ahhhhh!" –gritaba mientras parecía que lo golpeaban-.

Max: "¡Ark por favor despierta!" –sosteniendo uno de sus brazos-.

Hikari: "Esto no es normal, ¡Bianca ayúdanos!" –sosteniendo el otro brazo del chico-.

Bianca no podía creer lo que sentía, una fuerte presencia combatía con Ark en su mente y no le permitía despertarse, intentando usar su poder psíquico trataba de despejar aquella presencia sin resultados.

Bianca: "¡No puedo bloquearlo… algo está haciendo esto y es muy poderoso! –gritaba preocupada mientras solo veían a Ark que al parecer no podía calmarse-.

Ark: "¡Aaaagggghhhh!" –gritaba nuevamente sin poder despertarse-.

Misty: "¡¿Dónde están Ash y May?!" –preocupada por lo ocurrido-.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra habitación Ash y May despertaron de improvisto, Ark-san sintió aquello que ocurría y salió de donde estaba descansando o al menos pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ash: "¿Qué fue eso?" –dijo mirando a May que estaba algo asustada-.

May: "Ark está en problemas…" –intentando levantarse pero Ark-san extendió ambas manos sin que lo notaran y volvieron a quedarse dormidos-.

Ark-san: "¡No puede ser! ¡NO ÉL!" –quedando parado en la habitación donde Ash y May volvían a dormir, para luego desvanecerse y aparecer en la habitación con los demás- "¡A un lado!" –decía sorprendiendo a todos debido a que alguna extraña razón pudo ser visto por ellos- "¡Nighmare!" –dijo al tocar la frente del chico que seguía retorciéndose-.

El resto no podía creer lo que veían, un Ark vestido completamente de blanco, claro dejando de lado sus detalles rojos, además de tener alas que era lo más sorprendente.

Ark-san: "¡Allá estás!" –mirando por la ventana a una dirección mientras en su mano derecha reunía una extraña bola de energía blanca y plateada- "¡Resplandor astral!" –gritaba mientras la bola se volvía un rayo parecido a un cometa que traspasaba la ventana hacia una dirección desapareciendo de la vista a una velocidad imperceptible.

En Hoen nuevamente, Nighmare seguía con los ojos en negro al igual que el aura a su alrededor, pero en un instante dejó esa posición para saltar antes de ser cubierto por una bola que se estrelló a una velocidad increíble causando una explosión plateada en los alrededores, para luego ceder dejando todo intacto al mismo tiempo que esta desaparecía.

Nighmare: "Que interesante…" –dijo parado en un árbol a una distancia segura de aquella explosión- "¿Habrá sido Ark?" –mirando en una dirección- "Ultra-peligroso eh, ahora sé por qué" –mientras volvía a la misma roca sentándose tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados para luego descansar-.

En el momento en que Nighmare dejó su estancia con sus ojos en negro, Ark ya se había calmado en Kanto, a mucha distancia de lo ocurrido con Nighmare.

Ark: "¡Ahhh!" –dijo sentándose en un instante en la cama respirando agitadamente mientras que con una mano se tocaba el pecho sintiendo su corazón más acelerado de lo normal y la vista nublada-.

Ark-san: "Estuvo cerca…" –respirando aliviado- "Nunca supe que podría llegar aquí" –dejando dormidos a Misty, Hikari, Max y Bianca por alguna fuerza misteriosa que no afectó a Ark y ponía una de sus manos en la frente de Bianca para luego desaparecer sin que Ark lo notara-.

Ark: "¿Chicos, durmieron en el piso?" –ya un poco más calmado, con la vista enfocada y notando que todos estaban dormidos en el suelo- "Que pesadilla más horrible…" –dijo mirando al techo- "No… esto no fue un sueño solamente" –con algo de miedo-.

Voz: "Correcto… ahora que ya sabes… estaré en el bosque de Petalburgo en Hoen, te espero… hermano… Dark… jajajaja" –terminando con su risa maniaca y siniestra-.

Ark: "No puedo quedarme así, tendré que enfrentarlo…" levantándose y acomodando a todos en sus respectivas camas para luego tomar las cosas de Ash y May saliendo de la habitación rápidamente pero a la vez en silencio-.

Ya calmado redirigió algo inquieto al recibidor donde Mini-Joy estaba frente a una computadora hasta que noto que Ark se acercaba a su lugar.

Mini-Joy: "Ho… hola Ark…" –decía algo apenada-.

Ark estaba demasiado distraído que no escuchó ya que estaba con una mano en su frente y en la otra cargaba las cosas de Ash y May chocando con la parte baja del recibidor.

Ark: "¡Ouch!" –exclamaba con algo de dolor intentando mitigarlo-.

Mini-Joy: "Ark… ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo muy distraído" –algo preocupada por el chico-.

Ark: "Oh… hola Joy, y perdona solo tuve una pesadilla un tanto tenebrosa" –respirando hondo- "Cierto, ¿sabes dónde están Ash y May? Creo que tienen una habitación distinta a la de nosotros" –apoyando el codo en la mesa y sujetando su cabeza-.

Mini-Joy: "Déjame ver…" –buscando en la computadora- "Segundo piso, tercera habitación en el pasillo dos" –sonriendo como de costumbre-.

Ark: "Creo que gane la apuesta" –sonriendo- "Oh lo olvidaba, ¿puedes hacerme un favor mientras tanto?" –mirando por un momento un mapa a lo lejos de Kanto y luego a la pequeña enfermera otra vez-.

Mini-Joy: "Se… seguro, solo dime" –un poco nerviosa-.

Ark parpadeó dos veces antes de contestarle.

Ark: "Creo que no soy el único inquieto, jejeje" –riendo algo divertido- "Bueno al grano, puedes darme un mapa de la región Hoen por favor, o al menos mostrarme uno luego" –cargando las cosas de Ash y May otra vez-.

Mini-Joy: "Claro, lo tendré en unos instantes" –comenzando una búsqueda- "¿Algún lugar en especial?" –mirando que Ark casi se retiraba-.

Ark: "Bosque Petalburgo e Isla de las Lágrimas" –decía un poco serio- "Ya vuelvo" –retirándose algo intranquilo a la habitación de la pareja-.

Mini-Joy: "Ark… ¿qué te ocurre?" –decía casi suspirando para ella misma al notar la actitud extraña en el castaño que sentía como su personalidad se mermaba con ella-.

En unos minutos Ark estaba frente a la puerta de la joven pareja un poco preocupado por ser malinterpretado si llegaba a entrar, así que golpeó la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

Ark: "Creo que es muy temprano aun…" –mirando un reloj a su costado- "Bueno ya estoy aquí…" –dijo moviendo la perilla que para su sorpresa estaba abierta- "Que indiscretos… jejeje" –reía cerrando sus ojos al notar lo despistados que eran-.

Entrando con total cautela los encontró durmiendo juntos usando sus respectivos trajes en su cita, cosa que el extraño y de inmediato se le vino a la cabeza la respuesta.

Ark: -"Olvidaron su ropa en sus mochilas" decía en su mente dejando las cosas en la otra cama para retirarse no sin antes notar la cercanía tierna que tenían al dormir, sonriendo a la vez que salía de la habitación- "Si que se divirtieron en su cita" –bajando algo apurado y volviendo con la pequeña enfermera-.

Ella seguía buscando algo extrañada por el último lugar que Ark le mencionó.

Mini-Joy: "Isla de las lágrimas… isla de las lágrimas… ¿dónde quedará ese lugar?" –un tanto sumisa y concentrada sin notar que Ark ya había regresado-.

Ark: "¡Ya regresé!" –le decía con fuerza-.

Mini-Joy: "¡Ahhhh!" –reaccionaba y perdiendo el equilibrio ante la sorpresa y casi cayendo de espaldas, ya que Ark la sostuvo de la mano evitando que cayera desde el otro lado del recibidor- "¡Ark!" –le gritaba algo molesta por la broma-.

Ark: "Jejeje, perdona es que no pude resistirlo" –disculpándose algo divertido-.

Mini-Joy puso sus puños en su cintura dando un puchero para luego sonreírle.

Mini-Joy: "Mejor así que inquieto y despistado" –sonriéndole y volviendo a la computadora- "Ya encontré la ubicación exacta del Bosque de Petalburgo, pero no encontré nada referente con la Isla de las Lágrimas, de hecho ni siquiera en las otras regiones" –un poco triste por no sentirse totalmente útil- "Es como si no existiera… discúlpame" –bajando su mirada-.

Ark: "Joy…" –le dijo levantando su rostro- "No te preocupes, no es tu culpa" –entrecerrando sus ojos en una genuina sonrisa sonrojando algo a la pequeña enfermera- "¿Puedes darme el mapa?".

Mini-Joy: "Cla… claro" –poniendo una mano en su mejilla algo sonrojada mientras imprimía un mapa bastante detallado de la región Hoen- "Aquí lo tienes" –ofreciendo el mapa-.

Ark: "Muchas gracias" –mirando el mapa un breve momento- "¿Ese mapa de allá es de Kanto verdad?" –señalando un gran cuadro a lo lejos-.

Mini-Joy: "Si, ¿quieres una copia de ese también?" –un tanto curiosa-.

Ark: "No con esto es suficiente, luego retiro a mis pokemon con el resto, muchas gracias nuevamente" –acariciando la cofia de la pequeña enfermera- "Por cierto, si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo" -para luego ir hacia el mapa y compararlo con el que tenía en sus manos-.

Mini-Joy le sonreía y juntando sus manos chocando sus dedos índices miraba a lo lejos a Ark con una sonrisa ya que ahora el estaba con su actitud de siempre.

Ark: "Ahora veamos… aquí deberías estar…" –con una mirada de seriedad observando el lugar que ya estaba marcado- "Y aquí me encuentro…" –mirando el gran mapa de Kanto frente a él- "¿Como llegaré rápidamente?" –cruzando su brazos y pensando detenidamente-.

Mini-Joy: "Puedes llegar en ferry, aunque te tardarás unos días, lo más recomendable y rápido sería volando en avión" –le decía a su lado llamando la atención del castaño-.

Ark: "Joy…" –dijo sorprendido al notarla a su lado para luego abrir sus ojos con bastante sorpresa al sentir como ella lo abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho quedando sin su cofia- "Mmm… Joy… tranquila…" –le dijo relajando su tensión mientras sentía como la pequeña enfermera daba algunos leves sollozos y las lágrimas mojaban su chaqueta-.

Mini-Joy: "Discúlpame… pero no puedo…" –decía mientras rodeaba la espalda del chico en sus brazos-.

Ark sonrió comprensivamente acariciando levemente sus cabellos rojizos y correspondiendo su abrazo aunque su mente no tenía todo claro.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban bajo un árbol en el patio exterior, mientras la pequeña enfermera no quería desprenderse de un Ark que estaba con la vista comprensiva al frente calmándola y acompañándola.

Ark: "Así que por eso estabas aquí" –le decía con los brazos rodeando sus hombros-.

Mini-Joy: "Era mi hermana quien debía venir, pero le pedí que me dejara ya que… quería verte antes de…" –ocultando su mirada en el pecho de Ark-.

Ark: "Joy… no sé qué decirte… en parte me siento honrado de lo que sientes, pero a la vez me siento culpable" –cerrando sus ojos- "No puedo correspon…" –siendo detenido por dos dedos de la enfermerita que levanto su rostro con sus ojos llorosos-.

Mini-Joy: "No… soy yo la que no quiere admitirlo" –esta vez volteándose para quedar de costado con su mejilla en su pecho- "Tu mismo debes entender lo que siento… ya que lo sientes… por otra persona" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Ark quedó en silencio mientras volvía a mantener la vista al frente.

Mini-Joy: "Cuando te vi así mal hace poco, me dolió hacerlo, no sé qué te pasa Ark, pero hay algo que te sigue y te sientes intranquilo" -poniendo una mano en la mejilla del castaño que solo sonreía-.

Ark: "Tuve una horrenda pesadilla con un sujeto que parecía conocer todo de mí, me dijo unas cosas que no me creerías, pero despertó una parte de mis recuerdos que aun me confunden, quizás si lo enfrento, pueda recuperar todo… aunque los riesgos son grandes" –ahora mirando a la enfermera- "Joy… no gastes tu tiempo en mí, no soy alguien que te merece, eres linda, tierna, inteligente y cariñosa, no dudo que consigas un gran hombre" –apoyando su cabeza en el árbol otra vez-.

Mini-Joy: "Ya estoy con uno… y me tiene en sus brazos" –cerrando sus ojos para quedarse dormida-.

Ark: -"Ya está mejor… ahora descansa pequeña…" sonriendo mientras su preocupación ante el ir a Hoen volvía a aparecer-.

Una hora más tarde Misty, Max, Hikari y Bianca, salían de la habitación hablando del extraño sueño que pensaron tener.

Misty: "No les miento, había dos Ark y uno de ellos tenía alas…" –un poco extrañada-.

Hikari: "Pues yo soñé algo parecido, de que Ark estaba algo extraño… por cierto, ¿dónde está?" –recordando que no estaba en la habitación hace unos momentos-.

Max: "Bianca… con tu habilidad psíquica… sabes si es verdad ya que todos tenemos el mismo sueño" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Bianca: "No… algo me impide que pueda ver con claridad, pero espero solo haya sido un sueño" –dejando perplejos a todos- "¿Qué?" –decía inocentemente para luego llevarse sus manos a su garganta- "¡Ya puedo hablar bien!" –decía contenta mientras el resto le sonreía-.

Al mismo tiempo Ash y May bajaban con sus ropas de siempre, hacia el primer piso, ambos abrazados y sonriendo con un recuerdo confuso de lo ocurrido.

May: "¿Qué crees que fue por lo qué despertamos?" –un tanto extrañada-.

Ash: "No lo sé, me resulta confuso" –con su mano libre en su mentón- "Pero no importa, vamos con el resto" –tomando su mano y bajando con ella-.

May: "Claro amorcito" –le decía en juego sonrojando ligeramente a Ash-.

Ambos llegaron con el resto que se sorprendieron al verlos llegar abrazados.

Ash: "Hola, buenos días" –decía sonriendo-.

May: "¿Qué tal la mañana?" –apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ash-.

Hikari: "Bien… supongo…" –algo extrañada- "¿Se sienten bien?" –notando la cercanía de ellos sin ninguna molestia hacia el otro-.

Misty: "¿Y cómo que vienen del segundo piso?" –con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo- "No digan que…" –abriendo sus ojos como platos-.

Max: "¡¿Durmieron juntos?!" –algo alterado-.

Bianca: "O tal vez…" –sonriendo con una mirada pícara-.

Ash: "A ver… a ver… no es nada para que piensen mal" –algo molesto-.

May: "Tú lo dijiste" –ahora mirando a Max- "Y tú no te metas, soy más responsable que tú" –con un tono de molestia para sacarle la lengua en burla para luego revolverle la cabeza- "Estoy bien no te preocupes" –sonriendo-.

Max: "Perdona, pero es que…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Ash: "Es tu hermana y te preocupas por ella" –llamando la atención del pequeño- "No te culpo por dudar, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi" –poniendo una mano en su hombro-.

Misty: "¿Desde cuándo tan maduro?" –en tono de burla-.

Ash: "Desde que tuve una cita" –le dijo arqueando una ceja y mirando los alrededores- "¿Y Ark?" –notando que no estaba-.

Hikari: "Pues no estaba en la habitación" –con una mano en su mentón-.

Mini-Joy: "Él ya viene" –les decía dando un bostezo para aparecer en el recibidor otra vez- "Disculpen, me quede dormida" –esperando algún pedido-.

Ash: "Pues mientras retiraré a mis pokemon" –acercándose al recibidor-.

Mini-Joy: "Ya los traigo con los de Ark" –retirándose-.

Ark: "Ok, disculpen la demora" –decía detrás de ellos-.

"¿Ark?" exclamaron todos al notar la vestimenta que llevaba encima. Casi el mismo que usaba cuando lo encontró Misty, una polera negra y roja con mangas a los codos con un signo en el centro, un pantalón negro con cuatro líneas amarillas con forma de rayo, un chaleco negro con capucha y sin mangas continuando sus líneas del pantalón formando una pokebola blanca con rojo en el centro de la polera, guantes negros con rojo que dejaban sus dedos descubiertos y unas zapatillas rojas con detalles amarillos.

Ark: "Lo sé, lo sé, ya reparé por completo mi ropa, pero de todos modos me quedaré con la tuya por alguna emergencia" –con una gorra amarilla con negro en su mano- "Aunque no tengo mi gorra favorita" –poniendo su gorra amarilla con paleta negra y un rayo dibujado en el frente de la gorra-.

Hikari: "Me gusta ese estilo" –levantando su pulgar-.

Misty: "Es la misma cuando te encontré" –recordando esa ropa-.

Ark: "Sep, pero ahora hay cosas que hacer, ¿pidieron mis pokemon?" –acercándose a ellos-.

Pikachu y Pichu: "Pika pi / Pichu pi" (Ash / Ark) –decían juntos los roedores-.

Ash y Ark: "Hola Pikachu / Gusto en verte Pichu" –cada uno con su pokemon en hombro y cabeza respectivamente-.

Mini-Joy: "Aquí está el resto" –dejando las pokebolas de ambos sobre la mesa- "Wow, Ark si que te ves bien" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Muchas gracias" –guardando sus pokebolas en su APD- "Ahora estoy listo" –acomodando sus guantes-.

Ash: "¿Qué tienes en mente?" –guardando sus pokebolas con suma extrañeza-.

Misty: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".

Ark: "Tengo una pista sobre mí, pero no sé qué harán ustedes" –chequeando su APD-.

Hikari: "¿Vas a algún lado? ¿No estarás huyendo o sí?" –arqueando su cabeza-.

Ark: "Al contrario" –moviendo un poco su gorra-.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente hasta que finalmente les dijo.

Ark: "Iré a Hoen" –dijo con tono serio y mirando a un punto dentro del lugar que como ya sabía, alguien lo esperaba-.

Continuará…


	34. Una canción de despedida

**Capítulo 33: Una canción de despedida**

Una expresión de sorpresa múltiple aparecía en el rostro de todos al escuchar esas palabras que hacía eco en el lugar, "Iré a Hoen" eran aquellas palabras pronunciadas por un castaño de ojos azules que con cierta extrañeza esperaba la reacción de sus amigos.

"¡A Hoen!" repitieron May y Max adelantándose al resto que observaba la serenidad de Ark.

Ark: "¿Lo dije claramente no?" –moviendo su cabeza con un dedo en su mejilla-.

May: "¿Pero por qué? Digo, debes tener una buena razón" –un poco preocupada-.

Ash: "¿Cuál es esa pista?" –decía calmando un poco el ambiente-.

El resto miraba a Ark que ponía su mano en su mentón por unos instantes.

Ark: "No lo sé" –decía inocentemente provocando que todos se fueran al piso- "Jejeje, bueno es alguien que no recuerdo muy bien, y está en el bosque de Petalburgo" –un poco serio-.

Bianca: "Aquella presencia que sentí en la mañana… es la de esa persona… ¿verdad?" –un poco seria por reconocer una ligera sensación turbia alrededor de Ark-.

Ark: "Veo que ya hablas perfectamente" –moviendo un poco la boina de la chica pokemon- "No les mentiré, esto puede ser peligroso, así que iré solo, no quiero darles problemas" –acercándose al recibidor-.

Misty: "Un momento señor misterio" –tomando la capucha del chico y moviéndolo al centro de todos- "Desde que nos encontramos nos has dicho que nos contarás sobre tu memoria, todos te hemos ayudado en eso, ¿y ahora planeas dejar todo aquí sin dar una buena explicación?" –con un tono molesto que incomodó a Ark-.

Hikari: "Puedes decirnos por las buenas o por las malas, ya lo prometiste así que afronta lo que dijiste" –con cierto enojo en su mirada provocando que Ark se hiciera más pequeño-.

Ash: "Aun si es algo que no entendamos, estás en la obligación de decirnos, ¿u olvidarás todas aquellas confusiones, ayudas, reflexiones y demás cosas?" –uniéndose a las chicas-.

May: "Así que ya sabes… comienza a hablar" –siendo la última en cerrar el círculo-.

Ark: "Al parecer no tengo elección" –decía sonriendo nerviosamente casi en el suelo-.

Mini-Joy: "¿Puedo sugerir que hablen en el comedor?" –notando la incómoda posición de Ark con una gota detrás de su cabeza-.

Max: "Yo busco un buen lugar" –adelantándose a ellos-.

Bianca: "No te escaparás…" –sosteniendo de un brazo a Ark-.

Misty: "Y ni se te ocurra protestar" –sentenciando el asunto y sujetando el otro brazo-.

Ark: "No les conocía ese lado" –decía con tono derrotista mientras era arrastrado por ellas mientras que Ash, May y Hikari los seguían detrás de ellos-.

Ya en el comedor y aprovechando el lugar para almorzar, el grupo entero observaba a Ark que ya más tranquilo les explicaba de la mejor manera posible lo que le ocurría.

Ark: "Ok, ahora les pido seriedad, discreción y eviten hacer preguntas hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo?" –esperando alguna objeción-.

Todos le asentían y Ark empezó.

Ark: "Anoche tuve una pesadilla que me pareció bastante real, un tipo de nombre Nighmare parecía buscarme y me encontró finalmente, me dijo unas cosas bastante interesantes sobre mí, cosas que ni siquiera yo recordaba y una de ellas es la que me causa más extrañeza" –con ambas manos apoyando y cubriendo su boca-.

Ash: "¿Qué te dijo?" –sin poder evitar preguntar-.

Ark solo lo miró comprensivamente y con tono serio respondió.

Ark: "Que él es mi hermano" –dijo mirando al frente- "Antes que pregunten déjenme terminar, especialmente tu Ash" –callándolo con la mirada- "Yo no recuerdo muy bien, pero creo estar seguro de no tener hermanos, sin embargo el parecía saber todo de mi, incluso más de lo que yo sé" –dando una pausa para respirar profundamente- "Luego me dijo que me espera en el bosque Petalburgo, puedo sentir un poco su presencia y es algo tenebrosa, lo que me hace pensar que no tiene buenas intenciones" –ahora mirando a todos- "Es por eso que creo que será peligroso que todos me acompañen" –levantando la mirada- "Ahora pregunten" –esperando algunas dudas-.

Hikari: "¿Lo habías visto antes en alguna vez?" –sin grandes dudas-.

Ark: "Para nada, y me extraña que él sepa de mi" –dejando aun más dudas-.

Misty: "Si pudo decirte por un sueño, entonces esto no podría ser totalmente cierto" –con una ligera esperanza-.

Ark: "Lo es, pero luego cuando desperté el me habló estando despierto, lo que me da dos conclusiones" –señalando dos dedos- "Una, es psíquico por naturaleza o por alguno de sus pokemon" –ahora con la mirada seria- "La otra… que hay razones que no recuerdo y podría saber encarándolo de una vez por todas" –bajando la vista-.

Ash: "No tienes muchas alternativas, ya de por si es difícil para ti" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ark: "Tenía otra pista, un lugar llamado "Isla de las Lágrimas" pero ni Joy ni yo encontramos algo, por lo que me queda solo el bosque Petalburgo" –ahora levantándose al notar que llegaron sus pedidos- "Joy también me dijo de un avión de carga que va rumbo a Hoen podría llevarme, el avión sale en una hora y media, tienen una hora para decidir si vienen o no ya que será su decisión" –un poco serio y tomando un jugo que el mismo pidió- "Avisen a sus familias, y recuerden que no los obligaré a quedarse, pero si les ocurre algo no será mi responsabilidad, aunque haré lo posible por qué no suceda nada malo" –sonriendo como de costumbre para retirarse junto con Pichu- "Estaré en el patio trasero" –dejando un ambiente serio en el resto-.

Una mirada un tanto preocupada se formaba en los rostros al mismo tiempo que Ark se retiraba para dejar que ellos decidieran que es lo que harían.

Minutos más tarde en las afueras del centro pokemon, Ark estaba bastante pensativo, no podía quitarse aquel sueño, y aun su Pichu lo notaba bastante extraño.

Pichu: "Pichu pi… pichu pichu" (Ark… ¿Es algo malo lo que ocurre verdad?) –le decía sobre su cabeza a un Ark que ocultaba su vista en la paleta negra de su gorra-.

Ark: "Muy malo… menos mal que reparé mi ropa, me será útil en el peor de los casos" –aun con la vista oculta- "Pero dejemos eso de lado, por ahora…" –sacando su flauta- "Debo tranquilizarme un poco" –dando un largo suspiro para relajarse-.

Pichu: "Piii, pichu pi" (Seee, la hora musical a llegado) –sonriendo y acomodándose en sus piernas- "Pichu pichu" (¿Qué tocarás?) –decía con los ojos cerrados-..

Ark: "Dejaré que nuestra invitada decida" –sonriendo mientras volteaba a un árbol dando con Mini-Joy- "Se que estas ahí Joy, no estoy tan despistado, jejeje" –mirando en dirección al árbol-.

Mini-Joy: "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" –le dijo saliendo detrás del árbol un poco apenada-.

Ark: "Bueno… no me acechaban desde hace tiempo, pero el instinto es el mismo" –dijo algo divertido sonrojando furiosamente a la enfermerita- "Jejeje, es broma, es broma" –moviendo sus manos-.

Mini-Joy: "¡Oye!" –le decía con tono regañón para luego reír animadamente con el chico-.

Ark: "Ven con nosotros" –invitándola a que se acercara a ellos-.

Ella aceptó sentándose a su lado mientras que Pichu saltaba a los brazos de la enfermerita.

Mini-Joy: "Jejeje, ¿me extrañaste?" –le decía tiernamente acariciando al pequeño roedor que le asentía muy encariñado con ella-.

Pichu: "Chiaaa" –gruñía feliz acurrucándose en sus brazos tiernamente-.

Mini-Joy: "Por lo visto si lo hiciste" –sonriendo mientras el roedor se acurrucaba- "Disculpa por acecharte Ark" –algo apenada-.

Ark: "Descuida, y no te preocupes, pero para ser sincero… creo que será la última vez que nos veamos Joy" –algo serio- "Es solo un presentimiento… o al menos eso espero" –mirando la expresión de pena en la pequeña enfermera-.

Mini-Joy: "Entiendo… solo espero no te ocurra nada malo" –le decía sonriendo- "¿Pero quiero que me hagas un favor?" –mirándolo a los ojos con alegría-.

Ark. "Depende…" –decía sonriendo-.

Mini-Joy: "¿Puedes cantar… esa canción de ciudad Celeste? No la terminé de escuchar completamente" –bajando su vista un tanto sonrojada-.

Ark suspiró algo aliviado para luego sonreírle.

Ark: "Si, puedo hacer eso... aunque suena mejor si la canta una chica, pero lo haré de todas formas" –cambiando su vista al frente-.

Ark cerró sus ojos y daba dos respiros profundos para relajarse por completo, en tanto una ligera brisa movía los cabellos de la pequeña enfermera que esperaba con ansias aquella canción del castaño, una calma se apoderó del lugar al momento en que comenzaba una ligera canción se escuchaba en el ambiente.

Ark: "Uhhhohhhuhhhh" –empezaba lenta y suavemente y luego abriendo sus ojos-.

I had a dream that I could fly

I can feel each moment as time goes by

We'd never be too far away,

You would always be here, I heard you say

I never thought

Thought that it would be our last goodbye

(our last goodbye.)

I still can dream

That one day love will fall out from the sky

Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?

(do you believe?)

Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?

If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above

I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love

(do you still believe?)

Find a way to bring back yesterday

Find a way to love

I hope we stay

When tomorrow becomes today

Love will find a way

I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one

If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun

(do you believe, do you believe?)

If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above

I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love

Do you believe?

Do you believe?

Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?

Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?

If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above

(do you believe?)

I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love

Do you believe?

(Nota: Para los que la conocen, y los que no, es "If you still believe" de "The Legend of Dragoon" un tema interesante si les gusta la música instrumentada a ese estilo).

Pichu y Joy estaban sumidos en la letra con los ojos cerrados escuchando atentamente.

Ark: "Lara la lalala, Lara la lalalaaaa" –tarareaba los últimos toques de aquel canto-.

Mini-Joy: "Que linda…" –decía abriendo los ojos para luego abrirlos en total sorpresa al notar a Ark llorar mientras seguía tarareando los acordes finales- "Ark…" –dijo casi en suspiro al notar que ya llegó a un punto límite-.

Pichu: "¿Pichu… pi?" (Ark…) –gruñía preocupado el pokemon-.

Ark: "Gahh" –terminaba abruptamente en un quejido mirando sus manos que temblaban al recordar aquella canción cantada por alguien más- "Per…dó…na…me… Aaaggghhh" –decía al aire antes de romper en llanto llevándose ambas manos al rostro-.

Mini-Joy: "Ark… cálmate… discúlpame por…" –abrazando por la espalda al chico y no terminando de hablar al escuchar unos lamentos de tristeza que Ark daba-.

Ark: "No pude… no pude… protegerla… se la llevaron… y no pude hacer nada…" –decía entre llantos para voltearse abrazando a la enfermera llenando de lágrimas su hombro derecho- "Le falle… a ellos… a mi madre… a… a ella…" –abrazando con un poco más de fuerza-.

Mini-Joy acariciaba sus cabellos intentando calmarlo con unas lágrimas que bajaban de sus mejillas ante el dolor del castaño.

Pichu: "Pichu… piii" (Aun… no lo supera…) –gruñía a sus adentros el ratón bajando sus orejas-.

En tanto, en una sala del centro pokemon, el resto ya daba con una respuesta al dilema anterior.

Hikari: "Entonces está decidido…" –sentenciaba la chica de pelo azulado-.

Misty: "¿Pero será lo correcto? Puede sonar demasiado entrometido" –un poco seria-.

Ash: "Él lo entenderá…" –mirando por una ventana un punto a lo lejos- "Estoy seguro que él lo querría así también" –levantando la vista un poco-.

May estaba algo callada y fue entonces cuando una voz la calmó.

Ark-san: "Tranquila, él no se molestará, y de hecho sería una buena idea que fueran con él" –decía desde su mente sin aparecer- "Además yo también estoy aquí para protegerlos" –decía sonriendo en su lugar-.

May: "Pues avisemos a nuestras casas ya que nos vamos a Hoen" –decía parándose con energías sonriendo por la afirmación que su guardián le daba-.

Max: "¿Sucede algo Bianca?" –notando que ella estaba en otra ventana-.

Bianca: "No… él ya está bien" –sonriendo y dejando bastante extrañado al pequeño-.

Junto al resto procedieron a dirigirse a los videófonos y luego a la salida.

Casi una hora desde que estaba en el patio, Ark ya estaba algo calmado, aunque triste.

Mini-Joy: "¿Ya estás mejor?" –decía bastante preocupada-.

Ark: "Si, creo…" –respondiendo algo desanimado- "Solo una memoria que me es dolorosa" –con el mentón en las rodillas- "Prefiero no hablar de eso…" –algo triste-.

Mini-Joy: "Descuida, no te obligaré… no es bueno forzar algo así" –con las manos en Pichu que volvía a estar semidormido en el regazo de la enfermerita-.

Ark: "Lamento incomodarte así… no era mi intención" –con la mirada un poco seria-.

Mini-Joy solo sonrió sin responderle.

Ark dio un suspiro y se reincorporó dando unos pasos al frente.

Ark: "Ya es hora, por cierto, gracias por avisar que podría ir más gente" –sin recibir gesto o afirmación alguna- "¿Joy?" –dijo volteando un poco su cabeza y luego volteando por completo al notar que ella estaba llorando- "Oh no, ¿sucede algo?" –decía aproximándose a ella-.

Mini-Joy: "No es nada" –decía levantando su vista sonriendo, pero con lágrimas-.

Pichu saltaba de sus brazos para luego salir de ese lugar dejando algo extrañado a Ark que lo miró por un momento y luego volviendo con la enfermerita.

Ark: "Pero…" –un poco triste al creer saber el por qué de esas lágrimas-.

Mini-Joy: "Solo estoy feliz" –sonriendo con sinceridad- "No todas son de tristeza" –mirando el camino por donde Pichu se fue- "Me alegra saber que ya alguien te hace feliz… y eso es todo lo que necesito" –ahora hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico que abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al sentir el cálido abrazo de ella- "Pero tendrás un lugar en mi corazón… lo quieras o no" –dejando caer dos lágrimas más-.

Ark sonrió correspondiendo aquel abrazo.

Ark: "Gracias por entender" –ahora separándola un poco- "Y créeme, tampoco te olvidaré" –revolviendo cariñosamente sus cabellos rojizos- "Debo irme, pero espero que nos volvamos a ver, aunque... ¿quién sabe? La vida da sorpresas" –sonriendo alegremente-.

Mini-Joy: "Si que las da… jejeje" –riendo y contagiando al castaño- "Cuídate eh" –un poco temblorosa y sonriendo-.

Ark: "Lo intentaré… aunque haré mi mejor esfuerzo" –sonriendo y volteando para dar unos pasos y proceder a retirarse, no sin antes sentir que lo retenían de un brazo- "¿Qué sucede ahora?" –volteando con la enfermera que mantenía la vista en el suelo-.

Mini-Joy: "Pues…" –intentaba hablar claramente sonrojada, con una mirada de pena y duda clavada en el suelo-.

Ark se sonrojo un poco mirando a un lado y volteando para suspirar pesadamente.

Ark: "Joy, no puedo hacer eso ella me…" –siendo interrumpido por la enfermerita que puso dos dedos en su boca para acercarse-.

Mini-Joy: "No es tu culpa…" –fue lo que dijo antes de jalar a un sorprendido Ark y capturarlo en un beso que solo ella parecía disfrutar-.

Ark estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos en sorpresa, para luego calmarse en un instante al sentir como ella se separaba con lágrimas en sus ojos volteándose enseguida y huir de ese lugar corriendo sin palabra alguna dejando una sensación de tristeza.

Ark: "Lo lamento…" –decía con la vista en el suelo para luego levantarla al cielo- "Geez... soy un completo idiota" -volteando la vista en la dirección donde la pequeña enfermera huyó- "Solo espero ambas me perdonen…" –caminando algo molesto consigo mismo hacia el centro pokemon-.

Ark entraba por la parte trasera al centro pokemon y luego de unos minutos salía de este con dirección al aeropuerto, no llevaba su gorra, y su Pichu esperaba afuera con el resto del grupo tal cual fue su presentimiento de lo que le esperaba fuera del lugar.

Ark: "¿Qué decidieron?" –decía acercándose al grupo a la vez que su Pichu subía a su cabeza-.

Ash fue el primero en acercarse y sonriendo le contestaba por todos.

Ash: "Iremos contigo" –ofreciendo su mano cual saludo ambos ya habían establecido-.

Ark miró al resto que le asentía sonriendo, y esbozando una sonrisa cruzaba su puño junto con el de Ash mientras el resto sonreía aquello que habían acordado y todos juntos salían rumbo al aeropuerto no sin antes preguntarle algo a Ark que les llamó la atención a algunos.

May: "¿Ark, qué le pasó a tu gorra?" –señalando su cabeza que no llevaba aquella gorra amarilla con negro-.

Ark: "Alguien la cuidará mejor que yo" –comenzando a caminar y dejando a todos algo extrañados por esas palabras mientras en su mirada se esbozaba una ligera sonrisa- "Deprisa, el avión saldrá pronto" –sonriendo como usualmente lo hacía-.

Un tiempo después se veía volar un avión con dirección a Hoen sobre el cielo, en un lugar donde una pequeña chica de cabellos rojizos estaba bajo un árbol donde se despidió de una extraña manera de aquel chico que consideraba especial.

Mini-Joy: "Ya se dirige a Hoen…" –bajando la vista- "Espero te vaya bien…" –incorporándose con algo de tristeza para dirigirse al centro pokemon-.

Ella entraba con total soledad hacia una ventana con vista en aquel árbol, una tristeza la invadía al mismo tiempo que recordaba aquellos momentos con Ark, hasta que alguien le habló.

E. Joy: "Se ve que mi primita en verdad se enamoró" –decía una enfermera Joy adulta con una cofia de cruz amarilla- "Tu hermana me explicó todo" –acercándose a la pequeña enfermera y acariciar sus cabellos del mismo tono que los de ella- "¿Era el chico de negro verdad?" –sonriendo pícaramente-.

Mini-Joy: "Él ya tiene novia…" –decía bastante triste volteándose a la ventana-.

E. Joy: "Aun así se preocupó por ti, te dejó esto" –con la gorra amarilla con negro de Ark, una pequeña figura de hielo cristalino en forma de Pichu y una nota- "Me pidió entregártelo cuando entraras ya que estaba algo apurado" –sonriendo y entregando las cosas para retirarse-.

Mini-Joy miraba aquella gorra un poco extraña junto con la figura de Pichu para luego leer aquella nota que Ark le había escrito y tenía como remitente "Joy".

"Joy.

Sé que me comporté como un idiota contigo, debí ser más comprensivo como lo fuiste tú, me ayudaste cuando lo necesité, me atendiste cuando amerité y me consolaste cuando mi corazón sufría en mi interior. Sé que ahora no puedo decirte esto personalmente, pero no quería provocarte más sufrimiento, aun así creo que debo decirlo aunque sea por medio de esto, realmente estoy agradecido por toda tu bondad, comprensión y cariño, solo espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

Recuérdame como el despistado de siempre, ya que te dejo un recuerdo de parte nuestra.

Ark.

Pd: No llores más… tienes una bella sonrisa, no dejes que desaparezca."

Una lágrima empapaba aquella nota mientras era un poco arrugada para luego caer lentamente al suelo acompañada por dos lágrimas más que caían sobre ella al tocar levemente el suelo.

Mini-Joy: "Gracias Ark…" –decía abrazando aquella gorra y figura en sus brazos cerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lloraba esta vez de alegría-.

Al mismo tiempo, en un avión rumbo a Hoen, un chico se encontraba bastante pensativo en muchas cosas.

Ark: -"¿Habré hecho bien? Solo quería ayudarla…" pensaba tristemente contemplando el paisaje en la ventana a su lado donde estaba sentado "Pero ella… no se merecía algo así" cerrando sus ojos un momento-.

Misty: "Ark, Ark, ¡Ark!" –repetía de nuevo esta vez agitando su hombro izquierdo-.

Ark: "¡Ahhh! ¿Qué pasó?" –mirando a los lados dando con Misty y Bianca a su izquierda y en el frente con las miradas de Ash, May y Hikari volteadas a él y Max en la ventana contraria-.

Bianca: "¿No escuchaste cuando te preguntaron?" –decía la chica pokemon con la mirada extrañada-.

Misty: "Estas actuando muy raro" –un poco seria-.

Ark: "¿Qué pregunta?" –decía inocentemente- "Disculpen, es que estaba un poco preocupado es todo" –agitando sus manos- "¿Qué me decían?" –con una gota detrás de su cabeza-.

Pichu: "Pichu, pichu pi pichu" (Oye, deberías estar más atento) –le reclamaba su pokemon-.

Ash: "Pues, ¿Dónde llegaremos? Supongo que la enfermera Joy te dijo donde aterrizaba verdad" –mirando desde su asiento apoyándose en el respaldo cabecero mirando de frente al castaño-.

Ark: "Dijo que a Rustboro, o algo así" –ahora con un semblante serio- "Quisiera que me dijeran algo, todos ustedes" –notando como Max se acercaba a ellos- "¿Por qué decidieron acompañarme aun sabiendo que era peligroso?" –decía seriamente-.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente al interior a la vez que una ligera turbulencia los azotaba levemente.

Hikari: "Porque nos importas como nuestro amigo" –siendo la primera en responder-.

Misty: "Porque te ayudaremos en tus dificultades" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Porque nos has ayudado en nuestros problemas…" –dejando su frase incompleta-.

May: "… sin importar cual era tu estado" –completando su frase-.

Bianca: "Por preocuparte por nosotros aun en nuestras diferencias" –sonriendo alegremente-.

Max: "Por muchas razones, ¿No crees qué es lo menos que podemos hacer?" –terminando aquel círculo de amistad entre ellos-.

Ark: "Entonces, todos juntos…" –bajando un poco su mirada- "Se lo agradezco… a todos ustedes, su ayuda me vendrá muy bien" –mirando por un instante la ventana-.

Misty: "No estés así por nada" –revolviendo sus cabellos castaños- "Verás que todo saldrá bien" –levantando su pulgar- "Así que arriba ese ánimo" –sonriendo-.

El resto sonreía pero entonces otra cosa ocurría.

May: "¿Ehhh?" –dijo notando que su pokehuevo brillaba constantemente- "¡Algo le ocurre a mi pokehuevo!" –sacándolo de su estuche para tenerlo en sus manos mientras el resto se acercaba mirando el fenómeno-.

Ash: "Cálmate May, solo se está abriendo" –observando que brillaba totalmente-.

El pokehuevo brillaba totalmente y luego dejaba la forma de un cachorro de orejas largas puntiagudas y de pelaje café en su mayoría con una melena blanca.

Hikari: "Es un Eevee" –decía sonriendo al reconocer al pequeño zorro café-.

Eevee: "¡Eevee!" –exclamaba sacudiéndose un poco y acurrucándose en los brazos de May-.

May: "Que lindo" –acariciando su pelaje- "Hola Eevee" –frotando su mejilla con la del zorrito-.

Eevee: "Vee" –exclamaba contento el pokemon-.

Pikachu: "¿Pii? Pika piii" (Hola… oh, hola señorita) –reconociendo su género-.

El resto sonreía por el nacimiento de la nueva integrante pokemon, mientras que en la última fila de asientos, bastante alejado de ellos, alguien estaba estirado en aquellos asientos.

Ark-san: -"Jejeje, ya nació…" sonriendo momentáneamente y hablando a sus adentros "Aun así, el que todos ellos nos acompañen… nos dará una ventaja" asomándose a ver a su otra parte "Realmente necesitaremos ese poder" desapareciendo en un ligero brillo que pasó desapercibido por todos.

Horas más tarde el grupo estaba bajando de aquel avión en Rustboro, Hoen, visitando nuevamente aquel lugar que desde hace tiempo, ya habían estado.

May: "¡Y de nuevo en Hoen! Mira la ciudad Eevee" –con la cachorra en sus brazos-.

Eevee: "Vee Eevee" (Esto es una ciudad) –decía expectante la pokemon-.

Hikari: "Con que esto es Hoen" –mirando los alrededores-.

Ash: "Tiempo sin estar aquí" –sonriendo-.

Max: "¿Y ahora adónde iremos?" –reuniéndose con el resto-.

Misty: "Supongo que Ark es quien debería decirnos" –esperando al chico-.

Bianca: "Aun no baja del avión" –mirando la salida de aquel artefacto-.

Ash: "¡Ark sal de una vez!" –bastante impaciente-.

Ark aparecía y bajaba del avión para acercarse a ellos y pasar al lado causando la expectación de todos.

Ark: "Si… está cerca" –dando un ligero suspiro- "Es algo siniestro" –volteando con el resto- "Última oportunidad para regresar, les advierto ahora" –con tono serio-.

El resto se miraban entre ellos para luego asentirle y acercándose al castaño.

Ark: "En marcha entonces" –volteando para encabezar al grupo-.

Así todos partían a lo que sería una posible pista sobre Ark, aunque en realidad, era algo más peligroso y siniestro, que alguien preparaba con total dezmero al dar con quien perseguía desde hace tiempo.

Continuará…


	35. Hola… hermano

**Capítulo 34: Hola… hermano**

Un atardecer rodeaba los alrededores mientras todo el grupo llegaba a la entrada del bosque con bastantes cambios en su entorno, un panorama peculiar cubría cada rincón de ese lugar, dejando una sensación de desolación y abandono inminente ante lo que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Max: "Esto es muy extraño" –analizando visualmente aquella entrada con cautela-.

Hikari: "¿Qué pasó con todos los pokemon?" –mirando a todo el lugar sin encontrar ninguno a la vista-.

Eevee: "Vee…" (Que miedo…) –decía la cachorrita acurrucándose en el brazo de May-.

May: "Hay algo… en el ambiente" –abrazando un poco el brazo de Ash-.

Misty: "Se siente en el aire" –levantando la vista un momento-.

Bianca: "No es posible, en todo el bosque no hay un solo pokemon" –decía un poco asustada- "Todos huyeron, solo queda una presencia perturbadora" –mirando a los chicos que ya se había asustado-.

Pikachu: "Pika pikaa" (Algo ocurre) –con sus orejas levantadas en el hombro de Ash-.

Ash: "Es verdad, y no creo que sea bueno" –mirando ahora a un callado Ark que estaba frente a la entrada sin decir nada- "¿Qué opinas Ark?" –esperando vagamente una respuesta-.

Para sorpresa de todos, el castaño dio dos pasos cerrando sus ojos junto a su Pichu para voltearse y regresar con los demás que lo miraban con cierta preocupación.

Pichu: "Pichu chiaa" (Sin duda es él…) –parando sus orejas y estando alerta-.

Ark: "Pronto anochecerá, si nos quedamos él puede venir cuando menos lo esperemos, aun queda tiempo y algo de luz solar, yo creo que mejor avancemos" –con tono serio al resto-.

Todos se miraron unos a otros y le asentían.

Ark: "Yo iré adelante, ante cualquier peligro quédense con Pichu" –mirando a un lado como el pequeño ratón bajaba a su costado- "May, guarda a Eevee, es peligroso para ella" –mirando ahora a Pikachu que de inmediato negaba- "No te preocupes Pikachu, se que odias tu pokebola, pero no te separes de Ash" –volteando otra vez- "Aquí vamos" –dando un largo suspiro y siendo el primero en entrar al tenebroso bosque-.

May: "Vamos Eevee, puede ser peligroso" –apuntando una pokebola a la cachorrita que entró sin ninguna objeción- "Ya está, espero no pase nada malo" –volviendo a abrazar un brazo de Ash-.

Ash: "Todo estará bien…" –decía un poco preocupado-.

May: "No debes hacerte el valiente, se que también te inquieta" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Un poco…" –ya más calmado- "Vamos que el resto se nos adelanta" –apurando el paso guiando a la castaña de su mano-.

El interior del bosque era algo totalmente diferente a lo que conocían, aquel paisaje verde, aflorado y rodeado por algunos pokemon, era cambiado por uno de frialdad y destrucción, podía notarse que la hierba se mimetizaba de un tono descuidado y sin vida, como si estuviera muriendo, de la misma forma al acercarse más al centro los árboles aparecían sin hojas y cada vez menos hierba cubría el entorno.

May: "Recuerdo que este lugar era más bonito que ahora" –un poco triste-.

Misty: "Pareciera que algo quemó todo el lugar" –bastante extrañada-.

Ash: "No, es como si hubieran perdido toda energía y se marchitaron".

Hikari: "Ark ¿Será esa persona que buscas la que causa esto?" –asomando su cabeza al chico que parecía no escucharle-.

Ark: "Para ser sincero yo recuerdo este lugar así, destruido y sin vida, pero si ustedes dicen lo contrario debe haber una causa" –manteniendo su vista al frente-.

Max: "¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?" –acomodando sus lentes-.

Ark: "Porque debo recordarlo" –decía en tono cortante-.

El grupo entero quedó callado, Ark nunca había hablado con una frialdad así, parecía ser otra persona que los guiaba de una manera extraña y calculadora.

Bianca: "Tu energía, está alterada" –deteniendo al castaño que bajo la vista un momento-.

Ark: "Perdón, todo esto de verdad me está afectando, siento que quiero salir de aquí y correr para olvidarme de todo" –pausando para voltearse con la vista baja- "Él está cerca, justo en el centro, y ahora… titubeo en seguir" –mirando un lugar frente a él- "Temo que suceda… algo malo" –volteando mientras su preocupación se notaba en aquellos ojos azules-.

Ash y May: "Estamos aquí para ayudarte" –decían juntos poniendo una mano en su hombro-.

Ark quedó bastante sorprendido al notar cierta cercanía en ellos que se volvía un apoyo ante aquel mal momento recordando la misma forma en que él los ayudó.

Misty: "No te olvides de nosotros" –sonriendo junto a Hikari, Max y Bianca-.

Ark, sin pensarlo dos veces, les sonrió asintiendo.

Ark: "Entonces… todos juntos" –mientras su Pichu subía a su cabeza- "¡Vamos!" –decía con energía mientras corría al centro del bosque seguido por todos-.

Solo pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar que Ark los guiaba, dando con un panorama totalmente desolador, un campo abierto donde no había nada más que una roca en la que se dibujaba una silueta negra sentada sobre aquella roca.

Ark: "Recuerden, no se interpongan, puede ser peligroso" –acercándose al sujeto-.

Nighmare: "Por fin llegas… hermano" –parándose de aquella roca dejando su aspecto a la vista de todos que solo era su traje de negro que dejaba ver unos ojos grises- "Y veo que hiciste nuevos amigos… jejeje" –riendo levemente-.

Ark: "Basta de tonterías, yo no soy tu hermano" –decía en tono molesto- "Y he venido porque sabes algunas cosas de mi que realmente necesito recordar" –un poco serio-.

Nighmare: "Ark, Ark, Ark, hermano mío, ¿Realmente no lo recuerdas?" –acercándose hasta quedar frente al castaño que levanto la vista directo a sus ojos grises que se quitó su capucha dejando su rostro morocho y cabello café oscuro- "¿Tengo que recordártelo?" –mirando fijamente a Ark-.

Ark: "¿Qué esperas?" –dijo valientemente esperando lo que fuera-.

Nighmare: "Jejeje… jajaja… jajajajajaaaa" –riendo con una demencia enorme para luego lanzarle un golpe a Ark que solo se impulsó hacia atrás quedando cerca del resto, todos sorprendidos por la velocidad del ataque de Nighmare y la de esquive de Ark- "No está mal, hermano" –sonriendo psicóticamente-.

Ash: "¿Quién es ese sujeto Ark?" –en posición defensiva y estando cerca del castaño-.

Ark: "Él es…" –siendo interrumpido por Nighmare-.

Nighmare: "No te molestes… debo presentarme como se debe a tus amigos" –dando dos pasos hacia atrás y Ark los daba al frente- "¡Operaciones Especiales Dark-Elite…!" –quitándose su capa que lo cubría dejando un atuendo negro compuesto de un chaleco militar negro y pantalones del mismo estilo y del mismo tono negro, mientras su capa desaparecía misteriosamente- "¡Número tres, Nighmare, el maestro siniestro!" –adoptando una posición firme de costado y mirando al frente a todo el grupo-.

Ark: "¿Dark-Elite?" –un poco confuso-.

Nighmare: "Jejeje, de verdad debes estar agradecido de olvidarte de todo esto, pero no te daré esa ventaja" –acercándose a la vez que Ark lo hacía- "Me pidieron llevarte, vivo para mi desdicha, aunque puedo hacerte sufrir sin matarte, e incluso dejarte agonizando" –mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maniática-.

May: "Un momento, si eres su hermano… ¿Por qué lo quieres lastimar?" –llamando la atención del sujeto de traje negro- "¿Acaso no es tu familiar?" –decía detrás de Ash-.

Nighmare: "No todos los parentescos son por lazos familiares… ¿Verdad… Dark?" –mirando de frente al chico- "Se que lo sientes, aquella sensación oscura, carcomiendo tu alma, desgastando tu valor, tu coraje, ahogando aquel sentimiento y doblegando tu voluntad… sabes que la compartimos" –sonriendo como él lo hacía-.

Ash: "Un momento… ¿Lo llamaste Dark? ¿Qué significa eso…?" –con mirada seria-.

Bianca: "Un… hermano… elemental…" –decía con voz y ojos temerosos-.

Nighmare: "¡Denle un premio a la dragoncita legendaria!" –aplaudiendo irónicamente- "Se ve que tu noviecita es atenta aun cuando joven" –cambiando su vista a Ark que abrió sus ojos en total sorpresa-.

Ark: "No puede ser… son ustedes… los que la tienen" –mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza-.

Nighmare: "Un detalle del que me olvido, y me doy cuenta ahora" –mirando atentamente al grupo y sonriendo por aquello que él se dio cuenta- "¿No sabes que estás más apegado a ellos de lo que crees?" –centrando su atención en Ash y May- "El elegido… y la destinada" –cambiando su vista a Misty y Hikari- "La sirena del océano… y la luz del amanecer" –cambiando ahora a Max y Bianca- "Ese jovencito no lo conozco, pero ella es la persona más importante para ti… o al menos una de ellas… tu guardiana legendaria" –mirando ahora a Ark que parecía tener la vista perdida- "¡Tu noviecita pokemon…!" –agarrando del polerón a Ark y levantándolo-.

Ark: "Eso… no… puede… ser…" –decía en voz casi apagada-.

Nighmare: "Si puede ser… ¡POR QUE ESTAMOS 20 AÑOS EN EL PASADO!" –dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Ark destrozado ante esa noticia- "¿Ahora lo entiendes? Hermano" –notando que este bajaba su vista y de la nada Pichu aparecía detrás, saltando de la cabeza del castaño con una tacleada de voltios provocando que dejara caer a Ark-.

May: "Entonces… era verdad" –con una voz débil llamando la atención del grupo-.

Misty: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" –aun alterada por esa noticia, pero May parecía no querer responder-.

Ash: "May, dilo por favor, no importa lo que sea" –tomándola de sus hombros-.

Ella negaba con dos lágrimas hasta que escuchó aquella voz.

Ark-san: "De nada sirve ocultarlo… deberías decirles" –le hablaba a su mente-.

May levantaba la vista algo triste antes de responder.

Hikari: "¿Y bien?" –esperando alguna respuesta-.

May: "Ark… no es de esta época" –confirmando aquello que Nighmare dijo hace poco-.

Nighmare: "¿Creen que miento?" –mirándolos a todos con cierta ironía- "De hecho… hay un secretito aun más interesante que deberían saber" –notando como Ark se incorporaba con algunas dificultades- "¿Se lo dices tú, hermano?" –esbozando aquella sonrisa maniática-.

Ark: "Pichu… ve con ellos… ¡Y no te separes, protégelos a toda costa!" –mirando nostálgicamente a todo el grupo, especialmente a Ash y May- "Ellos no están involucrados en esto… es entre nosotros" –cambiando a una actitud desafiante resaltando sus colmillos, y sacando su pokebola azul brillante de su APD- "Obedécele por favor" –lanzándola a un lado- "Úsala si es necesario" –dijo con voz normal-.

Ash: "La tengo…" –recibiendo esa pokebola que brillaba ligeramente-.

Nighmare: "Que conmovedor… sabes que esas cosas no funcionan contra nosotros" –adoptando una posición de ataque- "Oh cierto… tu memoria no funciona… un punto muy favorable para mi" –mientras sus ojos ahora se envolvían en un rojo intenso-.

Ark: "No… al menos no del todo" –adoptando una posición defensiva- "Pero si recuerdo… como proteger a mis amigos" –con su mano izquierda al frente y la derecha empuñada cerca de su pecho- "Y créeme que esta vez… no dudaré" –con decisión-.

Nighmare: "Valientes palabras sabiendo que no estás completo… ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Oh al parecer no, pero eso no importa, veamos qué haces sin esa fuerza descontrolada, aunque sé que será aburrido" –mirándolo con una de sus expresiones más siniestras-.

Ark: "Una última pregunta" –dejando expectante a su adversario y a los demás- "Si estamos en el pasado… ¿Cómo llegué aquí, y cómo lo hiciste tu?" –manteniendo esa posición-.

Nighmare: "De verdad no sabes nada" –un poco molesto- "Recuerdas a tu amiguito del tiempo, pues tuvo que morirse para poder salvarte enviándote aquí" –notando como Ark cambiaba a un semblante de tristeza leve- "Pero de aquella cosa que destruiste, logré salvar la parte importante y me dieron el lujo de llevarte a casa… claro que de ese modo todo acabará para ti" –sonriendo- "Entonces… ¿Te rindes y todo acaba? ¿O proteges a tus "amigos"? –resaltando es palabra con gran ironía-.

Ark mantenía aquel semblante triste, dando una última mirada a sus amigos presentes, que lo miraban de una manera preocupada y dudosa, aun su Pichu lo miraba con tristeza para luego asentirle.

Nighmare: "¿Lo ves Dark? Ahora entiendes que realmente no son tus amigos" –decía con furia a un Ark que hacía lo posible por no desanimarse ante lo que vendría-.

Bianca: "¡Cuidado Ark!" –le animaba la chica pokemon dejando a todos sorprendidos- "No dejes que te asuste, cuentas con nosotros" –juntando sus manos y viendo a Ark que estaba totalmente sorprendido ante esas palabras-.

Ash: "No te rindas, sabes que estamos contigo" –señalando a todos que le sonreían para asentirle al mismo tiempo- "Dale su merecido" –le decía empuñando su mano derecha-.

Nighmare: "Ilusos…" –exclamaba para darse cuenta en el cambio de Ark-.

Ark: "¿Eso responde tu pregunta?" –mirando al frente esta vez sonriendo con sus colmillos claramente a la vista- "Defiéndete… Nighmare" –corriendo hacia el morocho que lo esperaba tranquilamente-.

Nighmare: "No me subestimes… hermano" –deteniendo sin problemas un puñetazo que Ark le lanzaba con una mano- "Ahora es mi turno" –sonriendo desquisiadamente-.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nighmare sujetaba aquel brazo para lanzar al castaño hacia un árbol que se estremecía al recibirlo de lleno dejando caer las últimas hojas marchitas sobre el chico.

Al mismo tiempo, y en un lugar imposible de acceder para el grupo, otro chico vestido de ropas blancas y detalles rojos preparaba algunas cosas a los pies de un cerezo, ubicado en el subconsciente de la persona que él debía proteger.

Ark-san: "Sabía que un momento así llegaría" –de frente al árbol manteniendo sus manos empuñadas para acomodar sus ropas- "Pero no le podremos ganar…" –haciendo aparecer dos esferas plateadas en ambas manos que desaparecieron dejando dos triángulos de metal con un orificio en el centro para guardarlos nuevamente en sus guantes- "Estamos en desventaja… ya que no estaremos completos" –con un puño frente a su rostro- "Pero ahora, todos corremos peligro" –dando un último vistazo al cerezo que se agitaba de intranquilidad-.

Unas flores caían de aquel árbol para luego ver al castaño desaparecer de ese lugar.

Ya reincorporado de aquel golpe anterior, Ark miraba bastante serio lo que sería su adversario y una expresión de preocupación aparecía en su rostro.

Nighmare: "Creo que ya lo entiendes…" –desapareciendo en un segundo para aparecer justo detrás de Ark que abría sus ojos en sorpresa- "Siente el miedo…" –sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo-.

Ark abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y volteando solo dio con dos golpes que lo derribaron de inmediato.

Ash: "¡Ark, ten cuidado!" –advertía el peliazabache, pero era demasiado tarde-.

Nighmare volvía a levantar de mala gana a un golpeado Ark que intentaba dar algunos golpes sin acertar alguno directamente, por su parte Nighmare se divertía a sus anchas esquivando sin dificultades para tomar sus brazos y hacerlo caer al suelo pesadamente y tomando su distancia se burlaba por la forma en que el castaño peleaba.

Nighmare: "¿Eso es todo hermano?" –acomodando sus ropas que estaban sin ningún rasguño- "Por favor… se que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso" –bajando sus brazos para cruzarlos y mirar atentamente a Ark-.

Ark: "Interesante…" –reincorporándose y sacudiendo sus ropas que estaban llenas de polvo y tierra- "Debo admitir… que no tengo muchas posibilidades" –acomodando sus guantes- "Pero ya basta… ahora va enserio…" –adoptando la misma posición defensiva-.

Nighmare: "Por fin lo tomas en serio…" –aun sin ponerse en guardia-.

El resto miraba un poco confuso la situación hasta que Ark corría nuevamente, esta vez más rápido que antes, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha a su APD.

Ark: "¡Battle mode, actívate!" –accionando unos botones en su muñeca izquierda mientras aquel aparato brillaba de un tono amarillo que combinaba con las rayas del mismo tono de sus ropas-.

Esta vez Ark saltaba y giraba para dar una fuerte patada bloqueada de inmediato por Nighmare, que le lanzaba un golpe al rostro, pero este era esquivado por Ark que liberando su pierna daba otra patada esta vez impactando en un costado, dando luego un golpe al centro del pecho y levantarlo en un giro de su cuerpo al darle de lleno otra patada. De la nada un sustituto de Ark aparecía golpeando a Nighmare en el aire, elevándolo un poco más, propinándole otra patada al frente, para luego caer junto al Ark que estaba en el suelo y apuntar ambas manos izquierdas en un lanzallamas doble que parecía envolver por completo a Nighmare, que caía al suelo con sus ropas ardiendo.

Todos pensaron que había terminado, pero en la mente de Ark no había calma al ver que Nighmare se reincorporaba sin ningún daño alguno en su cuerpo, y una parte de sus pantalones un poco quemados, mirando de manera psicótica a ambos Arks.

Nighmare: "Eso fue… decepcionante" –cambiando a un semblante de seriedad observando a los dos castaños- "No importa lo que hagas… no eres el mismo, y no tienes ese instinto de batalla… hermano" –arqueando su cabeza- "Verás lo que es pelear de verdad" –adoptando una extraña posición-.

Ark se preparaba para lo que fuera mientras que el sustituto hacía lo mismo, pero Nighmare desapareció de su vista y ambos caían al suelo por un golpe que ninguno pudo ver, propinando dos patadas a los castaños que estaban en el suelo y levantando a uno de ellos, para golpearlo salvajemente con sus puños en todo su cuerpo, aquel Ark escupía sangre a la vez que era golpeado de lleno en el estómago y ser azotado con fuerza en un árbol, quedando en el suelo para desaparecer luego de un quejido desgarrador. El grupo miraba horrorizado los puños del sujeto morocho que tenían restos de sangre aun deslizándose entre sus dedos, volteando a ver al Ark que corría hacia el lanzando otro puñetazo, pero solo lo tomó de aquel brazo, sujetándolo de la cabeza y azotando su rostro con el árbol, tomándolo nuevamente de su brazo derecho, azotándolo contra el suelo y finalmente lanzarlo al aire disfrutando ver cómo caía al suelo en un espectáculo macabro.

Ark: "Uuuggghhh" –se quejaba dolorosamente el chico al caer de lleno-.

Nighmare: "¿No ves que es inútil?" –decía seriamente acercándose al chico que se reincorporaba con muchas dificultades, sujetándose su brazo derecho- "No entiendes que no puedes ganarme…" –dando una patada que Ark detuvo con su brazo izquierdo, pero no los otros dos golpes que lo lanzaron contra el árbol nuevamente- "Se te olvidó todo… ¡TODO!" –apareciendo a su lado levantándolo y arrojándolo cerca del grupo- "De verdad me decepcionaste…" –ahora levantando su mano derecha un momento- "No obstante vine aquí por una pelea verdadera, así que seré benevolente… a mi manera" –rodeando aquella mano con un aura negra intensa- "Recordaras todo… pero sufrirás al hacerlo…" –apretando su puño que seguía rodeado de aquella aura siniestra-.

Ark: -"No… pude… hacerle nada…" decía en su mente el chico que abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver que tenía encima al morocho y todo se volvió lento mientras él le sujetaba su frente "Papá… Mamá… Bianca…" decía a la vez que Nighmare lo envolvía con su mano- "¡Aaaagggghhhh!" –gritaba retorciéndose al sentir una energía siniestra sintiendo a su vez que su cabeza y energías eran doblegadas por completo-.

Nighmare reía con locura al ver la expresión de Ark, una de dolor intenso que se mimetizaba perfectamente con el estado en que terminó al pelear contra él, su mirada cambiaba a una totalmente perdida mientras que dejaba caer sus manos sin poder hacer algo para defenderse.

En tanto, el grupo aun estaba impactado ante la brutalidad de aquella pelea anterior, ahora la atención se centraba en lo que le ocurría al castaño, que no podía hacer nada para defenderse, no obstante, no había mucho para hacer en su auxilio.

Pichu: "¡Pichu pi!" (¡Ark!) –exclamaba en tono totalmente preocupado para salir a su auxilio, ignorando aquella orden que el castaño le dio antes de pelear-.

Pikachu: "Pika, pika chu" (Debemos ayudarlos) –gruñía el roedor desde su hombro-.

Ash: "¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!" –decía apretando un poco la pokebola que Ark le lanzó hace unos momentos- "No podemos dejar que lo lastime" –observando las expresiones en las chicas-.

Misty: "¿Viste lo que hicieron? No podemos hacer anda contra él, ni siquiera Ark pudo detenerlo, ¡Es algo que está fuera de nuestro alcance!" –con la misma expresión de preocupación-.

Ash: "Pues no me quedaré aquí a ver como lo lastiman, pudiendo hacer algo aunque sea" –intentando avanzar, pero May y Bianca lo sostenían- "¿Qué les sucede?" –decía un poco molesto-.

May: "¡Ash, reacciona, no podemos ayudarlo, él nos lastimaría, recuerda lo que Ark dijo!" –haciendo eco en las palabras que anteriormente Ark les había dicho-.

Hikari: "Usa su pokemon, es lo menos que podemos hacer, ninguno de los nuestros tiene el nivel de ellos" –con alguna esperanza para ayudarlo-.

Max: "¡Debemos salir de aquí!" –exclamaba algo asustado el pequeño-.

Misty: "Puede que sirva" –un poco más calmada-.

Ash: "¡Ve Suicune!" –decía lanzando aquella pokebola sin pensarlo dos veces-.

Una ligera niebla envolvía al pequeño pokemon legendario que se desvanecía dejando un aura azul que lo hacía brillar, el pokemon entendió la situación y dando un aullido, dejaba un sustituto en el lugar y corriendo junto a Pichu para ayudar a Ark.

Bianca: "Yo también puedo ayudar" –decía la chica pokemon que brillaba un momento para tomar su forma de pokemon que se camufló con alguna idea para ayudarlos-.

Envuelto por una tacleada de voltios, y acompañado por Suicune, Pichu se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra Nighmare, que simplemente sonrió al ver a esos pokemon acercarse y levantando la otra mano les lanzaba una bola de energía negra que explotaba al instante, sin embargo ambos pokemon aparecían por el lado contrario asentando aquellos ataques separando a Nighmare de Ark que dejaba de gritar y contraerse.

Nighmare: "Ummm, nada mal para un par de versiones jóvenes, aunque por lo visto se ve que son de Ark" –sonriendo maliciosamente- "Pero no crean que pueden detenerme" –reincorporándose sin daño alguno-.

Ambos pokemon salían nuevamente al ataque, esta vez lanzando un trueno y una hidrobomba para alejar un poco más a Nighmare, al tiempo en que Latias se acercaba al chico y aparecía a su lado llamando al resto que se acercó en su auxilio.

Ash: "¡Ark, Ark reacciona!" –notando la expresión que tenía aun con su mirada perdida- "No… que no sea demasiado tarde" –decía algo preocupado notando el rostro de su amigo-.

Latias: "Él sigue con vida, aunque está en peligro" –hablaba telepáticamente la dragoncita a las mentes todos- "Súbanlo hay que sacarlo de aquí".

May: "Hay que salir, aprovechemos esa distracción" –notando que Pichu y Suicune mantenía ocupado a Nighmare que en todo momento no perdía de vista al grupo-.

Misty: "¡Vamos entonces!" –ayudando a colocar a Ark en la espalda de Latias que seguía desmayado sin expresión alguna-.

Hikari: "¡Cuidado!" –gritaba al ver acercarse una bola de energía negra que explotaba separando al grupo por la onda de esta y dejándolos en el suelo algo golpeados-.

Nighmare: "No crean que ignoro su presencia" –golpeando a Pichu y Suicune que fueron a terminar cerca de ellos- "Solo debo llevarme a Ark, así que déjenlo y les perdonaré sus vidas" –reuniendo otras dos bolas de energía negra-.

Ash: "¡No dejaremos que le hagas daño!" –siendo el primero en levantarse frente al cuerpo de Ark- "¡Pikachu, trueno!" –apuntando al sujeto que no se movía al ver el trueno acercarse-.

Nighmare: "No me hagas reír…" –dijo deshaciendo aquel ataque sacudiendo sus brazos- "Eres más patético que Ark" –arrojándole ambas bolas de energía-.

Ash contrajo sus pupilas al ver acercarse aquellas esferas a la vez que veía a alguien más a su lado.

May: "¡Ash cuidado!" –dijo logrando apegarse a su brazo-.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos al notar la cercanía de esas esferas negras mientras el resto observaba que eran envueltos por ambas, y una explosión los cubrió dejando una cortina de humo que no dejaba ver lo que ocurrió.

Nighmare: "Se acabó para ellos… jejeje" –riendo maniáticamente- "Ni siquiera supieron el otro secreto… que pena por ambos… jajajajajaaa" –riendo con más demencia-.

Aquella nube de humo desaparecía dejando a todos sorprendidos, que se levantaban por el ataque anterior, y por lo que lograban ver, Ash y May seguían intactos, sin ningún rasguño, y frente a ellos había un par de alas cruzadas que luego dejaban a un Ark vestido totalmente de blanco y detalles rojos observando seriamente a Nighmare.

Nighmare: "Im… posible…" –decía totalmente sorprendido-.

Ash: "¿A… A… Ar… Ark?" –titubeaba su habla al notar quien estaba frente a ellos y volteando dando con el chico castaño aun inconsciente detrás de él- "¿Cómo… es posible?" –dijo totalmente sorprendido-.

May: "¡Ark-san!" –dijo aliviada al ver a su guardián protegiéndola-.

Misty, Hikari, Max, Latias, en forma pokemon, y Ash observaban atónitos y atónitas, al castaño que dejaba ver a sus espaldas dos alas que agitaba levemente para dejarlas tranquilas.

Ark-san: "May… llévate a Ark y sácalo de aquí, que el resto vaya contigo… yo me ocuparé de que Nighmare no los persiga" –volteando a verla- "¡Deprisa, Ash ayúdala también!" –sonriendo al peliazabache que aun estaba inmóvil- "¡¿Qué esperas?!" –le gritaba haciéndolo entrar en razón- "No olviden a Pichu y Suicune" –mirando a ambos pokemon inconscientes cerca de ellos y al sustituto que desaparecía-.

Ambos asentían para salir ayudando al resto, dejando a Ark sobre Latias, mientras que Hikari tomaba a Pichu, y Misty llevaba a Suicune, Ash por su parte llevaba a Max a sus espaldas y Pikachu iba en brazos de May que antes de salir de ese lugar, se volteó para mirar a su guardián junto con Ash.

May: "Ark…" –decía algo preocupada al chico que solo miraba al frente a Nighmare-.

Ark-san: "Ve… y no te preocupes… solo pónganse a salvo" –dando una cálida sonrisa resaltando sus colmillos- "Te dejo a cargo de ella Ash, solo por este breve tiempo" –ahora volviendo a ver a Nighmare- "Cuídense…" –adoptando una posición de batalla-.

Ambos quedaban algo tristes para luego salir de ese lugar.

Ash: "No nos dijiste que había otro" –corriendo y alcanzando a los demás-.

May: "Él me pidió que no lo dijera, después de todo es mi guardián, pero él nos explicará" –ahora sonriendo- "Se que él no fallará, algo me lo dice" –mirando aquellas orbes marrones del chico a su lado-.

Ash: "Eso espero, ya no se qué pensar…" –un poco preocupado y dando alcance al resto-.

De vuelta, en el centro del bosque, ambos estaban quietos, mirándose fijamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que el silencio fue roto por una carcajada siniestra del sujeto oscuro.

Nighmare: "Que irónico… ¡Muy irónico!" –con una mano en su frente y haciendo aparecer su capa para cubrirse nuevamente dejando aquellos ojos grises volviéndose a tornar rojos- "¿Y tu recuerdas algo?" –sonriendo- "Ya que de lo contrario, sabes que es algo ridículo que te vistas de blanco… jajajajajaaaa" –riendo psicóticamente-.

Ark-san: "No me interesa lo que pienses, pero yo soy toda la memoria de Ark, y muchas cosas más, además de un guardián" –empuñando aquellos triángulos en ambas manos- "Lo recuerdo, pero esa parte ya no está con nosotros, lo que nos lleva a esto" –desapareciendo en un instante-.

Nighmare: "Ohhh… por fin una verdadera pelea… y con un guardián…" –desapareciendo también-.

Un estruendo se escuchaba en todo el bosque y ambos volvían a aparecer en el centro sujetando las manos del contrario rodeándose de un aura blanca y negra, respectivamente, para separarse y arremeter contra el otro golpeándose en una serie de patadas, puñetazos y rodillazos que iban con furia y preocupación. En un instante Ark, el guardián, bloqueaba todo golpe de Nighmare, y contraatacaba dando dos puñetazos al torso, para luego sujetarlo rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo apretando sus puños en la espalda atrapándolo por completo.

Nighmare: "Humm, debo admitir que peleas mucho mejor… ¿Pero crees que así me ganarás? Realmente me estas subestimando" –mirando de manera burlesca a Ark-san-.

Ark-san: "Mi objetivo no es ganarte… es solo retenerte aquí" –apretando un poco más fuerte aquella llave para cerrar sus ojos y rodearse de un aura blanca- "¡Shinning retention!" –decía envolviendo a Nighmare sin dañarlo- "Ahora no saldrás de aquí" –sonriendo satisfecho-.

Nighmare: "Que bien… porque entonces…" –lanzando un pulso oscuro que arrojaba a Ark-san algo golpeado- "… Me divertiré matándote… guardián…" –corriendo hacia él y levantarlo- "Llegó tu hora…" –rodeando su mano libre con un aura siniestra-.

Ark-san: "No lo creo" –abriendo sus ojos de golpe que brillaban de un azul intenso- "¡Resplandor!" –decía mientras un fulgor blanco los rodeaba y se hacía más grande cubriendo gran parte del bosque en aquel resplandor-.

Justo a las afueras del bosque, y alejándose a una buena distancia del, el grupo observaba aquella esfera que se dejaba ver en la parte central del bosque, para luego desvanecerse de inmediato, y Latias quedaba sorprendida al reconocer ese ataque.

Ash: "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" –observando aquel resplandor que desaparecía-.

Latias dejaba a Ark en el suelo para tomar su forma humana mirando aquel lugar.

May: "Ark-san… no puede ser…" –llevándose una mano a su pecho-.

Misty: "Entonces si era real" –dejando a Suicune que volvía al APD de Ark al igual que Pichu- "Ese Ark si era real… ¿Entonces quién es este?" –algo confusa-.

Bianca: "Ambos son los mismos… y ambos son reales" –aun con la vista al bosque- "Ese ataque… solo un pokemon lo conocía… mi hermano" –con sus ojos totalmente sorprendidos-.

Hikari: "¿Y ahora dónde iremos? No hay mucho tiempo antes de que ese… monstruo nos persiga" –con una mirada temerosa a la vez que observaba el débil estado de Ark-.

Ash: "May… quizás si vamos a Petalburgo… puedas explicarnos mejor, tu sabes más que nosotros" –reincorporándose con Max dormido en su espalda-.

May: "Pero…" –mirando al bosque otra vez-.

De la nada un destello brillante aparecía al frente de ellos, dejando a un Ark-san bastante lastimado, pero sin ninguna mancha en sus ropas, con el rostro herido, sujetando su brazo izquierdo que sangraba levemente y sus alas estaban decaídas.

Ark-san: "Él… no los… perseguirá… por ahora…" –cayendo de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente-.

May: "¡Ark-san!" –le decía corriendo hacia el al mismo tiempo que Misty y Ash-.

Ark-san: "Lamento… todo… lo... ocurrido…" –cayendo lentamente hacia el frente, cerrando sus ojos y quedando inconsciente sin energías mientras la débil aura blanca que lo rodeaba se desvanecía-.

Continuará…


	36. Atrapado en tus recuerdos

**Capítulo 35: Atrapado en tus recuerdos**

Un sonido poco usual rodeaba un ambiente gris dentro de una habitación, se escuchaba la lluvia claramente que cubría todos los alrededores que una ventana mojada dejaba ver al lado de un escritorio con varias cremas medicinales, útiles médicos, vendas y dos toallas, en aquella habitación, dos chicos castaños estaban dormidos, con la frente vendada y algunas banditas en sus rostros, ambos eran idénticos, lo único que los diferenciaba era que a uno de ellos se le notaban unas extrañas cosas en su espalda, pero que no se notaban mucho al estar sobre ellas, ambos daban de vez en cuando unos leves quejidos con expresiones de dolor sin interrumpir su sueño. La puerta se abría y entraban a la habitación Misty, Bianca, May y dos señoras de edad, Delia y Caroline, ambas sosteniendo un recipiente con agua que era puesto en el escritorio junto a las demás cosas que usaban para curar a los castaños.

Caroline: "Ayúdenme, no lo muevan demasiado" –decía con tono triste la señora a Bianca y May mientras cambiaba las vendas de las alas de Ark-san, aun con asombro- "¿Quién diría que podría vendar a un ángel?" –decía sonriendo tristemente dejando las alas de aquel castaño vendadas en unas partes-.

May: "Mamá… no es un ángel… es un guardián…" –decía con tono bastante apagado mientras las otras dos chicas ponían un rostro de tristeza para que lo volvieran a dejar en su lugar- "Creo que está mejorando" –terminando de vendarle el brazo izquierdo-.

Delia: "Y Ark también, sus heridas ya no sangran y están cicatrizando rápidamente" –cambiando sus vendajes-.

Misty: "Eso de verdad los dejó lastimados…" –ayudando a sostener a Ark mientras ella le cambiaba el vendaje de su brazo derecho- "¿Pero por qué no despiertan?" –mirando a Bianca por unos momentos-.

Bianca: "Solo podemos dejarlos descansar, ambos deben superar esto… por sí mismos" –algo preocupada y poniendo una mano que se rodeaba por una ligera aura rosa en la frente de Ark- "Ark está bien… creo que pronto despertará" –ahora haciendo lo mismo en la frente de Ark-san- "Y él… también" –sonriendo con algo de nostalgia-.

El resto solo miraba tristemente el estado de ambos chicos que seguían durmiendo sin molestia aparente.

Mientras que en la sala, alguien finalizaba una llamada con tono preocupado.

Hikari: "Gracias mamá, me tardaré más días de lo pensado, nos vemos" –decía cortando la llamada por el videófono- "¿Pasa algo malo Ash?" –decía la chica que lo acompañaba en la sala-.

Ash: "Llevan una semana sin despertar…" –con las manos entrecruzadas y sosteniendo su mentón-.

Hikari: "Tal vez asistencia médica de urgencia funcione" –algo esperanzada-.

Ash: "¿Y cómo le explicaríamos que uno de ellos tiene alas? Yo aun no me acostumbro a la idea" –sentándose pesadamente en un sillón- "Quizás si no lo hubiéramos presionado… no habría venido contra de ese sujeto" –apretando un poco sus puños- "Y no pudimos ayudarlos…" –decía con coraje-.

Hikari: "Ash, no es tu culpa, no estamos preparados para algo así" –ahora un poco seria- "Solo podemos esperar, aunque ya no se qué pasará luego" –levantando un poco la vista-.

Max: "Véanlo de esta forma, quedarse así no resolverá nada" –tratando de averiguar algo leyendo unos libros-.

Ambos lo miraban un poco desanimados para luego mirar por la ventana la tormenta que seguía igual.

Fuera de esa realidad, lejos en algún extraño lugar, en una llanura desierta cubierta por el manto constante de la lluvia y un mar de nubes grises que no dejaban pasar luz alguna, las gotas resonaban en los numerosos charcos que rodeaban la figura de un chico castaño vestido de negro con detalles rojos y amarillos, tendido en el suelo con el rostro pegado al suelo. Un trueno resonaba causando que despertara con algunas molestias, lo primero en sentir fue un pinchazo en la cabeza que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Ark: "Uuuggghhh" –decía quejándose y levantándose con dificultades sosteniendo su cabeza que le molestaba bastante- "¿Qué rayos…?" –decía mirando el desolado lugar- "¡Oh no y el resto!" –mirando a todos lados sin señales de ellos- "¡Aaaggghhh!" –decía llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza al intentar pensar en lo ocurrido- "No otra vez" –incorporándose con dificultad-.

Fue entonces cuando algo le llamó la atención al ver con severas dificultades a otra persona.

Ark: "¿Qué es eso?" –notando una pequeña silueta a lo lejos, pero sin identificarla por tener la vista nublada- "¿Quién anda ahí?" –enfocando la vista que lentamente volvía a la normalidad- "¡¿Quééé?!" –dijo en total asombro al notar lo que vio-.

Aquella pequeña silueta dejaba a un niño castaño de unos seis años vestido de blanco que parecía estar llorando mientras sostenía en una de sus manos algo parecido a un báculo de una mano.

Ark: "¿Quién… eres… tú…?" –dijo con voz entrecortada aun con una mano en su cabeza al encontrarse a alguien más en un lugar como ese- "Eres muy pequeño… para andar solo en… un lugar como este" –un poco extrañado-.

Niño: "Recuerda…" –fue lo único que el pequeño musitó para voltearse y caminar tranquilamente en una dirección de la que Ark no conocía, ni sabía que existía-.

Ark: "Oye espera" –le dijo dando alcance al pequeño que volteó a mirarlo- "¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?".

Para su sorpresa el pequeño solo le miró con expresión neutral para voltearse y caminar.

Niño: "Recuerda…" –repetía el chico que a los ojos de Ark había crecido algo-.

Ark, un poco extrañado por ese último fenómeno, solo lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna.

Aquel paisaje iba cambiando ligeramente, acorde a lo que ambos caminaban, pero el guía de Ark, cambiaba bastante mientras avanzaba, cada vez un brillo lo rodeaba haciendo cambiar su tamaño y apariencia, ya no era un pequeño, era un chico de su altura, cosa que de verdad extraño a Ark, luego de largo tiempo caminando.

Ark: "¿Oye… no eras más pequeño?" –un tanto confuso y rascando su mejilla derecha- "¿Y cuánto más caminaremos? Creo que llevamos unas horas" –ya más impaciente-.

Chico: "No recuerdas… tu no recuerdas…" –le dijo llegando a un lugar bastante familiar para Ark- "Debes recordar…" –dijo volteándose y mirándolo de frente a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de un azul intenso-.

Ark: "¿Oye qué te sucede?" –notando el extraño fenómeno-.

El chico no le prestó atención y unas alas aparecían en su espalda, dejando sorprendido a Ark, para luego brillar completamente y dejar en su lugar al pequeño de seis años.

Niño: "Debes recordar…" –le dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras el lugar cambiaba al que Ark nunca olvidaría-.

Un cerezo ubicado en el centro de una llanura verde, sacudida por una ligera brisa que movía aquel árbol dejando caer sus pétalos con una suavidad que era tranquilizadora. De la nada aquel niño pequeño corría hacia el árbol donde dos siluetas adultas aparecían, dos personas que dejaron a Ark sin palabras y con los ojos totalmente abiertos, mientras aquel pequeño era cargado en los brazos de una mujer que tenía su pelo castaño amarrado con una pañoleta dejando el resto de su cabellera hacia atrás, al igual que todo su vestuario la pañoleta era blanca, y a su lado un hombre de cabellos azabaches con una gorra blanca en su cabeza y la ropa del mismo tono blanco. El viento movía los cabellos y vestimentas de ambos que sonreían con el pequeño castaño en sus brazos, sin embargo, Ark sentía como su cabeza le volvía a doler, al notar que las tres miradas se clavaban en el chico.

Ark: -"¿Por qué… si es solo mirar?" algo complicado y notando que el suelo se habría y un par de manos lo jalaban hacia el suelo donde comenzó a caer-.

Niño: "Recuerda…" –dijo el pequeño que se asomó por la abertura superior antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad que sumía por completo a un Ark que no tenía palabras-.

La oscuridad cubría el extraño lugar que no dejaba ver nada en sus alrededores, Ark sintió aquella sensación de caída libre, aun estaba confundido por ver a esas tres personas, y fue que cerró sus ojos y sintió que su caída se detuvo.

Ark: "¿Ehhh?" –dijo a modo de murmullo abriendo sus ojos mirando el lugar que era la oscuridad misma, para su sorpresa tocó el suelo con los pies y caminaba guiado solo por el sonido de sus pasos que hacía eco en el lugar-.

¿?: "Bienvenido… a tus recuerdos… hermano" –decía una voz familiar a sus espaldas que dejó en shock a Ark al reconocerla- "Si que te tardaste… jejeje" –riendo levemente y sonriendo-.

Ark: "Uuuggghhh" –dijo llevándose una mano a su frente y volteando lentamente a ver aquella silueta siniestra- "No… ¡tú!" –ahora más preocupado al encontrarlo en un lugar así-.

Nighmare: "¿Sabes por qué no recuerdas…? Lo descubrí aquí… en tu mente… y me encontré con una sorpresa… jejejeee, no dejas de darlas…" –notando que al lado del castaño volvía a aparecer aquel pequeño de seis años- "Y está a tu lado…" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ark bajaba la vista a su lado derecho dando con el pequeño castaño que hace unos momentos había visto.

Niño: "Ayúdame…" –le pidió con algunas lágrimas el pequeño- "Quiero volver… con mis padres…" –dijo pidiendo que lo cargara dejando a Ark más consternado- "Por… favor…" –ahora bajando la vista-.

Nighmare: "Que no te engañe… él es la causa de que no recuerdes nada… ven conmigo y te mostraré la verdad" –mirando seriamente a ambos sin poder quitarle la vista-.

Niño: "Que no… me lleve…" –decía aferrándose a la pierna derecha de Ark-.

Ark estaba en una encrucijada bastante confusa, por un lado uno de los sujetos más siniestros que conocía y que quiere acabar con él, y por otro un pequeño que le resultaba familiar y sin protección más de la que él le brindaba.

Ark: "¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?" –le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente al cargarlo en sus brazos-.

Niño: "Yo… me llamo…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Nighmare: "No los dejaré" –abalanzándose con ambos con una bola de energía negra en su mano derecha con toda la intención de eliminarlos sin remordimiento alguno-.

Ambos voltearon de costado y miraron como Nighmare se acercaba, para que ambos se miraran y sonrieran a la vez que sus ojos se envolvían de un azul intenso y flameante cambiando la vista a Nighmare, Ark levantando su brazo izquierdo, y el pequeño su brazo derecho, ambos con una esfera plateada que se volvía un haz luminoso plateado impactando de lleno en Nighmare y desapareciéndolo de ese lugar al igual que toda la oscuridad remanente junto a él.

Nighmare: "Nos veremos… hermano" –le decía mientras éste desaparecía en el destello-.

Aquel espacio oscuro se volvía en un campo de flores y árboles que se movían animadamente con la brisa que reflejaba el mismo brillo de un sol campante en el cielo.

Ark: "Se fue…" –sonriendo al pequeño- "Y bien… continua, ya no nos molestará… no aquí" –dejando al pequeño en el suelo que le sonreía amigablemente-.

Niño: "Ya recuerdas…" –dando unos pasos hacia atrás- "Mi nombre… es Ark" –le decía tranquilamente el pequeño-.

Ark por su parte puso una expresión de sorpresa y su cabeza dejaba de dolerle en ese instante. El pequeño volvía a rodearse de un brillo a la vez que unas alas blancas le cubrían el rostro y brillando un poco dejaba un gemelo exacto de Ark, que replegaba sus alas a su espalda manteniendo aquella sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos y daba unos pasos quedando frente al castaño que solo estaba calmado.

Una brisa mayor soplaba moviendo los cabellos de ambos junto con una sensación poco cómoda que los dejaba sin palabras, hasta que rompieron el silencio pues aun debían hablar.

Ark: "A ti nunca te vi en mi mente… pero siento que… eres yo" –entablando una conversación un tanto extraña- "No eres una ilusión… pero entonces… ¿Quién eres?" –con un poco de extrañeza-.

Chico: "Soy tu… o mejor dicho… tus recuerdos" –respondiendo su pregunta de inmediato-.

Ark: "Una parte de mí… pero que no está conmigo… al igual que…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Chico: "Hace varios días, fuimos enviados por Celebi, tal como lo dijo Nighmare, 20 años en el pasado, como último recurso…" –dando una pausa- "Para evitar que hicieras algo indebido, yo fui separado de ti, pero una persona pudo acogerme, alguien cercana a nosotros… la destinada…" –deteniéndose-.

Ark: "May, mí… nuestra madre" –siendo invadido por una sensación de sorpresa-.

Chico: "Esto no estaba en los planes, yo debía permanecer dentro de ti, sin involucrarme, pero ella me acogió, y para mantenerme al tanto de la situación peligrosa que se vendría, y ayudar a que nada malo pase, me convertí… en su guardián" –manteniendo la seriedad en la conversación-.

Ark: "¡Un guardián! Pero el último murió hace mucho tiempo… con ello se perdió esa habilidad, y yo nunca la tuve, si eres yo tu mismo lo sabrías" –sin encontrar una explicación lógica-.

Chico: "Nunca se perdió… solo que se hizo presente muy rara vez a través de los años, y ella la despertó" –ahora extendiendo sus alas- "Por eso los cambios, por eso el poder estar en su mundo, por eso… que solo tú puedes romper aquel pacto, pero debido a los hechos recientes, sabrás que lo mejor es dejarlo intacto" –dejando las alas en su lugar-.

Ark: "¿No puedes volver a mí verdad? Entonces todas esas memorias…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Chico: "Recuerdos… sentimientos… y habilidades, las tengo yo" –cerrando sus ojos- "Pero podremos hacer algo al respecto, de la misma forma que yo tengo algunas cosas nuestras, tú tienes otras" –levantando la vista abriendo los ojos- "Raikou es una de ellas, solo tú puedes unir su alma con la tuya o enlazarla, sin olvidar el APD" -ahora mirando con un semblante serio- "¿Has sentido alguna vez que te duele tu cabeza, el pecho o sientes algunos mareos extraños?" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ark: "Ahora que lo dices… sí, algunas veces me pasa eso" –notando que su acompañante de blanco miraba a un lugar y el volteaba la mirada al mismo punto-.

Chico: "Digamos que eso lo causa el no estar completos, si me entiendes" –aclarando ese punto- "A mí me pasa algo parecido, de hecho gracias a la ayuda de nuestra madre y el haberme convertido en su guardián pude despertar todas esas habilidades que tenía conmigo, y como sabrás que mi fuerza varía con quien protejo, obtuve unas nuevas además de estas cosas" –sacudiendo levemente sus alas-.

Ark: "Pero si nos separamos, entonces debió ocurrirme lo mismo cuando encerré a… ese asesino" –apretando un poco sus puños- "Desde ese día, no he sido tan fuerte…" –un poco molesto-.

Chico: "Ese asesino somos nosotros, te guste o no es parte nuestra, se que fue algo necesario el detenerlo y encerrarlo, pero créeme que para resolver estos problemas, y evitar que nuestro futuro, y ahora el futuro de nuestros padres, amigos y de ella… deberemos volver a buscarlo" –con la misma seriedad-.

Ark: "¡No quiero ser ese demonio! No lo soportaría… no de nuevo" –bajando la vista algo frustrado-.

Chico: "Ahora somos más fuertes, y tenemos la ayuda de todos nuestros…" –cerrando sus ojos un momento-.

Ark: "Amigos…" –dijo con tono neutral- "No importa lo que ellos sean en el futuro… no les permitiremos que destruyan su mundo, ellos no lo merecen" –mirando con decisión a su gemelo-.

Chico: "Entonces… que así sea, tendrás todo aquello que me llevé contigo, pero aun seguiré protegiendo a nuestra madre…" –sonriendo- "Sabrás que por sus dotes, no podré volver a mi antigua naturaleza, así que me debocaré a su protección, no obstante seré un ser alterno a ti, y tu estarás tal cual estabas antes de lo ocurrido con Celebi" –comenzando a ser rodeado de un brillo dorado-.

Ark: "Por mí está bien, pero si serás otro ser, no volveremos a ser el mismo… y tendrás que usar otro nombre, si no me equivoco" –reconociendo lo que ocurriría-.

Chico: "Ya lo sabes… soy un ser nacido de los recuerdos, acogido por la bondad y el cariño de la destinada… nacido por el deseo de proteger y con el propósito de proteger… defensor y aliado de la luz…" –comenzando a brillar con más fuerza-.

"Ark-san… el último guardián" –decían ambos juntos, a la vez que el brillo rodeaba a Ark mientras este solo cerraba sus ojos y todo a su alrededor se volvía de un tono dorado y plateado que terminó por cubrir a ambos por completo.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación donde Ark y Ark-san dormían, parte del grupo estaba reunido, pero para comodidad de todos bajaron al primer piso en la sala principal, dejando a ambas madres al cuidado de los dos castaños, May contestaba una llamada mientras Ash, Misty, Hikari, Bianca y Max, este último buscando algo en un libro solo escuchaban la breve conversación.

May: "Gracias papá, yo les avisaré" –colgando el videófono- "Bien, al parecer la policía ha tomado cartas en el asunto, han cortado el paso hacia el bosque por ambas rutas, lo que impediría que alguien entre o salga" –ahora un poco más seria- "Hay algunos investigadores que intentan descubrir el fenómeno que provocara la huida de todo pokemon que estuviese en los alrededores, lo que da a entender que la situación es algo delicada" –un poco más tranquila-.

Ash: "Entonces, él debe seguir dentro del bosque, lo que me llama la atención es que no salga de ese lugar y venga por Ark" –notando las expresiones de todos-.

Bianca: "Por cierto May… ¿Ya quieres hablar de lo ocurrido con ese guardián? Bueno… solo si estas dispuesta" –tocando un punto delicado en la conversación-.

May: "Yo… no lo sé… quizás sea mejor esperar que ellos despierten" –bajando la vista y con un sentimiento de culpa mientras ambas manos le temblaban y luego levantar su mirada al sentir una mano en su hombro-.

Ash: "Tranquila, si eso te deja más calmada, no hay problema esperaremos tranquilamente" –calmando a la castaña mientras ella le tomaba la mano delicadamente- "No te preocupes…" –le decía sonriendo-.

May: "Creo que sí puedo decir… algunas cosas" –levantando su mirada levemente y dirigiéndola a todos-.

Todo el lugar se cubría de un manto de silencio dejando todo listo para la historia.

En esos instantes, dentro de la habitación, ambos chicos que seguían dormidos, eran tratados con cuidado y cariño maternal por parte de Caroline y Delia, que no podían evitar sentir una sensación familiar en ellos al ayudarlos con sus heridas.

Delia: "De verdad se siente extraño… ¿No cree?" –entablando una conversación para romper el silencio-.

Caroline: "¿También lo siente? Creía que solo eran cosas mías" –tocando una mejilla de Ark-san- "Siento… aquella sensación… como si tuviera algo familiar de May" –sonriendo maternalmente-.

Delia: "Yo siento lo mismo, como si fuera Ash el que está durmiendo" –arropando un poco mejor a Ark- "Pero se ven tan frágiles y débiles" –un poco preocupada- "Por cierto, quiero agradecerle la hospitalidad suya y de su esposo, en verdad se lo agradezco" –sonriendo-.

Caroline: "Descuide, además me es muy agradable tener compañía, ahora que Norman está con el resto de los líderes y miembros de la elite-four de Hoen, su ayuda me sirve bastante en estos momentos" –sonriendo- "Además de que May me dijo que fue muy amable con ella" –riendo levemente-.

Delia: "Su hija es una muchacha adorable, quedé encantada con ella" –ya más pendiente de la conversación-.

Caroline: "Su hijo también lo es, y me encanta la idea de que ambos sean novios, cuando los vimos en la televisión protegiendo a May, en verdad quede fascinada, e incluso sorprendió a mi marido" –sentándose en la cama de Ark-san-.

Delia: "Yo quedé preocupada al verlo lastimado, pero su motivo fue muy lindo" –sentándose en la cama de Ark- "Ahora con esto, eso sí llegué a pensar algo bastante alocado cuando ambos conocieron a Ark, pero solo es coincidencia" –notando que sentía movimiento en la cama-.

Caroline: "Se ha movido" –notando que Ark estaba haciendo movimientos y gestos de estar despertando-.

Ark: "Mmmm… ahhhh" –exclamaba a modo de quejido abriendo sus ojos lentamente notando el techo del lugar y moverse un poco levantando su cabeza, pero fue retenido-.

Delia: "Tranquilo Ark, no te muevas mucho, aun estas lastimado" –mirando la expresión del chico-.

Caroline: "Buenas tardes, al parecer todo este tiempo dormido te ayudó a recuperarte un poco" –sonriendo- "Mucho gusto… soy Caro…" –sin completar al escuchar a Ark-.

Ark: "¿Abuela… Caroline?" –abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa- "¿Abuela… Delia?" –sentándose en su cama y aun asombrado por reconocer a ambas señoras-.

Caroline: "¿Abuela? Pero que cosas dices, aun estoy muy joven" –con una expresión nerviosa y negando con su mano-.

Delia: "¿Ark te encuentras bien? Creo que te lastimaste la cabeza, sabes que no tengo nietos" –un poco seria-.

Ark: "¿No me recuerdan?" –un poco triste- "¿Y mi mamá?" –mirando a los costados y dando con Ark-san- "Ohhhhhh" –dijo algo sobresaltado al notar al chico que recordó verlo hace poco en su sueño- "Entonces… era verdad" –mirando con detenimiento a las señoras que no le quitaban el ojo de encima- "Discúlpenme" –dijo apenado y triste-.

Ark-san: "Ugggg" –decía en quejido el otro castaño que abrió sus ojos con rapidez y se reincorporaba sentándose en la cama dejando libre sus alas y dando con la madre de Ash y de May, además de Ark- "Debí desmayarme…" –dijo en conclusión el chico que sentía la mirada de los tres como una estaca en su pecho- "Debe ser extraño para ustedes" –notando la expresión que tenía y el saber por qué, sus alas-.

Caroline: "Tranquilo… tú también estás herido" –le dijo calmadamente sentándose a su lado y tocando sus alas que eran suaves y cálidas- "Son… muy bonitas" –le dijo en sonrisa al chico que le sonrió más tranquilo-.

Ark-san: "Usted debe ser la madre de May" –sonriendo alegremente- "Me llamo…" –volteando con Delia y Ark que parecía sonreírle también- "Soy Ark-san, guardián de su hija" –presentándose cordialmente- "Mucho gusto" –ofreciendo su mano-.

Caroline: "El gusto es mío, pequeño angelito" –abrazando al castaño que se sonrojo un momento-.

Ark-san: "Pues… soy más un guardián…" –levantándose de su cama vistiendo sus pantalones- "Usted… es la madre de Ash… ¿Delia Ketchum verdad?" –acercándose a ella- "Mucho gusto" –le dijo cortésmente para ser atrapado en un abrazo de ella-.

Delia: "Mucho gusto Ark-san, y es verdad, tus alas son suaves" –provocando que una gota apareciera detrás de su cabeza, pero sonreía por aquel abrazo que tenía cariño maternal-.

Ark: "Mucho gusto también, y disculpe, señora Caroline" –mirando a la señora que quedaba sorprendida- "Y a ti también, Ark-san" –estrechando su mano-.

Ark-san: "Se siente extraño… ¿Y el resto?" –mirando a las señoras que se paraban- "Debemos ir con ellos".

Ark: "Es verdad, deben estar preocupados" –con cierta mirada nostálgica y notando que le faltaba la parte superior de sus ropas- "Por cierto… ¿Dónde está nuestra ropa?" –algo confuso junto con Ark-san-.

Caroline: "Todos están bien, ellos están abajo" –ahora tomando una polera blanca con detalles rojos-.

Delia: "Tengan, tus ropas están totalmente reparadas" –entregándole la polera de Ark y su polerón-.

Caroline: "La tuya no tenía nada de extraño, solo la sacamos para tratar tus heridas" –entregándole aquella polera blanca que ahora tenía mangas por alguna razón-.

Ambos les agradecían y tras vestirse bajaron junto con ambas señoras.

De vuelta en la sala, May les había contado lo poco que sabía sobre su guardián al grupo, que estaba en silencio hasta que escucharon bajar a alguien del piso superior.

May: "Nunca me dijo cuantos años exactamente, pero no creí que fueran tantos" –algo triste- "Y lo que más me encargó fue no decirles nada, ya que de una u otra manera no me creerían" –levantando su mirada-.

Hikari: "No te culpo, ninguno lo hubiera creído de no verlo con nuestros propios ojos" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Es verdad, pero no te sientas mal, ya verás que todo tiene un explicación" –abrazando tiernamente a la castaña-.

May: "Gracias…" –decía más aliviada para escuchar que alguien bajaba, pero se escuchaba demasiado ruido por lo que eran más de una persona-.

Ark: "Él tiene razón, no es tu culpa" –decía apareciendo en la sala-.

Los seis en la sala se sorprendían al ver a Ark, estar sujetado por Ark-san, llamando de inmediato la atención por lo que tenía en su espalda, pero las miradas de ambos eran de total nostalgia, especialmente hacia Ash, May y Bianca.

Caroline: "No se esfuercen mucho" –apareciendo detrás de ellos-.

Delia: "Aun están cansados, mejor les preparamos algo de comer… ¿Me ayuda Caroline? Ya casi es hora de almorzar" –recibiendo una señal afirmativa y caminando ambas a la cocina-.

La sala quedaba en silencio nuevamente, Ark se paraba sin ayuda esta vez, y con una mirada aun triste saludaba a todos.

Ark: "Hola, me da gusto… que ninguno de ustedes saliera… lastimado o lastimada" –casi al borde de llorar-.

Ark-san: "No les digas sobre el parentesco, aun son muy pequeños, y no sería bueno que lo supieran, al menos por ahora" –hablando a la mente de Ark que volteaba a asentirle- "¿Ummmm?" –exclamo a todos esta vez notando que las miradas se concentraban en él- "¿Pueden verme verdad?" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Todos le asentían en silencio.

Ark-san: "Ya veo, creo que ya puedo presentarme entonces" –sonriendo a May que le asentía- "Soy Ark-san, guardián de May… y recuerdos de Ark" –sorprendiendo a todos que lo miraban más detenidamente-.

Ark por su parte miraba de manera nostálgica a Ash y May que solo lo miraban extrañado.

Ash: "¿Qué sucede Ark?" –algo confuso-.

May: "¿Pasa algo malo?" –decía al lado de Ash-.

Ark solo les negaba y sonriendo, los abrazó al mismo tiempo, ya que al estar juntos pudo cubrir a ambos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas que se complementaban con unos leves sollozos.

Ark: "Solo… estoy feliz de verlos…" –sin poder evitar aquella alegría interna- "Una vez más…" –limpiándose sus lágrimas y dirigir la mirada a Bianca- "Solo eso…" –un poco más calmado y tomando asiento-.

Ark-san: "Creo que hay mucho que deben saber… y mucho que deben escuchar, pero les pedimos algo de tiempo, dejen que nos recuperemos por favor" –mirando por la ventana un instante-.

Bianca: "No se preocupen, por ahora solo piensen en recuperarse" –sonriendo cálidamente-.

Ambos chicos castaños sonreían, y tras un llamado de parte de ambas madres, todos se dirigieron al comedor, donde tomarían un descanso, y celebrarían, de algún modo, que ambos chicos, se recuperaran y mejor aun, que nada malo les haya ocurrido luego de aquel encuentro con Nighmare.

Al terminar de almorzar, y dejar tranquilos a los castaños por unos momentos para que se prepararan correctamente, todos estaban en la sala nuevamente, sentados a excepción de Ark-san, que estaba recargado en una pared cerca de la ventana, hasta que Ark comenzó.

Ark: "Se que todo esto les puede parecer extraño, ilógico e increíble, pero es la verdad, nuestra verdad, y les pido que sean discretos, además de pacientes, es una historia difícil de contar, lo que la hace difícil de escuchar" –recargando su espalda en el sofá-.

Todos intercambiaban miradas entre sí, y tras asentirle al castaño, éste daba un suspiro largo, cerrando sus ojos, para relajarse, mientras la lluvia se calmaba dejando salir a un sol que comenzaba a iluminar aquel día gris, dejando entrar sus rayos a la vez que Ark abría sus ojos que se notaban brillantes en conjunción con sus rasgos.

Continuará…


	37. Un deseo convertido en lamento

Y ahora es así como te encuentro, recorriendo el camino hacia mis brazos… has dado con ellos nuevamente, nunca fue mi intención el alegrarte, tú mismo marcaste tu camino, pudiste hacerlo más fácil, y lo negaste al querer estar con ella, pero hay algo en ti que me atrae, desde el comienzo fuiste alguien interesante, desde que llegaste al mundo…

Te vi en tus principios, dentro de tu madre… te vi cuando abriste tus ojos al mundo, viste esos dos rostros atentos al tuyo… te vi cuando creciste, ellos no fueron los únicos… yo también podía verte… pero estabas condenado… y tú firmaste esa sentencia… por lo que no me reclames, si crees que todo está en tu contra…

Te golpeé… pero solo sonreíste…

Te hice caer… mas te levantaste…

Te quité a ellos… pero decidiste seguir…

Te hice llorar… mas tus lágrimas no tenían rencor a mí…

Te hago sufrir… pero encuentras consuelo…

Te la quité… mas tu empeño en encontrarla no ha cedido…

Te hice desaparecer… pero volviste ante mi propia sorpresa…

Te di aquella carga… mas la tornaste en tu fuerza…

¿Qué haré contigo? … si continúas ante tu propio martirio…

¿Cederás en alguna ocasión? … pues te veo como siempre lo has sido…

¿Será que tu voluntad es más grande que el castigo que te doy?

Continúa… pues algún día me conocerás… no cedas pues si pierdes tus deseos, perderás lo que te queda…

Ven a mis brazos, no te rindas, encuentra tu descanso, sonríe, respira, sueña… te estaré esperando… no me falles… ¿sabes quién soy? … ¿me alcanzarás algún día? … tu aventura aun no termina… y tú lo sabes… descansarás en mis alas… aquellas que forjan tu camino… soy… la dama destino…

 **Capítulo 36 (especial de personaje, Ark): Un deseo convertido en lamento**

 _"Vengo de un tiempo distinto al de ustedes, 20 años en un futuro, uno gris, un lugar sumido en destrucción y guerras, ya los humanos y pokemon no son los mismos, ambos fueron corrompidos, aquella alianza de amistad… se convirtió en deseos de fuerza y poder, todo cambió cuando se rompió aquel lazo de justicia, primero dos eslabones, luego unos años de paz… que terminaron en una batalla interminable, destruyendo lo que conocimos como nuestro mundo. Aun hay gente que pelea por aquella esperanza de vivir en paz y armonía, humanos y pokemon pueden estar juntos, humanos y pokemon pueden confiar en el otro, ambos con la ayuda entre sí en un mundo que deseamos… pero solo somos unos pocos, que aunque hemos crecido en cantidad se nos ha hecho difícil… yo soy uno de ellos, tengo problemas graves en mi, por una parte quiero ayudar a todos, pero por otra hay un deseo negro de destruir, aquel deseo está encerrado… pero un día saldrá otra vez… ese es uno de mis miedos. Todo comenzó… un tiempo atrás… para mi…"_

 _"No sé si ustedes creen en el destino y lo que les puede traer, pero el mío solo parece ser un largo camino lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, algo que me parece irónico ya que siempre pensé ser alguien normal, en una vida normal, con una familia normal… esa ironía me duró solo seis años… aunque siempre pensé que desde mi nacimiento ya estaba todo listo, y resultó ser una gran sorpresa, especialmente para mis padres, desde ese momento que me vieron nacer."_

13 años en el pasado de Ark…

Hoen, un hospital en ciudad Petalburgo…

Ash: "Calma… ya terminó…" –decía un hombre de pelos azabaches ubicado al lado de una camilla, vestido de una bata médica y una mascarilla, donde una mujer estaba recostada-.

May: "Gracias por estar a mi lado…" –decía una mujer de cabello castaño largo que lo miraba de manera calmada y tranquila- "Que alivio…" –decía ya más relajada-.

Doctor: "Que sorpresa…" –decía un doctor que sostenía un bebé en sus brazos-.

Ash y May: "Pasa algo malo doctor" –decían juntos algo atemorizados-.

Doctor: "No, tengan, aquí esta… aunque es una gran sorpresa" –decía entregándole el bebé a May-.

Ash: "Al fin nació nuestra hija" –con algunas lágrimas tomando una mano a su mujer-.

May: "Mírala…" –acariciando maternalmente a ese pequeño ser- "Es hermosa…".

Ash: "Es preciosa" –sonriendo y acariciando al bebé-.

May: "Es muy tierna…" –ahora un poco sorprendida al igual que su marido-.

Ash y May: "Es… es… ¡Es un niño!" –decían ambos con los ojos totalmente abiertos para luego cambiar aquella mirada hacia el doctor que solo parecía sonreír nerviosamente-.

Doctor: "Les dije que fue una sorpresa, admito que durante todo este tiempo estuve equivocado" –con una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras una enfermera le ayudaba con su ropa-.

May: "Esto no estaba previsto" –mirando al bebé de manera tierna nuevamente- "Serás un gran hijo…" –ahora mirando a su marido- "Ten…" –dejando que lo tome en sus brazos-.

Ash: "Es… tan… delicado…" –notando como el pequeño se movía un poco en los brazos de su padre que lloraba de alegría- "Mi… hijo…" –sonriendo cálidamente-.

May: "Creo que no podrá llevar mi nombre, y no tengo uno planeado, ya que pensamos que sería niña" –con tono tranquilo y contenta por aquel acontecimiento reciente- "¿Tienes alguno? Podríamos llamarlo Ash" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "Creo que encontré una forma de mantenerle tu nombre" –dejando perpleja a May que le miró un poco extrañada- "Se llamará… Ark" –notando como el pequeño se movía ante una sonrisa cálida de un padre a su hijo-.

 _"Fue entonces que me llamaron Ark, manteniendo el nombre de mi madre, aunque sabría la verdadera causa unos años después, pero hay varios que creyeron que sería por un motivo oscuro y siniestro, aunque de este último yo siempre supe que fue mentira, ya que el verdadero motivo, fue el amor."_

 _"Pasaron cinco años cuando todo comenzó a ponerse mal, sin embargo yo estaba sumido en la típica felicidad de un niño pequeño, criado por la ingenuidad de mi padre, el cariño de mi madre, el talento de ambos, la amistad con sus amigos, pero nada de eso duraría demasiado… a dos días de mi cumpleaños número seis… una fecha que no olvidaré pues fue cuando… les desobedecí…"_

5 años después...

Kanto, pueblo Paleta...

Un niño pequeño jugaba en los alrededores de una casa con un pokemon roedor de color amarillo, el compañero inseparable de su padre, antes los ojos de un hombre que lo miraba felizmente, sin notar lo que pronto ocurriría…

Ash: "¡Ark, no te alejes mucho!" –notando como caía en un revuelco con su pokemon- "Jejeje, nunca cambiarán" –caminando hacia ellos que continuaban en los grandes jardines verdes-.

Ark: "¡Te ganaré!" –le decía el pequeño al Pikachu que jugaba con el- "Ouch, no se vale usar tus ataques" –tomando las orejas del pokemon-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika, pikaaa" (Pues mal para ti) –decía contento el pokemon-.

Ark: "Ahora verás…" –decía abrazando al pokemon que no podía zafarse-.

Ash: "Ya paren los dos" –decía el hombre colocándose una gorra con las iniciales K, E y C en color dorado- "Te ensuciarás Ark y sabes cómo se pone tu madre cuando lo haces" –dejando algo nervioso al pequeño-.

Ark: "Oh no, ya es la quinta vez" –poniéndose de pie mientras el Pikachu corría al hombro de su entrenador- "¿Papá… algún día podré tener un Pikachu como el tuyo?" –decía mirando con entusiasmo al pokemon que le sonreía-.

Ash: "Mmmm, quizás sí, quizás no, eso depende de que pokemon tengas para escoger a los diez años" –revolviendo su cabellos castaños- "Pero quizás Pikachu deje que cuides uno de sus hijos… ¿Verdad amigo?" –mirando a su pokemon-.

Pikachu: "¡Pika!" (Claro) –le afirmaba el roedor en su hombro-.

Ark: "Seeee, ya quiero tener diez años entonces" –con emoción-.

Ash: "Pues ya solo te falta la mitad… ¿Pero de verdad quieres ser un entrenador pokemon? Es un camino largo y difícil" –mirando atentamente con una sonrisa-.

Ark: "Quiero ser como tú papá" –abrazando a su padre-.

May: "¡Ash, dos soldados neo-aqua vienen para acá!" –decía una mujer de pelo castaño que aparecía a un costado del jardín con dos pokebolas en su mano-.

Ash: "Oh no… y en mi día libre" –decía con tono molesto- "Bien Ark, ve a la casa, mamá y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, ve con el Pikachu" –recibiendo la afirmación de su amigo-.

Ark: "Pero papá, puedo usar a Pikachu en su ayuda" –con un tono emocionado-.

Ash: "No Ark, aun eres muy pequeño" –tomando al pequeño en brazos y dejarlo cerca de la casa-.

Ark: "No es justo" –decía en reproche al ver desde una ventana como dos soldados liberaban un Swampert y un Vaporeon- "Siempre ellos pelean, soy su hijo y ya se lo que es una pelea pokemon… ¿Cierto Pikachu?" –notando que el roedor solo lo mirara algo divertido palmeando su hombro-.

Pikachu: "Pika pikachu" (Nop, estas muy pequeño) –decía sonriendo-.

Ark: "Gracias, tú si me entiendes" –abrazando al roedor que solo dejó caer una gota de su cabeza-.

Una ligera explosión los sacudía, causando que ambos fueran a dar contra una pared que se abrió de golpe y ambos comenzaron a rodar por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un extraño lugar.

Ark: "¿Pikachu… anotaste… la matrícula… de ese camión?" –con espirales en sus ojos en una habitación metálica-.

Pikachu: "Piiiikaaaa" (La olvidé…) –decía en las mismas condiciones-.

Ark: "¿Qué es este lugar?" –algo extrañado- "Parece un laboratorio y experimentos" –caminando hacia el interior de esa habitación- "Vaya no sabía que mis padres fueran genios" –notando algunos extraños artefactos y pokebolas raras-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika, pikachu" (Genios… ese par solo cuida estas cosas) –recordando algunas de ellas-.

Ark: "Ahora que recuerdo… mi madre siempre me dijo que no me acercara aquí…" –notando el lugar- "¿Qué es esta cosa Pikachu?" –notando un extraño aparato en medio de una esfera, algo parecido a una muñequera bastante grande y de aspecto tecnológico- "Adapter… Pokemon… Dex-2000" –leyendo aquella etiqueta bajo el recipiente- "¿Versión tres? Parece un reloj con protección para todo el brazo" –sonriendo al pokemon-.

Pikachu: "Pikapi" (Si, es la tercera edición) –ahora moviendo sus orejas-.

¿?: "Sabía que el plan resultaría…" –decía una voz siniestra detrás de ellos- "Siempre pensamos que lo escondían en la sede de Kanto, pero un dato nos llegó aunque nunca encontramos esta entrada" –ahora notando que tenía la atención de ambos-.

Ark: "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste?" –decía mirando al extraña vestimenta del sujeto, que era una capa negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo excepto su rostro-.

¿?: "Mi nombre no importa, y entré por la puerta" –señalando por donde ellos cayeron- "Al fin el Adapter Pokemon Dex" –acercándose a ellos-.

Pikachu: "¡Pika pika!" (No te acerques) –quedando entre el niño y el sujeto-.

Ark: "Pikachu, ten cuidado" –siendo azotado por otra explosión que lo mandó cerca del recipiente rompiéndolo y cayendo con el aparato en sus brazos- "Ouch" –dijo quejándose-.

¿?: "Quítate" –le dijo apareciendo detrás del pokemon y golpearlo lanzándolo cerca de la entrada- "Ahora tú niño… dame esa cosa" –caminando lentamente-.

Ark: "¡Pikachu!" –gritaba el pequeño que corría a esconderse detrás de una mesa- "Rayos… si tuviera un pokemon" –mirando como los pasos se acercaban más- "¡Eek!" –exclamó al sentir como el extraño aparato se adaptaba en su muñeca izquierda y brillaba de un blanco intenso- "Oh… ¡Quítate, quítate!" –decía intentando sacarse esa cosa-.

¿?: "¡Nooo! Yo debía ser quien lo tenga… ¡Solo yo!" –agarrando al chico por el brazo- "¡Estúpido no sabes lo que hiciste!" –intentando quitarle el aparato- "¡Demonios! No importa vendrás conmigo… por suerte se como quitarlo" –golpeando el estómago del chico que cayó inconsciente-.

Ash: "¡Alto ahí!" –dijo el entrenador empuñando una espada de dos manos-.

May: "¡Deja a Ark en este instante!" –con un Pikachu inconsciente-.

¿?: "El elegido y la destinada… un honor conocerlos… pero no tengo tiempo de conocerlos más a fondo" –rodeando a Ark en un brazo- "Debo irme, aunque me llevo a su deseo y anhelo… o mejor dicho… al futuro maestro de la oscuridad" –levantando dos dedos de su mano libre y lanzar un pulso oscuro aturdiendo a Ash y May- "Nos veremos… aunque lo dudo…" –brillando un momento mientras desaparecía por el techo al hacerlo explotar y salir por el-.

Ash: "¡Ark!" –gritaba el hombre que solo podía ver como el pequeño estaba dormido y en su brazo llevaba el APD- "El Adapter Pokemon Dex-2000… no…" –decía cayendo de rodillas-.

May: "¡Ash, Ash hay que seguirlo!" –sacudiendo al morocho mientras comenzaba a llorar-.

Ash: "¡Gggaaaaaahhhh!" –gritaba con furia mientras un aura azul se hacía presente a su alrededor en un tono fuerte-.

 _"Entré en un lugar que me prohibieron, durante un ataque a nuestra casa, una distracción mantuvo a mis padres ocupados mientras otro sujeto quería apoderarse del APD, que por motivos extraños terminé por tenerlo yo, eso no le agradó para nada a ese sujeto, que me llevó con él, lo único que escuché fue un grito de mi padre y el llanto de mi madre, hasta que desperté tres días después, un día después de mi cumpleaños, en una planicie deshabitada, encerrado en una máquina de la que no podía escapar. Supe que moriría de no salir pronto, mis padres llegaron en esos momentos que ya estaba activada, derrotaron a ese sujeto… pero ya era demasiado tarde… no había forma de sacarme… … … excepto una… una habilidad que se creía prohibida, mis padres la usaron, pero el precio era mayor, sus vidas tomaron el lugar de la mía, fue la última vez que los vi, ya que caí en un profundo sueño, pero desperté y noté lo que habían hecho… lo último que recuerdo es un haz de luz blanco que se tornó luego en una orbe de fuego y un estruendo dejándome saber lo que ocurrió… … … ellos… murieron… por mi…"_

 _"Desperté una semana después… algo sobresaltado ya que sabía que podían estar vivos… era algo en mi interior que me hacía creer, y sin dudarlo me aferré a esa esperanza, el problema era como llegaría a ese lugar otra vez, los amigos y amigas de mis padres me negaron el llevarme… por lo que decidí irme por mi cuenta, tomé un mapa, una mochila, puse algunas cosas que creí me ayudarían y huí de ese lugar, llevando esas cosas y aquella esperanza en mi interior… fue cuando lo encontré, a mi primer día de búsqueda, herido a un costado de un lago en medio de la noche… un gran amigo… Raikou…"_

7 años en el pasado de Ark…

En algún lugar de Kanto…

Un pequeño castaño que corría en una dirección que él creía deducir, sosteniendo en una de sus manos un mapa mientras que la otra sujetaba una mochila algo pequeña, en medio de un bosque que estaba mojado, pues en unas horas atrás había sido azotado por una tormenta, y al terminar se puso en marcha otra vez. Parecía que no saldría nunca, era un bosque demasiado extraño, los árboles parecían moverse con una brisa suave y melancólica, mientras hojas caía a su alrededor y chapoteaban en los charcos que se estremecían al ser pisados por el pequeño. Su respiración estaba agitada, un miedo interno lo invadía por completo, sabía que algo así podía sucederle y a su corta edad no tenía el sentido de dirección muy desarrollado, solo seguía una esperanza interna que se convertía en instinto, uno muy especial.

Ark: "¿Por qué no se acaba…?" –decía volviendo a mirar el mapa que poco entendía en la oscuridad y alumbrado por la Luna y algunas estrellas- "Ya debí salir hace tiempo…" –ahora guardando el mapa para respirar más calmado antes de continuar-.

Un trueno se escuchaba en los alrededores y eso le llamó la atención, un destello a modo de relámpago apareció entre los árboles, sumido en la curiosidad caminó con cuidado hasta el lugar, pasando varios arbustos hasta llegar a un lago cristalino, pero había algo en su orilla, podía notar a un pokemon parecido a un tigre tendido de costado, que sangraba bastante, eso le conmovió y decidió ayudarlo. El pokemon solo miró en una dirección de la cual un pequeño salía con algo de temor.

Raikou: "¡Roooaaarrr!" –le rugía el pokemon con intenciones de ahuyentarlo-.

Ark: "Tranquilo… no quiero lastimarte" –dijo poniendo sus mano frente a el y acercándose lentamente- "Estas herido… puedo ayudarte si lo deseas" –dando dos pasos-.

Raikou: "¡Rawr!" –le gruñía lanzando un rayo a sus pies marcando distancia-.

Ark: "No quiero hacerte nada malo… solo ayudarte…" –dijo titubeando un poco y dando un respiro para comenzar a caminar hacia el pokemon-.

Raikou esta vez le lanzó un rayo directo al chico.

Ark: "¡Ahhhhh!" –gritaba el pequeño cayendo al suelo por la intensidad del ataque- "No quiero lastimarte…" –le decía mirándolo con tono cálido mientras se reincorporaba y daba dos pasos-.

Raikou fruncía el ceño para lanzarle otro rayo que lo volvió a tirar al suelo, dejándolo aturdido e intentando reincorporarse para irse, sin resultados al caer por la herido, dejando salir un gruñido de dolor.

Ark: "Por… favor… solo quiero… ayudarte…" –le decía en el suelo levantando su mirada al pokemon que lo observaba atentamente- "Estas herido… puedes… empeorar" –algo triste y levantándose para acercarse un poco-.

Raikou lo miró seriamente y cargando un rayo le habló a la mente del pequeño.

Raikou: "Vete… no necesito ayuda de un humano…" –con mirada desafiante- "Te mataré si no te marchas…" –cargando el ataque-.

Ark: "Adelante, ya no tengo nada que perder, si mi temor se cumple…" –bajando la mirada mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro- "No quiero ver a alguien morir… no otra vez…" –levantando la vista nuevamente-.

Raikou quedó conmovido al captar aquel sentimiento en el chico, deshizo el ataque y se recostó aun con la vista en el castaño.

Raikou: "¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño humano?" –algo interesado-.

Ark: "Soy… Ark… Ketchum" –bastante triste-.

Raikou: "Ark… ¿Puedes ayudarme?" –le dijo mirando al pequeño que le asintió-.

Ark se acercó y examinó un poco la herida, para luego sacar de su mochila una manta, un recipiente pequeño, una venda larga y cinco extraños objetos con unas etiquetas en su parte inferior. Tomando agua del lago en el recipiente, untó parte de la manta para limpiar la herida que sangraba ahora levemente, una vez limpia miró con detenimiento aquellos objetos.

Ark: "Cura total, éter, antídoto, ¡híper poción!" –decía tomando esta última- "Te va a arder un poco" –le advirtió antes de rociarle aquella medicina en forma de spray en la herida y luego en parte de su cuerpo-.

Raikou: "Se siente…. bien" –le dijo a su mente mientras sentía como el dolor desaparecía-.

Ark terminaba de rociarle aquella poción y doblando la manta la puso en la herida mientras con la venda la ataba alrededor de Raikou dejándola firme, para caer a un costado ya totalmente cansado pues el correr y los ataques de Raikou lo debilitaron quedándose dormido a un lado del pokemon. Raikou por su parte observó con detenimiento al pequeño notando aquella sensación de dolor y angustia, observó la herida y como había sido tratada, y notando un poco de frío en el pequeño lo acercó a una de sus patas para darle un poco de abrigo.

Raikou: "Gracias…" –le murmuraba a su mente al chico que se movió ligeramente-.

Ark: "Papá… mamá…" –murmuró el pequeño mientras se aferraba al pokemon que le sonrió para dormir un poco más cómodo-.

Raikou observó al pequeño dormir para cerrar sus ojos y descansar.

 _"Al día siguiente de haberlo ayudado lo vi recuperado, eso me alegró bastante, el me preguntó que hacía un niño pequeño en un bosque como ese, solo le respondí que debía ir a un lugar, donde suponía mis padres podrían estar, creo que por haberle ayudado él se ofreció a llevarme, acepté con gusto y estuvimos viajando a ese lugar, aquella esperanza volvía a crecer en mi, y con Raikou me sentía un poco contento… lástima que no duró mucho… llegamos al lugar conocido como "La isla de las Lágrimas"_

3 días después…

Hoen, Isla de las Lágrimas…

Raikou: "Llegamos Ark, es aquí" –le hablaba al pequeño que estaba en su lomo-.

Ark: "Solo tardamos dos días, enserio eres increíble" –decía ahora un poco serio ante aquel paisaje- "Está cerca… puedo sentirlo…" –decía llevándose la mano a su pecho-.

Raikou: "Algo perturbante se siente en el viento…" –comenzando a caminar al paso del chico-.

Ark: "Debe ser pasando aquellas colinas" –notando una elevación lejos de donde ambos estaban-.

El lugar se cubría de un manto de tinieblas y un fuerte viento les daba la bienvenida al lugar desolado, todo lo verde de sus alrededores estaba calcinado o destruido, no había nada vivo en ese lugar, a la vista parecía que un incendio acabó con todo, fue cuando llegaron a una colina que les brindaba aquella horrible verdad.

Ark: "Nooo…" –dijo con tono apagado cayendo de rodillas al notar un enorme cráter que destellaba una pequeña luz- "No hay… nadie…" –sintiendo que algo en su interior se rompía- "Era… verdad…" –comenzando a llorar-.

Raikou se acercó al lado del pequeño que parecía llorar desconsoladamente.

Raikou: "Lo siento…" –fue lo único que pudo decirle acercando su rostro que fue abrazado de golpe por el pequeño que mojaba su pelaje amarillo con aquellas lágrimas- "Creo que hay algo en el centro" –dijo llamando la atención del chico-.

Ark: "No me importa…" –dijo a secas, pero algo lo animó a querer bajar- "Pero… veamos que puede ser…" –dijo comenzando a deslizarse por la pendiente hasta llegar al centro-.

Raikou: "Son… dos pokehuevos" –notando aquellas dos cosas redondas de color amarillo y café mayormente, aunque ambos con detalles de otro color-.

Ark: "Y… esto…" –notando que bajo de uno había un medallón dorado que seguía en perfecto estado- "El… medallón… de mi madre…" –bajando la vista y tomando luego ambos pokehuevos-.

Raikou: "Pronto lloverá… debemos irnos" –dijo agachándose un poco dejando subir al pequeño a su lomo mientras de un salto salía que aquel lugar sintiendo a Ark llorar mientras se recargaba en su espalda-.

 _"Al llegar quedé deshecho, la única esperanza de encontrarlos vivos se desvaneció, solo encontramos dos pokehuevos, un medallón y sufrimiento, uno que hasta el día de hoy no he encontrado consuelo, partimos de ese lugar bajo una lluvia que no cesaba, nos dirigíamos de vuelta a Kanto, donde unas amigas de mi padre me esperaban, Raikou me llevó, quise irme con él, pero se negó, era peligroso y decidimos separarnos no sin antes prometer que algún día nos veríamos otra vez…"_

 _"Recuerdo que desde ese día recuperé las ganas de continuar vivo, ahora tenía algunas responsabilidades, y al pasar el tiempo, con la ayuda de mis maestras, estaba listo para salir en mi primer viaje, llevando como mis compañeros a Pichu y Eevee. Rápidamente me hice de algunos amigos a lo largo de ese viaje, teniendo algo particular, siempre viajaba con una amiga especial, nunca se separó de mi, pero al pasar algo de tiempo otra compañera se nos unió, ya la habíamos conocido, y descubrimos algo extraño en un encargo que ella llevaba aquel día que nos conocimos, pero esta vez ella nos acompañaría, Kitty, una gran amiga y entrenadora."_

3 años en el pasado de Ark…

Kanto, en las afueras de ciudad Viridian.

Ark: "¡Y ya las tenemos todas!" –gritaba con ánimo un chico castaño observando una medalla en forma de pirámide café rodeada de acero plateado- "Ya podemos participar en la liga Índigo" –sonriendo a su pokemon en el hombro-.

Pichu: "Pichu pi, chiaaa" (Y no nos tardamos mucho, creo) –algo contento-.

Bianca: "Felicidades a los dos, pudieron ganarlas en poco tiempo" –caminando al lado de Ark que puso aquella medalla con otras siete en un estuche que además tenía cinco listones- "La medalla elemental tierra, ya tienes las ocho elementales" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Pues… no fue tan difícil" –algo confiado- "Supongo que aquella liga será más interesante" –ahora tomando en una mano un objeto alargado envuelto parecido a un cayado-.

Bianca: "¿Aun tienes esa cosa? No la tiras y ya…" –recordando aquel objeto-.

Ark: "Sip, debo admitir que mi curiosidad es inmensa" –levantando varias veces aquel objeto- "Y aun no lo devuelvo, quisiera saber que será" –escuchando un arbusto moverse-.

Pichu: "Pi…" (Hay algo…) –moviendo sus orejas-.

Bianca: "Creo que alguien está cerca" –mirando a los costados-.

Ark: "Mmmm, es… ella" –reconociendo aquella presencia por alguna razón- "¿Vienes por esto?" –mirando una dirección-.

De la nada, una chica vestida por una capa negra, de piel blanca, dejando su pelo negro suelto y mirando con aquellos ojos verdes al castaño que sonreía.

Kitty: "Vengo por mi encargo que olvidé la última vez" –adoptando una posición de ataque-.

Ark: "¿Esta cosa?" –mirando el báculo- "Claro es…" –siendo interrumpido por Bianca-.

Bianca: "¡Cuidado Ark!" –notando como la chica corría hacia él con intensiones de golpearlo-.

Ark: "¿Qué?" –dijo inocentemente mirando a Bianca- "¡Ouch!" –exclamó al sentir todo el puño de la chica hundirse en su mejilla cayendo al suelo- "¡Oye! Pudiste pedirlo amablemente" –parándose y girando mientras evitaba torpemente una patada de la chica-.

Kitty: "¡Calla y pelea!" –decía a modo de grito corriendo detrás de Ark que parecía confuso-.

Ark se quedó quieto y en un extraño movimiento tomo las manos de la chica para luego llevarlas a la espalda de ella sujetando uno de sus hombros, dejando algo sorprendida a la chica que gruñía molesta.

Ark: "Pelear… ¿Pero eso no es indebido para una chica?" –tratando de calmarla-.

Kitty: "Déjate de tonterías" –girando y llevando una mano de Ark a espaldas de este- "Ahora dame esa cosa" –llevando sus manos a la mochila de Ark-.

Bianca y Pichu miraban con una gota en su cabeza la extraña pelea.

Ark: "Oye eso es robar" –le dijo zafando un brazo para lanzar a la chica por sobre su hombro-.

Kitty: "¡Eek!" –dijo al caer sentada en el suelo ahora más sorprendida-.

Ark: "Oh discúlpame" –corriendo hacia ella y tomándola de una mano para levantarla ante la sorpresa de ella que lo miraba parpadeando dos veces- "¿Sucede algo malo?" –notando la expresión de ella-.

Kitty: "¿No pelearás… porque soy una mujer?" –ahora un poco molesta-.

Ark: "Mi maestra me dijo que no era apropiado golpear a una mujer" –ahora sonriendo- "Y si quieres esto, solo tenías que pedírmelo" –entregando el objeto-.

La chica lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa, algo no andaba bien, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a otro estilo.

Kitty: "¿Me lo das… así como así?" –ahora volteando para dar con un coscorrón-.

Bianca: "El no puede golpearte, pero yo si" –aun con el puño en alto- "Ya verás si vuelves a golpearlo" –algo molesta-.

Kitty: "¡Ouch! Ya verás tu… rarita" –jalando los cabellos y golpeando su rostro que no parecía molestarle a Bianca-.

Ark quedaba bastante asustado al ver la expresión de Bianca, Pichu corría al hombro de su amo para ver como las dos comenzaban a pelear jalándose el cabello, dando unos puñetazos y patadas, algo nunca visto por Ark.

Ark: "Oigan… podrían… calmarse…" –notando que las dos lo miraban muy furiosas callándolo al instante- "Bueno… si quieren…" –moviendo sus manos y viendo como ambas volvían a pelear-.

En medio de aquella batalla el báculo llegó otra vez a los pies de Ark que lo tomó algo extrañado y en un brillo extraño éste se soltó de su envoltorio revelando un báculo que se rompió inmediatamente. Las chicas pararon al ver aquel brillo y notaron como Ark sostenía los pedazos.

Ark: "Se rompió…" –con todos los trozos en sus manos-.

Kitty: "Oh no… ahora no me pagarán" –empujando un poco a Bianca para levantarse y acercarse a Ark- "Con que era eso" –notando las partes del objeto roto- "Ya no vale nada" –tomando un frasco con polvo que se le resbaló de las manos al sentir como Bianca la arrojaba al suelo-.

Bianca: "Espera que te atrape" –dijo siendo sostenida por Ark para que no la golpeara-.

Ark: "Bianca, cálmate no es bueno que peleen" –con severas dificultades-.

Kitty: "¡Nooo!" –dijo furiosa al ver su frasco roto- "¡Era el último, ya no podré volver!" –mirando a la chica que era sostenida por Ark-.

Ark: "¿Puedo quedarme con esas partes?" –ya soltando a Bianca que la miraba enojada- "Si no las quieres claro" –en tono divertido-.

Kitty: "Quédatelas" –ahora un poco interesada en el chico- "¿Te llamas Ark verdad?" –observando al castaño-.

Ark: "Si, y veo que tienes problemas para volver, parece que viajas" –ya más calmado-.

Kitty: "Algo así, pero ahora…" –observando como el polvo de iba con el viento-.

Ark: "Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros" –sintiendo como Bianca lo miraba de manera disconforme-.

Bianca: "Pero Ark, ella es una desconocida" –mirando a la chica en forma molesta-.

Ark: "Se llama Kitty, ya no es una total desconocida, jejeje" –riendo notando la mirada sorprendida de la chica de negro-.

Kitty: "No necesito tu compasión" –dando un coscorrón a Ark que recibió de lleno-.

Ark: "¡Ouch!" –dijo llevándose sus manos a la cabeza- "Solo quiero ayudarte, y se ve que no tienes cosas para acampar" –notando que no llevaba nada más que su capa-.

La chica solo miraba a un lado disconforme para luego hablarle.

Kitty: "¿No te molesta…?" –aun enojada con él por alguna extraña razón-.

Ark: "Para nada…" –dijo sonriendo-.

Bianca: "¡A mí sí me molesta!" –gritaba enojada la chica pokemon-.

Kitty esbozó una sonrisa y sonriendo le dijo.

Kitty: "Bien acepto el viajar contigo" –notando como Bianca la miraba molesta-.

Ark: "Vamos Bianca, no creo que sea tan malo" –notando como ella resoplaba ya más calmada-.

Luego de calmarse los tres continuarían su camino, aunque habrían discusiones muy a menudo, pues la nueva integrante no era muy tranquila y pacifista como Ark y Bianca.

 _"Ella decidió unirse a nosotros después de una extraña pelea, al principio era muy distante, pero poco a poco notamos como su actitud cambiaba, también comenzó a entrenar pokemon ya que nunca le había tomado interés, pero luego comenzó a entrenarlos como compañeros, sin decidirse a competir o no. A las pocas semanas tendría el primer gran festival al que yo participaría, pero no pude ganarlo, lo que me hizo enfocarme a la liga Índigo, y tras unos combates bastante arduos, logré quedarme con el trofeo y título de campeón. Volví a mi casa, pero no encontré a mi maestra, por un dato que me dieron sus hermanas supe que estaría en las Islas Espuma, y partí en esa dirección donde la encontré, dijo que viviría ahí en adelante para entrenar, pasé unos días pensando en lo que haría."_

 _"Luego de algunas aventuras decidimos ir a Johto, quería enfrentarme a nuevos rivales, además de entrenar más para retar a la elite-four, habían pasado poco más de cinco meses desde mi primer viaje, entonces conocimos a alguien más, un chico bastante despistado, me recordaba a mí mismo, quizás eso niveló nuestro grupo, ya que habían bastantes peleas y golpes, Fox, un amigo que recordaré siempre... fue alguien controversial, pero encontré en él al hermano que nunca tuve, y junto con conocerlo, poco después encontré a mi compañero de mi niñez nuevamente, y esta vez me acompañaría desde ese día…"_

6 meses después…

En algún lugar cerca de ciudad Ecruteak…

Dos chicos aparecían de entre unos arbustos en un espeso bosque con claros signos de estar perdidos, uno de ellos con un Pichu en su cabeza y el otro con un Eevee en la suya, luego aparecían dos chicas algo molestas por la ubicación donde terminaron.

Ark: "Creo que nos perdimos, mal consejo Fox" –decía riendo el chico-.

Fox: "Pues el mapa dice que es por este camino, y Eevee también lo sintió" –notando como el pequeño zorro le asentía- "Tal vez necesitamos caminar un poco más" –mirando el paisaje verdoso-.

Kitty: "Esto pasa por creer saber todo, siempre deciden por su cuenta" –reclamaba algo molesta-.

Bianca: "Tu dijiste que no te importaba" –decía irónicamente a la chica que se enfureció-.

Ark: "No empiecen, de seguro podríamos salir, pero ya casi es de noche y será mejor descansar" –notando como el sol se perdía por completo y la oscuridad rodeaba el bosque-.

Todos asentían y procedían a preparar el campamento. Poco después estaban sentados frente a una fogata mientras comían y conversaban lo más pacíficamente posible, aunque el temperamento de las chicas incomodaban bastante.

Bianca: "¿No creen que este bosque es algo extraño?" –notando algo en el ambiente-.

Fox: "Según parece aquí hay pokemon psíquicos que no son muy amistosos, aunque ahora no parecen estar cerca" –dando de comer a su Eevee- "Tranquilo hay mucho" –notando como su pokemon comía algo apurado-.

Kitty: "¿Qué nunca lo guardas en su pokebola?" –notando que siempre estaba afuera- "Ark nos dijo que su Pichu odiaba las pokebolas, supongo que tu Eevee también" –algo extrañada-.

Ark: "Pues, si yo fuera un pokemon, y lo digo de verdad no por el APD, no creo que me gustaría estar todo el día en la pokebola" –sonriendo a su Pichu que le sonreía- "O solo es capricho, jejeje" –riendo alegremente-.

Bianca: "Pues cuando tomas forma pokemon no te preocupas por eso" –sonriendo-.

Fox: "Eevee la odia, le gusta estar afuera, y a veces me da sombra, nos gusta ver las nubes y el disfruta el dormir en mi cabeza" –ahora sintiendo algo raro- "Ummm, creo que se acerca una tormenta" –mirando al cielo-.

Kitty: "Son solo unas nubes" –mirando de mala gana-.

Bianca: "Es… una presencia poderosa" –un poco perturbada al sentirla-.

Ark: "Esa sensación… me resulta familiar…" –escuchando como un trueno resonaba en el cielo- "Tal vez sea…" –notando que un relámpago caía cerca del lugar donde ellos estaban-.

Bianca: "Cuidado…" –dijo parándose de golpe-.

El resto también se preparaba para lo que fuera, pero Ark parecía contento, un rugido se escuchaba y unos pasos acercándose lentamente, fue cuando Ark reconoció quien era, un pokemon parecido a un tigre, que miraba atentamente al castaño.

Ark: "Raikou… ¡Eres tú amigo!" –corriendo hacia el pokemon que parecía sonreírle y sin más el castaño lo abrazaba bastante contento-.

El resto estaba totalmente sorprendido de que un pokemon legendario apareciera así como así, y más de esa forma amigable con Ark. Tras presentarles a sus nuevos amigos Ark estaba sentado junto a Raikou que no tenía intenciones de atacarlos mientras les explicaba cómo fue que se conocieron.

Ark: "Fue entonces que prometimos volvernos a ver algún día" –acariciando el lomo de su amigo-.

Bianca: "De casualidad Raikou… ¿Eres su guardián?" –algo curiosa y sabiendo que él conocía su lado pokemon-.

Fox: "¿Guardián?" –decía algo confuso-.

Kitty: "Hay una leyenda sobre unas personas que eran elegidas por algunos pokemon legendarios y encargados a su protección, muchos de ellos eran… especiales si me entienden, pero nunca creí que fuera verdad" –decía contemplando al pokemon legendario-.

Raikou: "Es cierto, esa leyenda es verdadera" –les decía hablando de manera telepática- "Vine porque quiero ser tu guardián Ark, pero no te lo dejaré fácil" –ahora mirando de manera determinada a su amigo- "Deberás vencerme en una batalla" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "¡Acepto! No esperaba menos de ti amigo, pero no te dejes vencer, pelearemos con todo" –apretando un puño y acomodando su gorra-.

Pichu: "Pichu piii" (Ya verás lo que mejoramos) –subiendo a su cabeza-.

Raikou: "Pues empecemos…" –parándose a una distancia mientras que Ark hacía lo mismo con una pokebola naranja con amarillo sonriendo por aquella emoción-.

 _"Todo parecía mejorar en ese tiempo, un nuevo compañero, mi antiguo amigo se hizo mi guardián, pude participar en el festival regional ganando aquella copa y aunque no gane la liga fue suficiente para enfrentar a la elite-four de Kanto, con mis amigos apoyándome, mis pokemon determinados y yo más tranquilo, logré cumplir lo que siempre quise ser para honrar a mi padre, fui condecorado como maestro pokemon, y líder de aquella elite-four, pude lograrlo ante dos sorpresas enormes, el cuarto miembro fue mi maestra, que desde ese día la comencé a ver como mi madre, y el líder era el profesor, que me cedió su título al derrotarlo… todo era perfecto, me sentí satisfecho, feliz conmigo mismo… creí que sería el orgullo de mis padres, que si estuvieran vivos me dirían "Bien hecho hijo, estamos orgullosos de ti" todo parecía mejorar."_

 _"También tuve la oportunidad de darme cuenta, que tenía alguien realmente especial a mi lado, antes de finalizar la liga Johto supe que me sucedía en verdad, pero debía pasar algún tiempo para entender y decirle, eran los mejores momentos de mi vida… pero un día todo eso cambió… entre toda esa felicidad una nueva organización salió a la luz, algunos sabían que ya existían, pero no se habían dado a conocer, como líder de la elite-four fue mi tarea detenerlos, pero aun me faltaba mucho, y me di cuenta de la peor manera posible… por mi ignorancia e inmadurez… mi mejor amigo, y mi guardián de antaño… perdieron sus vidas…"_

1 año después…

En algún lugar de Kanto…

Tres entrenadores corrían hacia las afueras de un edificio en medio de unas montañas y bastante protegido por estas, dos de ellos chicos, con el rostro cubierto y liderándolos una chica de vestimenta llamativa, roja como el fuego, su cabello del mismo tono y portando en una mano algo parecido a una espada redonda, sin filo. Detrás de ellos una gran cantidad de personas los seguían, hombres y mujeres de distintas edades vistiendo un uniforme en común. Los chicos una polera larga negra que se combinaba con un pantalón y se dividía por un cinturón blanco dejando parte del cuello con el mismo tono blanco terminando en un pliegue amarillo, sobre este una chaqueta roja con franjas amarillas a los costados y en el cuello sujetando un emblema en una de las mangas, unos guantes negros con rojo y que terminaban en blanco en las muñecas, y unos zapatos que mezclaban negro, rojo y amarillo de una manera particular usando unas medias amarillas. Las chicas vestían de un modo similar, las únicas diferencias eran que su polera se combinaba con una falda ajustada y corta rodeada por un cinturón blanco, y usaban unas medias negras largas que terminaban en un pliegue superior amarillo, manteniendo la chaqueta, guantes y botas iguales. Todos llevaban una banda en su frente de un rojo intenso, y en sus manos un extraño aparato rectangular con una antena alargada y firme, algunos de ellos con un pokemon a su lado o sobre ellos, todos siguiendo a los tres entrenadores que estaban al frente.

Chica: "Ya estamos en las afueras, en cualquier momento saldrán, necesitamos apoyo élite de inmediato, solicito a un líder star, su ayuda nos vendría bien, cambio" –decía la chica de rojo a un auricular en su oreja izquierda-.

En otro lugar de Kanto, en una base de operaciones, una mujer de cabello naranjo, vestida de un short y polera ajustada de tono azul marino y cubierta por una capa blanca que le cubría los brazos, y llegaba hasta detrás de sus rodillas, estaba de pie con su auricular frente a una gran pantalla.

Ondine: "Aquí Ondine, petición recibida y en progreso, cambio" –mirando al chico que estaba frente a un gran teclado frente a esa pantalla- "Ve los miembros star disponibles" –mirando la pantalla-.

Chico: "Enseguida señorita Ondine" –tecleando rápidamente mientras cuatro imágenes de rostros aparecían con dos de ellos en tono gris y dos en tono normal, uno era un chico castaño, de piel blanca, ojos azules y una gorra blanca de paleta roja con iniciale doradas en la parte frontal blanca, y la otra de un hombre mayor de piel blanca, ojos café claro y una gorra negra hacia atrás que cubría todo su cabello con una pokebola blanca y unas iniciale en rojo brillante frente a ella-.

Ondine: "Solo Ark y Ruby están disponibles, Gold y Diamond están ocupados" –notando que dos círculos, uno dorado y el otro plateado, aparecían en dos mapas distintos- "Ruby está en Hoen, pero a quien envío… es tu decisión, cambio" –esperando que sea Ruby a quien eligiera-.

Chica: "Pues qué más da, dile a Ark que venga, es joven pero de seguro se desempeñará bien, cambio y fuera" –cortando la transmisión sin recibir algo más de parte de Ondine-.

Ondine: "Lo esperaba…" –un poco preocupada- "El estará bien…" –asintiendo al chico que lo acompañaba-.

Chico: "Líder Ark, favor de ir a la sala de comandos inmediatamente, se requiere su ayuda, repito, líder Ark, favor de ir a la sala de comandos inmediatamente, se requiere su ayuda" –hablando en su auricular que resonaba en toda la base mientras Ondine miraba hacia una puerta al fondo de esa sala-.

En una habitación, un chico castaño estaba recostado en una cama con su Pichu, tranquilamente cuando escucha aquel aviso y de inmediato escucha que su puerta se abre de golpe dejando a una castaña a la vista del chico.

Bianca: "Ark, nos necesitan, debemos ir" –notando que estaba tranquilamente en su cama-.

Ark: "¿Me necesitan? Creo que es algo importante, vamos Pichu" –parándose de golpe de su cama y colocándose una chaqueta sin mangas de color negro con amarillo que combinaba perfectamente con su pantalón del mismo tono y su polera negra con un símbolo de relámpago de tono amarillo, que esparcía unas rayas a lo largo del pantalón hasta sus zapatillas que combinaban rojo, amarillo y negro, además de sus guantes amarillos y rojos, sosteniendo en una mano su gorra blanca con rojo- "Vamos Bianca" –decía corriendo hacia un elevador junto con la chica-.

Ambos subían y la puerta se abría dejando a Ondine y al chico que estaba frente a la gran pantalla.

Ark: "¿Qué sucede mamá?" –algo extrañado por la prisa y recibiendo una sonrisa cálida por parte de la mujer-.

Ondine: "Hemos encontrado la guarida de los Darkness en Kanto, Heatnix está cerca de ese lugar comandando un grupo ranger de asalto y combate, pero requerirán ayuda especial, y Ruby está lejos, por lo que es tu turno" –señalando la ubicación del lugar donde debería ir-.

Bianca: "¿Una pelea contra la Dark-elite? Es bastante arriesgado" –un poco preocupada-.

Ondine: "Lo sé, pero contigo y Raikou de su lado espero que sea suficiente, ya que no hay signos de que un miembro esté en los alrededores" –notando que el lugar era sometido a un escaneo sin mayores riesgos-.

Ark: "Entendido, voy enseguida" –corriendo a la salida mientras apretaba unos botones en su APD-.

Ondine: "Ark…" –le decía haciendo voltear al castaño-.

Ark: "¿Qué pasa mamá?" –un poco extrañado-.

Ondine: "Ten cuidado…" –le decía con una mano al pecho-.

Ark le asentía sonriendo mientras Bianca entraba al ascensor y Pichu subía a la cabeza de Ark antes de que el ascensor volviera a subir.

Al mismo tiempo en aquella fortaleza ubicada en las montañas, varios pokemon huían del lugar, unos pocos eran capturados por los rangers a modo de ayuda en lo que vendría, fue cuando una compuerta se abrió y varios sujetos vestidos de negro, con una capa negra y una legra D en rojo sangre, unas botas rojas con negro y un gorro a modo de boina que cubría parte de su rostro, salían de aquella portando un extraño aparato rectangular similar al de los rangers con una antena de las mismas características, acompañados por pokemon que llevaban unos extraños collares plateados mientras sus ojos se consumían en un rojo lleno de furia, todos dispuestos a pelear contra esos invasores hasta que alguien más salió con ellos, un sujeto alto, fornido, de piel pálida y un ojo óptico rojo dividido por una cicatriz en el, vestido de gris y capa negra.

Líder: "¡No les tengan compasión, demuestren la fuerza de la oscuridad, adéntrenlos a su sufrimiento, que griten ante nuestro poder… un rugido de fuerza, demuestren el poder del equipo darkness!" –apuntando a los rangers y dirigiendo la mirada a la líder que guiaba a los enemigos-.

Heatnix: "¡No tengan piedad, pues ellos no les mostrarán ninguna, recuerden liberar a todos los pokemon posibles, pero si aún continúan, absténganse al código del neo-ranger!" –empuñando su espada que se volvían dos dagas de considerable tamaño envueltas en flamantes llamas vivas-.

Ambos grupos chocaban en un estruendo que hizo volar a algunos por la fuerza del impacto mientras se sumían en una batalla convirtiendo la antena de sus aparatos en armas corto punzante, rodeadas de numerosas auras de varios colores y elementos desde rayos hasta auras negras. Sin embargo los dos líderes de ambos bandos se embarcaban en una pelea personal con una clara ventaja hacia el sujeto.

Líder: "¿Esto es todo lo que logra la guerrera Heatnix?" –esquivando sin ningún problema las estocadas, golpes y patadas que le lanzaba la chica- "¿No enviaron a un star? Saben que no deben subestimarme" –mirando divertidamente el semblante de seriedad de la chica-.

Heatnix: "No me subestimes, tengo mis trucos" –sonriendo a la vez que era retenida por un brazo- "¡Burning Flare!" –gritaba mientras sus ojos se volvían dos llamas candentes y sus dagas se volvían dos espadas de una mano-.

Líder: "Ohhh, una elemental de fuego… creo que me entretendré unos momentos" –sacando de su costado una lanza negra de dos manos-.

Inmediatamente la chica arremetía contra el sujeto que solo la esperó y su choque retumbaba mientras chispas de fuego brotaban en los choques de aquellas armas, pero el sujeto no parecía asustado, solo jugaba tranquilamente con la guerrera de fuego, que en su desesperación se vio atrapada en una trampa.

Líder: "¡Cuchillada!" –decía el sujeto y de la nada dos Scizors atacaban en ángulos distintos mientras el sujeto la obligaba a defenderse de sus acometidas dejándola en peligro por ambos pokemon acero-.

Ella solo giraba y de dos estocabas aturdía a los pokemon que caían inconscientes y con otro ataque repelía al líder, mientras un corte se notaba en su brazo izquierdo y pierna izquierda, quedando resentida apoyada en una rodilla.

Líder: "No está nada mal, una guerrera elemental no es muy común en estos días, pero yo también tengo mis súbditos…" –guardando su lanza y dando dos pasos hacia atrás a la vez que el suelo comenzaba a ponerse de un rojo intenso quemando y formando un extraño símbolo circular-.

Ese símbolo se rompía y un chico de unos 17 años aparecía, cubierto con la misma capa negra que lo cubría por completo, solo su rostro reflejaba dos llamas intensas, se quitó su capucha y se notaba su cabello rojizo pírico, su piel algo morocha y sus ojos, dos flamas que parecían no apagarse.

Líder: "Es un honor presentarte a Blaze, el…" –siendo interrumpido por el muchacho-.

Blaze: "Permítame señor…" –sonriendo mientras tomaba su capa negra- "¡Operaciones especiales Dark-Elite!" –quitándose de golpe su capa que desapareció en cenizas- "¡Número siete, Blaze, el manipulador de las flamas!" –dejando a la vista una polera roja carmesí y un pantalón de un rojo más oscuro pero igual de vivo-.

La chica abría sus ojos en sorpresa al ver a ese miembro, lo que tanto temían ellos, la dark-elite.

De vuelta en la base.

Chico: "¡Señorita Ondine, apareció uno!" –señalando un punto rojo que parpadeaba constantemente- "¡Es Blaze, hay que evacuarlos de inmediato!" -con tono asustado-.

Ondine: "Dile a todos los rangers que se retiren, no podemos dejar que ellos mueran" –notando como un punto amarillo con negro aparecía de improvisto en el lugar- "Ark… ya llegó…" –ahora más preocupada-.

Chico: "A todos los rangers, retirarse de inmediato, nivel de peligro diez, retirarse de inmediato" –viendo como algunos puntos comenzaban a alejarse del lugar-.

En esos instantes, el chico flameante se acercaba lentamente a la chica que hacía intentos por reincorporarse, sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y un calor sofocante la comenzaba a invadir.

Líder: "Puedes divertirte a tus anchas Blaze, solo no seas tan caballeroso" –decía en tono irónico-.

Blaze: "Descuide, sé cómo tratar a una dama…" –percatándose de que uno de los chicos que acompañaban a Heatnix se lanzaba en su ataque-.

Heatnix: "¡NO LO HAGAS!" –gritaba sin resultados favorables al notar como el chico era detenido por Blaze que lo cargaba de un brazo- "Déjalo, peleas contra mi" –intentando ponerse de pie, pero caía producto de la herida en su pierna-.

Blaze: "¿Un aprendiz de ella no…?" –dijo mirando momentáneamente a la chica para luego rodear su mano libre de llamas y enterrarlas en el cuerpo del chico que gritaba al sentir su carne quemarse- "Que intolerante…" –decía prendiendo fuego al cuerpo que se envolvía en un grito desgarrador para arrojarlo al cielo y verlo caer convertido en cenizas-.

Heatnix: "¡Maldito!" –decía furiosa al ver a su amigo morir ante sus ojos-.

Blaze: "No debe decir malas palabras mi dama…" –acercándose sin buenas intenciones- "Pero si quiere acompañarlo… le cumpliré amablemente su deseo" –rodeando su mano derecha de flamas nuevamente-.

Antes de que alcanzara a la chica un trueno hace alejar a Blaze que observando un lugar daba con Raikou, y a su lado Bianca que lo miraban con bastante cautela y enojo.

Blaze: "Los guardianes… pero…" –mirando hacia los lados sin dar con alguien más-.

Un relámpago caía detrás del chico mientras era golpeado por un chico castaño que rodeaba aquel puñetazo de electricidad, lanzando a Blaze cerca de su líder, ante el asombro y alivio de Heatnix.

Heatnix: "Ark… que alivio que llegas" –mirando al chico que sonreía por sobre su hombro-.

Ark: "Lamento la demora, parece que esto es grave" –notando que el otro chico se acercaba- "Llévatela, este asunto es peligroso" –mirando el gesto de disconformidad de Heatnix- "No lo tomes a mal, pero estás lastimada" –ahora mirando al frente a la vez que Raikou y Bianca se posaban detrás de Ark-.

Líder: "Miren quien llegó… la nueva esperanza de Kanto…" –sonriendo alegremente-.

Blaze: "Con que es él…" –parándose algo emocionado- "El último miembro de la Liga Star" –mirando detenidamente al castaño-.

Líder: "Ark Ketchum… gusto en verte nuevamente… se ve que has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos" –cruzando sus brazos- "¿Me recuerdas?" –causando algunas dudas en el chico-.

Ark: "Nunca te he visto…" –respondía a secas-.

Líder: "Que lástima, pero en fin, tengo aquí a mi nuevo muchacho, recién salido de su crianza y quiere probar sus habilidades" –señalando a Blaze que envolvía sus manos en flamas- "Pero él será piadoso, así que siéntete seguro, porque hay un lugar para ti aquí a mi lado" –abriendo sus brazos-.

Ark: "Jamás me uniré a ti" -moviendo algunos controles en su APD y mirando a Raikou y Bianca- "Yo iré por el líder, de Blaze se los dejo a ustedes… ¿Pueden encargarse?" –notando como ellos le asentían-.

Bianca: "Ten mucho cuidado" –le dijo antes de brillar y tomar su forma pokemon-.

Raikou: "Cuidado con ese sujeto Ark, esconde algo muy oscuro dentro de él" –hablando de forma telepática-.

Ark: "Entiendo, Pichu tu conmigo" –mientras el pequeño pokemon se acomodaba en su cabeza-.

Líder: "Por favor Ark, aun no estás listo para enfrentarnos, incluso Blaze podría matarte… deberías estar consciente" –con una mano en su frente y negando de manera burlesca-.

Blaze: "Déjemelo a mí, no tardaré mucho con esos guardianes" –corriendo hacia ellos-.

Líder: "Blaze, ellos son más fuertes de lo que crees, pero creo que estarás bien" –notando como Ark pulsaba unos botones-.

Ark: "¡Battle mode, actívate!" –gritaba mientras corría hacia el líder con una especie de espada formada de electricidad que salía de su APD y se rodeaba de relámpagos que la hacían brillar intensamente-.

Líder: "Muy interesante, es una lástima el desperdicio de potencial" –volviendo a tomar su lanza a dos manos-.

 _"Parecía ser una batalla común como las otras, había tenido mucho tiempo entrenando con mi APD hasta llevarlo a nuevos límites, también mi experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo había crecido gracias a Raikou y sus entrenamientos, pero en algunas ocasiones también deteníamos a unos maleantes de organizaciones malignas que usaban un estilo de pelea muy sencillo, todo era normal en unos momentos… que se hicieron polvo al notar que todo era más difícil, si Fox no me hubiera ayudado, ellos me hubieran llevado, pero poniendo su vida en peligro vino a mi ayuda, que se convirtió en sueños destruidos…"_

Líder: "¿Es todo lo que logras Ark?" –bloqueando cada golpe que el chico daba con su espada eléctrica que parecía perder forma cada vez que chocaba contra la lanza del sujeto- "Se ve que aun no sabes suficiente" –un poco decepcionado-.

Ark: "Solo estoy entrando en calor" –mientras un brillo aparecía a su lado y otro Ark salía corriendo hacia el sujeto con un puño rodeado de hielo- "Ya verás que tenemos nuestros trucos" –desapareciendo su espada mientras sus puños se rodeaban de electricidad-.

Ambos castaños arremetían contra el líder que sonriendo solo esquivaba normalmente aquellos intentos de golpes híleos y eléctricos, notando que la expresión de ambos se volvía un poco preocupada por fallar tanto.

Líder: "Te enseñaré como usar los puños" –rodeando los suyos de un aura negra-.

Ahora eran ambos castaños que se defendían de los ataques que eran muy rápidos y fuertes, haciéndolos retroceder mientras intentaban contraatacar alguno sin buenos resultados, ya riendo por aquel estilo que líder tomaba a uno de ellos y lo azotaba contra el piso propinando un certero puñetazo que hizo retumbar el lugar a la vez que ese chico desaparecía en un brillo con los ojos en blanco.

Líder: "Te dije que no podías ganarme" –notando la preocupación en Ark que lanzaba un trueno de su APD junto con Pichu desde su cabeza dando de lleno al sujeto que no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo- "Ark, Ark, Ark… ¿Qué haré contigo?" –dijo apareciendo en un instante detrás del chico-.

Ark: "¿Cómo… es… posible…?" –dijo en tono temeroso al sentir al sujeto detrás del-.

En tanto, Latias y Raikou luchaban con severas dificultades el estilo de batalla de Blaze, que arremetía contra ellos con golpes flameantes y todo ataque eléctrico y psíquico era anulado por un muro de llamas y una esfera pírica que lo protegía, ante eso ambos lo atacaban de manera directa esquivando las llamaradas del pelirrojo que estaban cargadas de furia.

Blaze: "No puede ser… se supone que son guardianes… pokemon legendarios… y este es su nivel…" –decía en tono de burla notando la poca capacidad de batalla en ambos-.

Raikou: "No podemos contra él en ese estado, debemos alejarlo de aquí" –hablando con la dragona legendaria de manera telepática y observándola con algo de seriedad-.

Latias: "Intenta un ataque sorpresivo, tengo algo que puede confundirlo brevemente, pero Ark… se ve que tiene problemas" –notando que el chico castaño estaba en aprietos-.

Blaze: "Y yo ya me aburrí…" –rodeando sus puños y piernas de llamas que parecían moverse de manera propia-.

Ahora Blaze se lanzaba en contra de ellos, que creaban una barrera psíquica-eléctrica para detener la acometida del miembro dark-elite, pero esta solo se destruyó causando que Blaze golpeara de manera directa a Latias lanzándola contra un árbol, ante esto, Raikou se rodeaba de electricidad y embestía en una tableada de voltios empujando a Blaze que lo tomaba por el frente frenándolo hasta detenerlo.

Blaze: "Creo que al que protegen le falta entrenamiento…" –dando una patada ígnea al pokemon tigre que rugía de dolor al ser lanzado cerca de Latias ante una sonrisa de satisfacción- "Que frágiles…" –caminando hacia donde Ark y su líder peleaban-.

Cansado de solo jugar con Ark, el líder ahora lo golpeaba con brutalidad al notar la actitud del castaño, golpeando sus brazos en x para protegerse eliminaba su guardia a la vez que con un puñetazo lanzaba a su Pichu lejos de ahí que intentaba electrocutarlo y con el otro puño libre golpeaba a Ark hacia el suelo estrellándolo de cara para tomarlo con un brazo, azotarlo nuevamente contra el piso y finalmente arrojarlo cerca de Latias y Raikou.

Líder: "Ya me cansé de jugar contigo, te eh estado esperando mucho tiempo… si no quieres venir, perfecto tenemos un reemplazo" –recibiendo una llamada por un auricular que aparecía en su oreja izquierda- "Blaze, diviértete con el chico, el proyecto Nighmare está casi completo" –mientras subía a un Fearrow para salir de ese lugar-.

Blaze: "Creo que tengo toda la diversión para mi… ¿Quién será el primero en morir?" –rodeando su mano derecha de fuego y notando como los tres reaccionaban con claros signos de cansancio-.

Al dar un solo paso, un ataque triple combinado de una bola negra, un trueno y una llamarada golpeaban al chico que terminó en el suelo reincorporándose de manera molesta.

¿?: "¿Y qué tal si tu eres el que se muere?" –decía en tono desafiante un chico sentado sobre un árbol- "Siempre en problemas grandes Ark, nunca cambiarás, eres aburrido" –con un tono que parecía una mezcla de sarcasmo y molestia-.

Ark: "¡Fox!" –exclamaba sonriendo al reconocer a su amigo que bajaba del árbol-.

Era un chico de unos 13 años, de cabellera castaña oscura y bastante alborotada, piel blanca y ojos café, lanzando a un lado un gorro redondo, vistiendo una camisa negra cubierta de una chaqueta blanca de mangas largas y detalles azules, unos pantalones de un azul oscuro y unas deportivas blancas que tenían bastantes franjas y detalles azules, al mismo tiempo que caía el gorro un Eevee saltaba a su cabeza dando un bostezo y gruñendo algo molesto, un Jolteon se sentaba a su lado derecho y un Ninetales aparecía a su lado izquierdo.

Fox: "Levántate derrotista, deja de actuar así y tómate tu cargo más seriamente" –ofreciendo un mano a un Ark que le sonreía-.

Ark: "Te ves emocionado" –decía aceptando la ayuda y ya de pie ambos miraban a Blaze que hacía tronar sus nudillos- "Es un dark-elite, maneja el fuego, hay que ser muy precavidos…" –tomando una de sus pokebolas para regresar a Pichu notando que Latias ayudaba a Raikou con su recuperación-.

Blaze: "Y llegan más basuras… en fin, abra que quemarla…" –rodeando su mano derecha de llamas-.

Fox: "¿Cuál es el plan?" –decía serio provocando que Ark casi volviera al piso otra vez-.

Ark: "¿Qué no eres tu el que me ayuda, no tienes uno?" –decía indignado-.

Fox: "Tu eres el elite-champ" –sonriendo discretamente-.

Ark: "Pues esa no es escusa, casi me mata y tu solo me reclamas… vaya ayuda, preferiría hacerlo yo solo" –sonriendo de la misma manera- "Siempre llegas cuando estoy en problemas y nunca ayudas…" –mirando discretamente al lado de Fox-.

Blaze: "Ya basta ustedes dos, prepárense que los voy a freír de un solo… ¡Aaagghhhh!" –gritaba sorprendido al notar que Jolteon y Raikou lo embestían de dos costados para lanzarle un trueno que se combinó de inmediato-.

Ark: "Ahora es cuando…." –arrodillado en una pierna y poniendo su mano derecha extendida en el suelo cerrando sus ojos-.

Fox: "¡Súper calor!" –decía apuntando su mano a Blaze que estaba momentáneamente inmóvil-.

Ark: "¡¿Estás loco?! No le hará nada" – ahora concentrando energía en su mano derecha-.

Fox: "Cállate y observa" –le decía con tono serio-.

Jolteon y Raikou se apartaban mientras Ninetales lanzaba un rayo de calor que se dirigía ante un sonriente Blaze, en ese entonces Ark entendió su intención y señalaba con su mano izquierda.

Ark: "¡Bola neblina y Paranormal!" –mirando a Latias que lanzaba una bola de energía blanca y Raikou lanzaba un raro de energía psíquica-.

Fox: "¡Bola sombra y Paranormal!" –notando como Eevee lanzaba aquella bola negra y Ninetales cambiaba en un instante el súper calor a un rayo psíquico-.

Aquellos cuatro ataques impactaban de lleno en Blaze que no pudo evitarlos, una explosión ocurría dejando un cuerpo en el aire con rastros de energía que salía despedido a toda velocidad, fue cuando alguien más habló.

Fox: "Ahora Ark" –le decía levantando su pulgar-.

Ark: "¡Tormenta de relámpagos!" –decía rodeándose de electricidad para lanzar un trueno al cielo que provocaba unas nubes negras inmediatas- "¡Ggggaaaaahhhh!" –gritaba apuntando a Blaze que caía y antes de tocar el suelo y trueno caía en ese lugar envolviéndolo y destruyendo parte del suelo volviéndose en un tornado eléctrico acompañado de un estruendo provocado por las chispas de éste-.

El suelo quedaba destruido y no había rastros de Blaze, lo que alegró a ambos chicos.

Fox: "Se acabó…" –respirando un poco calmado y notando que Ark caía exhausto- "Esta vez te superaste…" –decía apoyando en su hombro un brazo del chico para reincorporarlo-.

Ark: "El sigue vivo…" –dijo preocupado sorprendiendo a Fox-.

Fox: "¡¿Qué dices?!" –notando inmediatamente una erupción de flamas en el agujero-.

Blaze aparecía rodeado de flamas posándose en el suelo bastante golpeado.

Blaze: "Eso fue digno de un star" –ahora envolviendo todo su cuerpo en flamas- "Pero solo hiciste enfurecerme" –lanzando una bola de fuego a Latias que salió disparada a un árbol, otra a Raikou que pudo evitarla de lleno pero quedando algo herido, y la última a los chicos que contraían sus pupilas al notar que no podían esquivarlas.

Ark: "Lo lamento Fox…" –decía bajando su vista-.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchaba dejando a la vista que dos pokemon recibían aquel ataque pereciendo por la intensidad de este, Fox cambió su mirada a una de furia absoluta al ver a su Jolteon y Ninetales en el suelo con parte de su cuerpo calcinado y una expresión en blanco.

Blaze: "Rayos… pero en fin, ahora es su turno…" –preparando sus manos-.

Fox soltó a Ark que cayó de frente para ir donde sus pokemon poniendo una mano en sus rostros que temblaban ante la furia y dirigir su mirada apretando sus dientes.

Blaze: "Les faltaba entrenamiento, no resistieron" -decía irónicamente esbozando una sonrisa-.

Fox no dijo palabra alguna y se lanzó ante Blaze que sonreía contrariado.

Ark: "¡NO FOX!" –dijo notando que el chico golpeaba con su puño derecho a Blaze que no se movió- "¡NO LO HAGAS BLAZE!" –gritando desesperado-.

Blaze por su parte golpeaba a Eevee que saltaba de la cabeza de Fox con furia para lanzarlo lejos en una sonrisa que se volvía una psicótica.

Blaze: "Eres… nada…" –dijo tomándolo con su brazo izquierdo y mirando a Ark que estaba contraía sus ojos- "Ahora… vete…" –le dijo notando que el chico en su brazo contraía sus pupilas al ver la mano de Blaze cubierta en flamas-.

Ark lograba reincorporarse, pero era demasiado tarde, solo alcanzó a ver como Blaze traspasaba el pecho de su amigo con su mano derecha sacándola por su espalda untada en sangre que se evaporaba por las llamas.

Ark: "¡FOX!" -gritaba cayendo de rodillas-.

Blaze: "Que desperdicio…" –dijo sacando su mano y lanzando el cuerpo a un lado de Ark- "Despídete, pero pronto lo acompañarás…" –dijo envolviendo su cuerpo en flamas y levitando por una extraña fuerza-.

Ark solo tomó a Fox notando que aun tenía un poco de fuerzas, pero su herida delataba el triste final que se le avecinaba.

Ark: "Fox… resiste" –dijo poniendo su cabeza en uno de sus brazos-.

Fox: "Ggggaaa… ya es… tarde… para mi…" –llevando su mano izquierda a su herida y notando el daño- "Siempre… causas problemas… nunca… lo tomas-te en serio" –mirando el rostro de su amigo-.

Ark: "No hables, te ayudaré" –rodeando su mano con energía pero era retenida por la de Fox-.

Fox: "No podrás… Ark… ya está… decidido para mi…" –tosiendo mientras un poco de sangre afloraba en sus labios- "Quedas… tu… no dejes… que esto te… nuble…" –apretando la mano de su amigo a la vez que unas lágrimas de formaban en sus ojos- "Deja de… lado esa com…pasión que… tienes…" –tosiendo y escupiendo un poco de sangre- "Yo tenía… un sueño…" –cerrando sus ojos levemente-.

Ark: "No Fox… por favor no me dejes… eres un hermano para mi… siempre lo fuiste" –comenzando a derramar unas lágrimas que rompían en la chaqueta del castaño oscuro-.

Fox: "Y tu… también… solo no dejes… que tu sueño… sea arre-batado…" –apretando un poco más fuerte su mano- "Prométeme… que lo harás… y cumple… aquel… deseo" –ahora mirando al frente-.

Ark: "Lo prometo, pero ese deseo que tienes…" –notando que el chico ya casi cerraba sus ojos-.

Fox: "No mueras… hasta que… todo… este… a sal…vo… que… vol-vamos… a ese ti-empo… donde… soñar… era… po…si…ble…" –cerrando sus ojos que dejaron ir dos lágrimas ante una sonrisa dejando mover su cabeza a un costado y su último aliento era suelto-.

Ark: "Fox…" –dijo con sus ojos abiertos sintiendo como la mano de su compañero caía a un lado- "Fox…" –dijo con lágrimas al notar aquella expresión y sus últimas palabras- "¡FOX!" –gritaba entre una mezcla de llanto, furia, dolor y venganza-.

Blaze: "Hasta que por fin se murió…" –dijo formando una bola de fuego-.

Ark no dijo nada al escuchar sus palabras, algo en su interior explotó en ese instante, una última mirada a su amigo en sus brazos hizo despertar algo que reprimía, y dejándolo en el suelo volteó de inmediato con Blaze mirándolo con un odio alimentado por furia y deseos de destrucción.

Blaze: "Ahora sigues… tu…" –apuntando sus manos a Ark que este solo caminaba hacia él- "¿Vienes a tu muerte? Eso me…" –parando de hablar al notar que los ojos de Ark se volvían negros y un aura negra lo rodeaba- "¿Qué es eso…?" –dijo algo sorprendido-.

En ese instante Raikou y Latias abrían sus ojos de improvisto al sentir aquella presencia, una distinta a la de Ark, y solo abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa al ver que su aura se tornaba en una nube negra que lo envolvía por completo.

Latias: "No… Ark… no dejes… que eso te… consuma…" –intentando levantarse sin lograrlo-.

Raikou: "Ark, no dejes que…" –siendo silenciado al sentir un escalofrío inmenso al ver que Ark lo miraba directamente y luego volvía su vista a Blaze-.

Por su parte, Blaze dejó de levitar para quedar a una distancia prudente de Ark, y antes de hablarle pudo observar como este levantaba sus manos apuntando a él.

Blaze: "¿Qué planeas…?" –dijo comenzando a sentir un escalofrío en el ambiente-.

Los ojos de Ark se volvían rojos en un instante y de sus manos una energía negra se concentraba de una manera intensa, todo alrededor parecía morir, los árboles se marchitaban, la hierba se volvía café y perecía, todo lo verde se volvía de un tono muerto, para luego volverse negro, aquella energía se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Blaze: "¿Qué es esta?… aaagghhh" –dijo sintiendo que su misma energía era drenada-.

Ark cerraba sus ojos a la vez que un rayo negro salía a toda velocidad a Blaze al ver ese destello solo pudo moverse a un lado notando como este pasaba rozando uno de sus brazos que lo hería haciéndolo sangrar y observando como aquel rayo impactaba con la base a sus espaldas envolviéndola en una orbe negra que explotó ante la sorpresa de todos. Blaze miró a su lado y solo dio con el puño de Ark que lo lanzaba hacia esa orbe que ya explotaba desapareciendo aquel lugar. Raikou y Latias observaron aquello y notaron como aquella aura negra desaparecía de golpe y Ark caía al suelo inconsciente. Ambos pokemon quedaron atónitos al serles confirmado uno de sus temores, notaron como Fox estaba muerto y dos de sus pokemon también, su Eevee estaba inconsciente lejos de él, pero la vista cambiaba al lugar donde una base estaba hace unos instantes y ahora no, para serles confirmada su sospecha, al ver una antorcha acercarse a ellos.

Raikou: "¡Huye con Ark, llévate a ese pokemon con él, no pierdas tiempo!" –dijo de manera telepática levantando a Ark en su lomo y dejarlo en la espalda de la dragona legendaria-.

Latias: "¿Qué harás tú…? No me digas que…" –con sus ojos en sorpresa-.

Raikou: "Debo distraerlo…" –notando como el Eevee era acomodado en las garras de la dragoncita por su poder telepático- "Cuando vuelvan… vengan por él…" –señalando a Fox- "Su muerte… será vengada" –notando como la dragoncita volaba de ese lugar-.

Blaze: "Eso si que fue sorprendente…" –dijo apareciendo frente a Raikou que se rodeaba de electricidad- "No debo dejarlo irse…" –preparando dos bolas de fuego-.

Raikou: "Tu… pagarás por todo…" –hablando de manera telepática y comenzando a brillar de una manera intensa envuelto por un relámpago que caía del cielo-.

Blaze: "Su alma está quebrada… pero debo asegurarme" –abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa al notar las intenciones del pokemon legendario- "Que se supone… piensas sacrificarte…" –dijo al notar que ya era tarde-.

Raikou: -"Ark… se fuerte… volveré contigo…" –decía a su guardián que ya estaba lejos- "¡Relámpago final!" –decía de manera telepática y con un rugido que hizo temblar la tierra-.

A lo lejos Ark sintió algo en su pecho y solo pudo ver como un relámpago envolvía todo ese lugar donde estaba hace unos momentos, cayó otra vez sin saber donde estaba mientras decía algo con tono de agonizo.

Ark: "Raikou…" –con una mano en el pecho y sintiendo que algo en su interior se rompía y lo lastimaba, para caer en un sueño del que difícilmente podría despertar-.

Latias escuchó aquello que Ark dijo y con unas lágrimas aceleraba su vuelo mientras unas nubes dejaban caer su llanto a modo de relámpago al sentir lo que aconteció… a la vez que la dragoncita dejaba caer más lágrimas entre un lamento…

Latias: "Raikou… donde quieras que estés… ayúdanos…" –sintiendo como una presencia legendaria desaparecía de su percepción ante un mar de relámpagos y un rugido que era un trueno, dejaba de escucharse…

 _"Fue demasiado para mi, ver morir a mi mejor amigo en mis brazos, y luego sentir que mi guardián también lo hiciera… me destrozó por completo, sabía que eso podía suceder, pero nunca le tomé la debida consideración, pude salvarlo al decirle que se fuera, pude ayudarlo si no hubiera sido débil, todo aquello llenaba algo oscuro que crecía cada vez más y más dentro de mí, una fuerza que era peligrosa, gracias a mi madre pude superarlo, aunque el recuerdo de ellos no desaparecería de mi, sabía que los vería algún día, tuve que ser fuerte para superar todo eso, la esperanza de todos caía en mis hombros, sus sueños y deseos pasaron a mí, y no debía decepcionarlos, si alguien más debía morir, ese sería yo, me puse aquella regla como fortaleza, y continué en la batalla contra ellos, es lo que Fox y Raikou también hubiesen querido, y lo que hubiesen hecho si yo hubiese sido el que muriera en ese entonces…"_

 _"Pero ya no sería el mismo, aunque me faltaba algo más que sufrir, pude darme cuenta que todo aquello por lo que luchaba terminaba de mala manera, tarde o temprano algo más pasaría, era mi miedo, aquellos deseos míos… se volvieron lamentos de dolor, todo aquello por lo que una vez luché… todo aquello por lo que protegí… y todo aquello por lo que una vez soñé… me los arrebató un grupo… la dark-elite…"_

La sala se sumía en un silencio y la conmoción tomaba posesión de cada oyente que escuchaba lo que Ark les decía, el castaño se paraba ante la mirada de todos dejando caer algunas lágrimas mientras llegaba a la ventana observando el lugar que estaba mojado por la lluvia que paró.

Ark: "Esos seres, tienen una misión específica, capturarme y destruir a todo aquel que se atreva a interrumpirlos o detenerlos, después de una investigación y espionaje supe lo que en verdad ellos eran y que querían de mi…" –apretando su puño- "Son humanos creados genéticamente con distintos fragmentos de adn de pokemon, cada uno con un tipo especial y puro, de ahí que viene su elemento, pero tuvieron que sacrificar vidas para sus fines, aquellos experimentos son totalmente prohibidos, pero al notar el poder del primero que fue creado, comenzaron a formar la dark-elite, en un principio eran 15, y luego crearon otro con el elemente acero, eso hacían 16 en total, pero faltaba uno… un espacio que alguien debía llenar, alguien con sus mismas cualidades…" –volteando y observando la sorpresa de todos-.

Ash: "Ese alguien… es…" –sin poder completar su frase-.

Ark bajaba la vista sin querer contestarles, pero alguien si lo hizo.

Ark-san: "Ese era Ark…" –escuchando los gritos de sorpresa de todos- "El objetivo de la dark-elite es capturarlo, de esa manera podían convertirlo en uno de ellos, además era un perfecto candidato para el espacio que faltaba, el miembro 17, el denominado "maestro de la oscuridad", uno que sea formado por dolor, odio, desesperación y tristeza…" –recargándose en la pared y cruzando sus brazos- "Pero nunca nos entregamos e incluso encerramos lo que ellos buscaban, eso no les gustó mucho y fue cuando tenían preparado un suplente…" –mirando que Ark levantaba la vista-.

Ark: "Nighmare, si mi elemento es oscuridad, eso me convierte en el hermano de Nighmare, pero aun después de que él fue creado y preparado se fijaron en mi, y mantienen el objetivo de capturarme, ahora con otro más, destruir la resistencia que se les presenta" –dando un suspiro para calmarse-.

Misty: "La liga…" –dijo entendiendo lo que ellos decían-.

Ark: "Las ligas, todas las regiones se unieron para enfrentar esto, los cuatro líderes de las élites formaron una alianza denominada "star" cuatro miembros que encabezan la red de resistencia ante ellos, yo formo parte de esa alianza, junto a nosotros los neo-rangers, organización formada por los antiguos rangers bajo el código de protección humana como pokemon, y una red de entrenadores voluntarios que nos ayudan a combatir al equipo darkness" –terminando aquel relato- "Es todo lo que podemos decirles, aunque nada de esto les debería importar, ya que ocurre en nuestro tiempo, y debo volver cuanto antes" –ahora cambiando a un semblante de preocupación-.

May: "Un momento, cuando estábamos en el bosque ese Nighmare parecía reconocer a cada uno de nosotros, hay algo que están ocultando, y creo que ese algo nos involucra a nosotros" –poniéndose de pie y con tono de querer respuestas-.

Ambos castaño bajaban la vista bastante tristes, era algo que podría ocurrir, la última verdad que quizás deberían decirles, pero… ¿estarían listos para escucharla? Era algo que atormentaba sus cabezas y hacía cada vez más difícil el retener aquella revelación.

Ark: "Es solo coincidencia…" –dijo a secas- "No vale la pena que ustedes arriesguen sus sueños, deseos e incluso sus vidas por algo que ocurre en una época distinta a la suya, ya tienen sus propios problemas para darles más, además lo que ocurre en el futuro, no debe ser intervenido en el pasado, así que si me disculpan…" –dirigiéndose a la salida- "Debo terminar de recuperarme" –saliendo ante las miradas de todos-.

En la sala todos se miraban entre sí para terminan mirando a Ark-san.

Ark-san: "No cuenten conmigo, el ya dijo todo, y no los involucraré a ustedes, deben comprender que no somos de su tiempo" –extendiendo su alas y sonriendo- "No lo tomen a mal, estamos pasando un mal momento…" –cubriendo su rostro con aquellas alas para desaparecer en un brillo ligero y centellante-.

Un aire de duda e incredulidad atormentaba a nuestro grupo, sumidos en aquellas duras palabras que Ark les dijo antes de salir, sin saber que fueron advertidos de lo que en un futuro afecta a su amigo, y de que en cualquier momento, podría afectarlos a ellos también… ante un manto de peligros, secretos, verdades y esperanzas que cada vez más se tiñe de un color indeciso y no se sabe su final…

Continuará…


	38. Decisiones difíciles

**Capítulo 37: Decisiones difíciles**

Parecía un día normal, después de una larga lluvia todo estaba mojado, pero el sol aparecía tímidamente golpeando con sus rayos que no abrigaban en nada el ambiente frío, quizás volvería a llover pues las nubes rondaban cerca con claras intenciones de continuar con su lamento, aquel que caía a modo de lluvia y formaba unos pequeños charcos, cuando una silueta de un chico se formaba en ellos para luego romperse al ser pisoteados por el castaño, que no tenía la vista al frente, así hasta llegar a un árbol que no esperaba encontrar.

Bastó una simple mirada para notar que no lo vio estar ahí, tampoco que estaba alejado de donde había salido, podía notar aquella casa junto a un gran invernadero a lo lejos, reconociendo al ver sus alrededores y notar que había llegado a una colina verde, con la vista a una ciudad que se rodeaba junto a los árboles, pero no le importo. Volvió su vista al árbol, que parecía nublarse levemente, no era de menos, su mirada demostraba enojo y tristeza.

Ark: "¡Gggaaahhh!" –gritaba con furia golpeando ambos puños en el árbol y luego recargando su frente en su puños- "Como… no me di…cuenta" –decía levemente mientras sus manos temblaban y su vista se envolvía en lágrimas que comenzaron a bajar ante un llanto leve del chico que cayó a los pies de este sumido en un dolor que volvía a aquejarle y su llanto se hacía más fuerte y desconsolado-.

Unas nubes volvían a cubrir el sol por completo, mientras el chico seguía llorando a los pies del árbol, estas cubrieron el lugar para envolverlo en lluvia, la que comenzó a golpear la espalda de Ark empapando sus ropas a la vez que algunas gotas se confundían con sus lágrimas, al sentir esto solo volteó bajando la mirada sin moverse o molestarse por la lluvia esperando que el tiempo pasara.

En tanto, aquella casa donde el resto estaba, parecía que algo perturbaba a todos, pues aquellos hechos recientes aun estaban en la mente de ellos y ahora se confundían pues todo parecía que no terminaba, ahora con la lluvia, algunas preocupaciones aparecían en ellos.

Bianca: "Comenzó a llover…" –dijo tristemente mirando la ventana notando que su única compañía era la de Ash-.

El chico solo se acercó levantando su mirada que estaba seria, sin saber que decir.

Bianca: "Ark… está confundido" –intentando entablar alguna conversación-.

Ash: "No es el único" –sintiendo algo extraño que lo aquejaba en su interior- "Bianca… ¿Qué más logras sentir?" –cambiando su mirada a la chica pokemon que cerraba sus ojos juntando sus manos-.

Bianca: "Tristeza…" –dijo con tono quebrado mientras abría sus ojos en los que aparecían unas leves lágrimas- "Mucha tristeza… y soledad… un lamento en el ambiente, la misma lluvia llora el sentir…" –decía notando que Ash mantenía su vista al frente-.

Ash: "Yo también lo siento…" –llamando levemente la atención de la chica pokemon- "Pero, el quiere estar solo…" –bajando su mirada para caminar a la salida- "Aun así no debo dejarlo" –tomando la perilla de la puerta-.

Delia: "No Ash" –decía su madre apareciendo a sus espaldas- "El no está solo" –con una mano en su pecho- "Créeme que es mejor dejarlo pensar un momento" –calmando un poco el ambiente-.

Ash: "Pero está lloviendo, y aun no se recupera por completo" –de frente a la puerta-.

Delia: "El… estará bien, algo me lo dice" –notando como Bianca le asentía-.

Ash miraba desde una ventana cercana como la lluvia se hacía más fuerte, y apretaba su puño al no poder hacer nada.

En aquellos momentos, y en una habitación del segundo piso, dos chicas mantenían una extraña conversación.

Misty: "Esto no se ve nada bien" –decía sentada en una cama mirando una ventana que era acompañada de una chica castaña- "Ya no se… no se qué más puede suceder" –notando que la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad-.

May: "Ark en verdad está sufriendo, aunque no lo demuestra" –con una mano en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos- "Ark-san, tampoco parece estar bien" –abriendo sus ojos para cruzar la mirada con la de Misty- "No los culpo, su situación es difícil…" –sintiendo como alguien abría la puerta-.

Hikari: "Ya termine" –decía la chica de pelo azulado que estaba envuelto con una toalla y notando el silencio-.

Misty: "Es tu turno May" –dijo con el mismo tono-.

May: "Ve tu…" –volteando a ver el paisaje que se notaba borroso por la lluvia-.

Misty miraba al mismo lugar y respirando profundamente le asintió tomando sus cosas para salir de la habitación, Hikari por su parte se sentaba en una cama para terminar de secar su cabello y peinarlo con un cepillo a su mano.

Hikari: "¿Piensas en Ark verdad?" –sorprendiendo a la castaña que notando su sentir decidió sentarse en una de las tres camas de la habitación- "Todo esto me confunde y a la vez me atemoriza un poco" –cambiando a un semblante serio-.

May: "Creo que Ark no nos dijo todo…" –aun con esa sensación-.

Hikari: "Yo también, pero debemos darle tiempo" –dejando la toalla a un lado para cepillar su cabello- "Todo esto de verdad lo está afectando, incluso a ese guardián que tienes" –refiriéndose a Ark-san un tanto asombrada- "Yo creo que nos dirán tarde o temprano" –mirando la ventana unos momentos-.

May: "Eso espero" –cambiando su mirada al mismo punto-.

Aquel lugar se envolvía en silencio dejando el ruido de la lluvia que chocaba contra la ventana.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, de la misma forma en que se movían esas nubes grises, la lluvia seguía en su total furia, más aun aquel chico castaño seguía a los pies de aquel árbol, con la vista oculta en sus mojados cabellos que se mimetizaban con todo el resto de su ropa empapada, apoyado en el árbol sintiendo como la lluvia lo golpeaba al igual que el agua cayendo de entre las hojas y ramas del árbol, sin gesto en su rostro, soportando aquel frío y humedad, como si no le importara, para el eso no era nada, aunque no estaba solo.

Ark-san: "¿Interrumpo algo…?" –decía apareciendo de pie apoyado de espalda en el lado contrario del árbol al que Ark estaba, con sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión seria, con un aura ligera que no dejaba pasar el agua, y sus alas replegadas donde estaba apoyado-.

Ark seguía en la misma posición, no dijo nada, mantenía aquel perfil bajo ante la presencia de sus recuerdos hecho guardián.

Ark-san: "Se que todo esto es difícil… para nosotros, pero ya habrá tiempo para lamentarse" –sin recibir ninguna respuesta o gesto del otro castaño- "Cuando te desmayaste contra Nighmare, yo entre a ayudar, mientras ellos te sacaban del bosque yo estuve peleando contra él" –sintiendo como una sensación le hacía entender que Ark estaba escuchando atentamente a pesar de su actuar- "No te mentiré, no podíamos ganarle como estábamos en ese entonces, solo pude retenerlo en aquel bosque" –notando que por fin el silencio era cortado-.

Ark: "Por eso no ha venido…" –dijo con tono serio y neutral-.

Ark-san: "Correcto, pero el efecto pronto terminará, y sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos a que este libre en este tiempo" –notando que Ark volvía a estar en silencio- "Ya recuperaste lo que tenías olvidado, pero en ese estado, no podrás vencerlo" –caminando y rodeando el árbol para quedar a un lado de Ark y sentarse junto a él-.

Ark no hacía nada al ver al guardián sentarse a su lado, manteniendo aquella aura blanca, y notando discretamente que sus ropas estaban intactas e igual de blancas que siempre.

Ark-san: "Es normal tener miedo" –mirando en la misma dirección que Ark miraba sin mostrar su rostro- "Ahora estamos solos, ninguno de ellos puede ayudarnos, y no podemos despertar aquella fuerza en ellos, no por nuestra voluntad" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Ark: "Entonces… ¿También vendrás?" –mirando su APD unos momentos y volver su vista al frente-.

Ark-san: "Es aquí la decisión difícil" –abriendo sus ojos- "Yo iré contigo, es problema de ambos" –con un tono algo preocupado- "Pero aun así, y aunque lo venciéramos, no podemos arriesgarnos a ir con el resto" –levantando su mirada al cielo- "No tendríamos esa fuerza, pero si llegásemos a fallar, o uno de nosotros no vuelve…" –sin poder concluir-.

Ark: "No iremos con ellos, eso está decidido" –con tono frío- "Pero si yo llego a morir…" –mirando a su gemelo que también lo observaba de frente con preocupación-.

Ark-san: "Yo también moriré… y no es todo, podría hacer lo que quiera aquí antes de volver" –con tono de preocupación- "Entonces… fallaríamos los dos" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Ark: "Creí que me dijiste ser un ser alterno a mí" –cambiando su vista al frente-.

Ark-san: "Es verdad, pero soy una parte de ti adoptada por May, si falta una de las dos partes, yo desaparezco" –abriendo sus ojos- "Si yo llego a fallar, creo que nada malo sucederá, eso es algo bueno… creo" –sonriendo irónicamente-.

Ark: "¿Qué pasaría con Dark? ¿También moriría?" –bajando su vista un momento-.

Ark-san: "Yo tampoco lo sé…" –bajando su mirada y pensando un momento- "Creo que no, y además, puede que quedara libre, realmente no lo sé" –un poco serio- "Ahora el otro problema es como volver" –captando la atención de su gemelo-.

Ark: "Es cierto, sin Celebi, no hay muchas opciones" –ahora pensando unos momentos- "De hecho solo hay una".

Ark-san: "Columna lanza" –cambiando su mirada a otro punto- "No nos reconocerán, pero el solo sentirnos será suficiente para que nos ataquen, por ahora enfoquémonos en esto" –poniéndose de pie-.

Ark: "No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve recuperarme" –reincorporándose junto a su gemelo-.

Ark-san: "Eso déjamelo a mí" –rodeando una de sus manos con un aura blanca- "Iremos en la noche".

Ark: "De acuerdo, y creo que deberemos contarles a ellas, estoy seguro que nos entenderán" –notando que Ark-san le asentía-.

Ark-san: "Ellas guardarán el secreto, pero solo le diremos quienes somos, no que saldremos" –envolviendo toda su mano derecha de un aura azul y blanca muy intensa- "Ahora, deja toda tu mente y cuerpo calmado" –notando que Ark cerraba sus ojos-.

La lluvia cesaba levemente hasta dejar de caer, el viento desaparecía, el cielo se mantenía nublado, pero ya no llovería, estaba atardeciendo pues la luz se hacía más débil, y ambos castaños se preparaban de alguna manera.

Un poco más tarde, en un invernadero al lado de la casa y gimnasio, un chico de pelo azabache miraba algo intrigado como unos pokemon jugaban y descansaban, un grupo en especial, del que resaltaba aquel Suicune cachorro, que parecía dormir tranquilamente junto a un Pichu, el resto estaba alrededor de ellos, o en otro lugar, un Pikachu, un Eevee, un Marill y una Buneary, eran quienes estaban con ellos, más la mirada del chico se enfocaba en aquel Suicune, que le resultaba familiar, sin escuchar que alguien más se le acercaba.

May: "Ya es algo tarde para estar solo" –decía a sus espaldas aquella castaña-.

Ash: "May…" –le dijo algo sorprendido por encontrarla también en ese lugar-.

May: "A ti te pasa algo, estás más distraído que de costumbre" –sonriéndole y apegándose a su brazo derecho- "Ya pasó lo difícil… ¿Qué te preocupa ahora?" –observando a su lado el grupo de pokemon-.

Ash: "Jejeje, a ti no puedo ocultártelo" –rodeando con su brazo y abrazando a su novia- "Pensaba en los pokemon, se ven recuperados, pero lo que más me da vueltas… es Ark" –un tanto preocupado-.

May: "¿También lo sientes verdad?" –recargando su cabeza en su hombro- "Es extraño… tal vez estamos locos" –riendo ligeramente acompañada del chico-.

Ash: "Que importa" –tomándola en sus brazos para voltearla frente a él- "No es la única persona, alguien más me vuelve aun más loco" –sonriendo tiernamente-.

May: "Mmmm… ¿Me pregunto quién será?" –decía en tono juguetón-.

Ash: "Pues la tengo en mis brazos" –notando como aquellos zafiros que tanto anhelaba brillaban de una manera intensa, mimetizados por la luz tenue de la noche-.

Sin más que decir, ambos cerraron sus ojos para unirse en un beso acompañados por aquel anochecer.

May: "Ya te extrañaba" –le decía hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho abrazando tiernamente al chico-.

Ash sonreía aun un poco sonrojado para luego cambiar a una mirada de sorpresa al notar lo que veía.

May: "¿Pasa algo?" –notando que el chico miraba al frente y ella lo imitaba-.

Ambos dieron con los pokemon que los miraban con distintas expresiones, desde picardía hasta sorpresa, incluso el más serio de ellos los miraba arqueando su mirada, ambos se sonrojaron por las expresiones y un tanto avergonzados caminaron en los alrededores del invernadero, a la vez que los pokemon hablaban en su idioma.

Pichu: "Se ve que no pierden el tiempo" –sonriendo alegremente-.

Pikachu: "Pero siguen igual de despistados" –con una gota en su cabeza-.

"Que romántico…" –decían juntas Eevee y Buneary, con corazones en sus ojos-.

Suicune: "Humanos…" –agregaba el cachorro volviendo a su posición-.

Pikachu: "Bueno, a cada quien lo suyo" –mirando a otro lado del invernadero-.

Pichu observaba el cielo a través del invernadero un tanto preocupado mientras el resto parecía seguir juntos.

Mientras que rumbo al lugar donde estaba el resto, los gemelos castaños regresaban a aquel lugar, claro que uno de ellos no caminaba, al llegar frente a la puerta esta fue abierta desde el interior para sorpresa de ambos.

Hikari: "Por fin llegan" –le decía con tono normal a ambos castaños-.

Ark-san: "Volveré a descansar…" –decía desapareciendo en un brillo centellante-.

Ark: "Hola… Hikari" –respondía dando una sonrisa calmando un poco a su amiga-.

Hikari: "Ven, estamos en la mesa" –dirigiéndose con algunos en ese lugar-.

Ark sonreía nostálgicamente unos momentos para luego ir donde ellos, al llegar se encontró con Misty, Delia, Caroline y Hikari que se estaba sentando.

Delia: "Qué bueno que volviste" –notando que sus ropas estaban secas- "Pensé que estarías empapado, espero no te enfermes" –sonriendo al chico que le asentía-.

Ark: "Buenas noches" –contestaba cordialmente y tomando asiento- "Solo necesitaba pensar por un tiempo… y aclarar algunas cosas, es todo" –notando que en la mesa ya habían platos vacíos-.

Caroline: "Enseguida te doy un plato" –parándose para servir lo que habían cocinado para cenar-.

Misty: "¿Te sientes mejor?" –le preguntaba con tono triste al notar los signos de haber llorado-.

Ark: "Creo que sí" –ahora observando el lugar y a los que no estaban- "¿Y el resto?" –un poco curioso-.

Caroline: "Ash salió al invernadero, May fue hace un rato con él, Max subió a dormir hace poco y Bianca está tomando una ducha" –acercándose al castaño- "Aquí tienes" –sirviéndole un plato bien consistente-.

Ark un tanto impresionado por el plato sonrió un momento para luego mirar su APD notando algo extraño.

Ark: "¿Pichu y Suicune están cerca?" –notando que ellos faltaban- "Ya es tarde" –notando la hora-.

Misty: "Tranquilo, ambos están recuperados y en el invernadero con el resto" –terminando su plato-.

Ark: "Iré por ellos antes de cenar" –a punto de reincorporarse-.

Hikari: "Descuida, yo iré por ellos, debo ir por los míos también" –parándose de su lugar-.

Misty: "Yo te acompaño, debo ir por Marill" –acompañando a la chica de pelo azulado-.

Ark miraba como ellas salían con una mirada nostálgica, para luego dirigirla a Delia y Caroline, que lo notaron algo extraño, pero el dejó de sonreír para cambiar a una mirada seria y algo triste.

Delia: "¿Pasa algo malo Ark?" –notando al extraña actitud del castaño-.

Caroline: "Pareciera que quieres decirnos algo" –viendo como él bajaba la mirada-.

El chico tomaba aquel vaso de jugo anaranjado que tenía frente a su plato, dando un trago largo para calmarse, una vez bebido y dando un suspiro profundo y largo, levantaba su vista que estaba calmada.

Ark: "Hay algo que no les dije a ellos, pero sé que ustedes son las únicas que pueden saberlo, por eso esperé a que todos estén afuera o en otro lugar" –captando la atención de ambas madres-.

Delia: "Me estás asustando Ark" –un poco intranquila-.

Caroline: "¿Qué es eso que no le puedes decir?" –igual de preocupada-.

Ark: "Esto involucra a Ash y May, pero pase lo que pase, por favor, no interfieran y no les digan, ya que sólo ustedes están preparadas para esto" –apretando su puño derecho que temblaba-.

Ambas señoras le asentían a la vez que Ark les contaría aquello que ocultó en la tarde.

Por otro lado, Misty y Hikari ya estaban en el invernadero, mientras una buscaba a los pokemon otra buscaba a Ash y May, para su sorpresa no debieron buscar mucho, ya que ambas dieron con lo que buscaban en un solo lugar.

Hikari: "Que bueno encontrarlos luego" –notando que esos dos estaban junto a los pokemon-.

Misty: "¿Pasa algo malo?" –notando que todos los pokemon estaban atentos a Pichu y Suicune-.

Ash: "Algo le sucede a Pichu, pero no tengo idea de lo que puede ser" –tomando al pequeño roedor que liberaba continuas chispas de sus mejillas, lo extraño era que Pikachu no mostraba síntomas similares-.

May: "Y Suicune parece que esta adolorido" –notando una expresión extraña en su rostro y lo tomaba en sus brazos para calmarlo- "Tranquilo, no te esfuerces" –acariciando al cachorro legendario-.

Misty: "Ark pidió que los lleváramos con él, y ya es tarde, es hora de ir a descansar Marill" –regresando al ratón de agua a su pokebola para guardarla junto a las otras-.

Hikari: "Tu también Buneary" –notando que estaba muy cerca de Pikachu antes de regresarla-.

Ash: "Pues vamos, Pikachu sube" –notando que Pichu dejaba de liberar chispas a la vez que su amigo subía a su hombro-.

May: "Hora de volver Eevee" –regresándola a su pokebola-.

Todos volvían a la casa pero antes notaron algo extraño en Suicune, que brillaba ligeramente en los brazos de May, ante la sorpresa de todos, especialmente ella misma.

Ash: "¡Suicune esta brillando!" –notando al cachorro legendario-.

May: "¿Ehh?" –notando que su pelaje se volvía brillante a la vez que su expresión volvía a la de siempre, incluso le sonrió a May agradecido por su ayuda- "Te ves mejor ahora" –acariciando su cabeza-.

Misty: "Creo que se recuperó" –ahora notando que Pichu volvía en sí-.

Hikari: "Pichu parece que también se calmó, eso fue extraño" –un poco confusa-.

Ash: "¿Pasa algo malo Pichu?" –mirando al roedor que le negaba subiendo a su cabeza mirando a Pikachu que le sonreía amigablemente- "Creo que no" –sonriendo antes de llegar a la casa de May-.

May: -"¿Ark… fuiste tú?" decía a su mente donde sentía que su guardián residía-.

Ark-san: "No fui el único" –le respondía a su mente dejando un poco confusa a May- "Ahora descansaré, llámame si me necesitas" –terminando su conversación-.

May miraba un poco curiosa aquel brillo, en su pelaje, por alguna razón le pareció que Ark-san no intervino.

Antes de que ellos entraran a la casa, Ark ya les había dicho la verdad sobre sus padres, incluyendo lo de Misty, Hikari y Bianca, a sus abuelas del pasado, con una mirada triste que mantenía fija en el suelo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero Delia y Caroline estaban sin palabra alguna, nunca esperaron algo así.

Ark: "Es… por eso… que no se los he dicho a ellos… no están listos…" –dejando caer unas lágrimas acompañadas de unos leves sollozos- "Por favor no les digan... es todo lo que pido…" –rompiendo en llanto con la mirada fija en ambas señoras- "Nadie me reconoce… por que aun no existo, solo pido su comprensión… nada más… y perdónenme…" –bajando nuevamente su mirada que dejaba caer sus lágrimas al piso-.

Ark pudo notar que antes de bajar su mirada ambas madres estaban a punto de llorar, pero no pudo decir más, sin embargo y para sorpresa del, sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por ambos lados, es sensación le era familiar, él la recordaba, aquel cariño maternal que nunca le faltó del todo.

Delia: "Tranquilo… no es tu culpa" –abrazando de manera maternal al chico que parecía llorar con más ganas- "Entendemos… que debes estar sufriendo mucho" –dejando caer sus lágrimas en el chico-.

Caroline: "Gracias por decirnos la verdad…" –también abrazando al castaño, sintiendo en él aquello de su pequeña- "No importa que dolorosa sea… cuentas con nostras…" –apretando levemente sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos que dejaban ir aquellas lágrimas-.

Ark: "Gracias… de todo corazón… gracias…" –cerrando sus ojos que terminaban de dejar caer las últimas gotas sintiendo aquel apoyo y calma que realmente necesitaba, y solo se podía con el cariño de una madre-.

Al separarse sintieron como el resto entraba, Ark terminaba su plato que no había sido terminado, y limpiando de sus ojos aquel llanto, fue al encuentro con el grupo.

Ark: "Ya me imaginaba que estaban en el invernadero" –sonriendo de una manera sincera- "Gracias por traer a mis pokemon" –a la vez que Pichu y Suicune bajaban de Ash y May para ir con Ark-.

Ash: "Espero ya estés mejor" –observando que Suicune regresaba una pokebola que Ark sacaba de su APD- "Ellos ya lo están" –sonriendo a su amigo que lo miraba con una expresión de felicidad-.

Ark: "Si lo estoy, ahora iré por una ducha, debo descansar para mañana" –dirigiéndose al segundo piso-.

Todos sonreían al ver recuperado a su amigo, lamentablemente era un esfuerzo que el estaba haciendo, pues aun tenía esa conmoción en su interior, Pichu pudo sentir aquello y para sorpresa de Ark se metió en su pokebola por sí solo, aunque en el camino, se encontró con aquella persona valiosa para él, que le sonreía alegremente.

Bianca: "Qué bueno que volviste" –le decía notando aquel sentir en el chico que no pudo evitar sonreírle-.

Ark: "Recordaba algunas cosas importantes, ahora que ya estoy ordenado, no puedo deprimirme" –dando unos pasos en dirección al baño para detenerse otra vez- "Gracias por traerme, pude sentir tu forma pokemon cuando salía del bosque" –volteando a ver a una sorprendida Bianca-.

Bianca: "No fue nada, pero quiero que me respondas algo muy serio" –acercándose hasta estar frente al chico- "¿También eres un pokemon?" –esperando algún estado de sorpresa por parte del castaño, pero este permanecía tranquilo y sonriente-.

Ark: "¿Les dirías si te lo dijera?" –permaneciendo igual de tranquilo-.

Bianca: "Quedará entre tú y yo… lo juro por Arceus" –un poco seria esperando la respuesta-.

Ark: "Soy físicamente humano, pero mi alma…" –cerrando sus ojos un momento- "Mi alma fue rota cuando mi amigo murió y me sumí en la oscuridad por aquella furia, Raikou usó la suya para salvarme, en una decisión que marcó mi destino" –en tono serio-.

Bianca abrió sus ojos en sorpresa llevando sus manos a su boca.

Ark: "Un humano unido a un alma de un pokemon, eligiendo un camino que pocos entenderían, como pokemon creo que ya lo sabes, los nombra una antigua leyenda que era considerada un sacrilegio y era rechazado tanto por humanos como pokemon" –volteándose para dar algunos pasos- "Un sentenciado…" –confirmando aquella sospecha de la chica pokemon-.

Bianca: "Pero… tú…" –aun sorprendida-.

Ark: "Soy especial" –sonriendo como de costumbre para entrar al baño-.

Bianca quedaba inmóvil en ese lugar, y una vez que reaccionó, bajo la mirada un tanto triste.

Luego de un baño, decidir donde dormirían y algo de sueño, en una de las habitaciones un chico peliazabache estaba dormido en una cama, dentro de la misma habitación en otra cama alguien más dormía, era un niño menor que él, pero en la tercera había un chico castaño que estaba despierto a medianoche, sintiendo a todos dormir se levantó de su cama, se puso su calzado, ropa y tomó sus cosas con total sigilo, ya en la puerta observó por última vez al chico peliazabache, para sonreír y salir de la habitación. La casa estaba totalmente en silencio, todos dormían tranquilamente, y con toda cautela procedió a bajar las escaleras con mucho cuidado, ya en el primer piso el peligro no era tan grande, pero aun así no bajo su guardia y se dirigió a la puerta, quitando el seguro y abriéndola lentamente, saliendo a las afueras y cerrando con mucho cuidado, no sintió ningún ruido, lo que lo hizo respirar aliviado. Dio unos pasos al frente y observaba que la Luna estaba en el cielo acompañada de las estrellas, pero con un toque siniestro, los ruidos nocturnos se hicieron presentes y una brisa apareció golpeando al castaño que tomó las hombreras de su polerón y misteriosamente las alargó sin dificultades hasta sus muñecas, también se puso su capucha mitigando el frío, cuando vio aparecer frente a el en un brillo ligero a su gemelo.

Ark: "Si que tardaste" –acomodando sus guantes y estirando un poco sus brazos-.

Ark-san: "Ya estoy recuperado" –extendiendo sus alas para agitarlas levantando vuelo cerca de su gemelo- "¿Estás listo y preparado para esta batalla?" –notando el sentir de su gemelo-.

Ark: "Estoy listo" –decía con seguridad- "Pero no sé si estoy preparado…" –apretando un poco sus puños- "Aunque eso lo veremos una vez que lleguemos frente a él" –chocando ambos puños-.

Ark-san: "Entonces… en marcha" –volteando-.

Ark comenzó a correr a la vez que Ark-san lo seguía volando de cerca sobre él, el ambiente se tornaba más siniestro conforme avanzaban a las afueras de la ciudad, pues tenían un solo lugar en mente, y junto con aquel lugar, alguien que deberían enfrentar. En poco tiempo llegaron a las afueras tras evitar el cierre del paso al rodearlo rápidamente, pero ambos castaños se detuvieron para voltear con aquella ciudad que destacaba por sus luces, aunque la vista de ellos estaba enfocada en un punto específico a lo lejos, donde ellos partieron, y que con voz nostálgica, parecían despedirse.

Ark-san: "Me siento feliz por verlos… una vez más, no importa si ellos no nos reconocen" –sonriendo nostálgicamente- "¿Una extraña oportunidad no crees?" –mirando a su acompañante-.

Ark: "Lo es" –cerrando sus ojos- "Perdónennos por no decirles, pero no podemos arriesgar sus vidas" –sonriendo con sinceridad- "Ya es hora…" –volteando al igual que el guardián, para observar juntos a los lejos, aquel bosque sombrío corriendo con intensiones de adentrarse en él, a la vez que su gemelo lo seguía de cerca brindando su apoyo en ese difícil momento-.

Continuará…


	39. Deseo y protección vs destrucción

**Capítulo 38: Deseo y protección vs destrucción**

Era pasada la medianoche y en el bosque dos siluetas se movían entre las sombras, una de ella corría, la otra volaba centellando levemente y dejando un ligero haz luminoso que desaparecía devorado por la oscuridad, en un instante ambos desaparecían de la nada al sentir y encontrar lo que buscaban. En medio de un bosque una figura negra y sombría estaba sentada en una roca que sobresalía de un cráter al parecer de una explosión, cubierto de un manto negro bastante deteriorado y sentado sin hacer ruido aparente y con sus ojos grises brillantes por el reflejo de la Luna que desaparecía entre unas nubes negras, eso le llamó la atención y sonrió para ponerse de pie y dar un salto quedando erguido a una orilla y dar unos pasos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa psicótica y emocionada, con la vista fija en una dirección.

Nighmare: "Que curioso…" –manteniendo su posición-.

Frente a él, un rayo caía del cielo en un estruendo dejando la figura de Ark arrodillado en su pierna derecha, para luego reincorporarse con una mirada totalmente fría y seria, a su lado un brillo blanco plateado formaba un pequeño remolino que se deshizo con el agite de un par de alas dejando a Ark-san en levitando a su lado para luego tocar el suelo y mirar de la misma manera a Nighmare que solo sonreía más.

Nighmare: "Oh y también vino el guardián, esto se pone interesante, pero siempre creía que enfrentabas tus problemas tu solo hermano, o en este caso, tu pesadilla" –rodeando sus manos de un aura negra-.

Ark seguía tranquilo con su mirada de siempre observando atentamente al sujeto oscuro par luego voltear con su compañero que se rodeaba de un aura blanca.

Ark: "El solo vino a observar" –dando dos pasos al frente provocando algo de sorpresa en Nighmare y una sonrisa en Ark-san que dejó su aura alrededor del- "Yo seré quien te enfrente" –quitándose su capucha mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un azul ligero-.

Nighmare: "No aprendes de tus inútiles errores, te dije que no me subestimaras" –un poco molesto-.

Ark-san: "No…" –decía llamando la atención del morocho- "No lo subestimes a él" –extendiendo una mano al suelo que se elevó de inmediato dejando un lugar para sentarse un poco alejado de ellos sin bajar su guardia-.

Ark: "Te estoy dando ventaja… ya no somos los que derrotaste…" –ajustando sus guantes y su APD que dejaba resaltado un botón sin oprimirse aun- "Veamos si aun no lo he olvidado" –adoptando una posición de pelea que sorprendía un poco a su enemigo-.

Nighmare: "Recuerda que no tienes esa parte… pero si tanto insistes…" –adoptando la misma posición de pelea que Ark- "¡Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer, hermano!" –envolviendo sus ojos en un rojo intenso-.

La Luna aparecía entre las aquella nubes tenebrosas que se alejaron de los alrededores, dejando al astro en total brillo e iluminando aquel lugar con más fuerza, cosa que poco les importó a ambos, pero no al espectador.

Ark-san: "Mmmm, alguien nos ayuda" –dijo en voz baja mirando atentamente a la Luna mientras sus alas brillaban intensamente y sus ojos se envolvían en un azul brillante, tras esto solo sonrió mirando en sus manos que aquel par de pequeños triángulos reaccionaban- "Ya está listo" –dijo mirando al frente-.

Una última mirada entre ambos, mimetizada por rojo y azul en sus ojos, cambió un instante al notar una misteriosa pluma blanca que brillaba fuertemente, captando la atención de ambos, aunque uno más que al otro, que no desperdició la oportunidad.

Ark: -"Mamá…" dijo en su mente al ver aquella pluma caer levemente y tocar el suelo-.

Nighmare: -"La destinada… no puede ser, ella aun no despierta…" –notando el lugar donde se posaba aquella pluma que desapareció de la misma forma en la que salió-.

Al levantar la vista solo dio con un puñetazo que se le acercaba a la vez que sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, siendo enceguecido por un destello poco particular.

En un brillo poco usual, Nighmare fue lanzado a un árbol por un golpe de Ark, que sin perder tiempo, ni cambiar su semblante salió a su persecución dando otro golpe que esta vez dio en el árbol al moverse el blanco estremeciéndolo dejando unas pocas hojas, inmediatamente Nighmare aparecía a su lado con una patada que impactó en el árbol siendo esquivada por Ark al agacharse levemente y volver a lanzar otra que esta vez fue bloqueada por un brazo del castaño, Ark golpeaba aquella pierna con su codo libre para luego lanzarlo al centro y correr a su encuentro, por su parte Nighmare solo cayó levemente y volteaba corriendo al choque, que solo dejó dos ruidos de fuertes puñetazos al rostro, una estela de sangre aparecía en sus bocas manchando un poco de sus puños, obligándolos a separarse a una distancia prudente, Ark limpiaba aquella estela en su boca con su puño sin quitarle la vista a su enemigo, por su lado, Nighmare toco la suya con dos de sus dedos y sonrió maliciosamente y con aire siniestro al notar su propio liquido fluir de su boca.

Nighmare: "Interesante… debo agregar…" –escupiendo a un lado una mezcla de saliva y sangre- "Disfrutaré el lastimarte otra vez… hermano" –sonriendo maniáticamente-.

Ark: "Fuerzas similares… tiempo sin una pelea como esta…" –tronando sus nudillos-.

Una hoja terminada de tocar el suelo cuando ambos desaparecieron para luego encontrarse en el centro con ambas manos juntas y midiendo sus fuerzas sin dar terreno al otro, la sonrisa de ambos se hacía notar ya que los dos estaban disfrutando el pelear así.

Ark-san: "Continua así…" –animaba levemente con toda la atención a su gemelo, para luego dar con el otro combatiente que rodeaba sus brazos de energía negra intensa a modo de aura- "Ark, son ataques…" –sin poder terminar su frase-.

Ark: "Ataques elementales… lo sé, no es el único y no me sorprende, es algo básico" –pulsando unos botones de su APD y luego envolviendo su puño derecho con su mano izquierda- "¿Qué esperabas? Ya recuerdo esto también…" –con los ojos cerrados-.

Una leve luz amarilla rodeaba ambos brazos de Ark para luego comenzar a intensificarse junto con un ruido centellante y chispeante, envolviendo aquellos brazos de unos pequeños relámpagos en su alrededor que se volvieron visible y claramente sonoros, al separar ambos brazos estos sonaban como un rayo al caer al suelo.

Un instante en el lugar envolvió todo en silencio, que fue roto por un estruendo destructor al impactar cada uno contra el otro, ambos reteniendo sus brazos derechos bloqueándose mutuamente, luego ambos dieron un paso atrás rompiendo la cercanía y en una acometida acompañada de un grito de furia, Nighmare salió al ataque con la misma demencia de costumbre, lanzando otro golpe que fue bloqueado de inmediato por Ark, rodeando aquel bloqueo golpeaba el hombro del castaño, Ark agachó su cabeza al ver venir otro golpe de Nighmare, y con su codo izquierdo golpeaba el centro del pecho a su rival, extendiendo el brazo con un golpe directo al rostro, golpear los brazos de Nighmare hacia arriba dejando sin guardia al oscuro sujeto, girar y golpear el pecho con las yemas de sus dedos como si estas fueran garras alejándolo bastante con un semblante de seriedad total, lo contrario a Nighmare que solo parecía reír. Un estornudo con algo de sangre en su saliva le hizo ver de otra forma la pelea a Nighmare, que cambió su demencia por una expresión calculadora, e inmediatamente desapareció ante la sorpresa de Ark, que contrajo sus pupilas al sentir alguien a su espalda, pero poco pudo hacer al recibir un golpe directo a su espalda y otro más a su torso, dando otro giro a su derecha con su puño izquierdo levantado y golpear de costado el rostro de Ark que fue a parar al suelo con violencia y un quejido de dolor acompañado de un poco de sangre se disuadía en la tierra, quien simplemente se levantó como si nada limpiando aquel rastro de sangre en su rostro.

Ark: "Nada mal, se ve que ya lo tomas enserio" –mirando por unos momentos su APD-.

Nighmare: "Es interesante, pero te advierto, esa cosa no te ayudará en nada" –reconociendo lo que podía hacer con su APD- "Conocemos muy bien lo que te brinda, ataques de todos tus pokemon, e incluso el poder tomar su forma y habilidades, claro que requiere… dedicación, algo que solo los débiles podrían desarrollar" –con un tono frío y serio, distinto al demente que usualmente solía tener-.

Ark: "¿Y quién dijo que usaría las de ellos?" –con una leve sonrisa y provocando algo de sorpresa en Nighmare- "Te felicito, lo pudieron estudiar y saber sus funciones, pero solo es la mitad" –presionando un botón negro de entre algunos dejando aquel objeto como si no estuviera en uso- "De aquí en más, solo soy yo…" –advertía respirando profundamente calmando toda sensación perturbadora-.

Ark volvía a cerrar sus ojos, lo que extrañó a Nighmare que con un gesto de intriga solo esperaba algún movimiento, pero el castaño podía ver otra cosa más, una energía siniestra llameante de color negro muy oscuro formaba la silueta de su enemigo, e incluso salía de esta, al abrirlos pudo ver aquella energía, fue entonces cuando ya estaba listo y sus ojos brillaban ligeramente.

Ark-san: "También ha recordado… aquella fuerza…" –notando algo similar con aquellos combatientes y enfocando su vista en su mano izquierda, que brillaba ligeramente-.

En tanto, devuelta en aquella casa donde solo se podían escuchar algunos ronquidos, suspiros, y otros sonidos que revelaban el dormir de todos, dos de ellos tenían un extraño sueño, ignorando todo lo que ocurría en algún lugar lejos del suyo, claro que las circunstancias en las que se encontraron, eran muy extrañas, pero eso no fue lo único extraño, en ese sueño. Un lugar semejante a un bosque junto a una rivera que terminaba en un pequeño lago que era producido por una leve cascada en medio de la nada, era donde dos personas residían en un mismo sueño por casualidades de la vida, o quizás por voluntad de alguien más.

Ash: "Mmmm… ¿ehhh?" –musitaba el chico despertando de entre la grama y flores- "¿Y esto?" –reincorporándose y observando el lugar dando con la rivera- "Que extraño… es… real…" –tocando el agua dando con aquella sensación fría- "Pues se ve muy real" –notando su mano mojada-.

¿?: "Es un sueño… pero uno muy especial…" –le hablaba una voz femenina captando su atención-.

Ash: "¿Quién está aquí?" –mirando los alrededores sin dar con nadie- "Si es un sueño… ¿Por qué me hablas?" –mirando el agua otra vez intentando deducir lo que ocurría-.

¿?: "Eres ingenuo joven entrenador… sigue el agua de donde se origina" –le indicaba la voz nuevamente-.

Ash: "De donde se origina…" –repetía con voz leve- "Pues ya que estoy aquí, no pierdo nada" –tomando del suelo su gorra y poniéndola en su lugar procedía a caminar siguiendo el agua-.

Por otro lado, en otro lugar alguien más despertaba.

May: "Mmmmm" –decía abriendo sus ojos dando con el paisaje del bosque y escuchando un ruido de agua cayendo- "¿Es un sueño? Ark-san, ¿estás despierto?" –intentando llamar a su guardián que no le respondía- "Debe estar como una piedra" –dando una leve risa que termino al escuchar una voz femenina-.

¿?: "El está ocupado, y estás en un sueño algo especial…" –captando la atención de la castaña-.

May: "Mmm, esa voz es como mi guardián solía comunicarse conmigo… pero es de mujer…" –con una mano en su mentón- "¿Eres su novia?" –decía en broma y sonriendo-.

¿?: "Muy graciosa…" –decía con tono serio- "No daré mucha información, pero necesito que sigas ese sendero delante de ti, tu guardián puede estar en peligro" –alarmando a la castaña-.

May: "¿En peligro?" –un poco asustada- "Debe ser grave… de cuerdo, tu ganas, iré de inmediato" –corriendo por el sendero que le habían señalado-.

Ambos seguían sus respectivos caminos hasta que dieron con aquella cascada, y cada uno con el otro, cosa que extrañó a cada uno pues no era algo de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Ash: "¿May?" –dijo mirando a la castaña que aparecía por un sendero entre unos árboles-.

May: "¿Ash?" –decía con la misma incredulidad que el chico- "¿Qué haces aquí? Es mi sueño" –algo extrañada-.

Ash: "¿Tu sueño? Es el mío" –ahora sonriendo- "Seguí una voz hasta aquí… creo que era una chica" –mirando el pequeño lago-.

May: "Curioso… también yo, dijo que siguiera el sendero pues mi guardián estaba en peligro" –acercándose al chico y picando su mejilla- "Se ve que eres real… creo" –decía entre risas-.

Ash: "Pues es un sueño, algo raro pues nunca me visitaron en los sueños" –dando una breve risotada- "No que yo recuerde" –sonriendo como de costumbre-.

May: "Pues yo tuve algunas visitas de Ark-san, mi guardián, pero nada como esto" –ahora mirando el lago-.

¿?: "Pues ambos tienen un subconsciente que permite a seres como yo hablarles y advertirles, aunque mis habilidades son mayores a las de Ark, por lo que puedo incluso traer a varios de ustedes a un mismo sueño" –les hablaba a ambos llamando su atención-.

Ash y May: "¡Es esa voz otra vez!"-exclamaban ambos mirando el lago-.

Desde el centro del lago, un ligero brillo plateado iluminaba todo el lago, y emergiendo desde éste una figura femenina de una chica que estaba envuelta en un vestido blanco que terminaba en una capucha del mismo color ocultando sus ojos y cabello, mostrando solo parte de su piel blanca, y posándose con delicadeza en el lago, sin hundirse en lo más mínimo.

¿?: "Sean bienvenidos, Ash y May, he sido enviada para advertirles de algo importante" –extendiendo sus brazos que estaban semi envueltos por su vestido-.

May: "¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres, eres amiga de Ark o algo así?" –con mucha curiosidad-.

¿?: "No hay mucho tiempo, pero los conozco a ustedes, y también a Ark, y podría calificar como su amiga, pero no vine por eso, tengo un mensaje para ustedes dos" –notando el cambio en ambos-.

Ash: "Esto me confunde, pero adelante, debe ser importante" –notando la seriedad del asunto-.

¿?: "Descuida joven entrenador, ya verás que todo es más simple de lo que aparenta…" –acercándose a ellos hasta quedar al frente de ambos- "Como ya saben, Ark es de un tiempo futuro al suyo, acabó en su tiempo intentando ayudar a un pokemon, pero no resultó como lo esperaba y terminó aquí, el piensa que regreso cerca de veinte años, pero se equivoca en un pequeño error…" –regresando al centro del lago-.

May: "¿Se equivoca?" –un tanto confusa-.

¿?: "Así es, cuando fue enviado fue puesto en un estado de invernación absoluto, ese estado se rompió a los veinte años como corresponde, pero él estuvo en ese trance dos años más, que fueron los que gatillaron todos los acontecimientos actuales, y los que pronto sucederán… y que lamentablemente cambiarán su tiempo…" –cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes-.

Ash: "¿El nuestro o el de Ark?" –un poco preocupado-.

¿?: "Ambos… de una u otra forma, el suyo será distinto, pero el de Ark mantendrá su estado, pero no lo que vendrá luego para el que vivirá… lamentablemente no hay mucho por hacer, ya que toda esa carga recae en sus hombros, y tiene el destino en su contra por decir algo en su contexto similar… eh aquí donde entran ustedes" –volteando unos momentos y alzando su mano a la cascada esta dejó de fluir-.

May: "¿Qué debemos hacer?" –con sorpresa por lo que ella había hecho-.

¿?: "Tu ya estás ayudando gracias a tu guardián, pero me temo que no será suficiente, aun si el guardián de la luz despierta en auxilio del sentenciado, necesitará el apoyo de aquellos que son importantes para él… ustedes, al igual que el resto" –sonriendo ligeramente-.

Ash y May: "¿Pero nosotros por qué?" –decían al mismo tono para mirarse y luego mirar a la chica otra vez-.

¿?: "Ustedes son más importantes para Ark de lo que creen, no es algo que yo les pueda decir, pero creo que es el momento de que unan sus fuerzas con las suyas, él los necesitará más que nunca, y sé que en el fondo de su corazón lo entenderán y cuando sepan todo, creo que se darán cuenta de lo que será importante en su momento" –con una ligera sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por la pareja- "¿Entonces… desean ayudarlo…?" –extendiendo ambas manos esperando la respuesta-.

Ambos chicos se miraron unos momentos y sonriendo respondían al unísono.

Ash y May: "Ayudaremos" –decían juntos tomando la mano del otro-.

¿?: "Sabia decisión, entonces debemos empezar cuanto antes, ellos están peleando en estos momentos, y puede ponerse mal…" –juntando un poco sus manos-.

May: "¡¿Están peleando contra ese sujeto en el bosque?!" –algo sobresaltada-.

Ash: "Pero si acababa de recuperarse… no está en condiciones" –apretando su puño-.

¿?: "Observen por ustedes mismos…" –señalando el agua y pidiendo que se acerquen-.

Ambos quedaron pendientes de aquella agua cristalina que comenzaba a moverse revelando una imagen de Ark contra Nighmare, y a lo lejos Ark-san observando la pelea con furia de ambos, en cada golpe al contrario, luego desapareció dejando nuevamente el agua tranquila y cristalina.

Ash: "¿Esto es bueno o malo?" –notando que en aquel reflejo Ark combatía al mismo nivel que Nighmare- "El otro no lo ayuda…" –un poco preocupado-.

¿?: "El cree que es su problema, por lo que debe afrontarlo el solo… al menos eso cree" –un poco triste-.

May: "¿Cómo ayudaremos? Yo solo tengo a mi guardián, y creo que Ash no tiene uno" –recibiendo la negación del peliazabache- "¿Te convertirás en su guardiana o algo parecido?" –arqueando una ceja-.

¿?: "El tiene una fuerza propia que sabrá usar…" –acercándose al chico que la miraba de manera nerviosa- "Relájate… veamos que tienes…" –poniendo la palma de su mano en su pecho y la otra en su cabeza-.

Una extraña sensación recorría el cuerpo del chico que temblaba levemente hasta relajarse al notar que no era nada grave.

¿?: "Eres joven, muy joven, pequeño entrenador, y aun así ya está presente…" –sonriendo para ir donde May esta vez-.

Ash: "¿Presente? ¿Qué tengo?" –recibiendo una señal de silencio a la vez que se calmaba-.

¿?: "Veamos que en puedo ayudarte a ti…" –poniendo su mano en el centro de sus pechos cosa que incomodo un poco a la castaña- "No pienses mal" –le decía con tono irónico antes de poner la otra en su cabeza-.

May solo resopló algo avergonzada para luego relajarse.

¿?: "Mmmm, creo que ya está despierto gracias al guardián, pero de todos modos te ayudaré, esto también lo ayudará a él…" –volviendo al centro del lago-.

May: "¿Te refieres a Ark-san? ¿Lo ayudarán a él también?" –algo confusa-.

¿?: "Creo que ya lo sabes, pero te lo recordaré… un guardián está forjado y unido a ti, su fuerza deriva de la tuya, aunque el también puede fortalecerse por otros medios, especialmente la otra parte de la que deriva…" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Ash: "Ark…" –dijo entendiendo ese punto- "Entonces… si al guardián… le pasa algo malo…" –bastante preocupado-.

¿?: "Calma joven entrenador, ambos estarán a salvo, pero si uno de ellos muere…" –bajando la vista- "El también morirá… es algo con lo que debemos vivir desde que nos convertimos en uno… la vida de aquel que protegemos es más importante que la nuestra, y nuestro deber es protegerlos aunque nos cuesta la nuestra…" –derramando dos lágrimas que resonaban en el lago-.

Ash: "Tu eres…" –deduciendo por aquello que ella le dijo-.

¿?: "Una guardiana… que fue liberada por su protegido… y que ahora despierta a aquellos que necesitan de mi ayuda" –juntando ambas manos- "Me llaman Raimei, y conozco a Ark, pues fui yo quien lo ayudó en un momento, y ahora creo que debo ayudarlos a ustedes…" –extendiendo sus manos al lago cuya agua se concentraban en dos esferas azules brillantes-.

May: "Es… lindo…" –decía sonriendo al notar el efecto de aquellas esferas-.

Ash: "¿Qué son esas orbes? Parece algo… extraño" –atento a lo que ocurría-.

Ambas esferas dejaron de rodearse por agua y esta volvía al lago dejando solo dos esferas de luz azul muy brillantes en ambas manos de la chica que seguía igual de tranquila.

Raimei: "Tengan… solo puedo ayudarles a despertar aquello que aun no lo está, ustedes sabrán cuando utilizarlo, yo confío en ustedes, y sé que Ark, y su guardián, también lo hacen… lamento no poder ayudarlos en mucho" –dando una disculpa y entregando a cada uno una esfera-.

Ash: "Es… se siente extraño…" –mirando fijamente la esfera-.

May: "Es algo nuevo, pero creo que lo sabremos pronto" –dando una de sus calidad sonrisas al chico que también le sonrió-.

Raimei: "Aquí tienen algo más… pero esto tardará mucho más tiempo en desarrollarse, responderá al deseo de proteger lo que más quieren…" –rodeando sus manos por un brillo dorado que dejaba en sus palmas dos triángulos metálicos pequeños que le entregó a cada uno-.

Ash: "Gracias… sea lo que sea…" –mirando el extraño objeto-.

May: "No seas desagradecido" –le regañaba de manera cariñosa- "Gracias por la ayuda" –sonriendo-.

Raimei: "Gracias a ustedes… ahora vayan por ellos, los necesitarán…" –comenzando a brillar envolviendo todo el lugar-.

Ambos chicos solo observaban como las esferas ingresaban en su cuerpo de manera extraña sin causarles alguna molestia, siendo atrapados por el resplandor que terminó por despertarlos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ash: "¡Ahhh!" –gritaba levemente tapándose de inmediato su boca con ambas manos notando algo extraño en una de ellas- "Fue… real…" –mirando el extraño triángulo metálico-.

Max: "¿Qué sucede…?" –notando que estaba despierto y luego con los ojos casi cerrados notaba que Ark no estaba- "Ark salió… debe estar en la cocina…" –volviendo a la cama-.

Ash: "No lo creo…" –levantándose y tomando sus cosas con rapidez seguido de su Pikachu- "Vamos amigo, Ark está en problemas" –acomodando su gorra-.

En otra habitación.

May: "¡Ahhh!" –gritaba asustada notando de inmediato el triángulo metálico-.

Misty, Bianca y Hikari, observaban algo preocupadas a la castaña que solo tomó sus cosas advirtiendo que Ark estaba en peligro. Al salir de su habitación dieron con Ash que salía igual de apurado que May.

Ash: "¡May, fue real, el sueño fue real!" –mostrando el triángulo a la castaña-.

May: "Lo sé, eso quiere decir que están peleando" –mostrando el triángulo-.

Misty: "Ark… volvió al bosque…" –notando que el chico no estaba-.

Bianca: "Está con el otro y esa presencia siniestra…" –decía con sus ojos brillosos para sentir como alguien salía de otra habitación-.

Delia: "Pero que escándalo…" –decía notando la presencia de todos-.

Caroline: "¿Qué hacen todos de pie a estas horas?" –notando que todos estaban vestidos-.

Hikari: "Ark volvió a pelear contra el que lo lastimó…" –un poco preocupada-.

Ash: "Mamá… May y yo tuvimos un sueño donde una chica nos advertía que debíamos ayudarlos… hasta nos dio esto" –mostrando el triángulo que brillaba ligeramente-.

May: "Fue muy real, pero debemos ir ahora" –comenzando a correr hacia las escaleras-.

Ash: "Voy contigo May" –decía corriendo detrás de ella-.

Misty, Bianca y Hikari, los miraron un poco extrañadas, y luego de eso salieron detrás de ellos, ante la preocupación de ambas madres, todos salían juntos de aquella casa notando lo siniestro de la noche, pero especialmente un lugar a lo lejos en un bosque, donde unas nubes de tormenta se concentraban en un punto de combate.

Mientras que al interior del bosque un relámpago caía en un lugar cerca del centro, donde dos chicos peleaban a sus anchas sin disturbios de pokemon salvajes, pues solo había un espectador, otro relámpago parecía caer, pero era uno quien causaba que cayeran, en un rápido movimiento Nighmare daba una serie de patadas al torso de Ark que solo se protegía con sus brazos, sin perder detalle alguno con sus ojos que brillaban por unos momentos, y al ver su oportunidad, el castaño sostenía la pierna derecha golpeando con su puño la rodilla de Nighmare, para luego dar tres golpes simultáneos al pecho, Nighmare respondía golpeando el rostro e intentando protegerse, pero al ver el puño de Ark rodearse de electricidad solo pudo atinar a cubrirse con ambos brazos, aquel puñetazo parecía detenerse antes de golpear, y un relámpago caía en el momento de que este golpeaba la guardia provocando un ataque eléctrico del cual no había mucho por defenderse lanzando a Nighmare a lo lejos, un gesto de molestia de formó en su rostro y al abrir sus ojos solo sintió que alguien golpeaba su torso nuevamente de la misma manera, un Ark algo furioso lo golpeaba otra vez al mismo tiempo que un relámpago lo ayudaba incrustándolo en el suelo y levantando una cortina de polvo, y sin perder tiempo tomaba la misma pierna que había golpeado antes, golpeando la rodilla con su codo, levantarse sujetando esa pierna, azotarlo al lado contrario de donde yacía y arrojándolo a una roca que se deshizo al impactar con el sujeto oscuro. Una expresión seria y fría abarcaba la mirada de Ark que esperaba algún movimiento, sin dejar que sus ojos dejaran de brillar y cubriendo sus manos de un aura azulada acompañada de unos ligeros rayos, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos para fijar bien lo que ocurría, del lugar donde Nighmare estaba una bola de energía negra se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el castaño, pero Ark solo dejó que avanzara lo suficiente y al estar casi encima del, la rechazó golpeándola con su mano derecha lanzándola a lo lejos donde estalló.

Nighmare: "No lo suficiente…" –dijo a sus espaldas lanzando un golpe que se rodeaba de aura negra-.

Un grito de furia era suelto al golpear a Ark con toda su fuerza, sin embargo aquel golpe solo parecía traspasar al castaño como si se tratara de un holograma, y un haz en forma de tinieblas se disuadía junto con aquel reflejo de Ark.

Ark: "Tienes razón…" –dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro ante una expresión de sorpresa de su enemigo- "No lo suficiente" –levantando dos dedos de su mano libre-.

Nighmare solo volteó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Ark que le miraba seriamente, un trueno fue lanzado por el chico cubriendo a ambos en una explosión de la que ambos salieron volando.

Ark-san: "Vamos… ya casi lo logras…" –animaba nuevamente el guardián observando como en un lugar su gemelo se reincorporaba sin daños aparentes sacudiéndose el polvo y acercarse a él- "¿Qué sucede…?" –le preguntaba extrañado por su actitud-.

Ark: "Ahora está molesto…" –mirando como en un lugar a lo lejos Nighmare se reincorporaba con su expresión psicótica nuevamente-.

Nighmare: "Sorprendente hermano… realmente sorprendente…" –rodeándose de un aura negra que no pasó desapercibida por ambos- "Pero tengo una ventaja que tu no… sin eso jamás me vencerás…" –adoptando una posición neutral-.

Ark: "Ya lo veremos…" –decía corriendo con una esfera eléctrica en su mano derecha-.

Ark-san: "¡Ark cuidado!" –advertía presintiendo lo que podía ocurrir-.

En ese instante y antes de llegar a Nighmare, este desenvainaba una espada de entre el aura negra blandiéndola con ambas manos y atacando a Ark que antes de recibir el ataque retrocedía esquivando por poco el golpe y alejándose del con tres saltos continuos. Un corte aparecía en su mejilla ante el ataque y solo observaba a su guardián reincorporarse, y a Nighmare acometiendo en su contra.

Ark-san: "Rayos… ahora si está en desventaja…" –observando aquellos dos triángulos en sus manos que brillaban de un plateado-.

Nighmare: "Ya es mi turno…" –corriendo y blandiendo su arma con una expresión de demencia-.

Ark hacía lo posible por esquivar aquellos embates agachándose e intentando atacar, pero le era imposible ya que el rango de aquella espada le impedía hacer algo más que esquivar.

Nighmare: "¡Vamos entretenme antes de aniquilarte!" –gritaba con locura cortando todo lo que había a su paso, volviéndose una persecución en contra del castaño-.

Árboles, troncos, flores, rocas, y otras cosas eran totalmente destruidas, en un rápido giro Ark lanzaba un rayo de su mano derecha que impactaba en la espada revotando como si un balón revotara en una pared, una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro, y esta vez saltaba hacia un árbol al notar una ráfaga cortante producida por Nighmare al agitar fuertemente su arma, a lo cual Ark saltaba de árbol en árbol que eran cortados por el sujeto oscuro riendo de la diversión.

Ark-san: "¡Oh rayos!" –dijo preocupado extendiendo sus alas para salir en su auxilio pero algo lo detuvo-.

May: "¡Ark-san!" –le gritaba acompañada de Ash, Misty, Hikari y Bianca-.

Ash: "¿Dónde está Ark?" –decía sorprendido por el estado del lugar-.

Ark-san: "¡¿Qué hacen aquí? Es peligroso!" –tomando ambos hombros del entrenador que le miraba un poco asustado-.

May: "Calma… vinimos a ayudarlos" –poniendo una mano sobre las suyas-.

Ark-san: "No entienden… esto no los ayuda en nada…" –observando como unos árboles eran cortados y caían constantemente acompañados de una risa psicótica- "¡Aguanta ya voy en camino!" –notando que los triángulos brillaban más de lo normal-.

Ash: "Tuvimos un sueño, una tal Raimei nos advirtió para ayudarlos" –causando una gran impresión en el guardián- "Nos dio esto…" –mostrando el extraño triángulo-.

May: "Por favor… queremos ayudarlos…" –mostrando el otro triángulo-.

Ark-san: "Raimei… no puede ser…" –mirando los triángulos de ambos- "Entonces han despertado…" –sonriendo con algo de alegría-.

Misty: "¿Y Ark?" –notando como Bianca observaba un punto donde árboles caían-.

Bianca: "Esta en problemas" –cambiando a su forma pokemon-.

Ark-san: "Alto solo ustedes pueden ayudarlo… deprisa tomen esto…" –entregándoles sus triángulos- "Pongan sus manos en ambos… júntenlas" –decía con tono serio- "Rápido o tendremos problemas" –apurando a la pareja-.

Ash: "Esto… supongo que no los nuestros…" –guardando los suyos-.

May: "¿Entonces juntamos nuestras manos… así?" –cerrando sus manos sobre las de Ash-.

Un resplandor aparecía entre sus manos cada vez más brillante y visible, cubriendo sus manos en una esfera plateada que se volvía dorada y dos luces azules aparecían en el centro.

Ark-san: "Lo sabía… han despertado…" -sonriendo a ambos que no le entendían- "Ya están listas…" –notando que la esfera desaparecía y los triángulos se volvían de zafiro y brillaban intensamente-.

Ark aparecía corriendo de lado a lado ante los ataques de Nighmare, un rápido vistazo enfocó al resto que estaban acompañados por Ark-san, y este sostenía dos cosas brillantes de un azul intenso a sus ojos.

Ark-san: "¡Ark atrápalas y úsalas!" –arrojando ambos triángulos que fueron atrapados por el chico que contrajo sus pupilas un momento al sentir una sensación familiar en esos objetos-.

Ark: "Volvieron…" –tomando un triángulo a cada mano que brillaban otra vez-.

Nighmare: "¡Se acabó!" –notando que Ark se detuvo y lanzaba un embate hacia el cuello-.

Un estruendo se escuchó en todo el lugar, y un ruido de choque retumbaba en los oídos de todos, pero la sorpresa fue grande al notar en la espada de Nighmare fue detenida por dos armas a modo de katares, que envolvían parte de las muñecas de Ark, y se alzaban en una hoja recta triangular decoradas por dos zafiros en las empuñaduras. Nighmare se sorprendió por eso y al ver que Ark amenazaba con su mano izquierda retrocedió en un salto ante un haz azul producido por una de las armas de Ark.

Ark: -"Gracias papá… gracias mamá… gracias… maestra Raimei…" decía en su mente a la vez que un aura azul lo envolvía por completo para luego concentrarse en aquellos katares empuñados en ambas manos envolviéndose de un aura amarilla que centellaba ligeros rayos- "¡Contempla el poder del aura y del rayo!" –decía corriendo hacia el encuentro contra Nighmare-.

Continuará…


	40. Rayo y luz, resurgidos para proteger

**Capítulo 39: Rayo y luz, resurgidos para proteger**

Ark: "¡Contempla el poder del aura y del rayo!" –decía corriendo hacia el encuentro contra Nighmare-.

Un estruendo en el cielo acompañado de un relámpago en el lugar donde Ark corría envolviéndolo por un segundo y que salía a toda velocidad ante un sorprendido Nighmare que solo atino a poner su espada frente a él, rodeándola de una energía negra que la hizo más grande y esperando el golpe de parte del castaño. Solo pudo verse un relámpago impactar en aquella espada junto al sonido de muchas chispas eléctricas que saltaban en todas direcciones desapareciendo de inmediato, y luego otro golpear otra vez desde abajo hacia arriba, con el mismo sonido y efecto, Ark seguía envuelto en aquel rayo que ahora tomaba su forma y caía al suelo en un ataque bloqueado de Nightmare que cayó al suelo con fuerza, un quejido se escucho y tomando su espada nuevamente la ubicaba frente a él al sentir como el suelo se agrietaba, otro relámpago impactaba hacia el aire aquella defensa del sujeto oscuro para luego ver como este se desvanecía dejando a un Ark con los ojos de un azul intenso juntando sus muñecas y separándolas al crea una esfera de energía azul intensa, una energía presente en todos los seres vivos, pero que poco se conocía, esta se volvía enorme y extendiendo sus manos hacia Nighmare, Ark envió aquella esfera que cubrió por completo a su rival arrojándolo lejos de aquel lugar, llevándose por delante rocas, árboles y otros objetos en el camino, la mirada de Ark no cambiaba en nada y cayendo ligeramente no bajaba su guardia observando el destrozo que causó su ataque, esperando la reacción de su oponente ante el asombro de sus amigos.

Misty: "¿Qué fue todo eso?" –con una expresión de duda y algo temerosa-.

Hikari: "Unos rayos, golpes y esa cosa azul… no es muy común…" –con cierta duda-.

Ash: "¿May, esa cosa… era la misma que rodea a tu guardián verdad?" –mirando a May que movía los hombros sin conocer la respuesta- "¿O es que veo cosas?" –algo contrariado-.

May: "Pues yo solo vi algo que lo rodeó, una esfera y nada más" –con un dedo en su mejilla-.

Latias observaba atentamente a ambos Arks notando algo familiar en ellos.

Misty: "¿Y el no lo sabe?" –observando a Ark-san que se volteaba sonriendo-.

Ark-san: "No muchos pueden verla ya que se requiere cierta experiencia, digamos que solo tres de ustedes pueden" –captando la atención de ellos- "Latias por forma natural, ya que ella es un pokemon" –ahora cambiando la vista a la pareja cerca de ellos- "Ash y May también pueden verla, May por compartir algunas de mis habilidades… y Ash…" –con una mirada algo seria-.

Ash: "¿Yo qué?" –un poco asustado-.

Ark-san: "Lo llevas desde que naciste, es algo que se hereda entre generaciones, lo llevas en la sangre por decir algo así" –sonriendo y aliviando un poco al chico morocho-.

Hikari: "¿Y qué se supone que es eso?" –acercándose al guardián que observaba las espaldas de Ark de una manera que solo algunos podían-.

Ante aquella visión, una silueta de energía intensa color azul que flameaba igual que unas llamas, esta incluso iba más allá de los límites corporales denotados, siendo el lugar de los katares el punto más intenso y llamativo.

Ark-san: "Aura, una fuerza conocida como la esencia de las cosas vivientes, antiguamente se creía que era la esencia de la vida, pero es una fuerza poco común en los humanos, no me refiero a que no exista en ellos, sino que no hay muchos que logran desarrollarla u obtenerla" –ahora mirando a Ash y May de la misma forma, notando aquella energía en ellos, en menor cantidad e intensidad que Ark- "Es algo que se hereda, pero también hay excepciones" –cerrando sus ojos un momentos y viendo todo de manera normal- "Y también, distintas formas de usarla" –notando algo a lo lejos-.

Ark: "Llévalos un poco más lejos, esto se pondrá más intenso" –rodeando sus katares con electricidad otra vez-.

El resto observaba como Ark-san desplegaba sus alas que brillaban ligeramente.

Ark-san: "Acérquense unos momentos… los pondré a salvo, sin dejarlo solo" –mirando a Misty que se acercó rápidamente y a Latias que volvía a su forma humana para acercarse-.

Una esfera azul rodeó a todos para desaparecer unos instantes de aquel lugar y ubicarse en una colina lejana sin ningún riesgo de daño ante el combate unos metros más adelante.

Bianca: -"Esa habilidad… se supone que es de un pokemon…" decía en su mente sintiendo una sensación familiar en el guardián observándolo detalladamente-.

Misty: "¿Cómo veremos lo que ocurre?" –dijo notando que el lugar no tenía una gran vista-.

Hikari: "¿Y si necesita nuestra ayuda?" –algo preocupada-.

Ark-san: "No creo que debamos preocuparnos por él, de hecho, y no es por ser duro ni despreciarlos, pero más que ayudar nos preocupan y eso distrae en una batalla, no lo tomen a mal" –con un tono comprensivo ante la situación-.

Ash: "Es verdad…" –dijo apretando su puño y mirando a su Pikachu recordando que no le hizo nada en la vez anterior-.

May: "¿Y puedes hacer algo para que veamos lo que ocurre?" –mirando los ojos de su guardián que la miró unos momentos con una sonrisa- "¿Si puedes?" –con algo de curiosidad-.

Ark-san: "Si puedo, aunque no de la forma que él sabe… pero puede ayudar…" –mirando a Bianca y sonriendo nuevamente- "Pongan una mano en mi espalda" -dando un paso al frente observando donde Ark y Nighmare estaba a lo lejos-.

Ash y May pusieron su mano derecha sin ninguna duda o preocupación, Hikari al ver que nada malo ocurría puso su mano derecha también, Bianca algo curiosa se acercó al lado de Ark-san y tras sonreírle puso su mano en su espalda, y Misty al ver que era la única resopló algo calmada y puso su mano izquierda, Pikachu por su parte saltó a la cabeza de su entrenador y puso una de sus patas delanteras también.

Ark-san: "Ve con ellos…" –dijo agitando sus alas soltando algunas plumas que se unieron creando un resplandor y dejando al desaparecer otro Ark-san exactamente igual, este salió volando a toda velocidad al lugar- "Y ahora podremos ver…" –cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos y abrirlos cubiertos de un resplandor blanco-.

En tanto en aquel lugar donde Ark esperaba en guardia, observó al guardián que se posó en un árbol sintiendo algo extraño en él, y una sonrisa de alivio apareció unos instantes.

Ark: "Je… sustituto y visión compartida…" –cambiando su vista al cielo- "Aunque no como la suya…" –ahora nuevamente serio- "Ya empieza lo real… estarán seguros desde ahí, y podrá ayudarme si lo necesito…" –notando algo extraño a lo lejos-.

Una grieta se acercaba a gran velocidad levantando la tierra dejando aparecer un haz de energía negra y púrpura, un ente extraño se formaba en la punta semejante a un lobo que abría su hocico y saltaba directamente a Ark, que cruzó sus katares aguantando el golpe que deshizo aquella energía de la que aparecía Nighmare con sus ojos rojos empuñando su espada que ahora se volvía negra, Ark por su parte empujaba con sus armas rompiendo el embate de ambos, corriendo al ataque en un salto, Nighmare vio el intento y cruzando su espada detenía el golpe del castaño, y lanzando otro embate al frente que no dio con nada al ver a Ark agacharse, dando un giro esta vez sostuvo su espada con una mano azotándola al suelo, al ver eso Ark saltó hacia atrás notando como el suelo se agrietaba a los alrededores de Nighmare, y de estas volvían a salir haces de energía negra a modo de relámpago que rodearon a Ark.

Nighmare: "¡Grand Darkness!" –gritaba empuñando su mano en dirección a Ark y todos los rayos lo rodearon en una orbe negra que no dejaba escape en ninguna dirección-.

Aquella esfera cambiaba de un tono negro a uno púrpura oscuro y tras ascender un poco esta explotaba en dos aros grandes que dejaron ver caer a un chico con las ropas algo rotas y con restos de esa energía maligna. Una sonrisa de satisfacción en un rostro maltratado aparecía en Nighmare, al ver caer a Ark al suelo en un quejido de dolor, tomando su espada y corriendo donde cayó con claras intensiones de terminar pronto. Por su parte Ark sintió la intensidad del ataque y también a Nighmare acercarse, por lo que se reincorporó justo a tiempo antes de que Nighmare golpeara el lugar con su espada agrietando el suelo una vez más, y rodeándose de rayos nuevamente acudía en una acometida de ataques rápidos, Nighmare también se rodeó de aquella energía siniestra propia de su atributo, y cubriendo dos golpes directos de Ark con su espada, también atacaba sin descanso. Un golpe al centro con uno de sus katares y otro más al cuello que era esquivado al agacharse, un embate al torso repelido por un golpe con ambos katares, un salto de ambos hacia atrás y corriendo chocaban sus armas que dejaban salir chispas de rayos y energía oscura en los alrededores, Ark y Nighmare solo sonreían al otro al notar que aquella pelea se extendería más de lo que ellos creían.

Nighmare: "Tal y como lo esperaba, mi pelea que tanto esperé no podría ser mejor" –esquivando dos golpes de Ark y lanzando un embate que era detenido nuevamente- "Creo que ya sé por qué te quiere con nosotros, hermano" –girando y dando un fuerte golpe que no dio con nadie y otro más al aire que impactaba en los katares cruzados de Ark-.

Ark: "No me iré con ustedes, solo quieren destruirnos a todos" –agachando su cabeza al ver otro embate de Nighmare que venía contra él- "Y no dejaré que lo hagan" –girando a su costado izquierdo empuñando su katar izquierdo en un golpe hacia abajo y otro más continuando el giro con su katar derecho también hacia abajo, para luego golpear con su katar izquierdo hacia arriba sacando de balance a Nighmare, y luego un golpe a modo de puñetazo con su katar derecho que Nighmare se vio forzado a saltar hacia atrás- "Pues es lo que defiendo" –notando algo de sangre en su katar derecho-.

Un hilo de sangre caía de la mejilla izquierda de Nighmare que sintió aquel dolor de la herida recién hecha, e incrustando su espada en el suelo la limpió con su puño para tomar su espada otra vez y ponerla en su hombro.

Nighmare: "Debo llevarte vivo… pero me estás dando más problemas de lo que esperaba" –empuñando su mano libre al frente-.

Ark: "Tengo esa facilidad" –cruzando sus katares frente a su rostro- "Pero no me rendiré…" –corriendo a la vez que un rayo lo envolvía nuevamente y Nighmare hacía lo mismo con energía negra-.

Nighmare: "¡Ya no otra vez!" –corriendo también envuelto por aquella energía-.

Ambos chocaban con fuerza generando ruidos fuertes acompañados por chispas de ambos colores, cada acometida de ambos era un choque que destruía el terreno ya deteriorado y tras distanciase bastante ambos rayos chocaban generando una orbe combinada de ambas energía que explotaba con ambos saliendo disparados en direcciones opuestas.

El resto observaba aquella explosión que cubría todo aquel lugar y especialmente notaron como ambos terminaron en lugares alejados, claro que un grito de sorpresa les llamó la atención al notar un movimiento en el guardián.

Ark-san: "¡Cuidado!" –dijo cortando la visión de todos volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad y agachándose cubriendo y obligando a todos a que lo imitaran con ambas alas al notar que alguien se estrellaba en un árbol cercano a ellos- "Esto no luce nada bien" –reconociendo a quien era-.

Misty: "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" –observando un gran árbol derribado y un par de zapatillas que se notaban de entre el tronco de aquel pobre árbol destruido- "¿Es el oscuro?" –dijo notando que el guardián ayudaba al resto-.

¿?: "Ouch… ¡Aaaay!" –dijo una voz algo adolorida- "Eso si me dolió…" –cayendo de costado-.

Ash: "¿Es… Ark?" –reconociendo la voz de su compañero-.

May: "¡Hay que ayudarlo!" –corriendo hacia el chico que hacia intentos por reincorporarse-.

Ark: "El no se rendirá fácilmente…" –siendo ayudado por May de un lado-.

Bianca: "Eso fue asombroso" –ayudando por el otro costado al castaño que se sonrojo unos momentos- "¿Pasa algo?" –notando la colorida mirada y como sacudía su cabeza cambiando la vista-.

Ark-san: "Nada mal, pero ya vendrá…" –recogiendo ambos katares y entregándoselos al castaño que los puso en sus muñecas otra vez-.

Hikari: "Esto ya es demasiado… eres… bastante…" –aun asombrada-.

Ash: "¡Es genial!" –sorprendiendo a todos que lo miraban asombrados- "¿Puedo usar uno de esos?" –mirando atentamente su katar derecho en la mano de Ark y su zafiro se volvía rojo-

Ambos castaños sintieron un tremendo escalofrío al percibir una presencia que invadía aquel territorio, y de inmediato el resto también lo sintió… como si una capa de hielo los envolviera por completo en un instante, y el guardián volteó para dar con una esfera negra de la que dos siluetas se dividían, ambos con unos ojos rojos, y una tomaba una forma cuadrúpeda, mientras que la otra permanecía similar a la de una persona, para salir a toda velocidad donde estaban todos.

Ark: "¡Se dividió! ¡Eso es imposible!" –mirando al guardián que de inmediato se puso al otro lado dejando a todos en el medio como protección- "¡Ninguno tiene esa habilidad!" –notando como ambas siluetas corrían a sus alrededores-.

Ark-san: "¡¿Qué esperabas? No lo sé todo!" –triangulando sus alas para cubrir a todos, ya que ambas siluetas formaban un torbellino a su alrededor de energía negra-.

May: "Ash, tengo miedo…" –aferrándose a uno de sus brazos-.

Ash: "Esto se ve tenebroso" –cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo libre para tratar de ver algo-.

Bianca: "Esa presencia… no es normal" –tratando de ver más allá de aquellas siluetas-.

Hikari: "Nos rodearon…" –notando que avanzaban más rápido y sus ojos parecían destellos siniestros entre toda esa oscuridad-.

Misty: "Quédense donde están…" –apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo-.

Ark-san: "No se ha dividido…" –apretando su puño derecho y golpeándolo en el suelo que destello una energía blanca ligera y ambas siluetas se detuvieron- "Lo ha convocado… es su pokemon" –notando que al frente tenía a un Mightyena de unos ojos rojos intensos y de un tamaño adulto sin ninguna expresión de compasión-.

Ark: "Ya entiendo… como no puedes solo contra mí pides ayuda a tu compañero… siempre creí que odiabas la ayuda" –sonriendo al notar que al frente suyo estaba Nighmare con su sonrisa esta vez de emoción-.

Nighmare: "No… él solo quiere divertirse… y pienso que si te elimino… me quedaré con tu lugar… pero ¿por qué acabar con uno… cuando puedo acabar con los dos?" –tomando en sus manos su espada que se envolvía en una llama negra- "Diviértete a tu antojo con el protector de la destinada" –recibiendo la confirmación de su pokemon-.

Ark: "¿Creo que esto quita aquella regla, cierto?" –deshaciendo sus katares en dos zafiros que desaparecieron al ser envueltos en sus manos-.

Ark-san: "Soy un guardián, y si es cierto… entonces ayudaré, pero en lugares diferentes" –poniendo uno de sus puños en el centro de su pecho para abrirlo con una gema blanca, una gema sagrada-.

Ark: "De acuerdo…" –sonriendo por unos momentos-.

Nighmare y su Mightyena saltaban al ataque de ambos, que cambiaron sus rostros al notar que ambos Arks se voltearon para atacar al contrario, Ark se envolvía en un relámpago para dar un puñetazo a Mightyena alejándolo bastante, y Ark-san esquivaba aquel ataque con el arma enemiga para dar una patada de giro lanzando lejos a su blanco, y ambos se paraban firmes para hacer su movimiento.

"Ayúdame amigo…" decía cerrando sus ojos un Ark que preparaba algo especial en su APD y de inmediato unas nubes de tormenta rodearon el ambiente que dejaron caer un trueno envolviendo al castaño que hizo desaparecer su figura humana convirtiéndola en aquella forma legendaria de Raikou rodeado de relámpagos y electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo. "Proteger es mi devoción…" recitaba Ark-san con su gema empuñada para llevarla al suelo incrustándola en éste, una luz blanca rodeada el pequeño lugar y una empuñadura apareció que fue envuelto por su mano derecha y un enorme símbolo dorado con fondo blanco apareció a la vez que desde el suelo zafaba una espada de empuñadura dorada decorada por aquella gema blanca, de una hoja larga que se angostaba en una punta y brillaba de un tono blanco que ofrecía protección, para luego empuñarla con ambas manos.

Hikari: "Eso se ve mejor…" –notando a Ark en forma de Raikou-.

Ash: "Mmmm… esa espada se ve asombrosa" –algo emocionado por aquella arma-.

Misty: "Hay algo que me llama la atención en ella" –notando aquella espada-.

Bianca: "¿May qué te sucede?" –notando que algo brillaba-.

May: "¿Eh? ¿Qué le sucede…?" –tomando en su mano aquel medallón que tiempo atrás le fue otorgado- "Está reaccionando…" –observando su brillo-.

En ese momento May recordó aquellas palabras y el modo de uso, claro que aun con dudas lo intentó.

May: "Ash intentemos abrirlo" –pidiendo ayuda-.

Ash: "Claro… veamos creo que se abre por aquí" –intentando abrir sin resultados-.

May: "Tal vez si lo intentamos al mismo tiempo…" –ayudando a su novio logrando abrirlo- "Se abrió…" –notando como una gema roja estaba en el medallón-.

Misty: "Es un rubí… creo" –reconociendo la gema-.

En esos instantes una voz los acompañó.

Voz: "Tu fuerza que ha despertado… será de ayuda para tu protector… y por cuanto te has fortalecido… él también revestirá de energía…" –terminaba aquella voz un poco conocida de un sueño muy reciente-.

Aquella gema resplandecía intensamente y fue cuando May entendió.

May: "Ahora entiendo… es como un arma o algo así…" –ahora mirando a su guardián- "¡Ark-san atrápala!" –arrojando aquella gema que destellaba en su trayecto-.

Su guardián la tomaba con su mano izquierda observando por unos instantes aquel rubí muy brillante, que al igual como con los zafiros de Ark, fue empuñado y desapareció ante una sonrisa junto con el cierre de sus ojos, pero esta apareció en su frente brillando aun más alrededor de ella, envolviéndola con una tiara protectora de tres anillos dorados, en el centro aquel rubí y a los costados de sus orejas dos alas pequeñas plegadas hacia arriba de un blanco que combinaba perfectamente, al abrir sus ojos el guardián sonreía ante una mirada de asombro de Nighmare.

Ark-Raikou: "Eso si sorprende, un tiara de guardián hecha por ella" –decía a la mente de su compañero-.

Ark-san: "Gracias May… y a ti también Ash" –mirando a ambos sonriendo- "Ahora es nuestro turno" –tomando con su mano derecha aquella enorme espada y llevándola a su espalda por sobre su hombro-.

Ark, en forma de Raikou, gruñía levemente deshaciendo los rayos a su alrededor para salir al ataque al mismo tiempo que su compañero en batalla.

Los primeros en chocar fueron Ark-Raikou y Mightyena en una tacleada doble de la que ninguno retrocedía aun tras el impacto a la velocidad e intensidad de este, y un mordisco del can era repelido por un ataque con una de sus patas por parte del tigre que usando un trueno lo lanzaba a lo lejos para reincorporarse y salir a su encuentro otra vez. Por otro lado Nighmare giraba dando un golpe directo a la cabeza que no dio con nadie y una expresión de sorpresa apareció al recibir dos patadas al torso, un codazo a la mandíbula y un golpe con el puño al centro del rostro acompañado de un ataque hacia arriba con la espada de Ark-san, que vio como ese último ataque era bloqueado por la espada de su oponente, y una bola de energía negra le era lanzada causando que retrocediera sin signos de daños graves, solo para ver como Nighmare ya estaba frente a él extendiendo su arma a su cuello, y en un rápido movimiento Ark-san clavó su espada al suelo y usándola como apoyo se agachó con rapidez para darle una patada que lo envió al aire, y tomando la empuñadura de su espada la agitó donde estaba el sujeto negro causando una onda plateada que lanzó a Nighmare a unos árboles destruyendo varios de estos. Devuelta con ambos pokemon, Mightyena formaba una bola negra en su hocico y la lanzaba con fuerza en un gruñido, esta explotaba en un Raikou que no sufrió el más mínimo daño y con una expresión de enojo le lanzaba un trueno directo que le hizo notar la poca efectividad, era claro el nivel de ese pokemon era muy alto, y en un aullido de Mightyena este rompió el ataque y dando un salto rompía el suelo para excavar en el buscando un ataque sorpresa, Ark, en su forma de pokemon, espero unos segundo para luego saltar y ver como Mightyena aparecía debajo del con intenciones de morderlo con aquellos colmillos llenos de energía, y rodeándose de electricidad nuevamente salía a una embestida que los lanzó en direcciones opuestas, solo para reincorporarse de inmediato y lanzar un trueno, por parte de Ark-Raikou, y una bola negra que se volvió un rayo de energía siniestra formando una bola en el centro y explotando por la cantidad de energía. Y cerca de ese lugar, Nighmare se reincorporaba con bastante molestia empuñando otra vez su arma y observando a lo lejos que Ark-san se acercaba caminando normalmente con un semblante totalmente serio, ya totalmente en pie, el guardián esta frente a él y por alguna extraña razón puso su espada en su espalda que desapareció dejándolo desarmado, pero su intención era distinta, Nighmare tomo esto como una ventaja y tomando su arma con ambas manos comenzaba una acometida demencial de la que todo ataque era esquivado normalmente por Ark-san, seguía retrocediendo mientras esquivaba uno a uno aquellos ataques que parecían enfurecer aun más a Nighmare, y deteniéndose se acerco al agacharse y dar dos puñetazos al rostro y una patada de giro lanzándolo junto a su Mightyena que parecía haber sido arrastrado por una explosión, y al lado del guardián aparecía el pokemon tigre que esperaba alguna reacción de aquellos.

Una risa psicótica se escuchó mientras Nighmare se reincorporaba con dificultades, al igual que su Mightyena, ambos temblorosos hicieron brillar sus ojos que se volvieron rojos llameantes acompañados de un aura siniestra que no tardó en expandirse, todo esto visto por ambos Arks.

Ark-san: "No entienden… no podrán llevarlo…" –observando a lo lejos el fenómeno-.

Nighmare: "Entonces… tendré que destruirlos…" –levantando la mirada tal cual se tratase de una sentencia-.

Y junto con esas palabras todo el bosque de tornó de un gris tenue mientras Nighmare juntaba sus muñecas de manera horizontal para luego crear la forma de una esfera con sus dedos unidos por sus yemas extendiendo sus brazos, a la vez que su Mightyena preparaba una bola de energía siniestra enorme con una mirada fría al igual que su amo. Al ver esto Ark-san y observó al grupo e intuyendo algo se puso entre este y Nighmare, evitando un posible cambio en ese ataque, Ark-Raikou aparecía en un relámpago a su lado creando un vórtice de nubes negras sobre él y un rayo directo cayó en él preparando un ataque mayor, y Ark-san extendía sus alas que comenzaban a brillar cerrando su puño derecho que concentraba una pequeña orbe de energía plateada que se hizo del tamaño de su puño, y en esos momentos Nighmare también formaba una orbe negra intensa entre sus manos y tras una sonrisa de demencia, ordenó la ayuda de su compañero en su ataque final.

Nighmare: "¡Aeternal Darkness!" –gritaba lanzando un rayo conjunto con su Mightyena que al unirse se tornaba de un negro púrpura dirigido a toda velocidad a su blanco-.

Ante ese ataque, reaccionaron sus rivales.

Ark-san: "¡Rayo resplandor!" –decía lanzando aquella orbe que se volvió un rayo plateado, que junto al trueno de Ark en su forma Raikou, se tornaba de un dorado y plateado mixto que chocaba en esos instantes con aquel ataque de sus oponentes-.

Al chocar ambos ataques se detuvieron por el impacto, pero el efecto en el ambiente era diferido por ambos lados, mientras que el lugar donde Nighmare y su Mightyena estaba parados perdía su vida y se volvía gris y muerto, el lado de Ark y Ark-san parecía revivir las plantas destruidas en pequeños brotes ligeramente luminosos.

El grupo estaba algo sorprendido por la fuerza del impacto y se sujetaban entre sí, apoyados en el suelo cubriéndose de las ondas que generaba aquel ataque, pero en un movimiento rápido el Mightyena saltaba del lugar con intenciones de ir tras del grupo, aquello fue visto por ambos Arks, que idearon un plan de inmediato al ver que perdía intensidad el ataque de los contrarios. Raikou saltó a la persecución de Mightyena dejando al parecer que así sería la idea, pero este se envolvió de electricidad por completo y volvía introduciéndose en los rayos desde donde Ark-san lo enviaba, y este al notar que avanzaba sin problemas agito sus alas desapareciendo en un instante, Mightyena ya llegaba al grupo dando un salto para morder a su primera víctima que sería Ash, pero giro al notar que Ark-san sacaba su espada con intenciones de atacarlo. Al mismo tiempo Nighmare se sorprendía al ver el cambio de táctica que los otros tomaron, y aun atacando podía observar una silueta de Raikou acercarse rodeado de electricidad que la volvió una orbe a su alrededor y la hizo expandirse desintegrando el rayo y dejando sin guardia a Nighmare que al ver a su Mightyena casi ser alcanzado por la espada de Ark-san le ordenó de manera mental que desapareciera. Al instante el Mightyena observaba ya casi encima al guardián y tras envolverse en una llama negra despareció en el momento que la espada ya casi lo tocaba y esta seguía golpeando al piso que se agrieto varios metros.

Ark-san: "Rayos… lo hizo volver…" –observando ahora a Ark-Raikou y Nighmare-.

Ya con su pokemon a salvo, Nighmare solo cruzaba sus brazos para detener el golpe de Ark en su forma pokemon, pero en un instante Ark comenzó a brillar recuperando su forma humana empuñando sus katares dando un ataque con el izquierdo que logró herirle ambos brazos, y en esos momentos Nighmare abría sus ojos al notar que preparaba el derecho y no tenía algún escape, fue cuando recordó aquella manera de volver a su época, y una sonrisa apareció en sus rostro mientras observaba lentamente el ataque de Ark a su cuello, y llevando su mano derecha a uno de sus bolsillos dando con una esfera pequeña la aplastó haciendo aparecer un portal de su tamaño a sus espaldas. Ark observaba la sonrisa de demencia que tenía Nighmare mientras entraba en el portal justo antes de concretar su ataque, y un haz azul que solo cortaba el viento aparecía en la dirección de su ataque, pasaron unos segundos en los cuales Ark cerró sus ojos sin dar con la presencia de Nighmare.

Ark: "Cobarde…" –dijo bajando sus manos mirando al frente con una cara de disconformidad y furia interna para luego elevarla al cielo nocturno que se despejaba de toda nube siniestra y de tormenta, dejando un cielo estrellado bastante tranquilo-.

Ark-san: "Ha vuelto a nuestra época" –le dijo a sus espaldas junto con el resto que miraban serios a Ark- "De alguna manera, pueden hacer eso y creo saber por qué… era lo que preparaban en este mismo lugar antes de que te enviaran…" –observando todo el lugar del que resaltaba la destrucción-.

Ark: "El oscilador temporal…" –bajando su vista y deshaciendo sus katares en gemas empuñadas que también desaparecieron- "La próxima vez que lo encuentre…" –apretando sus puños con fuerza y furia-.

Ark-san: "No dejes que eso te moleste…" –levantando la vista al cielo-.

Un brillo aparecía en el hombro de Ark dejando a su Pichu que parecía preocupado.

Ark: "No es nada…" –decía adelantándose a alguna pregunta de su pokemon-.

Ash por su parte se acercó al lado de Ark con cierta preocupación.

Ash: "Esto Ark… ¿cómo te sientes?" –tratando de animar a su amigo-.

Ark observo con una expresión de nostalgia a Ash, pero algo le hizo sonreír y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero animadamente le contestaba quitando alguna muestra de preocupación.

Ark: "Me siento bien… muy bien" –sonriendo para luego ver al grupo que también le sonreía al notar sus ánimos-.

Continuará…


	41. Sombras del destino

**Capítulo 40: Sombras del destino**

Una sensación de alivio se sintió en el ambiente, aquella oscuridad que aterraba el bosque desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, y a lo lejos se podía notar como los pokemon salvajes, guiados por sus sentidos, volvían lentamente al bosque, claro que algo destruido en algunas partes, el punto de atención que ahora fue de un chico cuya mirada animada cambiaba a una de nostalgia al ver el lugar.

Ark: "Debí cambiar el lugar para enfrentarlo…" –notando las partes muertas y destruidas-.

May: "Esto ocurrió cuando…" –algo inquieta por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás-.

Ark-san: "Una energía siniestra poderosa que tiende a reprimir, y como en este caso absorber para destruir, la vida del ambiente…" –cruzando sus brazos observando el lugar apoyando su espada en el suelo con una mano-.

Misty: "Si eso desaparece… ¿tampoco puede regenerarse?" –sin conocer mucho de la situación-.

Ash: "Esperen… yo vi como algunas plantas se recuperaron, como esas de ahí" –apuntando a un pequeño grupo de brotes con un ligero y diminuto césped que, aunque no era mucho, brillaba como si el sol lo abrazara en un amanecer-.

Hikari: "Eso ocurrió solo en el lado de ustedes" –recordando el extraño suceso-.

Bianca se acercó a Ark que aun miraba el lugar, y sintiendo la mirada de la chica pokemon, se volteó notando una sonrisa en ella que le daba curiosidad.

Bianca: "Tu puedes restaurarlo…" –le decía con simpleza y sonriendo-.

Ark estaba sorprendido por sus palabras cuando el guardián le habló de inmediato.

Ark-san: "Estás muy agotado, no te queda mucha energía y no tienes… ya no la tienes…" –creando un ambiente de curiosidad al hablar en desconocimiento para el resto-.

El castaño empuñó sus manos sacando sus zafiros y convirtiéndolos en sus katares que brillaban con un tono muy apagado, y tras enfocar su visión en ellos y luego en el lugar los hizo desaparecer bajando la mirada sin ninguna idea, el grupo hacía lo mismo excepto por el guardián.

Pikachu: "¿Pi?" (¿Uh?" –gruñía el roedor saltando del hombro de Ash para acercarse al guardián, y especialmente a su espada-.

Pichu: "Pichu…" (Puede ser…) –saltando de la cabeza de Ark para acercarse también-.

Todos notaban la acción de ambos pokemon que palmearon el arma para luego mirar a Ark, quien pensando un momento les sonrió para acercarse a ellos.

Ark: "Dame tu espada un momento" –le dijo al guardián-.

Ark-san bastante extrañado accedió a la petición, tomándola con una mano en la empuñadura y la otra en la hoja, sin dejar de brillar en ningún momento.

Ark: "Entonces…" –tomando aquella arma sin dificultades y admirando el brillo observando detalladamente la gema en la empuñadura- "Ligera y balanceada… parece ser una versión alterna, pero no está forjada como todas… ¿y una gema sagrada?" –sonriendo levemente-.

Misty: "Disculpen… ¿qué hay con eso de forjada y aquella gema?" –notando el arma-.

Ash: "He visto algunas de esas, pero no brillan o tienen esa forma, ni menos una gema" –algo intrigado-.

May: "¿Pueden decirnos?" –advirtiendo si era posible el saber de aquello-.

Ark-san: "No hay ningún problema…" –sonriendo para volver su mirada al cielo-.

Ark: "Como sabrán... se forjan espadas a base de hierro, acero u otros metales de esa índole, especialmente las hojas, las empuñaduras pueden variar así mismo como los detalles e incluso algunas gemas detallísticas, pero está es especial… no ha sido forjada por un armero" –mirando a May sonriendo- "Podría decirse que es un arma para proteger, recuerda que él es tu guardián, pero la gema…" –notando el brillo de esta-.

Hikari: "¿Qué hay con ella?" –notando la piedra preciosa-.

Bianca: "Es una gema elemental, pero muy rara por su tipo" –captando la atención de todos, claro que más curiosidad por Misty, May, Hikari y Ash- "Es como el tipo de pokemon, fuero, agua, tierra, etc., pero esta es sagrada, de luz, no es común aun para un guardián" –sonriendo al terminar de explicarles-.

Hikari: "Entonces… de donde vienen… ¿luz es un tipo?" –dando con un punto interesante-.

Ark-san: "Podría ser…" –dijo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos volteando la vista para que no lo vieran "Y fue ella quien lo descubrió… realmente irónico" le decía a la mente de Ark quien sostenía la espada con habilidad-.

Ark: "Pues será suficiente" –caminando al lado destruido y sin vida del bosque llamando la atención de todos- "¿Ayudarás?" –decía con la espada en su hombro derecho y en tono simple al guardián quien resopló algo enfadado-.

Ark-san: "Te advierto que nos agotaremos…" –observando que el chico solo parpadeaba sin importarle- "Me odio a mi mismo…" –escuchando una carcajada de Ark al entenderle la broma-.

Pichu por su parte saltaba de la cabeza de Ark al saber lo que ocurriría, animadamente corría hacia el grupo saltando a los brazos de May quien lo recibía algo confusa para luego subir a su cabeza y bostezar.

May: "¿Eh? Debes tener sueño…" –mirando hacia arriba al pequeño roedor quien le asentía-.

Ash: "¿Qué harán los dos?" –notando que el chico de blanco extendía sus alas que brillaban con una ligera intensidad-.

Ark-san: "Ya lo verán… disfruten el espectáculo" –sonriendo para luego levantar vuelo y posicionarse unos metros más arriba de Ark quien levantaba la espada al cielo apuntando al guardián-.

Ark cerraba sus ojos calmando toda perturbación empuñando con ambas manos aquella espada que volvía a brillar del tono blanco, a su tiempo, el guardián sobre él juntaba ambas manos cerrando sus ojos y una esfera de energía verde ligera se hacía visible entre sus manos.

Ark y Ark-san: "Guardián del bosque… invocamos tu poder…" –decían juntos los castaños-.

Y de la nada Ark levantó la espada con fuerza lanzando un rayo blanco donde el guardián estaba, al mismo tiempo, Ark-san lanzaba aquella esfera a tierra, apuntando especialmente a la espada, durante el trayecto aquella esfera impacto con el rayo de luz entrando entre él y luego caer en la espada que comenzaba a brillar de un tono verde y aquella gema blanca cambiaba a una verde esmeralda que brillaba rodeando aquella espada, en ese momento el rayo daba en Ark-san quien cerrando sus ojos fue rodeado de un aura blanca intensa que la dirigió a sus alas, agitándolas levemente comenzaba a volar por sobre el lugar dejando caer un brillo de color plateado en un patrón circular y luego alrededor de gran parte del bosque. En tanto, y aun con los ojos cerrados, Ark comenzaba a bajar aquella espada de brillo verde apuntando el filo esta vez al suelo.

Ark: "Que la vida vuelva a este lugar…" –dijo abriendo sus ojos notando que ya todo el lugar estaba cubierto de aquel brillo que caía de las alas de Ark-san- "Aura del bosque" –decía tranquilamente y con fuerza enterraba la hoja en el suelo sin vida-.

Aquella hoja transmitió toda su energía y una onda verde cubría todo el lugar comenzando a brillar de una manera intensa al igual que la espada, todo el césped parecía brotar, las flores aparecían como pequeños botones, los árboles se llenaban de flores y sus troncos brillaban de igual forma. No muy lejos de ese lugar, el resto observaba casi incrédulos lo que ocurría, un enorme asombro y una gran emoción al ver el fenómeno aparecía en sus rostros, maravillados al ver la sutileza de lo que ambos castaños hacían. Lentamente todo empezó a dejar de brillar dejando totalmente renovado el lugar que comenzó a centrarse y retirarse a la espada que ya con todo restaurado, lanzó una última onda de energía liberando el último brillo que rodeó el ambiente lleno de vida y vegetación.

Ark: "Ya está listo…" –removiendo la espada del suelo dejando el último poco de grama que cubrió aquella hendidura- "Hermoso… como en mi niñez" –dijo en voz baja al recordar estar en un lugar que para él le era importante-.

Ark-san: "Hemos terminado" –dijo con tono algo agotado y perdiendo algo de balance-.

De la misma forma, Ark claudicó forzando el apoyarse con una rodilla en el suelo, la espada desapareció de forma inmediata y eso le hizo mirar al guardián, quien parecía igual de agotado recordando la advertencia.

Ark: "Debía de hacerlo" –decía con algo de culpa-.

Ark-san: "Lo sé, no es necesario el disculparse" –notando que todos se acercaban-.

Misty: "Fue fascinante, pero están… se ven muy cansados" –notando el estado de ambos-.

May: "Volvamos a casa… deben descansar" –notando que las miradas de ambos parecían algo extrañas-.

Ark-san: "Fue demasiado… pero estamos bien" –sintiendo sus párpados pesados- "Ya terminamos… me retiro… a descansar…" –dando unos ligeros y temblorosos pasos hacia May que sin acercarse demasiado cayó de rodillas-.

Todos fueron a atenderlo, pero se volteó sonriéndoles para luego desaparecer.

Ash: "¿Dónde habrá ido?" –notando que desapareció y miraba al cielo esperando ver algo-.

May: "A dormir, jejeje" –riendo ligeramente al saber donde estaba-.

Ark: "Eso no suena nada mal, quizás no llegue despierto" –comenzando a caminar con varias dificultades-.

Ash: "¿Y si te vuelves un pokemon?" –recordando que en otra ocasión hizo lo mismo-.

Ark: "No me queda energía para una transformación" –tambaleándose y afirmándose en un árbol- "Quizás duerma aquí" –les dijo en tono de broma-.

Hikari: "No te vez nada bien" –con algo de preocupación al ver el débil estado del chico-.

Ark: "Solo un descanso y… nada más…" –decía débilmente para caer de la misma forma que el guardián, pero antes de darse contra el suelo, alguien lo recibió entre sus brazos-.

Bianca: "Yo te llevaré… tu duerme" –le decía sonriendo al chico que algo sorprendido le sonreía sin poder evitarse sonrojar un momento- "Vamos entonces" –notando el sonrojo y luego notando que se quedó dormido de golpe-.

Misty: "Eso fue rápido" –viendo que quedaba dormido sin dificultades-.

May: "Pichu también lo está" –notando al pokemon en su cabeza que estaba dormido de la misma forma- "Bien qué bueno que todo terminara" –mirando a Ash que observaba algo distraído el bosque- "¿Qué sucede?" –le preguntaba tomándole su mano derecha sosteniendo en la otra a Pichu dormido-.

Ash: "Creo que vi algo… o solo estoy cansado también" –cambiando su vista y sonriéndole-.

May: "Todos lo estamos, vamos a casa" –comenzando a caminar junto con el chico-.

Bianca por su parte cargaba en su espalda a Ark, con ayuda de Misty y Hikari, tomando su forma de pokemon y llevando consigo a un dormido Ark que se aferró ligeramente al sentir que la dragoncita comenzaba a volar.

Ark: "Gracias… Bianca…" –le decía casi con tono apagado para caer totalmente rendido y dormirse por completo-.

La dragoncita miró por sobre su costado ver a Ark quedarse dormido sonriendo, algo de alegría le calmaba y para evitar el molestarlo bajo un poco su velocidad volando a la par del grupo, pensando en aquello que le intrigaba del castaño.

Horas más tarde, una suave brisa entraba por la ventana en una habitación donde un chico dormía tranquilamente, cubierto por una manta se volteó a un costado al sentir la refrescante sensación de aquella brisa, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro acompañada de una ligera y suave risa que le hizo despertarse, abriendo sus ojos lentamente observando a un lado que era alguien más estaba en la habitación, más aun parecía divertirse con la forma de dormir del chico.

Ark: "¿Bianca?" –dijo en tono suave y sorprendido-.

Una cálida sonrisa aparecía en la chica de boina blanca frente al castaño.

Bianca: "Por fin despiertas dormilón, ya es tarde" –apuntando a la ventana-.

Una enorme gota de sudor aparecía en Ark al notar que el sol ya casi comenzaba a esconderse en las montañas, dando a entender que habría dormido demasiado tiempo.

Ark: "¿Tan tarde es?" –luego dando un largo bostezo que causaba una breve risa en Bianca- "Siento que quiero volver a dormir" –volteándose a la pared envolviéndose en la manta para cerrar sus ojos nuevamente-.

Bianca: "Ya has descansado mucho" –tomando la manta de un costado y arrebatándola con fuerza de Ark quien quedó observando algo confuso a la chica pokemon- "Me pidieron despertarte, debes bajar a comer algo o te desmayaras" –revolviendo los cabellos del castaño- "No tardes" –dejando la manta en la otra cama y retirándose sonriendo-.

Ark: "No es justo…" –reclamaba y riendo al ver la actitud de ella al verla salir- "Ni modo, ya es tarde" –estirando sus brazos y dando un largo bostezo para arreglar sus cosas y salir notando que sus piernas le temblaban un poco-.

Al bajar la escalera, el castaño pudo dar con alguien en la cocina, pues se escuchaban unos ruidos de ollas y algo batiéndose, aun con esa sensación extraña en sus piernas, entró en la cocina apoyándose en la pared para evitar caerse.

Caroline: "Buenas tardes Ark, que bueno que ya despertaste" –señalando un lugar en la mesa con cubiertos y un vaso de jugo al parecer de naranja- "Veo que no estás nada dañado esta vez" –sonriéndole cariñosamente-.

Ark: "Buenas tardes abue…" –dando una pausa- "Digo… señora Caroline" –algo avergonzado-.

Caroline le sonreía comprensivamente notando como se sentaba en el lugar.

Caroline: "Descuida, sé que no pasas por algo bueno, pero anímate, verás que todo saldrá bien" –sonriendo nuevamente cosa que calmó al castaño- "Ten, recuperarás tus fuerzas con esto" –poniendo en la mesa un plato bastante contundente y bien preparado, una cara de sorpresa aparecía en el chico-.

Ark: "Muchas gracias" –decía animadamente tomando sus cubiertos- "¿Y la señora Delia?" –notando que ella no estaba en los alrededores ni la escuchaba en el lugar-.

Caroline: "Salió de viaje de vuelta a Kanto, fue hace poco, de paso te desea lo mejor y que cuentas con su ayuda, y yo te digo lo mismo" –volteando a ver la mirada del chico que le sonrió-.

En eso Bianca aparecía cargando un cesto vacío que era de ropa.

Bianca: "Ya terminé señora Caroline" –dejando el cesto en una esquina-.

Caroline: "Te lo agradezco Bianca, yo me encargaré ahora" –secando sus manos- "¿Puedes acompañar a Ark? Yo iré al segundo piso" –ordenando algunas cosas-.

Eso captó la atención del chico que ya daba buenos mordiscos a su plato alagándolo.

Bianca: "No hay problema" –dijo acercándose al chico y sentándose a su lado-.

Caroline sonrió al ver la escena para luego retirarse. Ark por su parte miró a Bianca unos segundos y desvió su mirada tratando de disimular su sonrojo a la vez que sus piernas volvían a temblar ahora por nerviosismo.

Bianca: "Tranquilo, no te quitaré el plato" –riendo al notar las sensaciones del chico-.

Ark: "Perdona, solo estoy algo extraño" –bajando su vista unos momentos- "¿Y el resto?" –volviendo a degustar tranquilamente su plato-.

Bianca: "En el invernadero, estaba con ellos, pero luego me dispuse a ayudar" –tomando un vaso cercano para llenarlo de jugo- "Por cierto… ¿por qué te reías mientras dormías?" –captando al atención del chico que casi engullía un bocado para sorprenderlo-.

Ark: "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la habitación?" –recordando el que ella estaba cuando despertó-.

Bianca: "Varias veces, la última unos 20 minutos en los que parecías muy contento" –ahora con más curiosidad- "¿Puedes decirme?" –volviendo a preguntar lo mismo-.

Una sincera sonrisa acompañada por una leve risa se acentuaba en el castaño.

Ark: "Cosas divertidas, algunas travesuras y una que otra persona importante" –mirándola por unos momentos- "Suelo hacer eso o hablar dormido, es un mal hábito" –volviendo a comer-.

Bianca: "¿Cómo cuales? Aun no me respondes" –sonriendo algo divertida-.

Un claro sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del castaño que al tratar de recordar el sueño, lo hizo sin muchos problemas.

Ark: "… Mejor no…" –dijo bajando la vista algo avergonzado-.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, y como una idea repentina que se viene de quien sabe dónde, Ark recordó otra cosa, y solo atinó para ver como Bianca mantenía enfocada su visión en él con intensidad, para luego notar como sus ojos se abrían en total asombro y un enorme rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, demasiado tarde, había captado aquella memoria y al estar descuidado no tuvo ninguna dificultad en leerla.

Ark: "¿Leíste… mi… mente?" –dijo con tono entrecortado y bastante sonrojado-.

Un tímido movimiento de asentimiento le confirmó aquella sospecha.

Bianca: "Que interesante…" –dijo causando aun más rubor en el chico-.

Ark: "¡Gracias por la comida, ya terminé!" –dijo apurado, tomando su plato y limpiándolo rápidamente al igual que sus cubiertos y el resto para luego salir por la puerta-.

Bianca miraba algo divertida sin poder evitar reírse ante aquella reacción del castaño.

Aun con la vista baja y dando unos pasos temblorosos, el castaño salió a las afueras calmándose un poco luego de abofetearse levemente las mejillas, y mirando a lo lejos que el invernadero estaba cerca, entrando en él notaba el ambiente bastante calmado, cosa que le agradó, pero notando más de cerca el lugar y el notarse algo familiar entendía que era algo ya conocido.

Ark: "Ahora entiendo" –sonriendo y trepando ágilmente a un árbol- "Aun no lo expanden, no está el lago…" –mirando los alrededores desde una rama para sacar una pokebola azul resplandeciente- "Mejor lo haré como siempre" –guardando la pokebola para dar un salto hacia otro árbol y seguir por sobre ellos- "Ya sé donde están" –captando el lugar donde estaba el resto-.

Mientras que cerca de allí, la calma era interrumpida por un ruido fuerte, una ardilla blanca de mejillas amarillas y orejas azules claras corría de un lado a otro perseguido por un Pikachu y un Pichu que aparecían de entre unos arbustos bastante cansados, el roedor blanco paraba en seco observando el cansancio de ambos riendo y corriendo en círculos, a su vez los dos roedores amarillos corrían para atraparlo en un salto doble, pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente el roedor blanco corría alejándose de ellos mientras que se daban un fuerte golpe en el suelo, y una voz aparecía entre los árboles.

Hikari: "¡Pachirisu ya basta!" –intentando regresar a su pokemon pero este evadía con facilidad-.

Por un costado aparecía Ash cautelosamente, caminando en sus puntas acercándose lentamente a Pachirisu, ya a una distancia prudente, intentó atraparlo pero el roedor solo brinco a su cabeza, Hikari intento atraparlo pero solo terminó con la gorra de Ash en sus manos, ambos al ver a Pachirisu notaron chispas azules en sus mejillas.

Ash: "Oh ohh" –fue lo único que pudo exclamar-.

Hikari: "No lo hagas Pachi…" –no pudo terminar al ser alcanzado por un rayo azul al igual que Ash quedando ambos en el suelo, algo tostados, con bastante humo y sus cabellos erizados-.

Pachirisu reía al ver a ambos electrocutados, moviendo su cola que le llamó la atención, para intentar atraparla y luego acariciarla, finalmente salió corriendo hacia otro lugar.

May: "Ya te tengo" –dijo al castaña apareciendo de repente frente al pokemon-.

Pero Pachirisu se anticipó y escapaba por entre las piernas de la chica que perdía el equilibrio.

May: "¡Vuelve aquí!" –dijo algo avergonzada corriendo detrás del pokemon-.

Misty: "Yo lo atrapo" –decía la chica de pelo naranjo que estiraba un brazo para coger al pokemon a su costado- "No escaparás esta vez" –con algo de seguridad al notar que ya casi lo agarraba-.

Pachirisu solo sonrió y cambió su curso de carrera entre los pies de la pelinaranja que al enredarse entre sus pasos al correr terminó tropezándose y cayendo al piso.

May: "¡Ahhh!" –gritaba la castaña al tropezarse con Misty y cayendo a su costado-.

Misty: "Ouch, ya estoy enfadada" –con un tono agresivo ante la ocasión-.

Pikachu y Pichu volvían a saltar sobre la ardilla, pero solo terminaron sobre May y Misty.

May: "¿Ahora qué?" –dijo notando como la cola de Pachirisu estaba sobre su pañoleta-.

Un grito de ellos y otra descarga les dejaba tostados y en el caso de las chicas con el cabello erizado, todo esto parecía divertirle demasiado a Pachirisu quien reía animadamente.

Ash: "¿Ustedes también?" –llegando al lugar aun con el cabello erizado-.

Hikari: "Ya basta Pachirisu, sabes que no debes hacer esto" –con tono molesto-.

El pokemon bajaba la cabeza con algo de culpa y tras acercarse a su entrenadora cambiaba otra vez a una sonrisa esta vez a una malévola y al rodearse otra vez de chispas azules, lanzaba otra descarga dejando a todos en el suelo otra vez, con Pachirisu revolcándose de la risa para luego morder su cola y acariciarla otra vez.

Ark: "Oh vaya… se ve que se divierten" –llegando al lugar sonriendo al ver lo ocurrido notando al Pachirisu- "Que rápido eres pequeño" –notando que este corría otra vez-.

Ash: "Hola Ark" –decía aun en el suelo-.

Hikari: "No mi cabello otra vez" –reincorporándose- "Hola por cierto" –sonriendo-.

Misty y May: "Hola otra vez / Hola, que bueno que ya estás bien" –siendo las últimas en reincorporarse con Pikachu y Pichu en sus brazos quienes le saludaban-.

Pachirisu observaba al chico que ya llegaba algo curioso.

Ark: "¿Problemas con Pachirisu?" –viendo al pokemon-.

Hikari: "Solo juega, pero a veces se excede un poco" –tratando de arreglar su cabello-.

Ash: "Estoy acostumbrado a la electricidad, pero igual duele un poco" –arreglando su cabello con su gorra y Pikachu subía a su hombro algo cansado- "Descansa un poco Pikachu" –acariciando a su pokemon que le gruñía contento-.

May: "Por eso no tengo del tipo eléctrico" –sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas-.

Ark: "Yo lo atrapo, me servirá de ejercicio" –flexionando su piernas-.

Misty: "No te ofendas, pero llevamos dos horas intentando atraparlo y no nos hemos acercado" –con tono derrotista arreglando su cabello y sacudiendo sus ropas-.

Pachirisu parecía confiado, y Ark se acercó un poco esperando su movimiento, la ardilla preparaba su mejor velocidad, unos segundos y corría a toda velocidad por un costado de Ark quien hizo un rápido movimiento casi sin poder ser visto.

Ark: "Nada mal, pero no lo suficiente" –agarrando por la cola a Pachirisu que se movía algo molesto- "No es para tanto, cualquiera pierde, jejeje" –riendo alegremente-.

Pachirisu algo irritado sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que cargaba chispas azules en sus mejillas. Todos gritaban y corrían a esconderse tras un arbusto captando la atención del castaño.

Ark: "¿Qué pasa?" –sintiendo una descarga eléctrica que solo le hizo ver a Pachirisu, que al terminar se sorprendió al verlo casi intacto- "Jejeje, hace cosquillas" –riendo y provocando algo de enojo en el pokemon que descargó toda su energía en otra descarga más fuerte que terminó algo agotado- "No te esfuerces" –acariciando al barriga y cola del pokemon que quedó tranquilo-.

El resto estaba algo sorprendido y al salir del arbusto se acercaban.

Ark: "Ten, me agrada en verdad" –entregando a un cansado Pachirisu a Hikari-.

Hikari: "Gracias, es primera vez que lo atrapan así" –ahora mirando a su pokemon- "Te dije que no más travesuras" –con tono regañón a lo que Pachirisu solo sonrió tiernamente- "Jejeje, no puedo enojarme contigo, vuelve y descansa" –regresando a su pokemon-.

Ark por su parte volteaba a caminar pero sus piernas le fallaron y más con aquellas descargas de Pachirisu que le hicieron caer al tenerlas algo paralizadas.

Bianca: "Te tengo" –decía sosteniendo al castaño que casi se caía de espaldas al suelo para luego sonreírle-.

Ark volvía a sonrojarse mientras que el resto lo miraba con sendas miradas que lo avergonzaban aun más.

Más tarde algunos de ellos estaban bajo un árbol, dejando a algunos de los pokemon jugando entre sí, mientras ellos hablaban tranquilamente, recalcando lo ocurrido hace poco tiempo, pero sin entrometerse mucho, escuchando lo que Ark intentaba saber.

Ash: "Ya que todo eso terminó, supongo que pensarás que hacer ahora" –mirando al chico que cruzaba sus brazos pensando en alguna salida de su predicamento-.

Misty: "¿Piensas en volver?" –notando que el castaño abría sus ojos-.

Ark: "Debo volver, eso no es ninguna duda, solo que no me siento bien" –algo desanimado-.

May: "¿Algo importante que puedas decirnos?" –al ver la extraña actitud del chico-.

Ark: "No sería correcto, el decirles que ocurriría es peligroso, además un dicho dice que es mejor conocer tu futuro que te lo digan, quizás de esa forma lo creerías" –sonriendo otra vez-.

El grupo entendía a lo que se refería, pero entonces otra cosa surgió en esa conversación.

Hikari: "Entonces dinos algo de ti" –causando una gran sorpresa en el chico-.

Ash: "Si eso sería justo".

Ark: "¿Y qué quieren saber?" –sonriendo algo curioso apoyado tras un árbol-.

Ash, May, Misty, Hikari y Bianca hablaban entre ellos llegando a un acuerdo de que era, y dieron con lo mismo.

Bianca: "Háblanos de ella" –dando al respuesta grupal al castaño-.

Ark: "¿Ella?" –algo curioso por no dar tantos detalles-.

Misty: "No te hagas el despistado, ya sabes" –sonriendo maliciosamente-.

Ash: "A quien tu quieres, la chica que me dijiste que buscas" –recordándole esa ocasión-.

May: "Y que se parece a Bianca" –captando la atención de todos- "Mi guardián me dijo" –todos miraban a Ark que se sonrojaba otra vez viendo a Bianca, quien le miraba de manera curiosa-.

Bianca: "¿A mí, enserio?" –sonriendo al castaño que bajaba su vista avergonzado otra vez-.

Ark: "Ah… eso…" –viendo que aun le miraban sonriendo, pero el chico cambió su mirada a una seria y de nostalgia- "Es difícil…" –ahora un poco triste, mirando a lo lejos-.

El resto cambiaban sus miradas, recordando que no era algo con lo que normalmente se habla así por así.

Misty: "Si quieres… no nos digas, no te obligamos a nada" –disculpándose de inmediato-.

May: "Es verdad, perdona que nos comportemos así, y entrometernos de esa forma" –con tono sincero-.

Ark los miraba otra vez, de igual manera, pero una cálida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Ark: "Confío en ustedes, me han ayudado mucho, yo los considero muy importantes, y es por eso… que si les diré…" –sorprendiendo de buena forma a todos- "Pero no les daré todos los detalles" –dando esa advertencia- "¿De acuerdo?" –esperando alguna respuesta-.

Todos asentían y siguiendo la indicación de Ark, se pusieron más cómodos para escuchar. A su vez, Ark sacaba algo de su mochila-cinturón, y acomodándose en el árbol dio un largo suspiro para empezar.

Ark: "Muchas cosas pasaban en ese entonces… un amigo volvió con nosotros, de una manera que nadie creería, y que solo yo eh visto en persona, eso creo…" –sonriendo al ver y mostrar una pokebola gastada que estaba totalmente despigmentada- "Eso solo me hizo ver… aquello que nunca creí posible, pero cuando tu corazón es quien te habla, lo mejor es escucharlo…" –sonriendo por unos momentos-.

Todo en el lugar se calmaba, una sensación cálida y tranquilizante los rodeaba, todo era perfecto para aquello que él les diría.

Hoen, 20 años en el futuro, dos días desde el accidente de Ark.

Solo habían pasado unas horas y sus minutos desde que Nighmare fue al pasado, pero un brillo en la máquina por donde había viajado ya revelaba que este planeaba volver.

Profesor: "Ya está volviendo, activa la secuencia y llama al jefe" –señalando unos comandos de los que un ayudante los activó para luego salir de ahí- "Funciona perfectamente" –dijo sonriendo orgulloso por su trabajo-.

De inmediato el líder aparecía en el lugar, una silueta negra se acercaba al lugar y otra femenina de ropas rojas también aparecía al escuchar el aviso, pero algo los desanimó.

Profesor: "Captó solo una energía, y es Nighmare señor" –notando algo extraño en la máquina-.

Un brillo se materializó en la extraña máquina y una silueta negra salió disparada rompiendo el vidrio que contenía y rodeaba la energía, algunos se cubrieron para evitar las esquirlas que poco hicieron al no ser letales.

Nighmare: "Maldito…" –dijo al ver un corte en su pecho que sangraba, pero no se notaba muy profundo-.

Líder: "Interesante… creo que lo subestimamos" –con tono disconforme al ver el estado de su miembro élite- "¿Dificultades inesperadas?" –con tono frío sin importarle el estado del sujeto-.

Nighmare: "Un guardián sagrado…" –sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al líder- "El resto… insignificante, solo Ark y ese guardián son los problemas" –quitándose la estropeada capa-.

Líder: "Ya veo… un guardián de luz… me interesa" –sonriendo de manera siniestra- "¿Qué hay del lado importante? ¿Conseguiste información?" –notando el estado de Nighmare-.

Nighmare: "Debo consultarlo… con uno de ellos" –sonriendo malignamente-.

Líder: "¿Un sobreviviente de Johto? Muy bien, dame tu informe en unas horas" –retirándose sin la más muestra de gratitud, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el sujeto oscuro-.

Nighmare: "Geez" –gruñía de manera enojada notando la mujer de vestimentas rojas-.

¿?: "¿Cómo está esa lindura?" –con algo de rubor en sus mejillas-.

Nighmare: "¿Tan interesada en un niño? Que desperdicio de belleza" –sonriendo de manera atrevida-.

¿?: "Tengo mis razones" –sonriendo de la misma manera acercándose al sujeto y poner sus manos en su pecho, sanando por completo sus heridas-.

Nighmare: "Sigue en busca de la dragona psíquica, no te veo muchas esperanzas" –retirándose- "Pero no ha cambiado en su manera de ser, solo se fortalece en batalla o quizás algo más…" –desapareciendo por una compuerta-.

Una sonrisa seductora aparecía en la mirada de la mujer que solo se retiró del lugar bastante contenta.

Un elevador se detenía en un pasillo amplio, Nighmare solo caminaba mirando las compuertas abrirse una tras otra, una marcada con Johto le llamó la atención, era la que buscaba, pero no estaba solo.

Stex: "¿Es verdad que su calificación no estaba equivocada?" –cruzando sus brazos apoyado en la pared de metal recubierto al lado de una puerta muy especial-.

Nighmare: "¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo de mala gana extendiendo sus brazos a la vez que un nuevo traje negro lo vestía eliminando el dañado, sin colocarse su capa-.

El otro sujeto de capa negra se la quitó revelando a un joven de unos 19 años, pelo gris metálico, piel blanca, ropas de un color plateado metálico que contenían partes de metal en muchos detalles, botas y guantes grises con los mismos detalles metálicos y una bandada en la cabeza que le cubría su ojo derecho del que resaltaba una cicatriz.

Stex: "Vengo a informarme, conocer a tu enemigo es una gran ventaja, y ambos somos los únicos que no sabemos casi nada al ser los últimos en unirnos" –oprimiendo unos botones en un panel al costado y entrando por la puerta-.

Una pared reforzada cerraba la puerta y una luz se encendía donde ambos sujetos miraban a un científico que parecía muerto en una esquina, sin ni siquiera sentir que lo visitaban.

Nighmare: "¿Sigue vivo?" –dijo con tono frío-.

¿?: "¿Quién me alivia de mi tormento?" –decía con voz apagada un científico de ropas y pelo negro, con la piel algo morena, usando unas gafas quebradas mitigadas por un rostro de miedo y desesperación- "¿Vienen a quitarme esta carga y terminar con mi existencia?" –con tono agónico-.

Stex: "Vinimos porque necesitamos información" –tomando una silla del lugar para sentarse- "Sabemos que usted es un sobreviviente de la masacre en Johto, y le pedimos un pequeño favor" –prendiendo un cigarrillo-.

¿?: ¿Cuál…?" –sin ninguna energía grande para animarse-.

Nighmare: "Ark… sabemos que lo conoce, díganos que sabe, de preferencia todo" –sentándose en otra silla- "Especialmente… su estado en Johto" –esperando alguna respuesta-.

¿?: "Mi trabajo fue investigarlo… solo investigarlo… si… no podría olvidarlo… el sentenciado… el que me causó esto… el asesino… no… eso fue después… Dark… él fue quien causó todo…" –desesperándose con cada palabra y estremeciéndose al decir ese nombre- "Cometimos un error… y lo pagamos caro" –bajando su mirada y señalando la pared-.

Un cuadro de una base construida y muchas personas afuera de ella posando para la foto condecorada "Conquista de Johto" la mayoría soldados de vestimenta negra, pero el líder de la organización junto con 12 miembros de la dark-elite estaban presentes también, y una memoria al terminar la foto; "Dedicado a los miembros elites caídos, Nikso, Bugy y Phanta", todo con un detalle más, uno sangriento, pues todo el cuadro estaba cubierto de sangre por los alrededores.

¿?: "Lo recuerdo muy bien…" –cambiando a una expresión de locura- "Les contaré lo que algunos no quieren oír… sabrán lo que algunos no quieren saber… Johto, el día negro, el día que creímos ser indestructibles… el día que notamos lo vulnerable que somos…" –quitándose sus gafas y sonriendo de manera demente-.

Ambos sujetos escuchaban atentamente, pero nada de eso les infundía temor, pues sabían que ellos no eran cualquier persona, y su deseo de combate se alimentaba de aquella desesperación y curiosidad… por aquel que una vez… los golpeó de gran manera…

Continuará…


	42. Amor y destrucción (primera parte)

Ark: "Durante todo el tiempo que he conocido y compartido con mis pokemon he llegado a pensar y creer en algo no muy común, es cierto que con ellos compartimos nuestra amistad, nuestros sueños, nuestras metas, ambos tenemos esas cosas en común, ambos tenemos sentimientos y emociones, y es cierto que también desarrollamos cariño entre nosotros, y es aquí donde aparece una pregunta al parecer sencilla…" -el chico cerraba sus ojos antes de preguntar- "¿Puede un humano y un pokemon llegar a amarse entre ellos?" –tomando algo sorprendidos a todos-.

Unos breves momentos y ellos asentían en silencio.

Ark: "Es verdad… pero no es el amor por tu pokemon, aquel entre entrenador y pokemon, hablo de algo más profundo" –levantando su vista sintiendo como Bianca estaba atenta-.

May: "Te refieres… como…" –mirando a Ash que le sonreía-.

Bianca parpadeaba y sonreía al entender perfectamente.

Ark: "La naturaleza quizás lo niegue, y no sea visto de buena manera por ambos lados tanto humano como pokemon, pero si entre nosotros desarrollamos confianza, compañerismo, cariño, entre otras cosas, es posible" –cambiando la vista a las montañas que se podían observar por un lado- "Al menos… eso es lo que yo creo…" –cerrando sus ojos unos momentos dando un suspiro con el resto atento a lo que él hablaba- "Y de algo en lo que se, es que cuando ya sientes algo por quien amas en verdad, eres capaz de cualquier cosa, sea humano o pokemon, aquella fuerza entre dos enamorados, algo que realmente nunca quieres perder, pero hay consecuencias sobre esto, y quizás en más de una ocasión deberás luchar por aquella persona especial para ti…"

"Eh aquí la historia de alguien que sacrificó su propio origen… por amor…"

 **Capítulo 41 (especial): Amor y destrucción (primera parte)**

Kanto…

1 semana luego del incidente de Fox y Raikou…

En una base subterránea una mujer de pelo anaranjado entraba en una habitación señalada con una cruz roja, que era de enfermería, la compuerta se abría sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir la quietud de la noche, pues ya era tarde. Dentro de la habitación una camilla dejaba ver la triste realidad, un castaño inconsciente conectado a una máquina que mostraba las pulsaciones y su estado, que también compartía un Eevee en la misma condición que el chico, a su lado una chica castaña de boina blanca que estaba dormida apoyándose en el borde con los ojos llorosos, una mirada de compasión aparecía en el rostro de la mujer al ver el estado de quien cuidaba al chico.

Ondine: "Bianca… despierta" –moviendo suavemente a la chica pokemon-.

Bianca: "Ummmm" –musitaba despertándose- "¿Quién?" –aun con sueño-.

Ondine: "No es bueno que estés tan tarde así, ve a descansar, pasas todo el día cuidando a Ark" –acariciando la cabeza de la castaña por sobre la boina- "Mereces un descanso" –sonriendo-.

Bianca: "Pero no es suficiente" –decía con tono triste y quebrado al ver al castaño-.

Ondine: "No digas eso, haces mucho por él, y sé que él lo siente" –sonriendo otra vez- "Tu eres alguien que lo conoce muy bien" –animando a la chica pokemon-.

La chica castaña cambiaba su vista al chico dormido tomando su mano derecha con suavidad entre sus manos.

Bianca: "Misty yo… quiero que vuelva…" –decía vagamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-.

Ondine: "Tranquila… el estará bien… yo lo creo de todo corazón, el no se dejará vencer" –abrazando a la castaña que lloraba levemente- "Vamos, hay que descansar…" –sonriendo tiernamente- "Buenas noches Ark" –decía la mujer acariciando el cabello del chico-.

Bianca: "Vuelve pronto…" –decía suavemente para luego besarle la mejilla y salir-.

Ondine miraba sorprendida aquella acción para luego sonreír otra vez y salir.

Aquella habitación volvía a quedar en tranquilidad, quedando solo el leve sonido de aquella máquina, pero en el rostro del castaño, que seguía dormido una lágrima aparecía en su ojo para deslizarse por su mejilla hasta caer lentamente. Bajo un árbol que ya le era familiar, un lugar que solía frecuentar, solo que esta vez la lluvia sumergía todo aquel campo en un ambiente de tristeza, sentado a los pies de aquel cerezo con sus manos en las rodillas sumergiendo su rostro lleno de agonía y amargura que se ambientaba con el lugar, lo ocurrido hace pocos días no se quitaba de su memoria, y por aquel accidente se sumía en la culpa. No había nada por hacer, y eso era lo que le tenía de esa forma, primero perdió a sus padres, y ahora a dos de sus amigos, ciertamente el destino no le sonreía, pero son esos momentos en los que cuando crees que es imposible reponerte, una ayuda ilumina aquel tormento de tu pesar y sufrimiento.

Ark: "Si tan solo hubiera huido…" –decía levemente manteniendo su posición bajo el cerezo y la lluvia- "Si hubiera sido más fuerte…" –apretando sus rodillas con algo de furia- "Todos… mueren por mi culpa…" –recordando el por qué de ambas tragedias, comenzando a llorar mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia- "Tal vez… si yo… no estuviese…" –lamentando su existencia pero sin poder terminar-.

¿?: "¡Deja de lamentarte!" –gritaba una voz femenina al chico que abría sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz que le era desconocida, y más por estar en aquel lugar- "¿No lo entiendes verdad?" –con algo de enojo-.

Ark: "¿Quién es?" –levantándose de golpe mirando los alrededores algo preocupado-.

¿?: "Cierra tus ojos" –decía con la misma sensación de enojo-.

El castaño dudó unos momentos, pero no había más que hacer, por lo que aun con sus dudas, cerró sus ojos sintiendo como todo brillaba, y abrió sus ojos notando que estaba en un lugar totalmente blanco, sin nada a la vista, pero un brillo plateado frente a él dejaba aparecer una chica de vestido blanco y una capucha del mismo tono que cubría su rostro y su cabello.

¿?: "¿Sabes por qué ellos decidieron protegerte?" –cruzando sus brazos mirando al chico que flotaba-.

Ark: "¿Cómo lo sabes?" –aun sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido-.

¿?: "Responde…" –decía con tono serio otra vez-.

Ark pensaba bajando la vista intentando deducir aquella pregunta.

¿?: "¿Nunca lo pensaste verdad?" –mirando al castaño que le asentía sin respuesta-.

Ark: "Para salvarme… pero" –siendo interrumpido-.

¿?: "Hay más que solo eso, una vida no vale más que otra" –señalándole que la siguiera mientras caminaba en alguna dirección y Ark le seguía flotando- "Hay algo que ellos hicieron, más que salvarte" –continuando su camino-.

Ark escuchaba atentamente con expresión neutra y algo desanimada.

¿?: "Tu no lo sabes quizás, pero hay algo que les impulsó" –volteándose al chico y señalándole un lugar del que mostraba el momento en que ocurrían aquellas dos tragedias, la de sus padres y la de sus amigos Fox y Raikou- "Ellos lo decidieron" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Unas lágrimas aparecían en el chico que aun triste le contestaba con voz quebrada.

Ark: "Decidieron salvarme… sabiendo que les costaría sus vidas…" –bajando su mirada-.

¿?: "Olvidas algo más" –moviendo sus manos sobre aquellos recuerdos que desaparecieron- "Ellos creen…" –notando que el chico levantaba su mirada otra vez-.

Ark: "¿Creer en qué? ¿Qué podría derrotar a esos asesinos?" –con algo de furia-.

¿?: "Creen en ti… que puedes cambiar… que puedes traer la paz… que puedes convertir este lugar en uno mejor… que humanos y pokemon estén juntos como antaño…" –cerrando sus ojos otra vez- "Que se pueda volver a soñar" –quedando en silencio-.

Aquellas palabras golpearon al castaño que quedaba en silencio reflexionando, no era algo que había pensado con detenimiento, y recordando lo dicho por su amigo Fox.

¿?: "¿Crees que es justo dejar que sus sacrificios hayan sido en vano? ¿Qué sus vidas se perdieran? ¿Qué aquello por lo que creyeron se pierda?" –notando al expresión del castaño- "Te entregaron sus sueños, están en ti, pero si comienzas a dudar no podrás continuar fortaleciéndote" –extendiendo sus manos-.

La mirada de Ark se volvía de sorpresa al notar que detrás de la chica las siluetas de sus padres, de Fox y de Raikou aparecían a sus espaldas, todos ellos sonriendo sin ningún rencor.

¿?: "Quiero que observes algo más" –acercándose al castaño y tocando su frente-.

Nuevamente el lugar se volvía blanco, y el castaño solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos.

Al abrirlos pudo dar con un lugar totalmente desolado y destruido, no había vegetación, una enorme franja daba a entender que una vez hubo agua en lo que parecía un río, troncos removidos y algunos en sus lugares, y huesos tirados por varios lugares, que daban formas a humanos y uno que otro pokemon, el cielo se ceñía de un negro lleno de gas y lo único que estaba vivo en los alrededores eran llamas, fuego intenso que no cedía y se mantenía en lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad, una sensación de terror hacía caer al castaño que tomando un poco de tierra muerta supo la horrible realidad.

¿?: "Aquellos que pudieron hacer algo… se rindieron…" –señalando un mensaje en la pared destruida-.

"Ayuda" "¿Dónde están? "Auxilio" eran las palabras borrosas y algunas incompletas que se podían deducir.

¿?: "Más aun aquella esperanza desapareció… y con ello… todo…" –desapareciendo y notando como el castaño caía de rodillas- "Ahora estamos en un predicamento difícil, pues estás en problemas" –volviendo a rodear todo por aquel brillo-.

Ark: "¿Qué pasará…?" –cerrando sus ojos otra vez-.

Esta vez, al abrir sus ojos el castaño se llevó una gran sorpresa, por instinto se acercó a alguien en una habitación, conectado a una máquina con un Eevee cerca, temblorosamente llevó su mano al rostro del chico que solo lo traspasó como si fuese un fantasma.

Ark: "Soy… yo…" –decía mirando a la chica misteriosa-.

¿?: "¿Falta algo no crees?" –señalando su corazón-.

Ark: "¿Estoy muerto?" –dijo con algo me temor al verse a sí mismo inconsciente-.

¿?: "No del todo" –cruzando sus brazos- "Pero no puedes volver, quiero que vayas cerca de aquí, tienes a alguien más que ver" –desapareciendo del lugar-.

Ark: "¿A quién?" mirando los alrededores para tratar de encontrarla-.

¿?: "Ya entenderás quien… la estás haciendo sufrir…" –con algo de molestia-.

El castaño dejó la habitación guiado por un sentido que no sabía exactamente donde lo dirigía.

Una voz ligera atinaba a que el castaño siguiera un pasillo, pero aquella suave voz se tornaba en un llanto de tristeza, el chico pudo sentir aquello y algo más aprisa dio donde él creía debía llegar, en una cama una chica castaña de boina blanca se quitaba aquel adorno para recostarse con tristeza, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas mientras su mirada se perdía al abrazar una almohada, un mal momento para ella, que no pasó desapercibido por el chico.

Ark: "Bianca…" –decía con mucha tristeza al ver el estado de la chica- "No llores…" –decía con calma acercándose para acariciar su cabeza que no pudo tocar- "Oh no…" –mirando su manos que no podía hacer nada- "¡Bianca estoy aquí!" –descubriendo que su voz no era escuchada- "No…" –decía con resignación bajando sus brazos-.

Una sensación de tristeza llenaba el corazón del chico, por ver a aquella chica llorar, y por no poder consolarla, al ver el llanto desconsolado de la chica sus propios ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y ante aquello él se acercó abrazando a la castaña aun si ella no lo sintiera, más aun una pequeña energía le rodeó al cerrar sus ojos.

Ark: "No llores más…" –repetía el castaño notando como el llanto de la chica pokemon cesaba de golpe para luego alzar su vista y cruzarla con la del castaño- "No me gusta verte triste…" –decía sonriendo aun con unas lágrimas y acariciando la cabellera de la chica en sus brazos-.

Bianca: "Ark…" –dijo en tono casi apagado aun sorprendida-.

Ark: "Dame una sonrisa…" –limpiando las lágrimas que aun tenía en sus ojos la castaña- "Que así te ves más bonita" –volviendo a sonreír notando la sonrisa de la chica-.

Bianca: "¡Estás bien!" –decía abrazando con fuerza al castaño quien le correspondió el abrazo acariciando la cabeza de la chica en su rostro- "Creí que… te perdería…" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Ark: "No… no lo haré… si eso te hace llorar" –notando que ella volvía a llorar esta vez de alegría- "Descansa… que ya volveré" –notando como quedaba dormida por el cansancio entre sus brazos-.

El castaño tomó la manta superior de la cama y recostando a Bianca la cubrió con ella notando la sonrisa de felicidad y tranquilidad en su rostro, las mismas que ahora invadían al chico.

¿?: "Ya lo entiendes…" –apareciendo a sus espaldas-.

Ark: "Quiero volver…" –sonriendo una vez más- "Debo volver" –notando como la chica de blanco le asentía- "Por ella…" –apretando sus puños-.

¿?: "Eso es lo que quería oír" –sonriendo y extendiendo sus brazos rodeando otra vez con aquel brillo-.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, el castaño se encontró en aquel lugar que siempre solía visitar en su mente, esta vez el cerezo estaba lleno de flores, reluciente de vida y energía, una suave brisa cubría el lugar ambientado por un atardecer dorado, verdes y florales praderas que se extendían a lo largo de la vista, y un lago de agua cristalina de la que aquella silueta femenina se acercaba caminando sobre ella.

¿?: "Ahora que recuperaste tu espíritu, necesitaremos curar tu alma, y se de alguien que está dispuesto a ayudarte, de la misma forma, aquel pokemon en el mismo estado que tu, o quizás peor, servirá para uno de tus amigos" –extendiendo sus brazos de la que Raikou y Fox aparecían a su lado, el chico vistiendo de blanco y el pokemon brillando de un aura amarilla suave-.

Ark: "Ellos también volverán" –sorprendido por lo que ocurría-.

¿?: "Si bien aquel pokemon ya no tiene un alma, la de su amo tomará su lugar, tomando aquella forma, habilidad y sentimiento, y combinándolas con las propias suyas" –notando que el chico a su lado derecho asentía- "El será un pokemon, lo decidió por su voluntad" –mirando a Ark-.

Ark: "¿No puede ser humano totalmente?" –algo serio-.

¿?: "Puedo salvar su alma, no su cuerpo… lo siento" –disculpándose-.

Fox: "Está bien… siempre quise ser un pokemon" –decía a la mente del castaño-.

Ark le asentía sonriendo como su amigo.

¿?: "Pero tu… debemos hacer algo más fuerte contigo" –acercándose hasta quedar frente a Ark- "Una antigua leyenda menciona unos pocos elegidos que unen sus almas a sus guardianes legendarios, para proteger o para algo mayor, pero el precio es grande…" –notando la expresión del castaño- "Sus almas se unirán, sus habilidades, sus mentes, sus instintos, y él será una parte de ti, vivirá en ti, ya que la tuya está debilitada" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ark: "¿Seré un pokemon también?" –esperando algo similar a lo de Fox-.

¿?: "En parte si, en parte no, serás un humano cuya alma está unida a la de un pokemon legendario" –bajando su vista- "Se toma como una sentencia, pero para ti es una decisión, luego deberás pagar, pero eso se verá en como uses esta oportunidad" –levantando su mirada- "¿Qué dices?" –esperando su respuesta-.

Ark se acercó a su amigo legendario, y tras arrodillarse y acariciar su lomo y cabeza le sonrió.

Ark: "Que bueno tenerte devuelta" –abrazando al pokemon legendario-.

Raikou: "Ellos pagarán lo que han hecho, fue un honor ser tu guardián, y me es un honor ayudarte nuevamente" –le hablaba de manera telepática asintiendo-.

Ark: "Entonces… aceptamos" –reincorporándose y apretando su puño-.

¿?: "Que sus decisiones hagan los sueños realidad" –juntando ambas manos para separarlas en tres esferas resplandecientes que se acercaron a Ark, Fox y Raikou- "La esperanza ha vuelto… de la mano de un sentimiento a un pokemon" –a la vez que las esferas se unían a ellos cerrando sus ojos-.

Ark: "Un momento… no te pregunté… tu nombre" –notando que la esfera lo rodeaba de un aura amarilla-.

¿?: "Nos veremos otra vez… ya tendrás esa oportunidad" –desapareciendo en el brillo del lugar-.

Un enorme orbe plateado brillante crecía cubriendo todo el lugar que se deshizo como un fuego artificial.

Devuelta en una habitación, una chica castaña que estaba dormida, sentía que estaba totalmente recuperada, ya era de mañana pues la luz tenue de la habitación le daba a conocer que aun era temprano, y recordando lo ocurrido en la noche creyó que era un sueño, pero al notar que su boina estaba a un lado, y ella cubierta por una manta, mirando sorprendida se levantó de golpe corriendo hacia aquella habitación marcada por una cruz de emergencia.

Bianca: "No fue un sueño… no lo creo" –presionando un botón para que la compuerta se abriera de golpe y al entrar observaba que no había nadie en la cama, de la misma forma el pokemon no estaba-.

Ark: "Buenos días Bianca" –saludaba a sus espaldas el castaño con un Eevee muy especial en su hombro-.

Fox: "Ya volvimos…" –decía de manera telepática el Eevee que bajaba para correr en su nueva forma- "Se siente… extraño, me encanta" –corriendo un poco en sus cuatro patas para luego perseguirse su cola y morderla suavemente-.

Bianca: "No fue un sueño…" –volteando a ver al chico que le sonreía-.

Ark: "Ya te lo dije antes" –acercándose- "No me gusta que llores, no va contigo" –volviendo a sonreír-.

Bianca solo atinaba a abrazar al castaño que ahora estaba de vuelta.

Bianca: "Te extrañe" –decía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño-.

Ark sonreía acariciando los cabellos castaños de la chica pokemon, aquella sensación era distinta a la que recordaba, y bien sabía que no se podía soñar.

Kitty: "Ehem" –tosía con fuerza para llamar la atención de ellos- "Se recupera en un momento y ya lo asfixias como de costumbre" –apoyándose a un lado de la compuerta sonriendo y burlándose de la chica pokemon-.

Bianca: "Eso a ti no te importa" –le respondía con algo de molestia frunciendo el ceño-.

La chica vestida de su característico atuendo y capa negra se acercaba al castaño para sonreírle.

Kitty: "Creí que alguien más me había hecho el trabajo" –dando un ligero golpe dejando caer su puño en la cabeza del castaño- "Es bueno tenerte por aquí otra vez" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Jeje… hola Kitty" –sonriendo ya más calmado al ver que no era un golpe para noquearlo- "Bueno, que me maten ellos o me mates tu… no hay mucha diferencia" –riendo mientras se rascaba su cabeza-.

La chica de pelo negro no pudo evitar sonreír y reír levemente sintiendo que algo le mordía sus botas.

Kitty: "¿Y esto?" –levantando su pie derecho con un Eevee colgando de su bota- "¡No las rompas!" –tomando al pokemon de la cola que gruñía revolcándose mientras colgaba-.

Bianca: "Ark… ese no es tu Eevee…" –reconociendo cierta presencia en el pokemon-.

Fox: "Soy yo… ¿no me reconocen?" –tratando de zafarse de la chica hablando a sus mentes-.

Kitty: "Tu…" –alzando un poco al Eevee para girarlo, tomarlo de su abdomen y mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos- "No puede ser…" –ahora sorprendida al reconocer aquellos ojos-.

Bianca: "De verdad… eres tu… Fox, pero si estabas…" –dando una pausa-.

Ark: "Una chica nos hizo el favor para volver, ambos" –sintiendo la presencia en su interior de su guardián-.

Fox: "¿Puedes bajarme…?" –notando que ya le incomodaba- "¡Bájame ya!" –dando un gruñido fuerte que hizo que ambas chicas se cubrieran sus oídos- "Genial… gruñido, puedo usar los ataques" –ahora sintiendo una sensación de peligro que lo hizo voltear lentamente-.

Kitty: "Nadie me grita… no sin sufrir las consecuencias…" –sacando un enorme martillo de quien sabe dónde, que cargó en su hombro derecho mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera amenazadora-.

Ark: "Fox… yo que tu aprovecho la buena agilidad de Eevee" –con una gota en la cabeza al saber lo que ocurriría- "Y lo haría ahora" –notando la mirada de Kitty-.

Fox: "Buen punto… hora de usar mi habilidad especial… ¡fugarse!" –corriendo a toda velocidad-.

Kitty: "¡Corre cobarde, corre todo lo que puedas, cuando te atrape me haré una bufanda contigo!" –dando de martillazos al suelo tratando de darle al zorro que corría asustado-.

Ark y Bianca observaban la persecución con una enorme gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

Ark: "Al menos esta vez no soy yo quien se ganará una paliza" –riendo de manera nerviosa-.

Bianca: "Prepararé la máquina otra vez" –riendo de la misma forma con el castaño-.

Una sensación de alegría volvía a Ark al mirar otra vez alegre a Bianca, de una u otra forma, sabía que no podía dejar que estuviera triste, después de todo ese tiempo, finalmente comenzaba a entender, y se puso a preparar sus cosas.

Bianca: "¿Iremos a algún lado?" –notando que tomaba todo lo necesario para un viaje-.

Ark: "Vamos a Hoen" –dijo sonriendo-.

Bianca le asentía y ambos salían de esa habitación para ir por los demás.

Tiempo después otra aventura comenzaba para los cuatro, Hoen, la segunda región más protegida luego de Kanto, y una de las pocas que aún conservaba sus gimnasios y liga intactos, pues en algunos casos no había tanta suerte. Las puertas de un gimnasio se abrían dejando a Ark y Kitty con una medalla en forma de llama en sus manos, Bianca iba del otro lado de Ark y Fox, en su nueva forma como un Eevee, sobre la cabeza de Kitty.

Kitty: "No sé cuál es la idea de estas cosas, si eres bueno entras a esa liga y ya" –mirando ahora al Eevee en su cabeza- "Enserio, por qué no solo les dices que eres y me dejas tranquila" –ahora guardando aquella medalla en su mochila-cinturón junto a otras tres-.

Ark: "Pues así sería muy fácil entrar, como en Kanto o Johto, tienes que tener ocho como mínimo" –observando su nueva medalla- "Y según dicen, algunas dan ayuda extra a tus pokemon" –guardando aquella medalla en un estuche y luego meterlo en su mochila-cinturón- "Pichu se agotó otra vez" –llevando al debilitado pokemon en sus brazos-.

Bianca: "La medalla símbolo de fuego, antes tenía otro nombre" –riendo levemente-.

Fox: "No creerían si les dijéramos, y vamos se que también te emocionan los combates" –saltando de su cabeza para bostezar un poco- "Y ya sabes, Ark no puede tener aquella medalla dos veces y Bianca lo ayuda, solo tú puedes ayudarme usando mis pokemon mientras yo les ordeno" –viendo al cielo que ya se hacía tarde-.

Kitty: "Se, se, see…" –decía de mala gana- "¿Dejo tus pokemon en el centro?" –esperando alguna respuesta- "¿Qué hacemos ahora? Ya es tarde" –viendo a Ark y Bianca leer un anuncio-.

Fox: "¿Qué es lo que dice?" –subiendo al hombro de Kitty-.

Kitty de mala gana se apoyó a un costado esperando que uno le dijera.

Ark: "Dice…" –leyendo el artículo- "Atención, los nuevos baños termales ya están abiertos para todo aquel que desee relajarse blah blah blah… ¡no solo los pokemon deben recuperarse, también sus entrenadores! Disfrute de un merecido descanso en el centro pokemon totalmente gratis" –viendo el dibujo de unas termas-.

Bianca: "Suena bien, nada mejor para relajarse" –tomando de un brazo a Ark para jalarlo- "¡Vamos deprisa, reservemos nuestros lugares!" –arrastrando al chico-.

Kitty: "¿Baños termales? Jeje, tiempo sin disfrutar de algo como eso" –comenzando a caminar al centro pokemon-.

Fox: "Creí que no te interesaba este lugar" –saltando al suelo y caminar al lado de la chica-.

Kitty: "Cambie de parecer" –sonriendo levemente y agarrando por el lomo al chico zorro-.

Fox: "Es lo malo de ser pokemon" –dando un suspiro con respecto a su trato-.

Luego en aquella noche, dispusieron el disfrutar de las termas, ambas separadas por un muro de madera al parecer de bambú delimitando ambos baños, en uno de ellos estaban un castaño con un paño en su cabeza y flotando de espaldas un Eevee que parecía embobado por el calor que este le brindaba.

Ark: "Que… relajador…" –con su rostro casi dormido- "Ya no me duele el cuerpo" –sintiendo sus brazos y piernas relajadas y sin dolor aparente-.

Fox: "Gracias por cubrirme al entrar, la enfermera no quería que entrase, jejeje…" –ahora recostándose en la orilla dejando el resto de su cuerpo en el agua- "Por cierto… ¿crees que obtengamos el resto de las medallas pronto? ¿O tienes otro motivo para venir hasta aquí?" –con los ojos cerrados-.

Ark: "Vamos bien hasta ahora, pero si hay otra cosa por la que vine hasta Hoen, quiero alejarlos un poco de Kanto, de esa forma si vienen por mí, les costará más" –ahora un poco serio- "Tarde o temprano volverán, pero esta vez estaremos preparados" –cerrando sus ojos, pero sintiendo algunas risas femeninas-.

Fox: "¿Oíste eso?" –moviendo sus orejas-.

Ark: "Nuestros sentidos de la audición son más agudos, pero son solo las chicas que se divierten y ya, al parecer está la líder y la enfermera Joy también" –poniendo su cabeza en la orilla mirando al cielo unos momentos- "No les prestes atención" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Fox: "Tengo otra pregunta para ti…" –dejando atento al castaño- "¿Te gusta Bianca verdad?" –sonriendo-.

Ark se resbalaba de la orilla cayendo totalmente para salir bastante sonrojado al casi ahogarse.

Ark: "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?!" –tomando al zorro por ambas orejas-.

Fox: "Sabes que es verdad… no puedes ocultármelo" –volviendo a sonreír-.

Ark solo se dejó caer en la terma sin mostrar sus ojos y con un sonrojo bastante notorio.

Fox: "¿Y se lo has dicho?" –ahora sonriendo de manera maliciosa-.

Ark: "Deja de molestarme" –tomándolo por el cuello-.

Fox: "Oh auxilio estoy en problemas" –decía de manera burlesca- "Sabes que no me golpearías, nunca lo hiciste, además se te nota y a ella también" –causando algo más de molestia y sonrojo en el castaño-.

Ark: "Yo no, pero se de alguien que puede golpearte con más fuerza" –escondiendo su rostro que luego levantó con una sonrisa malévola- "¡Cuidado… un pokemon pervertido!" –gritando hacia el otro lado-.

Un "¡¿Eh?!" conjunto se escuchaba del lado de las chicas y una mirada de miedo en el Eevee al saber que es lo que haría el castaño, que con esa sonrisa lo arrojó por sobre la muralla que separaba los baños, un sonido de un splash se escuchaba para luego de unos segundos un grito de "¡Kyaaaaa!" por varias chicas se apoderara del lugar, con un sonriente Ark que escuchaba los golpes y quejidos de un Eevee, que luego cruzaba al otro lugar rompiendo la muralla de madera para estrellarse en una piedra y quedar con espirales en sus ojos, mientras se escuchaba como las chicas salían de su baño algo furiosas.

Ark: "Ahora ya lo sabes, no te metas conmigo" –burlándose de su amigo pokemon-.

En ese momento la muralla se caía al ceder debido al gran agujero que causó aquel Eevee, fue cuando Ark lo notó y se llevó una gran sorpresa pues creía que del otro lado no había nadie, pero se equivocó, al terminar de caer la muralla al agua, Bianca estaba del otro lado observando también como se desplomaba la muralla, cubierta únicamente por una toalla que al estar mojada se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando aun más su figura y detalles femeninos, un enorme sonrojo aparecía en toda la cara del castaño que aun no le quitaba la vista a la chica pokemon, Bianca por su parte observaba la extraña mirada de Ark, y bajando su vista a la toalla que ella estaba usando dedujo el por qué, y al mirarlo a los ojos otra vez, se avergonzó un poco con algo de pena y rubor al sentirse observada de esa manera, Ark finalmente salió de su trance al ver el movimiento de ella, para salir aun algo embobado no sin antes golpearse la frente con un costado de la salida y por fin entrar a los vestidores, Bianca por su parte observó la situación aun sonrojada y luego sin poder evitar reírse del golpe del chico, pues sabía el por qué.

Fue tanta la vergüenza que aun sentía el joven entrenador que pidió una habitación aparte, además de que el enojo de Kitty era notable y por su seguridad Fox decidió ir con Ark evitando así el terminar siendo una bufanda, pero al ser hora de dormir, no hubo manera de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, ideas locas le revolvían su mente y con una temperatura agradable nocturna, aun se mantenía firme y notoriamente aquel sonrojo, se reincorporó mirando a las afueras por la ventana, y luego mirando a un Pichu junto a un Eevee dormidos como piedras. Una mirada de envidia al ver aquella forma de dormir invadía su rostro para luego sonreír, tomando su gorra, su chaqueta, sus guantes y su mochila-cinturón, para salir de aquella habitación y posteriormente del centro pokemon, la noche estaba agradable y las luces nocturnas acompañadas de las estrellas en el cielo era toda la luminosidad que necesitaba, no se alejó mucho del lugar y solo terminó sentándose a los pies de un árbol, éste estaba al lado de un río que al parecer bajaba por las montañas.

Ark: "Quizás esto me quite eso de la cabeza" –cubriendo su rostro con una mano- "Por qué no solo salí cuando lo arrojé" –recordando el incidente cuando arrojó a Fox al otro lado en las termas, pero de inmediato recordaba el ver a Bianca con aquella toalla- "No otra vez…" –volviendo a sonrojarse- "¡Quítate eso idiota!" –se reprochaba a sí mismo ahora golpeando levemente su cabeza-.

Al dar ese grito solo se dejó caer de espaldas al lado del árbol mirando al cielo, ya sin poder evitar el suceso reciente, recayó en una parte que Fox le dijo y sonaba como si le hablara otra vez. "¿Te gusta Bianca verdad?" Eso le hizo pensar y recordar todo lo que ya había vivido con su guardiana y compañera pokemon, si bien el sabía que era un pokemon, siempre estuvo a su lado desde el inicio, y era una gran amiga, ¿Pero eso era todo? ¿Solo una amiga como Fox o Kitty? ¿O quizás algo más? Preguntas como estas bombardeaban la mente del chico que nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, siendo sincero consigo mismo, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cerrando sus ojos.

Ark: "Es verdad…" –dijo al aire abriendo sus ojos que brillaban con las estrellas- "Ella es especial…" –sonriendo al cielo que reflejaba el rostro de aquella joven castaña que lo acompañaba en su viaje sintiendo su corazón palpitar acelerado- "Bianca…" –decía otra vez al aire viendo aquella imagen sonreír de manera delicada y suave llevando una mano a su pecho-.

El chico se reincorporaba otra vez, observando el valle a lo lejos con una gran sonrisa.

¿?: "¿Tampoco puedes dormir?" –decía algo temerosa una voz suave a sus espaldas-.

El chico volteaba algo curioso solo para dar con quien pensaba en esos instantes, Bianca, quien estaba algo tímida agachando su mirada con una mano en su mentón y la otra sobre su estómago, Ark por reacción solo se sonrojó mirando a un lado para evitar que ella lo notara.

Ark: "Hola…" –decía algo nervioso- "Solo… salí a tomar aire" –notando sus propias manos temblar de manera involuntaria y su respiración agitarse un momento-.

Bianca: "Ya veo…" –respondía algo distante y reservada la chica pokemon-.

Ark: "¿Y tú? Deberías dormir, es tarde" –sentándose en el árbol y respaldándose en el tronco-.

Bianca: "Me gusta salir a caminar cuando no puedo dormir" –de pie y apoyándose en el árbol- "No soy la única, tienes el mismo hábito" –sonriendo ya más calmada-.

Ark: "Es verdad…" –aun nervioso- "Por cierto… quisiera disculparme por… actuar como un idiota hace un rato…" –con cierto sonrojo y respirando para calmarse- "Perdón si te incomodé" –sin cruzar la mirada-.

Bianca: "Descuida no es para tanto, jejeje" –acariciando la cabeza del castaño por sobre su gorra- "Tómalo como un accidente" –sentándose a su lado y sonriendo- "¿Pensabas en algo más, algún mal recuerdo o alguna nueva meta?" –reconociendo el estado por todo el tiempo de ayudarlo-.

Ark: "Bueno, perdón por darle tantas vueltas" –sonriendo como de costumbre para luego mirar al frente- "Solo algunas cosas, recordaba todo lo que he pasado desde que comencé como entrenador, el día que nos conocimos, y como llegamos hasta aquí…" –dando un ligero suspiro-.

Bianca: "Serán ya casi dos años…" –algo contenta- "Y aun queda mucho por hacer" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Es verdad, mientras estemos juntos, nada es difícil" –decía mirando al frente-.

Bianca miró al chico tras escuchar esas palabras, Ark sintió esa mirada y de inmediato volvía a sonrojarse y para disimular un poco solo se puso a reír algo nervioso, sin embargo Bianca tenía sus trucos, y rodeando su cuello entre sus brazos atrapaba a un sorprendido y sonrojado Ark, cruzando una mirada de sorpresa por parte del chico que se tensó al estar en esa posición.

Ark: "Eh… ¿Bianca?" –decía casi en voz apagada y temerosa al sentir el cálido abrazo-.

Bianca: "¿Sí?" –respondía de manera juguetona y divertida por cómo reaccionaba-.

Una sonrisa se esbozaba en ambos, y ya relajado Ark solo cambió su vista al cielo liberando su tensión.

Ark: "Nada" –sonriendo con un poco de rubor-.

Bianca solo sonreía, revolviendo los cabellos del chico al quitarle su gorra provocando risas entre ambos, siendo observados por otros dos a lo lejos, una chica con un Eevee.

Kitty: "Se ve que se divierten" –hablándole al Eevee que parecía sonreír con malicia-.

Fox: "Hay que interrumpirlos" –saltando desde la cabeza de la chica quien lo atrapó por la cola-.

Kitty: "¿Donde crees que vas?" –sin mayores problemas y viendo retorcerse al zorro para intentar zafarse sin lograrlo- "Deja que se divierta" –comenzando a caminar al centro pokemon-.

Fox: "Ajá, estas celosa de que ella este con el" –con una cara de burla y malicia-.

Kitty: "Lo digo por Bianca" –ahora con un tono frío- "Créeme cuando te digo que no bromees con eso, no me interesa que este con ella o con otra o quien quiera" –volviendo a caminar- "¿Celosa de ese idiota? No pierdo nada, esa estupidez solo te hace más débil" –con tono serio-.

Fox: "Suenas como si odiaras el querer a otra persona" –le decía de manera comprensiva-.

Kitty: "A cada quien su estilo, ellos se abrazan, tu abusas de tu forma pokemon y yo solo quiero peleas con buenos rivales" –mirando al cielo antes de entrar- "Algún día les diría el por qué" –sonriendo unos momentos- "Naah, no tengo por qué decirles" –riendo por lo dicho-.

Fox quedaba algo intrigado y desconforme por no hacer una de sus travesuras.

Pasado algo de tiempo de entrenamiento y combates para todos, se vieron reunidos en aquella liga final de Hoen, un combate del que Ark estaba parado a un costado con su Pichu en guardia, y por el otro lado una entrenadora de cabello rojo fuego con una mirada muy intensa al castaño, tendría más de 20 años pues su físico era bien desarrollado y su atuendo ajustado resaltaba toda su figura por aquellas vestiduras del mismo tono que su cabello, un rojo flameante.

¿?: "Pues ahora terminamos con esto" –lanzando su pokebola final, pues era una batalla total y su último pokemon saldría a la batalla contra cuatro que le quedaban al entrenador contrario-.

Un fuerte Camerupt entraba al combate dando un fuerte gruñido moviendo al pequeño Pichu que dando un paso firme al frente dejó de retroceder sin ningún temor.

¿?: "No lo tomes personal, aun si eres un líder de otra liga, tu pokemon está en desventaja" –giñándole un ojo al chico que solo sonrió más entusiasmado por el combate que por el gesto de la chica-.

Bianca: "Ark, deberías cambiar a Pichu, está cansado y su tipo no le favorece mucho" –observando el cansancio ligero del roedor y recordándole las ventajas de su contrario-.

Ark: "Gracias Bianca, pero Pichu puede manejarlo" –mirando a su compañero- "¿O quieres descansar?" –esperando alguna respuesta de su pokemon-.

Pichu: "Pichu… pichu" –decía con firmeza liberando chispas de sus mejillas de manera amenazadora-.

El enorme camello de fuego solo sonreía de manera irónica ante el pequeño pokemon, el referí levantaba sus banderines iniciando el encuentro que todos observaban con gran emoción.

¿?: "Terremoto Camerupt" –apuntando al Pichu con intenciones de acabar con el encuentro de manera rápida-.

Ark: "Espera mi señal" –notando que el pokemon rival daba un salto enorme- "Ahora" –le indicaba cuando el camello de fuego tocaba el suelo generando una enorme onda de energía terrestre dirigida a toda velocidad a su pokemon-.

Pichu desaparecía de su lugar a la señal del entrenador que sonreía al ver aquella velocidad, por su parte Camerupt miraba a todos lados dando con el cielo del que caía Pichu a buena velocidad.

¿?: "Erupción" –decía al ver el buen ángulo del ataque-.

Camerupt reunía su energía en sus jorobas lanzando una enorme llamarada al roedor que recibió de lleno el ataque, pero Ark parecía sonreír y provocando sorpresa en todos daba una extraña orden a su Pichu.

Ark: "Hidrobomba" –decía en una sonrisa a un Pichu que estaba en otro lado-.

De espaldas a Camerupt otro Pichu gritaba levemente cargando una enorme bola de agua, mientras que el que recibió el ataque desaparecía revelando la jugada, era un sustituto, Pichu lanzaba aquel ataque a un paralizado Camerupt que solo vio venir aquel gran chorro de agua que paso cerca de su mejilla para sorpresa y lamento de todos.

Ark: "Ops… creo que fallamos" –sonriendo ante la poca precisión del ataque-.

Pichu solo se rascaba con algo de pena y sonriendo al fallar por poco.

¿?: "Que suerte… mejor no nos arriesgamos" –ahora más atenta- "Tumba de rocas" –con algo de atención-.

El camello de fuego daba un fuerte pisotón encerrando a Pichu entre unas rocas que lo rosaron causando algo de daño, pero sin dejarle escape al estar en una celda de rocas.

¿?: "Súper calor" –apuntando al atrapado Pichu-.

Ark: "Tormenta de relámpagos" –ordenaba al saber lo que podría venir-.

Pichu gruñía al cielo que se nubló con nubes negras dejando caer cuatro relámpagos sobre el mismo destruyendo aquella prisión de rocas, al mismo tiempo Camerupt lanzaba su súper calor contra Pichu y este lanzaba un relámpago a modo de tornado causando una enorme explosión que cubrió todo el campo. Una gran nube negra era todo lo visible, pero eso no era obstáculo para algunos.

Ark: "Hidrocola" –decía bajando su mirada cerrando sus ojos-.

De entre aquella nube de humo un destello aparecía y Camerupt se podía ver saliendo de aquella nube solo para encontrarse con Pichu quien girando a un costado asestaba aquella cola rodeada de agua en un golpe directo y muy efectivo, el gran pokemon solo caía inconsciente y Pichu quedaba a su lado esperando la decisión de los jueces.

Réferi: "¡Camerupt no puede continuar, la victoria es para Ark y su Pichu!" –señalando a ambos-.

Un fuerte grito de emoción reventaba en el lugar, junto con Ark que corría a recoger a su Pichu junto con Bianca, mientras la misteriosa entrenadora solo regresaba a su pokemon, para acercarse a su contrincante que la venció.

Ark: "Bien hecho amigo, demostraste todo tu habilidad" –acariciando al pokemon que gruñía contento-.

¿?: "Felicidades, es lo menos que esperaba de un líder, se que ganarás sin ninguna dificultad" –ofreciéndole su mano-.

Bianca: "No es algo para exagerar" –decía al costado del castaño-.

Ark: "Sigo entrenándome, y tu nivel es excelente, tus pokemon trabajan muy bien contigo, se que llegarás lejos, tienen una gran entrenadora a su lado" –sonriendo como de costumbre-.

Un ligero rubor aparecía en la joven que le aceptaba muy bien su halago.

¿?: "Suerte mañana, tu rival es muy avanzada" –aun con un ligero sonrojo-.

Ark: "Muchas gracias, espero nos volvamos a ver" –volteando al campo para dar con una persona a lo lejos- "Solo queda ella" –le decía a Bianca-.

Bianca: "Con Kitty como compañera esos dos serán un gran desafío, has llegado lejos no debes confiarte" –aconsejando al castaño-.

Ark: "Hemos llegado lejos ambos, seremos dos contra dos, y sabes que cuento con mi guardiana favorita" –acariciando sus cabellos por sobre su boina para luego mirar otra vez a un lugar en las tribunas-.

La entrenadora a su lado solo sonreía al ver a ellos dos hablar de esa manera ahora más interesada en el castaño, retirándose sin ser notada por los dos que mantenían su vista en un lugar específico. Lejos de ese lugar una chica de pelo y ropa negra con un Eevee sobre su cabeza aplaudía con una sonrisa de desafío, pues aquella batalla definiría a su rival, y aunque ambos sabían quién ganaría en el combate reciente, no perdían o dejaban intimidarse por su amigo.

Kitty: "Vamos contra el idiota, era de esperarse" –poniendo ambas manos en su cintura-.

Fox: "Por fin mi revancha desde Johto, aunque debo admitir que como somos un equipo cuenta como una buena ventaja" –ahora mirando el estadio final a lo lejos- "Pero no está solo, igual que nosotros" –sintiendo como la chica comenzaba a caminar- "¿También te emociona cierto?" –sonriendo y bajando a su hombro-.

Kitty: "Lograron convencerme, al principio solo lo hacía por aquella deuda que te debía antes de que seas un pokemon, pero ahora… seee divierte un poco" –sonriendo y chocando ambos puños- "No me lo perderé por nada" –tomando alguna de sus pokebolas- "Entrenaremos un poco" –arreglando su mochila pokemon-.

Fox: "Con calma, no atacaremos a Ark" –algo asustado-.

Kitty: "Que lástima que no se puede, pero no importa lo golpeamos cuando termine la liga" –sonriendo otra vez-.

Una gota de sudor acompañada por una risa nerviosa del Eevee cerraba aquella imagen de ambos saliendo del estadio, hacia algún lugar para prepararse en tan deseada batalla.

Una hora después, en el centro pokemon, Ark retiraba sus pokebolas y se dirigía a un computador cerca, entrando al almacenamiento pokemon preparando todo con anticipación.

Bianca: "¿Llevarás tu equipo de élite? ¿O los entrenados desde esta región? Quizás sea buena idea llevar lo mejor que tengas, ellos irán con todo" –apoyándose en un hombro del castaño observando una gran variedad de pokemon en la pantalla-.

Ark: "Sería trampa usar mi grupo de líder, salvo por Pichu y Eevee, quizás Charizard, pero es una buena oportunidad de que los nuevos puedan tener una buena experiencia, ellos se esforzaron no sería justo dejarlos fuera, mi papá tenía esa misma costumbre" –sonriendo de manera nostálgica-.

Bianca: "¿Y si entró como pokemon?" –sonriendo de manera maliciosa-.

Ark: "¿Y qué te lastimen o ataquen solo para mi beneficio? De ninguna manera" –sonriendo- "Además querías salir" –terminando de mover sus pokemon y tener su equipo completo-.

Bianca: "Tehe" –decía sonriendo y abrazando al chico por la espalda al saber que la protegía- "Sí, me debes una cita desde que ganaste tu último listón en pareja, recuerda que prometiste el salir desde entonces, pero será diferente" –ahora jalando al chico de un brazo a un cartel- "Mira" –apuntando al aviso que era una fiesta de baile elegante a modo de concurso con un objeto extraño como premio-.

Ark: "¿Un baile? Yo no sé bailar, haré que te descalifiquen de seguro" –con una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo algo apenado por no saber mucho de bailes-.

Bianca: "Oh no, no te servirá de excusa" –picándole con su dedo derecho una mejilla de Ark- "Llegaremos con anticipación, y estarás descansado y listo para tu final mañana" –ahora poniendo ojitos tiernos- "Di que si" –sonrojando al castaño-.

Ark: "No se vale usar encanto" –algo apenado para cruzar otra vez su mirada con Bianca- "Bueno tu ganas, no puedo con esos ojos, pero te advierto que no sé bailar" –acomodando su gorra-.

Bianca: "Lo harás bien, no te preocupes" –abrazando al chico que se sonrojaba otra vez- "Te veo en el parque en cuatro horas, no llegues tarde y ponte algo adecuado" –retirándose del lugar bastante contenta para detenerse- "No me falles por favor" –decía agitando su mano a lo lejos-.

Ark solo sonreía un poco curioso por lo que sería esa cita.

Ark: "Un momento… ¿adecuado para qué?" –buscando con la vista a Bianca quien ya había desaparecido- "No creo que Kitty sepa de bailes" –ajustando su APD para ver el tiempo que tenía- "Mejor pregunto en una tienda" –comenzando a caminar-.

Entre tienda y tienda, siguiendo algunos consejos y algunas sorpresas, Ark terminó encontrando un lugar donde vendían y alquilaban ropa, una chica observó la curiosa mirada de Ark buscando algo que al parecer no tenía claro.

Vendedora: "Buenas tardes, bienvenido a trainer-shop, ¿busca algo en particular?" –saludando al castaño-.

Ark: "Ehh… si me vendría bien algo de ayuda… ¿qué es lo que se usa en un baile y es adecuado?" –con algo de pena al no saber mucho de esos temas-.

Vendedora: "¿Perdón?" –decía algo confusa-.

Ark: "Pues verá… debo acompañar a alguien a un baile, pero nunca he ido a uno y solo me dijo que me pusiera algo adecuado, no soy muy diestro en estas cosas" –con algo de vergüenza-.

Vendedora: "¿Para el concurso de baile verdad?" –recibiendo la confirmación del castaño- "Segundo piso, de seguro alguien más le ayuda" –señalando las escaleras-.

Ark subía al siguiente nivel notando que era de exclusividad ropa negra y elegante.

Ark: "Le hubiera pedido una descripción o nombre" –tomando una capa que regresó de inmediato-.

¿?: "Hola otra vez" –decía aquella entrenadora que enfrentó esa tarde-.

Ark: "Que sorpresa, fue más rápido de lo que pensé" –estrechando su mano- "Hola nuevamente… es cierto ahora que recuerdo no revelaste tu nombre, ni siquiera en los registros" –sonriendo otra vez-.

¿?: "Prefiero el anonimato, causa menos problemas" –recibiendo el saludo- "Dime Lanny, solo los que me derrotan me llaman así" –ahora notando la prenda en la mano del castaño- "No sabía que te interesaran las capas" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Solo fue un error, busco algo para un baile, quizás sepas sobre eso, ¿sabes que podría usar?".

Lanny: "Usualmente es un traje elegante, pero hay opciones que no te quedarían muy mal" –tomando la mano del chico- "Yo te ayudo, están por aquí" –jalando a un sorprendido Ark-.

Luego de unos minutos Ark vestía una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros acomodándose una chaqueta corta sin mangas y luego vistiendo un saco del mismo tono que los pantalones con un estilo juvenil sin quitarle la elegancia, ordenando su atuendo con dificultades frente a un espejo, pues era primera vez que vestía de esa manera.

Lanny: "Nada mal, solo te faltan unos detalles" –tomando unas cosas cerca de ese lugar- "La gorra no va bien" –quitándole su gorra dejando su cabello ordenado- "Unos guantes muy coloridos no es bueno para esta ocasión, usa estos se verán bien" –pasándole unos guantes negros que cubrían sus palmas solamente- "Y el toque de la llama roja" –colocando en su cuello una pequeña corbata a modo de moño de color rojo y un pañuelo en su tercer bolsillo- "Te ves muy bien para ser tan joven" –algo sonrojada y volteando al chico para que se observe a sí mismo-.

Ark: "Así que esto es lo adecuado" –un poco incómodo- "Los zapatos son algo pesados, creo que podría cambiarlos" –tomando una zapatillas negras con detalle blanco al frente que combinaban muy bien- "Mucho mejor" –sintiendo sus pies más ligeros-.

Lanny: "¿No huirás o sí?" –sonriendo un poco-.

Ark: "No podría, y para ser sincero no quiero" –algo sonrojado-.

Lanny: "Oh, saldrán con aquella chica que estaba contigo, creo que se llama Bianca" –un poco interesada- "¿Por eso tan emocionado y contento?" –sonriéndole-.

Ark: "Pues… no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella y tal vez pueda…" –ahora más sonrojado-.

Lanny: "Le dirás, pues buena suerte" –ahora con una flor blanca en sus manos- "Dásela, seguro que le gusta, es todo" –dejando algo pensante al castaño-.

Ark: "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda" –decía agradeciéndole para ir a pagar su compra-.

Unas horas después el castaño estaba en el parque con algo de nerviosismo, pues no sabría lo que le esperaba, aunque en su interior estaba feliz, era más la curiosidad y emoción de tener una cita con quien más quería, un sonido de alguien tarareando una canción le llamó la atención y eh aquí entraba ella en el parque.

Bianca: "Diez en punto, ganarías una medalla en puntualidad, ya veremos cómo te va en el resto" –sonriendo- "Y estás muy elegante, seguro ganaremos" –más contenta-.

Ark: "Jeje, pero por que tu vistes como siempre" –ahora con un poco de desánimo- "Creo que no era necesario" –bajando los brazos-.

Bianca: "Claro que lo es, date la vuelta y no mires" –con sus puños en su cintura-.

Ark: "¿Eh?" –dijo dándose la vuelta mirando en dirección contraria-.

Un ligero brillo detrás de su espalda resonaba.

Bianca: "Ya estoy lista" –llamando la atención del castaño-.

Ark solo se volteaba para quedar con la boca abierta al ver a Bianca con un vestido blanco sin hombreras que se ajustaba a su cuerpo trasluciendo su figura, rodeando sus brazos llegando a sus pies y mostrando un escote medio adornado por una rosa de género en el centro, un enorme sonrojo que le quitaba el habla y un leve temblor en su cuerpo invadía al castaño que no podía quitarle la vista a la chica pokemon.

Bianca: "¿Hola?" –chasqueando sus dedos- "¿Sigues aquí?" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Eh… sí… eso creo…" –algo embobado- "Esto… sí te ves muy bonita" –ahora golpeando un poco su rostro- "Disculpa por actuar como un idiota" –algo avergonzado-.

Bianca: "Puede que seas un idiota, pero eres sincero" –ahora rodeando su brazo derecho- "¿Vamos?" –sonriendo mientras jalaba al castaño-.

Ark: "Eh... bueno, claro, seguro" –decía con tono nervioso-.

Para ser la primera cita formal el nerviosismo le estaba ganando, y por amplia mayoría.

Llegaron a un lugar con un pequeño lago en el centro y toda la construcción era alrededor de este, con una luz tenue y natural, algunas mesas para sentarse y comer o beber, en ellas varias parejas de distintas edades ordenaban sus cosas y atuendos, otros solo bebían o comían algo entre ellos, y un presentador daba el aviso de inscripción.

Bianca: "Debemos apurarnos" –sonriéndole al chico que le asentía con timidez-.

Ya inscritos y en medio de la pista de baile entre mucha gente, Bianca le aconsejaba tiernamente.

Bianca: "Bailar es como una batalla en parejas, si te coordinas bien con tu compañera resulta muy divertido" –guiando una mano del castaño a su cintura, mientras ella ponía la suya en su hombro, para juntar sus manos restantes y entrelazarla con sus dedos-.

Ark: "Esto… ¿así y luego?" –sin poder cubrir su notorio sonrojo-.

Bianca: "Relájate" –dando una cálida sonrisa y ya con la música que comenzaba suavemente- "Ahora te guiaré, trata de seguirme con suavidad" –algo divertida por la situación-.

Ark intentaba seguir con cuidado a Bianca, y en un comienzo algo desorientado no conseguía una buena sincronía, con retardadas reacciones y chocando con algunas personas.

Ark: "Bianca, no sé bailar" –ahora un poco desanimado-.

Bianca: "Tranquilo, solo es el comienzo" –tratando de alentar al castaño-.

En otro intento, volvían a la melodía con algunas dificultades, ya que Ark no era muy diestro y en un mal movimiento daba un pequeño pisotón a Bianca y al intentar repararlo daba un pequeño empujón a la castaña que solo le sonreía, Ark solo negaba el seguir volteando con intenciones de retirarse, pero Bianca lo tomaba de la mano.

Bianca: "No te rindas…" –captando su atención- "Dijiste que no me fallarías" –ahora un poco triste-.

Ark: "Pero no sé bailar" –algo triste también-.

Bianca: "Hazlo de corazón" –decía levantando su mirada mientras sus ojos brillaban tiernamente-.

Ark observaba aquellos ojos sonriendo y asintiendo, dando un ligero suspiro volvía a sonreír tomando de la cintura a la chica pokemon que le sonreía otra vez.

Bianca: "Gracias" –dijo guiando nuevamente al castaño-.

Con más calma y logrando una sincronía con ella, el castaño seguía sus pasos sin errores otra vez, disfrutando y cruzando miradas con la chica que le asentía y felicitaba, ya había dominado el primer paso para lograr un buen baile, ahora ambos disfrutaban de un momento juntos, claro que cada quien tenía sus ideas, y más con el castaño que ansiaba decirle a ella lo que sentía. Al pasar los minutos, y ver que algunas parejas se retiraban por voluntad o por los jueces, con cuatro parejas en la pista de baile era el momento de elegir los ganadores, pero debía ser algo más propio y tierno, por lo que solo unas pocas luces tenues y una música más calmada y suave dejaba un ambiente romántico para un baile más tierno.

Bianca: "Será difícil" –notando que las parejas eran más bien novios entre ellos-.

Ark observaba algunos de ellos e imitando una pareja y con algo de sonrojo y delicadez, se acercaba a Bianca rodeando su espalda totalmente y su cintura acercándola en un abrazo cálido, Bianca solo miraba con sorpresa para sonreírle y abrazar por el cuello al chico iniciando un baile lento, si bien la cercanía era mucha ambos sonreían con la vista fija en el otro, un rubor en sus mejillas y sus respiraciones agitadas, ¿sería solo el bailar tan juntos, o algo más?, no se sabía muy bien pero aquella mirada entre ellos no era como cualquiera, sus ojos brillaban aguardando algo especial, no habían más palabras y al terminar la música la luz de la Luna los cubrían en un haz, fue todo lo necesario y cerrando sus ojos ambos se unieron en un anhelado beso bajo la noche, parecía que todo se detenía para ambos quienes solo se mantenían juntos disfrutando de los labios del otro, cuando abrieron sus ojos solo se miraron sonrojados mientras todo el resto les aplaudía con emoción, emoción que no duro mucho ya que Bianca bajando su mirada cambiando a una de tristeza se dirigía a otra dirección con algunas lágrimas. Ark solo la vio partir tocándose sus labios, y siguiendo el camino que ella tomo, alguien le habló en esos momentos pero él lo ignoró saliendo tras la castaña, su chica especial.

Mirando el lago que se reflejaba su figura y se diluía por unas lágrimas, Bianca estaba a su orilla, mirando su reflejo con tristeza, con una mano en su pecho y una mirada triste hacia ella, Ark solo se acercaba lentamente quedando a una corta distancia algo confundido y con una mirada de preocupación.

Bianca: "Esto no está bien…" –decía mirando su propio reflejo- "Puede que yo me vea como una humana… que pueda tomar una forma casi perfecta… pero…" –cerrando sus ojos- "Yo solo soy un pokemon… no debí comportarme de esa forma… ni antes… ni ahora" –derramando más lágrimas-.

Ark: "Bianca yo…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Bianca: "No Ark… solo te causaría dolor…" –volteando pero con la mirada al piso- "Tu te mereces ser feliz, con alguien de tu misma naturaleza" –levantando su vista triste y brillando para tomar su forma pokemon-.

Ark cambiaba su vista a una de total tristeza.

Latias: "Lamento esto Ark… se que encontrarás a alguien que pueda darte lo que yo no puedo… eres fuerte, igual a tu padre" –hablando a la mente del castaño con algunas lágrimas-.

Ark solo negaba intentando acercarse, pero solo vio a Bianca en su forma pokemon voltearse y volar a lo lejos usando su camuflaje para desaparecer de su vista.

Latias: "Se que lograrás tus sueños sin mí, se feliz Ark, te lo deseo de todo corazón" –eran las últimas palabras de ella antes de retirarse en alguna dirección-.

Ark solo caía de rodillas al verla desaparecer sin poder decirle, tampoco pudo sentir su presencia ni verla para seguirla, un enorme dolor en su corazón aparecía de repente, junto con lágrimas de tristeza.

Largas horas sin poder dormir, y muchas cosas que aun no comprendía impidieron el dejar dormir al castaño que miraba por una ventana el sol salir sin ninguna motivación, aun con su traje puesto solo pudo ver el amanecer. Sin ánimo aparente tomaba sus cosas para cambiarse y prepararse en aquella final, pero ya no era lo mismo, una tristeza evidente se notaba en su rostro, y sin darse cuenta al caminar hacia el estadio parecía ver a Bianca cerca, pero no era lo que él creía, y al entrar en la sala para prepararse dio con Kitty y Fox, en su hombro, no tuvo ánimos y solo se dejó caer en un asiento esperando que el tiempo pasara.

Kitty: "¿Pasa algo? Deberías estar emocionado por nuestra batalla" –algo curiosa-.

Fox: "¿Y Bianca?" –notando que la mirada de Ark se perdía por completo-.

Ark: "No lo sé… no la encuentro…" –con un tono triste y frío-.

Kitty: "Yo la vi esta mañana, pero no creo que me haya visto pues ni me saludo, estaba algo distraía" –con una mano en su mentón- "Es extraño" –algo confusa-.

Ark: "¡¿Dónde la viste?!" –parándose con rapidez- "Dime por favor" –con prisa-.

Katty: "Pues… cerca del puerto, quizás no siga ahí" –notando que pronto comenzaría su batalla-.

Ark: "¡Debo ir por ella!" –decía saliendo de la sala, pero era detenido por Kitty-.

Kitty: "Oye, tenemos una batalla, ni se te ocurra huir" –jalando su chaqueta-.

Fox: "No es común, siempre te acompaña… ¿y ahora irás aun sabiendo que te perderás la final?" –con tono regañón desde el hombro de Kitty-.

Ark: "No me importa, debo ir, o me arrepentiré" –corriendo a la salida-.

Kitty: "¡Si no llegas me desquitaré contigo!" –le gritaba saliendo de la sala-.

El castaño no le respondía aun escuchando esa advertencia.

Kitty: "¿Crees que vuelva?" –mirando al Eevee en su hombro-.

Fox: "Ni idea… hay algo extraño en todo esto" –escuchando el aviso que pedía a los finalista presentarse al campo- "Vamos, quizás llegué en el último momento" –un poco preocupado-.

Kitty solo caminaba al campo de batalla con esperanzas de pelear contra Ark.

Por su parte el chico solo salía del estadio a toda prisa, pudo ver a lo lejos el puerto con un ferry a su costado, un mal presentimiento invadía su mente, y solo dispuso a correr más rápido para alcanzar quizás su última esperanza.

Bianca: "Ya comienza tu combate, da lo mejor de ti" –decía mirando a lo lejos el estadio con una mano en su pecho, para voltear al ferry que estaba a punto de partir, sin embargo antes de subir algo le llevó a mirar a sus espaldas y abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa al reconocer aquella presencia- "Ark…" –dijo sorprendida por encontrarlo en ese lugar-.

Sus miradas eran de tristeza, pero solo se observaban, algo que no duró mucho.

Ark: "Cuando pude volver luego de perder a Raikou, estuve en una forma astral, si bien pude solo rendirme algo me llevó a continuar…" –dando unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la castaña- "Supe que alguien estaría triste, y ese deseo de no verla llorar me motivó a volver con algo nuevo en mí, me dieron un don que luego deberé pagar, pero el saber el por qué de dar aquella elección fue lo que marcó la diferencia" –aun con un tono de dolor-.

Bianca escuchaba las palabras de Ark que parecía tenían algo de tristeza.

Ark: "Ambos compartimos desde que comenzamos, nos conocemos el uno al otro, reímos juntos, lloramos juntos, sufrimos juntos… y ahora sentimos juntos" –sonriendo con las últimas dos palabras-.

Bianca: "No puedo Ark…" –decía bajando su vista con lágrimas que caían con fuerza-.

Un llanto de tristeza se escuchaba en el lugar, pero entonces Bianca abría sus ojos en sorpresa al sentir un cálido abrazo de Ark, quien abrazaba su cabeza con cuidado poniéndola en su pecho suavemente.

Ark: "Tengo miedo de perderte, no sabría qué hacer, me aterra el pensarlo, más ahora cuando por fin comprendo lo que verdaderamente quise decirte, desde ayer y desde hace tiempo, aquello por lo que me hizo cambiar y volver, aquello que motivo mi decisión… de convertirme en un pokemon…" –apretando un poco más su abrazo-.

Bianca levantaba su mirada y la cruzaba con la de Ark quien también derramaba lágrimas, pero estas eran de felicidad pues su expresión lo revelaba.

Ark: "Te amo Bianca, todo este tiempo lo he hecho" –acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa- "No solo como persona, amo al pokemon que eres, que considero la persona más valiosa para mí, que tengo en mis brazos, amo todo de ti, tal como eres…" –limpiando las lágrimas de la castaña- "Y eso es lo que importa… lo que en verdad me importa" –sonriendo con sinceridad-.

Bianca sonreía abalanzándose a sus brazos con fuerza derribando a Ark y cayendo entre sus brazos ante la sorpresa del chico que la recibió con mucho gusto.

Bianca: "Gracias… gracias…" –decía entre sollozos- "También te amo Ark, tal como eres, pero yo…" –siendo interrumpida por Ark quien puso dos dedos en sus labios-.

Una sonrisa en Ark la calmaba totalmente, y sin más que decir ambos se unían en un beso de amor que ambos sentían entre sí, sin importarles su naturaleza, sus habilidades o defectos, lo único que realmente importaba era aquel sentimiento precioso que compartían entre ellos, amor. Ambos escuchaban fuegos artificiales y una ovación en el estadio que les llamaba la atención, eso le hizo recordar a Bianca que a esa hora Ark tenía una batalla.

Bianca: "Perdiste la liga, por mi culpa…" –mirando al chico que no parecía molesto-.

Ark: "No me interesa, pero hay algo que puedes hacer al respecto" –sonriendo con rubor-.

Bianca: "¿Qué puedo hacer?" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "No me dejes otra vez" –aun sin romper el abrazo-.

Bianca: "Nunca lo volveré a hacer, porque no quiero separarme de ti" –capturando sus labios otra vez-.

Una brisa que los cubría de pétalos los rodeaba a la luz del día cerca del mar, para luego caminar juntos tomados de la mano hacia el estadio sin ninguna prisa.

Al llegar al estadio, solo encontraron en la salida a Kitty y Fox en hombro, cargando con un gran trofeo en uno de sus brazos, pero la expresión de ambos cambio a una de gran sorpresa al verlos tomados de las manos.

Kitty: "Por fin te dignas a aparecer" –con un aura de furia-.

Fox: "¿Nos perdimos de algo? Oh, creo que si" –sonriendo con picardía-.

Ark: "Solo es un trofeo, si quieres podemos tener esa batalla, aunque sin premios ni presiones de trofeos o del resto" –sonriendo- "Pero quizás más adelante" –mirando a Bianca que le asentía-.

Bianca: "Ahora nos iremos de viaje juntos, pueden ir a desafiar a Ruby, les servirá de práctica y diversión" –sonriendo muy animada-.

Fox: "¿De viaje? ¿Ustedes dos solos?" –arqueando una ceja-.

Kitty: "¿Qué nos perdimos?" –ahora más sorprendida por notar calmadamente a ambos- "¡¿Acaso son… novios?!" –causando que ambos la miraran de manera tranquila-.

Ark y Bianca: "Sí, y no hay nada de malo" –decían juntos para luego sonreír-.

Tanto Kitty como Fox quedaban petrificados ante tal noticia, Ark y Bianca solo sonreían para luego retirarse, empezando un viaje entre ellos con algo nuevo para ambos.

Una hojas caían de aquel árbol en que Ark les contaba sobre aquella persona para él, si bien no les dijo su nombre aun, las expresiones de ternura y el sonrojo en ellos era evidente, y para el mismo le hacía feliz, pues era algo lindo para recordar y llevar consigo mismo siempre.

Ark: "Salimos los dos a recorrer varios lugares juntos, de hecho cuando volvimos me regañaron por no haber avisado, pero sí que lo disfrutamos" –mirando al árbol atrapando una hoja en su puño-.

Un suspiro profundo aliviaba su ánimo, pero entonces una sonrisa de nostalgia aparecía.

Ark: "Nos separaros cuando ellos volvieron a atacar, pero ese día…" –cerrando sus ojos con algo de furia- "Muchas cosas malas pasaron…" –algo serio-.

Misty: "Si quieres… puedes no decirnos" –calmando al chico-.

Ark-san: "No… esto es algo importante que deben saber" –decía sobre la rama del árbol para luego bajar, y con aquella espada propia guardada en una vaina sostenía en su espalda que resaltaba su mandoble y su gema blanca-.

May: "¿Qué es eso que nos quieren contar?" –con algo de temor-.

El resto cambiaba sus miradas a un tono serio, el mismo que Ark tomo en cuenta.

Ark-san: "El por qué Nighmare nos llama Dark, al menos… a ti" –mirando al castaño-.

Ark: "Ese día es uno de mis mayores temores, pero tarde o temprano deben saberlo, pues me temo que está cerca… y deberé de enfrentarlo antes que ellos lo liberen…" –mirando al guardián que se sentaba apoyado en el árbol-.

Todos volvían a guardar silencio, mientras ambos castaños bajaban sus miradas.

Ark-san: "Es la otra parte que falta de Ark" –sorprendiendo a todos-.

Ash: "¿No eran ustedes dos solamente?" –con algo de temor en esas palabras-.

Ark-san: "Yo soy los recuerdos y ahora guardián de May…. pero él…" –mirando a Ark-.

Ark: "Es todo lo contrario a nosotros, un lado oscuro y destructivo, nacido del odio y sufrimiento interno mío, toda la frustración, ira, tristeza, amargura, soledad, todo lo malo en mí…agregando que se llevaron a ella ante mis propios ojos… formó algo que aterrorizó a todos…" –apretando sus puños- "Ni yo mismo se como pude escapar de eso, pero sé lo que pasó… y fue mi culpa" –con una mirada de culpabilidad-.

Ark cerraba sus ojos antes de comenzar imaginando el ver aquella fuerza que lo invadió una vez.

Continuará…


	43. Amor y destrucción (segunda parte)

¿?: "Cuenta una antigua leyenda que aun se intenta descifrar por completo… sobre un guerrero de un raro linaje de habilidades increíbles… y una joven de alma tan blanca como la nieve… quienes estuvieron juntos por largo tiempo luego de una batalla entre dos mundos, una que involucró a los pokemon y humanos… luego de la cual una criatura nació… instruido por sus padres a corta edad partió de viaje en busca de una espada con la cual se mantendría un balance… de luz…" –relataba el científico quien sonreía de manera irónica-.

Stex: "¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Ark?" –algo molesto por su cuento poco interesante-.

Nighmare se quedó en silencio mirando al hombre que solo continuó…

¿?: "Al volver a su hogar solo lo encontró destruido, donde cinco espectros lo esperaban con intenciones de acabarlo… el joven blandió valientemente su arma contra aquellas fuerzas, pero no hubo nada que los lastimara aun su entrenamiento sagrado… aquellos espectros tomaron forma de entes elementales tomando las vidas de los pokemon cercanos diferenciados por cinco tipos… ellos derrotaron al joven que al verse sin posibilidades sacó aquella espada destinada a balancear… pero sus sentimientos de ira y venganza más su frustración y rencor a ellos tornó aquella espada tan negra como la noche más oscura o energía más siniestra… consumiendo a su poseedor de aquella maligna sensación, a cambio de un inconmensurable poder… pero al hacerlo se sentenció a si mismo…" –bajando su vista ante ambos sujetos que ahora estaban un poco más atentos-.

Nighmare: "No es posible que fuera…" –sin poder terminar-.

¿?: "Aquel joven destrozó aquellos entes, pero su vida se fundió en su espada quien al absorberlo quedo aprisionada con todas las energías malignas… y según una parte de la leyenda… esta espada solo espera que la empuñen nuevamente liberando todo su poder… pero nunca nadie en todos esos años pudo encontrarla… Ébano, la espada de la sentencia, que según la última parte… cuando el elegido y la destinada fracasen en su misión de liberar al mundo de los doce espectros, la última esperanza se levantará de las cenizas y la pureza, un sentenciado… por una pérdida la oscuridad lo tomará… dos espectros nacerán… la oscuridad será apresada y abandonada… por gracia del tiempo y la destinada, de la luz nacerá un protector… de las manos del elegido y la destinada su fuerza se recobrará… más aun lo que una vez fue encarcelado se liberará… la espada maldita volverá a las manos de una sentencia y los entes aparecerán otra vez… pero esta vez una elección de luz u oscuridad sumergirá a este mundo en una guerra de la no podremos escapar…" –levantando su mirada que se perdía en el techo de la habitación- "Al menos eso es lo que dice… pero nunca la tomamos en cuenta, y nuestro líder lo quiso para su causa… temía saber quién era, creímos que podíamos controlar y contener su poder… creíamos… que liberarlo era una buena idea…" –cerrando sus ojos-.

La habitación se sumía en silencio cuando el científico continúo…

¿?: "Nos equivocamos… y pagamos nuestro error de la peor forma…" –respirando agitadamente-.

"Condenamos a este mundo… a una batalla de la que no podemos ganar… y de la que nadie está a salvo… pues todos somos los enemigos y no hay aliados para el que vencerá…"

"Liberamos… nuestra sentencia final…"

 **Capítulo 42 (especial): Amor y destrucción (segunda parte)**

Una ligera brisa movía los cabellos de la chica y del pokemon en su hombro con una cara de sorpresa total, y unos ojos muy pequeños, con la vista de Ark y Bianca corriendo en una dirección, y viendo como ella sonriendo brillaba para tomar su forma pokemon mientras Ark subía a su espalda bastante contento.

Latias: "¿Adónde vamos?" –decía a la mente del castaño-.

Ark: "Donde tú quieras" –le respondía rodeando con suavidad su cuello entre sus brazos-.

Latias: "¡Sujétate entonces!" –decía volando a gran velocidad-.

Ark: "¡Wooo!" –gritaba con entusiasmo al sentir la velocidad volando su gorra que caía a unos pasos de la campeona de Hoen-.

Kitty se acercaba lentamente al lugar donde esta cayó y tras recogerla y sacudirla solo sonrió sin poder evitar reírse sin ningún motivo aparente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su compañero pokemon.

Fox: "¿Te ríes? Te ves contenta… y ni siquiera lo golpeaste" –un poco curioso-.

Kitty: "No te interesa" –sonriendo y poniéndose aquella gorra de su amigo y sacando una pokebola de la que un gran Charizard aparecía rugiendo con fuerza- "Llévalo a la base, y ten cuidado por favor" –entregándole el enorme trofeo a su pokemon-.

El dragón asentía tomando con cuidado aquel objeto para salir en dirección a Kanto.

Fox: "Entonces… ¿vamos por Ruby?" –notando la extraña mirada de la chica que sacaba algo parecido a un calendario con algunas notas-.

Kitty: "Debo hacer otra parada, tu vuelve a Kanto… no es algo que te involucre" –haciendo señas para que bajara de su hombro- "Rápido que no tengo todo el tiempo" –algo seria-.

Fox: "¿Tan grave es? No le diré a nadie, lo prometo, además no puedo viajar solo en esta forma" –algo desanimado-.

Kitty: "Rayos…" –pensando en una solución- "Y ya mandé a Charizard… ok, pero si dices una sola palabra te desollaré vivo… ¿entendido?" –apretando su puño-.

Fox solo asintió con miedo y nerviosismo para saltar a su hombro otra vez, Kitty por su parte sacó un frasco con un extraño polvo blanco que lo lanzo al piso para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Lejos de ese lugar, en una instalación subterránea a gran profundidad, una base secreta de experimentación resguardada desde la superficie por hombres y mujeres vistiendo un uniforme mayormente negro con una "D" color sangre, dentro de la cual una ala de experimentos preparaba una extraña máquina de manos de varios científicos, dos de los cuales hablaban con un chico de aproximadamente diez años, quien estaba particularmente nervioso.

Chico: "¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto?" –decía con algo de miedo el chico al ver la máquina-.

Científico: "Hijo… realmente eres nuestro orgullo, tu valor será recompensado en gran medida, verás que gracias a tu ADN y habilidades, la aleación de titanio y adamantino se unirá sin problemas" –poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico-.

Científico 2: "Estamos listos para comenzar" –notando que recibía la confirmación- "Solo falta tu decisión, es la última que puedes hacer" –esperando su respuesta-.

Chico: "Demostraré con fuerza y habilidad… el poder del acero…" –entrando ya sin temor a la máquina-.

Científico: "Llamen al líder, el proyecto Steel comenzará su fase final" –saliendo de la habitación-.

A los pocos segundos, el chico estaba en el interior de la máquina cilíndrica sin ninguna prenda de vestir, su cabello negro y ojos café eran sus detalles más característicos, junto con asentir el líder de la organización entraba en una sala de observación a prudente distancia mirando lo ocurrido.

Líder: "Con que Stex… es el mejor candidato para esto" –ahora dirigiendo su mirada al padre del chico- "¿Probabilidad de resultados?" –cruzando sus brazos a la vez que su ojos rojo parecía brillar intensamente-.

Científico: "95 porciento de resultado favorable, 3 porciento de que no pase nada, 2 porciento de que fracase" –levantando su mano ante la última mirada de su líder-.

Líder: "Procedan" –decía atento a lo que podría ocurrir-.

Lentamente todos los controles fueron activados y dos tubos pequeños auxiliares se conectaron a cada lado donde Stex estaba, un botón rojo en dos costados era presionado al mismo tiempo, con lo mismo que Stex cerraba sus ojos, un líquido gris y férreo avanzaba con velocidad al centro desde el tubo izquierdo, y otra sustancia que era insertada a presión de un color blanco azulado que se mezclo de inmediato con el líquido gris.

Científico: "¡Ahora!" –decía pulsando un último botón de un gris metálico-.

Stex comenzaba a brillar por su propia voluntad a la vez que la nueva mezcla subía por sus piernas cubriendo todo cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza, el material se volvía cada vez más brillante dejando la silueta centellante del chico que no se movía en lo más mínimo, luego de unos segundos un rayo caía en la silueta junto con una onda verde temporal volviéndola tan luminosa que era casi imposible mirarla, el destello cedió dejando la silueta de una tamaño más grande, y al desaparecer, ya era un joven de unos 18 años quien estaba en el interior de la máquina, sus cabellos de volvieron de un gris metálico, su piel parecía un poco más blanca, sus músculos se desarrollaron, pero su ojo derecho parecía haber sido convertido en metal, cosa que a él no le molestaba.

Científico: "Fue un éxito…" –satisfecho por su resultado-.

El líder sonreía aplaudiendo al joven que caminaba mirando a los científicos para sonreír con un rostro agresivo y serio, para luego examinarse a sí mismo.

Científico 2: "Señor, me avisan que el proyecto Nighmare tiene problemas, piden su presencia con extrema urgencia" –informando de inmediato-.

Líder: "Desearía que ese proyecto funcionase tan fácilmente como este…" –resoplando con cansancio- "Creo que me veré obligado a liberar al indicado" –retirándose del lugar tras cruzar una compuerta y desaparecer en una silueta-.

En otra ala subterránea del edificio, una compuerta estaba demarcada con un símbolo y advertencia de peligro, dos soldados custodiaban aquella entrada vistiendo un traje un poco más extraño, no dejaba expuesto ninguna parte del cuerpo, incluso el rostro, y un aura centellante de color amarillo los rodeaba, tal parecía que lo que fuera que estuviera cerca, no debía estar expuesto a lo que la compuerta dividía de la entrada.

Líder: "Abran…" –dijo apareciendo en una sombra el enorme sujeto-.

Ambos lo reverenciaban antes de pulsar unos controles dejando el paso a su líder, quien al comenzar a adentrarse se rodeaba a sí mismo de un aura negra protectora.

Una sala muy dañada quedaba a la vista con varios científicos y soldados protegidos por sus respectivas auras y/o aparatos, cinco cápsulas de las que una persona podría estar en su interior estaban en lugares diferentes, cada una con su respectivo número, la número uno estaba destruida, el cristal protector frontal totalmente desecho, las dos siguientes estaban abiertas y vacías, la cuarta estaba brillando de un tono tenue siniestro, mientras que la última estaba inactiva.

Líder: "Reporte del número cuatro" –cruzando sus brazos al notar como los científicos trataban de solucionar algún problema- "¿Y cuál es la emergencia?" –atento a lo que le dirían-.

Un científico de aspecto ya envejecido le daba su informe.

Científico: "Señor, el número cuatro sufre de una alteración, sus niveles de fuerza física y psíquica son demasiados inestables, su estado al momento es inestable, pero no se sabe lo que ocurrirá de no estabilizarse" –volteando una hoja- "El número cinco ha reaccionado, su estado es inofensivo, y sus niveles demuestran un control absoluto" –notando una alarma en el lugar-.

Soldado: "Emergencia señor, los niveles de energía siguen elevándose, debemos evacuar ante la posible amenaza" –tratando de estabilizar la cápsula-.

Líder: "Creo que saldrá por su cuenta, aseguren todo el lugar, no queremos que se escape como la número uno, activen protocolo de seguridad extremo" –estirando su brazo en señal de orden-.

Todos en el lugar tomaban sus posiciones, mientras cinco soldados y dos científicos quedaban junto a la cápsula que era sostenida para agregar otra capa protectora de una aleación desconocida, mientras todo el resto de la sala se cerraba de manera hermética.

Científico: "Nivel de energía peligroso, esto no se ve bien" –tecleando algunos controles sin mayores resultados- "Deben salir de ese lugar" –ordenando a los siete sujetos dentro junto a la cápsula- "¡Nivel de energía crítico, saldrá y no se controlará!" –advirtiendo lo posible a ocurrir-.

El líder solo extendió sus manos creando una burbuja protectora dentro del lugar, pero ya era tarde, la cápsula se destruía impactando a los científicos que fueron aplastados contra la pared y a otros tres soldados atravesados por un trozo de metal en la garganta y en el torso que se desplomaron y desangraron junto a los científicos que ya no se movían. Un ente de energía negra aparecía de entre los escombros persiguiendo a uno de los sobrevivientes que estaba mal herido, este solo gritaba al sentir que una garra del espectro le seccionaba su brazo derecho en tres partes, observando lo que serían dos pequeños puntos brillantes en sus ojos que dispararon un rayo atravesando sus ojos y cabeza para soltarlo contorsionándose sangrando irremediablemente, el otro superviviente se reincorporaba con terror al sentir los gritos de su otro compañero, retrocediendo con temor tropezaba con el cadáver de uno de los científicos provocando que el ente de sombras se percatara de su presencia, un escalofrío de terror lo invadía pero no veía al ente moverse, más aun todo termino al ver salir desde sus espaldas dos garras idénticas a las del espectro, bajo su vista al ver las heridas y la enorme hemorragia de su torso, comenzando a tiritar alzo su mirada débil al lugar donde estaba anteriormente el ente que desapareció en forma de fuego, era un reflejo y este solo extendió sus garras hacia los costados rompiendo el frágil cuerpo del soldado mientras su sangre teñía las sombras llameantes del mortal ente.

Líder: "Un potencial bastante bueno… lástima que su autocontrol este totalmente perdido…" –observando como el espectro de sombras buscaba la manera de salir- "Un desperdicio" –apretando sus manos entre sí, provocando que la burbuja negra aprisionara al ente cada vez más hasta destruirlo en una explosión de sombras-.

Todos en el lugar bajaban sus brazos ante ese resultado, si bien ya estaban acostumbrados, y la muerte de ellos no era vista como una pérdida irremediable, lo que más lamentaban era el perder uno de los seres que habitaban en esas cápsulas.

Científico: "El número cuatro… destruido…" –anotando en sus notas esa palabra, de las cuales se veían el resultado de los anteriores tres seres- "Número uno, extraviada, número dos, autosacrificado, número tres, inestable, y ahora número cuatro destruido" –con resultados en contra-.

Líder: "Aun queda uno…" –observando algo inusual en la cápsula cinco- "Creo que este es el definitivo" –retirándose del lugar algo molesto, pero con una posibilidad más-.

Científico: "Preparen todo, limpien y descontaminen, quiero un informe con el estado del número cinco" –comenzando a organizar todo el grupo ante el proyecto que llevaban a cabo-.

Días después, en un lugar bastante alejado y totalmente deshabitado, Kitty y Fox llegaban a lo que parecía el inicio de un desierto, por algún extraño motivo Fox iba con una venda en sus ojos, y Kitty de inmediato sacaba unas gafas negras que utilizaba brevemente y luego las volvía a dejar en su mochila-cinturón.

Kitty: "Es aquí, ya puedes quitarte esa venda" –jalando aquella prenda del zorro-.

Fox: "¿Qué es este lugar?" –observando los alrededores y luego agitando sus orejas al captar algo- "Siento algo… extraño…" –bajando del hombro de Kitty-.

Kitty: "Alto ahí" –atrapando por la cola al chico pokemon- "No te separes si no quieres perderte, y pues… es un lugar donde una amiga vive… ya verás" –comenzando a adentrarse en el desierto del cual solo traspasaba una barrera invisible- "Es aquí" –señalando el lugar-.

Fox quedaba sorprendido ante el cambio rotundo del paisaje, una gran casa de estilo japonés residía en medio de unas pampas cerca de un peñasco que era rodeado por dos ríos formados por una cascada a sus espaldas, bastante oculta entre árboles y arbustos, muchos pokemon de distintos tipos habitaban los alrededores, pero predominaban aquellos que tenían cualidades bípedas y/o de lucha, juntos con unos tipo agua y planta.

Kitty: "Y es mejor en el interior" –cargando al pokemon bajo su brazo como un muñeco-.

Al adentrarse en el espeso bosque daba con un sendero, ágilmente saltaba de entre los obstáculos hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella casa, un Gallade y un Lucario protegían la entrada, y ambos al ver a la chica con el zorro en su hombro.

Gallade: "¿Quién osa adentrarse en las profundidades de este santuario?" –hablando a la mente de la chica quien respiraba profundamente respondiendo de la misma manera telepática-.

Kitty: "Una guerrera que busca a su libertadora" –captando la atención de Fox-.

Lucario: "Eso lo veremos… luego de una prueba…" –poniéndose en guardia-.

Gallade rodeaba sus brazos de una energía psíquica mientras Lucario preparaba una esfera de aura.

¿?: "Quietos" –decía una voz femenina junto con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose-.

Una mujer vestida de blanco con una capucha que le cubría parte de su rostro y un vestido largo aparecía en el lugar calmando a ambos pokemon que se arrodillaron al verla salir de su hogar.

¿?: "Es una gran amiga, trátenla como tal" –juntando sus manos a la altura de su estómago- "Hola Kitty, un gusto tenerte de vuelta, creo saber el porqué de tu visita" –dejando una sonrisa aparecer en lo poco que aquella capucha dejaba ver-.

Kitty: "Un verdadero placer nuevamente… Raimei" –dando una reverencia-.

Fox: "¿Raimei? Que nombre tan extraño" –mirando la figura de aquella mujer-.

Kitty: "¡No le faltes el respeto, tarado!" –estrangulando al pobre Eevee-.

Raimei: "Que simpático" –sonriendo nuevamente y tomando de las manos de Kitty al Eevee semi inconsciente- "¿Me recuerdas… Fox?" –volviendo a sonreír-.

Fox: "…" –Fox entrecerraba sus ojos y moviendo un poco sus orejas, para luego abrirlos de golpe- "¡Usted! ¡Es ella! ¡La que me dio la oportunidad de volver!" –con una gran sorpresa-.

Raimei: "Te ves muy bien, dejando de lado los golpes de Kitty" –ahora mirando a la chica de negro- "Deberías ser un poco más considerada, el que sea un pokemon no lo hace invulnerable" –acariciando al zorro que con nervios aceptaba para revolcarse en sus brazos felizmente-.

Kitty: "El se lo merece… igual que el otro idiota…" –cambiando su vista algo avergonzada-.

Raimei: "Ark… cuéntame de él, prepararé tu medicina final mientras lo haces, esta vez sanarás por completo y cerraremos ese sello" –entrando con un feliz y embobado Fox en sus brazos-.

Kitty: "Pues… debe estar con su acosadora personal" –decía con simpleza quitándose su calzado a la entrada de mala gana, dejar su capa y seguir a la mujer de blanco-.

Raimei: "Si no te conociera, diría que estás celosa" –riendo levemente-.

Fox se asustó un momento, y Kitty solo le daba una mirada de odio y furia mezclada con una gota de sudor.

Raimei: "Es broma, es broma" –riendo otra vez mientras Kitty solo resoplaba algo enojada-.

Kitty: "Más te vale" –sentándose al borde de una mesa mientras Raimei le servía algo de té- "Pues si me pides una opinión…" –pensando un poco- "Creo que está feliz" –sonriendo con simpleza-.

Fox: "Partieron en un viaje juntos hace pocos días, pues… ya se hicieron novios" –notando que le servían té en una taza- "No puedo tomarla" –mirando el té-.

Raimei: "Entonces acompáñanos mientras estés en este lugar" –poniendo su mano que brillaba en su cabeza- "Vuelve… mientras estés aquí…" –decía cerrando sus ojos-.

Un resplandor total envolvía a Fox para luego volver a tomar la antigua forma humana que tenía, luego de tocarse su rostro y mirarse en un espejo, sonrió con nostalgia al verse en su forma humana.

Fox: "Extrañaba esta sensación…" –mirando a Raimei- "Muchas gracias" –decía de forma sincera-.

Raimei: "Descansa si quieres" –ahora mirando a Kitty- "Y pues, me preocupa que esté feliz, mi hermana tiene otros planes para Ark" –un poco preocupada- "Y más cuando tomó la decisión que yo le di… aun falta ver si toma la que ella le dé" –bebiendo de su té propio-.

La casa quedaba en silencio nuevamente mientras una brisa movía los árboles en su alrededor.

En tanto, muy lejos de aquel lugar, cierto chico pescaba algo en un lago, sin usar su gorra y algo pensativo, cerca suyo una chica de cabellos castaños se acercaba con alegría, pues eran días muy buenos para ambos.

Ark: "¡Achís!" –estornudaba algo curioso por no tener razón aparente- "Que extraño…" –mirando el cebo de su caña moverse por unos momentos-.

Bianca: "¿No tendrás frío?" –abrazando al chico por sus espaldas quien juntaba su mejilla con la de ella- "Puede ser que alguien esté hablando sobre ti" –sonriendo con una mirada curiosa-.

Ark: "No estarás celosa… ¿no se te pasó?" –sonriendo entrecerrando sus ojos-.

Bianca: "¡No soy celosa!" –decía algo inconforme para sonreír maliciosamente y abrazar con más fuerza al chico que liberaba un quejido agudo- "Solo te quiero mucho…" –volviendo a sonreír-.

Ark solo reía levemente acariciando los cabellos de la chica pokemon.

Bianca: "¿Cuánto tiempo más viajaremos los dos solitos?" –con un tono tierno-.

Ark: "Mejor no saberlo" –dejando algo curiosa a Bianca- "De esa forma disfrutamos sin preocupaciones" –recargándose en el regazo de la chica pokemon- "¿Tienes un lugar al que quieras ir? No daré problemas ni excusas" –dejando su caña de pescar a un lado-.

Bianca: "Pues…" –poniendo un dedo en su mejilla- "Yo seré la guía entonces" –sacando un libro que le llamaba la atención a Ark- "No queda muy lejos, saldremos mañana, si te parece bien" –acariciando los cabellos del castaño-.

Ark: "¿Qué tienes en mente?" –un poco curioso-.

Bianca: "Mejor que no lo sepas, es más divertido" –sonriendo-.

Ark solo sonreía divertido por la actitud dejando de lado su curiosidad cerrando sus ojos levemente para después abrirlos en sorpresa al sentir los labios de Bianca atrapar los suyos.

Así pasaron varios meses en los cuales, cada grupo u organización se preparaba entre ellos, y nuestros héroes disfrutaban el período de paz cada par a su manera, pero la dark-elite no cesaba en su búsqueda por un elemento del que su líder deseaba poseer, un miembro al quien reclutar, por lo cual reunió a todos sus miembros restantes de su grupo selecto, doce siluetas de vestiduras negras sin mostrar sus rostros, todos con una presencia que infringía orden y temor entre los rangos menores, pero todos tenían un respeto y devoción enorme a su líder, pues si era en ser siniestro, el ganaba sin competencia.

Líder: "Los reuní para una decisión y una misión al mismo tiempo, ha llegado el momento de ver si continuaremos el proyecto Nighmare, o usaremos la leyenda quien tomará su lugar… pero ya hemos de tener nuestro elemento oscuro, y he organizado una misión final…" –revelando una pantalla con un mapa de todas las regiones con la ayuda de un científico quien las ponía en su pantalla-.

Miembro 1: "¿Puedo preguntar algo antes de comenzar, señor?" –captando la atención de todos-.

Líder: "Adelante… Derik, mejor sin interrupciones en su momento" –esperando sus dudas-.

Derik: "De usar la leyenda… Nighmare… ¿Cuál sería la idea de eliminarlo si ha tomado tanto tiempo en desarrollarse?" –decía con tono frío y de rectitud-.

El líder solo mantenía una mirada gélida en la pantalla.

Líder: "Eso se decidirá… con el resultado de esta misión…" –dando indicaciones al científico-.

Un punto en rojo intenso, acompañado por otro de un rojo menor dejaba en claro una ubicación especial.

Líder: "He tomado la decisión de liberar aquella leyenda… la sentencia final…" –sonriendo de manera perturbadora dejando todo en silencio- "Como sabrán, nuestro objetivo es este chico… Ark Ketchum" –decía a la vez que un recuadro con una imagen completa del castaño- "El hijo del elegido y la destinada… y todas esas cosas, pero nos hemos dado cuenta de que siempre está ese pokemon guardián, que nunca desaparece… eso nos da el siguiente movimiento a nosotros" –a la vez que aparecía la imagen de Bianca en su forma humana-.

Miembro 2: "¿Latias… ella es lo importante para él? Que desperdicio" –con algo de sorpresa-.

Miembro 11: "Je… es solo un estorbo más, no creo que ni ellos dos puedan servir" –con total confianza-.

Líder: "El que lo hayas vencido no quiere decir que no haya mejorado, Blaze" –con cierta ironía- "Tal vez te interesaría el llevar a cabo esta misión… si crees que es una pérdida de tiempo… pues podrás acabarlo si quieres" -cruzando sus brazos-.

Aquella propuesta liberaba una ola de murmullos que terminaron con la respuesta final.

Blaze: "Acepto con mucho gusto señor… mis instrucciones por favor" –volteando a la pantalla-.

Líder: "Los interceptarás en este lugar, enfréntalo en combate… pero no lo elimines si crees que algo extraño sucede en el, si eso pasa captura a su guardiana y llévala a Johto en una prisión de energía, sus habilidades se nulificaran, Ruki te ayudará en la base si tienes problemas" –observando a una de sus siluetas que le asentía en silencio-.

Blaze: "¿Y si no sucede nada extraño?" –con tono aburrido-.

Líder: "Pues diviértete con ellos, sin restricciones" –sonriendo levemente-.

Blaze: "Acabé con su amigo… acabaré con él esta vez, aun si usa aquella energía, estoy preparado" –estirando su mano de la que apareció una espada llameante cubierta de una funda al rojo vivo para ponerla en su espalda-.

Líder: "Recuerda, si entra en ese estado, no lo aniquiles… lo quiero en ese estado, y ella será el señuelo, tienes un día" –mirando los detalles finales en la pantalla con una sonrisa de maldad- "Es todo, pueden retirarse" –haciendo un gesto, para que todos desaparecieran en medio de un salto y unas siluetas-.

Científico: "Ya está informado en Johto señor, resguardos especiales llegarán al anochecer y estarán listos para ayudar en el día de mañana" –terminando de ajustar unos controles-.

Líder: "Excelente… si la sentencia toma el lugar oscuro en mi grupo, nada nos detendrá…" –tocando su lente que tenía en el lugar de uno de sus ojos- "Nadie… ni nada" –terminando de sonreír para retirarse por la entrada-.

Científico: "Solo espero… que podamos controlar su fuerza…" –decía al aire mirando un cuadro con toda la organización, pero dos espacios vacíos resaltaban- "Acero y oscuridad… ¿Serán realmente los últimos elementos…?" –decía con tranquilidad el hombre para seguir en su labor-.

Al día siguiente, y ya amaneciendo un sol cubría los campos de Kanto, siguiendo el viaje de ellos dos, Ark y Bianca estaban dormidos en un pequeño campamento que levantaron previamente, Pichu dormía sobre la cabeza de Ark quien dormía entre los brazos de Bianca, pero algo lo hizo reaccionar, aun desde temprano.

Ark: "Uhm…" –musitaba despertando de improvisto sin moverse mucho para no despertar a Bianca y Pichu "Que extraño…" decía en su mente para luego ver a Bianca dormir plácidamente -.

De inmediato una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro moviendo dejando suavemente los brazos de la castaña a un lado, y a Pichu en el otro, así podría salir alistando sus cosas, ya afuera una inquietud extraña lo perseguía, pero no daba con nada fuera de lo común, respirando profundamente y cerrando sus ojos calmaba su energía, para luego abrirlos con un destello brillante pero que parpadeaba al no controlarlo de buena manera.

Ark: "Rayos… aun no me acostumbro…" –escuchando que alguien salía de la tienda-.

Bianca: "¿Qué me perdí?" –decía dando un bostezo con Pichu en uno de sus brazos-.

Ark: "Hay algo extraño… no lo deduzco bien… creo que nos siguen" –un poco preocupado sacando de su mochila un auricular que conectaba en su oreja y un micrófono salía de este- "Daré aviso…" –presionando un botón-.

Bianca: "Yo no siento nada…" –algo adormecida para usar su poder telepático en busca de algo en los alrededores- "Debió ser un sueño" –acercándose al chico que la abrazó-.

Ark: "No quiero arriesgarme…" –contactando a una base- "Aquí Ark, dime si ves algo en el radar… cambio" –continuando el observar los alrededores- "Entiendo… envía un grupo de apoyo y exploración… solo por precaución, Ark fuera" –terminando la comunicación y guardando su auricular- "Presiento algo extraño… pero no se qué" –mirando algo preocupado a la castaña-.

Bianca: "Tranquilo, pero si quieres, nos movemos entonces" –sonriendo alegremente-.

Ark: "Una forma extraña de comenzar el día…" –mirando al sol que ya estaba en su totalidad subiendo en el cielo-.

Al partir aquella sensación no se retiró para nada del chico, atento a todo lo que los rodeaba, desconfiando de todo elemento extraño, cuidando de no caer en una emboscada… o solo caminar por la ruta principal algo preocupado.

Bianca: "Date prisa cariño, o te dejaré atrás" –algo preocupada por el castaño-.

Ark: "Perdona… es que sigo sintiendo esa sensación…" –algo distraído- "Quizás mejor volvemos o nos refugiamos" –mirando al cielo unos momentos-.

Bianca: "Tienes razón… algo no anda bien, pero no puedo identificar que" –cerrando sus ojos un momento-.

Pichu: "Pichu… pi…" ("Algo extraño") –decía sobre el chico castaño-.

Pero los tres reaccionaban violentamente mirando de una dirección lejana una bola de fuego a gran velocidad en contra de ellos, Bianca extendió su mano derecha y una barrera la rechazó de inmediato estrellándose contra una roca que explotó, el tiempo se volvía lento para Ark quien al sentir una presencia conocida contrajo sus pupilas en aquella dirección, observando como otras tres bolas de fuego consecutivas se acercaban a ellos.

Ark: "Tu otra vez…" –dijo cambiando a una mirada de odio-.

Bianca sentía aquel enojo del castaño algo preocupada por el ataque inminente, pero Ark solo avanzaba un poco dejando a Bianca a sus espaldas rodeando de una energía y relámpagos su mano derecha que tomaba una forma alargada, y al llegar a su frente aquellas bolas de fuego, el castaño solo las rechazó golpeándolas con aquella energía regresando el ataque y dejando a la vista una espada larga de hoja dorada y mandoble plateado.

Ark: "Aparece maldito… no escaparás esta vez" –llevando su espada a su espalda en una estancia singular-.

¿?: "Ark… Ark… Ark… ¿Sabría que te alegrarías de verme…?" –decía una voz ya conocida-.

Desde aquel lugar una llamarada continua iba en dirección de ambos, pero Ark solo puso su espada frente a él, repeliendo la llamarada a los costados sin lastimar a Bianca o a él, volviendo a su posición anterior, mientras las llamas regresaban al lugar donde venían y una silueta envuelta en fuego dejando ver dos ojos brillantes caminaba con toda calma hasta quedar a una distancia de ellos.

Bianca: "Blaze… el debió…" –mirando al chico que ahora estaba un poco preocupado-.

Blaze: "¿Morir? ¿Crees que un mocoso, su dragoncita, su estúpido amigo que incineré, con cierta satisfacción debo agregar, podían vencerme?" –deteniendo de golpe las llamas a su alrededor- "Me lastimaste… eso lo admito, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes…" –cerrando sus ojos unos momentos-.

Unas llamas rojas intensas aparecían desde el suelo a su alrededor, que comenzaron a rodear su pecho, espalda, piernas, brazos y cabeza, dejando una armadura flameante superpuesta en su traje rojo.

Blaze: "He mejorado… y espero que para mi diversión… tu hayas hecho lo mismo" –rodeando su mano derecha con fuego a modo de espada y sonriendo de manera divertida y siniestra-.

En esa misma región una alarma resonaba en la base de Kanto, varios rangers y personal se movía con rapidez, y en la sala de comandos se daba a saber uno de los temores presentes.

Ondine: "Lo encontraron… ¿Cuál de todos ellos es?" –esperando la respuesta del joven en la computadora-.

Joven: "Análisis terminado, signos similares y energía del tipo fuego en extremada presencia…" –terminando de teclear sus controles- "Todo apunta a que es Blaze, pero sus niveles de poder han aumentado de una manera inexplicable…" –recibiendo una última información- "Y lleva una de las armaduras prohibidas…" –algo asustado-.

Hikari: "La de fuego…" –con un tono serio- "Debemos enviarle apoyo, deben salir en este instante" –tratando de entablar alguna estrategia con Ondine quien bajaba la vista unos momentos- "¿Misty?" –decía preocupada-.

Ondine: "Ark… no se retirará… sabes lo que Blaze le hizo a Fox, y se rehusará a huir…" –levantando al vista- "¿Dónde está Kitty? Ella puede hacerlo entrar en razón" –mirando la gran computadora-.

Joven: "Se mueve a gran velocidad hacia la ubicación del líder Ark, pero le tomará tiempo" –tecleando rápidamente- "No puedo calcularlo, puede que incluso sea demasiado tarde" –algo nervioso-.

Ondine: "Le daremos más tiempo… envíen un equipo rango A, yo también iré…" –dirigiéndose a la salida, pero siendo detenida por Hikari-.

Hikari: "¿Estás loca? Te necesitamos aquí, eres la única que puede dirigir todo… además te arriesgas mucho… déjame ir en tu lugar" –poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga-.

Ondine: "Debo ir yo… te dejo a cargo Hikari, se que lo harás bien" –traspasando al compuerta hacia un ascensor- "Nos veremos pronto, amiga" –dijo antes de cerrarse la compuerta-.

Toda la sala se sumía en silencio y preocupación.

Hikari: "¡No se queden parados, quiero un escaneo de las fuerzas más cercanas a Ark, preparen un escuadrón defensivo e informen a los tres miembros star restantes!" –tomando el mando del lugar que asentían para ponerse a trabajar-.

Cada quien se dirigía a su lugar comenzando la labor.

Devuelta con Ark, el nuevo aspecto de Blaze daba a entenderle que era un asunto peligroso y serio, más su cólera y deseos de venganza perturbaban su mente con solo instintos de pelear, algo no muy común en el, pero algo adentro suyo lo provocaba a luchar.

Ark: "Bianca, necesitaré tu ayuda a modo de guardián pokemon" –mirando a su costado a la castaña que le asentía- "Pichu, vuelve a tu pokebola y estate atento" –tomando con su mano libre la pokebola amarilla y detalles negros-.

Pichu regresaba algo serio y Bianca tomaba su forma pokemon para flotar sobre Ark.

Blaze: "Te dejaré el primer movimiento…" –mientras aguardaba en posición normal-.

Ark sonreía bajando su mirada mientras sus ojos se volvían brillantes aunque parpadeaban constantemente entre un brillo azul o sus ojos normales, su espada de rodeaba del mismo brillo a instantes, y tomando firmemente su arma salió en acometida contra Blaze, el chico de las flamas sintió algo extraño en el ataque normal, para luego bloquear un embate de otro Ark exacto por su costado.

Blaze: "Je… un sustituto…" –decía en forma normal al ver venir el ataque-.

Ark: "Encántanos tu rayo psíquico…" –decía mirando a Latias en el cielo-.

La dragoncita hacía brillar sus ojos en blanco para enfocar la espada de Ark y su reflejo, ambas armas tomaban un aura rosa brillante que se volvió intensa como una llama. Blaze al ver su arma obstruía, envolvió su mano libre en llamas similares formando otra espada de fuego y bloquear el nuevo embate de Ark, quien dando un giro liberaba un rayo psíquico directo al igual que su reflejo, ante sus ataques, Blaze lanzaba una llamarada que los hizo retroceder solo para ver una bola de niebla casi impactarlo, al deshacerla con sus armas, una sonrisa maligna aparecía al ver su blanco atacarlo.

Ark junto a su reflejo juntaban en sus manos izquierdas una débil esfera de energía azul, que lanzaron sin muchos resultados favorables, ya que Blaze las destruyó con sus armas sin dificultades, entonces le daba al reflejo con una bola de fuego, reduciéndolo a cenizas, Ark tenía espacio libre para un ataque directo, y usando la energía psíquica dada por Latias lo golpeaba en el pecho de lleno.

Ark: "Ya te di…" –dijo al darle con su arma-.

Blaze: "Que patético…" –dijo entre risas al no recibir ningún daño-.

Y con total facilidad atrapaba a Ark en sus brazos, arrebatándole su arma con la otra.

Blaze: "Nada mal para ser hecha por un novato…" –dijo intentando fundirla con sus llamas sin lograrlo, y esquivando un rayo psíquico de Latias- "No fastidies" –le reclamaba lanzándole el arma de Ark a Bianca quien la evitó sin muchos problemas- "Ahora es tu turno de arder" –le dijo al castaño con tono demente-.

Una bola de fuego ardía en sus manos, dejando una chaqueta calcinada y mirando al suelo el curioso escape de Ark quien dejando su prenda caía al suelo rodando en el piso con una leve quemadura en su espalda.

Ark: "Estuvo cerca…" –sintiendo a Latias a sus espaldas usando recuperación- "Gracias Bianca" –le decía un poco preocupado-.

Latias: "Deberíamos retirarnos, no es el mismo" –algo preocupada-.

Ark: "Aun no…" –dijo extendiendo su mano a su espada para guardarla- "Creo poder con esto… es ahora o nunca" –juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos-.

Latias: "¿Qué haces?" –dijo algo confundida-.

Blaze: "¿Ya rezando? Se ve que te rindes al ver tus oportunidades acabarse" –aun confiado-.

Ark: "El rayo y el trueno son mis aliados… la tormenta es mi amiga… guardián del trueno dame de tu fuerza… y usa mi cuerpo en auxilio" –recitaba con la vista baja- "Es hora de que conozcas… mi otra forma" –comenzando a brillar levemente-.

Unas nubes de tormenta se posaban en el chico, para que un relámpago lo envolviera denotando sus ojos brillantes, su silueta cambiaba conforme los rayos lo rodeaban y al terminar una forma cuadrúpeda aparecía que con un rugido deshizo todos los rayos y sonaba como un trueno, rodeado de electricidad y con una mirada totalmente seria Ark aparecía en una forma de su guardián de antaño… Raikou.

Ark-Raikou: "Ahora verás… lo que puedo hacer…" –le hablaba de forma telepática-.

Y ante un rugido atemorizador, el Raikou salió rodeado de electricidad arremetiendo contra Blaze, quien aun algo sorprendido cruzaba sus brazos frenando un poco la arremetida de Ark, quien al ver al resistencia liberaba su electricidad capturando entre sus colmillos una pierna de Blaze que al no poder triturarla por su armadura, lo arrastraba por el suelo electrocutándolo y lanzándolo al aire para rematarlo con un trueno. Blaze caía al suelo, y se levantaba algo lastimado de su pierna, lanzando una larga llamarada que Ark esquivó sin dificultades, y al ver a su rival saltar en su contra, sujetándose al suelo con una de sus manos, asestaba una patada ígnea al pokemon que era lanzado contra unas rocas, destruyéndolas en el acto, una sensación de venganza rodeaba a Ark en su forma pokemon que lo hizo reincorporarse de inmediato.

Blaze: "Veo que te has adaptado mucho en esa forma, pero no serás mi blanco esta vez" –extendiendo de su espalda, dos alas hechas de flamas que le permitían volar para suplir su pierna algo lastimada-.

Desde el cielo atacaba al pokemon tigre con llamaradas y bolas de fuego, muchas de ellas eran esquivadas o contraatacadas por truenos y rayos, aunque algunas eran reflejadas por las barreras psíquicas de Latias, lo que incomodaba un poco a Blaze para acertar, aunque todo esto estaba agotando la energía de Ark pues si bien podía controlar su forma pokemon, esta absorbía mucha de su energía.

Ark-Raikou: "Argh… no se cuanto más pueda seguir" –observando a Latias que le seguía- "Ya casi no tengo energía" –con signos agitados y de cansancio mayor-.

Latias: "Dame una oportunidad, trataré de hacerlo bajar, aprovecha ese instante" –tomando su forma de camuflaje desapareciendo de su vista-.

Ark, salió a toda velocidad donde Blaze flotaba, o al menos por debajo, evitando una continua llamarada a modo de rayo ígneo que dejaba una estela de llamas cauterizantes, al estar justo bajo su lugar, un rugido hizo caer varios rayos envolviendo a ambos en un tornado de electricidad, Ark salía ahora dejando aquel ataque seguir hasta desvanecerse con Blaze cayendo al suelo paralizado, pero su energía ya se había agotado, al caer al suelo e intentar moverse Blaze fue interceptado por un rayo psíquico potente y una onda de color púrpura a modo de pulso lo impactó dentro de las rocas, para que Latias bajara junto a Ark bastante cansada.

Latias: "Debemos huir" –dijo agotada recuperando su forma humana-.

Ark en su estado de pokemon asentía, pero una explosión detrás de ellos dejaba ver la ruda verdad, Blaze aun herido seguía en pie, y con sus ojos envueltos en llamas arremetía contra los dos, que recibieron una patada ígnea lanzándolos al aire, y al estar ambos cerca, una llamarada los golpeaba contra el suelo terminando toda esperanza, Ark rodaba con quemaduras en el suelo con su forma humana y sin energías, Bianca caía cerca del sin más energías y se desmayó, Blaze se acercaba a ellos con gran odio.

Blaze: "Pensar que podría eliminarte inmediatamente…" –le decía hasta quedar a una corta distancia- "Vendrás conmigo…" –dijo sacando el aparato que debía usar-.

Ark: "No me rendiré aun…" –dijo apunto de usar su APD, pero Blaze lo volvía a golpear impidiendo que lo usara-.

Blaze: "Vamos ahora…" –dijo apuntando el aparato a Bianca-.

Ark se sorprendía al ver que iba por ella y no por él.

Ark: "¡Estoy aquí! ¡Déjala en paz, es a mí a quien quieren!" –alzando un poco su vista sin moverse y sufriendo por las quemaduras- "Es… a mí…" –decía con tono débil-.

Blaze: "La llevaremos con nosotros… pensamos que sin estorbos como estos… te atraparíamos más rápido… pero no puedo llevarte a ti… por lo que si tienes fuerzas… ven a Johto… te esperamos" –dijo cargando una cápsula enorme con Bianca dentro de ella inconsciente- "¡A menos que quieras que la matemos! No me decepciones, o la incineraré como a Fox…" –decía con locura extendiendo sus alas de fuego para salir de ese lugar-.

Ark pudo ver por unos instantes a Bianca extender su mano hacia él, sin fuerzas para desmayarse dentro de aquel extraño contenedor, y una enorme frustración crecía al ver fracasar el protegerla.

Ondine: "¡Ark!" –decía la líder llegando al campo de batalla junto con otros miembros-.

Kitty: "Llegamos tarde…" –agregaba la chica de pelo negro mirando los alrededores-.

Fox: "Falta Bianca…" –dijo sin sentir su presencia en el lugar- "¿Qué pasó…?" –mirando al agujero donde Ark estaba incrustado y sin moverse-.

Ark: "Se la llevaron… a ella… y no… a mí…" –abriendo sus ojos con la vista nublada y unas lágrimas en sus ojos- "Fracasé…" –agregaba sintiendo todas sus fuerzas irse, su esperanza marcharse, su vida irse, Ark caía inconsciente-.

Ondine: "¡Médicos hay que ayudarlo!" –decía apuntando al grupo con alguien para acercarse y tomar su cabeza entre sus brazos sin ninguna reacción por parte del chico-.

Una ola de energía negra se juntaba alrededor, todo comenzaba a teñirse de tinieblas, y toda la grama parecía perder vida, cosa que alertó a alguien del grupo.

Kitty: "Hay energía maligna… muy poderosa…" –cerrando sus ojos un momento para abrirlos y ver que toda esa fuerza provenía de Ark- "¡Hay que alejarse de Ark!" –apartando violentamente a Ondine del chico que cayó en el agujero otra vez-.

Ondine: "¡¿Qué haces? Hay que ayudarlo!" –decía siendo empujada por Kitty-.

Fox: "¡Debemos alejarnos!" –gritaba en modo telepático el chico Eevee-.

Todos se alejaban según las órdenes y fue cuando vieron algunas piedras cubrir el agujero donde Ark estaba, como si fuera una tumba, y de ella un extraño símbolo negro aparecía y en el centro toda aquella oscuridad golpeaba el símbolo que brillaba con intensidad.

¿?: "Misión cumplida señor, está comenzando" –decía una silueta oculta en un árbol alejada de ese lugar, una chica oculta con su poder psíquico- "Ruki en posición, saldré ahora a Johto, avise que armen las defensas, cambio y fuera" –decía la chica que aun oculta se teletransportaba a otra región-.

El ver fracasar su protección a Bianca, hizo caer a Ark en un trance desconocido, pero sentía a él mismo caer en un agujero sin fin, y toda su frustración lo acompañaba conforme caía más y más.

Ark: "Primero mis padres…" –murmuraba a la vez que el recuerdo de esa pérdida afloraba en ese instante- "Luego Fox… y Raikou" –con tono apagado y agónico recordando ese momento- "El incidente en Pueblo Paleta..." –cerrando sus ojos- "Ahora… Bianca..." –unas lágrimas corrían de sus mejillas que en vez de caer parecían elevarse- "Maldita sea mi vida…" –repetía con furia y frustración- "Maldita… sea… mi… exis…ten…cia..." –sintiendo su alma débil y apagada-.

Todo ese sufrimiento retenido en su vida, toda furia que tenía guardada, todo rencor y odio más oculto en su interior generaba un aura siniestra y extraña a su alrededor, que junto a un rayo de energía negra se unían en un espectro de ojos rojos que lo observaba atentamente.

¿?: "Ya has sufrido demasiado por otros… sin que ellos paguen las consecuencias" –decía con total frialdad una voz femenina siniestra- "Te has retenido ante tu forma primaria, tu guardas una fuerza que puede destruir lo que se te interpone, y para aliviar tu sufrimiento… despertará para ayudarte, o si quieres puedes morir" –sin revelar su origen ni ubicación-.

Ark sentía su cuerpo no responder, sus ojos se cerraron manteniendo los últimos instantes de visión en aquel ente, aun unos segundos después abría de golpe sus ojos que brillaban totalmente en rojo furia, unos colmillos aparecían en su boca y el ente que estaba frente a él fue absorbido por el chico que recibiendo el rayo de energía negra se envolvía en sombras solo con sus ojos rojos que permanecían abiertos.

¿?: "Ahora ve y véngate… declaro muerte a tus enemigos, ve mi fiel sirviente, desata el terror y el caos… el sentenciado más poderoso de todos… la última y final sentencia… ¡Dark!" –recitaba con energía-.

Toda la vestimenta de Ark cambió rotundamente, una armadura de un extraño material empezaba a cubrirle sus pies llegando a sus piernas, un metal negro y ónice decorado con cráneos de ojos rojos brillantes, unas botas de calaveras con el mismo brillo mitigador. En su torso un símbolo negro circular aparecía dejando al mismo material formar una especie de armadura en parte de su torso, hombros, guantes, y solo en su muñeca derecha cubriendo el APD que parecía apagar su tono de vida, el tono ónice se matizaba con el brillo rojo de los cráneos, a sus espaldas una capa de un color negro intenso con el mismo símbolo de su torso inscrito en sangre. Una especie de corona con tres puntas hacia arriba adornaba su frente con una calavera en el centro, sus ojos tomaron un brillo rojo permanente y frente a él, la energía se volvía a centrar en un objeto alargado y filoso, una espada larga de una mano, adornada por un mandoble negro de cráneos y una hoja roja bañada en sangre que destellaba un aura negra y profana.

¿?: "Te entrego mi arma… Ébano, espada de las sentencias" –hablaba a su mente dejando llena de energía aquella arma- "Que tus enemigos sientan el miedo de las sombras… y la agonía de la oscuridad…" –terminando de infundir de energía negra a su nuevo caballero negro-.

Ark tomaba aquella espada y de inmediato sintió toda aquella energía fluir por su cuerpo, cosa que le agradó en una sonrisa maligna, y levantando su vista con sus ojos rojos deseosos de venganza, observaba las rocas bloquear su salida.

En la superficie todos quedaron inmóviles al ver aquel rayo de energía siniestra detenerse y desaparecer, algunos de los miembros se acercaron, y cuando Ondine se paraba a hacer lo mismo, Kitty la detuvo, sintiendo un enorme dolor punzante en su pecho.

Kitty: "¡Agh…!" –gruñía con dolor cayendo al suelo- "Es… demasiado… tarde… la sentencia… final… ha llegado" –tratando de hablar con severas dificultades-.

Ondine: "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" –viendo a ella desmayarse en el acto-.

Un enorme temblor azotaba el lugar espantando a todos en su alrededor, de la superficie de las piedras el símbolo se hacía más fuerte y una luz negra salía sin contenerse con puño destruyéndola y sujetándose en el borde, lentamente se fue revelando la nueva apariencia de Ark, quien ahora tenía una mirada deseosa de destrucción.

Ondine: "Ark… no puede ser…" –decía totalmente asombrada y espantada por el cambio en el chico- "No puede… estar pasando…" –recordando una advertencia y a lo que Kitty se refería-.

Sin sentimiento alguno el chico levantó su cabeza en una dirección, para luego mirar a Kitty, Fox y Ondine en el mismo lado… se acercó un poco sin parpadear en ningún momento, y pronunció unas pocas palabras que sonaban de un tono desconocido y tenebroso.

Dark: "Sál…ven…se…" –dijo sin más volteando por completo guardando su espada que se adhirió a su espalda firmemente, para correr a una velocidad casi indescriptible-.

Todos caían al suelo temblando de miedo y en estado de Shock, excepto por los tres a quienes les habló.

Ondine: "Ash… May…" –decía con los ojos cerrados- "Ayúdennos… hemos fallado… donde quieran que estén… protéjannos con su aura y luz…" –sintiendo sus fuerzas irse para desmayarse al igual que Fox y el resto-.

En la base de la dark-elite, ubicada en terrenos subterráneos de Johto, su superficie se rodeaba de un centenar de soldados, femeninos y masculinos de diversas edades, una alarma de preparación sonaba con forma una flama entraba en medio de ellos por un conducto que se bloqueaba conforme esta volaba hasta llegar a una habitación al borde de un risco junto a un hangar de transporte en la parte más profunda de la base.

Blaze: "Aquí esta, díganle a nuestro querido líder que le envío el primero de los obsequios…" –entregando la cápsula a un superior- "General, lo hago responsable" –mirando un helicóptero de amplio tamaño que cargaba otras cosas-.

General: "Entendido Blaze, nos encargaremos de esto" –terminaba de decir sintiendo ahora una alarma distinta y preocupante- "Algo se acerca… ¡Atacan la base!" –decía ordenando a todos apurar y dirigirse a sus lugares- "¿Esperamos que eliminen el blanco, o salimos ahora?" –esperando la respuesta de Blaze-.

Blaze: "Salgan ahora, preparen los otros dos helicópteros, deben poner a salvo el proyecto Nighmare" –saliendo del lugar- "Yo me encargaré… y esta vez no le perdonaré la vida…" –corriendo a un ascensor sin deshacer su armadura ígnea-.

General: "Todo listo, a sus posiciones, debemos partir de inmediato" –esperando los últimos soldados entrar y cerrar la compuerta para despegar e irse de ese lugar-.

Por otra parte en la sala de comandos, sus rastreadores ya daban con quien era el invasor.

Blaze: "¿Y bien quienes osan atacarnos sin precauciones?" –esperando respuesta-.

Científico: "Es solo uno señor, y todo indica a que es Ark, pero su velocidad es demasiada, la computadora debe estar estropeada pues no concuerda con la registrada" –tecleando y buscando algunas respuestas- "Tenemos ciento veinte soldados y veinte pokemon especiales" –mostrando unos puntos azules y negros-.

Blaze: "¿El sólo contra todos nosotros? Creí que traería sus amigos…" –saliendo con calma de la habitación-.

Aquel joven científico observaba interesadamente un punto rojo moverse en dirección, donde la pantalla mostraba más de una centena de puntos negros, y otros azules.

Ruki: "Ya comenzó…" –decía apareciendo a un lado del joven abriendo sus ojos de un tono rosado intenso-.

Y finalmente en la superficie, un clima de concentración llenaba las miradas de los soldados con sus pokemon, algunos de ellos terminaban de poner armas de fuego en determinados puntos, los pokemon eran recargados mediante unos extraños aparatos metálicos de símbolos extraños que parecían potenciar su fuerza y volvían su mirada maligna llena de furia. Un destello en el lugar alertó a todos que comenzaron a disparar hacía aquella luz que se acercaba y se volvía más grande, al ver que no se detenía los pokemon entraron en acción con sus ataques, lanzallamas, rayos y bolas negras sobresalían, pero uno quien intentaba controlar al objeto recibía un trueno negro cayendo con los ojos en blanco mientras el aparato explotaba y la vida de ese pokemon se extinguía, al ver lo ocurrido unos soldados notaron que era, y se lanzaron desenfundando un arma afilada junto con un revolver en la otra mano, y los que estaban en la defensa solo vieron como eran arrojados por rayos negros destruyendo los puestos y unas pocas armas con que disparaban. Hubo un momento de silencio al notar que el destello estaba cerca, y este revelaba a un Ark envestido de su armadura ónice con los ojos en rojo, todos le disparaban otra vez al chico que solo extendiendo su mano al frente rechazaba todos los ataques con una extraña fuerza siniestra.

Dark: "Mi sentencia para todos… es muerte…" –decía con un tono totalmente distinto al usual y de su espalda desenfundaba a Ébano que la sostenía con una mano-.

Los soldados volvían a disparar contra el chico mientras otros se lanzaban en su contra al igual que unos pokemon, mas él siguió caminando al frente y dirigiendo su espada a ellos, los detuvo en el aire levitando mientras los empujaba hasta llegar con todos que no podían moverse, al ver su incapacidad gritaba aterrorizados como en su otra mano generaba un orbe pequeño de energía siniestra que lanzó lentamente, los rostros de todos se enfocaban en aquella bola de energía que sin más la destruyó con su espada generando una enorme explosión cuya onda se volvía roja por la sangre de aquellos que estaban en el lugar, solo unos pocos quedaron libres y se dispusieron a correr, pero no llegaron lejos al sentir una espada cortarlos sin la menor dificultad, la estela y el polvo de la explosión dejaba ver el horrible desenlace con todos los cuerpos de soldados y pokemon destruidos y unas expresiones de dolor y terror que aun quedaban en los cadáveres, una sonrisa siniestra aparecía en el rostro de la sentencia.

Dark: "Todos deben… morir…" –dijo levantando a Ébano que recibía un rayo desde el cielo formando un espiral en su punta, que junto a su filo y el resto de la hoja, tomaba el aspecto de un taladro-.

Y sin más, la sentencia conocida como Dark, saltaba incrustando su espada en la compuerta que era destruida como una hoja de papel, dando con un pasillo que dejaba más compuertas y la entrada a la base, que provocaba aparecer otra vez su sonrisa antes de lanzarse rompiendo la entrada al lugar ya sentenciado por la furia de Dark.

Otra alarma esta vez con un aviso de infiltración y peligro grave invadió toda la base, los soldados se agrupaban entre las habitaciones por las compuertas para repeler al invasor, y la primera de ella destrozada por Dark que viendo a los soldados seguía corriendo, el resto atinaba a disparar, pero sus balas no le hacían ningún daño o eran detenidas antes de llegar a él, y aquellos soldados que interponían en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas de filo o similares, caían muertos ante la mirada de furia del chico. Pasando entre compuerta notaba unas habitaciones cerradas que no le tomaba importancia, él sabía dónde tenía que ir, otro grupo de soldados aparecía a sus espaldas empuñando sus armas, pero Dark volteó a ellos y poniendo su espada a un lado de su rostro, lanzaba una enorme llamarada de fuego con un tono semi negro y rojo que carbonizó a todos por completo matándolos al instante, retirándose del lugar y cortando otra compuerta esta vez daba con un Agron que salía arremetiendo contra el golpeando todo con demencia, otra vez su sonrisa aparecía y corriendo más rápido apretaba su puño con energía negra que hizo explotar en el estómago del pokemon que gritaba y caía muerto, sintiendo lo que había detrás de la siguiente compuerta, esta vez extendió su mano a ella y la destruyó dejando cientos de puntas filosas que lanzó entre la cortina de humo y esta sin dejar ver a los soldados solo caían por los letales proyectiles que los golpeaban en todo el cuerpo. Dark volvía a la carga entrando a un laboratorio, donde unos científicos activaban una especie de burbuja protectora lanzando un rayo negro que simplemente no le hizo nada, al ocurrírsele algo interesante, volvía a guardar su espada en su espalda y juntando sus manos cerraba aquellas burbujas en otra orbe de energía negra que se iba haciendo más pequeña destruyendo la burbuja, los científicos gritaban y pedían piedad al ver su defensa volverse en contra de ellos, pero Dark les sonreía con demencia mientras cerraba las orbes que explotaban en sangre cubriendo el piso con sus cuerpos reducidos, otra vez por su espalda el escuchaba disparos, pero su espada por si sola brillaba de un tono rojo que las detuvo, y convirtiéndolas en flechas de hielo, se las lanzaba directo al rostro de sus dueños que caían muertos sin poder evitarlas por su velocidad de relámpago, todo eso le hacía disfrutar a Dark quien ahora reía con locura mientras sus ojos parecían llamas de furia, y rodeando ambos puños de su energía negra, saltaba al suelo destruyéndolo pasando a los pisos inferiores y matando a quien se le interceptara.

Una sensación de alerta leve le hizo romper el último piso saltando y cayendo en una breve caía a una gran sala de la cual por el otro lado aparecía Blaze, aplaudiendo de manera irónica su anticipada victoria.

Blaze: "Buen cambio, el negro te sienta mejor… pero ahora te enfrentas a mí, y esta vez puedo matarte" –rodeando sus manos con fuego a modo de espada-.

Una enorme y larga risa siniestra de Dark fue toda su respuesta, y ante la furia de esa burla Blaze se lanzó con una gran velocidad a Dark apuntando a su corazón con su mano derecha, Dark no hizo nada ni siquiera se molestó en moverse, y al golpear su armadura ónice la mano de Blaze fue rechazada como si revotara de esa armadura, una mirada algo sorprendida aparecía en su rostro, para luego sentir como Dark le daba un puñetazo al torso llevándolo por delante hasta la compuerta por donde salió y estrellarlo contra ella derribándola por completo, un enorme quejido de dolor daba Blaze para ver algo asustado su armadura rota en la parte donde Dark lo golpeo.

Blaze: "No puede ser…" –dijo ahora más aterrado al sentir la parte protegida de su torso caer hecha pedazos-.

Dark: "No… debes sufrir… y aterrarte… más…" –negando el querer usar su espada-.

Una llamarada desesperada era lanzada a Dark por Blaze, que dejo activa por largo tiempo envolviendo a Dark con ella en un ciclón de fuego, para soltarlo y ver como las llamas lo seguían consumiendo. Su mirada ahora era de miedo absoluto al ver como esas llamas eran absorbidas por la armadura de Dark que ahora comenzaba a brillar y tomar un rojo color sangre.

Dark: "No estás preparado…" –decía con tono de sentencia-.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Dark volvía a correr y golpear a Blaze contra las compuertas que eran derribadas, una por una sintiendo cada vez más los gritos de dolor del miembro elite y las súplicas por terminar y rendirse, todas esas rupturas los llevaron junto en una habitación con la sala de comandos arriba de ellos observándolos por la ventana, y un gran número de soldados apuntando al chico con armas de fuego modificadas, dejando caer a Blaze al suelo que no se podía mover por las heridas.

Científico: "Ark… ya basta ahora que estas en este lugar… ¡ES HORA DE QUE TE NOS UNAS!" –decía apretando un botón a la vez que Blaze era retirado a un rincón de la habitación por otra fuerza psíquica-.

Un destello rodeaba a Dark que era atrapado en una especie de luz controladora, cuya intensión era ponerlo a disposición de sus enemigos, la luz se volvía de un blanco intenso que hizo desaparecer al chico en el medio.

Científico: "¡Ahora activen el control de alma!" –decía viendo a sus ayudantes seguir sus órdenes-.

Dark: "Ugh…" –musitaba con un poco de dolor que se hizo sentir a la vez que parecía perder el control de sí mismo y sus ojos se apagaban lentamente, más aun un leve recuerdo llegó a su memoria y mente, una voz de auxilio-.

¿?: "Sálvame" –le decía a la mente una voz femenina que lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato ya que era conocida-.

Dark: "Bian…ca" –decía algo débil sintiendo como su energía volvía, sus ojos tomaban su tonalidad roja y esta vez llameaban incluso saliendo de sus límites- "Bianca" –repetía ahora sin sentir ningún dolor o control- "¡BIANCA!" –gritaba con fuerzas rompiendo su opresión y liberando de sus manos relámpagos negros a la habitación que les dieron a los soldados-.

Era tanta la furia y al ver fallar su intento intentaron huir, pero Dark solo aumentó la fuerza de sus relámpagos haciendo explotar los cuerpos de algunos soldados y otros caían calcinados sin vida alguna, sus ojos rojos volvían a como estaban en un principio y apuntando a la sala donde estaba el científico lanzaba una orbe de energía negra destruyéndola, pero el científico fue apartado por la misma energía psíquica que Blaze, pero hizo descuidar la protección de este, y Dark lo observó pues el chico reaccionaba.

Blaze: "No… no quiero… déjame… me iré…" –decía con terror al sentir como Dark lo cargaba con su mano izquierda-.

Dark: "Fox…" –le dijo recordándole lo que él le hizo a su amigo-.

Y sin más rodeos con gran fuerza en su mano derecha, la introducía desgarrando el pecho de Blaze que se contorsionó al sentir la herida y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente para dirigir su mirada a la mano de Dark que sostenía su corazón aun palpitante.

Dark: "Muere…" –decía apretando su mano destruyendo el corazón del miembro elite que gritaba cayendo muerto donde Dark lo arrojaba- "¡Gaaaaaaaahh!" –gritaba con fuerza sintiendo la fuerza de la venganza-.

Una mirada de locura dirigía hacia el cadáver de Blaze y sacando su espada la extendía en su dirección, y unas llamas eran absorbidas por la espada que brillaba unos momentos al igual que los cráneos de su armadura.

Dark: "Tu fuerza ahora es mía… y no descansarás nunca" –sentenciaba el chico para rodear otra vez su espada con la energía en forma de taladro y dirigirse aun más al fondo de la base-.

Destruyendo y atravesado los pisos se detenía en otro mirando al frente como los soldados y pokemon huían del, y su sonrisa volvía a aparecer desenfundando su arma, y en un grito los perseguía conforme avanzaba a una dirección destrozándolos y cortándolos con su espada.

Ruki: "¡Ya casi llega!" –decía el miembro femenino de la dark-elite notando como una cápsula enumerada con un cinco era introducida en un helicóptero- "¡Deprisa profesor! Ni usted ni él deben morir" –dando órdenes para que el helicóptero despegara que iba con otros cuatro científicos-.

Quedaban otros tres helicópteros, que eran abordados por soldados, científicos y algunos pokemon, cuando la compuerta protectora se rompía dejando la silueta de Dark, gritos de terror llenaban el lugar subiendo con desesperación algunos de los vehículos aéreos, dos de ellos despegaron, y los otros dos seguían llenándose, y Dark rodeado su espada de una nueva aura ígnea, blandía su espada a uno de ellos como si lo cortara a distancia, y este sufría un corte de fuego que lo hizo explotar, matando a todos aquellos a su alrededor, mirando el segundo hizo lo mismo destruyéndolo totalmente observando cómo los soldados morían carbonizados con sumo deleite, para mirar los otros dos que ya estaba en el aire.

Ruki: "Debo impedirlo" –lanzando un rayo psíquico al chico que lo recibía de lleno, pero que no lo movió para nada-.

Su sonrisa aparecía otra vez mirando a la chica que se quitaba su capucha, dejando sus cabellos y ojos rosas a la vista, y juntaba una enorme bola psíquica que le arrojaba otra vez. Dark la golpeó con una mano antes de que lo alcanzara y moviéndose rápidamente quedaba al lado de ella.

Ruki: "Ya cumplí mi propósito" –dijo cerrando sus ojos-.

Y un quejido casi instantáneo fue su último ruido al sentir como Dark le propinaba un corte en diagonal desde su rostro hasta su cintura, dejando aquellas partes deslizarse desangrándose de inmediato con los intestinos y tripas cayendo a los lados.

Dark: "No descansarás… sufrirás… el tormento… de mi venganza" –decía a modo de sentencia apuntando a Ébano al destrozado cuerpo y esta absorbía su energía rosa para luego mirar al techo y sonreír-.

Rodeando su puño con una enorme cantidad de energía negra, Dark golpeaba el suelo del lugar creando una enorme bola de energía que se hacía cada vez más enorme.

Junto en ese instante los helicópteros salían de las compuertas superiores y se ponían gran altura, cuando toda la base explotaba en una enorme bola negra que abarcó unos kilómetros y casi derribaba a los vehículos aéreos, el científico se ubicaba en el borde observando la destrucción masiva de lo que fue su base, pero algo lo perturbo de inmediato y aterró junto a otros. Sobre un montículo de cadáveres y partes de la base destrozada, Dark los observaba blandiendo a Ébano de forma amenazadora, apuntando a uno de los helicópteros, el pobre científico caía sentado en el lugar, viendo como el otro helicóptero era destruido con un corte de energía psíquica y los cuerpos caían calcinados desde el aire, pero lo que le destrozó su mente fue al dirigir su vista a Dark, una mirada de ojos rojos que le golpeó la mente y se escondía aterrado.

Científico: "¿Qué hemos hecho…?" –decía temblando de miedo-.

Y en el lugar de la masacre, Dark observaba al helicóptero irse, aunque eso no le importó, pero algo en el no estaba bien, y observando todo el lugar, solo liberó un enorme grito a modo de rugido mientras todo se consumía por las llamas que el mismo parecía disfrutar y no le lastimaban o molestaban en nada.

El científico es terminaba de contar aquella historia a unos callados Nighmare y Stex, que estaban muy pensantes e intrigados con las últimas partes de aquel relato, mientras el atormentado científico temblaba como lo hizo hace unos años.

¿?: "Eran más de quinientos… contra uno solo…" –repetía una vez más- "Y solo sobrevivieron nueve, contándote a ti" –le decía a Nighmare- "Y no lo pudimos controlar, ni siquiera un leve rasguño…" –decía cayendo a un lado para quedarse temblando-.

Los dos miembros elites se paraban de sus lugares y se retiraban en silencio.

Stex: "¿Crees que es la verdad… o solo una fantasía de su locura?" –con tono serio tras caminar junto a Nighmare a un ascensor-.

Nighmare: "No lo sé… pero si sé de una cosa…" –con tono serio y algo frío- "Pudo matarme antes, cuando no salía, y si esa parte queda libre… y llega a ser como él lo dijo… pues yo sabía otra versión de la masacre de Johto" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Ambos eran detenidos por su líder al salir del ascensor quien les miraba igual de serio.

Líder: "Es real… por eso lo quiero en mi equipo…" –mirando a Nighmare que no tenía reacción ni gesto alguno- "Pero está encerrado… y Ark es la llave" –caminando a otra dirección- "Y no cometeré los mismo errores…" –decía dejando a los dos miembros con algunas dudas-.

Devuelta, en el tiempo de nuestros héroes, todos quedaban sorprendidos y asustados, si bien ciertos detalles como el de Bianca, y otra identidades fueron protegidos, Ark les relataba lo que sucedió, y el por qué de ese lado malvado.

Ark: "Lo curioso es que no estaba en ese lugar… de estarlo ella hubiera sido libre de alguna manera" –cerrando sus ojos- "Le temo a esa parte, no soporto la idea de asesinar por venganza, pero ya es una parte de mi que está encerrada, pero que un día deberé afrontar, como el día en que la encuentre a ella…" –sonriendo con algo de nostalgia- "¿La volveré a ver otra vez? Nunca perderé esa esperanza" –ahora mirando a los chicos- "Y ustedes no pierdan las suyas, sea lo que sea que quieran" –ahora parándose del lugar- "Eso es todo, si me disculpan… quiero estar un momento solo…" –saliendo del invernadero-.

May: "Ark-san… ¿El estará bien…?" –le decía al guardián quien cerraba sus ojos dejando caer unas lágrimas muy brillantes- "No lo sé…" –dijo también desapareciendo a la mente de ella-.

Todo el grupo quedaba en silencio, y algo conmovidos, Bianca quien estaba ahora de pie y respaldada en el árbol miraba la dirección en que el castaño salió.

No muy lejos de ese lugar, Ark estaba sentado cerca de un pequeño lago, mirando atentamente el agua, y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas bajaran hasta romper la quietud del agua, un sentimiento de tristeza lo volvía a tocar, y sin poder resistir más, comenzó a llorar sin más remedio mirando el agua y luego cerrando sus ojos.

Ark: "¿Por qué es tan difícil…?" –se decía a sí mismo-.

Una sensación familiar lo abrazaba de repente, sintiendo a alguien alzó y volteó la vista, aun con lágrimas para dar con Bianca que le abrazaba a sus espaldas, con una mirada triste y una sonrisa de apoyo.

Bianca: "Quizás no sea ella, pero si me parezco, quizás esto te ayude un poco a desahogarte" –poniendo la cabeza del castaño entre sus brazos y acercarlo a su pecho- "Solo déjame ayudarte" –le decía con lágrimas que caían sobre la cabeza del castaño-.

Ark sentía en aquel cálido abrazo, la misma sensación que vivía día a día en su tiempo, con la Bianca de esa época, pero ahora ella en una versión más joven lo ayudaba, y sentía lo mismo, y ya sin más solo estalló en llanto mientras sentía las caricias en sus cabellos.

Bianca: "Solo déjalo salir..." –acariciando la cabeza y espalda del chico que lloraba con más fuerzas sintiendo sus emociones y sentimientos, que ella quería ayudar con cariño-.

Aquella dulce sensación tranquilizó a Ark quien cerrando sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo más aliviado, quien luego de un tiempo cayó dormido en los brazos de ella, sintiendo todo el tiempo ese cariño una vez más.

Una silueta de una Bianca un poco mayor parecía abrazar al chico de la misma forma que la actual lo hacía, acariciando sus cabellos en una cálida sonrisa, una breve brisa movía sus cabellos quien acompañada del viento desaparecía, sonriendo más tranquila al ver a su amado dormir y sus sentimientos tranquilizados con el alivio que solo ella puede dar y besando su mejilla, desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que el sol se ocultaba en las montañas y la brisa terminaba de fluir…

Continuará…


	44. Siete piedras de esperanza

**Capítulo 43: Siete piedras de esperanza**

Los pocos rayos restantes de un sol que se escondía por las montañas dejaba cierto ambiente de consternación y tristeza, un leve sentimiento de miedo se alojaba en el interior del grupo… ¿sería aquella historia prohibida?... ¿o el saber que lo más inesperado de su nuevo amigo venía de sí mismo?... solo quedaba aquella confianza que han desarrollado, y el sentimiento de ayuda a su compañero.

Misty: "No lo creo…" –decía con tono triste la chica de cabello anaranjado-.

Ash: "Yo tampoco…" –alzando la mirada- "Solo trece años… y todo ese sufrimiento…" –con el mismo tono- "No es justo…" –bajando la mirada levemente-.

May: "No es tu culpa…" –decía apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo-.

Hikari: "¿No hay otra forma de saber qué hacer?" –juntando sus manos-.

Unos momentos de silencio invadieron el lugar, mientras May miraba su mano unos momentos, para luego recordar quién puede responder sus dudas, aunque lo vio algo triste, era su única respuesta.

May: "Se de alguien, el puede ayudar" –dijo juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos hablando a su mente "Ark-san… ¿puedes salir un momento?" abriendo poco a poco sus ojos-.

El guardián aparecía frente a ellos dándole sus espaldas, mostrando sus alas y su reciente espada envainada a sus espaldas, un poco de tristeza se sentía en su presencia que fue disuelta al voltear y sonreír amigablemente.

Ark-san: "Se lo que quieren, pero no hay mucho en lo que les pueda ayudar" –bajando la vista un poco triste- "No obstante..." –con el mismo tono amigable- "Son ustedes los que nos pueden ayudar a nosotros, lo quiera él o no…" –sonriendo y caminando hacia el árbol para sentarse apoyándose en el tronco-.

Misty: "¿A qué te refieres, con que él quiera o no?" –con un poco de duda y preocupación-.

Ark-san: "Les diré… cuando ella llegue" –cerrando sus ojos unos momentos-.

Una expresión de reproche aparecía en sus rostros que fue cambiada al sentir que alguien caminaba hacia ellos, sin muchas dificultades y con un poco de tristeza en su rostro, Bianca cargaba a un dormido Ark en sus espaldas llegando cerca de ellos para ponerlo en su regazo y limpiarle las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos.

Bianca: "Gracias por llamarme" –le decía al guardián quien le asentía-.

Ash: "¿Sabías que vendría?" –preguntaba al guardián un poco curioso-.

Ark-san: "Tengo ciertas cualidades telepáticas… pero vamos al grano" –notando las miradas de todos en el- "Hoy, a horas de la noche saldríamos nuevamente en nuestra misión de intentar volver, pero hay varias cosas que debemos investigar en esta época antes de partir" –tomando su espada envainada para mostrarla-.

Hikari: "¿Más de esas gemas o armas?" –notando que negaba levemente-.

Ark-san: "Como les dijimos, nuestro tiempo esta algo diferente, aquí hay lugares que para nosotros ya no existen, de la misma forma que aquí hay algunos que todavía no aparecen, pero en alguno de esos hay pequeñas cosas que necesitamos" –volviendo a poner su arma en su espalda-.

May: "¿Ark planeaba dejarnos… por qué?" –un poco triste-.

Misty: "Después de todo lo que hemos pasado… ¿Simplemente se irán sin ninguna explicación?" –algo molesta y con tono un poco elevado-.

Bianca: "Porque nos quieren proteger…" –deducía con tono triste bajando su mirada al castaño en su regazo-.

Ark-san: "Necesitamos ayuda en esto, pero sabemos que junto a nosotros ustedes corren peligro, por suerte él y yo estuvimos a tiempo para protegerlos, pero si llegásemos a fallar… no nos perdonaríamos eso, si el irnos tal cual cómo llegamos es la solución, tendremos que seguirla" –parándose para mirar hacia una dirección- "Puede que suene egoísta el pedirles ayuda para nuestro futuro, no creo que estemos aquí en el pasado solo por coincidencia, creo que estamos aquí… por que los únicos que nos pueden ayudar son ustedes…" –con una mirada seria-.

Ash: "Hay algo que no calza… ¿Y qué hay de nosotros, digo… nosotros en el futuro? ¿Qué no estamos en él o es que…? –decía con tono algo quebrado sin querer terminar su propia pregunta-.

May: "¿Fallamos en protegerlo?" –decía cerrando sus ojos y bajando su mirada-.

Un tenso aire se apoderaba del lugar, todas las miradas se posaban en el guardián que suspirando profundamente respondía con algo de preocupación.

Ark-san: "No les puedo decir…" –les decía con simpleza- "Y creo que ustedes saben por qué" –ahora dirigiéndose donde Ark dormía- "Ustedes deciden, aun tienen tiempo y no los obligamos a nada, ahora debemos descansar" –poniendo una mano sobre Ark- "Yo lo llevaré de inmediato a su habitación" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Pichu aparecía en los alrededores para acercarse al guardián y subir a su cabeza, y en un instante este desaparecía en un destello repentino sorprendiendo a los demás.

Hikari: "¿Cómo lo hizo?" –mirando a los alrededores-.

Bianca: "Solo lo teletransportó a su habitación" –ahora parándose para salir-.

Misty: "¿Bianca… a dónde vas?" –notando la rara expresión de la chica pokemon-.

Bianca: "Decidiré… si ayudar… o no" –con una mirada de tristeza ocultando sus ojos-.

Ash: "Suena bien…" –reincorporándose junto con May- "¿Me disculpas un tiempo?" –un poco serio-.

May: "Yo también lo pensaré" –sonriéndole comprensivamente-.

Misty: "Espero que todo termine bien…" –saliendo a caminar ella también-.

Hikari: "Quien lo diría… semejante situación en la que estamos" –mirando a lo lejos-.

Si bien ellos tomaron un lugar diferente para pensar, a cada uno les pasaba en su mente algo semejante, cada quien a su manera claro, donde la preocupación en algunos era mayor, la idea de una pérdida rondaba en sus pensamientos, pero el no saber si influiría quizás los confundía más.

No muy lejos del lugar en un lago un chico miraba su propio reflejo, con su compañero amarillo en su hombro quien miraba atentamente la situación, no era un rostro que comúnmente notaba en su entrenador, claro está que no era una situación fácil, lo que desencadenaba quizás nuevas reacciones.

Ash: "¿Crees que somos fuertes Pikachu?" –diferenciando su aspecto ante el tiempo que ha pasado-.

Pikachu observaba los reflejos sonriendo para asentirle con un gruñido.

Ash: "Comparado con Ark… no se pelear, ni usar armas, ni habilidades como tu…" –sonriendo a su pokemon- "Creo que tu lo podrías ayudar mejor que yo" –le decía con sinceridad-.

Pikachu: "Pika pika" ("No es cierto") –le reprochaba desde su hombro palmeando su gorra-.

Una mirada algo desanimada aparecía en el rostro del chico, para luego recordar aquel extraño objeto que le fue otorgado, un extraño triángulo metálico de un color gris oscuro, que parecía apagado, buscando en uno de sus bolsillos lo puso en la palma de su mano para examinarlo con más detenimiento, tenía un símbolo parecido a una hoja de espada en una de las puntas, y su color pasaba a tener un poco más de tonalidad viva, una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro esta vez.

Ash: "El deseo de proteger lo que más quiero…" –pensando unos instantes para alzar su vista al cielo nuevamente-.

¿?: "Se quienes son ellos" –le decía una voz muy conocida a la vez que una chica lo envolvía en un abrazo por sus espaldas- "Yo soy una también" –poniendo su mejilla junto a la del chico-.

Ash: "¡Ahhh!" –gritaba en sorpresa ante la situación- "May… sí que me asustaste" –le decía a la castaña quien le sonreía-.

May: "Deberías dormir un poco, Hikari, Misty y Bianca ya lo hacen" –un poco curiosa- "¿También irás?" –sonriendo-.

Ash: "No puedo dormir… y siento que es algo complicado" –bajando la vista al lago otra vez- "Me siento un total inútil, sin poder ayudar de alguna forma" –notando su reflejo- "Tu puedes llamar a tu guardián, yo no tengo uno, y aun con Pikachu no pudimos hacer mucho" –ocultando su vista con su gorra-.

May: "Dame tu mano" –le pedía con gentileza sin ocultar su sonrisa-.

Un poco curioso Ash le daba su mano izquierda a la que ella rechazó.

May: "La otra mano" –adelantándose y tomando la mano del chico rápidamente tomando el triángulo de metal- "¿Qué crees que simbolice esto?" –poniendo el objeto frente a sus ojos-.

Ash: "Realmente no lo sé, solo conozco que despertará con el tiempo y protegiendo lo que quiero" –mirando atento el objeto para luego desviar su mirada a la castaña y sonreírle algo avergonzado-.

May: "Y se que con todo esto, no soy la única" –sonriendo otra vez- "Misty, Max, Hikari, Bianca y Ark, con quien te llevas como un hermano, te preocupas por cada uno de nosotros, y sé lo que piensas en tu interior" –poniendo el triángulo en su mano derecha-.

El peliazabache miraba otra vez el objeto para sonreír cerrando su puño levantando su mirada con decisión.

Ash: "Gracias May…" –decía guardando el objeto para abrazar a la chica-.

Pikachu saltaba de su hombro al suelo observando a ambos esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría a la vez que asentía como aceptando el que su entrenador también se uniera a la nueva causa.

Ya en altas horas de la noche, una larga y fuerte brisa golpeaba las afueras del lugar, varias hojas caían a la vez que una sombra se movía con rapidez, un brillo momentáneo golpeaba la sombra y un roedor amarillo aparecía sobre su cabeza, para que la sombra corriera con velocidad a la salida de la ciudad, ya en las afueras donde una vez se despidió, removía su capucha dejando una expresión de tristeza, un brillo aparecía a su lado dejando a su gemelo quien era el guardián, el castaño volteaba a ver por última vez la ciudad que lo acogió amablemente a pesar de su origen, mientras que el guardián asentía en una dirección.

Ark: "Ya es hora de que dejemos este tiempo…" –cerrando sus ojos- "Fue un gusto… y un honor verlos una vez más" –respirando pesadamente para voltearse lentamente-.

El guardián solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras de los alrededores, Ash, May, Misty, Hikari y Bianca aparecieran dejando totalmente frío al castaño quien solo articuló una palabras raras.

Misty: "Hay quienes no aprenden, pero otros que si" –decía dando el primer paso hasta quedar frente a él-.

Ash: "Te guste o no, prometimos ayudarte, y créeme que aun no terminamos" –acercándose al chico-.

May: "Queremos ayudar, y sé que tenemos alguna razón… y si no… la crearemos" –sonriendo y acercándose también-.

Hikari: "Un amigo me enseñó que al ayudar a los demás te ayudas a ti mismo, pero sé que lo correcto es ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio" –llegando junto a ellos-.

Bianca: "Acepta nuestra ayuda, por pequeña que sea" –decía siendo la última en acercarse-.

Ark sonreía unos momentos, pero bajaba su vista ante la sorpresa de todos, fue cuando alguien más habló.

Ark-san: "El tiempo de dudar se acabó… si no somos lo bastante fuertes… todo se habrá perdido… dos destinos… dos vidas… un pasado…" –decía acercándose y quedando frente a frente con su gemelo quien levantaba su vista otra vez- "¿Qué es lo que ellos querrían?" –decía sonriendo y volteando observando atentamente a Ash y May-.

Ark hizo lo mismo, les sonreía y avanzaba unos pasos para suspirar esta vez con alegría.

Ark: "Creo que ya sé por qué soy obstinado" –riendo unos momentos- "Entonces… acepto" –sacando una pokebola de un azul claro con franjas anaranjadas en el centro- "Hay muchas paradas que hacer antes de lo importante y nos tardaríamos en ir caminando" –mirando la pokebola unos instantes junto a su APD-.

Misty: "¿Cuál es la primera parada?" –notando que el guardián cerraba sus ojos unos momentos-.

Ark-san: "Ya veremos en unos instantes" –señalando a Ark-.

Ash: "Pues… si vamos con ustedes, al menos pueden decirnos algo" –un poco curioso-.

Hikari: "¿Y por qué tiene que ser en medio de la noche? No hay viajes disponibles a estas horas" –algo pensativa-.

May: "Es cierto, los ferrys no salen a esta hora y dudo mucho de un avión" –sonriendo apenada-.

Ark: "Pues verán… originalmente usaría una forma de pokemon mientras el volaría" –apuntando a su gemelo- "Somos varios más, pero ya pensé en algo" –lanzando su pokebola de colores- "Salamence nos podrá ayudar" –liberando a su pokemon-.

En medio de un brillo volvía a aparecer frente a ellos el gran dragón que rugía con energía mirando los alrededores sin dar con peligros aparentes observando al grupo mientras Pichu bajaba de la cabeza de Ark, para subir a la de Salamence quien no parecía molestarle el roedor.

Ash: "¿Crees que nos pueda llevar a todos?" –notando un gruñido de molestia del pokemon- "Perdona no finjo pensar que eres débil, te ves muy fuerte" –con una gota en su cabeza-.

Bianca: "Yo puedo volar también" –brillando unos momentos y tomando su forma de pokemon-.

Ark: "Lo mejor serían dos en él para evitar cansancio y mayor velocidad, pero antes… debemos saber dónde buscar…" –decía con misterio acercándose al guardián quien extendía sus alas y cerraba sus ojos mientras en su tiara protectora su rubí brillaba con fuerza-.

Ark-san: "Estoy listo…" –daba a entender aun con los ojos cerrados-.

Ark acercaba su mano en la espalda de Ark-san sin abrir sus ojos y comenzando a rodearse de una energía azul, la misma en aquella batalla contra Nighmare, abriendo sus ojos de golpe que brillaban de un azul intenso sin parpadear, al mismo tiempo el guardián abría los suyos que brillaban de blanco mirando al parecer al sur.

Ark-san: "La más cercana está al sur, en esta misma región, una isla cerca de aquella ciudad… puede que sean dos o tal vez una…" –ahora amplificando aun más el brillo de sus ojos cambiando su dirección- "La segunda está en Johto, en el mar, será difícil sacarla, pero podrían ser tres…" –ahora cambiando su vista otra vez- "Curioso… las otras dos están juntas en Kanto… veo una montaña y unas rocas... si, con esas estarían todas" –cerrando sus ojos mientras Ark también cerraba los suyos para volver a la normalidad-.

Ark: "¿Qué hay de columna lanza? ¿Está presente?" –un poco preocupado-.

Ark-san: "Lo dudo… creo que tendremos que ir allí de todas formas" –notando que Ark asentía-.

Todos los demás estaban algo intrigados, unas caras de desentendimiento y curiosidad aparecían, pero antes de que comenzara el bombardeo de preguntas, Ark se les adelantó.

Ark: "Se lo que preguntarán, primero, y como te habrás dado cuenta Ash, use mi aura para intensificar la visión astral de Ark-san, de esta forma podemos ver algo a mucha distancia, especialmente lo que buscamos" –adivinando la segunda pregunta- "Lo que buscamos son unas gemas extrañas y realmente valiosas, como mis zafiros o la piedra lunar del, ya lo verán por ustedes" –ahora acercándose a su Salamence-.

Ark-san: "¿Alguna otra pregunta?" –esperando que hablaran-.

Hikari: "¿Qué buscan en columna lanza?" –recordando su mención-.

Ark-san: "Ayuda, nuestro Celebi está muerto, eso nos deja solo una opción, peligrosa, pero no hay otra" –un poco preocupado-.

Misty: "Ya nos dirán… pero si Salamence puede cargar a dos, Bianca y Ark-san pueden volar por su cuenta, Ark será un pokemon" –notando que quedarían dos sin poder subir- "No se quedarán dos…" –notando que Ark sonreía un momento-.

El castaño accionaba unos botones en su APD mientras su dragón ponía con cuidado una de sus alas en su espalda, un brillo intenso cubría a ambos y la silueta de Ark se asemejaba a la de su Salamence, para luego dejar a otro pokemon sin diferencias mayores.

Ash: "También en Salamence, te vez… grande" –riendo levemente-.

Ark, ahora en su forma de Salamence, se acercaba a ellos mientras ponía una de sus alas en el suelo, de la misma forma Salamence se acercó e hizo lo mismo, si bien nadie accedía a moverse Ark-san tosió llamando la atención.

Ark-san: "Suban a ellos, no queremos perder mucho tiempo y cada minuto cuenta para nosotros" –extendiendo sus alas para volar junto a Bianca quien esperaba al resto-.

Algo temerosa Hikari se acercaba a Salamence quien le ayudo moviendo su ala derecha para subir, lo mismo hizo con Misty y ya con dos en su lomo, el dragón levantaba vuelo sin dificultades. Por su parte Ash saltaba con emoción sobre Ark extendiendo su mano a May quien estaba algo nerviosa.

May: "¿No irás muy rápido, o si?" –sujetándose de Ash a la vez que Pikachu entraba en el chaleco del chico-.

Ark-san: "No iremos muy aprisa para evitar accidentes, quizás no estén muy acostumbrados a una velocidad extrema como la que podemos usar, solo sujétense con fuerza y disfruten del vuelo" –sonriendo y comenzando a volar liderando el grupo-.

Bianca en su forma de pokemon seguía al guardián a poca distancia, dando un rugido con energía Salamence comenzaba a volar mientras Pichu era sostenido por Hikari quien subió a su cabeza, Ark en su forma dracónica comenzaba a volar donde sería su primera parada.

Varios kilómetros al sur, y pasando por algunos lugares ya visitados en su estadía por Hoen, Ark-san bajaba hasta quedar cerca del mar notando una isla a lo lejos con una pequeña montaña de rocas, guiando al grupo apuntaba aquel lugar donde al llegar notaban la extraña forma de aquellas piedras.

Ark-san: "Es aquí" –pisando y replegando sus alas-.

Bianca volvía a tomar su forma humana curiosa por lo que buscarían en el lugar, y cuando los dragones tocaron tierra los que los montaban bajaban a su vez que Ark tomaba su forma humana en medio de un brillo.

May: "¿Seguro que aquí hay gemas?" –algo extrañada al ver la montaña-.

Ark: "Solo si sabes cómo buscarlas" –poniendo una de sus manos en la montaña- "Retrocedan, demoleré esta montaña" –tocando unos botones de su APD-.

El resto retrocedía, Ark-san se colocaba frente a ellos por si algún accidente o inconveniente ocurría, Ash por su parte podía ver como Ark reunía una energía ya conocida en su puño derecho.

Ark: "Necesitaré tu ayuda…" –decía mirando al guardián-.

Su gemelo extendía una mano envolviendo aquella pequeña montaña en una especie de esfera transparente, Ark por su parte daba un golpe extendiendo su palma en el último momento al tocar la esfera y toda la montaña se reducía en arena y rocas muy pequeñas, pero resaltaban dos gemas brillantes que fueron el centro de atención.

Ark: "¡Éxito!" –exclamaba con entusiasmo recogiendo lo que parecía un rubí y un zafiro- "Perfectamente conservadas, observen como brillan" –mostrando como las piedras eran rodeadas por un brillo tenue propio-.

Misty: "Son muy bonitas" –tomando una de ellas para luego entregarla devuelta al castaño-.

Ash: "¿Pueden decirnos para qué las usarán?" –aun sin quitar la vista a las gemas-.

Bianca: "¿Tienen dueños verdad?" –reconociendo en parte las piedras-.

Hikari: "¿Dueños?" –repetía observando a la chica pokemon-.

Ark-san: "Tienen una persona con quien revelarán su propia fuerza, para lo cual deben estar… digamos preparadas para usarlas" –ahora poniendo una mano en su mentón- "Puede ser desde un arma, una pieza de protección e incluso un pokemon" –sorprendiendo a todos, excepto por Ark-.

Ark: "Otro zafiro y un granate, muy interesante, pero bueno, debemos ir por las otras y tendremos que volar más rápido" –guardando aquellas gemas para acercarse a su Salamence y tomar otra vez aquella forma dracónica-.

El resto volvía a subir a los dragones mientras entablaban vuelo a lo que sería Johto a una velocidad mayor.

Durante el vuelo que fueron, Ark pudo notar como las horas le pasaban el peso a Ash y May, girando un poco su cabeza pudo notar como ambos hacían esfuerzos para no quedarse dormidos y causar molestias, a modo de gruñidos le hablaba a su Salamence quien mirando también a Misty y Hikari, le asentía a su entrenador que ellas también se notaban algo cansadas, más aun ya estaban cerca de aquel lugar al notar que Ark-san bajaba en medio del océano notando un torbellino donde se supone estarían las gemas que buscaban.

Ark-san: "Lo sabía… un torbellino, esto lo hace un poco más difícil" –decía a Latias quien levitaba cerca suyo observando el remolino para luego cambiar ambos sus vistas a los dragones-.

Ash: "¿Ya llegamos?" –sacudiendo su cabeza para despertarse-.

May abría sus cansados ojos al escuchar el ruido del torbellino acuático observando lo que harían.

Ark y Salamence se miraban entre sí para gruñir en lo que era una idea entre ambos, y de sus bocas ambos lanzaban un rayo de hielo que congelaba gran parte del mar en una gruesa capa de hielo para que ambos la usaran como una isla y así Ash y May pudieran bajar unos momentos, sujetándose del ala de Salamence mientras Ark tomaba su forma humana.

Ark: "Sal Suicune" –decía sacando su pokebola brillante-.

Rodeado de una ligera niebla que se dispersaba aparecía el cachorro legendario notando el torbellino.

Ark: "¿Puedes deshacerlo amigo?" –notando que el cachorro hacía brillar sus ojos asintiendo- "Genial, entonces usa torbellino" –apuntando al lugar-.

En un aullido un pequeño tornado de aire y niebla se centraba en medio del torbellino, quien comenzó a disminuir hasta que se deshacía por completo con algo de agua rompiendo en las orillas de la improvisada isla mientras las aguas se calmaban.

Misty: "Muy inteligente" –decía sonriendo al castaño quien acariciaba al pokemon legendario con cariño-.

Ark: "Muchas gracias Suicune, descansa ahora" –regresándolo a su pokebola que guardaba en su APD- "¿Alguna pista de donde están?" –observando que el guardián miraba las aguas-.

Ark-san: "Prueba a encontrar una caverna submarina, parecen estar incrustadas en un cristal dentro de una" –acercándose a la isla para sentarse y descansar unos momentos-.

Ark: "Entiendo… una caverna" –sacándose su mochila-cinturón, sus guantes y su polerón, tomando aire y saltando a las aguas para nadar y buscar en lo profundo-.

Misty: "¿Estará bien? Son aguas algo tormentosas y corrientes fuertes" –mirando al guardián quien le sonreía-.

Hikari: "¿No lo ayudarás?" –notando que el castaño levantaba su mano un momento-.

Un destello en su mano aparecía para luego convertirlo en una esfera plateada que observaba con atención, el resto se acercó y algo asombrados podían ver a Ark nadando con gran rapidez entre unas rocas.

En las profundidades se notaba como unas montañas submarinas se extendían por todo el lugar, lo que le tomaría tiempo buscar sin poder dar con alguna apertura cercana, cerrando sus ojos un momento los abría rodeados de un destello azul para dar con algo que le brillaba a la vista, cerrando sus ojos que volvían a la normalidad se dirigía a ese lugar encontrando una entrada grande, nadando a lo que parecía una entrada terminaba en la orilla de una cueva que era rodeada de cristales azules, y en un pequeño altar dentro de un orbe cristalino encontraba lo que quería.

Ark: "Son tres… como el dijo" –tocando el orbe que se deshacía dejando tres joyas- "Devuelta con ellos…" –con las gemas en las manos para volver con el grupo-.

Sobre la pequeña isla de hielo, el resto parecía estar un poco preocupados, pero Ark-san, Pichu y Salamence se notaban tranquilos, algo llamaba la atención de ellos a la vez que Ark aparecía tomando aire y nadando para acercarse.

Ark: "Esta fría…" –sacudiendo un poco el agua para tomar sus cosas-.

Ash: "¿Encontraste alguna?" –notando algo en su mano-.

Ark les mostraba tres gemas mientras sonreía.

May: "Son de distinto color" –reconociendo algunas de ellas-.

Hikari: "Una perla y un ópalo… la otra no sé que es" –mirando un cristal de color celeste-.

Misty: "Es una aguamarina, son algo raras en ese estado" –tomando aquella piedra sonriendo-.

Ark-san: "Muy buen ojo, usualmente nadie las puede reconocer tan fácilmente" –comenzando a levitar- "La siguiente parada es Kanto, pero podemos ver que están cansados, por lo que volaremos a poca velocidad mientras ustedes duermen" –acercándose a Salamence al igual que Ark-.

Ark: "Nosotros nos encargaremos de que estén cómodos, pueden descansar tranquilos" –mirando a Bianca- "Puedes descansar también Bianca" –notando que ella le negaba y daba una vuelta en el aire-.

Ark sonreía mientras tocaba a Salamence de su ala tomando la forma de su dragón otra vez, Ash, May, Misty y Hikari subían a los dragones, pero esta vez Ark-san también subía a Salamence quien extendía por completo sus alas dando más espacio, y juntando sus manos unos segundos creaba una barrera circular a su alrededor.

Misty: "¿Para qué es esa barrera?" –mirando que Ark, en su forma de Salamence abría sus ojos brillantes creando la misma barrera protegiendo a Ash y May-.

Ark-san: "De esta forma no les golpeará el viento ni nada en nuestro camino, Ark y yo la mantendremos activa mientras descansan, aprovechen para dormir, necesitarán su energía" –notando que Ark ya volaba-.

Hikari: "Aun dará frío" –sacando una manta a lo que Misty la imitó- "¿Sabes cuánto demoraremos en llegar?" –mirando al guardián que mantenía su vista al frente-.

Ark-san: "No es importante, descansen" –cambiando la vista a Ark para asentirle-.

Algo desconforme, pero tranquila la chica de cabellos azules se abrigaba para dormir, Misty seguía mirando al guardián quien le dirigió la mirada sonriendo.

Ark-san: "Estaré bien, solo descansa" –sonriendo y cambiando su vista al frente mientras Pichu subía a la cabeza del guardián para dormir también-.

De la misma forma ella intentaba dormir cubierta por su manta.

Ark le hablaba de manera como solía hacer a distancia con Ash, dándoles las indicaciones y explicaciones de la barrera y sobre su descanso, los dos tórtolos se cubrían con una manta, Pikachu también se cubría para descansar un poco, Salamence y Ark comenzaba un vuelo algo lento a lo que sería Kanto junto con Latias que se mantenía cerca de ellos.

Antes de llegar a su destino Ark y su gemelo guardián entablaban una extraña conversación sobre la, o las, siguientes gemas, ya que algo tenía muy claro se resolvía.

Ark: "¿Dices que una de ellas es tuya?" –le decía a la mente el chico en su forma de dragón-.

Ark-san: "Una es sagrada, y tiene las mismas características que la que poseo actualmente, pero la otra me preocupa un momento, pues es una de oscuridad" –algo serio-.

Ark: "¿Será para mí?" –respondiendo con seriedad-.

Ark-san: "Puede que sí, o quizás sea… de Dark… no estoy seguro" –notando unas montañas a lo lejos donde el sol ya comenzaba a salir- "Es aquí, bajemos un poco" –indicándole una gran montaña al dragón quien bajaba con cuidado-.

Como Ark sostenía en sus alas de dragón a Ash, May y Pikachu dormidos, era Ark-san quien bajaba esta vez, con Salamence en el suelo el pudo bajar sin dificultades, aun dejando la barrera para no interrumpir el sueño de Misty y Hikari, Latias brillaba adquiriendo su forma humana mientras Pichu bajaba de la cabeza del guardián quien tocaba algunas rocas.

Ark: "Están en el suelo, deberás excavar para llegar a ellas" –le decía a su mente-.

El guardián le asentía mientras mirando al suelo cerraba sus ojos empuñando su propia gema para sacar del suelo en un destello y un símbolo su espada, mirando un determinado punto comenzaba a reunir en la punta de esta una energía que comenzaba a girar, cada vez más rápido convirtiendo su espada en algo parecido a un taladro, dando un salto apuntaba su arma comenzando a cavar un túnel del tamaño suficiente para entrar en él y seguir excavando, llegando a cierto punto detuvo su movimiento notando que debía tener cuidado, ahora ayudado por su espada lograba desenterrar dos piedras, que al tenerlas salía de ese agujero, temiendo sus sospechas.

Al salir pudo distinguir aquellas piedras, tal como creía una era similar a una piedra lunar, pero la otra era un diamante totalmente negro, sin brillo propio, asintiendo al Salamence el guardián tendría por aquellos instante las piedras, volviendo a subir manteniendo la barrera, Ark tomaba vuelo quien acompañados de Salamence y Latias que volvía a su forma pokemon, saldrían a su última parada.

Latias: "¿Dónde vamos ahora?" –le decía de manera telepática a Ark en su forma de pokemon-.

Ark: "Sinnoh…" –respondía de igual forma mirando un sol que se ocultaba cada vez más en las nubes y un ambiente frío daba a entender que el día no tendría un buen clima-.

Ark-san: "No hay gran apuro, tomaremos nuestro tiempo, hay que llegar con fuerzas y no sería correcto romper su descanso" –decía el guardián a ambos quien le asentían reduciendo su velocidad de vuelo-.

Algo de preocupación aparecía en los ojos de Ark en su forma de dragón, conforme avanzaba a su única opción por volver a su tiempo, y que sabía en su interior que no sería nada fácil.

Ark-san: -"Pronto llegará la hora de enfrentar nuestros horrores, y reconocer nuestros caminos…" decía a sus adentros "Que se separan…" mirando brevemente las dos piedras que poseía en esos momentos cambiando al frente con una expresión seria-.

Continuará…


	45. Batallas distantes

**Capítulo 44: Batallas distantes**

Hoen, 20 años en el futuro.

Diez siluetas negras caminaban a lo que era una sala común, en ella su líder del que resaltaba su ojo rojo, les hacía movimientos para que tomaran asientos, a la par y con gran orden, cada silueta siniestra se ubicaba con algo de curiosidad en lo que su líder les estaba a punto de plantearles.

Líder: "Creo que hemos dejado pasar esta oportunidad sin hacer absolutamente nada en nuestra posición actual, si bien nuestro blanco se ha negado a integrarse y evitó su captura, en su ausencia de ya seis días nuestros enemigos se ven bastante desprotegidos" –levantándose de su asiento mientras detrás de su silla una pantalla daba con la posición de la base en Kanto de la liga-.

Unas sonrisas macabras aparecían en algunos de lo que miraban con ímpetu aquel lugar en la pantalla.

Líder: "Si bien desconocemos la ubicación de ellos en Sinnoh, eso es ligeramente irrelevante, por años hemos asediado y ellos a nosotros, ninguno ha logrado conquistar, pero es cierto que en la última oportunidad tenían a nuestro blanco, sin el… es ligeramente indefenso" –ahora asintiendo a un lugar donde un ayudante en una computadora agregaba ciertos blancos en el mapa- "Nuestro último ataque, frustrado por la sentencia, nos dio ciertas ventajas tácticas, especialmente en la vulnerabilidad de dos de sus alas, y este frente" –señalando la pantalla-.

Dos puntos rojos y una línea azul bordeaban lo que era un plano de la base en Kanto, uno de los que observaban su plan levantaba su mano por alguna duda sobre lo planeado.

Nighmare: "Señor, según los antiguos reportes, en esas ocasiones solo atacábamos tres o cuatro de nosotros, ¿Cuál es lo malo en no atacar todos? Sus defensas no podrían contra todos nosotros" –notando que los otros asentían en cierta forma-.

Derik: "Jeh" –reía a secas- "En esos días, chico, debíamos proteger dos bases, no solo eso, su élite, cinco eran muy especiales, dos de ellos siguen ahí, nosotros tenemos a una, los otros dos murieron… una lástima… eran buenos rivales" –decía con una sonrisa algo irónica-.

Miembro 2: "Yo aun tengo a la mía, pronto todo el mundo sabrá quién es la soberana de todos los mares y océanos" –decía una voz femenina con una sonrisa aun animada y un tono de decisión absoluto-.

Elektra: "Siempre en contra de la sirenita…" –con algo de ironía apoyando sus codos en la mesa- "¿Cuál es el objetivo esta vez si Ark no está en esta época y Dark está encerrado?" –mirando el lugar en el mapa-.

Líder: "El plan es simple…" –decía ocultando su mirada- "Destruir todo… y a todos…" –volteando con una sonrisa que contagió a todos manteniendo su mirada en Nighmare- "Atacamos esta noche, Nighmare tu irás a otro lugar" –chistando sus dedos a los que las nueve siluetas restantes desaparecieron-.

Nighmare: "¿Otra misión señor?" –notando como el mapa se centraba en la región de Sinnoh-.

Líder: "Columna lanza…" –decía sonriendo notando una señal de entendimiento- "Con Celebi muerto, Dialga es su única forma de volver, conociendo a nuestro objetivo y debido a su naturaleza, no lo obtendrá y entrarás en este punto" –notando como el mapa resaltaba la enorme columna de aspecto antiguo-.

Nighmare: "¿Volveré al pasado nuevamente?" –con semblante serio-.

Líder: "Correcto, debido a que no está solo, según tu informe y al de cada uno de las entidades pasadas de nuestros adversarios que lo acompañan, tendrás apoyo" –notando como una de las siluetas aparecía nuevamente- "Al igual que tu, Stex no conoce a Dark, por lo que su mejor forma de adaptarse a su estilo, es con su forma primaria, Ark en su estado puro" –sonriendo-.

Nighmare: "Al fin tendrás tu momento" –mirando al joven que se sentaba al otro extremo de la gran mesa-.

Stex: "Interesante, más detalles por favor" –entrando a la conversación-.

Líder: "La misión de ambos se divide en tres partes" –mirando en una dirección de la que en pantalla aparecían- "Primero, lograr que Dialga abra un portal de tiempo a esta época, no sabremos cual será el destino, conseguir que viajen es su prioridad sin importar si llegan días o semanas más tarde" –notando que Stex levantaba su mano, el gran sujeto le asintió para que formulara su pregunta-.

Stex: "¿No es solo Ark?" –notando como el líder sonreía mientras aparecía algo más en pantalla-.

Líder: "Segundo, deben asegurarse de que viajen Ark, aquel guardián de luz del que reportó Nighmare y la versión joven de su amada dragoncita" –pensando unos momentos- "Tercero… destruir a Dialga" –aun no tan convencido-.

Nighmare: "¿No sería buena idea atraparlo y ponerlo a nuestra disposición?" –con cierto desacuerdo-.

Líder: "Pensamos que podríamos hacer lo mismo con Palkia… el resultado fue solo la necesidad de destruirlo…" –ahora revelando algo siniestro- "Con ellos dos muertos el dragón fantasmal aparecerá, si lo capturamos y/o aniquilamos… su líder aparecerá y entonces… con todas las piezas en el tablero… y las más importantes atrapadas…" –sonriendo siniestramente-.

Nighmare y Stex: "Jaque mate" –decían ambos juntos con la misma sonrisa y mirada de destrucción-.

Líder: "Otra cosa… usen lo que estimen conveniente, no se retracten, y si alguien o algo se interponen… destrúyanlo, tienen su misión, el oscilador temporal está reactivado y perfeccionado, deberían llegar justo a tiempo en su batalla, no me fallen, pueden retirarse" –notando como las dos siluetas hacían un reverencia y desaparecían-.

Una sonrisa de destrucción aparecía en aquel líder quien observaba con cuidado los pasos de su plan en acción.

Líder: "Operador, prepara a la fraternidad de la desesperación… solo los anhelos se quedan…" –desapareciendo misteriosamente mientras un científico tecleaba en su ordenador dando al alarma a los miembros que atacarían-.

Lejos de ese lugar, en una región más fría y bajo kilómetros de nieve y rocas bordeadas por el mar, otra base analizaba con cuidado la delicada situación en sus hechos recientes, una chica de cabellos rojizos como el fuego, vestida de un conjunto de su mismo tono, con un capa que cubría su espalda hasta su cintura, y a sus lados dos espadas que brillaban intensamente, miraba con atención en el mapa de su región, un punto específico, Sinnoh, pidiendo a quien manejaba los comandos le informara de aquella anomalía.

¿?: "Algo ocurre en Columna lanza, operador, un escaneo de la zona" –mirando al joven hacer su labor-.

Operador: "Pues es una fuerza legendaria, su energía está en la base de datos, muy parecida a la de Celebi, claro que más poderosa" –mientras el mapa en pantalla se acercaba en ese lugar con todo un esquema y análisis de lo que causaba aquel problema- "Puede que sea uno de ellos, señorita Heatnix" –ajustando otros controles-.

Heatnix: "Dudo mucho que un miembro darkness tenga esas energías, lo que me pregunto es que quiere en columna lanza…" –sintiendo como alguien entraba por una compuerta de elevador a sus espaldas-.

¿?: "Es Dialga…" –decía un hombre vestido de una chaqueta gruesa sin mangas de un azul oscuro con dos líneas blancas hacia abajo que continuaban en un pantalón del mismo color, dos zapatos de color negro con aspecto de batalla, un par de guantes negros que cubrían sus muñecas y una boina de tono blanco que tenían en el frente tres iniciales color azul "S E C" cubriendo sus ojos con unas gafas negras-.

Heatnix: "Líder Diamond… ¿Lo conoce?" –observando de nuevo la pantalla a la vez que el líder quedaba a su lado-.

Diamond: "Desde hace tiempo, pero luego de la rebelión pocas veces lo vi, para su protección lo liberé…" –decía cerrando sus ojos que se escondían en las gafas unos momentos en una sonrisa nostálgica-.

Operador: "¿Usted lo capturó?" –con algo de sorpresa-.

Diamond: "Fue mi guardián…" –dijo sonriendo, mirando la situación- "Y creo saber lo que ocurre, va a viajar hacia algún tiempo" –sonriendo nuevamente- "Lástima que no se cual, sin Celebi, puede que tenga que resolver problemas" –algo desanimado-.

Heatnix: "Según la leyenda él es el pokemon creador del tiempo" –mirando que efectivamente era Dialga en pantalla, pero que abría un portal entrando y desapareciendo en el-.

Diamond: "Lo es, incluso Celebi viaja según su supervisión, lo liberé por esa razón, es muy importante para que este bajo control, aun si en un amigo" –notando una llamada en pantalla proveniente de otra región- "¿De Kanto? Conéctala" –mirando la pantalla-.

Operador: "Enseguida señor" –conectando la llamada donde Ondine era su remitente-.

Ondine: "¿Viste lo que ocurrió Diamond?" –informando sobre el mismo hecho-.

Diamond: "Sí, el viaja… y debe ser un motivo muy especial" –sonriendo un momento-.

Ondine: "Tengo esperanzas de que sea Ark, algo me hace creerlo" –bajando su vista unos momentos-.

Diamond: "Entiendo…" –asintiendo levemente- "¿Qué hay de Gold y Ruby? ¿Algunos movimientos extraños?" –cruzando sus brazos con cierto presentimiento- "Creo que algo traman los darkness" –mirando la pantalla-.

Ondine: "Gold continua ayudando junto a parte del escuadrón S a reconstruir parte de Johto" –mirando en su base la ubicación de un círculo dorado- "Ruby está en una misión de espionaje, según su último informe toda la dark-elite está en la base, algo no muy alentador" –notando que recibía una llamada de emergencia de un lugar en Hoen con un círculo rojo intenso quien era el comunicador- "¡Recibo algo de Ruby, lo pondré en la línea!" –asintiendo a la chica quien era la operadora temporal en la base de Kanto-.

Operadora: "Transmisión identificada del líder Ruby, conectada a la suya señorita Ondine" –asintiendo-.

Ruby: "¿Base de Kanto, me escuchan?, cambio" –decía una voz por intercomunicador que se oía agitada-.

Ondine: "Recepción en Kanto confirmada, cambio" –acomodando su auricular-.

Diamond: "Recepción en Sinnoh confirmada, cambio" –mirando la pantalla-.

Ruby: "Malas noticias chicos, nos atacarán a media noche" –corriendo a una gran velocidad por un bosque hasta llegar a unas montañas- "Y no solo eso, será un ataque total a Kanto, liderado por la dark-elite en su totalidad actual, cambio" –saltando entre las rocas hasta llegar a un punto donde con binoculares a una enorme distancia descubría un destello extraño-.

Diamond: "¡¿Todos ellos?!" –apretando sus puños al recibir la noticia-.

Ondine: "Demonios… ¿Conoces su plan o alguna cosa que busquen aquí?, cambio" –bajando la vista con algo de impaciencia ante la inminente amenaza por parte de los darkness-.

Ruby: "Solo un objetivo… destruirnos a todos" –sacando una de sus pokebolas- "Unos guardias informaban del ataque, me dirigiré a Kanto en lo posible para ayudar, cambio" –notando en el cielo como la Luna desaparecía en tinieblas-.

Diamond: "Yo también iré… cambio" –alzando la vista a la pantalla-.

Ondine: "Entendido, prepararé los miembros del escuadrón S que tengamos cercanos a Kanto, pero no dejaremos desprotegidas las ciudades" –mirando a su operadora- "Informa a Gold, necesitaremos su ayuda aquí, y busca a Kitty, quizás nos ayude" –volviendo a transmitir en su auricular- "Hikari está conmigo, con suerte, podremos resistir hasta que más ayuda llegue, cambio y fuera" –quitándose su auricular para desaparecer tras la compuerta del ascensor-.

Ruby: "Nos veremos en Kanto entonces, cambio y fuera" –cortando la comunicación mientras montaba en un dragón que se mimetizaba con la oscuridad para volar a la región-.

Diamond: "Heatnix, quedas a cargo de la base, estamos ocultos aquí, pero ante alguna emergencia confío en tu experiencia y sabiduría en batalla" –dirigiéndose a una compuerta con una elevador- "Permaneced firmes" –sonriendo mientras los dos le sonreían y asentían-.

Heatnix: "¿Tienes alguna idea o información de dónde Dialga viajará?" –mirando como su operador hacía toda clase de combinaciones en los comandos a su alcance, una onda temporal aparecía en pantalla con algún ligero alcance-.

Operador: "Alrededor de 20 años…" –decía algo confuso-.

Heatnix: "Ark…" –dijo abriendo los ojos en sorpresa al recordar la delicada información clasificada que se les otorgó a los miembros del escuadrón S- "Debemos resistir, prepara un contingente de rangers para enviarlos en ayuda si se necesita" –algo preocupada-.

Operador: "Entendido jefa" –dando un saludo ante la nueva capitana de esa base regional-.

Devuelta en Kanto y apresurados sumergidos en la oscuridad de la noche, un gran número de neo-rangers esperaban organizados en escuadrones sus indicaciones, en las afueras del lugar algunos de ellos aguardaban escondidos o camuflados, y en los edificios que sobresalían de la base unos neo-rangers especialmente equipados con una especie de arco largo, de un grueso pero flexible material en el centro, que se extendía a los costados adelgazando su grosor terminando en una cuerda que brillaba de un blanco sutil, cada uno de ellos con un carcaj negro a su espalda, en el caso de los varones, o en su pierna derecha, en el caso de las mujeres.

Ondine: "Formación de contra ofensiva" –le decía a la chica que manejaba la computadora-.

Operadora: "Enseguida…" –accionando unos controles los cuales comenzaban a mover la base-.

Los dos edificios principales donde los neo-rangers arqueros estaban ubicados se abrían a los lados a modo de torres, dejando en medio dos compuertas a la vista con un espacio para llamar a sus fuerzas.

Ondine: "Hikari y yo seremos las protectoras en las torres, informe sobre los armeros de municiones" –notando a su compañera de pelo azul entrar cargando un arco plateado en forma de luna menguante-.

Operadores: "No poseemos un armero elemental a nuestra disposición, por lo que las flechas deberán ser de hierro volcánico o adamantio endurecido" –chequeando una cámara donde algunos de los rangers vistiendo ropa negra y gris, preparaban en una forja las municiones arrojadizas- "Quizás podamos contar con la ayuda del líder Gold en cuanto a elementos, en su llegada" –notando los suministros completos-.

Hikari: "¿Qué hay de Ruby, Kitty o Diamond?" –notando los pocos minutos restantes-.

Operadora: "Ambos líderes están en camino, pero no eh podido localizar a Kitty, perdí su localización hace varias horas-.

Ondine: "Debe estar recuperándose aun" –bajando la mirada- "¿Y el elemento sorpresa?" –con la mirada seria ante la pantalla que mostraba un punto cercano-.

Con ayuda de algunos pokemon los rangers agrandaban en medida el caudal de un río creando una desviación que llevaba a un enorme agujero a modo de lago cercano a orillas de la torre este, pronto se alejaron y sonriendo miraron como el agua llenaba aquel lago creando un buen espacio acuático.

Operadora: "Misión completa, hay un suministro de agua a su alcance" –suspirando unos momentos-.

Ondine: "Estamos listos entonces…" –dijo tomando una gema de color blanco chispeante que liberaba un arco similar al de Hikari pero con estrellas en sus puntas y un emblema estelar en el centro de su soporte- "Creo que atacan de noche para no darte ventaja, trataré de cubrir eso con este plan" –sonriendo-.

Hikari: "Son astutos… necesitan de todos para su éxito" –algo preocupada-.

Entonces desde una compuerta a sus espaldas aparecían Ruby y Diamond, y desde el aire por un túnel aéreo y montado en un Pidgeot con aspecto de combate, aparecía un hombre de gorra blanca con negro con las iniciale vestido de un traje de combate negro con franjas amarillas y rojas, unos guantes a sus muñecas de color amarillo, botas negras de aspecto liviano, un cinturón dorado con un bolsillo a mano y una capa corta de color negro por el exterior y roja por el interior.

Gold: "Lamento la demora" –regresando a una pokebola de color café claro a su pokemon-.

Ruby: "Estamos todos… como en los viejos tiempos" –decía sonriendo levemente-.

Diamond: "Nos falta Ark, que sea el más nuevo no lo excluye" –algo serio-.

Ondine: "No es justo dejarle todo a él, antes controlábamos las invasiones, es hora de demostrar que somos líderes… aun en lo desfavorable… aun en la adversidad" –notando como todas las miradas asentían sonriendo- "Pero no hemos de olvidar a quienes han protegido… nuestros amigos de antaño… que nos ayudan en todo momento" –con tono triste-.

Gold: "Por Crystal" –decía poniendo su mano en el centro-.

Diamond: "Por Silver" –dejando caer su mano sobre la de Gold-.

Hikari: "Por Ash" –colocando su mano sobre la de Diamond-.

Ruby: "Por May" –imitando al resto con su mano sobre la de Hikari-.

Ondine: "Por Ark…" –dijo sonriendo y terminando el saludo con su mano sobre la de Ruby-.

Todos cerraron sus ojos y empuñaron sus manos, de la que cinco gemas de distintos colores y brillos aparecían en las palmas de estas mientras corrían a sus posiciones a la vez que una alarma sonaba.

Operadora: "Están cerca…" –distinguiendo unos puntos rojos parpadeantes en pantalla-.

En la torre oeste aparecían Hikari y Gold, la chica diestramente preparaba su arco sin encontrar ningún elemento extraño en este, para mirar a la otra torre, de la que Ondine aparecía y a sus espaldas Diamond, quien observaba entre las torres como Ruby invocaba desde su piedra roja brillante, una espada de dos manos con mandoble dorado y una hoja larga recta con una punta hacia atrás que brillaba intensamente de un rojo llamativo, para que toda su vestimenta cambiara de un negro con rojo, a un rojo fuerte total, con un aura de fuego y flamas.

Ondine daba una señal y desde una compuerta a los pies de los neo-rangers, un recipiente con flechas aparecía y todos llenaban sus carcajes de estas, excepto ella que extendiendo su mano izquierda al agua, una esfera acuática aparecía en su palma y la rompía empuñado un buen número de flechas que brillaban en la punta de un agua cristalizada y amenazante.

Gold extendía sus manos a las flechas en los recipientes y estas se volvían doradas para luego tomar un color distinto entre cinco tipos, rojas para fuego, azules para agua, amarillas para electricidad, negras para oscuridad y plateadas las cuales eran de una aleación de titanio reforzado, especiales para perforar metales u otras cosas, luego de esto tomaba su piedra dorada que brillaba para cargar a sus espaldas una enorme maza de batalla de dos manos, con una empuñadura brillante y una cabeza con puntas que brillaba de un tono dorado y rojo.

Hikari por su parte tomaba un puñado de flechas sin el encantamiento de Gold, volviéndolas de un blanco brillante que destellaba una luz tenue y reconfortante, su arco tomaba el mismo tono y la luz de la Luna hacía brillar su arma de energía sagrada.

Diamond tomaba en su mano su gema propia parecida a un diamante resplandeciente sacando una gran hacha de dos manos con doble filo, un mandoble de cristal con una gema en su parte inferior que se extendía en la cabeza de esta con dos hojas en forma de oz hacia adentro y dos puntas en la cabeza, toda esa arma brillaba de un blanco azulado y si bien parecía extremadamente pesaba, el líder la cargaba con una sola mano a su hombro derecho.

¿?: "Creo que nos están esperando… perdimos el elemento sorpresa señor…" –decía una voz femenina envuelta en una capa y traje negro que permitía ocultarse con facilidad en la noche-.

Una a otra aparecían las ocho siluetas negras lideradas por aquel siniestro líder que se vestía ahora de un traje negro completo de aspecto para combates, junto a ellos siete siluetas de colores tenues aparecían liderando un gran número de soldados, cada uno de ellos con su inicial en rojo sangre, mientras que aquellas siluetas masculinas se quitaban sus capuchas dejando sus cabellos del mismo tono que su vestimenta.

Líder: "No me sorprende, después de todo ellos defienden Elektra, no te inquietes, primero debemos… negociar…" –decía sonriendo mientras apuntaba a un soldado al azar quien se le acercó haciendo reverencia ante su líder-.

Soldado: "¿Sí mi señor?" –decía esperando alguna orden-.

Líder: "Vendrás conmigo..." –dando dos pasos- "Bandera de tregua, el resto solo espere" –avanzando con el soldado quien extendía su lanza agregando una bandera de color blanco con una "x" negra-.

Ondine: "¿Ves algo Diamond?" –le decía la mujer al guerrero-.

Diamond: "Ocho de ellos… y también esta toda la fraternidad, pero no hay rastro de los anhelos… creo que ellas se quedaron, el resto solo soldados" –notando algo extraño- "Y su líder" –notando como un soldado enemigo aparecía con aquella bandera junto a su líder quien les saludaba deteniéndose a las afueras del bosque-.

Ondine: "Bandera de tregua… quieren hablarnos" –mirando a la torre este de que Hikari y Gold asentían- "Debe ser un truco" –mirando ahora a Ruby quien miraba atento al sujeto- "¡Estén atentos!" –dijo saltando de la torre a gran altura, cayendo con agilidad y sin ninguna molestia frente a Ruby quien le asintió-.

Sin perder detalle del ambiente y sin guardar su arco llegaba a pocos pasos del líder quien sarcásticamente le sonreía con una reverencia al menos de respeto.

Ondine: "¡¿Qué quieres?!" –decía sin rodeos y desafiante ante el hombre quien mantenía su actitud-.

Líder: "Siempre tan agresiva, me encanta eso en mis enemigos" –mirando ambas torres y a Ruby quien estaba atento y en posición- "Se ve que están solos… tu pequeña esperanza no está cerca… es de noche… y tengo a mi élite" –poniendo sus manos a sus espaldas erguiéndose con orgullo-.

Ondine: "Dime lo que quieres de una vez, no lo repetiré" –apretando su arco un poco-.

Líder: "Deberías cambiar tu actitud, me compadezco de tus hijos…" –sonriendo otra vez- "Oh lo siento… el único que tienes ni siquiera lo es" –decía provocando algo de molestia-.

Ondine en un movimiento relampagueante lanzaba una flecha directo a la frente del soldado que cargaba la bandera, este solo perdió su mirada y cordura para desmoronarse y caer muerto a un lado de su líder.

Líder: "Simple mortal" –sin lamentar su pérdida- "No tienen oportunidad, sin embargo les tengo una pequeña propuesta que les resultará interesante" –notando como Ondine le apuntaba a él, pero este solo le sonreía sin cuidado- "Júrenme lealtad, deshagan toda defensa en las ciudades, y únanse a nuestro mundo…" –sacando su mano derecha para moverla solo un poco mientras sus huesos tronaban por el movimiento- "Hagan eso y solo morirán aquellos inservibles" –con tono frío y amenazante- "¿Una propuesta justa no?" –esperando respuesta-.

Ondine: "¿Vuestro mundo? Un grupo de desalmados, demonios y seres artificiales creados solo por la codicia y sentimiento de frustración tuya al no tener lo que siempre creíste te perteneció por derecho" –sin dejar de apuntarle con su arco- "Nunca nos rendimos, tenemos nuestras esperanzas de reconstruir lo que una vez fue de todos, gracias a ustedes este mundo esta desmoronándose, los pokemon nos odian y temen, y han convertido todo amanecer en un suspiro que resopla solo desolación y muerte" –le amenazaba con algo de furia-.

Líder: "Eso es un mundo perfecto, la vida no tiene sentido… la muerte es la auténtica prueba y lo sabes" –volviendo a su posición erguida- "¿Aceptas o no? Es mi única oferta" –dando unos pasos hasta que la punta de la flecha de Ondine tocaba su frente- "No sabes lo que les espera si se niegan" –haciendo brillar su ojo normal de un rojo siniestro-.

Ondine: "¿Crees que les tememos? Ahora te lo diré una sola vez… mientras uno de nosotros siga con vida y con el sueño de volver a creer, ninguno de nosotros se rendirá en interponerse a que destruyas todo" –guardando su flecha y rompiendo su estancia de ataque- "Y si eso implica tener que combatirlos… ¡así será!" –dándole las espalda mientras se retiraba-.

Líder: "Entonces todos ustedes… morirán" –retirándose otra vez a su lado en el bosque junto a sus soldados- "Mátenlos a todos" –les ordenaba en una sonrisa siniestra que apareció en los rostros de todos los presentes-.

Ondine volvía a la torre ayudada por una corriente de agua que la impulsaba hasta la punta.

Diamond: "¿Y bien?" –notando la preocupación en la mujer-.

Ondine: "¡Manteneos firmes!" –les gritaba a todos quienes le asentía- "No esperes dormir… hoy debemos pelear, y será una larga noche" –notando una sonrisa en el hombre de las gafas-.

Diamond: "Apenas comienza" –sonriendo algo animado-.

Otro grupo de neo-rangers aparecía en las compuertas detrás de Ruby, cada uno de ellos portando su aparato en forma de antena al parecer mejorado, y otro más en su cinturón que parecía un pequeño revolver de color plateado, a sus espaldas un escudo de un material brillante como la Luna, y unas gafas negras.

Ruby: "Empieza la diversión… ayúdennos amigos" –mirando al cielo las pocas estrellas-.

Dos de aquellas estrellas parecieron titilar en un momento, a la vez que lejos de esa región, en la base de los darkness, Stex entraba y era transportado al pasado en un destello, luego de eso Nighmare entraba y desaparecía con el mismo destello a lo que sería su misión.

Lejos de ese lugar, en medio de un oculto paisaje silvestre, en el interior de una casa al estilo japonés, una chica de cabello negro permanecía en un estado de meditación, acompañada a su lado, una mujer mayor vestida de blanco con una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro, en un momento algo hizo reaccionar a la chica de cabello negro quien abriendo los ojos se alarmó de inmediato al perceptir lo ocurrido.

¿?: "Atacan Kanto…" –dijo reincorporándose de golpe-.

La mujer a su lado solo le miró divertida para seguir en su trance, cosa que le llamó la atención.

¿?: "¿Por qué tan tranquila? ¡Los van a destruir!" –colocándose una chaqueta gruesa de color negro-.

Un leve suspiro fue la respuesta de la mujer que le sonreía.

¿?: "No desesperes, no es necesario que intervengas en ese lugar" –abriendo sus ojos para finalmente levantarse de su lugar- "Fox… es hora" –decía con suavidad- "Prepárate, pronto deberás enseñar lo que has aprendido" –escuchando unos pasos llegar-.

Fox: "¿Qué sucede maestra Raimei?" –entrando en su forma humana-.

Raimei: "Deben prepararse" –notando las miradas de confusión de ambos- "Él volverá" –algo preocupada-.

Tras eso ella se retiraba mientras el chico volvía a su forma de Eevee y subía al hombro de la chica quien seguía los pasos de la mujer en frente con mucha curiosidad.

De regreso a su época donde estaba, un paisaje algo conocido para el chico dragón, sin embargo un cielo tormentoso y totalmente nublado rodeaba los cielos, a lo lejos una torre de aspecto antiguo, con columnas y sendas construcciones de al parecer un templo antiguo, aunque solo eran sus ruinas, ya estaban cerca de aquel lugar.

Ark en su forma de Salamence le gruñía al guardián en la espalda de su pokemon, aquel chico le asentía a la vez que se acercaba a las chicas que seguían durmiendo sobre el pokemon.

Ark-san: "Despierten, ya vamos a llegar" –moviendo a una dormida Hikari y luego a Misty- "Sujétense" –decía saliendo de la barrera para volar a las espaldas del otro dragón- "Ash, May, despierten, ya casi llegamos" –moviendo a ambos quienes reaccionaron al instantes-.

Ash: "¿Ya casi?" –mirando el clima que estaba bastante tormentoso-.

May: "Que frío…" –tiritando levemente-.

Ark-san: "Sujétense, tenemos que llegar a la cima" –saliendo para comenzar a volar a la par del resto-.

Al llegar cerca de la gran columna, ambos dragones subían a lo que parecía ser la punta, más aun fue su sorpresa al notar en esta terminaba en un gran lugar con ruinas y columnas semi destruidas, los dos dragones aterrizaban mientras todos bajaban de ambos, Ark y Bianca volvían a sus formas humanas, Ark-san replegaba sus alas mientras el resto sentía como el lugar era algo extraño.

Hikari: "Columna lanza, nunca imaginé que la cima sería así" –notando el extraño clima de su región- "Pero no es respuesta para este tiempo" –notando algunos truenos-.

Misty: "¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué querías venir aquí?" –notando como el castaño sacaba algo de su cinturón-.

Ark-san: "Sin Celebi, solo hay un pokemon que puede ayudarnos, claro que no es muy amigable como Celebi, pero todo viaje del siempre está vigilado, se le conoce por controlar el tiempo, uno de los tres principales pokemon de esta región" –notando como Ark sacaba un collar de su mochila-cinturón-.

Bianca: "Dialga… ya entiendo" –algo preocupada al saber de la reputación entre los pokemon de aquel dragón- "Para eso en este lugar, lo retarás a una batalla para capturarlo" –mirando al entrenador-.

Ash: "Seguro que lo lograrás, eres un líder después de todo" –sonriendo-.

Una mirada de nostalgia aparecía en el castaño al ponerse aquel collar, adornado principalmente por una perla brillante dorada en su interior, y una sonrisa aparecía a la vez que miraba a Bianca.

Ark: "No lo capturaré, y créanme que no lo pondrá fácil, quédense con el guardián, es mi batalla y debo responderle por una deuda" –tomando aire con decisión para dar unos pasos-.

Ark-san por su parte se puso frente al grupo, atento a lo que ocurriría, y en un fuerte grito de reto, comenzaba su única posibilidad de volver a su época, donde la batalla casi rompía.

Un fuerte y extraño rugido se hizo presente en el lugar, para que una especie de grieta temporal apareciera manteniendo su rugido, unos ojos rojos se notaban mientras que un gran diamante brillaba de un azul resplandeciente, para que rodeado de esa misma energía emergiera Dialga, una mirada de odio se posaba hacia el castaño que estaba en frente, y pisando firmemente haciendo temblar el suelo, extendía sus aletas y cola rugiendo con fuerza estremeciendo el lugar.

May: "¡¿Ese es Dialga?!" –notando la fisonomía del pokemon-.

Bianca: "Y está enfadado, más que de costumbre" –algo preocupada-.

Un momento de atención le prestó a Bianca, notando quien era en realidad gruñendo con fuerza, para luego centrarse otra vez en Ark, quien no parecía intimidarse por la fuerza y presencia del pokemon legendario.

Ark: "Se que no soy nada ni nadie para dirigirme ante ti, pero desgraciadamente no tengo otra alternativa, por mi culpa Celebi murió, y para regresar necesito de tu ayuda" –inclinándose en una rodilla- "Te ruego que me ayudes esta vez" –notando la mirada del pokemon hacia él-.

Dialga miró con detenimiento al ya conocido entrenador, pero ignorando su estancia este solo le lanzó un híper rayo que Ark pudo esquivar moviéndose a un costado y saltando evitando la explosión.

Ark: "¡No fue mi culpa, yo intenté salvarlo!" –le decía al dragón, quien esta vez le lanzaba una bola de energía negra- "Quería salvarlo" –decía antes de que aquel ataque lo alcanzara el castaño golpeaba con fuerza el ataque que explotaba al chocar con una columna- "Por favor… necesito de tu ayuda, aunque sea un sentenciado, quiero salvar mi mundo, y el de ustedes" –bajando la mirada-.

Otro rugido fue lanzado al chico que levantaba la vista unos momentos, para asentirle al pokemon mientras escuchaba una voz en su mente, que sabía era la de Dialga al poder comunicarse con los pokemon.

"Si tu deseo es ayudar a todos, deberás enfrentarme y demostrar tu valía… de lo contrario… solo devolveré tu cadáver…"

Ark miraba atentamente al pokemon quien ahora elevaba una plataforma para rugir desafiante.

Ark: "Entonces… pelearé por esa oportunidad…" –decía al mismo tiempo que Pichu saltaba a su cabeza y gruñía igual de serio al pokemon dragón-.

Continuará…


	46. Contra el tiempo

**Capítulo 45: Contra el tiempo**

Un relámpago caía entre la pequeña cima que Dialga creó y Ark quien a una distancia grande miraba con detenimiento aquella deidad pokemon, una vuelta a su gemelo con una mirada atenta fue su última idea.

Ark: "Protégelos, y prepáralos si necesitan escapar" –decía al guardián-.

Ark-san: "Recuerda, tú y tu rival, yo me encargaré de protegerlos" –sonriendo-.

Aquella sonrisa le daba tranquilidad al castaño quien comenzaba a caminar hasta quedar a pocos pasos del dragón quien le rugía con fuerza estremeciendo el lugar, extendiendo su cola y haciendo de un gesto con su cabeza dando a entender que todo estaba listo, el castaño tomaba con su mano aquel collar valioso unos momentos con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Ark: "Ya voy por ti…." –volviendo a guardar el collar- "¡Que comience!" –decía gritando con energía a la vez que sus ojos se envolvían en un azul resplandeciente-.

Un aura de color azul rodeaba a Dialga quien rugiendo hacía el primer movimiento, y un rayo de un color azul intenso caía a gran velocidad donde Ark estaba, antes del impacto Ark comenzaba a correr evitando aquel ataque para rodearse de su propia aura unos momentos y extendiendo su mano izquierda creaba un báculo de dos manos brillante y con forma de un gran hueso alargado, dando un salto y ayudándose por el báculo para atacar directamente a Dialga, quien se alejaba de la plataforma que fue destruida por Ark, comenzando a flotar a sus alrededores. Una mirada minuciosa del castaño daba con un pilar y corriendo hacia él, centraba su aura en sus pies y comenzando a correr verticalmente por unos pocos segundos para finalmente impulsarse hacia Dialga quien hacía brillar sus garras delanteras y levitaba en contra de Ark, un estruendo de ambos ante los ataques se escuchaba más aun el báculo de Ark fue roto recibiendo el impacto, Dialga retrocedió levemente, pero Ark fue lanzado con fuerza hacia el mismo pilar que usó anteriormente, derribándolo y cayendo cerca del borde de una punta en la plataforma.

Sin mayores complicaciones, el castaño se reincorporaba nuevamente a la vez que presionaba unos botones en su APD y Pichu hacía chispar sus mejillas, Dialga cargaba un híper rayo que les arrojaba, pero no daba en el blanco, y un lanzallamas junto con un trueno lograban golpearlo aunque no le hizo daño aparente, ante lo ocurrido Ark juntaba sus muñecas un momento y luego las separaba levemente creando una esfera de aura azulada, Dialga notaba las intenciones y daba un rugido donde el castaño cargaba su ataque, al parecer no le hizo ningún daño, pero la mirada de sorpresa del castaño le hizo saber que había resultado. Por su parte Ark y su Pichu miraban como Dialga se movía a una velocidad enorme comparada a la de antes y aun lanzando aquella esfera de aura, el dragón la esquivaba al aparecer rápidamente a sus espaldas, fue cuando el entendió lo que ocurría.

Ark: "Ralentizó mi tiempo" –mirando como rápidamente Dialga cargaba su ataque-.

Un brillo azulado rodeaba el diamante en el pecho de Dialga, sus aletas posteriores parecían extenderse un poco más de la cuenta, y abriendo sus fauces cargaba una energía púrpura que la convirtió en un rayo de energía impactando de lleno a Ark, quien al estar ralentizado no pudo moverse a su velocidad normal, el resto observaba anonadado como el castaño era lanzado hacia el abismo debido a la fuerza del ataque.

Misty: "¡Se va a morir!" –mirando con temor como Ark caía de la plataforma-.

Ash: "¡Hay que salvarlo!" –decía corriendo al borde, pero fue detenido por el guardián-.

Ark-san: "¡No interrumpas!" –extendiendo su brazo y una de sus alas- "Confía en él, mira…" –apuntando al borde donde Ark había caído- "Es su pelea" –observando al dragón legendario que esperaba en el borde-.

Un gran rugido fue lanzado por Dialga quien luego observaba como aquel entrenador volvía al combate, esta vez sobre su Salamence quien le rugía de manera retadora.

Ark: "Estuvo cerca…" –sonriendo y mirando a Dialga que cargaba otro híper rayo- "Híper rayo" –le decía a su propio dragón quien le asentía-.

Ambos rayos chocaban creando una explosión que les impedía mirar al otro, pero entre la nube de humo Salamence volaba a gran velocidad contra Dialga y con una de sus garras atacaba a Dialga quien retrocedió, al mismo tiempo Ark saltaba de Salamence con otro báculo en forma de hueso, y golpeando de lleno el pecho de Dialga, para luego girar hacia un costado y golpear a su cabeza, Dialga daba un gruñido ante aquellos ataques y lanzaba una bola de energía negra, pero Ark se agachó esquivándola y deslizarse por entre las patas delanteras de Dialga, quedando justo debajo de su torso, para luego juntar sus muñecas y separarlas levemente creando su esfera de aura que la lanzó con fuerza cubriendo por completo a Dialga quien fue lanzado hacia arriba.

Ark: "¡Pulso dragón!" –le ordenaba a su Salamence quien lanzaba una onda de energía impactando la esfera de aura creando una explosión de la que salía Dialga dando un gran rugido- "Si que es duro… regresa Salamence" –guardando a su pokemon y pokebola en su APD "Piensa… es tipo dragón y acero… debo usar lo aprendido con Riolu" mirando los alrededores-.

Otro rugido ahora más molesto de parte de Dialga le llamó la atención, y notando como cargaba lo que parecía un híper rayo, comenzaba a correr a sus alrededores, sin embargo el dragón le lanzaba una serie de rayos que caían rápidamente a modo de lluvia persiguiendo al castaño, en un cambio de estrategia se vio obligado a seguir corriendo y saltar para evitar las explosiones que creaba aquella lluvia de energía, más aun y usando su APD, un brillo se formaba a su lado dejando una réplica exacta de sí mismo, Ark mirando a su imagen asentían para ambos correr en direcciones opuestas dejando a Dialga flotar en el centro de la plataforma. Intrigado por el raro movimiento del entrenador, Dialga volvía a cargar energía soltando un híper rayo y girando rápidamente tratando de golpear a uno de ellos, pero ambos lograron saltar hacía el mismo con su puño derecho brillando de energía, lo que le obligó a enfocarse en uno solo y apuntándole al rostro lo envolvía por completo con su rayo, más su sorpresa fue grande al ver aquel castaño desvanecerse envuelto en su brillo, y solo pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en su lomo que lo arrojó con fuerza contra la plataforma creando un agujero, ahora con su puño envuelto en relámpagos caía a gran velocidad en el pequeño cráter golpeando al dragón con fuerza para saltar hacia atrás mirando a su gemelo guardián esta vez.

Ark: "¡Que leviten ahora!" –apretando nuevamente unos botones en su APD-.

Hikari: "¿Qué sucede ahora?" mirando al guardián quien extendía sus manos cerrando sus ojos-.

Ark-san: "No se alarmen" –les tranquilizaba a la vez que cubría los pies de todos en un aura blanca y abría sus ojos de golpe envueltos en blanco resplandeciente-.

Ash: "Se siente extraño…" –notando que podía levitar a voluntad-.

Misty: "¿Estamos… levitando?" –un poco confusa-.

Bianca: "De esta forma ciertos ataques no nos afectarán" –levitando por sus propios poderes psíquicos-.

Todos observaban otra vez que Ark presionaba unos botones y gritaba con fuerza.

Ark: "¡Terremoto!" –dijo golpeando el suelo con su puño derecho una vez, y luego con su puño izquierdo-.

Una gran grieta con energía se dirigía e impactaba a Dialga quien gruñía otra vez, pero levantando su mirada solo dio con Ark quien le propinaba otro golpe directo a su diamante provocando que todo temblara con fuerza y ambos fueran cubiertos por una nube de polvo, de entre esta Ark aparecía dando unos saltos hacia atrás sintiendo algo de cansancio, y la cortina de polvo se desvanecía con Dialga reincorporándose sin muchas dificultades, más aun una sonrisa de emoción aparecía en el chico.

Sin ninguna molestia y aun en una mirada de furia y odio, Dialga volvía a rodearse de aquella aura azulada, pero no flotaba esta vez, quería mantener un combate a rayas, o solo probar de lo que era capaz el entrenador, mas rodeando sus garras de energía era él quien salía al ataque esta vez, Ark esquivaba los ataques del pokemon sin dificultad, el poderío de estos era bastante notorio, todo el suelo temblaba levemente al golpear cada garra el suelo, tomando una distancia prudente, esta vez Dialga se lanzaba con un cabezazo rodeando su cabeza de un brillo, Ark esperaba rodeando su puño con una energía blanca propia, y la cabeza del dragón chocaba contra el puño del castaño generando un gran estruendo, ambos tomaban una leve distancia para volver a arremeter contra el otro, ninguno cedía en sus embates, pero luego de un tercer choque Dialga se anticipaba logrando atrapar su brazo entre sus fauces, una expresión de dolor aparecía en el castaño al sentir la enorme presión en su brazo, y sin más fue lanzado hacia arriba por la enorme fuerza del dragón, quien exhalaba un aliento púrpura golpeando a Ark, y luego mientras caía volvía a extender sus aletas más de la cuenta y cargando en sus fauces su ataque especial, rugía lanzando un gran rayo de energía púrpura al castaño que no lo pudo esquivar siendo incrustado en un pilar cercano para caer bastante lastimado y Pichu se desmayara al recibir el impacto de igual manera.

Sin perder mucho tiempo y reincorporándose con dificultades Ark sujetaba su brazo derecho que sangraba por la fuerte mordida del dragón, tomando su pokebola de verde y blanco, sacaba a su Gardevoir para entregarle a Pichu ella poniendo uno de sus brazos en su hombro, el entrenador presionaba unos botones con uno extra fuera de lo normal, y envolverse en un brillo blanco nuevamente, al desvanecerse quedaba un Gallade que caminaba con decisión hacia el dragón para luego comenzar a correr, Dialga le lanzaba una esfera de energía negra pero el pokemon espadachín la golpeaba con uno de sus brazos lanzándola fuera de la plataforma, y con su otro brazo golpeaba al dragón con una energía oscura, para luego usar su otro brazo con energía psíquica que lo hizo retroceder.

Dialga volvía a levitar cargando un híper rayo y lanzándolo, pero Gallade juntaba ambos brazos reflejando aquel rayo a un pilar y luego dirigirlo devuelta al dragón, para correr rápidamente y entre el retroceso de Dialga saltaba hasta quedar frente a él, y asiendo brillar ambos brazos le propinaba una serie de golpes que parecían tener un buen efecto en el dragón ya que lo hicieron caer, y para rematar aquel ataque usaba sus brazos que brillaban de un verde fuerte golpeándolo contra el suelo y retroceder quedando en una de sus rodillas por el cansancio, y aun en el suelo Dialga lanzaba una serie de rayos a modo de lluvia que impactaron de lleno en el cansado pokemon, arrastrándolo hacia Gardevoir quien también recibía parte del ataque al tratar de protegerlo y caer algo debilitada, Gallade volvía a brillar para que Ark saliera de entre aquel brillo ya cansado y regresando tanto a Pichu como Gardevoir a sus pokebolas, lo que si le animó fue ver a Dialga ya algo agotado, notando su respiración más agitada y su aura más tenue y no tan fuerte a sus ojos.

Ark-san: "Rayos… no aguantará mucho" –notando el estado de Ark- "Y a Dialga aún le quedan energías" –observando al dragón quien aun en su cansancio estaba mejor que el chico-.

May: "¿No lo ayudas?" –mirando confusa como su guardián le negaba-.

Ark-san: "Puedo… pero no me lo permitirá, es un obstinado" –sonriendo con ironía-.

Ash: "Él sabrá cómo salir, se que puede" –notando como el castaño se reincorporaba otra vez-.

Ark: "Tal y como lo esperaba… hasta me pones en problemas" –sonriendo mientras se incorporaba lentamente y miraba la pantalla de su APD sin muchas opciones- "Casi estoy preocupado" –notando un gesto de disconformidad en el dragón-.

Un rugido que parecía más un gesto de provocación le fue su respuesta, ante esto el castaño solo sonrió levemente, sabía que las cosas iban mal por lo que debía jugarse sus últimas cartas, y dando un gran respiro miraba al cielo tormentoso mientras presionaba otro botón de su APD para envolverse en un relámpago, Dialga parecía esbozar una sonrisa al ver como la apariencia del entrenador cambiaba otra vez dejando al castaño en su forma legendaria de Raikou, mientras el cielo ahora desataba una tormenta eléctrica y otro rayo caía directo al Raikou cargándolo mientras rugía al compás de un trueno, ya era hora de terminar esa batalla.

Dialga se volvía a envolver en su energía azul, mientras Ark en forma de Raikou se rodeaba de electricidad y salía a toda velocidad chocando de frente contra Dialga, ambos no querían retroceder, y en un rápido movimiento Ark rompía el choque moviéndose a un costado e impactando el torso del dragón soltando toda la electricidad en aquella embestida, Dialga cargaba otro híper rayo y lo soltaba directo al pokemon tigre, pero este lo esquivó sin muchas dificultades, y en un cambio de ataque Dialga volvía a lanzar aquella lluvia de rayos persiguiendo a Ark, sin embargo la velocidad en su forma de Raikou era aun mayor y adentrándose en la nube de polvo lanzaba un trueno directo a Dialga quien retrocedió un poco sacudiéndose para romper la descarga y lanzar de inmediato una esfera de energía negra que fallaba al no estar Ark para sentir otro trueno. Notando la diferencia de velocidad entre ambos Dialga volvía a lanzar un rugido que rodeó a Ark-Raikou ralentizando su movimiento enormemente, y rugiendo nuevamente creando unas enormes rocas que le lanzaba impactándolo por completo.

Ark-san: -"No otra vez… ralentizado" decía a sus adentros recordando una habilidad extra mirando como Dialga se movía a gran velocidad "Será velocidad extrema entonces…"-.

Antes de recibir otro golpe por las rocas, el Raikou comenzaba a correr a una velocidad similar a la de Dialga en movimiento, algo que extraño al dragón que se abalanzaba sobre su blanco con sus garras brillantes mientras Ark se envolvía de electricidad evitando el ataque de las garras y golpeando con otra tacleada eléctrica para correr alrededor de la plataforma, en ese instante el mismo comenzaba a correr a una velocidad enorme, fue cuando el efecto de ralentizar se acabó y podía moverse a voluntad, pero un rayo azulado que caía desde el cielo lo golpeaba aturdiéndolo unos segundos y notando como Dialga desaparecía entre una grieta temporal, para aparecer embistiéndolo por el lado contrario al que miraba lanzándolo a un pilar que se destruía por el impacto, Dialga volvía a desaparecer por otra grieta al ver como un trueno se le acercaba y esta vez lanzaba un híper rayo a Ark quien lo esquivó por poco pero aun recibiendo algo de daño, y en un contra ataque saltaba sobre Dialga rodeando sus colmillos de electricidad y lo mordía en el cuello soltando una descarga que le hizo perder su levitación y caer al suelo para recibir otro trueno de Ark quien perdiendo el balance caía a otro costado reincorporándose con dificultad al igual que Dialga.

Ambos de miraban al borde del cansancio extremo pero ninguno quería caer, Ark en forma de Raikou miraba al grupo por unos momentos sonriendo a sus adentros especialmente al ver a Bianca, cambiando su vista a Dialga quien se elevaba en una columna de rocas y comenzaba a brillar el diamante en su pecho extendiendo sus aletas nuevamente, Ark-Raikou sabía lo que vendría, y lanzando un rugido al cielo provocaba que cuatro relámpagos cayeran a su propio alrededor provocando que la nube en su lomo se agrandara un poco más mientras en sus fauces reunía una esfera de electricidad, al igual que Dialga reunía su propia energía púrpura de su principal ataque para ambos lanzar sus ataques, un gran rayo de energía púrpura contra un trueno recto a modo de torbellino que chocaban entre sí, provocando una explosión enorme y una cortina de humo impedía la visibilidad hasta que era removida por el viento revelando a ambos aun de pie.

Fue cuando a los dos les llamaba la atención un destello misterioso en uno de los bordes, Dialga rugía molesto mientras Ark-Raikou abría sus ojos en sorpresa al reconocer aquellas energías.

Ark-san: "¡No ellos aquí…! Es el peor momento" –extendiendo sus brazos bajando al suelo para dejar de levitar junto al resto del grupo- "No se separen" –notando como Ark-Raikou se acercaba a ellos quien le gruñía un poco- "Entiendo…" –decía mirando a Dialga quien les miraba algo confundido notando como el guardián lanzaba una bola de energía plateada al destello, pero este era rechazado por un golpe de espada mientras aquel brillo tomaba forma humana.

Nighmare: "Pero que mal anfitrión para ser un ser sagrado…" –dando algunos pasos mientras otra silueta aparecía a sus espaldas- "Dialga… el señor pokemon del tiempo, un gusto verte" –notando que a su lado quedaba su compañero de misión-.

Stex: "¿Ese es?" –decía el chico vestido de platino metálico mirando al Raikou-.

Ash: "¿¡Otro más!?" –cruzando las miradas con el nuevo sujeto-.

Stex: "Ohhhh… señor Ketchum, sigue vivo" –notando al Raikou nuevamente- "¿Ark verdad?" –asintiendo con ironía- "Solo Ark… buen truco, sé que no me conoces mucho, soy un reciente" –mirando con simpleza a Dialga- "Operaciones Especiales Dark-elite, número nueve, Stex, el vengador metálico" –quitándose su capucha negra revelando los detalles metálicos de su vestimenta-.

Ark-san: "Ambos rompen el transcurso de un duelo… puedo imaginar por qué" –cerrando sus ojos un momento "¿Aceptarás mi ayuda?" le hablaba de manera telepática a Dialga que rugía furioso cargando un híper rayo a los dos sujetos invasores creando una explosión-.

Ark-Raikou: "En el peor de los casos vienen por mí, o por Dialga, no se separen, estando juntos podemos defenderlos" –sintiendo como alguien ponía sus manos en su lomo reconociendo aquel cálido toque aliviador- "¿Bianca?" –dijo de manera telepática al ser rodeado de una energía rosa que le aliviaba y reconfortaba de su agotamiento, mientras la chica pokemon solo le regalaba una cálida sonrisa- "Gracias" –le decía en agradecimiento con un leve ronroneo-.

Inmediatamente Ark brillaba para volver a su forma humana cambiando los lugares con su gemelo guardián, mirando fijamente a Dialga quien le resoplaba y rugía enfadado.

Ark: "No es mi culpa, lo dejaremos en un empate" –apretando unos botones en su APD para luego poner una mano en Dialga quien le rugía amenazante- "Recuperación" –usando energía resplandeciente para curar al dragón quien al sentirse aliviado le apartaba la mano con un golpe de su cabeza- "De nada…" –le respondía con ironía-.

Nighmare: "No pierdes el tiempo… se ve que aun nos odia, me parece lógico" –mirando al dragón del tiempo quien no le quitaba la vista de encima ni a su compañero- "Hagámoslo fácil para todos… entreguen a Dialga y nadie morirá" –sorprendiendo al castaño quien abría sus ojos- "¿Trato?" –dando unos pasos al frente-.

Ark: "Solo quieren continuar destruyendo todo, incluso a los pokemon" –empuñando en sus manos sus zafiros preparándose para cualquier movimiento peligroso- "Tenemos bastante con que ya no nos quieran, nos ven como enemigos mientras ustedes los capturan para volverlos esclavos de sus malignas ambiciones" –extendiendo sus brazos envolviendo sus manos en un brillo para blandir sus katares que brillaban más que nunca- "No lo permitiré…" –parpadeando para que sus ojos se envolvieran de azul intenso-.

Stex: "Habla por ti mismo, ustedes aun tienen capturados los suyos" –rodeando sus manos de un brillo plateado que las convertía en un metal de colores azulado y plateado brillante-.

Ark: "Ellos se quedan por su decisión, los liberamos a todos, los pocos que se quedaron lo hicieron por confianza, honor, cariño… y amor" –mirando a Dialga quien estaba algo pensativo en esas palabras- "Más aun los que fueron liberados no han sido olvidados y los respetamos, aun los guardianes, aun los amigos" –mirando como Nighmare sacaba su espada negra cargándola en el hombro-.

Ark-san: "Y si han de interferir… nosotros también" –empuñando su gema mientras su rubí en la frente aparecía junto con su tiara alada y dorada, para sacar su espada de una mano- "Ya han sido derramada mucha sangre inocente" –acercándose a Dialga quien lo miraba normalmente- "Nosotros pelearemos, ellos no son de nuestra época, por lo que no están en nuestro conflicto, ellos merecen tu protección mientras te recuperas" –mirando al grupo quien estaba algo asustado-.

Una voz le resonaba en su mente que también Ark escuchó "Tu honor es grande para ser un humano… o guardián…" causando una ligera sonrisa para que el dragón mirara nuevamente al castaño que blandía sus katares "Aun no termino contigo…" le hacía saber con tono amenazador caminando hasta el grupo que retrocedió un poco, para darles la espalda mientras los encerraba junto con él en una burbuja de aura azulada a la vez que el diamante en su pecho brillaba intensamente, Bianca ponía su mano con energía en su lomo causando que el dragón la mirara desafiante, pero ella solo le sonreía mientras lo recuperaba de sus heridas con cuidado y sutileza, mayor a la que Ark pudo hacer.

Nighmare: "¿A quién prefieres?" –le decía a Stex quien estaba a su costado mirando a los castaños-.

Stex: "Ya peleaste con él, así que es mi turno de ver sus habilidades" –observando al chico de los katares-.

Nighmare: "Entonces yo me quedo con el guardián" –con cierta disconformidad-.

A la vez ambos castaños se acercaban entre sí susurrando levemente sobre sus rivales.

Ark: "¿Alguna sugerencia del nuevo? Se ve que parece de metal" –dando una leve mirada al sujeto grisáceo- "Supongo que es el segundo nuevo elemento de ellos" –notando como el guardián cerraba sus ojos-.

Ark-san: "En efecto, pero sus habilidades… hay algo extraño en este, pero hasta que no veamos lo que puede hacer estaremos sin información" –mirando a Nighmare quien hacia un gesto de saludo- "No te ha visto en batalla, están en las mismas condiciones, mantente alerta, tenemos la ventaja de elemento, no demuestres todas tus habilidades, mientras menos sepan de nosotros, mejor para todos" –terminando mientras Ark le asentía-.

Ambos ahora miraban a los darkness quienes les sonreían de una manera siniestra y despectiva, para que cada uno se abalanzara al que era su blanco, mientras los castaños se separaban en direcciones opuestas aguardándolos.

El primero en atacar fue Nighmare quien blandiendo su espada con demencia y feracidad apuntaba al torso de Ark-san quien con una mirada seria esquivaba todos los embates anticipándose con habilidad, para bloquear uno con fuerza y eliminar la guardia de Nighmare quien giraba a un lado, pero era golpeado por un puñetazo en el rostro y una onda de energía plateada brillante que lo alejó bastante, reincorporándose sin heridas y sacudiéndose el polvo limpiando una estela de sangre que aparecía en su labio, corriendo nuevamente contra el guardián quien desaparecía en un parpadeo para golpear su espalda haciendo claudicar al sujeto siniestro que ahora si estaba enfadado, y lanzaba una bola negra al guardián quien creando una barrera brillante la hacía rebotar fuera de la plataforma envainando su espada para juntar sus manos brillantes y lanzar una serie de rayos a modo de flechas que chocaban contra la espada de Nighmare y eran destruidas, al terminar el sujeto lanzaba esta vez un rayo siniestro que solo derrumbaba un pilar vacío, para solo mirar a sus espaldas como Ark-san lo envolvía en una esfera de aura blanca lanzándolo por los aires sin quitar ningún detalle a los movimientos de Nighmare. Al otro lado de la plataforma, Ark era el primero en salir al encuentro contra Stex, si bien este no se movía aguardando el ataque, sus manos aun permanecían en aquel tono metálico, y mirando como el castaño giraba sobre su costado daba un golpe con su katar derecho que era bloqueado e incluso rebotaba por la fuerza contra el puño derecho de Stex, que no tenía ninguna marca en su mano metálica, una mirada seria de parte de Ark le hizo deshacer se katar derecho envolviendo aquella mano libre en electricidad, y lanzando un rayo directo a Stex que lo esquivaba para luego atrapar el brazo izquierdo de Ark que venía en un ataque, para golpearlo en el torso con su puño derecho lanzándolo contra en pilar que se desmoronaba, tosiendo con fuerza el castaño se reincorporaba rápidamente al ver como Stex salía a su encuentro, golpeando el lugar donde había caído que retumbaba y se agrietaba, esquivando dos golpes más a su rostro y usando su katar izquierdo le hizo retroceder para envolver su pierna derecha en fuego e impactarla en uno de sus brazos, para hacerlo retroceder al ver que tenía efecto, deshaciendo su último katar el castaño apretaba unos botones en su APD y sus manos se envolvían en llamas comenzando un embate de golpes que eran mayormente bloqueados y/o esquivados, para lanzar una llamarada de su APD que hizo retroceder a Stex mientras este eliminaba las llamas al agitar fuertemente sus brazos, pero una sonrisa de Ark se le hizo extraña, para que un rayo azulado lo impactara y lanzara al suelo nuevamente, una rápida mirada de Ark hacia el grupo daba con Dialga quien brillaba cargando un rayo de color púrpura.

Envolviéndose en energía negra Nighmare volvía a atacar al guardián quien esquivando un golpe de espada que terminó en el suelo, sacaba la suya golpeando con ella el arma de Nighmare arrebatándola de sus manos, para extender su propia arma frente al oscuro sujeto con un destello que lo segó momentáneamente, para alejarse usando sus alas justo a tiempo que el rayo de Dialga golpeaba a Nighmare lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma hacia el vacío, pero el sujeto volvía a rodearse de su aura negra comenzando a girar imitando un taladro que se incrustaba en las rocas y atacaba por debajo al guardián quien ponía su arma al frente viéndose acorralado entre una esfera de energía negra que fue lanzada contra Dialga y el resto, más esta solo explotó al golpear la barrera levantando una nube de humo con Ark-san saliendo de esta con varios rasguños y cortes pequeños.

Ark-san: "¿Están bien?" –le preguntaba al resto sin importarle su propia condición-.

Un gesto de aprobación sin palabras fue todo lo que recibió, para ahora mirar al cielo donde Nighmare cargaba un rayo con sus manos apuntándoles a ellos, el guardián hizo lo mismo reuniendo una energía plateada que brillaba intensamente, y lanzando al mismo tiempo un rayo de energía contra otro que Nighmare lanzaba creando una explosión que no dejaba ver mucho.

De entre la cortina de humo aparecía Ark retrocediendo por los golpes que le lanzaba Stex, tratando de esquivar los más posibles pues el material de sus manos causaba mucho más daño, en un momento Ark lanzaba una esfera de aura azul que era repelida por un puñetazo devolviéndosela a él mismo esquivándola por poco, solo para ver como la mano de Stex se extendía en lo que parecía una espada atacando al castaño causándole un corte en su torso no muy profundo, pero que sangraba de inmediato. Al notar esto Ark volvía a empuñar sus zafiros blandiendo sus katares que los cruzaba creando una onda extensa que golpeaba a Stex y a Nighmare que aparecía cerca alejándolos mientras apretaba unos botones de su APD para curar el reciente corte y detener su sangrado.

Ark: "Parece un transmutador…" –notando como la mano de Stex volvía a su forma normal-.

Ark-san: "Eso explica por qué no tiene un arma como las nuestras, sus manos son ellas" –mirando con una visión astral las manos del sujeto que aparecían envueltas en un aura gris y plateada- "¿Estás bien?" –notando el cansancio misterioso de su gemelo-.

Ark: "Aun estoy algo cansado por la batalla anterior" –cayendo sobre su rodilla izquierda-.

Stex: "¿Seguro que es Ark? Me parece muy fácil, se supone es ultra peligroso" –reincorporándose por la onda explosiva anterior- "No me parece gran cosa, deberíamos aplastarlos" –haciendo brillar sus manos-.

Nighmare: "Calma… debemos guardar fuerzas para el dragón legendario" –notando el cansancio de Ark- "Se ve que mi hermano sigue algo cansado por la pelea contra Dialga, no está totalmente recuperado, pero mejor avanzamos con el plan" –notando el lugar donde estaban-.

Stex: "Sinceramente odio este lugar, desde hace tiempo que pensaba destruirlo" –sonriendo malignamente- "Hagamos que lo transporte de una vez" –empuñando su mano derecha-.

Nighmare: "De acuerdo, destruyamos esto" –notando como su compañero invocaba algo-.

Un rugido se hacía escuchar para que de un brillo apareciera un enorme Dragonite envuelto completamente de metal plateado con dos ojos rojos que brillaban completamente, ambos miembros darkness subían parándose en su lomo mientras este levantaba el vuelo a unos metro.

Nighmare: "Respeta el ambiente… que sea solo columna lanza" –juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos-.

Stex: "Que aburrido" –se quejaba imitando a su compañero-.

Ambos castaños abrían sus ojos al notar como una enorme energía conjunta de ellos amenazaba con golpear el lugar donde estaban actualmente, acercándose al resto del grupo, ambos miraban asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Ark-san: "Esto se pondrá peligroso, no se les ocurra salir de la barrera" –envainando su espada-.

Misty: "¿Qué piensan hacer ellos?" –algo temerosa mirando al cielo donde dos esferas de color negro y plateado brillaban como dos estrellas-.

Ark: "Quieren destruir este lugar" –notando el enojo de Dialga que se envolvía en su aura azul- "Tampoco los dejaré" –guardando sus katares mientras presionaba su APD sin muchos resultados- "Espero sea suficiente" –lanzando un rayo propio al cielo juntando sus manos-.

Ark-san por su parte extendía sus alas que brillaban ligeramente mientras centraba en su puño derecho una orbe de energía resplandeciente, Ark juntaba en sus manos la electricidad de cuatro rayos que caían en su alrededor creando una esfera eléctrica que giraba rápidamente, Dialga al notar la diferencia de energías en Ark mientras peleaba con él, también se acercaba a ellos sin romper la barrera que fue aumentada por el guardián al notar que los ayudaría, y rodeándose de su aura azul mientras su diamante brillaba y sus aletas se extendían mientras en sus fauces juntaba una energía púrpura.

Ya listos los dos miembros darkness lanzaban con fuerza aquellas orbes que se unieron creando una bola gigantesca que parecía todo un meteorito liberando rayos de energía mientras el cielo se alteraba de un negro con nubes al moverse lentamente aquel ataque.

Al ver la creación de destrucción, los dos castaños y Dialga lanzaban sus movimientos especiales, un rayo plateado por parte del guardián, un trueno a modo de tornado eléctrico por parte de Ark, y un rayo de energía púrpura por parte de Dialga, los tres rayos se unieron entre sí golpeando la enorme bola de energía que aun seguía avanzando aunque más lentamente, los miembros darkness solo sonreían al notar que los esfuerzos eran en vano, como último recurso al ver que no funcionaba mucho, Ark-san extendía sus alas que comenzaban a brillar por completo de un blanco para agitarlas y lanzar una serie de haces luminosos que lamentablemente no hicieron nada favorable al ser absorbidos.

Ark-san: "No funciona…" –dijo sintiendo como sus energías se agotaban lentamente-.

Ark: "¡Arggghhh!" –se quejaba cayendo de rodillas mientras sus brazos le temblaban enormemente hasta que deshizo la tormenta de relámpagos- "No sirve…" –reincorporándose con dificultad-.

Ark-san: "Ayúdanos, es mucho para nosotros dos" –notando como Dialga aun seguía lanzando su rugido especial-.

Nighmare: "¡¿Qué harás ahora hermano? Sin tus energías todos morirán sin remedio!" –le gritaba con demencia- "¡Deberías agradecerle al pokemon que protegiste, gracias a él morirán tus amigos!" –notando como la enorme bola de energía ya casi los impactaba-.

Ark se disponía a lanzar nuevamente su tormenta de relámpagos cuando una voz le resonaba en la mente.

"Tiene razón, nuestra batalla nos debilitó a ambos, que no podremos salvar este lugar"

Inmediatamente Ark miraba a Dialga quien le asentía con seriedad.

"Te lo has ganado, pero ellos no lograrán escapar, deberán ir contigo, te hago responsable"

Stex: "Oh rayos… debemos intervenir, baja ahora" –girando e intentando llegar donde estaban ellos-.

Una grieta temporal en el suelo hizo caer a los presentes, pero Ark-san pudo ver como aquel Dragonite se acercaba, y sin deshacer el brillo de sus alas las agitaba dos veces liberando dos series de haces plateados que le hicieron alejarse, mientras era el último en entrar a la grieta temporal que se cerraba a la vez que el Dragonite se alejaba rápidamente.

Nighmare: "Rayos… no podremos aniquilar al dragón" –notando como todo el lugar explotaba al impactar aquella bola de energía y toda aquella enorme columna colapsaba por la explosión siendo destruida-.

Stex: "Al menos causamos destrozos" –sonriendo sin mucha gracia- "Volvamos entonces" –decía a la vez que el Dragonite desaparecía en un brillo, al igual que ellos en un portal que se abría abajo mientras caían dentro y desaparecían en un destello-.

Solo pudo verse como en una nube de humo la parte superior de aquella columna caía por un costado mientras otra parte se desmoronaba y caía al abismo causando un enorme estruendo dejando todo ese lugar totalmente destruido.

Dentro de aquella grieta el grupo estaba flotando sin rumbo cuando Dialga aparecía ante ellos, enfocándose en los castaños, principalmente en Ark quien le asentía al verlo a salvo.

Ark: "Gracias por dejarnos volver" –notando que todo el grupo estaba con ellos- "Realmente no quería que viniesen, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan, quizás puedan ayudarnos" –escuchando otro rugido de Dialga que abría una grieta nuevamente- "Vayan, salgo en un instante" –notando como todos salían, incluyendo al guardián que miraba al dragón-.

"Debes saber algo… ellos atacan Kanto en este instante, pero ni tu ni ellos podrán salvarlos"

Aquella voz sonaba nuevamente en la mente de Ark quien se desesperó un momento y se dirigía a la salida pero la voz de Dialga lo detuvo antes de cruzar aquella grieta.

"No sé cual sea tu plan, pero déjame decirte, que estoy empezando a creer… quizás nos veamos algún día"

Una sonrisa aparecía en el castaño quien pensaba unos momentos.

Ark: "Dialga... te agradezco este gesto de ayuda, aunque no sé muy bien lo que haré ahora con ellos en nuestro mundo, ni cómo reaccionarán o se adaptarán" –apretando sus puños mientras una mirada de preocupación inundaba su rostro-.

"Tal vez sea hora de enfrentar tus miedos… buena suerte… Ark"

Fue lo último que escuchó al verlo desaparecer por otra grieta que el mismo creó, y sin tardar más el castaño atravesaba la grieta que lo llevaría nuevamente a su hogar con sendas dudas en lo que tendría que hacer ante aquella amenaza.

Continuará…


	47. Una luz en la oscuridad

**Capítulo 46: Una luz en la oscuridad**

Kanto, 20 años en el futuro.

Dos torres elevadas a gran altura destellaban momentáneamente mientras todos sus miembros en ellas sostenían un arco apuntando al inicio de un bosque que se sumía en oscuridad en algunos metros, otro grupo de ellos estaba entre las torres comandados por un chico de vestiduras rojas que cargaba una espada al igual que el resto, en los alrededores a las torres todos aguardaban el inminente ataque, y el cielo se envolvía en tinieblas cubriéndolo en nubes tormentosas mientras un estruendo rompía la tranquilidad temporal.

Un grito de acometida se escuchaba a la vez que varios soldados de vestiduras negras con su particular símbolo color sangre aparecían cargando una espada rodeada de energía negra en una mano a la par que dos siluetas negras quedaban a pocos pasos del término en el bosque mirando la punta de las torres a dos chicas con un arco más llamativo de lo normal.

Ondine: "¡Fuego!" –ordenaba la mujer de cabellos anaranjados quien a la par de los que la rodeaban, y también de los de la torre oeste, disparaban sus flechas a los invasores-.

La sorpresa fue rápida al notar como las flechas normales parecían deshacerse en una extraña barrera, de las cuales solo dos flechas pudieron atravesar dando con dos soldados que cayeron muertos al incrustarse la flecha en su frente.

Hikari: "Barrera mágica" –decía notando como todo aquel grupo ya había avanzado y otro grupo se preparaba para seguirlos-.

Ondine: "¡Munición especial al siguiente, déjenle esos a Ruby!" –cargando otra de sus flechas acuáticas mientras todos los neo-rangers usaban flechas elementales esta vez- "¡Fuego!" –gritaba notando como el otro grupo aparecía en el borde del bosque-.

Esta vez aquel cambio táctico les dio resultado al notar como detenían a buena parte de aquellos soldados mientras volvían a disparar manteniendo a raya a los que intentaban avanzar, y los que caían heridos o muertos, desaparecían en una extraña llama negra a su vez que las dos siluetas siniestras retrocedían esquivando parte de las flechas.

A su vez el primer grupo atacaba a los neo-rangers que esperaban su embate mientras Ruby retrocedía un poco y levantaba una muralla de fuego a las espaldas de los darkness mientras todos salían al combate chocando sus armas en un estruendo afilado.

Derik: "Señor, anularon la barrera" –decía una de las sombras mirando a su líder quien levantaba su mano derecha-.

Líder: "Derriben a los arqueros" –ordenaba a un grupo de soldados quienes hacían desaparecer su espada para cargar un arco de la misma energía con flechas negras y llameantes- "Fraternidad… ustedes también" –notando como los siete sujetos empuñaban un arco conjunto de su propio tono particular y todos apuntaban a la punta de las torres-.

Un sonido conocido hizo reaccionar a Gold y Diamond quienes notando la lluvia de flechas que se les acercaba reaccionaron en equipo evitando el impacto de estas, Gold agitaba su maza al aire con velocidad deteniendo de golpe las flechas quedando suspendidas en el aire y con una extraña energía dorada en su mano derecha las encantaba y apuntaba donde provenían. Diamond, usando su hacha de batalla, golpeaba las flechas lanzándolas en conjunto con los neo-rangers al bosque, donde podían escucharse los gritos al ser certeras, y notando como otro grupo de flechas les amenazaba ambos extendían una mano al frente y estas eran deshechas en el aire notando el siguiente movimiento.

Ondine: "Bien hecho" –decía notando al líder de azul enfocar su mirada-.

Ambos se movían por reflejo para que siete flechas de colores; rojo, azul, amarillo, violeta, negra, verde y celeste le dieran a un neo-ranger que soltando su arco caía en estado de shock y semi inconsciente traspasando la barrera propia y notando como otro neo-ranger caía muerto en la torre oeste por las mismas flechas en siete puntos del cuerpo.

Diamond: "Por eso están aquí…" –volviendo a levantar su barrera junto a Gold que detenían las flechas, a excepción de aquellas siete-.

Gold: "Cuidado, usan la fraternidad para matar nuestros arqueros" –advirtiendo a Hikari quien hacía brillar sus ojos notando las siete siluetas y disparando una flecha a la silueta de color negro-.

Hikari: "Te tengo…" –decía notando como la flecha era detenida antes de dar en el blanco- "No es posible…" –abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa al notar como otra silueta negra cubría en neblina aquel bosque impidiendo la vista a la líder-.

Derik: "¡Dracovisión!" –gritaba llevándose su mano derecha a sus ojos para que estos, y los de todos los soldados brillaran en un púrpura momentáneo que les brindaba una visión aguda aun en la neblina-.

Ondine: "Neblina… eso no me detendrá" –cargando tres flechas que daban en algunos darkness arqueros que caían en llamas aun con la neblina que no parecía molestarle su visión y precisión-.

Un número de flechas fue lanzado en el lugar donde Ruby detenía el avance terrestre, pero estas eras incineradas por aquel muro de fuego, aun así aquel ataque de siete flechas de la fraternidad de la desesperación, avanzaban libremente hiriendo uno por uno a los neo-rangers que eran retirados de inmediato al interior de la base por dos neo-rangers que vestían con una cruz roja en el pecho, al ver esto, Ruby apuntaba su espada al bosque lanzando un rayo ígneo que quemaba algunos árboles, pero también quemaba unos soldados enemigos y rompía la formación de la fraternidad.

Líder: "¡Suficiente!" –decía con tono molesto al ver como sus soldados caían por culpa de aquellos arqueros y las habilidades de los líderes- "Derriben esas torres" –le hablaba a cinco siluetas que estaban cerca- "Terry, Rinster, Sky, Flora, Tóxica, apunten a la torre oeste" –mientras su ojo artificial brillaba en dirección a la torre-.

Las cinco siluetas se alineaban extendiendo sus manos derechas a la torre creando una esfera de energía acorde a su elemento para unirlas entre sí y lanzar un rayo multicolor a toda velocidad a la torre.

Un destello provocado por las esferas alertó a los líderes y en equipo nuevamente, Gold y Diamond extendían sus palmas levantando una barrera brillante que recibía el rayo desviándolo a las montañas lejanas con una explosión y estruendo grandes en magnitud preocupados por el cambio de estrategia.

Terry: "No sirve, tiene que ser algo más fuerte…" –mirando a su líder que no le quitaba vista a la torre-.

Líder: "Derik, Océana, Elektra, ustedes también" –sonriendo siniestramente-.

Al igual que la última vez, las ocho siluetas se alineaban, esta vez en dos líneas de cuatro, con su palma derecha uniendo las ocho orbes de energía que brillaban ahora en un negro con rayos rojos para lanzar un rayo del mismo color.

Hikari y Gold notaron la concentración de energía y sabiendo lo que ocurriría evacuaban con velocidad.

Hikari: "¡Abandonen la torre, síganme a la torre este! ¡Cuidado abajo Ruby!" –le gritaba al líder que también notaba la concentración de energía- "¡Allá vamos!" –le advertía a Ondine apuntando con su arco y lanzando una flecha atada a una cuerda que se incrustaba en un costado de la torre, para lanzarse usando aquella cuerda como liana y correr por el costado de la torre hasta la plataforma- "¡Deprisa!" –mirando como los rangers imitaban a la líder-.

Gold quedaba en la torre esperando a sus arqueros salir de la plataforma a tiempo, notando como el rayo alcanzaba la torre mientras el desaparecía en la explosión impulsándose por esta y saltando a la otra torre donde Diamond le atrapaba su brazo y subía a la plataforma, para ver como la torre este explotaba y un pedazo de esta se precipitaba donde el grupo de Ruby que se deshacía de los darkness observando el enorme trozo de estructura que los amenazaba.

Ruby: "¡Todos juntos! ¡Fuego sónico!" –apuntando su espada a la estructura-.

Todos los neo-rangers imitaban con su aparato a modo de espada el embate al aire ascendente del líder creando un semicírculo de fuego que impactaba y destruía aquel trozo que caía a sus espaldas lo poco que quedaba en llamas- ¡Bien hecho!" –le felicitaba a sus camaradas mientras notaba la preocupación en la plataforma-.

Ondine: "¿Todos bien?" –ayudando a los últimos soldados subir a la plataforma mientras notaba el bosque en silencio a la vez que en su auricular sonaba un aviso-.

Operadora: "Líder Ondine, sufrimos daños críticos en la torre oeste, está totalmente inutilizable, no hay heridos al ser evacuada con antelación" –notando la destrucción estructural de la base en pantalla- "¿Evacuamos la torre este?" –esperando instrucciones-.

Diamond: "Destruirán esta también, defensa extrema" –asintiendo con los otros tres líderes para mirar a Ruby y hacer un gesto cerrando su puño notando que captaba el mensaje-.

Ondine: "No es necesario, cambio y fuera" –terminando la trasmisión a la operadora-.

Devuelta en el bosque, las siluetas sonreían al ver caer la torre para mirar a su líder que les asentía en repetir la hazaña con la otra torre volviendo a alinearse y cargar su rayo mortal.

Gold: "Repiten su ataque" –sonriendo junto a los tres líderes- "¡Cúbranse!" –ordenándole a los soldados en la parte inferior que se protegieran al igual que los arqueros-.

Todos observaban como el rayo negro se acercaba a toda velocidad y en ese instante Ruby alcanzaba la plataforma para alinearse con Diamond y Gold a espaldas de Hikari, que guardaba su arco para sacar su gema, una perla que brillaba intensamente para que dos dagas alargadas de hoja blanca perlada y un mandoble azulado con dos gemas en ambas empuñaduras fueran usadas por ella, a su vez Ondine también guardaba su arco sacando su gema, una aguamarina que al brillar liberaba una lanza a modo de tridente, con tres puntas que salían de una gema en el cuello inferior de la lanza, un mandoble cilíndrico negro y una gema oceánica en el final que parecía moverse como las olas del mar, ambas armas fueron juntadas con las de Ruby, Diamond y Gold que comenzaban a brillar.

"¡Defensa x-5!" gritaban con entusiasmo los líderes combinando sus armas para que el frente de la torre se rodeara de una barrera dorada que reflejaba aquel rayo umbrío al cielo, para luego redirigirlo moviendo sus armas al mismo lugar donde provenía impactando a algunos soldados y desvanecerse al dejar de producirse por la dark-elite. Enseguida, Ondine ponía su tridente a su espalda para retroceder unos pasos al igual que Hikari quien guardaba sus dagas y ambas sacando su arco nuevamente daban espacio a los tres líderes restantes, que agitando sus armas rompían su barrera en miles de agujas afiladas en forma cilíndrica, para luego asentir y todos los neo-rangers con arcos lanzaban una ráfaga de flechas ayudados por Ondine y Hikari que creaban una enorme oleada de flechas al bosque que caían con un sonido fuerte al impactar con los árboles, rocas, suelo o soldados que no pudieron esquivarlas debido a la gran cantidad, sin embargo, la dark-elite, la fraternidad y su líder solo se rodearon por un brillo propio y desaparecieron momentáneamente a la vez que el resto de soldados enemigos caía envueltos en llamas negras para que nuevamente aparecieran en su lugar los dos grupos con su líder.

Ruby: "Es todo, la basura ya no estorba" –saltando de la torre junto a Diamond y Gold-.

Ondine: "Vuelvan a la base y prepárense" –viendo a los neo-rangers arqueros entrar a la base para saltar también de la torre- "Entren" –avisando al último grupo que se retiraba manteniendo en guardia sus escudos-.

Hikari: "¿Qué esperan?" –mirando fijamente a varios metros la oscuridad del bosque-.

Derik: "¿Órdenes señor?" –acercándose a su líder quien cerraba su ojo izquierdo un momento-.

Líder: "En posiciones… ellos tienen valor... mostrémosle lo mucho que nos intimidan…" –sonriendo y caminando hacia el termino del bosque frente a sus enemigos-.

Gold: "Traman algo… no es normal que se den a ver" –dando un largo suspiro para calmarse-.

Diamond: "Tal vez se rindan…" –dijo al aire sonriendo-.

Una ligera risa de ellos invadió el ambiente mientras aparecía el líder en el inicio del bosque, ocho sombras se movían desde el suelo quedando un paso frente al líder en una perfecta línea emergiendo desde aquella sombra mirando al frente, y de entre los siete espacios que dejaban entre los ocho miembros de la dark-elite, aparecían caminando lentamente envueltos en su vestimenta colorida la fraternidad de la desesperación, también a un paso de la dark-elite, con sus ojos envueltos en un brillo siniestro colorido por su elemento propio, todos ellos le regalaban una sonrisa siniestra y tenebrosa a los líderes que también les sonreían, aunque… a su manera.

Derik: "¿Iremos todos señor?" –siendo el más cercano al líder-.

Líder: "Eso no es necesario, arruinaría la diversión" –mirando a los cinco valientes que se movían ligeramente en su propio lugar- "Estén atentos élite… y disfruten del espectáculo, aprenderán mucho" –mirando que ellos les asentían mientras la primera línea sonreía- "¡Fraternidad, prepárense a combatir!" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Hikari: "¿Ellos? En verdad está jugando con nosotros" –apretando su arco con su puño-.

Diamond: "Pues… sigamos el juego entonces…" –ajustando sus gafas negras-.

Gold: "Tranquilos… nos cansarán si no somos cuidadosos" –observando una orden al frente-.

Líder: "¡Presenten sus armas!" –chistando un par de dedos de su mano derecha-.

Las siete siluetas empuñaban sus manos para juntarlas en una esfera de color a su vestimenta, algo extraño se movía dentro de aquellas orbes que daba un gruñido de dolor y auxilio, para que cada uno blandiera una espada de dos manos que se rodeaba de un aura elemental brillante, pero algo extraño había en la forma de las hojas, tenían una figura similar, con ligeras diferencias, pero en sí era una especie de zorro resplandeciente cercano a la empuñadura, además se mimetizaba con los ojos de ellos en una sonrisa sicótica aguardando su orden final acorde a su propio elemento.

Líder: "¡Fuego, Sombra, Hoja, Rayo, Agua!" –en una sonrisa siniestra- "Paso al frente…" –mirando como los líderes cambiaban posiciones entre sí y dar dos pasos al frente- "Háganlos sufrir…" –terminando su orden en atención a los enemigos-.

Ondine: "Otro acuático… será interesante" –mirando fijamente al sujeto de vestimenta azul-.

Ruby: "Pido al ígneo" –captando la atención del sujeto de rojo-.

Gold: "Pues tendré al de los rayos supongo…" –mirando a Hikari y Diamond-.

Hikari: "Sombra por elemento" –siendo interrumpida-.

Diamond: "Déjame al de sombras, sería muy aburrido tener al otro" –notando cierta ironía en la mirada del sujeto de vestimentas verdes-.

Hikari: "Como sea… acepto" –llevando su mano libre a su carcaj de flechas-.

Ondine: "Aquí vamos…" –cambiando su vista al cielo "Vuelve pronto" decía en su mente cambiando la vista al frente-.

La Luna daba un último brillo protector antes de ser obstruida por las siniestras nubes que se apoderaron del cielo sin dejar ningún astro visible a los líderes que aguardaban en sus lugares mientras los cinco miembros elegidos de la fraternidad comenzaban a correr al encuentro.

Diamond y Gold fueron los primeros que salieron corriendo a detenerlos, en un cruce de armas propias, detuvieron en choque a Fuego, Sombra y Rayo, que mantenían sus espadas midiendo fuerza contra los dos líderes, los tres miembros fraternales alzaban su vista para ver como Ruby aterrizaba a la vez que Gold y Diamond retrocedían dos pasos al ver como Ruby creaba una explosión de fuego en la tierra que lanzo a los tres hacia atrás, en tanto Hoja y Agua saltaban por sobre los líderes apuntando a Hikari que les lanzaba una flecha extraña al centro que se dividía en dos e impactaba en sus espadas que la usaban como escudos, pero Ondine al verlos cerca rodeaba su tridente con agua creando una ola acuática para lanzarlos cerca de donde los otros tres cayeron, Hikari apuntaba al cielo lanzando una sola flecha que cayó creando una explosión brillosa donde estaban los cinco miembros enemigos que se levantaron algo molestos y sin daño aparente.

Líder: "Psico, Hielo, intégrense a la batalla" –mirando atentamente lo ocurrido-.

Fuego: "¡Formación en círculo!" –decía el miembro de ropas rojas al saber que esta vez atacaría todo su grupo-.

Nuevamente y todos juntos, la fraternidad corría contra los líderes esta vez con tres de ellos moviéndose a la derecha e izquierda, dejando a los cinco líderes rodeados y juntos en un mismo lugar, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que ellos no parecían preocupados ni sorprendidos en su posición.

Ondine: "En grupo… pues entonces, atacaremos en grupo también" –sonriendo a los otros líderes que asentían-.

Hikari deshacía su arco en otra gema, para sacar sus dagas nuevamente y empuñarlas con habilidad.

Gold: "Creo que han hecho una mala jugada" –mirando a la fraternidad acercarse a ellos-.

Diamond: "Se arrepentirán de esto…" –quitándose sus gafas para guardarlas en uno de sus bolsillos manteniendo sus ojos cerrados-.

Ruby: "Cuando quieras…" –sonriendo a Ondine que aguardaba atentamente-.

A pocos pasos de ellos, los siete miembros fraternales agitaban en conjunto sus espadas creando una onda de su propio color y lanzándola al grupo que las rompía en sus armas, al ver que no tenía resultado, Fuego asentía a los otros y apuntando su espada sobre los líderes creaba una esfera, que al juntarse con los otros miembros de la fraternidad se hacía enorme y tomaba una tonalidad gris, para todos agitar su espada al suelo lanzando la esfera que explotaba en una nube negra donde los líderes estaban.

Lentamente el polvo y humo de la explosión desaparecía sorprendiendo a todos al ver a cada líder rodeado de una energía resplandeciente de distinto color, y todos juntos se unían en un haz que corría a una enorme velocidad golpeando a cada uno de los miembros fraternales, que eran arrojados contra los árboles a espaldas de su líder en un parpadeo, que solo miraba a sus enemigos emerger de aquel movimiento aun rodeados por su energía, y ver a sus ojos que se volvían blancos resplandecientes en una actitud desafiante.

Líder: "Nada mal, pero ahora todo termina…" –viendo a la fraternidad volver a levantarse-.

Fuego: "Lo siento señor, esta vez los…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Líder: "No digas nada, debíamos saber que podían hacer en grupo, y ustedes son los indicados, guarden sus fuerzas, aun queda una base por destruir" –sonriendo mientras ellos tomaban su posición al frente de la dark-elite- "Derik, Océana y Elektra, ustedes siguen" –dando una risa siniestra que daba eco en el bosque-.

Esta vez si había de que preocuparse, la fuerza de la dark-elite era temida en todas las regiones, tres de ellos eras suficientes para reducir ciudades a cenizas, y esta vez estaban frente a ellos. Con valor y coraje los cinco líderes salieron al encuentro contra aquellas tres pesadillas, si bien su energía en la que estaban rodeados les brindaba gran velocidad y poder, los miembros élite no tenían dificultades algunos para esquivar y bloquear los ataques, en un cambio de golpes, Derik rompía el embate de Diamond y Ruby, golpeándolos lejos de ese lugar terminando en unas rocas que se deshicieron, ambos líderes emergían esta vez en forma normal limpiándose el polvo de encima, cargando sus armas al hombro y ver como Derik se acercaba a ellos caminando tranquilamente.

Derik: "Me divertiré con ustedes…" –decía el hombre rodeando su mano de una energía púrpura-.

Por otro lado, al ver a Ruby y Diamond ser separados de ellos, Elektra lanzaba una rayo al suelo haciendo a Gold saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlo, y aun rodeado de su energía Gold la atacaba golpeando su rostro sin contemplaciones, pero la chica solo lo miraba con furia para tomarlo por su brazo y arrojarlo a uno de los árboles del bosque, que se quebraba por el impacto, para salir tras el chico limpiándose una estela pequeña de sangre en su labio.

Elektra: "Pagarás por esto insecto" –bastante molesta al ver su sangre-.

Ya separados, Hikari salía en dirección donde Gold cayó por el ataque de Elektra, pero solo avanzó unos pasos al chocar contra Océana que poniendo sus manos en el abdomen de Hikari, la arrojaba lejos en un chorro de agua, al ver esto Ondine saltaba entre aquel chorro de agua, sacando a Hikari, para usar su tridente en el agua y lanzarla devuelta a Océana que solo golpeaba el orbe acuático con una mano terminando en el suelo que tragaba el agua mirando a Ondine ayudar a Hikari y notando que la energía que las rodeaba terminaba su efecto.

Océana: "Tienes a tu amiga… ahora háganlo interesante" –cruzando sus brazos-.

El resto de los miembros fraternales y élites observaban con una sonrisa de burla aquella pelea, mientras que dentro de la base, la preocupación se sumía en cada uno de los neo-rangers que observaban por los monitores en los lugares donde estaban.

Operadora: "No se ve nada bien…" –decía la chica tras la pantalla observando las estadísticas de los élites-.

Líder: "¡Sin contemplaciones… sin prisioneros… y sin piedad!" –exaltando a los tres que peleaban quienes sonreían al tener a su entera disposición aquella pelea-.

Al ver a Derik acercarse, Ruby lanzaba una llamarada desde su espada que envolvía al miembro darkness en llamas, pero estas eran deshechas por el mismo en una energía púrpura suave, Diamond tomaba su hacha con ambas manos saliendo al encuentro con él, mas tuvo cuidado al ver que este metía su mano derecha a su bolsillo en el pecho, sacando una pequeña navaja de no más de quince centímetros ni energías aparentes, y levantándola a la altura de su cuello bloqueaba por completo la arremetida de Diamond, poniendo su mano libre en su pecho y lanzarlo al lado de Ruby en una onda púrpura, al ver esto Ruby blandía su espada saltando y chocando contra la navaja de Derik, que bloqueaba sin dificultades todo embate, para luego lanzar un golpe y una patada en llamas que también fueron bloqueadas por el miembro darkness, que golpeando el pecho de Ruby lo lanzaba cerca de Diamond, ambos se reponían algo molestos mirando la insignificante arma con que bloqueaba sus ataques.

Derik: "Aun usando esta pequeña navaja, no resultan amenaza, pero si quieren ver un arma temible, quizás les deje ver una aterradora en verdad" –guardando su navaja para correr sin armas esta vez-.

Ambos líderes atacaban con su puño rodeado de llamas, por parte de Ruby, y una energía gris casi metálica por parte de Diamond, pero solo golpearon al aire al ver moverse a una enorme velocidad a Derik que los tomaba con sus manos al rostro, azotándolos de cara al suelo, para atraparlos por el cuello y estrellarlos contra un árbol, un quejido de dolor salía de los líderes al derribar el árbol, y más de estos se escuchaban al ser destruidos mas árboles usando sus cuerpos, para finalmente arrojarlos aire. Algo le llamó la atención al ver los cuerpos rodearse por una energía roja y blanco azulado antes de caer, y se reincorporaban impulsándose en el suelo para salir a toda velocidad contra Derik asestando dos golpes al torso, y una patada de giro que lo lanzaba contra una roca que fue destrozada, un molesto Derik emergía de los escombros haciendo brillar sus ojos en púrpura oscuro, y notando la cercanía de ambos líderes extendió sus manos golpeando con una energía invisible sus torsos que los detuvo en seco, para estrellarles los rostros entre sí, y arrojarlos nuevamente al aire notando que aquella energía desaparecía a la vez que un rayo los interceptaba y arrojaba cerca de la base, una sonrisa con un suspiro pesado lo hizo mirar a un costado viendo a Elektra quien lanzaba rayos eléctricos cruzados con Gold.

La mujer envolvía sus puños en electricidad al igual que sus pies, adquiriendo una gran velocidad para atacar, al igual que Gold, quien envolviendo su maza en electricidad intentaba golpear a la mujer, bloqueando los ataques de ella con su arma y lanzando descargas eléctricas que eran contrarrestadas por otras que ella lanzaba, al ver a sus amigos ser alcanzados por aquella descarga, Gold atacaba con furia a la mujer que solo dio tres saltos continuos hacia atrás para extender sus brazos con los dedos juntos, estos se rodeaban de electricidad creando dos hojas de rayos parecidos a un par de espadas, ambas liberaban un chirrido de estática y electricidad, para finalmente envolverse completamente de relámpagos y salir como un rayo contra Gold, quien al ver esto también se envolvía en su energía dorada a modo de haz luminoso, que chocaba en varias oportunidades contra Elektra, generando chispas y descargas que destruían parte del terreno y generar una pequeña explosión que los hizo retroceder, ambos salían contra el otro nuevamente y al chocar ambos deshacían sus haces para enfrentarse en fuerza, y finalmente se envolvieron en un orbe de relámpagos que explotaba con violencia lanzando a Gold en la misma dirección donde Ruby y Diamond cayeron, un vistazo final de la mujer daba con Derik quien le asentía para que ambos caminaran en esa dirección no sin antes notar a Océana enfrascarse a las dos líderes.

Ayudada por Hikari a su costado, ambas líderes corrían dando algunos embates con sus armas que eran esquivadas con una agilidad enorme de la chica darkness, quien creando dos bolas de agua, las arrojaba contra ellas envolviéndolas en burbujas que explotaban y azotaban con fuerza contra el piso, Ondine cargaba su tridente envolviéndose en agua a la vez que Hikari hacía brillar sus dagas de un blanco brillante envolviéndose en un brillo blanco a la par con Ondine a modo de haz, al ver esto Océana cerraba sus puños y apuntaba sus nudillos al frente, para deslizar entre sus manos un báculo alargado envuelto en agua deteniendo el ataque de las líderes, haciendo perder su equilibrio golpeando sus piernas de apoyo y dar otro golpe al suelo que fue esquivado por ambas que saltaban juntas hacia atrás empuñando sus arcos y apuntándole a la chica darkness, las dos lanzaban un gran número de flechas que se dividían entre sí creando una ráfaga al frente, pero Océana solo hacía girar su báculo que creó un muro de agua y al golpearlo otra vez detenía todas las flechas que caían al suelo junto con el muro, corriendo al frente al ver sin guardia a las líderes y golpearlas en el abdomen para lanzarlas con fuerza a la base, con su báculo al hombro caminaba en aquella dirección reuniéndose con Derik y Elektra quienes sonreían con el mismo deseo de destrucción.

A pocos pasos de ellos los tres miembros darkness observaban el daño que les causaron a los líderes, aquellas armas que ellos blandían volvían a ser una piedra que desaparecía en sus manos, pero algo les hizo alzar la vista para ver a los neo-rangers arqueros que les atacaban, en conjunto extendían sus manos deteniendo las flechas y con el mismo gesto psicótico se las devolvían a ellos incrustándolas en sus cuerpos que caían heridos.

Líder: "Hemos vencido…" –decía riendo con energía al ver los líderes en el suelo-.

Lejos de ese lugar, en una región totalmente cubierta de nieve, el cielo seguía oscuro, envuelto en su capa de tinieblas, y una ventisca azotaba el lugar que lo hacía aun más frío, una grieta temporal se abría a los pies de una montaña, en la cual se podía ver una columna que se perdía en el cielo, todos caían en la nieve siendo golpeados por el frío de inmediato, una rápida vista alrededor de aquel chico castaño le hizo saber que había funcionado, pero lamentablemente estaban en otra región, lejos de la cual tenían que defender.

May: "¡Que frío!" –gritaba la castaña frotando sus brazos-.

Ark: "Rayos… Sinnoh" –notando como el resto tiritaba por el frío excepto por el guardián-.

Ark-san: "Se congelarán si siguen así…" –juntando sus manos para crear una esfera de energía-.

Ash: "¿Dónde estamos?" –mirando el lugar que lo hacía ver destruido y cubierto de nieve por montones-.

Hikari: "¿No es el Monte Corona? Veo parte de Columna Lanza" –viendo como los accesos eran distintos a los usuales-.

Misty: "Es… su tiempo entonces…" –notando la desolación del lugar-.

Ark: "Quiero que me escuchen atentamente" –captando la atención de todos por la seriedad de su voz- "Deben ir con Ark-san a Kanto, en la base estarán seguros el tiempo suficiente, pase lo que pase no se separen" –ahora dirigiéndose al guardián- "Debes protegerlos, no tardaré mucho de liberarla, en cuanto a lo otro… prepárate para lo que sea" –algo preocupado-.

Ark-san: "Los protegeré con mi vida" –poniendo una mano en el hombro de su gemelo-.

Ark: "Confío en ti… hermano" –sonriendo al guardián que también le sonreía para entregarle las cinco gemas que habían conseguido antes de viajar a su tiempo- "Sabrás cuando estén listos" –mirando al grupo-.

May: "Ark… suenas como… si te despidieras…" –notando algo extraño en la mirada del chico-.

Bianca: "¡¿No te sacrificarás?!" –algo alarmada siendo calmaba por una sonrisa-.

Ark: "Hay algo en la base enemiga que debo salvar… algo muy valioso, esta es la oportunidad en que puedo hacerlo, quizás no tenga otra, pero no les mentiré… quizás no vuelva" –alzando su vista al cielo- "Si eso llegara a pasar, quiero decirles que fue un honor haber compartido con ustedes… otra vez" –con unas lágrimas en sus ojos-.

Ash: "¿Otra vez? ¿Ya nos has visto antes?" –algo sorprendido y triste-.

Ark: "Pronto lo sabrán, pero estará en ustedes… si quieren entender… o creer" –respirando profundamente para recuperar su compostura- "Ve ahora, no hay tiempo que perder" –saliendo de la burbuja sin sentir mucho el frío del ambiente- "Ustedes también son valiosos para mí, quiero que lo sepan ahora" –sonriendo- "Ve…" –asintiendo al guardián-.

El castaño daba la espalda para mirar lejos a la vez que sentía como ellos desaparecían al ser transportados por las habilidades psíquicas del guardián, pero algo le llevó a mirar otra vez, dando con alguien que de verdad no esperaba que se quedara, no hasta verla a los ojos aquella mirada seria y preocupada, de la persona a quien amaba.

Ark: "Bianca…" –dijo casi en suspiro a la vez que una brisa pasaba entre ellos-.

Bianca: "Quise preguntarte algo, pero temía la respuesta ahora quizás no haya otra ocasión… ¿verdad?" –con una mirada de preocupación notando como Ark asentía- "Dime la verdad…" –bajando la vista juntando sus manos que temblaban un poco- "Esa persona a quien buscas, quien está en tus recuerdos, en tu corazón… a quien tu quieres…" –levantando la vista notando que Ark estaba a una corta distancia, pero le sonreía alegremente para asentirle-.

Ark: "Eres tu…" –le respondía bajando también la mirada-.

Un leve silencio rodeó el lugar antes de que fuera quebrado nuevamente.

Bianca: "¿Por qué… no me lo dijiste…?" –notando la situación del castaño-.

Ark: "No podía… aunque quería, no me atrevía, además tenemos prohibido decirles, sabes de mi naturaleza" –quitándose su collar para tomar la mano derecha de la castaña- "Ten, prometí rescatarte, y debo apresurarme, entrégalo por favor, yo quizás no vuelva" –cerrando su palma que envolvía aquel collar-.

Bianca: "Ark… yo…" –no pudo continuar al sentir un abrazo del chico que levantaba dos de sus dedos-.

Ark: "Te veré nuevamente, hasta entonces… terminarás lo que dirás" –envolviendo a la chica en un brillo para transportarla fuera de ese lugar en una orbe luminosa- "Cuídala hermano…" –decía otra vez al viento con la vista cerrada para dar un gran suspiro y levantar la mirada lejos de ahí- "No hay tiempo…" –presionando unos botones de su APD para desaparecer en un brillo-.

Su destino era una isla, al llegar pudo dar con que también estaba cubierta por nieve, era de esperarse, pues a su vez las aguas en los alrededores estaban congeladas, pero de inmediato comenzó a correr atravesando unas colinas para dar con lo que buscaba, un gran cerezo de hojas congeladas estaba en el centro de aquella colina, ese árbol le era muy familiar, incluso soñaba con él en algunas ocasiones, tenía un valor especial, alzando la vista hasta su punta contemplaba con una sonrisa de nostalgia a la vez que sus cabellos se movían con los fríos vientos, poniendo su mano en el tronco y cerrando sus ojos, fue cubierto por otro brillo de color blanco para adentrarse en una caverna con flamas en las murallas, y un sendero que se escuchaba un eco siniestro de varias voces atormentadas, era una prisión, y el prisionero seguía en su lugar, en un instante salía de su APD y sin consentimiento su Pichu, quien subía a su hombro al reconocer el lugar.

Ark: "Cuidado… puede ponerse peligroso" –comenzando a caminar iluminado por las leves llamas al costado de los muros mientras su Pichu asentía moviendo las orejas al escuchar aquellos ruidos-.

Nuevamente en Kanto, Ondine era la primera en reincorporarse al ver acercarse a tres de los miembros darkness, y ayudada por Hikari se protegían en una esfera de luz que solo hacía reír más a los darkness, que sacando sus armas golpeaban la barrera con fuerza agrietándola, para que los tres lanzaran un rayo conjunto que finalmente destruyó la barrera, su última protección cayendo las líderes agotadas.

Océana: "¿Qué se siente fallar?" –dijo con gran ironía al acercarse-.

Ondine: "No ganarás… nunca…" –le respondía desafiante aun en el suelo-.

Dentro de la base, en la sala principal aquella chica operadora dejaba caer sus brazos al notar que ya no quedaba nada por hacer, pero algo le hizo mirar hacia atrás, un brillo creaba una enorme esfera de la que salía Ark-san con parte del grupo, un vistazo rápido le hizo ver que Bianca no estaba, y en ese momento ella aparecía en un brillo con aquel collar en su mano mirando la base.

Operadora: "¿Líder… Ark?" –decía en total sorpresa al ver el parecido, más aun sus alas y su vestimenta era algo totalmente nuevo- "¿Es usted?" –aun perdida y en sorpresa al ver aparecer al castaño-.

Ark-san: "¿Cuál es la situación?" –decía en apuros acercándose a la pantalla en la cual podía ver los líderes caídos-.

Operadora: "¿Eh…?" –saliendo de su sorpresa- "Están en problemas, contamos con usted ahora" –terminando al ver al grupo que se acercaba lentamente- "Señor… ellos… ¿acaso estaré delirando…?" –sacudiendo su cabeza-.

Ark-san: "No dejes que salgan" –rodeando sus vestimentas de un brillo blanco para vestir la que usualmente Ark usaba, su conjunto negro con amarillo, y creando una gorra de la misma forma la ponía sobre su tiara volteando al grupo para decirles en total seriedad- "No importa lo que suceda, aquí estarán a salvo… por favor, no salgan, que no se les ocurra en ningún momento, sin importar cuán grave sea la situación" –sacando su gema principal que brillaba intensamente- "Entraré al combate" –le decía a la operadora tomando un auricular y ponerlo en su oído, ella seguía mirando detalladamente al grupo, solo sacada de su trance por el brillo y desaparición de quien creía Ark-.

Ash: "¿Qué ocurre?" –decía mirando la situación en la pantalla-.

May: "Miren, parecen ser los otros de ese grupo" –al ver en pantalla a los tres darkness-.

Bianca: "Esas dos en el suelo… se parecen a ustedes" –mirando a Hikari y Misty-.

Ambas abrían sus ojos en sorpresa y parpadeaban dos veces al ver que tenía razón.

Operadora: "Es todo… estoy oficialmente confundida" –mirando la pantalla y bajando sus brazos-.

Una enorme gota bajaba de la cabeza de todos que centraban sus miradas en la pantalla.

Ahora, Océana tomaba del cuello a Ondine mirando la expresión de cansancio que tenía con total gusto, pero algo les llamó la atención a los tres y también al resto de la élite y fraternidad, aun su líder, en la punta de la torre que estaba en pie, una silueta se observaba a la vez que las tinieblas se disipaban para que la Luna volviera a iluminar el lugar, un punto rojo podía distinguirse con claridad en la frente de aquella silueta, que desapareció en un parpadeo, para golpear a Océana con su puño izquierdo haciéndola retroceder cerca de Derik y Elektra para desenfundar su espada y golpear a los tres envuelto en torbellino de energía blanca lanzándolos cerca del líder, aquel brillo desapareció y para sorpresa de todos, aparecía a quien creían era Ark.

Líder: "¡¿Tú?!" –dijo aun en sorpresa al no sentir su presencia en ningún momento-.

El castaño solo se inclinaba para ayudar a Ondine, quien al verlo no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Ondine: "Sabía que volverías" –abrazando al castaño que también correspondía el abrazo al sentir alegría en su interior- "Te sientes… diferente" –dijo mirando al chico atentamente que le asentía-.

Ark-san: "Déjalo en mis manos… madre" –poniendo su mano en su frente transportándola dentro de la base- "Lamento llegar tarde, me retrasé con los invitados, recupérense mientras puedan" –ayudando al resto de los líderes -.

Hikari: "¿Ark, enserio eres tú?" –también distinguiendo algo diferente en el chico-.

Gold: "Te tardaste" –le agregaba sonriendo-.

Diamond: "Llegaste en buen momento" –reincorporándose para desaparecer en el brillo-.

Ruby: "Ten cuidado… aun no termina" –sin mucha confianza al ver algo diferente en el castaño-.

Ark-san: "No… pero pronto terminará, debo resistir hasta que Ark haga su parte" –captando su atención antes de transportarlo y mirar a lo lejos al líder de los darkness- "¿Sigues vivo eh anciano?" –viendo como Derik se acercaba pero era detenido por el líder-.

Líder: "Quieto" –decía mirando con sumo interés al castaño- "No es Ark…" –concluía al haber brillar su ojo izquierdo en un rojo intenso- "Vaya… que sorpresa, un perfecto disfraz, creo que todos cayeron, pero no es lo suficientemente bueno para escapar a mi ojo, guardián sagrado" –volviendo a cruzar sus brazos-.

Ark-san: "Casi… de todas formas ya no importa" –mirando que solo ocho de los miembros darkness estaban presentes- "Operadora, ya están adentro, los envíe a enfermería, atiéndanlos mientras puedan, cambio y fuera" –terminando su transmisión-.

Operadora: "Entendido, líder Ark" –ahora conectando su voz en advertencia- "Atención médica en enfermería, los líderes han sido transportados para recuperación de batalla" –ahora cambiando de vuelta a sus comandos de operación en la base-.

Océana: "¡Lo voy hacer trizas!" –decía molesta siendo detenida por el líder también- "¿Señor?" –algo confundida-.

Líder: "Analicemos sus habilidades…" –sonriendo nuevamente- "¿Creen poder contra él?" -mirando al líder de la fraternidad- "¿Que haga mostrar sus habilidades?" –recibiendo una afirmación de todos- "Vayan entonces…" –cruzando sus brazos mientras volvía a hacer brillar su ojo izquierdo en un rojo, aunque más leve-.

Ark-san: "Date prisa…" –decía al aire mirando un punto lejano a un costado-.

Los siete miembros fraternales volvían a dar unos pasos al frente con sus armas aun en mano, no tuvieron mucha participación anteriormente, por lo que ahora deberían dar algo más que problemas al guardián quien aún seguía vistiendo al estilo de su gemelo.

En medio de aquella caverna, en aquella isla donde una tragedia ocurrió hace tiempo atrás, el sendero se hacía más oscuro, el Pichu en la cabeza del castaño temblaba un poco al sentir una presencia que le helaba la sangre, su entrenador también podía sentir aquel escalofrío, su sendero terminó en unos barrotes envueltos en unos pergaminos escritos en un lenguaje extraño que destellaban un brillo muy débil de manera permanente, un pesado y nervioso suspiro por el castaño que parecía hacer eco retumbaba unos segundos perturbó el ambiente, y poniendo una mano en un barrote cerraba sus ojos para sentir como era transportado a un plano diferente, todo el ambiente a su alrededor cambiaba a un vacío negro completo, los barrotes seguían en su lugar, pero a lo lejos dos ojos rojos aparecieron de manera inmediata, atentos a la presencia intrusa, aquellas luces se acercaban revelando una figura envuelta en sombras donde solo sus ojos eran lo distinguible.

Ark: "Sigues igual… no sé por qué no me sorprende…" –notando como el ente merodeaba por los barrotes buscando una salida- "El tiempo pasa rápido para ti, por un momento creí que podrías cambiar, me temo que algunas cosas nunca lo harán" –sintiendo una voz en su mente que parecía golpearle, pero no entendía lo que decía- "No entiendo, pero no importa, ese estado es temporal en este lugar… y se de tu acuerdo o recompensa para salir de aquí" –sacando uno de sus katares-.

El ente parecía asentir y moverse desesperadamente, el castaño captó su atención de inmediato con esas palabras, fue algo acordado con su encierro, un pago por su libertad sería dado al que pudiera liberarlo, una recompensa de la que muchos conocían, pero que nadie sabía dónde o como liberarle, una energía negra rodeó al ente que comenzó a cambiar a una figura de unos cinco años mayor a la de Ark, pero con sus ojos sumergidos en rojo nuevamente, y su armadura ónice con cráneos características, pero la mirada no era para nada amistosa, aun si se trataba de una extensión de aquel entrenador.

Dark: "¿Qué… quieres… con liberarme?" –dando sus primeras palabras que sonaban de un tono aterrador-.

Ark: "Que los protejas…" –bajando su mirada-.

Dark: "¿Sabes que después iré por ti?" –cruzando sus brazos- "No estoy muy contento de que me encerraras, supongo que sabrás que te pagaré con la misma moneda" –dando una sonrisa siniestra- "Además puedo ver lo que planeas para rescatarla, no funcionará" –volteando y dando unos pasos lejos de los barrotes-.

Ark: "Se lo que tú quieres, pero al hacer eso, ambos tendremos las fuerzas del otro" –alzando la vista notando que se detuvo- "Ya ocurrió con el guardián, estaba escrito que también pasaría con nosotros" –apretando uno de sus puños- "Créeme que no me gusta la idea de tener tus ideales y deseos de destrucción" –con una mirada de enojo-.

Dark: "Yo tampoco quiero tu compasión" –volteando para verlo a los ojos- "¿Por qué darías tu vida para salvar a ese montón de seres inferiores? Es por defenderlos que estás así, es por eso que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlos por ti solo, es por eso que requieres mi fuerza, y ahora te digo, que cuando nos veamos otra vez no seré para nada amigable contigo" –acercándose al castaño solo separado por los barrotes-.

Ark: "¿Y cuál es tu pedido? Por ser yo, tengo algo que quieres" –esperando una respuesta-.

Dark: "Venganza..." –con una leve risa siniestra- "No quiero limitantes, hay algunos que viven que aun no la tienen de mi parte, empezando por aquel desgraciado…" –sonriendo un momento- "Protegeré cuando sea necesario, los cazaré uno por uno, no se atreverán ni siquiera a mirar a uno de tus consentidos, y cuando vuelvas… sabremos quién es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el que merezca ser libre…" –comenzando a reunir una bola energía negra en su mano derecha- "¿Aceptas?" –esperando la respuesta-.

Ark pensaba unos segundos aquella propuesta, era lo que tenía previsto que sucedería, pero al saber que todo lo que protegía estaría a salvo, el resto del acuerdo no le importaba mucho, después de todo tendrían que enfrentarse algún día.

Ark: "De acuerdo" –cortando una línea en la palma de su mano con su katar, para desaparecerlo mientras la reciente herida sangraba un momento y cubría un sello extraño- "Yo, Ark, invoco el tratado de resurgimiento" –poniendo su palma sangrante en los barrotes que se deshicieron lentamente en polvo, el castaño retrocedió unos pasos para reunir una bola de energía en ambas manos y juntarlas entre sí-.

Dark: "Que los destinos unidos…" –decía extendiendo su mano al frente con la bola negra en su palma-.

Ark: "… Se separen por nuestro pasado" –juntando las esferas de energía que envolvieron a ambos en su respectivo brillo contrario, los ojos de Ark se volvían rojos a la vez que los de Dark se volvían blancos con un toque azulado y todo el lugar los sumergía en un resplandor que terminó por cerrar aquel plano astral-.

Continuará…


	48. Resurgimiento

**Capítulo 47: Resurgimiento**

Unos truenos y relámpagos que aparecían al cumplirse un acuerdo azotaban aquella isla que mantenía prisionero aquella sentencia, en los oscuros senderos dentro de aquel árbol, dos siluetas eran transportadas por un quiebre de un sello, un castaño aparecía con su pokemon en su cabeza y una mano sangrante que fue limpiada al ser consumida por un extraño símbolo en la palma que también desapareció, uno a uno los pergaminos se consumieron por sí solos dejando a los barrotes que se deshicieron junto con ellos en polvo, y ahora, donde no había nada, una silueta aparecía respaldada en la muralla de aquella celda, una armadura ónice protegía a un guerrero de aspecto mayor al que tenía aquel pokemon en su cabeza, pero estaba dormido, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, descansando tranquilamente, la agitación del otro termino abriendo sus ojos que brillaron unos momentos para retirarse por el mismo sendero sin decir una palabra. Al salir unos relámpagos golpeaban el lugar, el viento movía las ramas congeladas haciendo caer nieve y algunas hojas envueltas en hielo cristalino, una última mirada a ese árbol fue lo que hizo antes de tocar unos botones de su aparato en la muñeca izquierda, haciéndolo desaparecer en un destello a otra región, una región considerada enemiga.

En esos instantes en Hoen, dentro de la base del equipo darkness, dos destellos simultáneos dejaban a Nighmare y Stex saliendo del oscilador temporal, ambos fueron recibidos por el científico a cargo de aquella reciente máquina, unas breves palabras fueron intercambiadas, para que algo les llamara la atención, los miembros femeninos de su tercer grupo especial no estaban en los alrededores, siendo delatadas que estaban en las afueras, donde algo extraño ocurría, ambos asintieron saliendo de la base a investigar dando con un espectáculo dividido.

Stex: "¿Qué ocurre y tanto les llama la atención?" –mirando la misma dirección de tres de ellas-.

¿?: "Mira la Luna, ha vuelto a aparecer" –decía una voz femenina envuelta en vestimentas azules apuntando al astro-

Algo extraño ocurría a distancia con la Luna, hace algunos minutos estaba cubierta por tinieblas, ahora salía de aquellas iluminando más intensamente, revelando su forma circular perfecta, Luna llena.

Nighmare: "¿Es todo?" –notando que la chica vestida de ropas rojas miraba en otra dirección-

¿?: "Pareciera que las tinieblas se dirigen a ese sitio" –notando ir todas aquellas nubes negras a un punto específico, una isla- "No solo eso, puede sentirse como el viento hiela la sangre" –refiriéndose a una brisa bastante fría, agregaba la chica vestida de rojo-.

¿?: "Es el mismo clima de aquella vez cuando… él… estaba libre en estos lugares" –decía sin mostrar su mirada una chica algo más pequeña en estatura en comparación a las otras dos, de vestimentas amarillas tenues-.

¿?: "Mal augurio, luz y oscuridad nunca se manifiestan juntos" –terminaba de decir la menor de ellas en estatura, con una voz más infantil, envuelta en vestimentas blancas, pero de un semblante más serio oculto solo por sus ropas-.

Stex: "¿Deberíamos investigar o ir al asedio en Kanto?" –mirando al sujeto siniestro quien le negaba-.

Nighmare: "Ocho son suficientes, nos quedaremos por si nos necesitan… señoritas" –entrando a la base-.

Otra corriente de aire los golpeaba a todos, con un susurro que casi sonaba como un grito de miedo y terror.

De pie contra el último avance de los enemigos, el guardián miraba a lo lejos aquellas tinieblas que iban hacía un mismo lugar, ya había ocurrido, el primer y segundo sello fueron rotos, y ante los ojos de las siete siluetas que lo rodearon al serles ordenado atacarlo, ahora la última esperanza de salvación recaía en sus hombros, valientemente blandía con fuerza su arma de una mano, notando que todos saltaban para golpearlo al mismo tiempo, Ark-san giraba a su derecha creando una onda con su espada que los repelía a varios metros, cerrando momentáneamente su ojo derecho que se le hacía somnoliento, pues no podía ver que aquel ojo brillaba cambiando de un tono azul zafiro, a un rojo intenso.

Ark-san: "Pronto cambiaré… debo apresurarme" –saliendo al primer combate que tendría como líder-.

Dentro de la base una castaña vinculada a su guardián juntaba sus manos.

May: -"Se fuerte mi guardián, protégenos por favor" decía en su mente a modo de rezo-.

Una sonrisa momentánea aparecía en el rostro del guardián quien corriendo al frente visualizando su primer objetivo, llevaba la hoja de su arma a su frente, su ojo derecho aun cambiaba de color sin perturbar su visión enfocada en su objetivo, y en su mente cada detalle del entorno era percibido con una reacción rápida y precisa, sus instintos de combate se agudizaron con lo sucedido.

El primero en recibir un golpe de su parte fue Fuego, un choque con sus armas le hizo pesar su brazos lo que el guardián aprovecho golpeando el torso del elemental para lanzarle una bola de energía blanca que termino por arrastrarlo lejos, al estar cerca de quien creían Ark, Hielo y Agua atacaban al chico que poniendo su arma en defensa bloqueaba el doble embate de ambos, ahora alzando su espada en un haz ascendiente, rompía la guardia de los dos lanzando dos patadas laterales a Hielo y un puñetazo al rostro de Agua, enseguida usaba su arma para golpearlo lejos volteando al ver a Rayo blandir su arma que se envolvía en relámpagos, el elemental amarillo fallaba en tres de sus golpes sintiendo una patada desde el suelo que lo elevaba en el aire, para ser golpeado por un golpe envuelto en energía sagrada enviándolo contra unas rocas, Hoja, Sombra y Psico miraron al guardián en el aire sin protección por el reciente ataque, y los tres atacaron desde puntos diferentes, solo terminando en golpear las armas entre sí, y sobre ellos, Ark-san los incrustaba en el suelo usando una bola de energía sagrada a modo de explosión, notando la facilidad con que se movía y la fuerza descomunal en sus ataques, dio en conclusión con algo que podría no presentarse, y envolviéndose en su aura brillante, observaba levantarse como si nada a los siete miembros fraternales.

Algo de furia aparecía en la mirada de Ark-san, que envolvía su ojo derecho.

Ark-san: "Son insistentes…" –dijo sintiendo como toda la información de combate por ellos le era revelada y sonriendo los provocaba en su debilidad- "La fraternidad de la desesperación… el segundo equipo más fuerte del equipo darkness…" –atacando nuevamente a Fuego con una serie de golpes al rostro y arrojarlo cerca de su líder- "Siete seres elementales, huérfanos desde su nacimiento fueron criados por pokemon con algo en común, evoluciones de Eevee, cada uno compatibilizaba con una evolución…" –sonriendo y pateando a Agua en las piernas que fallaba al intentar golpearlo, lo tomaba por una de estas y lo azotaba contra el suelo dos veces antes de lanzarlo contra su líder- "Al crecer sus habilidades crecieron enormemente, cada uno dominó su elemento, lo que los hizo enormemente valiosos si eran requeridos en combate por su trabajo en equipo" –bloqueando un golpe doble de Hoja y Hielo, para golpear con algo de furia las armas contrarias desarmándolos y lanzar un destello que los cegó momentáneamente para golpearlos en la frente, azotarlos al suelo y lanzar a ambos con su líder- "Ofrecieron su ayuda a unos pocos, pero fueron corrompidos por tus ideales, aquellos nobles corazones desaparecieron solo por ansias de poder, con la misión de obtener un arma propia, mataron a sus propios amigos pokemon, aquellos que los criaron cuando apenas habían nacido, usando su alma como principal componente en su espada, que fue maldita" –cerrando sus ojos y esquivando los relámpagos que eran lanzados de la espada de Rayo, quien abría sus ojos al sentir un enorme golpe al torso que le sacó el aire, otro más en la espalda y un rodillazo del guardián en el rostro para lanzarlo cerca de su líder, algo que planeaba- "Se sometieron a tu oscura voluntad, malditos, corruptos, sin alma o compasión, siete herramientas para expandir tu dominancia, siete vidas que pudieron ayudar al mundo, se sumieron en la oscuridad…" –atacando al elemental de sombra con su puño libre, golpear la espada contraria arrebatándosela de las manos, para patearle el torso hacia el suelo y dar otro golpe potente a este, un quejido de dolor rodeaba el lugar, para finalmente lanzarlo cerca de su líder- "Pero fue eso lo que los llevó a su perdición, su poder es limitado, a diferencia del octavo miembro… quien volvió a la vida gracias a nuestra maestra… aun en su forma pequeña de pokemon, su alma de humano, junto a la de su amigo, poseen más fuerzas que todos ustedes juntos…" –tomando a Psico por el cuello arrojándolo contra el suelo, rodeando su puño de energía sagrada y golpearlo en la espalda, tomando su brazo derecho para arrojarlo contra su líder quien escuchaba y observaba atentamente al guardián- "Y es por eso, que ellos jamás podrán vencerme… su maldición los perseguirá hasta su muerte, mientras esas almas estén encerradas, su fuerza jamás se incrementará, y su vida… solo agoniza… tal y como lo hacen ahora…" –observando a los siete miembros de la fraternidad tirados y heridos cerca del líder-.

Líder: "Y son excelentes sirvientes…" –agregaba con entusiasmo ante la lección del guardián- "No gastaré palabras en convencerte de unírtenos, creo adivinar que te negarás rotundamente" –levantando una de sus manos, envolviendo en una energía siniestra a todos los miembros fraternales que dormían a la vez que sus heridas sanaban lentamente- "No habrá honor en tu sacrificio, eres igual de irracional que Ark, lástima que sean un desperdicio considerable" –extendiendo su mano derecha a Derik y Océana- "Pero veremos cómo lo haces contra ellos, Derik y Océana, dos de los mejores…" –cruzando sus brazos nuevamente-.

Ark-san: "Lánzame lo mejor que tengas" –sonriendo mientras algo extraño comenzaba a invadir el interior del guardián, y esto le preocupaba a sí mismo, llevándose una mano a su ojo derecho sonreía una vez más, el deseo de venganza y la ira involuntaria eran signos de algo inminente-.

Océana: "Te llegó la hora…" –sacando su báculo acuático para ponerlo en su hombro-.

Derik: "Cinco líderes no fueron suficientes… espero lo hagas interesante" –tronando sus nudillos-.

Una última mirada del guardián hacia las tinieblas reuniéndose en una misma dirección le llevó a cerrar sus ojos, dando un largo y profundo suspiro para tranquilizar la reciente ira involuntaria que comenzaba a estar más presente.

Oculto en medio de un bosque semidestruido, Ark aparecía en su brillo al teletransportarse a Hoen, envolviendo sus ojos en aura pudo ver la entrada de la base con cinco de sus enemigos en la entrada, su presencia estaba oculta debido a la reciente adquisición de fuerzas por su contra parte asesina, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de azul intenso a rojo, el mismo extraño fenómeno que le ocurría al guardián, y extrañas sensaciones volvían a su interior, con la vista en su blanco, era hora de salvar parte de sus aliados, pues la misión que tendría le era impuesta a hacerla solo.

Ark: "Llegamos… salgan todos" –presionando los botones de su APD sacando a todos sus pokemon que estaban dentro, Salamence, Gardevoir, Glaceon y Suicune salían notando la extrañeza de su amigo- "Tu también Pichu, necesito que escuchen" –tomando al roedor y poniéndolo al lado de Gardevoir-.

Sus cinco compañeros pokemon lo miraban algo confusos, fue cuando al alzar su mirada les habló seriamente.

Ark: "Esta es una misión demasiado peligrosa, temo el fracasar y ponerlos en peligros a ustedes, si algo me pasara al menos ustedes estarán a salvo, quiero que escuchen con cuidado y entiendan" –acariciando a Pichu y Glaceon- "Gardevoir, teletranspórtate con ellos a Neo-Paleta, una vez allí aguarden a Ash y sus amigos, se que los irán a ver por quién protege nuestro hogar, obedezcan lo que el protector les diga, no dejen que destruyan ese pueblo otra vez" –notando la reacción de tristeza y desobediencia de ellos al no querer irse-.

Pichu y Glaceon se acercaban saltando a sus hombros, mientras Gardevoir le abrazaba un brazo, Suicune se acercaba a su costado y aun Salamence le cubría con una de sus alas, el respeto de ellos era solo superado por el cariño que desarrollaron, aun con la posibilidad de irse, ellos se quedaron con su querido entrenador, respetando la más noble y antigua ley entre humanos y pokemon.

Ark: "Entiendo que estén preocupados, quizás no nos volveremos a ver, pero deben vivir, tendrán la misión de proteger los nuevos amigos que tendrán" –mirando a su Pichu y Glaceon que derramaban unas lágrimas- "Se que con ustedes dos he vivido desde pequeño, gracias a ustedes quise continuar cuando solo pude dejarme morir, cada uno de ustedes me ha enseñado algo, quizás yo soy el pokemon y ustedes los entrenadores" -riendo como de costumbre- "Protejan a sus padres, si tengo suerte yo protegeré a los míos" –dando una última caricia a las orejas de Glaceon y Pichu para retirarse-.

Gardevoir se rodeaba de un brillo suave mientras los otros cuatro pokemon se acercaban a ella manteniendo la vista a su entrenador que ya derramaba algunas lágrimas al ver a sus compañeros.

Ark: "Volveré si tengo éxito, hasta entonces… les agradezco que se quedaran conmigo esa vez… no los olvidaré amigos" –dando un suspiro- "¡Vayan ahora, conocen su misión, díganle al resto sobre mi mensaje!" –ordenando a Gardevoir quien derramando una última lágrima expandía su orbe para teletransportar a todos hacia aquel lugar donde algunos entrenadores comenzaron su aventura- "Ya está hecho amigos… sean fuertes" –sacando de su mochila-cinturón su antiguo medallón- "Solo faltas tú" –apretando aquel objeto para guardarlo y correr hacia la entrada de la base enemiga-.

Nubes de tormenta aparecían en el lugar con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, a la vez que un trueno resonaba a modo de grito sobre la noble causa de aquel entrenador.

Las recientes nubes captaron la atención de los anhelos letales y el miembro dark-elite presente, el trueno también perturbó a los soldados y científicos que estaban dentro de la base, y en sus respectivos lugares, varios rayos comenzaron a caer alertando a ellos cinco, quienes podían sentir como algo se movía entre el bosque.

Stex: "No es común… tenemos compañía" –rodeando sus puños de energía gris para volverlos metal-.

En equipo, y adoptando una formación de ataque a distancia, las cuatro siluetas femeninas empuñaban un arco hecho mayormente por energía plateada, una flecha de color dorado era preparada con precisión y habilidad localizando aquello en el bosque mientras seguía apuntando a la par de sus movimientos. En conjunción cuatro flechas fueron disparadas al mismo tiempo, y solo un sonido de metal golpeando metal fue escuchado dando a entender que fueron detenidas por algo metálico, los cinco miembros llevaron su visión a un mismo punto, un brillo azulado envolvía una silueta para que otra apareciera a su lado, ambas empuñaban dos objetos en sus manos, de forma triangular que se rodeaba de energía, y envueltos en un rayo de acercaron a ellos con toda la velocidad posible.

Stex: "¡Cuidado!" –dijo creando una barrera metálica delante de las chicas que revelaba cuatro katares, que moviéndose a los costados destruían la defensa golpeándolo contra una muralla- "¡Es Ark!" –decía encendiendo la alarma momentos antes que los dos castaños le sonreían-.

Ark: "¡Somos Ark!" –corregían los dos con sus ojos cambiantes de azul a rojo, al mismo tiempo que toda su aura se rodeaba en la punta de sus katares, envolviéndolos en un cono mientras juntando sus propios katares, creaban una especie de taladro que con velocidad atravesaban la férrea compuerta-.

Stex: "¡Demonios!" –reclamaba reincorporándose siguiendo a los castaños que se separaban en dos direcciones destruyendo todo a su paso- "Dos de ustedes sigan a uno, ustedes dos, conmigo" –hablando con la chica de vestimentas azules y blancas, mientras la de amarillo y rojo iban en otra dirección-.

Improvisadamente los soldados organizaban una defensa en los niveles superiores e inferiores, el ataque según la alerta de infiltración era por dos sujetos, uno de ellos debía ser Ark, mientras el otro una especie de reflejo creado por su APD, pero los destrozos que causaban ambos daban a entender que eran dos al mismo tiempo, de entre una muralla ambos castaños aparecían hiriendo las rodillas y piernas de los soldados, no era su intención exterminarlos, esas heridas eran suficientes para dejarlos inmóviles e incapaces de perseguirlos, al ver un cruce de corredizos, ambos Arks tomaron una ruta diferente saltando unos momentos y atravesando el suelo a un nivel inferior, uno de ellos quedaba en medio de una sala de descanso donde los soldados saltaban por la sorpresa viendo como el chico destruía la puerta de salida y saltaba otra vez al suelo. Con el mismo tiempo entre salto y descenso con su sustituto, el otro Ark terminaba en lo que parecía un laboratorio, el científico solo dejaba caer una mezcla ante la inesperada visita, Ark solo le sonrío para romper el piso hacia un nivel inferior, terminando en un largo corredor, notando como su sustituto quedaba al otro lado, ambos corrían a unirse en un mismo punto, rompiendo el suelo terminando con otro corredor lleno de soldados que les disparaban con rifles y armas de fuego, al ver los proyectiles ambos se separaron hacia los costados rompiendo la muralla, y aparecer lanzando un relámpago en conjunción paralizando a los soldados, juntos otra vez rompían otra compuerta para volver a romper el suelo, notando el punto especial donde estaban.

Ark: "Directo hacia el fondo…" –decía saltando y rompiendo el suelo con su sustituto atravesando los niveles inferiores incapacitando a los enemigos, tal cual en aquella base de Johto su contra parte lo hizo… aunque a modo de masacre-.

Una sensación muy familiar le alegró el corazón al sentir una débil, pero reconocida presencia en los niveles inferiores de la base.

Nuevamente en Kanto, los dos mejores miembros de la dark-elite se alzaban a unos metros del guardián, quien ya con una idea de cuál era el arma principal de uno de ellos, adhería su espada a su espalda adoptando una estancia defensiva al verlos acercarse desde dos ángulos opuestos, advirtiendo una batalla tanto con corporal, como con armas. Dando un gran salto, Derik arremetía golpeando con su puño la guardia en cruz con sus brazos de Ark-san, quien esquivando amenamente su segundo golpe, tomaba por el brazo a Derik, arrojándolo al suelo a pocos metros, sacando su espada inmediatamente al ver a Océana atacar desde el ángulo opuesto con su báculo, chocando ambas armas, pero ella le propinaba dos patadas al rostro y un golpe que fallo, con su guardia baja, Ark-san le lanzaba una esfera de energía blanca que lanzaba a la chica a una distancia corta, rápidamente aparecía Derik, golpeando el torso del guardián con sus puños y empujarlo hacia el frente de una patada y corriendo hacia él, Océana también arremetía desde el punto contrario y viéndose rodeado, Ark-san daba un leve salto golpeando de una patada el rostro de ambos usando ambas piernas impulsándose con sus alas, lanzando a ambos al suelo que se recuperaban bastante molestos.

Océana: "Es bueno…" –decía deshaciendo su báculo arreglando su atuendo oscuro-.

Derik: "Por fin algo interesante en este asedio" –volteándose al guardián quien seguía con una mirada seria sin decir una palabra-.

Poniendo otra vez su espada a su espalda, Ark-san volvía a ponerse en defensa al ver el inminente ataque, Derik aparecía a su costado en un rápido movimiento golpeando su rostro, otro golpe fue bloqueado por el guardián que retrocedió unos pasos, eso le dio la ventaja para acercarse nuevamente y golpearlo con sus palmas arrastrándolo cerca de Océana, quien con una patada a la espalda lo detenía de su aventón, apuntando sus golpes al rostro que fueron bloqueados, excepto por el último con la palma abierta lanzándolo otra vez donde Derik, sin embargo, y usando aquel impulso, Ark-san daba una patada al torso de Derik junto con un puñetazo bloqueado, lo que le llevó a golpear la parte trasera del cuello de este quien cayó al suelo, y volteando otra vez agarrando de sus brazos a Océana quien planeada patearle el rostro con ambos pies, para azotarla contra Derik y golpear la espalda de la chica con algo de molestia y furia, retrocediendo mientras ellos lentamente se reincorporaban como si nada.

Ark-san: -"Sí que son resistentes…" pensaba con calma armando su próximo movimiento defensivo "Date prisa… no se cuanto podré resistir si ellos lo toman enserio" pensaba a sí mismo nuevamente al saber que ellos tomaban esto a la ligera-.

Algo extraño llamó la atención del guardián esta vez, los dos miembros rodearon sus ojos de un púrpura siniestro y azul marino, una extraña y poderosa energía comenzaba a rodear sus fisonomías, a la vez que desaparecían en una velocidad extrema rodeando al guardián quien difícilmente podía ver alguno de los movimientos antes de caer por varios golpes, al sentir que aun lo golpeaban en el piso, se envolvió en una burbuja de aura blanca que fue destrozada en un instante, ante eso solo atinó a crear una explosión en el suelo y elevarse en el aire usando sus alas, pero dos haces lo golpeaban en el aire varias veces, y ya al sentir las heridas de esos ataques, solo podía cubrirse envolviéndose con sus alas mitigando parte de los golpes, y en una última acometida ambas siluetas saltaban muy sobre el guardián quien ya caía lentamente y lo golpeaban mandándolo a estrellarse contra el piso creando un agujero en el, y con la misma velocidad, rompiendo su energía ambos miembros élites se acercaban al pequeño cráter observando el estado bastante maltratado y herido del guardián, una sonrisa psicótica en ambos le daba a entender que ahora todo sería sufrimiento.

Líder: "¿Ummm, sucede algo?" -recibiendo una llamada de emergencia por un soldado que le entregaba un informe-.

Mientras tanto, en la doble infiltración de Ark en la base enemiga, ambos castaños daban con un nivel donde habían cuatro corredores, estos inmediatamente fueron bloqueados por una silueta femenina, las cuales fueron apoyadas por una buena cantidad de soldados rodeando a los castaños, ambos al ver la trampa se apoyaban contra la espalda del contrario extendiendo un katar a dos corredores, apuntando a los cuatro al mismo tiempo, lanzando un rayo de aura que golpeaba a todos los soldados, pero fue rechazado por los anhelos letales, que les dispararon una serie de flechas, ambos las esquivaron dejando que siguieran su curso contra la mujer que estaba en el corredor contrario, aunque las esquivaban sin problemas, las cuatro notaron como ahora eran cuatros Arks los que estaban en el centro cargando una esfera de aura en sus manos a los cuatro puntos, al lanzarlas solo chocaron y explotaron contra ellas que se envolvían en su capa dejando a la vista que llevaban una falda con un carcaj de flechas en ambas piernas del mismo tono que solían usar, al ser la vestimenta destruidas todas las removieron, fue cuando todos los Arks corrían en contra de ellas.

¿?: "De aquí no pasas" –decía la chica de vestimentas amarillas tenues que atrapando a uno de los castaños, este desaparecía en una explosión pequeña sin causar heridas y sonriendo- "No era este…" –agregaba molesta notando a su compañera al frente-.

¿?: "¡Toma esto!" –gritaba la chica de azul golpeando con un fuerte puñetazo al castaño que desaparecía de la misma forma extraña-.

¿?: "Prueba esta flecha" –decía la menor de vestimentas blancas lanzando una flecha que explotaba en el castaño, este se cubría con sus katares sin desaparecer, apoyándose en los hombros de la pequeña y empujándola al suelo-.

Ark: "Mejor suerte para la próxima pequeñita…" –agregaba el sustituto del castaño con burla para envolverse y usar sus katares para crear otro agujero en el piso y bajar por este-.

¿?: "Ven aquí…" –decía la última de ellas lanzando una serie de flechas al castaño que tampoco desapareció, pero bloqueaba las flechas que caían al suelo, al ver esto, la chica de ropas rojas cargaba una única flecha con llamas apuntando a la frente del castaño, pero se sorprendió al verlo correr hacia ella, que aun en su posición, pudo verlo como se arrojaba al suelo deslizándose por entre sus piernas- "…" –sus ojos quedaron como puntos al ver el improvisado escape del castaño-.

Ark: "Lindas pantaletas… atrevidas, pero muy sexys" –le decía a sus espaldas con un enorme rubor, enfocando su aura en sus pies para saltar e impulsarse desde el techo atravesando el piso del nivel-.

La chica solo volvía su vista para ver como el chico desaparecía rompiendo el piso del nivel, más aun una sonrisa con algo de picardía aparecía en su rostro, y guardando su arco se dirigía tranquilamente a un elevador cercano al igual que las otras tres.

Los dos castaños se extrañaban al no dar con un piso inferior, siguiendo su movimiento por algunos segundos que les parecían bastante lentos, dieron con uno, al entrar notaron un laboratorio junto a un hangar de transporte, una compuerta de acero reforzado era la entrada más llamativa, y lanzándose en contra de esta la travesaban dando con Stex y Nighmare que los atacaban por sorpresa, más aun pudieron esquivar al lanzarlos contra la compuerta y correr al frente notando las flechas de los anhelos que les amenazaban, y aumentando su velocidad, se lanzaban contra ellas que bloqueaban una entrada a su laboratorio principal, dejando un par de agujeros por donde entraron para dar con lo que buscaban.

Ark: "No…" –decía viendo a una chica de uno o dos años mayor que él, desnuda en posición fetal y rodeada por un líquido color verde en un recipiente y sondas en partes de su cuerpo- "¿Qué… te han hecho…?" –decía llevándose una mano a su pecho mientras ambos ojos cambiaban nuevamente de un azul a rojo y viceversa y daba unos pasos entre cortados-.

Nighmare: "¡Nunca bajes tu guardia…!" –decía apuntando al torso con su espada-.

Con rapidez y agilidad, el sustituto bloqueaba su ataque, algo de furia se veía en su rostro y chocando sus katares, creaba una onda de color rojo circular para luego dar un fuerte puñetazo que se rodeaba de electricidad y mandaba contra la compuerta al sujeto siniestro, sin poder esquivar cuatro flechas y una bola de energía gris que explotaba lanzando al sustituto del castaño contra unas mesas para finalmente desaparecer en un brillo.

Líder: "Con que ya has vuelto… no te preocupes, sigue viva… por ahora…" –captando la atención del castaño que solo ponía una mano en el recipiente a la vez que le dio una mirada llena de odio y furia- "Bienvenido a mi base… el peor lugar donde podrías estar" –extendiendo una mano que se envolvía en energía negra-.

Ark: "¡¿Qué… le… hiciste…?!" –gritaba con furia envolviendo sus ojos de un rojo intenso-.

Líder: "Pues no quiso cooperar con detalles de información especial…" –acercándose al castaño- "Así que la enviamos… donde podría reflexionar en ayudarnos" –ahora moviendo sus manos en desconocimiento- "Lástima que no sabemos cómo hacerla volver, ya que de esa dimensión… solo emergen demonios y asesinos…" –sonriendo siniestramente-.

Ark: "¡No…!" –dijo rodeándose de aura azul, que lentamente se tornaba roja- "Maldito…" –sin poder controlar su inminente furia- "Ahora entiendo… por que no podía sentir su presencia exacta…" –soltando algunas lágrimas-.

Líder: "Tómalo como pago al oponértenos…" –formando a los anhelos y dos miembros élites junto con más soldados que rodeaban por completo al castaño en un radio circular- "Ella no volverá…" –sonriendo siniestramente-.

Ark cerraba sus ojos para que toda su aura generara una enorme cantidad de siluetas que tomaron su forma, aunque con los ojos totalmente rojos, eso obtuvo toda su atención mientras todos saltaban al ataque con brutalidad, más aun el líder se dirigía a atacar al verdadero Ark, pero este lo paralizó al crear una silueta de un guerrero de armaduras ónices y ojos envueltos en un rojo destructivo, para que uno de sus clones lo atacara con furia. Aquella distracción le dio el tiempo suficiente, rompiendo aquel recipiente y retirando a la castaña cuyo cuerpo recogía con cuidado envolviéndola con una capa de color negro y detalles amarillos sacada de su mochila-cinturón, unas lágrimas aparecían en su rostro para abrazarla lamentándose de su condición, pero al abrirlos pudo notar a todos apuntándole a él lanzando una serie de balas de fuego y flechas, ya que sus siluetas fueron destruidas, pero el castaño se rodeaba de una esfera dorada que repelía todo ataque, envolviéndose en ella cuidando a la chica en sus brazos.

Ark: "Lamento no haber estado aquí para impedirlo… por no poder protegerte… por fallarte… por…" –siendo interrumpido por el líder que intentaba romper aquella barrera sin resultados favorables-.

Líder: "Es inútil, no servirá esta protección…" –algo molesto por aquella protección- "No puedes hacer nada para salvarla" –cruzando sus brazos- "Deshace esa protección, entrega la llave para liberar a Dark… y quizás les perdone la vida a tus amigos en Kanto" –volviendo a sonreír-.

Ark solo miraba a Bianca en sus brazos, para sentarse en aquella burbuja protectora, sosteniéndola en su regazo mientras levantaba su mirada llena de furia al líder.

Ark: "Te digo ahora… que ellos ya están a salvo" –alzando la vista cerrando sus ojos- "Aquel que fue desterrado… volverá a protegerlos, ya tiene un propósito, su parte del trato será proteger a mis amigos, pero el de ustedes…" –sintiendo un enorme cansancio- "Su sentencia ya está pactada" –comenzando a brillar de un tono dorado- "No… les servirá… esconderse…" –cerrando sus ojos mientras todo el interior de la esfera se envolvía en un destello dorado que se solidificó sin poder distinguirse lo que quedó dentro-.

Su movimiento propio estaba casi apagado, un último esfuerzo le hizo abrazar a su chica especial, aquella castaña mientras en su interior se hacía la promesa de rescatarla, pues el precio de liberar y resurgir a su contra parte, le conllevaría terminar en su misma situación.

"Ya voy… por ti…" decía a Bianca antes de cerrar sus ojos sin cortar aquel abrazo para que todo su cuerpo se solidificara a la vez que tomaba las manos de la chica pokemon con la que tenía libre, que terminó por inmovilizarse y solidificarse, y en un extraño acontecimiento un enorme haz de luz roja fue lanzando hacia el cielo, traspasando todos los niveles del suelo, alzándose por varios kilómetros reunido en las nubes, dos orbes fueron formadas que giraban entre sí, para luego ser lanzadas a una velocidad extrema en dos direcciones, una iba a Kanto, la otra, a la Isla de las Lágrimas.

Líder: "Vigílenlo" –ordenaba su líder notando el último fenómeno-.

Envuelto en una llama negra el líder desaparecía del lugar, mientras los soldados restantes, anhelos y dos miembros élites, se acercaban a la esfera curiosos por su composición, aunque molestos por haber fracasado en detenerlo, y muy precavidos ante el último haz luminoso.

Entre los pasillos de la base de Kanto, una líder se movía tambaleante por los muros, saliendo de su habitación de la enfermería, su vista le fallaba a momentos, su cuerpo se sentía débil y cansado, llegando al elevador y entrando casi desfalleciendo en el, con pocas fuerzas pulsaba el botón de un piso específico, cerrándose la compuerta a la vez que al lado, otro elevador abría su puerta con una enfermera entrando a la habitación de ella cargando una lista.

Enfermera: "Muy bien líder Ondine, comenzaremos su recupera…" –sin concluir- "¡Líder Ondine!" –decía notando la cama vacía y con las sondas medicinales removidas por la fuerza- "¡No puede andar en esa condición!" –saliendo bastante apurada de esa habitación-.

Al tiempo de eso, en la sala de comandos, el grupo miraba algo asustado el estado de Ark-san ante la batalla contra aquellos dos miembros dark-elite, incluso la operadora temía que no fuera suficiente para defender la base, pero el sonido de aquella compuerta abriéndose fue acompañado de un ruido de caía, todos voltearon a ver como Ondine yacía en el piso intentándose reincorporar.

Ondine: "Agh…" –exclamaba apretando su puño con la vista nublada-.

Operadora: "¡Líder Ondine, debería estar en enfermería!" –corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla a reincorporarse-.

Ondine: "Llévame a la pantalla" –apoyándose el hombro de la muchacha quien le asentía-.

El resto del grupo miraba atentamente para abrir sus ojos en sorpresa, especialmente Misty, reconociendo a la líder que no les prestó atención mirando la pantalla viendo la pelea del guardián.

Ondine: "Ark sigue peleando… está solo, debemos ayudarlo" –respirando agitadamente apoyándose de la mesa cercana-.

Operadora: "Todos están en recuperación, no hay miembros de La Mano de Plata cerca, aun nuestros rangers a distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo están débiles, y contra ellos no hay mucho que hacer" –tecleando algunos controles buscando entre los archivos de la computadora y mapa de las regiones-.

Ondine: "¡Tiene que haber alguien que lo ayude!" –golpeando la mesa con frustración, pero el movimiento le afectó en su equilibrio, perdiéndolo y cayendo hacia un costado esperando el impacto, que no llegó al ser sujetada en ambos brazos por dos personas-.

Ash: "Te tengo" –decía a su lado izquierdo-.

Una mirada extraña detenida de la líder, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos con fuerza, para ver si era una ilusión y enfocando la vista con fuerza notando que no lo era, una versión joven de un líder de antaño era uno de quienes la atrapó.

Ondine: "¿Ash…?" –preguntaba temerosa recibiendo un movimiento de afirmación con el familiar gruñido de saludo del roedor en su hombro- "¿Pikachu?" –mirando la sonrisa del pokemon que también le asentía-.

Misty: "¿Recién te das cuenta?" –captando la atención de la líder al reconocer la voz juvenil-.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sus ojos se sorprendieron totalmente al ver aquello, no necesitaba nada para saber quién era, ella misma… varios años más joven, la misma ironía le era prueba suficiente, algo alterada se zafaba de ambos sujetándose de la mesa otra vez.

Ondine: "¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!" –les decía a ambos quienes también le señalaron a May, Hikari y Bianca, quienes le saludaban algo tímidas- "Ok…" –decía con tono irónico al ver al resto- "¿Sabes algo al respecto?" –mirando a la operadora que le negaba-.

Operadora: "Llegaron con el líder Ark…" –apuntando a la pantalla-.

May: "El no es Ark" –decía algo preocupada captando de inmediato la atención de ambas- "Es mi guardián" –bajando la vista-.

Unos segundos de silencio rodearon el ambiente a la vez que una alarma sonada de improvisto.

Operadora: "Energía excesiva anormal, se aproxima algo extraño" –mirando a la líder quien no les quitaba la vista al grupo-.

Ondine: "Ya me dirán los detalles…" –volteando a la pantalla observando el fenómeno-.

Un respiro de alivio les animó a acercarse para mirar como Ondine les señalaba en el mapa una esfera que se aproximaba a una velocidad enorme hacia ese lugar, notando también como Ark-san estaba al límite de su resistencia.

Mirando a los dos miembros élites, Ark-san ya sin energías se reincorporaba solo por orgullo y devoción, su cuerpo estaba totalmente herido, incluso sus alas sangraban, una situación crítica vivía, contraria a los enemigos quienes disfrutaban con el sentimiento de frustración.

Líder: "¿Aun sigues con vida…?" –decía apareciendo de una llama negra detrás de la fraternidad aquel líder- "Un plan excelente, pero el fracasó y tuvo que encerrarse así mismo en una burbuja, un truco sucio en mi opinión" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ark-san: "Mira quién habla…" –sonriendo irónicamente mirando al cielo donde una esfera aparecía en el lugar- "El no falló…" –siendo alcanzado por la esfera que lo rodeó por completo en un brillo dorado- "Nos ha liberado a ambos" –haciendo brillar sus ojos en un azul intenso-.

Lentamente el brillo desapareció con Ark-san envuelto en sus vestimentas blancas con detalles rojos, la gorra había desaparecido dejando a la tiara de anillos dorados libre en su cabeza, con su espada en mano y cuerpo renovado, aun brillaba al sentir una nueva energía que le recorría por su cuerpo, envolviéndose en sus alas brillando en un dorado estas se extendían hacia arriba un poco más pequeñas, dando paso a otro par de alas que se extendían hacia abajo, su rubí en su frente brillaba de un tono fuerte a la vez que una punta hacia arriba adornaba la nueva tiara que se reforzaba de un metal plateado sin eliminar los aros dorados, y su propio cuerpo parecía robustecerse un poco más, dando a ver que parecía que crecía un poco dejando en apariencia a un joven de quince años, pero que en etapas de guardián podría calificarse como la segunda etapa.

Ark-san: "Ahora son cuatro…" –mirando a sus espaldas el nuevo par de alas- "Podría acostumbrarme" –sacando su espada que no tenía cambios aparentes- "Es mi turno creo…" –sonriendo mientras se envolvía en un haz dorado-.

Líder: "Un guardián de cuatro alas… un oponente digno" –volviendo a sonreír- "Pero no suficiente nivel" –cerrando sus ojos- "Vayan, el resto" –mirando a los seis miembros élites restantes-.

Derik se cubría por reflejo al sentir un golpe del guardián quien lo enviaba al suelo, Océana sacaba nuevamente su báculo chocándolo contra la espada del guardián quien en un rápido movimiento le daba una patada al arma lanzándola al aire, dejando sin guardia a la mujer que lanzó contra Derik en un puñetazo, para lanzarse al suelo incrustando a ambos en el terminando con un destello que lanzaba a los dos por el aire y cayendo en un quejido de dolor, dejando al guardián quieto en ese lugar mirando al resto de los enemigos. Los seis miembros restantes arremetían sacando sus armas apuntando al guardián, quien poniendo la suya como defensa bloqueaba los ataques a la vez que otro reflejo de Ark-san lanzaba a espaldas de estos una ráfaga de plumas que se convertían en pequeños haces de energía plateada a una gran velocidad, con un buen golpe para ellos mientras el otro les arrojaba una bola de energía dorada terminando en un golpe doble por ambos que lanzaba al resto al suelo.

No obstante y aun en el aire, una sombra golpeaba a ambos chicos rompiendo el reflejo y sujetando por el rostro a Ark-san, quien fue envuelto en un rayo negro hacia el suelo, donde se podía ver al líder de ellos sosteniéndole el rostro mientras los miembros darkness se posicionaban en un círculo al igual que la fraternidad de la desesperación.

Líder: "Veamos si te escapas de esto…" –le decía al guardián golpeándole el torso con su palma libre llena de energía negra lanzándolo al aire- "Reténganlo…" –ordenando un ataque en conjunto-.

Cada miembro lanzaba un rayo al guardián que lo envolvía en una esfera de energía púrpura, mermando todo movimiento del chico que le fue obligado a extender sus brazos y piernas, difícilmente podía ver lo que tramaban sus enemigos, pero era obvio que en esa posición no había mucho para defenderse, preocupado por su posición intentaba crear un reflejo, sin resultados favorables al verse bloqueado de todas sus habilidades.

Ondine: "Lo atraparon… quieren convertirlo en uno de ellos…" –decía asustada-.

Dentro de la base, el grupo observaba como su líder creaba una runa de extraños símbolos en el piso donde estaba parado, mientras sus manos se envolvían de energía negra y su ojo mecánico brillaba de un rojo al igual que el otro.

Operadora: "Detecto otra energía extraña en el mapa" –tecleando y buscando la ubicación- "Isla de las Lágrimas…" –decía con cuidado y algo de miedo al saber que ese lugar era peligroso en algunas formas-.

Ondine: "¿Será Dark?" –decía ahora más preocupada-.

Un silencio frío golpeaba la base mientras observaban el fenómeno en pantalla unos momentos.

La otra esfera luminosa seguía su rumbo hacia aquella isla, rápidamente se estrellaba contra aquel árbol entrando en aquel oscuro sendero, llegando al final con aquel guerrero dormido quien absorbió aquella esfera, en medio de toda esa oscuridad aquellos ojos se abrían lentamente mostrando las llamas rojas en que se envolvían, su movilidad regresó al igual que sus fuerzas, los ojos de los cráneos comenzaban a brillar en su armadura ónice mimetizada del negro que provocaba aquella oscuridad, una mirada al lugar le dio a entender donde estaba, mirando sus manos cambiaba ahora al frente notando que los barrotes no estaban, cambiando la vista mientras se envolvía en un aura negra. Lentamente caminaba sobre el sendero que apagaba todas las llamas en las murallas, para toparse con el principio y alzar la vista, un destello lo rodeó para terminar afuera, frente al árbol congelado, que por voluntad propia no consumió en la desolación que causaba normalmente, apoyándose en su rodilla derecha limpiaba una parte del suelo a los pies del árbol notando la grama congelada disolviendo con sus dedos la nieve que caía de entre ellos, mirando al frente el tronco y voltearse, observando la ventisca que azotaba el lugar, el cielo que se sumía en tinieblas sobre él, el mar que se agitaba con furia en las orillas lejanas de la isla, el viento que gritaba fríamente en los alrededores, la nieve que cubría todo el lugar, dando unos pasos que rechinaban su armadura sacaba su espada que estaba apagada, tomándola en su mano izquierda la extendía al frente, mientras uno de sus ojos parecía envolverse de azul unos momentos para ceder al rojo nuevamente, toda aquella oscuridad descendía a la hoja de su arma que comenzaba a tomar un brillo azulado como el hielo, destellando su aura negra y profana, con sus cráneos en la empuñadura bañados en sangre que terminó cubriendo la hoja, el viento terminaba de mover sus cabellos sobre aquella corona de tres puntas, un largo suspiro le hizo abrir su boca con dos colmillos notorios mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aquel aire frío.

Dark: "Kanto…" –decía la sentencia reconociendo aquel olor a sangre y destrucción-.

Mirando fijamente su arma sonreía de manera siniestra para extenderla hacia atrás y arrojarla fuertemente al aire, un leve destello la hizo desaparecer mientras su sonrisa deseosa de venganza aparecía nuevamente, era hora que obtener lo que quería, y cubriéndose de su aura negra desaparecía ante la última mirada hacia el árbol congelado.

Sometido en la energía de sus captores enemigos, Ark-san observaba que planeaban un ritual de control sobre sí mismo, el líder era quien reunía la suficiente energía, y al estar inmóvil no permitiría que lo esquivara, más aun una presencia conocida le hizo calmarse momentáneamente, una enorme preocupación con un suspiro de miedo le hizo ver en el cielo un destello negro que se acercaba.

Ark-san: "Ya es libre…" –decía a todos interrumpiendo el ritual-.

Todos ellos por instinto alzaron la vista al cielo donde un brillo negro se hacía visible cada vez más cerca, algo caía girando en su eje, para que la vista de ellos se enfocara en una espada alargada de una mano, de mandoble con cráneos, hoja bañada en sangre y su aura profana, características que los alteraron de inmediato.

Líder: "Esa arma…" –decía reconociéndola de inmediato-.

Ark-san: "Yo que ustedes… trataría de huir…" –sonriendo aun encerrado en la esfera-.

Aquella arma terminaba de caer incrustándose en el suelo a distancia de ellas, pero simétricamente en medio de las torres, con el borde de aquel inicio de bosque, los cráneos comenzaban a brillar de un tono rojo intenso mientras el aura alrededor de ella se intensificaba alarmando a todos-.

Ark-san: "Demasiado tarde…" –les decía con un tono que sonaba a casi una sentencia, que actualmente, era lo que ocurría-.

Continuará…


	49. Bajo la sombra de destrucción

**Capítulo 48: Bajo la sombra de destrucción**

Inmerso en aquella prisión por los miembros darkness y fraternales, Ark-san parecía despreocupado por su posición, si hace unos minutos le sorprendió su captura, la presencia de aquella arma en el campo era prueba de lo que ocurriría, guardián y sentencia han sido liberados, solo que unos pocos lo sabían.

Líder: "Se ve que desconoces lo que esto te hará, bajo mi control serás un elemento nuevo, pero no desaprovechable" –poniendo su mano en el suelo mientras una ligera risa del guardián le llamaba la atención- "¿Qué te es tan gracioso cuando estás a punto de perder tu voluntad?" –notando la sonrisa-.

Ark-san: "¿No te das cuenta verdad? Yo no puedo abrir ese sello, pero aun así ya es demasiado tarde" –mirando el arma brillar de un tono siniestro- "Esa espada… mírala de cerca" –notando al sujeto que se reincorporaba-.

Líder: "Solo una inútil ilusión" –deteniéndose un momento al notar que esta liberaba una onda de energía pequeña al tocarla- "No puede ser..." –dijo al ver y palpar que aquello no era una ilusión-.

Ark-san: "Ya la reconoces" –cerrando sus ojos- "Ya está aquí…" –sintiendo un cambio en el ambiente-.

Todos en el lugar sintieron como un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas, el aire parecía haberse vuelto pesado, aun el respirar ya daba complicaciones, pero a lo lejos un ruido se escuchaba lentamente que se acercaba, dos diminutos puntos rojos se hicieron visibles entre el bosque, donde un rastro aparecía creando desolación en los alrededores, toda grama se marchitaba hasta morir, todo árbol perdía su energía quedando solo unos troncos marchitados y secos, toda vida verde era desolada por un ser que dejaba solo aquel rastro de destrucción, los pasos se hicieron eternos y resonaban con más fuerza, se acercaba tranquilamente, y al salir de aquel bosque, una silueta envuelta en un aura negra, una ilusión que les parecía una broma, pero algo raro había en aquel individuo que salió a la luz mirando al frente con unos ojos rojos.

Dentro de la base en Kanto, el grupo se alegró momentáneamente al ver quien era esa silueta, Ark aparecía con su vestimenta negra y detalles amarillos, pero algo había diferente en él, Ash, Bianca y Ondine lo notaron de inmediato en pantalla, y pese a que el resto sonreía al ver sus rostros sin ningún cambio les llamaba la atención.

Hikari: "Es Ark, veo que ya logró regresar de aquel otro lugar" –respirando algo aliviada-.

May: "Ahora podrá liberar a Ark-san, juntos pueden vencerlos" –sonriendo al ver llegar al chico castaño-.

Operadora: "Pues sí, en definitiva, parece ser el líder Ark" –tomando su información en pantalla, pero algo raro aparecía- "Que extraño, hay anomalías en sus niveles de energía" –notando como era imposible tener algún número exacto en sus patrones-.

Misty: "¿Qué les sucede a ustedes…?" –decía mirando las miradas extrañas de Bianca y Ash-.

Bianca: "Hay algo diferente en él, creo que es una ilusión, pero no puedo ver quien la crea" –enfocando su mirada sin resultados-.

Ash: "Su aura es totalmente distinta, es… casi tenebroso el solo verlo" –sacudiendo sus ojos-.

Ondine: "Es porque no es Ark" –sorprendiendo a todos- "Pero no sé como escapó, ahora todos corremos peligro" –mirando la pantalla-.

Un leve silencio volvía al lugar mientras en pantalla aquella ilusión de Ark se acercaba rodeado de energías siniestras hacía donde su espada estaba incrustada, con una sonrisa que generaba atención al igual que ambos ojos rojos del chico.

Sin decir una palabra aquella ilusión continuaba su camino, una mirada detenida se poso en el líder de los darkness, quien también le daba una mirada con su ojo artificial, buscando algo extraño en él, sin resultados aparentes, solo por aquellos ojos rojos y aura siniestra que se unía en una con aquella arma al poner una mano sobre ella.

Líder: "¿Cómo fue que te saliste de tu propia prisión y entrar en ese estado?" –sin recibir respuesta alguna del castaño que lo miraba fijamente- "Me decepcionas Ark, debiste quedarte en Hoen" –causando una risa siniestra en el castaño-.

Con suma lentitud aquella ilusión retiraba la espada en el suelo, la hoja volvía a tomar su tono color sangre con su aura fundida en la de su dueño, volteando a un lado miraba aquella base, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo al enfocarla y dar con quienes estaban adentro, sin emoción alguna cambiaba ahora al frente con aquella esfera de contención, mirando cada uno de quienes la mantenían para finalmente ver a quien estaba encerrado.

Ark-san: -"Esto puede ponerse mal" pensaba a sus adentros el guardián observando a la sentencia que ponía su espada en su hombro izquierdo por detrás de su cuello extendiendo su mano izquierda al frente-.

Líder: "Insolente…" –decía con arrogancia al notar lo que tenía en mente, y al ver su posición le lanzaba una orbe negra directa al castaño, quien agitando su espada la destruía en un instante- "Necesitarás más que eso para…" –siendo interrumpido por un puñetazo al pecho que lo lanzaba contra uno de sus miembros élites que al impactar perdió su control en la esfera-.

Con uno menos la ilusión blandía su espada para abanicarla en forma circular, creando una onda siniestra que interrumpía el control de energía lanzándolos por el lugar, y con la vista en la esfera y notando como el guardián se protegía, daba un embate a ella rompiéndola liberando al guardián quien al descender y mirar al frente, ya tenía a la ilusión de Ark frente a él.

Dark: "Debes ser… el nuevo…" –hablaba por primera vez desde que pisaba el lugar-.

Ark-san: "Te liberó también…" –decía notando la diferencia entre ellos-.

Dark: "Entra… gracias a él, ustedes estarán a salvo… por ahora" –enfatizando las dos últimas palabras con un tono fuerte-.

Ark-san: "¿Lo salvarás a él también?" –volteando a un lado mirando a una dirección lejana-.

Dark: "Tiene una deuda conmigo…" –decía mirando a lo lejos como todos se reincorporaban bastante molestos- "¿Quieres morir que te quedas aquí?" –mirando al guardián por sobre su hombro derecho- "Vete, ahora…" –cambiando su vista al frente-.

Un rostro de resignación aparecía en el guardián quien dando un suspiro desaparecía del lugar dejando solo a la ilusión del castaño, quien mirando su propia mano derecha sonreía al ver listo su cometido.

Dark: "Espero que no me hayan olvidado" –alzando su vista al cielo cubierto de tinieblas- "No es una mala forma de destruir… pero podrían haber hecho una mejor" –poniendo su mano derecha cubriendo su ojo izquierdo-.

Líder: "Suficiente de tus juegos" –notando como sus fuerzas ya estaban listas- "¡Acábenlo!" –apuntando al chico-.

Envolviéndose en su propia energía los ocho miembros de la dark-elite y los siete fraternales saltaron contra el muchacho que solo extendió su espada al frente rodeándose de su energía siniestra a modo de esfera.

Dark: "No me reconocen bajo esta ilusión, veamos si esto les recuerda el miedo" –cerrando sus ojos-.

La silueta completa del castaño se volvía brillosa, volviendo a su apariencia sin la ilusión, su armadura volvía a tomar el tono ónice, mientras sus ojos se envolvían por completo en llamas rojas moviendo sus cabellos oscuros rodeados por aquella corona, su aspecto también cambió a uno mayor, unos tres años más que el guardián, y cinco más que Ark, pero su mirada solo ansiaba destrucción, y aun en desventaja numérica, solo sería un juego.

Ark-san: "Ugh…" –se quejaba apareciendo dentro de la base dando un suspiro largo y pesado-.

Ondine volteó de inmediato al escucharlo y junto con el resto notaban la nueva apariencia del guardián, quien se acercó a ellos aun perturbado y con un semblante de seriedad absoluta.

May: "Eso es nuevo, volviste a cambiar" –picando con un dedo el nuevo par de alas del castaño quien las movía al sentir el ligero toque- "¿Qué hiciste?" –mirando los ojos del guardián quien le sonreía cálidamente-.

Ash: "Te ves… más grande" –alzando un poco la mirada algo asombrado-.

Hikari: "Pareciera que pasaste tres años en un instante" –picando una mejilla del guardián-.

Misty: "¿Evolucionaste… o lo llamas de otra forma?" –tomando una de las alas en sus manos-.

Ark-san: "Chicos… se siente extraño aun…" –cerrando los ojos mientras una gota aparecía en su cabeza-.

Bianca: "Son suaves" –decía en tono gracioso tomando otra de sus alas-.

Ondine: "Tu eres…" –quedando al lado del guardián quien abriendo sus ojos le sonreía tiernamente-.

Sin pensarlo el chico abrazaba a la líder quien algo sorprendida en un principio ponía tímidamente una mano en la cabeza acariciando los cabellos castaños, en una sensación bastante familiar y parecida que le hizo sonreír.

Ondine: "Se siente como Ark" –mirando los detalles en las vestimentas del guardián y su tiara en la frente, junto con aquel rubí- "Cualquiera diría que es un rubí… pero en realidad es un granate" –notando como el guardián volvía a sonreír-.

Ark-san: "También pensaba eso" –frotando la gema en su frente-.

Ondine: "¿Y entonces?" –aun sin una respuesta a lo que buscaba-.

El castaño miraba al grupo nuevamente, algo de nostalgia aparecía en su rostro al verlos, volteando nuevamente en un leve sonrisa.

Ark-san: "Soy un deseo de encontrar… y proteger a mis seres queridos…" –notando el cambio en la mirada de la líder quien entendía a lo que se refería- "Una parte de Ark, nacido se sus recuerdos y deseos de protección, guardián y protector de la destinada… y todo aquel que ella estime…" –sonriendo con esas palabras- "Pero ahora, libre de la conexión con Ark, un aliado en esta guerra, y la que se aproxima" –volviendo a mirar a la pantalla-.

Ash: "¿Guerra?" –decía desconociendo el acontecimiento de una-.

Ondine: "Contra el equipo Darkness, entre humanos solamente" –mirando la pantalla con lo que ocurría-.

May: "¿Qué pasó con los pokemon? No hay muchos desde que llegamos" –tocando un punto algo frágil-.

Ondine: "Tuvimos que liberarlos, ellos… bueno, algunos se quedaron, todos los otros están en una región desconocida, hecha por ellos mismos" –con tono algo débil- "Muchos perdieron la confianza con los humanos, no los culpo por eso, detalles luego, ahora todo es peligroso" –reconociendo lo que ocurriría-.

Hikari: "¿Y la nueva?" –notando el gesto de ambos que parecían no querer hablar-.

Ark-san: "Comenzará… ahora" –dando un suspiro pesado-.

Un gesto de asombro los cubrió a la par que el chico afuera tomaba su apariencia.

Rompiendo aquella ilusión, todos los miembros darkness se detuvieron al notar quien estaba detrás de aquel reflejo, una sonrisa siniestra aparecía en la sentencia al ver a sus atacantes detenerse de golpe, una mirada directa a su líder con un gesto de continuar el ataque en su contra, pero inmóviles en su lugar solo se sumieron en el terror que eso conllevaba.

Dark: "Eso es… recuerden el miedo, es lo último que harán…" –extendiendo su espada que junto a su armadura destellaba el mismo rojo de sus ojos en sus cráneos- "¡Gritad antes de vuestro último suspiro!" –saltando al frente y corriendo contra ellos-.

En un arrebato de locura, su primer enemigo cerca suyo era Fuego, quien poniendo su espada al frente recibía un fuerte embate que lo lanzó a estrellarse contra un árbol destrozándolo de golpe, al ver esto Derik juntaba sus manos en energía púrpura arrojándosela de inmediato, pero Dark ni se inmutó al recibir el ataque que parecía rebotar en su armadura a los costados, y abriéndose paso y con rapidez le golpeaba el rostro con su mano libre para atacarlo con su espada en la espalda causando una herida que se envolvía en energía negra, mirando a su lado Océana y Elektra junto a Rayo, Agua y Sombra, lo atacaban de frente con sus armas envueltas en una energía conjunta, extendiendo su espada a ellos fue detenido por un látigo verdoso de Flora quien le sujetaba desde un extremo junto a Hoja, quien también usaba su espada a modo de palanca con un lazo de energía, un gesto de molestia apareció en el rostro de Dark quien gritando con furia los arrastraba a ambos provocando que chocaran entre sí, y girarlos usando sus mismas armas para impactarlos contra los cinco que le querían atacar, dejando al resto sin movimiento al ver que no funcionaba nada.

En un rápido movimiento el líder salía al frente con una lanza negra de dos manos, aprovechando que aun estaba de espaldas clavaba su arma en uno de los brazos de Dark, fue cuando él lo notó y sin mayores dificultades rompía un costado de su brazo, pero de inmediato una risa siniestra de la sentencia quien levantaba su brazo y aquella herida se rodeaba de energía negra para sanarla dejando su brazo intacto.

Dark: "Es un acto cobarde atacar por la espalda… aunque no podía esperar algo más estúpido" –extendiendo una mano con una orbe negra que hizo explotar al instante quebrando el arma del líder de los darkness-.

Un ruido llamaba la atención de Dark quien notaba como desde el suelo Terry y Tóxica emergían con sus armas, un par de guantes envueltos en garras con veneno, y una extraña espada negra envuelta de un aura café como la tierra, ambos en un movimiento conjunto creaban un haz de energía café y púrpura claro, terminando con un par de patadas a la coraza de la sentencia que retrocedió por el impacto sin impresionarse.

Tóxica: "¿Se encuentra bien señor?" –acercándose al líder que arrojaba su arma destruida al suelo-.

Terry: "Necesitamos un plan de ataque" –notando como Hielo y Psico arrojaban un rayo gélido y psíquico que les era rechazado- "No parece afectarle nuestros ataques elementales" –viendo como los dos miembros fraternales eran azotados por una onda negra-.

Líder: "¡Reagrúpense!" –les ordenaba a todos que con dificultades se acercaban según su distancia- "Si esto sigue así, deberemos abandonar este lugar" –les decía a ellos dos que estaban más cerca-.

Uno a uno, volvían a formarse frente a su líder, con un Dark expectante a la situación y dando unos saltos hacia atrás cruzando sus brazos, les dejaba armar su estrategia esperando un enfrentamiento mejor.

Dark: "¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?!" –le gritaba al líder que molesto sacaba dos espadas de una mano, ambas armas tenían un detalle idéntico, tenían dos hojas con doble filo y un símbolo negro en las cuatro hojas, un detalle que llamó su atención-.

Líder: "¿Las recuerdas verdad? En ese entonces, eras solo un niño…" –clavando ambas espadas en el suelo, que creaban una gran esfera en el suelo y símbolos rojos se extendían entre el contorno- "¡Levántense mis soldados caídos! Esta noche viven una vez más" –retirando sus espadas-.

Una enorme cantidad de sombras salían de aquel círculo negro, cada una se alzaba en un ente de forma humana con los ojos en blanco, diversos tamaños y formas rodearon el lugar aun acercándose a Dark, quien permanecía tranquilo al ver todos esos seres que una vez le sirvieron a su líder, rodeado de ellos y con una enorme cantidad en los alrededores, ellos saltaban contra la sentencia quien se encerró a sí mismo en una esfera negra, para romperla creando una onda que los aturdió a todos unos segundos, incluso a los miembros fraternales y los miembros darkness, aun en su lugar daba una mirada a los soldados que estaban en el suelo.

Dark: "Necromancia… veremos cuanto resisten…" –desapareciendo en una llama negra-.

Todos miraban los alrededores buscando a la siniestra figura de Dark, sin encontrarlo en los alrededores, un grito en la cima de la torre captó la atención de ellos, donde sus ojos rojos comenzaban a teñir la Luna en una ilusión al reunir en sus manos una esfera roja.

Dark: "¡Condenación!" –gritaba rompiendo aquella orbe de energía roja-.

Inmediatamente el suelo donde ellos estaban se agrietaba con un temblor y separaba la tierra, para que una llamarada negra y roja golpeara a todos y los envolviera en un mar de llamas negras, gritos de dolor y agonía resonaban en el bosque y los alrededores, mirando un costado pudo ver como algunos soldados caídos huían, más extendiendo una mano a ellos eran envueltos por otra llamarada que los atrapó sin contemplaciones, sonriendo desaparecía de la misma forma en aquella llama negra mientras las llamaradas cedía y desaparecían de igual forma sellando las grietas del suelo. Un campo de energía conjunto de los miembros darkness los había protegido a ellos, pero todos los soldados se volvieron estatuas negras rígidas de cenizas con un gesto de agonía y dolor.

Dark: "Devuelta a las cenizas… pareces un novato" –decía chistando sus dedos con todas las estatuas desmoronarse en cenizas que eran dispersadas por el viento- "Te mostraré que no eres el único con esas habilidades" –guardando su espada para extender sus manos al frente lanzando dos pequeñas orbes negras al suelo- "Observa lo que es tu sentencia…" –sacando otra vez su espada envuelta en su aura negra para clavarla en el suelo, aquella energía profana se unía a las orbes, para reincorporarse cruzando sus brazos-.

Dos figuras se alzaban del suelo rompiendo con su puño parte del terreno al salir, las miradas de ellos se asombraron al reconocer aquellas siluetas, dos entes negros de forma humana se paraban firmemente frente a Dark, sus ojos se envolvían en un rojo llameante, rompiendo su forma espectral quedaban a los que cayeron ante él en Johto, Blaze y Ruki, aunque ahora cargaban una armadura del mismo estilo que Dark, cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo en placas de un tono ónice muy oscuro adornadas por cráneos de un brillo rojo, una capa de tono rojo sangre, y una mirada de voluntad sometida que resaltaba con su piel pálida.

Dark: "Masácrenlos, pero el líder… su vida es mía" –sonriendo al igual que sus guerreros-.

Atentos a lo que ocurría afuera, y algo consternados ante la destrucción causada, un gesto de preocupación por parte del guardián fue previsto por la líder, aunque no era lo que temía, pues para su alivio estaba equivocado.

Ark-san: "No son ellos…" –dando un largo suspiro de alivio-.

Ondine: "¿Estás seguro? Bueno… faltarían los otros tres" –notando las miradas asustadas del grupo- "Que no les sorprenda la forma de pelear, no es muy diferente a si sus soldados o los nuestros mueren en el campo de batalla, mejor ellos que los nuestros" –con un tono frío en el habla-.

Hikari: "¿Qué ocurrió para que se llegase a esto?" –apretando su puño-.

Ondine: "Fallamos en proteger… nuestro mundo" –bajando la mirada al igual que Ark-san-.

Ark-san: "Reúne al resto de los líderes, tenemos que hablar sobre qué haremos ahora" –mirando al grupo un momento- "Ellos tienen cosas por saber, y ustedes como líderes también" –notando las heridas sin sanar de la líder- "Sigues herida, déjame ayudar" –rodeando su mano derecha de una energía blanca brillante-.

Ondine: "Estoy bien, no es anda" –algo reacia a ir a enfermería-.

El guardián sonreía ante la actitud familiar, y a poca distancia de ella envolvía su mano izquierda de la misma energía para agitarlas y extenderlas sobre la líder, quien dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y sorpresa a la vez que era rodeada por completo de esa energía sanando sus heridas y reconfortando su cuerpo, para sentir también una mirada algo molesta.

Ark-san: "Recuerdo que siempre nos regañabas al ser obstinados por cuidar nuestra salud o heridas" –ahora sonriendo manteniendo el gesto regañón- "¿Dónde está nuestro ejemplo? Aun en esta situación hay que ser cuidadosos, aun con uno mismo" –poniendo sus puños en la cintura algo molesto-.

Ondine: "Gracias…" –decía asintiendo y revolviendo los cabellos del chico que también le sonreía antes de retirarse y desaparecer tras la compuerta-.

Ark-san volvía a voltear a la pantalla notando la situación que pronto sucedería.

Ash: "Oye Ark-san" –le decía en voz baja cerca suyo- "¿Es quién creo que es?" –oyendo algo a sus espaldas-.

Misty: "No hay que ser muy confidentes… ¿o sí?" –jalando una mejilla del chico peliazabache para dirigir la mirada al guardián- "Ya lo sé, todo eso de que nosotros debemos descubrirlo o verlos por nuestra cuenta etcétera., etcétera., pero… ¿líder? ¿Es enserio?" –algo sorprendida-.

Ark-san: "Pídele los detalles, ya eras líder cuando aún era pequeño" –volteando seriamente- "Saber su futuro y aceptarlo es decisión propia, luego de que esto termine pueden preguntar lo que sea" –con una mirada de nostalgia a la pantalla-.

Todos le imitaban observando como aquellos dos miembros invocados por Dark atacaban a los grupos restantes, mientras la sentencia buscaba a su líder por venganza envolviéndose en un haz negro, Dark, Blaze y Ruki separaban a los miembros fraternales de los élites, Dark aparecía frente el líder tomándolo por el cuello e impactándolo contra los árboles que se despedazaban conforme avanzaban en el oscuro lugar hasta llegar a una montaña cercana, Ruki envolvía a toda la fraternidad de la desesperación arrojándolos dentro del bosque y desapareciendo en el suelo bajo una sombra siguiendo aquella dirección, dejando a Blaze con la dark-elite.

Agregando unas llamas píricas rojas a su haz para atacar de lleno a los miembros élites, dos de ellos salían disparados hacia el suelo incrustándose en un pequeño cráter, un rayo y un chorro acuático le eran lanzados deteniendo su movimiento para que Derik y Terry lo atacaran con sendos puñetazos que fueron detenidos por el nuevo guerrero siniestro, azotando a ambos con violencia entre ellos los lanzaba contra Flora que le arrojaba una ráfaga de hojas que le fue interrumpida casi en su totalidad, aquellas hojas golpeaban a Blaze quien solo las incineraban al tocar su nueva aura negra, volteando a un lado daba con Tóxica y Rinster que comenzaban una serie de golpes que eran mayormente bloqueados, una explosión generaba Rinster para dar una serie de puñetazos rodeados de energía café oscura rompiendo su defensa, cosa que aprovecho Tóxica lanzando una descarga de ácido púrpura que lanzaba a Blaze al suelo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verle sin daños reincorporarse con furia y hacer brillar sus ojos para golpearla con el puño en su abdomen y sujetando su brazo usaba su cuerpo para golpear a Rinster que estaba agotada por su último movimiento, desde el cielo el chico siniestro recibía una arremetida de Sky que fue retenido por ambas manos recibiendo una patada en su espalda que lo lanzó al suelo, finalmente lanzaba una llamarada a Océana y Elektra que a modo de pantalla aparecía detrás de ellas incrustando sus rostros en el suelo golpeando los cuerpos con una orbe pírica que las arrojaba lejos por la explosión, un semblante de destrucción junto a una sonrisa aparecía en el chico que ahora sacaba una espada de una mano de contorno similar a la de Dark, con una hoja negra con aura igual destellando un brillo amenazador reflejando el gesto de Blaze que envolviéndose en su aura llameante arrojaba a todos cerca de la base.

Inmersos en aquel oscuro y siniestro bosque, los miembros fraternales buscaban a quien los había arrojado a ese lugar, algunos aun en el suelo sacaban sus espadas que ardían con su elemento característico junto con una furia enorme, adoptando una formación circular notando unos puntos rojos que emergían a distancia, donde Ruki caminaba tranquilamente desenfundando una espada idéntica a la de Blaze sumiendo su rostro en una sonrisa psicótica, en conjunto los fraternales agitaban sus espadas en contra de ella creando una onda a modo de media luna, cada una diferenciada por un tipo especial, pero Ruki solo las rompía como si bloqueara con su espada un embate normal, y envolviéndose en su haz corría alrededor de ellos encerrándolos en aquel círculo, donde lanzaba varios golpes consecutivos, algunos bloqueados, otros alcanzaban a los siete, quienes lanzaban un rayo en conjunto que sacó de balance a la chica siniestra retrocediendo unos metros, nuevamente los miembros fraternales cargaban su ataque combinado, pero Ruki guardaba su espada adhiriéndola a su espalda extendiendo juntos sus dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha creando una diminuta esfera negra, que lanzó al tener casi encima aquel rayo de los fraternales, deteniendo el avance de este para destruirlo y lanzar un rayo siniestro que arrojaba nuevamente a ellos cerca de la base, sangre y trozos de vestimentas caían por aquel sendero de destrucción que dejaba aquel rayo negro, al ver esto una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su demente rostro desapareciendo en el suelo tras una sombra que se movía con velocidad al mismo lugar.

Una sonora caída entre rocas del líder del equipo Darkness provocaba un eco en las montañas cercanas donde estaban, alzando su mirada pudo ver a lo lejos como Dark caminaba lenta y firmemente en su dirección, furia, odio y deseos de venganza chispaban de aquellos ojos rojos que tenían su mirada fija en aquel sujeto, aun sin rendirse el líder extendía una mano donde una llama negra envolvía a un guerrero de sombras que atacaba a Dark, pero era destruido por un solo corte de aquella espada de la sentencia, para desaparecer en las mismas llamas negras que eran absorbidas por la espada Ébano, nuevamente el líder creaba dos entes similares que con lanzas atacaban desde ángulos diferentes, pero Dark solo alzaba su mano libre envolviendo a uno de ellos en llamas dejando solo sus cenizas que las voló el viento, y el otro era destruido por un certero puñetazo umbrío junto con una mirada psicótica. Ya sin elecciones el líder apretaba su puño derecho desenfundando una enorme lanza negra de gran grosor acompañada de una punta doble y una hoja en la cabeza sumiendo sus ojos en un negro intenso, Dark sonreía ante aquella resistencia bloqueando con rapidez un golpe a su costado donde el líder desaparecía a una velocidad enorme, pero aun no traspasaba la defensa de la sentencia, quien giraba a su derecha esquivando un golpe a su torso con la punta de la lanza, asestando un corte a la rodilla del líder que volvía a desaparecer, dejando de moverse Dark golpeaba el suelo con su puño izquierdo creando un leve temblor para sestar un puñetazo al rostro del líder y herirle el torso con un corte de su espada.

Dark: "¿Podrías al menos poner resistencia?" –levantando el cuerpo de su enemigo que le superaba por edad sin ninguna dificultad-.

Al ver el torso sin guardia del líder Dark traspasaba el centro de su abdomen con su espada, un gruñido y gesto de dolor aparecía en su rostro que observaba los ojos rojos de Dark sintiendo su propio líquido vital salir de su boca y herida, pero aun así no evitaba sonreír, molestando a la sentencia quien presionaba su cuello con más fuerza al líder solo terminaba por rodearse de un brillo umbrío para desvanecerse en partículas siniestras que desaparecieron ante Dark, una mirada de molestia inundaba su rostro mientras volvía donde sentía que estaban sus vasallos.

Una sombra volvía a aparecer cerca de la pantalla, el mismo lugar donde hace unos momentos casi cae la base de Kanto, Dark caminaba notando los cuerpos de la fraternidad de la desesperación, y de la dark-elite, yaciendo en el piso sin energías, Ruki y Blaze hacían un gesto de reverencia a su señor, señalando ambos grupos inmovilizados, cosa que alegró a la sentencia, era hora de jugar…

Dark: "Se que estás observando y esperando para llevarte a estas basuras…" –decía en una dirección desconocida pero con fuerza y en tono tenebroso- "¿Por qué no vienes personalmente por ellos? No me interesan en lo más mínimo, solo quiero… tu vida…" –caminando de un lado a otro rozando sin dañar la piel de los miembros en el suelo con la punta de su espada- "¿No vienes? Entonces jugaremos mi juego favorito…" –cerrando sus ojos- "¡Juicio de sentencia: condena!" -clavando su espada en el suelo con ambas manos generando unas sombras que absorbían a los miembros, para aparecer dentro de unas orbes negras con ellos adentros semi inconscientes-.

Blaze y Ruki comenzaban a reír en una carcajada psicótica, mientras desaparecían saltando al mismo agujero del suelo por donde salieron, con su runa desapareciendo dejando solo a la sentencia con quince orbes respectivamente, todas flotando amenazadoramente a unos leves centímetros del suelo.

Dark: "Mataré uno a uno a tus sirvientes, hasta que decidas encarar tu propia sentencia… terminaremos en dos posibles formas…" –caminando de una lado a otro- "Todos ellos morirán y luego iré por ti, o vienes aquí por tu sentencia… en cuyo caso solo algunos morirán…" –con el mismo tono siniestro colocando su espada en su hombro derecho, pero no sucedía nada ni recibía respuesta- "¿Crees que estoy bromeando?" –deteniéndose de golpe con un gesto de enojo y molestia-.

Sin más la sentencia se dirigió a la orbe más cercana, donde Tóxica estaba encerrada, traspasando aquella orbe con su brazo la tomaba por el cuello, quien estaba semi inconsciente observando aterrorizada el rostro de Dark.

Dark: "¿Tienes miedo a morir?" –con una sonrisa de demencia sin recibir respuesta más que el temblor del cuerpo de la mujer- "Eso pensé…" –notando como la mirada de ella se rompía con un grito-.

Sin compasión alguna Dark le cortaba la cabeza dejando caer el cuerpo dentro del orbe que daba convulsiones perdiendo enormes cantidades de sangre, mientras aun sostenía la cabeza en su mano con la sangre alimentando aquel color de su espada para arrojarla y destruirla en una explosión negra que coloreaba el suelo del tono rojo. Al ver esto el resto de los miembros que podían ver algo entraron en pánico y terror, intentando salir de su prisión que sin problemas les drenaba sus poderes especiales dejándolos sin energía.

Dark: "Mientras más se muevan… más pronto morirán…" –sentenciaba el guerrero que volvía a mirar al bosque- "¿No es suficiente?" –decía al bosque mirando los alrededores- "Tengo toda la eternidad…" –comenzando a reír nuevamente-.

Rinster: "¡Eres un desgraciado!" –gritaba desde su esfera golpeándola sin poder romperla-.

Dark: "Si vivir es cruel… ¿Por qué no ha de serlo el morir también?" –apareciendo al frente de la mujer empuñando su espada- "¿Era tu amiga acaso? Creo que tu líder pudo salvarla… pero es tanto el miedo que no quiere aparecer" –volteando a mirar el bosque-.

Rinster: "Lo pagarás…" –aun sin rendirse comenzando a golpear la esfera sin descanso-.

Dark: "Si tanto quieres acompañarla… te ayudaré" –dando un suspiro de resignación-.

En un movimiento relampagueante, la sentencia daba un golpe hacia arriba con su espada dejando un haz siniestro que había atravesado por la esfera, una mirada de ojos abiertos y en blanco se tornaba a la mujer encerrada que se quebraba al desprenderse su cuerpo en dos partes en un perfecto corte en su centro, aquella esfera retenía la gran cantidad de sangre que cayendo al piso manchaba el suelo junto con las dos partes del cuerpo destruido al deshacerse la prisión, Dark volteaba al bosque mientras una sonrisa de terror acompañaba al cadáver de otro miembro élite, sin tener signos del líder enemigo, algo que molestaba cada vez más a la sentencia.

El ruido de los pasos de Dark se hacía más constante esperando que apareciera el líder darkness, ya habían caído dos de sus miembros élites en su espera, y con impaciencia continuaría su ultimátum antes de cumplir aquella condena pendiente.

Dark: "Eres un cobarde, abandonas tus aliados después de cuidarlos y entrenarlos todos esos años, que pérdida de tiempo…" –extendiendo su mano izquierda a dos esferas- "Lo haré más aprisa, no quedarán muchos para rescatar…" –viendo a Flora y Terry de la dark-elite semi inconscientes dentro de aquellas esferas-.

Ambos ojos rojos se posaron en ellos de manera fija, un ruido interno en la mente de sus próximas víctimas comenzaba a escucharse haciéndoles perder su cordura, llevando sus propias mano a su cabeza gritando de dolor, los ojos de ellos se volvían rojos como llamas mientras los de Dark parecía que las llamas se agrandaban en resplandor, silenciosamente el dolor se calmó, solo para volver a gritar al sentir su cuerpo quemarse en llamaradas atrapadas con ellos en las esferas, aquellos gritos desgarradores parecían agradarle a la sentencia que observaba con sumo placer los movimientos retorcidos de ellos, aquellas llamas intensas envolvían por completo la esfera haciendo desaparecer a sus prisioneros, cuando esta se rompió, dos esqueletos aun en llamas caían al suelo sin movimiento propio, aquel brillo en los ojos de Dark volvía a su tamaño normal aun brillando de su tono rojo natural flameante, observando lo que quedó de sus cuerpos cubierto en las llamas.

Dark: "Que vulnerables…" –dirigiendo su mirada ahora a los miembros fraternales que estaban totalmente inconscientes- "¿Siete eh? El octavo debe estar con Rinyiko, no me sorprende su inútil nivel de resistencia" –llevando su mano izquierda a su mentón- "¿Cómo los mataré...?" -sonriendo mientras pensaba algo mortal-.

Líder: "No lo creo…" –decía apareciendo detrás de Dark golpeándolo con su lanza que era bloqueado por la sentencia, para que otro reflejo del líder lo golpeara por la espalda y lanzara contra los árboles- "¡Detenlo!" –decía envolviendo su arma en un aura negra rompiendo dos esferas para teletransportar a los dos primeros miembros élites-.

Al ver esto, Dark arremetió contra aquel reflejo que era destruido en tres choques contra la sentencia, que pudo ver como el líder rompía otras dos esferas y teletransportaba a otros dos miembros élites, pero cuando quiso liberar a la fraternidad, Dark ya estaba entre ellos haciendo desaparecer las esferas, viendo esto el líder solo atinó a rodearse de su energía negra para crear una enorme cantidad de ilusiones que salieron corriendo a gran velocidad en distintas direcciones, Dark solo se enfocó en una y solo le hizo un gesto de degollar acompañado por su sonrisa siniestra, dejándolo escapar.

Dark: "Huye… solo retrasas lo inevitable" –alzando su mano al cielo mientras las siete esferas con los miembros fraternales, una sensación extraña lo recorría, y volteando a ver un cámara a lo lejos, quedaba mirando por la base mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza-.

Las siete esferas explotaban al instante en sombras que solo dejaban un color rojo en el piso, fue tal la fuerza que no quedaba rastro alguno de la fraternidad, pero quedaba algo más por hacer.

Dark: "Les espera un abismo de oscuridad absoluta…" –extendiendo su arma a los restos de Rinster que absorbía una energía café oscura, acercándose luego al cuerpo de Tóxica repitiendo aquella absorción, donde una energía púrpura claro era la absorbida, finalmente apuntaba a los esqueletos de Terry y Flora, absorbiendo dos haces de energía verde y café clara, Ébano brillaba de cuatro nuevos tonos por un instante- "Sufran su sentencia" –guardando su arma mirando los restos coloridos donde estaba antes la fraternidad- "Baaah, energía como la suya solo merece desaparecer" –despreciando aun en muerte a los miembros fraternales- "Visitaré Hoen entonces…" –caminando tranquilamente hacia el bosque-.

Llegando al borde de este volteó nuevamente a la base, mirándola unos momentos antes de continuar su trayecto y desaparecer entre las sombras, no dejaría escapatoria para aquel condenado que retrasó su sentencia.

Dentro de la sala, Ark-san miraba con algo de furia a Dark, mientras desaparecía, sus puños temblaban a la vez que daba un largo suspiro agitado, su preocupación por la dark-elite había desparecido, pero una más grande tomaba lugar en su mente.

Ark-san: "No hay forma de detener tal odio y destrucción" –volteando al grupo- "Ahora libre, todo se envuelve en su capa de tinieblas" –notando el miedo en sus compañeros- "Somos afortunados, tenemos la protección de nuestro lado" –intentando calmarlos- "Puedes retirarte, nadie nos atacará" –sacudiendo un poco el hombro de la operadora-.

Operadora: "Sí señor…" –con algo de miedo para retirarse del lugar-.

Misty: "¿Qué crees que dices? ¿Viste de lo que fue capaz? ¡Ese no era Ark!" –algo agitada-.

Bianca caía al suelo respirando agitadamente, recibiendo la atención del guardián inmediatamente.

Ark-san: "¿Estás bien?" –poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica pokemon-.

Bianca: "Dime que ese no era Ark… por favor…" –aun asustada sintiendo algo de terror-.

Hikari: "Debe ser una pesadilla, no puede ser real" –sintiendo un temblor en las piernas-.

Ark-san: "Es difícil de explicar, pero no es Ark, les comentamos que toda frustración, ira, deseos de venganza y el fallar en su promesa de protección" –ayudando a Bianca a incorporarse- "Todo eso fue encerrado, ya antes Ark se había transformado en él, por suerte lo encerramos, pero para liberar a… alguien especial y salvar esta base debimos tomar esta decisión" –mirando a May que se abrazaba de Ash con algo de miedo-.

Ash: "¿Qué pasó con Ark entonces?" –tratando de que la situación no le afectase mucho-.

Ark-san: "Está atrapado en la base del equipo Darkness…" –suspirando profundamente- "Descansen y tranquilícense, hay mucho que aún les queda por saber, todo esto es muy duro para todos, y esperaremos a los líderes para comenzar" –caminando hacia el ascensor- "Síganme, los llevaré donde puedan atenderlos debidamente" –guiando al grupo-.

Con algo de dificultades todos entraron al ascensor guiados por aquel guardián que estaba preocupado por como tomarían todo esto, especialmente dos de ellos, que continuaban abrazados brindando fortaleza al otro.

Por el contrario, en la base del equipo Darkness en Hoen, los cuatro miembros sobrevivientes eran atendidos por científicos y los Anhelos Letales, que suministraban medicinas y energía curativa para regenerar sus heridas y reponer su energía, por su parte el líder, junto a Stex y Nighmare, atacaban aquella esfera donde Ark se encerró con fuerza, pero todo era inútil y no le hacían rasguño alguno.

Líder: "¡Maldición, si no podemos romper esto, no habrá forma de detenerlo!" –notando como los cuatro miembros élites restantes ya estaban en mejores condiciones- "Debemos prepararnos para huir, en caso de que Dark nos encuentre aquí, reúnanse en las islas ocultas y espérenme, ayuden a los que puedan, pero no dejen que sientan su presencia o los sigan… "¡Nadie de verlos!" –con algo de prisa en sus palabras-.

Stex: "¿Qué sucedió con Rinster, Tóxica, Flora y Terry?" –notando su ausencia-.

Derik: "Fueron eliminados por nuestro objetivo" –con tono algo apagado- "Señor, con su debido respeto, deberíamos abandonar la base" –mirando la esfera- "No creo que podamos romper esa esfera, es una defensa total y perfecta" –sintiendo una mirada fría y penetrante-.

Líder: "Si no podemos matar a Ark, jamás podremos matar a Dark, y encerrado eso no ayudará para nada" –comenzando a desesperarse- "Anhelos, partan ahora, ustedes serán importantes para lo que ocurra a futuro" –notando como las cuatro siluetas femeninas asentían en conjunto para retirarse de manera inmediata-.

Nighmare: "Quizás el guardián esté conectado con la sentencia" –poniendo una mano en su mentón-.

Líder: "Es solo una extensión más, están vinculados a Ark, pero entre extensiones, no hay vínculos de vida" –apretando sus puños- "Y creo que Ark encontró una manera de romper aquellos vínculos vitales, si eso llegara a ser verdad… Dark sería totalmente imparable" –ajustando algo en su ojo artificial-.

Océana: "Con ese poder no creo que alguien pueda enfrentarlo" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Elektra: "Aun ocho de nosotros no fue suficiente, sin contar de que puede invocar a nuestros antiguos aliados" –con una mirada seria-.

Sky: "¿Habrá absorbido a los que cayeron ahora?" –mirando a su líder que le miraba-.

Líder: "Es muy probable, su habilidad con la necromancia es inmensa, es digno de ser llamado la sentencia final, jamás pensé que podría ser un adversario tan formidable" –alzando su mirada con un rostro de sorpresa y miedo-.

Un gran temblor azotaba el lugar, los miembros élites también sintieron aquella presencia nuevamente, cuatro de ellos sintieron como si su sangre se congelara mientras los otros dos sentían por primera vez una sensación como esa.

Líder: "Está aquí…" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Un soldado entraba en la habitación bastante agitado.

Soldado: "Señor, destruyeron el transporte con los materiales de reparación" –informando de algo más- "Detectaron un intruso en el perímetro, según los científicos es Dark…" –notando que ninguno de ellos se movía-.

Líder: "Preparen todo debemos abandonar el lugar" –volviendo a atacar la esfera donde Ark estaba encerrado-.

Fuera de la base, dos grandes vehículos blindados ardían en llamas mientras en la punta de un árbol, Dark examinaba los alrededores, para caminar hacia la base, creando con su espada el mismo ataque tipo taladro que usó tiempo atrás en Johto, pero algo le hizo detenerlo al notar un enorme agujero en la compuerta de entrada, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro entendiendo el por qué de aquel pacto en ese instante.

Dark: "Con que aquí estás tú también…" –poniendo su espada en su espalda, viendo a los soldados correr fuera de la base aterrorizados- "Que conveniente, así ajustaré cuentas contigo" –dejando que los soldados corrieran a sus costados, después de todo no presentaban amenaza, y el caos que generaba le era suficiente- "¡Solo basuras, corran mientras puedan!" –deteniéndose en la entrada de la base-.

Un viento fuerte comenzaba a golpear el lugar, con una tormenta que se desataba con gran intensidad mientras el rostro de la sentencia se notaba como aumentaba su sed de venganza.

Continuará…


	50. Tú, mí y vuestra condena

**Capítulo 49: Tú, mí y vuestra condena**

Una brisa que resonaba con un sonido siniestro golpeaba en la punta de la torre restante en Kanto, recorriendo los alrededores donde una batalla ocurrió, azotando también las alas de un guardián quien estaba sentado en la cima de la torre en la orilla de la última plataforma, su mirada estaba atenta en sus propias manos mientras buscaba algo diferente en sí mismo, enfocando su visión en una dirección lejana sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente aunque con problemas al controlar su energía, había cambiado hace poco y necesitaba controlar sus poderes de manera rápida, suspirando pesadamente se relajaba manteniendo su visión nuevamente con un poco más de control en ella, unos pasos resonaban en la plataforma inferior que le llamaron la atención, identificando a una mujer de cabellos anaranjados, con un atuendo azul marino de dos piezas envueltas en una larga capa con cuello hacia arriba que cubría sus brazos pasando por su espalda hasta sus rodillas, ágilmente la líder saltaba a un costado mirando la misma dirección del guardián luego de contemplar lo que fue el campo de batalla.

Ondine: "Ya están listos, terminarán de recuperarse en la sala de planificación, podrás hablarnos cuando quieras" –notando la sonrisa del guardián al escuchar esa noticia- "¿Cómo están los otros? ¿Les has hablado sobre ellos?" –con una mirada de nostalgia que también aparecía en el guardián-.

Ark-san: "Ark prefirió que ellos mismo lo descubrieran, yo también respeto su decisión, pero hay cosas que mejor conozcan de una vez" –alzando la vista al frente- "Son fuertes, pueden resistirlo" –dejando sus ojos en su estado normal- "Ark confía en ellos, ellos confían en nosotros… y yo también confío en ellos" –sonriendo con alegría-.

Ondine: "¿Por qué los trajo aquí? Es demasiado peligro para ellos" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ark-san: "Si mis temores llegan a cumplirse, necesitaremos de su ayuda" –envolviendo sus ojos en un azul brillante- "En estos momentos Dark ataca la base de ellos, su objetivo es fijo, y no hay quien lo detenga" –apretando su puño- "Sus condenas están marcadas, como la afronten será cosa de ellos mismos…" –cruzando su mirada con la líder- "Y también la de Ark…" –volviendo su mirada a una región lejana- "Hablaré con ellos antes de hablarle a los líderes, espero sus fuerzas soporten la verdad" –bajando la vista-.

Ondine: "No te dije esto, pero gracias por ayudarnos en nuestros momentos de necesidad" –poniendo una mano en la cabeza del guardián con ternura-.

Ark-san: "Hacemos los que se nos ha enseñado" –sonriendo con alegría- "Tus enseñanzas a Ark también han influido en las mías, soy yo quien debería agradecerte" –asintiendo alegremente-.

Una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la líder para retirarse dejando al guardián en aquel lugar, el viento lo golpeaba nuevamente y extendiendo su mano derecha al frente capturaba una hoja solitaria que era arrastrada por la brisa, para mirarla y cerrar su puño con ella en el centro.

Ark-san: "Concédeme sabiduría para afrontar este momento… y otórgales entendimiento para ellos, que lo sabrán todo" –liberando aquella hoja de su palma que volvía al viento rodeada de un aura verde tenue mientras se ponía de pie- "¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?" –mirando al cielo unos momentos para sacudir su cabeza quitándose esas dudas- "No… no debo dudar yo también" –dirigiéndose con decisión a la compuerta entrando con una mirada de seriedad-.

En una sala de descanso, el joven grupo esperaba según las indicaciones del guardián, atendidos por unos rangers y enfermeras que los dejaban en aquel lugar, donde de inmediato aprovechaban de comer y beber algo de lo que estaba disponible en una mesa con unas máquinas de refrescos y comida lista para servir y recuperar sus energías, aunque las miradas solo denotaban tristeza y confusión, pasaron unos minutos antes de que la compuerta se abriera para que Ondine entrara notando el estado de ellos, tomando primero una taza para servirse algo de café caliente antes de dirigirles la palabra.

Ondine: "Ya vendrá, espero puedan entender lo que se les dará a conocer" –dando un sorbo a su café que confortaba su cuerpo-.

El grupo solo le asentía con la cabeza bajando sus miradas y tomando asiento en los sillones disponibles, excepto por Bianca quien estaba mirando atentamente un mapa con una lista a su lado, que contenía nombres de pokemon específicos.

Bianca: "¿Por qué solo algunos pokemon legendarios están anotados aquí?" –reconociendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros legendarios, diferenciados por un color en la fila de orden en la lista, que los organizaba en cuatro principales, verde, rojo, azul y blanco-.

Ondine: "El verde significa que están a salvo en su continente con el resto, azul son los que tenemos como aliados, los de la fila blanca desconocemos su posición" –dando una pausa mientras bajaba su mirada- "Los rojos… son los que no pudimos salvar" –volviendo a dejar en silencio la sala-.

Especial atención de la chica pokemon fue dada a dos imágenes, una era la suya que estaba en la fila blanca, pero la otra, que pertenecía a su hermano pokemon, estaba en la fila azul, algo de enigma y curiosidad, antes de voltear a preguntar la compuerta se volvía a abrir con el guardián dirigiéndole la mirada.

Ark-san: "Tu hermano está vivo" –llamando la atención del grupo mientras mirando a la líder que le asentía, volvía a mirar a la chica pokemon- "El protege Neo-Paleta, así llamamos a tu pueblo, ya que fue destruido y lo que salvamos está bajo tierra" –dando unos pasos frente al mapa de las regiones notando como Bianca algo alegre le sonreía para tomar asiento- "Es hora de hablar lo ocurrido…" –dando un largo suspiro cerrando sus ojos-.

Por voluntad propia o no, algo de temor residía en el joven grupo, sus manos temblaban involuntaria y ligeramente, todos expectantes a lo que el guardián les diría, aquello que sería su futuro.

Ark-san: "Trece años atrás, la comunicación entre humanos y pokemon cambió de manera catastrófica, el equipo Darkness llevó a cabo una operación de captura a los pokemon legendarios que tenían acceso y ubicación, valientemente ellos se negaron, ayudados por sus amigos pokemon, algunos escaparon… otros murieron a manos de ellos, por dos años ellos mataron a quienes se les interponían, entrenadores y pokemon por igual, solo algunos sobrevivieron y pudieron ser salvados" –cerrando sus ojos mientras miraba en la lista al líder de los considerados legendarios- "Ante este caos, la deidad de los pokemon, Arceus, intervino invocando a sus principales aliados, tres de ellos le siguieron de inmediato, Mewtwo, Ho-oh y Rayquaza, tomaron una decisión que rompió el equilibrio que conocen ustedes, no se derramaría más sangre de pokemon inocentes, por lo que ellos reunieron a todo pokemon, salvaje o entrenado para que vivieran en un lugar seguro de los humanos, aquellos que consideraron sus amos, amigos y entrenadores… comenzaron a odiarlos, no era la primera vez que ocurría y tomando esto la gran mayoría les siguió" –volteando al grupo- "Solo unos pocos se quedaron respetando la más antigua y noble tradición entre nuestras especies, el lazo entre pokemon y entrenador, pero solo fueron unos pocos" –mirando a Pikachu quien parecía triste- "Perdimos a nuestros aliados, amigos y guardianes, ahora viven en un continente oculto donde están en paz, y ante esa decisión no les negamos el que ellos fueran a ese lugar, donde ningún humano puede entrar, ya que si tocas aquel lugar, mueres de inmediato, dolidos los dejamos partir, perdimos nuestros aliados… mientras nuestros enemigos se fortalecían más" –apretando sus puños-.

La sala seguía sumida en silencio con los rostros de ellos llenos de temor.

Ark-san: "Sin la principal capacidad de defenderse, tuvieron carta abierta para atacar las ciudades, Johto fue la primera región en caer, mataron a Lance, con ello perdimos uno de nuestros líderes élites, pudimos salvar algo de gente, pero la región se perdió, en su necesidad reconstruimos algunas ciudades en puntos ocultos, todos ellos bajo tierra, con una barrera que impide localizarlos, ante este descubrimiento todas las ciudades importantes y estratégicas en las regiones de Kanto y Sinnoh fueron ocultas, trabajábamos en Hoen cuando volvieron a atacarnos, fue una batalla sin descanso hasta que revelaron sus nuevos miembros élites, perdimos a Wallace y Cintia, dejando solo al líder de Kanto, el más joven de ellos" –mirando a Ash que se sorprendió un momento- "Al ver la necesidad de tener un representante de las regiones restantes, tres entrenadores que tuvieron severos entrenamientos con los antiguos líderes se alzaron para defender su respectiva región, ya conocieron a dos de ellos en aquel torneo, y Hikari… tú conoces al tercero" –sonriendo unos momentos mientras aquello les tomaba por sorpresa- "Como una nueva tradición, se les dio nombres en clave, Gold, representante de Johto, Ruby, campeón de Hoen y Diamond, quien representa a Sinnoh, los cuatro líderes élites volvieron, nivelando la guerra con sus habilidades y sus aliados" –bajando la vista-.

May: "¿Quién representaba entonces a Kanto?" –decía al notar la ausencia de aquel líder-.

Ondine no dijo palabra alguna, pero el guardián debía seguir de informales lo que ocurrió.

Ark-san: "Tenía el nombre en clave… Red, pero nunca le gusto usarlo o que le llamaran así" –mirando atentamente a Ash quien se sorprendió completamente- "Ash…" –fue cuando todo el grupo se sobresaltó mirando al peliazabache que se quedó sin palabras- "Y no es todo, también se creó un grupo predilecto de entrenadores con habilidades elementales, que fueron entrenados por cuatro sub-líderes, los llaman La Mano de Plata, ellos se encargan de proteger las ciudades y esconderlas, son muchos y de diferentes tipos, pero aquellas cuatro líderes tenían otra denominación, les decíamos la élite-four femenina a modo de broma, Ondine, una experta entrenadora de pokemon acuáticos, antigua líder del gimnasio Celeste y conocedora del agua mejor que nadie, tu Misty" –dejando en silencio a ella mientras Ondine estornudaba algo apenada- "Pearl, entrenadora y coordinadora de Sinnoh, conocedora de la luz ofensiva, también odia su nombre en clave, es tu caso… Hikari" –sorprendiendo también a la chica de cabellos azules- "Crystal, fue una maestra y compañera de Gold, no supe mucho, pero por lo que se sus habilidades eran variadas, ella ya no está con nosotros" –bajando su mirada- "Y la líder de ellas, la destinada, maestra de luz defensiva, cuyo nombre en clave era Sapphire, en tu caso, May" –con eso cuatro de ellos quedaban paralizados, aunque alguien no se quedó atrás-.

Bianca: "¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Soy parte de esa Mano de Plata o estuve en aquella región escondida?" –algo curiosa-.

Una sonrisa aparecía en el guardián quien notando como Ondine se retiraba de la sala asintiéndole, cambiaba a una expresión de tristeza, algo que les extrañó al resto-.

Unas leves lágrimas del guardián que reprimió de inmediato tomando fuerzas para lo que seguía, aquel pequeño signo de debilidad los entristeció, pero ya era hora de que supieran la verdad, por fuerte que sea.

Ark-san: "Fuiste guardiana de mi padre, no lo abandonaste aun en la rebelión, y unos años después… fuiste la compañera de Ark" –pausando sus palabras- "En estos momentos… Ark te está rescatando, tu versión final con el pacto de sangre humana… ¿Hablaste con él antes de llegar aquí cierto?" –notando como ella le asentía-.

Misty: "¡Eso significa que Bianca es…!" –notando al sorpresa de todos-.

Ark-san: "Así es, Bianca es a quien Ark ha buscado todo este tiempo, es… a quien ama y por quien vive" –mirando el rostro de todos excepto el de la chica pokemon que solo parecía entristecerse un poco- "Y eso no es todo… Hikari sigue aquí, ya la vieron en batalla junto a Ondine y el resto, Pearl como le llamamos, pero…" –volviendo a ocultar su rostro sin continuar-.

Hikari: "¿Qué hay de Ash y May? ¿También están aquí o en otro lugar?" –viendo a ambos que estaban algo serios-.

Ark-san: "Hay una respuesta sencilla para ellos, pero hay algo más que deben saber" –tomando aire ya más tranquilo- "¿Saben por qué Ark se parece tanto a Ash? ¿Notan también que su carácter es similar? También tiene rasgos que son similares a los de May, yo soy prueba de eso" –sonriendo unos momentos mientras se rodeaba de un brillo momentáneo que redujo un poco su tamaño-.

El guardián tomaba la forma de Ark en su edad normal, con sus vestimentas negras, pero se quitó aquella gorra y se acercó a ellos dos, quienes lo miraban atentamente antes de que hablara.

Ark-san: "¿No se les ocurre nada? Tu apariencia física, y tu don natural de aura" –mirando a Ash- "El color de cabello, piel y ojos, tus sentimientos y manera de sentir, además de algunos de tus dones de luz" –mirando a May y tomando nuevamente su apariencia normal de guardián- "Con los ideales de ambos, campeón de Kanto, campeón coordinador, Ark tomó el lugar de su padre como líder de Kanto" –mirando como Ash abría sus ojos en sorpresa con un gran rubor mientras May llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas rojas con sus ojos también en sorpresa-.

Misty, Hikari y Bianca miraron a la pareja al dar con el punto de esto, Ark-san seguía serio antes de aclarar todo.

Ark-san: "Ark… es el hijo de ustedes dos" –sonriendo al ver las expresiones en ellos-.

Una fría y sonora corriente de aire parecía golpear al grupo, mientras dejando caer sus mandíbulas… dos de ellos se volvían como piedras, solo para desmoronarse a un lado con Misty, Hikari, Pikachu y Bianca aun sin reaccionar, una ligera risa aparecía en el guardián, y apoyada a un lado de la compuerta Ondine también liberaba una risa disimuladamente para retirarse de aquel lugar.

Lejos en Hoen, bajo la ya destruida y alborotada base, seguía su evacuación, todos corrían apresurados rompiendo filas, pero uno muy particular caminaba en dirección contraria, usando aquellos agujeros que estaban hechos, aquellos soldados que se cruzaban en su camino se paralizaban al reconocerlo, más aun solo ignorándolos daba con un pasillo con un solo agujero, mirando la profundidad de este luego cambiaba a al lado contrario para ver a los cuatro miembros femeninos de los Anhelos letales, una sonrisa malévola aparecía en su rostro mientras ellas al notar que podrían ser descubiertas, volvían a esconderse tras la pared que le obstaculizaba la versión.

¿?: "¡Rayos… creo que nos descubrió!" –decía la figura envuelta en ropas amarillas-.

¿?: "Quietas, no te asomes otra vez…" –ordenaba la chica de ropas azules-.

Unos segundos interminables pasaban antes de que se volvieran a mover.

¿?: "Creo que ya se, fue mira otra vez" –con algo de curiosidad decía la mujer de ropas rojas-.

¿?: "No lo veo…" –asomándose donde antes estaba la sentencia, para que las otras tres le imitaran-.

Dark: "Disculpen señoritas…" –decía una voz a sus espaldas-.

Con terror las figuras femeninas volteaban para ver como Dark les sonreía mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Dark: "Su líder… ¿Está por ese lugar verdad?" –apuntando al agujero-.

Sin decir una palabra ellas asentían con su cabeza mirando los ojos rojos llameantes de aquella sentencia solo a pasos de ellas, podía notarse como sus alientos se cortaban y sus cuerpos temblaban de manera involuntaria paralizándolas por completo.

Dark: "Muchas gracias…" –decía con ironía pasando entre ellas para saltar dentro de aquel agujero-.

Un gran alivio las rodeó mientras caían lentamente sentadas en el suelo unos segundos, mirando sus manos temblando para retirarse, como muy pocos, sin ningún rasguño.

Niveles más abajo, en aquel lugar donde Ark estaba encerrado, los miembros dark-elite aun seguían intentando romper aquella esfera, sin resultados favorables, con la última carta bajo su manga el líder sacaba una espada de hoja negra que junto a los seis miembros restantes fundían sus energías en un solo haz directo que se rompía al impactar aquella defensa total, solo las respiraciones agitadas sonaban en el lugar cuando sintieron que la compuerta principal fue destruida de un golpe, con aquellos ojos rojos apareciendo tras la cortina de humo.

Dark: "Es inútil… al igual que tus intentos de romper una súplica final, no puedes detener tu condena…" –sacando a Ébano y apuntándolo a la compuerta destruida que se cerraba por una energía negra- "No hay escapatoria…" –enfocando su mirada en el líder-.

Sky: "¡No lo conseguirás!" –saltando desde el aire con un par de cuchillas de viento que retumbaban con un sonido de vientos huracanados-.

Dark: "No me molestes…" –decía apuntando su mano libre arrojándolo contra la pared notando como los otros cinco hacían lo mismo- "Que ilusos…" –repitiendo el mismo movimiento incrustándolos en la pared sin que se movieran-.

Líder: "No obtendrás nada, tarde o temprano tu sombra se desvanecerá" –mirando como levantaba su mano con aquella espada maldita- "La muerte… no me detendrá…" -sonriendo mientras una onda negra y púrpura le rodeaba el cuello elevándolo del piso-.

Dark: "Lo hará… no sabes cómo puedo llegar a retorcerla" –sintiendo como aquel par de cuchillas de viento lo atravesaba por la espalda- "¿Uh?" –decía sin dolor alguno volteando a ver como Sky había escapado de manera extraña para atacarlo- "Ya me hiciste enojar" –levantándolo por el cuello para dejarlo levitando incrustando dos de sus dedos en su abdomen, lanzándolo al techo- "Muere…" –apretando su puño mientras el cuerpo de aquel miembro élite explotaba provocando una lluvia de sangre que acompañadas de los restos adornaban de rojo la sala-.

Líder: "No… no acabarás con ellos" –rodeando sus manos en orbes de energía negra que envolvían las siluetas de los cinco miembros élites restantes para hacerlos desaparecer del lugar- "Solo quedamos nosotros… le soy útil a ella, volveré" –sonriendo sin miedo-.

Dark: "Ya no le sirves, y toda tu servidumbre… termina ahora" –arrojando el cuerpo a la pared apuntando su espada a este mientras las cuchillas de aire desaparecían y sus heridas se regeneraban dejando intacto su cuerpo y armadura-.

Dos agites de aquella arma fueron suficientes para destrozar el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, cuya sangre se volvía negra y los pedazos desaparecían de una manera misteriosa, Dark se acercó a estos tomando un poco de aquella sangre en sus dedos observándola detenidamente para mirar con furia otra vez, reincorporándose apuntaba su espada a los restos de Sky absorbiendo una energía blanca y celeste, terminando de observar aquella esfera donde su reflejo estaba.

Dark: "Ya vuelvo…" –volteando y haciendo brillar su espada en la nueva energía absorbida buscando una ubicación especial- "Ocultos eh… no te salvarás…" –desapareciendo en un brillo umbrío dejando aquel lugar desolado-.

Totalmente apartados de rastro humano alguno, unas islas ocultas por una niebla negra eran sumidas en oscuridad, tres de ellas se unían formando un sello negro con extraños símbolos a su alrededor, este comenzaba a brillar de un tono púrpura oscuro alzando haces al cielo que no eran muy extensos, cuatro siluetas femeninas aparecían en aquel lugar a cuatro puntos de aquel símbolo, notando que no había nadie más el símbolo comenzaba a girar lentamente para dejar aparecer cinco siluetas más, los miembros restantes de la dark-elite, quienes notaron a los anhelos en el lugar, observando como el sello volvía a girar tomando un tono negro, esa era una mala señal, pues su líder había creado aquel mecanismo.

¿?: "¿Él los transportó, o fueron ustedes?" –decía algo preocupada la chica de vestiduras azules-.

Derik: "Dark nos atacó, casi nos acaba, no sé qué sucedió" –tomando un lugar afuera de aquel sello-.

Otro brillo umbrío hacía girar el símbolo comenzando a crear una silueta humana, sus ojos rojos tomaban una tonalidad negra mientras la piel se volvía extremadamente pálida, las ropas se corrompían de un aura profana mientras su tela rebelaba extrañas runas necróticas verdes y rojas que combinaban con el color negro de la vestimenta.

Líder: "Rayos…" –agregaba con enojo notando las cicatrices en su torso que parecían no sanar, pero sin molestarle- "Me veo forjado a usar esta forma, por poco y no escapo" –apretando sus puños ante la nueva condición-.

Nighmare: "Señor… ¿Qué hay de Dark?" –sin poder ver algún semblante en la nueva mirada de su líder-.

Líder: "Lo dejaremos, ahora nuestra prioridad será ocultarnos, no podemos hacer nada" –cruzando sus brazos con algo de temor- "Mi benefactora ya no me necesita, y él destruyó mi forma humana, es el fin, no importa de qué forma lo vea" –alzando la vista unos momentos- "Él tenía razón, no debimos despertarlo" –cayendo en el antiguo error de hace ya algunos años-.

Una fuerte presencia golpeaba el lugar de improvisto, inmediatamente la oscura niebla se desvanecía por completo, un nuevo sello aparecía en el suelo de un resplandor plateado, en los alrededores varios puntos rojos los rodeaban mientras la Luna aparecía teñida de un rojo sangre iluminando un sendero, una extraña fuerza inhabilitó a los anhelos y élite mientras el líder era lanzado al centro del sello, retumbando una voz aterradora y reconocida por ellos.

Dark: "Hay algo que aun te queda por hacer…" –decía una voz decidida mientras dos ojos rojos llameantes dejaban ver la silueta de la sentencia cargando su espada y caminando sobre el agua que tomaba un tono negro conforme pisaba la superficie- "Tu… debes… morir…" –guardando su espada mientras el sello hacía levitar unos metros el cuerpo necrótico del líder-.

Líder: "¡Detente, ya no somos una amenaza para ti!" –observando a sus soldados incapacitados- "Ten algo de…" –siendo interrumpido de golpe por un tono molesto y sin compasión-.

Dark: "¿Piedad? ¿Ruegas por piedad?" –mostrando dos de sus colmillos en una expresión de furia- "¿Qué hay de todas esas personas que te pedían una oportunidad? Ninguno de ellos era una amenaza, aun tus enemigos, y no les mostraste compasión" –sonriendo mezclando demencia y furia- "¿Piedad? Eso es para los que la merecen" –comenzando a crear una esfera plateada alrededor del líder que parecía ser herido por los haces luminosos-.

Líder: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella me abandona? Le serví todo este tiempo… ¡Aghhh!" –sintiendo como la luz lo atravesaba poco a poco desgarrando sus carnes pútridas que era lo que quedaba- "Tú no puedes… usar esta energía… eres un… demonio, es una… aghhh, aberración…" –retorciéndose-.

Dark: "Corrompiste tu propósito, ahora yo corrompo tus insignificantes fuerzas…" –extendiendo su mano a la luminosa orbe- "¿Crees que no sé como matar a un necrómago? Ya te lo dije… es tu sentencia…" –apretando su puño sin más retrasos-.

Aquella orbe terminaba por desgarrar su cuerpo mientras sus huesos eran consumidos por las energías que terminaban explotando con un grito desgarrador que helaba la sangre de aquellos que presenciaron el final de su antiguo y respetado líder.

Dark: "Insignificante escoria, no corromperé mi fuerza con magia simple" –notando como la oscuridad devoraba aquellas partículas brillantes que quedaban en el aire- "Y de esa forma… yacerás por siempre" –volteando a los miembros que quedaban ordenando su propia capa mientras les regalaba una sonrisa siniestra-.

Aquellos ojos desaparecieron dejándolos libres, aunque no podían moverse ante la presión que ejercía la sentencia en aquel lugar.

Dark: "Podría matarlos a todos ustedes en este instante, seres inferiores…" –caminando entre ellos en un círculo- "Pero mejor quiero alargar su sufrimiento, de hecho arruinaría mi diversión" –captando al atención de ellos- "Ahora que soy libre, es momento de ver que tanto puedo lograr, por lo que les perdono la vida… momentáneamente, pero quiero que sepan algunas cosas" –sonriendo de manera siniestra- "Si llegan a matar a otra persona, pokemon o lo que sea que viva, los mataré uno por uno, sin excepción" –tomando por el cuello a Océana- "¡No importa si no fuiste tú, si uno de ustedes mata algo, yo los mataré a todos ustedes!" –dejando caer el tembloroso cuerpo de la mujer-.

Toda habla les fue cortada ante tal amenaza, aquellos rostros llenos de miedo alegraban a Dark, sabiendo que tenía su atención.

Dark: "Solo para que sepan, la liga estará bajo mi custodia personal" –haciendo referencia a su pacto de libertad con su contra parte- "Pero no será por siempre… en dos años mi tratado se rompe, entonces llamaré a los mejores guerreros para que se enfrenten contra mí, humanos, pokemon, sentencias y guerreros como ustedes" –algo motivado mientras planeaba lo que haría- "¿No les parece divertido?" –riendo de manera psicótica- "Les recomiendo entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades, se ve que tienen potencial… porque si fracasan… todos van a morir… hasta entonces, no querrán desaprovechar este tiempo, y descuiden en volver a Hoen, tomaré su base" –comenzando a caminar hacia la Luna roja por sobre el océano para desaparecer-.

Una voz retumbaba en ellos antes de que su presencia se retirara por completo.

Dark: "Si interfieren con mis planes… sufrirán los peores horrores jamás imaginados… no cuestionen mis advertencias… o terminaran mucho peor que su líder… jajaja" –terminando con una risa tenebrosa que los golpeaba-.

Un enorme suspiro de alivio como si respiraran por última vez rompía en ellos, desmoronándose en aquel lugar destruido, la advertencia había sido dada, y la sentencia para ellos… se posponía para el día en que aquella batalla forjaría sus destinos.

Aquella silueta de ojos rojos volvía a la desolada base en Hoen, cruzando las destruidas compuertas y subniveles, llegando a un elevador que aun funcionaba, entrando en este para destruirlo al salir hacia un pasillo largo, una a una las compuertas eran destruidas llegando a una reforzada que le hizo gracia, para desenfundar su espada y romperla, notando quien estaba dentro, una mirada de terror y desesperación invadía al residente de aquella habitación.

Científico: "¡No… tú!" –decía escapando a un rincón totalmente aterrorizado-.

Dark: "En persona… debiste saberlo igual que tu líder, no puedes escapar a tu condena" –alzando su espada a lo alto que se contractaba con las luces de la habitación-.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchaba por los pasillos deshabitados de la base al momento que una línea de sangre teñía la pared mientras la sombra de aquel científico se desvanecía ante el portador de aquella espada quien sonreía al ver cumplida su masacre de Johto por completo.

Tranquilamente terminaba llegando a la última sala destruida, aquella con una esfera rígida que no pudo ser traspasada, una mirada de desprecio aparecía en el rostro de la sentencia mientras cruzaba sus brazos y caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la esfera pensando alguna manera de realizar su cometido.

Dark: "Y ahora quedas tu… ¿Qué haré contigo?" –acercándose a la esfera para palparla sonriendo algo admirado- "Nada mal, ni siquiera Ébano podría romperla, no eres tan débil como pensaba" –dialogando con aquella persona dentro en un estado de trance, lo que no tenía mucho sentido, aun así parecía una conversación- "Lo sé, estarán a salvo como lo pactamos, ahora es tu turno de pagar…" –deteniéndose en una esquina- "Tu me aprisionaste… te pagaré con la misma moneda, pero antes este lugar es perfecto para mi morada…" –envolviendo aquella esfera en sombras para desaparecerla mientras en su mano derecha creaba una orbe de energía roja- "Espero tu tampoco te pierdas esto" –mirando a una dirección fija mientras sonreía-.

Desde el exterior un haz rojo se formaba en lo alto de aquellas nubes tormentosas, estos salieron disparados hacia el abismo, traspasando aquella base deshabitada y semidestruida, la orbe de Dark seguía incrementando su fuerza hasta que él mismo la lanzo hacia el cielo, una enorme explosión sacudió todo el lugar a la vez que un enorme rayo caía en el lugar destruyendo totalmente aquella base elevándose en un haz rojo intenso hasta donde la vista diera alcance, los restos destruidos quedaban levitando misteriosamente alrededor, comenzando a girar en un torbellino lentamente, un enorme cráter aparecía donde momentos atrás estaba la base, y una columna se alzó a lo alto de un color piedra algo blanco, varios peldaños comenzaron a aparecer por los costados de esa columna partiendo desde lo profundo, donde Dark emergía usándolos para subir, los pocos árboles eran arrancados de raíz y destruidos para integrarse al torbellino, pesadas rocas de gran tamaño también terminaban siendo arrastradas por el ciclón, y más piezas de aquel material aparecían mientras al llegar a la cima de la columna Dark clavaba su espada para que todos esos materiales comenzaran a juntarse construyendo una torre de aspecto antiguo, donde en la punta se alzaban cinco brazos que sostenían cinco plataformas redondas apuntando en distintas direcciones, al centro Dark hacia aparecer aquella esfera, mirando satisfactoriamente la rápida construcción de su lugar.

Dark: "Nada mal, las piedras las agregaré con el tiempo, el interior lo remodelaré más adelante" –mirando las cinco plataformas que se sostenían en cinco puntos- "Cinco de ellas… y una para mí… aquí en el centro" –alzando su espada en el lugar- "Tendré tiempo para organizar todo, mil días… daré otros dos más a nuestro pacto por voluntad propia" –volteando a la esfera- "Y ahora… hablaremos frente a frente" –sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos-.

Un manto de tinieblas cubría aquel lugar donde la sentencia estaba, dejando sin poder observar el último nivel de aquella torre, la tierra se adaptaba a la base de esta, una gran puerta de madera adornada con un arco de piedra blanca donde dos estatuas acompañaban la entrada, ambas hechas a semejanza de Dark, blandiendo a Ébano, cuya espada también era el principal adorno incrustado en la puerta, donde unos ecos aterradores cobraban vida en el silencio y oscuridad de la noche.

Distante a ese lugar, y atento a lo ocurrido, el guardián observaba con sus ojos en azul brillante lo que acontecía del otro lado, sus preocupaciones ya eran grandes, y un temor en particular fue correcto al ver construida esa torre, estarían a salvo por un tiempo, pero hasta entonces, quedaba alguien por quien rescatar.

Ark-san: "Por eso rompiste nuestro lazo vital…" –bajando su mirada que volvía a su tono normal, algo de enojo le hizo golpear el suelo de la plataforma en lo alto de la torre- "¡Yo debería ser quien esté atrapado!" –reincorporándose y escuchando que la compuerta a sus espaldas se abría-.

Unos pasos hacía él le hicieron recobrar su compostura, suspirando algo más aliviado, volteando con aquellas versiones más jóvenes de sus padres, algo extraño había en sus ojos, pues se notaban tristes, cosa que no le era muy común.

Ark-san: "¿Ya se sienten mejor?" –notando el cómo le asentían en silencio, que se hacía algo incómodo- "Se que es difícil, no solo para ustedes, para nosotros también" –volteando a mirar otra dirección-.

Ash: "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Creo que… di el por qué" –algo confuso mientras May le sostenía su mano-.

El guardián volteó algo sorprendido, pero su mirada no era de alegría.

Ark-san: "Sabes la respuesta mejor que nadie" –viendo bajar la mirada de ambos- "No estaban listos, aun ahora les es complicado" –cruzando sus brazos mientras se acercaba a ellos-.

May: "Ark-san… nosotros ahora… bueno cuando seamos mayores" –algo confusa en formular su pregunta-.

Una mirada de comprensión aparecía en el castaño que le hizo sonreír.

Ark-san: "Se a lo que te refieres, como sabrán por… su propio hijo…" –enfatizando aquellas palabras- "Su sacrificio nos permitió seguir viviendo, para mí también es una deuda, ya que por ti May pude manifestarme en este mundo, algo que no podría hacer por mi cuenta" –poniendo una mano en los hombros de ambos que levantaban su mirada- "No les pediré que nos vean y actúen, al menos con Ark, como su hijo, incluso el mismo renunció a eso" –notando la extrañeza en ambos-.

May: "¿Qué quieres decir?" –un tanto confusa-.

Ark-san: "Verán… en el estado que ustedes están ahora… digamos que, no los vemos como nuestros padres, sino como un amigo especial, y aunque sepan que aquí su vida ya ha terminado, este es nuestro futuro, pero el de ustedes, puede cambiar" –sonriendo un momento-.

Ash: "¿Quiere decir… que puede cambiar?" –viendo al guardián asentirle-.

Ark-san: "El conocer tu camino, no quiere decir que cuando lo recorras será exactamente al como lo conociste, y sé que si nos ayudan, ustedes podrán hacer de su mundo pasado, uno diferente al nuestro" –sonriendo para luego mirar a la compuerta- "No sirve que se escondan, se que están ahí, acérquense, necesito hablarles a ustedes también" –viendo como tres cabezas de asomaban algo apenadas-.

Misty: "Rayos, dijiste que tu barrera era perfecta" –mirando a Bianca-.

Bianca: "No es mi culpa que sea tan perceptivo, ni usé mucha energía" –bajando la vista-.

Hikari: "Pues qué más da, vamos con ellos" –comenzando a caminar-.

Ya junto a ellos, algo de vergüenza las llenaba ante la mirada sonriente del guardián.

Ark-san: "Es un mal hábito, deberían dejarlo" –viendo como ellas bajaban la vista- "Ya con todos aquí, puedo decirles lo que ocurrió con Ark, y de cómo pueden ayudarnos y de paso ayudarse a ustedes mismos" –captando la atención de los cinco-.

Un pesado respiro apuntando a donde antes estaba la base enemiga, pero una nube con un brillo rojo.

Ark-san: "Tal y como pensaba la dark-elite no pudo contra Dark, ahora su líder esta muerto y algunos miembros tuvieron la suerte de quedar vivos, su base fue destruida y, en su lugar, construyó una torre donde está prisionero, no podemos hacer nada por ahora, pero gracias a Ark tenemos un tiempo de protección, dos años nueve meses y dos días" –mirando con su visión aquella torre-.

Ash: "¿Qué sucederá luego de eso?" –un poco preocupado por la seriedad del asunto-.

May: "¿Y esto nos ayudará verdad?" –con un dedo en su mejilla-.

Ark-san: "Verán, pelearemos en aquella torre, los miembros sobrevivientes ya fueron advertidos, Dark retará a todo aquel que quiera enfrentarlo, y creo que nosotros no seremos la excepción, ya que si él lo quisiese puede destruir todo" –bajando la vista- "Es aquí donde requiero su ayuda" –volteando con ellos-.

Misty: "¿Cómo ayudamos?" –mirando al guardián algo asustada-.

Hikari: "¿No pelearemos como los líderes o sí?" –igual de preocupada-.

Ark-san: "Como están ahora no, pero si cooperan, podemos ayudarles a alcanzar y dominar su propias fuerzas" –sacando de sus manos las gemas que Ark le había entregado- "Estás piedras guardan en su interior parte de la ayuda que necesitan" –enseñándoles un brillo intenso en que estaban envueltas- "Su brillo indica que están listas para sus dueños… pero de nada sirve si no cooperan" –ahora mirando a Ash-.

Ash: "¿Qué sucede?" –notando la extraña mirada del guardián-.

Un fuerte cambio en el ambiente se hizo presente mientras un haz rojo golpeaba el lado contrario donde estaban.

Una cortina de nubes negras se disipaba con dos puntos rojos fijos en el grupo, cubierto por su armadura ónice y sonriendo de manera irónica, una risa era desatada por la sentencia que no tuvo contemplaciones para acercarse aun riendo.

Dark: "¿De verdad crees que estos…?" –mirando al grupo- "Niños… pueden hacer algo al respecto" –con algo de ironía en sus palabras-.

Ark-san: "¿Qué haces aquí?" –decía con valor saliendo al frente de ellos que se ocultaban tras las alas del guardián-.

Dark: "Calma… sabes que no puedo dañarlos, pero me interesa mucho que poseas esas piedras" –acercándose hasta estar frente al guardián- "Si no me equivoco… ¿Una es de oscuridad verdad?" –cruzando los brazos mirando al guardián con detenimiento- "Ninguno de ustedes dos conoce los secretos de las tinieblas… lo que me hace el poseedor innato" –extendiendo su mano-.

Ash: "¡No se la des!" –decía apartándose a un lado llamando la atención de ellos-.

Dark: "¿Disculpa? No es contigo el asunto, deberías volver a jugar con los pokemon" –notando la cercanía con la castaña- "O aprender a consentir a tu novia, no sabes cuándo puedes morir" –con algo de risa en las últimas palabras-.

Algo ardía en el interior de Ash mientras su Pikachu también sentía el mismo enojo, apretando su puño con fuerza, Dark solo movía su cabeza a un lado extendiendo su mano derecha haciendo levitar al peliazabache que se rodeaba de un aura roja.

Dark: "Ira… la más básica forma de usar tu energía, pero es una lástima… contra mí no sirve para nada" –disfrutando la mirada del chico que no podía moverse-.

Ark-san: "¡Ya basta!" –rompiendo el acto entre ellos sacando aquella piedra negra- "Aquí la tienes, llévatela si tanto la deseas" –arrojándole la piedra que era capturada por la misma mano que mantenía su energía dejando caer a Ash-.

Ash: "Agh" –decía en el suelo siendo ayudado por May y Bianca-.

Bianca: "No uses tu ira, puede devolvértela" –con una mirada preocupada-.

May: "¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te hizo nada?" –notando que no tenía rasguños-.

Dark: "Aprenderán que no pueden hacer nada" –mirando a la chica pokemon- "No puede salvarte si no se salva a sí mismo, un desperdicio" –guardando aquella piedra negra que parecía reaccionar, para cambiar miradas con Ash- "Veo potencial en ti… ¿Es por querer salvar a Ark? ¿O solo tu estupidez?" –provocando más enojo en el chico- "Si tantas ganas tienen de salvarlo… usen este tiempo, pero les advierto… no será fácil" –desapareciendo en una llama negra-.

El ambiente volvía a su estado natural, mientras que el guardián alzaba la vista algo aliviado.

Ark-san: "Tienes valor, aunque ayudó que tengamos su protección" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ash: "Ark-san…" –alzándose dando un paso al frente y mirar su puño para apretarlo- "Quiero ayudar…" –decía con su pokemon en su hombro que también le asentía-.

Bianca: "¡Yo también!" –decía animada parándose al lado del peliazabache que le sonrió-.

Ark-san: "¿Están seguros? Lo que hagan ahora puede ayudarlos en su tiempo, pero aquí las cosas serán muy duras" –notando un brillo especial en los ojos de ambos, una sinceridad en querer ayudar le era clara en ellos- "Me alegra que estén dispuestos" –extendiendo su mano derecha con la palma abajo-.

Ash y Bianca le imitaron, poniendo su mano derecha sobre la del guardián, al tiempo en que otra mano aparecía sobre la de ellos, y luego dos más también fundieran aquella ayuda en su necesidad.

May: "Estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pueda" –con sus ojos brillantes-.

Misty: "No suelo meterme en problemas, pero si eso ayuda a este lugar, acepto sin dudarlo" –sonriendo al poner su mano mientras sus ojos también brillaban-.

Hikari: "Puede que no sepa mucho de peleas, pero ayudaré en lo que fuese posible" –poniendo su mano a la vez que sus ojos brillaban como los del resto-.

Ark-san: "Entonces, cuento con ustedes, les ayudaremos a mejorar y prepararse" –haciendo brillar su mano de la que sacaba aquellas gemas que comenzaban a brillar de su tono propio-.

Una a una, las piedras levitaban rodeadas de su color en particular, al ver esto se separaron mirando como aquellas piedras flotaban por voluntad propia hacia sus dueños, aquel granate se dirigió donde Ash, quien al notar que el guardián asentía, la tomo en una de sus manos, algo extraño recorrió su cuerpo mientras aquella piedra resplandecía por última vez en su palma. May recibía juntando sus manos aquel zafiro brillante que continuaba en su brillo resplandeciente, sus ojos se mimetizaron por un momento con aquel brillo para reposar en sus palmas, una sonrisa aparecía en la chica al recoger y empuñar aquella piedra. La aguamarina terminó en la mano de Misty, quien sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que aquel brillo titilaba un poco envolviendo su mano derecha, sus ojos también reaccionaron para sonreír al ver aquella joya en su mano. Hikari recibía en su mano izquierda aquella perla, sus ojos destellaron un ligero brillo blanco que se combinó con sus ojos azules, aquella piedra terminaba de brillar al estar en las manos de su dueña. Un ópalo era recibido en las manos de Bianca, algo extraño afectó también a su forma que le llamó la atención, un brillo cubrió por completo su silueta para que aquella piedra tomara un tono anaranjado en el centro sin perder sus detalles blancos en los alrededores, una mirada enfocada en aquel punto le hizo ver una ilusión momentánea de Ark sonriéndole, ella también esbozaba una sonrisa al ver aquella ilusión. Y por último la piedra lunar volvía a la mano de Ark-san, extrañamente no hizo nada diferente como las otras, algo que le extrañó, por lo que dedujo que tal vez no le pertenecía, y con esa curiosidad la guardó por si alguna vez encontraba a quien le pertenecía.

Ark-san: "Siete piedras… siete caminos diferentes… todos llegan a un mismo lugar" –cerrando sus ojos- "Uno se sume en oscuridad, otro aun aguarda a su poseedor, y cinco aceptan su vínculo en auxilio" –sonriendo una vez más- "Solo una pregunta más… ¿Qué les impulsa a ayudarnos?" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Entre ellos intercambiaban miradas, pero ninguna palabra era hablada, una sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros, sabían cuál era la respuesta, todos ellos compartían un ideal en esos momentos, pero también porque uno de ellos estaba en problemas.

Bianca: "Se lo debemos…" –decía ella hablando por el grupo- "Por Ark… por ayudarnos y protegernos todo este tiempo" –juntando sus manos que dejaban caer dos lágrimas sin perder aquella sonrisa-.

Ark-san: "Si trabajamos juntos, podremos traerlo devuelta" –alzando su mirada mientras la piedra en su frente brillaba unos momentos- "Hay que hablarles a los líderes, deben saber que le ocurrió a Ark, y que nos ayudarán desde ahora" –sonriendo igual que todos-.

El guardián volteaba hacia la compuerta seguido por aquellas cinco nuevas esperanzas para su amigo, y también para aquel mundo sumido en la oscuridad, una que ahora se hacía más siniestra y menos segura, para todos aquellos inmersos en el lugar, y todos aquellos que tenían la voluntad o ignorancia de anteponerse a la sentencia final, que estaba libre, una vez más.

Continuará…


	51. La ira de la sentencia

Somos diferentes… a través de tus ojos vi los rigores por los que pasaste, los sacrificios que te permitieron sobrevivir, aquellas oportunidades en las que parecías perdido… no te rendiste, escapaste de las profundidades de aquel abismo, renaciste junto con el alma de tu guardián… continuaste por un deseo… lo sé, yo estaba ahí. Te armaste de sentimientos y cualidades puras, salvaguardabas tus ideales de paz y compasión, vivías bajo la luz de tus progenitores… ella quiere que sigas su sendero, tal y como lo hizo tu padre… hasta que la sombra de oscuridad también ansió tu poder… por primera vez en todos los tiempos ellas eligieron un mismo descendiente… y así como la luz te iluminaba en el día, la oscuridad extendió su manto sobre ti en la noche… el sacrificio de tus padres hizo que naciera algo dentro de ti, no lo supiste, pero la semilla del dolor y venganza fue plantada en lo más profundo de tu ser… por primera vez sentiste algo oscuro… fue cuando yo nací…

Te sumergiste en un mar de dolor y confusión, no sabías que hacer, y al ver su último lugar donde estuvieron, pude manifestarme en tu interior… tus deseos de venganza, soledad y frustración me alimentaban haciéndome más fuerte, pero tuve que mantenerme sellado en ti, viendo como crecías, tu luz se fortalecía, pero la oscuridad también, tu miedo, dolor y soledad eran mis alimentos, la venganza mi ideal, y cuando tu amigo murió… pudiste probar algo de mi fuerza, y como lo sospechaba, era más que suficiente para aniquilar a quien sea… pero no podía salir, e intenté controlarte, más algo me lo impedía, la más antigua de las emociones, tu amor hacía aquel pokemon me repelía de apoderarme de ti… hasta que te la arrebataron, sucumbiste a mis ideales y juntos desatamos la destrucción por su osadía, sonreíste… te gustó el sabor de mi poder, el mundo era nuestro, quienes se interponían, eran barridos por nuestro poder, era su turno de sufrir…

Fue cuando me aprisionaste nuevamente, enviado a un lugar donde la oscuridad cubre todo, gran error, solo me hizo fortalecerme más de lo que imaginé, mientras seguiste alimentándome por tu oscuridad ya presente, yo seguí creciendo con todo lo que conlleva… ahora que soy libre, un débil pacto me impide mi voluntad, pero no es importante, prepararé lo mejor en ese tiempo, y tú… estarás al pendiente de como acabo con tus esperanzas, sentirás el terror de mi poder y te sumirás en la desesperación de no poder ayudarlos… ahora eres tú el prisionero de mi fuerza.

Somos diferentes…

Tú eres una esperanza…

Yo soy la condena…

 **Capítulo 50 (final): La ira de la sentencia**

Un ligero temblor estremecía a una mujer de vestiduras blancas dentro de una casa oriental, oculta en algún lugar desconocido, a su lado, una chica de cabellos negros guardaba lo último de unas cosas entregadas para ayudar, unos guantes y una cinta negra que la miró con detenimiento, para soltarla al sentir también algo de dolor en su espalda.

Kitty: "¡Agggh!" –decía llevándose una mano a su espalda tratando de alcanzar un punto en ella- "Maestra Raimei… ese es… Dark" –sintiendo una mano en su espalda que le acariciaba, aliviando su dolor un poco-.

Raimei: "Él ya es libre, no faltará mucho para que libere a los otros cinco, pero aun tendrá que esperar mil y dos días" –acariciando la espalda de la chica- "Tu sello reacciona, deberíamos protegerlo y sanarlo, solo por protección" –con una expresión seria-.

Kitty: "Geez, qué más da" –mirando a los alrededores- "¿Fox no entrará o sí?" –quitándose su chaqueta quedando con una polera ajustada dejando libre su ombligo y mangas que llegaban a sus codos-.

Raimei: "Demorará, Lucario está lejos, apresúrate" –alzando su mano derecha que se rodeaba de una energía blanca y dorada muy cálida-.

Kitty se quitaba aquella polera, quedando en una venda larga que brillaba de un tono dorado y le cubría gran parte de su torso, desatándola procedía a arrodillarse de espaldas mientras cubría con sus brazos sus pechos cerrando sus ojos con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, un extraño símbolo en su espalda de letras rojas parecía brillar un poco en la blanca piel de la chica, Raimei ponía su mano en el centro de aquel símbolo que tomaba el mismo tono dorado que su energía.

Kitty: "Ummm" –exclamaba al quejarse un momento para luego liberar un suspiro de alivio mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo era renovado por aquel cálido toque aliviador de la mujer-.

Raimei: "Ya está" –retirando su mano a la vez que el símbolo desaparecía- "No te dolerá ni reaccionará, incluso si estás frente a él o tomas tu forma de sombras, pero no abuses de tus límites a un nivel extremo" –viendo a la chica que le sentía mientras cubría su torso con la venda y se ponía su ropa- "¿Qué tal ahora?" –ayudando a la chica a reincorporarse-.

Kitty: "Mucho mejor" –respirando más aliviada- "No creo poder hacer algo esta vez, fue suerte que lo pudimos sellar esa vez, espero ese idiota tenga una buena razón para haberlo liberado" –tronando sus nudillos mientras arreglaba sus vestiduras- "¿Estás segura que esos niños podrán hacer algo? Parecen muy miedosos" –viendo a la mujer abrir un cofre donde un par de katares aparecían envueltos en un brillo blanco-.

Raimei: "Ellos ya tienen un papel en este conflicto, dependerá de cómo se les enseñe, no abuses de tu aprendiz, es más vulnerable que Ark" –entregándole aquel par de armas-.

Kitty: "No creo poder usar luz, causaría caos si entro en forma de sombras" –empuñando aquellas armas algo confundida-.

Raimei: "Puedes empezar entonces, dos atributos totalmente opuestos pueden generar fuerzas más allá de tu comprensión" –sonriendo- "O puedes aprender algún movimiento nuevo para golpear a Ark" –guiñándole un ojo mientras reía divertida-.

Kitty esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa mientras una leve risa malévola era interrumpida por un Eevee entrando junto con un Lucario, este se arrodilló en una pierna al ver a su protectora.

Fox: "Ya está, como pidió maestra" –notando las nuevas armas de Kitty- "¿No las probarás conmigo verdad?" –algo asustado con su pelaje erizado levemente-.

Kitty: "Tal vez…" –envolviendo aquellas armas en un brillo para que terminaran en dos pequeños triángulos de un brillo blanco- ¿Por qué Lucario?" –poniendo sus manos en su cintura-.

Raimei: "Tengo la sospecha en que deberá empezar por lo básico, tendrás tiempo de entrenar a tu manera mientras se perfecciona en lo normal, no aceleres de manera impertinente, usa tu tiempo con quien te lo pida" –cerrando sus ojos- "La desesperación llevará a nuevas alianzas jamás imaginadas, la ira puede ser útil, pero no dejes que produzca ceguera en tu juicio, la sabiduría es una espada muy afilada, es muy importante saber usarla" –tomando a Fox en sus manos- "No te preocupes por tu amigo, el estará bien, recurre a tus instintos, enséñales como pelear siendo un pokemon" –finalmente acercándose a su Lucario- "Valor y coraje mi fiel compañero, aun con la oscuridad sobre nosotros, hay luz en aquellos que desean un mundo unido como antes, verás con tus ojos la bondad de algunos, guarda estas enseñanzas contigo" –abrazando al pokemon que sonreía antes de entrar a una pokebola plateada- "Cuídalo mucho" –entregándole aquella pokebola a Kitty-.

Kitty: "¿Crees que pueda sobrevivir a ese averno? ¿Sigues creyendo en él?" –mirando de frente a la mujer que sonreía, llevando sus manos a su capucha para retirarla-.

Una larga cabellera dorada adornada por una tiara de oro que nacía de una piedra verde esmeralda en su frente, era acomodada mientras al abrir sus ojos azules una sonrisa cálida y confortadora tranquilizaba a ambos en el lugar.

Raimei: "No he dudado un solo momento, al igual que mi hermana en su intento de atraerlo, confío en él, su propósito es puro, no creo que puedan detenerlo" –volteando para dar unos pasos hacia una ventana- "Tú sabes cómo es ese lugar, puede lograrlo" –sentándose sobre un cojín para mirar como el agua caía por la cascada-.

Kitty: "Tienes razón, me ocuparé de esto entonces, nos vemos Rai" –causando una sonrisa en la mujer-.

Fox: "Adiós maestra Raimei" –subiendo al hombro de la chica que salía corriendo de esa casa-.

Un silencio envolvía la antigua casa para que la mujer de cabellos dorados tomara una taza de té, bebiendo un poco de este y seguir mirando el agua con tranquilidad.

Raimei: "Él podrá… no lo abandonaré en ese mundo" –alzando su mirada al cielo-.

Saliendo de aquella ilusión, una silueta envuelta en energía negra que dejaba una estela de tierra por aquel desierto, corriendo a gran velocidad con una mirada de seriedad, drásticamente el cielo cambiaba a uno negro, aquellas nubes siniestras comenzaban a revelar que volvía al lugar de siempre, aquel zorro en su hombro parecía sujetarse con toda la fuerza necesaria notando que no usaría la forma común para volver.

Fox: "¡No tan deprisa, el mundo no se acabará!" –recibiendo una mirada penetrante por unos segundos- "Ok, perdón pero es excesivo, puedes teletransportarte y llegar en unos segundos a Kanto" –siendo cubierto por el aura de la chica que le permitía no recibir el viento-.

Kitty: "Solo un pequeño entrenamiento, combinando mi velocidad, mi aura y el atributo de esos katares, puedo acceder a nuevos límites, pero debo ser más rápida, por lo que una leve carrera hasta la base no es malo para mi velocidad" –ahora volviendo a mirar al frente- "No sé qué tan fuerte es ahora, pero para Ark puede ser una buena manera de fortalecerse" –saltando una gran roca dando con el comienzo del océano, sus pies se rodeaban de un aura más intensa mientras corría sin problemas por la superficie-.

Fox: "Kitty… ese lugar donde él estuvo encerrado… si no me entrometo mucho…" –un poco asustado-.

Kitty: "Seee…" –interrumpiéndolo mientras la seriedad volvía a su rostro- "Yo vengo de ese averno" –saltando para esquivar un torbellino en el mar- "Una triste historia…" –mientras sus ojos parecían conmoverse solo un poco- "¡Que no te concierne!" –reprimiendo toda debilidad-.

Fox: "Ya lo suponía, espero logre sobrevivir a eso" –mirando las estrellas que parecían guiarlos-.

Kitty: "Ni te imaginas lo que le espera, aun para mí es desconocido lo que ha pasado estos años" –mirando al frente sin signos de tierra-.

Un signo de represión por unos instantes de la chica se perdía ante su mirada de decisión, algo con lo que siempre lidiaba, pues su forma de resolver todo era distinta a la que conocía de las demás personas, lo cual le importaba poco.

Un corto tiempo después, aquel guardián terminaba de explicarles lo sucedido con Ark y el por qué de su existencia a los cuatro líderes, solo faltaba Ondine en entre ellos, quien ya sabía pues estuvo con el grupo.

Ruby: "Entonces debemos preocuparnos por Dark, salimos de la amenaza por los darkness y entramos en esta" –cruzando sus brazos mientras arreglaba una venda en su mano izquierda-.

Diamond: "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" –sentado ocultando su mirada en su boina-.

Ark-san: "Dos años, tres meses y dos días, lo suficiente para preparar nuestras fuerzas" –sonriendo mientras miraba una compuerta- "Hay cinco nuevas esperanzas que requieren aprender mucho, les sorprenderá el verlos otra vez" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Gold: "¿Más novatos? Tenemos los campos de entrenamiento para rangers 1 y 2" –con ambos brazos vendados-.

Pearl: "¿Y quiénes son ellos?" –notando que el guardián hacía una seña-.

Una compuerta en un costado se abría con Ondine saliendo al frente, para que los cinco chicos del grupo entraran en la sala dejando perplejos a los líderes, principalmente la líder Pearl al ver su versión joven, Hikari.

Ondine: "Tenemos un recuerdo adorable de nuestra niñez… algo delgadas, pero adorables" –palmeando el hombro de la aun inmóvil líder Pearl que cambiaba sus ojos a unos puntos irritados mirando a Ondine algo molesta-.

Pearl: "Pues la tuya esta igual…" –sin poder evitar reírse con ella-.

Por su parte, May sacudía a Hikari que estaba algo sonrojada y embobada al ver su versión adulta y bastante bien formada, una ajustada polera azul sobre una remera de color blanco esta vez, que terminaba en una falta azul algo alargada, siguiendo a unas medias blancas a sus rodillas que eran cubiertas por unas largas botas azules con detalles metálicos en sus suelas blancas y alrededores, una capa corta a la espalda de un plateado común, con un gorro blanco y la pokebola azul en el centro que lo sostenía en su mano, dejando su larga cabellera azulada con dos mechones al frente.

May: "Se ve que los años te hacen… crecer y desarrollarte bastante" –golpeando con el codo a la chica que parecía apenarse más-.

Gold, Diamond y Ruby le prestaron principal atención a Ash y May, para luego mirar a Bianca quien parecía un poco tímida por la situación involucrada, el guardián tosía llamando la atención hablando nuevamente.

Ark-san: "Requeriré la ayuda de ustedes para lograr esto, líderes Ondine y Pearl, son las indicadas para entrenar a Misty, May y Hikari" –mirando a Gold que estaba pensativo- "¿Saben algo de Kitty? Necesitaré su ayuda por más que me cueste admitirlo" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Ruby: "¿Y qué hay de Bianca? ¿Seguro tienes algo planeado ya?" –apoyado en la pared-.

Ark-san: "Neo-Paleta…" –decía cerrando sus ojos mientras le miraban conforme-.

Ash: "¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Quién me ayudará?" –con su Pikachu que también estaba animado-.

Ondine: "No hay muchos que puedan ayudarte…" –pesando unos momentos-.

Ark-san: "Ya se me ocurrirá algo" –ahora un poco más aliviado-.

Pearl: "¿Qué hay de Ark?" –deteniendo al guardián de golpe-.

Ark-san: "Mi visión es bloqueada por esa torre, pero lo último que se… es que Dark lo enviará al mismo lugar donde lo enviaron a él, se que estará bien, encontrará la manera de prepararse, nosotros también debemos hacerlo" –empuñando una esfera dorada que sacaba a relucir un martillo de herrería bastante brillante-.

Pearl: "¿Un forjador?" –con algo de asombro-.

Ark-san: "Mis conocimientos de luz me permitirán mejorar y proveer las armas a ellos y a ustedes, conozco todo atributo elemental, por lo que puedo serles de ayuda" –guardando el martillo- "¿Los transportadores funcionan aun?" –agitando sus alas levemente-.

Ondine: "Tuvimos que redirigir la energía para reconstruir las defensas, si quieres ir a Paleta tendrá que ser por otra forma, tengo unos vehículos, pero estaremos ocupados en ayudar en la base hasta reabastecernos" –retirando su vendaje en su mano derecha para mirar una herida que aun no mejoraba-.

Ark-san: "Yo los llevaré entonces, quizás pueda traerlo para que ayude aquí también" –señalando al grupo para que se le acercasen- "Tenemos mil y dos días de protección, incluso para nuestros pocos pokemon, ayudaremos en lo que sea posible, hasta pronto" –asintiendo a la líder-.

Ondine también le asentía antes de que un destello los teletrasportara fuera de esa sala.

Diamond: "Parecen decididos, pueden sernos de ayuda" –alzándose de su asiento-.

Gold: "Entiendo, buscaré materiales en los alrededores, puedo proveer lo básico y así ganar más tiempo" –tomando una mochila de dos tirantes que estaba en un compartimiento adherido a la pared-.

Ruby: "Ayudaré también, se donde conseguir elementos para reconstruir este lugar" –tomando otra bolsa-.

Ondine: "De acuerdo, junto a Pearl y Diamond ayudaremos a los heridos y los desastres en el interior" –retirándose de ese lugar-.

Todos tomaban sus posiciones dejando esa sala vacía mientras las alarmas de atención en enfermería sonaban constantemente, además la condición de la base no era la mejor con una torre destruida, lo que convertía en prioridad arreglar todo lo más rápido posible.

Saliendo de un destello, el joven grupo llegaba a las afueras de un desolado lugar, frente a una roca en forma de árbol que era lo único que estaba de pie, pues lo oscuro de la noche no dejaba mucho para la vista en los alrededores, Ash se desanimó al notar la ausencia de su pueblo, pero el guardián aun se guardaba sus secretos.

Ark-san: "Aun no llegamos…" –poniendo una mano en aquella roca con su palma envuelta en aura verde brillante- "Desde aquí caminaremos" –mientras el suelo que pisaba era iluminado por la misma energía verde para que sintieran como cayeran- "Hehehe" –reía al verlos caer de improvisto-.

Misty: "Podrías avisar…" –reincorporándose notando un largo túnel subterráneo-.

Hikari: "¿Bajo tierra? Parece que las rutas son ahora subterráneas" –mirando las luces interminables de un brillo cálido ensambladas en las paredes- "¿Y esas luces?" –mirando una fijamente-.

Bianca: "Parece… energía viva" –tocando una de ellas-.

Ark-san: "Pues… mayormente nos teletransportamos con ayuda de un pokemon o por nuestra energía y maquinaria, pero hay lugares especiales donde solo algunos tienen acceso, como este…" –desapareciendo en una pared ilusoria de improvisto-.

May: "¡Ahhhh!" –decía viendo desaparecer a su guardián-.

Ash: "Esto es…" –reconociendo el truco de la pared mirando a Bianca quien le sonreía- "Como en Altomare…" –tomando de la mano a May mientras la guiaba- "No pasa nada, solo sigue…" –entrando en la pared-.

May: "Bien…" –algo temerosa pero más calmada-.

Bianca entraba de un salto mientras Misty y Hikari caminaban normalmente entrando en la pared ilusoria.

Un brillo cegador momentáneo les impidió ver, obligándolos a cubrirse sus ojos, revelando un enorme lugar rodeado de vegetación con una cascada y un río que desaparecía de la vista, los desniveles creaban muchos lugares donde por fin podían ver a los pokemon estar libremente, no era una cantidad tan grande pero si habían distintos tipos en los alrededores.

Ark-san: "Este es Neo-Paleta, como Ark lo llamó" –caminando por un sendero donde a lo lejos se podía ver el techo de una casa- "No recuerdo cuando los darkness hicieron destrozos en lo que fue Pueblo Paleta, Ark y Bianca, junto a Fox y Kitty encontraron a los anhelos aquí, pero escaparon, al ver que querían destruir otro lugar, los siguieron quedando esto en ruinas" –pausando unos momentos mirando como algunos de los pokemon se alejaban de ellos- "Atacaron Altomare, buscaban una gema especial que protegía la ciudad…" –mientras Bianca reaccionaba de inmediato-.

Bianca: "¡¿Destruyeron la ciudad?!" –algo asustada-.

Ark-san: "Pudimos evacuar a los habitantes, pero la ciudad se perdió…" –provocando que la chica pokemon bajara la mirada bastante triste- "En su ingenuidad y terquedad… Ark salvó aquella gema primero que ellos, si la ciudad estaría destruida, no habría necesidad de protegerla" –sonriendo unos momentos-.

Ash: "Esa joya… de casualidad era…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Ark-san: "No… pero también rescató a alguien más, y al ver la necesidad de tener un escondite provisorio, donde sus pokemon estuvieran protegidos creo este lugar…" –mirando a lo lejos una casa bien decorada con un gran árbol de cerezo a la orilla de un pequeño lago-.

Una ráfaga de viento los azotaba junto a los pétalos de ese árbol que hizo cerrar los ojos del guardián.

Ark-san: "Obtuvo… la habilidad de regenerar la vida silvestre… y claro, alguien más tuvo una idea" –sonriendo otra vez mientras unos recuerdos propios de su gemelo le fueron transmitidos por la ocasión-.

Un destello similar dejaba aparecer un par de jóvenes siluetas, un chico castaño de ropas amarillas y detalles negros con una gorra de los mismos tonos, esta vez sin su Pichu en el hombro, junto a él, una dragoncita de colores blancos y rojos tomaba su forma humana, un poco más alta que el chico, quien sonreía bastante en medio de aquel desolado lugar donde una batalla destruyó todo.

Ark: "Perfecto… verás que todo sale bien" –con una orbe azul extraña en su mano que le entregaba a la chica- "Tenla, debo usar mi arma" –sacando una gema dorada que liberaba una espada de una mano con mandoble de bronce y hoja alargada sin muchos detalles-.

Bianca: "¿Aquí? Pero si no hay nada lindo para vivir" –sintiendo dos dedos del chico que le sonreía cariñosamente-.

Ark: "Confía en mí, aquí no construiría una casa tampoco, pero sé que mis padres crearon un lugar especial que puede servir" –corriendo hacia una roca en forma de árbol con Bianca a su lado- "Respeta a la naturaleza…" –sonriendo mientras su mano brillaba de un tono verde tocando la roca-.

Bianca: "¡Ahhh!" –decía jalando el gorro en el chaleco del castaño provocando que este también cayera al caer por un agujero a sus pies- "Ouch…" –cayendo sobre el chico que reía animado- "No es gracioso…" –algo molesta mientras una gota bajaba de la cabeza del castaño-.

Ark: "No es mi culpa… no vengo aquí desde que era pequeño…" –creando con su mano libre una esfera de aura que se envolvía en fuego sobre su cabeza iluminando el lugar que estaba bloqueado por rocas- "Derrumbes, no hay problema, lo haré más grande e iluminado" –lanzando de aquella orbe en su cabeza bolas de energía que se adherían a las paredes creando una luz natural, mientras apuntaba su APD al frente presionando unos botones- "¡Híper rayo!" –lazando un rayo de energía amarilla que removía todo obstáculo-.

Bianca: "Aun tienes energía para usar los ataques… te ocurrió algo mientras estabas inconsciente en el mar" –picando su mejilla derecha mientras el chico solo sonreía algo avergonzado-.

Ark: "Alguien me sanó… creo que era la misma mujer misteriosa que me ayudó a volver esa vez… oh bueno" –apuntando al frente- "Hay una ilusión, así que con cuidado al frente" –corriendo junto con la chica mientras las últimas luces se adherían al túnel-.

Un enorme lugar llano y sin vegetación se extendía por los alrededores, un tronco marchitado con un lago seco era todo lo llamativo mientras un río también seco dejaba su marca antes de morir, Ark seguía caminando por lo que parecía un sendero, Bianca algo curiosa seguía observando el enorme lugar sin entender lo que el castaño intentaría hacer.

Bianca: "Es más grande que las normales para los escondites secretos" –alcanzando al chico que le abrazaba mientras seguía caminando- "¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? No creo que alguien quiera vivir aquí" –mirando el tronco seco y sin vida-.

Ark: "Creo que verás mi nueva habilidad que me dio esa mujer" –rodeando su espada de un aura verde brillante- "Sujétate a mi espalda" –cerrando sus ojos- "Guardián del bosque… invoco tu poder" -empuñando con ambas manos su espada para dar un salto grande- "¡Aura del bosque!" –clavando su arma en el piso-.

Una onda blanca resonaba del filo de la espada, que liberaba una energía verde, que se extendió por todo el lugar, provocando de inmediato que la grama y césped cubrieran el suelo dejando nacer otra vez a las flores y árboles, toda esa energía seguía expandiéndose llegando hasta los límites del lugar, nuevos árboles aparecían, el agua brotaba del lago una vez más comenzando a nacer ese río de agua cristalina mientras aquel tronco retomaba la vida dejando ver un cerezo enorme que adornaba el lago a su lado, todo recuperaba su tono de vida natural ante los ojos sorprendidos de ambos.

Ark: "¿Funcionó…?" –decía incrédulo por lo que había hecho mirando aquel cerezo-.

Bianca: "Es hermoso…" –abrazando al castaño por la espalda que le sonreía-.

Ambos se encontraban bajo aquel árbol que dejaba caer esos pétalos sobre ellos, quienes miraban satisfechos lo ocurrido.

Aquella esfera en la mano de Bianca reaccionaba un momento, la chica pokemon la observaba con nostalgia sin poder evitar una lágrima al saber que alma residía en el interior, Ark parecía comunicarse por un auricular, para que después sacara de su APD a una gran cantidad de pokemon, que se esparcieron de inmediato en los alrededores.

Ark: "Aquí estarán seguros…" –aun sin voltear a Bianca- "¿Qué sucede?" –notando la esfera que la castaña sostenía en sus manos- "¿Es la piedra donde el alma de Latios reside verdad?" –notando que su chica le asentía con tristeza-.

Bianca: "Altomare ya no existe… su sacrificio ahora no sirve…" –al borde del llanto-.

Ark: "Es cierto, podría usar un pacto de forma conmigo, como tú lo hiciste con tu amiga, Bianca" –recordando cierta historia sobre el cómo adquirió una forma humana perfecta-.

Bianca: "Pero el está dentro de esta esfera… no puede unirse como yo lo hice esa vez" –ahora más preocupada- "Y aquella vez, Bianca casi muere por darme su forma, no quiero que corras el mismo peligro" –abrazando al chico con fuerza-.

El castaño le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza al ver la preocupación de ella, pero algo también le recordó su última conversación con aquella mujer misteriosa, antes de volver de Altomare.

Flashback.

Una enorme explosión acababa con una ciudad en el mar, un helicóptero negro con una D en rojo sangre se alejaba al ver cometido lo necesario, aunque fracasando en su objetivo principal, una joya que ahora era sostenida por un castaño que flotaba boca arriba en el mar tras caer en sus aguas al ser lanzado por la explosión, aunque también cargaba una joya azulada en su otra mano, no había signos de ayuda en los alrededores, y al no tener energía comenzaba a hundirse en las aguas, pero una extraña energía blanca lo rodeó sumiéndolo en un sueño, y al despertar solo dio con el interior una casa al estilo japonés, acostado en una cama a ras del suelo.

Ark: "Ughhh…" –quejándose fuertemente sintiendo su cuerpo totalmente adolorido mirando el extraño lugar- "¡La gema!" –reincorporándose con fuerza buscando entre sus bolsillos, dando con aquella gema, una joya, su gorra, su calzado y su mochila-cinturón- "¿Bianca?" –decía con una voz algo apagada cayendo otra vez sin sus energías cubriéndose nuevamente "No puedo moverme a voluntad… mejor descansaré…" -sintiendo sus párpados pesados-.

Su vista se volvía borrosa mientras notaba como el techo del lugar se ocultaba al cerrar sus ojos varias veces, para ver un rostro femenino, de cabello rubio, una gema verde en su frente y una tiara dorada que hacía muy buen juego, una sonrisa aparecía en la mujer viendo al chico agotado.

Ark: "¿Eh?" –decía enfocando su vista mirando a la posible dueña del lugar-.

¿?: "Ya despertaste… pero aun no te recuperas…" –viendo al chico que se sobresaltaba moviéndose contra la pared algo asustado- "Tranquilo, no te haré daño" –sin moverse de su lugar tomando asiento- "¿No me reconoces?" –cubriendo su rostro con una capucha blanca del mismo tono que su vestido-.

Ark tardó en reconocer a quien conoció esa vez luego del incidente con Raikou y Fox.

Ark: "Tú… eres…" –recordando también que no le conocía el nombre- "Nos ayudaste… aunque no me dijiste tu nombre…" –intentando el pararse, pero sin conseguirlo cayendo frente a ella quejándose del dolor-.

¿?: "Te dije que nos veríamos otra vez… aunque fue más pronto de lo que creí" –acercándose al chico para tomar su cabeza y ponerla en su regazo, algo de sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Ark para sentir en una de ellas el toque cálido de su mano mientras toda su silueta era envuelta por una energía verde que lo aliviaba- "Esto te recuperará…" –cerrando sus ojos un momento- "Por cierto… me conocen como Raimei" –terminando de curar al castaño-.

Un largo y aliviador suspiro de Ark provocaba una leve risa en la mujer que acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla del castaño, quien rápidamente se movía escapando algo avergonzado.

Ark: "Gracias por… curarme" –mirando como ella se reincorporaba en una dirección-.

Raimei: "Apresúrate, toma tus cosas y prepárate, debes volver" –entrando en otra habitación para volver cargando una espada dentro de una funda dorada- "Y te daré un regalo especial" –tomando la espada propia de Ark, convirtiéndola en gema y uniéndola a ella que trasparentaba un brillo verde dejando su espada tal y como estaba-.

Ark: "Esta energía verde…" –recibiendo su espada-.

Raimei: "Solo habilité una ayuda para que puedas invocar el poder del guardián del bosque, con el tiempo podrías aprenderla por ti solo, pero usando tu arma puedes devolverle la vida a la tierra más contaminada de tu mundo" –tomando también la joya que traía Ark hace un momento-.

Ark: "Esa joya… ¿Hay alguna forma de que el alma en su interior pueda tomar forma de pokemon otra vez? Contiene el alma de un ser querido para Bianca" –notando como la mujer pensaba unos instantes-.

Raimei: "Yo no puedo por mis propios medios, pero tu si puedes" –entregándole la joya envolviéndola en sus propias manos- "Puedes usar un pacto de forma usando la joya como reactor, tu forma como recipiente y tu energía como energizador" –mirando al castaño ahora un poco seria- "Si lo haces de corazón, no te ocurrirá nada malo, pero pones en riesgo tu vida…" –ahora volviendo a sonreír- "Aunque puse energía extra en ti al curarte" –guiñándole un ojo sin que pudiera ser notado por la capucha que tenía-.

Ark: "Entiendo… muchas gracias Rai…" –sin poder terminar al volver a rodearse por un brillo que lo sumió en un sueño-.

Fin del Flashback.

Tomando la joya en su mano el castaño pulsaba unos botones de su APD sacando un sustituto propio, a quien le indicó que se acercara al lago, Bianca miraba bastante interesada lo que Ark hacía, continuando lo suyo, Ark envolvía por completo a su sustituto en una energía azul que le provocó el comenzar a brillar fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos un momento, el castaño envolvía aquella joya en energía azul que comenzaba a reaccionar y apuntando al centro del torso incrustaba aquella gema en su sustituto, quien sus ojos tomaban un brillo blanco y su silueta se hacía sólida sin dejar de brillar, aquella silueta entraba al lago en los pies de aquel cerezo, cuyas aguas tomaron el mismo tono azulado brillante, ahora usando su espada en su palma derecha creando una herida que sangraba levemente, Ark ponía su mano en el lago, que comenzaba a brillar de un blanco al igual que el castaño, todos en el lugar se cubrieron los ojos por el destello que causaba. Al ceder aquel destello, un dragón emergía del lago, de colores azul claro y blanco en su cuello, con un triángulo rojo en su pecho al igual que sus ojos, dando una vuelta alrededor volvía a flotar cerca del lago, mirando al chico que hizo posible esto, y a quien le acompañaba, que de inmediato tomó su forma de pokemon, un dragón rojo con blanco algo más grande en tamaño, ambos rompían en un llanto de felicidad al verse nuevamente frente a frente para abrazarse cruzando sus cuellos, una escena que Ark miraba satisfecho y conmovido.

Un fuerte grito sacaba de sus pensamientos al guardián quien notaba como algo invisible volaba alrededor de ellos que se acercaban temiendo que se tratara de un enemigo, el lugar era un enorme jardín con gran variedad de flores plantas silvestres y árboles de distintos tamaños, todo cerca de aquella casa.

May: "¡Algo pasa, reacciona!" –jalando una ala del castaño que miraba lo que se movía-.

Ark-san: "Tranquilos, es a quien buscamos" –mirando como este se posaba sobre la rama de un árbol brillando un momento- "No se ilusionen, no soy el único que se parece a Ark…" –riendo levemente-.

Misty: "¿No es ese… Ark?" –notando un parecido enorme, diferenciado solo por su pelo-.

Con una mano en el tronco una silueta tremendamente conocida aparecía sobre este, un chico de cabellos azules con blanco en el centro, con una polera blanca sin mangas que tenían un triángulo rojo en el centro, dos hombreras azules que terminaban en el cuello plegado hacia arriba, unos guantes que comenzaban desde su codo en un color blanco y azules desde la muñeca sin cubrir sus dedos por completo, un pantalón azul con dos líneas blancas que terminaban en unas zapatillas azules con suela blanca, una cinta azul cubría su cintura, y de su mirada resaltaban dos ojos rojos con pupila negra que miraban atento a los intrusos, saltando desde el árbol con su puño que fue bloqueado por Ark-san que le sonreía.

Ark-san: "Nada mal, has progresado mucho" –mirando como el parecido era similar, aunque sus detalles dejaban en claro quién era- "No son ilusiones, son ellos más jóvenes" –sintiendo algo extraño en su mirada-.

¿?: "Tú no eres Ark" –decía con voz desafiante-.

Ark-san: "Soy una extensión de protección, guardián de la destinada" –señalando a May-.

El chico miraba a todos un poco sorprendido, para dar con Bianca a quien se le acercó con mucho interés.

¿?: "¿Hermana?" –mirando atentamente aquellos ojos café claro-.

Una sensación familiar para Bianca provenía de aquel chico que sonriendo cerraba sus ojos tomando su forma de pokemon, un dragón azul y blanco, provocando enorme sorpresa en todos, Bianca sonreía mientras se rodeaba por un brillo similar tomando su forma de pokemon para abrazar a su hermano, aunque también le llamó la atención que su tamaño era menor a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Otra vez sobre las aguas de un gran océano, ya el paisaje cambiaba un poco, unas pequeñas islas aparecían dando paso a unas más grandes que otras, con algo de vegetación, en ocasiones la chica de negro pasaba corriendo por sobre ellas para volver sobre el agua, notando una isla de un tamaño considerable con una palmera en la orilla, notando ese detalle cambiaba su dirección de improvisto para llegar en unos minutos a una isla con una cueva rodeada de palmeras y arbustos en los alrededores, saltando dentro de la cueva que daba con un pequeño túnel por el que se deslizaba, terminando en una gran habitación curiosamente adornada, una carpa con una cama para una persona dentro de ella, un escritorio que tenía un muñeco de Pikachu, otro de Salamence y una maceta con una flor roja brillante, en las paredes resaltaban unos posters de paisajes, una foto del grupo donde estaba ella, Ark, Bianca y Fox en forma humana y otra de ella cargando el trofeo de la liga Johto con Fox en forma de Eevee, una planta más grande que tenía bayas estaba en una esquina, una alfombra en el piso de gran tamaño y colorido de llamas, sobre esta dos cojines o almohadas con los colores de Pikachu y otro de llamas, otra planta tropical en una esquina, un par de sillas, otro escritorio que tenía una computadora portátil y una lámpara de una llama que no parecía extinguirse, y por último un gran cofre que resaltaba en una esquina.

Fox: "¿Es tu base secreta?" –recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de la chica-.

De la cama en la carpa un Bagon aparecía algo adormilado notando a los invasores, que eran en efecto su entrenadora.

Kitty: "Hola Bagon, perdona por despertarte, pero debo buscar mis cosas" –acariciando la dura cabeza del dragoncito que le asentía sonriendo, para luego dirigirse al cofre cerrado con una llave que sacaba de su bolsillo, mientras Fox saltaba de su hombro hablando con Bagon en idioma pokemon- "Se que las deje aquí…" –moviendo una gran cantidad de cosas que iban desde recuerdos, hasta artículos de pelea-.

Fox: "No es muy ordenada al parecer" –hablando con el dragoncito que le asentía-.

Bagon: "Es lo mismo siempre que viene" –respondiendo en idioma pokemon para bostezar algo adormilado-.

Kitty: "Ya lo encontré" –sacando un recipiente con varias gemas pequeñas de distinto color- "Solo dos de estas serán más que suficientes" –tomando dos de ellas para guardar el recipiente y cerrando el cofre guardando la llave- "Las unimos a estos…" –sacando los triángulos que liberaban sus nuevos katares incrustándoles aquellas gemas- "Bagon, usa lanzallamas en ellos" –sosteniéndolos juntos- "Apunta a las gemas" –señalando las piedras-.

Bagon usaba su lanzallamas que era absorbido por las gemas para incrustarse y fusionarse con las hojas de esos, que aparecían brillando de igual manera que aquellas gemas.

Kitty: "Gracias Bagon, puedes volver a dormir, no olvides proteger este lugar" –acariciando la cabeza del dragoncito que le gruñía alegre, para dirigirse a la carpa y recostarse sobre la cama dando otro bostezo volviendo a dormir- "Ya nos vamos, bola de pelos" –tomando al Eevee para saltar por una entrada en la pared volviendo a deslizarse-.

Ambos salían por detrás de la cueva en un tronco agujerado, para que la chica volviera a correr sobre el agua.

Fox: "¿Para que agregarlas? Si son tan útiles deberías llevarlas siempre contigo" –notando una extraña sonrisa en la entrenadora que le negaba con la cabeza-.

Kitty: "No me gusta cargar cosas grandes, además Bagon puede protegerlas" –tocando el por qué de fundirlas a las hojas de los katares- "Esas gemas me ayudarán a no contaminar su energía sagrada cuando tome forma de sombras o me enoje" –riendo por unos instantes-.

Fox: "Algo poco raro" –sonriendo sin recibir quejas-.

Una mirada de ironía aparecía en la chica que solo frotaba su puño con la cabeza del zorro para colocarlo en su hombro otra vez antes de aumentar su velocidad sobre las aguas, deteniéndose de momento al notar unas nubes tormentosas con un reflejo rojo entre ellas, de la que pudo divisar una torre bastante lejos, una sonrisa extraña aparecía en su rostro al saber que aquella torre sería un lugar peligroso de momento.

Dentro de la única casa en aquel frondoso y verde lugar subterráneo, el grupo miraba la decoración de la que supieron era casa de Ark mientras Latios era informado por el guardián, una mirada detallada le daban Ash y May a una foto de los que parecían sus versiones mayores con Ark entre ellos de unos tres o cuatro años, también estaba la misma fotografía del grupo por Ark, Bianca, Kitty y Fox con forma humana, otra del y Bianca con una copa de coordinador junto a una con su título de campeón y condecoración como líder de la élite four de Kanto, y una última de Ark con las líderes Ondine y Pearl, al parecer tenía diez años en aquella foto, pero una que parecía tomada hace poco, estaba sobre la mesa, una de Ark, Bianca con su forma humana y Latios, quien ya tenía una forma humana muy parecida a la de Ark.

Latios: "Entonces si lo tiene capturado debemos prepararnos" –dando un vistazo a la foto con Ark y su hermana junto a él- "Ayudaré en lo necesario, le debo mucho" –asintiendo mientras su hermana le abrazaba-.

Ark-san: "Gracias Latios, no hay nadie mejor para enseñarle a Bianca los secretos psíquicos y draconianos de estos años" –mirando a la chica pokemon que le sonreía- "Y ella querrá pasar un tiempo contigo, les ayudará a ambos" –mirando al resto que observaba las fotos en los alrededores, trofeos y alguna que otra cosa-.

Misty: "¿Cómo construyeron esta casa aquí? Parece difícil el traer materiales desde afuera" –algo curiosa-.

Latias: "Pues… una vez que tomé esta forma, quedé a cargo de los pokemon de Ark, usando este lugar como protección el equipo Darkness no puede rastrear mi posición, aun usando mis poderes mientras entreno para alguna eventual ayuda" –acariciando la cabeza de su hermana- "Y a Latias le gustó la idea de pasar un tiempo aquí por lo que Ark trajo esta casa usando su APD, ya la tenían desde entonces" –señalando aquella foto de ellos tres-.

Ash: "El exterior se parece mucho al jardín de Altomare" –sonriendo levemente-.

Latios: "Idea mía, estaba acostumbrado, aunque he debido hacerlo con nuevas cosas también, ser un humano es algo complicado" –con algo de seriedad en todo el asunto-.

Hikari: "¿Ark también ganó en Sinnoh?" –mirando un trofeo con el logotipo de aquella liga-.

Ark-san: "Fue el único viaje que hizo solo, si la ganaba le darían el paradero de Bianca, era una trampa, pero logró salir de ella" –cruzando sus brazos pensando un momento- "Bien, escuchen esto atentamente, dejarán todo pokemon aquí, no quiero que pierdan a sus compañeros, aquí estarán seguros este tiempo" –mirando a los hermanos legendarios- "Tanto Latios como Bianca entrenarán aquí si no me equivoco, por lo que no hay que preocuparse, además están los pokemon de Ark, se llevarán bien con ellos" –notando la sorpresa en el grupo-.

May. "Pero, podrían ayudar si ocurre algo…" –siendo interrumpida-.

Latios: "Las batallas ya no son como antes, tomas la vida del adversario o el toma la tuya, no creo que sus pokemon estén entrenados bajo ese régimen, todos ustedes tienen su propia fuerza, ya la descubrirán" –sin emociones aparentes- "Es el deber del entrenador velar por el bienestar de su pokemon, aun si eso implica separarse por un tiempo" –mirando a Pikachu que se negaba-.

Ash: "Creo que Pikachu no está de acuerdo" –tomando a su amigo roedor- "Puede ser peligroso, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte Pikachu" –con una mano en la cabeza de su pokemon que se aferraba a él-.

Ark-san: "Geez, no te dejará, no lo hizo hace años, no lo hará ahora" –riendo levemente- "Son igual de obstinados…" –provocando una risa en el grupo, pero Latios solo se limitó a sonreír levemente-.

Bianca: "No eres de piedra, deberías reírte también" –picando la mejilla de su hermano-.

Latios: "No soy muy expresivo…" –con una mano detrás de su cabeza- "Dejen sus pokebolas, pueden liberarlos afuera, yo los cuidaré este tiempo como lo haría su profesor pokemon" –asintiendo mientras salía con el resto-.

Todos procedieron a liberar a sus pokemon y explicarles lo que pasaría, aunque reacios al no querer aceptar, entendieron la situación, y dispersándose por los alrededores verdes y acuáticos, el grupo usaba la teletransportación de Ark-san y Latios para volver a la base de Kanto.

En la cima de aquella torre, Dark observaba en un dirección fija con sus brazos cruzados expectante a lo ocurrido, un gesto frío aparecía mientras volteaba nuevamente al centro, con aquella esfera donde estaba su prisionero, un movimiento de sus manos era llamativo envuelto en fuego para arrojarlo al frente creando una escalera, junto donde estaba la columna principal.

Dark: "Así que el traidor también se une a tu grupo… de la mano de tu joven guardiana" –comenzando a bajar hacia un piso que estaba sin construir- "Ambos traidores según la deidad de ellos… al igual que todos los que se quedaron con ustedes, ilógico que los abandonarán, eso demuestra que no puedes confiar en ellos" –extendiendo sus mano con su espada al frente-.

El suelo se envolvía en una roca sólida creando un piso donde no había nada, de inmediato aquella escalera que utilizó se desarmaba para formas unas paredes en el medio de la gran habitación, un círculo misterioso rodeado de otros cinco más pequeños se fundían en un sello, respaldándolo por otras cuatro columnas a sus alrededores, toda esa habitación tomaba una decoración antigua, de aspecto colonial o renacentista, el techo se teñía de un paisaje donde una mujer con aspecto angelical era el principal detalle, cinco estatuas tomaban lugar en cinco lugares similares a las puntas de una estrella de cinco puntas, mientras una tonalidad verde envolvía lo que quedaba de la habitación.

Dark: "Doce pisos antes de enfrentar su sentencia…" –caminando hacia aquel círculo que lo envolvía en un brillo, de inmediato apareció en la cima frente a la esfera- "Tiempo de que afrontes la tuya… y esta vez, Rinyiko no está aquí para salvarte como esa ocasión…" –envolviendo sus ojos en un brillo negro que le hizo recordar una situación que ahora estaba dispuesto a controlar-.

Dark volvía a caminar hacia el borde esta vez enfocando su mirada en aquella chica con un Eevee corriendo hacia Kanto, cruzando sus brazos una mirada de resentimiento y furia era visible ante tan formidable guerrera.

Kitty: "¿Uhm?..." –decía deteniéndose de golpe en medio del agua para voltear con una mirada desafiante-.

Fox: "¿Qué sucede?" –casi cayendo del hombro notando la expresión en ella-.

Kitty: "Nada importante… solo un recuerdo que cruzó por mi mente" –siguiendo su camino-.

Algo de serenidad envolvía los pasos de la chica que sin perder la noción de quien la observaba, el mismo recuerdo sumía su mente a los dos, uno desconocidos para muchos, y preocupante para pocos, la mente de aquella sentencia se sumía en una oscuridad recordada hace no mucho tiempo.

Dos semanas luego de la primera aparición de Dark, Johto se sumió en oscuridad, una gran mancha negra fue todo lo que quedó de aquella base enemiga, si bien no había mucho para detener a esta sentencia, el espectro de la noche parecía confuso y sin rumbo aparente, corriendo de un lado a otro en aquella región, y aniquilando a quienes osaban enfrentársele. Ante esto, la liga bloqueó todo acceso a esa región para evitar enfurecerlo y proteger a los pocos rangers y entrenadores, solo podían esperar a que se tranquilizara y volviera a la normalidad.

Ondine: "¿Cómo sigue?" –decía la líder a un lado del operador de turno quien ponía en pantalla el mapa de Johto con un punto negro-.

Operador: "Solo busca a más miembros de los darkness, pero solo aquellos soldados que lograron escapar están pagando el precio de vestir aquel uniforme" –poniendo en pantalla aquel lugar todo destruido de lo que fue la base- "Esto fue todo lo que quedó de su base en Johto, su poder destructivo… jamás vi algo así" –con bastante temor-.

Ondine: "Avísame si encuentras algo anormal en su estado, no debemos perderle detalle" –mirando como la sentencia se detenía para lanzar una bola de energía al aire- "¿Qué hace?" –algo confusa-.

La pantalla parecía perder la señal cerrando de inmediato su ubicación y estado que desaparecía de los radares.

Operador: "Bloqueó las señales con una energía del tipo siniestro" –buscando algún punto de información- "Todo Johto está bloqueado…" –decía rindiéndose sin poder hacer nada más-.

Ondine: "Esto es malo…" –recordando nuevamente aquella mirada de ira del castaño-.

El silencio sumía aquella sala principal para que la líder se retirara.

Una única habitación en enfermería estaba ocupada, una chica de alargados cabellos negros aun permanecía inconsciente boca abajo mirando a un lado y respirando con dificultad, un brillo poco usual salía de su espalda que dejaba ver un símbolo circular que parpadeaba de negro a dorado, siendo atendida por Hikari que con una mano envuelta en energía blanca trataba de aliviar y retener aquel sello extraño, una mirada de preocupación por ella y el zorro que estaba a su lado daba a entender que no se veía nada bien.

Ondine: "Se ve que sigue igual" –entrando a la habitación mirando a Kitty aun dormida-.

Hikari: "No he avanzado mucho, es magia sagrada muy poderosa, incluso para May le hubiera sido difícil lidiar con ella" –cubriendo la espalda con una sábana para tomar un respiro mientras descansaba-.

Fox: "Nunca he visto que ese sello actuara de esa forma, no me lo dijo tampoco" –hablando a las mentes de ellas con una mirada también triste- "Si la maestra Raimei estuviera aquí, ella sabría que hacer…" –bajando la cabeza-.

Ondine: "Solo ella sabe cómo usar sus frascos, no me atrevo a tocar sus cosas" –buscando entre las cosas de Kitty algún frasco medicinal, pero todos eran polvos de distintos colores-.

Hikari: "Pero me extraña demasiado…" –captando las miradas de la líder y el chico pokemon- "Usar un sello de luz en alguien cuyo atributo es oscuridad… no es muy común, es casi imposible, tu maestra debe ser alguien realmente poderosa en artes sagradas y manejo de luz" –acariciando las orejas del zorro-.

Fox: "Bueno nunca me entrenó, pero por respeto la llamó así, después de todo ella y Ark me ayudaron a volver" –bajando la vista otra vez-.

Ondine: "Tranquilo, ya verás que encontraremos la forma de ayudarlo" –apoyándose en la pared mirando el símbolo que se translucía por la sábana- "Este sello… me resulta parecido al que transformó a Ark en eso…" –mirando al zorro otra vez- "Ambos manejan la oscuridad, tal vez sea eso…" –notando como el símbolo reaccionaba-.

Fox: "¡¿Qué ocurre?!" –alertado por una energía oscura muy fuerte-.

Hikari: "Es… se está abriendo… el sello se está abriendo…" –juntando sus manos pero era repelida por aquel símbolo-.

Aquellos signos que remarcaban la forma circular brillaban de un rojo que parecía arder, volviéndose rojo por completo para ceder lentamente, un quejido se escuchó para que un movimiento de la chica la hiciera despertar.

Kitty: "Ugh…" –llevándose con dolor una mano a la espalda- "¡Ark!" –reaccionando buscando en los alrededores- "¿Eck?" –sintiendo su torso desnudo y levantando un poco aquella sábana notando que era cierto, para envolverse en aquella sábana con furia- "¡¿Qué le pasó a mi ropa?!" –decía algo molesta notando a las líderes y a Fox al frente- "Ummmm… ¿Hola?" –algo apenada por su situación para que su estómago le gruñera haciendo que se sonrojara enormemente-.

Fox: "Buenos días dormilona, ya van dos semanas en esa cama" –sintiendo una mirada penetrante-.

Una risa de ella provocaba que las líderes sonrieran al verla ya recuperada.

Una gran cantidad de platos terminados estaban a un lado de una mesa mientras la chica no paraba de comer ya por sexta vez seguida, ante las miradas apenadas de Ondine, Hikari y Fox, pero sin vergüenza terminaba su último plato para soltar un suspiro aliviado y llevarse una mano al estómago.

Kitty: "¡Exquisito! De verdad que tenía hambre, jejeje" –usando una servilleta y ya más calmada- "Entonces Ark sigue en Johto en modo sentencia" –juntando ambas manos al recibir los detalles-.

Fox: "Pues destruyó la base de Johto, y los que quedaron vivos no corrieron mucha suerte, los está cazando uno por uno" –comiendo unas galletas al alcance-.

Hikari: "Dos miembros élites fueron aniquilados por él, solo un helicóptero con algunos soldados, son los sobrevivientes" –bebiendo un jugo al parecer de naranja, dejándolo a un lado-.

Kitty: "No lo culpo, su odio y dolor lo tienen cegado, hay que hacer algo rápido o se quedará así para siempre" –sorprendiendo a todos ahí- "Él no es Ark, pero es la llave para traerlo de vuelta, no es algo difícil considerando la magnitud de sus poderes por ahora, y de que Ark aun mantiene cierto límite de poder" –llevando una mano a su mentón-.

Ondine: "Espera… ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" –siendo sorprendida por aquellos conocimientos sobre el tema-.

Kitty: "¿Es una sentencia no? Se libera por la pérdida de algo valioso, cambia de una forma drástica, su fuerza, velocidad, habilidades, instintos, todo, incluso la forma de ver las cosas" –cruzando sus brazos- "En el caso de Ark, perdió a sus padres, vio morir a Fox, a Raikou y ahora no pudo proteger a Bianca, lo que al juntarse todo lo hizo sumirse en aquellas energías y tomar esa forma" –ahora más seria-.

Fox: "Pero entonces, debió tomar esa forma antes, no es muy lógico" –algo confundido-.

Hikari: "¿Y hay forma de salvarlo?" –viendo a la chica pararse y mirar un mapa-.

Kitty: "Una vez liberada, una sentencia intentará absorber el cuerpo de su portador, y eliminar su alma, o quizás absorberla, usualmente es enviada a una dimensión en particular… un averno donde la oscuridad reina eternamente" –con tono siniestro mientras asustaba a Fox con una mirada tenebrosa- "Si lo que creo es cierto, Ark aun tiene tiempo" –volteando donde Ondine- "¿Dónde lo vieron antes de perder su ubicación?" –guardando sus frascos y poniéndose su chaqueta negra-.

Ondine: "En los alrededores de la base de Johto, busca a los soldados sobrevivientes que escaparon" –ahora más alertada- "¡¿No pensarás en ir tras él?!" –mirando la mirada seria de ella-.

Kitty: "Si la sentencia propia de Ark… logra enviar lo último del a la oscuridad, tendremos un gran problema, y no hay forma de que puedan detenerlo, aun la dark-elite son unos gusanos en su contra" –sacando una gema que brillaba de un negro oscuro para sacar un lanza grande de dos manos-.

Fox: "Voy contigo" –saltando a su hombro-.

Kitty: "No esta vez, te matará sin contemplaciones, quédate aquí" –sujetándolo de la cola y arrojándolo a los brazos de Ondine-.

Ondine: "¿Tienes un plan? Porque si bien dijiste es bastante fuerte" –dejando a Fox sobre la mesa que miraba algo enojado-.

Hikari: "Podrías morir si peleas contra él" –notando la mirada de diversión de ella-.

Kitty: "Eso sería tétrico… suena interesante" –mirando a Ondine- "Tranquila, se lo que hago, por lo visto soy la única que puede hacer algo" –sacando uno de sus frascos con un polvo negro-.

Ondine: "No lo sé… no quiero que te arriesgues" –bastante preocupada- "¿Cómo se supone que lo enfrentarás?" –sin perder de vista a la joven guerrera que resoplaba algo molesta-.

Kitty: "Se necesita ser una sentencia para enfrentar a otra sentencia…" –sonriendo mientras arrojaba el frasco al suelo envolviéndose en una nube negra para desaparecer misteriosamente-.

Aquella frase dejó confusos a los tres, pero una extraña seguridad expresaba aquella joven que tenía algo bajo la manga.

En medio de los oscuros bosques de Johto, una silueta negra perseguía a dos soldados darkness que huían despavoridos, hasta quedar acorralados tras una colina que cerraba el paso, uno a uno se escuchaban aquellos pasos que rechinaban junto con la armadura dejando ver aquellos puntos rojos como sus ojos, y un brillo sumía su espada de una mano que tomaba un aura roja sedienta de más sangre.

Dark: "¿Dónde están…?" –pronunciaba con un tono escalofriante-.

El miedo y terror los sumía en silencio mientras podía notarse que un soldado era un hombre y el otro una joven, sin poder reaccionar ante el inminente peligro que ocasionaba vestir aquel uniforme negro con una D rojo sangre.

Dark: "¿Dónde está…?" –decía apuntando su espada a ellos-.

Soldado: "¡No lo sé… no lo sé!" –gritaba desesperado corriendo lejos de ese lugar-.

Un haz rojo era lanzado por la sentencia al soldado que se detuvo de golpe con los ojos en blanco para que lentamente sus brazos se desprendieran junto con su torso para terminar desangrándose en el piso.

Soldado: "Te juro que no lo sé, fui entrenada en Johto" –cayendo de rodillas mientras la sentencia alzaba su espada- "No… por favor…" –abriendo sus ojos que mostraban un enorme terror-.

Dark: "Ughh…" –se quejaba el guerrero ónice llevando su mano izquierda a su cabeza mientras sus ojos llameantes cedían levemente- "No… no retomarás el control…" –cayendo de rodillas mientras creaba un símbolo negro a su alrededor que lo energizaba nuevamente-.

La joven se apresuraba a escapar cuando una energía negra la detenía completamente, pero una esfera de colores azul y negro golpeaban a la sentencia que rompía el enlace de movimiento.

¿?: "Ya te dijo que no sabe… déjala ir… no es un oponente digno" –decía otra voz femenina-.

Parada sobre un árbol, la chica de vestimentas negras saltaba quedando frente al soldado enemigo, un gesto de huída le era suficiente para que se retirara, mientras sus ojos brillaban de un azul por unos momentos, antes de volver a ponerse de un verde brillante.

Kitty: "¿Qué sucede Ark… te rindes ante ese poder?" –colocando su lanza en su hombro-.

Dark: "Tú… se supone que… aghhh" –volviendo a sentir una fuerza contra su voluntad- "¡No molestes!" –decía rodeándose de un aura negra y roja que cambiaba entre esos dos colores- "Y tú… no deberías estar en este lugar…" –sosteniendo su arma- "La primera sentencia… la única que puede detener a otra…" –rodeando sus ojos de un rojo flameante muy intenso-.

La chica sonreía, mientras un mismo brillo negro la rodeó por completo cambiando sus vestimentas y su tamaño, sus ojos se volvían rojos dejando una gema del mismo tono en su frente, una corona de una punta emergía hacia arriba de un tono negro mezclado con dorado, una coraza cubría su torso dejando en forma sus pechos, sobre estos unas hombreras que terminaban en una larga capa dorada en un símbolo rojo, unos guantes que seguían en muñequeras del mismo tono, en su cintura, un cinturón metálico adornaba el comienzo de una falda protectora que llegaba al medio de sus muslos, unas rodilleras protegían esas articulaciones que seguían en unas largas botas metálicas, todo en un tono negro y dorado que terminaba en su enorme lanza que combinaba un brillo azulado, negro y dorado, sus ojos volvían a tornarse verdes mientras su cabellera negra llegaba hasta la mitad de su capa.

Kitty: "En este mundo me llaman Kitty, pero de donde nosotros provenimos…" –incrustando su lanza en el suelo con una mano en su cintura- "Me conocen como Rinyiko, destructora de sentencias" –enfocando la vista en su enemigo- "Muy ilógico, durante muchos años jamás pensé llegar a ver a la sentencia final, él único que no proviene de nuestro clan" –sonriendo- "Pero no estás a mi altura lamentablemente" –irritando al chico en su frente-.

Dark: "Insolente…" –corriendo hacia ella con su espada-.

Kitty solo puso su arma al frente bloqueando por completo el ataque de Dark, quien observaba sorprendido.

Kitty: "Ébano, espada de las sentencias… un arma de la misma diosa Linrei, ama y señora de la oscuridad" –abriendo sus ojos verdes- "Un arma formidable, pero no sacas todo su provecho" –rompiendo la estancia para golpear a la sentencia lanzándolo contra la colina- "No se rompió por que también es un arma formidable" –incrustando su lanza en el suelo- "Lofraten, lanza de los malditos… que también una vez le perteneció a Linrei…" –sintiendo como el comenzaba a reír-.

Dark: "No lo salvarás… no permitiré que me quite mi libertad" –convirtiéndose en un ente de energía negra-.

Kitty: "Gran error, si peleamos en la puerta… ¡Yo soy quien tiene ventaja!" –agitando su lanza contra la colina que creaba un círculo negro brillante- "¡Tu vienes conmigo, directo al abismo!" –corriendo hacia el sello-.

Tomando por el cuello a la sentencia, lo obligaba a entrar junto con ella a un plano astral sumido en oscuridad.

Solo un eco desgarrador envolvía una dimensión fuera del alcance de los humanos, en medio de ese lugar, Kitty se volvía en un ente de ojos rojos para moverse entre las sombras a una velocidad inmensa, dos presencias eran captadas, una muy débil, y la otra solo emitía una sed de sangre inconfundible.

Dark: "Con tu perdición, yo tomaré tu lugar" –sosteniendo a un Ark semi inconsciente sobre un agujero rodeado de símbolos rojos-.

Pero sus ojos se volvían rojos comunes al sentir un golpe, Kitty se paraba a sus espaldas con Ark en uno de sus brazos, para que una serie de varios golpes lo desarmara por completo quedando sin guardia.

Kitty: "Te dije que no tenías oportunidad" –volviendo a tomar su forma normal con su armadura-.

Dark: "Tú… yo debería… haber…" –cayendo al abismo-.

Kitty: "¿Qué esperabas? Solo tienes una vida humana… contra las innumerables mías" –sosteniendo a Ark que corría al borde- "¡Juicio de sentencia: prisión!" –lanzando un rayo a la entrada de ese lugar-.

Ark juntaba sus manos en una energía azul que también lanzaba al lugar, y este tomaba el aspecto de una celda con unos barrotes sólidos, donde aquellos ojos rojos desaparecieron, una mirada de agradecimiento y sorpresa al ver la forma de Kitty, quien vestía su armadura colocando su lanza a su espalda, solo para caerse.

Kitty: "Eres muy afortunado… unos segundos más y estarías prisionero" –cargando al chico por sobre su hombro-.

Ark: "Gracias…" –decía con algo de dificultad- "¿Esta… es tu forma verdadera?" –tocando el punto de su cambio, tanto en vestimenta como en tamaño, fuerza y aspecto-.

Kitty: "Cuando volvamos… seguiré siendo Kitty" –sonriendo-.

Ark: "Tenemos que hablar luego…" –riendo débilmente-.

Kitty: "Ya te explicaré, tienes cosas que contarme a mí también" –sonriendo otra vez- "Por cierto Ark… mi verdadero nombre en Rinyiko" –mirando al frente-.

Ark: "¿Rinyiko? Que nombre tan raro" –sintiendo un golpe en su estómago-.

Kitty: "¡Idiota, siempre lo hechas a perder!" –resoplando algo furiosa-.

Una sonrisa de Ark aparecía antes de caer inconsciente, a lo que Kitty solo lo cargaba saliendo por aquel círculo que misteriosamente los transportaba en un nivel subterráneo, de la Isla de las Lágrimas, bajo un enorme cerezo que ella miró detenidamente para asentir y usar uno de sus frascos volviendo a Kanto.

Una furia enorme envolvía a la sentencia final que recordaba su captura, pero algo era diferente esta vez, pues su perfección actual eliminaba una gran ventaja, más aun la condena de alguien quedaba pendiente, mientras una niebla negra comenzaba a rodear la cima, sus pasos acompañados por los sonidos perturbadores de su armadura que se detenía en frente de aquella esfera.

Dark: "Ya es hora…" –tocando la esfera con su mano derecha para que ambos se volvieran una silueta brillosa al mismo tiempo que la sentencia usaba su poder para volver al plano astral-.

Aquella oscuridad le era totalmente familiar, una puerta sin regreso aparente, tornando sus ojos en llamas rojas, Dark avanzaba hasta un agujero rodeado por símbolos rojos, dando con la silueta de quien esperaba encontrar, pues su encierro lo dejaría en esta dimensión, un chico castaño de ropas negras y amarillas, quien miraba atentamente aquel agujero, sintiendo como ya no estaba solo.

Dark: "Tu protección final ha mejorado… has madurado en experiencia y poder" –quedando a unos pasos a su espalda- "¿Pero estarás listo para enfrentar tu condena?" –sacando a Ébano cuya hoja brillaba intensamente de rojo a negro-.

Ark: "¿La de enviarme a esta dimensión donde mi alma será alimento para aquellas aberraciones?" –mirando sin cuidado antes de voltear- "Donde hay oscuridad, habrá algo de luz, y hay alguien a quien debo rescatar de ese lugar…" –rodeando sus palmas de un aura azul-.

Dark: "Fracasarás… estarás sumido en la soledad total, tu sacrificio coronará mi control de tu mundo, ya lo hice con esa dimensión, pude alterarla a mi gusto" –mientras los cráneos de su armadura tomaban un tono rojo- "Pude obtener el poder verdadero, una fuerza más allá del odio, casi seis años me han convertido en la pesadilla de todos, incluso la de tu diosa" –envolviéndose en un aura roja completa-.

Ark: "Ahora entiendo, eres uno de los seguidores de Linrei, por eso me quería…" –rodeándose de un aura azul por completo- "Yo elegí el lado de Raimei, eso nos convierte en opuestos, siempre fue así…" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Dark: "¿Y por eso te sacrificarás? ¿Perderás tu esencia propia por una oportunidad de rescatar a ese pokemon?" –con una mirada de ironía- "El amor solo ciega tus ojos y debilita tu poder, no puedes ver el resultado porque solo estas cegado por aquella ilusión" –apuntando sus espada a Ark- "Eso es lo que te convierte en un humano, a diferencia de ustedes, las sentencias no tenemos ese insignificante limitante" –rodeando su espada de energía roja- "Si ese es tu deseo, morirás junto a tus ilusiones, es tu condena" –con intenciones de atacarlo-.

Ark: "No…" –decía acercándose al borde de aquel agujero mirando fijamente a Dark para extender sus brazos a los costados y alzar su mirada al oscuro cielo- "Es mi decisión…" –cerrando sus ojos para dejarse caer dentro de aquel averno-.

"Volveré y probaré que estás equivocado…" decía una voz similar a la de Ark.

La luz de su propia aura desaparecía devorada por la oscuridad en aquella puerta, Dark se acercó observando cómo su aura desaparecía, mientras esa voz resonaba en la mente de la sentencia que miraba con furia y confusión lo ocurrido. Guardando su espada, la sentencia caminaba a las afueras deslumbrando aquel plano astral terminando en la cima de su torre, el brillo cedía dejando su armadura ónice, pero al esfera donde Ark estaba prisionero, se encogió al tamaño de su palma, una orbe que se cristalizó de un azul oscuro dejando ver a él y Bianca dentro de esta, una risa alargada y siniestra salía de lo más profundo de sí mismo al ver lo ocurrido.

Dark: "Ahora… me perteneces…" –colocando aquel orbe en su mano izquierda para apuntar sus cincos dedos a este- "Tomaré… lo que también me ayudó por derecho" –sonriendo malignamente- "Odio, desesperación, tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento…" –decía con sus ojos tornándose de llamas negras-.

Un par de zafiros eran sacados de aquel orbe, para luego sacar cinco esferas de aura negra de tamaño pequeño, el ambiente parecía congelarse con lo ocurrido, para que estas cinco esferas terminaran en cada plataforma, al caer al centro estas elevaban una estatua de diferente aspecto entre ellas.

La primera estatua era un gran ente siniestro de aspecto masculino con garras que iban más allá del suelo y ojos rojos, con un detalle negro a los pies de la estatua y una expresión de demencia absoluta que tomaba el tono gris de piedra. La segunda era un ente mediano similar a un joven pero estaba cubierto de llamas carmesí en todo su cuerpo con ojos rojos y una expresión psicótica adornada de una sonrisa perturbadora, un detalle anaranjado adornaba los pies para que tomara el color gris. La tercera estatua se alzaba con una figura femenina mediana, no había diferencias en torno a su cuerpo, pero sus cabellos eran alargados y en un color púrpura oscuro que ondulaba hasta quedarse quieto, sus ojos rojos contractaban con su mirada triste, terminando en un detalle azulado a sus pies tomando el color gris. La cuarta estatua emergía con un ente pequeño, parecido al de un niño de seis años, pero tenía una forma de llamas negras que resaltaban aquellos ojos rojos, lo único distinguible de sí mismo, ya que su rostro no parecía poder ser descifrado, un detalle amarillo adornó sus pies para que se solidificara en un color gris. La quinta estatua tomaba su lugar en la plataforma con un ente femenino adulto con dos alas en su espalda, los cabellos de su frente se alzaban como una corona mientras el resto ondulaba entre sus alas, sus manos se unían en forma de plegaria con unos ojos rojos, aquellas alas parecían arder mientras su mirada se perdía en un pesar enigmático, a sus pies un detalle verde tomaba lugar volviéndose por completo en color gris al igual que las otras cuatro. Los ojos de aquellos cinco espectros se concentraban en el centro de la cima, donde un trono emergía adornado por cráneos y entes solidificados, Dark caminaba lentamente hacia ese lugar central, tomando una vista directa a todo el lugar observando aquella orbe por unos segundos, cinco siluetas aparecían a su alrededor con su particular brillo rojo en sus ojos a la vez que él lanzaba un gran grito que estremeció todos los alrededores.

Dark: "¡Preparaos valientes guerreros, vuestra condena está cerca!" –alzando su mano libre sobre su cabeza-.

Una esfera roja aparecía sobre aquel trono que se solidificaba manteniendo un brillo armonioso pero fuerte, un rayo del mismo imbuía de energía toda la torre que liberaba un rugido desafiante, aquella esfera seguía flotando convirtiendo la vegetación en desolación, absorbiendo su energía que ahora terminaba los alrededores verdes, aquel terreno estaba listo para la bienvenida.

Al interior de la base en Kanto, el grupo observaba atentamente una orbe de Ark-san que mostraba lo ocurrido en aquella torre, un enfoque nuevamente a su amigo Ark le mostraba siendo sumergido en las oscuras profundidades de aquel agujero sellado, una energía negra rodeó al orbe mientras la imagen desaparecía, al mismo tiempo que esta explotaba deshaciéndose en el aire.

Ark-san: "No puedo ver más allá, mis poderes y clarividencia no son nada en aquel lugar de penumbra" –bajando la vista- "El lugar más peligroso en el que alguien puede caer…" –dejando en silencio todo el lugar-.

Un silencio abrumador sumía al grupo, al nuevo integrante y a dos líderes que estaban ahí, Ondine y Pearl.

Ondine: "Rezaremos para que su alma no se pierda en la oscuridad" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Pearl: "Que la luz lo proteja de toda corrupción" –también cerrando sus ojos-.

Bianca: "¿Por qué…?" –decía apretando el brazo de su hermano que la miraba con tristeza- "No debía sacrificarse por salvarme… él tiene que proteger este lugar…" –con lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que el resto de los chicos-.

Ash: "No es justo, no puede quedar encerrado mientras aquella sentencia queda libre…" –apretando sus puños-.

May: "Siempre nos protegió, y no pudimos ayudarlo cuando nos necesitaba" –bajando la mirada-.

Hikari: "¿Qué se obtiene de todo esto…?" –derramando unas lágrimas-.

Misty: "¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto? Pudimos haberlo convencido de que no lo hiciera" –tomando al guardián por sus vestimentas, quien no le mostraba su rostro-.

Bianca: "¡Responde!" –tomando uno de sus brazos con fuerza-.

Latios ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica pokemon quien derramaba más lágrimas sobre el guardián.

Ark-san: "Porque él lo decidió así…" –alzando su mirada- "Yo quise tomar su lugar, me lo impidió, no pude convencerlo, sabía que si aceptaba ese trato no podría regresar" –apretando sus puños con furia- "Es el precio que debió pagar por protegerlos a ustedes" –alzando la mirada a ellos- "¡Deben tener eso en cuenta, lo hiso por ustedes! ¡No solo por Bianca!" –recriminando sus lamentos sin ver lo realmente importante-.

Bianca: "Pero él… morirá en ese lugar…" –aun con la vista baja-.

Ark-san: "No sin terminar de cumplir su promesa" –captando la atención de ella- "Él no quiere un destino así para ti, aun si eso le cuesta su vida y esencia" –dando unos pasos al frente- "Sean dignos de su sacrificio, ahora requerimos su ayuda, y como saben lo ocurrido, también conocen lo que sucederá a todos, siendo el sacrificio de Ark en vano" –mirando a Ondine, Pearl y Latios que le asentían, mientras el guardián cerraba sus ojos-.

Una presencia conocida se sintió unos segundos para que un ligero rayo dorado tocara a Ark-san, una silueta a sus espaldas del castaño Ark aparecía sonriendo, mientras la voz del guardián cambiaba a la propia de Ark.

Voz: "No estén tristes…" –sorprendiendo a todos- "Lamento no haberles dicho esto, pero es algo que debo hacer, no sé cual sea mi condena, pero la aceptaré si eso implica salvarlos a ustedes" –sonriendo mientras su silueta propia cambiaba a una sonrisa igual que el rostro del guardián-.

Bianca: "¿Ark? ¿Eres… tú?" –con la misma mirada de sorpresa de todos-.

Voz: "No tengo mucho tiempo… solo quería hablarles antes de irme, no les prometo volver porque no sé si lo haré…" –dejando en silencio a todos- "Pero sé que ustedes pueden ayudar a este mundo a ser como el de ustedes, donde estemos juntos y nuestros sueños no sean destruidos por otros" –cerrando sus ojos- "Se que cuento con ustedes… adiós… y buena suerte… los acompañaré desde aquí…" –abriendo sus ojos-.

Una sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro al mismo tiempo que ellos le sonreían, el guardián tomaba su control sobre si mismo otra vez para voltear a ver como aquella silueta se disolvía lentamente, reconociendo lo que ocurrió.

La alegría parecía volver de improvisto, las miradas esta vez tenían aquel brillo de cuando aceptaron ayudar, eso alegró también al guardián quien les asentía no sin antes repasar lo planeado.

Ark-san: "Muy bien, parecen animados otra vez" –sonriendo aliviado- "Ahora, la líder Ondine te entrenará Misty, la líder Pearl a Hikari y May, Latios, tu quedas a cargo de tu hermana" –recibiendo la confirmación, señalando a Misty, May y Hikari- "Por un año ustedes tres entrenarán juntas con ambas líderes, desarrollarán sus habilidades como equipo, luego de eso, cada quien tomará a su versión mayor, May tu irás conmigo a otro lugar donde conozco de alguien experta en la luz defensiva" –mirando un mapa-.

Misty: "¿Todo esto será aquí?" –teniendo las primeras dudas-.

Ark-san: "Ya que estamos protegidos, podremos usar el exterior para que se acostumbren al terreno, por un año, luego el entrenamiento intensivo será diferente para cada una" –ahora mirando a los hermanos legendarios en formas humanas- "También para Bianca, Latios será un buen maestro, aprenderás lo necesario con él, y sé que tu también podrás enseñarle tus fortalezas" –viendo a ambos contentos-.

Ash: "Oye… ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Me entrenarás tu?" –algo curioso con su Pikachu que también movía sus orejas-.

Ark-san: "Pues… estaré con May debido a un vinculo maestro-guardián, también me servirá para aprender algunas cosas básicas" –cruzando sus brazos- "No hay muchas opciones, soy conocedor del aura, pero es la luz lo que es mi fuerte y elemento, no podría ayudarte mucho" –desanimando al peliazabache-.

Ash: "Entonces… no hay…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Ark-san: "No he terminado…" –sonriendo- "No estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, pero no queda más opción que una maestra en el arte siniestro, conocedora del aura y sus variantes, incluso… ella fue tu aprendiz…" –mirando unas escaleras que llamaron la atención del chico-.

Unos pasos se escuchaban sobre estas bajando hacia ellos, una chica de vestimentas y cabello negro, con ojos verdes cargando un Eevee en su hombro, por poco alcanzaba la estatura del guardián, quien le sonrió algo asustado, sin embargo ella solo dirigió la mirada hacia el peliazabache, sin decir una sola palabra.

Ark-san: "Kitty… maestra de batalla y destructora de sentencias" –causando algo de risa en la joven-.

Kitty: "¿Y díganme… quien se atreverá a sobrevivir mi entrenamiento…?" –cruzando los brazos-.

Una corriente fría azotaba a Ash quien alzaba la mano bastante intimidado.

Kitty: "¿Son quienes creo que son?" –hablando con Ondine quien le asentía- "Tú debes ser el guardián… y tú… Ash Ketchum" –picando la frente del chico- "Interesante…" –notando como Fox saltaba para inclinarse levemente-.

Fox: "Es un honor verlos a ustedes, antepasados de nuestros líderes, mi nombre Silver, pero todos me llaman Fox" –siendo tomado por la cola-.

Kitty: "Puede que sean sus antepasados, pero sus habilidades son nulas" –causando que ellos dejaran caer una gota de sudor de sus cabezas- "Yo soy Kitty, gusto en conocerlos" –saludando con algo de respeto-.

Ark-san: "Quedarás a su cuidado Ash, cosa que realmente me preocupa" –riendo ligeramente-.

Kitty se acercaba al guardián con una mirada… como si le hubieran dicho algo malo.

Kitty: "¿Crees que lo lastimaré, que lo pondré en peligro, que lo trataré de una manera dolorosa para sacar cierta molestia con Ark o algo parecido? –con algo de molestia-.

Ark-san: "Seee, te conozco lo suficiente gracias a los recuerdos de Ark, jejeje" –esquivando un golpe a su cabeza para mirar a la chica sonriendo- "¿Lo ves?" –cruzando sus brazos sonriente-.

Ash: "No alguien como Misty otra vez…" –dejando caer su cabeza a un lado, solo para recibir un coscorrón-.

Misty: "¡¿Qué dijiste?!" –decía molesta por el comentario-.

Unas risas se desataron por la sala aliviando un poco y mejorando el ambiente.

Ark-san: "Pues ya es tarde… vayan a descansar, mañana lo usaremos para reconstruir y prepararse, entonces saldremos" –guiando al joven grupo a unas habitaciones donde podrían descansar-.

La líder Pearl también procedía a retirarse, dejando a Ondine, Kitty y Latios, en forma humana en la sala, el chico pokemon se dejaba caer en un sofá mirando un mapa detenidamente con un rostro sumido en preguntas, mientras Kitty y Ondine terminaban una corta conversación par que la líder se retirara.

Un silencio invadió el ambiente, a Latios no parecía importarle pero unos pasos se hicieron demasiado perceptibles, sintiendo una mirada con una energía extraña, volteando algo curioso para ver los ojos de Kitty envueltos en un aura azul, que lo miraban detenidamente.

Kitty: "A ti… no te conozco tampoco…" –pausando momentáneamente al ver su forma pokemon por medio de sus habilidades- "¿No deberías estar bajo la protección de tu deidad? Como dragón legendario tienes un lugar privilegiado en la región de ellos" –mirando a su lado el mapa dejando sus ojos normales-.

Latios: "Soy el hermano de Bianca" –decía a secas y con tono serio-.

Kitty: "¿Y… qué más?" –mirando el rostro del chico muy familiar al de su amigo-.

Latios: "Ark me dio su forma pactando conmigo para volver, eso me costó que me consideraran traidor en aquella región… pero no me importa" –mirando su mano para empuñarla- "Mi hermana pasa por lo mismo, y Ark también, desde entonces cuido de su casa y sus pokemon mientras me fortalezco en habilidades" –ahora mirando los ojos enigmáticos de la chica- "Suficiente de mí… ¿Cuál es tu historia?" –sorprendiendo a la joven por el cambio de tema-.

Kitty: "¿Disculpa?" –rascándose una de sus mejillas-.

Latios: "Ya me presenté, te dije como estoy aquí y el por qué de mi parecido a tu eterno rival y amigo" –ahora más serio- "¿Qué haces tú, una sentencia, la primera de todas, en este mundo?" –viendo como ella le daba la espalda- "¿También te desterraron de tu lugar o vienes a destruirnos como los otros?" –cruzando sus brazos bajando la mirada aun con mucha atención-.

Kitty: "Yo… quise salvar a mi gente y mi pueblo… pero mi ira y odio me ofuscó convirtiéndome en la primera sentencia, vine a este mundo para servir al ex líder, pero huí queriendo ser libre, Raimei me ayudó, es mi leal amiga y me uní a su causa, y por ahora solo busco alguna manera de salvar a mi gente" –marcando un lugar en Hoen que captó de inmediato el chico pokemon-.

Latios: "¿La torre de Dark…?" –arqueando una ceja mientras la veía salir-.

Kitty: "No entenderías mis motivos…" –abriendo la compuerta- "Espero esto quede entre nosotros, de lo contrario… te haré trizas" –tronando sus nudillos entre sí antes de salir-.

Latios: -"Que temperamental… es peligrosa" decía a sus adentros el chico pokemon que tomaba esa amenaza de buena manera sonriendo levemente antes de alzar su vista al mapa otra vez-.

Recordando el por qué de venir también, salía de esa sala para ayudar en lo necesario.

Al día siguiente, Ark-san estaba algo impaciente del por qué aun no salían de sus habitaciones, sentado en el comedor junto a Ondine, que terminaba de comer lo que ya era el almuerzo, pues toda la mañana se usó en la reconstrucción de la torre destruida.

Ark-san: "Ya es demasiado tarde… debería despertarlos" –terminando un jugo-.

Ondine: "Dales tiempo para que se recuperen totalmente, las reconstrucciones ya casi están listas, además deben aclimatarse y organizarse al tiempo, aun son niños" –sonriendo mirando al guardián- "Exceptuándote claro, ya eres algo mayor" –intuyendo para su apariencia… unos quince a diecisiete años-.

Ark-san: "Está bien, pero entonces saldremos en la mañana, sin contar este día tendremos mil, tiempo que debemos aprovechar mucho, algunos de ellos ni siquiera conoce sus propias habilidades" –con algo de preocupación-.

Ondine: "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les tome aprender lo básico? Se ven muy capaces y decididos" –terminando su jugo-.

Ark-san: "Un año si aprender rápido, se que Ark se ha preparado en tiempos muy cortos, él sabía lo que podía llegar a crear con un entrenamiento intensivo, pero con ellos no se que tanto se perfeccionen o avancen" –suspirando para calmarse- "Jejeje, perdón debo ver lo bueno, con este tiempo y su ayuda podremos cambiar todo" –sonriendo con esperanzas-.

Ondine: "¿Crees que… Ark nos pueda ayudar…?" –tocando un punto delicado-.

El guardián cerraba sus ojos unos momentos apoyándose con sus codos y con su mentón en sus manos.

Ark-san: "No lo sé… pero algo me dice que no se quedará sin hacer nada en ese averno, ese movimiento lo dejaremos para él, debemos preparar lo que tenemos aquí" –ahora sonriendo- "Y con Kitty por aquí… es una gran ayuda" –reconociendo los méritos de la guerrera-.

Ambos se retiraban mientras al cambiar una luz en la pared, dando a saber que el turno terminaba y todo el comedor era ocupado por rangers y líderes, Ondine se dirigía a la sala de comandos mientras el guardián, algo cansado, se dirigía a su habitación asignada, al entrar y dar con la parte donde estaba su cama, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a Kitty dormida sobre ella con los brazos extendidos, un rostro algo cansado y una hilera pequeña de saliva en su labio inferior mientras hacía sonidos armoniosamente. Ark-san sonreía negando con la cabeza recordando todo lo que ella también trabajó en la reconstrucción junto a él, y sacando tres mantas de un guarda ropa en la pared, cubría a la guerrera con dos de ellas, quien sintiendo el abrigo se acurrucaba entre ellas dejando salir un suspiro de gusto, el guardián tomaba una almohada y se retiraba hacia la sala tendiéndose sobre el sofá, dejando su calzado a un lado y cubriéndose con aquella manta restante para descansar, ya que no había dormido o descansado por completo en ya bastante tiempo.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que el cansancio cedió en Ash, abriendo sus ojos dando un largo bostezo sintiéndose totalmente recuperado, Pikachu seguía dormido, aunque lo que le llamó la atención fue ver que el cielo aun estaba oscuro y era prácticamente de noche, pero él sentía todo su cuerpo recuperado lo que le hizo levantarse y arreglarse tomando una ducha en el baño. Al salir su Pikachu buscaba en la sala al entrenador, quien salía ya listo arreglando sus guantes y gorra.

Ash: "Hola Pikachu, se ve que dormimos demasiado" –acariciando al roedor que gruñía alegremente, hasta que ambos sentían sus estómagos rugir fuertemente, lo que les hizo algo de gracia- "Siento mucha hambre, pero no recuerdo donde están los comedores, pidamos ayuda" –saliendo a la compuerta-.

Pikachu le asentía ya en su hombro, saliendo de aquella habitación Ash entraba en unos pasillos sin nadie en ellos, aunque doblando en una bifurcación dio con una neo-ranger que miraba una libreta de instrucciones.

Ash: "Disculpa… ¿Cómo llego a los comedores?" –con una mano detrás de la cabeza-.

Chica: "Sigue este pasillo y dobla a la derecha, al final habrá un ascensor, escoge el botón y listo" –algo extrañada por la apariencia del chico y su pokemon fuera de su pokebola-.

Ash: "Muchas gracias" –decía para correr en esas direcciones logrando divisar el ascensor-.

Chica: "Se parece al líder Ark…" –agitando su cabeza- "Debo estar cansada…" –volviendo en su dirección-.

Dentro del ascensor, Ash pulsaba un botón señalado con un grabado de cubiertos, ambos sentía el rápido movimiento saliendo a un lado de la puerta de éste, al entrar en el lugar, todos los rangers le observaban detenidamente para murmurar entre ellos, mientras algunos cambiaban su mirada.

Ash: "Aun debemos serles desconocidos Pikachu" –dirigiéndose al puesto de comida con una enorme variedad de platos, bebidas, postres, frutas y comida especial para pokemon- "Vaya…" –decía con una mirada de hambre-.

Pikachu: "Pikaaaaaa" –dejaba salir a gruñido el roedor eléctrico igual de sorprendido-.

Chef: "¿Qué deseas?" –le decía una joven de cabellos verdes con una pañoleta blanca-.

Ash: "¿Cuánto por un almuerzo para mí y mi Pikachu?" –llevando las manos a su bolsillos-.

Una leve risa amistosa de la joven captó su atención otra vez mientras ella le sonreía.

Chef: "Son las siete de la mañana, debes ser uno de los nuevos" –causando algo de vergüenza- "No te preocupes, toma lo que quieras, es gratis y hay bastante" –causando una alegría inmensa en ambos al tiempo que le entregaba una bandeja con cubiertos-.

Ash: "¿Gratis?" –sonriendo de una forma muy animada-.

Ambos recibían con ojos alegres mientras tomaban bastantes cosas de aquel lugar, algunos rangers e incluso la chef lo observaban con una gota de sudor mientras llevaba la bandeja llena de cosas a una mesa que estaba libre, sin pedir permiso para empezar junto a Pikachu que se sentaba a un lado de la mesa igual de contento ante tal festín, cosa que les hizo gracia a los presentes quienes seguían en sus asuntos.

Unos minutos más tarde era Kitty quien entraba en el comedor, pidiendo algo para beber junto con un sándwich, antes de salir notaba como Ash y Pikachu estaban tendidos en aquella mesa que dejaba notar una seria necesidad de alimentarse.

Kitty: "¿No es mucho para ustedes dos?" –mirando con curiosidad al dúo-.

Ash: "Fue demasiado" -sin alzar el rostro al igual que su Pikachu, para moverse a ver quien les hablaba- "Oh eres… Kitty, si no me equivoco" –mirando como la chica terminaba su bocadillo para abrir una lata de refresco con un logo de hielo-.

Kitty: "No esperes mucha benevolencia, deberías estar despidiéndote de tus amigos" –sentándose y volteando la silla- "Una de ellas es tu novia… ¿O aun no te baja la debilidad?" –sin parecer muy interesada, pero algo le hizo hablarle así-.

Ash: "Bueno… sí, algo de tiempo que ya…" –siendo interrumpido-.

Kitty: "Entonces te aconsejo uses este tiempo con ella, saldremos en unas horas y sería bueno alguna distracción" –tomando al chico por el cuello de su chaleco para jalarlo a la salida-.

Ash: "Oye espera… aun no termino…" –sintiendo una risa de su pokemon que le acompañaba-.

Kitty: "Me lo agradecerás después" –causando más intriga en el peliazabache-.

Kitty llegaba a un pasillo esperando el ascensor, para ver como May y Ark-san disponían a salir, pero eran interrumpidos por la joven guerrera que ya parecía tener prisa.

May: "¿Ash?" –decía al ver al chico en el suelo sin poder poner resistencia-.

Ash: "Hola May… buenos días" –algo avergonzado-.

Kitty: "Justo a tiempo, la tomaré prestada" –entrando al ascensor con el chico para pulsar el primer botón-.

Ark-san: "Lo vas a estrangular…." –con tono serio mientras veía como Kitty lo ponía de pie de una sacudida-.

Al dar con el piso, la joven guerrera tomaba a los dos por la muñeca jalándolos sin muchas complicaciones, saliendo por una compuerta a las afueras de la base, que ya estaba totalmente reparada, para voltearse y soltarlos.

Kitty: "Tienen unas dos o tres horas antes de que partan" –notando como ellos no tenían idea de lo que ocurría- "Vayan a caminar, tómense de las manos, bailen juntos, lo que sea, solo no se alejen mucho de la base" –tomando de un ala al guardián y en su brazo a Pikachu-.

Ark-san: "¿Qué haces?" –siendo arrojado al interior de la base sin complicaciones-.

Kitty levantaba el pulgar derecho mientras sonreía antes de que la compuerta se cerrara, tanto Ash como May quedaban con una enorme gota de sudor al ver todo lo ocurrido, para luego reírse juntos antes de que la chica abrazara por sorpresa al entrenador que perdía el equilibrio.

Ark-san: "¿Para que todo esto?" –reincorporándose mientras la observaba caminar-.

Kitty: "Si está muy preocupado por ella no se concentrará en su entrenamiento, y sabes que necesitan fortalecerse, no tendrán mucho tiempo juntos y… el amor de ellos podría causar demoras innecesarias y todo eso" –colocando los puños en su cintura- "Vamos, les prepararemos su equipo de entrenamiento, tú me ayudarás" –volviendo a caminar-.

Ark-san: "Esto no estaba en mi contrato…" –siguiéndola a preparar todo-.

Una sonrisa aparecía en Kitty quien armoniosamente abría una puerta especial con unas escaleras.

Una gran forja impregnada de una esencia protectora residía en lo que era la sala de creación y abastecimiento de armamento, por un lado estaba todo lo referente a herrería, pesadas armas eran creadas por unos rangers especializados, que sumergían materiales que eran traídos por otros, algunos de ellos simples metales y minerales en estado bruto, otros eran gemas raras y brillantes, todo ardía con un fuego alimentado por un Charizard y un Magmar que parecían a gusto dentro de aquella forja. Por otro lado, un sector estaba equipado con muchas telas y otros elementos, algunas prendas eran hechas a mano usando un complicado sistema de bordado que recaía en una máquina brillante de tono azul, algunas prendas eran imbuidas con energía y otras eran remachadas con algunas protecciones de metal, dos chicas neo-rangers y un chico neo-ranger eran los principales encargados mientras los otros seguían sus pasos en lo que parecían ser sus aprendices. En medio de toda esa gente, Misty y Hikari eran atendidas por dos chicas rangers que le tomaban sus medidas, Latios ayudaba a imbuir de energía aquella máquina, mientras Bianca miraba curiosa una nueva vestimenta hecha a su medida a la que aun le faltaban algunos detalles.

Ondine: "Requeriremos tela y seda lunar para las versiones finales, algunas gemas sagradas pueden ayudar, tendremos eso listo gracias al resto" –mirando como Kitty y Ark-san entraban- "¿Ash ya está de pie? Necesito que tomen sus medidas" –buscando al chico sin encontrarlo con la mirada-.

Kitty: "Le di algo de tiempo compartido con su novia, algo que los relaje" –mirando la lista un momento-.

Ark-san: "Ash comparte medidas muy similares a las de Ark, si usan sus datos no veo que tengan problemas, es su arma lo que nos concierne, igual que al resto" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Diamond: "Adamantio, titanio y oro, minerales difíciles y raros, y más cuando requieren barras de acero lunar, solar y estelar" –anotando lo que parecía ser los elementos necesarios para unos arcos y espadas- "Nos llevará mucho tiempo, y dudo mucho que pueda encontrar aleaciones encantadas como vientoplata o pirohierro, solo Ash podía crearlas" –anotando algunos datos especiales y materiales necesarios-.

Ark-san: "Pues… sé cómo crear vientoplata si consiguen el mineral de plata en bruto, y con algo de entrenamiento y disciplina puedo aprender otras" –captando al atención de ellos- "Conozco los antiguos secretos de creación de los guardianes, puedo crear acero de constelación, barras de plata sagrada, oro santificado o hierro maldito" –sintiendo como alguien lo tomaba por el cuello-.

Kitty: "¡¿Cómo los aprendiste?! ¡Esos conocimientos son legendarios aun para una sentencia! ¡Podrías crear armas más poderosas de lo que imaginas!" –observando como él solo le sonreía-.

Ondine: "Kitty… ten paciencia" –calmando a la guerrera que bajaba al guardián-.

Kitty: "Disculpa… solo me tomó por sorpresa" –con una mirada seria-.

Ark-san: "Descuida, como decía antes, puedo hacer eso y usar esos conocimientos con ayuda de ellos y las gemas especiales para mejorar y crearles sus armas finales, disponemos de dos años y nueve meses, tiempo suficiente para mejorar todo, incluyendo las que ustedes usan ahora" –ahora mirando al joven grupo que observaba sus nuevas prendas de vestir ya casi terminadas- "Solo denles un arma de práctica por ahora, hasta que tengan las habilidades necesarias para usar las superiores" –con un aire de sabiduría-.

Diamond: "De nada sirve un arma poderosa si no se sabe usar o blandir" –encontrando la razón en el guardián- "Ruby, Gold y yo buscaremos los minerales y gemas necesarias, dinos lo que necesitas que sepas esté disponible ahora" –entregándole la lista con un lápiz-.

Kitty: "Tienes que enseñarme luego, con dos proveedores será más fácil" –aun un poco molesta-.

Ark-san asentía algo avergonzado, para terminar de anotar todo lo necesario, una lista grande y muy detallada, para luego dirigirse a la forja él mismo, tomando algunos elementos y minerales, el guardián imbuía sus propias energías sagradas en sus creaciones, rápidamente creaba lo que parecía ser un modelo que un arco simple alargado, en el que ponía una pluma en su centro que se unía a este, así continuaba su labor bajo la mirada de los líderes, sus amigos y los neo-rangers cercanos.

Ajenos a ese sector, Ash y May estaban cerca de un río algo pequeño, sentados juntos en una roca a la orilla, una expresión triste estaba en sus rostros y aun abrazados algo extraño se sentía, un sentimiento de intriga mezclado con inseguridad alimentaban las dudas que de por si eran abundantes, las manos de ambos temblaban levemente y no era por frío, ya que el clima, a pesar de aun estar prácticamente de noche, les era agradable.

May: "¿También tienes miedo no?" –iniciando una conversación para intentar aliviar a ambos, notando como Ash le asentía levemente- "Siento temor en esto… en lo que ocurrirá, o en lo que ya ocurrió aquí…" –bajando su mirada-.

Ash: "Tengo miedo May, todos esperan algo de nosotros, me aterra el saber que todo nuestros esfuerzos sean en vano…" –apretando un poco más su abrazo colocando su cabeza sobre la de la castaña apoyándola en entre sus brazos- "Tengo miedo… de saber que puedo perderte…" –cerrando sus ojos mientras unas lágrimas eran reprimidas para no preocupar más a la castaña-.

May: "No quiero perderte…" –con sendas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas rompiendo en los brazos del chico- "¿Qué hacer… cuando el destino de un mundo recae en tus hombros…?" –cerrando sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en Ash- "Tal vez hay cosas, que no se pueden cambiar" –alzando una vez más la vista a la Luna y las estrellas-.

Ash permanecía en silencio, una leve brisa golpeaba su rostro mientras alzaba la vista a las estrellas dando con aquella Luna que no parecía del todo redonda, pues sus días de forma llena habían terminado.

Ash: "Si las hay…" –decía captando la atención de ellas- "Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente fuerte esa ocasión… tal vez no estábamos listos…" –acariciando una mejilla de May- "Recuerda que podemos ayudarlos, a ellos como a nosotros" –sumido en aquellas palabras del guardián- "Lo creo… lo creo totalmente…" –sonriéndole a ella que se volteaba a verle el rostro- "Creo que podemos cambiar aquellos momentos, una oportunidad, solo una, ahora que lo se… no dejaré que ocurra" –sonriendo como tantas veces lo había hecho-.

May: "Tienes razón…" –calmando esas lágrimas- "Aun hay esperanzas para nosotros" –juntando su manos con las de Ash-.

Una sensación de seguridad desprendía un pequeño brillo de sus manos, May notaba esto y él también se alarmó, Ash sentía en sus manos que se rodeaban de una energía azul tenue y cálida, las de May tomaban una sensación cálida y un tono blanco también algo tenue.

May: "¿Qué sucede…?" –decía mirando sus propias manos de una energía extraña-.

Ash: "No lo sé…" –observando sus manos rodeadas de aquella energía- "Pero ahora sé lo que quiero lograr…" –notando como ambas energías desaparecían misteriosamente-.

May observaba curiosa nuevamente sus manos junto a las de Ash, que la volvía a abrazar nuevamente.

Ash: "Entrenaré lo suficiente, para entonces no fallar en protegerte" –sonriendo con sinceridad-.

Una mirada cautivadora aparecía en el rostro de la castaña creyendo firmemente en sus palabras, un brillo diferente en sus ojos le tranquilizaba, algo diferente había pasado, pero le animaba a creer en que todo le era posible, abalanzándose sobre el peliazabache, ella lo capturaba mientras sus labios se unían en un beso lleno de esperanza a las orillas de aquel río.

Unas horas después, en aquella forja Ark-san terminaba de enfriar lo que parecía una espada a dos manos, esta brillaba ligeramente y poniéndola sobre el gran yunque procedía a golpearla con un martillo envuelto en energía plateada brillante, aquella hoja parecía translucirse mientras todos los neo-rangers miraban cuidadosamente el trabajo del guardián, quien terminando su labor dejaba la nueva arma completa al adherirle a su mandoble una superficie que permitiera blandirla fácilmente, era la última arma y la dejaba al lado de tres arcos y dos espadas de una mano, todas ellas con aquel toque de energía propio del guardián, quien tomando una bebida refrescante de la líder miraba satisfecho su trabajo terminado.

Ondine: "Ten, te recuperará de inmediato" –mirando aquellas armas- "Nunca vi a alguien trabajar como tú en tan poco tiempo, se ven fuertes y resistentes" –tomando un arco que le era extremadamente ligero-.

Ark-san: "Son diseños básicos, les ayudará a entrenarse, tenía prisa así que no le di muchos detalles" –limpiando su rostro con una toalla mientras cargaba el resto de las armas al sector de las telas- "Ya tengo las armas, que hay del resto de su equipo" –guardando las espadas en unas vainas especiales hechas a medida-.

Pearl: "Cinco mochilas como pediste, tienen el equipo apropiado y compactado para mayor movilidad y comodidad" –mostrándole el interior de una de ellas, con todo reducido de una manera increíble- "Encogimiento automático y sin uso de energía" –sacando lo que parecía ser dos blancos se tiro grande- "Y peso minimizado, lo mejor en entrenamiento propio" –mientras el guardián tomaba aquella mochila-.

No parecía rara, era una mochila de un tirante cruzado, de un tono negro con detalles metálicos a los costados, dejando un logotipo de una pokebola dorada con rojo en el detalle más importante, Ark-san las miraba bastante asombrado, el interior traía un equipo médico de emergencia, uno de entrenamiento, materiales para campamento, bebidas y líquidos variados y una ración de alimento propio para unos meses.

Ark-san: "Tendrán que conformarse, si recuerdo por Ark… antes solo nos entrenábamos sin nada al alcance" –sonriendo mientras guardaba el blanco que se encogía al tamaño de una pokebola común- "Y muy espaciosas, podrán cargar sus cosas y mucho más" –notando como Latios y Kitty entraban al lugar-.

Kitty: "¿Son estas?" –tomando una mochila- "¿Seguro que todo ese equipo cabe en esta cosa?" –algo curiosa-.

Latios: "Reducción… muy inteligentes" –sonriendo mientras tomaba una-.

Ondine: "Una vez que lleguen a sus lugares, se las entregaremos, cada quien cuidará de su aprendiz" –mirando a Kitty que reaccionaba algo avergonzada- "Y procurarán mantenerlos a salvo… vivos si es posible" –causando que una enorme gota de sudor cayera en Kitty-.

Kitty: "No fue mi culpa, esa vez Ark fue el responsable de todo" –algo molesta-.

Latios: "Siempre la culpa es de otros, deberías aceptar que tu afán de poder tiene algo que ver" –sin ningún cuidado causando algo de molestia en la guerrera que le regalaba una mirada de odio y enojo- "Y tu temperamento no es muy suave…" –esquivando un golpe de su parte-.

Ondine: "No es broma Kitty, necesito que lo protejas y no abuses de tu fuerza" –con tono serio mientras ella solo miraba a un lado-.

Kitty: "De acuerdo, mientras el no cause problemas… me abstendré de barrer el suelo con él" –respirando profundamente-.

Pearl: "Es hora" –mirando el reloj que daba el medio día exacto- "Vamos por los novatos" –saliendo de la sala cargando una mochila con un arco-.

Ondine y Ark-san también cargaban una mochila y un arco, Latios tomaba una mochila sin ninguna arma, a diferencia de Kitty que se equipaba aquella espada de dos manos en su espalda, las dos espadas de una mano a los costados de su cinturón para cargar la mochila por sobre su hombro, siguiendo al resto que procuraban ya salir.

Fuera de la base, Misty, Hikari y Bianca, esperaban según sus instrucciones, el cielo seguía oscuro tal y como lo vieron al llegar, el ambiente estaba más tranquilo y la base restaurada, algo de paz podía sentirse en los alrededores, una que era interrumpida al saltar desde un árbol Pikachu con Fox, quienes terminaban una carrera en un empate, ambos se reían mientras saludaban a ellas que ya estaban afuera, a su vez caminando por la orilla del río creado en la base de la torre, Ash y May se acercaban al grupo, Pikachu los alertó corriendo hacia ellos y subiendo al hombro de su entrenador, May miraba esa escena sonriendo y ya todos reunidos en el lugar y sin poder gesticular alguna palabra, la compuerta a sus espaldas se abría con cinco personas que serían sus maestros, el viento agitaba la vestimenta de ellos mientras al avanzar un grupo de neo-rangers salía con ellos dando un saludo acorde a la ocasión, Latios quedaba frente a Bianca ambos sonriendo, Pearl tomaba su lugar frente a su versión pasada con Hikari algo curiosa por aquel arco, Ondine se posicionaba frente a Misty con su arco que también le llamaba la atención, Ark-san tomaba su lugar frente a May que le sonreía asintiéndole, y finalmente Kitty quedaba frente a Ash, al tiempo que Fox subía a su cabeza mientras el chico la miraba con una mirada de decisión, eso le hizo gracia a la guerrera.

Pearl: "Luego de casi dos décadas de guerras y desolación finalmente aparece el último escenario que nos queda por combatir, una lucha que podría cambiar nuestro mundo y el suyo…" –comenzando un diálogo en conjunto-.

Latios: "Humanos y pokemon se han separado por odio y destrucción, pero este día una alianza de los que respetan el lazo entrenador-pokemon trae luz a nuestra causa una vez más…" –continuando tras la pausa de la líder-.

Ondine: "Nuestro enemigo aguarda envuelto y emergido para vengarse, eliminando a quien lo guardaba esperando protegernos, quien liberándolo pudo salvarnos, y solo combatiéndolo es como encontraremos nuestra verdadera libertad…" –continuando aquellas palabras-.

Kitty: "He visto reinos caer, civilizaciones extinguirse, ciudades desaparecer, y seres cuyo único fin destructivo era promover un mundo de tinieblas, hoy la última sentencia se alza aguardando su total liberación, me he unido a vuestra causa aun con un pasado de oscuridad, ayudándolos por un motivo común…" –dejando en silencio el ambiente-.

Ark-san: "Aun en las tinieblas un amigo espera nuestra ayuda, su esperanza radica en ustedes como en nosotros, su misión es peligrosa, la nuestra también lo es, sabemos lo que nosotros debemos hacer" –mirando al frente- "¿Están dispuestos a prepararse para llegar a esa torre donde enfrentarán los mayores temores, con tal de rescatar a ese ser querido por ustedes?" –cruzando sus brazos-.

Los cinco novatos asentían juntos y con decisión sin poder evitar sonreír aun en la adversidad.

Ark-san: "Entonces… llegó la hora… la llamaba a sido atendida… recuerden estas palabras, por que Ark cuenta y cree en ustedes, no lo duden" –alzando la vista al cielo donde una estrella parecía titilar más de lo común, el grupo entero miraba aquel astro escuchando las últimas palabras del guardián- "Sean dignos de su sacrificio…" –bajando la vista y viendo como ellos se despedían entre sí-.

Dos Salamences acorazados descendían de las torres, Pearl y Hikari subieron a uno, mientras el otro era ocupado por Ondine y Misty, Latios y Bianca tomaban sus formas de pokemon flotando en el lugar, May subía a las espaldas de su guardián, mientras Kitty sacaba un frasco con un polvo azulado como el mar.

May: "Espera" –decía sobre las espaldas de su guardián que comenzaba a volar- "Baja un momento" –sonriendo-.

Algo intrigado Ark-san descendía otra vez notando como ella se quitaba su pañoleta mientras corría hacia Ash que la había visto descender, ella lo abrazaba una vez más entregándole aquella prenda mientras Ash la recibía con algo de dudas.

May: "No la pierdas, te ayudará cuando necesites una razón para levantarte" –con sus mejillas algo ruborizadas-.

Ash miraba aquella tela para abrazarla una vez más en un beso con sabor a despedida, algo de rubor aparecía en el chico que le agradecía notando aquella sonrisa sobre el guardián mientras se despedía agitando su mano al igual que Misty y Hikari, para que comenzaran a volar a gran velocidad.

Kitty: "Sabes que la volverás a ver, no dejes que te ponga triste" –viendo al chico guardar aquella pañoleta-.

Ash: "No es eso, sé que estaremos juntos, pero cuando necesite ayuda en lo difícil, un recuerdo o una promesa puede marcar la diferencia" –sorprendiendo a la guerrera que quedaba algo quieta-.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en Kitty que parecía ver a la silueta de Ark tras el chico diciendo las mismas palabras, algo le hizo sonreír antes ver como Latias y Latios se acercaban a ellos.

Ash: "Cuídate mucho Bianca" –acariciando la cabeza de la dragoncita- "Tu también Latios, y cuida mucho a mis pokemon" –agitando su mano antes de que ambos comenzaran a volar en una dirección distinta a la de las líderes.

Kitty: "Vamos entonces" –poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico y arrojando aquel polvo al suelo que los envolvía en una nube azul, que finalmente se disipaba por el viento entre el bosque-.

Sobre la plataforma de la torre este, Gold, Ruby y Diamond observaban al grupo desaparecer, a la vez que Gold entraba devuelta a la base y los otros le siguieran para comenzar su labor. Los neo-rangers en el campo también se disponían a entrar, salvo dos de ellos que anexaron una placa de oro grabada con unas letras a lo que parecía un recuerdo a lo acontecido.

"Dedicado a los valientes jóvenes que nos ofrecen su ayuda"

Ambos se ponían en posición firme y daban un saludo militar para retirarse, un brillo inusual destellaba aquella placa que ahora permanecería tanto tiempo posible junto con aquella base en el punto más importante de seguridad en esa región y base de toda operación contra los que una vez hicieron ese mundo un lugar vacío y desolado, pero ahora una luz parecía emerger de entre toda esta oscuridad.

Rodeado de toda oscuridad, sin sentir nada a su alrededor más que el frío de la soledad, aquella oscuridad parecía no tener fin, no hizo diferencia en que abriera sus ojos aquel castaño, pues era lo mismo que los tuviera cerrados, toda sensación de equilibrio desapareció y sentía el poder flotar entre aquel vacío sin fin, más aun, unos pasos comenzaron a retumbar que le hicieron abrir sus ojos de sorpresa, buscando los botones de su APD no pudo ver su brillo especial, lo que le hizo rodear su mano derecha de un aura azulada luminosa notando que aquel aparato tenía un tono sin vida totalmente desactivado e inhabilitado, usando aquella energía propia su luz se extinguía hasta quedar solo el brillo de unas flamas rodeando una silueta que le era desconocida.

¿?: "¿Quién es el que cae en mi dimensión?" –decía una voz femenina con un tono frío y despiadado-.

Ark: "Uno que busca a su persona más importante" –sintiendo como algo de gravedad se hacía presente y caía sobre lo que parecía suelo rígido- "Busco la entrada de este averno" –caminando hacia la silueta-.

Algo le era extraño, pues por más que caminaba aquella silueta envuelta en fuegos azules oscuros no parecía acercarse, unos ojos rojos aparecían que mantenían su vista enfocada en el castaño, una mirada penetrante y gélida.

¿?: "¿Dices que quieres… entrar?" –recibiendo una confirmación inmediata- "Los que están aquí darían su propia vida con tal de salir de aquí… y tu quieres entrar por tu voluntad…" –dejando en silencio el ambiente otra vez- "Los condenados habitan aquí… los malditos… los corruptos… los sentenciados…" –creando una bola de fuego azul que se tornaba rojo iluminando un poco de su silueta-.

Solo un manto negro era todo lo visible, junto a una espada con forma de oz.

¿?: "Ark… Ketchum…" –sorprendiendo al castaño-.

Ark: "¿Cómo sabes de mí?" –deteniéndose al escuchar una risa de maldad-.

¿?: "Tomaste mi poder una vez, volviste a tu mundo con el alma de tu guardián… te sentenciaste a ti mismo, y liberaste la parte que pertenecía aquí…" –deshaciendo aquella bola de fuego- "Por tu inconsciencia y prisa, ahora serás tú quien tome este lugar" –creando un círculo rojo en el centro de ambos-.

Ark: "Perfecto… si esa es la entrada, es todo lo que necesito…" –dando un paso solo para acabar frente a la presencia que se rodeaba de fuegos rojos a su alrededor, una silueta familiar, pero lo contrario a quien conocía- "Tú… te recuerdo de ese día que me convertí… en Dark… me diste esa espada…" –con una mirada atenta- "Debes ser quien controla la oscuridad entonces, a quien Dark sirve como sirviente…" –mirando de frente aquellos ojos rojos- "Linrei, diosa del caos y señora de la oscuridad…." –sin intimidarse-.

Linrei: "Tienes valor pequeño… mi hermana estaría orgullosa…" –alzando su oz dejándola a pocos centímetros de su cuello- "Pero aquí eso no te sirve de nada…" –tomando al castaño por el cuello y arrojarlo sobre el círculo, notando como sonreía- "¿Te hace gracia el saber que morirás? No hay escape esta vez" –colocando su oz a su espalda-.

Ark: "No moriré sin antes rescatar… a alguien que no merece estar aquí" –notando como aquel círculo se abría viendo un lugar parecido a un bosque envuelto en destrucción- "Siento algo de luz aquí…" –mirando su propia aura-.

Linrei: "Aunque todo sea oscuridad, requieren un poco de luz para torturar y alimentarse" –apuntándole con su arma- "No serás diferente a todos los que ya entraron… nunca más salieron, y terminaron uniéndose a la oscuridad eterna" –mostrando una mirada fría que no podía ser vista por el castaño-.

Ark: "Dame lo mejor que tengas… te demostraré… que puedo cambiar lo que crees imposible…" –envolviéndose en un aura azulada brillante- "Tengo el apoyo de tu hermana… y el precio de salvarla… no me importa en lo absoluto…" –cerrando sus ojos-.

Linrei: "Entonces… sellaste tu sentencia…" –rasgando aquel círculo abriendo la entrada- "Si tantas ganas tienes de morir… adelante…" –dejando caer al chico sobre aquella abertura notando su sonrisa- "Terminarás sirviéndome, y te guiaré… contra tus amigos… observarás un mundo envuelto en sombras... la guerra terminará y yo seré quien gane" –creando una onda de energía roja en su oz- "¡Mira indefenso… como quiebro tus esperanzas!" –sellando una vez más aquel círculo a la vez que su oz desaparecía mientras ella se unía a la oscuridad-.

Su voz volvía a ser eco en aquel averno, junto con una risa en una frase.

Linrei: "Has perdido… hermana".

Una llama roja terminaba aquella frase, aquel que volvió una vez ha caído en su reino de terror y destrucción, una ilusión lo mantiene en pie, un deseo lo sujeta a la luz, una esperanza guía sus pasos… y una promesa… le permite seguir vivo, sin caer en la oscuridad… ¿Lo logrará?

 _He aquí mis dos destinos… que se unieron para proteger un pasado… aquellos me permitieron salvar mi mundo… me permitieron ver a mis padres una vez más… a mis maestras... a mi amada… uno de ellos los protege… mientras yo… debo aferrarme a mi promesa… salvarla… antes de que la oscuridad me consuma… he de encontrar una forma… aunque esto… me cueste la vida… después de todo… esta es mi sentencia…_

FIN… Por el momento…


End file.
